Madness is Like Gravity
by Starswim
Summary: Sequel to "Love is Merely Madness" - Kathy tries to move on from her nightmare. But that task becomes difficult when chaos returns to Gotham, only this time a certain clown is causing it. Parings: Main [Bruce/OC/Crane]; Eventual [Joker/OC]; Love Triangle [Rachel/Harvey/OC] Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1: What's Up with Kathy

_**Madness is Like Gravity**_

_**Written By Starswim**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to DC Comics or Dark Knight Trilogy films; except my original characters and plot.**_

**_Plot: _Kathy tries to get over Crane and move on from her nightmare last year. But that task becomes difficult when chaos returns to Gotham, only this time it's caused by a certain clown. To make matters worse, Kathy's little sister, Jenny, came to town and was forced to play a part of the Joker's games. Now Kathy, Bruce, Gordon, Lacey, Rachel, and Harvey are trying to end the Joker's madness before it's too late. Will they win the Joker's game? Or will they all fall into the madness? Following TDK...**

**Parings: [Bruce/Kathy/Crane]; [Lacey/Harvey/Rachel]; [Harley/Joker/Jenny]**

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to Love is Merely a Madness! I hope you enjoy! I should tell that the first few chapters would take place after Batman Begins and before Dark Knight. For those who haven't read the first part of the Madness series then I suggest you read it. You don't have to, I just recommend it. I know nothing about politics, some of the names and info were mentioned in the awesome TV show Gotham and Gotham Tonight, I watched on Youtube. If I misused Gotham news or facts, I apologize; but this is fanfiction. Anything could happen! Right?!**

**OC Cast **

**Kathryn Knightly**** \- ****Lucy Hale**

**Lacey Donaldson**** \- ****Ashley Benson **

**Jennifer Knightly**** \- Lily Collins**

**Harley Quinn isn't an OC. A lot of people imagined her as Britney Murphy (RIP), but I think that either Amanda Seyfried or Kristen Bell would be a perfect Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy? Angelina Jolie. The Riddler? David Tennent (Although I like Gotham's Riddler too, Corey Michael Smith.)**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Chapter 1: What's Up with Kathy**

**Setting: Weeks after the Fear incident...**

**(Song for this chapter: SOS by Rhianna)**

A pair of red high heels clicked on the Arkham floors, approaching to a young, dark-haired petite girl. The girl turned to face the owner of the red high heels and smiled.

"Hey, Harleen, you ready to get started?" the girl asked.

The blonde haired woman named Harleen smiled, "Absolutely, Kathy, but please call me Harley. Everyone does."

The women walked down the halls, and both were dressed in white coats and wore glasses.

"You know..." Kathy started a conversation, "after all that's happened in Gotham recently, I'm surprised that you want to work here."

"Well, I started off as an intern in Blackgate."

"Really, what made you decide to intern here in Arkham?"

"You see, Doctor, I think these super criminals are fascinating," Harleen explained, "They're more exciting, more... _challenging _than Blackgate."

Kathy looked at Harleen to see her look of passion, the same look she had when she started Arkham. Just like Harleen, Kathy had no idea about the dangers when she began as an intern.

"That's great... but I should probably warn you. The patients, we have here, are far too dangerous, not to mention psychotic. When I was intern here, I came across one patient who threatened to eat me and another doctor alive for breakfast."

Harleen giggled, assuming that Kathy was trying to scare her on her first day. What Kathy didn't know that Harley wasn't scared easily. "Oh, Kathy. You kidder!"

Kathy frowned at Harleen and shook her head, "Harley, I'm not kidding you. That monster is not a human being. He's like a mutant crocodile!"

Harleen slowed down her laugh, when she realized that Kathy was serious, "Oh, well... I'm sure I'll be fine, Kathy. Just tell me what I need to know."

"Well, for starters, we're not going to assign you to any patients anytime soon-"

"Aww!" Harley complained as if she was refused to get candy from a store.

"However, you will join me in a couple interviews, until Dr. Arkham says otherwise."

"How many patients have you treated, Kathy?"

"A couple, but I'm currently working on two patients currently. I'm happy to say that one of them is making great progress."

"Really? Who?"

"A man who calls himself _The Riddler_."

"The Riddler?"

Kathy nodded, "Mm-hm. He used to kidnap his victims and force them to play his game of riddles."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It is, because if you don't answer his riddles right, you get electrocuted to death."

Harley gasped, "Wow... maybe that _is_ bad."

"Yeah, but now he is being more cooperative than the first time I met him. He used to give me this annoying nickname after a kitten." Kathy rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Like... _Kitty-Kat?"_

Kathy groaned and glared at Harleen, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized weakly.

Kathy shook her head, "Please, don't call me that in the future, Harley. I prefer Kathy or Kat."

"Got it," Harleen gave her the thumbs up, and changed the subject, "So... who is the other patient, you're currently treating?"

"A botanist who is obsessed with plants. Pamela Isley is her name. I just started interviewing her, I'm replacing her former doctor, Dr. Kellerman."

"Did he quit?"

Kathy shook her head, "No, he's in the hospital."

"Aww... the poor man! What happened?"

Kathy paused, refusing to give details to Harleen, "Well, it's kind of a long story, but he'll recover soon... Anyway, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me and _me only_. I would advise you to ask Dr. Arkham, but he is a stressful man, who doesn't like to be disturbed with a thousand questions." Kathy continued in a hush tone, "But don't tell him I said that, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," Harleen zipped her lips tightly shut, and pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the fake key.

Kathy smiled at her and giggled with her. Kathy felt really tense lately since that night in Gotham, and Harleen was the one who can make her smile. It's clear that Harleen had no idea what's happened to her, and Kathy would like to keep it that way. The last thing Kathy wanted was another person offering sympathy.

"Well, I have an interview coming up in a half an hour," Kathy said, "I know it's your first day here, but-"

"Don't bother to ask me, Kat!" Harleen cried out enthusiastically, "Count me in!"

"Alright then," Kathy grinned wider. She was amused to Harleen's perkiness. It's great that she's willing to help the crazies in Gotham. Arkham needed more people like her.

**~000~**

_"Patient interview #3," _Kathy stated after pushing a button on the recorder. She was sitting next to Harleen, and across from them was Kathy's patient, Pamela Isley (aka Poison Ivy).

"This is Doctor Knightly with Pamela Isley-"

"Oh, please, Doctor," Ivy said seductively, "call me Ivy. That is my name."

"Not according to your records, Pamela," Kathy pointed out.

Ivy was taken back by Kathy's attitude, but then her attention was on the intern next to Kathy. "Ooh, I see you brought a friend. Who might you be, my dear?"

Harleen opened her mouth to reply, but Kathy never gave her the chance.

"She's new, Pamela. So don't get any ideas."

Ivy's mouth dropped in shock, "Oh, Doctor, you hurt me. I only ask for the woman's name."

"It's Harleen," Harleen replied quietly, "H-Harleen Quinzel."

"Har-leen Quin-zel," Ivy repeated after her, then her ruby lips curled into a wicked smirk, "My. My. That _is _a pretty name. Do your friends call you _Harley_?"

Harleen nodded as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Yes."

"Well, _Harley,_ when I look at you, do you know what I see?"

Harleen shook her head, "No, what?"

"Potential. If you lose the glasses, put on a little lipstick, and open a few buttons; men would come chasing your tail." Ivy chuckled, "I know _I _would."

Harleen blushed at that thought. Kathy didn't want to hear it anymore. The criminal psychotics were always taking advantage of the interns who didn't know better. If Kathy wasn't here, Ivy would've used her skills to put Harleen under her spell, at least that's what happened to Dr. Kellerman.

"That's enough, Pamela!" Kathy snapped, "We're off subject."

"Sure. Sure," Ivy said, not taking her eyes off the intern.

"Pamela," Kathy called her name in a stern tone. Ivy finally looked at her doctor and laid her arms on the table, leaning closer to her.

"You know... you seem _tense_. Mind if I suggest a backrub to _soothe_ your stress?"

Kathy scoffed and shook her head, "Nice try, Pamela."

"Not from me, Silly, from a massage therapist. I know a masseuse who can really _ease_ your tension."

"Tempting," Kathy grumbled.

Ivy frowned, "Haven't you heard, Doctor? Stress isn't good for the soul. Why your negative energy is affecting me and my babies."

"Babies?" Harleen questioned Ivy's words.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "She means her plants."

"They're not just my plants!" Ivy snapped angrily, "They are _my_ children, and _I'm_ their Mother Nature!"

Harleen flinched at her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah," Kathy scoffed, "Right."

"Ooh, that reminds me. How is darling Stephen?" Ivy asked, changing the subject and her attitude.

Kathy frowned, knowing fully well she was referring to Dr. Kellerman, "Still in the hospital, no thanks to _you_."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ivy asked innocently, acting like she did nothing wrong.

"You almost killed him, Pamela!" Kathy snapped, "You kissed him with your venom lips, poisoning the poor guy. ."

Harleen gasped in shock and horror. _So that's why he's in the hospital!_ Harleen realized. Pamela wasn't showing the same sympathy as Harleen. She leaned back against her chair, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

"So?" Ivy asked.

Kathy scoffed, "So?! You're lucky that we found him before you did anymore damage! He has a wife and child! How do you think the kid feels if he lost his father?!"

"How do _you_ think the plants feel, when you trample them underfoot?!" Ivy snapped angrily, asking her own question, "The spores, you breathe in and destroys, have children. Why does Stephen deserves anything more than them? You people are ignoring what is happening in front of your eyes."

"So are you, Pamela. You refuse to accept the fact that you are NOT Mother Nature."

"I _AM_ Mother Nature!" Ivy slammed her fist against the table, causing Harleen to jump unwillingly. Kathy however wasn't afraid. Far from it, she was angry.

"Pamela, I suggest you sit down before I call security," Kathy patted on the table, indicating that there's a panic button below the table.

Ivy's angry expression softened into amusement. She laughed as she slowly sunk down on her seat, "You seriously believe the guards would be helpful. All the men here in this facility have an attraction for me."

"Not every man," Kathy whispered quietly.

Ivy heard her statement, smirking wickedly at her, knowing fully well who she's referring to, "Ah yes. The former doctor. You know you remind me of him. He too had this negative energy and seem so tense all the time."

Kathy clenched her jaw and tightened her fist. How dare she mentioned him! "Let's continue the-"

"Tell me, Kathy. How is dear Jonathan? Is he here? Are you two still together? Did the police capture him yet? Or did he abandon you?" Ivy asked the obvious questions, trying to taunt her and get under skin (the same way Kathy got under hers by talking to her about her _babies _as if they were nothing_)._

Harleen glared at Kathy with curiosity and full of question in her brain. _Who is Jonathan? Was he Kathy's lover? Why did Pamela mention the police? Did the man do something illegal?_

Kathy noticed Harleen questioning her silently. She really didn't want to talk about the former doctor to Harleen. Pamela was obviously trying to make her snap. Well, guess what?... She accomplished her task, she got under Kathy's skin. However, she refused to act unprofessional, especially in front of the new intern. She decided to handle this in a new approach.

She pushed the stop button on the recorder, and closed her notebook, "I think we're done here."

**~000~**

The full moon was shining in the Gotham night sky. Tonight was the most peaceful night in Gotham so far. Everyone got the word about the Batman, and every criminal was too scared to come out at night. People were free to walk home, not worrying about getting mugged or raped, knowing that their guardian angel was watching over them. Everyone was at peace... almost.

In Kathy's apartment, her blonde roommate, Lacey, had her body curled under the sheets, currently in a deep slumber, probably dreaming about Robert Pattinson shirtless. Kathy was complete opposite. She was tossing and turning, having trouble sleeping. She still had nightmares about _that night_.

She saw images of herself in Arkham, taken hostage by the man she trusted most. The man who claimed he loved her. The man who had a dark side.

_Scarecrow._

Then she saw her deepest fear: Snakes. They were everywhere. All over her captor. All over the room, slithering and hissing. Some were holding her arms and legs together as if they were rope. She can feel them crawling down her body, hissing against her ear. She saw one about to bite her ankle, where her mark was from her first snake bite.

"_No! NO! Please!"_ Kathy begged the snake not to bite her. "NO!" Before she could watch it's fangs pierce her skin, her eyes were wide open. She sat upright, relieved that her nightmare was over... for now.

She rubbed her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She really wanted to have one peaceful night for once. This was ridicules. Why can't she have a decent dream like Lacey was having? Kathy can tell that Lacey probably was having a explicit dream by the moans and groans she's hearing.

Kathy turned to her nightstand to check the time from her phone. Instead, she spotted something, she didn't expect to see. It wasn't a something, it was... _someone_. The room is so dark, she couldn't quite make out. It didn't matter who it was. This person shouldn't be in her home, let alone her room.

Kathy screamed in terror. The figure quickly got on top of Kathy, covering her screams and cries. Kathy was throwing her fists on the figure's back, trying to get the person off her. The stranger's breath was against her ear, whispering her name.

"Kathryn."

Kathy stopped her cries and widen her eyes in fear. There was only one person who called her by her elegant name, besides her mom. The stranger's voice was obviously male, so the thought of mom being here crossed out her theory. There was only one person she had in mind.

"Kathryn, it's me."

Kathy muffled out words against the man's hand, words that were hard to understand.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I had to see you."

The man's words sounded heartfelt as if he really cared to see her. Did he really care, or did he just showed up to hurt her and Lacey again?

"Now I'm going to take my hand off and when I do, you're not going to scream. Understood?"

Her first instinct _was_ to scream. It was in her nature. If a man broke inside a woman's home, she would've screamed, fought, even called the police. But this was her frenemy she's talking to. If she really was talking to _him_ and not his dark side, then he wouldn't hurt her. To avoid any confrontation and help Lacey avoid another head injury, Kathy agreed.

Once she nodded, he removed his hand and his weight on her. Kathy slowly raised herself and cautiously stepped off the bed, without taking her eyes off the dark man.

She walked out of the room, and the man followed right behind her. If they were going to talk, they needed talk privately without waking Lacey from her pleasant dreams.

Kathy quickly walked to the living room where the light switch was, and turned on the light. The room shined brightly, she could now see the man's face.

"Are you afraid, Kathryn?" he asked.

Kathy flinched by the tone of his voice, that was the worst question he asked. Attempting to be brave, she obviously denied her fear.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

Kathy let out a shaky breath, "Because I _am_ afraid. I'm afraid that I won't see Jonathan. Instead I'll see his dark side."

The former doctor chuckled as he took slow steps to the girl, laying his large hand on her small shoulder. Kathy gasped at the sudden contact.

"You don't need to be scared of me, Kathryn. It's me. The man you fell in love with."

"Is it really?" Kathy asked.

"Of course it is," he insisted, "Scarecrow is under control. I took my meds before I came here."

From the tone of his voice, Kathy could tell that he was telling the truth. He really wanted to see her, keeping her safe from the maniac. But why did he come back for her? Kathy turned.

Kathy widen her eyes, couldn't believe that he's really here. He looked like the same with his glasses and expensive suit, the only thing out of place were the bandages across his nose and the side of his head, and a big bruise on his left cheek.

"Oh my God!" Kathy covered her mouth and stared at his bandages in horror. It seemed like Lacey wasn't the only one, who had been beaten up. "What happened to you?"

Jonathan chuckled, "Let's just say that your friend gave me quite a beating herself."

"I hate to say it, Jonathan, but you deserved it. You gave Lacey a concussion."

"But she's well, is she not?"

"Yeah," Kathy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Jonathan, silently asking him an obvious question.

"I suppose you're wondering why I came."

"Where have you been?" Kathy demanded, "Why did you leave without notice?"

"Believe me, Kathryn, I wanted to see you. Explain-" Jonathan reached out to grab her hand, but she yanked her hand away.

"There's nothing to explain about, Jonathan!" Kathy snapped, "We both know what you did!"

"Kathryn," Jonathan tried to soothe and comfort her, but when she resisted, he grabbed both her hands tightly, making sure that she wouldn't escape his grip. "All I've been trying to do was keep you safe. You have no idea how much I wanted us to be happy together."

"I read your journal, Crane," she said firmly.

Jonathan's face fell, she never called him by his last name before. "So you read the whole thing?"

Kathy paused. It's true that she read it, but not the whole thing. She couldn't find the heart to do so. Why would she need to risk her already broken heart to read more of Crane's hurtful words on those pages?

"Of course I did," she lied.

"Then you should know that my feelings for you were real."

"You plan to hurt me, pretended to love me-"

"No!" Jonathan snapped, causing Kathy to jump unwillingly. She attempted to get out of his grip, but no dice.

"Yes!" Kathy cried back, having tears fall from her eyes, "Jonathan, you plan to poison me, using me as research!"

"At first, it was like that," Jonathan admitted, "but it's not true anymore. Kathryn, before we were together, I made deals with bad people. I couldn't let you get involved, I did everything I could to protect you! I made sure that I was in control before I could go near you. That night was a bad night for both of us. It was hell. I didn't want that for you, Kathryn. I love you."

"If you love me so damn much then why didn't you stay and get help?!" Kathy demanded in sobs, "Why did you leave?"

"I'm a wanted man now, Kathryn." Jonathan gripped her shoulders, pleading her to understand his intensions. "You must understand that I couldn't get arrested. They'll send me to Arkham! You know what it's like in there, and what they do to patients! And..." Jonathan paused, holding back what he was going to say.

"And what?" Kathy asked curiously.

"And..." Jonathan took a deep breath before speaking, "And I thought it would be better for you if I stayed gone. I couldn't put you through any more of this nightmare I'm dealing with."

"Then why did you come back?"

Jonathan raised his hands, cupping her face and staring into her dark eyes. "I want to see you," he replied in a whisper. "I missed you. I want to see your lovely face again."

Kathy looked up at his eyes, and regretted it. She'd forgotten how hypnotic his eyes were and she would fall under his spell just by looking at them.

"And I know that deep down, you miss me too... Do you, Kathryn?" Jonathan asked huskily.

Kathy was silent for a long minute. Those eyes were putting her in a trance, it was telling her not to resist. She couldn't deny him, no matter how hard she tried.

"...Yes," Kathy replied quietly.

Jonathan smiled at her right answer.

Before she could comprehend what's happening, his lips were attached to hers, giving her a longest and desperate kiss. All the good memories appeared before Kathy's mind. She wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on top of her toes, kissing him back.

Kathy's common sense was gone, her guard was down. She gave in this temptation.

Jonathan's lips were moving down to her neck. She could feel his warm breath and sweet whispers.

"Kathy... Kathy..."

**~000~**

"KATHY!"

Kathy opened her eyes widely and gasped, feeling someone shaking her roughly. She noticed that her iPhone alarm went off, and Lacey was the one who's shaking her.

"Kathy, wake up!" Lacey cried out.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kathy said, pushing Lacey's away from her.

"You have to get ready! We can't be late for work!"

Kathy yawned as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She really wished that she can sleep in.

"What time is it?"

Lacey rushed to her closet and got out a pair of boots, "Thirty minutes after the alarm. We overslept!"

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "SUGAR!" Kathy leaped out of her bed and started getting dressed. She couldn't believe that she slept through her alarm. She's always wake up when her alarm went off, why didn't it happen this morning? Kathy knew why. Even if Crane wasn't here, she still blame her for a bad night's rest.

**~000~**

"Kathy?... Kathy?" Harleen banged her fist against the desk to get her attention. Kathy gasped and sat upright, looking at her intern through her big lens.

"Harley, don't do that!" Kathy cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I've been calling your name and didn't get a response," Harleen explained as she laid the folder on the desk. Kathy glanced at the folder, then her eyes gazed at Harleen questionably.

"What's this?" Kathy demanded.

"Um... the report on Pamela. Remember? You asked me to copy it and give it to you for Dr. Arkham."

Kathy paused, until the realization hit her, "Oh, that. Just..." She waved her hand nonchalantly, "Put it in the cabinet under I."

Harleen nodded as she did just that.

"I'll give it to Arkham at the end of the day," Kathy's eyes were back on the desk.

Harleen turned back to Kathy, narrowing her eyes at her skeptically. Kathy sensed eyes on her, she looked up to see Harleen staring.

"What?"

"Kathy..." Harleen paused, carefully thinking hard about what she's going to say before she said it. When she thought about her words, she reluctantly spoke, "Are you feeling, alright?"

Kathy was taken back by her question, "Why do you ask that?"

"It's just that you've been acting funny and more..."

"What?"

"Agitated."

Kathy shrugged, "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night. I slept though my alarm, never happened to me before. So yeah, I do feel agitated." Kathy's eyes were on the paperwork from her desk.

"Want me to get you anything?" Harleen offered.

Kathy stopped writing and looked up at her intern, "Now that you mentioned it, how about you get me a coke from the vending machine?" Kathy was about to stand up to get her purse about, "Here, I'll get you some mon-"

"Oh! No! No! No!" Harleen declined with a grin, "I'll happy to get it for you with my own money."

Kathy's furrowed her eyebrows at her, surprised that she was willing to pay a dollar to get her a drink. "No, that's okay-"

"I insist!"

Kathy should know better, but Harleen offered. It's not everyday you get offered a great deal than this. Maybe having an intern had it's perks. "You sure?" Kathy asked, "I don't mind-" Kathy didn't finished her question, because Harleen was already out to go to the vending machine in the break room.

"That's one crazy doctor," Kathy mumbled with a grin as she sat back down on her chair and continued her paperwork.

Harleen was taking forever with that coke. It didn't take long to go to a vending machine, put the money in, take the coke, and go back to the office. The break room was only a few floors away, the elevator was the fastest way to get there.

As Kathy was waiting patiently, her phone rang inside her drawer. Kathy took it out to see that she received a text message from a good friend.

_"Hey **Nancy**, how's work?"_

Kathy smiled at the name her friend gave her (Well, she gave to him.) She texted him back.

_"Fine, thank you. Despite being twenty minutes late and missed a session with Nigma."_

"_That sucks. And unusual. You're usually never late, what happened?"_

_"Missed my alarm. Like you said, unusual."_

_"What happened? Did you have an exhausting night?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Listen, I know you're busy, same with me running the company, I was wondering if we could go have dinner Saturday night."_

Kathy paused, thinking about her future schedule. Every week, she and her friend always hang out in the movies or fancy restaurants. She always loved it, because spending time with her friend always took her mind off of work and her nightmares. When she's with him, she felt... normal, despite the fact that she's hanging out with a billionaire. The paparazzi always chased after him, hoping to get him on tape.

_"Kathy?" _her friend texted, making sure if she's there.

Before Kathy could reply, her office door flew wide opened. Kathy looked up to see Harleen rushing toward her desk with excitement and a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"Kathy! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

Kathy stood up from her desk, staring at her intern confusingly. "Harley, what took you so long? Where's my drink?" she demanded, noticing that Harleen didn't have a coke on either hand.

"That's not important!" Harleen grabbed her hand, and before Kathy even knew it, they were already out in the halls.

"Harley, where are you taking me?!"

"Come on, Kathy! Pick up the pace! We can't miss this!"

"Miss what?!" Kathy demanded, hating the suspense. Wherever Harleen was dragging her to, it must be important. Kathy and Harleen made it to the entrance of Arkham, where there's a huge crowd out front, staring at something. Their bodies were blocking the women's view.

"What's going on?" Kathy asked in a whisper, wondering what's happening.

They heard the security guards, Kathy recognized one guard's voice (Aaron Cash), telling the doctors to back away or move over. The women stood there right behind the doctors, watching them shift a bit.

"As I was getting your coke, I heard a female nurse, screaming down the hall, telling everyone that _the_ patient is here. Everyone from the break room dashed out the room, leaving me alone. I knew that you didn't want to miss it, so I came to the office to get you."

Kathy glared at Harleen with widen eyes. When she said that _the_ patient was here, Kathy knew what she's talking about, even though the name hadn't been mentioned. Fear, anxiety, and a bit relief had taken over Kathy's body. Her stomach was churning. Her heart was racing, she could practically hear it through her chest. Her anxiety heightened when the doctors moved, clearing the path for the guards. They wheeled _the patient_ down the hall.

The girls gasped to see the strapped patient's face smeared makeup, not mistaking the scars that gave him a permanent smile on his face.

"Ladies, back away," the officer named Aaron Cash commanded. The girls obliged, not taking their eyes off the patient, but Kathy quickly looked away when the patient's eyes turned to them.

"Evening, ladies," he greeted them with a grin, showing off his yellow teeth.

"E-Evening," Harleen replied nervously, grinning back at him. Kathy glared at Harleen in shock. Her intern looked like she was a fangirl or something. His grin widened and laughed maniacally.

"SHUT YOUR YAP, CLOWN!" Aaron snapped at the patient. That's right, the patient was the most popular and really dangerous, not to mention really psychotic. Known to be the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker.

The Joker ignored Aaron's command and let out an evil chuckle as he was wheeled further down the hall, without taking his eyes off the girls. Harleen's stared back, her eyes filled with fascination. Kathy, however, wasn't looking, she was afraid. Every doctor had every right to be. He was known to break people's offices and get out of his cell easily. He was off the streets, thank the good Lord, but in here... This place was like a funhouse to him. A very creepy and dangerous one. Kathy and the other doctors' lives were at stake. He's always one step ahead.

"Dr. Knightly," another authoritative voice called out to the shaken doctor. Kathy turned around to see Jeremiah Arkham standing there, who folded his arms and stared down at the young doctor. "I would like to speak with you. In my office. Privately, please."

Kathy nodded, "Of course, Doctor. As soon as I-"

"Now!" He said more forcefully, causing Harleen and Kathy to jump. He turned away from the girls and headed back to his office.

"Are you in trouble?" Harleen asked in a whisper.

"No idea," Kathy answered with a shrug, "One way to find out." Kathy left Harleen alone, heading to Dr. Arkham's office.

**A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! I was thinking that the best way to start 2015 was to publish a sequel. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any ideas, comments, critiques - Review!**

**What does Dr. Arkham want to talk to Kathy about? Was Kathy's night with Jonathan just a dream or real? Will she reunite with him and reconcile, or move on to another man? I set up a poll in my profile page.**

**What about the Joker? What are his future plans? Will he try to seduce Arkham's new intern like the comics? If he tries, will Harley fall for his trap?**

**My new OC does NOT make her appearance until the story of Dark Knight begins. When she does, how is she going to handle Gotham?**

**Last but now least my other OC, Lacey Donaldson. According to the epilogue of _Love is Merely a Madness, _she has eyes set on a certain candidate for Gotham's new DA. Will they end up together, or will it be just be like the movie and he be with Rachel instead? Questions. Questions. All Answers will be in future chapters.**

**For those who didn't subscribe the author alert, I recently published a Thor fanfic: _When Storms Come and Stars Collide. _It's a Loki/OC fic, so if you're interested, I encourage you to read it. Thank you.**

**I had a few technical difficulties with this chapter, I'm having trouble updating this!**


	2. Chapter 2: Make Your Own Luck

**_Chapter 2: Make Your Own Luck_**

**_Disclaimer: read chapter 1_**

**_(This chapter is mostly about my other OC, Lacey Donaldson)_**

**_(Song for this chapter: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson)_**

Everything was going crazy in the DA's office. There were news reporters interviewing the candidates running for DA. Rachel and Lacey were watching the debate. Everything was happening so fast for Lacey. It was like yesterday, they had a funeral for their former DA, Carl Finch. Today, there's an election as if this happened under normal circumstances.

The three candidates were Dana Worthington, Roger Garcetti, and Harvey Dent.

After Carl died, Roger was currently taking his place, until the election was over. Rachel was still the assistant DA, and Lacey was just _the help (_according to Roger).

Lacey didn't like Roger very much. He reminded her of Crane, he's evil. Mostly he was too strict and demanding with Lacey when it came to making his coffee with perfection. One slip and she'll receive an earful and long lecture about her _atrocious mistake from an incompetent girl_.

Rachel and Lacey were keeping a watchful eye on the candidates, carefully choosing their vote. This person had to be like Carl. This district attorney must have the passion to stop the corrupt and crime on the streets. This person must have the courage and the boldness, no matter the circumstances. The women knew that person was NOT Roger.

Roger was a fraud, a corrupt. He even wanted to put Batman behind bars for doing something right in this city. They couldn't let Roger be the new DA. There were rumors about him being a part of the mob. The last thing Gotham needed was a corrupted DA. If the girls had to be pick, it would come down to Dana or Harvey.

Dana Worthington worked as a Victim's advocate, who believed she's representing the _people_ in Gotham. As far as Lacey could tell, she's fine with the Batman on the streets, fighting crime. She knew that desperate times called for desperate measures.

Same with Harvey Dent, who's currently wiping the corruption from the police department. He prosecuted a bunch of them, especially Arnold Flass, who harassed Lacey in the past. Whoever took that guy off the streets had her vote, it's Harvey.

However, it would be cool to have some girl power in the DA's office. Dana would be a great DA, and would treat Lacey and Rachel better.

Lacey's mind went back to Harvey, he spoke with passion and not to mention how handsome he was. He's like the blonde version of Superman. The people in Metropolis had their hero, Gotham had theirs (Two heroes actually).

After the debate, Rachel and Lacey left the building and walked toward their cars.

"What did you think of the debate?" Rachel asked Lacey curiously, "I hope it didn't bore you."

Lacey shrugged, "It did, but if you want to become an attorney, you can't get bored."

"How's the money for law school coming?"

Lacey's face changed. She grinned, "Outstanding."

"Great. How close are you to making your goal?"

"More than enough! I received a generous donation."

Rachel furrowed her brows at her questionably, "What?"

"I got a donar who was willing to pay for the expenses."

"Really? Who?"

Lacey smiled, "Bruce Wayne!"

Rachel's eyes widen in shock, "W-What?"

Lacey grinned widely, "Surprise?"

Rachel couldn't believe that Lacey mentioned the man's name. Rachel hadn't spoke to the billionaire since their last meet. Their last talk didn't go well as she hoped. Her mind flashbacked the day at the burnt down manor...

_After Bruce and Rachel's long kiss, they broke apart to look at each other in the eyes. Rachel confessed her feelings for him, and she's dying to hear Bruce saying he loved her too._

_"I love you too, Rachel Dawes," Bruce replied quietly. _

_There it was. The five words Rachel wanted to hear since their childhood. She was so excited she wanted to kiss him again. But felt Bruce holding her still, keeping from coming any closer. What's the matter? Why was Bruce stopping her from kissing him?_

_"But I can't," Bruce whispered in sadness._

_What? Rachel was confused. First, he told her that he loved her, now he's telling her that he can't. Can't what? She was dumbfounded. Rachel lowered her arms to her sides and gave him a questionable look on her face. _

_"You can't?" she asked quietly._

_"I can't tell you... everything. There's so much to tell."_

_Tell her what? What was he talking about? His explanation about his disappearance? His thoughts about the recent event in Gotham? His burnt down house? All Rachel could do was nod like an idiot, "You're right. There is."_

_"I want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you... as my best friend."_

_Did he said friend? Was that all she could be with him? Just a friend? Rachel's heart cracked. Tears from a broken heart threatened to fall._

_"I'll always be there for you," he assured her, "If you need anything, I'll be there. I'll always be your friend. That's all I can give..."_

_She should've known better. It's been seven years since they last seen each other. Did she actually believe that he's going to be the same Bruce, she knew since their childhood. If this was how it's going to be for now on... Then so be it..._

"Rachel? Rachel?!" Lacey's voice pulled Rachel out of her thoughts.

Rachel looked at her intern questionably, "I'm sorry?"

Lacey raised a brow at her, "You okay? You looked as if your mind time traveled."

Rachel shook her head, "Lace... I-I'm fine. Really. I'm fine... So Bruce gave you the doe for school, huh?"

"Basically, he offered me a bribe to forgive him on our last _date. _Mostly I don't take bribes, but I'll be happy to take them from a generous billionaire."

"I thought he apologized to you, and you two were planning a date-"

"Oh, we did," Lacey assured her, "We went out again. He took me out to a VIP club. Couldn't remember the name. They had best handmade drinks."

Rachel couldn't help but have a green monster in her. A part of her wished it was _her _Bruce went to the VIP club with.

"What happened?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well..." Lacey sighed heavily. Rachel could tell this wasn't a good sign, hearing Lacey's sigh and hesitation. Lacey continued reluctantly, "He... Well... When I get to know him, he... I could tell he wasn't interested in me. It was a pity date really. I knew it, and sadly, Bruce knew it too."

"So he basically gave you a bribe to forget both disaster dates?"

"Pretty much."

Rachel's green monster disappeared. She looked at her friend with sympathy, "Oh, Lace, I'm so sorry."

Lacey giggled, "Don't be! I had a taste of fine wine and have 40K in my pocket. Greatest thing that has ever happened to me!"

Rachel smiled, "So when are starting your law education?"

"Until the next semester." Lacey jumped happily, "I'm so excited! I feel like my eighteen-year-old self who went back in time to undo her stupid mistake! Leaving college was stupid in my part."

"Well, you're doing fine, Lace," Rachel encouraged her, "You're growing up. You left that awful waitress job. You're barely had one-night stands with strange guys, you meet at bars."

Lacey blushed from embarrassment and smiled sheepishly, "Well..."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, "Lacey, please tell me that you didn't?"

"What?! No!"

Rachel gave her an unconvincing look.

Lacey sighed heavily, "Okay, I did meet one guy at the movies. He was _so_ cute! He looked exactly like Ian Somerhalder!"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know," Lacey said admittedly, "I think it's Jack... Jack something."

"Did you two-"

"No, of course not. We had a short conversation about the movie. That's it! I really am trying not to be too... you know... easy. I'm keeping my guard up. I met him, but he gave me his number. Don't remember where I put it though."

"Good for you," Rachel nodded in approval, "About the keeping your guard up, I mean." She changed the subject as they continued walking, "Anyway, you're working really hard to become a lawyer, and you're doing a great job as an intern. Heck! You could be the next DA."

Lacey laughed, "I wouldn't go _that_ far, Rachel. You have the passion. How about _you_ become the DA and I'll be your assistant."

Rachel smiled, as they approached their vehicles that were parked next to one another, "Tempting offer, but I think I'll stick as an assistant."

"You never know, Rach. You might be good," Lacey unlocked her car and opened her door.

Rachel nodded in agreement, as she unlocked hers, "That's true. So what are your plans tonight?"

"Um... Hanging out with a friend. Why?"

Rachel hoped that Lacey's friend wasn't the guy, who she said looked like Ian Somerhalder. Hopefully, the guy wouldn't be a jerk to her. She shook that thought out and continued, "Well, make sure you and your friend watch GCN at eight."

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows at her questionably, "Why?"

Rachel gave her intern a smile and silently told her, "_You'll have to wait and see." _She got in the car and started the engine without answering Lacey.

"Why? What's going to happen?!" Lacey demanded. Instead of Rachel answering her question, she already left. Lacey sighed, knowing that there's only two ways to get her answer. Either text her constantly until she cracks, or take her suggestion by watching the Gotham News at eight.

**~000~**

Lacey parked her car at a stone church building. She entered inside and saw couple kids running down the stairs and down the hall, they looked like they're seven or eight years old. She gasped and jumped back when an unexpected group of teen boys ran past her, almost knocking her down, and went through a door, they were laughing happily.

She went up the steps tiredly, thanks to her heels. She made it to a small door and knocked it.

"Enter," a voice commanded through the door.

Lacey did just that, and entered a small office, greeting the elderly man sitting on the chair with a friendly grin.

The elderly man looked up from his computer and turned his chair to face the blonde. He smiled, taking off his specks and standing up from his chair.

"Miss Donaldson!" the man laughed heartedly, giving the girl a warm hug. "Welcome back!"

"It's nice to see you too, Father," Lacey replied, patting his back, "It would really be a welcome if you call me by my first name."

Father Reilly chuckled as he released Lacey from his fatherly embrace, "Old habits, Miss Donaldson."

Lacey couldn't help but continue to smile at the loving man, despite the fact that he's being formal.

"Are you here for the weekly pick up?"

Lacey nodded, "Yeah. Is he done with his studies?"

"Well..." Father Reilly checked his watch to check the time, "It's 2:45. The children from his class should be done by now. Follow me, and I'll take you to him." He left the office, followed by Lacey.

They walked down the steps, while talking.

"So how is he doing... since he first came here?" Lacey asked the priest.

Father Reilly sighed heavily, "Better than before, I can tell you that. It's a horrible tragedy he was forced to go through so young."

"But he _is_ getting better, right?" Lacey questioned him, "How are the boys treating him?"

"Hopefully well."

"You hope?" Lacey asked, "You never watched him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Donaldson," Father Reilly apologized, "You should know how busy being a priest and running an orphanage can be. I'm not getting any younger."

"Forgive me, Father," Lacey offered the priest her own apology, "I don't mean to be pushy. I'm just worried about him... ever since that night... and his parents murdered by the inmates in Arkham... I-"

"I understand," he said with a sad smile.

They made to a door that led to the boys' playground.

"I'm glad you're here, Miss Donaldson," the priest said admittedly, "You're like an angel from God. An angel, the boy is looking forward to seeing every week." He opened the door and politely gestured Lacey to enter first, before he entered as well.

Lacey looked around to see a lot of boys outside. Bunch of them were playing basketball; some were spinning themselves on the wheel till they got sick; most were on the playground, sliding down slides and swinging swings.

"You want me to help you find him," Father Reilly offered.

Lacey shook her head, not taking her eyes off the children. "No, Father, I think I'm good. I'll let you get back to running the place." She turned her head to the side, stretching her rosy pink lips into a smile.

Father Reilly nodded, "Very well. But you know the rules, Miss Donaldson, be sure to bring him back at 7:30 sharp. I'm sure you remember what happened two weeks ago-"

"With all due your respect, Father, Nathan and I were watching _Cars_ in the movie theater. We had no idea that the movie would be over passed his curfew."

"Yes, well, make sure you use your time with him a little more wisely. You should be thankful to the Good Lord that you were given a second chance."

"Isn't that what the Bible taught us? Forgive and forget?"

Father Reilly nodded in agreement, "Good day, Miss Donaldson." With that being said, he went back inside the building.

Lacey looked around the playground to analyze each and every boy, looking for one. She looked at the basketball court, and most of the boys were tall teens. Her eyes were on the spinning wheel, and most of the boys were five years old, walking around the wheel dizzily. She looked at the slides, but didn't see the boy she was looking... until her eyes searched the swings.

She spotted one particular boy at the end, who separated himself from the boys. His head lowered, with his blonde locks covering his face, blocking Lacey's view.

She walked over to the swing set, closer to the boy without him noticing. Then, before he knew it, she gave the boy a slight push, swinging him. He jumped off in shock and turned around to see who pushed him. His anxious face changed when he realized who it was. He smiled and ran towards her.

"Lacey!"

She grinned as he held him and spun him around, "Hey there, Nate!"

"I thought school would never end!" Nathan cried out as Lacey set his feet back on the ground.

"Same with me at work. Now that we finished our work, how about you and I have ice cream at Baskin-Robins? What do you say?"

Nathan opened his mouth while smiling happily, "Ice cream?! Really?!"

Lacey laughed, amused by his facial expression, "Really!"

"Then lets get out of here!" Nathan grabbed her hand and tried to drag her out of the orphanage.

"Alright! Hold your horses, kiddo," Lacey said.

"Can I get the large cone again?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Lacey replied as the two of them walked out of the playground, holding hands. "The last time I ordered you the large cone, you didn't finish it."

"I'll try to finish it this time!" Nathan begged, "Please!"

**~000~**

Lacey and Nathan were walking on the sidewalk of Gotham, eating their ice cream. Lacey ordered a cup of mint chocolate chip; while Nathan asked for a large chocolate cone, but got a small size instead.

The Aftermath of that night, the police eventually found Nathan's parents, who were butchered to death by an inmate or more from Arkham. Since Nathan had no other relative to take him in, The police immediately took the poor boy to St. Swithin's church that also held an orphanage for boys.

After Lacey's recovery from that night, she began to visit him and grew attached to the young boy; Nathan felt the same for Lacey. They spent time together at the orphanage for a couple weeks, until recently.

After weeks of begging and pleading, Father Reilly reluctantly agreed to let Lacey take him outside the orphanage for a couple hours till his curfew. Nathan enjoyed life outside the church, not that there's something wrong with the place, he just enjoyed walking around the city with his friend/protector by his side.

"So how's life in the orphanage doing?" Lacey asked Nathan curiously, .

Nathan shrugged, still licking his ice cream, "Fine."

"Just fine?"

Nathan nodded, "Mm-hm. How's work?"

"_Fine." _Lacey mimicked Nathan's previous answer.

Nathan chuckled, licking his cone, earning a chocolate beard. Lacey looked at his face, only to laugh loudly. He looked up at her with furrowed brows.

"What?" he asked.

Lacey's laughter turned into tiny giggles. She kneeled down in front of him, "Hold still."

Nathan jerked his head back, when Lacey spit her sleeve and reached it towards his face, "Eww! Gross!"

"What?" Lacey asked, wiping Nathan's chocolate face, "Would you rather walk in public with chocolate on your face?"

"Sure," Nathan shrugged, "I don't care."

Lacey rolled her eyes, then noticed a brown stain on his shirt, "Oh crap! Now you got ice cream on your front."

Nathan zipped up his jacket, covering the small chocolate stain, "There. Problem solve."

"We should've brought a napkin with us." Lacey stood up and stirred her cup with her spoon, taking a couple bites before it would melt , "Make sure you don't get it on your jacket. Alright?"

Nathan sighed, licking his cone without having a chocolate beard, changing the subject.

"What's going on at the election?" Nathan asked.

Lacey was taken back by his question, she didn't expect him to ask about that, "I didn't know you cared. A child like you should care about having fun, not politics."

"Gotham's News are interesting. I mostly care about Batman."

"Ah..." Lacey smirked in realization, "so that's why you care. You worried that the new DA would plan to take Batman off the streets."

"Should you be worried too?"

"Of course. Gotham is getting better thanks to him, and I don't want anyone like _Roger_ ruin it." Lacey spat the candidates name as if he was a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I wish I was old enough to vote."

"Maybe you will in the next ten years."

"Nine years to be exact," Nathan corrected her.

Lacey gave him a skeptical glare, "You're actually counting down?"

Nathan shook his head, "No, I'm just better at math."

Lacey chuckled, "True."

The two of them made it to Gotham's City Hall. Lacey stopped, when she spotted a familiar figure.

"Lacey?" Nathan questioned her while licking his cone, wondering why they stopped walking.

Lacey watched a certain handsome attorney talking to a teenage boy, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans.

"Why did we stop?" Nathan questioned her again. Lacey didn't reply as she stared at Harvey's hair, then moved on to his lips that were moving.

"Lacey? Are you in a different planet?" When she didn't answer the boy, Nathan followed her gaze to see what's keeping her. He realized that she was looking at the man, he recognized, talking to the boy.

"Mr. Dent?" Nathan said out loud. His name finally pulled Lacey out of her trance.

She looked down at him confusingly, "You know him?"

Nathan looked at her as if she said something stupid, "Duh! I see him on the papers and TV!"

"Hey, I don't need the smart mouth," Lacey snapped. "I see him in person. He's running for the DA's office."

"Have you talked to him?" Nathan asked.

Lacey shrugged, "Yeah..." She knew that she had a conversation with the attorney only once. That conversation started off well, but then it went downhill. She insulted his campaign posters and slogan: _I Believe in Harvey Dent! _right in front of him, and didn't realize who he was. She hadn't talked to him since that first meeting.

Nathan can tell from her voice tone that she hardly talked to the guy. Either she was nervous or too busy to do so. "Well, why don't we talk to him?" Nathan suggested.

"No," Lacey said quickly.

"Why not?!" Nathan demanded, "He's just a guy!"

"Because..." Lacey paused to think of a good reason, "Because he's busy! Look at him!"

Nathan scoffed, "At least we could do is say hello."

"I-I can't!" Lacey cried out without thinking, "The last time we talked it ended bad!"

"So what?!" Nathan asked.

"So?! Nathan, you don't understand! When people say things that are SO stupid, they know that they can't face the guy again."

"I have a feeling that you said something stupid to him."

"You might say that."

"Well, at least you could do is say sorry."

"I can't!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Of course you can. You're Lacey Donaldson, you're not afraid of anything. You weren't afraid of fighting Scarecrow!"

"Hey, Scarecrow is different! I'm NOT afraid of fighting the creep! _That guy_, on the other hand, scares me!" Lacey declared, pointing at Harvey. She took Nathan's hand, "Let's just keep walking."

Nathan groaned, "Fine... You stay here, while _I _say hello." Lacey widen her eyes in shock, feeling Nathan escaped her tight grip.

"Nathan, no!" Lacey tried to pull him back to her side, but he was already off, heading to the handsome attorney. This was NOT going to end well! She just knew it.

"Kid, you screwed up." Harvey declared to the young boy, "Big time!" Harvey paused and stared at the young boy, who had fear in his eyes. The teenager had just been caught stealing and ditching school. The two cops a few feet from them were ready to take the boy away.

"But..." the teen looked at Harvey with hope in his eyes. Harvey continued gently, taking something from his pocket, that revealed to be a coin, "You're still young, you deserve a second chance. I have a bet for you." He tossed the coin in the air, catching it with his hand, "You call heads or tails. You win, we'll let you go. You lose... well..." Harvey trailed off, not stating the obvious.

"Bet!" the teen said anxiously.

Harvey chuckled, amused by the boy's patience, "Not so fast. There's a catch."

_Oh no! Not a catch_! The teen thought to himself.

"It's not so bad. Trust me." Harvey assured him with a smile, "If you win..." He looked up and pointed at the sky above them, "You take this as a sign from God, telling you to go back to school and get your life straight!" Harvey returned his attention to the teen and pocked his shoulder. "Can you promise that? Do _you_ promise that?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Harvey smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then..." He flipped the coin in the air, and it slowly fell back on the man's hand. He took his hand that was holding the tossed the coin, and placed it over his back hand. "Call."

"Heads!" the teen said quickly without thinking.

Harvey slowly moved his hand over, revealing the coin. It was indeed heads. The boy won the bet. He smiled joyfully, knowing that he didn't have to go to jail. Harvey was happy for him as well.

"Walk away, kid." Harvey said, gesturing the heavens above, "Someone up there loves you." Harvey gave him a slight push, "Go on, and remember your promise."

The boy ran away differently this time. Now, he was going to keep his promise, and be a better man.

Harvey watched him run, smiling in satisfaction.

"Hello, Mister Dent!"

Harvey froze still, furrowing his brows, hearing a childish voice behind him. He whirled around to see Nathan standing behind him with a grin.

Harvey was surprised at first, but then he smiled. This boy reminded him of himself. He was a cute boy like Nathan back in his childhood days. Harvey got down on one knee, leveling his head with the boy's.

"Hey there, young man. What are you doing?" His friendly face changed to more serious and a bit worried, "You're not ditching school too, are you?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. I just finished my education today."

Harvey's smile returned, "Well, I'm happy to hear that." He laid his hand out to the boy for a handshake, "I'm Harvey. Harvey Dent."

"I know," Nathan replied, shaking his hand, "I'm Nathan. Nathan Machin. I'm with _her_." He turned around and pointed straight at Lacey, who turned her head away from the two men. She couldn't believe that Harvey was actually talking to Nathan and shaking his hand.

Harvey looked over at Lacey questionably. There was something familiar about that woman. Where had he seen her before?

"Is that your mom?" Harvey asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the woman. All he could see was her hair, not her face.

Nathan shook his head, "No. Her name is Lacey. She is the one who said something stupid to you."

Harvey glared at the boy questionably. How and when did that woman do that to him? His question was answered when he spotted Lacey's face. He recognized her.

_Ahh... the DA's intern._

"She wanted to talk to you," Nathan admitted to him, "But between you and me, she's scared of you."

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. That girl? Afraid? Of him?! She wasn't afraid of him, when she spoke her mind about his campaign posters. Why was she afraid of him now? "Why? I'm just a guy."

"That's what I said!" Nathan threw his arms up exaggeratedly.

Harvey looked at Lacey once more to see that she was too shy to look at him. This was so out of character for her. Normally, she would be all over guys in a matter of minutes. Now she's just like a shy girl from high school.

"Hey, Nathan. Why don't you take me to Lacey?" Harvey suggested.

Nathan shrugged, "Okay." He walked back to her friend, "Hey, Lace."

Lacey wasn't her normal friendly self anymore. She was mad at Nathan. He didn't listen to her. She told him to stay by her side, but he'd done the complete opposite.

"Nathan, I can't believe you did that!" Lacey cried out.

"But Lacey, he-"

"I don't care! You shouldn't have left my side. You should stay put and finish your ice cream!" Lacey continued, not realizing who's behind her. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan!"

"She's right."

Lacey widen her eyes in fear, realizing who's behind her.

Harvey could tell that the woman was surprised by his presence. He smiled and continued to address Nathan, "You shouldn't have talked to someone you don't really know, Kid. For all we know, I could be a serial killer, waving my gun around like a lunatic..." He laughed at his own joke. His eyes were on the blonde, who didn't turn around. "Hello, Lacey."

Lacey blushed furiously, tucking a curl behind her ear. She whirled around and smiled nervously at the man, "Harvey... H-H-H..." When Lacey couldn't get that one simple word out, Nathan slapped her back, causing her to spit out the word. "HI!" she squeaked.

"Hi," Harvey greeted again with that charismatic smile.

_God! He has amazing teeth!_ Lacey thought to herself.

"Wonderful weather, we're having," Harvey tried to make a simple conversation, trying to ease Lacey's nerves. Was she _really_ scared of him?

Instead of talking, Lacey nodded, "Mm-hm."

Nathan took a bite from his cone, finished the ice cream with a lick of his lips, "I'm going to throw this away."

Lacey widen her eyes in fear, watching the boy walk to a nearby trash can, "Nathan, no!" But it was too late, he already left, leaving her alone with the handsome attorney. Lacey became petrified, she didn't know what to say or act.

Harvey could tell that she didn't expect this. She was acting a lot different since their last meeting. He decided to try to ease her nerves by making simple conversations. Hopefully, that would work.

"Cute kid," Harvey said.

"Huh?" Lacey faced him with wide eyes, realizing who he was talking about. "Oh!" Lacey nodded, turning to watch Nathan, "Yeah. He is."

"Are you like his guardian or relative?"

"Oh no!" Lacey shook her head, "I'm a friend. I'm just taking him out and have fun with before I take him to the St. Swithins."

Harvey raised his brows, "Oh, so he's an orphan."

Lacey frowned and nodded, "Yeah. He came from an alcoholic father and his mother is a speed freak."

"So both of them are getting help?"

Lacey wished for that happened, but it didn't. "No... they were murdered. It happened when Crane's toxic affected the Narrows and the inmates escaped Arkham."

Harvey frowned and sighed heavily, "Damn. That's... That's terrible. Terrible."

"Yeah, I met Nathan that night. I wanted to protect him, be there for him... be a friend."

Harvey nodded, "That's good. Most people in Gotham wouldn't give a damn."

"That's sad, but thank God, Gotham has people like us. Right?"

Harvey smiled and chuckled, "Yeah. Thank God for that."

There was a moment of silence, before Lacey gathered her courage to speak.

"Listen, Harvey... a-about what happened..."

Harvey placed his hands on his hips and squinted his eyes at her confusingly, "What happened?"

"Back on the first meeting," Lacey explained, "I-I didn't mean to insult your slogan or insult you like that. I-I didn't know-"

"I think it's amazing," Harvey cut her off.

Lacey stopped rambling and looked up at Harvey with wide eyes, not expecting that statement from him. "W-W-What?"

Harvey chuckled, amused by Lacey's surprised face, "What you did... It's amazing."

"It is?" Lacey asked. She didn't know that insulting people's slogan was amazing.

"Yeah. When it comes to asking for an honest opinion, mostly you'll hear people tell you things _you_ want to hear. There's nothing honest about it."

"Really?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, so when you told me _you_r opinion... It was brutally honest... It's good."

"But it's brutal! An insult!"

"So is the truth. It hurts, but we need honesty. I thank you for that."

"Well... I'm happy to be at your service," Lacey saluted, trying to hold back the grin. His laughter made Lacey laughed. When their laughter died down, they changed the subject.

"By the way, you did great with that kid a few minutes ago," Lacey complimented him, "But what happens if he guesses it wrong? You're going to send him to jail?"

Harvey smiled, "Lacey, kids, they always called heads. I don't know why."

"But what if, Harvey?" Lacey questioned him, "There was a fifty percent chance that he'll guessed wrong."

"You want to know a secret?" Harvey asked as he pulled out his coin.

Lacey nodded. Harvey flipped the coin and caught it with perfection.

"I don't leave it to chance. I make my own luck," Harvey finished with a smile. Lacey returned the gesture.

"Are you going to watch the press conference tonight?" Harvey asked curiously.

Lacey furrowed her brows at him confusingly, "I'm sorry?"

"The press conference. It's going to be on tonight at eight in the city hall."

"Oh, I can't be-"

"You know Rachel is going to speak tonight."

Lacey widen her eyes in shock, "Rachel is?" How exactly did he know Rachel? More importantly, why was Rachel speaking at the press conference? Was that that big surprise?! Lacey knew that she shouldn't get the details from Harvey, but Rachel's secret was so big, Lacey had to know.

"Yeah," Harvey replied, "She's going to announce where her heart lies in this campaign."

"Spoiler alert?"

Harvey smirked, "You just have to wait and see."

Lacey pressed her lips together in a frown. _Damn it! I almost had him! Enough with the tease, just tell me, Dent!_

"So are you coming to watch?"

Lacey groaned, "I wished I could come, but-" Lacey yelped when she felt someone holding her leg. She smiled when she saw Nathan holding her and grinning at her. She laughed heartedly as she picked him up, "I need to get this guy back to the church, before Father Reilly kills me! But I will watch it on TV though."

Harvey nodded, smiling at Nathan, "Alright then. I won't keep you guys any longer, and I need to get back to work. It was good seeing you."

Lacey agreed, "It is."

Harvey ruffled Nathan's shaggy hair, "It's nice meeting you, young man."

"If I'm old enough, I would vote for you!" Nathan said.

Harvey grinned at that thought. Not because he said he'll vote, he's underage; but Harvey was glad to hear that he had a follower, hopefully two.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that." He turned to Lacey, "I'll see you later, Lacey." He left them alone to do his thing. Lacey and Nathan watched the attorney disappeared.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"Surprisingly, Nate," Lacey let out a girlish laugh, "It went pretty well."

"What did I tell you? He's just a guy."

"Yeah... Thanks for leaving me with the shark," Lacey thanked him as she set him down.

Nathan raised a brow at her questionably. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, acting like he didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb, Nate. It doesn't take long to throw away trash... but I'm glad you took forever."

"Glad to help my friend."

"For being so cute and being a good friend, I'll reward you with the large cone next time."

Nathan's eyes brightened and his jaw dropped, "Really?!"

Lacey laughed at his facial expression. "_Really?!"_ she mimicked him. She lifted him up and spun him around, "Yes! A large cone!" Nathan held onto to Lacey's arms, while feeling like he's flying in the air. Today was obviously a great day for both of them.

**A/N: So this chapter is basically what happened to Lacey after the Night of Terror. Were you surprise that Lacey was still seeing the boy from the Narrows? I don't know the boy's name so I made up a name for him instead. What do you think of their friendship?**

**Will Harvey ever feel strong about Lacey as she does him? Will Rachel and Harvey fall in love in this fic?**

**Harvey's conversation with the teenage boy was from Season 1 Episode 9 of Gotham. I love the new series!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Sakura. W. William, Guest, peenislover for reviewing**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, With Wings of Shadow, Sakura. W. William, peenislover, DaniTheDarkenedShadow for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Bluemachine, DaniTheDarkenedShadow, Prinzessin Mia, Sakura. W. William, With Wings of Shadow, TheShadowhuntingTimelord for following this story.**

**The next chapter will be all about Bruce and Kathy. I'm still debating the parings. You think Kathy should be with Bruce or Jonathan? What about Lacey? Who do you ship her with? Review or do the poll. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Disaster Night

_**Chapter 3: Another Disaster Night**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_"Hello. My name is Rachel Dawes, I'm an assistant District Attorney for Gotham City, and I work with Harvey Dent."_

Lacey replayed the video of Rachel speaking at the press conference that night. She listened to the assistant's words again.

"_I know first hand, the integrity which Mr. Dent brings to his job. He commits all his energy to fighting crime, and the corruption, and making the city a safer place."_

Kathy walked into the living room all dressed up in a purple mini dress, putting on her silver dangly earrings. She stood behind the couch where Lacey was sitting, curious to see what her friend was watching.

"Are you watching the press conference again?" she asked.

Lacey shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why?"

Lacey shushed her friend as her coworker continued her speech.

"_Now a group of individuals attempted to smear Mr. Dent's reputation."_

Lacey had a flashback on that day at Gotham City Hall. She wasn't in line to vote, but she was merely helping out. Minding her own business, until three men came to the polling station, threatening people with baseball bats and destroying all Harvey Dent's posters and signs. That's when Batman came in and tied the three men to a tree, saving the voters and herself from harm.

"_But rather than discredit him, theses lives have only validated his campaign to take back our city, making the criminals and the corrupt both desperate and afraid; and that is the greatest endorsement of all. Harvey believes in two things: justice and Gotham City. This is why **I** believe in Harvey Dent, and why you should too. Thank you."_

Lacey paused the video and turned her head to face her roommate. Her eyes widen when she saw Kathy all dressed up like she was going to prom.

"Wow. You really outdid yourself."

"Too much?" Kathy asked.

"Are you going to a nightclub?"

Kathy shook her head, "No."

"To a ball?"

"No."

"Paris, France?"

Kathy scoffed, "No. We're just going to Pascuale's Bistro."

"Then it's too much."

Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Any suggestions, Fashionista?" Kathy asked with amusement.

"Try a dressy top and some leggings."

Kathy sighed, "Fine. I'll go change." Kathy walked inside their bedroom to pick out the clothes, Lacey suggested. Lacey followed her and laid down on her own bed.

"So is it official?" Lacey asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked, going through her clothes in the closet.

"I mean," Lacey smirked, "are you and Bruce officially together? Together/together?" Lacey knew that herself and Bruce wouldn't happen, but she had high hopes for him and Kathy. After what happened a few months ago, Kathy deserved some _real_ happiness, and be with someone who wasn't cray-cray. She figured that her and Bruce were perfect together, and they looked like a cute couple.

Kathy whirled around and glared at Lacey as if she said something ludicrous, "Together? Lacey, it's just dinner."

Lacey giggled as she sat up from her bed to face her roommate, "Right."

"I'm serious!" Kathy insisted.

"Kat, you and Bruce have been going out to dinner or see a movie every weekend. He picks you up, pays the expenses, and then takes you home like a gentleman. What do you call it?"

"A guy being a gentleman. Lacey, we're just friends. It's just a get together. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet, and..." Kathy paused, refusing to finish her sentence.

Lacey stared at her and noticed she was about to cry. "Kathy, no." She sped towards her friend, and wiped the tears that were about to fall, saving her makeup. "Don't ruin your mascara. You can't go out with runny makeup on your face."

"I wasn't crying," Kathy denied as she carefully wiped the drops from her watery eyes. "I'm fine, _really_."

"Okay," Lacey sat down on Kathy's bed, facing her with an unconvincing look. "Obviously, you're not. What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't think that I'm stupid, Kat!" Lacey snapped, "I know something is wrong! You're not smiling as usual, you became irritable and grouchy, not to mention depress. Oh! You also talk louder in your sleep."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Y-You hear me talk in my sleep?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah. Normally, you moan and say a random word before dozing off; but recently it's different."

"H-How?" Kathy asked nervously.

"Well, like I said, you're talking louder and saying more random words."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Lacey paused to think, "Well, last night, I heard you say _Don't bite me!, _or _Get away! Get away!,_ and sometimes you start crying. I wanted to wake you up, but the last time that happened I was slapped."

Kathy blinked in shock, couldn't believe she'd done that to her roommate. She still didn't say a word.

"Please, Kathy," Lacey begged, "I'm worried about you. You're my best friend, and you always taught me that you can't keep stuff inside, it makes you feel sick. Tell me, please."

"If I did - and I'm not saying I have a problem- but if I did..." Kathy sat down next to her friend and gave her a serious professional look, "Promise you won't say a word to anybody or judge me."

"Cross my heart," Lacey swore, tracing an X on her chest with her finger.

Kathy sighed, taking a deep breath before she reluctantly started speaking, "Jonathan."

Lacey inhaled sharply, closing her mouth to keep her from letting out a frustrating exhale. She had nightmares every time she had an encounter with him. He was poison. Poison to Kathy, poison to Gotham, he needed to be gone. Even though he wasn't here, he's still affecting people, mainly them.

Kathy continued, "I still can't get over that night. Sometimes I see him, everyday and _every night_... I see him!" Kathy sniffled, attempting to hold back the tears. "I can hear his words I read from his journal, I can hear him talking to me in my sleep. I want to move past him, but I-I can't! I can't! A part of me don't want to see him again. But the other half me wanted to know where he disappeared to - to know if he's okay and safe; but I'm scared that if I do see him, I might be meeting Scarecrow instead. I scared that he might hurt me the way he did the last time, but worse! I don't want to see the snakes again! I don't - I don't think I can-"

Kathy's words were cut off when Lacey pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's okay," Lacey whispered comforting words to her, letting Kathy cry on her shoulder. She wasn't surprised to hear that Kathy still hadn't got over Jonathan. It was like only yesterday when that night happened. Lacey could pictured the rats scampering all over the Narrow streets, and feeling Crane's rough rat paws against her throat, choking her to death. Lacey rubbed her neck, tensed from that horrifying memory.

Kathy pulled away from the embrace and faced Lacey with teary eyes. Her makeup was ruined, thanks to Jonathan. Lacey was right, even when Jonathan wasn't here, he's still affecting the women here.

Lacey placed a hand over her friend's and looked up at her, "He's gone, Kathy. He disappeared to God knows where. And you know it's a good thing he is."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "I thought you and Rachel-"

"Yeah, we do want him behind bars. But if Crane was caught and was sent to Arkham, that means that you have to see him and hear him everyday."

Kathy was frightened at that thought. A part of her want to see him again, but another half of her feared to see his icy-cold blue eyes.

"It's over, Kat. You're never going to face him again. You need to let him go... and move on."

Move on? Can she do that? Can she _really_ let Jonathan go without having any closure? That would be a difficult task to achieve.

"Lace... I-I don't think I can-"

"Yes, you can!" Lacey insisted, "The best way to let him go is by being with someone else."

Kathy's corner lip curled close to a small smile, suppressing a laugh, "You're talking about Bruce."

Lacey nodded and smiled, "Exactly! Tonight, I'm psychic! I have a vision!" She put her arm around Kathy and stared deep into the wall, picturing the vision in her head. "I see you two hitting it off at dinner. You two will laugh, smile, and you two will rush to his limo, holding hands; and maybe ending the date with a kiss-"

Kathy laughed as she playfully hit Lacey's arm. "Stop it."

"No," Lacey smirked, laughing with her.

"That's a lovely prediction, Lace, but I doubt it'll happen. As I said before, we're just friends."

"Oh, come on! Can't you see the guy likes you?! I mean back when I had that date with him, he asks about you!"

Kathy raised a brow, "He does?"

"Absolutely! He's crazy about you! I can tell! When he says your name, his eyes sparkle like diamonds. Give the man a chance."

"Let's not get our hopes up, Lace," Kathy was talking reality and not the big _what if_.

"Whatever you say," Lacey stood up and pulled Kathy up with her. "Come on, let's get your face clean up before the billionaire gets here."

Kathy sighed as she was dragged into the bathroom, letting Lacey do her makeup, do her hair, and pick out her outfit.

**~000~**

To avoid being recognized, Bruce Wayne used Alfred's car instead of driving one of his sports car. He was looking forward to this night with Kathy. She was the only thing that's normal in his life. All day he was the billionaire playboy: buying hotels and restaurants to get the best seat, spending money on more sports cars, having parties at his penthouse, dating more women at the same time, running his family's company. At nighttime was different, he spent his hours tracking down the criminals and take them to the police.

To avoid suspicion that he was the Batman, he had to live a fake life as a playboy, pretending something he was not. The only people who knew the real him was Alfred, Lucius Fox, and Kathy (still had no idea about his double life). Rachel knew him since they were children, but they've grown apart since he returned to Gotham. He pushed her away, but it was only because he wanted to protect her. He felt guilty about rejecting Rachel, but it was for the best.

He wished that he could live a life he wanted: live in a crime-free city, have parents that were still alive, marry a perfect girl, and raise his children. Unfortunately, his dreams would have to wait.

He made it to the door to Kathy and Lacey's apartment, and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Lacey said from the other side of the door. Bruce waited patiently, glancing at his wristwatch casually.

The door finally opened, revealing the ecstatic Lacey Donaldson.

"Hello!" She greeted him with a wide grin.

"Hey," Bruce greeted back with a smile. He peered inside the apartment to see if Kathy was in here, "Is uh... Is Kathy ready?"

"Not yet, but come on in and wait while she's getting ready."

Bruce nodded as he took a couple steps inside the room; Lacey shut the door behind him, while taking his appearance. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black bowtie.

"Oh no!"

Bruce turned around, looking at Lacey with concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you two _really_ going to Paris?" Lacey asked with amusement.

Bruce furrowed his brows at her, shaking his head, "Uh, no. I believe Kathy told you that we're going to the Italian restaurant. Why do you ask?"

Lacey approached him, "Like I said to Kathy, this is too much."

"What's too much?" Bruce still didn't understand what she's talking about.

"The outfit!" Lacey gestured the tuxedo.

Bruce looked down at himself and looked back at Lacey with the same confused face, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Pascuale's Bistro is a place that's casual but has a bit of sophistication, just like Cheddar's," Lacey explained.

"What's Cheddars?" Bruce asked curiously.

Lacey widen her eyes at him in shock, "You don't know what Cheddar's is?!" She laughed with amusement, "You need to start going to restaurants that don't sell wine for 400 dollars."

"Well, it's too late to go back and change clothes."

Lacey smirked and shook your head, "That's where you're wrong."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her questionably, not entirely sure what she meant by that. He was taken by surprise when Lacey yanked his jacket off him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Bruce demanded, trying to pry her hands off him.

"Oh relax," Lacey assured him, "Just stay still."

Bruce had no idea what the woman was doing. All he saw her doing was taking off his suspenders, he's hoping she's not doing what he assumed she's doing.

Lacey's hands were on his bowtie, struggling to undo the knot.

"Lacey," Bruce spoke nervously, still not uncomfortable with this situation.

"Stay still," Lacey commanded, "I got it." Lacey hated bowties. They're the ones that were hard to undo. She simply preferred neck ties, because they're a lot easier than bowties.

What seemed like an eternity she managed to untie the knot. Bruce was worried that she was going to unbuttoned his shirt next, but what she did next surprised him again. She began tying his tie again, only differently. She tied it into a neck tie instead of a bow tie. When she was finished, she stepped back and clasped her hands together with a wide grin.

"Voila!"

Bruce blinked, dumbfounded, "That's it?"

Lacey frowned at him as if he said something stupid, "That's it? Of course that's it! Take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

Bruce turned around to see himself in the living room mirror. He stared at himself in awe. Normally, he'll look at himself when he's tying his tie or brushing his teeth. He never paid attention to his appearance, he never cared for it. At daytime, he's always playing the part of a playboy, but this was different. He's not wearing the fancy clothes. He didn't look like a billionaire at that moment. He's Bruce. Just Bruce. A regular human being.

"Wow, Lacey..." he said breathlessly, "I look-"

"You look fine. Just some normal guy going on a date with a pretty girl at an Italian place."

"Yeah..." Bruce quickly blinked and glared at her, realizing that she said _date_, "Wait, what?"

"What?" Lacey asked innocently, playing with his tie.

Bruce shook his head, thinking he must've mistaken Lacey's words and probably hearing things. "Nothing. Thank you, Lacey."

"For what? I just gave you quick makeover, before-"

"Bruce?"

A sweet voice caught Lacey and Bruce's attention. They turned around to see Kathy dressed and ready. Her outfit changed. She's wearing a simple white dress with a denim jacket (Bruce gave her when they met) over it, along with a pair of gray heels. She was dressed up nice but it's casual. Her hair was wavy, but the front half of her hair was braided back.

Lacey was impressed with the makeover she gave to Kathy and Bruce. Maybe she should be a fasionista instead of an attorney. Maybe she could be the next Legally Blonde. She had taste in fashion, but had instincts in a courtroom.

Bruce stared at Kathy, mesmerized by her appearance. She looked breathtaking, so beautiful. How did he get so lucky?

"You look amazing," Bruce complimented her.

Kathy smiled, blushing slightly, "Thank you. You look great too."

Lacey clasped her hands together, having trouble wiping the huge grin across her face, "You both look great." She placed both hands on the small of their backs and guided them out the door, "Now go out there and have a great time! Stay out late if you want! Bye!" She pushed them out the door, waved at them goodbye before she shut the door on their backs.

Bruce and Kathy were skeptical and were amused by Lacey's words and actions.

"Uh... Shall we go?" Bruce offered her his arm.

Kathy nodded as she locked his arm with hers, "Let's go."

**~000~**

The pair entered the restaurant, and noticed that the whole place was packed. They couldn't find an empty seat, where they're standing. The hostess looked up and noticed the couple in front of her podium, mostly saw Bruce Wayne.

She analyzed Bruce's appearance, couldn't believe Gotham's most famous was here, standing in front of her.

"Hello," she said politely with a perky smile, "Welcome to Pascuale's Bistro. How can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," Bruce began, "Table for 2, please."

"Two?" the hostess asked him questionable.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, two."

The hostess looked beside him and noticed Kathy standing with him. Kathy noticed the look of disapproval behind the smiling hostess' eyes. Kathy was a little taken back by that look she received.

"Oh," The hostess looked back at Bruce and smiled, "Let me see if I can find you a seat."

"Two seats," Bruce corrected her.

"I'm sorry, two," the hostess looked down at her papers to find an opening table for them. "Ooh," the hostess looked at them apologetically, "I'm sorry, but there's not a table available at this moment."

"Are you sure?" Bruce questioned her.

The hostess leaned against her podium, showing some cleavage, trying to impress the billionaire with her body. However, the pair didn't approve. Bruce ignored it by giving her eye contact.

"I'm _really_ sorry," she apologized sweetly, "If you had called for a reservation, we would've had a place for you."

"How long do you think it'll take to wait for a seat opening?" Kathy asked curiously.

The hostess glared at her for a moment, then moved her gaze back on the handsome playboy, "About an hour."

Kathy groaned, hating to wait, "You serious?"

"Sorry," the hostess said to her with less sincerity.

"If you don't mind," Bruce knew that he had to put on his charismatic smile in order to get what he wanted, "I would like to speak to the owner of this place."

Kathy and the hostess stared at him questionably.

"The owner?" The hostess asked, "Would you like to talk to the manager or stay on that bench..." she pointed at the long bench where a large family and two couples were sitting, "...and wait?"

"The owner, please," Bruce insisted, placing his hands on the podium where the hostess' hands were. She looked down at his hands on hers, couldn't help but have chill bumps.

The hostess leaned back away from her podium and gave him a grin, "Very well. I'll go find him for you, wait here."

"Thank you," he said, watching the hostess leave her post, "Don't worry, _Nancy_, we'll get to a table less than an hour. I promise."

"Bruce," Kathy was a little uneasy with the situation, "is getting the owner really necessary? We can go somewhere else-"

"He'll get us a seat," he assured her, "He has to."

The couple didn't have to wait that long. The hostess returned, only to have an overweight man dressed in black with her, the owner.

"Mr. Wayne," the Italian owner smiled widely at him, giving the billionaire a handshake, "It is an honor."

Bruce smiled, "No. It's an honor to meet _you_, Mr...?"

"Caliolo. But you can call me Pascuale."

Bruce chuckled, "Okay. Pascuale, you see my date and I..."

Kathy looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, couldn't believe that he referred to her as a date. She wasn't. Was she? Maybe this was his plan to get them a seat, if that didn't work, he'll probably bribe the man; or maybe Bruce didn't realize what he said.

"...We heard a lot of great things about this place, and we planned to come and dine here. But apparently, there isn't a table opening."

Pascuale pressed his lips together, he too wasn't happy with a situation, but there was nothing he could do about it. All the tables were full and busy.

"Mr. Wayne," Pascuale began with disappointed tone, "I wish I can help you and your girl, really I would, but-"

"You know me, Pascuale. I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sure we can sort this problem out quickly."

"Mr. Wayne," the owner said firmly, "I _know_ who you are, and I love to help sort this out; but I only got twenty tables here. There's no where to seat you. I'm booked all night."

Bruce sighed heavily, knowing that desperate times called for desperate measures. He let go of Kathy's hand, not realizing that he had been holding it, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. They all looked at Bruce curiously, not sure what the paper was.

Bruce handed it to the owner, who unfolded it and read it. After a minute of reading, his eyes grew big. He looked up at Bruce, silently asking if this was for real.

"You make the best risotto in town. It's time for a little... _expansion_, right?" Bruce finished with a wink.

**~000~**

Bruce kept his promise. He managed to get them a seat less than an hour, and gave the owner a deed to another building next door. Now the owner have twenty more tables to fill. The place, Kathy and Bruce were dining, was dimly lit and quiet; but they weren't the only ones here. The people who waited on the bench were in the room too, having risotto paid by Bruce.

Kathy was grateful that she didn't have to wait, but she wasn't comfortable with Bruce kept buying people off, if things didn't go his way.

After the couple ordered drinks, the waiter returned quickly to give them their drinks and a basket rolls as their appetizer. Kathy brushed the butter on the roll, before eating it.

"I still can't believe you did that," Kathy said.

Bruce chuckled in satisfaction, feeling proud of himself, "Yeah, well, like I said, he has to give us a seat, because _now_ he has more seats to fill."

"Did you know that this place was busy?" Kathy asked taking a sip of her coke.

"I know it has great reviews."

"So you decided to buy the owner a place next door, just for a seat."

Bruce shook his head, "Nah, _two _seats." Bruce noticed Kathy's look of disapproval, "Why are you not happy about this? Would you rather wait an hour?"

"No, but I would rather go somewhere else, than be snobby."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bruce demanded.

"Remember that night, when you bought a hotel?"

Bruce's face fell, having that bad night come to haunt him. It wasn't a great night for him, he admitted, and Kathy called him out on it. From the look on Lacey's face when she left their date, she was relieved to leave. He knew that having two more dates with him was a poor decision on his part. He wanted to be a good person, he wanted to be normal. He wanted to be... _him_.

Kathy knew from his silence he remembered. She continued, "Do you also remember telling me that the guy at the hotel wasn't you?"

Bruce sighed heavily, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his eyes. He really didn't expect their date to start off like this. Having a moment to think, he placed his elbows on the table, "Nancy, I-"

Bruce words were cut off, when the waiter sped over to their table. From the look on his face, he seemed frantic, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I have terrible news."

The pair looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Kathy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Paparazzi!" the waiter stated. The one little word made Bruce's blood boil. He had face the press and unwanted paparazzi before, but can't they give him a break for tonight? He might be used to them, but Kathy wasn't. He didn't want her name on the papers or the news in a bad way.

"Somebody tipped the press that Mr. Wayne is here with a beautiful girl tonight. They're here now, trying to find you. Mr. Caliolo locked the front doors to keep them out, then sent me here to warn you."

"Is there another way out?" Bruce stood up from the table and pulled Kathy out of her seat.

The waiter nodded, "Si, Signore, the backdoor."

"Can you take us out?"

The waiter led them out of the new dining hall, and back into the decorative restaurant. Bruce placed his arm around Kathy protectively, and whispered in her ear, telling her to keep her head down. It didn't take long for him to notice flashing cameras outside. The waiter led them through the dining hall, the kitchen, and downstairs to the cellar where the back door was.

"We might want to hurry, before they know you're heading to your car," the waiter advised them.

Bruce nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but my car is out front-"

"I can get your car out the back," the waiter offered.

Kathy looked up at the waiter and smiled, "You would do that for us?"

The waiter nodded, "Absolutely." He laid his hand out, "The keys?"

Bruce used his free hand and reached into his pocket, fishing out the keys to Alfred's car, while keeping his protective hold on Kathy. He pulled out a set of keys and handed them to the waiter.

"I'll be back," the waiter exited the restaurant, leaving the pair alone in the cellar.

Bruce looked out the window to check if the paparazzi were out of sight. This wasn't going well as planned for the couple. Bruce thought that if he took Alfred's buggy, it'll draw less attention of himself. All he wanted was to have a great Italian dinner with his friend, but now they can't because reporters were after them. This was ridiculous. The sickest part about this was the fact that somebody actually tipped them off to the news reporters. No one can trust anybody these days.

Kathy groaned, leaning her head against Bruce's chest, and holding her stomach, "Ugh, I'm so hungry!"

Bruce sighed, as he rubbed Kathy's arm, "I know. I'm sorry, Kathy, I thought for sure that we can have a quiet dinner."

"It's fine, but now we can't go anywhere."

"I'm really sorry."

Kathy let out a heavy sigh, "It's not your fault..." A minute of silence and waiting for the waiter to come back with their car, Kathy began a conversation to kill the waiting time, "Did you mean what you said... to the owner."

Bruce furrowed his brows at her confusingly, "I don't know what you mean."

"You said that I was your date."

Bruce widen his eyes, but quickly recovered. Did he say that? He could've sworn he said friend. He'd been spending a lot of time with multiple women and told people that they were his dates. It's a habit. But here they were in Pascuale's Bistro, both dressed up nicely as if it was a dinner date, having small talk in a cellar. Looking back, Bruce thought that Lacey called this a date. Was this a date? Did Kathy want to call it that? He couldn't be sure.

"Is that what am I to you tonight?" Kathy asked him curiously.

Bruce didn't know how to answer that, "Is that what _you_ want?"

Kathy widen her eyes and her jaw dropped, not quite sure how to answer his question, "Bruce... I-I thought... I thought we were having dinner... as you know... _friends_."

Bruce stared at Kathy intently, not saying a word. His silence was making her nervous, it's like he was waiting for her to continue talking.

"I mean... Don't get me wrong, Bruce. I like you. I like you a lot, but..."

"You don't like me as something more," Bruce assumed.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you trying to say? What am I to you?"

Kathy looked down on the ground, pressing her lips together, hesitant to speak.

"Kathy?" Bruce questioned her, tilting her chin up to face him.

The lights appeared through the window. The couple looked outside to see Alfred's car along with a swarm of reporters, hoping to get a story from Bruce Wayne about him and his mystery girl.

"Give me your jacket," Bruce commanded.

Kathy reluctantly took off her denim coat and handed it to Bruce, not sure what Bruce was planning. Bruce unfolded the coat, pulled Kathy towards him only to cover her head with the clothing.

"Keep your head down," he said firmly, "Brace yourself. Hold onto me and don't let go."

Kathy realized what's about to happen, she clutched Bruce's dress shirt tightly, until her knuckles turned white.

Bruce put his arm around her protectively, making sure that her jacket was covering her head, before he opened the door and walked themselves outside. The paparazzi sped to the couple, surrounding them while taking pictures and asking unwanted questions. Bruce pulled himself and the girl in his arms through the crowd, heading to the car.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!"

"Why do you have one date instead of more than one?"

"Is she a supermodel?"

"Who is she?!"

"Are you two together, Mr. Wayne?!"

Kathy couldn't breathe or see. The photographers were huddling close to her and Bruce. Some were blinding them with their cameras, and others were tugging her jacket off her head to see her face. Kathy held onto Bruce tightly with her eyes closed. Bruce kept the jacket on her head, and pulled Kathy way from a photographer, who had been asking the girl to show her face.

The couple managed to get to the car. The waiter who brought the car for them, sped to the other side and opened the passenger door for Kathy, "Here you are, Miss."

Kathy quickly got inside and fastened her seatbelt, keeping her head down and covering her face with her hands.

The waiter opened the driver's side for Bruce, "I'm sorry about this, Signore."

"I should be sorry!" Bruce yelled over the paparazzi's voices, "Thank you for your help!"

"My pleasure! You better get you and your lady out of here!"

"Right," Bruce get in the car. "Send me the bill," that's the last thing he said before he start the car and drove off, not caring if he ran over somebody. The waiter watched the car leave the restaurant, only to get pulled into the crowd of reporters demanding answers.

He screamed out and cursed them in Italian, threatening to the call the cops if they don't leave.

**~000~**

Bruce sped the buggy on Gotham's streets, running a red light and earning honks from other vehicles. Kathy took the jacket off her head and looked at Bruce's infuriated gaze. He was pissed, outraged. Kathy could understand that, she's angry too. Thanks to them, she's starving to death.

Kathy looked ahead to see that Bruce was driving the opposite way to her apartment.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We're not going to your place, if that's what you're wondering," Bruce replied huskily, keeping his gaze on the road.

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm taking you to my place."

"What?!" Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Why?"

"I can't take you home. Half of the reporters are probably following us by now, and I can't have them at their place, endangering you and Lacey. You're staying there until it's safe."

As much as Kathy was uncomfortable with this arrangement, but couldn't argue with him. He was right. She and Lacey won't be safe tonight if the paparazzi tracked down their address and be at their doorstep to get answers.

Kathy nodded, "Okay." She pulled her phone out of her purse, "I need to call Lacey and let her know."

Bruce nodded, "Alright."

**A/N: Just like the title of the chapter, this was another disaster night for Bruce _and _ Kathy. So far in this story, m****ost of readers voted Kathy/Bruce to be together. ****Will the Bat and doctor be a couple during the story? Will they open up to one another? Can Kathy move on from Crane? Will Bruce tell Kathy his big secret? When will Crane make his appearance? What would he do when he finds out about Bruce and Kathy?**

**Sorry Joker fans, the clown won't make his appearance in a couple chapters. But he'll appear before the Dark Knight storyline. Jenny (My OC) however, is during the story.**

**My first Batman story, _Love is Merely a Madness, has made it to 20,000 views. This story has reached 200. Thank you all for taking the time to read these stories._**

**I have a lot of readers to thank so here I go.**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, britt-britt12, fairydaisy777 for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: roselisa, Sketch1997, britt-britt12, Lokisarmyforever, fairydaisy777 for following this story.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, TheShadowhuntingTimelord, Guest, peenislover, fairydaisy777 for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not That Guy

_**Chapter 4: I'm Not That Guy**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_**Song for the chapter: In My Veins by Andrew Belle**_

Kathy's stay at Bruce's penthouse was turning out better than she expected. She never been to his place before when they were spending time together. His place was a lot bigger than Kathy imagined. Bruce Wayne's penthouse included seven bedrooms, six baths, a marble flown in from Italian rockyards, two ballrooms, a large dining room and kitchen, and it had a 360 degree view of Gotham City.

Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth was sweet to Kathy and really welcoming. He made sure that Kathy was comfortable.

The food here was great. Kathy and Bruce enjoyed medium rare steak with French fries on the side. Bruce never had French fries in a long time; but he let Kathy picked the dish, because she was starving, and he felt bad about what happened at Pascuale's. He had to admit the fries were delicious but fattening.

After dinner, a maid provided Kathy comfy, satin pajamas for bed. Bruce provided her one of the empty bedrooms to sleep in. Kathy wasn't ready for bed yet. She's currently watching _Andy Griffith_ in the living room.

Bruce, dressed in a white T-Shirt and striped pajama pants, was leaning against a wall a few feet from Kathy, who didn't notice his presence, her eyes were on the TV.

He noticed Alfred in the room, giving her a glass of coke.

She took the drink, smiling at Alfred with gratitude. "Thank you again, Alfred," she said.

"You're welcome, Dr. Knightly," Alfred said, "Is there anything else, I can so for you?"

Kathy shook her head, "No, that will be all."

Alfred nodded, "Alright. I will leave you to your show. If you need anything, press the intercom on the wall," Alfred pointed to where the intercom was.

Kathy nodded, "Okay."

Alfred left Kathy alone, and noticed Bruce hiding in the shadows. He approached to him, silently staring at him.

"How is she doing, Alfred?" Bruce asked in a whisper, without taking his eyes off the brunette.

"She is doing quite well, Sir," Alfred replied, "I'm surprised you didn't ask her to leave after dinner."

"You were also surprised that I didn't take more than one girl out tonight."

"Well, if you were taking just one girl out on a date, then this girl must be special. Could it be, Master Wayne, that this girl could be the one?"

Bruce smirked, "Alfred, I told you. We're just friends."

"Is that what you want, Sir? Or what she wants? To be just friends?"

"I... I..." Bruce paused, not sure how to answer that.

"Do you like this girl?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then I suggest you take the leap, don't let her fall into the wrong hands."

"I can't do that, Alfred."

"Why ever not?"

Bruce sighed, "It's because of Batman."

"What does Batman have to do with anything?"

"I can't risk it, Alfred. That's that."

"Well... If you can't be a lover to the girl, at least be a good host. Go talk to her." With that being said, he walked away.

Bruce turned his attention back to Kathy, who's eyes were still on the TV screen.

_"A goat full of DYNAMITE!"_ _a deputy in the show cried out._

Kathy chuckled, taking a sip from her drink. Bruce smiled, listening her laugh was like music to his ears. He decided to take his butler's advice, and approached the petite girl, standing beside her.

Kathy's eyes turned away from the TV for a moment, noticing Bruce's presence. She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, hey."

Bruce smiled back, "Hey. Mind if I join you?"

Kathy glared at him as if he said something stupid, "Of course you can, it's your house, you can do whatever you want at your place."

Bruce chuckled as he slowly sat down on the couch next to Kathy, turning his attention to the big screen, "So what is this?"

"Andy Griffith," Kathy replied, "You'll love it. It's a great show, and really funny."

"What is it about?"

"Mostly about a life of a sheriff living in a small town called Mayberry," Kathy explained. "This episode is about Andy (the sheriff) and his deputy trying to get rid of a goat, that ate a load of dynamite."

"Dynamite?" Bruce asked in shock and amusement.

Kathy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

Bruce and Kathy spent almost an hour enjoying _Andy Griffith Show _and _I Love Lucy_. They laughed, while cuddling up to one another without realizing it. Bruce's arm was resting on Kathy's shoulder, while Kathy was lying on Bruce's chest.

Another _I Love Lucy _ episode ended by playing the theme music and showing the credits. The couple regained their senses, realizing how close they were. The two of them scooted away while looking away in embarrassment.

Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly, "Your shows are entertaining."

Kathy nodded in agreement, "They are." She tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear, without looking at him. "Um... I-I guess I should... go to bed," she said pointing upstairs.

Bruce looked up at her, "Yeah... I guess we should. I have a meeting with the board early in the morning."

"Okay then... Thanks again, Bruce."

Bruce watched Kathy turned her body away from him, about to head upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. His mind no longer in control, he said something he didn't expect himself to say, "You know you didn't answer my question."

Kathy stopped mid-way and whirled around to face Bruce questionably, "What?"

Bruce cursed himself for speaking up. He really didn't want to talk about this with her, but it was too late. He stood up and walked over to Kathy a few feet from her.

"You said that you liked me a lot more than a friend, but you also said you don't like me any more than that. What am I to you _exactly_?"

"Bruce..." Kathy gathered enough courage to face him, "I-I don't have an answer. As you know I'm going through a tough time for the past two months. Ever since-"

"Crane."

That name caused Kathy to look back on the ground in shame and embarrassed.

"Yeah," Kathy whispered, holding back the tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. There's nothing you could do if I did tell you."

"We got all night," Bruce insisted.

"What about your meeting?"

"I don't care," Bruce said quickly than he wanted. He wasn't thinking anymore, all he thought about was making Kathy feel better. He cared for the girl, Bruce admitted. Maybe Alfred was right, maybe Bruce liked her more than just a friend.

"Let me be a friend to you for the next sixty minutes. I'm sure I can do that. Please, lets sit down and talk."

Kathy stared at the couch they were sitting before. She really didn't want to talk to him about her problems, but he obviously didn't want to drop the subject. She reluctantly sighed and nodded, "Okay."

Kathy walked back to the couch and sat down, with Bruce sitting on the arm of the couch, watching and listening to her intently. Kathy spent most of the time talking, pouring everything she had to a stranger. She knew Bruce, but she didn't _know_ him. She had to admit it felt good getting everything out of her system to someone who wasn't Lacey.

"I thought we had the rest of our lives together," Kathy said sadly without looking at Bruce, "Turned out it was all just a lie. I was a pawn to him. He never loved me..."

"I'm sorry, Kathy," Bruce broke his silence.

Kathy shrugged, "Well, like I said, there's nothing you can do about it."

Bruce sighed as he scooted closer to her, "You know you're not over him, right?"

Kathy glared at him sharply.

"After everything he had done, you still love him."

"I have to be over him," Kathy said, "I don't need him in my life anymore. I want to move on... For my sake and everybody's."

"You have to be, but I'm telling you, you're not."

"It's done," Kathy insisted, "We're over."

"Are you?" Bruce questioned her, "What makes you so sure?"

Kathy was silent, not sure how to answer that. Her mind went back in time, back to when she and Scarecrow had a confrontation.

_Kathy was tied up in Arkham's office, and Scarecrow was staring down at her with a wicked smirk. Kathy couldn't see his face, because of the burlap mask, he's wearing, but she knew he's smirking._

_"My toxin is going to spread through the water supply, affecting everyone in Gotham including your friend," Scarecrow said with confidence, "No one will overcome this toxin. Soon, they will see their darkest fears. Just like you did."_

_Kathy shivered at that horrifying memory, "But... But the Batman will stop you! If he can take down Falcone, he can certainly take down you!"_

_"Speaking of the Bat, he is here. Struggling."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"My dear, you know fully well that I'm a head psychiatrist in Arkham."_

_"You were a head psychiatrist," Kathy mumbled. The memories of her time with Jonathan faded. She completely forgotten that she wasn't speaking with Jonathan. Her anger was getting the better of her, "And you were my boyfriend! When I get out of here, not only will you get arrested but this relationship is OVER!"_

It's true that she said it was over, but she wasn't talking to Jonathan at the time. Did he know what she said to his dark friend? Kathy really wanted a proper closure between them; but he disappeared before they had a chance. Why couldn't he stop running and take responsibility for his actions? It would be a lot easier if he hadn't made this so complicated, wouldn't it?

"Does Crane know it's over?"

"He should!" Kathy snapped angrily. After a moment of silence, Kathy sighed and ran her fingers through her curls, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I know you're trying to help, but there's nothing you could do to help me."

"Maybe, I can," Bruce whispered.

"How, Bruce? How can you possibly help me?"

"You can start by trusting me?" Bruce continued with hesitation, "Maybe you can... let someone else help you navigate for a while. To see what happens."

Kathy stared at him emotionlessly, "Bruce, what _exactly_ are you saying? That we should... be more than just friends?"

Bruce pressed his lips together in silence, thinking how to answer that. Then he heard his butler's words in his mind.

"_If you like her, take a leap, don't let her fall into the wrong hands."_

That happened to her once, and there's no way he's going to let that happen to her again.

He nodded, "Yeah... That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kathy raised her brows and turned away from Bruce with her mouth opened. She was speechless.

"I really like you, Kathy. We've been hanging out for a while, and I want us to be more than just friends. Would you be willing to give us a chance?"

"Um... uh...um..." Kathy closed her eyes, thinking about how to respond to that. She couldn't talk. She was processing Bruce's words in her head. Could she allow herself to be in a relationship again?

"Kathy?" Bruce reached out to touch her shoulder, but she reacted.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said, "I-I don't know. I don't know what to say?"

"You can start by saying you might feel the same way about me."

"I really don't know if I like you that way. It seems a bit... sudden! I know about your reputation with women, Bruce."

Bruce raised a brow, "Oh?"

Kathy nodded and her face became serious. "Yeah. I know how you work. You take them out, have dinner, take them to your place, _do it_, and leave them just like _that," _Kathy finished her statement with a snap of her fingers.

"Now that's not true!" Bruce snapped, "I may have gone around public places with girls in my arms, but that's not what I do. I'm not that guy, Kathy!"

"And I'm not like those models you hang around with!" Kathy snapped back, "I refuse to be like that!"

"I know you're not! You're different, Kathy!" Bruce spat out words without thinking, "You're amazing and special, smart, brave, not to mention beautiful... You deserve to be with somebody who will treat you right. Crane obviously didn't do that. Maybe it is too soon for you to meet other people, and maybe you don't feel comfortable with it. Maybe I am, or maybe not the right guy for you. But how can you expect to be over Crane, if you don't know how to let him go? I'm not the guy who would break your heart, I would never do that to you. I am not the guy who everyone thought I am. All the rumors the women and men spread about me are bullshit! I'm not that guy! And never wanted to be that guy! I want to be a normal human being. The way you look at me, speak to me, you treat me like the person I wanted to be! You never treated me any different. You know that?"

Kathy stared at him, stunned and silence. This was the first time, Bruce ever expressed his feelings and concerns for her. She believed that he never done that with anybody, maybe with his butler, but her? She considered that a great honor. She didn't know what she was surprised more, the fact that he expressed his feelings for her, or the fact that he expressed his feelings at all.

Bruce had a moment to process what he had done. He expressed himself to a person that wasn't Alfred. He normally had to keep the feelings he had inside, and faked a smile on his face. What was this girl doing to him? Why was she making him feel this way? Why did she almost forced him to tell her who he really was? He was relieved that he didn't tell her about the real him, because that would've been bad.

Kathy tried to find her voice, but talked hoarse instead, "Bruce... I know you're a great guy. You told me that you're a fake every time we've seen each other. My main question is why?"

Bruce furrowed his brows at her question, "Meaning?"

"The truth is Bruce, I don't know you. I know that you're keeping something from the world and from me, and you refuse to say it out loud. I know how you feel about me, and I really do like you. Other then the fact that it maybe too soon or I'm uncomfortable with this... I just don't think it's going to work between us."

"Why?" Bruce demanded.

"How can you expect me to be in a relationship with you, if you can't be honest with me or yourself?!" Kathy asked angrily, "How can we be in a relationship, if you don't show Gotham who you _really_ are? Why do you hide yourself from the world? Why won't you let me in and show me your true colors? Why?!"

Bruce stayed silent, refusing to answer. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't. It's better that he stayed single and protect Kathy from harm, than stay with her and put her in danger. The paparazzi was an example of one the dangers, she'd might face by being with him.

"You can't answer that to me, can you?" Kathy challenged him, only to earn more silence, "Crane hid his dark side from me, and because of that, he became a wanted man. I was devastated, and I still am! I don't want to make the same mistake again. I can't be with somebody, who isn't going to be honest with me."

Bruce knew that his dream wouldn't come true. He couldn't be normal. He could've give up as Batman so he can be with her, but he didn't have the heart to do it. Gotham needed him to protect the city from the criminals. If only she knew how much he's sacrificing to the people of Gotham and her.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Kathy whispered.

Bruce sighed, "Me too. Just know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll be there... If I can't be something more, at least I can do is continue to be your friend. You can count on me..." He finished with a smile.

Kathy smiled, placing her hand over his, "Thank you."

She leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek, but quickly pulled away, looking at him with wide-eyed in shock, "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

Bruce dismissed the gestured by a wave, "Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I-I should go to bed," she stood up to leave.

Bruce nodded, "Right. Have a good night."

"You too, Bruce... Good night."

She left him alone, heading to the guest bedroom to sleep.

Bruce placed his hand on the cheek Kathy kissed and sighed, "Good night."

Bruce stood up from the couch and walked over to the glass windows, giving him a full view of Gotham City.

His mind couldn't get over what happened moments ago. He couldn't believe he expressed himself in front the woman he cared for, he couldn't believe he asked for something he knew wouldn't come true. His life would never be normal, he'll never be free to be himself. He could never be his own person in front of the people he cared most.

"It's for the best," he said to himself sadly. "It's for the best..."

**~000~**

Kathy couldn't sleep. This past week had been so complicated. A billionaire asked her to be his girlfriend; Crane haunted her in her dreams; and now she had to make a decision offered by Jeremiah Arkham.

_When the Joker returned to Arkham for rehabilitation, Dr. Arkham asked her to speak with him in his office privately. Kathy obliged and was curious to know what he wanted. What he told her was very unexpected._

_"A promotion?!" Kathy asked in shock._

_Jeremiah's face was stern, he continued talking, "Yes, Dr. Knightly. With Dr. Crane gone, we have no head of psychiatrist here in this facility. I've been observing all the doctors, who could take his place. After careful consideration, I picked you."_

_Kathy let out giggle, and smiled at his words, "Dr. Arkham, I don't know what to say."_

_"Well, are you interested in this position?"_

_Kathy nodded, eagerly, "Yes! Absolutely! I'll take it!"_

_"Take it easy, Dr. Knightly," he lifted his hand up, silencing her, "There are a few conditions."_

_"Well, name it," Kathy walked closer to Jeremiah's desk, showing off her ecstatic grin. Finally, something good was happening to her. Her prayers were answered. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."_

_"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm." He leaned forward, resting his arms on his desk, folding his hands, "First off, you'll move your belongings in Crane's office. You'll have more patients. And the head of psychiatrist would have to do a big job."_

_"Okay," Kathy shrugged, "What's the big job?"_

_Jeremiah paused for a moment, staring at Kathy's grin, before he continued hesitantly, "You'll have the Joker as your patient."_

_That's when everything went downhill. Kathy's smile fell as if someone wiped it with a rag, and slowly sank down on a chair. Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking, her stomach was having butterflies fluttering inside._

_"You're still interested?" Jeremiah asked._

_Kathy shook her head, "Doctor, I-I can't! I-I can't have the Joker!"_

_"Look, I understand that the Joker is-"_

_"Crazy, psychotic, unpredictable, SCARY! He always give me the creeps every time he looks at me!"_

_Jeremiah nodded, "Yes, he is all those things, but having him as a patient could really boost your career here."_

_"I'm flattered that you consider me, but-"_

_"Dr. Knightly, the Joker has been requesting you as his doctor for a while now, I'm sure you're aware of that."_

_"Yes, I'm aware, but I don't think I can have the Joker as my patient. I really can't. Can I just take the promotion, and not treat him? Place him in maximum security and throw away the key!"_

_"No!" Jeremiah said firmly, "This job is for someone who can handle any patient, especially the Joker. You can handle Nygma and Ivy just fine, can't you?"_

_"Of course I can handle them, but the Joker is not like the patients, I have, Doctor. I'm sorry."_

_Jeremiah shrugged, "No Joker, no promotion. Simple as that. I could give this promotion to anybody who is able to handle him. Dr. Crane was an excellent doctor, until..." Jeremiah trailed off and stared at Kathy, who lowered her head and looked like she's in the brink of crying. Talking about Crane was a touchy subject for her. He didn't mean to bring it up._

_"I'll give you a week to think it through. Let me know it's your final answer."_

_Kathy nodded, "Alright."_

_"Alright, now get back to work."_

_"Yes, Sir." Kathy left the office and did just that._

Kathy was still shaken from the idea of being the Joker's doctor. She really didn't want to go near that psychotic clown. She was afraid, and had every right to be. That monster could pull a knife at her, strangle her, or do something much worse... A lot worse!

Kathy didn't want to think about that. All she wanted was to have a good night sleep, but she couldn't. If she went to sleep, her other nightmare might haunt her again, Scarecrow.

_'Why can't something go well for me, just one thing?'_ she thought, before her eyes slowly closed, falling into dreamland.

**~000~**

When Bruce knew that the coast was clear, he left the penthouse and drove his car to private property of a rail yard. He got out of the car and unlocked a freight container. Once he was inside, the floor lowered, revealing a bigger and brighter room, the Bat Bunker.

Tonight, his dark side was ready to come out of the shadows and fight crime.

He walked over to the monitors and turned it on. Different camera angles of Gotham appeared on the screens. He turned his attention on the bottom monitor and typed a name on a keyboard.

A face appeared on the screen, while Bruce opened a confidential folder that was lying on the desk. They both showed information and picture of a certain fear doctor.

"Doctor Jonathan Crane, you have some unfinished business with our lady friend," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes at the doctor's picture with determination.

**A/N: There will be more Kathy/Bruce scenes coming soon.**

**Here's what's going to happen before Dark Knight. Kathy will make her decision whether she'll treat the Joker or not. Someone's secret will be exposed. There will be fluffy moments between Harvey and Lacey; and him and Rachel. I'm still debating who I should ship Harvey with. Should he stick with Rachel, just like the movie; or should he date the DA's intern before the movie? REVIEW!**

**As for the Joker? He is going to have one on one time with a lady doctor. Who's it going to be?**

**I suppose you're curious about my new OC coming up, Jennifer Knightly. I will tell you a few things about her. She's definitely an opposite of her sister. Her age is seventeen almost eighteen. She takes Mixed Martial Arts and self defense classes. She will be a fighter physically, but will she be a fighter mentally like her sister? You'll have to find out in the future chapters. Before any of you ask, yes, she will be able to meet the Clown Prince.**

**Thank you: Bluemachine, grapejuice101, Lokisarmyforever, Guest, peenislover for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking News

_**Chapter 5: Breaking News**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_The sun was setting, the skies had the mixed colors of purple and red. It was a beautiful sight in Gotham. Kathy walked up the steps, opening the door to the rooftop. She entered and analyzed her surroundings with amazement. _

_The rooftop was decorated. Normally, this area would be empty, nothing but Gotham's view. Now, there were lounge chairs, pots of beautiful flowers, a table with red cloth over it, along with food and a large coke bottle in the middle instead of a wine bottle. Perfect place for a romantic date. Standing near the roof's edge was__ a tall, dark man dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He didn't seem to notice the woman's presence._

_Kathy smiled at the man and ran her hands through her white dress, dusting and smoothing out wrinkles the best she could. She approached Bruce in small, quiet steps with her high, black sandal shoes._

_"Hello, Bruce," Kathy greeted him in a sweet tone._

_The handsome man whirled around, and by judging the look on his amusing face, he couldn't believe that Kathy was up here. He didn't expect her to come. He thought that she was going to wait a while, before she came._

_"I changed my mind," Kathy explained._

_Bruce narrowed his eyes at her confusingly, "I thought you said-"_

_"I know," Kathy cut him off, before she walked closer to him, "but after all that thinking... I realize that you're right. I need to be with someone, who can navigate me. Someone who can take me in the right coarse. How about somebody like you?"_

_"Are you sure?" Bruce asked her once more, "Is that what you really want?"_

_"Bruce-"_

_Bruce cut Kathy off, by shushing her and placing his finger over her rosy lips. "Don't answer that. Not yet. I need you to be sure you're ready."_

_Kathy thought about this. She wanted to be ready, she needed to be ready. She wanted to move on, start a new. What can be better than moving on with a sweet, thoughtful, handsome gentleman like Bruce Wayne._

_"If you are..." Bruce whispered, "If you give me a small chance... I promise you that I'll be the best decision you ever made."_

_That was beautiful and amazing vow, Kathy had ever heard. Nobody, not even her exes had ever said that to her. He must truly care for her, and her feelings were just as strong as his, she admitted._

_Kathy smiled as she took his hand in hers. Bruce looked down and stared at their entwined hands, then felt Kathy's other small hand underneath his chin. She lifted his head up so they give each other eye contact._

_Kathy's smile grew bigger and let out a girlish giggle, "I never doubt that for one minute."_

_Bruce pulled her into an embrace, and Kathy closed her eyes in content when she felt his lips on her head._

_For the first time ever, Kathy felt something was going right for her for a change. Maybe she'll end up with Bruce, maybe she'll have a happy ever after with him, maybe they could get married, have children, grow old together. Bruce definitely had the package, every girl wanted for a man. He was sweet, generous, intelligent, thoughtful of others, strong, not to mention handsome._

_Kathy felt a cold breeze through her arms and legs, giving her chill bumps. But that's not all, a sound of wicked laughter and slithering snakes were made. Kathy opened her eyes and frozen still in horror. She heard those sounds in her dreams- no, nightmares! They're the kind that made her afraid to fall asleep at night._

_Kathy felt she was safe now that she was in Bruce arms. She couldn't be anymore wrong. His grip around Kathy was tighter, more aggressively. Bruce hugged her before, but this wasn't his normal gentle ones. This wasn't Bruce. Kathy struggled to get out of the stranger's grip, but the grip grew so tight, she couldn't breathe or talk. She felt a cold breath against her ear, hearing a quiet, but familiar evil laugh and a horrid whisper._

_"And at the end of fear... Oblivion!"_

**_~000~_**

Kathy woke up with a gasp and widen eyes. She noticed her heavy breathing and pounding heart against her chest. Kathy put her hand over her chest to control her breathing. It happened again, she had another nightmare. However, this time it was peaceful at first, but it turned ugly at the end. Jonathan and his other half were gone, why couldn't they disappear out of her mind.

Then, her mind wandered, thinking about Bruce. What made her dream about him? She heard that every dream had a meaning. Sometimes when somebody dreamed about a certain person, that subject don't want something from him, but what he want with that person. Did she want Bruce?

She couldn't help but have strong feelings for him; but it was too soon. She couldn't get into another relationship with another guy, even if the guy was a billionaire. Besides, Kathy knew he's keeping something from her. The last thing she wanted was to be with a guy, who's keeping secrets from her. Relationships were supposed to be open-book, right? She made that mistake once, there's no way she couldn't make the same mistake again.

She looked down at the bed sheets, realizing that those weren't her sheets. Her eyes raised, realizing she wasn't in her apartment, she just remembered that she was staying in Bruce's penthouse, protection from the reporters. The room, she stayed in, was a lot bigger than her and Lacey's room; and the bed was so firm but soft, it's comfortable. She could stay in this spot all day if she wanted to.

Kathy inhaled, noticing a familiar smell of hash browns entering her senses. She moaned at that scent and turned her body over to see where the pleasurable smell of pan-fried potatoes was coming from.

She looked up to see Alfred setting a tray of food on the nightstand.

Alfred turned to Kathy's way, seeing that the girl was finally awake, "Ah, glad to see you up, Dr. Knightly. I was afraid I have to wake you up."

"Morning, Alfred," Kathy said in a tired, hoarse whisper. She looked at the clock to see that it wasn't 6:00AM. No. It was 12:43PM. She overslept again, but she was thankful that it's the weekend and didn't have work.

"I would've prepared you lunch at this hour, but since you just woken up, I was thinking that starting the day by eating the most important meal of the day is a good way to go. Don't you think so, Doctor?"

Kathy slowly sat up, trying to overcome her tired phase, "I-I guess so." Her lips curled into a small smile, when Alfred picked up the tray from the nightstand and carefully placed on Kathy's bed. The tray had a plate of an egg muffin sandwich with hash brown drizzled in ketchup and a coke to drink.

A question entered Kathy's mind.

"Um... How did you know what I like for breakfast?"

"I didn't," Alfred admitted, "Master Wayne told me all your favorites, and you liked to sleep in a little late in the weekends. Hanging around with the criminally insane all week, I believe you need your rest."

"He told you my likes?" Kathy questioned him.

Alfred nodded, "Precisely, Madame."

Kathy cut her hashed browns to medium size pieces, then stuffed a forkful in her mouth. She smiled and moaned in satisfaction. She turned to Alfred and said with her mouth full, "This is good."

Alfred couldn't help but be amused with Kathy's lack of table etiquette, but didn't want to say anything about it. She's a guest here, and should be treated with respect.

"I'm glad you enjoy your meal, Doctor Knightly. I'll leave you alone to finish it in peace." Alfred turned to leave the room, "If you need anything-"

"Alfred..." Kathy called out to him, before swallowing a big piece of hash brown and washed it down with her coke.

Alfred halted and faced the woman, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Could you tell me where Bruce is at? I want to thank him and say good bye before I leave."

Alfred didn't want to tell her where his employer was. He knew exactly his whereabouts.

"I'm afraid, Dr. Knightly, he is not here at this moment. He is at Wayne Enterprises."

Kathy face palmed, "Oh! That's right. He told me that he has a business meeting this morning." Kathy furrowed her brows, "Although, if he is not here now and his meeting started this morning, it must a super long and important meeting."

Alfred nodded, "Of course. If he returns, and you're not present, I'll be sure to give him your message."

Kathy smiled, "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome, Doctor," Alfred said. "Oh, and one more thing, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Alfred placed his finger in the corner of his mouth, and explained, "You got ketchup on your face."

Kathy widen her eyes and wiped her face with clothed napkin, "Oh, sorry about that. Thanks."

"Not a problem, Madame," Alfred left her alone to finish her meal, closing the door behind him.

Alfred went downstairs and went to his quarters. He pulled out his cellphone to make a call.

**~000~**

Lacey was all dressed up in her attorney outfit: a black suit jacket and skirt with a white blouse underneath. She was ready to witness another trial, have Roger insult her once more, and meet the handsome blonde attorney again. She felt things were going well between them, and they're becoming close friends.

Before she could go to court at one, she had to ran an errand. She needed to give Kathy some clothes to wear for today.

When Kathy called last night and told her that she's staying at Bruce's place for tonight, Lacey assumed that the cute couple was taking their relationship to a whole new level. However, Kathy wasn't the type to throw herself to a man before marriage.

Lacey knew that Kathy was still a virgin, she would kill to that wonderful gift. If it weren't for alcohol, cute jerks, and peer pressure in school, she would've been intact and still have her innocence.

While Lacey stuffed Kathy's clothes in her purse, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" She cried out, while pushing the clothes, trying to make room. The door was still banging. "One second!" Lacey said with irritation. Whoever was knocking the door, this jerk must be persistent. She growled in frustration, turning her attention away from her purse and stomping towards the door. "What part of _one second_ don't you understand, dumb ass?!"

Once she opened the door, she widen her eyes, not expecting to him on her doorstep.

The blonde version of Superman was standing on her doorstep, holding a briefcase with one hand. His shocked face couldn't take away his cuteness.

Lacey's irritation melt away into an astonished one, "Harvey?"

"Lacey, hi... Um..." Harvey was beginning to regret coming, because of Lacey's yelling through the door. "Is this a bad time?"

"What?!" Lacey shook her head apologetically, "No. No. It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping like that! I-I-"

"You don't have to apologize."

"I do!" Lacey insisted, "I just... don't appreciate someone knocking the door constantly. It gets on my nerves a bit."

Harvey nodded in understanding, "I'll be sure to knock every thirty seconds not two."

Lacey smiled, "I like that very much."

"Um... is it a bad time to come here?" Harvey repeated his first question.

"No!" Lacey insisted, "You're fine. Do you want to come in and have some coffee?"

Harvey furrowed his brows in confusion, "You make coffee here?"

"The DA's office isn't the only place I make coffee. I have my special machine here. Unlike the office's machine, mine is warmer, creamier, and _more _delicious," she said with a sultry tone, tempting him to try her special coffee maker.

Harvey chuckled, "How can I say no to that?" He entered Lacey's apartment and stood by the couch.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Lacey said as she began to make themselves some coffee.

Harvey placed his briefcase on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"I guess you didn't expect me to be here," Harvey assumed.

"You surprised me." Lacey turned on the coffee maker, "I usually meet you at the office."

"I was planning on going there, but I decided to be unpredictable today."

"Well, you accomplished that task." Lacey put the coffee grinder and add water. "What kind of coffee would you like?"

"Black coffee," Harvey replied.

"Sugar?"

"No," Harvey shook his head, "No cream, no sugar."

Lacey raised her brows questionably, "No cream or sugar in your coffee?"

Harvey shrugged, "Don't need it."

"I thought you said you want to be unpredictable today?" Lacey asked with an amused smirk.

Harvey paused for a moment, then chuckled, "I did say that, didn't I?" Lacey nodded. Harvey sighed, "You know what? How about you surprise me?"

Lacey looked at him over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, "You serious?"

Harvey shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"What if you don't like it?"

Harvey scoffed, "Please! Lacey, you have made coffee for Rachel and Roger for months. I think you're capable of making coffee."

"I'm not worried if I'm capable to make coffee. I just want you to be satisfied with the taste."

"I trust you, Lace. Whatever you make, I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Well..." Lacey turned back to her special coffee, and began the brewing, "Alright then." To keep her guest from getting bored, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"How is the election?" she asked.

Harvey smiled, happy to talk about his favorite subject, "Better and better, Lacey. I can feel the DA's chair in my grasp."

Lacey giggled as she began to steam the milk, "It's no question that you're winning?"

"I really should thank those thugs. If they haven't waved their bats around and destroyed my posters at the poll, I would've tied with Roger."

"I hope you do win, Harvey. There all lot of people who want to end corruption. There's me, Rachel, Batman, Kathy, Nathan-"

"How's the boy doing?" Harvey asked curiously.

"He's doing great." Lacey replied, "He talks about you all the time! He looks up to you and says that you are Gotham's White Knight."

Harvey laughed loudly, couldn't believe what he's hearing, "He said that?"

"Not just him. Half the city is calling you that."

"I... I never heard anyone call me that."

"Well, they are. You are Gotham's hero by day, and Batman is Gotham's hero at night. You two could be partners."

Harvey shook his head, "Nah. I think Batman prefers to work alone."

"Not really partners, just allies," Lacey explained, pouring the milk into the coffee filled cups. "Working separate ways to make this city a better place."

Harvey's grin grew wider by Lacey's words, "I like that. Hey, Lacey, I want to promise you something."

"Oh?" Lacey asked, walking towards him with two cups of coffee in both hands.

"When I become the new DA..."

"Yeah?"

"I promise..."

"Yeah?"

"To you..."

"Oh, enough with the suspense!" Lacey snapped, "Just tell me already!"

Harvey chuckled, amused by Lacey's spirit and raised his hand up defensively, "Alright! Alright! I will give you..."

Lacey hoped that he'll say date. Ever since she laid eyes on the man, she dreamed of going on a date with him. For the first time ever, she actually met a guy who was descent and good.

"A raise!"

Lacey's dream of the perfect date was down the drain.

"A raise?" she asked.

Harvey nodded, "Yeah? Is that okay with you?"

Lacey couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't ask her on a date, but she's happy that she'll earn more money for bills and food.

"Is that okay?" Harvey repeated.

"Um..." Lacey nodded and forced herself to make a smile, "Yeah. Totally fine with that."

Harvey couldn't help, but have a feeling that something was way off with Lacey's sudden suspicious behavior. He seemed concern. "Lacey, you alright?"

Lacey dismissed his question with a wave, "Oh, I'm fine. Just didn't expect it."

"What did you expect?"

Lacey grinned, when a thought came to mind, "That you'll pay for lunch more often."

Harvey laughed, "It's not my fault I have a lucky coin."

Lacey handed Harvey his cup of coffee, "Here."

Harvey looked at the cup Lacey gave him and studied it, before he took it from her hand, "Thank you." He took a closer look at the cup noticing that had milk in it, but that's not all. The milk had an art design of a heart. "Would you look at that?" He gestured the cup to Lacey, "You made me a heart?"

"I always make coffee with love."

"You can make designs in coffee?" Harvey was astonished by this sight.

Lacey shook her head, "Not really. I started drinking coffee when I was in middle school, and started making it in high school. When I worked my former job as a waitress, I tried to practice making art designs on lattes, only to cause a messy kitchen."

"Well, you made the heart beautifully," Harvey complimented her.

Lacey shrugged, "Thanks. I learned it on Youtube. A heart is the only design I can make, and it takes a lot of practice to get the design right without spilling the drink."

"Ah," Harvey lifted his cup for a toast. "To coffee." Lacey smiled as she clicked mugs with Harvey's before they took a sip of their drinks.

Harvey widen his eyes when he took the first sip. Lacey felt a little anxious, hoping that Harvey would like the coffee, she made him.

"What is it?" Harvey wondered.

"Mocha," Lacey replied, "A latte with a little bit of chocolate syrup."

"Mmm... I was right. You do know coffee."

Lacey's cheeks heated up, tucking a strand of her loose curls that fell from her bun behind her ear. She could get used to compliments, "Thank you."

Harvey turned his way to the TV, "Shall we watch a bit of TV, while we enjoy our latte?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Harvey picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Once it was on, they noticed that Gotham City News was on, and a certain red head reporter on the screen.

_"Good afternoon, everyone. This is Vicky Vale,"_ the red head reporter began, "_Giving you all an exclusive inside scoop of what's happening here in Gotham City. Today, I am happy to report a scandal!"_

When she said that, a picture of a certain billionaire appeared on screen.

_"Now we all know Bruce Wayne, the hunky playboy who won't stop at nothing to get the best seat in the house, the fastest sports cars, and the hottest gals in town. Bruce Wayne lives his life as a monopoly board, and he's playing all by himself... However, last night is a different story."_

A film was playing for the viewers, showing a video of a couple surrounded by flashing cameras, they were trying to get into their car. Lacey instantly recognized the couple, and she instantly dropped her mug along with her jaw.

**~000~**

Bruce was up all night, spending half his time on the monitors and the other out in the city to catch some criminals. Right now, he returned to his temporary bat lair to research Crane a little bit more.

This former doctor didn't take responsibility for his actions. He helped a terrorist create a weaponized toxin, and used it to hurt his former students, former patients, Gotham and more importantly he almost killed Kathy with it. He needed to pay for all he done, instead of hiding like a coward he was.

This morning, he didn't show up to the business meeting he was supposed to go. He made a call to Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, telling to start the meeting without him and that he was tied up elsewhere. Lucius understood and obliged.

He worked non-stop, he didn't let his phone earpiece distract him. He took the call, while he was looking up Crane's history. He didn't have to guess who was calling him.

"Yes, Alfred?"

_"Master Wayne, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Dr. Knightly have asked about you."_

Bruce stopped typing the keys when Alfred mentioned the girl's name. His heart raced just thinking about her and that moment when she placed her lips on his cheek.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Did you tell her my cover?"

"_Of course, Sir, but I still don't feel comfortable lying to the poor girl. I understand your nightly duties as Batman, but you have other responsibilities in broad daylight."_

"I know, Alfred," Bruce said firmly, clearly irritated by Alfred lecturing him about having a life as Bruce Wayne than spend most of his time as Batman. "But my top priority is keeping Gotham safe and corrupt free. Right now, I'm busy finding this man."

_"This man, Sir?" _Alfred asked confusingly, "_I thought you captured the man who calls himself the Joker, and he's in Arkham right now."_

"I'm not talking about that psychopath, Alfred." Bruce explained, reading about Crane's time at Gotham University, "I'm talking about someone else."

"_Who?"_

"Do you remember Scarecrow?"

"_Doctor Jonathan Crane, Master Wayne? The former doctor in Arkham who created a fear gas that terrorized Gotham, with the help of your former mentor-"_

"Yes, Alfred, that's the one."

"_You never worried about him as a threat before. Has he returned to Gotham?"_

"All the criminally insane and the corrupt are a threat to Gotham, Alfred. He hasn't shown his face as far as I knew, and if he were smart, he'll keep it that way."

_"I understand catching all the criminals is important, but why spent all night on Crane specifically?"_

Bruce hated being interrogated by constant questions. Couldn't Alfred just drop it?

"I think it's time to bring him to justice before he tries anything, don't you think?" It was Bruce's turn to question him, "Before he adds another inmate in Arkham, or plans to hurt the ones I know?"

_"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dr. Knightly?"_

Bruce fell silent, before he denied it.

_"You do you realize that the former doctor used to have a relationship with the girl?"_

Bruce sighed, "Yes, I do."

_"You really care for her, do you?"_ Alfred asked.

Bruce could tell that he was smiling, making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and irritation, "I care for everyone in Gotham, Alfred."

"_Yes, but you didn't answer my question." _Alfred pointed out, _"I don't remember you caring for anyone so deeply besides Miss Dawes."_

"Just like Rachel, Kathy is a friend." Deep down, Bruce wished for it to be more, but refused to say it out loud.

"_If may be so bold, __Master Wayne, I've been looking out for you since I taught you how to tie your own sneakers. I know you well enough that you're hiding something from me. Don't think you can fool me that easily."_

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, you know me so well, Alfred. I didn't deny that I care for Kathy, it's just-"

"_Oh dear..." _Alfred cut him off.

Bruce's eye brows furrowed worriedly and questionably.

"Alfred?" Bruce questioned him, "Alfred, what happened?"

"I suggest you turn your monitors to the news, Sir," Alfred suggested, not explaining it any further.

Curiosity took hold on Bruce as he changed his big monitor, that had a mug shot of Crane, into the Gotham News. Bruce froze still, watching himself on TV with an intense gaze.

**~000~**

Kathy was sitting on the couch, waiting for Lacey to arrive with her clothes. She really didn't want to go out in her dress or her satin pajamas.

She's currently watching the new hit series: _Psych, _while drinking another can of coke. She was interrupted by her ringing cellphone. Kathy turned away from the TV screen and pulled out her phone from her purse to see Lacey calling. She was hoping Lacey will tell her that she's on her way with her clothes, as much as she loved these satin pajamas, she needed to go and run a few errands.

Kathy answered Lacey's call. "Lacey, where are you?" she demanded, "You should be here by now!"

"Kathy, are you close to a TV?!"

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "Uh... Yeah, why?"

"Turn on the news!"

"What?! Why?" Kathy demanded.

"JUST DO IT!" Lacey ordered, before she hung up.

Kathy rolled her eyes and groaned, picking up the remote from the coffee table and turning on the news.

_"Taken place in the city's famous Pascaule's Italian Bistro..." _

Kathy gasped in horror when she saw herself and Bruce on TV.

"_Bruce Wayne was there not taking multiple pretty girls like he normally does, but only one."_

The scene changed when a camera zoomed in on Kathy and Bruce seated at the table. Kathy's face wasn't shown, thanks to the rolls she'd been eating.

"_There they are, seated in the dark building (next to Pascuale's) that was recently purchase by the owner, Pascuale Caliolo (rumored that it was really Bruce Wayne, who bought the place for him so that Bruce and his girl get a seat at the restaurant). From the looks of it, this girl really enjoys Pascuale's rolls."_

Kathy blushed when she saw herself stuffing her face with bread rolls, that quickly disappeared in her mouth. She couldn't blame herself to be a fast eater, she was hungry, and the rolls were delicious.

**~000~**

Bruce was outraged by what he's watching. Normally, he didn't care for Gotham Gossip even if the story was about him, but the fact they brought up Kathy and made it look like they're a couple was sickening.

He saw the waiter entered the scene, warning them about the reporters.

_"The two were holding hands, enjoying a nice romantic dinner until it was trashed by the paparazzi. What's odd about this picture is that normally Bruce Wayne enjoys the spotlight..." _

That's not true. Bruce _hated_ the spotlight. He liked to live a normal life in broad daylight, but apparently that's never going to happen. The screen showed Bruce leading Kathy through the crowd of reporters, holding her close, protecting her.

"_But now Prince Charming was leading the young maiden away, shielding her from the flashing cameras, putting her in his carriage, and keeping her identity a mystery."_

He watched himself, sending threatening gestures to the reporters before getting inside the car. He also watched Alfred's car driving away from the restaurant, running over a few photographers in the process.

_"It seems that the Prince of Gotham became a fire breathing dragon tonight, protecting the young maiden by running over a few soldiers with his car. No one was killed fortunately. However, a few were injured, but so far no lawsuits were made."_

**~000~**

Bruce's picture popped up again, along side with another picture of Kathy inside the car with her jacket over her head.

_"The Knight and Shining Armor was willing to do anything almost killing a few people to save this young damsel in distress. Could it be that the young playboy found his princess? According to one of the witnesses at the restaurant, Bruce specifically called her **his** **date** when he requested a seat at Pascuale Caliolo (the owner of Pascuale's Bistro)."_

"This is disgusting," Harvey said, shaking his head in disappointment while drinking his coffee, "Can't they just leave the guy alone, especially that poor girl? Why does she have to suffer through this?!"

Lacey didn't say a word, because her main focus was on the screen.

_"The owner and his employees refused to comment. But we managed to catch up to the waiter, who helped the young couple escape the cameras. His only reply were words in Italian. Luckily, we'd been able to translate."_

A video of an angry waiter appeared, screaming out words in Italian, _"Non mi toccare! Cazzo uscire di qui! Io vado a chiamare la polizia!_ _Mi hai sentito?!"_

The subtitles appeared on the side of the screen.

"_He said (and I quote): 'Leave the lovebirds be. They deserve a peace in mind. Do you understand me?'_

Harvey knew fully well Vicky's talking bullshit. He knew one word the man said in Italian was _polizia_ meaning police. If Vicky didn't include police in her so-called subtitles, then she's a lying bitch, who didn't know how to write a twisted story.

The photos of Bruce and a shield face of Kathy reappeared on screen.

"_Obviously, Bruce Wayne has a thing for this mysterious woman, but the question is... Who is she? What's the story between them? How did she win the playboy's heart? Is she going to be the new Princess of Gotham?"_

Pictures of women Bruce associated with publicly appeared on screen.

_"We have lot of suspects, but only woman came to mind."_

A bigger image of a familiar woman appeared on screen, replacing the other pictures.

_"Bruce's closest and childhood friend, Rachel Dawes!"_

Now it was Harvey's turn to drop his mug along with his jaw.

"RACHEL?!" Harvey, Lacey, Kathy, and Bruce cried the woman's name in shock.

**A/N: That was unexpected. What's going to happen afterwards? Will the GCN team be able to figure out that Bruce's mysterious date was actually Kathy and not Rachel? How is the news going to affect the characters? Will Kathy let go of Crane and accept her feelings for Bruce? Will Crane make his real appearance before the DK plot?**

**Here's what it's about to come in the next chapter or few before The Dark Knight movie begins: Kathy will make a professional decision. A personal threat will be made. The soon-to-be victim will be terrified and will run to a trusted angel. Somebody will be lured into a trap. Someone's secret will be exposed. There will be another loving moment between a couple. Harvey exposed his feelings to a certain girl. Somebody will be heartbroken... again! Not much details, I know, but I'm not a spoiler.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, peenislover, Bluemachine, Christineoftheopera, and highlander348 for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, Windblazer Prime, ladymoonscar for following this story.**

**Thank you: Windblazer Prime and ladymoonscar for favoring this story.**

**For the Bruce/Kathy fans, I made a poster of them, also Batman book covers, banners in deviantart. I encourage you all to check them out now!**

**One more thing, here's the real translation from the angry Italian waitor: "Don't touch me! Get the f*** out of here! I am going to call the police! Do you hear me?!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught Off Guard

_**Chapter 6: Caught Off Guard**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

A sound of that annoying musical tune was made in the intercom, before Jeremiah's voice replaced it.

_"Attention, all doctors and security in Arkham, I need your help with a very important task. If anyone finds a black Verison cellphone here, bring it to me immediately. I repeat if anyone finds a black Verison phone here in Arkham and brings it to me, that person will get a fifty dollar reward. That will be all."_

Once the announcement ended with a click, Kathy heard loud footsteps and voices outside her office. Doctors must be desperate to find Dr. Arkham's phone, same with the guards. She really wanted the fifty dollars in her pocket. She planned on finding the phone in her to-do list.

Kathy was in her desk, acting irritated. After the news about Bruce and his mystery girl, the women doctors including Harley were talking non-stop about it. She wasn't surprise that the press reported Bruce, but couldn't believe that the press suspected it was Rachel Dawes that Bruce was with. She felt bad that Rachel had to go through publicity based on a lie, but she didn't want the press to know it was her.

She'd been under the spotlight once in Arkham after the incident with Crane. There's no way she could go through that drama again. When the reporters brought up the news about Bruce, Kathy and Bruce agreed to have a little space between them. After everything that happened (like Kathy kissing Bruce on the cheek), temporary separation was what they need right now.

Jeremiah Arkham sent her email to let him know her decision tonight. Kathy didn't what to think about this decision. She wanted the promotion, but she had to be the Joker's doctor in order to get. Jonathan was the man for the job, because he could handle the Joker's antics and tricks that pushed the man's buttons. He would've been the first doctor to have the Joker as his patient the longest period of time (close to a year), but he ended that by becoming a mental patient instead.

Her phone started to ring. Kathy sighed as she pulled it out of her drawer. She knew that no cellphones weren't allowed during work, but what Dr. Arkham don't know won't hurt him. She suspected it was Bruce texting her. He always called around this time just to ask if they wanted to go out for pizza or a movie, before the paparazzi incident.

Bruce's name was crossed out of her list, when Kathy spotted Jeremiah Arkham's name. Kathy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_"Wait a minute, didn't Arkham just announced that he lost his cellphone moments ago?"_

Jeremiah normal way to contact her was through email or called for her in the intercom. He never once texted her with anything. Kathy began reading the odd message:

_I heard about your big promotion, Kitty-Kat. _

_Come downstairs tonight so we can celebrate._

_-J_

Kathy's blood ran cold in horror as she read the text message. She reread the message a couple times, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This was message was by far the most creepy message she ever read. She knew Jeremiah didn't send this, because he announced his phone was missing, and his usual signature would be just his last name, not a single letter of his first name. J could stand for a lot of things. Only two suspects came to mind: Jonathan and Joker.

She had no idea which she feared more. Jonathan was the _Master_ of Fear, and she experienced his dark side. There's no way that Jonathan would be here in Arkham, not with the security and all. He never once called her _Kitty-Kat_, unless it was Scarecrow.

On the other hand, there were rumors of Joker getting out of his cell at night, which was dangerous and not to mention scary. He could sneak into her office anytime and surprise her by wrapping his big, purple gloved hands around her throat, strangling her to death while laughing. He's a psychopath who's capable of a lot of things. The Joker was held in maximum security right now. There's no way he could leave that prison with the straps around him and the guards outside his prison. If he took Dr. Arkham's phone, how did he do it?

"Kathy!"

Kathy gasped and sat upright on her chair. Her eyes were off the phone and on the perky intern standing in front of her desk with a wide grin on her face.

"Y-Yes?" Kathy cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Yes, Harley?"

"Kathy, I was wondering, before and after your session with Nygma, how about we start looking for Dr. Arkham's phone?" Harley asked, "Fifty dollars is a lot of money to pass up!"

Kathy smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, fifty dollars _is _a lot of money. If we both find it, we'll split it. Twenty-five dollars for me, twenty-five for you."

Harley grinned, "Deal! Let's search for it right now!" She rushed to Kathy's side to pull her up and dragged her out of the office to investigate a mystery titled: The Case of the Missing Cellphone.

**~000~**

Reporters were waiting for a certain woman to arrive at the DA's office. The taxi arrived and that woman stepped out of the vehicle, not having a clue to what the reporters' intentions were. She thought that they were here for the candidates for DA, but she would be in for a surprise.

"Miss Dawes! Miss Dawes!" the reporters rushed to Rachel's way.

Rachel widen her eyes, surprised to see the press around her, flashing cameras and asking questions.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Rachel greeted them with a pleasant smile. "I'm sure all of you have questions about the elect-"

"What's it like dating the billionaire playboy?!" one of the reporters asked.

That question caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked.

"Did you two went to his place after your escape at Pascuale's Bistro?"

"What the hell are you all talking about?!"

"Are you two tying the knot?!"

"Tie what knot?!" Rachel didn't know what they're talking, all she knew was that their questions had nothing to do with the election. She wanted to run up the stairs despite wearing high heels, but the press blocked her escape. The cameras were blinding her eyes. She couldn't see nor move, she only heard confusing questions from the press.

_"What the hell are they talking about?!"_ she repeated to herself over and over again. Normally, she could handle the press, but when their story was about her, that changed everything. She didn't realize that she was led up the stairs by two people.

"Leave her be! Leave her be!" a male voice cried.

"Yeah!" a female voice joined him, "Can't you losers get a life?! Jackasses!"

The three of them were followed by the reporters, ignoring their protests. When the trio went inside, Rachel blinked in shock, noticing that she's in the building, not outside. How did that happen?

"Rachel?"

Rachel gasped, seeing her best friend's arm linked with hers.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Lacey asked with concern.

Rachel didn't answer Lacey's question. Instead, her head turned elsewhere, she saw Harvey talk to a security guard, who nodded his head and walked outside.

Harvey walked back to the women and sighed with his hands on his hips. "Well, isn't this an interesting day so far." He said as a statement than a question. What he said next was a question.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

The DA's assistant was silent. She had no idea what to think. Harvey and Lacey decided to take her to a nearby chair. Lacey suggested to get her some coffee, Harvey nodded at her with approval. Lacey left to do just that.

"Now, Rachel, did they hurt you?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked at him, realizing what the question was. She shook her head, "No. I-I'm fine. I wasn't using to people too close to me, blinding me with their cameras. I can still see a big blob in front of my eyes." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, glaring at Harvey questionably. "What the hell were the reporters asking me? I thought they wanted to know details about your campaign, but they say something about _tying the knot, Bruce Wayne-_"

"You mean you didn't know?" Harvey asked in shock.

"Know what?" Rachel demanded, "Harvey, if you know something I should know, you better tell me now."

"Didn't you watch Gotham news Sunday morning?"

"Harvey, you know I barley watch Gotham Morning News. Just Gotham Tonight."

Harvey sighed, "Lacey and I watched the news that morning before work. Vicky Vale was talking about Bruce and his mystery girl."

Rachel's face turned stone-cold with a hint of confusion. "Mystery girl?" she asked.

Harvey nodded, "Apparently, she said that _you_ are the prime suspect, that you are Bruce's new girl."

Rachel's mouth dropped and stood up, "WHAT?!" She was angry, speechless, words could hardly describe how Rachel felt at this moment. "H-How can they... What made them think it's me?!" She glared at him angrily, "Why didn't you tell me when they first reported it?!"

Harvey stood up to face her, "Rachel, I wanted to tell you, and so did Lacey. But we were all so busy with work, and with Roger bossing everyone around, we never got the chance."

"What about after work? Why didn't you two tell me then?"

"I had an interview with Mike Engel that night. I didn't have the time. I thought you already knew by now. I expected you to walk in this building pissed."

"Well, I am more than pissed, Harvey! Not only am I the center of gossip, but now I have you keeping stuff from me!"

"I wasn't keeping stuff from you." Harvey said in defense. "I wanted to tell you, but I never had a minute to do it. Look, you and I both know the reporters are talking bullshit. We both know what they're saying about you and Bruce aren't true. You weren't there at Pascuale's Saturday night. You were with me."

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, "W_e _know! They don't! Harvey, I really don't like being the center of bad publicity!" Rachel sighed, "You could've at least called me the minute you found out."

Harvey lifted his hands up in surrender, "I sorry that I didn't tell you, or call to warn you. I was wrong, but in my defense, Lacey didn't tell you either and she is the one, who's not afraid to open her mouth."

Rachel scoffed and stared at Harvey in disbelief, "You're seriously throwing our friend under the bus for something that you didn't do either?!"

Harvey shrugged, "I'm not throwing her under the bus. I'm only speaking the truth."

Rachel gently hit him against his chest.

Harvey chuckled, "Hey, that hurt."

"So is the truth, Harvey," Rachel added, placing a hand on her hip.

Harvey smiled, "Has anyone told you how bold and so on point you are with everything?"

Rachel knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but smile and blush at Harvey's words.

Harvey noticed that, and smirked, "See? I know I can make a feisty woman like you smile."

Rachel grinned wider, "Mission accomplish, Harvey Dent (the Scourge of Underworld)."

Harvey raised a brow at Rachel's reference to him, "Scourge of the Underworld? Isn't he a villain on the Marvel comics?"

Rachel shrugged and smiled playfully, "Maybe. But Gotham is the underworld, and we need a scourge like you to scare off the corrupt."

"I'm not the district attorney yet," Harvey pointed out.

"_Yet_." Rachel reminded him with her finger up, "You're not Gotham's district attorney yet. Have you seen the polls and supporters here? The good people really want to change this city, they want a fearless man to do it. You've already proven yourself by taking out the corrupted policemen. There's no need to doubt yourself."

"I'm not." Harvey argued, "I don't want us to be cocky. You've seen what happens to people with a big ego?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. I've witnessed a few..." She and Harvey paused to stare at each other with a serious look in their eyes.

Harvey sighed, "Rachel, I'm really sorry for not telling you about the news. It was wrong. Do you forgive me?"

Rachel accepted his apology by taking his hand and caressing it, "You will be forgiven, but first you need to make it up to me."

"How?" he asked with an amused smile.

Rachel smirked, "Buying our lunch for today and Lacey's."

Harvey closed his eyes and let out a laugh, "Somehow, I kinda expected that." Rachel laughed with him, amused by his childish facial expression.

Meanwhile, Lacey was nearby with a cup of coffee in her hand, watching her two friends being a little too friendly. She felt a twinge of envy, she never had that feeling, but Harvey Dent was different than all the guys she associated with. She hoped that the two of her friends just remain friends. It would be awkward to have a crush on your best friend's man.

She walked towards them and handed Rachel her coffee, "Here you are."

"Oh..." Rachel took the coffee from her, "Thank you, Lace." She brought the cup to her lips and moaned at the warm taste in her mouth.

Harvey and Lacey looked at each other.

"_How is she doing?" _Lacey mouthed out to Harvey.

_"Fine," _Harvey mouthed back. He cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Ladies, I need to use the men's room for a bit, before we get started. I won't be long."

"Okay," the girls waved him off. Harvey walked away, leaving the ladies to talk.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but with work and the election and all, I-"

Lacey was cut off by Rachel, who raised her hand to silence her.

"I'm not mad at you, Lace," Rachel replied.

Lacey's eyes brightened in hope, "You're not?"

"No, I'm just caught off guard with the situation. That's all. You need to understand that whatever they said about me and Bruce are NOT true! I haven't spoken to Bruce since that incident with the Narrows and Bruce burning down his home-"

Now, it was Lacey's turn to interrupt her boss.

"Rachel, you don't need to explain yourself. I know you're not the mysterious woman Bruce is seeing."

Rachel raised a brow at her suspiciously, "Do you know who it is, Lacey?"

Lacey nodded sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Then, who is she then?" Rachel demanded.

Lacey knew she shouldn't say, but Rachel was dragged into this mess, she had the right to know.

"Kathy..."

**~000~**

When the sun had set and the moon had risen, Kathy had unfinished business to take care of, before she went back to her apartment. She had to accomplish three things: Find out who sent her the text, tell Jeremiah her decision, and get the reward money for finding her boss' phone.

Since Jonathan was away and Jeremiah lost the phone, there was only one suspect Kathy knew who sent her that text... The Joker.

That stupid clown terrified her to death, and she's torn about what to do. Should she go to Jeremiah and tell him what she knew; or go do what the Joker said and meet him so she could confront him? She's scared to do either. If she told Jeremiah, then the Joker might be mad and probably escape his cell and kill her. If she went to the Joker's cell and told him off, then he'll strangle her on the spot and kill her. She'll wind up dead if she decided to do both or neither.

Kathy ran her fingers through her hair and took deep breaths, calming herself. She kept asking herself why she took this job in the first place. The criminals, she was assigned, were dangerous, mean, and scary. She wished that she was more like Jonathan. He called himself the Master of Fear, and he had proven himself that name. He wasn't afraid to go inside the Joker's cell and give him a long lecture.

Kathy had witnessed a few of Jonathan's sessions with the clown. When the Joker was saying things to push the former doctor's buttons, Jonathan simply ignored him and continued the interview. If she were in his shoes, Kathy would've yelled at him to shut up and asked Jeremiah to make a switch. Jonathan was one of the bravest person she knew, along with her dad, Aaron Cash, and Batman.

Kathy sighed, "How would Jonathan handle this?"

_"I would've showed the Joker that I'm not in the mood to play games."_

Kathy gasped and turned her head, not expecting to see the tall, dark handsome man with specs. She instantly took off her own specs and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. She put her glasses back on to see her former lover standing in front of her with an amused smirk on his face.

"J-Jonathan," she said in a terrified whisper.

Jonathan's smirk grew wider, "_Hello again, Kathryn."_

Kathy felt a bolt of electricity through her sensitive places. Hearing him say her full name was breathtaking.

"Y-Y-You're..." She felt her tongue twist in a knot, having trouble speaking. She didn't know if she's either surprised or terrified. They're both different emotions.

_"You're surprise to see me here,"_ Jonathan said as if he knew what she's going to say. Kathy didn't know how to respond to that, all she did was nod. She wanted to know if he was for real or a hallucination. She walked towards him and reached out for his hand. When she was about to touch his skin, her hand went through his, and Jonathan disappeared.

"You're not real." Kathy stated sadly in disappointment. She officially lost her mind. What made her hallucinate Crane like that? She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she wanted to see Jonathan again. Face-to-face. To talk to him. To tell him how she felt. To fully understand why he did what he did. To have some kind of closure with him.

Kathy jumped in shock when she heard a chuckle behind her. She whirled around to see Jonathan sitting at her desk with that obnoxious smirk on his face and folded arms over his chest.

_"Of course, I'm not real, Kathryn. Just a simple hallucination."_

"Why am I imagining you? Why are you here?!" Kathy demanded angrily.

"_You already know why. Your mind is desperate. You want to know what I would do in your dilemma. Your mind is reaching out to somebody that could help you. Be your guide. That's how a hallucination is made. Bottom line: you want me here. You need me."_

Kathy frowned and shook her head in denial, "No. I don't want you."

_"Denial won't make me go away, Kathryn,"_ the hallucination of Jonathan said firmly. _"We both know your lies are pointless. You may not want me right now, but deep down, you know that you need me. Desperate for my assistance."_

Kathy stared down at Jonathan with narrowed eyes in silence. She knew he was right. She was torn about what to do. So her mind created a hallucination, form of a man she once trusted. The man who once was the Joker's doctor. Her hallucination was right. She needed Jonathan to help her now.

Jonathan chuckled as if he just read her mind, _"I thought you see things my way, Kathryn." _Kathy was about to argue and demand how he knew what she was thinking, but Jonathan continued. _"I'm in your head, Kathryn. I know what you're thinking. No need to lie."_

Kathy groaned and slapped her hands against her sides, "Okay. Enough! Listen, I believe it's the Joker who sent me that text. He wants me to meet him downstairs, that's where his cell should be at, in level two maximum security. What do I need to do?"

_"Like I said before. Show the pathetic clown that you're not in the mood to play games. He senses your fear, even I can smell it from here. He wants you to be scared. He wants someone he can control."_

"He's not going to control me. I'm not going to be his doctor."

_"Then tell him. Why aren't you down there right now to tell him off?"_

"Because I'm scared of what he's going to do. Okay?!" Kathy snapped. She huffed and turned away from her hallucination.

Jonathan sighed as he stood up from his desk.

_"You forget... Joker is in level two, maximum security. There will be guards outside, and Joker will have restraints. If he isn't, then Dr. Arkham is less intelligent then I anticipated." _Jonathan looked at her to see that she's still afraid. "_I'll be with you, every step of the way," _Jonathan assured.

Kathy shook her head, "You won't... realistically."

"_Maybe not, but the real Jonathan Crane will always be in your heart and spirit."_

_'And God,_' Kathy added to herself.

_"He as well."_ Jonathan agreed, hearing her thoughts once again,_ "You're going to be fine, Kathryn. You have people to protect you from that madman. If that weren't true, the poison, Scarecrow forced upon you, would've taken over your mind... and your life. You would not be here-"_

"I get the point, Crane." Kathy raised her hand up to silence him. She thought long and hard about Jonathan's suggestion. She wanted to stand up to the Joker, and tell him to back off, but she's afraid of what he's going to do. But Jonathan assured her, when he said that they'll be guards and Joker will be strapped and couldn't get out. Kathy didn't feel right about it, but as long as the guards were in sight and Joker be a good boy (she highly doubt that part) then Kathy wouldn't be so afraid.

Kathy sighed, "What _exactly_ do I need to do first?"

The Jonathan hallucination smirked wickedly as he exited the office, "_Follow me."_

**A/N: The Joker and Kathy will meet face to face in the next chapter. Wonder how it's going to turn out? I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about writing the Joker. I don't know if I'll write him in character or out of character. I hope he'll be a good Joker in this story.**

**Will Harley meet her puddin' in this story as well? Will Kathy find out Bruce's secret before DK movie plot? Is Harvey going to end up with Lacey or Rachel? Most of y'all wanted Lacey to be paired with him. You just have to wait and see. **

**And what about Jonathan? I will confirm that he'll make his real appearance before DK plot. I decided to make a couple scenes with Kathy and her hallucination Crane. The hallucination idea was inspired by Twilight New Moon, depressed Bella imagined Edward, while he was away; but at the end of Twilight, Bella and Edward get back together. Will that happen to this couple as well, or will Kathy move on with Bruce?**

**There are readers I will like to thank so here I go...**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, peenislover, Guest, Bluemachine for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: Xigtus and gabyvu58CHfan for following this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Man of My Word

_**Chapter 7: A Man of My Word**_

**_Disclaimer: read chapter 1_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Follow Me Down by 3OH!3 ft Neon Hitch_**

_"You ready?" _The hallucination of Jonathan asked as the two of them were in the elevator, going down to see the Joker. Kathy felt anxious, how couldn't she be? She didn't how she was talked into this.

"I don't know about this-"

"_You want to stand up to the Joker, don't you?" _Jonathan asked, reading her mind again.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_Then stop being a cowered! This is the only way to do it." _

Kathy sighed, knowing that he's right. If she didn't show the Joker who's in charge, then he'll continue his harassment and probably do worse things. She thought about telling Dr. Arkham that it was Joker who stole his phone, but she had to be sure and didn't want to risk the good doctor's life. Who knew what the Joker was capable of? However, it still didn't change the fact that she's afraid. She exhaled shakily along with her hands.

The former doctor looked down to see Kathy's hands fidgeting. He knew that Kathy wished for him to really be here, to hold her hand, to give her a reassuring kiss, to tell her that everything will be okay at the end.

_"You're going to be alright, Kathryn."_

"You're only saying that, because you just read my mind. I know that you're not really here... but a part of me wish you were."

Jonathan sighed, "_Me too, Kathryn. Me too..."_

A sound of a ding was made as the elevator doors slowly opened. Kathy's breath caught in her throat, realizing that this was it. Once she set foot into the hallway, there's no turning back.

Jonathan took the first two steps away from Kathy and toward the opened elevator. He gestured inside, "_After you, milady."_

"If you were real, I would've asked you to give me a push or something."

Jonathan sighed, "_Kathryn, the longer you're in here, a lot of time will be wasted. You've come so far, you can't back out now." _Jonathan pointed at the hallway, _"Through those halls will be guards watching and making sure the insane don't get away. If you need them, say so and they'll help you."_

Kathy knew he was right, and she's glad to have that reassurance. She nodded, "Okay. But before I do this, let me prepare myself."

Jonathan groaned, they both knew that this was going to take a while, before Kathy decided to walk into the hallway.

**~000~**

After long minutes of deep breathing and counting, Kathy eventually entered the hallway with her hallucination behind her. As she was walking, she received soothing words from Jonathan, telling her that _she can do this _or _we're almost there._

Kathy's heart raced when she spotted a guard with a goatee beard and a firm look on his face.

The guard's eyes raised, noticing a young, petite girl in a lab coat and glasses. Her breath hitched as the guard laid his stern eyes on hers.

"Doctor?" the guard asked, not knowing her name, but knew she was a doctor by the lab coat.

All Kathy heard was silence, except the blood that was pounding against her ears, then Jonathan cleared his throat behind her, indicating that the guard had said something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kathy asked guard with less confidence in her tone.

"Your name, Doctor?" the guard asked firmly.

"Um... K-Kathy, sir. Doctor Kathy Knightly."

"Dr. Knightly," the guard repeated after her, then nodded, planned to keep that face and name in mind. "What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"I-I... uh... I..."

She could feel her tongue tied in a knot, she never been so nervous to talk to somebody in her life. If she couldn't handle the guard, how could she handle the Joker?

Her savior appeared next to the guard.

"_Repeat after me,_" he commanded.

Kathy slowly and quietly repeated Jonathan's words with little confidence. It was as if she was a robot, and someone was controlling her with a remote. This was so out of character for her and so was this day.

"You want to do what now?" The guard asked, making sure he heard her right.

"_Be firm,"_ Jonathan commanded.

"I'm here to see the Joker." Kathy explained, gaining a bit of her confidence, "Patient evaluation."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her, "I was never told about the Joker getting any session. This is level 2 of maximum security and the Joker just arrived about a week ago. He shouldn't have sessions at this time."

_"Stand your ground," _Jonathan said to her.

"Are you new, Officer?" Kathy asked curiously.

The guard was silent for a minute, thinking about what to say before speaking, "I started about a month ago."

Kathy was taken back by his answer. If this guy was new, why did they put him in charge of guarding the Joker's cell. Was the security here some kind of joke (Pun not intended)?

"Then you should know that I'll be assigned to be the Joker's doctor. I want to have minutes alone with my future patient."

Kathy knew she was talking lies. She didn't want to be the Joker's doctor, or want to go near him; but she needed to tell the clown off and get Arkham's phone back. This was the only way.

Her eyes were behind the guard, seeing Jonathan smirking at her with approval. She tried to fight back the grin that threatened to appear on her face.

_"Stay firm, don't smile,_" Jonathan commanded, returning the stern look on his face.

_'Your words are making it difficult.'_ She said to him in her mind.

"Sorry, Doctor." The guard apologized with no sincerity. "I don't feel comfortable with that. I wasn't told that there will be a pretty girl coming down here to have so-called therapy with a son-of-a-bitch clown."

Kathy clenched her fist, holding back words she've been dying to say to that guard, but she wanted to be professional about it.

"_Tell him Doctor Arkham sent you." _Jonathan said.

"Listen, Sir, I'm not the one who calls the shots." Kathy snapped, "Dr. Arkham is, and he sent me here to have this session with Joker. If you don't believe me, I'll make that call right now..."

Kathy pulled the phone out of her lab coat pocket, "...but I'm pretty sure that Dr. Arkham is a busy man who doesn't like to be disturbed. He's an arrogant man sometimes. So what do you say, Sir... Would you like me to make that call?"

Kathy didn't want to make that call, because the Joker had Jeremiah's phone; but she wanted to sound confident and insistent. She hoped that this new guard would take her word for it.

The guard and Kathy stared at each other intently, seeing who would make the first move.

The guard eventually made the first move by exhaling tiredly. She took it as a sign that she won the battle, by the looks from Jonathan, he was pretty satisfied.

"Get him out of there and into the therapy room," Kathy commanded the guard firmly.

"You do realize that this is level two maximum security, _Doctor." _The guard said the word _doctor_ as if it was a bad taste in his mouth. "There are a few ground rules to cover."

Kathy was taken into a room, where she emptied her things, was frisked by another guard, and was analyzed by a metal detector.

"Do not come in three feet near the prisoner." The new guard instructed. "Don't not discuss any personal information with him, and absolutely no phycial contact at anytime. And under no circumstances, don't let him convince you to release him. Do you understand these rules?"

Kathy nodded, "Yes."

Right through that door in front of Kathy, the psychotic clown was inside. Kathy's possessions were taken, because of safety purposes. However, she was allowed to wear her specs. She put them on and felt her stomach churn.

The door, the Joker was in, was guarded by two men. They insisted that they should go in with her, but Kathy assured them that she can handle it, she lied. Instead of accompanying her, the guards gave her a small panic button in case something were to happen. They doubt the Joker would get out of his straps, but Kathy knew better. This was it... She's going to meet the Joker, face-to-face, one-on-one.

"Whenever, you're ready, Dr. Knightly," the guard said. "If anything goes wrong-"

"Press the panic button." Kathy finished for him, "I know. Thank you."

The guard replied silently with a single nod.

Kathy knew that she better get in that room now, than keep the guards, the clown, and herself waiting longer.

"_It's time,"_ her hallucination stated. Kathy nodded, even though she knew that Jonathan wasn't really here with her.

_'Promise, you won't leave me alone with him,' _Kathy said to her hallucination with her mind.

_"I'll never leave you." _Jonathan assured her. Kathy knew she'll be alone, but was happy that her hallucination would be there even if he wasn't real.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she reached to the silver knob and opened the door, then stepped inside.

**~000~**

The whole room was dark with a couple dimmed light bulbs, shining the room but not much. She looked to the side to see a light switch on the wall, she flipped it. The whole room shined brightly, showing off the rusty, faded white paint walls and the size of room, it was lot bigger than Kathy predicted.

In the center of the room was a plastic table with two folded chairs. One for her, and the one behind the table was already taken by someone. He was strapped in the chair, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and straight jacket with a sack covering his head. She was nervous to see the scars behind the sack.

_"Go on." _Jonathan wasn't around, but she could his faint whisper of encouragement. "_Don't be afraid."_

Kathy felt a lump on her throat and her pulse rising. Looking at the clown, she'd forgotten what to say to him or her reason for being here. In her mind, there was an invisible rope tied around her, an instinct telling her to leave the room. She turned around to do just that, until she heard it.

"_Evening_, Kitty-Kat-ah," the obnoxious nasal voice greeted her.

Kathy whirled to face the clown, who still had the sack over his head. She was shocked that he figured out his visitor. How did he know it was her? She sped over to the table still having a confused, shock look on her face.

"H-How did you-"

"How did you know it's _me_?" The Joker interrupted, mocking her innocent, girlish tone of voice with amusement, ending it with a giggle. Kathy frowned, no longer in fear but annoyed. "Well, to tell ya the truth, Kitten, half of me expected you to be naïve enough to come here."

"And the other half?"

"Figured you'll tattle."

"I'm not a tattletale."

Joker shook his head, "No. No. No, ya don't seem the - uh - type to do that-ah." Joker cleared his throat. "If ya were, Arkham would've been here hours ago, giving me a long boring speech about breaking into his office... again, along with his - uh - muscle buddies to give me my daily _exercise_."

Kathy could hear him smack his own lips. Finally, gaining the confidence she needed, she reached out to pull the sack of his head, revealing his face of horror.

She couldn't help, but gasp lightly at his face. His make up was wiped off, but his lips and scars had a faint red color on them. She could see the scars in the corners of his mouth up close, but the rest of his face was bloody and bruised, part of his green-blondish hair dangled in front of his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice or care. She almost felt sorry for him for about two seconds. She never forgot his crimes in Gotham and his psychopathic capabilities.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Kathy asked.

"Well, isn't_ that_ a nice way to greet a patient," he said with sarcasm. "I know I don't look right without my face on, but somehow I'm not allowed to wear my - uh..." Joker cleared his throat, "War _paint_."

"How did you get the bruises? Was it Batman's doing?"

"Batman?" Joker raised his brows at her. "Sure, I received a few in some places from the guy in tights, but let's just say I got a lot from my - uh - daily _exercise_," he said with an eye roll.

They both knew what really happened in his cell, and no way that Arkham would let him go to the gym with the other patients. The guards decided to exercise for him by giving him a proper beating. Jeremiah and Cash would never approve of this, but the rest of the guards and doctors don't really give a damn about the Joker, including her. The clown deserved every punch, after killing a couple guards and some innocent residents in Gotham, during his breakout.

"You must be exhausted." Kathy said with no sincerity in her tone.

Joker giggled. "Oh, Kitten, you have _no_ idea." The disgusting yellow smile was there, but had a hint of a menacing tone in his voice. His grin grew bigger, sending chills down to her spine. His wicked grin would definitely haunt her tonight in her sleep.

"_No _idea," he repeated with a growl, then quickly returned to his happy self. Kathy dealt with the Riddler's mood swings before, but it wasn't as quick as the Joker's. He's unpredictable. It's terrifying.

Jonathan appeared behind the Joker. One look at him, and she realized why she was here.

_"Tell him why you're here," he said._

"You took Jeremiah's phone, and sent me that text to come here." Kathy confronted the Joker with weakness in her voice. She had no idea how he's going to respond to that. She expected him to burst into laughter, but surprisingly, he didn't. He tilted his head to the left and gave her a stare as if she was the crazy one.

"See, I thought we - uh," Joker smacked his lips together, "already covered that."

"I just want you to confess." Kathy said with a shrug, "So, how did you do it? How did you steal his phone?"

"Ah-tut-tut," Joker shook his head, "Kitten, everyone knows a magician should never reveal his secret. It ruins the magic. It ruins the trick. There's no fun in telling you, is there? Ya know better than to ask _that_."

Kathy groaned and rolled her eyes.

Joker's eyes were on the chair behind her, "Uh, aren't ya going to _sit_?"

Kathy shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Hello Kitty. Don't be scared of little ol' me! I don't have Crocie's teeth." Joker showed off his yellow teeth once again, proving he wasn't lying. "See? I don't bite... most of the time." He giggled, before clearing his throat.

Kathy looked at the seat behind her, reluctant to sit down. She looked over at her hallucination behind Joker, he too wasn't sure if it was a good idea. After giving much thought, she realized that the table can keep the Joker from coming near her, and she had the panic button with her. She slowly lowered herself to the chair.

As her butt almost met the seat, the Joker quickly leaned forward and chattered his teeth, causing Kathy to gasp in panic and fall back against her chair then landed on the ground. The Joker laughed maniacally as he leaned back against his chair.

"Gotcha!" He said in between loud giggles.

Kathy was officially annoyed. All her fears for him were long gone. She's seeing him as a goofy kid who liked to pull pranks on the other kids and teachers at school.

"Very funny. Ha. Ha. Ha," Kathy mocked his giggles as she fixed her chair and sat down.

"Oh, don't be like that, Kitty. Lighten up! I'm just joking! It's what I do!"

"No!" Kathy argued, no longer holding back her tongue, "You kill people! Rob banks! Recently, you held a mayor hostage!"

"And I was _this_ close to give the guy a smile like mine, but a certain bat came to play. He is - uh - a really good at playing games, and has the best toys. But - uh - I'm sure you know that already, don'tcha?" He licked his lips quickly.

Kathy nodded, thinking back about the time when Batman saved her from Crane and Ra's. She had no idea how to repay him for his heroic work.

"Tell me, Dr. Seuss, do you know where I can get those wonderful toys?"

Kathy shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know anything about Batman, nor I care. Now we need to talk."

Joker raised his brows at her with amusement, "I thought we're - uh - doing _that_ already."

"Why did send me that text?" Kathy demanded, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Joker shrugged innocently, "I want to catch up. I haven't seen ya much, and - uh - I kinda miss your _company_." He said the last word dangerously slow.

Kathy rolled her eyes, clearly not buying his excuse.

"The last time I saw you, ya were with Johnny-Boy as the new girl in the _block_. Did ya know that we talk about you during our little sessions?" He licked his lips again, "Although, he's always a bit reluctant with the subject."

Kathy's eyes were on her hallucination, he gave the Joker a menacing look.

_"Of course, I was reluctant!" He snapped, "He always wants to know everything personal about you, and the details of our time together. That pervert!"_

Joker narrowed his eyes at her, noticing that he wasn't looking his way, but behind her. Was there another guest coming here, he didn't know about?

"Well, uh, are we ready to get started?"

Kathy looked his way questionably, "Excuse me?"

"Our first session together." He cleared his throat, and imitating Kathy's girlish voice, "Patient interview number _one-ah_. This is Dr. Knightly with Patient _John Doe..." _He growled, clearly hated that name. "...aka-"

"Do you see me with a recorder?" Kathy interrupted, shaking her head, "I don't."

"I figured ya have a camera."

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause - uh -" He turned his head to the side, looking where Kathy's hallucination was supposed to be, "You keep looking that way."

"Well, I can assure you there's no camera here."

"Then what are you looking _at_? Why aren't ya looking at _meeee_? Huh?" Joker asked narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, licking his lips in the process, "Are we - uh - having more company? Hmm? I thought this is a date for two."

Kathy heard Jonathan growl at his choice of words. Kathy was annoyed as well. If he thought that they're going to spend quality time together, he's dead wrong.

"I'm not here for a session, Joker!" She snapped, no longer holding back. She was ready to express why she's really here. "I won't and never be your doctor! I'm here to tell you that! After this, I'm going to tell Jeremiah the same thing. Even if I don't get that promotion, I don't care! As long as I'm away from you, I'm happy! You being gone will put a smile on _my_ face! That's all I have to say!"

She panted for breathing, still having the fire in her eyes. Joker had an emotionless look on his face. He wasn't smiling or angry.

"You - uh - came down here and waste my time just to tell me _that-ah_?" Joker asked.

"You wanted me here, remember?"

"Yeah," he shrugged carelessly. "You could've had our dear friend Jeremiah tell me that."

"You're right. I could have, but I feel better if I told you in person."

"Would you - uh - mind telling me _why_? You should be happy about the job upgrade. I gave it to you."

Kathy pressed her lips together, shaking her head, "No, you didn't."

"You think you earned this?!" Joker asked with a menacing tone of his voice, "You're too young and lets face it a wo-_man_! I was the one who gave Jeremiah a doctor request who was happy to comply. If your boyfriend hadn't lost his screws, you wouldn't have had it at _all_."

"I don't care!" Kathy snapped, "I'm not going to risk my life for a bigger salary. I mean it would be nice, but I'm not going to endanger myself!"

Joker's lips curled into a wicked grin that made Kathy's heart pounding against her chest, "You're scared of me. No _wonder_."

_"Stand your ground," _Jonathan's voice commanded.

"N-No, I'm not!" She said with little confidence.

"DON'T! LIE TO ME!" Joker roared. Kathy jumped in her seat, reaching one hand inside her pocket for the panic button. "Your boyfriend maybe the so-called Scarecrow, but you're not his mistress! Even if you like to be."

"I never said I was or like to be his mistress," she said, feeling her thumb on top of the red button.

"You're an open book, Doc. You still have the hearts for the Crow." Joker paused, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously, "I'm not - uh - going to hurt you, Doc, so you might as well let go of the panic button." Joker smacked his lips together.

She furrowed her brows at him with confusion, "Button? W-What-"

"_Oh _Kitty! Just because I'm off my rocker, doesn't mean I'm STUPID!" Kathy flinched at his sudden anger, and the Joker giggled at her frightend state. "So why don't you - uh - let go of the _but-ton?_ Let - Let it go. Now. Let go of the button now." There was a minute of silence, and Kathy still kept her grip on the button. Joker sighed.

"You know, it's okay to admit you're scared of _meee_," Joker said sweetly, "I give everyone the full effe-ct-ah."

"True," Kathy admitted quietly. "But whatever reason I have, it doesn't matter. I promise you that I will never be your doctor. I'll feel sorry for the guy who takes that position."

"You don't want-ah play doctor? Fine! But since you're uh making promises, I think I should make a _prom-ise_ too."

Kathy widen her eyes slightly, she knew that this couldn't be good. "You can't be serious?"

"Why so serious, Doc?" he asked with a grin, then that quickly changed.

He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, before speaking menacing, "If you think you can just - uh - walk away from me... you're wrong. I'm not the _ty-pe_ to be ignored. So here's my _promise_ to you... When I get out of here, when I take a vacation from Arkham... we'll meet again. Face-to-face. Mano-to-womano. I might see you in your little apartment, or maybe on the streets. Either way, I'm coming for you... I may even tell you the story about how I got my scars. You can run and hide, Kitten, but not forever... I'm a man of my word-ah."

Joker burst into a high-pitch laughter that made Kathy want to get out of her seat now. This was a mistake coming here. Why did she have to listen to her lover, who lost his own mind. Why couldn't she listen to her conscious and tell Jeremiah? She wasn't thinking that's why. She was too scared and now look where that brought her.

_"It's time to go,"_ Jonathan's voice said nonchalantly as if it had no affect on him.

Kathy didn't want to hear it twice, she jumped off her chair, headed for the door.

"Oh, and Dr. Seuss!" Joker's laughter died down, and Kathy heard a bang. She whirled around to see the Joker in his seat still, but picture was off. On the table was a cell phone. How did the Joker get the phone out if he was in a straight jacket. She cautiously moved toward the table to get the item without taking her eyes off the clown.

"Take the fifty dollars as a late birthday _gift_..." Joker gave her a devilish smirk that made her nauseous. "Happy 25th birthday, Doc," he said with a giggle.

Kathy quickly took the phone from the table and ran out the room without looking back.

As she sped walked into the hallway, she heard the new guard called out, "See you next week, Dr. Knightly."

"No, you will NOT!" Kathy said with a hint of fear and anger in her voice. She entered the elevator and started cursing loudly and broke down crying. Jonathan disappeared after she left the room, and she was glad. She didn't want to see his face again. It was his fault that she's in the Joker's list to kill. She was so scared and shaken, she wasn't thinking straight. She don't think she could work here anymore.

**~000~**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Rachel cried out in anger.

As she was on her way home, she saw a swarm of reporters surrounding her apartment building, waiting for her to arrive at her doorstep. She was lucky to see the GCN van and stopped the driver from coming closer to the building, otherwise she'll be exposed. She told the cab driver to leave the area, then called Lacey to see if she can stay at her home. Lacey said she could stay without asking Kathy if it was okay. She would've called Harvey, but that staying at his place would've been awkward.

Lacey poured Rachel _another_ glass of wine, then poured herself one.

"At thought going to work was bad, but now I can't stay at my own home!" Rachel took a long sip from her drink. "This is ridiculous! Kathy better come clean to the press!"

"Okay, Rachel," Lacey tried to comfort her pissed off friend, without making her angry. "I understand you're upset, but I don't want Kathy to suffer the press too."

"Oh! So_ I_ have to suffer," Rachel pointed at herself, "because Kathy doesn't want everyone to know about her and Bruce?!"

"I'm not saying you have to suffer, Rachel." Lacey tried to reason with her, "Don't forget that I mentioned before that Bruce and Kathy aren't official! I wish they were, but they're not."

"But I'm not the woman on the news, Kathy is! I thought we're done ruining each other's lives!"

"You two are!" Lacey insisted, "The last thing Kathy wants is to hurt you again. Now do you me a huge favor and please chill out for a minute?!"

Rachel sighed, taking another long sip from her wine. She inhaled then exhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, Lace. I'm just so frustrated!"

"I understand. I can't believe the press think it's you who's dating Bruce."

"I get why they think that, I mean Bruce and I were close friends when we were young, but that was a long time ago. We grew apart."

"Did you ever have strong feelings for him?" Lacey asked curiously.

Rachel fell silent, not sure how to answer that. Her silence answered Lacey's question. Lacey could tell these things, she'd seen them on TV and experienced them in real life.

"You have, haven't you?"

Rachel groaned, drinking the rest of her drink.

"Rachel?" Lacey questioned her.

"I have," Rachel answered honestly, "but it was a long time ago."

"Did you have feelings for him when he came back to Gotham?"

Rachel felt her head buzzed a bit, feeling the alcohol get to her.

"When he... When he returned to Gotham, he changed into a man I... I don't know anymore. I thought we have a chance, but I was wrong. He only wanted me as a friend... So I moved on... and so did he."

Lacey widen her eyes at Rachel in shock, not expecting her to come out like that. Maybe it was from the drinks. If the alcohol made people confess so easily, then Lacey should be careful with the booze.

Rachel reached her arm out that was holding the glass, "More, Lace."

Lacey obliged, not bothered to pour her own full glass of wine or touch it, seeing Rachel drink and probably drunk made Lacey lose the urge to take a sip from her own.

Rachel drank a couple sips and mumbled with her eyes closed, "Don't tell Harvey."

Lacey furrowed her brows at her with confusion, "Why would Harvey care?"

"Because he... he gets jealous over guys like Bruce."

Lacey shook her head, not liking where this was going, but continued to question her, "Still didn't answer my question."

"H-Harvey..." Rachel stumbled her words, "Harvey and I - and I are seeing each o-other."

Lacey felt her heart dropped at the revelation. She shook her head in denial. Was the alcohol making Rachel talk crazy, or was it the truth? She noticed Rachel and Harvey getting too close for comfort, but Lacey waved it off. Now, Lacey was sure that are her best friend and her crush were an item. Her eyes started to water.

"But keep it a secret, Lace!" Rachel wagged her finger at Lacey lazily, "It won't be good for Dent's campaign."

"Um... D-Do you want me to try Kathy again?" Lacey said as she hurriedly went to the kitchen for the home phone, hiding her real emotions from Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, pouring another drink, spilling some of the dark liquid on the coffee table, "She won't answer her cell. She never does."

"I'll try her work then," Lacey said, dialing Arkham Asylum's number. On the other line was a receptionist named Susan, and she told Lacey that Kathy just left, so much for Lacey's luck. She thanked Susan and hung up. She tried Kathy's cell again, but only reached her voicemail.

She groaned, hating that Kathy wasn't answering her calls. Did her battery die again? Once she heard the beep, Lacey gave Kathy her message.

"Hey, Kat, it's me. I've been trying to call you, but no response. Rachel is staying here at the apartment, drinking her problems away, because of some douchebag reporters are chasing her tail in. Look, you need to come back to the apartment so we can talk about the situation. It's not fair for Rachel to suffer, because of what-" Lacey was cut off, when she heard the beep on the other line. Her message was too long. She rolled her eyes and hung up the phone with frustration.

Now she was getting worried. The only option was to call one person that Kathy was closed to recently...

**~000~**

"More juice, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, holding a jug of orange juice.

Bruce held up an empty glass for Alfred, without looking away from the TV, "Thank you, Alfred." His butler poured Bruce a glass of orange juice, while he took a peek at the confidential folder.

"Still researching on Crane, Sir?"

"Shh," Bruce hushed him, "The maids might be around."

"I don't think it's wise to bring your _work_ in the house, Sir."

"I would've stay in the _building_ longer, but I couldn't. You know what I mean?"

Alfred nodded, "Absolutely, Sir." He leaned forward to Bruce's ear and whispered, "Either you get rid of the maids, or we have to talk like this for the rest of our days."

Bruce's phone started ringing. Bruce rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone, "Would you rather do the cleaning, Alfred?"

"If that's what you wish, Sir."

Bruce didn't respond to Alfred when he saw who's calling him. He answered it.

"Hey, Lacey. What's going on?"

"_Hey, Bruce. Look, I know it's late or you're busy-"_

_"_No. No. It's fine." Bruce assured her politely, "I'm free at the moment. What's wrong?"

_"It's Kathy."_

Bruce tensed up when she mentioned the girl's name. From the tone of Lacey's voice something wasn't right. He was worried.

"What about Kathy? Is she okay?"

"_I don't know, Bruce. I keep trying to call, but she isn't picking up her phone."_

"Did you try calling Arkham?"

"_I did. The receptionist said that she left Arkham two hours ago. I was hoping that she's with you."_

Bruce shook his head, "No, I haven't spoken to her since at night at Pascuale's."

He could Lacey's breathing frantically.

_"Oh my GOD! Do you think something happened to her?"_

"Lacey, calm down. I'm sure she's stopping at some place to eat. What you need to do is keep trying on her cell, and if she answers let me know. Lets just stay calm."

Lacey's breathing seems to slow down a bit, _"Okay. One more thing, Bruce... If you somehow reach out to her... tell her to call me... so I can kill her for giving me a heart attack!"_

Bruce nodded, "Got it. We'll find her, Lace. I'll be in touch." Bruce hung up and stared ahead in silence for a few minutes.

"Is Dr. Knightly missing, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with concern.

Bruce instantly hopped off his chair, "I'll be back, Alfred." He ran up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Getting my back up suit on. I'll be back!"

"Is the suit really necessary?" Alfred suggested, "I'm sure Dr. Knightly is on her way home right-" He was cut off by a door slam. "Now," he finished weakly.

Bruce sped past his bed and toward a certain wall to press a button that opened a secret passage. He ducked inside the passageway to dress in his back up suit.

**A/N: Joker is in the house, readers! How did I do with the Joker's character? Was he in character or out of character? Be honest. His threat to Kathy really scared the living daylights out of her. Where could she have gone? Did something happened to her? Will Bruce be able to find her as Batman?**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, Guest, Christineoftheopera, peenislover, JayceWilliam for reviewing.**

**Thank you: iamchefmaster for favoring this story.**

**Replying reviews...**

**Guest 2/10: I will confirm that Jenny will meet up Scarecrow in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Night

_**Chapter 8: Bad Night**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

_**Song for the Chapter: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**_

It had been raining tonight in Gotham, Batman had been flying over the rooftops and speeding the streets with his Tumbler, searching frantically for Kathy. He beat up thugs and robbers, he even defused a rival gang fight. Still no sign of the girl, then he got an incoming call from his butler.

"Any news, Alfred?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Wayne, there are some news. I went to the bat bunker and had done some research on any information of the doctor. I found her license plate and locate her car with the GPS."

Batman groaned, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"If I may be so bold, Sir, you weren't," Alfred said with amusement. "That's the problem. You should see the mark on your map. I pray the girl will be alright."

Batman looked at the GPS of his Tumbler to see a blinking red dot, revealing Kathy's location. He sped the car to that location, taking him to the second bad area in Gotham, Narrows was the first. This was the place where Carl Finch was killed in the docks.

He saw her car parked near the storage containers. He jumped out of the vehicle to find the vehicle empty. No Kathy, no purse, no cellphone, no keys, no sign of anything. It was as if the car was abandoned. He noticed the hood of the car was smoking. He opened it up to see black smoke everywhere. Batman coughed and fanned the fumes away. He closed the hood to keep the smoke inside. It seemed that her car had broke down, and it looked like she's out looking for the nearest auto place to tow her car. Kathy mentioned her buggy was a piece of junk, and she wasn't lying. When he finds her, he'll insist on getting her a new car as Bruce Wayne.

He used the detective vision to find Kathy's prints on the car and on the puddle ground. It may be raining, but that won't stop Batman from finding her.

He followed the tracks, while keeping on low profile. He didn't want a pedestrian spotting him on the streets. Kathy's footprints looked new, so she shouldn't have gone too far. Her tracks were fading, when he was going further, making it hard for him to track her. When he spotted Kathy's faintest footprint, he was at a dead end... or so he thought. He realized that he found an auto shop and spotted Kathy inside talking to a mechanic. He hid in the shadows and used his night vision goggles to zoom inside the building to get a better view on what's happening in there.

Kathy was going through her purse, mouthing out words Batman couldn't make out. He decided to eavesdrop with his earpiece.

_"Okay, how much is it for the tow?!" _Kathy asked frantically.

_"Ma'am, I told you."_ The mechanic explained, being a total opposite of Kathy, he's calm and causal._ "My partner is using the only tow truck we have. The **only**__ truck we have."_

_"Okay, when will he back? Can you call him and tell him to pick up my car?"_

_"Our truck only holds one car, and my partner is picking one up right now."_

_"Sugar," _Kathy cursed quietly._ "Look..." _She paused taking a deep breath,_ "I'm not having a great night so far. Is there anyway you can help me out here?"_

_"Sure." _The mechanic said with no sincerity, he was amused by her actually,_ "You can call yourself a cab and go home. We'll pick up your car when we have a chance."_

_"And how long with that take? A month?!"_

_"Hey, watch it, ma'am. I don't need your smart mouth."_

_"What I need is for my car to be fixed, but that's not going to happen anytime soon!"_

_"Lady-"_

_"Look, even if I want to call a cab, I couldn't! My cellphone died! How can a possibly phone a cab?!"_

_"There's a payphone outside across the street." The mechanic pointed outside, where Batman was hiding._

_"What's wrong with the phone you have here?" _She asked, pointing at the phone hanging against the wall.

The mechanic shrugged nonchalantly, "_Out of order."_

Kathy groaned, "_Isn't this great! Now I have to go outside and walk in the rain... AGAIN! Thanks for nothing, you jackass! I'll be sure to never come back here again!" _Kathy exited the shop and stomped toward the payphone, close to the wall where Batman was hiding.

Batman couldn't believe that Kathy was using that kind of language. Something must've happened other than her car breaking down, she must be pissed and a bit afraid. Batman couldn't understand what. He'll find out when he see her again as Bruce Wayne.

Batman heard the last, unkind words from the mechanic that made _his_ blood pressure rise.

_"Uptight bitch."_

Kathy made it to the payphone, feeling the drops of rain soaking her dark locks once again. She reached into the purse to find her wallet for the payphone.

Unbestknown to her, there were two guys that looked like in their mid-30s were watching her nearby in a dark corner of an ally. One was flipping a pocket knife, while the other was making wolf whistles and told his friend to check the petite girl out. Batman instantly noticed their presence right away. It's a good thing he found Kathy when he did, or she'll suffer worse than she already was. He disappeared into the shadows once more, making a plan to stop them.

Kathy found two quarters in her wallet, before she could insert them in the payphone, she felt a tight grip on the shoulder. She let out a yelp in fear, and her first instinct was to turn around. She froze still, feeling something sharp against her throat. When she was in situations like this, her instinct was to scream for help.

"HELP ME! MPH" Her scream was cut off as the thug (with the knife) covered her mouth with his black gloved hand.

"Take it easy, pretty lady," the other guy appeared in front of her with a disgusting, toothless grin. "We're not going to bite."

"We just want two things from you, and we'll get out of your pretty little head," the blonde guy with a severe case of acne, who carrying a knife explained as if it was simple agreement.

"Uh, one... " The toothless guy held one finger up, "Your purse that has the doe we need."

"Two..." the acne thug with the knife laughed wickedly, lowering the knife from her throat to the collar of her blouse. Kathy's eyes widen instantly figured out the second thing they wanted. She muffled screams, tears fell from her eyes, her hand was inside her purse, searching frantically for a weapon of some kind.

"Ah, don't worry, baby," the toothless guy hushed her, caressing her hair and cheek. "Our record was forty seconds. It'll be quick and easy. You'll enjoy it..." The guy that was holding the knife, handed his weapon to the toothless thug, then quickly covered her mouth once more. The toothless thug continued, "And I guarantee we'll enjoy it as well." He took the knife and started cutting blouse open, showing off her white camisole.

Kathy screamed for help and tears fell from her eyes. There's no way she'll lose her virginity to ugly perverts. The hand that was trapped inside her purse grasped on a hard cylinder-like shape, her pepper spray. Once her soaked, white blouse was removed, she pulled out the weapon and immediately sprayed it on the toothless thug. He screamed and dropped the knife, covering his pepper-covered eyes with both hands.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" He screamed.

Kathy kicked the guy behind her in the shin, but that caused both of them to tumble onto the sidewalk. The thug with the acne rolled on top of her, having an infuriated look on his face. Kathy cowered with fear, realizing that she no longer had her purse.

"YOU BITCH!" The acne thug raised his arm to punch her. Kathy's screams of protest fell on deaf ears. As he lowered his fist, his arm somehow was twisted back, and his body was thrown off Kathy's with brutal force. The acne thug landed next to his friend that was on the ground, who was still screaming and covering his eyes in pain. The acne thug looked up and widen his eyes in horror when he saw the legendary bat before him.

"I-It's you!" He screamed in terror. He jumped to his feet and ran for his life, leaving his toothless companion behind.

"Aren't you going to go after him?!" Kathy demanded, covering her camisole with her torn blouse.

Batman grabbed the remote claw from his utility belt and aimed it at the running rapist. The wire flew towards him, holding the hem of his breeches. Batman turned and shoot it at the toothless friend, who was standing up and getting his eye sight back. The wire that connected the robbers were pulled together, head butting each other and knocking them out instantly. Batman marched to the unconscious pigs and tied them up.

Finally, his attention was on Kathy who was staring up at him with teary eyes, while clutching onto the fabric of her shirt, covering herself.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked her calmly, still using his deep voice.

Tears were falling from Kathy's eyes. Mostly, she'll be tough and say yes, but the fact was that she's almost raped by two thugs. She wasn't okay.

Kathy lowered her head and shook her head, her lips quivered in fright, "T-They tried to rape me! T-They TRIED to RAPE ME! ME?!" She repeated the words over again and felt her saviors hand on her shoulder. She instantly swatted it away, "No! Don't touch me! Please!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kathy shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. You-You saved my life... again..." She couldn't help but be amused at that thought, "Third time is a charm."

Batman pressed his lips together, holding back the laughter that threatened to escape his lips. Her eyes were on the unconscious, curious to know what Batman planned on doing with them.

"What's going to happen to them?" she demanded.

"I'll take them to the GCPD," Batman stated, "I'll drop you off there as well, so you can give them your statement."

Kathy shook her head, "No! No! I-I can't!"

Behind the mask, Batman furrowed his brows at him with confusion, "Dr. Knightly, they attacked you. You need to give the police your statement."

"You don't understand! I-I can't handle anymore of this! Okay! I have a rough night at work, my car broke down, the mechanic is being an ass, and now I was almost raped and robbed by two men. One who doesn't know dental hygiene, and the other who needs a dermatologist! This is far the worst day of my life! I want to go home and SLEEP!" Kathy pleaded with tears, "Please, don't take me to the police station! Please!"

Batman didn't like the idea of her refusing to give her statement, but the last thing the girl needed was more action. She needed to go somewhere safe, and he knew the perfect place.

"I'll drop them off at the police department, and then I'll take you to Wayne's penthouse."

She furrowed her brows at him with confusion, "Bruce's place? Why Bruce's? Why not take me to my apartment?"

Batman dismissed her question by turning around and grabbing the two unconscious thugs. "Follow me." Kathy was unsure about the idea, but he was clearly the only free ride she had. It'll be stupid not to take it. She slowly followed the Batman, carefully not to trip on her open-toed heels.

**~000~**

Bruce Wayne left his bedroom in his T-Shirt and sweats. He found Alfred downstairs, he was carrying a tray of food to the guest room, where Kathy was staying for the night.

"How is she, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

Alfred's face saddened, "It's dreadful, Master Wayne. That girl came into the penthouse, looking like a wounded puppy. I took her upstairs to let her wash up and dress for bed. I was about to deliver her food and medicine right now."

"Medicine?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes, Sir. Don't you know that getting your feet wet in the cold rain weakens the immune system?"

Bruce nodded, "I heard of that, but I've been out in the rain all the time with no medication, but never got sick."

"The truth is, Master Wayne, you did have medicine in you. You always complained on how awful the liquid taste so I decided to give you the pill instead."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the butler suspiciously, "I don't remember you giving me any pill, Alfred."

"You don't, because I mixed the tablet with your breakfast."

Bruce widen his eyes in disbelief, "You've been drugging me, Alfred?"

"Only the rainy days, Sir," Alfred explained, "or the sick days."

"Is there anything else you did behind my back?"

"Of course, Sir." Alfred admitted, as they both went the upstairs to Kathy's room, "I contacted Miss Donaldson and told her the story. She's currently taking care of Miss Dawes."

"Rachel?" Bruce questioned him.

"Yes, it appears that Miss Dawes had a bit too much to drink I'm afraid. I don't blame her though, with the rumors of you and her as a couple."

Bruce groaned, realizing that he hadn't spoke to Rachel since the news, "Damn. I need to apologize to Rachel and explain to the reporters that it wasn't Rachel."

"Wise decision, Master Wayne," Alfred complimented him. "Are you going to tell them it was Dr. Knightly?"

Bruce scoffed, "No way, Alfred! I'll think of a way to convince the press that it wasn't Rachel, but still keep Kathy's identity anonymous."

"How are you going to do that, Sir?" Alfred asked curiously.

Bruce chuckled, "You're talking to a man who fights crime at night."

Alfred nodded, "That I am, Sir."

They approached the door to Kathy's room. As Alfred was about to knock and enter the room, Bruce stopped him from doing so.

"Uh, Alfred?" Bruce began.

"Something wrong, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked worriedly.

"Um... I was wondering if I can give this tray to her myself."

Alfred widen his eyes in disbelief, "You want to deliver Dr. Knightly's food and medicine to her?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes."

"Personally?"

"Yes. Now can I have the tray, Alfred?"

Alfred broke into a wide happy grin, "Yes. Yes, of course, Sir."

Bruce looked up at Alfred with confusion, "Why are you smiling?"

Alfred laughed sheepishly, shaking his head, "Nothing, Sir... It's just... I never seen you care for a woman this much, not even for Miss Dawes."

Bruce wanted to deny it, but he just didn't have the heart to do so. Alfred was right, he did care for Kathy more than any woman he acquaintance with, except for his late mother.

Bruce cleared his throat, "The door, Alfred?"

"Oh!" Alfred nodded, "Of course, Sir."

**~000~**

"Come on," Bruce insisted.

Kathy shook her head, "No. I don't want to take that nasty medicine."

"Just a spoonful, and look..." Bruce held up a coke bottle for her, "A drink to wash it down. Doctor's orders."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "Are you my doctor?"

"Tonight, I am," Bruce brought the spoon close to her lips. "Come on."

Kathy sighed as she quickly put the medicine in her mouth and immediately swallow. Kathy's nose wrinkled and shiver, taking the coke from Bruce to rid the taste. The black substance taste like cough syrup it's disgusting. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

Kathy frowned at him after taking a long sip of her drink, "I would like to see you take the medicine."

Bruce shrugged, "Okay, fine." Bruce took the spoon from her, wipe the remaining substance from the liquid mixed with her saliva with a napkin, before pouring a spoonful for him. He didn't hesitate to put the medicine in his system, but his calm composure quickly changed into disgust. "Ugh! That is awful!"

Kathy laughed as he took the coke bottle from her to get rid of the taste.

Bruce sat back, watching her dig into the meal before her. On her tray was takeout food from Panda Express: Orange chicken, spicy fried rice, hot and sour soup, and a small fortune cookie.

Bruce smiled with amusement as he watched Kathy take big and quick bites of the fried rice.

Kathy looked up to see him holding back the laughter, "What?"

Bruce shook his head and waved it off, "Nothing."

"Oh, come on, Bruce. I've been dying to hear something funny."

"Okay... Uh... Why are you eating so fast? Are you that hungry, or are you afraid that I'll steal your food?"

Kathy shrugged, "Yes."

"Which one?"

"A little of A... A little of B," Kathy admitted with a smirk.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. He stood up from the bed, "Then maybe I won't be around to take it."

His comment made Kathy's face fell in worry.

"Wait!" she called to him, "Don't go."

Bruce turned around to see a frightened look on her face. He had things to take care, but seeing her face, how could he say no? He nodded and returned to his spot on the bed. "I'll stay as long as you like."

Kathy smiled, happy with his answer.

Before they could enjoy themselves, there was a knock from the door.

"Come in," Bruce said.

The door opened and Alfred entered the room. Kathy and Bruce's faces fell when they noticed Alfred looked at them with regret.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Sir, but the police is here."

"What?" Kathy asked.

"They demand your statement about what happened tonight, Doctor," Alfred explained.

Kathy groaned and rest her head on her hands. Bruce wrapped his arm around Kathy for comfort.

"Did you explain to them that now isn't a good time?" Bruce asked.

"I tried, Master Wayne, but they insisted on questioning her now."

Bruce stood up from the bed, "Well, I'm going to tell them-"

"It's alright, Bruce," Kathy said sadly, picking the tray up from her lap to get off the bed, "It's better to talk to them now then hold it off longer."

"A-Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, my night can't get any worse. I might as well get over it."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want, but I can't deny a policeman." She walked over to Alfred and said to him, "Lead the way, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and gestured her to leave the room, "Downstairs, Madam."

"Thank you," Kathy exited the room to talk to the police. Alfred and Bruce watched Kathy disappear into the halls.

Alfred sighed sadly, "Poor girl."

"She doesn't deserve what almost happened to her, Alfred," Bruce stated, "If I have stopped them sooner, she wouldn't-"

"Now, don't blame yourself, Master Wayne. You stopped those pigs from taking advantage of Doctor Knightly. She is safe, those men are in jail, it's all that matters."

Bruce wanted to believe it, but he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right, something that Kathy knew and didn't tell Bruce. Something frightening. Something that made her terrified to talk. Did Scarecrow return and paid Kathy a visit? He was determined to find out so he can protect her. If Scarecrow was back, he'll track him down so he couldn't hurt Kathy again.

**~000~**

It was a windy evening in the remote corner of unknown location. A certain doctor analyzed a bottle filled with white pills. He made sure that it had the right amount for a mobster client, who requested this medicine recently. Once he was satisfied with the proper number of pills in the bottle, he placed it in his briefcase that contained filled syringes, pill bottles, and bags of powder.

After the incident in Gotham and the run in with a _certain_ blonde slut, the doctor abandoned the scene of the crime in Arkham and took a vacation away from Gotham, until the news about his work died down.

During the doctor's time of solitude, he fell into a depression. Empty beer bottles were everywhere, cigarette butts were smeared on an ashtray - his dark side suggested to run tests on his unaware victims with his created _medicine, _the good doctor denied it at first, simply because he wasn't in the mood, but the temptation drew him back in the life of crime. The drinking, the smoking, the drugs - he hardly had any alcohol, he never fall into a habit of smoking cigarettes, he never wanted to get back to his old ways with his toxin. He'd done all this just to get his mind off of one petite girl.

Out of all the women, he'd met in his life, this one brought out a different side of him, not his dark one. This angel held everything for him to be a good person. He never expected to have her in his arms, taste her berry-flavored lips, and tell her words he never told anyone before. Everything was going well for him, until one night he let it slipped from his fingers. A few people were to blame, especially him (but he never dared say it out loud). He made mistakes, and some were unforgivable. He knew better than to think that the woman would forgive him after everything he'd done to her. She hated him, but a small part would be in denial that she still loved him despite what happened.

The doctor looked at the corner of his briefcase to see a photo booth photo of him and her together, being happy, enjoying each other's company. He never wanted to waste time on photo booths, but she talked him into it.

The doctor huffed in irritation, the girl returned to her mind once again. He realized that he just smiled when he laid eyes on the photo. His smile fell as if it was wiped by a rag. He folded the picture together, showing off Kathy's beautiful face and not Crane's. It's over between them. There's nothing he could do to change that. She was better off without him. There's nothing standing in his way of his true destiny... being Gotham's Master of Fear.

**_"You're not thinking about that girl, are you, Johnny-Boy?" _**His dark side asked.

Jonathan scoffed, _"I am now."_

_**"I don't understand why you chose not burn that photo. It's not like you two are getting back together-"**_

"NO!" Jonathan snapped out loud.

_**"Don't tell me, you still care for about that bitch."**_

_"Don't ever talk about her that way."_

**_"We could've had fun with her, Johnny. When she was under our care in Arkham, fighting back the drug, she had my interest... until she turned us down."_**

_"No." _Jonathan disagreed, _"She turned you down. I never offered her to join our conquest."_

**_"You should've. She could've been our Mistress of Fear. She's smart, feisty, not to mention gorgeous. Imagine what she'll look like in costume and under-"_**

_"Don't even go there! I would never stoop so low."_

**_"Maybe you wouldn't, but I-"_**

"ENOUGH!" Jonathan roared. He had enough of Kathryn. He needed a drink, a cigarette, something to take the images of her away. The more he tried to force her out, the more difficult it was. He turned around and noticed a small TV lying on a small glass table.

Jonathan sighed and turned on the TV, hoping to get his mind off things especially that girl. _Gotham_ _Tonight _was on TV, and Mike Engel appeared on screen as usual.

_"Crime..." _Mike stated sadly, _"It is as common as to a modern day society as air and water. And as long as a group of people who live in want, there will be individuals, who are willing to do anything they can: rob, cheat, or kill to satisfy their needs."_

Jonathan rolled his eyes without satisfaction, Mike's words weren't helping him keep his mind off his problems. Jonathan decided to light up a cigarette to soothe his stress.

He sat down on the foot of his bed and took a packet of the filthy sticks and a lighter from his coat pocket (that was lying on his bed next to him). He held the stick up to his lips, and lit up his lighter with a click.

_"But in Gotham, crime has start to emanate from a different place. Over the last few weeks, there's been a rise of crime without motive. They are so demented, none of us could know why they were committed. I'm Mike Engel, and tonight, we go into the city's underground to get a status report on just how bad it is on our streets. Now we're doing this not to frighten you, but we do this only to inform you of the growing problem that threatens our city..."_

The door bust opened, and one of Jonathan's henchmen entered the room.

"Boss!" he cried excitedly.

Jonathan huffed, taking a long drag from his cigarette. How dare that man barge into his room without knocking. Jonathan planned to deal with him later, right now he wasn't in the mood.

He had a few goons that worked under Falcone (the former crime boss still insane in Arkham) now working for him. He offered those goons a chance to work under his command, if they agreed, they'll be rewarded handsomely; but if they refused, they'll suffer his poison. The goons knew fully well of the doctor's reputation and his capabilities. Some had families, some wanted the money for themselves, and some were terrified of dying. Even if they wanted to follow the madman, they don't have a choice anyway.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kercher?" Jonathan asked nonchalantly, ending the cigarette on the ash tray (that was lying on the nightstand next to his bed).

"We'd done it, Scarecrow. Boss. Sir." His henchman said happily, glad to be the one to give the report to Crane. He would do anything to keep Crane happy, if Crane was happy then Kercher would live sane for another day. "We went to Spotlight club and handed the drugs, you gave us. One kid was suffering the dose pretty bad."

Jonathan looked at the TV to see a picture of Scarecrow's latest victim, Tim Otis. Kercher followed Crane's gaze to see the picture of the boy as well.

Tim Otis was a handsome, honor roll graduate student, who planned on tending in one of the best schools outside of Gotham. It's a shame that he went to a club with his buddies and decided to try out things, his parents tried to protect him from.

"That's him!" Kercher stated, pointing at the screen, "That's the guy who tried your toxin, Sir." Kercher pulled out a camera from his pocket and tossed it to Crane's bed, "Ty filmed it."

**"How nice of Ty to do that, wasn't it, Crane?"**

Jonathan ignored Scarecrow, picking up the camera from the bed and played the video. He was watching the boy looking around frantically, then screaming, catching the attention of his two friends and the teens around them.

One of his buddies reached out to him asking if he was okay. His question was answered when Tim collapsed on the ground, kicking his feet and attempting to claw his eyes out. His buddies were restraining him, asking anybody who would listen to call the ambulance. Crane knew that was a pointless thing to do. It was too late. This Tim boy would be dead even though the ambulance managed to make it on time.

As he was watching Tim in his terrified state, he almost imagined Kathy screaming before him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out that horrible memory.

"What do you think, Doctor Crane?"

Too emotionless to talk, Scarecrow took over. Taking over Crane was a lot easier after the incident at the Narrows, because Crane hardly had taken his medication, not that Crane cared anymore. His big reason for taking them was for her, but now that she left him, Crane found no reason to keep taking his medicine.

"Outstanding, Ron," Scarecrow stated with a smirk. Kercher realized that every time, he was addressed by his first name, he knew he was talking to Scarecrow.

"Thank you, Sir!" Ron said with relief. What he didn't know that he'll be Scarecrow's experiment tonight. Scarecrow didn't forget that Ron barged into the room without knocking. "Anything else, you like me to do, Boss?" Ron asked.

"Not at the moment, Ronnie." Scarecrow replied, "You and the others will be well compensated tonight. You can leave now."

"Thank you, Mr. Scarecrow - Sir!" Ronnie rushed out of the room excitedly to tell the others what Scarecrow told him. As soon as he left, Crane took a moment to gain control back.

"**You know you really should lighten up, Johnny!" **He said. **"I don't care how, but just get out of this depression! It's making _me_ feel depress!"**

"What's the point?" Crane asked out loud, "None of this matters."

**"Don't talk like that! What the hell, Crane? You're obviously not seeing the big picture."**

"I see it alright. I lost the love of my life, my job at Arkham, I suffered injuries from her blonde slut for a friend! I lost everything!"

**"Not true. You got me."**

"And that makes me feel any better?"

Scarecrow scoffed, **"Crane, that hurt. I'll tell you what. When we finish our business deal with The Chechen, we can find you another girl to play with."**

"No!" Jonathan snapped.

Scarecrow sighed heavily, **"She's special I know, but there will be lots of special girls. You need to get over her! FAST!"**

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Finally, somebody knew proper etiquette.

"You may enter!" Crane said, turning off the TV. His favorite henchman, Luke Mitchell, entered the room.

"Have everything ready for the trip, Boss," Luke stated.

"Excellent."

"How much time do we have before we leave?"

"Thirty minutes to be exact."

Luke nodded, "Yes, Sir. Oh, and Boss, one of the Cheaten's men called. He said that their boss had a tight schedule and don't have the time to meet you at the place from before, so he's asking if it's okay to meet him at the parking garage in Gotham instead."

"No!" Crane snapped, "Absolutely not. I'm not setting foot in Gotham until the news died down."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Everyone in Gotham assumed you're dead."

Jonathan shook his head, "No. Have you seen Gotham Tonight?"

Luke sighed and nodded, "Yes, Sir, but the cops don't have proof it was you. You weren't there when that kid was poisoned."

"No, but they have proof that my drug that killed the boy was the same drug that affected Gotham in the past. I'm not ready to enter Gotham. Not yet. Tell him to meet me at the ally, we met before, or there's no deal."

Luke nodded, "Got it, Boss."

"Good." Jonathan went to the mini fridge to get himself a drink. He knew better than to drink before work, but he needed something strong at the moment. He offered Luke a drink, and Luke accepted.

As Jonathan was pulling out two beer bottles from the fridge, Luke took a moment to look at the stuff inside Crane's briefcase, then one particular item caught his eye. A folded photo of Kathy and Crane cuddling up to one another.

He stared at the petite girl, before he chuckled to himself. "Bet you're having a good time with the playboy right now, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Jonathan whirled around to face Luke with confusion, "What did you just say, Mitchell?"

Luke smirked not taking his eyes off the image of Kathy, "Wayne is a lucky man, he has everything you and I could never have."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, not entirely understanding his words, "I don't understand what you're saying. What made you want to talk about Bruce Wayne just now?"

Luke chuckled and flipped over the picture, showing it to Crane, "This girl. I saw her with billionaire Wayne together."

"What do you mean? How? How were they together?"

"They were holding hands, having dinner at Pascuale's Bistro."

Anger and jealousy was rising inside of calm looking Crane. He secretly clenched his fists, until it turned white.

"Just _how_ do you know that?" Jonathan demanded in an almost angry tone.

"Do you ever watch the Gotham Morning News?" Luke asked, not catching the intensity in his voice.

Jonathan then scoffed and rolled his eyes as he unclenched his tight hands, "Absolutely not. I have no interest in Miss Vale's gossip, and neither should you." Jonathan took a swig from his beer.

"I know, but they said that it was that District Attorney's assistant, Rachel Dawes, who was with Wayne that night. It's not true."

"Oh?" Jonathan raised a brow. "What makes you think it's her?" he asked pointing the photo of Kathy.

"Cause I was there." Luke replied, "With my special lady."

Jonathan widen his eyes, shaking his head in denial, "You're mistaken."

"I'm not." Luke looked back at the photo, "I'm telling you. That girl was with Wayne that night. I've seen them rushed past our table so they could avoid the cameras outside. There's no mistake. I remember that perty face. This girl is Bruce Wayne's new lover."

Luke jumped when a sound of broken glass was made. He looked away from the photo to see Crane's beer bottle broken, _smashed_ actually. Who knew that Crane got a strong grip?

"Are you okay, Boss?" Luke asked.

Crane was far from okay. He just found out that his lover was moving onto somebody else. How could this happen? They just broke up! It's been a few months, yes, but it was too soon to start a new relationship. Was he wrong? Hatred, jealousy, and a bit of hurt were burning inside him. Tears were about to fall from his eyes.

**_'Moved on, huh?' _**Scarecrow asked him.

Crane quickly wiped the tears that didn't have broken glass. "I'm fine, Mitchell," Crane cleared his throat, "Just the booze is getting to me."

"You should lay off the booze for a while, Sir. You told us that working sober gets-"

"I know what I said!" Crane snapped angrily. He instantly bit his tongue, regretting that he lost his cool over some girl. "My apologies, Mitchell."

Luke shrugged, feeling awkward about the situation, "It's fine, Sir." Luke looked down at the picture, "You know... Why do you even have a picture of the girl in the first pl-"

"You know what, Mitchell?" Crane faced him with determination, standing up from his chair, not bothered the broken glass and spilt beer on the carpet, "It just hit me."

"What's hit you, Boss?" Luke asked curiously.

Crane chuckled, the same laugh a mad scientist would use. His laugh send chills down to Luke's spine. "Mitchell, you have proven your worth tonight."

Relief washed over Luke. He was glad to be on the boss' good side. That his number one goal, and he achieved it.

"Thank you, Doctor Crane," Luke said with a smile.

"Which is why I'm going to give you a job, a special one, you can't screw up."

Luke nodded, still unsure where this was going, "Yes, Sir. Just what is this task?"

"All in good time, Mitchell. First, I changed my mind. Call back The Cheaten and tell that I'll be happy to meet him in Gotham... Tonight!"

Luke's widen his eyes, "You're joking?"

Crane frowned and send daggers at Luke, "Do I look like the Joker, Mitchell?"

Luke frantically shook his head, "N-No, Boss. I was just wondering why the change of heart-"

"Never mind the questions! Just do what I tell you, before I make you useful in the basement."

Luke didn't want to be told twice, the last thing he wanted was to be tortured by Crane's toxin. He heard stories from the men who were victims, and they weren't too pleasant. He tried to stay on top and kissed Crane's ass just to avoid the fear medicine.

"No problem, Boss," Luke headed for the door to do just what Crane told him, but the doctor's intense, nonchalant voice called his name, stopping his tracks.

"I have another change of heart." Crane's lips stretched into a wicked smirk, "Tell our friend, Mr. Kercher to meet me downstairs in the basement. I want to see him in fear before we leave."

Luke gulped and felt sympathetic towards the naïve man downstairs, "Yes, Sir."

Crane was about to close his briefcase, but not before his eyes took a final glance at the photo of the brunette beauty.

"You mustn't worry, Kathryn." He whispered with a smirk, "We'll see each other again, really soon."

Crane ignored the grumble from Scarecrow, who can tell that this won't go well for their plans. Crane was clearly not thinking straight, instead of being rational. Why did this girl have to appear in their lives? Scarecrow sometimes felt like he's the smart one out of the two.

Crane closed the briefcase with two clicks and exited the bedroom. He had a henchman to torture.

**A/N: Ba-ba-BUM! I don't know why I did that, I just felt the mood was right. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, especially Crane's _real_ appearance. How is Crane going to handle news about Kathy being with another guy, Bruce Wayne? When will Bruce find Kathy's secret meeting with the Joker and his threat? Will Kathy come clean? One word... Review!**

**Next chapter will be a super long (probably not as long as this one, but it'll be long) that will be filled with full of surprises and kicking so be ready!**

**Thank you: Sketch1997, Guest, Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Sayuri494 and hrodenhaver for favoring this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

_**Chapter 9: Surprises**_

**_Disclaimer: read chapter 1_**

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Knightly," an officer gave the residents of Bruce's penthouse his goodbyes before he returned to the GCPD.

As soon as he left, Kathy lied back on the couch, finally have a chance to breathe again. Before a series of questions, the officer informed them that it was Lacey who made the call, because it was the right thing to do. Kathy appreciated Lacey's honesty, but she wished to stay out of this. Alfred told Lacey that Kathy was okay, no harm done.

"Are you alright, _Nancy,_" Bruce asked with sympathy, sitting next (behind) Kathy's head.

"I will be," she said quietly.

"Would you like me to fix you something, Doctor?" Alfred asked.

"A coke will be great," Kathy replied, resting her arm on her head.

Alfred didn't want to, because he knew too much soda would do to the body, but she's the guest, he had no choice but to comply.

"Right away, Ma'am." Alfred left the two alone to pour that drink.

Kathy sat up and sighed heavily as she stared at the Gotham view. Bruce placed an arm around her shoulder, and Kathy leaned into his embrace. She needed this, she needed this comfort. After everything that happened to her tonight, she refused to leave this embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kathy," Bruce said in a deep whisper.

Kathy laughed at his words, "What exactly are you sorry for, Bruce?"

"Everything." Bruce admitted, "Everything that's happened to you recently. You don't deserve this, Kat."

"Well, sometimes bad things happen to good people." She glared at him, "Like you."

Bruce stared at her sadly, then nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like me." He laid his head back against the couch and stared out the glass window.

"What are you thinking about?" Kathy asked.

"I keep thinking what if." Bruce replied, "If Batman didn't show up, then-"

"I don't want to think about that. I'm here now. Alive and intact."

"Intact?" Bruce asked.

Kathy nodded, "Yeah. The truth is I'm a virgin."

Bruce turned to her in disbelief, "You're a virgin?"

Kathy nodded again, "Yeah."

"But I thought you and Crane-"

"We dated, but we didn't actually do it! To be honest, I was hoping we do it for our wedding, if he ever proposed to me, but he didn't... since he never loved me."

"Kathy, I'm so-"

Kathy didn't want to hear another apology to him. He said sorry so many times, and he didn't do anything wrong. She interrupted.

"You know what. Can we change the subject please? As I said before, I'm alive and still a happy virgin that's all that matters!"

"Yes, and defenseless."

Kathy scoffed, "What is _that_ suppose to me?"

"Let's be honest, Kat, you have a reputation of being..." Bruce paused trying to think of a nice word for her.

"_Easy_," Kathy suggested.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded, "Something like that. Bad guys will look at you as an easy target. Tomorrow, I'm going to arrange you to take self defense classes."

Kathy scoffed, "Bruce, I'm a doctor in Arkham. I don't have time for that." Bruce couldn't believe what he's hearing. This girl, who had been held hostage, almost robbed and raped, was refusing to take fighting lessons. How stupid can she be?! "Besides, I don't need to sweat, I have a taser and pepper spray."

_So that's why,_ Bruce thought.

"Yeah, and did they work?" He asked, "Did you escape?"

"Yes," Kathy stated weakly. "One time..."

"What about the time Scarecrow attacked you in Arkham or Ra's Al Ghul in the Narrows?" Bruce challenged her. "Where did your weapons go?

"Maybe if I put the taser in my pocket and the pepper spray around my neck-"

"Kathy, self defense is more than weapons."

"I understand that, it's just I don't want to go to a place where we get on the filthy ground, and earn sweat and black eyes."

Bruce sighed, "Kathy, you need self dense. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to arrange you _and_ Lacey to take one."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "You sound like my grandmother. She always try to force me to do something I don't want to do."

Bruce was taken back when she called him her grandmother, but he knew he was thinking what's right for Kathy's safety.

"Well, you'll thank me later."

Alfred returned with a bottle of coke, "Here you are, Doctor."

Kathy smiled as she'd taken the bottle, "Thanks." She took a long sip from the drink and exhaled with satisfaction.

"Alfred, could you call the GCPD and see if they still have the Women's self defense classes?"

Kathy glared at Bruce with confusion, "They have classes there?"

Alfred looked at Bruce with amusement, "Are you interested in taking those classes, Sir?"

Bruce scoffed at Alfred, "Not for me, for _her_."

Alfred laughed hysterically, "I'm just pulling your leg, Master Wayne. I think it's wise of you to start taking lessons, Dr. Knightly."

"I'm not taking those classes, Bruce. I just don't have the time."

"So is Master Wayne with his job at Wayne Enterprises, but he managed to learn how to punch and kick."

Kathy widen her eyes and faced Bruce with fascination, "You learned how to fight?"

Bruce shrugged, "Yeah. Just the basics."

"Can _you_ teach me?"

Bruce stared at her in shock, "What?"

"I want you to teach me. Since you're so insistent of keeping me safe and making me learn how to defend myself."

"What's wrong with taking it at the police department?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to, and I don't have the time." Kathy said, pouting like a four year old.

"You are going to take these classes..."

Kathy rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath.

"But," Bruce continued, "The police department don't teach... _certain_ moves I learned."

Kathy glared at Bruce curiously, "Like what?"

Bruce chuckled, "What don't you come back here tomorrow to find out? How does five sound?"

Kathy shrugged, "Five sounds perfect."

"Good." Bruce clasped his hands and stood up from the couch, "Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep for work tomorrow." Bruce offered his hand to Kathy.

Kathy didn't take his hand, "I'll be in bed in a little bit. Want to finish my drink." Kathy took a long sip from her coke.

Bruce nodded, "Alright then. Good night."

"Good night."

Kathy watched Bruce leave the living room.

"Dr. Knightly, your night clothes are folded in the guest room." Alfred instructed.

Kathy nodded, "Thank you, Alfred."

"Have a good night, Miss," Alfred said then left her alone in the room.

Kathy looked inside her purse and pulled out two cellphones. One that belonged to her, the other belonged to Jeremiah. She opened Jeremiah's phone to see the text message that gave her the creeps. She stared at it with fear, not sure what to do. Should she tell Jeremiah about it? Joker would strangle her if she did. Refusing to give much thought, she stuffed Jeremiah's phone back inside her purse and took her own upstairs as her alarm.

What she didn't realize that one person was watching her. When she disappeared, he sped back to the couch and looked through her purse to find that black Verison cellphone. Curiosity took hold on Bruce as he searched through the phone. Why would she have two phones? What was she looking at that made her petrified? He looked through the caller history then the message inbox to find out this was Dr. Arkham's phone. Why did she have this in her purse? He stared at the latest message intently, then shook with fury.

He knew that Dr. Arkham would never sent her this text, and the real sender terrified her. He knew something was wrong with her, and it wasn't about what happened with her car or the two thugs. Someone out there was after Kathy to hurt her, torment her, scare her. There was only one person who was capable of fear and torture... Bruce slammed the phone shut in frustration and left the room to put on his dark armor, becoming Batman.

**~000~**

Somebody was knocking on the door, and a loud groan was made. Hangover Rachel was in Kathy's bed with a pillow over her head.

"Lacey, get the door!" Rachel commanded, her voice muffled against the pillow.

Lacey rushed out of the bathroom to answer the door. "Coming!" she cried to the visitor behind the door.

She opened the door to see Harvey with his eyes on his watch around his wrist. He really was counting down thirty seconds before knocking on the door. It showed that he was considerate and not actually annoying her with his constant knocking.

"Thanks for coming," Lacey said to him with a relieved smile.

"How is she?" Harvey asked with worry as he stepped inside the house.

Lacey shut the door before she said with a heavy sigh, "She almost drank an entire bottle of wine without my help."

"An entire bottle?" Harvey asked in shock.

"_Almost_ an entire bottle," Lacey pointed out, "_Without_ my help."

"She must be really upset."

"Apparently."

"Lacey, do you mind giving me some coffee?!" Rachel demanded inside the bedroom, "My head is telling me to stay in bed."

"Of course, Rachel," Lacey went straight to the kitchen, while Harvey went to the bedroom to see Rachel.

"Rachel?" Harvey stopped by the door step to take in Rachel's current state.

Rachel groaned and slide the pillow from her face to her chest, "What?" Her face was pale, her scent smelled like puke, and there were bags under eyes.

"Rachel, you look terrible," Harvey stated bluntly with a mocking grin.

Rachel grinned back, "Yeah. It's nice to see you as well."

"Lace, told me you were just suffering a morning hangover. Yesterday, you were lovely as a rose, but now..."

"You can say it, Harve. I'm a big girl."

"Sick as a dog," Harvey said it sweetly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I was up drinking... trying to forget my problems."

Harvey walked over to Lacey's bed to sit down and see Rachel's face. His face became appalled when he spotted a wine bottle that almost reached the bottom.

"Oh my... Rachel!" He looked up at Rachel in shock, "You drank all _this?!"_

Rachel furrowed her brows at the bottle in confusion, "Huh? I thought I drank it in the living room."

"Here you are, Rachel!" Lacey came inside with a plate of microwaved pancakes and a mug of vanilla latte on both hands. As soon as she stepped inside the bedroom, her jaw dropped spotting the wine bottle in Harvey's hand. "Rachel! I thought I put that in the kitchen cabinet."

"Huh? I guess it found me instead," Rachel moaned, feeling the pounding sensation in her skull.

"Here," Lacey sat down on the bed next to Rachel, placed the plate on Rachel's lap, and handed the mug to Rachel.

Rachel sat up as she'd taken the mug from Lacey.

"Hold out your other hand," Lacey commanded. Rachel obliged, only to receive two pills of aspirin. "Helps the headache," Lacey explained nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Rachel quickly put the pills into her mouth and washed it down with her latte.

"How do you feel?" Lacey asked, "Better than thirty minutes ago, I hope." Lacey thought back when Rachel woke up sick, she'd spent her time in the bathroom cleaning up Rachel's puke.

"Better, thank you," Rachel replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about the mess in there," she referred to the bathroom. "And thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"That's what friends are for." Lacey said, "Not happy about the puke part, but you'll do the same for me, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

"Okay," Harvey began, "What exactly happened last night?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel asked looking at Harvey as if he's dumb, "I've been drinking and now I have a hangover."

"I know that, Rachel," Harvey said calmly, "What I want to know is why you came here?"

"Lacey's place was the only safe place to go to," Rachel explained, "I couldn't go to my house, because it has swarm of reporters. I can't come to your house, that would've been..."

"Weird?" Harvey guessed.

"I guess."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay... Somewhat okay," Harvey added quietly. "It's a good thing you got drunk in Lacey's home than at a bar, cause that would've been bad."

"It would've also been bad for your campaign."

"Forget about the campaign, Rachel. You're my friend, and I care about you."

Lacey rolled her eyes, biting her tongue, holding back a snarky comment.

Rachel caught Lacey's gaze and narrowed her eyes at her questionably, "What was that, Lace?" Harvey looked at Lacey confusedly, while Lacey glared at Rachel with the same gaze.

"What's what?" Lacey asked innocently.

"You rolled your eyes."

"So what if I did?"

Harvey scoffed, "Lacey, why did you do that? Is it wrong to show concern about a friend?"

"Of course not. I think it's wrong to be modest."

"Excuse me?"

Lacey made a laugh that made both Harvey and Rachel confused, "Come on, guys! I know what's going on between you two!" She pointed at them accusingly as if they were interrogated. They both widen their eyes in disbelief, but quickly recovered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said calmly.

"Rachel, you told me you two are a couple."

Rachel's mouth dropped speechless. Harvey glared at her in shock.

"Rachel, you told?!" He demanded.

"I-I didn't tell her!" Rachel said defensively.

"Yes, you did!" Lacey argued, "That night you were drunk! You admitted that you two have been seeing each other. Remember what you said... _"Keep it a secret, Lace!" _Lacey wagged her finger at Rachel, imitating her_, "It won't be good for Dent's campaign."_

Rachel paused, still didn't remember a thing about that night. She didn't even remember sneaking into the kitchen while Lacey was sleeping just to get a drink, the whole bottle actually. She and Harvey both can tell that Lacey was upset, tears were threatening to fall. Lacey was making a poor attempt of hiding her real emotions.

"What's the matter, Lace?" Harvey asked with concern.

Lacey wanted to scream at Harvey, saying how she fell for him, to tell him that she cared about him more than a friend, to tell him why he's going out with Rachel and not her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Lacey slapped against her sides dramatically, "How could you not tell me that you guys are going out?!"

"Lacey, we've haven't been going out that long," Harvey admitted.

"But how could you not tell me?" Lacey demanded, "We're friends."

"We wanted to keep it secret," Rachel admitted, "We don't want anything interfering the election, and I thought about telling you, but..." Rachel paused with hesitation.

"But?" Lacey urged her to continue.

"But... I don't want to hurt your feelings, Lace, but the last time you were asked to keep a big secret you spilled the beans."

"When did that ever happen?"

"Kathy begged you not to tell that she's secretly dating Crane."

"Wait a minute!" Harvey raised a finger and began speaking, "Crane? Isn't that the guy who terrorized Gotham?"

The women ignored Harvey's question and stuck to their current subject.

Lacey slowly nodded, recalling the night she met Rachel and told her Kathy's big secret, "Okay. Okay, you made your point. I can see why you were a bit hesitant to tell me."

"I'm glad you understand, Lace," Rachel said with relief.

"You said you guys haven't gone out that long. How long are you two an item?"

"We're not technically an item," Harvey explained, "We're just going out. You know like a movie or dinner."

"And nobody suspects that you two are together?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, except you of course. Please, Lace, try not to let _our_ secret slip. It'll mean the world to us."

Lacey paused, thinking about it, before an idea came to mind.

"Why should you keep this a secret?" she asked.

The couple was taken back by her question.

"We already told you," Harvey said.

"I know, but what made you think that it'll hurt your campaign? No, I believe it'll help you."

"Really?" Harvey asked.

"Think about it." Lacey sat down next to Rachel, "What do the President of the United States, the Queen of England, and Dana Worthington have in common?"

The couple furrowed their brows, thinking about the answer.

"They're rich," Harvey suggested.

"No."

"Make good points in arguments," Rachel said.

"Yes, but no. They have a companion. George Bush has Laura, the Queen has Phillip, Dana has what's-his-face. They all have titles, and they have somebody at their side."

"Dana doesn't have a title," Harvey pointed out.

"True, but she is catching up in the ballot, is she not? Almost tied with Roger, I pray to God that she beats him. It'll be nice to watch him squeal!" Lacey clenched her fist and smirked wickedly at that thought. Lacey looked up at the couple, who stared at her, silently telling her to make sense. She realized she's off subject.

"She does not have the DA title yet, but she has a lot of support from family, boyfriend, and some of the citizens of Gotham. Lets show off our support."

"How?" the couple demanded.

"Simple. You two act like a couple."

Harvey and Rachel widen their eyes in shock.

"Don't give me that look! You two wanted it anyway, there's no denying that!"

"Lace, we can't go around kissing in front of cameras!" Harvey said in disgust, "That's just not appropriate."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you should... you know... hold hands in public, go to dinner, give a kiss on a cheek from time to time, and Rachel, you continue telling the people how great a man Harvey is (which is true, there's no lie there)."

Harvey smiled at Lacey's words when she mentioned him.

"And besides, we'll be killing two birds with one stone. Harvey's charts will go up, and the gossip target will be off of Rachel's back."

Rachel widen her eyes in realization, "That's right! If the reporters see me in public with Harvey instead of Bruce-"

"Then everyone will know that you're not really together with Bruce!" Harvey finished with a grin, then grinned wider when facing the blonde. "Lacey, you're a genius!"

Harvey came up to her only to place a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Lacey giggled and blushed at the sudden contact from his lips. "Well, I... I-I..." Lacey stammered, forcing the words to come out of her mouth. She didn't want to show that she's bashful, or her secret crush on him might be blown.

"I try." She said simply. She was happy on the outside, but on the inside she's opposite. She was hoping that Harvey would link his arm with hers in public, and do the things she listed off before. However, she's happy that she helped her best friends out, and kept Kathy's mystery girl identity a secret. She just wished that things went her way, and she could make herself happy for once.

**~000~**

The day went by fast, which was good for Bruce and Kathy. Bruce cleared the living area, so he can have room to teach Kathy how to fight.

"Mind I suggest you go to a gym and teach her, Sir?" Alfred suggested.

"I would, but we don't have a gym here, do we, Alfred?" Bruce asked, pushing the couch a few feet away.

"And you think arranging the furniture and fight on the hard ground is better?"

"Of course not." Bruce walked to the corner of the room and lifted up a large folded fitness mat, "Help me with this mat, would you?"

Alfred sighed heavily, removed his coat to help his employer lay out a ninety-six wide and seventy-two long mat on the floor.

"It'll be much simpler to spend a hundred dollars on a gym membership, instead of going through all this fuss on one lesson," Alfred said, unfolding a corner.

"Hey, you're the one who told Kathy that I learned how to fight," Bruce pointed out, unfolding the other side.

"I did... but I was only proving a point, Sir," Alfred panted as he lifted up a corner of the mat and dragged it back.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure about doing this, but now I realize it might be the best thing."

"Why the change of heart, Master Wayne?"

"Because I found something, Alfred. Something that Nancy is too scared to tell me. I was right, Alfred." Bruce released his hold on the other corner and looked at his butler with a serious look on his face, "She was hiding something from me. Last night, I found two phones in her possession."

"Two phones?" Alfred questioned him, stretching his back. Bruce nodded in confirmation. Alfred waved it off, "Maybe she is using the second as a back up. You have three phones in your possession, haven't you?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. No, Alfred, she is not using the second as back up. The owner of the phone belonged to Dr. Arkham."

"Well, why would she be carrying her employer's phone?"

"I think she found it. I looked in the latest message, and somebody send Kathy a message, telling her to meet him somewhere."

"Are you sure it's not from him?"

"No. It was the way the message was written. I met Dr. Arkham, and he is not the type of man to call his employees _Kitty-kat."_

Alfred frowned, "I see your point, Sir."

"You should've seen her face, when she looked at that phone. She was petrified, scared for her life. Whatever happened in Arkham spooked her."

"What is your theory?"

"Scarecrow."

Alfred widen his eyes in shock, "Dr. Crane? Has he returned?"

"I haven't found him, but he's here in Gotham, probably returned to threat _Nancy_ again."

"If I may be so bold, Sir, what you're saying it's a big statement, a bold accusation without scientific evidence. You're not going to confront the girl, are you?"

"I have nothing to confront her with. I can't tell her that I've been snooping through her things, my cover might be blown."

"You're saying that somebody has been threatening her. Are you going to help her as Bruce Wayne or Batman?"

"I can help her as both," Bruce stated.

"How?"

"Tonight, isn't just a self defense lesson. It's a lesson about trust. If I gain her trust then maybe she might open up to me, tell me what's going on."

"That's a brilliant plan, Sir."

Bruce nodded, "I know."

"But what's your plan B, if this doesn't work?"

Bruce became silent, never thought of Plan B. He was sure that Plan A would work. He turned to Alfred and said, "Shut up and help me with the mat, will you?"

Alfred scoffed but obliged, not complaining the weight of the mat.

**~000~**

Kathy, dressed in a black sweatpants and a pink sweatshirt, waiting for the elevator to reach the living room floor. She never thought she could be so shaken in Arkham today.

When she started working there, she had the creeps, but now she's paranoid. She jumped at every bang or click sound was made, even Harley gave her goose bumps when she said hello. At her session with Pamela, the red head noticed fear in her presence, and offered Kathy a number for the masseuse (which Kathy accepted, because she planned on getting a massage in a while, but with a different therapist, the one Ivy _didn't_ recommend.

Kathy managed to return the phone to Jeremiah with fifty dollars in her pocket, but she made sure the message was deleted. Why? Because she didn't want Jeremiah Arkham to know that she visited the Joker without authorization. What Jonathan (her hallucination) made her do wasn't legal, and it could cost her job. She quickly escaped the asylum without saying a word. She caused suspicion, she knew. She needed to shape up. Who knows maybe the Joker threaten her just to mess with her mind.

Kathy nodded at that thought, "Yeah. That's what he's doing to me."

**~000~**

Bruce spent thirty minutes teaching Kathy how to fight. Kathy was eager to throw a punch, but the way she fought was... amusing and adorable. Bruce can't have that. She's cute, but she needed to be aggressive.

Right now, Kathy was learning how to spin kick... trying to learn. Kathy tried to imitate a ninja doing a high spun kick, but wind up falling onto her butt. Luckily, Bruce grabbed her arms to keep her from landing on her tailbone.

"Hey, don't try to get ahead of yourself," Bruce said with a laugh. "This is your first class." Bruce looked down to see Kathy moving her ankle around in circles, he chuckled some more, "And I'm guessing that hurt."

"It did," Kathy smiled while shaking her foot, before she regained her composure. "Show me how to kick."

Bruce raised her hands up, telling Kathy to stand back. Kathy took a few steps back and watched Bruce turned his front foot, showing off his ankle, and swung his back foot 180 degrees around. He raised his fists up, guarding his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Is that your best kick move?"

Bruce shrugged, "No, but I'm only showing you the basics. Like I said before, you can't get ahead of yourself." He stepped behind Kathy and placed his hands on her waist, "Now feet apart." Kathy made a wide stance that made Bruce bit his lip, holding back the laughter. "Too far." Kathy scooted her feet a little closer together, enough that she didn't look like she's doing squats.

"Better?"

Bruce smiled, "Perfect. Now bend your knees. Turn your front foot out and swing your back leg." He took two steps back to see her kick without getting kicked.

Kathy took a deep breath, then stepped her front foot forward, and swung her back leg with a grunt. Her kick made it around 45 degrees. "How was that?"

"Not bad, but you didn't turn your front foot. Make sure that your ankle is facing out front, otherwise your kick won't be powerful and you'll probably have a broken ankle." Kathy nodded. "Try again."

"Okay," Kathy sighed, taking a moment or two to prepare herself.

"Whenever you're ready," he whispered.

Kathy exhaled, bent her knees, took a step, and made the kick around 180 degrees. She finished by putting her fists up in defense. Kathy turned around to ask Bruce for his approval.

"Better?" he asked.

Bruce smiled and nodded, "It's perfect."

Kathy smiled.

"Try kicking with this pad," Bruce put on the straps of Thai pads around his arms and held them on his hips, blocking his chest.

Kathy took a couple breaths, one kick really stole a lot of energy from her. Kathy didn't want to be winey in front of Bruce, so she did what she'd done a couple times before, kick. When her shin hit the pads, Bruce's arms flew up and hit his face. Kathy gasped and covered her mouth in horror, watching Bruce covered his face and grunted in pain.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Bruce!"

Bruce raised his arm, while covering his face with the other, "Don't! Don't be sorry!" Bruce straightened up and pinched his nose, "It's my fault. It's been a while since I learned how to hold these. Good kick."

Kathy gasped again, seeing blood appearing from his nose, "Your nose is bleeding."

"It's fine," Bruce insisted, "Lets keep going."

"Alfred!" Kathy screamed out, "ALFRED!"

"Kathy, don't bring Alfred into this. It's just a bleeding nose, no big deal."

Kathy didn't listen to him, instead she guided him to the couch and laid him down.

"Tilt your head back and pinch your nose," she ordered, "Stay that way, while I get you some tissues."

Bruce watched Kathy disappear from view and groaned in frustration. This was not how he planned this.

Ten minutes later, Kathy returned with toilet paper and kneeled by Bruce's lying side.

"Here, let me help you."

"I got it." Bruce tore the paper from him and pinched his nose again with toilet paper over his nose. He feel the blood back down through this nose, and taste it in the back of his throat, he can smell it without inhaling.

"Can I take a look?" Kathy asked, leaning over Bruce's face.

Bruce gave her a slight push away from his space, "I'm fine, Kathy _really_."

"No, you're not!" Kathy argued, "You just got hit on the face and your nose is bleeding!"

"It's not a big deal," Bruce insisted, sitting back up from the couch.

"Bruce, I see the blood, you don't. Now quit being so freaking stubborn and let somebody help you for a change."

"I'm a big boy, Kathy, I can do things on my own."

"True, but you can't do _everything_. You're just a man, not God."

Bruce froze still and stared at Kathy, taking in that bold statement, bold but true statement.

"If you want a relationship to work, there needs to be trust. Now do you trust me?"

Bruce wanted to make a smart comment, to tell her that she knew nothing of trust. She was keeping things to herself and suffering Crane alone without any help. Oh, he so much wanted to tell her off saying that he knew, but he wanted her to trust him. He decided to swallow his pride, and do what the girl wanted.

"Now lie back," Kathy commanded. Bruce sighed and lied back on the couch. "Let me see." Kathy removed the toilet paper from his nose to see blood stains on his nose, and noticed a bruise around his right cheek, "Looks like someone is going to have a new shiner."

Bruce groaned, "Lucky me."

Kathy laughed hysterically. Bruce frowned and sent icy glares at Kathy, "Did I amuse you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kathy said in between giggles, "It's just you're so adorable when you blush."

Bruce scoffed, "Blush? I don't blush!"

"You are. Right now."

Bruce paused when he felt blood heating up his cheeks. Was he really blushing? The last time he blushed was when he was a kid, and that day, he handed Rachel a daisy from his greenhouse. Rachel giggled when she noticed his cheeks turning beet red, and said that it was adorable, that only made his cheeks turned bright red. Now he's blushing because he's embarrassed.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Bruce. No need to be embarrassed. Everyone has nose bleeds. Trust me. On the plus side, at least we're here and not in a public place, then your body would be flushed."

Bruce gave himself a pat on the back for deciding to train here in his home then Alfred's suggestion to go to a gym.

"To honest, your blushing cheeks are actually kinda cute."

"Cute?" Bruce turned his head and uncovered his nose.

Kathy nodded, "Mm-hm. Cute." Kathy placed a hand on his bruised cheek and caressed it, "Your nose has stopped bleeding, but you need a steak for that cheek."

"Are you my doctor?" Bruce asked with amusement.

Kathy smiled, "Tonight, I am."

Bruce chuckled and Kathy joined the laughter. Bruce sighed pleasantly, "Anything else the doctor requires."

Kathy nodded, "Yeah. Make sure you don't pick your nose, or it may bleed again."

"I'll keep that in mind..." Bruce paused, before he continued shyly, "Can the doctor... give me a kiss?"

Kathy looked up at him in disbelief, unsure if she heard him right, "Excuse me?"

"On the cheek I mean." Bruce assured her, "A kiss on the cheek. My mom sometimes do it when I'd done some crazy stunts that could cost me an arm and leg."

"You broke an arm and leg?"

Bruce shrugged, "On different occasions."

Kathy giggled and a smile returned to her pretty face, right where it belongs. She stared at Bruce's face, then leaned forward to place a tender kiss on the bruised cheek, then pulled away. She was inches closer to his face and she stared at it with wonder. Despite the bloody nose and the bruise on his face, she admitted that he was handsome, one of the better looking guys she met, tied with Crane... almost tied with Crane.

She knew how muscular his muscles were, and how soft his hair was, and even how dark he look. She felt, smelt, and saw him. She wondered what he tastes like...

Answering that question, she leaned forward, pressing her rosy lips on his own.

Bruce didn't process what was happening, but he didn't mind. He remembered Batman getting a kiss on the cheek from the girl, and felt sparks of electricity. His body tingled from that memory. Now, he can taste vanilla bean on her lips and more sparks were made. It was electric.

Before he could slip his tongue inside her mouth, he was pushed back on the couch. Opened his eyes to meet Kathy's horrified gaze, who couldn't believe what she had done.

She cursed her own morbid sense of curiosity. Why did she do that? What made her do that? What was she thinking? The truth was she wasn't thinking. One look at him and things happened without explanation. The sickest part about it was that she liked it and almost begged for more.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Now it was Kathy's turn to be embarrass.

Bruce shook his head, and said breathlessly, "No. No. I - uh-"

"I have no idea why I just did that!"

"It's fine, and I don't think that's what you've came for."

"It's not!" Kathy raised herself up on her feet and grabbed her bag and sweatshirt from the couch.

Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gotta go home!" Kathy stated, slipping the sweatshirt over her head.

"Home?" Bruce sat up and stared at the girl questionably, "I-I thought we - what about your lesson?"

"You were right! This was a mistake! I shouldn't have talked you into this. You're right. I'll take some lessons at the police department."

"_Nancy, _listen-"

"I'm so sorry, Bruce, and if you don't want to see me again that's fine with me."

"That's not-"

"Now I have to go!" Kathy dashed toward the elevator and frantically pressed the button.

"Nancy, wait!" Bruce rushed after the petite, "Don't go! It's just a simple kiss! Don't get worked up over it! Nancy!"

The elevator doors opened and Kathy ran inside and pressed the elevator door close just when Bruce was a tad too late. Kathy pressed the button that was her exit to the penthouse.

Outside the elevator, Bruce slammed his fist against the doors. He had her. He was close to earning his trust, then it slipped from his fingers.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed loudly.

Outside the penthouse building, Kathy frantically waved for the nearest taxi. Once a taxi car parked her side, she went into the back with a slam. The cab driver didn't notice her distress, he just asked the address casually. When she told the direction to her apartment building, the cab driver turned the wheel, heading back into the street. She leaned her head against the window and pounded her thigh in frustration.

_"Oh, Dear God, why did I just do something so reckless that cost my friendship with Bruce?!"_

Deep down, she knew why. Her mind wasn't there when she needed it, her heart had taken over. She was falling deep for the billionaire playboy.

**A/N: SURPRISE! Here's what some of the viewers were waiting for! Bruce and Kathy KISS FOR REAL! I also had a request for Kathy to take self defense lessons, so I decided to put that on there and what better person to teach her than Batman himself! What's going to happen next? Will Kathy let go and be with Bruce romantically? Are Rachel and Harvey going to be a couple in this story? Can Lacey ever be happy with a guy?! When are we going to see Lacey's little friend (Nathan) again? All answers will come in the future.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, Guest, Bluemachine, and peenislover for reviewing.**

**Thank you: readxme, abi prez, bella Cullen the original for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: readxme for following this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Out of Your Shell

**Chapter 10: Coming Out of Your Shell**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Okay, what's number five?" Lacey asked.

"Um... " Nathan paused to think, "Two-thirds times three-fourths is... one-half."

Lacey smiled, "Very good. You're better at fractions than I am."

It was the time of the week to spend quality time with Nathan. However, when she was going to pick him up, Nathan told her that he was given lots of homework to do, even though he said they can do a lot of fun stuff together. Lacey wanted to ditch the homework and go to the zoo instead, but school came first and fun second. Harsh rule, but it was the truth. She had detention a couple times, when she didn't do her homework like she should and hung out with a few high school friends instead. She didn't want Nathan to follow her lazy footsteps. She wanted him to grow up intelligent and successful. Right now, they ditched the zoo plan and went to her apartment to finish his homework, before his curfew.

As they were doing homework, Lacey's mind wandered elsewhere. That night when Alfred called and told her that Kathy was at Bruce's place, she thought that the couple started seeing each other again. That quickly changed when she was also informed what happened, Kathy was almost raped and robbed. She thanked the Lord for sending his dark angel to rescue her before it was too late. Ever since that day, she had been worried about her roommate's safety. She'll ask Kathy where she's going after work and that she should call her often to let her know that she's safe and intact. Kathy waved it off, saying that she will, but Lacey knew better than to believe that.

Lacey called her constantly all day today. Kathy picked up the phone once and a while, but it didn't satisfy Lacey. She's planning to call her right now, wondering if she left Bruce's place yet.

She stood up from the couch and picked up the phone from the table.

"Nathan, work on number six." Lacey ordered, "I need to make a call."

"You're calling Kathy again?" Nathan asked with irritation.

"How could you possibly-"

"Lacey, you called her when we left the church, and when we left the McDonalds' drive thru, and when we came here. I had the feeling you're going to call her again during homework."

"Well, she didn't pick up the phone the last three times I called her. I want to know if she's okay, and that she's keeping her promising and taking a cab instead of walking."

"Aren't you being a little over protective?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not being a little over protective," Lacey said mocking his tone and dialing Kathy's number on the phone. "I'm a concern friend. Now do number six, while I call Kathy again."

Nathan sighed and returned to his work. Lacey walked a few feet away from Nathan, waiting for Kathy to pick up the phone. She doubt that she'll answer, but a miracle happened.

"_Hello?"_

"Kathy, why didn't you answer when I called? When are you coming home?"

Once she asked that, a door opened and a voice said, "Right now."

Lacey and Nathan looked over at the door to see Kathy entering the room and closing the door behind her. Lacey sped towards Kathy to give her a bear hug.

"Kathy, thank God you're alive!" Lacey cried happily.

Kathy groaned and patting Lacey's back, "Lacey, I just got here. Can you at least give me a chance to breathe?"

"Oh!" Lacey pulled away and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I'm just happy that you're here... safe... and unharmed." Lacey's face fell into concern, "You are unharmed, right?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine... I'm fine."

Lacey stared at Kathy with the same concern look on her face. She detected something off about Kathy. Harvey taught Lacey a few techniques to tell if someone was lying or hiding something. Kathy's face was forced to smile, but her body language was shaking. She was afraid about something.

Kathy ignored Lacey's stare and noticed the little boy in the room.

"Hey, Kathy," Nathan greeted her.

"Hey," Kathy waved at him with a friendly smile. "I see you have homework."

Nathan groaned, "Yeah. My teachers are hard today."

"I bet." Kathy returned her attention back to Lacey's suspicious gaze. "What?" she demanded.

"Did something happen at Bruce's tonight?" Lacey asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're shaken. Could you tell me what happened?"

Kathy shrugged, "What's there to tell?"

"Were you attacked-"

"No!" Kathy shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it? I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other."

"We are!" Kathy assured her.

"Then tell me!"

Kathy took a glance at the boy who was trying to do his homework, then looked back at Lacey, "Can we talk in the bedroom?"

Lacey looked at Nathan behind her shoulder then nodded at Kathy. The girls went to the bedroom to talk privately. Lacey closed their door so Nathan couldn't listen in, "Okay, Kat, what happened that made you shake in your shoes?" Lacey faced her friend with her arms folded and eyes narrowed.

Kathy sighed, "Can't get by you anymore, can I, Lace?"

Lacey shook her head, "No, you can't. I've been taught well."

Kathy slapped her hands against her sides dramatically and sat on her unmade bed, "Okay. I was at Bruce's place, and he was helping me with self defense. I was learning how to kick, until..."

Lacey urged her to continue, "Until?"

"Until I gave him a bloody nose."

"How did you do that?"

"I kicked him... by accident."

"What happened next?" Lacey asked curiously.

Kathy didn't want to tell Lacey about the kiss, otherwise she would make a big deal about it.

"That's it," Kathy said simply.

Lacey frowned, "Wait. That's it?! That's what you've been hesitant to tell me?"

Kathy shrugged, "Well, yeah."

Lacey shook her head, "Uh-uh! I refuse to believe that!"

"I was embarrassed about giving him that bloody nose."

"I bet Bruce was as well, but you two were training in his house with no strangers around. You can't be embarrassed about that! Bruce understood it was an accident, right?"

Kathy nodded, "Right, but I felt bad about what happened when we were alone in the living room."

Lacey nodded with agreement, "I bet..." Lacey furrowed her brows, taking in what Kathy said, "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Did you say you two were _alone_?"

"Yeah."

Lacey gasped, "Something happened, when you two were alone, and it wasn't just a bloody nose!"

Kathy widen her eyes and shook her head in denial, "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie! Your face is telling it all! You're blushing!"

"I-I'm not!"

"Kathy, I know something else happened between the two of you."

"There isn't!"

"Stop lying! Just spit it out! You can tell me, I'm your friend and roommate."

Kathy sighed, "I'm sorry, Lacey, but I won't kiss and tell."

Lacey widen her eyes in disbelief.

_Wait for it..._

"Kathy?"

_Wait for it..._

"Did you guys did what I think you did?" Lacey asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Did what?" Kathy asked innocently.

_Wait for it..._

"You two..." Lacey puckered her lips, indicating a kiss.

Kathy didn't reply to Lacey's question, but her flushed body already gave it away.

_Wait for it..._

Lacey grinned widely, "You kissed?!"

Kathy pressed her lips together and hesitantly nodded.

Lacey let out a girlish scream that hurt Kathy's ears.

_There it is... _Kathy was right before, Lacey would make a big deal about this. She would hear about from Lacey, _all_ night long.

**_~000~_**

Bruce hadn't left his spot in front of the elevator ever since Kathy left. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened between them. He knew that she didn't mean for it to happen, but a part of him glad it happened. However, now that it happened, Kathy might be hesitant to open up to him again.

Alfred returned to the living room, handing Bruce an ice-cold steak, "There you are, Master Wayne. You'll have a real shiner in the morning."

"Great." Bruce pressed the steak against his bruised cheek. "Something to look forward to." Bruce sighed, "I really blew it, Alfred. She is never going to talk to me again."

"Did you try and explain that she has no need to feel shame? That it was an innocent kiss? That it meant nothing?"

"I tried, but she didn't want to hear it. To be honest with you, Alfred, if I told her that it was innocent and that it meant nothing..."

"Yes, Sir?"

Bruce sighed, "I would be lying."

"You love her, don't you, Master Wayne." Alfred said it as a statement than a question. He hoped this day would come. Bruce finally found someone to love, possibly marry and have children with. That was his dream for Bruce.

Bruce stared ahead and pulled the steak away from his cheek, "I don't know yet. I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel something with her. I don't normally believe in fairy tales and love at first sight, but when I first saw her..." Bruce sighed, "She's special, Alfred. I want to protect her, but she refuse to open up to me."

"Mind if I give you a piece of advice, Sir?" Alfred suggested.

Bruce let out laugh, "I'm up for anything advise you give me, Alfred."

"The only way for Dr. Knightly to be honest with you is for you to be honest with her."

Bruce looked up at Alfred in shock, "What are you trying to tell me? That I should reveal who I am to her?"

"I didn't say that. I only advise you to be honest. If you don't, then you can never earn her trust. She is a psychiatrist and senses you holding back." Alfred observed Bruce's face and saw blood stains on his clothes and face from his nose. "Allow me to get you a wash cloth for the blood, Master Wayne." He walked away, leaving Bruce alone in his thoughts. "I'll be back."

Bruce leaned his head back against the elevator door and closed his eyes, hearing Kathy's voice in his mind.

_"Bruce... I know that you're a great guy. You told me that you're a fake every time we've seen each other. My main question is why?"_

"_The truth is Bruce, I don't know you. I know that you're keeping something from the world and from me, and you refuse to say it out loud."_

_"How can you expect me to be in a relationship with you, if you can't be honest with me or yourself?! How can we be in a relationship, if you don't show Gotham who you really are?" _

_"Why do you hide yourself from the world? Why won't you let me in and show me your true colors? Why?!"_

Bruce sighed heavily, hearing Kathy's words repeat in his mind over and over again. If only Kathy knew who he was or what he's capable of. His main reason for keeping his second identity a secret was to protect her. However, she's already in danger whether he was Bruce Wayne or Batman. He really wanted to be close to Kathy again. There was only way to do that. Kathy and Alfred were right. It's high time to be honest for a change.

When Alfred returned to the living room with a squeezed wash-cloth in his hand, he stopped, realizing that his employer was no longer in the area.

"Master Wayne? Master Wayne?"

**~000~**

Later that rainy night, Lacey was out, taking Nathan back to the orphanage. Kathy was going around the house, making sure all the doors and windows were sealed shut. She never was this paranoid before, but Joker's threat really scared her. A part of her wanted to tell Jeremiah and call the police about what happened, but she was afraid of her life if she didn't say a word. Not just her life, but others as well. If the Joker killed anyone she ever cared about, she was never going to forgive herself. Keeping her mouth was the best thing to do right now, at least that's what Jonathan advised her to do when they broke inside Falcone's apart months ago.

Her hallucination hadn't showed up and she was glad. Because of him, she became the clown's ultimate target. However, it was her own fault for not listening to her own conscious, if she hadn't met the Joker then the Joker might've met her in a place she didn't want to meet him at, probably endangering the people around her. She couldn't let that happen.

_"When I get out of her, Doc, I'm coming for you. You can run and hide, Kitten, but not forever... I'm a man of my word-ah."_

Kathy covered her ears, blocking the sound of the Joker's laughter. The same laugh that haunted her dreams ever since that encounter. She screamed when a cellphone started ringing. Her cellphone. She fast paced her way to her purse that was lying on the couch to pick it up. She looked at the caller ID and her breath caught her throat when she saw Bruce's name on it.

She couldn't talk to him about their moment at his place. She couldn't. If she kept her distance, then she'll show Bruce that she wasn't interested in him in that way. Right? Wasn't she interested? She hated to admit it, but she liked the kiss. A kiss leaving her wanting more. She attempted to keep it off her mind. The more she tried to ignore it, the louder the voice inside her mind grew, encouraging her something different.

_"You knew you liked it? Who wouldn't be interested in a man like him?" _her tempted voice said.

Kathy sighed, "I can't. It's not right." She declined her call from Bruce, only to hear it ring some more. This time Bruce sent her a text message. "Seriously, can't this guy take a hint?"

She pressed the button to read the message.

_"Meet me at the rooftop. ASAP!"_

Kathy narrowed her eyes at the message with confusion. The rooftop? Why's Bruce at the rooftop in the rain? He could've just tried to talk to her inside the apartment. Knowing that he wouldn't leave till he talked to her, she put on a hoodie and left the apartment, not before she checked through the peephole on the door, making sure it was safe to come out.

**~000~**

Kathy went through the door to the rooftop. The rain was soaking her hoodie, down to her sneakers. She looked around frantically for Bruce, wondering why he decided to be up on the roof at this time of weather.

"Bruce? Bruce?! Why are up here? Couldn't we just talked inside? Bruce?!"

She spun around in circles to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. Was this a set up? Did Joker steal his phone again and planned to kill her at this spot? Terrified at that thought, she turned to the door, going back inside. Then a voice captured her attention, and it wasn't Bruce's.

"Doctor?"

Kathy gasped as she looked up to find the man in black in a squatting position, right on top of her exit.

"B-Batman?!" She asked in shock, "W-What are you doing here? Where's Bruce?"

"He's fine."

"But where is he? Is he..." Kathy paused, assuming one explanation in mind. "Did you ask him to text me to meet you up here? Why?"

Batman hopped off the ledge so he could meet Kathy face to face.

"It's time, Doctor Knightly."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "Time? Time for what? Why are you here?! Am I in danger?!"

"You tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Could you please enlighten me?!" Kathy was getting annoyed and angry. Why was Batman being so suspenseful and not direct? Couldn't he just explain why he's here?

Batman paused then looked away from Kathy's intense gaze. Kathy noticed that he was being hesitant about something, afraid actually.

"What's going on?" Kathy demanded.

"You were right about Bruce Wayne, Doctor."

Kathy's face fell and stared at Batman in silence and confusion. She was right? About what?

"You _are_ right."

He continued only this time his voice wasn't deep as usual. His voice was normal and familiar. He gathered the courage to turn and face her once more.

"He is a coward. He hides himself in the shadows by daylight, but shows his true colors when the sun falls. Every day, he forces a smile on his face, spends all the money in the world, and laughs with high society snobs with models in his arms. At night, he comes out of hiding and puts on a mask. A mask that the criminals now fear. A mask that fights and gains justice for the innocent. The innocent like you... _Nancy."_

Kathy stepped forward to look at Batman and met his dark gaze. Instead of black, his eyes were dark brown. The same dark brown eyes she encountered with hours ago. Her jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Bruce," She whispered.

Batman didn't answer at first, only stared at her intently.

"Bruce," She said it with confidence, lifting her arms up to pull his mask off.

"No," Batman caught her wrists to keep her from doing so. He just remembered that Lucius Fox upgraded the suit, taking high measures to keep his identity a secret. He saved her from getting shocked with electricity.

He took both hands on the sides of his mask and lifted it off, revealing himself to Kathy.

Kathy relaxed and stared at Bruce, who's head was now soaked in the rain. Bruce stared back at her, anxious to know how she would react. He was expecting shock and some other unpredictable emotion. However, he didn't see any reaction from her. She wasn't shocked at all. She didn't even flinch, when he pulled off the mask.

"You knew?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

Kathy shook her head, "I didn't know."

"But you don't look surprised! You didn't even react! Aren't you shocked, angry, upset? If you don't feel these things, then you must've known."

"I didn't know." Kathy repeated, but she continued, "But I had my suspicions that you are him."

"Suspicions?" Bruce had been very careful, not to reveal too much to Kathy. How could she have known it was him?

Kathy looked up at the sky, feeling the rain pouring down her face, then turning back to Bruce, "Do you want to go somewhere else without rain soaking us?"

Bruce shook his head, "The rain doesn't bother me."

"True, but it's bothering _me_," she gestured herself.

Bruce let out a laugh and looked up at the sky feeling the rain soak his dark hair, "Fine."

"We could go inside my apartment and talk. Lacey is out so you don't need to worry about her seeing you."

Bruce shook his head, "No, I don't want to risk her walking in and seeing me with my..." Bruce gestured his bat armor, he's wearing, "Other suit."

"Okay. What place do you have in mind?"

"Well..." Bruce placed the mask back on his head, "There is one place I have in mind, but I need you to trust me."

Kathy smiled and nodded, "I do."

"Good." He reached his hand out for hers, "Take my hand."

Kathy felt unsure, but she reluctantly took it, only to be pulled against his armored chest. She let out a gasp of unsureness.

"Hold on," he said in a more gentle voice than his normal deep, Batman voice.

Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and before she knew it, their feet were off the solid roof. Kathy squealed and buried her face into his neck, refusing to look down. This was the second time, she flown with Batman. He used his bat-claw device to travel through the city, until they reached their location.

**~000~**

**Song for this section: Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

Lacey dropped Nathan off at the orphanage and decided to have a bite to eat at her former job location, Gotham Café. She was at a bar, ordering herself a glass of wine and a salad.

Once she got her order, she finished her drink in one breath, and instead of eating, she played her salad with her fork. She couldn't stop thinking about the future DA. She couldn't accept the fact that her best friend was dating her crush. Couldn't things go her way for once? All she wanted was to be with a man, a good decent man, to love and cherish, marry and have kids. Harvey would be a terrific husband, and might be a good father. She witnessed him being very kind to Nathan before.

She smiled at that memory. She could picture him and her married with a few children, smiling and being happy.

Lacey dropped her fork, and the picture went away like a wave washing the shells away at a beach. What was wrong with her? She never felt this way with a man before. That's when she realized that she's one step closer to an obsession. The last thing she wanted was to become a crazy obsessed psycho like Scarecrow. She needed to suck it up and accept Harvey being with another girl, who was also her best friend. They weren't just a couple, but they're her friends too. She couldn't have the heart to hurt them and cause something so self destructive. That would be unfair, selfish, and just plan stupid.

"Wake up, Lacey. Stop dreaming." She whispered, "It would never happen."

"Lacey?!"

Lacey furrowed her brows in confusion. Someone was calling for her. She looked around the room, until she spotted a familiar man at the dining table.

_"Harvey?"_

His charismatic smile was shown, and he waved at her to come over at his table.

Lacey widened her eyes and turned her gaze back to her salad. She refused to believe he was there. What if it was too late? What if she had gone mad, and imagined Harvey instead?

"Lacey!"

"He's not there. He's not there." Lacey muttered to herself, finally taking a bite from her salad. When she thought her hallucination went away, her so-called imagination came to her instead.

Lacey froze, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harvey up close and personal.

"Lacey, I called your name, but you didn't answer."

"Um..." Lacey placed a hand over Harvey's, making sure he was real. When she felt his muscled warm hand, she was relieved that she wasn't imagining this. "Yeah, sorry." Lacey apologized, continuing to play with her food, "I-I didn't see you." She hoped that he'll buy her excuse instead of giving her a lie detector test. She hated lying to Harvey, but she didn't want to explain how she thought he was imaginary.

She noticed his friendly gaze became suspicious, but he recovered it by putting on that charismatic smile.

"It's fine." Harvey replied, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Her conscious was telling her it was a bad idea, but if she turned him down, he'll become even more suspicious. She had no choice, but to give him the invitation.

She shook her head, "Not at all. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Harvey took a seat next to Lacey and ordered himself a beer. As he was waiting for his order, there was an awkward silence between them. Usually, Lacey had something to say, but for her not to say anything was odd. Harvey decided to end the silence by starting a conversation.

"You know..." Harvey began, "I'm really glad I ran into you."

Lacey looked at him questionably, "Y-You are?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah. I really want to thank you for helping me with Rachel. Now that we're seen in public, we've become a big talk in the town (in a positive way)."

A waiter, that took Harvey's order, returned with a beer bottle in his hand and handed it to Harvey. The blonde attorney thanked the waiter before opening up the bottle and taking a sip from the bottle.

"I believe I have a huge shot of winning, and not have to be afraid to be seen in public with a woman I like. And as for Rachel, the press are asking questions about her relationship with me and not Wayne." Harvey lifted his bottle in the air, "All thanks to you, Lace."

Lacey blushed at his praise, "To tell you the truth, Harv, I didn't do anything. I just gave you and Rachel an idea. That's all."

Harvey chuckled, "Don't be modest, Lace. Your idea helped me and Rachel a lot. Couldn't have done it without you."

Lacey let out a giggle and lifted her empty wine glass with a smile, "And that case, you're welcome." They both clicked glasses, and Harvey took another sip from his beer.

"Yo, waiter!" Lacey called out to the waiter, who gave Harvey the beer bottle. The waiter looked over at Lacey as if she was a drunk. "Keep the wine coming." She turned to Harvey and pointed at him, "And _you_ keep the compliments coming. I need high self esteem, before Roger wrecks it."

"Hey, in about a few months, you don't have to worry about Roger anymore." Harvey said, "Now I don't want to sound so cocky, but there's a good chance that Roger won't be the DA any longer."

The waiter came back with a wine bottle and poured Lacey another glass of wine.

"Hallelujah," Lacey took the glass from the counter and took a long drink.

"My God. Here I am talking about me, when I should be asking how you're doing. How selfish of me."

Lacey shook her head, "It's fine, Harvey. You're excited about the election, nothing to be sorry about."

"I am sorry, because I didn't ask how Kathy is doing. I overheard you and Rachel talking about Kathy getting saved by the Batman from something."

Lacey's face fell and nodded sadly, "Yeah. She - uh - was on her way home from work, and her car broke down. As she was walking to a nearest auto shop, she was attacked by two thugs, almost raped and robbed. At least that's how Bruce's butler explained it."

"How is she holding up?"

"She said she's fine, but I'm not. I have to call her constantly just to make sure she is safe. Nathan is right, I do feel like her mother."

"So that's why you left the courtroom frequently. You were worried about her."

"Still worried about her. I'm so glad that Bruce talked her into taking self defense class. Kathy said that he's going to arrange me to take some classes as well."

"That's good. You know Rachel should take the lessons with you ladies. Sure, Rachel carries a taser, but there's more to self defense than just weapons."

"That's what I was thinking." Lacey frowned, "Can we change the subject please, before I make another call to Kathy to make sure she's still at the apartment. Safe."

"I'm sure she's fine, Lace. If you want to talk about something else, it's fine with me."

"Thank you," Lacey sighed with relief, taking another long sip from her wine, "Any conversation ideas you have in mind?"

Harvey paused, thinking of a good subject to talk about. He would like to talk about the election, but that would be self-center of him to bring that up again.

Then, he smiled when another thought came to mind.

"I know what brings you in a decent mood. How is that boy, Nathan, doing?"

Lacey groaned, "Ugh. Don't get me started. Do you know what we did today instead of hanging out?"

"What?"

"I felt like I was back in school." She complained, "I mean he had so much homework today. The worst part was the word problems in math. Thank God, that kid is smart to pay attention in school and do the rest himself without my help. I'm telling you. I think he is a prodigy for stuff like that." Lacey smiled, lost in thought of her words, "And do you know what else is amazing about Nathan? He isn't naïve like most kids. He knows what's going on in Gotham. He really is interested in politics than do what other boys do."

Lacey glared at Harvey, who was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"

Harvey shrugged, "Nothing. I just never thought you cared about him so much. Most people in Gotham don't care about orphan boys unless they're infants."

"Of course, I care about Nathan. I really want to be a friend to him. To be honest, he is the best guy friend I ever had... I mean b-besides you of course!"

"You hang out with him. You care for him. You help him out with his homework. You should be his mother and adopt him."

Lacey widen her eyes at that statement, "What?"

"C'mon, Lacey. You proved yourself to be a good parent. You'll be a terrific mother for him. I'm sure Nathan would like to be adopted. Would you like to adopt him?"

Lacey paused, before she thought up a smart answer, "I'm not saying that I want to, but if I did, I couldn't!"

"Well, why not?"

"Many reasons!" Lacey threw her hands up dramatically, "I don't have the doe to raise a kid. I was struggling to raise money for law school, but luckily, Bruce was nice enough to offer me the generous donation."

Harvey's hand that was holding the beer bottle flinched, when Lacey mentioned the billionaire. He really didn't like or give a damn about Bruce. He personal thought Bruce was a stuck up.

Lacey continued, "My salary could barely afford the bills and rent. Kathy and I split the cost. Speaking of Kathy, if I told her that I'm letting a nine year old come and live with us, she'll flip. Plus we don't have enough room for a kid. We only have two beds, and neither of us want to sleep on the couch. AND-"

Harvey raised his hand up to silence, "No need to make up excuses."

Lacey scoffed and leaned back against her chair, folding her arms over her chest, "They're not excuses, Harvey. It's the truth."

"Maybe, but the main reason is that you're scared."

Lacey shook her head in denial, "No! I'm not scared. I fought off a crazy man with a potato sack on his head, and earned a concussion from him, just so he can't get his hands on that boy. I love Nathan to death, but I can't be a mother to him."

"You're already a mother to him already. I've seen the way he looks at you. That was same look I used to give to my mother before she died."

Lacey's face fell when he told her about his mother. How tragic.

"I'm sorry, Harvey." She whispered, placing her hand over his.

Harvey sighed and placed his other hand over her hand, "Don't worry about it, Lace."

"I honestly don't think I could handle the responsibility of a kid. I would love to be his adopted mother - believe me - I do! I'm just not ready for that role yet."

Harvey nodded in agreement, "Okay, you're right. You made a good point. I realize once you become a parent it stops being about you, it's about what you can do to make the child's life easier."

"Exactly," Lacey took a sip from her wine and a bite from her soggy salad, "I can't give Nathan what the church can give him. I pray for the boy's safety and happiness. That's all I want for him. He deserves so much."

"I want the same for you and Rachel."

Lacey smiled and lifted her half-full glass of wine for another toast, "To love, safety, and happiness."

Harvey raised a brow at her, "We made a toast already."

Lacey shrugged, "I know, but my glass was empty, when we did it last."

Harvey laughed and lifted his beer bottle, not before he took a sip, "Alright then. To love, safety, and happiness."

They clicked glasses and took a long sip from their drinks, feeling the booze relax their systems. They completely forgot their troubles, and enjoyed each other's company. Gotham was getting better, thanks to a certain bat. Their friends and family were safe and loved. That's all that matters.

**A/N: There it is, readers! Bruce finally exposed Kathy who he really is! Sorry, I made y'all wait too long, but I think it's off for Batman to expose himself to an OC, he barley knows in the first book. I wanted to wait long enough for him to know my OC, until he was ready to take off the mask for her.**

**I know most of you are eager to read about Jenny, but she will come in a few chapters or so, just about when TDK movie plot starts, which won't be _too_ long a wait.**

**I'm debating whether to have Harleen become Harley Quinn before the DK plot, during, or after. I like to y'alls opinion on it.**

**I'm so sorry for not pairing up with Harvey and Lacey. I know most of you wanted them together, but they will have moments like this in the future chapters... You might see a pairing of them, we'll see how this turns out.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Sketch1997, Bluemachine, Christineoftheopera, Guest, and peenislover for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you, EvilDemon1999 for adding this story to your story alert.**


	11. Chapter 11: Honesty is the Best Policy

_**Chapter 11: Honesty is the Best Policy**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

Bruce have taken Kathy to a special place where they can have a private conversation without interruption, the Bunker. Kathy took it all in and analyzed the room filled with his gadgets, his Tumbler, and the monitors.

"This is your lair?" Kathy questioned him. "I remembered it being dark with lots of bats."

Bruce still dressed in his bat suit, sat down on the table and examined the mask in his hand. "Until the Manor is rebuilt, this is going to be my temporary hiding place."

Kathy looked at the screens to see all the information and news about Gotham. Her eyes noticed a file lying next to the keyboard. She was about to take a look at it, but Bruce's voice stopped her.

"You didn't answer my question."

Kathy turned to face Bruce questionably.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked, "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I never said that I knew. I said I have my suspicions, but I admit I am a little surprised."

"How much?"

Kathy paused then shrugged, "Twenty-five percent. Seventy-five percent, not surprised."

"How?" Bruce demanded, "How could you be suspicious of me?"

"Well, for starters..." Kathy spun around and gestured the Bunker, "Batman would need a lot of money to afford gadgets and a huge car. Another thing, Wayne Enterprises was known for having military technology like the ones Batman have. Anyone who is involved in the company should have access to them. One thing caught my attention is that Bruce Wayne showed up after a seven year disappearance, and Batman just happened to show up few days after." Kathy made a fake gasp.

Bruce smiled at her face with amusement, "I was hoping people will believe that as a coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Kathy walked up to Bruce and caressed his face, "Like Batman having the same eye color as Bruce, and showing the same care for me like Bruce cares about me. And I also realized two things that you did that gave yourself away."

"Like?"

"The second time we met. I explained to you (in my exact words) how I wished for a guardian angel to come and protect us. Then I met Batman, and _he_ introduced me as my guardian angel. And the time I was attacked by Crane. I admit my memory was a bit fuzzy then, but I thought heard someone screaming out a name. _Nancy._"

Kathy giggled, noticing Bruce's dumbfounded look, "The only person who calls me that name would be you - Bruce Wayne. The only reason Batman would call me that, unless he was you."

Bruce sighed and let out a disbelief chuckle, "I guess I didn't do a good job, keeping my identity a secret."

Kathy shook her head, "Not true. Almost all of Gotham don't have a clue to your identity. I'm just the smart one."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, you are."

Kathy's facial expression changed into a serious one, "So... Who else knows about your secret?"

"Alfred - obviously - a good friend of my father's who's CEO of my family's company, Lucius Fox; Ra's Al Ghul, the man who took you; and now..." Bruce looked up at Kathy's brown eyes intently, "...you."

Kathy took a seat on the table next to Bruce, "What's the story behind Batman?"

Bruce inhaled sharply then exhaled deeply, "It's a long story, a _very_ long and _very_ depressing story."

Kathy took his hand in hers, and turned Bruce's face so he could face her, "We have all night. I'm a psychiatrist in Arkham, and I always tell my patients that whatever they tell me remains strictly confidential." Kathy looked in his face and could tell that he was hesitant to tell her. "If you want to tell me, I'll listen, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, you don't have to tell me. Don't force yourself into doing something you don't like doing."

They stared at each other intently. Kathy could sense Bruce's wheels in his brain turning, but have no clue what he's thinking. After a while, he shook his head.

"No."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Kathy asked.

Bruce sighed, "No... I already told you I have a double life, I see no point in hiding my real story from you."

Minutes turned to an hour. Bruce told Kathy everything. He told her his struggles after his parents' murder, and how he lived in fear. He explained that he suffered a depression as a child. He listened to heavy metal music, drew disturbing art, and becoming more reckless. He told her the shameful secrets, he'd done to conquer fear. He tried testing himself by burning himself, cutting himself, standing on the edge of high rooftops with no rail, and fighting bullies at school.

Bruce turned to Kathy to see her reaction as he was about to tell her the story of Chill's death. He explained how much he wanted to shoot his parent's killer, the minute he found out the man's release. However, a woman beat him to it and killed the man for him, and she's now suffering a jail sentence for it. When he told Rachel his plan to kill Chill, he received a slap and hurtful words. Looking at Kathy, he received nothing. No flinch, no reaction, no slap. She was stone, emotionless.

Kathy was supposed to be that way. She was trained to be understanding and not to react the patient's story, no matter how horrifying it was. She understood that he was angry, but it was no excuse for planning to kill a man.

Then, he told her the real story of his seven year disappearance. He lived a life as a criminal, been in jail, but was released by none other than his former mentor, Ra's Al Ghul (who went by as Henri Duncard at the time). Ra's trained Bruce to fight and conquer fear. Once Bruce achieved his training and escaped the League of Shadows, he returned to Gotham and became the man criminals now fear.

After his long tale, Kathy had moments to process it. He was right, it was long _and_ depressing. Who knew that Bruce left to become a criminal himself and trained with a man who terrorized and almost brutally punished her. She never believed that Bruce would actually harm himself just to stop being afraid. She thought that she had it bad here in Gotham, but Bruce went through hell almost his whole life. She wondered why Bruce never had help. Mental help. He was traumatized by what happened to him as a child, surely therapy could help him move pass that dreadful time.

After minutes of silence, Bruce demanded for her to say something. He was sick of talking. He never opened up so much in one night to one woman. A woman he only knew for a few months. But she was different. She was more understanding. She never interrupted or judge him. Maybe she will once she opens her mouth.

"What made you decide to tell me the truth?" she asked quietly.

Bruce wasn't expecting that question. He decided to answer her anyway.

"After you left, I've been thinking... a lot of what happened."

"Like when I kissed you?" Kathy asked with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Besides that." Bruce dismissed the kiss. He was meaning to talk to her about it, but Kathy's main question was more important. "I realized that you were right about what you need to do to make a relationship work - honesty."

Kathy frowned, "So... you told me the truth, just so you want me to stay with you?"

Bruce widen his eyes and shook his head, "No! No! That's not why! I didn't tell you this so I can date you. I told you my secret because I trust you. I wanted to show you that I can be honest and open to you. I wanted to prove to you that I am more than what people believe. I'm no playboy, Kathy. I never asked to become a high class snob who does nothing but buy stuff that's not for sale, and have pretty girls around me in one night. This..." Bruce gestured himself, "Is the real me."

Kathy didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe that Bruce was opened and honest with her. Their night, after Pascuale's Bistro, was the first time Bruce showed half of himself that night. Tonight - however - he really put all of him out there for her. What has she done to Bruce that made him spill his secrets to her? They hardly knew each other long, so why did he tell her? Did he really - _truly_ care for her more than a friend?

Bruce tilted then turned Kathy's chin so she could face him. She was deep in thought, taking in his honest words. She was taking his story and his secret really well. He was right about her, she's really special. She needed to be loved and protected.

With that thought came to mind, Bruce needed to discuss important matters. He was tired of waiting for Kathy to come to him. It was time to take action. She talked about him keeping secrets, when she was just as bad. He was honest and opened. Now it's time for her to do the same.

He released her chin and stood up from the table, facing Kathy intently.

"Now that that I told you everything... Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"

"If we're going to have an honest friendship, you have tell me what happened that night you were attacked - _before_ you were attacked?"

Kathy was still confused, "What happened? I-I don't know what you're-"

"I know he threatened you at work." Bruce said deeply and a bit angry, but not at her.

Kathy's eyes widened. _He knows? How did he know?! I never told a soul! How could he know that the Joker threatened her life? Wait, he's Batman. He must have some spy device and snooped her personal life._

"You've been spying on me?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. The other night, after you were attacked, I came back to the living room and found that you didn't go to bed. Instead, I saw you with two phones."

Kathy stiffened and stared at Bruce in fear, but not of him. She tried not to think about the horrible memory from that night.

"It took me off guard. I didn't know why you have two phones. I know I have couple for reasons, but you? You looked at Arkham's phone, and I noticed you were petrified. When you went upstairs, I decided to look in the phone to see what got you so afraid. Something happened in Arkham, right?"

Kathy didn't say a word, but her silence was answer enough for Bruce.

"Someone stole Dr. Arkham's phone, and sent you a message, telling you to meet him later that night. You showed up, and you saw him. You saw Crane."

Finally, Kathy made movement. She blinked in disbelief. Wait, did he say _Crane? _Kathy couldn't speak, and if she could, Bruce continued talking.

"He threatened you, harmed you, scared you!"

"Br-Bruce, that's not-"

"Stop denying it, Nancy. I know what happened! Let me in! Let me help you! Let me protect you! Tell me what Crane told you, and I might be able to track him down!" Bruce marched over to the monitors and snatched the folder lying next to the keyboard. He sped walk back to Kathy and opened the folder to show Kathy information on Crane, "Look! Before that night, I have been searching anything related to Scarecrow, so I can locate him and get him off the streets. With your help, I might be able to stop him before he gets to you again! You must be honest with me, so I can find him!"

"It wasn't Crane, who threatened me!" Kathy blurted out.

Bruce stiffened, stunned to what he just heard, "What?"

Kathy sighed, "I already know it wasn't Jeremiah who sent that text. I knew that it wasn't Crane... But I know who did." She finished quietly.

"Who?" Bruce demanded, grasping her shoulders with both hands, "Kathy, tell me right now. Who threatened you? Who made you afraid to tell anyone?"

Kathy took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she reluctantly said the name, she hadn't said out loud in days, "The Joker."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward, not entirely sure he heard right. "What?"

"It was the Joker," Kathy repeated louder.

Bruce didn't expect the clown as the culprit. When he rescued the Mayor from the Joker, he thought that's the last time he'll hear about the clown. Now, that thought completely turned upside down. This wasn't the ending of the Joker's threats, but the beginning.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded.

"He wanted to be my patient. I came to his cell to tell him that I have no interest in being his doctor whatsoever. He..." Kathy stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. She was close to crying. "You don't understand, Bruce. He isn't just a clown who kidnapped a mayor for ransom. He is more. He is a dangerous being. A killer. A psychopath. The devil! I worked with Crane before. I watched him use different methods to try and help the Joker, but none of those methods work. He's unfixable, but Jeremiah insists there's always a way to cure every patient. Most of the time I agree with him... but not this."

Kathy sniffled and started crying, "H-He said... The Joker said... That once he get out of Arkham. Once his _vacation_ is over... He is going to kill me! He is coming after me! I basically put a target on my back for him! I-I couldn't tell anyone about this. If I did, he would probably kill without hesitating. He is capable of a lot things. A lot more than you witnessed as Batman. I heard that he is good at escaping his cell and coming back without notice!"

The last part Kathy said started to scare him a bit. He wasn't afraid of his life, but Kathy's life. Imagine the clown walking out of his prison, kill Kathy, and walk back inside his cell casually without anybody suspecting he left. He could see why she was too afraid to speak up. It would not only endanger her life but everybody else in Arkham as well.

Looking at Kathy's shaken body, he pulled her into a tight embrace. He caressed her hair and back comfortingly, while shushing her.

Kathy continued sobbing on his shoulder, "H-How can I get through this? How can I go-go back there, and not look back to see if he-he is there?! How?! W-What am I going to do, Bruce? What am I going to do?!"

"I have you! I have you!" Bruce tightened his grip around Kathy, pressing kisses on top of her head, "I will help you! I will do everything I can in my power to keep you safe from the maniac!"

"You don't know what he's capable of!"

"No. But now you know what _I'm _capable of!" Bruce pulled away to face her, "You know that I am Batman. I stopped him once, and if ever comes near you, I will stop him again!"

"But what about work? I work during the day, Bruce! Your dark side comes out at night! What are you going to do then?"

"I have my ways. Tomorrow, we're going straight to Dr. Arkham and tell him what you told me."

Kathy shook her head, "N-No! That's just going to make it worse! Everyone's lives will be at stake! The Joker will kill me soon if I tell!"

"That's what he wants you think, Nancy! He wants you too afraid to speak up. That's how the taunting keeps going. We need to end it now, while Joker is in Arkham.

Kathy hated it, but she knew he was right. She needed to stop being a big baby, and speak up before the Joker does any more harm.

"You're right. I-I'm sorry, Bruce. For everything." Kathy felt her eyes burning from all the tears mixed with mascara. Bruce pulled her back into another hug, but it was more soothing than the last one.

"Don't say that. You did the right thing by telling me." Bruce pulled away from Kathy and cupped her face so he can look into her red, teary eyes. "I care about you, Kathy. I swear to you as both Bruce Wayne and Batman I will protect you with my life."

Kathy exhaled as her right lifted up so she could cover Bruce's hand with her own, "Thank you. Thank you."

Bruce and Kathy stared at each other in silence. She noticed Bruce lowered himself to kiss her. Kathy didn't feel the urge to stop him. She wanted him to kiss her. She would take any comfort that was given to her.

Kathy's fear escalated as Bruce's face was replaced with her former lover's. Gasping in horror, Kathy pushed Bruce away and stared at him in fear. She quickly saw Jonathan's smirking face disappeared into Bruce's confused one.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, realizing that he just asked a stupid question. She was in the middle of a breakdown. Of course, she wasn't okay.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I-" Kathy was about to tell him the truth, and the Scarecrow haunted her mind as well. But Bruce cut her off.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand that this is difficult for you, and that you shouldn't be with me because of my dark side." Bruce gestured between them.

"T-That's not - I-I mean you're right." Kathy stammered, "This is difficult for me, but-"

"You don't have to do something you're not comfortable doing. The last thing I want is for you is to be put in a-"

"Bruce, c-could let me talk, please!"

Bruce fell silent, then nodded, "Alright."

Kathy took a deep breath and started speaking from the heart, "Thank you... Now just to be clear, I like you, Bruce. I really do. For you to open up to me and be completely honest with me is huge. That's a bold thing to do, and I want to thank you. I swear to you that your secret is safe with me. You trust me. I trust you." To prove it, Kathy got up on her tippy-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm ready for us. But in time, I will. I want to move on from Jonathan. I want this..." She gestured in between them, "...to be my future, if you're willing to wait."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her in confusion, couldn't believe what he's hearing. She said she wanted to be with him. She also said she wasn't ready, but he was willing to wait for her. He would dream to have something normal in his life, and Kathy was the best thing for him.

"Will it be alright if we take things slow?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. I'm willing to do that. But can we do what we normally did as friends? Like go out to a movie, have dinner?"

Kathy smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That will be great. Just as long as you pay the bill."

Bruce chuckled and nodded, "I always do." Bruce took her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kathy smiled in content from that contact, but there was a nagging voice in her mind telling her this was wrong. What was wrong about this? Bruce was a great guy with a big heart. He cared for her and do anything for her.

Bruce hugged her once again, and Kathy wrapped her arms around his shoulders (with the best of her ability despite her height). She decided to hug his waist instead. She lowered her arms, but as her hand contacted her chest, Kathy felt something cold and hard. While her left arm was around Bruce's waist, her right hand's attention was on her chest, feeling the hard object around her neck, her locket.

Jonathan gave it to her the day he told her he loved her. She truly believed those three little words engraved on the back of her heart-shaped locket. Ever since she found out the truth, she debated whether he was telling the truth or he was just using her as his fear research.

If she was going to be with Bruce, she had to let go of everything that was related to Jonathan, especially taking off the locket around her neck. Could she do that? Was she ready to let go?

Kathy turned her head to the side, resting her ear on Bruce's chest, listening to his heart beat. Even though, he had had his armor on, she could hear his heart pounding against his suit. Kathy widened her eyes, seeing a figure standing a few feet from them. He had an amused smirk on his face, but his eyes were ice cold, just like his eye color. Her hallucination had come back to haunt her again, when she was just about to enjoy Bruce's comfort.

"_You can't let me go, Kathryn,"_ Jonathan declared.

'_And why not?'_ Kathy demanded inside her mind, staring at her hallucination angrily.

"_Because you need me, not as much as you need him," _Jonathan pointed at Bruce who didn't have a clue to what's going on.

_'You're wrong! Bruce does care for me, unlike you!'_

Jonathan's smirk fell, and pressed his lips into a thin line, until he finally responded, "_I do care about you."_

'_Yeah, right! If you loved me, you wouldn't have left."_

_"I'm here now!"_

_'No, you're not! You're just a hallucination, and always will be."_

Jonathan then smiled wickedly that send chills down to Kathy's spine, "_True, and I'll always be in your mind and heart."_

Kathy frowned at his words, Jonathan's lips curled into that obnoxious smirk.

_'Why do you think I keep showing up in your presence? Why do you still wear that locket? Deny it all you want, Kathryn, but you would always need me, want me, love me. Nothing compared to what you'll have with the playboy."_

'_He's not a playboy_. _He has a good heart, and he is here in the flesh, not you. Now I want you to leave._'

Jonathan sighed dramatically, _"Very well, Kathryn. I'll go. But remember what I said. I'll always be in your mind and heart. I might be gone now, but I'll come back. I'll always come back. And when the time is right, I will return... in the flesh." _Jonathan finished with a chuckle.

His words scared Kathy to the core. She started shaking, and Bruce took notice.

"Hey," Bruce cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up to face him, "You are shaken. Is something wrong?"

Kathy looked at the side to where Jonathan was standing before, only to find no one there.

"Nancy?" Bruce moved her face to look at him once more.

Kathy answered his question with a nod, "Yeah. Everything is wrong... But I believe it'll be alright again. In time."

Bruce sighed, "I hope so too."

**~000~**

When Kathy returned to her apartment, just in the nick of time. Lacey came back happy and drunk. She was so intoxicated, the cab driver had to carry her to the doorstep, till Kathy took over. Kathy wanted to let Lacey know about the Joker, but not mention Bruce being Batman. Lacey was so drunk, she passed out once her face landed on the couch, so Kathy couldn't tell her tonight.

The next day, Bruce did keep his word. He picked up Kathy and went straight to Arkham to tell her boss about the Joker and demand that the clown would be heavily guarded so he couldn't escape. Jeremiah was shock from what he's hearing, and was upset that Kathy didn't tell him that it was the Joker that stole his phone, when she returned it to him. He assured Bruce that he'll hire more security, and that he'll stay in maximum security for a long time. Not only that, but his cell will have a security camera, watching his every move (if he ever move, since he was chained and strapped to a bed).

Kathy took a few days off of work, insisted by Arkham who apologized and assured her that The Joker will be secured that he won't leave his cell easily.

Everyone felt uneasy the day Kathy returned to work. Bruce and Lacey were a bit overprotective and insist that she stays away from apartment longer. Kathy appreciated their concern, but didn't want to quit because of what happened. She wanted to show everyone that Joker will not get to her. The doctors were worried that Kathy will be paranoid at work, but they were compassionate to her through the whole thing, especially Harley. She was sweet and helpful, if Kathy needed anything such as snacks or coke, she'll get them for her.

One night it was time for Kathy and Harley to leave Arkham.

"Have a good night, Ladies," Susan said to them sweetly.

"Thanks," Harley waved at her, "See ya bright and early, Susie!"

"Say Harley," Kathy began, "Lacey and I are having some friends over at my apartment. You should come over, we're having take out and wine, play a few board games, and probably watch _American Idol._ It'll be fun."

Harley giggled and fiddled with her glasses, "Wow, geez, Kathy, I would love to come... but I-I can't."

"Oh?"

"You see Guy is expecting me home. We have plans tonight, and he wanted me to be home on time."

Kathy couldn't help but laugh, but not at Harley's excuse, but her boyfriend's name. Harley talked about him before. When she told Kathy his name was Guy, she laughed and said, _"Wow, that's definitely a guy's name." _Harley also told her that he was a surgeon at Gotham's hospital, and how sweet and generous he was. He buys expensive gifts such as earrings and a watch, he can cook, and pays the bills on his own. He sounded like the perfect guy, Kathy thought.

Harley was about to go through her purse, only to realize that her purse was left behind. "Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I left my bag in your office."

"Oh," Kathy waved it off nonchalantly, pulling out her keys from her purse and yanking the key to her office off the key ring, "No problem." She handed the key to her, "Here."

Harley stared at the key in awe and looked at Kathy with the same gaze, "Y-You're giving me your key?"

Kathy shrugged, "Yeah. Just run to office, get your purse, and you can bring the key back to me tomorrow morning."

"Why couldn't ya wait here, and I give ya your key when I come back?"

"Because I'm taking the ferry, since my car became a dump, and I could've sworn you drove your car through the bridge, right?"

"Oh," Harley giggled sheepishly and tucked a strand of her hair, that fell from her pony tail, behind her ear. "Right. I'll be sure to give ya the key before you come here. I promise! Girl scout's honor!" She held three fingers up.

Kathy laughed and smiled, "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, but if you change your mind, you're more than welcome to come over to my place. You can bring Guy if you like."

"That's sweet, thank ya, Kathy. I'll see ya!"

Harley walked on her red high heels quickly to the door to Kathy's office. She entered and turned on the light, to find Harley's purse hanging on a coat rack, next to Kathy's white coat. She took the purse and carried it over her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed something off. She got a glance at an object that wasn't there before. Resting on Kathy's desk was a vase with a crimson rose inside.

"Where did this come from?" Harley asked out loud. She picked up the rose, but quickly released the rose with a yelp. She looked at her pricked fingers, seeing blood coming out. She looked at the rose to see thorns on the stem and a tag attached to it.

"What is this now?" She flipped the tag over, and it turned out to be a card with a small note: _Kitten, you have wounded me like these thorns on the stem! Did you think that being a tattletale will keep me away? -J_

Harley knew immediately that this wasn't from a secret admirer. Kathy had made an enemy in Arkham, and she knew who. Without thinking about returning home to her love, she decided to have a talk with the man in level two maximum security.

She was shocked to see to security guards sleeping while on duty. They should be guarding Joker's cell not sleeping. If the Joker knew they were asleep, he could leave at anytime, but there were cameras inside he had to deal with before he could escape... _again_.

She realized that the guards were sleeping, that's a perfect opportunity to sneak in without being questioned. She took one of the guard's key cards and opened the door to get inside. Harley felt a bit anxious walking in the room, she was never introduced to maximum security before. She had no idea what made her decided to be down here. She should be in her car right, driving home before her boyfriend gets upset.

The first thing she saw was darkness, but it's not completely dark. There was a nightlight shining on a light switch. She flipped on the switch, and the lights came on. She gasped, finding a glass a few feet from her, separating her and the patient. Behind the wall was a white padded room and in the center of the small room was a bed that strapped and chained the patient.

She gasped, hearing a response from the clown.

He groaned out, "Mom, just five more minutes!"

"M-Mr. Doe?" Harley sounded nervously, but had every intention to be professional and confident.

Joker lifted his head up curious to know the owner of that shy, Jersey styled voice. Harley looked away to avoid eye contact. He roamed his eyes over Harley's skinny body, and frowned, "You're _not_ Mom."

Harley lowered her head, shaking her head, "N-No. I'm not."

Joker giggled with amusement and turned his frown upside down, "Funny. I was expecting Dad to come with a few of his buddies."

"Dad?" Harley questioned.

"Yeah, Dad... You _know_, the old man who have - ah - trouble keeping up with his _things_."

"Dr. Arkham?"

Joker grinned, "Ding. Ding. Ding. We gotta winner!"

Harley bit her lower lip, still avoiding his gaze.

"Now, I didn't expect another beauty to come here." Joker smirked and wriggled his brows, "Have I been a good boy or something? _Hmm_?"

Harley looked at the flower in her hand and frowned. "You've been nothing but good," she muttered sarcastically.

"Uh... Has anyone told you that I - uh - hate the mumble? And isn't rude to not look at someone when they are _talking_ to you-ah?"

"Um - uh-"

"Answer the question," he commanded.

Her natural instinct was nothing but respond, "Y-Yes, Sir."

Joker raised his brows at that statement, "Sir? That is a word I don't hear every day. You are a polite girl, ain't you?"

Harley nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Now which question did ya answer?"

Harley frowned, not recalling his question. "What?" She heard the Joker groaned. He always hated to repeat himself, who does?

"I _said _which - ah - question did ya say yes to? About my hate to mumble, or rude to look away while I'm _talking?"_

Harley noticed his voice was getting louder and somehow closer. Maybe the walls carried an echo. She quickly realized that she hadn't answered him.

"Oh! First question, no. Second question, yes."

"So why ain't ya looking at moi?"

Harley didn't answer right away, her gaze was on the floor.

"You _know..." _Joker began, "I can't help but - uh - _notice_ that you - uh - _seem_ nervous. Is it the scars?"

Harley shook her head, "N-No, of course not."

"Then, don't be a shy school girl. Look at me." He commanded with a hint of impatience. He wasn't always patient, but the last thing he wanted was to scare her. "Show off those perty eyes for _me_."

Harley eventually looked up, and gasped frightfully as she stumbled onto the ground, not expecting the clown to not be in bed, but standing right in front of her, if the glass hadn't separated them, he would've been free to come an inch closer.

Joker giggled at her reaction. It seemed as though he thought too soon, he scared her without lifting a finger. "Yeah, I get that a _lot_ from people."

"H-How did you get out of your bed?!" she demanded anxiously.

Joker giggled some more, keeping that awful yellow grin on his face, "Now, that's - ah - secret I will never tell. You can say I - uh - performed a magic trick." He bowed before her, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Y-You're going to be in real trouble!" Harley blurted out, pointing at the cameras above them, "They are watching you right now! They know that you left your bed!"

Joker scoffed, gesturing the cameras in disbelief, "These cameras?!" He shook his head, "No. No. No, Beautiful. That is just up there for show. They think that can scare little ole me." He pointed at himself.

Harley never paid attention to what he's saying. All she heard coming out of his mouth was one word:_ Beautiful. Did he really think I, Harley Quinzel, am beautiful?_ She thought. Instantly, she received a mental slap on the face. '_Snap out of it, Harley! You're talking to a psychopathic clown!'_

"W-What are ya talking about?" she demanded.

"It's a prop, sweetie. It seems that our little friend-ah, Arkham, is apparently- uh - _cheapskate."_

"How could you possibly know that?"

"You see, the walls aren't as - uh - thick as what Jeremy's buddies believe. If they were, I would've stayed in that bed and believe that camera is on. Don't think of me as an _IDIOT! I'M NOT!"_ Joker cleared his throat, recovering his sudden anger. He could've sworn he heard a whimper from the blonde.

Harley lowered her head in shame, "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Doe. It wasn't my intention to think that you are an idiot."

Joker furrowed his brows, completely didn't like the way she called him. _"Mr. Doe? _You know, I don't like to be called that-ah." He said with a hint of anger.

Harley can sense his tension, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be angry at her. She wanted to douse the fire in his eyes by starting off saying two simple words. "_I'm sorry_. We have to call you by that other name. Calling by your criminal persona would just be irresponsible and unprofessional."

Joker shrugged and leaned his arm against the class, "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I. Don't. Like. _It!" _He said, still using that irritated tone.

"Well, if you are wiling to give us your real name, calling you _John Doe _would just be rude, now wouldn't it?" She made a smile that finally held confidence.

Joker giggled. He always love the fight in women. She was coming out a bit, but not as much as Kathy. He noticed how her smile looked. It was slightly crooked, but her teeth were pearly white compared to his yellow-stained ones.

"Let me meet ya half way, sweetie." He said, "Call me J. That way, everyone is _happy."_

Harley bit her bottom thinking about his offer. He gave her a name, that's a start. She wanted him to like and not kill her, she decided to play along. "Alright, _Mr. J."_

Joker grinned maliciously at the new name, while licking his lip. "Now we got my name covered-ah, lets talk about you?" He pointed at her, "What do they call you?"

Harley knew she shouldn't, but she wasn't thinking straight. She began talking to him as if he was a close friend, having coffee together.

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel."

Joker giggled, "Really? That's your name?"

Harley lowered her head shyly, and nodded with flushed cheeks of embarrassment. She assumed he was making fun of it, and her confidence cracked at bit by his giggles.

"_Now, _don't do _that-ah. _I would like to stare in those _perty_ blue eyes. It's like staring at an ocean. Every time they blink, a tidal wave knocks down a building."

Harley blinked a couple times, then buried her face with her free hand in shyness.

"See? Three tidal waves knocked three buildings down, causing mayhem."

Harley giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Joker gasped in mock amazement.

Harley stared at him with worried widen eyes, "Is there something wrong, Mr. J?"

Joker grinned, shaking his head. "Not at all, _sweetie. _It seems like you - you are the first one here, I made - uh - _smile_. These people around here are just too - uh - _serious. _Where was the fun when you need it? This place is a dump without laughs and smiles. Really, they can't live without me joking around and doing what I do best. Though some may be injured in the _process-ah," h_e said, mocking concern.

Harley tightened her grip on the rose, forgetting the thorns on the stem. She yelped in pain, releasing the rose. The thorns were what she needed to focus the task at hand. The smile the Joker made quickly wiped away, and the Joker frowned at the sudden change of Harley's attitude.

"_Ooh,_ it seems Doctor. Harleen. Quin_zel_ is losing her funny bone. What gives? I thought you love to smile."

"I didn't come here to have a laugh with you." Harley explained, picking up the rose, careful not to touch the thorns. "If that's what ya think I'm here for, you're sadly mistaken."

Joker's eyes lowered to the rose in her hand. He recognized it, but pretended to act clueless, "Then, whatcha doing here, Doc? Are you asking me out on the date? This is a new one. I never heard of a woman giving the guy a rose, unless you're ABC's new Bachelorette." He giggled.

Harley sighed, becoming a bit irritated by his comments, "I wanta ask ya something, Mr. J."

Joker moved his hand around, indicating her to continue.

"Care to tell me how _this..." _She lifted the rose up for him to see, "...got in Dr. Knightly's office?"

Joker shrugged and walked around his room nonchalantly, "Simple, really. _I _put it there." He turned back around and faced her questionably, "Why? You want a flower,_ too?"_

Harley frowned and narrowed her eyes at the clown, "I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell." She was surprised that the Joker admitted that he escaped his cell. She was positive that Doctor Arkham arranged the highest security level for the Joker, but for the Joker to escape again so easily was impressive - impressive but frightening as well. This meant that Kathy's life was in danger here, and same with the other doctors.

Joker let out a laugh, "You know, if you wanted a rose, you could've just asked, instead of - of threaten to tattle."

"I don't want a rose!" Harley snapped.

"Besides," Joker continued as if she wasn't talking, "If you _really_ were going to_ tell_ to the big boys, you already would've."

Harley's face froze, taken back by his comment, but she had a smart comeback. "How do ya know I haven't already?" she asked challengingly.

Joker wasn't expecting that, and he liked the unpredictable. Instead of saying, _"I know you haven't! If you did, Arkham and his boys would've come with you!"_ He smiled at the intern.

"You know, sweets... I like you." Joker nodded, agreeing with his own words, "Yeah. I-I _really _do, especially your name. _Harleen_ _Quinzel..._" He said her name, dragging every syllable. "Rework it a bit, and you get-"

"Harlequin," Harley interrupted in a dull tone with a tiresome sigh, "Like the clown. I know. I heard it before."

"It's the name that puts a smile on _my_ face!" Joker grinned widely. He leaned against the glass wall and looked ahead in a daze, "It makes me-ah feel there is someone here I can - uh - _relate _to. Someone who might like to hear my secrets." He finished with a mischievous secret smirk.

Harley raised a brow, clearly intrigued by that proposition, "Really? Go on..."

Joker turned around to face her, shushing her, "Not here, Sweetie. Like I said before, the walls here are not - uh -_ thick. _And those guards snoozing outside will wake up in..." Joker paused, licking his lips and looking at his fake watch, "Lets say another five minutes."

"But how can I see you without getting caught?"

"You don't need to sneak, kid. There is only one easy way to see me."

"What is it? Tell me!"

Joker smirked, "Take the promotion, Arkham is offering."

Harley widened her eyes in disbelief, "The Head of Arkham promotion? I heard Arkham was giving Kathy that job." She said, completely lost her professionalism, and not referring to _Kathy_ as _Dr. Knightly._

Joker giggled, "Trust me, Sweets. She isn't as _\- _uh - _interesting_ as you are. Besides, I like this arrangement better, _Harley_."

Rosy cheeks appeared on Harley's face once again, but she turned around so he couldn't see them. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be acting like this to a patient! He was clearly flirting with her, but she has a boyfriend - Guy! She couldn't let him know another man was teasing her. He couldn't know about it. What if she was the Joker's doctor instead of Kathy? Would Kathy be mad? Curing the Joker would be a huge honor! She'll be Gotham's hero - besides Batman and Harvey Dent.

If she became his doctor, then she would learn every trick on the Joker book. Sure, she's currently an intern, and it'll take a while before Arkham agrees to her proposition, but she was known to be a bit persistent. She will become the Joker's doctor. She will become the Head of Arkham. She can cure the Joker. She prayed that she'll be up to the challenge.

"So what do you say, Doc? Are you - uh - interested?" Joker asked slyly, knowing what her answer would be.

Instead of accepting his offer, she simply said, "I'll... think about it. You better get back to bed, unless ya wanta get caught."

Joker giggled, "Now don't worry about little ol' me, Beautiful. I have everything under control. The only person you should worry about is little ol' _you."_

She realized that the guards would be awake from their nap. She gasped, realizing that she's supposed to be with Guy! She completely forgot about him! Without saying goodbye, she took off and turned off the lights, leaving the Joker to chain up in the dark. Once he heard the door closed, he laughed and laughed. What she didn't know was that his plan to leave Arkham was now set in motion. All he had to do was wait...

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. This include another sweet Bruce/Kathy scene, Jonathan Crane (hallucination Crane of course), and a Harley/Joker meeting. Can Kathy have a relation with a man who becomes Batman at night? Will Harley take the Joker's bait? Will she be Harley Quinn in the story or after? I know some of you don't want Harleen change into Harley until the end... We'll see. **

**Harley and Joker scene was from the Batman Animated Series (the Mad Love episode). Like I said from the Disclaimer, I don't own anything that belongs to DC Comics.**

**I know most of you are disappointed with Harvey's pairing, but there will be plenty of Harvey/Lacey moments in future chapters. Who knows, maybe they might be together in the future.**

**What about Jonathan Crane? What plans does he have for Gotham and Kathy? Will he be Scarecrow when the former couple reunite? Is he going to have an obsession with her? Hope not.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you: XAhMunnaEatChooX, Arianna Le Fey, ChibiCheshire for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: XAhMunnaEatChooX and Arianna Le Fey for adding this story to their alerts. Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12: Promotions

_**Chapter 12: Promotions**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1...**_

_**Three months later...**_

Kathy walked down the halls, greeted by a couple of doctors.

"Good morning, Doctor Knightly."

"Good morning," Kathy replied, heading to her office. She took her key and entered the her office, "Okay. Harley, are you ready to get start..." Kathy trailed off, seeing that Harley wasn't in the room. This was odd. Harley always be here on time. Ever since that day, Harley forgot her purse and went back to the office, Kathy made another key to the office and let Harley keep the original. After that, Harley would always be the first one here, eager to work. Did something came up?

Kathy exited the office and headed straight to Susan the receptionist, "Hey, Susan."

Susan looked up and greeted Kathy with a friendly smile, "Hey, girl. What's up?"

"Um... I was wondering if you have seen Dr. Quinzel. Did she come here today?"

A knowing smile appeared on Susan's face.

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "What?"

"Haven't you heard?" Susan asked.

"Heard what?"

Susan rested her elbows on her desk and leaned closer to Kathy, "Okay, I know I shouldn't be the _first_ to tell you this, but... You won't be seeing Dr. Quinzel as an intern anymore."

Kathy frowned, "I-I don't understand. Did Dr. Arkham fire her?!"

Susan let out a laugh, shaking her head, "No. She just been promoted."

Kathy blinked completely off guard, "Promoted? To what?!"

"She's Arkham's head girl now!"

That's when Kathy completely lost it.

"What?!" she cried, earning stares from the other doctors and guards. Kathy rushed to the elevator and heading to Jonathan's old office to see if it was true. She stared at the door in horror. Jonathan's name disappeared and changed into the intern's, _Dr. Harleen Quinzel._

She couldn't believe it. What was Jeremiah thinking, promoting an intern to the head of Arkham. She never interviewed a patient by herself. She never had any real experience here as a doctor. It took Kathy almost a year to earn a crazy patient on her own! How did Harley get to have Jonathan's job in a short amount of time and... Kathy realized in fear about Harley's new job description. Harley had to have Joker as her patient. Didn't Harley realize _that_, when she took the job?!

Kathy went back to the elevator, heading to her boss' office. She knocked on the door, and heard Jeremiah said, _"Enter!" _She barged inside and marched to Dr. Arkham's desk, resting both hands on his desk, and staring down at him intently.

Jeremiah looked up at Kathy through his specs then raised a brow, "Can I help you, Doctor Knightly?"

"Why is Harley promoted?" she asked sternly.

Jeremiah took off his glasses, "Who?"

Kathy sighed, "Doctor Quinzel."

"Ah." Jeremiah nodded in understanding, "Listen, Doctor, I needed that position filled. I waited too long."

"But why _her_, Doctor Arkham? She is an intern, and never interviewed a patient solo!"

Jeremiah shook his head, "That is not true. She has the experience before she came to Arkham. For a young woman, she is very good. I looked into her grades, and they're just as impressive as yours."

"Like you said, she's a young woman! I don't think she is ready for this. Do you remember what the Head of Arkham is supposed to do? She has to interview the Joker."

"And she is looking forward to it."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "What?"

Jeremiah sighed, "The day after you and Mr. Wayne came and complained about the Joker's threats and behavior, she came to me personally, asking permission to interview the Joker. I said no course."

"What changed your mind?"

Jeremiah walked away from his desk and peeked out the windows, "At the beginning of every week, she comes here and keeps asking me the same request. I told her no, and that she has to have enough experience here in order to take on the Joker. She was persistent."

"But why Harley? Why couldn't you get another doctor to take it? Like Doctor Young or Doctor Cassidy, they're impressive doctors who could handle the Joker's antics, and they've been here longer than me and Harley."

"I tried!" Jeremiah huffed, continued pacing with hands behind his back, "When you refuse to take the job, Doctor Knightly, I asked everyone else except for the interns to take it. Most of them were reluctant to come close to the clown, let along speak to him. Some of them couldn't handle the pressure; and some were too afraid that they'll end up like..." Jeremiah paused, hesitant to say his name. Kathy knew who he was talking.

"Doctor Arkham, you're not talking about Lord Voldemort, you can say his name."

"Crane," Jeremiah finished quietly.

Kathy wanted to tell him that he didn't have to be sentimental about the subject. She's moving on with Bruce, and she couldn't be happier. Bruce and Kathy never made it official, but they're taking it slow, like holding hands, giving pecks on the lips and cheeks, and have romantic causal date from time to time. They could never talk all night, considering Bruce's night job. The bad part of going out with Bruce was that sometimes he had to leave in the middle of a date or cancel because of bat emergency calls. It was hard for her to accept it, but understood sadly. She can't be _too_ upset, they never called themselves boyfriend-girlfriend yet.

"Look, Doctor Knightly..." Jeremiah began, returning to his seat, "Do you want the job?"

Kathy shook her head, "No."

"Has the Joker made any threats against you?"

"Not that I know of."

Jeremiah shrugged, "Then, what's the problem?"

"Doctor Arkham, you're putting an intern in charge! She has been here at least a couple months. It took me almost a _year_ to play doctor solo!"

"I know you're upset-"

"Upset?! You're basically giving an antelope to a hyena on a silver platter! I won't stand by and let her become the Joker's prey."

Jeremiah's face froze stone cold. Kathy completely forgotten that she's talking to the owner/boss of this facility.

"Careful, Doctor. I don't appreciate you questioning my decisions."

Kathy raised her hands up defensively, "I'm sorry. I'm just expressing my opinion as a concern doctor and friend."

"I appreciate your concern, but Doctor Quinzel expressively says she wanted this position. She had been begging for it for the past three months."

Kathy shook her head in denial, "She never mentioned it to me about wanting this."

"Then, you must not be a good friend."

Kathy pressed her lips together, holding back a comment that could cost her job, she's already on thin ice with this man. Jeremiah noticed her body language, and decided to end this conversation before they both suffer.

"I think it's best if you leave, Doctor Knightly. Give it some time, and you'll see that Doctor Quinzel can handle the Joker just fine."

Kathy didn't say another word, she turned and left the office. She huffed in annoyance once she closed the door behind her. Can't Jeremiah see that he's making a big mistake putting Harley in charge? She was about to walk back to the elevator only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"K-Kathy?"

She turned around to see Harley in the brink of crying. Kathy cursed herself for making that happen.

"You heard?" Kathy asked.

Harley shook her head, "Oh! No. No. I-I just got here, and-and..." She stammered, looking down at her clipboard.

Kathy sighed, approaching the blonde, "Harley, don't try."

Harley pouted, her bottom lip quivered as the tears fogged up her glasses. She took them off, and carefully wiped her eyes without ruining her makeup, then cleaned her glasses without giving Kathy eye contact.

"W-Why don't you have faith in me?"

Kathy's mouth became agape, she felt torn when Harley asked that. Kathy really hurt her. She shook her head and placed a comforting hand on Harley's shoulder, "No. I-It's not that I don't have faith, I'm just worried."

Harley looked up at Kathy with confusion, "Worried? About me?"

Kathy nodded, "Yes. Harley, I have been here a long time, and I know the Joker long enough to know that we can't know him. He is unpredictable and dangerous. You have been an intern here not long, and for Doctor Arkham to throw you in the hyena's cage is just plain wrong."

Harley shook her head in disagreement, "I don't think it's wrong. I wanted to be the Joker's doctor."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you would look at me like I'm crazy."

Kathy shook her head, "No. I don't think you're crazy, but I do think you're getting ahead of yourself. I mean, you never interviewed a patient here on your own."

"I have at Blackgate. I know what I'm doing, and you need to trust me."

"I don't approve of this, Harley. I'm sure you understand that."

"I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself just fine."

Kathy sighed heavily, knowing that she couldn't talk Harley out of this.

Harley puffed up with pride, "Now if you don't mind, I need to have a word with Dr. Arkham alone. I suggest you go back to work."

Kathy blinked in disbelief, couldn't believe what Harley just said. Harley became the Head of Arkham for an hour and already, she's ordering doctors around. Kathy prayed that it wouldn't go over her head.

"_Okay_," Kathy said awkwardly, "I will, but just so you know, I'm here for you if need anything. If you have any questions about the Joker, let me know."

Harley frowned, "Thanks, but I don't think I need it." Harley went inside Dr. Arkham's office with a slam.

Kathy blinked again, couldn't believe what just happened. Harley needed a serious attitude adjustment. If they weren't in front of Jeremiah's office, Kathy would've slapped her. Who did Harley think she was bossing people around like that? Kathy wished her good luck with the Joker, God knows that she's going to need it.

**~000~**

It was election day in Gotham. Lacey, Harvey, Rachel, and Harvey's campaign manager, Allen Cypes, were at Harvey's house, waiting anxiously. The votes were in, and they were just one phone call away to know who will become Gotham's new DA.

Rachel noticed Harvey's breathing being uneasy, she squeezed his hand in comfort and whispered in his ear, "No need to be nervous, Mr. Dent. There's no question that you will be Gotham's new scourge."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't want to appear cocky."

Lacey giggled, standing next to Harvey, "Ooh, he's not only smart, charming, and cares for Gotham, but he's also humble." She smirked, laying a hand on his chest, "But let's not be modest, Harvey. You know you're going to win."

Harvey pressed his lips, holding back a chuckle, "No. I won't say it."

"Hm..." Lacey quickly put her other hand inside his suit pocket and pulled out what she's been looking for. Harvey stepped away from Lacey and looked at her questionably, "What are you doing?" Harvey's went inside his pocket, not feeling his prized possession inside.

Lacey snickered, holding up something his coin, "Let's flip a coin to see if you're telling the truth." Before she could flip, Harvey rushed by Lacey's side and caught the coin in his hand before it fell onto Lacey's palm. "Give me that! You must understand about this coin, Lace, that no one flips it but me."

Lacey scoffed, "Since when are you so superstitious?"

"I'm not," Harvey flipped his coin, that landed on his palm, revealing heads. "See? I'm telling the truth."

Rachel stared at Harvey suspiciously, "You know... It's funny that coin lands on heads every time _you_ flip it."

Harvey smiled and approached her, "Like I said before... I make my own luck." Lacey watched the two of them go at it again, they were both embracing and moaning in their kiss. She didn't know whether to stare in awe or puke.

Luckily, Harvey's campaign manager's voice end their make out session.

"Hello? Yes! I'm still here, where else did I go?!" Allen demanded with arrogance in his tone, "Now tell me who won!"

Harvey couldn't help it, he was squeezing Rachel's hand for dear life, as they all stared at Allen's neutral face in silence. They waited for Allen to make a reaction or response. His voice was there, but his face was emotionless.

"Okay... I'll be sure to tell Mr. Dent. No, thank you," Allen hang up his Bluetooth headset and turned around to face the anxious trio with his lips pressed in a thin line, and breathed out through his nose.

"Well?" Rachel demanded, urging Allen to tell them the news.

Allen was still silent, too quiet for everybody's liking. It was the first sign towards the bad news.

"Allen?" Harvey asked in worried tone.

"Enough with the suspense, Al!" Lacey snapped, "Tell us who won already!"

Allen shook his head, "It was not even close, Harvey."

Harvey's jaw dropped, and lowered his head and shook it in disbelief. He thought for sure that he won.

"Oh, Harvey." Rachel wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to comfort him, "I'm so sorry." Lacey couldn't believe it, she stared at Allen, who looked like he had a lot more to say.

"What is it, Allen?" she asked.

Allen sighed, "Like I said, Lace. It's not even close... but you did it, Mister District Attorney."

Harvey's ears perked up by Allen's last words, "What?"

Allen smiled and nodded, confirming it, "That's right. Congratulations, Harvey Dent! You won!"

Rachel gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Lacey grinned and clapped her hands for the new district attorney.

Harvey laughed joyfully, hugging Allen. He pulled away and put a hand over his own chest, controlling his breathing.

"You okay?" Allen asked.

"Allen, don't ever do that to me again!"

"Oh, come on, Dent. I always wanted to do that."

It was Rachel's turn to hug the new DA, "I knew it! I told you can do it! And you did it!"

Harvey cupped Rachel's face, shaking his head, "No, Rachel. _We _did it!" He gestured the four of them in the room, "We_ all_ did it! If it weren't the good people's votes..." Harvey looked over his shoulder at Allen, "Allen's hard work and management..." He turned his head to the over side, facing Lacey, "My best friend, Lacey, with her faith and friendship... And best of all..." He faced Rachel with a smile, "I have a beautiful woman, who's been by my side through the whole thing, pushing me to do my best and help me end the corruption in Gotham."

Rachel pressed a kiss on Harvey's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as she pulled away, "Wonderful words, Harvey. I can't wait to hear your victory speech."

"Congrats, Harvey!" Lacey said, pulling out her phone and saw that she got a couple of missed calls. "Now I'm really looking forward to the victory party tonight. I work very hard on making it a success, and I expect y'all to be there."

Harvey grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lace."

Lacey smiled back, "Great. Now if you excuse me, but I have important calls to make." Lacey walked away to do just that. Harvey continued to hug and kiss Rachel, and received a pat on the back from Allen.

"Congratulations!" Allen said with a laugh.

Lacey was a few feet away from the group, so she could hear her call clearly.

_"Thank you for calling St. Swithin's Catholic church, home for the orphan boys. This is Father Reilly, how can I help you?"_

Lacey was tapping her foot, impatient to hear Father Reilly's long introduction, "Hi, Father, it's Lacey."

_"Miss Donaldson?"_ the priest exhaled. He sounded... relieved, like he was glad that she called. _"It's so good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?"_

Lacey grinned with a nod, "Let's just say that God has given Gotham a blessing today."

_"Oh? How so?"_

"Look, I know Nathan has classes, but could you give him a message for me... like now?"

There was a long pause, until she heard the priest said, _"I'm afraid he is not in class at the moment."_

Lacey furrowed her brows, questioning his statement, "Oh? Where is he? Do the boys have a field trip or something?"

_"He's at Gotham General, right now."_

Lacey's mouth became agape, feeling the terror take over her body, afraid that something happened to Nathan, "Why?! What happened?!"

"_The boys, who were there, explained that he fell down the stairs."_

She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Her hand that was holding the phone started shaken. "I-Is he going to be okay?"

_"I'm not too sure. The paramedics had taken him about two hours ago."_

"Why didn't you call me?"

"_I tried, Miss Donaldson, but you weren't answering your phone."_

Lacey cursed herself for silencing her phone. She was so caught up with the election, she missed the important call about her closest friend getting hurt.

"Gotham General, you say?" she asked for confirmation.

_"Yes, but I'm sure-"_

Lacey didn't want to hear the priest's assuring words. She hung up on him and grabbed her coat from the couch, and approached the victorious group. Rachel faced Lacey, and her smile fell into a concern one, noticing Lacey's look of fear and horror.

"Is everything okay, Lace?" she asked, the two men joined her concern.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave," Lacey explained as she was about to walk away, only to be stopped by Harvey.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Harvey placed his hands on her shoulders, demanding answers. "Where you going? Why?"

"Nathan is in the hospital."

Rachel covered her mouth, hiding her shock, "My God. Is he okay?"

"I don't know! Father Reilly told me he fell down the stairs!"

Allen shook his head in dismay, "Horrible. Just horrible."

Lacey looked up at Harvey and pulled away from him, "I have to go."

Harvey nodded in agreement, "Yes! Yes, of course! Go to him. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Lacey spilt out apologies and goodbyes as she rushed out the door, heading to Gotham General.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. Next chapter will include Nathan and Lacey, and a pairing with a plan, and a sweet moment. Sorry Bruce and Kathy fans, the couple will not be in the next chapter. **

**Just to give you a warning I changed Nathan's last name****. His changed name will be reveal back in the second chapter. If you're a huge comic book fan or know everything there is about Batman, you might recognize the name.**

**Anyway, this story has reached 50 reviews! Thank you all for taking the time to read, leave reviews, favorite, or follow this story. I appreciate your opinions of this story and my other books.**

**Thank you: highlander348, grapejuice101, and XahMunnaEatChooX for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you: DayDreamAnimations for adding this story to favorites and alerts. Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13: New Problems

**Chapter 13: New Problems**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**(I warned you before, Lacey is the main OC in this chapter, no Kathy scenes)**

Lacey rushed through the doors of Gotham General, and went to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Hello?!" Lacey banged on the desk to get the front lady's attention.

The front lady, who looked like she graduated high school, was currently on the phone, but lifted a finger up at Lacey, telling her to wait one second. She smiled and laughed, listening to other person on the line.

"Yeah, and what did he say?" she asked on the phone.

Lacey tapped her foot and folded her arms, clearly inpatient.

The front lady nodded, "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. So he thinks I'm pretty?"

Lacey scoffed. The girl was clearly taking a personal call, when she should be working. Having enough of this, Lacey reached over the desk and pushed a button on the telephone, ending the lady's call.

The front lady's mouth became agape, when her friend's voice was cut off, "Hello? Hello, Jess?" The girl looked at the phone set to see Lacey's finger on the end call button, then she looked up in disbelief, "What the hell is your problem, bitch?"

"You're my problem, Bitch!" Lacey snapped, "I have a kid in the hospital, and you're sitting there, taking a personal call!"

"That was an important call!"

"Oh, yeah. You're afraid it's the end of the world, if you don't find out a boy likes you? Wow! That is important!"

"What made you so cranky?"

"I need help!"

"Ooh, I think you're in the wrong hospital, lady, Arkham Asylum is across the bridge," the girl giggled at her own joke.

Lacey made a fake smile and giggled with her, "Ha. Ha. Funny. But seriously, I need help. I need information about a boy who came here. _Now!_"

The teenager scoffed, "With your attitude? Why the hell should I help you? I can call security right now, and they'll throw your sorry ass out!"

"Go ahead, but you should know that I work in the DA's office along with Gotham's new district attorney."

The girl frowned at Lacey's words.

Lacey smirked, "So before you send your big guys here to throw my sorry ass out, I can pull my own phone out and call Harvey Dent, who I am happily acquainted with by the way, and tell him how I wasn't getting help and was thrown out for interrupting your girl talk. He'll come here and talk to your boss about the poor service. Who do you think your boss will be mad at? Hm..." Lacey pulled out her cell and practically waved it at the girl's face, "So, do you want to make your call, while I make mine?" Lacey flipped her phone open tracing her thumb over the buttons.

The girl huffed and put the phone back on the handset, "Whatever."

Lacey smiled with satisfaction, "I thought you see things my way." Lacey snapped the phone shut, and put it away.

The girl's hands were on the keyboard, "So you said you want information on a patient, _Ma'am_?" She asked with force politeness.

Lacey nodded, "Yes, a boy name Nathan Machin."

The girl typed the name on the computer and searched information about him. Her face fell and looked up at Lacey with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. He passed away."

Lacey's heart stopped, same with her breathing. Her face changed in horror, "What?!"

The girl looked at the computer again, and her mouth made an o shape, "Oh! Nathan _Machin_." She looked up at her with a force smile, "He's getting his stitches done in room 1304."

Lacey frowned at the girl, hating that the girl said he was dead on purpose. If this was her way to joke around, it's not funny. Instead of making a big deal about, which it was, she asked, "Can you tell me what happened to him?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Lady, I'm an intern, not a nurse. You're his mother, you should know."

Lacey blinked, speechless. Did that girl just referred to Lacey as Nathan's mother? Sure, Lacey was worried, but friends can be worried about their best friends, right?

Without saying anything else, Lacey stomped away from the mean girl to find the room Nathan was in. Once she finally located his room, she walked in to see a nurse wrapping a bandage around the poor boy's head.

"Oh my God, Nathan!" Lacey cried out.

The nurse and Nathan perked up, hearing Lacey enter the room.

"Lacey!" Nathan cried happily.

Lacey rushed to Nathan's side, giving the boy a hug. "I came as soon as I heard, are you alright, Buddy?!"

The nurse sat there watching the two, not expecting the reunion, "Excuse me, who are you?"

Lacey lifted her head up to face the nurse, "Oh!" She pulled away from the hug, but sat down next to Nathan and put her arm around him, "I'm a friend. I'm Lacey Donaldson."

The nurse shook her head, "I thought the boy was from the St. Swithins church."

"He is. The priest who runs it told me Nathan was here, so I came. You can call him if you don't believe me."

"I don't need to. When Nathan said your name, I have a feeling you two know each other."

Lacey looked at the boy's head and caressed the blonde crown without touching his bandage. "What happened to you?" she asked Nathan.

"I fell down the stairs," Nathan responded, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And now he has ten stitches around his head, but there's no sign of a fracture or concussion," the nurse added.

"Thank God, you're okay," Lacey said to him. "But since when did you become a klutz?"

Nathan laughed and laid his head on Lacey's shoulder.

The nurse put her supplies back in a container, but her head perked up, noticing another visitor entering the room. She smiled, "Well, it seems you've become popular today, Mr. Machin."

Nathan and Lacey were confused at first, not sure what the nurse meant, until they turned around. Lacey was completely surprised when she saw Gotham's new District Attorney in the room.

"Mister Dent!" Nathan jumped off the hospital table and rushed towards Harvey.

"Hey there, little man!" Harvey lowered himself to level the boy's height. "Come here!" Harvey wrapped his arms around the boy and grunted, commenting how strong was Nathan's hug.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Lacey stood from the table and looked at Harvey questionably, "What are you doing here, Harvey? Don't you have victory speech to make?"

Nathan widen his eyes at Lacey with confusion, before turning back to Harvey, "What?"

Harvey made a disapprove sound, "Nice going, Lace. You just ruined the surprise."

"You mean... You won the election?!" The nurse asked.

Harvey nodded and smiled at the nurse, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, congratulations, Sir!"

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled, walking past Lacey and the two males, "How about I leave you all alone, while I spread the word at the hospital."

"You do that," Harvey said, standing up, then turned to face the nurse again, "Oh, and nurse?"

The nurse turned and looked at the district attorney questionably, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Dent?"

"I just want to thank you for taking care of this young man right here," Harvey patted Nathan's shoulder.

The nurse smiled, "It's part of the job, Sir." With that, she left the room.

"I knew it!" Nathan cried happily, "I knew it! I knew you will win, Mister Dent!"

"Well, you were right," Harvey picked Nathan up.

"Yeah," Lacey jumped in the conversation, "And weren't you suppose say your victory speech on TV?"

"I was, but I decided to postpone it and check in to see if Nathan was okay."

"I'm fine!" Nathan said smiling, "I got ten stitches!" Nathan lifted all his fingers up, indicating the number.

"Ten stitches?! Did you scream?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. The nice lady gave me something so I won't feel it."

"Were you scared?"

Nathan paused, a bit reluctant to answer, until he shook his head with hesitation, "No."

Harvey smiled, knowing that Nathan was lying, "You truly are brave."

"Thanks."

Lacey was standing there, watching the sweet moment between the two, until she clasped her hands dramatically, gaining attention from the two, "Well, I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee. Do you guys want anything?"

"Ice cream!"

Harvey and Lacey chuckled at Nathan's answer.

"Same for me," Harvey said.

"What? No coffee?" she asked.

Harvey paused, before shaking his head side to side, "Maybe a mocha for me."

"Okay, then. I'll be back," Lacey left the room, leaving the two alone.

"I'm so glad you came to see me, Mister Dent," Nathan said, "You and Lacey being here, and you winning the election makes me forget my head."

Harvey carried Nathan back to the hospital table, "Mister Machin, you are officially a good friend of mine. You are free to call me Harvey."

"Really?" Nathan asked as Harvey set Nathan on the table.

Harvey shrugged, "Yeah."

"As long as you call me _Nathan_, I can call you anything you want."

Harvey smiled, shaking the boy's hand, "It's a deal... So, uh, tell me. How did you get a bobo up here?" Harvey pointed at the bandage.

"I fell down a set of stairs," Nathan said.

"You fell? Did you trip or something?"

Nathan frowned, "You can say that."

Harvey narrowed his eyes, questioning the boy's words. He can tell that the boy was keeping something from him.

"Nathan, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Nathan shook his head, avoiding eye contact, "No."

"Is there something you like to talk to Lacey about?"

"No. I'm fine. I fell that's all!" Nathan said in anger, clearly annoyed by Harvey's questions.

"You know..." Harvey sighed, stepping off the table and kneeling down in front of Nathan who was still avoiding eye contact, "I have been an attorney for a long time, and I've been taught how to tell when someone is lying."

Nathan bit his lower lip, moving his eyes away from Harvey.

"Now let me ask you again, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Nathan was silent. His face showed hesitation. His teeth chewed his bottom lip, keeping the words from escaping his mouth.

Harvey patted his knees and nodded, "Okay, but you could, if you want to."

"I really don't want to talk about it. I can handle it myself."

Harvey sighed, shaking his head, "That's what I thought too, when I was bullied at school."

Nathan looked at Harvey with widen eyes in disbelief, "_You_ were bullied?"

"Yep. You see..." Harvey sat back down on the table and put his arm around Nathan who was paying attention, "When I was at school, I was bullied by a kid name Ryan. Now Ryan was a big kid who can push and shove anyone in order to get what he wanted. Mainly, he wanted lunch money. During lunch break, Ryan came up to me, demanding to have _my_ lunch money, and do you know what I did?"

"You gave it to him?" Nathan guessed.

Harvey shook his head, "No. I didn't." Harvey scoffed, "That was a big mistake. I came home with a black eye that day."

"He hit you?!"

"Yep. And from that day on, during and after school, he started picking on me, calling me names, pushing and shoving because I refuse to give him my lunch money."

"So... You did nothing to stop him?"

"No. I took it like man, at least that's what my father tells me to do when beats me with a belt."

"Your dad beats you with a belt too?"

"All the time..." Harvey frowned and clenched his fist at that horrifying memory. He remembered the whips he received from his alcoholic father. Ever since Harvey's mother died, his father lost the handle. Harvey had been abused, until his father's death. He wanted to hate his father for hurting him all those years, but he couldn't have the heart to do it. He can never have the heart to show anger and hatred towards him. Before his mother's death, his father was a decent person, a good father. Harvey loved him, despite the abuse he put him through.

"But that's not important," Harvey waved it off, and continued the story, "Anyway, one day at the playground, I was on the swings, minding my own business, until Ryan showed up and pushed me, laughing while taking a seat on _my_ swing. Something inside me exploded. I realized that I have enough, and there's no way I'm going to let this kid put me down anymore."

"So what did you do?"

"I swung my fist against his face, knocking him off the swing."

"You did?!" Nathan asked in shock.

"I did."

"What did he do? Did he punch you again?"

Harvey chuckled, "No, the kid ran away... crying."

Nathan smiled, "Awesome! Some tough kid he turned out to be."

"Yeah..." Harvey relented to tell him the rest of the story, but he continued cautiously, "And then I... got in trouble with the principle."

"Really?" he asked, disappointed that Harvey's story didn't get a happy ending.

"He called my Dad and I received another beating."

"B-But - But you didn't do anything wrong! That guy deserved it! He had been punching you! He's a bully!"

"And what does that make me?"

"You're just a victim! You were defending yourself!"

"Yes, but stooping to Ryan's level makes me a bully too. I realized that if I had the guts to tell my teacher what's going on, then I wouldn't got in trouble and the torture would've ended sooner."

"So... If I had trouble with a few bullies and told an adult, it'll make the bullying go away."

Harvey nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes, it takes a big man to admit he has a problem."

Nathan sighed in defeat and lowered his head, "Okay... You see there were a few boys at the orphanage... and they keep on picking on me. I tried to ignore them, but they won't leave me alone. They make fun of me for being the smartest kid in the church."

"How long has it been going on?"

Nathan looked up at Harvey, "Since the first day at the orphanage."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't want to be a tattletale."

"Tattling is different. It's like getting even with someone. Speaking up is _protecting_ yourself!" Harvey's face showed worried, "Did these boys have anything to do with your accident?"

"I was heading for breakfast, only to be cornered by the guys. I tried to get past them, but they took their picking to a whole new level."

"How far did the boys go?"

"They started shoving me down the hall, calling me names, roughing me up." Nathan's eyes started to water.

"Did they push you down the stairs?" he asked.

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that we started fighting. You should've seen them, Harvey, they were scared."

Harvey furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why? Did you put up a good fight?"

Nathan frowned in disappointment, "No. I fell down the stairs, and when the blood started to come out of my head, they were scared."

"My God!"

Harvey and Nathan whirled around to see Lacey with three pudding cups and two coffee mug on a tray. She placed the tray on the counter and rushed to give Nathan a big hug, "Oh, you poor boy! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry for?" Harvey asked, "You weren't picking on Nathan."

"But I should've seen it happening! If I had known this has been going on, I would've helped." Lacey grasped Nathan's arms, forcing him to look at her, "Okay, Nathan, give me names, I'll kick their asses out of town."

Nathan widen his eyes at Lacey's choice of words, while Harvey had mixed reactions to it. He was stunned, then horrified, then amused. Lacey had spirit like a lioness. She'll jump in and attack to those who mess with her or the ones she loved. That's what he liked about her, but her method to handle a bully was completely wrong.

"Lace, you can't go in the orphanage church and beat down a few bullies."

"I'm not _that_ stupid, Harvey. I wouldn't dare hurt those boys inside the church... I can do it in the playground."

Nathan raised his hand, "I'm all for it!"

Harvey shook his head, disapproving this, "No! Stooping their level isn't the way!"

"Well, we have to do something!" Lacey argued.

"And we will. We can talk to Father Reilly and the teachers who educate the boys, and tell them what's going on."

Nathan looked up at Harvey, shaking his head with fear in his eyes, "No! Please don't! T-That's just going to make it worse!"

Harvey sighed, kneeling beside Lacey, facing Nathan once again, "Nathan, do you know why bullies do mean things?"

Nathan shook his head.

Lacey raised her hand, "I know why I was bullied."

"You were bullied too?!" Nathan asked Lacey in shock, "Who would bully a girl like you?!"

Lacey laughed, amused by Nathan's words, "You would be surprise, Nathan. You see in my high school days, girls' way of bullying is _way_ different than boys. It's mostly talking trash behind your back."

Nathan rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Girls are lucky."

Lacey shook her head, "No, girls would disagree with you. I remember butting heads with Anna Stellars. She was just jealous, because her football boyfriend dumped her for me. It's not my fault Greg was attracted to my charm and good looks! Not that it's gone now. I still have the stuff."

Lacey whipped her hair back, while Harvey laughed at her story. Whoever this Anna Stellars was, she should be jealous of Lacey's charm and beauty. Any guy was lucky to have her.

"Um... Lacey," Harvey began, "This is about Nathan. Remember?"

Lacey shrugged, "Of course it is, I'm just saying."

Harvey turned his attention to Nathan, "You see Nathan, bullies do these things to make them feel stronger. Really, they're just cowards hiding behind their fists or dirty tongue. You, me, and Lacey..." Harvey pointed at him, "We are the strong one."

"I don't feel strong," Nathan said.

"Maybe not, but you forget that it's there. The bullies want you to be afraid to speak up. That's how the bullying keeps going. You did a courageous thing and spoke up."

"Okay... Will the bullies go away, since I told you?"

"They'll be taken care of. Your stay at the orphanage will be better from now on."

Lacey placed a reassuring hand on Nathan's leg, "This will be taken care, Nathan. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Promise?" the boy asked with hope in his eyes.

Lacey smiled, "I promise."

Nathan began sobbing; Harvey and Lacey felt the need to shed a tear as well. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other into a family-like hug.

**~000~**

Harvey and Lacey spent long hours with the priest, then to every teacher who educated the boys, then they have been given permission to speak with the children about bullying.

Harvey lectured how wrong it was to pick on somebody smaller than them, and explained to the bullies that they could go to jail for assaulting Nathan. The young sixth and fifth grade boys were horrified at the revelation, but Harvey made them a deal. He'll flip a coin, and if the coin landed on heads, they'll have a get-out-of-jail free card, and promise that they'll never bully another soul again; if the coin landed on tails, they'll spent their summer vacation in a juvenile camp. The coin landed on heads, of course, much to the bullies' relief.

When the boys were free to leave and went back to their studies, the bullies immediately apologized to Nathan and offered him special treatment to help him recover. Harvey and Lacey smiled, knowing that Nathan will be alright in the orphanage.

"Are you upset that you missed your speech?" Lacey asked, walking out of the orphanage with Harvey.

Harvey scoffed, "Of course not. The bully problem was obviously an issue to take care of as district attorney. Besides, I can give my speech at my victory party tonight. I personally want to thank you for arranging it."

"Hey, I love parties. I'm happy to do it." She smiled at Harvey, "You know you've done great... with the boys and Nathan."

"Well, I'm a guy, I know how they think."

"You'll be a great father one day."

Harvey smiled, "Thanks, and you'll be a terrific mother."

Lacey scoffed, "No. If I was a terrific mother, I would've known that Nathan was-"

"Now, let me stop you right there." Harvey stepped in front of her, pointing the finger at her, showing a stern look on his face, "It's not your fault that Nathan suffered in the church. You have visitation rights for once a week. You can't possibly know-"

"But I would've been more..." Lacey trailed off.

"More what?"

"I don't know! When I asked him how his stay at the orphanage was, he said it was fine. I know it's a dull answer, but I should've been demanding details."

"You need to let it go. We found out, we stopped it together. Thanks to Nathan's courage, he isn't going to suffer anymore. Now as district attorney, I don't want to hear you talk bad about yourself anymore. Understand?"

Lacey sighed, before she reluctantly nodded, "Got it."

Harvey exhaled with satisfaction, "Good." Harvey smiled, "Now, lets go back to my place and celebrate our big accomplishment with Rachel and Allen."

Lacey smiled, "I love too, but I have to go to the DA's office and have everything set up for the victory party."

"Ah," Harvey nodded with understanding, but a bit disappointing, "So, I'll see you tonight then?"

Lacey nodded, "Absolutely. Make sure you don't drink at the house. The last thing I want is for you to come and give your speech in a drunken state."

Harvey laughed, "That wouldn't be good."

Lacey giggled with him, till they slowed down their laughter into silence. They looked at one another, and before they knew, they leaned forward, both exchanging a peck on their cheeks. They pulled away immediately, completely shocked about what they've just done. They both shrugged it off with more laughter, smiling sheepishly.

"I'll see you tonight, Mister District Attorney," Lacey said, opening her car door.

"Not if I see you first," Harvey replied, watching Lacey step inside her car and drove off. He placed his fingertips on his cheek, where Lacey had placed her pink lips on, but cleared his throat and wiped his fingers with his suit. He called for a taxi, heading back to his place.

**~000~**

What the blonde couple didn't realize was that they're being watched by a nearby red sports car. Two passengers were inside. The dark-haired man was in the passenger's side, snapping photos of the couple. In the driver's seat was none other than the beautiful red head news (gossip) reporter, Vicky Vale.

"Did you get the shot of them kissing, Jack?" Vicky demanded.

Jack Ryder sighed, "They just gave each other a peck on the cheek."

"Mmm," she cooed, clearly intrigued, "it seems like the perfect Harvey Dent is caught in a love triangle between his assistant and the intern." She pulled her ruby lipstick out of her makeup bag, and applied it on her already red lips.

Jack groaned with annoyance.

Vicky paused her makeup application and turned to Jack with confusion, "What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"You're chasing and twisting after something that probably isn't there."

"I do no such thing, Jack! Obviously, there's something going on between the two of them. Why else would Harvey postpone his speech and spend time with the intern?"

"Maybe they're doing a project, having to do with the orphanage."

Vicky scoffed, "Please! Who cares about stupid, rotten kids?!"

"I guess they do," Jack replied.

"And why did they kiss, when Harvey is dating Rachel?"

"It was a kiss on the cheek. You and I do it all the time!"

"Yes, but that's completely different!"

"How?" Jack challenged her.

Vicky didn't answer right away, instead she gave him a dirty scowl and said, "Do you want to lose your job? It sounds like you do!"

Jack fell silent. He couldn't lose this job. It was either stick with Icky Vicky, or do printing on Gotham's newspapers.

"I don't get why we're not getting something big, like crime or the election - that is the most talked about election thus far!"

"You're talking investigating report, and that is not my forte." Vicky looked into the mirror, fixing her face and hair.

"Didn't you use to be out there, trying to get the scoop on what's happening in Gotham? Like bank robberies, or jewel heists-"

"I tried that, when Scarecrow poisoned Gotham with his toxin, but that stupid Summer Gleeson beat me to it!"

"She can't beat you at _every_ juicy scoop in Gotham."

"OH, but Jackie, she has beaten me! And because of that, she has the doe and Mike Engel wrapped around her fake-nail finger. Which is why I take news to a new approach. You know Gotham citizens always listen to gossip, especially when it comes to celebrity dating."

"Everyone knows about the lie you told about Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes."

Vicky shrugged, "It wasn't lie, it was an assumption. The story of Bruce's mystery girl has been a big hit so far. This exposure will do well for my career and beat stupid Summer's news about bank robberies, jewel heists, and wanted criminal arrests. Bruce is seeing some girl we don't know about, and it's time we find out who."

"How are we going to do that?"

Vicky chuckled at Jack's naivety, "Simple, Jackie. Harvey's victory party at the City Hall. Obviously, Bruce is going to be there, and I'm sure his mystery girl will be there too."

"What if he brings in multiple dates to the party? What if he isn't invited?"

Vicky frowned at Jack, "Don't be an idiot, Jack! He's a billionaire! He can have things his way by writing a check. And as for the dates..." Vicky smirked, "Bruce hasn't brought pretty models, dancers, or even actresses since that night at Pascuale's. I highly doubt he'll do it tonight." Vicky started the car, and drove back to the news building.

**A/N:**** Oh-oh, Icky Vicky is at it again, trying to make someone's life miserable! Teaming up with her is none other than Jack Ryder (aka The Creeper)! If there was an actress that could play Vicky Vale in the Dark Knight series, I picture Eva Green. Jack Ryder? The good looking Ian Somerhalder!**

**Another Lacey/Harvey fluffy moment, just like I promised. Is their friendship going to be more, when we reach the DK storyline? You just have to wait and see.**

**I told y'all that I changed the boy's last name to Machin. If you're a huge ****fan of the ****Batman comic books or Arkham video game series (Like me), you just might recognize the name. I know Anarky's real name is _Lonnie_ Machin; but when I played Batman Origins recently and managed to defeat Anarky, he was revealed to be a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, and I thought to myself that he looks a bit like the little boy from Batman Begins. Same look, a prodigy, looks up to Batman as an idol - I now regretted naming the boy differently. It's a bit late to change the first name, but I can always use Lonnie as Nathan's middle name, and change his last name instead.**

**I researched the actor who played the little boy, Jack Gleeson. He was known to be Joffery, an evil ruler in Games of Thrones. I, personally, am not a fan of the series, but I watched videos about how nasty Joffery can be. Am I going to make the little boy evil in my Batman Madness series? We just have to wait and see.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, peenislover, Guest, and Christineoftheopera for reviewing. **

**Thank you: trix87 for adding this story to your favorites.**

**Thank you: trix87 and the blue eyes ghost for adding this story to your alerts. You guys rock! Until next time..**


	14. Chapter 14: You and Me

_**Chapter 14: You and Me**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Tonight was the night for Harvey Dent's victory party, hosted by his blonde intern. Lacey left Kathy alone at the apartment to make sure everything was spot on for the party.

Kathy was now covering her blemishes with her concealer, before placing the tan foundation. Because of Kathy's recent stress and paranoia, she was earning break outs mostly on her forehead and chin. Work was causing most of it. It's bad enough to worry if the Joker was going to sneak up behind her; but now, Kathy was worried about the Joker coming after Harley.

The intern may be Kathy's age and had the same GPA, but the difference between Kathy and Harley was that Harley's too trusting. Kathy used to trust people once, but that was before she found out about Jonathan's dark secret. It seemed like she can't trust anybody in this city, except the Batman - also known as Bruce Wayne.

Kathy sighed dreamily at the thought of Bruce. She still couldn't believe that Bruce told her his own dark secrets. He must really want their friendship - or relationship - to work. Kathy wanted them to work too, but she's not ready for a commitment, at least not yet.

As Kathy was French braiding her long locks, somebody knocked on the door.

"One second!" she cried out to the visitor. She rushed to the door on her black flat sandals, while quickly finishing her braid. Kathy had to pause her mid-braid, so she won't keep the visitor waiting any longer. She opened the door to find Bruce dressed in white button-up shirt and black pants. What was he doing here?

"Bruce," Kathy gave him a smile, "What a pleasant surprise."

Bruce raised a brow at her choice of words, "Surprise? I always come to your place to pick you up for our night."

"Our night?" Kathy questioned him.

Bruce frowned, "Kathy, it's Friday. Tonight, we're suppose to go to Cheddars. Remember?"

Kathy paused, looking back about their last conversation. She remembered texting Monday night at her bedroom, suggesting their dinner plans. Since Bruce never went to Cheddars, they decided to go to that place for dinner.

"Sugar," Kathy cursed in realization, "Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"I assumed you didn't, because you're dressed a lot nicer than me."

Kathy looked down at herself wearing a black party dress with a white lacy shawl over it, "Oh. You see I was planning to go to Harvey's victory party at City Hall."

"I didn't know about that."

"You weren't invited?"

Bruce chuckled, "Apparently, but I'm not surprised, Harvey and I aren't cahoots; but I'm glad you're invited."

"Yeah, because of Lacey. She's the party planner and host." Kathy felt really bad for forgetting her date with Bruce, and that he didn't get invited. He's the billionaire of Gotham, he should get invited. "I can call Lacey and tell her that-"

"No," Bruce shook his head, "I can't let you do that. Lacey would be disappointed if you're not there. She's expecting you to come, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel bad for you."

"Nah," Bruce waved it off, "Don't worry about me. We can go to Cheddars another time." Bruce turned to leave, but Kathy's unexpected words stopped him.

"Do you want to come?"

Bruce faced Kathy as if she was clueless, "To the party?"

"Yeah, it would be fun." Kathy replied, walking up to him and taking his hand, "You get to hang out with me, and I won't break a promise. Two promises actually. I say everybody wins. So what do you say?"

Bruce shook his head, "Kathy, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, why not?"

"It's just that..." Bruce trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Harvey and I don't see eye-to-eye-"

"Don't see eye-to-eye? You and Harvey have one thing in common." Kathy looked around to see nobody around to listen in, then leaned forward and whispered, "You both want to end the crimes and have peace in Gotham. You're the dark knight, and he's the white knight. Like Yin and Yang. Two opposites coming together as one."

Bruce shushed her, silently telling her that the hall wasn't a right place to talk about his secret. Then, he leaned forward closed to her ear and whispered, "You're talking about Batman. I'm Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne doesn't have anything in common with the new DA."

"You and Batman are the same person."

"Harvey and the rest of Gotham don't know _that_, Nancy."

"Oh, come on." Kathy grabbed Bruce's hands and pulled him inside the room. She closed the door behind her with a kick. Bruce backed up, while Kathy pushed closer to him. Bruce almost tumbled backwards when his rear hit the back of the couch.

"Come with me," Kathy pleaded louder, "Come with me to this party."

"I think it's a terrible idea."

"I don't think so."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Kathy questionably, "Do you really?"

Kathy paused before she shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know, but we never know unless we go."

"I still think it's a terrible idea. If I wasn't invited, then there must be a reason."

"If I can call Lacey and ask, then she must be willing to make you an exception. After all, she is happy that we're going out. She'll do anything to keep us together."

Bruce chuckled, "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Why? It's not like Harvey hates you. What makes you think he does?"

"I don't know if he hates me, but I do know this... Before you and I were serious, I did bring multiple women from time-to-time, only because-"

"You want to have a cover, and not have anyone suspect you are Batman."

"Yeah, think about it. Who would suspect a self absorbed, rich playboy to jump off rooftops every night and beat up a few thugs?"

"Unless they get to know you like I did. But what does this have to do with Harvey hating you?"

"I have a reputation, Kathy. I've been known for crashing parties, making a grand entrance, gaining the reporters and attractive girls attention..." Bruce paused, when he noticed Kathy raised a brow at him questionably. "But the attractive girls aren't as pretty as this lovely rose in front of me."

"Mm-hm. Sure. Look, as long as we don't arrive fashionably late, or make an exaggerating grand entrance, or you flirt with the girls at the party not to mention Harvey's girlfriend, then you have nothing to worry about."

"It's kinda hard not to do those things, if you're known to be a billionaire."

"Well, try not to be a billionaire. Try to be a normal guy, who wants to have a good time at a party with his special girl."

Bruce raised his brows at Kathy, who narrowed her eyes at him, questioning the look he's giving her.

"What?" she asked.

"This is going to be different for us, Kathy. It's not like the private dates we go. This is a party where a hundred people will be staring and questioning whether we're a couple or not. Reporters will be there, wanting to interview Harvey; but that won't stop them from flashing their cameras at us and ask questions. Are you up for that?"

Kathy paused to think about his concern.

"Last time we faced them wasn't pleasant, and I don't want you to suffer through that again."

"I admit..." Kathy began, "I was taken off guard by the paparazzi when we had dinner before. But I made up my mind. If we're going to be together, I must learn to deal with this attention and not hide behind a coat and sunglasses. Now I'm prepared to what is about to come. I want to go to a party with you, if you want to join me."

Bruce was silent, torn about what to do.

"I won't push you, but it'll be really, _really_ fun." Kathy was pleading with a puppy-dog look, _"Please._ For me. It'll make me _really_ happy. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't have someone to party with."

Bruce looked away from Kathy's face. Those pleading brown eyes were killing Bruce. How could he say no to that cute face?

His face broke into an amused grin, "Wow, Kathy, you're making this an easy decision for me." He faced Kathy in awe, not looking away from that sweet pleading face. "What if Lacey can't pull those strings like you said she would?"

Kathy paused, then admitted with a shrug, "I haven't thought of it, but I'll think of something. Would you go if she says yes?"

Bruce stared at Kathy for minutes, before he sighed in defeat, "Okay." Kathy grinned and giggled like a school girl. "Okay," Bruce said, "If Lacey says it's fine with me going, and if you're okay with us going together; then I don't see a problem going."

Kathy gave him a peck on the cheek, "Wait here." She left Bruce alone, making a phone call in the bedroom.

Bruce sighed heavily, not sure how he agreed to attend that party. He knew it would be awkward for him, Harvey, and even Rachel. When Bruce found out Harvey's current relationship with Rachel, he couldn't deny that he was a little upset. A part of him loved Rachel more than just a friend, but he rejected her to protect her and his identity.

However, instead of doing the same to Kathy, he told her the truth and had a chance for a normal life with her. He so much wanted to say no to Kathy and stand his ground, but Kathy's pleading puppy look ordered him to go with her. He rejected women before, how come Kathy was difficult to say no to? He's crazy about her, that's why. Who knew that Kathy became a weakness and dangerous weapon at once. He prayed that Lacey would say no and that he's not welcomed at the party. If she said yes, there's nothing Bruce can do to back out his word.

Bruce took a look around the living room, until he faced a mirror. He adjusted his sleeves and collar, wishing that he wore his suit jacket and neck tie. If he knew he was going to a formal party, he would've came prepared. He normally didn't care what people thought of him; but he's so used to looking his best for the public, wearing just a shirt and dress pants was a new style the public don't see everyday.

He turned his attention to a CD play on a shelf next to the TV. There was dust on top of it, clearly haven't been used in a long time. Was it broken? Was there a song inside? Becoming the proverbial cat, he pressed the _on_ button on the CD player, then the _play _button. There was a CD in the player, and a sound of a guitar was playing in the background before the lead singer was singing a verse.

_"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive..." _

Bruce listened to the song intently, trying to figure out the title of the song. He was playing this song as a guessing game, while waiting for Kathy to return. He hoped that he can guess the song before she came back.

"I_ can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time..."_

After calling Lacey, Kathy was finishing her braid with enthusiasm. Lacey said it was okay, and that Bruce was more than welcome to come.

_"Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do - nothing to lose_."

Kathy paused her mid-braid again, listening to the familiar song from the old CD player.

"_And it's you and me, a__nd all the other people, a__nd I don't know why... __I can't keep my eyes off of you..." _Kathy frowned, remembering the song all too well. This song hit Kathy like a tornado knocking down a brick house. A flashback appeared in front of Kathy's eyes...

_Flashback: Months ago..._

_"Well, the Joker eased off the jokes a bit," Kathy said, putting two quarters inside the vending machine._

_"That's because he's currently under medication." Jonathan explained nonchalantly, pouring himself some coffee, "Next time, we won't get so lucky."_

_Once Kathy pressed the Coco-Cola button, the can came out of the vending machine with a bang. She opened the can and took a sip from it. "He should be under medication more often. Maybe if he's drugged up or in a relax state, maybe he'll tell us a lot about himself truthfully."_

_Jonathan shook his head in disagreement, "No. Arkham and I tried those methods on him in the past..."_

_"And?" Kathy urged him to continue._

_Jonathan sighed in frustration, "Either the clown is clever or just random and irritating. I'm guessing the latter."_

_Kathy took a sip from her coke, "From what I've been told, everyone has a weakness. The Joker has got a weakness, he's just good at hiding it."_

_Jonathan_ _looked at her questionably, "You really believe that the Joker can be cured?"_

_"Don't you?"_

_Jonathan remained silent, not answering her question right away. He turned away from Kathy and took a sip from his coffee._

_"You CAN'T give up, Jonathan."_

_"I didn't say anything about giving up, Kathryn. You must know the Joker is making it difficult to believe that everyone can be cured. He's insane and unpredictable... He'll say and do things that will get to you." _

_"So I noticed from the interviews. You were always so... cold and emotionless with the Joker. I don't know how you cope it."_

_"I have to. If I don't, he might use my emotions as an advantage. Kathryn, I highly doubt you'll have the Joker one-on-one, but if you ever do, stand your ground and don't let him get to you."_

_"I already know that, Jonathan. I'm not stupid."_

_"I know you're not. Just giving you a fair warning..." __Jonathan shook his head, "Let's not talk about that wretched clown. It seems when he's not around he's already causing trouble... So what are planning on doing tonight?"_

_Kathy shrugged, "I don't know. Watch TV. Have takeout again. Why?"_

_"I was wondering if we can have another get together like last time."_

_Kathy recalled the last time, Jonathan and Kathy had dinner and watch a movie at her place, after their third kiss __in his car o__n a rainy day. Her heart raced and her stomach fluttered at the thought of their kisses._

_"Like dinner and watch a movie at my place."_

_"If your friend isn't home."_

_After minutes of thinking, Kathy responded, "I can't do it tonight, because Lacey will be there. Unless, you're willing to keep our 'assignment' on the down low." Kathy gave air quotes on the specific code word. "Like talk more about work, while eating takeout."_

_Jonathan frowned at the thought of work. "Outstanding," he mumbled sarcastically._

_"You know!" Kathy began when an idea came to mind, "Lacey does have a long shift Saturday, until closing time. Maybe you can come by, and we can have some alone time." Kathy gave him a wicked smirk._

_Jonathan chuckled, "Now **that**__ is outstanding."_

_"Glad you approve," Kathy took a long sip from her can, before setting it down on the counter. She walked around the room, gently teasing her fingers on the piano. Her eyes then lied on a small radio. She began to fiddle with the knob and pushed the on button. It started playing a loud annoying crashing noise. Jonathan's hand flinch, surprised to hear that awful sound, until he saw Kathy tuning different stations on the radio._

_"What are you doing?" he demanded._

_"I'm bored," Kathy replied, "I want to listen to music, while I finish my drink. There's no way, I'm spilling my open can in the car."_

_Jonathan didn't reply, instead he just continued to drink his coffee. Finally, the crashing noises stopped and replaced by American Top 40 radio host, Ryan Seacrest. He announced the next song - My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne._

_Kathy began swaying and humming to the song, forgetting about the coke that was sitting on the counter. Jonathan was leaning against the counter and was drinking his coffee, but he was looking at Kathy in the left corner of his eyes, watching her spin around and listening her hums change into mumbles. Kathy looked up at Jonathan, who stared back, they were both smiling at each other._

_Kathy approached Jonathan, taking his coffee mug and placing it on the counter next to him._

_"I was drinking that," he told her._

_Kathy ignored his comment, taking his hand and leading him to the center of the room._

_"What are you doing?" he demanded._

_"We're dancing."_

_Jonathan blinked in confusion, not sure if he heard her right, "Excuse me?"_

_Kathy huffed and faced Jonathan when they were in the center of the break room, "I said that we. Are. Dancing."_

_"We're dancing?"_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"In this room?" he pointed at the ground in front of him, indicating the room._

_"Yep."_

_"In a place where we're suppose to be professional?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Have you gone deaf, Johnny?"_

_"Kathryn, we can't." Jonathan looked over his shoulder to check if anyone wasn't around, "Someone might walk in. Arkham would lecture us for being childish."_

_"So what?" Kathy asked._

_Jonathan looked at her in disbelief, "Kathryn, this is Arkham, not a ballroom."_

"_Oh, come on_. _Just one dance. Dance with me, Jonathan."_ _Kathy was pleading with a puppy-dog look, "Please. For me. It'll make me really happy. It wouldn't be fun if I didn't have someone to dance with."_

_Jonathan pressed his lips on a thin line, clearly annoyed by her attempt to convince him, "You know that doesn't work on me, right?"_

_"Please, Jonathan," Kathy begged, caressing his face with her thumb._

_Jonathan received chills from her gentle touch. He had to admit, she was adorable when she begs. He smiled and replied in a polite way, "No."_

_After the song was over, Ryan Seacrest introduced a new song, performed by Lifehouse - '__You and Me'__."_

_Kathy pouted then raised her hands in defeat, "Okay. Fine. If you want to be a chicken about it, then go. Go back to your coffee."_

_Jonathan scoffed, "Now wait just a minute. I'm not a chicken."_

_"I don't know. You really don't want people to see you dance." Her face grew into mock concern, "Are you feeling insecure? Is that what this is? You don't want people to know that you're soft?" _

_"I'm not insecure! I'm fine!"_

_"Oh, don't worry, Jonathan. It's okay to be embarrass or afraid."_

_"I'm neither of these things. I can dance when I want to. Just not now." Jonathan turned away from her, but stopped when he heard what Kathy said next._

_"Oh, I know what's wrong!" She cried in realization, "You must have Chorophobia."_

_"What?!" Jonathan cried in shock. _

_"It's okay, Johnny. You told me you used to be scared of crows, I'm sure that in time you will conquer your fear to dance."_

_"I'm not scared to dance!"_

_"Oh really? Care to prove it?" _

_Jonathan was silent and narrowed his eyes at her innocent face. Kathy inwardly smirked. Her plan to get Jonathan to dance was going to work. She just have to give him a big push._

_Kathy shook her head, "No. I don't want to force you to do that. I understand you feel scared and intimidated. If you don't want to dance now, it's fine." Kathy walked over to the radio to turn it off, "We have time."_

_Kathy reached her arm to press the power button only to have it yanked back. Her body was forced to turn, her chest collided with Crane's. Jonathan was angry to now amuse by Kathy's surprised expression. He wrapped his arm, that grasped Kathy's bicep, around her waist; then he interlaced his fingers with hers. Kathy's rosy lips stretched into a soft smile as she rested her free arm on his shoulder. Then, they began to slowly move to the music._

_**"'Cause it's you and me, a**__**nd all of the people with nothing to do - **__**Nothing to lose. **__**And it's you and me. **__**And all the other people. **__**And I don't know why **__**I can't keep my eyes off of you..."**_

_Jonathan spun Kathy around, then pulled her back to dip her. Kathy giggled as she leaned her back before she was pulled in an upright position. They both take turns stepping forward then back before they spun around till Kathy became dizzy. They gripped each other's hands stepping away from each other, before they pulled back into their arms, causing Kathy to stumble a bit, but Crane grasped her arms to keep her from falling. _

_**"Something about you now t**__**hat I can't quite figure out. **__**Everything she does is beautiful. **__**Everything she does is right..."**_

_For a moment, Kathy felt like Cinderella, dressed in a white coat, who was dancing with her nerdy and uptight Prince Charming. Her fairy tale wasn't perfect, but it was in her eyes. When she looked into Crane's dashing bright blue eyes, she felt light headed. It was like a dream. It sounded cliché, but that's Kathy felt at this beautiful moment._

_**"...of you, and me, a**__**nd all the other people with nothing to do - **__**Nothing to prove. **__**And it's you and me and all the other people. **__**And I don't know why **__**I can't keep my eyes off of you..."**_

_Kathy woke up from her fantasy to find her back was touching Crane's chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist and her crossed arms. Kathy smiled widely and giggled like a school girl, before leaning her head back and lightly pressing her lips to his. She no longer felt Crane's arms around her, but felt one hand behind her head and the other around her torso. Kathy let out a squeal as Crane dipped her one more time without pulling his lips from hers. Kathy didn't want him to stop._

**_"What day is it? _**_**And in what month? **__**This clock never seemed so alive..."**_

_They came apart and opened their eyes to look at each other, before they exchanged a sweet smile..._

**Present...**

Kathy returned to reality, realizing that she's no longer in Arkham's break room, but in her bathroom. Bruce was waiting outside, and the song was coming to an end. Kathy looked at herself to see her mascara was running down her cheeks, realizing that she had been crying.

"Sugar," Kathy cursed, grabbing pieces of toilet paper to clean her face. That only made it worse. Her running makeup smeared the back of her cheekbones.

_"You know..."_

Kathy groaned, hearing that annoying voice appear in her mind again. She didn't need to look up in the mirror to see her hallucination right behind her.

"_That song has brought so many good memories. Hasn't it, Kathryn? Looking back, I realized that you were provoking me on purpose just so I can dance with you."_

"Leave me alone," Kathy grumbled, closing her eyes, praying that her hallucination would go away. Her prays had been denied when Jonathan chuckled wickedly. _'That laugh. I swear if I hear another evil laugh one more time, I'm going to scream.'_

Jonathan's evil laughter grew louder, making Kathy cover her own ears. She was hoping she could block the annoying laugh, but it echoed inside her head.

_'I keep telling you, Kathryn, you can't get rid of me.' _His voice showed a lot of cockiness, something that Kathy didn't like. Bruce maybe a proud man, but he never gloats... at least not on purpose.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kathy demanded with irritation.

"_We both know why, Kathryn. I'm in your head, because you keep me there. You thought about me when Wayne was playing our song. You can't deny that you love what we had."_

"I'm not, but that's all going to be in the past."

Jonathan smirked, "_Is that what you really want?"_

Instead of answering his question, she said coldly, "Leave me alone."

_"I beg your pardon?"_

"I said leave. Me. ALONE!" Kathy threw her fist at the counter, accidentally knocking over a perfume bottle. The glass shattered onto the ground and the liquid scent was stinking up the bathroom.

Kathy broke down in sobs as she lowered herself on the tile floor. Why was this happening to her? Why did Jonathan have to torment her like this? This was unfair!

To make matters worse, Kathy heard the CD player turned off and frantic footsteps coming her way. She really don't want to explain to Bruce why she had been crying and how she had broken a perfume bottle. He would be mad then disappointed if he found out she couldn't stop thinking about Jonathan.

"Nancy, are you okay?" he asked filled with worry, "I though I heard broken glass."

Kathy had her back turned to him. He has no idea how messed up she was.

"Um... Y-Yeah, sorry. I accidentally knocked over my perfume bottle. Now the bathroom going to have a strong stench."

"Here, let me help you," Bruce grabbed a towel from the counter to wipe away the perfume.

"No, no, it's fine!" Kathy insisted, "I can handle-"

"Oh, Kathy, your leg is bleeding!"

Kathy looked down at her leg to find a small cut on the side of her calf, and found a piece of glass covered with a bit of her blood next to her shoe.

"Oh, it's fine," she dismissed it, "I'll tend to that. No big deal."

Bruce could tell almost immediately that something was wrong. He was concern but confused. First, she was thrilled about them going to Harvey's party together, but now she became the opposite. What happened in the last five minutes?

"Nancy?" Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, but Kathy jerked away from his touch.

"I told you it's no big deal!" she snapped.

"Well, obviously, it is, you're upset."

"If you don't make it a big deal, then I won't be upset over a broken perfume bottle."

"Kathy," he said sternly. He kneeled in front of her without touching the glass or the perfume liquid. He took his thumb and forefinger to her chin turning her face to look at him. Mascara was smeared below her eye lids and cheeks. She had been crying, and it's not because of a broken perfume bottle. "Kathy?"

Tears filled her eyes once more, turning her head away from his gaze. She hated this feeling of being weak. Why couldn't he just respect her wishes and let this go? Because he cared for her, that's why. She appreciated his concern, but there were things she couldn't talk about.

"Kathy, please tell me what's wrong."

Kathy shook her head, "I'm sorry." Kathy sniffled, "I'm sorry."

Bruce pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh. It's alright. I'm here."

Kathy repeated the two words over and over again.

"Nancy, stop," Bruce commanded, "Stop apologizing. Just tell me why you're so upset." Kathy was silent, not answering Bruce or meeting his gaze. "We promise to always be honest with one another," he pointed out.

Kathy eventually meet Bruce's eyes, "The song."

Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion, "What?"

"The song you played in the living room. It was the song that Jonathan and I dance to when we were together. It was our song."

Bruce frowned, "Oh, Kathy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I just hate old memories coming back."

"But some were good memories. You don't want to forget the good times you've had with Crane."

"But those memories, I thought were good, turned out to be lies!" Kathy snapped. "I'm sick of tired of being tormented by this. I hate him, but I hate that I don't hate him!"

Bruce wanted to embrace Kathy once more, but Kathy pushed him away. Bruce was slightly hurt by this rejection.

"I'm sorry," Kathy apologized, "I don't want comfort right now. I just want Crane out of my head for the rest of my life."

Bruce sighed, "I wish I can make this go away."

"But you can't," she grumbled.

"It will be alright again."

"Bruce, it's been months. You keep saying it'll be fine, but nothing changed. I still see him in my nightmares. He appears in my mind every time I come across something that triggers a memory of us. I'm scared that he'll come and face me again as Scarecrow."

Despite Kathy's protest, Bruce cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm here. Whether I'm Batman or Bruce Wayne, I'll fight and protect you. I will never let him hurt you, same rule applies for anyone else who dares threaten you." Bruce pressed a kiss on her forehead, Kathy sighed in content.

Bruce pulled away to look at her then caressed her cheek with his thumb, "Maybe someday... We can have a special song to dance to; and you'll be having happy tears, not sad tears. What say you?"

Kathy's lips stretched to a smile, "I like that."

Bruce smiled back and lightly kissed Kathy on the cheek.

**A/N: Don't worry Scarecrow fans, I didn't abandon the Kathy/Crane pairing. There are some good scenes between them. Next chapter is Harvey's victory party. I will tell you that the DK plot won't begin in the next four chapters. My other OC will make her appearance soon.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera for reviewing the last chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Party with Drama

_**Chapter 15: A Party with Drama**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The crowd was becoming bigger at city hall. Business men, lawyers, some cops (especially Gordon) and their wives attended. More unwelcomed reporters attempted to crash the party in order to get an exclusive with Gotham's new DA, but Lacey was one step ahead. She hired security outside _and_ inside city hall to make sure no party crashers were allowed.

Lacey was cheerful tonight, because of a lot of things: celebrating Harvey's win; Kathy _and_ Bruce were coming to the party _together_; and best of all, there will be booze at party. She acknowledged the front man and the security guards to be prepare for Bruce's arrival.

"Tonight will be spectacular," Lacey mumbled to herself. She looked over her shoulder to see Harvey chatting with a few men in suits and Allen with a champagne flute in his hand. Harvey was grinning charismatically, his smile was his best feature in Lacey's opinion.

Her mind drifted back that brief moment with Harvey that afternoon. His chapped lips brushed lightly against her rosy cheeks, and her smooth pink lips on his stubble face. She had a brief moment to take in a familiar scent from his cologne, that had a citrus but masculine smell. She was glad that Harvey didn't pick a strong orangey musk, because that would've been a huge turn off for her. After that brief moment, she was tempted to kiss him right there in front of the orphanage church.

"Somebody is in a good mood."

Lacey's fantasies came to a brief halt. She turned to see her best friend, Rachel, behind her dressed in emerald green.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lacey asked, still grinning, "I mean do you realize what's happening here?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course. It's a happy day for all of us. Harvey told me that Nathan will be alright."

"Yeah. Things will finally get better, not for him, but for everyone." The corner of Lacey's lips dropped into a half smile, "Listen, I didn't know that Harvey skipped his speech-"

"Lacey, relax," Rachel patted her back, "Harvey planned to say his speech during the party. We got a camera crew ready to go, and there will be no press to interrupt him. Everything is fine."

Lacey smiled, "That's good."

"Besides, leaving a victory speech to check on an injured kid really shows how much Harvey cares for this city. The people now know that they made the right choice to pick Harvey as DA."

"Absolutely. You should've seen him with those boys, Rachel. He taught them that bullying isn't okay, and that they should be a friend instead. The big kids, who picked on Nathan, were trying to do just that."

Rachel smirked, "I think it's because they know better than to mess with a boy who's friends with Gotham's DA."

Lacey shrugged, "That too." They both took a glance over their shoulders to see Harvey laughing along with Allen.

"Looks like the scourge is having a great time," Rachel commented.

Lacey smiled, "I'm glad." A waiter came by offering a flute of champagne to the women, they took it and thanked him politely. The waiter bowed his head at them, and left. Lacey took a sip of her drink, and moaned at the sweet bubbly liquid running down her throat.

"Thanks again for making this party happen, Lacey. You are a terrific friend."

Lacey made a cocky smirk then shrugged innocently at her compliment, "I try."

Rachel chuckled, while looking around the room for someone.

Lacey raised a brow at her, taking another sip of her glass.

"If you're looking for Harvey, he's right over there," she said, pointing at Harvey's direction.

Rachel shook her head, "No, I'm looking for Doctor Knightly."

Lacey blinked and furrowed her brows in disbelief, "Since when do you call Kathy _Doctor Knightly?"_

Rachel shrugged, "I'm informal around friends."

Lacey scoffed, "Don't tell me, you two still hate each other?"

Rachel frowned, "Lacey, she didn't do anything when Vicky accused me of being Bruce's mystery girl on live television."

"I thought you two were past that after Tuesday night at my place. You guys didn't bicker! You both are routing for Katharine McPhee on American Idol!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We still have our differences."

"About what? Cray-Crane?! Kathy is moving past Crane and going out with a _certain handsome_ someone." Lacey wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Remember?"

Rachel pressed her lips together, before she shrugged and spoke in tiresome, "Yeah. I remember."

"Speaking of Kathy and Bruce..." Lacey grinned at the thought of them together romantically, "They're both coming tonight. Together!"

Rachel widen her eyes in shock, "Kathy _and_ Bruce?"

Lacey nodded, "Mm-hm. Isn't it great?"

"They're coming here? At this location? Tonight?"

"Are you deaf? Yes! They're coming here at this location, tonight!"

Rachel frowned, "Okay, I totally take back the comment of you being a terrific friend."

"What?!" Lacey cried in anger, "Why?"

"Lacey, you and I both know what Bruce is like with special events! Remember the fundraiser, we planned for Harvey at Gotham Grand?"

Lacey sighed, recalling that memorable night, "Yeah."

"Bruce brought in 150 Miss Earth contestants to the place, causing a scene!"

"Yeah, and I remembered telling you that Bruce Wayne and those girls could bring in money for Harvey, but you kicked him out before Bruce could write a check."

"Lacey, you're missing the point. He's a party pooper! He's a distraction! He's taking the attention that's supposed to be on Harvey."

"That was before he became serious with Kat!" Lacey jumped to Bruce's defense, "He's changed! He wasn't the snob, I had dinner with months ago. Dating Kathy made him a better person."

"It still doesn't change the fact that he's a billion dollar distraction."

"Just... Give him a chance, Rachel." Lacey pleaded, "Please! Please, try and get along with Kathy and Bruce. If not for me, do it for Harvey. He wants you to be a trooper, right?" She gave Rachel a perky smile, hoping it would brightened the brunette's mood.

Rachel sighed, removing her gaze from Lacey. The women noticed the chatting crowd grew silent and their eyes were right at them. Lacey narrowed her eyes at the crowd, not sure why the crowd was staring at them, maybe the people were attracted by their appearances. Was the red-gold dress too much? Lacey asked herself. The women had no idea, until they turned around, facing the entrance. They realized that the crowd wasn't looking at them, but what's behind them.

The billionaire and his petite date finally made their appearance.

Cameras were flashing outside through the glass doors. It took a dozen security guards to keep the paparazzi outside the building. Silence turned into whispers from the people inside.

"Is that Bruce Wayne?"

"What's he doing here, I thought Bruce hate politicians?"

"Who's the girl with him?"

"Is she the mystery girl on TV?"

The couple's plan not to make an exaggerating entrance failed. They tensed up when pairs of eyes were on them. They looked at one another. Bruce asked her silently if coming here was a mistake after all. Kathy grasped his hand with hers and led themselves away from the door and inside the big space.

Kathy's eyes lit up, noticing Lacey nearby. Her best friend greeted them and gave Kathy a big hug.

Bruce looked the opposite direction where the women were at, and noticed Harvey walking towards them.

"Mr. Wayne," Harvey smiled, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Bruce grasped it firmly and shook Harvey's hand, "Harvey Dent."

"I didn't expect you to come, but I'm really glad you came." Harvey locked eyes with Kathy, greeting her with the same smile and handshake, "Kathy, it's great to see you too."

"You too, Harvey," Kathy replied with a smile, "And congratulations."

"Yeah, congratulations, Harvey," Bruce said, "I'm looking forward to hearing great things from you as our new DA."

"I assure you, Wayne, you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't," Bruce said with a force smile.

"He has already done great things before he won, Bruce," Rachel pointed out, standing by her boyfriend's side.

"Rachel, it's good to see you. Are you enjoying the party?"

"The party's fantastic," Rachel replied sweetly. Too sweet for natural acting. _"Until you and the doctor showed up," _she grumbled inside her mind. She faced Kathy with the same, fake sweet face, even Kathy can tell that she's not happy about her bringing Bruce to Harvey's party. "Hello Kathy."

Kathy pressed her lips together, forming a forced smile, "Hello Rachel. Love your dress."

Rachel looked down at her dress then back at Kathy with a smile, "Thank you. I love the shawl."

"Thank you."

Lacey stared at both couples anxiously. Witnessing both couples having small, forced, friendly talk was a bit awkward; and the silent crowd, witnessing this as well, wasn't making it any better.

"What are you guys doing?! Standing around, doing nothing?!" Lacey demanded the people, "This is a party? Remember? We should be getting down and get drunk!" She finished by sipping her drink.

"Lacey!" Both couples cried in shock by her choice of words.

Lacey chuckled, "Just kidding about the drunk part, but there's nothing stopping us from dancing! Give us some music, DJ!" She ordered the man, she hired, standing behind the sound equipment. The DJ gave her the thumbs up, and put on an upbeat song that everyone could dance crazy to - _Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy._

The people found it odd to have a DJ at a formal party, but dance to rock songs had no sophistication whatsoever. Rachel was a bit reluctant when Lacey told her that she's hiring a DJ. However, Harvey didn't have a problem with it. He asked Rachel to dance with him, she accepted by taking his hand. Kathy done the same with Bruce. Soon more couples dressed in tuxedos and tight dresses fell in love and moved to the beat of the music.

Lacey stood there, smiling and sipping her champagne, satisfied that she got the party going. However, she was a bit lonely, not having a man to dance with. She watched Bruce picking Kathy's small frame and spinning her around, and Kathy was grinning ear-to-ear clearly enjoying herself; then watched Harvey doing the mash potato, and Rachel laughed at his funny dance moves. Harvey pulled Rachel toward him, doing the jitter bug with her. Lacey wished that she was in Rachel's position right now.

"This is odd."

Lacey turned to see Allen Cypes facing her with a raised brow holding a beer bottle.

"Oh, Allen," Lacey greeted him with a smile, before she asked, "What's odd?"

"It's odd that the girl, who encouraged everyone to party, is not partying."

Lacey shrugged, "Kinda hard to have a good time, when you have no one to party with." She drank the last sip of her flute.

"Well," Allen tilted his head back, pouring the remaining amount of his beer inside his mouth. Once he was finished, he made an _ahh_ sound of satisfaction, before placing his bottle on nearby waitor's tray. "As fate would have it, I don't have a partner either."

Lacey let out a disbelief laugh, "Don't you have Cheyanne as a partner?"

Allen shrugged, looking at the ground, "Let's just say that things don't work out as well as it should."

Lacey smirked, "She dumped you."

He scoffed, "No!"

Her smirk grew bigger, "She did."

"She did not! I broke up with her."

"No way! You're not looking at me in the eye."

"So?"

"So every time you look down, avoiding eye contact, you lie."

"What if I wanted to look at the ground?"

"Okay," Lacey placed her champagne flute on a table, and narrowed her suspicious eyes at him, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you dumped Cheyanne."

Allen took a deep breath, meeting Lacey's blue eyes, "Lacey Donaldson, I swear by your grave I..." Allen paused, biting his tongue. "Dumped Cheyanne," he said quickly, returning his gaze to the floor.

"You looked at the floor before you said it!" Lacey pointed at him accusingly.

"Does it matter I got dumped?" He asked, "Point is Travis Stork isn't the only handsome, eligible bachelor in this planet."

Lacey let out a laugh, "You watch the Bachelor?"

"Nope. Cheyanne does. You're a fan of a man sweeping twenty-five girls off their feet?"

"If the man finds the girl he commits to spend the rest of his life with."

"You want commitment?"

"Who doesn't?"

Allen chuckled, "Well, my ex wanted that with me, but spending my freaking time with work wasn't making it possible."

"So..." Lacey smirked, "She _did_ dump you."

"Hey, she didn't dump me. We mutually ended it."

"Uh-huh," Lacey gave him a unconvinced look, "Sure."

"Whatever, I came here to get a dance with the pretty woman in red. Are we going to dance, or stand here talking about me getting dumped?" Allen offered his hand to her.

Lacey didn't know if she was imagining it, but she could've sworn she heard Allen said that she was pretty. Of course it was the truth. Lacey knew she got the stuff to win a man, but keeping him was a hard task to achieve.

Lacey slapped her hands against her sides dramatically, "Fine. What the heck." Lacey took his offered hand, "Lead the way, Handsome."

**~000~**

Fast, loud, upbeat music turned into slow and steady songs for slow dance. The room cooled down, and everyone was swaying with their partners.

Kathy and Bruce weren't dancing, but moving their closed bodies back and forth. Kathy rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment of peace. She completely forgotten her problems and let everything go tonight. It's a wonderful feeling to be free from the chaos outside the party. Bruce pulled and gazed down at the brown eye girl in his arms.

Kathy looked up at him questionably, "What's wrong?"

Bruce smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll be back. Stay right here." He walked away from her, and Kathy watched heading to the DJ's music station. She's curious to know what Bruce was up to.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lacey were rocking side-to-side. They were bored, and Snow Patrol wasn't lightning their moods like Shakira had done thirty minutes ago. All this time of dancing, Lacey couldn't keep her eyes off Harvey and his lady. She wanted to pay attention to her partner, and not step on his toes a couple times; but she couldn't help but stare at the couple with a bit of envy.

"You know," Allen began, "I noticed that your eyes are elsewhere, not."

"What?" Lacey regained her attention to Allen, accidentally taking a step forward, stomping his toe... again. Allen winced in pain and hopped on his other foot. Lacey gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, it's my fault. I thought you were a better dance partner."

Lacey shook her head, "I'm sorry, Allen, it's just..." Lacey took a glance at Harvey behind her, then quickly looked back at Allen, so he wouldn't be more suspicious of her behavior. Lacey always being unlucky, it was too late. Allen caught her sight on the new DA and his girl.

He chuckled, "Oh, I see you. You have the hots for Dent."

Lacey scoffed, "Pfft! No! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Lace. I've seen the way you look at him."

Lacey shook her head, "You're obviously delusional. Harvey is a good friend, but..."

Allen urged her to continue.

Lacey smiled innocently, returning her gaze to Harvey, who dipped Rachel but stumbled, "It would be nice to have one dance with the guy."

"Why? Cause you love him?"

"No, cause he's... a local celebrity. It would be cool to dance with celebrities, don't you agree? You know how I feel about celebrity men. If Harvey was Travis Stork, the girls and I would kill to have a dance with him."

Allen nodded, understanding her boy-craziness, "Well, instead of fantasizing it and stomping on my foot, why don't you just ask Harvey for one dance, just to get over your celebrity phase?"

Lacey looked at him as if he was stupid, "Are you on crack? Look!" Lacey gestured the couple nearby, "He already has a partner!"

"Are you becoming the shy prom queen now?" Allen asked. Lacey frowned. Allen sighed, "Wait here." He walked away from Lacey, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Where are you going?" Lacey demanded, receiving no reply. What she didn't realize that the scourge and his angel making their way towards her.

"Hey, Lace."

Lacey jumped and whirled around to find the smiling couple behind her.

"I have to admit, you throw great parties," Harvey said with a smile.

Lacey giggled, not realizing her body was blushing red.

**~000~**

Meanwhile, Kathy was taking a small sip of champagne, clearly not fond of the taste of alcohol. She wished that Lacey brought sodas to the party.

"Doctor Knightly?"

Kathy turned around to see Lieutenant Gordon with his wife.

"Sergeant Gordon," Kathy greeted him with a smile.

"I'm not sergeant anymore_, _Doctor. I've been promoted to lieutenant months ago."

"Oh, sorry, _Lieutenant _Gordon. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking." Gordon turned to his wife, "Barbara, this is Dr. Knightly. She's a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. Doctor, this is my wife - Barbara."

Gordon's wife reached her arm out towards Kathy's for a handshake, "Very nice to meet you, Dr. Knightly."

"Likewise, Mrs. Gordon," Kathy shook her hand with Barbara, "Please, call me, Kathy."

"Fine. If you call me Barbara."

"I'll remember that, _Barbara."_

Bruce Wayne returned to Kathy only to get greeted by Gordon and his wife.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon shook his hand, "Good to see you."

Bruce smiled, "Same to you, Lieutenant." He nodded his head towards Barbara, "Mrs. Gordon."

"Barbara," Gordon's wife corrected him.

"Barbara," Bruce repeated after her, before looking at his date, "I guess you've met Kathy."

"We got the introduction covered," Kathy replied, before facing Gordon. "It is so good to see again under normal circumstances."

"Yes, but after all this time, I never got the chance to thank you for helping me and Batman save Gotham."

"How did she do that, Jim?" Barbara asked her husband.

"Simple, Barbara, Batman gave her the antidote for Crane's poison."

Kathy shrugged, "Well, I didn't really save Gotham, I'm just the delivery girl who recovered from the poison too, and wind up becoming a terrorist's prisoner."

"But you were rescued by Batman, right?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Batman is the real hero, not me."

"Oh, don't be modest, Kathy," Bruce said, "If you hadn't delivered the antidote to Jim, Crane's poison would've affected the whole city."

Kathy chuckled and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Barbara raised a brow, "It's a fact, Kathy."

"True, but if Batman didn't have the stuff, then I would've died and Gotham would be lost." Kathy lifted her glass in the air for a toast, "To Batman."

Gordon and Barbara nodded in agreement, taking two glasses for themselves to complete the toast. "To Batman," the couple said in unison. Barbara took a sip from her glass, but Gordon didn't take a sip from his. Bruce hadn't touched a glass of alcohol since he and Kathy arrived.

"Aren't you boys enjoying a drink?" Barbara asked.

Gordon shrugged, "I'm staying sober, Barbara, you never know when the police is going to need me tonight."

"Well, Commissioner Loeb isn't taking precautions as you are." The four turned their way to the Commissioner and his wife, they both were finishing their wine, before returning to the dance floor.

"Is something wrong with the drinks, Bruce?" It was Bruce's turn to be questioned by Barbara.

Bruce would've used Gordon's excuse, but that would've blown his dark knight cover.

"I'm laying off the booze for a while," Bruce let his lie slip through his tongue naturally, "The last drink I had cost me a mansion."

"Oh," Gordon and Barbara frowned, recalling that memory. Kathy stood there, not responding to Bruce's lie. She knew from Bruce that he had nothing to do with his house burning down, his lips never touched alcohol unless his lips split open.

**~000~**

While everyone was talking and the Chasing Cars song finally ended, the DJ took the mic and started speaking, "How's everyone doing tonight?!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Alright! Alright! How about we mix it up a bit, and I'm not talking about mixing the booze. I'm talking about real dancing. Lets have each man dance with a girl he did _not _\- I repeat - did _not _accompany with this evening? So guys, lets spend four long minutes with a girl you haven't dance with. Ladies, you do the same with the guys."

Lacey looked through the crowd and found Allen staring at her, giving her a wink. She realized what he had done. Why would he care if she danced with Harvey? She narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Now this next song is requested by our very own Prince of Gotham!" The DJ pointed at him, "Give the billionaire boy a hand, shall we?"

The crowd applauded for Bruce, including Kathy, Gordon, and Barbara. Bruce was smiling on the outside, but inside, he was annoyed. He gave the DJ that song request just for he and Kathy to dance to. She told him that she had a special song with Crane, he wanted to do the same with her.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, find you a new partner."

Rachel shrugged out of Harvey's arms, and said with no enthusiasm, "Well, guess I better find myself a new partner." She lightly kissed Harvey's cheek, "I'll miss you."

Harvey scoffed and looked at Rachel in disbelief as she walked away, "It's only four minutes, not four hours."

Without Harvey having a partner, Lacey took the opportunity to dance with Harvey. "So," Lacey began, "Now that we don't have any partners, I suggest as your intern that we dance together."

Harvey smiled at Lacey, taking her hand, "I will be delighted to dance with you, Miss Donaldson."

Lacey grinned more than she should have, but she was too excited, "Great!" She led him to the middle of the dance floor with Harvey laughing behind her.

Gordon, Bruce, and their girls felt a bit uneasy about dancing with someone they're not in love with. However, it was only one dance, it won't hurt anything. Bruce was still annoyed that he wouldn't be able to dance this song with Kathy.

"May I have this dance, Doctor Knightly?" Gordon asked politely, offering his hand.

Kathy looked up at Bruce, silently asking if he was okay with this arrangement. Not wanting to throw a fit about it, Bruce nodded, "Go ahead."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." Bruce turned to the short auburn hair woman, "Barbara, would you-"

"Bruce," Rachel approached him. Bruce and Kathy were surprised that Rachel decided to come near them now, after all this time. "Could you dance with me? Please. Lacey's got Harvey, and I don't have anyone to dance with."

Kathy felt uneasy about Bruce dancing with Rachel. Why would Rachel want to dance with Bruce? Kathy thought Rachel hated Bruce just as much as she hated her.

"Oh, well," Bruce was caught off guard, until he saw Barbara, "I was about to-"

"Here," Barbara handed Bruce to Rachel, "Take him."

Before Bruce could speak, Rachel led him to the dance floor, and they begun swaying to the music.

"Barbara?" Gordon questioned Barbara's choice to turn down Bruce. If she let Rachel get Bruce, who was she going to dance with.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not going to dance. I just don't feel comfortable slow dancing with a man who isn't my husband."

"You sure?"

The DJ began playing Bruce's song request, _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias.

Barbara dismissed his stupid question with a wave. "You go have fun. I'm just going to rest a bit," she explained, sitting down and sipping her champagne.

"Do you mind?" Kathy felt uneasy about dancing with another woman's husband, but Barbara assured her that it's okay.

"Shall we?" Gordon asked the doctor. Kathy nodded and smiled, letting him take the lead, but not taking her eyes off Bruce and Rachel. She still didn't feel right about seeing them together.

**~000~**

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Bruce asked. "You know that we can't be seen with each other."

"Bruce, the stupid story about you and me has been old news, months ago, it's fine..." Rachel eyed at Kathy, who stared back at her with the same stern gaze while spinning around with Gordon. "I see that you and Kathy are making it official."

"Since when do you care about that?"

"I don't," Rachel answered with a shrug, "Just a morbid sense of curiosity."

Bruce chuckled, "You and Kathy. Both sticking your noses where it don't belong."

Rachel frowned, hating that Bruce was comparing her with Kathy.

"It's a compliment," Bruce assured her.

"Why did you even come here, Bruce? I know that you're not into politics; and the last time we ran into each other, it didn't go so well."

"Okay, what happened at the fundraiser was an accident," he argued in defense. "I had no idea Harvey was having a fundraiser at the hotel. If I'd known I would've written a check."

"It doesn't matter. I don't appreciate you coming in with 150 women. I thought you learned your lesson when I asked you to leave the hotel, but apparently, you haven't."

"Coming here wasn't my idea. I didn't even want to come."

"Then why the change of heart?"

Bruce didn't answer her, instead he was looking elsewhere. Rachel followed his line of gaze and saw the petite girl, who hadn't taken her eyes off them.

Rachel scoffed, "Of course. It all comes back to her. She must really hate me so much."

"Her reasons for being here has nothing to do with you."

"I mean first, she filed a restraining order against me. Then, she lets the reporters blame me as your mystery girl. And now..." Rachel huffed, "I try. I try to get along with her, but it's hard. She's basically a selfish-"

"Rachel, enough!" Bruce cut her, before she could finish.

"What?" Rachel demanded, "I mean how dare you defend her? Didn't she tell you what she had done to me?"

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I know this, I don't really appreciate _you _insulting her."

"I'm not insulting her, I'm just saying-"

"It doesn't matter, I don't like it. I know that we were close friends, but I don't like you or anybody else talking to Kathy poorly. I don't want to hear another unkind comment about Kathy. Is that clear?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Bruce, who questioned her gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought you were gone, but here you are," she whispered, cupping his face. Bruce furrowed his brows at her confusingly. Rachel explained, "There's that boy I knew when I was a little girl. You were caring, generous, brave, strong, defend the ones you care about."

"I'm still that guy, Rachel, only I've grown up since then."

"You must really love her," she said sadly, lowering her head.

Bruce sighed, "I do, Rachel. Why do you think I gave that stupid DJ this song request?"

Rachel lowered her head, "I thought you were just showing off."

Bruce shook his head, "I'm not. I'm trying not to be the billionaire playboy, everybody knows. Give me a chance to show you and Harvey that."

"I wish you were like this, if we..." Rachel stopped herself before she said too much.

"If we were together," Bruce finished for her.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, but I'm with Harvey now." She looked back at him, "He's a good man. You had your chance, and you left."

"You're right," Bruce agreed, "And I want you to be happy. I meant what I said when I told you I only love you as a friend. I know I didn't show you that these past few months, but I hope I'll be able to make it up to you."

"We were busy with our problems and schedule, Bruce. With Vicky telling everyone about us being a couple... I'm sorry, Bruce."

"Me too."

"I hope you and Kathy be happy, as I am with Harvey."

"Same to you."

Rachel rested her head against Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce swayed them back and forth.

**~000~**

Lacey was enjoying her dance with Harvey, it's like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming. First, they waltzed, then swing dance off beat of the music, then continued spinning until they got dizzy. They're currently dancing slow and easy.

_"**I can be your hero, baby. I kiss away the pain, oh yeah..."**_

_"I will stand by you forever," _Lacey mumbled, resting her head on Harvey's shoulder, refusing to remove the smile off her face. "_You can take my breath away."_

"You love that song, don't you?" Harvey asked, before he surprised her with a dip.

Lacey squealed, when her head was no longer on Harvey's shoulder, but tilted back. She lifted her head up and faced Harvey with a smile, "Yep. Do you?"

Harvey shrugged, "It's fine, but I wish that we were dancing upbeat though."

"So do I," Lacey admitted.

The song came to an end, and Harvey pulled her upright and bowed like a gentleman, "Thank you for dancing the four minutes with me, Miss Donaldson. You are one terrific friend."

Her heart cracked by the last word. She wished that it was more, but she put on a happy face as usual and replied.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you, Mister Dent. Out of all the guys I met, you are the best man of my life... besides my dad... and Nathan, but he's a boy."

Harvey gave her that charismatic smile one last time, before he left her alone to go after his girlfriend.

Lacey stood there, watching him leave. He only liked her as a friend, it's clear that nothing more will be more between them. She felt the urge to cry. She had so many heartbreaks, but this one was the worst. Out of all the guys she met, she actually had deep feelings for the district attorney. Even if they hadn't gone out on a date, Lacey's heart cracked to pieces. Not wanting to cry in public, she left to the bathroom, so she can have a moment of peace.

**A/N: Poor Lacey, well at least she had a dance with the guy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, more drama will be in the next chapter. My OC, Jenny, won't make her appearance until the next four chapters. How would Kathy react to her visit? How would Jenny interact with the characters? What about Joker? When would he fulfill his promise to Kathy? All more to come in _Madness is Like Gravity_.**

**I want to thank the readers who reviewed this story: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, Guest, and peenislover.**

**The ones who added this story to their alerts: pinkspring101 and DatRadiation.**

**Until next time...**


	16. Chapter 16: A Party with More Drama

**Chapter 16: A Party with More Drama**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

After dancing with Gordon, Kathy left to look for Lacey. She had questions about Rachel, and Lacey was her best friend, so she must have the answers.

"Lacey?" Kathy made it to the ladies' room, and found Lacey wiping her face with a paper towel. Her blonde friend didn't reply. Her head was lowered on the bathroom sink, and her blonde curls were blocking her face like a curtain. This was off. A minute ago, Lacey was dancing, having a time of her life. What changed? Kathy can tell with the paper towel in the girl's hand and her hidden face that Lacey was clearly upset.

"Lacey, are you okay?" she asked.

Lacey cleared her throat, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." She tossed the paper towel away, avoiding her best friend's gaze.

"Lacey, come on. You're talking to a psychiatrist, not to mention your best friend. I can tell when you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Lacey denied, "C-Could you leave me be, please? I'll be right out."

"Uh, no. I'm not leaving, until I know what you're hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Then, why aren't you looking at me?" Kathy demanded in a stern tone. Lacey sighed heavily, but not looking at her. "Lacey, please look at me. Whatever it is I'm here for you. You know that, right? You helped me with my problems, now let me help you."

Lacey turned around and faced Kathy. Her make up was smudged around her eyes, but it wasn't as bad. Though, Kathy could tell that she had been crying.

"Oh no," Kathy pulled Lacey into a hug, and that only gave Lacey the freedom to express her emotions. Lacey looked over Kathy's shoulder to make sure that no one was walking in the bathroom during her upset state.

"Okay," Kathy faced her friend, "Deep breaths."

Lacey slowly inhaled, then exhaled shakily.

"Okay, good. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Everything, Kat." Lacey stated with sadness, "Everything."

During the last ten minutes, Lacey told Kathy about her heartbreak, and how she had fallen in love with the DA man. Kathy had her suspicions about Lacey having a crush on Harvey. She sometimes teased and asked questions about her and Harvey; Lacey denied it, obviously. Now, few months later, Lacey finally admitted it, but she's heartbroken.

"I wanted to date him. I wanted him since the second time I met him."

"But you don't want to say anything, because of Rachel," Kathy was listening to her intently, clearly acting as if she was having a session with a patient.

"I was going to ask him out at first, but when I walked in and saw him and Rachel holding hands..." Lacey sniffled, "The thought of us together died. I mean she's my best friend, Kat. What kind of person would I be if I try to steal my best friend's man from her?"

"A selfish friend."

"Exactly. I have been fighting it, biting my tongue. Everything was going fine. I was there, I was being a good friend to Harvey and Rachel..." Lacey trailed off.

"And?" Kathy urged her to continue.

"Today, he stole my heart."

"What happened?"

"You remember me telling you about Nathan in the hospital? He had to have stitches."

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, Harvey... He was supposed to say his speech - his victory speech to the public. But he ditched it." Lacey grinned, "He actually skipped his speech, just to check on Nathan to see how he was doing."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Wow. That is very sweet of him."

"Yes! It was. But that's not all. Afterwards, when we dropped Nathan back in the orphanage..."

"What?" she asked anxiously, hating the suspense. "What happened?"

"We kissed."

Kathy's mouth dropped, "You kissed?"

"No, we didn't kiss-kiss, we kissed each other's cheek. His lips... They felt nice. He... He is perfect. Just perfect!"

"He's the guy that every girl wants."

"Yes, every time I come across good ones, they're either taken or gay. I thought that Harvey was the one for me."

"Okay, you do realize that he's dating your best friend -_ second_ best friend."

Lacey frowned and nodded in understanding, "Yeah. He is."

"And if he hasn't come to you, and he's with someone else, then maybe he likes you only as a friend."

Lacey sighed sadly, "That's what he told me after we dance. 'Thank you for the dance, Lacey, you are a terrific friend'." She huffed in frustration, "I need a drink."

Kathy shook her head, "Lacey, no! You are not going to get yourself drunk and cause a scene or do something stupid, because of a guy!"

"When have I ever done that?"

Kathy frowned, thinking back the times Lacey done crazy things while drunk. One time, Lacey thought she had been talking to the President of the United States, who was really her dad. The other time, she was so into music at a club, she done wild inappropriate dance moves and almost stripped down her clothes in public. The owner had to kick her out, or else she would've been arrested. When Kathy thought those times were embarrassing, one night, she walked in on Lacey having sex with a bartender in their bedroom, above Kathy's sheets. Kathy shook her head, keeping that image out of her head. She never looked at her bed the same again after that night.

Lacey rolled her eyes, already knew Kathy's answer by her silence, "Don't answer that."

"Just promise you won't do anything reckless." Kathy begged, "Please. For me. If not for me, do it for yourself. Do you really want to embarrass yourself in front of all those people including Harvey?"

Lacey sighed, "Fine. I'll try not to do anything reckless."

Kathy sighed with relief, "Good. You know I care about you, right?"

Lacey nodded, "I do. I'm so grateful to have good people like you in my life... I just wish Harvey liked me more than he led on."

"If he doesn't, then he's not the one for you."

Lacey smiled sadly, feeling her eyes water some more, "That's a hard thing to accept. He's perfect, Kat. He could've been a great husband and father-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let me stop you right there!" Kathy chuckled in disbelief, "Since when did you care for all that stuff, and isn't a bit early to talk about that?"

Lacey sighed, "I know it's stupid, but... I always dreamed to find the right guy. You know, the one to settle down with, have a few kids together, have a great future."

"Lacey, you're not the only one who wants that, but you're getting a little head of yourself. Do you talk about this with your past lovers?"

Lacey shrugged, "Maybe, once or twice."

Kathy let out a laugh, causing Lacey to frown.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but now I know why guys leave you so fast. Do you realize that talking about big commitments with guys, you barely know, scare them away?"

"I do! But what's wrong with talking about the future?"

"Nothing, but not when you're with a guy so early. Besides, you shouldn't worry about the future too much. I mean look at you; you're young, smart, beautiful. Problem is that you're going too fast."

Lacey giggled sheepishly, "That does sound like me. I mean look at _you_; you're young, smart, beautiful, and you have a billionaire wrapped around your little pinky. I always wondered how you keep a guy so long."

"I took things slow with him. See how things go. I didn't jump in right away, I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to make sure I didn't meet another Crane."

"Were you tempted to go all the way?"

Kathy shrugged, "Sometimes. Sometimes, I wanted us to be official, but I learned that would blow up in my face if I did." Kathy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You're a great girl, Lacey, and if Harvey doesn't see that, then forget him. Million more guys will come your way, some will be jerks, and some don't want what you want. Eventually, Mr. Right will come. If you're in a relationship, just try to keep it a slow pace. Love takes time, you know."

Lacey groaned, "Waiting is hard."

"I know, but it'll be worth it."

"You know you shouldn't be too slow about it, Kat. If Rachel and Harvey ever break up, Rachel would probably steal Bruce from you."

Kathy blinked in shock by what Lacey said. So Rachel did have a thing for Bruce! Lacey just answered her question, and she didn't have to ask.

Lacey gasped in horror, couldn't believe what she just said, "I _so_ didn't mean it, Kathy!"

Kathy didn't know what to say, she was speechless and shocked by the revelation. Bruce and Kathy agreed to be completely honest with each other. He never once mentioned that he had another love interest.

"Kathy, I'm so-so sorry!"

Kathy rushed out of the bathroom, and Lacey didn't hesitate to follow.

"Kathy, wait!"

Kathy made it back to the party, just in time to witness Harvey's speech being filmed. A crowd and a camera crew gathered around Harvey as he was speaking. She didn't really listen or care about what Harvey had to say. Her eyes scanned across the room; and eventually found Bruce... with Rachel. They're attention was on Harvey. Kathy noticed how cozy they're being.

"Kathy!" Lacey made it to Kathy's side, only to get shushed by a few people in front of them and Kathy. Lacey covered her mouth with both hands, realizing that Harvey was saying his speech with the cameras rolling. She hoped that the sound equipment didn't catch her crying out her friend's name.

Lacey followed Kathy's gaze to find the billionaire and her best friend together.

"You're right, Lacey, maybe she is chasing him after all and never loved Harvey," Kathy grumbled.

Lacey looked at her as if she said something stupid, then whispered, "I'm sure it's nothing, Kat. Why don't you go in between them?"

"And interrupt Rachel's flirt fest and cause a scene, no thanks."

"Okay, you don't know if she's flirting. Look, they're barely touching!"

"But they're close to touching, Lace."

Lacey glared at her suspiciously, before asking with a teasing smirk, "Kathryn Noelle Knightly, are you... jealous?"

Kathy narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Didn't you say that you and Bruce aren't official?"

"We aren't," she said defensively. "I just don't appreciate Rachel coming onto Bruce, when she knows he's interested in me. Do you know what she did before we danced, she showed up and snatched Bruce, when he was about to dance with the lieutenant's wife."

"I'm sure she was desperate for a dance partner."

"Didn't you say that she could steal him from me?"

"That was a joke, Kathy."

"How do they know each other?" Kathy questioned her.

Lacey furrowed her brows, skeptical by Kathy's question, "Bruce didn't tell you?"

"If he did, I wouldn't be asking you."

Lacey sighed, "They were old friends since kindergarten. They grew apart in college, and when Bruce left Gotham for seven years."

"Did their relationship go any further during their time together?"

Lacey shook her head, "No."

Kathy exhaled with relief, not realizing that she had been holding it. For a minute, she was scared that she lost a good man like Bruce.

"But they have kissed once-"

"What?!" Kathy cried in shock. More people turned to Lacey and Kathy, shushing them. Harvey stopped his speech for a minute, then continued to try and finish, before more interruptions were made.

Kathy wanted to stomp over there and give Rachel a big slap across the face only that would cause a scene; not only would she embarrass Rachel, but herself and Bruce as well.

**~000~**

Once Harvey finished speaking, the party resumed. Kathy didn't hesitate to march over to Bruce's side. Luckily, she didn't have to be rude to Rachel, because Harvey already dragged her away from Bruce. Kathy don't know him well, but she's glad that he did her a favor and kept the bitch away.

"Bruce," Kathy approached with an angry, professional look, and her arms folded across her chest.

"Kathy," Bruce greeted her with an innocent smile, holding his champagne without drinking it. She always adored it, but now, she was annoyed by him acting so innocent. "I was wondering where you were." Bruce's smile twitched, noticing the way Kathy was looking at him. It was like looking at Rachel or his own mother, when he had done something wrong. He hated that look.

"Something wrong, Nancy?"

"Oh no," Kathy answered innocently, but still held a serious tone, "I just had a friendly conversation with Lacey just now."

"By the look on your face, you're not happy."

"Very good, Bruce. You're very observant."

"What's wrong? What did she tell you?" Bruce asked curiously, noticing Lieutenant Gordon and Commissioner Loeb talking quietly, exchanging worried glances.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Rachel?" Kathy questioned him, not noticing his attention was on elsewhere.

Her question caught Bruce's attention. The champagne glass slipped through Bruce's hand and onto the ground. Glass shattered everywhere, and Bruce pushed Kathy away so that the glass wouldn't cut, or she tripped from the slippery alcohol. Bruce apologized to the people nearby. Some told him it's okay and that it was an accident, some offered to clean it up for him, which was good for Kathy, because Bruce didn't answer her question.

Bruce guide her away from the broken glass, and closer to Gordon and Loeb. Curiosity took hold on the billionaire, wondering why the officers look scared.

"Well," Kathy demanded, "I'm waiting."

"What is there to tell?" Bruce asked nonchalantly. "She's just a friend."

"Was she just a friend, when you kissed her?"

"What?!" Bruce looked at her as if she's insane, "Did Lacey tell you this? How did she even found out?"

"It doesn't matter, Bruce," Kathy hissed, "It doesn't change the fact that you kissed or not. Did you?"

Bruce stared at her, not answering her question, until he said, "So what if I did? Why do you care anyway? It's not like we're officially a couple."

Kathy's face softened, a bit hurt by his words. Harsh but true words. They weren't officially boyfriend-girlfriend. Maybe, Lacey was right. Maybe, Kathy was going a bit too slow for her relationship with Bruce. She thought she was careful. She didn't want to get hurt again, but when she was too careful, it could still come back to bite her. Maybe she cared for Bruce more than what she led on. She might be in love with the billionaire, and just too stupid to see.

Bruce slyly walked toward the officers, watching them talk on their phones, and exchanging words to each other. He didn't have the equipment to hear their conversation, but by the look on their faces, something was wrong. He didn't realize that Kathy was following him. Kathy had no idea what he's up to, but she followed him anyway to find out.

Commissioner Loeb and Lieutenant Gordon found their talkative wives, and whispered something in their eyes. Before they could demand answers, their husbands guided them toward the exit, only to be stopped by Bruce and Kathy.

"Ladies, Gentlemen," Bruce began with a smile, "You're leaving so soon?"

**~000~**

Lacey happened to be standing by a food table. Making sure no one was looking, she took a pinch from the large chocolate cake and licked her fingers clean. She didn't realize that someone was watching her nearby. He'd done some sneaking on his own, and slyly appeared behind Lacey.

"I saw that," he whispered in her ear.

Lacey let out a scream and whirled around to see smirking Allen behind her.

"Allen?!" She shoved his shoulder roughly, "What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What the hell are you doing, licking off a cake?" he asked curiously. "The party has plates you know."

Lacey shrugged, "Just want a pinch. What are you doing here?"

Allen shrugged, "Maybe, I want a pinch of the cake myself." Making sure he was in the clear, Allen also pinched at the top of the cake with all the icing and licked his fingers, moaning in satisfaction. Lacey giggled, but rolled her eyes. "Now that is some good icing."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Allen," Lacey said sweetly.

"By all means, ask away."

"Okay, um... why did you talk to the DJ for? Were you the one who gave the guy an idea about switching partners for one song?"

Allen raised a brow, "What makes you think it's me?"

"I saw you talking to him before he announced it. I just don't see why you would care about me dancing with Harvey."

"Hey, you wanted the dance with the guy, did you not?" Allen turned the questions on her.

"Yeah, but-"

"So why are you asking? You wanted a dance with Harvey, and I helped you out. You're welcome." Allen smiled before taking a swig of his beer.

"Okay, but still wondering why you would care."

Allen finished his bottle, before staring ahead in deep thought.

"Allen?" Lacey asked, annoyed that he hadn't given her an answer.

Allen sighed, before raising his arms up in surrender, "Okay, you caught me, DA's intern. The reason why I did what I did is because I thought if I helped you out, you would move past your celebrity phase and dance with _me_."

Lacey furrowed her brows at him questionably, "What?"

Allen rolled his eyes, "I wanted to dance with you tonight."

Lacey smiled seductively, "Why would you want to dance with little ole me?"

"Because I've seen you dance with Harvey, and my theory is correct. You _are_ a great dancer after all. How was it, dancing with Harvey? Did you get over your so-called _celebrity_ phase with him?"

The last thing she wanted was to tell him about her crush on Harvey; so she decided to play along with Allen a bit.

"Yeah. After the dance, I was over and done with him."

"That's great."

Lacey furrowed her brows at Allen, questioning his words.

"I mean that's great for _you_," Allen explained further.

Lacey still kept her suspicious gaze on Allen, but decided not to question him further, "Whatever."

A waiter approached them, offering another glass of champagne. Lacey already have three drinks, tempted to drink more.

"_Don't do anything reckless," _a word from the wise, Kathy, said to Lacey. She did promise her friend that she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she didn't promise that she wouldn't have another drink. Lacey took a glass from the waiter's tray and took a sip, along with Allen.

"So who did you dance with during the partner switcheroo?" she asked.

"Ah, some nosy blonde. She's hot, but she asked me too many questions. _Personal_ questions, I might add."

Lacey raised a brow, "What kind of questions?"

"Mostly about Harvey Dent, his career, Miss Dawes, and surprisingly... you."

"Me?"

"She wanted to know your relations with Harvey. For me, it's kinda odd. I mean I don't see how she would know you, since you are Harvey's intern, the job that important people don't pay attention to." He raised his hand up in apology, "No offense, Lace."

"Some taken. What exactly did you say to her?"

"Three words. I. Don't. Know. She seemed to accept my answer, but I can tell she was a bit annoyed."

"What kind of girl is she? Some kind of private investigator or something?" Lacey gasped, "Or is she spying for Roger?! Can't he take a loss like man?" She sipped her drink in annoyance, feeling the alcohol kicking in a bit.

"She said she's a reporter. Summer Gleeson."

Lacey raised her brows, "Summer?" She whirled around to see if she could find the reporter. She was a big fan of Summer, loving her enthusiasm and seriousness for the big news in Gotham. She invited Summer through mail, but doubt she would come with her schedule and all. Lacey was happy that the woman made it. "Where is she?" she asked, hoping that she could get an autograph from her.

Allen chuckled, "Still in your celebrity fan-girl phase?"

"Where is she?" she asked eagerly.

"Right... There!" Allen pointed at the left corner of the room. Lacey followed his gaze to see the blonde reporter in red. At first she perked up to see her blonde hair, but quickly realize that something wasn't right.

Her hair was platinum blonde. Summer's hair wasn't supposed to be platinum blonde, it's always _strawberry_ blonde. Summer never wore a deep shade of red, just light shade of pink. Whoever she was, she's obviously not the investigating reporter, Lacey knew. Then, it hit her. She knew one nosy bitch, who's always a troublemaker in red, and would do anything to get something juicy for her gossip news with a twist of lies.

"What the hell is Vicky doing here?" Lacey demanded angrily.

"Vicky? No, the woman said her name is Summer."

"That's not Summer Gleeson!" Lacey cried, pointing at the fake Summer Gleeson accusingly, "That's Vicky Vale!"

"What?" Allen was clearly clueless when it came to familiarity.

Lacey scoffed at him and gave an evil eye at Icky Vicky, who was eyeing somebody intently. Lacey followed the woman's gaze to see that she wasn't stalking somebody, but _somebodies - _Bruce and Kathy. The couple were talking to the two GCPD officers and their wives, they had no idea they were being watched by Vicky.

"Looks like she has an eye for Wayne."

Lacey shook her head, "No. She has an eye for Wayne _and_ Knightly. We got to do something."

Allen already beat her to it, when he summoned a security guard. Lacey watched Allen in fascination as he explained to the guy that there was an unwanted guest here, impersonating a reporter on the guest list. The big guy nodded and made his way to the reporter in red.

Vicky was startled when the bulky guard asked for her ID. She refused by responding with a question, "Why the hell do you need to see my ID?"

The guard demanded for her ID again, and she reluctantly got out her wallet from her purse. She accidentally dropped it, and she was about to pick it up. However, the man beat her to it. Despite the reporter's protest, the man saw what she didn't want him to see. The guard widen his eyes when he saw that Vicky had more than one ID. She possessed multiple fake IDs, and one of was an attempt to impersonate Summer Gleeson. Before she knew it, she was picked up by him over the shoulder, now screaming and hitting the man's bulky back. People were startled at first, then laughed when Vicky's platinum wig landed on the ground, revealing her red waves. The crowd continued laughing, until she was out the door.

Lacey and Allen smirked and high-fived one another before taking a sip from their drinks.

**~000~**

"I assure, you two, nothing is going on at the moment. R_eally,"_ Commissioner Loeb insisted with a smile, about to leave with his wife.

"Commissioner, I know nothing means something," Kathy said, "Now what happened in Gotham that made you guys have to leave this party?"

Gordon sighed, "You should tell them, Commissioner, they'll eventually find out in the news anyway."

"Find out what?" Bruce questioned him. "What happened in Gotham?"

Commissioner Loeb leaned closer to Bruce and whispered, "It's not what happened in this city, but at Arkham Asylum. Nothing happened in the city... yet."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, "Arkham? That's where I work..." She gasped in realization, "Oh my God! Did a patient escape the island?"

"Not just a patient," Gordon explained, but stopped hesitating to say the name.

"Lieutenant, who?" Kathy demanded the name, "Who escaped Arkham?! I'm a doctor at the place and a Gotham citizen, I have the right to know!"

Gordon's wife, Barbara, and Commissioner Loeb's wife both placed a hand on Kathy's shoulder for comfort, but Kathy didn't want comfort, she wanted answers.

"Who?!" She demanded louder.

Bruce, the officers, and their wives shushed Kathy before she caused a scene.

"Kathy, calm down," Bruce said, rubbing her back.

"I won't calm down, until I know who!" she snapped. Kathy repeated the questions to the officers again.

"Just tell her, Jim," Barbara said to her husband.

Gordon sighed, before he reluctantly answered in a whisper as if it was forbidden to speak the name, "The Joker."

Kathy widened her eyes in horror, "The Joker escaped?"

Time froze in Kathy's eyes. She stood still in fear. Words from the evil clown entered her head...

_"When I get out of here, when I take a vacation from Arkham... we'll meet again. Face-to-face. Mano-to-womano._"

Bruce felt her fingernails digging in his arm. He swallowed the pain and ignored the marks Kathy gave him, and asked a question to the officers, "What happened?"

_"I might see you in your little apartment, or maybe on the streets. Either way, I'm coming for you_, _Kitten..."_

"We don't know _all_ the details," Gordon replied calmly, "But the bottom line is that he escaped the nut house. It's best that you stay put. We don't know if the clown has men with firearms, shooting the whole damn city."

_"You can run and hide, Kitten, but not forever... I'm a man of my word-ah." _

High pitched laughter echoed inside Kathy's head. This was it. The Joker will fulfill his promise and kill Kathy Knightly. He's coming after her.

Kathy reacted in fear, "THE JOKER ESCAPED!" Her loud statement captured everyone's attention, and the party was silent once again.

Commissioner Loeb sighed, then grumbled, "Oh boy, this can't be good."

**A/N: Breaking News! The Joker has escaped Arkham... again. Will he keep his promise and pay the good doctor a visit? Or will Bruce keep _his_ promise to protect her?** **Next chapter is another Bruce/Kathy moment; and a scene including a Batman _villain_. Who could this villain be? Only 2 chapters till the beginning of DK! I'm so excited! Summer Break is starting, meaning I can write more chapters!**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, and Guest for reviewing. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17: Mad Love

**Chapter 17: Mad Love**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Escaping a frightened crowd, Bruce drove himself and Kathy to his place. Kathy looked like she was about to puke, so the couple decided to go up the balcony for fresh air. They both managed to get two cans of soda from the fridge before rushing upstairs. Right now, they're looking up at the starless sky with cans of soda in their hands.

"Nancy, I'm so sorry," Bruce broke the silence.

Kathy was silent, too afraid to speak right now. She was still shaken from the news about the Joker. She looked over the rail in front of her, then over her shoulder to make sure that the clown wasn't behind here.

Bruce sighed sadly, "Kathy, I have security inside and around the place 24/7. The Joker won't make it up here if he tried."

Kathy inhaled, breathed out deeply. She finally found her voice to speak.

"That's not enough," she whispered, "It's not enough to keep him away." She exhaled again, and tears of fear watered her eyes then dripped down onto her cheeks, "I really don't feel like going home. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Bruce grasped her hand, causing her to look his way sharply, "You don't have to go."

Kathy furrowed her brows questionably, "What do you mean?"

"Remember we talked about what happens if the Joker ever escapes Arkham?"

Kathy nodded, "Yes."

"And how you could stay at my penthouse, if that happens?"

Kathy looked at her feet, "Yeah."

"Even if the Joker didn't escape, you can always come over. Now I'm not trying to force into anything you don't want to do; I'm just saying that you might feel safer at my place. I have great amount of security. My penthouse is high up, so-"

"Bruce," Kathy cut him off, placing a hand over his and meeting his gaze, "I'm not saying no. Truth is I really like staying at your place."

Bruce was caught off guard by her response. Dealing with a stubborn girl like Kathy, he assumed she'll refuse his request.

"Really?" he asked.

Kathy confirmed his question with a nod, "Yeah. You got great food, coke, big TV, great alarm system, and not to mention the guest bed. It's _way_ comfortable than mine... When..." she trailed off, hesitating to continue.

Bruce raised a brow, "When

"When I'm with you... Whether you're Batman or Bruce Wayne... I feel safe when I'm with you," she admitted quietly.

To hear Kathy said that, Bruce's heart pounded hard, he could practically hear the beats through his ear drums. He wouldn't be surprised if Kathy heard his beating heart as well.

"I promised you before, and I will continue to promise you that I _will_ protect you. No matter what. I will fight for you, Nancy. The Joker will be back in Arkham in no time."

Kathy groaned, "To be honest, I really don't feel like talking about him right now. He's a big reason why I get zits."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, not noticing any blemishes on her face, until he was up close. He noticed bit of make up covering her face.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up," he apologized.

Kathy sighed, "It's okay. I just don't know how I could go to work with a target on my back. I have to look over my shoulder to see if he isn't going to surprise attack-"

"Nancy," Bruce cut her off, "We're changing the subject, remember?"

Kathy blinked, remembering that she wanted to talk about something else, "Right. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I should be... I'm really sorry if I ruined your night or anything. You were right, it was a mistake coming to the party."

Bruce shook his head, "You didn't ruin anything."

Kathy sighed heavily and turned away from Bruce, refusing to meet his sweet gaze.

"What?" Bruce questioned, urging her to look at him once more, "Nancy, I swear. I'm telling the truth. You didn't ruin our night. I'm not lying."

"It's not about you, Bruce." Kathy stated.

"Then what is it?" he questioned her.

Kathy was silent for a full minute, not responding his question.

"Nancy?"

Kathy bit her lower lip, before she spoke again with hesitation, "I'm sorry... I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"I was thinking that if we go on like this, I might lose you."

Bruce let out a disbelief laugh, "What?"

"You're a great guy. Handsome, charming, rich, kind, protective, selfless - you're all those things..."

"Yeah, so?"

"I realize that you're a perfect guy, I should be with for a long time. I thought taking things slow would be better for our relationship..."

"But? I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"I did, but when I saw the way the girls were looking at you, I feel like I needed to try harder."

"I'm not asking you to do anything. You don't need to try hard for me."

"I'm sorry!" Kathy apologized, "I'm just not used to being so..." Kathy trailed off, not liking to use the word that was like poison in my mouth.

"Being what?" He asked in a small smirk, "Are you jealous of those girls, Kathy?"

Kathy scoffed, "No! No. No, of course not. That's ridiculous! Insulting!" Kathy met Bruce's gaze, that was telling her to be honest with him. That was their main rule, to be honest. She sighed and nodded with hesitation, "Okay. Fine. I guess I _was_... pretty jealous tonight."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, not _jealous-_jealous - I mean - well - a little bit one time - I mean..." Kathy snarled, "The hostess at Pascuale's, showing off her boobs to you a while ago, I wanted to claw her eyes out!" She looked at Bruce, who was smiling.

"Please continue," he said with that cocky smile on his face.

Kathy rolled her eyes, then sighed in defeat, "... And Rachel."

Bruce blinked, still keeping his smile, "What about her?"

"You never told me you were close friends with her. Lacey told me that you two kissed one time, close to having a relationship. Is that - Is that true or is it not true?"

Bruce's smile fell and lowered his head. He recalled their kiss at his burnt down manor. He remembered telling Rachel that he loved her, but only as a friend. A part of him wanted to be more, but he pushed her away only to keep her safe and his Batman identity a secret.

"We did," Bruce admitted.

"You had kissed her before?"

"She kissed me," Bruce corrected her. "But we grew apart after that."

"Why?"

"Because I told her that we can't be together. I don't want her close to knowing the truth about me, and I didn't want to put her in danger."

"Hey, I was already in danger before I knew about you."

Bruce frowned, "Thanks."

"But I'm serious, Bruce, did you have any feelings for Rachel?" Kathy prayed the he'll say no. She can't stand Rachel, and now knowing that she could possibly be in the way of her relationship with Bruce (same with her relationship with Jonathan) was frustrating.

Bruce paused and stared at the sky intently, not answer her right away.

"Bruce?" Kathy questioned him some more.

"I did love her."

Kathy pressed her lips together, holding back unnecessary emotion, decided to let Bruce continue before she could react.

"I loved her when we were kids, I loved her when I came back to Gotham. She was already in a relationship at the time, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Do you still love her?"

"I loved her... only as a friend." Bruce faced and grasped her hands with his, caressing both her hands lovingly, "Rachel's just a friend, Kathy. I barley even talk to her after that day we kissed. If you want to know what mad love looks like... It's me when I look at you."

Kathy widen her eyes in shock, _Did he just say what I think he said? _"You're madly in love with me?"

"Yes. The day when I ran into you, the week I returned to Gotham, when I first saw your face..." Bruce cupped her face and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, "I couldn't think about anything else, not even Rachel."

Kathy grinned shyly, "That sounds cliché, Bruce."

"Maybe," Bruce admitted, "But that's how I feel when I'm around you. I couldn't get you out of my head. I couldn't focus on my tasks, I really wanted to see you again to know your real name..." Bruce sighed and pulled away, "But you don't feel the same way."

Kathy widen her eyes, shaking her head, "No! No! I-"

"And that's okay," he continued with assurance. "You're broken hearted after Crane, but you're healing. You're trying to move on."

"Who says I haven't?" Kathy challenged him.

"You," Bruce stated. Kathy frowned. "You're not the only person who's jealous."

Kathy raised her brows in disbelief.

"The way you talk about Crane. I get that you and Crane have history, good and bad. I get that you wanted the memories of him to disappear, but it's not possible, Kathy. No matter how much we wanted to happen. You still love Crane, despite everything he did." Bruce sighed in disappointment and lowered his eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry if talking about Jonathan upsets you, Bruce."

He shook his head, refusing to hear another apology from her, "Don't apologize. I brought him up."

"I-I never realized how strongly you feel about this."

"Well, I do. But once you're fully healed..." He continued, meeting her brown eyes once more. "You might feel the same way I feel for you. It might take a while, but you might love me as strong as you feel for Crane. Don't force yourself to tell me that you love me if you're not ready."

Kathy smiled, "I was thinking, Bruce.. Maybe we should make it... official."

"Official?"

"We can be boyfriend/girlfriend."

Bruce furrowed his brows but made a disbelief smile, "You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you want-"

"I think we're past that. I'll be staying at your place, we've been going out for a while, the people now know we're more than just friends - so why bother keeping the same pace? I'm willing to try with you, Bruce. If we work through our issues, then maybe we can have something big and wonderful. I want to be with you. I would like to be your girlfriend. I'm willing to give us a shot. I mean, if that's what you want." Kathy looked at him with seriousness, "Do you?"

Bruce cupped her face and leaned his face closer to her, "I've been waiting for you to say that."

Kathy smiled and exhaled softly. She felt warm and safe when she's close to Bruce. Being with him, she knew that everything will be okay. He's here to guide her, protect her, love her. She's willing try and do the same for him.

"So on the scale of one to ten..." Bruce began with a smirk, "How jealous were you tonight?"

Kathy gave Bruce the same gesture he's giving her, "What about you jealous of Crane?"

They were silent. Instead of answering each other's question, they leaned forward to a soft kiss on the lips. There was no hesitation from either of them. They wanted this. Neither felt ashamed or guilty. They were together... At last...

**~000~**

Hours later, Crane's best henchman returned to the hideout, dressed in a tight fit suit with a folder in his hand. He knocked on the door to Doctor Crane's room. Instead of getting a reply from his boss, he heard screaming downstairs, he knew that Scarecrow was in the basement, testing on another goon who failed to meet the boss' expectations. Luke wasn't sure whether to interrupt Scarecrow's fun or wait. Jonathan specifically instructed Luke to give him the information he needed, once he completed the task.

Taking the risk, he knocked on the door shakily. The screams continued, but footsteps were made downstairs. The Scarecrow was coming up. Would he be mad? Would he take this information well? Was Luke going to be like the goon downstairs?

Luke held his breath, when the knob to the basement turned. The door opened, revealing Jonathan becoming messier than before. His hair was getting long and shaggy; his face was growing a beard; his clothes weren't in the washer for days. Luke knew the boss had feelings for Wayne's girl, but she's clearly screwing him up - big time!

Jonathan fiddled his mask with his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on his best henchman.

"Yes?" Jonathan asked deeply.

Luke inhaled but quickly held his breath once more, not liking the smell of Jonathan's breath. It was the mix of cigarettes, liquor, and some other scent Luke couldn't recognize.

"Lucas, I am not entirely a patient man, I suggest you get on with it, and not waste my time."

His threat forced Luke to exhale, having to smell his wretched breath. Luke handed Jonathan a folder from his hand.

Jonathan eyed it curiously, "What is this?"

"The... The information you requested, sir," Luke replied, holding his breath again.

Jonathan instantly opened it, revealing pictures of Kathy in her black dress and white shawl. His lips twitched into a smile, but it was barley noticeable. It's been forever since he smiled.

He returned to Gotham to not only make deals with mobsters, but to see his little Kathryn in the flesh. That task was difficult when Kathy decided to change her routine. He never got to see her. He saw her slut friend and Miss Dawes a couple times, but had to restrain himself from strangling them to death for what they had done to him. Lacey was worse than Rachel Dawes.

Jonathan flipped over a few pictures, then froze still, shaking the folder furiously. He spotted a picture of Kathy and Bruce Wayne entering the party, holding hands. He saw a couple more pictures of Kathryn smiling, dancing, having a great time with the billionaire. Jonathan thought his heart was broken before, but he felt like a sludge hammer went through his chest, smashing his broken heart into smaller pieces. How could he glue his heart back together again? How?

"Where was this?" Jonathan demanded in boredom. He appeared to be nonchalant about this news, but mentally? That was a different story.

"City Hall for Harvey Dent's victory party. He won the election. My girlfriend and I managed to sneak pass security, and nobody noticed, not even that dumb blonde, who was supposed to be running the party instead of drinking too much champagne."

Jonathan came across a photo of Lacey drinking a glass of champagne with another guy. The anger and hatred he felt for Miss Donaldson melted away, replaced by amusement. This woman hadn't changed a bit since he left. She's still after a man, who probably looked at her as a prostitute. She still hadn't learned the meaning of love.

Jonathan flipped a few more pages to find one last picture that interested him. People were running for their lives. With a scared expression on her face, Kathryn ran out of the building with Bruce. Something happened at the party that made everyone terrified, including Kathryn.

**'I may hate the girl, but her fear is delicious,'** Scarecrow commented.

Jonathan showed the last photo to Luke, demanding an explanation, "What happened here?"

"GCPD received terrifying news from Arkham Asylum. The Joker has escaped."

Jonathan widen his eyes slightly, before looking at Kathy's face once more, "Did he come to the event?"

"No, and thank God for that! As far as I knew, the Joker didn't make his appearance in Gotham. The police blocked every exit, street - everywhere in order to catch the stupid clown. He hasn't been caught yet. It seemed like he just poof and dropped off the face of the Earth," he finished with a chuckle.

Jonathan inhaled sharply, causing Luke to close his jaw tightly in silence. The Scarecrow was becoming less predictable than normal, anything happened he'll set off like a ticking time bomb, and he would take his stress out on the goons. Luke was victimless so far, and will continue to try and be victimless. Luke had no idea how Scarecrow was going to react to the sudden news.

Jonathan handed the folder back to Luke, "Thank you, Lucas. You shall be rewarded in the mere future." Jonathan went back downstairs, without saying another words. Once the door closed quietly, Luke exhaled with relief, glad he's going to sleep _peacefully_ tonight.

Downstairs, Jonathan looked at his latest experiment tester, Issac Richards. He failed to deliver Jonathan's toxin to his new client, and Jonathan had to hear about how incompetent he was for an incomplete delivery from the client. Issac deserved to be punished. Right now, Issac passed out on the lab table. The toxin had wore off. Normally, that wouldn't be tolerated for Scarecrow, but Jonathan couldn't careless.

He wasn't surprised by the news that the Joker escaped Arkham. Joker was capable of leaving his cell; if he could do that, he can escape Arkham. For a moment there, Jonathan was anxious that psychopath crashed the party, scaring his poor Kathryn to death. He was relieved when he was told that Joker missed the party, but his fear for Kathryn's safety wasn't at ease. The Joker had eyes on the girl, when Jonathan was head of Arkham. He wouldn't hesitate to pay the petite girl a visit and possibly kill her.

The thought of Kathryn dead by the Joker angered him.

Out of nowhere, Jonathan slammed his fist on the table and shouted curse words. His temper awakened his victim. Issac widened his eyes and begged Scarecrow to make the fire go away. Scarecrow was pleased that the toxin hadn't wore off.

Jonathan was huffing, slamming his fist a couple more times, still angry about his Kathryn. He wanted to return to Gotham, break inside Kathryn's apartment, so he could comfort her. A smart part of him knew that would be a terrible idea. The woman hated him for what he had done to her. Jonathan broke the woman's trust, she could never believe or let him go near her again.

A ringing phone pulled out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID number to see who's calling, probably one of his clients to demand another batch of his deadly poison. Much to his relief, it wasn't. He had been ignoring this caller for weeks now, it's time to have a conversation with this person.

He couldn't let the caller hear Issac's screams, so he sedated Issac to sleep, before he took the call. His voice was strained but still held a professional tone.

"Hello, _Jennifer_..." He greeted, free to pull off a smirk on his unshaven face.

**A/N: Next chapter, we'll officially getting into the TDK plot. I'm so excited, I'm looking forward to writing certain scenes in the movie. A lot of things will happen, but a few scenes will be different.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, and Guest for reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18: Making Up Lost Time

**Chapter 18: Making Up Lost Time**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**Setting: July 2006**

Armed thugs set up shop inside an abandoned Gotham Cathedral, storing the remaining drugs, money, weapons, and plans to control Gotham. A couple nights ago, their boss noticed the dark knight chasing his tail in, destroying canisters of the drug at every hiding spot in Gotham. Hopefully, Batman won't find the last one in the church.

A mobster with a long beard approached a bald gangster, who was locking a canister inside an iron cage.

"Just got word that the boss is on his way," the mobster said.

"Got it," the other thug replied, finally locked the cage shut, password protected. "It's a shame that the boss won't rise for power over Gotham."

"What do you mean? You don't have faith of the boss?"

"Think about it, man. Batman tracked down and destroyed every canister he can find. What makes you think he won't find this one here, along with the other goodies?"

"He has better things to do than stop a new crime boss. Rumor has it that Scarecrow is back and has teamed up with the boss to take over Gotham."

"I heard that Scarecrow made business deals with every crime family!" Another mobster with a red beanie spoke up.

"Has any of you ever _seen_ the Scarecrow?" the bald man asked.

"I have!" a random gangster stated proudly raising one hand in the air, "And he isn't intimidating in person."

The red beanie man let out a laugh, "Be glad that Scarecrow didn't hear ya say that. Don't forget that _he_'s the one who put Falcone in the loony bin."

"I heard one rumor about him fallin' in love with a girl," a mobster with a cross necklace around his neck.

The bald mobster scoffed a laugh, "Come on! A crazy nut like him? Falling in love? With a girl?"

"Why not? The boss has a girlfriend."

"_Lots_ of girlfriends! Some of them were prostitutes! That's not love, it's lust!"

"Geez, the boss is lucky." A mobster stated going around a corner of a dark column, "I've been wanting to have one lady su-" His words were cut off by someone muffling his mouth and nose with one hand, then choking around his neck with the other, until the thug was knocked out cold.

Some of the thugs looked over their shoulders toward the direction of the unconscious mobster was at, curious to know why he didn't finish his sentence.

"What was that, Dave?" the mobster with a long beard asked. "Dave? Dave?!"

"Keep an eye on the loot!" the bald man instructed, "I'll check on him." The bald man rushed to Dave's direction, while the mobster with the beard was alone with the canister in front of him. His heart suddenly started racing as if something wasn't right.

"I need some help over here!" the bald man cried, "Dave has passed out!" He thought Dave passed out, but the man with the beard knew better. _He _had arrived, and a lot of his friends will have bruises, bloody noses, cracked teeth, and broken bones. He let out a scream immediately rushed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" a mobster cried out to him. The man with beard didn't want to hear it. He needed to get out of here and fast. He reached to end of the aisle near the old seats, only to get tripped. His gun went off with a bang.

The mobster, that called out to the now tripped man, rushed after him, but stopped, now spotting a husky, dark man with pointy ears like a bat. The mobster immediately pointed his gun at him to shoot, but the dark man was quicker. The dark man pulled out his own gun and shoot the mobster at the shoulder. He aimed at the locked canister at the other side of the aisle, but the mobster who tripped before aimed his gun and shot the dark man from behind. The dark man cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, clutching to his wound.

The mobster slowly came up on his feet, still pointing his gun at the dark man, "Since when do you use a gun?!" He took a closer look at the so-called dark knight who swore that he won't kill, and noticed up close that he had a black chest pad, that was supposed to protect his body from harm. The mobster narrowed his eyes at the dark man in confusion, "Is that football pads?"

Meanwhile, the mobster with a red beanie on his head was moving one direction to another constantly. After the screams and gunshots he heard, he was trembling a bit. He heard stories that the Batman would take down each thug one by one. He didn't want to be Batman's next victim. He can't be a victim! Who would take care of his kids?! Who would support them, while he'll be in prison, or worse, a coma?!

He came across a dirty stain glass window with his back facing it. He looked up at the gargoyles above him, making sure that the Batman wasn't up there. Then, he realized that he would know that the dark knight was up there. He and his men planted explosives on the gargoyles. Any weight on one the creepy things above, it would go boom.

He was taken by surprise when the glass broke behind him; and he was in a deep, rear naked choke. He screamed then dropped his gun, struggling against the guy's grip from behind. He lowered his eyes at the man's arm around his neck that was covered in a black. Could it be him? He noticed that man had an elbow pad. Did the Batman wear pads? He could've sword that he had sharp blades on his arm that could cut someone's throat clean. Refused to be knocked out and become another one of _Batman'_s victims, he flipped the man over the shoulder, earning a yelp from the guy. They eventually started tackling, fighting over the gun.

Armed thugs scattered all over the church to find and capture the _intruders_. At the end of aisle, another dark knight appeared in front of the canister, attempting to open the iron gate that kept it inside. The only option he had was to shoot the canister through the bars. It's dangerous, the man get that; but if that's what it took to stop this operation, it's worth it. He took out his long shot gun and placed it's barrel through the bars.

Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, a gunshot was already made, and the man felt a piercing pain from behind. He grunted in pain and collapsed, before he completed his mission. The guy who shot the Batman imposter was a man dressed in white with a black skull-like, wooden mask over his face - Black Mask.

Black Mask's men managed to tie up and unmask all three men who claimed to be Batman. They had the imposters on their knees in the front aisle of the church. The first and third imposters were suffering gunshot wounds; while the second one's nose was bleeding, after the mobster with a red beanie managed to grasp his gun and knocked the imposter out.

"Well. Well. Well," Black Mask began, pacing back and forth casually with a silver handgun in his gloved hand. "If it isn't Batman... or should I say _Batmen._ I have to say, I am a little disappointed. I expected a better performance. A part of me was hoping that the _real_ Batman would show up to stop me."

"_We_ are here to stop you, you son of a bitch!" the third imposter hissed out, then screamed when the bald mobster squeezed the wound on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you and your Batman want-a-bes succeeded _beautifully_," Black Mask retorted sarcastically. "As you can see my plan to take over this damn city _will_ come to play." He examined the shotgun in his hand.

"What are you going to do with them boss?" the bald man asked enthusiastically, squeezing the first imposter's wound tighter, causing the fake Batman to bit his lip, holding back more cries of agony.

"Normally, I'll shoot a man who dares waltz into my operation, but I'm in a... _generous_ mood. I'll let you gentlemen have a choice." Black Mask turned his attention to the three imposters, "Gentlemen, how do you want to die? Option one: I'll let my boys beat you to a pulp."

His men laughed eagerly, while some cracked their knuckles.

"Option two: I hang you up on one of the birdies above." He pointed at the gargoyles with his gun. "Must warn you, that option will be a _blast." _

He made a deep chuckle, before clearing his throat and continued in a business manner, "Or option three..."

He aimed his gun at the second imposter against his temple, making the guy whimper a bit in fear.

"I'll blow your brains out myself!"

Neither of the imposters replied. They just stared at Black Mask, who stared right back at them.

"I'm waiting..."

They still didn't respond, letting Black Mask have no choice but to choose himself. He pulled the hammer back of his gun and aimed at the second imposter, "Option three it is."

All three imposters closed their eyes, refusing to meet their murderer's gaze. They waited for the sound of death.

Black Mask finally pulled the trigger. All three imposters let out a squeak of fear, waiting for death to come. After seconds of waiting, they felt nothing. Were they dead already? They didn't feel anything. Was death really painless?

The first imposter took a risk, and opened his left eye to see what's happening.

Black mask looked at his gun in confusion. He pulled the trigger again, no bullet came out. He pulled it a couple more times, still no murder was committed.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Black Mask cried in frustration, before he snatched a gun from one of his men, "Give me that!" The Batmen imposters resumed their frightened position, knowing that this was it.

Black Mask pulled the trigger from the weapon, but somehow no bullet came out. He checked to see if there was ammo inside. There were bullets inside, so why wasn't the gun working?

"Men! Shoot your guns!"

All his men complied, no sound was made, no bullets came out.

"Why aren't our guns working?!" Black Mask demanded out loud.

His question was answered when he heard a scream from one of his men. He looked over to see the mobster dragged across the church and eventually hang upside down. His leg was attached by a rope at one end, while the other end was stuck to a gargoyle nearby. Even with the man's scream of protest, the rest could hear three beeps from the explosives that was attached to the gargoyle. After the third beep, the dark bird statue exploded, letting the man fall back to the ground, screaming and hitting his head on the ground, knocking him out instantly.

The men looked up to see if anyone was up on the gargoyles.

"Look!" the second imposter cried, looking over his shoulder.

Black Mask and his men looked towards the entrance of the church to see something - _someone_ was hiding in the shadows. Black Mask chuckled, walking down the aisle, twirling his gun around his hand like a pro, "Don't tell me this is another Batman want-a-be!"

The man in the shadows threw a something at Black Mask's hand that was holding his gun. Black Mask yelped in pain, dropping his gun. He saw a hard, sharp metal sticking in his palm. He pulled it out and examined it to see that metal was shaped like a bat. He stared ahead as the man in the shadows stepped forward revealing himself to Black Mask, the _real_ Dark Knight has arrived.

"I'm here to stop you, Roman Sionis," Batman stated in his husky voice.

Black Mask let out a cocky laugh, "And you need help from your so-called army?"

"I don't need an army. I'll take your men and destroy your last drug canister _alone_. We can do this the easy way or-"

"Or the hard way!" Black Mask finished for him, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah! Yeah, we know!"

"Quit now, Roman!" Batman warned him, slowly approaching him, "This is your last chance."

"Hmm..." Black Mask turned his head to the side as if thinking about Batman's words carefully. "What do you think, men? Should I quit? After all that time we've been working our asses off?"

"YES!" Batmen imposters stated.

"NO!" Black Mask's men replied with forced confidence.

Black Mask chuckled wickedly, facing Batman while popping his knuckles, "I thought so."

He and his men charged after Batman, who had no trouble fighting against ten men including Sionis. Batmen imposters were tied to their knees helplessly, watching their hero taking out each man one by one. They were amazed how Batman was able to fight back a dozen men, when he was just one man.

Eventually, Black Mask and his men were defeated and tied up in a straight line. Batman faced Roman Sionis who had his skeleton mask removed, revealing his raven hair, his scratched up face, and a missing tooth.

Roman looked up at Batman with a smug look, and chuckled deeply, "You know what's so great about you, Batman? Even when I lose, I win. So go ahead - call the cops. They'll lock me up, sure. But my lawyer will have me out on bail before the sun's up. And you know what I'm going to do once I get out? I'm going to dedicate every waking minute to tracking you down and taking you out! And you know what the best part is? There's not a thing you can do about it!" He laughed some more.

"And I will be waiting," Batman stated softly. He walked down the aisle, facing each man who was looking away in fear, until he came across one man who claimed to have seen Scarecrow.

The man let out a yelp as the Batman grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" the mobster begged.

"Tell me what you know about Crane!" Batman demanded, before punching the man in the face.

"I-I don't know! I-I swear-"

"SWEAR TO ME!" Batman shouted, throwing another punch at the thug's face.

"I-I..." The man gasped for breath, trying to pry Batman's fingers off his throat with no avail. "All I know is that Sionis had met up with Scarecrow and his men at a parking garage."

"When was the last meeting?!" Batman demanded, squeezing the man's windpipe

The mobster gagged in sobs, "I-I-It-It... It was-was... T-Two weeks ago! I-I don't know what d-day, but t-that's only time I witnessed the deal between them. I-I don't know the next s-schedule meeting! They mostly talk... through phone."

"I will cut your tongue for opening that big mouth, you idiot!" Roman snapped from the end of the line Batman created.

"I'm sorry, Black Mask - Sir! He made me!"

Batman had the answers he needed, he punched him again, knocking the man out cold.

"Thank you, Batman!" the second imposter cried, "Thank you! You saved our asses tonight!"

Batman ignored the imposters, making his way to the last canister. He pulled out a device and hacked into the password protected lock. Once he unlocked the device, he placed a bug on the canister, walked away, before he pressed a button that activated the bug. It exploded in flames. He approached the three men, who stared back at him, feeling intimidated by his presence.

"Don't let me find you here again," Batman threatened them, before walking toward the entrance of the church.

"We're trying to help you!" the first imposter named Brian cried.

"I don't need help!" Batman snapped.

"What gives you the right! What's the difference between you and me!"

"I'm not wearing hockey pads!" Batman replied, leaving the church.

The men sat there in silence, until the thug with the beard said quietly. "So it's not football pads."

**~000~**

Batman was on the rooftop, where he can talk to his trustee in private, "Alfred, let GCPD know that Sionis has been apprehended. They can pick him up at the church."

"_Straight away, sir."_

Batman froze, knowing that he wasn't talking to Alfred. This voice was female, trying to imitate his butler's accent.

"Nancy?"

The girl giggled, "_Hello, Batman."_

"Nancy, what are you doing at the Bunker? Where's Alfred?"

"_Right here, sir,"_ Alfred answered the second question for Kathy.

"You shouldn't be here, Kathy. The Joker is still out there, it's not safe to be outside the penthouse."

_"I know, but I missed you_," she said sweetly, _"Since you decided to cancel our date night again..." _Bruce rolled his eyes. _"...I decided to bring our dinner to work,"_ Kathy explained. Batman could hear her chewing food. "_Mm, you're missing out on the steak."_

"You knew why I canceled dinner. Catching Sionis was important."

_"Yes, I know. So is stopping Victor Fries, Zsasz, Deadshot. Every criminal is important to catch in your eyes. Sometimes, Bruce, you can't do everything. Like I said before, you're not God. You could've called the police, and they would've handled it, and we would've had dinner_."

"_She's right, sir,"_ Alfred agreed, "_Bruce Wayne needs to have life too, not just Batman."_

"I'm sorry, Nancy." Bruce apologized, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"_That's what he said last time_," he heard his girlfriend mumbled to the butler. Did she not realize that her hand was on the speaker button?

"I heard that!"

_"Well, you did! Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm not going back to the penthouse, until you're back safe and sound. I don't have work tomorrow, so I can sleep in here if I have to."_

Bruce sighed, "I know I can't talk you out of it. How long have you been at the Bunker?"

_"Long enough to realize why catching Sionis was so important. Crane is back, isn't he?"_

"He's meeting the crime bosses at a parking garage."

"_Which one? There are a lot of parking garages in this city!"_

"Wayne Enterprises is first place to look."

"_Do you know when his next meeting will take place?"_

"Yes." Bruce looked down in his hand, that was holding an iPhone - Sionis' iPhone. He managed to swipe the phone from Sionis' pocket, while he was tying the man up. "I'm going to use Sionis' phone to lure Scarecrow."

"_Sounds like a good plan,"_ Kathy said quietly.

"You don't sound to thrill about it."

"_I-I am... I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him, when you catch him."_

"Do you want me to bring him to you, before I take him into custody?"

Kathy was silent, a bit hesitant to reply.

"I'll have him tied up, and I'll see to it that he won't get away. You need closure with this psycho, remember?"

_"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. If you catch him, let me know so I can speak to him first before the police_."

"Then, he's history."

"_Yeah, I won't have to worry about him coming after me again."_

Then Batman listened to GCPD's dispatcher, reporting a disturbance nearby. "Listen, Nancy, I-"

_"I know_," Kathy sighed sadly, "_But don't worry, I'll be right here, and Alfred too. We're not going anywhere. I'll try to keep my eyes wide open to help you at anyway I can. Who knows maybe Alfred will teach me how to do this job behind the screens, and I can be a part of the action_."

Bruce was about to go against it, but knew better than to start an argument with her. She's already mad that he ditched their dinner plans to stop a crime boss.

"I'll be at the Bunker as soon as I can. If you're still awake at the time, then maybe we can have dinner there."

"_Yeah, sorry, I'll be full from the steak, but if you bring home ice cream, then maybe I'll reconsider_."

Bruce chuckled, "I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

Kathy smiled and said casually, "_Likewise."_

**~000~**

Minutes turned to hours. It's 3:00 AM, and Bruce returned to the Bunker to find Alfred in front of the monitors, and Kathy asleep on the table with a blanket over her. Bruce didn't get the ice cream, Kathy requested, because the stores were closed. He stared at the sleeping beauty in awe, running his fingers through her hair lightly, trying not to wake her. He smiled at her, then at Alfred, who approached the couple.

"She was out like a light at two, sir," Alfred explained. "During her rest, I noticed that she's a sleep talker." Alfred chuckled quietly with amusement, and Bruce chuckled with him. "I can't give away most of what she said, it's normally random, but I understood some of what she said, she was talking about you, Master Wayne."

"I thought about what she said about the Batman taking most of my time, and she's right," Bruce admitted. "It has. I need to make up some lost time."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I figure catching Crane would help make things better."

Alfred frowned, "Sir, mind if I offer you a piece of advice."

"Go for it."

"Instead of letting Batman make up for Bruce's faults, let Bruce Wayne do something for the girl that Batman can't do."

"Like what?"

"Bruce Wayne can do a lot of things at daytime, I'm sure you can think of something." Alfred left the Bunker, leaving Bruce alone to stare at Kathy. He carefully picked her up and carried her out of the Bunker, heading back to their place.

**~000~**

Kathy woke up the next day to find herself in her bed of Bruce's condo. She realized that she dozed off and Alfred must've taken her back to the condo. She walked downstairs to Alfred already waiting for her.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Knightly," Alfred greeted her.

Kathy yawned and stretched her arms in the air, "Good afternoon. Is Bruce having a meeting at Wayne Enterprises?"

Alfred's grin grew bigger, "Not exactly, Miss. Follow me."

Kathy narrowed her eyes, before she followed the butler. "W-Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, Doctor, then you'll see."

Kathy followed the butler to the glass doors to the balcony. She froze in shock, taking in this scene before her. The balcony was decorated with lounge chairs, pots of beautiful flowers, a table with red cloth over it, along with food and a large coke bottle in the middle instead of a wine bottle. This was exactly like the perfect date Kathy dreamed. She noticed one important piece of this memorable day. Bruce was smiling at her, dressed in casual clothing instead of wearing a tuxedo.

"He's waiting for you outside, Madame," Alfred gestured her to go through the glass doors. Kathy grinned eagerly, didn't hesitate to rush through the glass doors and jumped into Bruce's arms.

Bruce laughed at Kathy's enthusiasm, this was a good sign so far. Kathy looked up at him, grinning, with her arms around his neck. She noticed that he had his arms behind his back as if he was hiding something from her. Was he giving her more flowers? Expensive jewelry?

Bruce revealed his hands out front, showing her something she wanted from last night. A carton of chocolate-chip cookie-dough ice cream.

"I know that last night was supposed to be our night. I realized that if we can't have date nights, I could always enjoy my time with you during the day, where the sun is out, the birds chirping, and see you in your pjs." Kathy giggled, taking the carton from him.

"So Kathy, since we don't have plans today-"

"Wait, I thought you're supposed to have a board meeting with Mister Fox."

"I cancelled. Now we're free to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

Bruce nodded, "Yep. Would you rather have day date with me instead of date night, Kathy?"

Kathy would like to have it at night, but she's not only dating Bruce Wayne, but she was dating Batman too. He was different than any other man she's been with, besides Jonathan. She must accept their new arrangement in order for their relationship to work. She smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes, I will like that very much. Thank you, Bruce."

She gave him a peck on the lips, then whispered quietly, "I love you."

Those three words made Bruce's heart skip a beat. He crashed his lips into hers more passionately. Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, forgetting lunch and go straight to the dessert (and he wasn't thinking about the ice cream).

**A/N: We're getting into Dark Knight, although the opening scene is a lot different than the movie. Like I said before, I won't follow the movie exactly, that would be boring. There are scenes that'll stay the same, others not so much.**

**Aww, Kathy finally said the three words. You know what they say, the best way through a man's heart is through his stomach. Bruce achieved that with Kathy. I know most of you think that when Bruce said "I love you" in the last chapter and it's odd that Kathy said it back, despite her love for Crane; but this chapter is a time skip to July, few months after the Joker's escape. It's long enough for Kathy to love again.**

**I was debating which Batman villain to make his appearance for the opening of Dark Knight, ****I don't want Scarecrow to get caught... at least not yet. There were a lot of villains to use, but I**** chose Black Mask... I don't know why but I've played the Batman Arkham series, and I wanted to use that in my story; so the quotes and the familiar stuff in this chapter, I don't own. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will include a scene in Arkham, the courthouse with Harvey prosecuting Maroni, and someone finally is making a surprise appearance. Who could it be?**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, Guest, and XxmerhxX for reviewing.**

**XxmerhxX for adding this story to favorites.**

**XxmerhxX and sirenssorrow for adding this story to their alerts.**

**Until next time...**


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Moments

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Moments**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It's been days since that night, and the couple's plan to catch Crane backfired. Bruce tried to contact him as Sionis, but Crane hadn't reply. Scarecrow must've had spies, gaining knowledge of Sionis' arrest. Now the couple have to wait longer for Scarecrow to make his move.

It was early at Arkham Asylum, and today was a special day for a certain patient, although he didn't know it yet.

Kathy was behind her desk with Harleen to her left; they're both smiling. Sitting in front of them was a man, folding his hands on his lap and grinning like an idiot.

"I've been told that you have made wonderful progress, Mister Nygma," Harleen began.

Edward, who had been surprisingly quiet for the past few minutes, raised a brow at Arkham head girl's words, "Has Doctor Knightly been bragging about me?" he asked, smirking at Kathy, who rolled her eyes but smiled.

"She has," Harleen responded sweetly, "And since you passed the psychiatric exam and your composing hearing; tomorrow, you _will_ be release mentally sane and sound."

Edward widened his eyes comically, "You mean...?"

Harleen nodded with an ecstatic grin, "Yep!"

Edward pointed at himself in disbelief, "I-I-I'm... leaving? I, Edward Nygma, leave this prison?"

"Congratulations, Edward!" Kathy expressed her enthusiasm as well.

After moments of processing the women's words, the reformed man jumped off his chair, dancing and cheering for joy. "Wahoo! Yes! Thank God! I'm getting out of this dirty prison! YES! YES! YES!" Edward glanced at the astonished women, before he blushed and regained his composure, "Forgive me, ladies. As you can see I'm a bit enthusiastic about this sudden news."

Kathy giggled, "Don't worry about it, Edward. You have every right to be proud of yourself."

"I couldn't have accomplish my sickness without you, Doctor. I owe a debt of gratitude."

Kathy shook her head, "You don't have to owe me anything, I was just doing my job. You opened up way more than the first time we met, and you-"

"UNHAND ME!" a voice from outside shouted. The women doctors and Edward turned their attention to the cracked open door.

Harleen sighed sadly, "I wish that the other inmates have the same enthusiasm for treatment as you, Mister Nygma." The three exited the office to witness two guards and Jeremiah Arkham escorting Victor Zsasz inside the asylum. Obviously, Zsasz refused to cooperate, writhing against his restraints.

"This is not over," Zsasz said in disbelief, "It cannot _be_ over! I am not crazy! I just have to leave my mark. Do you hear me?! My mark!"

"I see the police managed to capture Mister Zsasz," Harleen said to Arkham without taking her eyes off the patient.

"Not the police, Dr. Quinzel," Jeremiah stopped, letting the guards go on without him, "Batman. He left Zsasz out front, last night. Zsasz has awaken just now, clearly suffering delusions."

Harleen sighed sadly, recalling the bruises and injuries of Zsasz's cut-up body. "Must the Batman be too rough with Zsasz? Patients like him are still suffering Scarecrow's poison."

"Harley - I mean Dr. Quinzel," Kathy corrected herself, before Jeremiah gave her an intense look. He still preferred people like him to be formal. "Sometimes the Batman has to be rough in order to catch the patients. You know how dangerous Zsasz can be. What if an innocent person was in danger and about to be another one of Zsasz's victims?"

Harley huffed and walked back inside her office. Kathy couldn't help but be concerned for the head girl. Ever since the Joker escaped Arkham, Harley wasn't... professional. She seemed a bit attached and felt sorry for the patients _including_ the Joker, that's what scared Kathy. Nobody in a million years would ever feel anything towards the clown except fear and hatred. She tried to tell Harley not feel anything toward the patients, but Harley waved off her warning and told her to get back to work. At this point, there's nothing Kathy could do for her, except be a friend.

Jeremiah's eyes locked with Edward's, who felt intense from owner's stare.

"Word has it that you're leaving Arkham, tomorrow. Is that true, Mr. Nygma?" Jeremiah asked sternly, folding his arms.

Edward clenched his jaw in nervousness, folding his hands behind his back in a professional manner, "Y-Yes, sir." He was expecting an outraged response from the older man, but what Jeremiah had done next shocked him.

Jeremiah extended his arm out to Edward, still keeping his stern manner, "Congratulations."

Edward widened his eyes, not excepting Jeremiah to shake his hand. He stayed frozen, still in shock. Kathy gave the surprised man a pat on the back, helping him return to his senses.

Edward blinked, looked down at Jeremiah's hand, then shook it hastily and nervously. Seconds turned to a minute, and Edward still hadn't released Jeremiah's hand. Kathy and Jeremiah couldn't help but feel awkward by the former Riddler.

"Uh, Edward," Kathy placed her hand over Edward and Jeremiah's entwined hands, and said gently, "You can let go now."

"Huh?" Edward glanced at Kathy for moment, before realizing that he's shaking Jeremiah's hand too long. "Oh!" He released the owner's hand, letting his own fall to the side. His lips twitched upward and swallowed hard. "My apologies, Doctor Arkham. Guess I got carried away... again."

"That's perfectly alright, Mister Nygma."

"Really? Then, do you mind if I hug you?" Edward opened his arms for Jeremiah, who immediately stepped back and put his arms up defensively.

"No, thank you! A handshake was sufficient. Good day." Jeremiah rushed down the hall.

Edward stared at Jeremiah as he disappeared inside the elevator. "Did I do something wrong, Doctor Knightly?" He coughed against his hand to check his breath, "Was it something I said? Or was it my breath? I was only provided with a small amount of toothpaste."

Kathy shrugged, "He's not much of a hugger, Edward. Try not to take it personal."

Edward shrugged, hiding his hurt emotions, "Don't worry, Doctor. I won't."

"So what are you planning to do as soon as you get out?" Kathy asked curiously.

Edward opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it, then stared ahead in deep thought, "I don't know... I believe that is a question I need to answer tonight." He turned back the doctor, then bit his bottom holding back some words.

"Something wrong, Edward?"

"No. No. I was... I was wondering if... well since you said Doctor Arkham isn't much of a hugger, do you mind if... _I_ can give you one."

Kathy blinked, taken back by his question. She too wasn't much of a hugger. If she was scared, that's the only time she needed one. If she was angry or upset, then people should stay away from her. Looking at Edward, she reluctantly made it an exception. Besides, he's cured, what could go wrong?

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Thank you, Doctor! I thought you were an obnoxious kitten before, but I realized that you are a sweet person, a _very_ sweet person."

She forced to smile and patted his back, "You're welcome, Edward."

Ten seconds turned to thirty, and Edward still didn't let go. They had been standing in their spot for a long time. Kathy knew why Jeremiah refused to hug Edward, she felt like she was trapped in a cage.

_"Getting weird now,"_ Kathy thought to herself.

**~000~**

Honking noises and cursed words were made from the taxi driver.

"What the hell was that?!" The driver cried, "Who taught you how to drive, Fool?!" He looked at his customer through his rearview mirror, "So sorry about that, ma'am. As you can see the traffic here sucks."

"I understand, sir," an auburn-brown haired teen replied sweetly. She stared out her window to see a bunch of school buses (which was odd, because school was out for this summer) and cop cars, making their way to a bank.

"What do you think happened over there?" she asked out loud.

The driver looked through his window to see cops getting out of their cars and rushing inside the bank. He turned his attention back to the road and shrugged, "Beats me, probably a bank robbery."

The teenager widened her eyes and turned away from the window, then stared at the other window in silence. She expected chaos from this city, but witnessed cops investigating a bank robbery was becoming ridiculous. She prayed that her trip here will be worth it.

**~000~**

Inside Gotham's courthouse, Harvey Dent and his team were trying to prosecute the new head of Falcone's crime family, Salvatore Maroni.

The new law student, Lacey was sitting behind Rachel and some other prosecutor, Lacey couldn't remember his name, were at the table. Everyone was waiting patiently for a certain district attorney to arrive. It's been thirty minutes, and he had the nerve to make everyone wait this long. Lacey's cellphone vibrated, she quickly looked at her phone to see Allen calling her.

Yes, she and Allen were officially a couple. After that night at the party, Lacey took Kathy's advice and tried to forget about Harvey. She and Allen had been dancing at nightclubs, have a drink, and sometimes crashed at her place to take their relationship to the next level. She admitted that she had sex with Allen sometimes, but not as much as she used to last year. She wanted her relationship with the media manager to work, she had to give him a chance.

A part of her wanted to take this phone call, but knew perfectly well about the cellphone policy here. She had already been called out by a couple judges for being on the phone during trial. Not wanting to get kicked out, she hidden her phone back inside her purse.

Everyone perked up when the doors opened with a squeak.

"Sorry, I'm late, folks!" Harvey apologized, waltzing inside the courtroom, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Finally," Lacey said to Harvey, "It took you long enough, I was about to fall asleep."

Harvey chuckled at his blonde friend behind him, "I know that won't be the first time."

Lacey scoffed, resting her back against her chair.

"Where were you?" Rachel demanded in a hush tone.

"Worried that you have to step up?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Harvey, I know these briefs backwards."

"Well, then, fair's fair," Harvey grumbled, taking out his lucky coin.

Lacey rolled her eyes, _"Here we go. That coin again!'_

"Heads, I'll take it; tails, he's all yours."

"Pick heads, Rachel," Lacey suggested, "It always land on heads!"

"Too late, Lace," Harvey said, flipping his coin, and let it land on his palm, revealing heads... again. "I already called it."

Lacey smirked, "A part of me wonder if you're cheating."

"I'm not. Like I said before, I make my own luck," he finished with a knowing smirk, and Lacey returned the gesture.

"All rise!" the bailiff ordered, and everyone complied. "The Honorable Judge Freel presiding."

Maroni turned his body towards the DA, and said, "I thought the DA went golfing with the mayor, things like that."

"Tee-off's at 1:30." Harvey retorted, "More than enough time to put you away for life, Sally."

"Go get him, Harvey!" Lacey cheered.

During the trial, Harvey was now questioning the man who attempted to destroy his campaign posters months ago - Rossi.

"With Carmine Falcone in Arkham, someone must've stepped up to run the so-called family. Is that man in this courtroom today?" Harvey asked.

Rossi was rubbing his knuckles against his green plaid, cotton jacket with the same smug look on his face, nodding his head in response.

"Could you identify him for us, please?"

"You win, Counselor," Rossi spoke.

The prosecution and Lacey smiled at smug-face Maroni with satisfaction.

"It was me!" Rossi stated. Everyone looked back at him in shock, and whispers were made in the courtroom.

Rachel got out a piece of paper that had Rossi's written statement, and handed it to Harvey.

"I got a sworn statement from you..." Harvey pointed at Rossi accusingly, before he pointed at Maroni, "That _this _man, Salvatore Maroni, is the new head of the Falcone crime family."

"Maroni? He's a fall guy! I'm the brains of the organization!" Rossi stated proudly with amusement. The audience including Lacey started laughing. Rachel gave Lacey a disapproved look.

Lacey raised her hands up defensively, "Sorry. Laughter is contagious."

Rachel rolled her eyes and returned her attention out front.

Judge Freel pounded his gavel, silencing the crowd, "Order! Order!"

"Permission to treat the witness as a hostile?" Harvey asked the judge.

"Granted."

"Hostile?!" Rossi asked out loud, "I'll show you hostile!" Unexpectedly, Rossi pulled something out from his coat and aimed it at Harvey, who widened his eyes, realizing that Rossi had a gun.

Everyone gasped in fear.

Lacey stood up from her seat, watching the scene in horror, "NO!"

Rachel sat there, trembling in shock about what to do.

Another unexpected moment happened. Harvey grabbed the barrel of the gun, moved it to the side, before he swung his arm forward, punching Rossi in the face. Two guards appeared behind Rossi, grabbing both his arms.

Harvey approached Maroni, while inspecting the gun in his hand, "Carbon fiber; twenty-eight caliber; made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American." He placed the gun on the defendants' table, turning back to the witness, noticed the officers about to take Rossi away.

"Get him out of here!" Judge Freel ordered the guards.

"But your honor, I'm not done."

Applause was made from the crowd; Rachel and the other prosecutor were smiling in disbelief; Lacey was laughing, she couldn't help it, but that moment made Lacey love struck. The task to forget Harvey Dent was becoming more difficult.

**~000~**

The taxi took the teenager to the penthouse building, Kathy and Bruce were living currently .

"Here you are, Miss," the driver stopped the vehicle, allowing his customer to leave.

The girl went through her bag to find her blue-plaid design wallet, "Thank you, sir. How much do I owe you?"

The taxi shrugged, "From the airport to here? About thirty bucks."

"Okay," she pulled out two twenties from her wallet and handed it to the driver, before getting out.

"Wait a minute, lady!" The driver called out to her, "Don't you want your change?"

"Oh, you can keep the rest as a tip!" The girl exited the car, dragging her bag and suitcase out.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, that's okay. I got it." She smiled at the driver politely. "Hope you have a good day, Sir." She slammed the car door shut.

He looked at the two twenties, smiling that he got a ten dollar tip. All day he got stiffed, but now, this was his lucky day. "No, thank _you._"

The girl went inside the building, approaching a receptionist.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Um, yes, I-I was wondering what penthouse number Bruce Wayne is living."

The receptionist furrowed his brows at her questionably, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're not selling girl scout cookies, are you?"

The girl shook her head, still smiling politely, "No sir. I'm here to visit his girlfriend, who's living with him... at least I was told."

The receptionist perked up, noticing a guest behind her, "Oh! Mr. Wayne!"

The girl turned around, seeing the billionaire making his way to his room. She smiled shyly, realizing that he was even more handsome in person than the pictures. Bruce stopped when his name had been called.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, approaching the front desk.

"This young girl came here to see you," the receptionist explained, pointing at her.

Bruce looked at the teenager standing before him, smiling politely, "Are you now? What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Wayne," Jenny shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kathy told me so much about you."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her confusingly, "You know Kathy?"

"Yes, Sir. My name is Jennifer Knightly. I'm her sister."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer - scout's honor!**

**Jenny finally made her appearance! ****Before you ask, I picture her as Lily Collins! ****What do you think of her character so far? I decided to change her age to eighteen instead of seventeen. Eighteen year olds are technically adults instead of minors. She already graduated high school. You'll get to know her more in the next chapter. Can she handle the chaos in the City of Gotham? A teenage girl like her? As if! **

**How's Kathy going to react her surprise visit? How are the characters going to treat her?**

**You're probably wondering about Jenny's connection with Dr. Crane, what is the connection? Guess, and you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, peenislover, Guest, and Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

**sweetmohra and Leafpool16985 for adding this story to favorites.**

**Leafpool16985 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise Visit

**Chapter 20: Surprise Visit**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Bruce Wayne and Jenny entered the living room from the elevator. Jenny followed Bruce as she dragged her suitcase with one hand while carrying her bag over her shoulder. She had a chance to look around the huge penthouse with amazement. Kathy was lucky to stay in a place like this.

"Good day, Master Wayne," Alfred gave the billionaire the normal greeting.

"Hello, Alfred."

"How was your meeting at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Um... It was great!" Bruce lied, he didn't want to tell him that he fell asleep during the meeting... again. "Interesting. Fox sure knows how to run a meeting."

"You should know that, sir. It was you who put him in charge." Alfred didn't realize Jenny in the penthouse, until she stepped out beside Bruce. "Well, hello, young lady."

Jenny grinned at the butler shyly, "Hi."

"Alfred, this is Jennifer, Kathy's sister," Bruce introduced her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Jennifer, this is my butler, Alfred Pennyworth."

Alfred bowed his head towards Jenny, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Knightly."

Jenny shook his hand, "You too, Alfred."

"Um..." Jenny bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to the floor, "Look, I'm sorry for dropping in like this without warning. I was here to see Kathy." Jenny looked around the house for her sister, before looking at the two dressed men, "Is she here?"

"She's at Arkham right now."

"Oh." Jenny grasped the handle of her suitcase, "Well, I guess I should go and surprise her there."

"NO!"

Jenny jumped with fright, staring at the two men with wide eyes in shock, "What? Why?!"

The men knew how dangerous the place could be, and they also knew that Kathy would kill them if they let her sister go to that place by herself.

Bruce took her suitcase from her, smiling at her politely, "I mean why waste a trip there? You can stay right here, until she arrives." He faced his butler, "Right, Alfred?"

"I have no problem with that at all," Alfred agreed.

"Alfred, could you get Jennifer something to drink?" Bruce turned to Jenny, "Do you want something to drink? You and your parents must've had a long ride from Florida. You must be starving."

"Um..." Jenny shook her head, "No. I-I don't want to impose-"

"You're not imposing anything, Miss Knightly." Alfred assured her, "Anything you want, I'll fix it right up for you."

"Uh, well, what kind of drinks do you have?"

"Anything," Alfred replied with a shrug.

"I guess... Orange juice?"

Alfred smiled, "Orange juice it is. I'll be back in a jiffy." Alfred walked to the kitchen to get that drink for Jenny.

"T-Thank you!" Jenny faced Bruce, before looking down at the ground shyly.

Bruce could tell that the girl's spirit was meek and quiet, total opposite of Kathy. He wanted to get to know Kathy's family, so he decided to make a good impression by making the girl feel comfortable during her stay here.

"Would you like to sit down?" Bruce asked, gesturing the white sofas nearby.

Jenny nodded and said quietly, "Yes, please." She slowly followed Bruce to the couch and sat down, placing her bag behind her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a proper welcome." Bruce began, "But Kathy didn't say anything about you and your parents coming to town."

"N-No," Jenny faced Bruce, pointing at herself, "I should be apologizing. T-The reason Kathy didn't tell you I was coming is because she has no idea." She explained sheepishly, "I-I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you sure surprised me by showing your face. Did your parents drop you off, I thought they would like to meet me."

"They would like to meet you... if they were in Gotham," she finished with hesitancy.

Bruce narrowed his eyes in confusion, leaning towards Jenny, "You came here by yourself?"

Jenny bit her lower lip and nodded, "Well, yeah."

"Your parents are okay with it?"

Jenny shrugged, "I admit not at first. Gotham does have a bad reputation after all. M-Mom and Dad was upset when Kathy told them she was moving here to work at a big nuthouse."

"But they allowed you to come here?"

Jenny nodded and smiled sweetly, "Yes, sir. And I-I'm really sorry for barging into your home like this. I really thought that Kathy would be home, so I can surprise her."

Bruce dismissed her apology, "Don't apologize. You're fine. I have a thing for surprises."

Alfred returned with a glass of orange juice in his hand, "Here you are, Miss Knightly."

Jenny smiled politely, taking the glass from Alfred's hand, "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Miss."

Jenny took big gulps of her drink. Bruce smiled with amusement. Kathy was always a fast eater; Jenny, on the other hand, was a fast _drinker_. Who knew the two sisters could be so different. They're like Yin and Yang.

"How's the drink?"

"Mm..." Jenny pulled away, wiping her mouth with her bare hand, "It's very good. Orange juice is my favorite drink."

"Mine too." Bruce cleared his throat, changing the subject, "As I recall, Kathy left Gotham at May to see your graduation."

Jenny nodded, "She did."

"What are your plans this fall? Going to college?"

"Well... I'm thinking about taking a year off, I have no idea what I want to be yet. There are so many options."

"Understandable. So how long are you staying?"

"For about two weeks. I'm planning to rent a motel room after I see-"

"Now let me stop you right there," Bruce cut her off.

Jenny was taken back by Bruce interrupting her, "Pardon?"

Bruce blinked in surprise by Jenny's choice of words. Bruce had met teenagers before, neither of them ever said 'pardon' before. This girl was something else. She was polite, quiet, shy, and perfect. Just perfect. He thought that Kathy was perfect when he first met her. But Kathy was far from perfect, and her flaws was what he loved about her. Maybe, eventually, her sister would show her flaws too.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, "What's wrong is that you think I would let you stay at some sleazy motel. No. You're more than welcome to stay with me, until you have to get back home."

Jenny let out a nervous grin, "Really?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, really."

Jenny let out a laugh and thanked Bruce by hugging him tightly, "Thank you! Thank you for saving me hundreds of dollars!"

Bruce laughed and hugged her back, "You're welcome."

**~000~**

After a tiresome interview with Pamela, Kathy went to the break room to herself to drink and watch some TV. Psych wasn't on, yet, so she might as well watch what's already on TV. She changed a couple channels, until she came across ABC Family. Another one of Kathy's favorite shows was on, she sat back and enjoyed the show.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in Arkham for a psychiatric report about Victor Zsasz, hopefully this time this Harleen Quinzel doctor won't be corrupt like Crane. She stopped her tracks and looked inside the break room to see Kathy drinking soda and watching _Gilmore Girls_.

"You watch that show too, Kathy?"

Kathy looked over her shoulder, surprised to see Rachel here in Arkham. Must be here for a psychiatric report from Doctor Quinzel.

"Yeah." Kathy replied, "This is my favorite show. You watch it too?"

Rachel shrugged, "When I have it recorded on Dish."

Kathy nodded, "It's funny that we don't like each other, but we both like the same things."

"Yeah. It's hilarious"

"So, are you here to see Harley?"

"Doctor Quinzel. Do you know where I can find her? She's not in her office."

Kathy shrugged, "Beats me. She must be in the middle of a patient interview, or seeing Doctor Arkham."

"Thanks, Kathy, you've been a big help."

Kathy furrowed her brows, not sure Rachel was being sarcastic or sincere.

"Lacey called and told me about the case on Maroni," Kathy began a pleasant conversation. "She said the witness pulled a gun on Harvey."

Rachel nodded and folded her arms, "Yeah, well, the fact that Maroni's men are trying to kill him means we're getting to them."

"I bet." Kathy felt her phone vibrating, she pulled it out of her white coat pocket to see who's calling her.

"Isn't there a no cellphone policy during work?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

Instead of answering her question, Kathy asked her to cover her. Rachel didn't want to help her, if Kathy got in trouble by the boss that's her own fault.

"Hey, Bruce."

Rachel perked up, when Kathy mentioned the name. She looked outside to see the coast was clear, before she listened to Kathy's conversation intently.

_"Hey, Nancy, you doing okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm doing great, you do realize that I can't talk on this phone during work, right?"

"_I know, I just couldn't wait. I have to tell you something important."_

Kathy smiled brightly, eager to hear the important. Whatever it was Bruce sounded happy about it, which was a good sign, "What is it?"

_"I can't tell you."_

Kathy groaned, hated him for teasing her, "Why not?"

_"I told you it's a surprise. It'll be in the penthouse, waiting for you."_

"Could you please tell me what it is?"

"_Nope, you just have to wait."_

"So you mean to tell that you called, during work, just to tell me that you have a surprise without details?"

_"Yes."_

Kathy groaned.

_"Don't worry. This surprise will take your breath away."_

"I hope so. Now thanks to you, I'm going to be distracted, trying to figure out what the surprise is!"

"_It's not going anywhere. It'll be right here by the time you get back."_

"This better be worth the wait, Bruce. If you don't have anything else to say, then you should just hang up."

"_Only three words, Nancy."_

"And what's that?"

_"I love you."_

Kathy smiled, "Love you more. Bye." She hung up and faced Rachel, who had been staring at her. "What?" she demanded.

"So what's this big surprise, Bruce has for you?"

"I don't know. I just have to wait and see. Don't you have anywhere to be, like getting a psychiatric report from Harley?"

Rachel huffed, "Fine, I'll see you later, Kathy. Hopefully you'll be in a more pleasant mood."

"I am in a pleasant mood!" Kathy argued.

"Not really," Rachel disagreed, walking out of the break room, "Enjoy stuffing your face with chips!"

"Don't let the door hit ya!" Kathy retorted, turning back to the TV and taking a sip from her coke. _Gilmore Girls_ was cut off by Gotham's Breaking News report. "Sugar," she cursed, "This is just what I need."

The news anchor apologized for the interruption, and announced Summer Gleeson will be explaining the horrific happening in Gotham. The blonde appeared on screen in front of a building that looked like a bank.

"It's happening again, ladies and gentlemen. Another bank has been robbed, only this time it's different. Inside Gotham National Bank, dead bodies were found, though the bodies weren't the hostages, only the bank robbers. As far as we know no hostages had been killed. The police are currently investigating the bank, refusing to comment until the investigation is complete..." She trailed off, noticing the paramedics taking a man strapped to gurney.

"Sir!" She chased after the paramedics, that were about to take the injured man inside the ambulance. "What happened to this man? Who is he?"

"Sorry, ma'am, we can't answer your questions." The man paramedic explained, "This man needs medical attention ASAP!"

The man on the gurney raised his hand up, while removing the mask with the other hand.

"Sir, you need to keep the mask on," the lady paramedic explained, but the man swatted her hand away from him.

"C-Come," the man motioned Summer to come closer.

"Sir, what is your name?" Summer asked, pointing the microphone at him.

The man mumbled his name, before he announced that he's the bank manager of the robbed bank, before he quickly put the mask on for some air.

"What can you tell us about the horrifying hour of the robbery?" Summer asked.

"Ma'am, we need to go!" the male paramedic cried impatiently, jumping in the back of the ambulance.

The bank manager pulled off his mask, coughing a bit, before he replied quietly, "He's back..." He coughed some more.

Summer was confused, "I'm sorry, who's back?"

The bank manager used most his energy to sit up, leaning close to Summer's microphone, coughing and explaining further, "T-The Joker... He's back!"

That name was in Kathy's nightmare. Her nightmare was about to come true. Her heart was racing, and her hands were shaking.

"He... He made his goons shoot each other... H-He shot me... He stole ma-mob-money... That son of bitch must pay! He must pay!" He coughed louder, lying back on the gurney. The lady paramedic placed the mask over him, she and her partner put the bank manager inside the ambulance, and drove off, leaving Summer astonished and speechless. She faced the camera with wide eyes in shock.

"Summer? Did he just say that the Joker is back?!" the news anchor asked for confirmation. He too must've not believe this to be true.

"Y-You heard right. When we thought he would be in a different country, The Joker has returned to Gotham, finally made his appearance after his escape in Arkham months ago! He is here in Gotham, causing trouble in this city! I pray that the Batman will put a stop to the Joker before he does something insane!"

The TV was turned off, Kathy looked over to see who turned it off, it was none other than Rachel. The DA's assistant hadn't left the room after all.

"Kathy, are you okay?" Rachel noticed the horrid look on the doctor's face.

Kathy faced Rachel with fear, tears were watering her eyes, "He's back! He's freaking back! HE'S BACK!" She stood up, pacing back and forth, freaking out about Joker's return.

"Kathy! Kathy!" Rachel chased after Kathy, attempting to calm her down.

"I need Batman!" Kathy cried frantically, not listening to Rachel's pleas. "I need protection! I have to tell Bruce! I have to tell Lacey! I need protection!"

"Kathy, do you want me to take you home?" Rachel asked. When Kathy didn't respond, Rachel grabbed Kathy by the shoulders, turning her body to face her, "Kathy, do you have a ride?!"

"N-No. I need a ride! I need to go back to the ferry!"

"Come on, I'll take you home. Come on!" Rachel guided frantic Kathy out of Arkham and into her own car, driving Kathy back to Bruce's penthouse. When they thought the Joker's surprise was bad, wait till they arrive at the penthouse. Kathy's surprises were just beginning.

**~000~**

Jenny was laughing with Bruce, having a great afternoon with him. They left the apartment about an hour, then returned with frozen yogurt in their hands.

Bruce had a medium size, plain coffee ice cream with whip cream. Jenny had a medium size chocolate/vanilla ice cream mixed with strawberries, blueberries, kiwi, blackberries, a little bit of cookie dough.

"So the plane ride here was bad?" Bruce asked.

"Had a guy next to me speaking French, and a kid behind me kicking my seat. Not the best airplane ride for me."

"When you go back to Florida, I'll put you in first class."

"Oh, Bruce, you don't have to-"

"I insist. I want your visit here and the ride back enjoyable." Bruce smirked, "I know you want to accept my offer. Take it. I insist."

"Well... if you insist," Jenny replied with a innocent smile. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Bruce was happy to hear her talk some more instead of mumbling words. She was still shy, but he's glad that she's comfortable with him.

Jenny picked up a remote, and asked, "Do you mind if I watched some TV?"

"No, go ahead."

"Good, because I want to see Days, and it'll be a shame to miss it." Jenny clicked a button, and instead of the TV turning on, an electronic fireplace lit up. "Oh," Jenny chuckled with embarrassment, before turning the fireplace off, "Wrong remote."

"It's this one," Bruce offered her the real remote to the TV. Jenny took it, then turned on the show she wanted to see. Days of Our Lives was halfway over, but at least she didn't miss the whole thing.

"I'll be right back," Bruce announced, leaving the room.

"Okay," Jenny said, without taking her eyes off of days and eating the rest of her frozen yogurt. When her show only had five minutes left, Bruce returned, dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt, carrying a huge mat.

Jenny turned her eyes from the TV, curious to see what Bruce was up to, "Uh, whatcha doing?"

"Huh?" Bruce looked over his shoulder right at Jenny, before realizing she just asked a question, "Oh." He dropped the folded mat and replied, "Getting ready for Kathy's self defense lesson."

"Kathy? Taking self defense lessons? With you?"

Bruce nodded. Jenny then burst into laughter, Bruce looked at her questionably.

"What?" he asked.

"You're pulling my leg. I knew Kathy for a long time, I know that she never do anything that gets her to sweat or fight physically to another person."

"I'm serious, your sister is learning to fight."

Jenny's smile fell, looking at Bruce, asking if he was kidding. When he shook his head, Jenny's mouth dropped in shock, "How did you do it? How did you get her to take fighting lessons? I've been trying to convince her to take classes with me, since I started."

Bruce blinked in shock. This sweet innocent girl fighting? This must be a joke! "You take self defense classes?"

"More than self defense. I take MMA for years."

"Really? Kathy never told me that."

"Well, Kathy never told me that you learned how to fight."

Bruce smiled smugly, and shrugged, "I've taken a few basic lessons."

"Well, d-do you mind if join in?" Jenny pleaded sweetly, "I really want to see what Kathy learned from you."

"She's still learning the basics. I'm curious to see what _you_ learned."

"Bruce, are you challenging me into a fight?"

"No, of course no. I don't want to injure your sweet face."

Jenny chuckled, "You should be worried about going to work with a black eye. You don't want your colleagues to know that you've got beaten by a girl."

Bruce widen his eyes in disbelief. Thirty minutes ago this sweet girl was asking permission to watch TV, now the same girl was challenging him.

"You think you can beat me?" he asked.

Jenny shrugged but smirked slightly, saying sweetly, "Maybe."

Bruce laughed, "Well, why don't you change your clothes, and we'll see who can beat who?"

Jenny grinned, "Okay!" She grabbed her bag and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" Bruce told her the directions, and Jenny left to change clothes. Bruce couldn't help think how adorable the teenager was being. One minute, she's sweet, and next she's trying to be sour. It's cute!

Alfred came inside the room and approached Bruce with concern, "Master Wayne, you're not _really_ going to hit a young girl, are you?"

Bruce snorted, "Of course not. I'll be gentle and easy; so I can, you know, help the girl's self esteem."

Alfred smiled with relief, "Good show, Sir."

**~000~**

Lacey was at home, making out with her boyfriend. They were planning to get dressed for dinner, but they were enthusiastically engaged in lovemaking instead. Allen tore Lacey's unbutton blouse off her shoulders, while she unfastened his belt buckle.

Much to their dismay, Lacey's cellphone rang.

"Ignore it," Allen commanded, kissing down her neck and shoulders.

"It's probably Harvey or Rachel," Lacey gasped, untangling herself from Allen, looking at the caller ID from her phone, "It's definitely Rachel." Allen laid back on the couch, groaning in disappointment.

"Oh, shut up," Lacey snapped, answering the phone, "Hey, Rachel."

_"Lacey, where are you?"_

"I'm at home, why?"

"_Are you busy?"_

"Um..." Lacey took a glance over Allen, who eagerly wanted to continue where they left off, "No. Why? What happened?"

_"You didn't watch the news?"_

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Lacey grew impatient, hating that Rachel was putting her in suspense.

"There was a bank robbery at Gotham National Bank."

"Oh, I saw that on my way home. What about it?"

"_The robbery was led by the Joker,"_ Rachel explained. Lacey's mouth became agape. "_He's back, Lace, and Kathy is freaking out."_

"Oh my God! Is she okay? Where is she?!"

"I'm taking her to Bruce's place. She needs you there, right now."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Lacey hung up, before facing Allen with a sincere apology.

"You're leaving me, aren't you," Allen said it as a statement than a question.

Lacey sighed, "I'm sorry, Allen." She buttoned her blouse back, smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. "Kathy needs me. The Joker is back in Gotham, and she fears that he's coming after her."

"Jesus!" Allen said in disbelief, "I thought the psycho was dead!"

"Unfortunately."

"What made Kat think the clown's coming after her?"

"He threatened her life in Arkham. I have to go."

"Yeah, go. Be with your friend, I understand.".

"Thank you." Lacey kissed Allen sweetly, before she grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and left the apartment, leaving Allen alone in the apartment.

**~000~**

Bruce stretched his arms, facing his opponent dressed in shorts and a white tank top. They both waited for Alfred to make the call.

"Keep your fight clean," Alfred instructed, "And don't break anything outside the mat. Anyone taps, the match is over. Understand?"

"Yes," Jenny and Bruce replied.

"Good. Now shake hands, and wait on my count."

Jenny and Bruce complied and waited for Alfred to say the word.

"Ready... GO!"

Bruce and Jenny started moving around the mat, not jumping into punches or kicks yet. Jenny stretched her arm out, but Bruce swatted it away each time.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Jenny asked, through her mouth piece.

"Yeah, if you get tired or I hurt you, let me know, and I'll-"

Jenny kicked Bruce right in the stomach. Bruce grunted, clutching his gut. Jenny wasn't done yet. She stepped in low, grabbing both of Bruce's legs and stepped her other leg behind Bruce's leg, causing him to fall back. Jenny quickly placed both knees against his hip and armpit, adding her weight on top of him, putting him in a side control position.

Bruce and Alfred were astonished by Jenny's sudden action.

"You still want to go easy on me?" Jenny asked challengingly, still holding him in her control position.

Now this girl was being way too competitive. He looked up at her like she was a menacing tiger attacking her pray. If this girl liked to play dirty, then why shouldn't he?

Bruce wrapped his arm around her leg, then the other around her arm, flipping her over, so now that she's in his control

"Not anymore."

Jenny placed her bottom knee against his knee, pushing him away, allowing space between them. She shuffled her knees under Bruce, then quickly wrapped her legs around his torso, putting him in her guard position. Bruce straightened his back, prying her legs off him.

Minutes later, Alfred were watching them still going at it. The girl had proven herself to be more than just a sweet flower, she could also be a beast as well.

Jenny gave Bruce some claw marks on his skin, while Bruce left some bruises on her in return. They both were rolling at the edge of the mat, with Jenny on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground. Bruce trapped her leg with his own, then her arm with his own, flipping her over so that he's on a more dominate position. Jenny grunted, attempting to remove her wrists from his grasp.

"I have to admit, you're not too bad of a fighter," Bruce commented breathlessly.

"You too," Jenny panted for breath, her mouth was getting dry. After this, she need a large glass of ice water. Her drink will happen soon, when something stopped their fight.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a woman voice demanded.

The two men and Jenny turned to the direction of the voice to see three women standing there. The women saw Bruce sitting right on top of another girl.

"Bruce, what are you doing?!" Rachel demanded, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Wow!" Lacey cried in shock, "Is this what he does to women when you're not home, Kat?!"

Kathy didn't know what to think. There was the large fitness mat placed out, and her boyfriend sitting on top of an auburn hair girl. Was he two-timing her?

"It's not what you think!" Bruce assured the women, getting up on this feet.

Kathy took a closer look at the girl, who's fixing her messy ponytail. She gasped in disbelief, "Jenny?!"

Jenny offered her sister a smile, "Hey, Kat!" She stood up and raised her arms up dramatically, "Surprise!"

Kathy couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. Her sister was here in Gotham! The Joker was back, and her sister was here as well. She had so many questions, and needed Jenny answers. The only thing came out of her mouth was a _"_WHAT?!"

**A/N: Told you this would be a longer chapter. In the next chapter, I'll tell you that Kathy does _not_ take the news about Jenny coming here well. What do you think is going to happen during Jenny's little visit? Any ideas?**

**I recently watched Batman Arkham Knight on youtube instead of buying, I didn't have Xbox1 or Playstation4 (bummer), but in my opinion, it's really good and full of surprises.**

**In case y'all didn't know, I set up a poll recently about my future writing projects. I encouraged y'all to check it out on top of my profile page and vote. Thanks.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, ZabuzasGirl, and Guest for reviewing.**

**ZabuzasGirl and Winged Winter Night for adding this story to favorites.**

**Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21: Bad Family Reunion

_**Chapter 21: Bad Family Reunion**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kathy was in denial. Jenny can't be here. She wouldn't - couldn't come here. Their parents made it very clear that Gotham was a terrible place to stay. Kathy widened her eyes at the thought of her parents. Were they here? Where are they now? Why are they here? Did Mom come here to spy on Kathy?

"What exactly were you two doing?" Rachel asked once more. Bruce and Jenny were both soaked in each other's sweat, and Alfred left to get them some towels and water.

"W-We were just grappling," Jenny explained in her sweet tone.

Lacey scoffed, "Well, that's a new name for it." She turned to her best friends, "Tell me this, have you ladies ever heard of grappling sex before? I don't even know what grappling is."

The women rolled their eyes at Lacey's questions, before Alfred returned with two folded towels and two water bottles.

"Here you are," Alfred offered the towels for the two people covered in sweat.

"Thank you, Alfred," Jenny took the towel from him and drank a long sip of water.

"Look!" Lacey approached Jenny with a menacing look, causing Jenny to back away, "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'll you this, the man mounting you before is my best friend's man!" Lacey pointed at bewildered Kathy, who was sitting on the couch, still processing Jenny's presence.

"Listen, Ma'am," Jenny tried to explain the situation, "You got it all wrong-"

"No. No. No. I don't think so! I know the cowboy position when I see it! If you seriously think you were going to get lucky, you're dead wrong! I will whoop your ass for my best friend, you SLUT!"

Everyone's mouth became agape by Lacey's dirty words.

Jenny's jaw opened wider than the rest, she turned to her grappling partner next to her and asked in disbelief, "Did she just call me a slut?"

"I know a slut when I see it, SLUT! Now come here, so I can kick some ass!" Lacey was about to charge after the girl, but Bruce stepped in front of her.

"Miss Donaldson, I find at your best interest not to harm the girl," Alfred warned her.

"And why not?"

"She takes MMA," Bruce explained.

"What the hell is MMA?!"

"Mixed Martial Arts!"

His definition caused Lacey to widen her eyes, then looked at the auburn girl seeing if it was true. Jenny stared back at Lacey with teary eyes and her arms folded. After seconds of silence, Lacey slowly backed away from Jenny, and closer to her best friends for protection.

"Okay, new plan." Lacey turned to Rachel and offered her hand out to her, "Rachel, give me your taser."

Jenny backed away and quickly hid behind Bruce's frame.

"Okay!" Kathy stood in between Lacey and the sweaty partners, facing her friend sternly. "No one is tasering anybody here!" She turned to her sister, finally able to talk to her, "Jenny, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jenny?" Lacey questioned out loud, "You know here?"

"Lacey, remember that I had to leave Gotham two months ago, so I can see my sister's graduation?"

Lacey shrugged, "Yeah."

"Well..." Kathy pointed at the cowering girl behind Bruce, "That's Jenny. My sister. The girl who shouldn't be here!"

Lacey stared at the girl, now recalling pictures of the little girl with Kathy, "Wait, you're Jenny?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Lacey grinned, her anger melted away in an instant, "Oh my gosh!" She rushed towards Jenny, offering a hug, "It is so nice to finally meet you. You're beautiful. You're a lot thinner than the pictures Kathy have at the apartment." Lacey was about to hug Jenny, but quickly backed away in disgust, remembering that Jenny was covered in sweat, "Ew, you're sweaty! Ew! You're covered in your own sweat!"

"And Bruce's," Jenny added.

Lacey giggled with a fake smile, "Good to know." She returned back to her seat next to Rachel.

Now it was Kathy's turn to confront her sister.

"Jenny, I'm waiting! Why are you here? Did Mom and Dad come too?!"

Jenny shook her head, taken back by Kathy's reaction. She knew Kathy would be surprised, but angry wasn't what Jenny had in mind. "I-I just wanted to see you. Surprise you."

"Well, you've certainly done that! Where's Mom and Dad?" Kathy looked in her surroundings in a panic. "They should be here!"

"They're in Hawaii."

"What?! Hawaii?!" Kathy didn't know what she's upset more, the fact that her parents let their daughter come to Gotham by herself, or they're in Hawaii. Kathy always wanted to vacation there. She missed the tropical climate. "Then, what the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

"I-I just wanted to see you," Jenny repeated. "You said that you were staying with Bruce, so I came here to surprise you. Only you weren't here when I arrived."

"You have to go back home!" Kathy cried out, "I mean what were Mom and Dad thinking?! Why didn't you go with them to Hawaii?!"

"It's a business trip for two. Those two people are Mom and Dad. Now calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Kathy looked at her as if she's crazy, "Are you freaking kidding me, Jenny?! Why would Mom and Dad let you come here? They wouldn't dare let you set foot here."

"They didn't..." Jenny admitted in a whisper, lowering her head, "But I convinced them to let me go."

"Why?! What crazy, stupid brain of yours wanted to come here?!"

"Kathy, enough!" Rachel jumped in the conversation.

Kathy whirled around, pointing at Rachel angrily, daring to speak again. "You stay out of this, Rachel! This is none of your business!"

Rachel scoffed and laughed in disbelief, "Kathy, we're all in this room, watching you scream and upset your sister. So yes, it is my business."

Jenny's eyes were watering, attempting to hold back the tears. She dabbed her towel onto the corners of her eyes.

Bruce saw Jenny about to breakdown, so he patted her back with comfort. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered. "Don't cry."

Jenny sniffled, blinked her tears away, letting it fall down to her cheeks. She quickly wiped them with her towel. "Can I please go upstairs, Bruce?" she pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

Bruce looked at the desperate look in her eyes. He knew that Kathy wanted answers from her, but this wasn't the way to ask Jenny questions. This was nothing for Jenny to cry over, but it looked like she's not used to people at her face. He discovered her flaw, Jenny was too emotional and sensitive. He reluctantly nodded, and Jenny didn't take long to rush upstairs.

Kathy's face turned red in fury, seeing her sister leave her like that, "Jennifer, you come back here! I'm not done with you!" Jenny ignored her sister, the group heard a door slam shut. Kathy scoffed and turned back to the group, gesturing upstairs, "Can you believe her?!"

The group was staring down at Kathy, looking at her as if _she _was the bad guy.

"Actually, Kat, I can't believe _you_," Lacey retorted.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"What's the matter with you, Kat? How could you talk to your _own_ sister like that?!"

"How could _I_? Weren't you calling her a slut minutes ago?!"

Lacey bit her lip, refusing to reply; because Kathy's right. Her insult to Jenny was a lot worse than Kathy's. Rachel shook her head at Kathy in disappointment.

Kathy frowned at her frenemy, "Don't give me that look, Rachel! Just leave if you're going to insult me some more!"

"I'm not going to insult you, Kat," she said softly. "I'm too disappointed to insult you."

"Disappointed? You don't know what's going on! You don't have a sister! If you did, you would've reacted the same damn thing!"

"I may not have a sister, but I would never talk to her the way you talked to Jenny!"

"You know what? Screw you! Tell her, Bruce!" Kathy faced Bruce, hoping that he would defend her.

Bruce wasn't giving his cold stare at Rachel, but at Kathy.

Kathy widened her eyes in shock, "You too, Bruce?!"

"You said some pretty nasty things to her. I could never defend you for insulting the girl."

"How the heck did I insult her?"

"You just called her stupid!" Rachel replied for Bruce, "I'm sorry, Kat, but I think you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting?" Kathy looked at her as if she said something dumb, "What planet do you live on?! Do you forget where we're at?! We're in Gotham! The most dangerous place on the planet! There's criminals, Scarecrow, the Joker! They're all out there, probably after me! Jenny coming here is the stupidest move she ever made! My parents too for letting her come! I'm not overreacting!" She turned to her boyfriend, "You have to agree on me on that!"

Bruce sighed, "I'm with Rachel on this one." Kathy's frown deepened. "You should never talk to Jenny like that. She's your sister for God's sake!"

"Are you serious?!" Kathy turned to her last hope, "Alfred, help me out here!"

Alfred sighed, "There were ways to handle this, Doctor Knightly. You, as a psychiatrist, should know better than to put your foot in your mouth."

Kathy whirled around, staring at each of her so-called friends with hurt and fury. "You know what? I'm going upstairs too!" She marched upstairs, hoping that Jenny would let her in so they could talk.

**~000~**

Bruce entered his room to find Kathy lying on her bed. He approached her, asking why she was in his room.

"Jenny locked me out of my own room," Kathy replied. "What made her think that my room is hers."

Bruce lowered his gaze on the floor, "The room next to yours was supposed to be hers."

Kathy opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Bruce in disbelief, "What?"

"I told her that she could stay until her visit is over."

"You told her that?! Without discussing it with me?!"

"It was last minute thinking, Kathy," Bruce said defensively. "Jenny was talking about renting a motel, and I don't want her to do that. I figure you wouldn't want that either, so I was thinking why not! Did you want her to rent a sleazy, dirty motel?"

"Of course not. I would've asked you to book her the next flight back home!"

Bruce sighed in frustration, "Nancy-"

"NO! Don't _Nancy _me, Bruce! You and I both know that she shouldn't have come here! She knows how dangerous Gotham is, and she still came! Why did she even come here?!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, placing a hand on his hips, "Weren't you listening to her? She said that she wants to see you, so she can spend time with you."

"Why does she want to see me?"

"I don't know maybe you never visit your family much."

Kathy scoffed, "I do so visit them! I witnessed Jenny's graduation two months ago!"

"For a half a day. What about Christmas? Easter? Thanksgiving? Birthdays?"

Kathy opened her mouth, but no words came out. Even if she did have something to say, Bruce wasn't done.

"Maybe Jenny missed you so much, she would've done anything to see you."

"Or maybe my Mom sent her here to spy on me! She's always nosy and getting into my business!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kathy. If she wanted answers, she would never sent her young, underage daughter to a dangerous city like this!"

"Technically, Jenny's an adult. She's free to travel whatever, but Gotham isn't the best place for a vacation!"

"Do you know how Jenny convinced your parents to come here?"

"Jenny talked to you?"

"Of course. You weren't the only one with questions. Her parents did _not_ want her to come to Gotham, but Jenny made a deal with your parents. If she raised enough money to buy a plane ticket, room, and food; then she can go. She saved up, Kathy. She spent most her money for a plane ticket, and planned on buying a motel room."

Kathy's anger slowly melted away, taking in Bruce's story carefully, "S-She bought her way here, just to see me?"

"Yes."

Kathy sighed, shaking her head, "Jenny is stupid for doing that. She shouldn't have come here."

"She spent so much, because she loves you very much. And for you to react the way you reacted downstairs hurt her."

"She's always so freakin' sensitive." Kathy lowered her gaze on the ground, before nodded at Bruce, "Okay, maybe you're right... Maybe I didn't handle the situation right, but you must understand where I'm coming from... But I shouldn't have insulted her, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one who you should apologize."

"I know... But still, she shouldn't have come." Kathy stood up and faced Gotham's view, "This place is hell, Bruce. It's no place for a little girl like Jenny."

"Weren't you a little girl one time?" Bruce asked with a smirk, "That girl was kidnapped, tortured, and attacked multiple times; but that didn't stop her from leaving."

"Because I have a job to do, and I had a man to protect me."

"Batman will protect her too, Kathy. Although, I don't think she needs help from him, she can seriously kick ass on the mat."

Kathy chuckled, "She did win a sword in a jujitsu tournament."

Bruce smiled, "Did she really?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah, and some medals."

"Well, in that case, if anyone should worry about someone's safety is yours. You're still neglecting your training."

Kathy sighed, annoyed by Bruce bringing up her taking self defense.

"She's unaware of what I'm going through. I haven't even told my family about what really happened to me months ago."

Bruce frowned. It seemed like Jenny wasn't the stupid one in the penthouse. "Why didn't you?"

"I mean my parents know about the Joker, and know that you have great insurance of my protection. But we left Jenny innocent through the whole thing."

"Then maybe you should go talk to her. Apologize. Let her in. Explain to her about Scarecrow, Ra's, and Joker."

Kathy stared at Bruce in silence, thinking about Bruce's suggestion. She approached him, only to kiss him on the lips, "I always hate it when you're right."

Bruce shrugged, "You need somebody with common sense." He kissed her forehead and ushered her out the door, "Now go talk to her."

"Okay," Kathy exited the room and headed towards her room where Jenny was staying. She knocked on the door twice, only to hear giggling inside the room. She entered, happy that the door was unlocked this time. She froze still, surprised to see Lacey and Rachel in the room, laughing with Jenny. Rachel was brushing Jenny's freshly-clean, wet hair; while Lacey was giving Jenny a welcoming smile, asking questions.

"So you and Bruce weren't having sex?"

"No," Jenny replied with embarrassment, hiding her blushed face with her hand. "Bruce told you before. We were grappling."

"I don't understand what that word means. Rachel, do you know what it means?"

Rachel shook her head, continued to brush through Jenny's long, tangling hair.

"It basically wrestling, Lacey," Jenny explained.

Lacey's mouth gap open in understanding, "_Oh. _Then in that case, please don't kick_ my_ ass. I'm sorry I called you slut."

"That comment was inappropriate, but you only said those things to defend Kathy." Jenny smiled sadly, "My sister is lucky to have a friend who's got her back."

"I am," Kathy finally spoke.

The girls looked up at Kathy with emotionless masks on their faces. Kathy was expecting that. She slowly approached them and asked politely, "Can I have a word with my sister alone, please?"

"Why, so you can yell at her again?" Rachel spoke bluntly, defending the girl sitting in front of her.

"It's okay, Rachel," Jenny assured her. "I'll be fine."

"You sure, _Sweetie_?" Lacey asked in concern.

Jenny flinched, but hid it with a nod, confirming her answer, "I'm sure. Thank you."

"Well, I need to go anyway," Rachel stated, looking at her phone. She ran her fingers through Jenny's wet hair. "It was nice to meet you, Jenny."

Jenny offered Rachel a smile, "It was nice to meet you, Rachel." She hugged her goodbye to Rachel, then Lacey. The women left the bed and walked past Kathy.

"Go easy on the girl," Lacey commanded Kathy. "She is a sweetie."

Kathy sighed, not bothering to reply. She turned around and called out one person, "Rachel."

Rachel huffed and faced Kathy with narrowed eyes, "What?"

"Thanks for taking me home."

That caught Rachel off guard. She never expected Kathy to thank her. She nodded, accepting her thanks and left the room without saying a word along with Lacey.

Kathy returned her attention back to Jenny with folded arms, and Jenny's eyes were on her sister.

Jenny didn't need to ask why Kathy was here, she already knew. Maybe this was a bad idea to come here after all.

"You do realize that you locked me out of my own room, right?" Kathy asked.

Jenny widened her eyes, then removed herself from the bed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I used the shower, but I'll clean up-"

Kathy dismissed her apology with a wave, "Don't worry about that... as long as you didn't use all the hot water." Kathy approached her sister, sitting down on her bed, "We need to talk about something else."

Jenny sighed, "Kathy, I know what you're going to say."

Kathy shook her head, "No. You don't."

"You're right. Okay? You're always right. I was stupid for coming here, but what was I suppose to do?" More tears prickled Jenny's eyes. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to come home. You barely talk to us anymore. And I really wanted to meet your friends and Bruce in person. So I was thinking, why not? I'm eighteen, and I got the money. I missed you, Kathy. I really wanted to spend time with you. Not wait for you to come in a year and stay for a day and a half. You know what, if you want me to leave? I'll go!" Jenny picked up her handbag about to go downstairs for her suitcase.

"Jenny, stop," Kathy commanded, causing Jenny to obey. Jenny turned to face her sister with her handbag over her shoulder.

"Come here," Kathy patted a spot beside her on the bed. Jenny slowly approached the bed, lowered herself onto it without taking her eyes off her sister.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, okay? I'm not going rash you out again. I promise," Kathy said softly.

Jenny didn't say anything, she just let her sister talk.

"Downstairs, I was shocked that you're here. I was even more shocked that Mom even let you come. Dad is more laid back, but Mom would have a heart attack if both of her kids were at the most dangerous city of the country. But that's no excuse for my behavior. There were ways to express my feelings for you coming, but calling you stupid isn't one of them, so Jenny, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Jenny whispered.

"Don't get me wrong, I really wanted you here with me, but the timing is bad. There are so many things happening, you were just another unexpected happening."

"I'm sorry. I should've called, but I was afraid that you would react the way you did downstairs."

"I guess I would," Kathy admitted with a sheepish giggle. "Jenny, for you to spend almost all your allowance and risked your life just to come see me... That's very... sweet."

Jenny smiled sheepishly, "I guess Bruce told you, I don't remember mentioning that detail to you."

"He did. I would never expect that from you, not even Mom and Dad."

"You should know that I love you so much, and would do anything for you," Jenny laid her hand on top of Kathy's and slowly massaged it.

Kathy nodded, closing her eyes. She missed her sister's gifted hands. "I know." Kathy opened her eyes and laid her hand top of Jenny's, "Look, I don't want your trip to go to waste. You can stay here if you like. Your room is next to mine. It has a shower and everything set. Tomorrow, when I come home from work, we can spend the day together."

Jenny grinned, "I like that very much." She wrapped her arms around her sister, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you, you know that right?"

"I do."

"Well... Can you thank me by rubbing my legs?" Kathy asked hopefully.

Jenny sighed, pulling away, with an annoyed look, "Kat, I just got here, and you're expecting me to massage you tonight? Doesn't Bruce provide you with your own massage therapist."

"Yeah, but you know my favorite spots. Please?" Kathy begged with a puppy-dog pout.

Jenny groaned, "Laid down."

Kathy grinned happily, laying down while putting on Psych on TV, "Have you ever watched this show?"

Jenny shook her head, beginning to rub her calves, "No."

"It's really good, you'll love it. It's funny."

"Mm-hm," Jenny didn't say anything else, her hands moved from Kathy's legs to her feet.

Kathy sighed in content, for the first time ever, her body was content physically and emotionally. Bruce could give her comfort, but his massage skills were too rough unlike Jenny's. She knew the right pressure. As Kathy was relaxing, there was a nagging thought in her mind.

_What else was I suppose to say_?

**~000~**

Later that night, Lieutenant Gordon made his appearance at the robbed bank, where a bunch of people were at the scene with officers holding them back. He entered to find a woman detective approaching him with a folder in her hands.

"What do you got, Ramirez?" Gordon asked, taking the folder from her.

"Security photos from the robbery," Ramirez replied. "That man can't resist showing us his face."

Gordon opened the photos to see the security photos, looking at each photo in glance. There were pictures of robbers shooting each other. There were few of the bank manager with a gun and getting shot by a robber with a Bozo clown mask. Gordon stopped at one particular photo, and shook with fury as he saw a pair of dark eyes on him. The Joker's eyes. That clown posed in front of the camera with a yellow grin on his face.

"So it's true? He's really back?"

Ramirez huffed with her hands on her hips, "Apparently."

Gordon and Ramirez made their way inside the bank's safe, and investigated inside.

"What the hell is he hiding underneath that makeup?" Gordon asked out loud. He laid the photos onto an empty cart and looked up then stared. Ramirez furrowed her brows, not sure what the lieutenant was looking at, until she followed his gaze. The Dark Knight had made his appearance undetected. Gordon nodded at Ramirez, who nodded back, exiting the safe.

"Can we get a minute, people, please?" Ramirez asked the investigators outside, letting Gordon and Batman have a private conversation.

Gordon held up a photo of the Joker for Batman, who blinked but didn't show a sign of emotion.

"He's back," Batman stated. He got out of a device and scanned it over the remaining bills, "Who are the others?"

"Another bunch of small timers," Gordon replied.

"Some of the marked bills, I gave you," Batman said, looking at the numbers from his device.

"My detectives have been making drug buys with them for weeks. This bank was another drop from the mob. That makes five. We found the bulk of their dirty cash."

"Time to move in," Batman stated.

"Oh, we have to hit all the banks simultaneously. SWAT teams, backup. What about this Joker guy?"

"One man or the entire mob?... He can wait," Batman said with a bit of hesitation. He hadn't forgotten the threat Joker claimed on Kathy months ago. He couldn't bring it up, because this fear of his identity. He can secretly do both. Take down the Joker _and_ the mob.

"When the DA hears about this, he'll want in," Gordon laid the picture back on the cart.

"Do you trust him?" Batman asked.

"Well, it'd been hard to keep him out." Gordon's eyes were on the cart, "I hear he is as stubborn... as you are." He looked up to find no one in sight. The Dark Knight once again vanished without a trace...


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting Odd People

_**Chapter 22: Meeting Odd People**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

Harvey Dent was meeting with the leader of Major Crimes Unit, Gordon, about the mob. He made it close to his office, only to find Gordon seated near a wall with his eyes glued to his cellphone.

"Lieutenant Gordon," Harvey greeted Gordon with a handshake.

"Yes," Gordon replied, standing up from the chair. "Good to see you again, Mr. Dent."

"Please, I'm just Harvey, Lieutenant. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Harvey said, leading Gordon inside his office.

It was a medium size room with a glass window view outside. There were two book shelves to Gordon's right, tables with paper and chairs behind him, and folders on top of boxes near Harvey's desk.

"Not a problem, Harvey," Gordon entered the office, and took a look around. "I...I hear you got a hell of right cross."

Harvey nodded, going behind his desk and looked at a few papers.

"It's a... It's a shame that Sal's going to walk," Gordon pulled up a chair from behind him, and sat down across from Harvey.

"Yeah, well, one good thing about the mob is they keep giving you second chances," Harvey sat down on his own chair. He opened a yellow folder and pulled out a stack of dollar bills. "Lightly-irradiated bills. Fancy stuff for a city cop. Have help?"

"Uh, we liaise with various agencies-"

"Save it, Gordon!" Harvey interrupted, don't want to hear Gordon's crap about getting help from other police forces. He already knew how Gordon's getting some _real_ help. "I want to meet _him_."

"Official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman on sight," Gordon informed him.

"Mm-hm, and what about the floodlight on top of MCU?"

"If you got problems with malfunctioning equipment, I suggest you take it up with Maintenance, Counselor."

Harvey tossed the stacked bills on his desk, "I've put every money launderer behind bars, but the Mob is still getting it's money out." He sighed, "I think you and _your friend_ have found the last game in town, and you're trying to hit them where it hurts: their wallets. It's bold." Harvey approved with a smile, "You gonna count me in?"

"In this town, a fewer people know something, the safer the operation."

Harvey frowned and leaned back against his chair, "Gordon, I don't like you've got your own special unit."

Gordon sighed, as Harvey continued.

"And I don't like that it's full of cops I investigated at Internal Affairs."

"Well, if I didn't work with the cops you'd investigated, while you were working your name at IA, I'd be working alone." Gordon argued, "I don't get political points for being an idealist. I have to do the best I can with what we have."

Harvey clenched his jaw and paused, thinking about Gordon's words.

As he was about to speak, the door flew opened. Gordon and Harvey looked up to see Lacey with a cup of coffee and a folder in her hand.

She froze with wide eyes, not expecting Harvey with company, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"No, it's fine, Lacey," Harvey gestured her to come inside. "Hand me my special coffee. I need the caffeine."

Lacey smiled, walked inside the office, placing Harvey's coffee onto his desk, "Here you are, and..." Lacey handed the folder to Harvey, "And here's requested folder about-"

Harvey cleared his throat, keeping Lacey from finishing that sentence, "Thank you, Lacey."

Gordon raised his brows, curious to know what file Harvey requested. Lacey looked at Harvey's visitor, realizing that it was Gordon.

"Oh, Lieutenant, it's good to see you again!" Lacey said with a grin.

Gordon nodded, "It's nice to see you as well, Miss Donaldson."

Lacey nodded, before turning to her employer, "Anything else I can get you, Harvey?"

"Not at the moment, but..." Harvey raised his eyes back on Gordon, "If Gordon wants some coffee, I'm sure you'll be happy to get him some."

Gordon waved his hand, shaking his head in refusal, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank-"

"You don't understand, Gordon." Harvey pointed at Lacey, "This girl can make the best latte in Gotham."

Lacey giggled, blushing a bit from his compliment.

Gordon looked at both them, and how they're associating with each other.

"I really don't like to brag, but I know how to make coffee," Lacey said innocently with a shrug.

Gordon shrugged, "Well, a nice cup of black coffee would be nice."

Lacey raised her brows, recalling Harvey used to like black coffee without milk and sugar.

"Milk or sugar?"

"A little of sugar, thank you."

Lacey clasped her hands together, "One cup of black coffee with sugar, coming up." Lacey left to fulfill Gordon's order, and the two men returned to business as if nothing happened.

"Let me get this straight." Harvey began, resting his arms onto his desk, "You want me to back warrants for search and seizures of five banks, without telling me what we're after?"

"I can give you the names of the five banks," Gordon offered.

"Well, that's a start." Harvey looked up at Gordon with determination, "I'll get you your warrants, but I want your _trust_."

"Oh, you don't have to sell me, Harvey." Gordon shook his head, "We all know that you're Gotham's white knight."

Harvey's lips twitched to a smile, "Yeah, well, I heard they have a different name for me down at MCU."

"I wouldn't know about that," Gordon looked, acting like he had no idea.

**~000~**

After work, Lacey and Rachel went to see a movie called _Click. _Once the movie was over, the women exited the theater, throwing away their candy wrappers.

_"_So what did you think, Rachel?" Lacey asked.

"I think it's stupid," Rachel replied, "And the scenes with the dog and stuffed duck were disgusting."

"Yeah, but I did like the meaning behind the movie. Family first, work second."

Rachel scoffed, "Wish my boyfriend puts me first."

"He's a busy man, Rachel," Lacey explained, while asking the concession lady to refill her drink and popcorn. "He had a meeting with Gordon about the mob and teaming up with Batman."

"At least Harvey comes home on time." Rachel handed a concession guy her popcorn to refill, "What about you?"

Lacey looked at her questionably, "What about me?"

"How are you and Allan doing?"

Lacey shrugged, receiving the filled popcorn and filled cup of Sprite, "Fine. I mean we haven't been spending time together, because of our jobs."

"Well, you have dinner plans with him Friday. I'm sure you guys can reconnect again."

Lacey sighed, "I hope so."

"I hope so too, Lace." Rachel took the filled popcorn from the concession guy. "I am happy with Harvey, and I want you to be happy too. You deserve to be happy."

Lacey smiled at her friend sadly, "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel frowned, when she noticed a pair of eyes on them. She looked at the corner of her eye to see a tall, dark man with blue eyes and glasses standing near a corner of the theater, staring at the women intently. She had seen him before. She saw the guy before when they entered the theater, when they watched _Click_, now they left the theater. She also seen him somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. She turned to Lacey with her mouth agape.

"Oh my God," she said quietly.

Lacey furrowed her brows at her friend worriedly, "What?"

"Turn your eyes to nine o' clock," Rachel instructed.

Not only did Lacey move her eyes, but she moved her head as well. She also saw the handsome man staring at them, he immediately turned to avoid Lacey's gaze.

"Wow, Rach, he's a hunk."

"Lacey, he's been staring at us," Rachel said in a hush whisper. "I thought I saw him staring at us before, while watching the movie."

"Maybe he's infatuated with us, the most good-looking women in the theater."

"I don't like it, Lace. The way he's looking at us is weird. He's creeping me out!" Rachel hissed.

"I think you're being paranoid, Rachel," Lacey stole a glance at the dark man, seeing that he's looking right at her, and they hadn't left eye-contact.

"I'm not being paranoid. I think I've seen that guy before, and it's not in the theater." Rachel looked over to see the dark man walking towards them. She gasped and looked away, "Oh my God, he's coming over here!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure he wants to score a date with one of us, the lucky ones."

Rachel gasped, and slapped Lacey's arm gently, "Lacey, we have boyfriends."

"I know, I never said I'll say yes, despite how hot he is. We can just let him down easy."

The dark man approached the women with a smile, "Good afternoon, ladies."

Rachel eventually made eye contact with the handsome man, before forcing a polite smile, "Hi."

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought..." The man pointed at Lacey, "I've seen you around here before."

Lacey giggled, "I'm a familiar face. I come around here a lot."

"I could've sworn I've met you here before. It was months ago, right."

Lacey shrugged, "I don't remember what happened months ago."

"We watched Scary Movie 4, and we bumped into each other, you spilt popcorn all over you."

Lacey paused, trying to recall that foggy memory. Rachel didn't like the guy here, something about him was off.

'_Scary Movie 4. I remember watching that here. I remember talking to someone and he...' _Lacey gasped in realization, _'The guy looked like Ian Somerhalder.' _

"Oh yeah!" Lacey cried out, pointing at him, "I remember! You're Jack something, right?"

"Jack Ryder," Jack said with a half smile. "And you're... Macy?"

"Lacey," she corrected him.

"Lacey. I thought you looked familiar. Your face is one of a kind, the kind you could never forget."

Lacey blushed and giggled girlishly, tucking a strand of curls behind her ear.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Jack. How did you like the movie?"

"It was alright. I've seen better Adam Sandler comedies."

Rachel didn't approve how Lacey was falling for the guy's antics. She cleared her throat for her friend's attention, but she also gained the man's attention as well.

"And you must be her movie buddy," Jack said.

Rachel forced a smile and nodded, "Mm-hm. I'm-"

"Rachel Dawes. I know who you are. You're Harvey's girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and Lacey is seeing someone too," Rachel added in a threatening tone.

Lacey sent daggers to her friend's way, silently telling her to stop being rude.

"That's too bad," Jack said in disappointment, "I was hoping I can get her phone number after this."

"Were you trying to get a date with her?" Rachel asked sternly with her arms folded.

Jack shrugged without taking her eyes off the blonde, "I tried. But I guess I waited too long. Whoever he is, he's a real lucky man."

Lacey returned the charming smile to Jack, "Yeah, but I'm sure-"

"He is," Rachel cut Lacey off, still giving Jack a threatening stare.

Jack shifted his body and averted Rachel's gaze, "Well, I shouldn't take anymore of your time. But in case things don't work out with your boyfriend, I would like to give you my number."

Rachel widened her eyes, shocked by the man's sudden request. She knew this man wasn't good. Did he actually expect Lacey to give him her number after having a five minute conversation?

"I don't see why not," Lacey said.

Rachel blinked in disbelief, _Lacey did not just say that. _Rachel didn't imagine it, she watched in horror as Lacey pulled out her cellphone. Was this how Lacey get lots of exes? She just picked up a random guy's number? Was she running an escort service or something?

"Perfect," Jack pulled out his own phone, and told Lacey his phone number. Lacey took the number into her contacts list.

"What about your number?" Jack asked more quickly than casual.

"Um..." Lacey paused, feeling a bit hesitant to answer his request.

"It's best if she calls you," Rachel jumped in.

Lacey nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's that I took your number, but if my man finds out that I gave you mine-"

"I understand," Jack said with a smile. "Well, have a great day, ladies." With that, he left them alone.

Rachel was completely dumbfounded by what just happened, "What was that?" She looked at Lacey, who put her phone away, acting nothing had happened. "What the hell, Lace?"

"What?" Lacey demanded.

"You took his phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Just like that?"

"It's not like I'm going to use it."

"If you knew you weren't going to use it, why didn't you say no?!"

"I didn't want to be rude."

Rachel's jaw dropped in shock, "Not being rude? Are you serious?!" She knew how rude Lacey can be, but when a cute guy came in, Lacey acted like a naïve virgin. "You were rude to Harvey before, and Roger, and Crane!"

"Hey, I tried to be nice to Crane, but he pissed me off first. As for Harvey? I apologized. Roger? I don't like him. He reminds me of my dead, grouchy grandfather. Jack is just a hot guy with glasses."

"Okay, he's cute. I get it, but you have to look past that. Don't you see how creepy he was being? He's asking your number, when you don't really know him."

"I met him before."

"Yeah, once, months ago. And even if you did met him, you shouldn't have taken his number. You have a boyfriend for crying out loud!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Of course I know, I have a boyfriend. I'm not cheating on the guy."

"When Allen finds out that you talked to that creep and you took his number-"

"He's not going to know, because we're not going to tell him. Jack doesn't know who I'm dating, so he's not going to tell."

"I really don't like it."

"I doubt I'll see him again, Rachel. Relax." Lacey walked out the theater. Rachel sighed as she followed her friend.

**~000~**

Jack Ryder went to his car, after the conversation with Lacey. He pulled out his phone to make a phone call. He started the car, while the phone was ringing, till someone picked up the other line.

_"Vicky speaking," _the sultry voice of Vicky Vale greeted.

"It's done, Vicky. I talked to the intern," Jack could hear the woman chuckle wickedly on the other line.

"_Excellent. When's the first date?"_

"Well, I didn't really get a date with her. She already has a boyfriend."

_"Oh, you'll get a date with her soon. I talk to most of the intern's exes, and most of their relationships' with her didn't last long. I'm sure her current boyfriend will be just another one in the books."_

"I don't like this."

_"Like what?"_

"Using her just to get info on her friend and billionaire boyfriend."

"_Way too late to get soft now. I hired you to be my go-to-boy."_

"Why don't you try to get information of the couple yourself."

Vicky scoffed, _"Don't be an idiot, Ryder! I tried that at Harvey Dent's party! You breaking the dumb blonde's heart, once you get what I need, will be just like a taste of revenge for humiliation."_

Jack sighed, "I gotta go, Vic."

"_Alright. Call me when something juicy happens. Remember, Jack, if this plan goes up to flames, you'll be the one burning. Got it?"_

Jack placed the phone away from him, secretly groaned in frustration, before he moved the phone back against his ear, "Got it."

"_Good. Talk to you soon. Later,"_ Vicky hung up, much to Jack's relief.

Jack looked up and noticed the two women, taking a taxi, leaving the theater. He put the car in drive and followed the taxi.

**A/N: I uploaded two chapters for this story. Since this chapter was pretty short, I figure what the hey! Thank you, everyone for reviewing, adding this story to favorites and alerts. It is greatly appreciated. If you can check out my recently published stories: Pitch Perfect - _Her Phantom, His Juliet _and Harry Potter -_ The Last Heir Standing._**

**I plan on publishing more stories, but they're all considered of making. It's basically the preview for the stories. I will continue writing them, depending on the comments and how many favorites and followers the stories received.**

**Thank you, all, and have a pleasant day.**


	23. Chapter 23: Is Everything Okay?

_**Chapter 23: Is Everything Okay?**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It's been a few days, since the bank robbery and Jenny's reunion with Kathy. Joker hadn't made his appearance since the robbery, much to everyone's relief. Jenny got her wish and spent quality time with Kathy. Whenever Kathy wasn't around and Bruce was home, he would take Jenny out for a tour to the city, and above it with his helicopter. Jenny's summer vacation, here in Gotham, was fantastic so far.

Tonight was special for Kathy and Bruce. They decided to try date night again and eat at Pascuale's Bistro. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as before. Bruce was prepared and called for a reservation, unlike last time.

Jenny was on the couch watching Nickelodeon on TV. She turned her attention to the stairs, hearing somebody coming down. Her mouth became agape, seeing Kathy in her short, pink, halter dress and her hair all permed up.

"Wow, Kathy!" Jenny said with amazement, "You look really pretty."

Kathy twirled around, showing off her newly purchase dress from _Chanel, _"Thank you."

Bruce entered in his white-sleeved shirt and stared at his date in awe, while up doing his tie.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Bruce?" Jenny asked.

"Pretty isn't the right word, Jenny," Bruce approached Kathy, caressing her arms, "She looks astonishing."

Kathy giggled, "Bruce, you're making me blush."

"Well, I'll probably see most of that tonight, cause you'll be hearing plenty of compliments from me."

"Awe," Kathy pecked Bruce's lips, and it didn't take long for them to kiss passionately.

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned to the TV, '_Get a room.'_

Kathy and Bruce moaned as they came apart. They turned to another resident in the penthouse, almost forgotten she was here.

"Are you sure you want to stay by yourself?" Bruce asked, "We don't mind having a third party. You should try Pascuale's risotto, it's fantastic."

Jenny shook her head, approaching them, "No. I've been home alone all the time. It's no big deal. Besides, it's y'alls night. You deserve to have a nice quiet dinner."

Kathy snorted in laughter, "That barely happens. With a bunch of cameras flashing at us every time, it's never peaceful."

"I'm sure they'll move onto another celebrity. Y'all be old news in no time."

Bruce smiled, "Appreciate the encouragement, Jenny." He cleared his throat and began his instructions, "Now, the leftovers are in the fridge, but if you're more interested in getting fast food, the phonebook's in the second drawer beside the couch."

Jenny nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"You're by yourself." Kathy began, "The maids and Alfred are taking the night off. Hopefully, Alfred will be back a bit; but if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call him. His number is on the fridge too."

"Got it."

Bruce got out his black jacket and put it on, "And if you hear the alarm go off, be sure to-"

Kathy interrupted Bruce, "If you set off the alarm by accident, the code number will also be pinned on the fridge." She picked up her purse, "Our reservation is at eight, and we'll probably be back around eleven or midnight."

"Are you okay with us being out for so long?" Bruce asked with concern.

Jenny nodded, "It's fine."

"If we're out later, we'll let you know."

"Don't worry about it. Have a good time." Jenny gave her sister a hug, the same to Bruce. "I love ya."

"Love you," Kathy replied. Bruce pushed the elevator button, and the doors opened. He gestured Kathy to get inside, and followed her in.

Before the doors closed, Bruce quickly opened them again and rushed out to activate the alarm system. He looked at Jenny over his shoulder and smiled, "Make yourself at home."

Jenny nodded with a smile, "I will. Have a good night."

"You too." Bruce entered the elevator, and doors closed shut.

Jenny was home alone. At last.

**~000~**

Lacey was dressed in gold, ready for her date with Allen. She looked at the mirror, satisfied with her look. She's looking forward to her night with Allen, it's been weeks since they ever had a real date.

"Miss Donaldson, you are going to have a time of your life, baby!" she said, imitating Allen's voice. The cellphone next to her started ringing. She picked it up and smiled, seeing Allen's ID number. "Ooh, there he is." She pushed the talk button and put it on speaker, "Hey, baby?"

"_Um... Hey Lacey..." _Allen began with hesitancy.

"So Allen, where are you? What time are you picking me up?"

_"I'm still at the house."_

"Okay, what time are you picking me up?"

There was a long pause.

"Allen, are you there?"

_"...Yeah... Baby, don't get upset with me."_

Lacey instantly knew what he was trying to say, "You're not coming?"

"_There was a last minute meeting with a client."_

"Allen, every client you have is the biggest in your book."

_"Lacey, this is a big deal for me. I can't afford to lose it."_

"But Allen, it took us a two months to have that reservation tonight! Does this mean we have to reschedule again?!"

"_I'm sorry, babe. If I don't go, then I'll lose one of my biggest clients. You must understand."_

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_," Lacey began with an irritating tone of voice, "You would rather go to a stupid meeting with a pervert advertising lingerie, than go out to a romantic evening with your girlfriend."

_"Don't do that."_

"Do what?!"

_"Look, Lacey, it's not like I did it on purpose. It was a last minute thing. I promise we'll have dinner the next week."_

"I can't, because I'm so busy with law school coming up, and helping Harvey getting the mob behind bars."

_"I hate to tell you, babe, but your job isn't like Rachel or Harvey's. Okay? Your job is bringing them coffee_."

Lacey widened her eyes in disbelief, "What did you say?!"

_"I'm only speaking the truth. Unlike you, I have a real job, working my ass off!"_

"I can't believe you just said that to me!"

"_You're not the only one angry. When we planned on going out for putt putt, you canceled because of a breakthrough in a case, and you had to be at the courtroom for support."_

"I'm sorry if I want criminals behind bars and want to do something about it!"

"_You're missing the point, Lacey. You never do anything, except making lattes and having sex! Those are the only things you're good at!"_

Lacey's mouth became agape, and there was a painful silence.

"..._I'm sorry, Lacey. That was out of line."_

"I heard you crystal clear."

_"Lacey, I didn't mean it-"_

"Allen, I don't want to hear it. I am so SICK of this! I might as well eat and sleep in the bed alone, if that's how you feel about me!"

_"Lacey, don't-"_

Refusing to hear it, Lacey hung up and started crying. Why's this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Sure, she had made bad choices that led her to broken hearts, but she couldn't bring herself to say that Allen might be another guy in the Book of Exes. She refused to go through this road again. She refused to let him go. He's the only one that she can start a new life with; but what he said really hurt her.

She got on contacts from her phone, hoping that Rachel was available. She needed pleasant company. She would've called Kathy, but she's having date night with a great guy - lucky her.

She paused, seeing one name stand out: Jack Ryder. She knew she shouldn't, but Allen was asking for it. She needed a man to comfort her and be there. Jack said she can call anytime. She made up her mind, ignoring Rachel's warning in her head. She listened to the phone ringing, until a deep voice replaced it.

_"Jack Ryder, speaking."_

"Hey," Lacey greeted him with a forced smile on her face, "Jack, I'm Lacey. I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"_Of course. The pretty blonde in the theater."_

Lacey nodded, "Yeah. I was just wondering if you're free tonight."

_"Is your boyfriend out of the picture?"_

"I need a man, and you're the guy I need. So are you available?"

_"Let me look at my schedule..."_

**~000~**

Rachel and Harvey were seated at a table, ready to have a quiet romantic dinner.

"Took me three weeks to get a reservation," Harvey explained, "And I had to tell them I worked for the government."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"The cities' health inspector isn't afraid to pull strings."

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. Her laughter came to a brief halt, when she noticed a couple walking in. "Oh no."

"What?" Harvey turned around to see what she was looking at.

"No, Harvey," Rachel reached out for Harvey, warning him not to turn around but it's too late. The couple noticed their presence in the dining area.

"Rachel?" the billionaire asked, walking towards their table with his arm linked to Kathy's. "Fancy that."

"Bruce, fancy that," Rachel returned the greeting.

"Mr. Wayne," Harvey shook the billionaire's hand.

"Harvey Dent," Bruce returned the gesture.

"Kathy," Harvey turned his attention to the doctor.

Kathy nodded, "Harvey."

"What a coincidence seeing you both here," Rachel said.

"Well, we wanted to try again here at the Bistro," Kathy explained, looking at Harvey and Rachel with a polite smile. "I can see you two are in the middle of a romantic evening, so we'll leave-"

"Kathy?! Rachel?!" a girly voice captured the women's attention. Both couples turned to the entrance to see the blonde dressed in gold with a gentleman who wasn't Allen.

"Lacey?" Harvey asked out loud, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him.

"My God, what is Lacey doing with _him_?" Rachel noticed the creepy man with Lacey.

"Who is that guy with Lacey?" Kathy asked.

"That's some guy, Lacey and I met in the movie theater," Rachel explained, "I told her to stay away from him."

"I thought Lacey was supposed to be with Allen, tonight," Harvey said in a hush whisper, not taking his eyes off the couple.

"She's supposed to."

Lacey and Jack followed the hostess, but made a detour towards Rachel and Harvey's table.

"Oh my gosh!" Lacey grinned, happy to see her best friends here with their dates, "How funny is it to see you all here."

"Yeah," Bruce murmured, "Hilarious."

Lacey noticed both couples' eyes on her date. "Oh!" Lacey gestured her date, placing a hand on his chest, "Guys, this is Jack. Jack Ryder. Jack, these are good friends of mine-"

"No need to introduce them for me, Lace," Jack cut her off. "Let me guess..." Jack stepped away from his date and focused on the couple sitting down. "Harvey Dent. Gotham's DA, dating the lovely Rachel Dawes, the lady sitting across from you."

Harvey nodded, confirming Jack's guess, "Right."

Jack took two steps around the corner of the table, smirking at Rachel, who was narrowing her eyes at him, "Rachel, good to see you again."

"Mr. Ryder," Rachel replied in a stern tone. She wasn't welcoming. She knew something was off about this guy, not by his good looks but he just wasn't right.

Jack looked up at the billionaire couple, "Bruce Wayne - the billionaire playboy, son of deceased Thomas and Martha, owner of Wayne Enterprises, and currently in a relationship with Arkham's doctor." His eyes lowered to the petite girl, taking her hand and bringing it close to his lips, "Kathryn Knightly, how charming it is to finally make your acquaintance." He moaned as he pressed his lips against her hand.

Kathy looked up at Bruce, trying not to show off her disgusting, because Lacey was here. As much as she liked Lacey, she had bad taste in dates. This guy was kissing her hand for ten seconds, and still not letting go. Rachel was right about one thing, something wasn't right about this guy.

Bruce cleared his throat, causing Jack to pull his lips away from Kathy's hand. Bruce also didn't like the length of time he kissed her hand. He felt the need to wrap his arm around Kathy as a protective shield.

"You know, since we're all here," Lacey began, "How about we put ourselves a couple of tables?"

Both couples widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Uh... I'm not sure if they'll let us," Kathy said, not wanting to sit with Rachel _and_ Jack. All she wanted was a nice dinner with Bruce, just the two of them.

"Oh, they will. Bruce's got the deed of the place, right Bruce?"

Bruce couldn't lie about that, he also couldn't be rude and decline the offer. He hoped that Jenny was having a better night at the penthouse than what Kathy and himself were about to have tonight.

**~000~**

Jenny had plenty of fun home alone, free to do stuff she would never do when Kathy or anybody was here. She tried some of Kathy's clothes and her make up, took a peek around the penthouse (especially Bruce's bedroom), and free to sing as much as she wanted.

She was now enjoying a bowl of ice cream, while watching _To Catch a Predator _on TV. She loved hidden camera undercover shows. She always wanted to be the person who can help catch the bad guys, no matter how risky was the job.

The phone started ringing, Jenny got up to answer the phone, "Hello?"

There wasn't a response.

"Hello? Who's this?"

Still no response.

"Hello?"

With a shrug, Jenny hung up the phone and went back to her show.

**~000~**

"So how long have you two been an item?" Jack asked Kathy and Bruce curiously.

"A couple months," Bruce replied. "We've been taking things slow, before we ever decided to announce it to the public."

"Why were you both afraid to go out in public?"

Kathy looked at him as if he was stupid, "Are you blind? Have you seen the cameras outside? They follow us everywhere? I didn't think I was ready to be under the spotlight, but Bruce helped me get use to it."

"See that's how celebrities couldn't date ordinary citizens." Harvey began, "Many people couldn't handle the pressure."

"Hey, celebrities started off as ordinary people," Rachel pointed out.

"True, but some were born famous," Bruce added with a smirk, "Like me."

"Dr. Knightly?" Jack began sweetly.

"Yes?" Kathy asked, mocking his tone.

"There were rumors going on about you having a fling with Gotham's Scarecrow. Tell me. Is that true?"

Kathy frowned at Jack's question. It's bad enough that he's asking too many questions, but now he's asking about things that were none of his business.

"No!" Bruce jumped for her defense, "Absolutely not." Jack wasn't convinced, he narrowed his eyes at Bruce and Kathy suspiciously.

"Let's talk about one thing that stands out in our city." Lacey spoke up, taking a sip from her wine, "The Batman."

"Well thought, Lace," Jack praised her, pulling out a camera from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rachel demanded with furrowed brows.

"Do you mind if I record this conversation? I wanted to know the people's perspective about the Bat." Jack pushed the record button on the camera. Everyone was skeptical by Jack's action. Kathy was the one who began questioning him.

"Why would you want to know about that?" Kathy asked curiously, "What _exactly_ do you do?"

"Cameraman at GCN."

Kathy raised her brows, "Oh really?"

"Mm-hm."

"I dated a cameraman once... he was murdered."

Jack froze at Kathy's words, before he continued to set up his camera, "Okay... What is everyone's opinion of the mask vigilante?"

"Simple," Lacey shrugged. "He's a hero. The best protector we got."

"Gotham City is proud to have an ordinary citizen standing up for what's right," Harvey replied.

"How do you know if he's ordinary?" Jack questioned, "What if he's really a bat?"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Funny, Jack," Bruce said. "But we all know that's bull. This guy shows himself by day to avoid suspicion."

"Maybe so, but what about night? I mean does that guy ever get any sleep? What if he's a vampire?"

Rachel scoffed, "Please, vampires only exist in the Twilight novel."

"You read the novel?" Kathy asked in disgust.

"Hey, don't be judgmental, Kat," Lacey said. "I read the book, and I love it! I'm looking forward to New Moon in September."

"We better pre-order, Lace," Rachel warned, "I heard the first book sold millions of copies on the first day."

"True."

"Uh, we're off subject," Jack pointed. "Let's get back to the important subject at hand."

Everyone formed a disbelief look on their faces. This Jack character was being a little too pushy. Something was wrong with him.

"What about the GCPD, the MCU, the FBI?" Jack continued as if he was interviewing a victim. "Are they doing anything to arrest the Bat?"

"Why would you want the police to arrest the man who saved Gotham and saved my life a couple times?" Kathy asked Jack.

"I didn't say I wanted them to arrest the Bat. I asked if the police are going to do a thing about it."

"Gordon told me that if Batman is on sight, they'll arrest him," Harvey replied.

"But they have a bat signal on top of MCU," Jack pointed out.

"You'll have to interrogate Gordon on that. All I got was malfunctioning equipment."

"What do _you_ think of the Batman, Jack?" Rachel asked. "I'm more interested in your opinion of him."

Jack shrugged, leaning back against his chair, "Want my opinion? Fine. He's mental."

Everyone raised their brows at his words.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

"Come on, Kat. You're a doctor. You can tell if someone is crazy or not... or do you?"

Kathy frowned, "I think the Batman knows what he's doing, and does great at it. Never seen Gotham this much safe since I moved here."

"But do you not think a guy dress up like a Bat has issues?"

"It's a disguise - more than that, it's a symbol," Harvey jumped for the Bat's defense also.

"I agree," Lacey nodded, taking more sip of her wine.

"I believe Gotham don't need symbols." Jack said, "It needs people like Harvey Dent, not a man who thinks he's above the law."

"Exactly," Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Bruce!" Rachel glared at Bruce in shock.

"I mean I'm glad the guy is doing something the police can't, but we need a face. Who appointed the Batman?"

"We all did," Harvey answered. "All of us who stood by and let scum take control of our city."

"This is a democracy, Harvey," Jack pointed out.

"But when their enemies are at the gates," Harvey began, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, "the Romans would suspend the democracy and appoint one man to protect the city. And it wasn't considered an honor, it was considered a public service."

"Harvey," Rachel began, "the last man they asked to protect the public was named Caesar, and he never gave up on his power."

"You see?" Jack asked.

Harvey shrugged, "Okay, fine... you either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

Lacey grinned, "Hey, that's a good one. You should use that."

"Thanks, Lace... Look whoever the Batman is, he can't do this forever. I mean how can he? Batman is looking for someone to take up on his mantle."

"Who would that someone be?" Lacey asked with a teasing smirk, "You, Harvey?"

"If I'm up to it."

Jack pursed his lips, "What if you, Harvey Dent, _are _the Cape Crusader?"

Lacey picked up a menu and covered the upper half of his face, "Oh yeah, he could definitely be the masked vigilante."

Harvey chuckled, "If I was the Batman, sneaking out every night, someone would've noticed by now." He looked over and grasped Rachel's hand. She smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Lacey looked at the couple's interaction and couldn't help but be green with envy.

"Well... I'm sold," Bruce declared. "Harvey, I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for election for another three years," Harvey declined.

"Oh, you don't understand. One fundraiser with my people, and you'll never need another cent. You have my word."

Harvey let out a smile, not sure how to decline his offer.

**~000~**

_"I'm looking for attention. __Not another question. __Should you stay or should you go? __Well, if you don't have the answer, w__hy you still standin' here? __Hey, hey, hey, hey! __Just walk away... __Just walk away..."_

Jenny was currently showering, running her fingers through her wet hair. She was in the middle of conditioning her hair, while singing along with Kelly Clarkson from her cellphone outside the bath; until it started ringing.

Jenny groaned, hating interruptions. She turned off the water and got out to looked at the caller ID number, seeing that it was long distance. She answered it right away.

"Hello?" she asked loudly, trying to overpower the shower.

_"Jenny? Sweetie?"_

Jenny frowned, not liking her mom calling her _sweetie_.

"Hey, Mom."

"_Why didn't you answer when I called? I was getting worried."_

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had to turn my phone off."

"_Well, I'm just happy that you're okay and got there safely."_

"How's Hawaii?"

_"Terrible. It's storming over here, and we barely went out to the beach. What about you?"_

"I'm sorry that you're not having fun, but I'm doing great. The food is great, and my room is huge!"

"_How's the fight?" _

Jenny heard her dad from the other line.

"Hi, Daddy!"

_"Hey, Sweetie. Are you kicking ass over there?"_

"Yes, Sir, but I have to admit the boys are tough competition."

"_Well, just do your best, Sweetie,"_ Mom said with encouragement, "_That's all you can do."_

"I know. I love you, Mo-" Jenny's words were cut off when the alarm system went off. "Shit," she cursed quietly, grabbing a towel.

"_Jenny, what is that beeping?"_

"Um... It's nothing! Just a bell. I gotta go, I'll call you later. I love you, Mom!" Jenny didn't give her mom time to reply, she hung up and rushed downstairs with a towel around her body.

She made it to the kitchen fridge to see the alarm codes written down. She took the paper and ran to the alarm system next to the elevator. She didn't hesitate to punch the numbers in to stop the beeping. She hated loud noises and constant beeping, it drove her insane.

She exhaled with relief, no longer hearing the ruckus. At that moment, the phone rang. She made it to the direction of the phone, without slipping on the puddle of water she created. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"This is WayneTech Protection."_ A woman introduced,_ "We just registered your alarm. Is there an emergency, or do you need assistance?"_

"Um... I-I'm not sure. I think the butler got home and set off the alarm by accident."

"_May I have the password, please__?"_

_"_Password?" Jenny questioned.

_"Yes, ma'am. The password, please?"_

Jenny looked at the code in her hand and looked at the other side of the paper. Kathy and Bruce never provided the password for her, only the code. "I honestly don't know the password. I only have the code."

"_I need to confirm your identity. What is your name?"_

"Jennifer Knightly. The owner of the house is Bruce Wayne."

"_One moment, please."_

Jenny tapped her foot patiently, waiting for the lady to confirm her identity. She thought about how weird it was when the alarm went off, and Alfred hadn't came out of the elevator yet.

"_Okay, Miss Knightly, Bruce Wayne has confirmed you a resident in the house. Have a good night."_

"Thank you," Jenny said sweetly, before hanging up. She realized that Alfred was home, she really needed rinse her hair and put on clothes first.

Before she could do that, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

There was a long silence. Jenny furrowed her brows.

"Hello?" she asked in forced politeness. She really didn't like repeating herself. This was the second time this happened tonight. Before she hung up...

"_Are you okay?" _Much to Jenny's relief, it was Bruce's voice on the other line. "_Just got a call from Wayne Protection."_

"Everything's fine. The alarm just went off."

_"Did you leave the penthouse?"_

"No, Sir. I'm pretty sure it's Alfred. I think he's home."

There was a long pause, Jenny became concern, "Bruce, are you there?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine... Is he up yet?"_

"No, do you want me to go down and check on him?"

"_No. No... I just find that odd that he isn't up yet. When did the alarm go off_?"

_"_I-I don't know, maybe two minutes." Why was Bruce asking her these questions? He was scaring her a bit.

"_Maybe, we should come home-"_

_"__Bruce, what the hell are you saying?!"_

Jenny recognized that woman's voice, Kathy's best friend, Lacey. What was she doing at Bruce and Kathy's date?

"_Nothing, Lace, I just don't feel right about-"_

"_If Jenny wants you two to come home, she'll say so. Jenny, do you want Bruce and Kathy to come home?"_

"No. Don't worry about me. Everything is fine."

_"Are you sure, Jenny?"_ her sister asked for confirmation.

Jenny sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. Now I better go, have fun, okay?" If Bruce doesn't hang up soon, Alfred might walk in on her with just a towel around her body.

Bruce eventually cave in. "_Okay. When you see Alfred, tell him to call me. Okay?"_

"Okay."

"_And if you need anything else, talk to him. He should be up by now."_

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"..._Bye."_

Jenny hung up, and rushed upstairs to finish washing her hair and change into her blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top with a clean sports bra underneath. The last thing she wanted was for Alfred to see her showing off her breasts.

She came downstairs, calling for Alfred while placing the phone back on the handset. He didn't answer, surely he should be here by now. Maybe the alarm had a shortage or something. To confirm that theory, she went inside the elevator. It went down to the entrance of the penthouse.

"Alfred!"

The elevator went down to the hallway of the penthouse entrance. Jenny was horrified to see the butler on the carpet floor unconscious. She ran to his side, shaking him, praying that he'll wake up.

"Alfred, are you alright?! Alfred?!"

Jenny lowered herself over his face to check his breathing. She let out of breath, relieved to feel Alfred's warm breath against her face. She raised herself and noticed a darker red stain on the red carpet. She turned his head slightly to see a blood on the back of his head as if he was hit from behind. The thought scared her.

"Holy crap! Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do? What do I do?"

She whirled to see if any robber was behind her, luckily no one was there. This old man must've fell on his head or something by accident. She nodded, believing that's what happened.

She looked around to see anything to stop the bleeding, the only bright idea she had was her clothes. She pulled the tank top over her head and placed it under Alfred's head as a pillow.

"I'll be back, Alfred - hold on!" She rushed to the elevator, going back up to the penthouse. When the doors were halfway opened, she didn't wait for it to fully open. She ran to the nearest phone on the living room table to call the police. Before she could push the talk button, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her throat and waist.

She screamed, feeling a cold blade against her throat...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to stop right there. I think you can guess who the penthouse intruder is. How will this scene play? Can Jenny escape, or get killed? Is Alfred going to live? Can the police or Kathy and Bruce make it in time? When is Lacey going to realize that Jack has a different motive for going out with her?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologized that I didn't thank the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story properly in the last few chapters.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101 and Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera and ChristinaMoriarty for favoring this story.**

**Thank you: jrmf, ChristinaMoriarty, Rumbleroaar, trudes193, and dEnisE tHe StRaNgE for adding this story to alerts.**

**After the next chapter, that's when the thrilling stuff begins! There will be twists and turns, deaths, psychological disturbances, love triangles, reunions, and many more... Soon this story will answer a few unanswered questions.**

**When will Scarecrow and Kathy meet again? Is Kathy going to join the Batman team? Is Lacey going to find love? Can Jenny fight and escape the madness in Gotham? What's her connection with Crane? Who is going to die in this story? Will there be a happily ever after? Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24: What is Wrong?

_**Chapter 24: What is Wrong?**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

"Ah! You were right, Wayne. Mmm-hm-hm. The risotto is fantastic!"

The rest of the table were eating their food in awkward silence, listening Jack's uncomfortable, loud moans and groans with his mouth full.

Lacey was a bit embarrassed by Jack's food etiquette. Allen may love food, but he never made noises like Jack's, whose moans were like he was in the middle of having sex. It was uncomfortable. She had to cover one ear with one hand, adding pressure; while trying to eat with the other. She turned to her friend sympathetically, mouthing two words, _So sorry._

Bruce was staring at the phone in his hand. He couldn't help but worry. Alfred should've called by now. It's been ten minutes and nobody called. Something was wrong. He wanted to leave with Kathy to check on Jenny, but he got continual assurance from the table that everything was fine. If Jenny said everything was fine, then everything was fine. Bruce and Kathy stayed much to their dismay.

They finally had some peace in mind when Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom, not before he sniffed Rachel's perfume. Harvey tightened the grip in his glass, restraining himself from punching the guy. Lacey's friends were finally free to express what they really thought of Lacey's creepy date.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kathy cried to Lacey.

"Guys, I swear!" Lacey began, "I didn't know he was going to be like that!"

"Lace, he sniffed at me!" Rachel said, obviously upset. "Didn't you notice that?!

"What happened with Allen?" Kathy demanded, "I thought you two were together."

"We are!" Lacey assured her.

"Then how could you betray him like this?" Harvey asked in anger, "He's crazy about you, and he's my friend. I refuse to let him get hurt by your betrayal!"

"My betrayal?!" Lacey cried, "What about his betrayal?!"

Harvey clenched his jaw, but keeping his narrowed eyes at her.

"Lacey, why did you bring that guy tonight?" Bruce asked softly.

Lacey sighed, leaning back against his chair, "I'm tired of being lonely."

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

"I mean I'm sick of spending my date night alone in my apartment while Allen has a meeting with his clients. We never get to do anything together anymore except have sex."

Rachel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"When we planned something big, something always get in the way, and we had to cancel." Lacey sniffled, "I'm trying, guys. I've been trying to make it work with him. He's practically the longest boyfriend I had since high school. But I can't take it."

Kathy placed her comforting hand on Lacey's, "I'm really sorry, Lacey."

Rachel did the same on Lacey's other hand, "As am I."

The two men fell silent, not entirely sure what to say.

"It's okay." Lacey smiled sadly, "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to get use to it!" Harvey snapped. "We all want you to be happy."

Lacey shook her head, "You know what? I may not have the best guy around like Bruce or you, Harvey."

Bruce's lips twitched into a smile, flattered to be called one of the best guys.

"But I have to think positive. I have great friends, a cool job, and a little boy at Swithin's to spend time with. I'm lucky."

Her friends' smiled sadly at her, glad that she got a positive attitude, even when things didn't go her way. They all had another thing in common, they all wanted Lacey to be happy.

Rachel was staring at the digital camera in the middle of the table, thinking about this Jack character, questioning his motives. Why would he record their dinner? Why was he asking Bruce and Kathy so many questions?

She took the camera on the table and started snooping through his files.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Bruce demanded.

"Seeing what he's really up to," Rachel replied. "Something is off with that guy. I know it!"

"I know he's creepy, Rachel, but that's no excuse to look through the guy's things!" Harvey said. "Even if it was, you need a search warrant."

Rachel gasped, and her eyes and mouth opened widely, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Kathy let curiosity get the better of her, "What is it, Rachel?"

Rachel turned the camera to her friends, showing them a footage that was meant to be private.

The camera showed a picture of Bruce and Kathy having dinner at Cheddar's. Another picture of Bruce and Kathy kissing in the car. A video played a footage of Harvey's party, one with Bruce dancing with Rachel, while Kathy looked at them with a jealous eye. Another of Harvey dancing with Lacey. A picture of Harvey and Lacey showing public affection, hugging and kissing each other's cheeks.

Harvey noticed Rachel tense up at that display. He tried to explain, but Rachel didn't want to hear it. There was more.

They saw another video of the Prince and his new Princess of Gotham, but they heard voices in the background. It was Jack having a conversation with a woman. They camera turned to show the gossip girl's face, Vicky Vale. It proved that Jack was working with her.

Lacey clenched her fist at the sight of Vicky. If anyone was associating with Vicky was an enemy of Lacey. Now she knew why Jack was acting all interested in Lacey, it's because she's friends with Gotham's princess. Rachel was right. He was no good! How could she be stupid and fell for his charms at the theater.

There was another video taken place outside the Pascuale's expanded window, stalking Bruce with the girl showing off her dark hair. This was unhealthy behavior. What's worse was that they heard Jack talking (they assumed Vicky) on the phone, telling her about a new exclusive of Bruce Wayne. He's the one who made the call, having the paparazzi come and ruin their dinner.

"My God!" Harvey cried, "What a creep!"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kathy covered her mouth, feeling nauseous.

"I'm going to kill him!" Bruce stated.

"Not if I kill him and his boss first!" Lacey retorted.

Everyone was fumed up, when they heard the jerk coming back from his long bathroom break.

"Sorry for taking so long," Jack came back with a grin on his face, clasped his hands, "I think the risotto is getting to me. Hope I didn't miss anything." He didn't realize that an angry mob was made at the table.

"The jig is up, Jack!" Rachel snapped.

Jack blinked, taken back by Rachel's rudeness, "Excuse me?"

"You forgot something!" Lacey threw his camera at his chest, feeling bad that it didn't his face instead.

"Ow!" Jack rubbed his chest, picking up his camera, looking at it to see a footage playing. "Lacey, what the hell?!"

"Word of advice, Jack," Bruce began, "The next time you want to keep things private, take your things with you so people don't snoop."

"You looked through my camera?!"

"And it's a good thing we did!" Harvey retorted, "You make me sick!"

"Now wait a minute-"

"You were the one who rat us out to the press!" Kathy snapped, gesturing herself and Bruce, "If you weren't for you, I would've had a nice quiet dinner!"

"That's business, sweetheart," Jack said, "Your boyfriend should've warned you about that before he asked you out!"

"You didn't flirt with me because you were interested in me!" Lacey cried, not realizing a bunch of people were staring. "The only thing you were interested in were my best friend and her boyfriend!"

"Look, Lace," Jack began, "I really do like you. You were fun. But this wasn't my idea! Okay? Vicky wanted me to get details about the couple, or she'll fire me! I had to do it! Nothing personal..." Jack looked at Lacey, who looked she's about to cry or slap him, probably both. "Look, let me make it up to you. How about we go to your apartment, and I'll give you the best night of your life. I'll be better than all of your former clients."

Everyone gasped in horror from Jack's words.

_'Did he just say that I was a hooker?' _Lacey raised her arm about to slap him, but somebody beat her to the physical route.

Harvey stood up from his chair, grabbing Jack's suit jacket and pulling over the table, earning gasps and whispers and broken glass.

Jack stared up at Harvey with wide eyes.

"You dare call my friend a prostitute?" Harvey snarled at him and growled out, "How about you go to Vicky with broken teeth?!"

"Do you ever wonder why she had so many men in her life?"

"Shut up!" Harvey roared, causing everyone to jump at his outburst. This wasn't the Harvey everyone knew, this Harvey was scaring them a bit. He's upset, so was everyone else. However, Harvey took his anger to a new level.

"Why don't you apologize and then never speak to Lacey or anyone else again, or else..."

"Is hitting me the _or else_?" Jack wondered, "Go ahead. Have your face on the papers, let your reputation go down the drain. Vicky would sure to love that!"

"Harvey, don't," Rachel pleaded, tugging Harvey's jacket, "That's what he wants from you - to cause a bigger scene. Don't let him have that satisfaction."

Harvey glanced at Rachel, then at Lacey, then at the staring eyes at the restaurant. He back looked at smirking Jack. Oh, he so much wanted to punch the guy, right there and now. "I'll give you something alright. A restraining order and a route to unemployment." He pushed Jack away from him, letting him over his chair and onto his butt. Harvey sat down as if nothing happened.

"Is there a problem here?" the owner, Pascuale, demanded firmly with hands on his hips with two wait staffs behind him.

"No, Pascuale," Bruce replied politely. "Mr. Ryder here was just leaving. Right Jack?"

Jack scoffed, picking up his camera, "Yeah. Just leaving. See you all in the news." He left the restaurant much to everyone's relief.

"Creep," Kathy muttered, before drinking a last bit of her drink.

**~000~**

Jenny screamed, feeling the blade dig into her neck. She grabbed an arm that was holding the knife and pulled it down away from her neck and towards the trespasser's side, stabbing him a few times, pushing him away from her.

Jenny rushed to the elevator and pushed the button frantically. She turned around and jumped to the side as the robber lunged after her with his knife. His weapon pierced through the wall; but he quickly pulled it out.

Jenny grabbed the home phone and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Bad idea, she knew, but there was no other way out. The guy blocked her path to the elevator. Hopefully, after she called the police, they'll make it on time; and it won't be like those horror films that gave her nightmares as a preteen.

As she was heading upstairs, she slipped on a puddle she created minutes ago, giving the robber an opportune moment to attack. He reached for her legs, but she kicked his arms away. She screamed in pain when he sliced her bare leg with the knife. How can she run now? The robber pushed her legs down and jumped onto her waist. He raised his knife towards her, but she used her strength to keep the knife from coming closer.

Jenny managed to get a good look at his face, only it wasn't his face. He was wearing a mask - a clown mask. This was like the horror movies on TV: _Scream _and _IT. _Jenny felt like she was Sidney Prescott at the moment. She knew how to fight, and refused to become a victim.

The clown switched arms, holding the knife with his other hand. Jenny grabbed his other hand with one hand, before she used both to keep the blade away. She had to get him off her. She trapped his left leg with hers, and quickly pushed her hips up - his back was against the ground, and she's kneeling between his legs. She threw a few punches to the face, not like it would affect him, since he was wearing a mask. She swung his right leg over her body, quickly make a quick get away to the kitchen, taking the phone with her.

She locked the door behind her and immediately called 9-1-1, putting the phone on speaker, while searching for a weapon of her own.

_"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" _a male voice said on the other end.

"Help! There's a clown in the house! A man is unconscious!" Jenny cried in a panic with tears falling from her eyes. "A clown is in the house, trying to kill me! I need help! NOW!" She looked through the cabinets and drawers to find a weapons.

"_Ma'am, slow down. You said a clown is attacking you, and a man is unconscious?"_

She screamed when she heard a knife trying to get inside.

"Holy crap! He's coming in! Send someone, please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Jenny begged, feeling her whole body shake from fear.

_"Ma'am, try to stay calm. Help is on the way."_

Calm down?! A man was outside the kitchen door with a knife, trying to stab her with it; and the dispatcher was telling her to calm down?! What planet did the man live in.

_"You said this clown is trying to kill you. Can you lock yourself some place safe?"_

Jenny didn't have time to find a hiding place. She's locked inside a kitchen that's open space, the clown could easily find her anywhere. All she found in the cabinets that could be useful were a pan cleaner, fuel, and a kitchen knife.

She picked up the knife and pan cleaner, ready to stab or blind him.

A gun shot was made; Jenny let out a yelp and whirled around at the door in fear. She dropped the phone; her arm accidentally knocked down the fuel bottle, pouring the fuming liquid on the cabinets, the floor, and the stove.

The door flew open revealing the clown holding a gun, pointing straight at her. She quickly ducked and leaped out of the way as he pulled the trigger. The last thing they heard was a loud boom!

**~000~**

"Can you believe that jerk?!" Kathy cried, "I mean how dare he do this!"

"Don't worry, Kathy," Bruce assured her, placing an arm around his shoulder, running his hand up and down her arm. "He's going to pay a high price for this, Vicky too."

"That creep called you a _prostitute!" _Rachel talked to her friend in outrage, "I'm surprised you didn't slap him, Lace."

"I was," Lacey admitted, "but I thought Harvey was beating me to it."

"Yeah, Harvey," Bruce said, "What happened back there? I've never seen you this angry."

"I've never seen him angry at all," Rachel said, "So Harvey, you got another personality or something?"

Harvey chuckled sheepishly, "I honestly didn't know what came over me. I was pissed off."

"We all were." Lacey gestured the group, "Thank you for sticking up for me. But thank God you didn't hit him. Jack was right, that would've ruined your reputation."

"I don't care about that, Lacey. You are my friend; and if anybody treats my friends the way that jackass treated you, they will face my wrath."

"Well, I learned my lesson. Going out with another guy behind Allen's back was stupid," Lacey continued. "But if I had a second option, I would've gone to see Nathan, even though it's not our day yet."

"You shouldn't have done it," Rachel admitted. "But I'm not going to say anything about tonight, if you don't want to tell Allen."

Lacey patted her friend's hand, "Appreciate it, Rachel... but I can't lie to him. I have to be honest. Tell him that our relationship is going downhill, and that it's not working."

"That's probably best, Lace," Kathy said. "You need to have a relationship that's healthy. The relationship, you described with Allen, isn't one of them. And I think it's best if you lay off men for a while, just get your act together. You have law school and a job to worry about."

Lacey nodded, "You're right. I probably faced a lot of relationships that weren't healthy, but I was too stupid to let it go on."

"You're not stupid, Lace," Bruce said, pointing at her, "I went on two dates with you, and you are a great girl. You just have the wrong taste in men."

"You're a great guy, Bruce."

"I wasn't before I met this girl," Bruce kissed Kathy's temple, making her giggle and blush. Bruce was right, he was going see her cheeks rosy pink all night. Their moment was interrupted by Bruce's phone ringing.

"Excuse me," Bruce got out his phone and answered, "Hello?" His face fell instantly, "What?!" Everyone else was worried that something was seriously wrong. "I'm on my way now!" Bruce hung up and pull out a hundred dollars from his wallet.

"Is everything okay, Bruce?" Harvey asked.

"No!" Bruce raised his hand for waiter, requesting to give him his check.

"Bruce, what is it?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, we have to go home!"

"What? Why?! What happened?"

"Wayneprotection called me again," Bruce explained, standing up and fixing up his coat. "They detected an explosion, and a 9-1-1 call has been made. I knew it! I knew something's wrong!"

Kathy gasped, standing up as well, "What are we doing here?! We got to go!" Everyone was requesting their check, so they can hurry their way to Wayne's place. They didn't realize that they were going to the house too little, too late.

**~000~**

Jenny opened her eyes, seeing blurry vision, feeling bruised, and hearing a loud beeping noises. She didn't know what the heck happened. She figured that she had a mess up dream, and probably wake up in the car after a MMA workout. She rubbed her eyes to see the stove destroyed with flames on top.

"_Damn it! This wasn't a dream! Holy shit! I need to get the hell out of here!"_

She cried out, covering her ears, realizing that the beeping noises were coming from a smoke detector.

Her heart started racing, whirling around to find a lifeless body a few feet from her. Did she kill him? A part of her didn't want him dead. She wasn't a killer, nor want to become one. If he was dead, at least he won't try to kill her anymore. Even if he wasn't dead, Jenny needed to get out of here. She called the police, so they should be here at any moment.

Feeling too weak and in pain to walk, she crawled her way to the elevator, her only route for escape. She reached the elevator, and her small fingers reached out for the button. She's going to be fine once she reached downstairs. Alfred will be healed, the clown will get arrested, Jenny will have stitches on her leg - all's well that end's well.

The elevator door opened, and Jenny felt relief over her.

Jenny's taste of sanctuary was gone, now feeling a strong grip on her non-cut leg. She gasped and turned her body to face her attacker with his mask and clothes covered in ashes. He pulled her closer to him, but she spun her leg out of his grip.

"GET BACK!"

She tried to crab crawl away, but felt another strong grip on her injured leg. She let out a scream, crying out for the clown to let her go. When he refused and tugged her leg towards him, she used her free leg to thrust her leg against his groin.

He fell back, clutching his special place. He should be screaming, but what he did was something that Jenny didn't expect from a man in pain - laughter. He laughed like a hyena. He was laughing so loud, the neighbors below should hear him.

This scene was catching Jenny off guard. What's so funny? He should be screaming, not laughing. She touched the button and saw the elevator doors open. This was it! This time, she will escape. She crawled her way inside as she heard a rough voice from behind.

_"Oh_ no, no, no!"

Jenny screamed as a hand fisted into her hair, dragging her away from the door once again.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave a guest hangin'? What kind of host are you?"

This was getting irritating! Jenny was this close to sanctuary, only to have it ripped away by some clown! Where was the police? They should be here? Was this a sign from God, telling her that it's her time; that she can't escape from this? She refused to believe it's true.

She clutched the man's fist that grasped her hair. She was forced to get on her two feet. When she did, she attempted to kick him, only she got was a rough shove. She fell onto her side, earning more bruises and a headache. Jenny was so dizzy from the fall; she couldn't think straight.

She cried out, hearing another gunshot go off. She curled her body like an armadillo, protecting her front from bullets. Like that's going to help! She's going to die anyway. What's the point? Jenny started sobbing, not looking forward to death. Was death painless? She wasn't sure.

She didn't bother to look at the clown. She knew that he's pointing his gun at her. What she heard next was another surprise. The clown threw something at the ground a few feet from her - it was the gun! Why would he do that? Why would he throw his weapon away? Why wasn't he killing her?!

Jenny pushed herself up, so she was able to look at her attacker. She tensed up when he slowly approached her. She didn't want him to come near her, she quickly backed away against the couch.

"Stay away from me! Please, don't come closer!" She begged with teary eyes, raising a defensive hand in front of the clown, "Please! Whatever it is you want, you can have it."

"Oh, what I want, Beautiful..." his voice was not rough like before, it was more... nasally? Was this robber a kid hitting puberty or something? "...isn't - uh - here like she should be."

"L-Look," Jenny began in a shaky tone, "whatever it is you w-want, I-I'll get it for you. J-Just d-don't hurt anybody. Please."

The clown sighed, kneeling beside Jenny. He grasped her face before she could react, he slowly caressed her ash-covered cheek,

"Well, dollface..." he began, "I think we can - uh - work something out." The clown continued in a business matter, caressing her cheek. Jenny could hear him smacking his lips behind the mask. "Yeah, you see, I'm a man of negotiation. I can take a consolation prize instead, and I know - uh - _who_ I can take with me."

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion, _"Wait, did he just say 'who'?"_

Before she could ask, the Joker slammed her head against the ground.

"AH!" Jenny felt her head pounding. She reached her arm up to rub it, only to receive a few slams again, until she couldn't take it. Everything in Jenny's eyes turned black.

**~000~**

Bruce and Kathy arrived at the penthouse. Once they got there, there were police cars, ambulances, fire trucks. What happened at the penthouse? Was Jenny hurt? Did she set the house on fire?

"Sugar!" Kathy cursed, she and Bruce jumped out of the car and hurried inside.

Paramedics were rolling somebody in the gurney. Much to their horror, it wasn't Jenny, but Alfred. The patient's head was in surgical cone with a bandage around his forehead.

"Alfred!" Bruce rushed to Alfred's side, demanding answers.

"Sir, you need to move," a paramedic commanded.

"Is he going to be okay?!" Bruce asked the paramedic, "Tell me! What happened, is he going to be okay?!"

"He will, just let him get treatment now."

Kathy pulled Bruce away from the gurney, freeing the paramedics to move.

The only thing they heard from Alfred was him calling Bruce's name.

_"Master Bruce... Master..."_

"Hang in there, Alfred! You'll be alright!" Bruce said to his butler, before he disappeared from view. Kathy and Bruce went up the elevator, seeing furniture knocked over and broken glass on the floor. A swarm of policemen were investigating the scene, while the fire department were leaving the penthouse, after performing their duty.

"Mr. Wayne," Chief Underhill from FDGC approached the billionaire, shaking his hand. "We got the fire all taken care of."

"What happened?!" Bruce demanded.

"There has been an explosion in your kitchen. Nothing serious, but somebody poured fuel on top of the stove and probably lit it up by accident - that's what caused the fire."

"Where's my sister?!" Kathy cried, looking around the penthouse frantically, "Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

"Doctor Knightly."

Kathy saw Lieutenant Gordon approaching her.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon shook Bruce's hand.

"Where's Jenny?! Is she in the ambulance?!"

"I think you should sit down," Gordon suggested.

"I don't want to sit down!" Kathy snapped, "I want a straight answer! Where's Jenny?!"

"The girl did call the police. She reported a break in, and an injured man."

"Where's Jenny?" Kathy pressed.

"Doctor, we searched the entire penthouse, we looked through a bunch of security cameras, and..."

"And what?! What?!"

Gordon pulled something out of his pocket, revealing a zip block bag, "We found this on the floor in the butler's person, after he was knocked unconscious.

Bruce and Kathy looked through the bag, and what they saw frightened them to the core. A Joker card.

Kathy shook her head in denial. _He wasn't here. He didn't hurt Jenny. She's downstairs in the ambulance, safe and sound. He wouldn't come here. He didn't come here._

"Are you telling us that _he_ was here?" Bruce asked, his voice rise in anger.

To confirm it, Gordon also opened a folder, he was carrying, showing off a horrifying picture from a security camera. Kathy's nightmare came true. The clown was here, posing for the camera, showing his yucky smile. He was holding a person like a rag dog, not just any person, Kathy's little sister. His gloved fingers stuck inside her mouth, forcing her to smile with her passed out. The image was disgusting to look at.

"My God!" Kathy covered her mouth in disbelief, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Jenny! No! Not Jenny!"

"The Joker has taken the girl hostage."

**A/N: This is where it gets intense. What would happen to dear sweet Jenny while she's under Joker's care? Can Batman find her? How are Kathy's parents going to react to this sudden news? Is Kathy going to tell them? You'll find out soon.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE, and Guest for reviewing.**

**I'm currently working on videos and trailers for my fanfics, but I never done anything with YouTube except watch other people's videos. If you want me to post these videos, please review, and I might set up an account. I need the encouragement, right now. Until next time...**


	25. Chapter 25: She Didn't Get the Joke

**Chapter 25: She Didn't Get the Joke**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kathy couldn't get off the phone. The best thing to do when a relative got kidnapped was to notify the parents - _her _parents. Kathy didn't want to, but she had no choice. Jenny was kidnapped by the Joker, and it was the right thing to do. As luck would have it, her parents weren't answering their cellphones. It must be the long distance in Hawaii. Jenny didn't tell her the number to their hotel, sure Kathy didn't ask, but it would be nice if Jenny mentioned it.

"Kathy."

The petite girl whirled around to face her best friend and her frenemy with teary eyes.

"Bruce told us about Jenny," Lacey explained. "I'm so sorry. If I had known this would happen, I-"

"Don't go there, Lace. This is not your fault," Kathy said, not taking her eyes off the phonebook. She knew her friends would feel guilty about insisting on her and Bruce staying at the restaurant, when they thought something was wrong at the penthouse.

Lacey opened her arms to give her friend a hug, but Kathy stepped away. Kathy didn't want a hug, nor have time for it.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't! I can't right now! I need to contact my parents."

"You couldn't get in touch with them?" Lacey asked. "Didn't Jenny give you their number?"

"No! She should've, but she didn't. Now I'm going through the stupid phone book, and call every freakin' hotel in Hawaii!"

"I still can't believe the Joker took Jenny," Rachel shook her head in disbelief, "She is a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve this. How could this maniac do this to her? He doesn't even know her!"

"To get back at me!" Kathy cried out. "He came here for me!"

The police, Bruce, and the girls perked up in interest by Kathy's outburst.

"What was that, Dr. Knightly?" Gordon demanded the woman, walking away from Bruce, whom followed right behind him.

Kathy felt pressured, she's on the spot once again. She now regretted speaking out like that.

"Dr. Knightly, if there's any reason why the Joker would be after your sister, please share," Gordon asked softly.

Kathy looked up at Bruce, whom nodded at her to tell the truth. She inhaled sharply, before facing Gordon with sad angry eyes, "That maniac came back for me. He broke into this house, took my sister, because I wasn't there."

"Why would he come for you?"

"Because I told him no!" Kathy replied. "Joker doesn't take no for an answer! He wanted me to be his doctor, I said no, and he was angry, and now he's back, and took my sister, just to get back at me! He's using my sister, playing a sick game with her, to get to me!"

"You were supposed to be his doctor?"

"No! I never wanted him as my patient. He threatened me, he said he would find me once he got out! Ever since his escape, I tried to protect myself, not thinking that he could come after my family, and it's all my fault!"

"Doctor, you mustn't blame yourself," Gordon assured her.

"He's right, Kathy," Bruce agreed, "If you weren't with me tonight, he would've got you too."

"But he got my sister!" Kathy reminded him. "She is too sensitive for him. He can hurt her emotionally! Scar her for good! You don't know what he's going to do! I-I don't know what I'm going to do, Bruce. He's out there, torturing her, while torturing me! A-And I-I-I-"

Bruce pulled Kathy to his chest, letting her sob on his suit, while protesting the hug. She struggled against his grip, demanding her to let go. He didn't, instead, he caressed her dark hair. Eventually, she gave in, and broke down in Bruce's arms.

"We'll get her back, Kathy," Bruce promised, kissing the top of her head. "We got the police searching for her, right now."

"I'll help anyway I can," Rachel said. "Harvey and I will."

"Me too!" Lacey added. "You know what we can do. We can set up a press conference. Put the sweet girl up the news. The Joker likes getting attention, so I'll guarantee he'll watch if it's about him."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Lace," Rachel praised her, getting out her phone, "I'll call Harvey right now."

"Don't," Bruce said.

Rachel paused her mid-dial, looking at Bruce in disbelief, "Don't?"

"Yeah, don't. Not yet anyway. Now's not the time. Jenny's parents are out of town, and they don't have a clue that their daughter's been kidnapped. I rather they hear it from Kathy, than see it on TV."

Kathy didn't suppress a groan, telling her parents that their daughter was taken by a psychotic clown, who's a patient in Arkham, would be the hardest thing she'll do. If she told them, her main task was to keep them away from booking the first flight to Gotham. It's too dangerous for them to be here. She already lost one relative, she couldn't afford to lose two more.

Lacey laid her hand on top of Rachel's, that was holding the phone, nodded at the couple, "Absolutely."

"Just let us know, okay?" Rachel said, putting the phone away.

Bruce nodded, "We will."

"I'll also call special forces," Gordon volunteered. "And I also know someone who's qualified to do the job."

"Ooh!" Lacey raised her hand, "You're calling the Batman, aren't you!"

Gordon nodded, "You got that right."

Kathy pulled Bruce closer, whispering his ear quietly, so no one could hear, "Find her, Bruce."

Bruce felt guilty about not being here when Alfred got hurt and Jenny was taken. He thought his place held high security so no one can get in. He was wrong. He didn't know how the clown got inside in the first place, but that's not important. Joker took Jenny, and it's up to him to save her.

"Don't worry," Bruce whispered back, "I will bring her home."

**~000~**

Jenny's body awaken with a pounding headache. Her eyes remained close, not in the mood to open her eyes. Last night was the scariest but the most realistic nightmare, she ever encountered.

Once she wakes up with a smell of pancakes and bacon, she can go downstairs, hug her mom, tell her good morning, and thank her for a wonderful breakfast.

She inhaled, waiting for that wonderful morning scent. She wrinkled her nose in disgust; smelling smoke, a metallic-like scent, and a strong tangy musk. She recognized that awful orange scent from the men she used to grapple with back at home. It was disgusting then, it was disgusting now.

What she thought was a nightmare, it was really reality. She's no longer at home or at the penthouse. A clown really did broke in, harmed Alfred, and took her away to some place. The question was where did he take her, and why?

She didn't want to know, because she already figured it out. She had heard stories of missing girls on TV, how they were held captive, forced by their captors to do things they don't want to do. The thoughts of what _her_ captor was going to do to her was upsetting to think about. Her eyes brimmed with tears, picturing the scenarios in her mind - torture; rape; or worse, death.

Panic overcame her body, writhing and looking at her surroundings. She must find a way out of this place and go home. To her right, there was a small non-decorated window framed against the wall, too small to fit her body. The plan to crawl through the window was crossed out. She could see sun was rising, and the sky light blue mixed with orange; it's dawn. The robber must've hit her head harder than she predicted, and she slept through the night.

To her left, she saw a worktable and chair filled with crumbled papers; blueprints; and newspapers of important people hanging above it. She noticed some child-like person made a mock drawing on the people's pictures: one guy's smooth face had a mustache over it; a woman, Jenny recognized as Rachel, had devil horns on her head; one picture caught her attention was Gotham's royal couple - Kathy Knightly and Bruce Wayne. They had crowns drawn on their heads; A black marker was circled around Bruce's eyes, while Kathy's cheeks were colored red along with her lips. Kathy may like red lipstick, but the color didn't suit her, especially if it was colored by a marker.

Next to her, a tattered-leather couch with neatly-spread purple blanket over it, as if someone was sleeping there.

She noticed the walls and doors were faintly painted, the concrete floor wasn't polished, it contained red paint stains and scoff marks. Whoever brought her here wasn't taking good care of this place. It was a dump.

"_Where the hell am I?" _Jenny muffled.

Her eyes widened, realizing that she couldn't ask her question out loud. Her mouth was sealed shut by tape. She was paralyzed, duct tape bounded her arms and legs against the chair. She couldn't move. How can she escape the bonds?

She muffled out cries for help, attempting to the blow the tape off her mouth; while writhing against the tape around her wrists and ankles.

Jenny jumped in fright, hearing a door open then close dangerously slow. She looked up with wide teary eyes. Her heart was racing, her stomach was churning. She felt the need to throw up at any moment.

"Well, look who's finally up and about?"

Jenny's breath hitched, she knew that voice. It was the same nasally voice, she encountered with at the penthouse. She started writhing against the tapes, muffling out questions and pleas as the man with a clown mask showed himself.

He slowly walked past Jenny and stared at the window.

"And just in time. Have you ever seen a sun rise before, Jen-_nay? _I heard it's the most_ beautiful_ thing to watch."

Jenny didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that he knew her name or he's talking like they're best friends. The way he said her name was just plain weird. It sent unwanted chills down her spine. She wanted to ask how he knew her name, but the tape across her mouth was muffling her words.

The clown whirled around to face his captive, who now widened her eyes and started shaking with fear.

"Did you have a nice nap, Jean-_nay_?" The clown asked, walking towards her.

She shook her head, pleading him not to hurt her, not to come any closer; again, the tape wasn't doing her any favors.

"No?" he asked in mock hurt. "That's a shame. You seem quite out of it from our... uh - _playtime_ together, last night-ah. The ride here was a bit bumpy, I admit. My boys dropped you on the way in." He giggled at that memory.

She started crying, feeling her head pounded and her body bruised. Against her common sense, her natural instinct was telling her to beg her captor not to harm her, but set her free. It was a stupid move, because it was annoying her captor.

"What?" the clown asked, "What?! I hate it when people mumble."

Why would he be asking her that, if he duct taped her? Looking like he caught her drift, he removed the tape from her mouth roughly.

She cried out in pain, she wouldn't be surprised if he ripped off her peach fuzz.

"Please! Who are you?! What do you want?! Please, let me go! Don't hurt me! PLEA- MPH!"

The clown applied the tape back on her mouth and huffed with annoyance.

"How disappointing," the clown shook his head, "I give you _one _chance to say something worth while, but you just have to stick to the original script with the _please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me!" _He growled in annoyance, "Like I never heard _that_ one before!"

Tears fell on Jenny's cheeks unwillingly. She really don't want to cry, but this man was frightening her with his mood swings. First, he was all nice and polite; but now, he's getting angry. She needed to avoid that. She hated when she's on people's bad sides. Her first instinct was to make it right. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be free.

"The first question you asked was new. _Who are you?_" He spun around and paced to his worktable, "What a question? Surely, your sister told you."

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion, _How did he know about Kathy?_

"People call me _insane, crazy, John Doe__, a FREAK__!" _His voice grew angry at each word, making Jenny writhe uncontrollably. He faced Jenny with a shrug, picking up - what looked like - a card. "But my card says it _all."_

He forced the card into Jenny's hand, and she couldn't help but see what the card said. It was a play card - a Joker card. Jenny was officially confused, until she spotted his mask tossed onto the couch. His face was revealed.

Jenny let out an inaudible gasp in horror; her heart stopped for a moment, her breathing hitched. Her captor looked better _with_ the mask on. His face was monstrosity. Behind the mask was a face of another clown. His hair was greasy greenish-blonde. His eyes, lips and face was covered in smudged, clown-like make up. His smile was extended by scars on his cheeks. He was The Joker.

She so much wanted to scream for help, but a lump in her throat and the tape over her mouth were keeping her from making words. But that didn't stop her tears from flowing and the loud muffles against the tape.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Joker asked in mock concern, "You look upset. Is it the scars?" Joker gestured the marks on his face, "Do you know how I got 'em?"

Jenny shook her head as tears were falling. She didn't know how nor she cared about how he got the scars. What she wanted to know when she'll be free.

"Come here," Joker grabbed her face. Jenny groaned, leaning her head back against the chair, trying to get away from his grasp. "Hey!" Joker roughly pulled her head back towards him so she could face him. "Look at me, Jen-_nay_," he commanded lightly. "I said... LOOK AT _ME_!"

Jenny jumped at his demonic voice, the voice she didn't want to hear again. Not wanting to push his buttons, Jenny complied immediately. She knew now that she needed to obey and do whatever it took to stay on his good side. It's her only chance for survival, and when the time was right, she'll make her move.

The two stared at each other, the girl was waiting for the Joker to make his next move. Jenny felt intimidated under this cold dark eyes. She didn't know what the clown was thinking, hopefully, it would be painless.

"That's a good girl," he whispered. He cleared his throat, "Now I'm going to tell you my story, but first - uh - let me get myself comfortable."

Jenny expected him to pull up a chair, but what he did was unexpected, once again. He straddled her lap. She inhaled sharply, screaming out _no's_ in her mind. This was too close to comfort for her. Sure, she wrestled a few guys, and let Kathy sit on her lap from time to time; but she's didn't want to make this an exception. No man should ever sit on a woman's lap, that's just awkward. He's a criminal, not to mention a clown - she hated clowns, even as a kid.

He let out a comfortable sigh, "_Ah... _There we go... Now." He grasped Jenny's auburn hair and pulled it back roughly so she can face him. "I'm no stranger of well-_deserved_ punishment." He paused to lick his lips, "You see my father deserted the family, when I was in diapers. My mother has to take care of me all on her own..." He nodded, agreeing himself that was the fact. "As I was growing up, I was becoming more like dear old sweet daddy, and mommy didn't like that. None at all. She grew sad - depressed. She even grew lazy and started drinking booze." He licked his lips, "Every time I showed my sorry face to her, it always met her fist." He giggled at the memory.

Jenny's eyes watered, not wanting to hear the story. When he mentioned his mother, she couldn't help but think about her own mom. Did Kathy tell their mom about her kidnapping? Mom must be so scared, right now. Jenny wanted nothing more to be in her mother's arms again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this clown. No mother should ever treat her child the way Joker's mother treated her. Jenny was lucky to have a mother who cared, if only Kathy could see it.

"My mother was - uh - punc-_tual_. She never missed my daily beatings. I was so tired to see dear mommy sad, _so-uh_..." He raised his brows as he took his free hand inside his purple coat pocket, "One night, I went to the kitchen to grab... the _only_ knife I can find. A butter knife!"

Jenny froze, hearing a sound of a tiny click. Soon, she was face to face with the Joker's pocket knife. She shook her head, continued to cry some more; only to make the Joker held the knife closer to her face, and the grip on her hair tightened.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jean-nay. You've been really good so far. It would be a shame to punish you now."

The thought of what he was going to do with that knife scared her. She forced herself to sit still and behave like a good little girl.

"That's better. Now where was I?" Joker mumbled through the story, he already told so far. His eyes brightened to a small shade of green, remembering where he left off. "Ah, yes, the butter knife that started it all. Let me ask you this, Jean-nay. Have you ever seen someone smile so big, that it takes his entire face?"

Jenny didn't answer his question, not sure if it was rhetorical or he was really asking. She didn't care. She could only focus on the waving knife in front of her. Too close to her duct taped lips. She didn't realize that the Joker leaned close to her ear. She shivered, feeling his warm breath against her as he whispered.

"She didn't get the joke."

The next thing she knew, the sharp blade cut through her tape, scraping her lips flesh blood in the process. Jenny cried, feeling the stinging sensation on her now bloody red lips.

Joker was laughing and looking at Jenny with amusement.

Jenny spat out some blood on the floor, only to get a slap on the face. "AH!"

"Jean-n_ay_, it's rude to spit on someone's floor!" Joker tsked, "I just mopped here. Blood is hard to come off, you know. I learned that from my last goon. Well, lets just say that he didn't do what daddy told him to do."

Jenny averted her gaze from the Joker only to look at the red stain floor, she assumed it was paint. It was blood! Somebody was murdered, and it was the clown's fault! Looking at his face, he didn't seem to have a problem with it. What problem could he have killing her?!

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but the Joker pressed his knife against her lips, causing her to whimper some more.

"Sh. Sh. Shush. Shush. Shush. Now, Jean-nay, I'm offering you another chance to say something life changing." He tapped his knife against her chin, before pulling it away, and whispered, "Make it good."

Jenny let out a shaky breath, thinking through the questions inside her head. She could ask him why she was here, or how he knew about Kathy, or what he did to sweet old Alfred.

_Don't ask him something from the script? Okay. Think, Jenny. What's something worth asking?_

"Tick-tock, Jen-nay," Joker cooed her, "Tick-tock. Tick-tock."

"Did you kill Alfred?!" Jenny blurted out without thinking.

Joker tilted his head to the side, looking at his captive with furrowed brows. "_Did I kill Alfred?" _he said, mocking her voice.

"T-The b-butler," Jenny stammered, "The one you h-hit on the head, last night."

"Oh! You mean the - uh - old man!"

Jenny nodded, "Y-Yes, Sir."

Joker raised his brows at that statement, "Another girl saying 'Yes Sir'? If only your sister was polite too. Our relationship would've been lot easier that way-ah."

Jenny looked up at Joker with furrowed brows in confusion, _How exactly did he know Kathy?_

"Why do you care about that old guy?" Joker asked, "We both know he's - uh - one step closer to six feet under," he giggled.

"Is he okay?!" Jenny demanded with tears.

"It's not like he's got - uh - any years left." Joker stared at Jenny for a long minute, before he continued, "Aw. You care. I'm touched-ah." He placed a hand on his chest, acting sincere, but his voice held none of that. It held sarcasm.

Jenny pressed her lips together, causing another stinging sensation. Tears were watering her eyes once more.

"Aw, there, there, Jean-_nay_." Joker wiped the unwanted tears from her eyes. "Don't be sad. It doesn't suit you. You should smile. I've done him a big favor, I gave the old man a painless death, which I don't do often. In his sleep, blood is _oozing_ out of his head, and staining Brucey's thousand dollar carpet floor."

She lowered her eyes only to realize that her blue tank top was back on her body. She remembered taking it off, so it can stop Alfred from bleeding further. She didn't understand why the Joker gave her the shirt back. Maybe he was a fan of modesty, she had no clue. The only thing she was thinking about was Alfred.

Jenny exhaled for breath, not realizing that she had been holding it as more tears flood out of her eyes. If she wasn't bonded right now, she would've wiped her tears with her hands. She didn't want to cry, especially not in front of her captor; but she couldn't help it. Imagining Alfred dead was horrific for Jenny to think about. Alfred was the sweetest man, she'd ever met. She'd consider everyone a good person, but Joker wasn't on the list. She wanted to curse him, cry, say that the cops will kick his ass when they find her. All she had to protect herself now was silence.

"Imagine your gold-digging sister and her snotty rich boy's face-ah, when they return to their penthouse in flames!" He cackled at that memory, until he was out of breath. "I-I wasn't expecting explosions too soon - he-he - but I gotta say, that was so much _fun-ah._ Wasn't, Jean-nay?"

_Silence..._

_"_Jean-_nay?"_

_More Silence..._

"You're giving me the silent treatment, Jen?" Joker asked in mock hurt, "That's not very nice. I thought your mommy raised you better than that-ah."

The way he brought up her mother sickened her. A part of her wanted to face the creep, show him that bringing up her mother wasn't okay. Another part - the huge part - was scared of what would happen if she faced him again. She continued to tighten her lips together, and averted her gaze, staring at the window, watching the lovely sun rise.

"Look at me, Jean-ney," he said sweetly. When she didn't reply like she should, she heard the demonic voice, once again. "LOOK AT ME!" She wanted to obey, but a part of her wanted to be a rebel, refusing to get stomped on by some scum; but she's no rebel nor adventurous. She submits.

She looked up at the Joker's lips, not his eyes. His eyes were the worse to look at than his scars, not to mention scarier. His eyes were dark and cold, they sent a shiver down Jenny's spine.

Noticing that she wasn't looking at him directly, he whipped his hand across her face, making her wince. She moved her mouth side-to-side, regaining feeling on her cheek.

"It's not polite to stare at the scars, Jen."

The knife, that cut Jenny's lips before, was back to her face again, only this time it was in between her eyes. She leaned her head back to avoid getting cut, but the Joker placed his hand on the back of her head in a tight grip, keeping her from moving back.

"Up here," Joker commanded in a firm tone, licking his lips.

Jenny gathered a bit courage, she had left, and gazed into his eyes, while keeping an eye on the knife close to her.

"Good girl," Joker caressed her cheek with his thumb. "That's a good girl."

Jenny forced herself to stay still, repulsed by the way he touching her with his gloved hand. It may have been warm and comforting, but it was wrong. So wrong!

Much to her relief, he eventually released her as stepped towards the door.

Jenny didn't want him to leave just yet, she had so many questions that needed answers; and she didn't want to be alone. She may have chosen to be alone most of her life, but in this case, she didn't want to be left alone with unanswered questions. She always hated the unknown.

"W-W-What do you want?" Jenny managed to stammer.

Joker froze at mid-step and whirled around to face Jenny, whom instantly regret speaking out.

"Hm... Back to the original script, are we?" he asked, striding towards her. Her lips pressed together, and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing after every step he took closer to her.

"I-I deserve to know t-the truth. H-How do you know my sister?" Jenny prayed that he won't hurt her. She may not have a plan for her life, but she's got her whole life ahead of her. She's eighteen for God's sakes.

"Ah, Kitten and I go way back," Joker said nonchalantly, waving his knife around. "but I'm sure she and dear ole mommy and daddy told you the dangers here in this _city."_

Jenny's silence was answer enough for him.

"No? That's a shame... for you," Joker giggled.

Jenny felt a shiver down her spine and wanted to cry. His laughter was haunting, creepy! She hated clowns, ever since she was four, and this clown was a prime example of why she hated them.

"H-How long am I going to b-be here?" Jenny asked sweetly, still not looking at him. "C-Can you a-at least un-untie me? Please?"

Joker's laughter was high pitched, making Jenny flinch with terror.

"Untie you?!" Joker shook his head, "No. No. No, Jean-nay. You see - uh - I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I didn't forget our little rumba."

"I-I'll be good," Jenny assured him. "I-I will! I promise! I'll do whatever you want - j-just don't hurt me."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, Jen-nay, life would be so simple if we go down that path, but - uh - I'm not the _type_ to be simple."

Jenny was officially confused. What_ exactly_ did he want? He wanted her to be good, but didn't want her to be submissive? She didn't understand his logic one bit.

He ran his fingers roughly through her tangled hair, not caring if it hurt her or not. While he was doing it, he was humming a tune. Jenny heard the tune before, it sounded like as song she had listened to with her iPod, but couldn't quite place the song. Either way, she didn't care. She wanted to go home, away from the Joker, away from this place, away from Gotham. Kathy was right all along, Jenny shouldn't have come here.

"Don't fret, Jen. I have ideas of what fun we'll have together," he let out a laugh, making Jenny want to cover her ears.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. What does Joker have in store for Jen-_nay_? Torture? A brutal beaten? Verbal abuse? Death? All the above?! How can Jenny survive the Joker?! Can Bruce rescue her before it's too late? How is he going to protect Kathy through all this? How are her parents going to take their younger daughter got kidnapped by a patient from Kathy's work? Not well - obviously!**

**Disclaimer: The scar story was inspired from Tell Gordon Hello video on YouTube. Great fan film and Joker - although the guy licks his lips constantly (a bit annoying really), over all great work.**

**In case you didn't know, I posted trailers for two of my Batman books and a Joker/Jenny video. I'm planning to upload Crane/Kat; Bruce/Kat; and Harvey/Lacey videos soon. I also posted some posters of this fanfic as well in DeviantArt. I hope you like 'em.**

**Thank you - Guest, highlander348, dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE, Jayce Greyford, Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101 for reviewing.**

**Mich89 and LyrisaLove for favoring this story.**

**Responding Reviews...**

**highlander348** \- No, Kathy and Bruce did **not** make love... yet.

**dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE** \- Jack deserves an ass kick. I'm pretty sure he'll tell Vicky about Harvey's outburst. His sudden temper is questionable.

**Guest 9/4- **Thank you, I'm glad you like my videos! I was so nervous when I first posted them.


	26. Chapter 26: You Trust Me, I'll Trust You

**Chapter 26: You Trust Me, I'll Trust You**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kathy and Jenny's parents were in their condo, watching Big Brother in boredom. The storms hadn't passed at all. They had to go to the safe room five times and their room was on the tenth floor. The food came out cold from room service. This wasn't how the parents pictured their vacation, they don't realize how worse it was going to get.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mel, could you get it?" Dave asked from the kitchen.

Melissa sighed, placing her salad on the coffee table, and walked down the dark hallway to the door. She opened it and almost gasped, seeing two unexpected visitors, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Hey, Mom," Kathy greeted with a force smile. Bruce was carrying an umbrella over their heads to keep from getting any wetter.

"Kathy!" Melissa didn't hesitate to give her daughter a hug, "What a pleasant surprise! Dave, get out here!" She looked over her daughter's shoulder to see Kathy's boyfriend, "Is he..."

Kathy pulled away, officially introducing her boyfriend to the mother. She really wished she introduced Bruce under better circumstances. "Yeah, Mom, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is my mother."

Bruce shook Melissa's hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Knightly."

"Pleasure is all mine," Melissa said, quite please with Kathy's choice of man. She worried that her daughter might pick the worst kind that can treat her like crap like the boy druggie in college. Looking at Bruce, he was a fine young man: rich, decent, protective, not to mention his looks.

"What is it..." Dave finally arrived at the doorstep to his daughter and a tall young man. "Kat?"

Kathy smiled and nodded, "Yes, Dad?"

He pulled to give his daughter a big hug, "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Before Kathy could reply, Melissa introduced Bruce to her husband. Kathy had to avert their gazes. Her parents looked so happy. How could she tell them that their other daughter was kidnapped by a psychopathic clown?

"I wished that we met you sooner, Bruce," Dave said. "If Katie wasn't selfish."

"Okay!" Kathy cut in, "I'm sorry to interrupt y'alls vacation-"

"Vacation?! Baby, look around you?!" Dave gestured outside where the rain was pouring, wind was blowing palm trees, massive thunder was made. "Does this look like a vacation to you? Your visit is the only thing that brightened our day."

"Why are we standing out here for?" Melissa asked rhetorically, motioning everyone to come inside the condo. "Come in! Come in!"

Bruce and Kathy stepped and immediately felt the cold air inside. Her parents must've had the air on or the heater wasn't working.

"Want me to get you a beer or something, Bruce?" Dave offered, entering the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"Ah, no thanks, Mr. Knightly," Bruce politely declined, "I'm not much of a drinker."

Dave stared at the boyfriend for a long minute in shock, but impressed by Bruce's response. He's happy to know that his daughter wasn't dating an alcoholic.

"So what brings you here to Hawaii?" Melissa asked the couple, sitting on the couch. "As you can see outside, there's nothing much to do here."

Kathy sat down with Bruce on the long flora couch in silence, not exactly sure how to explain their current situation; she decided to let Bruce take the wheel.

"Well, Mister and Mrs. Knightly, we... um..." Bruce lowered his head, not so sure how to tell them either. He's debating whether breaking the news to them was a lot worse than telling his girlfriend that he's Batman.

Melissa's smiling face fell into concern, "Is there something wrong?"

Dave came into the living, sitting on an arm chair, taking a swig of beer, "Guys, I know that the weather is disappointing, but-"

"It's not that, Dad," Kathy cut him off, "It's... something else."

"What is it? Out with it."

"Um..." Kathy fell silent again, still not sure how to tell them. Tears were threatening to fall. She was trained to handle situations like this, how to deal with news that can be disturbing to other people; but when it came to her, personally, it's different. She couldn't handle the news of her sister's kidnapping. She couldn't handle the fact that her ex was crazy. She couldn't handle the Joker's antics and tricks.

"Bruce, could you..." Kathy was about to ask Bruce to tell them for her. She thought she can do it, but she couldn't. She trailed off when she saw Bruce shaking his head.

"No, Kathy, you have to tell them."

Melissa was growing scare, "Tell us what?"

"You're not having a baby, are you?" Dave asked with worry in his voice.

"What?!" Kathy glared at her dad with widened eyes, shaking her head, "No! No! I'm not pregnant!"

"Then what is it, Kathryn?! You're starting to scare us!" Melissa cried.

Kathy faced her mom with teary eyes.

"Kathryn Noelle Knightly, you tell me what's wrong right now or-"

"It's Jenny, Mom!"

The parents fell in silence.

"Jenny? What happened with Jenny?!" Dave demanded in a fear tone.

When Kathy didn't answer right away, her mother screamed out.

"What happened to my baby?!"

Kathy flinched at her mom's harsh tone, and had no choice but to say it, "She has been kidnapped."

A sound of a broken beer bottle was made. It fell from the father's hand and onto the tiled floor.

At first there was in denial.

"No. No! No!" Melissa shook her head, "I-I talked to her yesterday! She is at MMA camp! She's fine!"

Kathy and Bruce furrowed their brows in confusion.

"MMA camp?" Bruce asked.

"Yes! She's supposed to be at that fighting camp back in Florida! We..." Melissa gestured herself and her husband, "...talked to her. She is fine!"

"Mrs. Knightly, she wasn't in Florida," Bruce began calmly, "She came to Gotham, a few days ago."

"Gotham?!" Dave asked in disbelief, "Why would she be in Gotham?! She told us she was kicking ass at camp!"

"She wasn't at camp, Dad!" Kathy cried, "She lied! She lied to you, and to me and Bruce! She came to Gotham and told us that you gave her permission to visit me!"

"We did no such thing!" Melissa argued, "She didn't even ask! Jenny would never lie to me! She says she is at camp! She _is_ at camp!"

"No, she's not, Mom," Kathy said softly with tears in her eyes, "She was at Bruce's penthouse when the Joker took her."

Melissa and Dave looked at their daughter with wide eyes in shock.

"T-The Joker?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"She couldn't have been kidnapped," Dave said.

Kathy sighed. What part of Jenny was kidnapped, don't they understand?

"If she did face the Joker, she could've used her self defense training. She would've escaped!"

"Security cameras captured everything, Mr. Knightly," Bruce explained gently. "She did put up a great fight, but she was knocked out and dragged out of the penthouse by the Joker."

Kathy pulled a photo out of her purse, handing it to her mother. If her parents didn't go by their word, then she just had to show them, not matter how disgusting and sickening the way was.

Melissa looked at the photo of Joker and Jenny in horror. She covered her mouth, shaking her head, as tears running through her eyes.

"Mel, can I see?"

"No. No. No. No!" Melissa chanted in denial, while Dave took the photo from her to get a look. He too was horrified and disgusted. He dropped the photo and rushed to the kitchen and puked in sink, couldn't make it to the bathroom.

"The lieutenant and myself contacted the police and the FBI," Bruce said. "We had the press not report the kidnapping, until we told you in person. We felt you deserved to know-"

"How could this happen?!" Melissa snapped, not feeling sad but enraged. "How could this psychopath take my baby from me?! What did she ever do to him?! Where is she?! Where did he take Jenny?!"

"We don't know where they are; but we have an idea why he took her, Mom," Kathy said. "I think he was doing it because of..."

"Because?! Because of what, Kathryn?! Tell me!"

Kathy was hesitant, but managed to say it softly, "Me."

Melissa blinked, "You! You're the reason why he took my baby?!"

"M-Mom, I-"

"What did you do?!" Melissa cried, charging towards her child like a red bull. "Why did you ever choose to associate with mental patients?! Why did you ever move to Gotham?! I told you how bad it was up there, but you didn't listen! You never do!"

"Mom, please, take a few deep-"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Melissa screamed, about to strangle her daughter's neck only to have Bruce in her way and her husband holding her from behind, "Let go of me, you fucking jackass!" She cried to her husband, having a breakdown.

"Mrs. Knightly," Bruce tried to defuse the woman scorn, "I know that you're upset-"

"UPSET?! How the hell could I NOT be upset?! How could you all be so fucking calm about this?! My daughter has been taken! _MY_ CHILD! And it's all _your_ fault!" She pointed at Kathy, who began crying, feeling hurt by her mother's cruel words. "You were always irresponsible! Do you know that?! It's because of you, there's a clown on the loose, and he has my child! _MY _BABY_!_" She writhed against her husband's grip, "LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"

"Melissa, STOP!" Dave cried, holding onto his wife's waist tightly, "Don't blame this on Kathy! It's not her fault!"

"If she hadn't moved to Gotham, none of this would ever happen! She wouldn't have dated that Scarecrow terrorist!"

Kathy gasped and widened her eyes in shock. They knew? They knew about Jonathan? How could they have known? She never told them what happened that night.

Melissa noticed the disbelief look on her eldest daughter's face, "That's right! We knew, you lying bitch! We know everything that's been going on over there! Did you actually think that we wouldn't check the Gotham's news online?! How stupid do you think we are?!"

Bruce looked over his shoulder, looking at guilt-face Kathy, shocked that Kathy didn't mentioned that horrific night to her parents'. Surely a child should go to his parents after suffering a post-traumatic event. 'You didn't tell them?' he mouthed out. Kathy didn't reply.

"Melissa, screaming isn't helping!" Dave snapped.

"Mrs. Knightly, we are running out of time!" Bruce cried. "Most abduction cases like this, Jenny has less than twenty-four hours! After that, our chances of finding her aren't good!"

Melissa stopped squirming and looked up at Bruce with wide teary eyes. She shook her head as teardrops fell down to her cheeks, ruining her eyeliner, "No. Not my baby."

"What we need to do is contact Lieutenant Gordon, and you two need to explain the conversation you had with Jenny before she was taken."

Melissa didn't reply. She stared ahead, lost in her own world. She wanted to believe that her daughter was safe at camp like she should. She needed to have an emergency exit, an escape from this nightmare.

"Mrs. Knightly, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Bruce demanded.

Melissa fell from her husband's grip and onto the sofa, looking at the floor, saying two words in a soft, melancholic whisper, "_My baby. My baby_..."

Dave wasn't looking too good either. His chin was dripping from the remains of his vomit, but he stared at Bruce with pain his eyes, "Tell us what we need to do to get our daughter back."

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny felt stiff like a statue. Ever since her encounter with the Joker, he hadn't let her out of bounded chair. Jenny supposed that he was still hesitant to do it since their last encounter. She told him that she'll be good, but Joker didn't believe her, which was understandable. She can totally kick his ass once she's free.

However, she wasn't completely alone. Two of Joker's henchmen came into the room to deliver burnt toast, brown scrambled eggs, and charcoal bacon. It was basically a crappy breakfast. At least, she thought it was breakfast. A shaggy blonde man in his late twenties took a plastic fork and forced the food in her mouth. She fought the urge puke it out, the food was disgusting.

Once she finished her _breakfast_ halfway, a bearded-man in his mid-thirties would force her mouth open and pour the bottle water into her mouth, until she finished the last drop. Most of the water was spilt in her blue tank top. Her lips were stinging and bleeding red in the process. She nearly choked as the water went down on the wrong tube.

She was thankful that her blue top was on; she couldn't help but noticed the man, forcing water into her mouth, was staring at her chest. She needed to keep an eye on the guy for safety precautions.

She tried to strike up a conversation, but the men weren't interested. Either that, or the Joker had given them specific orders not to talk to her. She asked for the men's name. The man in his twenties was about to say it, but the other guy cut him off, telling him not to talk to her or the Joker will cut their faces. What he said frightened Jenny to the core.

When she asked that she had to go to the bathroom, they told her to piss in the bottled water they gave her. How could she unzip her pants and relieve herself, if she was tied to a chair for God knows how long? When she couldn't hold it any longer, she had no choice but to piss her pants. It was awful and humiliating. It was like preschool all over again.

It had been forever since she had company, she lost track of time. She looked at the window to see that it was broad daylight. The sun was shining, the skies were blue. The would be a perfect time for her to go out and walk on the beach for a tan. She felt like Kathy's beagle, that was locked in it's cage for hours, only worse; the dog can come out of it's cage if it was feeding time or going out for a walk, while Jenny can't leave her chair prison at all.

She really don't want to cry, but her emotions got the better of her again. Her eyes were burning and puffy, probably red. Her body was stiff, sore, and soulless like a doll hanging by a shelf. She needed to leave. Her mom should've known about her kidnapping by now. Bruce should have the money to pay off her ransom, at least she hoped that's the reason why Joker kidnapped her.

She closed her eyes and made a quiet prayer, "Dear Lord, I don't know why or how I am in this predicament. But I prayer that you spare me the torture, and that you send someone to set me free. _Pleas_e." She said the last word hoarsely as she started crying.

She jumped when she heard the door slam, opened her eyes to come face to face with the clown prince.

"Who are you talking to, Sweet-pea?"

Jenny lowered her head, pressing her lips together.

"Hm... Jean-nay, I asked you a question."

Not wanting to hear that demonic voice again, she replied quietly, "God."

"God?!" Joker asked in disbelief while laughing, "He's not here to help you, doll-face. I can tell ya that."

Jenny inhaled sharply, feeling a fist grasped into her hair, pulling her head up to face her captor. She averted his gaze. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't look at him. She don't know what would happen if she did look, nor want to find out.

She felt him trail his other hand down to her soaked chest, noticing my pajamas all wet from water and urine.

"Now how did this happen? Did you have an accident?"

Jenny opened her mouth to reply, but Joker cut her off.

"Don't sweat it, doll-face." He patted her face, "I don't judge. I've seen my former goons do worse."

_"Your buddies spilled water on me and didn't bother to untie me, you jackass!" _Oh, Jenny wanted nothing more than to scream at him, but she bit her tongue, holding back unwanted words that can get her in big trouble.

"Look at me, Jen," Joker commanded.

Jenny sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to obey. She raised her eyes to meet his. She immediately shivered in fear as his scarred smile crept across his painted face.

"Good girl, Jenny," he caressed her head like she was a pet. She forced herself to stay still, and not move a muscle, she couldn't move anyway if she wanted to. "See how easy it is for a dog to follow its master's voice?"

Jenny stayed silent, biting her tongue, refusing to comment.

"You know, when someone asks a - uh - _question_, that person needs to answer."

"Yes," Jenny replied quickly and shakily.

Joker tilted his head to the side as if he's confused, "Yes, what?"

Jenny wanted to lower her head, but Joker still kept his grip on her hair, "Y-Yes, it's easy to obey."

Joker inhaled sharply, causing Jenny to tense. She had no idea what's going on in that guy's head right now. He could be a ticking time bomb, anything could set him off.

"Yeah... but it's no fun that-ah _way," _Joker yanked her head back, causing the chair to fall back. Jenny yelped as she fell and bumped her head against the floor. Her head was still pounding from that knockout at the penthouse. She could barely hear the Joker's laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jenny snapped.

Joker fake gasped as he kneeled behind Jenny's head, hovering his head above hers, "Did my - uh - ears deceive me? Did this saint just curse?"

Jenny didn't reply, because her head was pounding. When she didn't answer right away, she was backhanded by Joker's purple-gloved hand. Jenny yelped again as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know I don't like being ignored, Jen-nay, especially hear someone cursing," Joker helped Jenny up with her chair, making her sit straight up. Jenny rested her head back, groaning in pain.

"Now do you have anything to say?" Joker asked in a fatherly tone.

"How... How long?" Jenny groaned out, but didn't finish her question. Before she could finish, she earned another slap on her other cheek.

"Wrong thing to say, _sweetie_."

Jenny huffed, not liking the way he was addressing her. She so much wanted to tell him to stop calling her _sweetie_, but thought against it. She was already on thin ice with the guy.

"I... I'm sorry," Jenny whispered.

"For?" Joker pressed.

Jenny inhaled then breathed out while saying, "For cursing..." She squeezed her eyes tight, feeling the pain coming in her head, mostly on her eyebrow.

"_And_?"

"And... and not... answering... you."

Joker seemed satisfied with her words since he's now petting her hair once again, "Good girl. Mostly, I'm not - uh - generous when things don't go my way..._ but-ah_ since it's your first day, you'll be the only exception... _only once_," he growled out. He gripped her hair so more, and pulled her up so he can see her tear and blood stained face. Jenny shivered seeing his smile went away into a more monstrous scowl. "Do you understand-ah?"

Jenny replied immediately with a _yes_.

"Good. You're definitely a fast learner. And you know what fast learners get?"

"What?" Jenny groaned out nonchalantly, feeling the pain coming on her eyebrow.

"A reward," Joker reached into his pocket. Jenny prayed that it was a knife to cut off the tape around her wrists and ankles. But it was something else, he revealed two, tiny pills. Were they Ibuprofen?

"You seemed to have taken a nasty hit on the noggin, back at the penthouse, _so_... I got you some aspirin for the pain."

Jenny knew that it's not right to take medicine from somebody that's a psychopath, but the ache inside her brain was yelling at her to take the meds. She had no choice, but to take them anyway. She noticed that he didn't pull out a water bottle for her to wash the meds down. Was he really going to make her take it dry.

Joker drew his hand towards her mouth to put the pills inside, "Here comes the choo-choo."

Jenny opened her mouth and felt the pills in the back of her tongue. Her mouth was becoming dry, she needed a drink immediately. Her saliva was the only thing she had to wash the meds away. She swallowed and felt it roughly fall down to her esophagus. She coughed, really wanted to ask for water.

"Got anything to say?" Joker offered.

Jenny exhaled through her nose and whispered, "Thank you."

"Good girl, Jen-nay," Joker caressed her hair. "Just remember that only good girls get rewards, bad girls get... _punishments-ah_." He giggled when he noticed a feared look on her face. He continued to run his fingers through her auburn locks, beginning to put it in a ponytail. "So far, you're being a good girl, Jen-nay, a _very_ good girl," he assured her, exaggerating the word _very._

Jenny felt sick, but soothed when she felt his fingers in her hair. She didn't want this caress to end, but she wanted answers. She gathered a little courage to speak in a whisper.

Joker heard her say something but leaned his head against the top of hers, so he can hear her clearly, "What's that_, Sweetie_?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jenny said louder, feeling angry when he called her _sweetie._

Joker giggled, "You just did, Jen."

Jenny rolled her eyes, hoping that the Joker didn't catch that. She continued anyway, "When are you going to let me go?"

His laughter came to a halt, same with playing her hair. "What? You want to leave?" he asked in mock hurt. "I thought we're starting to make progress."

Jenny had no idea what the clown was talking about. Making progress? What progress? He tied her up to a chair and left her for hours to starve and piss her pants.

"I-I know," Jenny assured him, playing along with his game, hoping that he won't get mad. "I-I just want to be free from this chair - that's all. Hurts to be sitting here for hours, you know." She looked up at him pleadingly, felt the suspense when he didn't say anything. Could he be considering her request? His face shown confusion, but then agitated.

"You see you need to be a little more _grateful_," Joker said. Jenny winced, feeling him tightening her hair some more. She could've sworn, she heard a pop on her scalp.

"See..." Joker licked his bottom lip, continued to talk in his nasally sweet tone, "You see, Jen, back at the nuthouse, _I _have been _chained_, cuffed, tied to a wheelbarrow, and locked in a room like this," Joker spun around, gesturing the space around him, before pointing at the window, "where the sun does not shine. You... You may be tied up right now, but the sun is shining on your face, isn't it?"

Not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not, she replied anyway, "Y-Yes-"

"And did you have visitors for every few hours, while I hardly got any?"

Instead of replying a snappy comment, she replied with the same answer, "Yes."

"And did I give you food and medicine? Back at the asylum, it's not everyday for someone to come and give me what I need. I'm giving you what the asylum can't give _me_, and _this_ is the thanks I get?!"

Jenny didn't want the Joker mad. Did he forget that she already thanked him? He's already showing signs that he was about to blow at any minute. She needed to douse his anger.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. I-I'm not -I wasn't trying to b-be ungrate-grateful, sir," Jenny said sweetly. "A-And I really appreciate that things you gave me. I-I just want to know how long before you can get me out of this chair. Please."

"I thought we already established why you are in this pre-_dica_-ment," he said. "Remember our rumba?"

"You said I'm being good. Let me show you how good I'll be out of this chair. Don't you trust me?" she asked, showing off the puppy-dog pout. Joker was silent, not replying right away. He's probably thinking about that fight at the penthouse. He's probably debating whether she's going to kick his ass again.

"Trust works both ways, you know," Jenny said with a faint smile, "If you want to make more progress, you need to trust me, too." She finished with a shaky exhale, she couldn't believe that she had the courage to say all that.

"What about you, doll-face?" Joker spoke, standing in front of her, placing both hands on her wrists. "Do _you_ trust me?"

Jenny didn't respond right away, like she should. She didn't trust him, not at all. She didn't know his plans for her, or what he's supposed to gain from all this.

"I trust that you won't kill me," Jenny replied quietly.

Joker let out a laugh that sent chills down her spine, "You don't know that, doll-face! I could easily..." He swiftly pulled out a handgun and pointed at her temple, making her tremble in fear, "...blow your brains out anytime, even if there's no reason. I'm known to be unpredictable, and I'm not the man that disap_points._ None. AT. All."

He spoke in a deep demonic tone, leaning close to Jenny's face, who tried to lean back against the chair. She couldn't move because she's afraid that he'll pull the trigger if she did, so she had no choice but to let his nose touched hers. Feeling and smelling his disgusting breath was nauseating. It was literally taking her breath away. She panted heavily, hoping that he'll move back soon. She wrestled a few guys before, some were too close, but not as close as she and Joker were being. It's almost as if he was about to kiss her. A big part of her hoped not. That's an assault Jenny couldn't handle.

He lifted his gun away from her head and pulled the trigger. She let out a scream, and began to cry. She didn't feel any pain, but her right ear was ringing loudly. She wanted to stuck her finger in it to make the sound stop, but her wrists were taped. She looked over her shoulder to see the bullet hit through the wall, leaving a small hole.

He smiled as he pulled away. She looked up at him with fear and disgust. This man was definitely a time bomb with mood swings. She didn't know what can set him off, or what can make him happy. She couldn't understand him. Maybe her sister couldn't understand him either. If Kathy did, how?

_"_We both know we don't trust each other, doll-face. So quit acting like you do. If you trust that I won't kill you, you shouldn't have screamed. How can _I_ trust that you won't escape after I un-tape you? Hmm..."

"I won't!" Jenny assured him, shaking her head, "You got friends in the house. They'll keep an eye on me."

That comment received a slap on the face again, causing her to yelp in pain. Her cheeks must be ripe red about now.

Joker continued talking as if nothing happened, "No. No. No. There's a problem with that. Some of my boys have a little problem with little girls like you. Some have trouble keeping their eyes off your chest; and most can't control what's in their pants. Stupid idea, doll. A _very_ stupid idea!"

Joker pulled up her top that was showing off her sports bra and cleavage. Jenny felt a little self conscious about her choice of clothing. If she knew she was going to get kidnapped, she would've put on a T-shirt. She understood Joker's logic a bit, and was thankful that Joker wasn't making a move or raping her on the spot.

"What can I do?!" Jenny blurted out without thinking. The pain in her head and cheeks was pushing her, making her plea desperately. "What can I do to show you that you can trust me?"

Joker averted her gaze, looking at the window in deep thought. He quickly looked back at her, "Not sure. But I'll think of something." He turned to leave, but the female stopped him.

"Is it money?"

Joker looked over his shoulder, looking at her questionably.

"Do you want money?" Jenny asked quietly, "Is that what this is about? Just... Just name your price, I-I'll figure it out somehow. I'll make it happen."

Joker let out a laugh, "You think it's about the money?! People these days, they think it's about the money. Well, it's not about money."

"Then what's this about?" she asked nervously.

Joker opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He chuckled, wagging his finger at her, "Nice try. Sorry, sweetie, no spoilers for you. You just have to wait and figure it out."

Jenny wanted to ask, but he already left the room... leaving her once again, alone. She hated this. She hated being stuck in the room forever with no visitors. When she did get a visitor, he forced medicine down her throat, slapped her, yanked her hair back to the floor. She wanted to earn his trust, once she earned it, she'll make a move. Hopefully, she'll do it soon, because she had to pee again. She broke down again, knowing that she wasn't coming home anytime soon. She could only look at the window to see the sun, that was her light of survival. God will send someone to save her. She had faith.

**A/N: Poor Mom and Dad. But did Melissa really have to take out her anger and frustration on her eldest daughter? Kathy is just a victim as Jenny. Speaking of Jenny, is she going to be out of that chair soon, not to mention get new clothes? She should be stinky right about now from all that sweat mixed with water and piss.**

**Since college is just coming around the corner for me, I only have time to focus on one or two stories. I'll try to update more as much as I can, but it all depends on how much work I have. I have set up a poll, asking which two stories should I focus on more. I encourage y'all to vote and tell which two. Thank you.**

**Thank you - Ladybugs22 and Mich89 for adding this to favorites.**

**Ladybugs22 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Responding Reviews...**

_**grapejuice101**_ \- He better save her, he is batman after all! Thank you for reviewing.

_**highlander348**_ \- I'm sorry I didn't reply the last chapter, when it was posted. I answered the day after below the A/N in the last chapter, as soon as I got your question. I didn't know whether or not you read the last chapter again, I'll just repost the answer on this chapter. Just to clarify... _No_. Kathy and Bruce did _not _make love... yet. If you have any other questions, just let me know, and I'll answer in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

_**Guest 9/10** _\- Jenny knows MMA (Mixed Martial Arts), she's going to kick ass, eventually, once she escapes the chair. Joker is a bit unpredictable, we don't know what plans he has for her. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Guest 9/11**_ \- There will be mentions of rape and probably some inappropriate touching, but I can't tell you if the Joker would stoop that low or not. Just have to read and see. Thanks for reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27: Behind the Scenes Girl

_**Chapter 27: Behind the Scenes Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

Later that night, after telling the parents, Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham by his private jet. The parents did what Bruce suggested, they contacted Lieutenant Gordon, and told him everything. They told him about the phone call Jenny made with the strange ending; how she was supposed to go to camp, and they had no idea that she went to Gotham instead. Dave did most of the talking, while Melissa just sat there in silence. She was still heartbroken over this new-found revelation.

Kathy didn't stick around in the room, she was still upset about her mother putting the blame on her. She already knew that her mother was right, as usual. She was the stupid child, while her mom was the wise owl. The men assured Kathy that what happened to Jenny wasn't her fault. She didn't believe it anymore. She could've prevented. If she hadn't visit the Joker that night at the Asylum, if she had followed her instincts, none of this would ever happen.

Bruce sent her parents and Kathy (against her will) on another jet to a safe house in an unknown location. The parents wanted to fly with them to Gotham to help find their baby girl. Kathy was so guilty about Jenny getting kidnapped, she wanted to help as well. Bruce explained that it's for their own protection, and that they needed to stay alive for Jenny. If the Joker decided to target the parents or come after Kathy, Jenny would never have a mother or father or sister to come home to. They didn't want that to happen, so they reluctantly left Hawaii to an unknown location.

Lacey, Harvey, and Rachel held a press conference, outside of Gotham City Hall. It's going to be broadcast all over Gotham, and it'll eventually become nationwide news.

"Are we all set?" Rachel asked Harvey.

"In a little bit," Harvey replied, standing in front of the podium. "We have Commissioner Loeb speaking for the press as well."

"Commissioner Loeb?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Bruce shook his head, "Absolutely not! I wanted Lieutenant Gordon to be here."

"His hands are tied with tracking down the mob's money at the moment."

Bruce knew that getting Lau was important, but so was getting Jenny back. Gordon can't do both at one time, so Bruce had no choice but to let this slide. He'll see him again later tonight as Batman.

"Sorry, I'm late," finally, Commissioner Loeb shoved through the reporters and citizens of Gotham, and went up the stairs towards the important figures of Gotham.

"Great. Now we're ready to start," Lacey pulled out her cellphone to make the call to GCN to let them know they're ready.

"Commissioner," Rachel approached the officer with Jenny's photo and case file report. "Here's the information you need to tell the public, and-"

"Miss Dawes, I think I know the case just fine, thank you," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice, but took the information anyway.

Rachel made an evil face at the commissioner without him looking, before walking towards the Prince of Gotham, "Are you ready, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed, folding his arms, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine," Rachel assured him, looking around the area for one person, "Where's Kathy? I'm sure she wants to be here."

"She does, but she needs to join her family at the safe house."

"Where's the safe house?"

Bruce let out a laugh, "If I told you where, it'll blow the idea of keeping the family safe."

"I'm sorry. How is she?"

"She hated the idea of leaving Gotham. Telling her parents about Jenny was rough."

Rachel laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Bruce lowered his head, placing his hand over Rachel's, "It's okay. And thank you, Rachel, for doing this."

"No need to thank me, Bruce. I want Jenny found as much as you and Kathy do."

Lacey rushed back to Bruce and Rachel, and cried out, "They're broadcasting! GCN is broadcasting!"

"Okay, be ready everyone!" Harvey announced. Everyone took their places. Starting with Commissioner Loeb on the podium with Harvey Dent behind him; Rachel and Lacey stood side-by-side with Bruce.

They were now ready to start.

Commissioner Loeb cleared his throat as he looked down at Jenny's picture on the podium, before facing the crowd, "On July 18, in around 10:00pm, eighteen year old, Jennifer Knightly was abducted from the Wayne penthouse by none other than the homicidal madman we all know to be the Joker."

He held up a picture of Jenny's graduation photo, while looking at it. "Jenny is five foot and four inches tall. She's got auburn brown hair and hazel eyes. She was last seen in a blue tank top and striped pajama pants. Now we're asking everyone in Gotham to stay on the alert, and to report any potential sightings of Jenny and her captor. If you do, only contact the GCPD, and we can handle it from here. Thank you." Commissioner Loeb was about to turn away, but a dozen reporters were calling him out.

Lacey silently prayed that he was smart enough to not pick Vicki. She kept her fingers crossed, "Please don't pick Vicki. Please don't pick Vicki." She praised the Lord when the commissioner picked a male reporter.

"Commissioner, is it true that the FBI and SWAT teams are coming to catch the Joker?"

Loeb huffed as he replied, "I managed to contact a great group of people to search and bring the innocent girl home _and_ the Joker back in Arkham Asylum."

Bruce scowled at the commissioner. What he said was inaccurate. It was Gordon that got the special police force, not Loeb. If anyone deserved that title as the commissioner it should be Gordon. More reporters were chanting commissioners name. He picked investigating reporter, Summer Gleeson.

"Commissioner, is the Batman going to help find Jennifer?"

"Well... we'll be lucky if he brought the girl home without getting caught, but as far as we know he isn't a part of this ordeal."

Much to Lacey's dismay, the next reporter he picked was the red-head gossip queen.

"Commissioner Loeb, I noticed Doctor Kathryn Knightly and her parents are not on stage. Tell us why."

Oh no. Vicki was stirring the pot into something that just wasn't there. First, she's targeting Bruce and Kathy, then Lacey, now Jenny's parents _and _Kathy to make them look bad. Could she ask a question that was sincere?

"Well, I'm afraid that is currently classified."

"They're Jennifer's family, should they be here for her?"

"I can't give specific information, but their last known whereabouts were at Hawaii."

The people behind him looked at him in shock. Why did he say that?

"Oh, so they're now tanning under the sun, instead of crying over their loved one? Is that what you're saying, Commissioner?"

The people on the podium were flabbergasted by what Vicki just said. That comment pushed Bruce to the edge. Without thinking, he stomped and pushed Commissioner Loeb aside. It was _his_ turn to speak. At first, he didn't want to do much talking, but Vicki just boosted his confidence.

"How dare you!" Bruce snapped. "How dare you ask such a thing?!"

Everyone was taken back by Bruce's sudden anger. Harvey and Rachel were trying to guide him away from the podium, but Bruce refused to be dragged away. That bitch was talking about Kathy and her family.

"I didn't mean to offend, Mr. Wayne, I'm just trying-"

"Trying what? Find juicy lies to boost your career?! You tried that with me and Kathy, for months, and I was annoyed and sick of it! Now, I don't care what lies you say about me! But leave Kathy and her family out of this! They care about Jenny! The only reason why they're not here is because of their safety! Jenny wouldn't wanted them to be in danger! She didn't want anyone she love killed!"

Vicki didn't reply, neither did anybody else. They just stared and let Bruce do the talkin.

He faced a nearby camera with an emotionally sob as he spoke, "I know you're watching this, Joker! I know why you're doing this! You are trying to get to Kathy emotionally! Well, that's not going to happen! Not in my watch! Jenny has nothing to do with this! You know it, I know it! Let her go... If it's money you want, name your price. Do what you want with me, but just let her go... Please," he finished in a whisper. "If you don't, you will be a dead man. Do you hear me, Joker? A dead man!"

The women finally grasped Bruce's shoulder, and pulled him away from the podium. He was close to having a breakdown. Everyone can see how much he cared for Kathy and her family. The reporters were calling his name, demanding to answer their questions.

Harvey silenced the crowd by finally taking the stand.

"This is a real tragedy. We have seen Joker do a lot of horrid things to our city. Rob banks, Kill innocent people, hold a mayor hostage... but this..." He shook his head in disappointment, "This is a new low... kidnapping an innocent girl, Joker? Really?!"

Bruce had his back turned, feeling his eyes water a bit. Lacey offered him a drink of water, while Rachel soothed him with kind words, saying it's going to be okay.

"Now, I may not know Miss Jennifer personally, but I have heard many good things about her. She is... gentle, kind, sweet, caring, cheerful, have a beautiful smile on her face, she would be your shoulder to cry on, the soother if you are in pain, would be there for you if you need her. She is smart, and a recent graduate at a Christian academy. She recently won a sword from a jujitsu tournament. How cool is that?!"

The crowd applauded at that awesome accomplishment. Bruce laughed sadly at the time when he and Jenny wrestled. She proved herself to be tough then, he hoped that she can be tough under the Joker's care. Harvey smiled for a moment, but it fell once he continued serious matters.

"But right now, she needs everyone's help. She needs an angel to take her away from the Underworld that's currently holding her captive. She needs everyone's heart, determination, strength, courage, and hope of finding her."

He nodded, before facing the camera in a straight face, "Jennifer... If you are watching this... You must be probably scared for your life, shaking... But if we're going to find you, you need to help us. You must fight. Do what you must to survive. Don't lose hope. You maybe in the dark right now, but the light is coming your way. Soon... You will be under the sun again. You'll soon be walking on the beach, getting your driver's license, going to college, getting married, having kids, growing old... Don't give up just yet, Jenny. You must be brave, stay strong. And fight! There's people here and outside of Gotham who want you to come home. I would like to meet you personally. May God be with you, Jenny. We'll be praying for your return."

He looked at the reporters and said, "Thank you."

Everyone left City Hall, leaving the reports to follow and demand questions answered.

**~000~000~000~**

After midnight, Harvey Dent was on top of the GCPD building, signaling Batman. He waited for him to come. He waited, and waited. When he thought he wasn't coming, he turned and jumped to see the dark knight behind him.

"You are a hard man to reach," Harvey commented.

A door to the rooftop opened, revealing Jim Gordon. He looked pissed, angry. He stomped over to the floodlight, and turned it off.

"Lau's halfway to Hong Kong!" Gordon exclaimed. "The money is gone as well!"

"If you asked, I could've taken his passport," Harvey snapped. "I told you to keep me on the loop!"

"All that was left in the vault were marked bills! They _knew_ we were coming!" Gordon argued, "Ever since your office got involved-"

"My office?! You're sitting down with scums like Wuertz and Ramierz, and you're talking... Oh yeah, Gordon, I almost got your rookie cold on a racketeering beat!"

"Don't try and cloud the fact that Maroni's got people in your office, Dent! And don't forget that an innocent girl is held hostage by a maniac!"

Harvey's face softened, nodded with agreement, "We have to find her. Arguing isn't going to help." Harvey turned to Batman, "We're running out of time! We may need Lau back, but he has to wait. Saving the girl is more important."

Harvey was right. Saving Jenny was important, getting Lau would have to wait, even it meant waiting to arrest the mob a little while longer. A girl's life was at stake.

"Is her family far away from Gotham?" Batman asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Mr. Wayne sent them to a safe house," Gordon explained. "They are far away from Gotham as possible."

"Good. We'll find her, men. You can count on that."

Harvey had his back turned to look at the full moon, "If only I knew what kind of torture she is going through right now. No child should ever suffer what the Joker's doing to her. That son of a..." he trailed off as he turned to see Batman gone. He turned to Gordon with a questionable gaze.

"He always does that," Gordon assured him.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce went to the hospital, still in his suit. He sneaked through the window to check on his butler/best friend/father figure. Alfred was in bed with tubes in his body. He was sleeping in a normal heartrate. It pained Bruce to see the bandage around his head with a big red dot bled through it.

Before he and Kathy went to Hawaii, they paid Alfred a visit. The doctors explained that he's suffering a massive epidural hematoma from a blunt object, causing a lot of damage to the skull and brain. The doctors thought that he wasn't going to make it, still thinking that. They managed to remove the blood clots, relieving the pressure, but they can't say when he's going to wake up.

Alfred was currently in bed, motionless. Bruce knew that deep down, Alfred was a warrior. He's fighting for his life. Alfred wasn't going to leave earth just yet.

Bruce took his butler's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm sorry that you're forced to be in this bed... But you can't give up. You must fight... You're not relieve from your duty just yet... I still need you."

Bruce sniffled, a teardrop fell from the corner of his eye, down to his cheek.

"Please... Don't leave me."

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce returned to the bunker with his armor removed, heading to his computer. He needed a plan, a way to find Jenny. But what he found in his temporary was unexpected. Someone was in a chair by the monitors. Some showed the press conference back at city hall. Some showed Mike Egle telling the news of the abducted girl. Some showed security cameras of the Joker's past crimes.

A lump caught in his throat when he saw a glimpse of luscious dark hair.

He grabbed the chair and spun it around to see his terrified girlfriend stuck something against his side, and the next thing he knew, he felt electric sparks and passed out onto the ground.

The last thing he heard was the girl calling his name in disbelief.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce woke up with bright lights above him, instantly recognized the place. He was at the bunker. Did he fell asleep? Was everything that happened just a dream?

A soft voice brought him into the light, "Bruce? Bruce! Can you hear me?!"

He used his energy to lift his head to see his girlfriend's guilty face.

"K-Kathy?"

Kathy sighed with relief, clutching his hand with hers, "Thank God! You're okay! I thought I really hurt you. I'm so sorry I tazed you, I didn't know-"

"It was real," he whispered.

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion. What was real?

Bruce sat up and stared ahead, processing what just happened. The Joker. Jenny. Lau. Kidnapped. Kathy. Kathy! He faced his girlfriend in shock.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"What the hell are you doing, Nancy?!" Bruce demanded loudly.

Kathy stepped back, looking at Bruce with widened eyes. He's mad. She can tell. She was mentally prepared for a couple argument. She was bound to win every time.

"You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be at the safe house with your parents!" Bruce cried.

"I know... but-"

"But nothing! You are going to fly back to the safe house, tonight!" Bruce grasped her wrist, pulling her towards the Bunker's entrance. Kathy spun her wrist counter-clockwise, pulling it out of his grip.

"No, Bruce, please! I can't go back!"

"I can't believe you're here, Kathy! I thought we agreed-"

"_YOU _agreed! You agreed that I stay with my parents, helpless and vulnerable."

"You're not vulnerable, you had protection! Why did you come back?! Are you crazy?!"

"Because you and Jenny need me!"

Bruce huffed and placed his hands on his hips, talking softly, "Okay... Kathy, I understand that you are hurt, and scared, and felt guilty about what happened to Jenny. But you need to realize that what happened to Jenny wasn't your fault! Don't let your mother's words get to you-"

"Those words already hurt me before she even said it, Bruce. It's my fault that Joker's got Jenny. He's using her to break me, when he could've hurt me personally. I don't want to show him that I'm broken and weak. I want to fight to get my sister back."

"Do you think risking your life will help Jenny?"

"I'll be staying down here! Doing what I have to do, to help Batman save my sister!"

"Do you really think you're safe here? Even if you were, what could you possibly do to help-"

"Alfred is in a coma, Bruce. He was your guy behind the scenes. With him in bed, who is going to be your wise owl? The only people who know that Bruce is Batman are Lucius, Alfred, and me!"

"I can have Lucius-"

"He's in Hong Kong, remember!"

"I can call-"

"No, Bruce! You can't expect Lucius to be your only partner!"

"I don't need him as a partner, I just-"

"You need help, Bruce! You can't fight Joker on your own! Harvey and Gordon are good players, but they don't know about Batman or the Joker's games. You need to have someone with little experience with the Joker."

"You only talked to him a couple times!"

"I know, but I'm a psychiatrist. I know how psychopaths play. I studied every patient to know his strengths and weaknesses-"

"We don't know Joker's."

"Maybe, but it's high time we learn more about him. What his agenda is, why did he do the things he do, what makes him tick?"

"That's a dangerous game you're signing up for, Nancy," Bruce shook his head in disapproval.

"Maybe. But you're playing too. I signed up since the night I found out that the man that I love is jumping from rooftops and capturing every criminal out there. I want to make a difference. I want to help take down this monster and make him rot in his cell for the rest of his life! You got me, whether you like it or not!"

Bruce sighed, knowing that he can't argue with her. She's a battle that you cannot win. He can beat a lot of criminals, but he can't beat her.

"I swore to your parents that I protect you with my life."

"You can protect me, Bruce. Keep me here. Let me be your wise owl and help _you_ for a change. Let me work with you to get this son of a bitch."

Bruce turned his head, thinking through his options. Take Kathy (against her will) back to the safe house, or let her help him save her sister. Kathy was right about one thing. He needed help. He needed someone to be his behind the scenes. Lucius was tracking down Lau, and keeping an eye on him. Alfred was in a coma. Gordon and Harvey were great warriors, but they don't have a clue to who Batman was or the Joker. Kathy was all he got.

He looked at her, whose eyes brightened with hope when he's actually considering her demand. Much to his better judgment, he said, "If you're going to help me, you're going to need a codename."

Kathy fought the urge to celebrate. There's no time to celebrate. Jenny's life was thinning out by every second. Every minute and second counts. She sat back down on her chair and going through John Doe's patient file. They knew that once they start researching the madman, there's no going back.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny was soaked waist-down. The moon lit through the window, brightening up the dark room a bit. She had been starved, isolated, dirty, tired, and uncomfortable. She wanted to go to sleep, but the wooden chair was making it difficult.

She tried different methods: counting sheep, closing her eyes until she passed out, remembering the lullaby her mother used to sing to her as an infant. The last part made her cry again. She missed her mom. She wanted to run to her mom's arms and never let go, same with Dad. She wanted to go home and sleep on her own bed.

The door opened again. She could barley see who it was, until the desk lamp was on. It revealed the blonde man in his late twenties, who came here with his friend to give her food and water this morning. He returned again with a McDonalds bag and a small, styrofoam cup.

"H-Hi," Jenny said with a small smile.

She was relieved that he wasn't Joker. She had enough of his torment and abuse. The medicine for her bruised head was wearing off, her scalp ached from his grip, her cut up lips stung, her cheeks were probably bright red from his slaps, the rest of her body was stiff.

The man didn't respond to her. He just pulled out a wrapped hamburger and small fries, laying it on her lap. He took out a straw from the bag and placed through the hole of lid on the cup. He cautiously moved the cup towards her face, indicating her to take a sip.

Jenny leaned forward and placed her lips around the straw, slowly sucking it. Her tongue tingled with joy when she felt the cool water. The water she drank this morning was hot and dirty taste, it probably came from the sink or hose. Tonight, she was blessed with real food that wasn't made by a four-year-old.

Her cool drink didn't last when he pulled the cup from her, turning his attention to the fries. He brought one fry up to her lips, and she took it with her teeth, carefully not biting his fingers.

"T-Thank you," she whispered. "I have been so hungry! I thought I was about to faint."

The man didn't respond, he just fed her another fry.

She tried to talk to him again, "What did you do today?"

Silence, while receiving another fry.

"Do you have any idea what Joker is planning to do to me?"

More silence, two more fries were fed.

Jenny groaned, "Come on! Please! Talk to me! Please! I have been stuck in this room for God knows HOW LONG, and the only company who is willing to talk to me is the Joker! I'm bored! I'm dirty! I smell like urine! What does he want?! How long am I going to be here?! Why is he doing this to me?!" She broke down crying.

The man's face twitched a bit, but his head lowered, forcing himself to stay silent. Jenny can tell that he was close to cracking.

"What is your name?" She asked while sobbing. "I-I'm Jenny."

For the first time, the man finally spoke to her, but in a whisper.

"I know who you are."

Jenny nodded while sniffled her runny nose, "Okay, but I don't know who _you_ are. H-How about we talk? I'll tell you about myself, if you tell me about you?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Did the Joker order you not to?" she asked.

The man sighed, clearly irritated by the girl's questions, "Look. I'm only here to give you food - that's it! If the Joker caught me talking to you, he'll cut my tongue out."

Jenny widened her eyes, fear from the Joker's threat. The last thing she wanted was for this guy to get in trouble. She barley knew him, but she can tell that he was decent. She hoped her instincts were right.

She nodded, "Okay. Okay, I get it. I won't make you talk. I'm sorry. I-I don't want you to get in trouble. You don't have to say anything. I-I just wanted a normal conversation, that's all."

The man huffed again, looking down at her lap, unwrapping the hamburger. "Listen, kid, I can't help you. Okay? Neither of the guys know why you're here either. He just showed up in the van, carrying you over his shoulder."

Jenny furrowed her brows, taking in the man's words.

"He never tells you his plans?" she whispered.

"He orders, we do it."

"How many are the guys?"

"Including me? A lot, but they're recent hires. The original robbers under the Joker's name killed each other with the Joker last standing. Surely, you heard the news about the recent bank robbery at Gotham National Bank."

Jenny paused, seemed to recall Bruce and Kathy talking about it at the penthouse. She also remembered her first arrival in Gotham. The taxi passed by a dozen school buses close to a bank filled with police cars. That must've been the bank the Joker robbed. His men killing each other one by one? She didn't know that part.

She nodded in response anyway, that's what she's learning to do, respond to every question or she'll be punished.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

The man was hesitant. He really shouldn't be talking to her. Why did he decide to talk to her anyway? He took one look at her sweet, vulnerable, beaten-up face, and he just melt. He felt sorry for her. No girl like her should be apart of the Joker's madness. How old was she anyway? Fifteen? Sixteen?

Her voice was like an angel, it made him feel guilty of what his new master was doing this to her. Her sweetness forced him to cave, commanded him to tell her his name.

"It's-"

"Little Mal-_colm_..."

Cold fear ran through their bodies, hearing the nasally but menacing voice. The man, who turned out to be named Malcolm, stood up and took a few steps away from Jenny. She hoped and prayed that the Joker didn't notice them talking. She didn't want him to get in trouble. He was nice enough to talk to her longer than a minute.

"S-Sir," Malcolm stammered, looking on the ground.

Joker had a huge smile on his face, but his eyes held a deadly gaze. It was terrifying. He slowly took a few steps inside the room with his back hunched slightly. His eyes never left his new hire, giving him the cold stare. Jenny prayed for Malcolm. He's going to need angels around him.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking to my little Jay bird, are you?"

Jenny blinked in disbelief. _His _little Jay bird. He's talking as if a sibling was borrowing his car without asking. Jenny wasn't property. How dare he talked like that about her.

"N-No!" Jenny said immediately. Joker turned to her, whom immediately averted his gaze.

"Uh..." She heard footsteps coming her way. She felt his thumb and forefinger digging into her jaw, making her look up at him. "I wasn't talking to you, sweet-pea." She winced when he finally released her jaw, earning two bruises on her mandible possibly.

He turned back to Malcolm, "Well?!"

"No, boss!" Malcolm replied shakily, "I-I was just feeding her, j-just like you said, boss."

Joker inclined his head sideways as if he was thinking of something, "No, you see... I don't remember ordering you to do that." He grabbed the collar of Malcolm's shirt, and roughly slammed him against the stone wall.

Jenny gasped in shock. Her natural instincts kicked in.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She cried. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

Joker didn't pay attention to Jenny's pleading, his eyes never left Malcolm, whom was sitting against the wall, looking up at his boss with fear.

"I told you to take the food to her, not feed her!"

"Please! I-I'm sorry, Mister Joker, Sir! I'm sorry!" Malcolm pleaded, raising his hands up defensively.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Jenny begged with Malcolm, writhing against the tape that was ripping her arm hairs. Joker stole a glance at the girl in the armchair, whom froze still when his eyes were on her. He quickly turned back to the young man, bent forward, and grasped his face.

"You're lucky I need you for tomorrow, Malcolm." Joker told him, holding a menacing tone of voice. "But don't let me catch you with sweet, little Jenny again... Understand?!"

Malcolm nodded, "Y-Yes, boss!"

"Good. Now leave!" He pointed at the door, and Malcolm left immediately. Joker's eyes never left Malcolm as he exited the room. When he was gone, Joker still was looking at the opened doorway

"Please, don't be angry," Jenny pleaded in a whisper.

Joker faced teary-eyed Jenny over his shoulder, making his way towards her. He could her breathing becoming shallow. She's afraid. Why wouldn't she be?

"Why are you crying?" Joker asked in mock concern.

Jenny had to respond, "I-I was afraid you would hurt him."

"Hurt him?" Joker asked in disbelief, "Why do you care if I hurt him?"

Jenny breathed out as more tears came falling, "Please, don't. I didn't know that he wasn't supposed to talk to me. I'm sorry. P-Please."

Joker huffed, clearly annoyed by her emotions. He swiftly unwrapped the hamburger, that turned out to be a cheeseburger. He roughly forced the hamburger in her mouth, commanding her to take a bite.

When she did, he pulled the burger away with a bite out of it, letting her chew and swallow.

"You know, you really need to be less sad." He nodded, agreeing himself, "You should smile more. I heard that you have the most beautiful pearly whites in the family."

Jenny didn't feel like smiling. He was the reason why she wasn't smiling or laughing. He gave her another bite of the burger, and she swallowed the meat.

"What do you say?" he cooed.

Jenny whispered her thanks, and she was awarded with a couple sips of water. She couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. Water was now her favorite drink in the world.

"You are most welcome," he replied with a grin. "You see how nice I can be, Jen-nay? Good girls get rewards, and bad girls get punished, remember?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he awarded her with a bite of a hamburger and another couple sips of water.

Jenny was beginning to like him saying that. It showed that she was doing something right. She was being good like Joker wanted. Before she could enjoy the rest of her meal, Joker took the meal from her and placed it on his desk. Jenny was confused.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked. What did she do? Did she do something wrong? He just told her she was a good girl. Was she smacking, and it annoyed him? She never smacked her food, only Kathy.

"I-I'm sorry!" she pleaded, hoping that he can forgive her and awarded her with food again.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked curiously, stepping behind her, grasping the head of her chair. Before she realized what he was about to do, he pulled her chair back and pushed it towards the couch. She let out a scream, demanding what he was about to do, apologizing as well.

Joker ignored her once they made it to the couch, he hopped on, and reached into his pocket.

"How about you and I play a game, Jen-nay?"

Jenny didn't want to play games, she wanted to eat, shower, and sleep. Was that too much to ask? Was he pulling out a knife, a handgun, a condom?! She shivered at the last part, but knew that he wasn't the type to do that. If he was going to rape her, he needed to cut the tape around her legs. Once he did that, she'll fight, not caring if she had to be good for him.

Much to her relief, it was only a deck of cards. He shuffled like a pro without taking his eyes off of Jenny, whom was staring at the shuffled cards in his hands. Once he was finished, he laid it out for her and asked, "Pick a card... any card?"

She stared down at the Joker with narrowed suspicious eyes. What kind of game did he want to play, and how was she going to escape from it?

"How can I pick if my hands are tied?" she asked innocently.

"Just pick a card," he commanded, annoyed that she was asking him to set her free. She didn't directly asked him, but it was a close.

She looked at the cards, then told him that she picked the third card from the left. He drew the card out and showed it to her without him looking. It was the Ace of Spades.

He quickly put the card in place and shuffled once more, "You know... It's not about who you are, it's about... who you are _not-ah."_

Jenny wasn't listening to him, she was too busy watching the cards shuffle in his hand.

Joker continued, "I don't know if you're growing any wiser than you are now, but you have a lot to learn in the real world. Luckily, I am here to be your guide."

That's the last thing Jenny wanted.

Suddenly, Jenny grew tired. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as she watched the cards in Joker's hands hypnotically. He noticed that she was getting sleepy, so he stopped shuffling and pulled out a certain card in the middle.

Jenny didn't know if she was imagining it, but she sworn she saw a printed picture of her unsuspected self on the card with the black aces on four corners.

"Is this your card?" he asked.

She didn't reply, she fell into a deep slumber. Finally. She can sleep.

**A/N: Ooh, Kathy is officially on Team Batman. What would her codename be? Batgirl? Oracle? Something more original? If you have an idea of the perfect codename for Kathy I would like to hear it. Will Lau ever be taken to custody? Can Jenny escape the armchair? Is Joker going to force her to do things good little girls would never do? Will Harvey ever find out Lacey's feelings for him?**

**I watched the season premiere of Gotham and I loved it! Can't wait for next week's episode! As I was watching the episodes, I thought about doing a fanfic about the show, but with so much going on my plate I decided to wait until my other stories are taken care of and my school work is complete. Who is your favorite character in Gotham? Mine are Penguin, Riddler, and Zsasz (Gotham's version of him is so much better than Arkham's. The video character freaked me out - a lot!).**

**Thank you: Guest for reviewing. Viking'slittlePrincess and Wishmaster17 for adding this story to favorites. Wishmaster17 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Have a pleasant day, readers, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	28. Chapter 28: Why So SERIOUS?

**Chapter 28: Why So SERIOUS?**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Jenny woke up with the sun shining on her face. She moaned and blinked a few times, feeling her body ache all over. It took a minute for her to finally notice that she was no longer taped to the chair; instead, she was lying on the couch with a blanket over her. Finally, the Joker allowed her to move.

She thought too soon, however, when she realized that she's still cuffed. Her right wrist was handcuffed to the left, front leg of the couch, but she can still move other than that. She looked at her free wrist to see a small, hairless, red patch on her arm. Joker must've been pretty rough with the un-taping. He could've just used his knife to cut it.

She shifted her legs, feeling a piercing sting on her right leg.

Clenching her jaw, she winced out curses, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She used most of her strength to lift her head up to see the damage, using her uninjured leg to kick the blanket up and her free arm to pull up her pajama pant-leg up to see a white bandage wrapped around her calf. She can see a five inch cut bleeding through the bandage. It hurts like hell. How can she walk or kick to escape?

Jenny let out a faint gasp when she heard footsteps coming closer to the room. She quickly lowered her head and relaxed herself, acting like she's asleep. She wanted just a few more minutes of peace, before she saw the Joker's face again.

Her heart raced as the door slowly opened with a squeak. She forced herself to steady her breathing when the footsteps resumed. It became louder as this person came closer to Jenny's sleeping body. She hoped that if she continued to act asleep maybe the Joker will go away.

The thought was merely a wish. A loud air horn was made, causing Jenny to jump abruptly and fall out of the couch with a thud. She used her free hand to cover one ear, while using her shoulder to cover the other.

"STOP IT!" Jenny screaming, hating the sudden ruckus, "STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" the clown screamed the greeting over the air horn.

"Turn it off!" Jenny cried, still holding her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Thankfully, the Joker released the pressure on the air horn.

Jenny sighed with relief, releasing the hold of her ears. "T-Thank you," she whispered.

Joker squeezed the air horn again for a brief moment, laughing when Jenny flinched at the racket, "Good morning, sweetpea."

Jenny looked up at him with narrowed eyes, clearly didn't appreciate the wake up call and how he addressed her.

He leaned forward, placing a hand behind his ear, expecting a response from her, "Is there anything you like to say to me?"

Jenny looked down at the tape burns on her wrists, replying quietly, "G-Good morning."

He straightened up, tilting his head to the side, analyzing her, "Not an afternoon person, are you?"

Jenny widened her eyes in shock, "Afternoon?!" He must be lying. There's no way it could be the afternoon. How long was she out?

"Nope," Joker pulled out his pocket watch from his coat and showed her the time. Jenny narrowed her eyes, trying to read the watch. She wished that he got a modern watch instead of an old fashion kind. "It's 1:18, sweetheart." He squatted down to her level, but keeping a safe distance. "I thought that drink would give you a good nights rest."

Jenny furrowed her brows at him confusingly. That drink? He meant the McDonald's water she had last night? Did he put something in it to make her pass out?

"Y-You drugged me?" she asked more to herself than to him.

Joker took that as question for him anyway, "Take that as a reward for not screaming or fighting. You know I have been thinking a lot about our conversation, yesterday morning." He nodded to himself, licking his lips. "You are smart about - uh - one thing. If we want this to - uh - work, we have to start taking risks, _trusting_ each other." He licked his lips. "_I'm _taking a risk, and letting you out of that chair," he pointed at the chair nearby.

"I am - really am t-thankful - appreciative," she said quietly.

"Now don't get excited just yet, Jen-nay," he said in a serious, business-like tone. "What's going to happen next will show how good you promise to be. If you play my games right, then you get a gold star. But if you can't... you know I think you're smart enough to know what would happen if you can't, right?"

She nodded swiftly, "Y-Yes, Sir."

He smiled, showing off his yellow stained teeth, "Good." He put his pocket watch away, and pulled out a silver key. Jenny's heart nearly stopped when she saw that. Was he letting her go? Was she going to be free? She bit her lip, holding back the smile that threatened to show across her face. He didn't unlock the handcuffs yet, and she didn't want to get her hopes. A part of her feared that he was playing a sick joke.

"We're going on a little drive, today. We should've left, hours ago, but when I heard you snoring like a swine, I decided to be generous."

Jenny didn't want to respond to that. Kathy always told her that she snores in her sleep, but at least, Jenny didn't talk in her sleep like Kathy always do.

She bit her lip even harder as the Joker inserted the key in the cuffs, setting her wrist free from the couch. She couldn't but feel appreciative, "Thank you, Joker for freeing me. Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Joker patted her head, before pulling her up at her feet. It was a struggle, because Jenny's body was weak and not to mention the cut on her calf was causing great deal of pain. She winced and grunted as she stood, feeling the weight pulling her back to the ground. Joker growled, pulling her arm over his back, using one arm around her waist to keep her steady. "I got ya, come on."

She limped with the Joker out of the room, immediately feeling the nice breeze when they exited the heated room. Once Jenny set foot out, she could a fan blowing, men talking outside, and static noises from a TV or maybe it was the radio. She thought they were going down the hall towards the voices in the other room, but the Joker lead her to a detour to another door. Jenny saw a bright light through the four squared windows on the old, painted white door. They're going outside. Jenny couldn't be any more happy.

What got the Joker in this mood? He gave her food, a couch to sleep on, setting her free from the handcuffs, and he's taking her outside. Whatever set him in this mood, she's grateful. Maybe it's because of her attitude. If she continued to play along and behave, then she'll have more privileges like a shower or clothes, or maybe freedom. She doubted the last part, but there's hoping. Maybe, he's taking her out for that drive now, like he said he would do. Where were they going? Somewhere close to a police station? She hoped the last part.

Jenny couldn't help, but smile when the sun was beating her face with its heat, the wind blowing through her bare skin. Her eyes closed when the sun blinded her eyes. It burned from being in a dark room for so long. Her bare feet met a rocky but grassy surface. If she knew that she was going to be kidnapped by a clown, she would've worn her tennis shoes.

She felt the Joker releasing her arm, she used most of her power to stay in balance, but struggled obviously. She eventually fell onto her butt, feeling rocks sticking her from below. She winced a little in pain, using her free hands to rub her sore areas.

"Wait here," he commanded. Jenny could hear his footsteps becoming fainter. She was alone. But for how long?

When she got used to the bright light, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She wasn't in Gotham City that's for sure. They must've been hours away from the city. It seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere, except for abandon trailers and warehouses. This area was a dump, basically. She looked over her shoulder, while feeling a pop on her neck, to see their hideout was big and painted but old. The Joker must've wanted to make it look like someone was living there, so no unwanted guest would break in.

She turned back around to face the sun hovering above her. She didn't know how long this part of freedom would last, but wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. A part of her wanted to run away and find help, but she didn't want to know what would happen if that plan didn't succeed. How could she know if she's running in the right direction to Gotham City? How could she run with a cut-up leg? What would happen if Joker and his men caught her?

_"I think you're smart enough to know what would happen if you can't play the game, right?"_

Jenny shivered as the taunting words haunted her mind. She knew enough that the Joker would do something bad if she broke his trust. She was doing so well to earn it, it could only take one small mistake to tear it down. Jenny didn't want that to happen. She'll run when the time was right.

As Jenny was relaxing outside, a cold gush of water hit her back. She squealed and hopped onto her feet, screaming and shivering, rubbing her bared arms. She whirled around to see the Joker returned with a gardening hose. It was still spilling out water.

"What was that?!"

"To put it, delicately, Jen-nay..." Joker licked his lips, "Uh... you smell!"

Jenny frowned.

"We don't have a bathroom installed in the funhouse, so we shower with a hose." His eyes gazed up and down her body. Jenny felt slightly self conscious. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, adverting his gaze.

"Take 'em off," he commanded, gesturing her clothes.

Jenny widened her eyes in disbelief, "Pardon?"

He sighed, "Your clothes, dollface. Take. 'em. Off!"

"Right - Right now?" she questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "No. After lunch - Yes, right now!"

She jumped at his sudden outburst. She wanted to shower, but not outside with pair of eyes around like Joker's. "B-But you're here."

"So?"

"I don't... C-could you at least turn around-"

"Why so shy?" he asked. "I've seen you in a bra. You - uh - definitely have a... body of a - uh - stripper."

Her jaw dropped, feeling her body and face flush red at his words. She felt a bit violated, remembering the time he did see her in her sports bra. She only took her shirt off for Alfred's bloody head. Her eyes glistened with tears, thinking about the image of Alfred. It would be a miracle if she returned home to know that Alfred survived that horrid attack.

"Okay, sweetpea, you don't want me to look at you? Fine. I'll bring in another guy to keep an eye on you."

"No!" Jenny cried. "C-Couldn't you just let me shower in peace? Please!"

"Sorry, Jen-nay. You don't have a choice. I'm loosing the leash more than I should-ah! Now, do you want me or one of my buddies to watch you? And believe me, when I say this, they would love for you to put on a good show."

Jenny opened her mouth then closed. She really didn't want anybody looking at her while showering in her panties and bra. She wanted to shower behind a curtain, naked and alone, scrubbing off every speck of dirt, blood, sweat, and piss off her body.

"We don't have all day, Jen-nay."

Jenny can tell that this man was losing patience, she didn't have a choice anyway. She already had the Joker's eyes on her, she didn't want another guy looking at her. It's better to have one guy seeing everything than two.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Fine what?"

Jenny sighed in defeat, "...You stay."

Joker didn't laugh or make inappropriate comments. He stepped back and leaned against the warehouse wall, crossing his arms and legs, making himself comfortable. His face showed all seriousness, and his eyes... Jenny didn't want to look at them. She was afraid of what would happen if she did look.

"Then proceed... _quickly_," he commanded.

Jenny turned her back to him. Just because he was watching her, didn't mean he had to watch _everything_. She reluctantly pulled the tank top over her head, letting it drop on the dirty ground. She placed her thumbs inside the waistband of her piss stain pajama pants, excluding the underwear, and forced herself to pull them down around her ankles.

She sniffled, finally able to silently cry. She never thought she could feel so violated and shaken in her life other than today. She had been beaten, cuffed, taped, slapped, and forced herself to shower half naked with eyes watching her every move. What had she done to deserve this torture?

She quickly picked up the hose next to her, jumped with a shiver at the cold water pouring on her skin. Running one hands over her body, rinsing every dirt of her body, the cool water was refreshing. She raised the hose over her head. Her mouth opened widely, gasping as her hair became dripping cold wet. She wished the Joker provided her soap or shampoo to refresh her body, but didn't have the courage to ask. She didn't want to push her luck with her captor. She was going to accept what she was going to get for now.

Jenny moved the hose above her cleavage and inside of her bra, while looking down at the bandage around her calf. She debated whether she should take it off or not. Her leg wasn't stinging anymore, it's just sore to walk on. She had to use most of her body weight on her other leg, while bending her knee slightly on the other.

It's been four minutes, and Jenny mostly rinsed everywhere on her body, especially inside her underwear. She didn't hear or see the Joker, during this time, nor want to. Her main priority was to clean herself. If... _When_ she returned home, she'll be taking a lot of showers enough to skyrocket the water bill, wanting to make sure that she was super clean, especially the smell.

As Jenny was moving the hose from the bottom of her feet to her back, the water stopped pouring. She furrowed her brows, turning her attention to the hose. She turned the hose down, only drops of water came out.

"Hey, Joker, the water-" she was cut off, when a cloth was wrapped around her body. She dropped the hose, and looked down at the purple blanket, she slept with last night.

She cautiously turned to face the man in purple and green, though she wasn't looking at his face but his hands. They were rubbing up and down her arms, drying her.

"There ya go, darling," he whispered.

Jenny didn't know what to say other than whispering her thanks. She felt a bit uneasy with the Joker's gentleness. Yesterday, he was a bit rough with the slapping and the hair pulling, but now he was making sure she's well taken care of like an owner with his pet, a little girl with her American Girl doll.

Joker gripped the towel and rubbed off every droplet from her body. It turned from slow and gentle to fast and rough. When she was a toddler, her dad used to do this to her after her shower, making sure that soap was out of her hair and her skin was dry. Jenny closed her eyes, forcing her body to relax, imagining her dad doing it, instead of a clown. When he was reaching towards crotch, that's when she drew the line.

Jenny pulled back from his hold and wrapped the towel around her body protectively. She didn't want to look at his reaction to her resistance. "I can do it myself, if you don't mind," she said, trying not to have attitude. "Please."

After a long minute of silence, he tossed something to her on the ground. "Whatever."

She looked down to see a grocery bag. She picked it up and opened it, revealing clothes.

"When did you get this?" she asked, not recalling him carrying the bag with him, while taking her outside.

"While you were hosing off," he replied, nonchalantly. That answer finally made her look at _him, _at his face, though not his eyes. "A risk, I know, but you were so into getting yourself squeaky-clean, I figure why not. And..." he let out a laugh, "It's not like you are going to run anyway."

"No!" Jenny assured him quickly, shaking her head. "I would never-"

"Because if you did, that would've been _bad_. Really, _really_ bad."

"For me," she assumed in a whisper.

"No. For _us_, dollface." Joker grasped her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. She held back the wince of discomfort as he holding her. Why was he doing this to her? She loved hugs... but this was awkward and terrifying. She shivered, feeling his warm breath against her ear, it tickled as he whispered.

"Now why don't we go inside, and you change into your new set of clothes. You must be freezing."

Clutching the towel over her shoulders, she nodded, averting his gaze, offering a faint smile, "Okay."

He patted her back, "Good girl."

Next thing Jenny knew, she was shoved away from his hold. She stumbled and fell onto her knees. She winced as the rocks dug into her kneecaps.

"Get up!" he commanded in irritation. "I know you can walk!"

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion as tears were watering her eyes once more. He was getting mad. Why should he be upset? What had she done wrong? First, he was all caring and now he's abusive. His mood swings were so confusing.

She adjusted the towel until her back side was covered, quickly getting up on her feet. "I'm sorry!" she said shakily.

"What are you sorry for?" Joker demanded. "For being slow? You will be sorry if you don't hurry."

"I'm s-sorry," she repeated as she limped inside the warehouse and back inside the room to change. She didn't need to turn around to know that the Joker was in the room as well. She glanced at him for a moment, before she swiftly turned her attention back to her clothes. "A-Are you going to watch me change too?"

"No. No. No. No. Just want to let ya know that me and my goons will be waiting_ impatiently_ in the other room by the time you're done. _When..._" Jenny inhaled sharply, shivering at Joker's dark threatening tone of voice. "...you're done, you go straight down the hall to the living room. If you go anywhere else, I _will_ know, and I _will_ punish you. Understand?"

"Mm-hm," Jenny nodded fiercely.

"Good. Don't keep me waiting, dollface."

"The sooner you leave, the quicker I'll be done," she gasped, couldn't believe that those words escaped her. She froze in her spot, waiting for Joker to snap. Instead he laughed in high-pitch, making Jenny jump unwillingly.

"Fiesty... I _love_ that-ah!" He said with a grin.

Much to her relief, the door closed. She was alone.

Jenny exhaled, before turning her attention to her new set of clothes. She emptied it to see what Joker picked out for her. A long-sleeved plaid shirt, wife beaters, dark jeans with a black belt, a pair of socks, and boxer shorts. The pants and shirt were too big and manly for her, but it's better than nothing. She noticed that the shoes weren't included. Did the Joker forgot about giving her a pair? She'll ask him, if she had the courage, which she didn't. She quickly put them on, knowing that she was on thin ice with the clown.

**~000~000~000~**

Joker and three of his picked henchmen were in the room, watching the news on the cheap television set. The screen was small, the colors were black and white, and the audio was static but clear.

Vicki Vale was having her gossip show two hours later than her normal time. She must've dug something juicy, probably having to do with Gotham's Prince Charming and her current Princess.

"_This is Vicki Vale, giving you the inside scoop of what's going on our city. This is me, telling it like it is."_

Joker and his buddies had to laugh at that line. She never told the story like it was, but they admitted the way she twisted it 180 was pretty interesting to listen to.

They didn't realize Jenny entered the room, dressed in plaid and jeans, but shoeless. The sleeves were too long for her, so she rolled it up to her elbow.

She took in the large living room. It was huge! Of course, it's a warehouse, what did Jenny expect? There was a large table and folding chairs at one wall. A microwave and a mini fridge on top of it. There was a van parked inside near the garage doors. What she saw next scared her, there was dynamite, C4 explosives, guns, and missiles all in one area. The guns and knives were stacked against the wall near the explosives. She noted to steer clear from the danger zone.

Jenny turned her attention to the men near the TV. She recognized two of Joker's goons from yesterday. The dark-haired man in his mid-thirties and the young boy named Malcolm. She hoped that Malcolm wasn't mad at her, he didn't deserve that threat the Joker gave him.

There was another man in his late twenties or early thirties, Jenny hadn't met him yet. He was dark skinned, clean cut, dressed like a typical thug, his short hair was pulled back but his ends were braided - dreadlocks. She didn't dare move, because she was curious to see what they're watching.

_"Today, I_ **was**_ going to tell you the dark side of Harvey Dent_..." A picture of Harvey appeared on screen. "_But the latest story about the Joker, really caught the city's... and my attention!"_

A picture of Jenny's cap and gown picture appeared on screen. _"Two nights ago, a high school graduate was kidnapped by the homicidal FREAK (aka the Joker)."_

Joker was sitting on the arm chair, clenching his fist, "I'm _not-ah_ freak. I'm not! I'm not!"

"No, you ain't, Sir," the black thug said. "You are a badass super villain."

Joker glared at the man with narrowed eyes, causing the man to tremble and lower his head, "I didn't ask ya, Bub." He turned back to the screen, and his frown deepened when his mug shot appeared on screen with his clown make up on. "Looks like I need a retake."

_"The abduction took place in Bruce Wayne's penthouse (around 10 pm). She was all alone, no hero, no man, no Batman to save her. Her circumstances of coming to Gotham was to pay her sister a friendly visit. Her sister? The sister is Doctor Kathryn Knightly, the psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum and girlfriend to Bruce Wayne." _

An Arkham picture of Kathy in her uniform appeared on screen.

_"Now most of you are probably wondering... Where was Bruce Wayne and Kathy, when the girl was taken? Well, I'll tell you..." _

A brief picture of certain restaurant appeared on screen.

"_They were having a triple date at the famous Pascuale's Bistro with Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes; my dashing cameraman, Jack Ryder and the DA's intern, Lacey Donaldson. Now what kind of sister leaves her younger sister alone in the dark penthouse like a sitting duck, while making out with the hunk billionaire?"_

"A selfish one," the dark-haired man replied.

"_Now lets get back to the important matters..." _Two pictures of Joker and Jenny reappeared on screen. "_What is the Joker's plan with Gotham's new girl? __She's been missing for two days, and nothing... no ransom, no video, no body - nothing! The question is what does the clown want? Could it have anything to do with Arkham's famous doctor, Kathryn Knightly? Did something happened between them, behind closed doors, we don't know about?"_

Everyone widened their eyes clearly in shock about how Vicki was implying. Jenny understood how Joker and Kathy knew each other. He was a patient at where Kathy worked, in Arkham. Was Vicky suggesting that their relationship was more than patient/doctor? Kathy would never do that! She loved Bruce, and if she did cheated, it would never be with the Joker.

"Is that red head saying what I think she's saying?" Malcolm asked.

_"Did the Joker have an obsession with her? Was Jenny simply a victim at the wrong place and time? Is she an object to the Joker's fantasies?"_

Before anybody knew, Joker was already by the television, knocking it down from the table. Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst. He obviously didn't take kindly to these bold accusations.

There were only a few minutes of silence, and Jenny didn't realize the Joker's dark eyes were on her, until she looked up. She immediately averted his gaze, tucking an auburn curl behind her ear.

"Stevie," Joker said, not taking eyes off of Jenny's frame.

"Yeah, boss?" the dark- haired, bearded man asked nervously.

"Add Vicki Vale on my list to kill."

Jenny widened her eyes in fear. She may not like the woman, but she didn't deserve to die. She prayed that the Joker was only joking.

Steve nodded, "Yes, Mister Joker, sir."

_Bub_ turned around to follow the Joker's gaze, only to see the girl in plaid. "About time you showed up!"

"Sorry," Jenny said softly, not making eye contact, except for Malcolm, whom was avoiding her gaze.

Joker slowly approached Jenny, "Boys, in case you have short term memory loss, this here..." He placed his arm around Jenny's shoulder, "is sweet, little Jenny. She will be staying with us for a while, so I suggest you make her feel at home."

He looked down to see that she wasn't looking at him, but at the blonde boy next to _Bub_. He dug his thumb and forefinger into her jaw, forcing her to look at him. She winced at the discomfort, having no choice but to look at his deep dark eyes. She shivered in fear, though not daring to put up a fight. He turned her head so that she was facing his goons.

"Jen-nay, meet my buddies." He pointed at each of them with his finger. "That's Booby - Bobby!" he finished with a giggle, making the dark skinned thug frown not appreciating the wrong name calling.

"Stevie."

"What's up," The dark haired man lifted his hand up in greeting.

"And..." Joker narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, whom was looking at the destroyed television. "You had already met little _Malcolm,"_ he said the name in a demonic tone.

Malcolm didn't say a word, nor wave for he was too afraid.

Jenny wanted to be polite, be the goons' friend for the time being. She waved and offered the men a smile, "Hi."

The goons didn't reply.

"I-It's very nice to meet y'all."

There was an awkward pause.

Joker was getting annoyed by the rudeness, "Uh, the lady said hello! Don't you idiots have anything to say?"

The goons immediately returned the greeting in a swift mutter.

Jenny still smiled at the goons, but turned to look at Joker, still not giving him eye contact, "So... when are we leaving?"

"Oh, yeah... _that-ah_," Joker gave her a chilling smile that made Jenny's blood run cold. She had a feeling that what happened next couldn't be good. "Right now." There was a tiny click and before Jenny could see what it was, a paper bag was on her head, she was concealed in darkness.

"What the hell?!" she cried writhing against the Joker's grip. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Joker grabbed both her arms, pinning them behind her back so that she could not move. Quickly, he handcuffed her other wrist. He grunted when her socked heal slammed against his foot.

"Bub! Bubby!" Joker cried. "GET OVER HERE!"

Jenny screamed when she felt her legs lifted in the air. She was carried side ways. She cried and screamed, pleading for her life. It was dark, and the bag was stealing her air.

She heard a garage door and a van door sliding open. She was thrown inside the car, and the next thing she knew, the car sped off and she was thrown out of her supposed seat. Her head slammed against the car door.

Her instincts got the better of her. She was kicking, screaming, doing whatever she could to escape the Joker's grasp, not caring if her leg was in pain. Her common sense would've told her that what she had down was just plain stupid, but she was too scared to think, only react.

"Calm down, girl! Jezz!" Steve said.

"Stop it, Jenny!" Joker ordered, but Jenny continued to be stubborn. "I said... STOP!"

The car became silent, only Jenny's frantic breathing and crying were the only noises. Her panting turned to gasps as the Joker pulled her back to her seat and buckled her.

"Now Jenny, what did we discuss about what bad girls get if they misbehave?" Joker scorned her like a father would to a child.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean? Oh! You mean the bag and cuffs," he giggled. "Listen, sweetie, I can't have you take note at every road we turn. If you were found by the cops, you would give them directions to the funhouse."

"I won't!" Jenny assured him. "I'm not good with directions! Please, take the bag off! I can't breathe!"

"I will once we get to our destination. Now be a good girl, and I won't have to hurt _you_. Got it?!"

Jenny submitted, "I-I'll be good. I promise."

"Good," he grinned. He let out a pleasant sigh, happy that there was no more resistance. He rested his arm around her shoulders. Jenny exhaled through her nose, shivered at Joker's surprise contact. She leaned her body close to the van door, wanting to stay far away from her captor. Joker didn't let her, and his grip on her shoulder showed it.

"_Jen-nay_," he warned.

Jenny had no choice but to sit still, "I'm sorry." She shivered, feeling his breath against her neck.

"Good girl."

She winced when he begun to massage her shoulder. She never had a massage in two years, she wanted one, but not from the Joker. He was too rough, it was deep tissue.

"Wow, Jen-nay, you seem tense."

_'I wonder why!' _Jenny thought.

"How about some - uh - music to remedy that?" Joker suggested, pulling something out from his coat. It was a beach-blue cellphone. He tossed it to the front. "Play it, would you, Malcolm?"

Jenny wasn't sure what the Joker just tossed, until she heard a familiar song and her second favorite American Idol star singing.

_"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with the bleached-blonde tramp, and she's probably getting thirsty. Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink, 'cause she can't shoot whisky."_

"What is this shit?" Bobby asked in disgust, clearly not a country music fan.

_'It's Carrie Underwood, you dumbass!' _Oh, Jenny wanted to say that, but she couldn't - wouldn't talk. Thoughts were running through her mind. Was Joker a fan of Carrie Underwood too? He used a device to play it. Could it be his iPod or... Jenny gasped in realization. He got her cellphone! How? When? Why?!

She was out of her shocked state when Joker continued to rub her shoulders while twirling her red hair with his forefinger. What was it about her hair that got him so fascinated?

_"Right now, he's probably behind her, showing her how to shoot a combo..."_

Normally when she's alone, she would sing along at the chorus, but forced herself to stay quiet. She didn't know how the Joker would react.

_"And he don't know..."_

Jenny grinded her teeth, unexpected to hear off key karaoke from the clown himself. His voice was nasally and out of tune.

_"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel-drive; carved my name into his leather seat! I took the Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in ALL four tires! Maybe next time he'll think before he... CHEEEEEEEATS!" _Joker finished with a high pitch laugh. "You know something, Jen-nay. You know why... He! He! You know why I love this song?"

"Tell me," Jenny said uninterested.

"Because she... let go! She's skyrocketing fireworks! She showed her true colors!" He pulled her closer to him, hearing her breathe heavily. The bag wasn't doing her wonders. "That's what you're having trouble with, Jen-nay. You are playing hard to get. You are not letting the chaos ensure like you wanted..." He licked his lips before he continued in a whisper, "You just have to let go... and laugh a little... HA! HA! HA! HAAAA!"

When Jenny gets out of here, she would need to go to the doctor's office for a hearing check up, because the clown's laughter was bursting her ear drum.

**~000~000~000~**

What felt like hours, they finally made it to their destination. One of Jenny's favorite workout song was about to end - Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC.

"Alright, it's show time!" Joker released his hold on Jenny and hopped in the back.

Bobby was examining Jenny who was motionless, during the last twenty minutes. "Uh, boss, should we take the shit off of the chick's head now?"

Joker pulled out a large trash bag fit for a body, taking his eyes on Jenny who was snoring softly than normal. He shrugged, "Sure, _but_..." He narrowed his eyes at Bobby, "But Bub, does she look like a yellow chick coming out from a hen?"

Bobby furrowed his brows in confusion, "No."

"Then don't call her that... _again_," he said in a threatening tone.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Bobby said, before yanking the bag off her head. He patted her cheek to wake her up. "Get up, girl! We're here."

Jenny gasped as she sat upright, looking through the windows to see they were at a small bar. Sports cars were parked with the van as well.

She looked over at the goons and asked, "Why are we here?"

She didn't get a response, either she was too quiet or just being ignored.

"Can anyone help me with this suit?!" Joker asked, putting his legs inside the bag, like putting on a pair of pants.

"I got ya covered, Boss!" Bobby shuffled in the back of the van, assisting Joker to get inside the trash bag. Jenny watched the scene curiously, she was questioning this when Joker's face was covered. It was like he was pretending to be a mummy in it's tomb or a dead guy in a body bag.

"What's going on?!" Jenny demanded.

"Just shut up, and enjoy the show," Steve snapped with a hiss.

Jenny knew that she wouldn't get answers anyway. All she had to do was stand back and watch. She'll have her answers, eventually.

The two men in front got out of van. Malcolm walked towards the back and opened the van doors.

Steve was heading towards her door, opening it and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Lets go," he commanded, grabbing her arm.

Jenny groaned when Steve pulled her out of the van. She let out a cry, feeling her cutup leg shooting in pain.

"Stop your whining, and don't screw this up! Got it?" he warned her with gritted teeth.

Jenny didn't respond. She didn't have to. Steve wasn't the leader of this operation, it was the man inside the human-size trash bag. She peered over her shoulder, watching Bobby and Malcolm carry Joker's body. She and Steve were following them side by side. Once they reached the door, Steve used his free hand to pound the door.

They all didn't have to wait long when a suited black man opened the door.

He looked at each visitor suspiciously, "Can I help you?"

"We're here for the money!" Malcolm stated, clearly struggling to carry Joker's motionless body.

"What money?" the man demanded, before pointing at the body bag with Joker inside. "What's that shit you're carrying?"

"Joker," Steve stated.

The man widened his eyes at Steve's statement, then looked at the large body bag. He nodded, gesturing them to come in.

"I guess Gambol didn't have to wait that long," the man said, shutting the door behind them.

"The Joker didn't know what's coming to him," Bobby said with a smug look on his face.

Jenny knew now what's happening. This man was expecting the Joker dead in the body bag. If only he knew, what this Gambol guy was getting instead.

The man insisted of letting two of his guys carry the Joker's _dead_ body to Gambol while the bounty hunters walked freely. She noticed the man looking at her as if he recognized her. He must've watched the news. He must've known who she was. Could it be possible that he and this _Gambol_ person can save her? She wanted to scream at him to help her, but bit her bottom lip.

Joker's goons casted Jenny a dark look, warning her not to say a word. Steve, who was grasping her arm painfully tight the whole time, had his face close to her ear discomfortingly, "You make a peep, and Joker will kill you."

Jenny didn't have to hear it twice. She nodded in response, not wanting to hear threats anymore.

They all continued to follow the African American men down the stairs, close to another room. The head guard commanded everyone to stay put, before entering the room.

Jenny took a step closer to the room to hear, but Steve pulled her back roughly.

"Stay still, you little bitch."

Jenny inhaled sharply, definitely taking offense to that name call. How dare he called her a bitch? She didn't do anything wrong!

**~000~000~000~**

Gambol was enjoying a game of pool with his men, until two of his guards arrived with news.

"Yo, Gambol," the head guard said in the other room. "Someone here for you. They said they have just killed the Joker, and... they got the kidnapped girl."

Gambol perked up intrigued by this news, "Where is that son of the bitch?"

"They got the body," the guard ushered everyone inside. Two of Gambol's guards carried the bagged body and placed it on the pool table. The thugs and the girl looked around the pool room/bar with amazement.

Gambol made his way around the pool table, approaching the dark haired thug and the girl from the news. Now, he understood why Joker took her. She was a looker, but not like her older sister, though, she's pretty anyway.

She hesitantly met his gaze. He was African American too, all dressed up for success. He seemed decent, wealthy, friendly.

He narrowed his eyes at Steve, noticing how he was manhandling her. "Hands off the lady."

Steve was hesitant. He didn't want the girl to run, but not wanting to risk ruining the plan, he released her.

Jenny smiled at Gambol appreciatively.

He looked behind her frame to see that she was handcuffed. He turned to the man who was manhandling her, "Where's the key to the cuffs?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. She was already cuffed when we saw her with Joker."

Jenny glared at Steve with narrowed, but didn't make a peep. Steve returned the gesture, and she quickly turned back to Gambol, her possible angel.

"Miss Knightly, I presumed?" Gambol caressed the girl's cheek gently.

"Y-Yes, Sir," she replied.

"Charmed to meet you face-to-face," he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled widely, blushing from his kind words. "I'm so sorry that you were welcomed to my city by this_ freak!" _He cast the body bag a dark glare, before turning to Jenny, acting sweet once again. "But it's over. I will assure you, that you will be _well_ taken care of."

Jenny gave him a sincere smile, not wanting him to let go. Maybe this man will be her escape pod. He can be her ticket out of the Joker's grasp. She wanted to warn him, tell him that this was all a trap.

Gambol released his hold on her hand, offering the girl a smirk before turning his attention to _the body_.

He tore off the head piece of the bag, revealing the Joker's face. He was motionless with his scarred mouth slightly agape. Jenny was amazed by the Joker's acting. He was so good, it scared her. How many times had he played this trick?

Gambol nodded at the body, seemed satisfied. He turned to the three thugs, "So... dead, that's 500."

Jenny couldn't stay quiet. If she stayed silent, then something bad was going to happen. She had to scream.

"SIR, DON'T! It's a trap!" Jenny cried.

The trap had been triggered. The three smirking thugs immediately grabbed hold of the guards, forcing them down on their knees, with their guns pointing at their temples. Gambol didn't have time to comprehend what was going on, until a body shot upward, sticking his pocket knife in his mouth.

"How about alive, hmm?" the Joker asked rhetorically, forcing to turn Gambol's body around to face him.

Jenny covered her mouth, couldn't believe this was happening. She had blown it. She was too late to save herself. She broke the Joker's trust. She was going to get it - big time!

Joker leaned down towards Gambol's face and whispered, "You want to know how I got these scars?"

Jenny knew how, and she didn't want to hear a repeat of this horrifying story..

"You see..." Joker licked his lips as he begun his tale, "My father was... a drinker and a _fiend_."

Jenny perked up, blinked in disbelief, intrigued to hear the story now.

"And one night... he comes home crazier than usual. Mommy grabs the kitchen knife to defend herself, and she doesn't like that... Not. One _BIT!_ So, with me watching, he sticks the knife to her, laughing while he does it... He turns to me, and says, _Why so SERIOUS?!_ Comes at me with the knife. _Why so SERIOUS?! _He sticks the blade in my mouth. _Lets put a smile on that FACE!_ _And_..."

His eyes locked on Jenny's scared ones.

That story he just told was the completely different than the story he told her. If that scar story was false, should this story be a fabrication as well? He lied to her! His mother never had beaten him. He must've known that Jenny had a deep affection for her own mom, and he used that to earn sympathy. No more of this nonsense. No more Miss Nice Girl. He wanted her to trust him? How can he do that if he's lying to her face?

"Why so serious?" he asked, simply.

In one swift motion, Gambol's throat was sliced open. Jenny averted the scene, opened her mouth widely, gasping in horror. In one thud, Gambol's body fell to the tiled ground. The thugs were chuckling wickedly at the scene. Jenny was disgusted. How can these men laugh about death? She looked at the body to see blood. Lots of blood. The man's life was pooling out of his throat. She silently cried, her mouth still wide opened, shaking her head in denial.

_This can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening! _Jenny screamed in her mind. The Joker scarred her to life with that traumatizing scene. She'll never go home the same again.

She looked up to see the Joker wiping the blood off his knife clean, before removing himself from the body bag. With him distracted and thugs holding the men firmly on the ground, she made a run for it.

**A/N: Jenny is on the run! Will she be free, or will she regret her decision? Is Joker going to kill her before the story ends? Can Batman and Kathy find her, or are they going to need some help?**

**(Cueing trumpets and confetti) This story has reached 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for your support for this story!**

**I am currently in college now, and I have lots of homework and studying to do. I can only focus on one story, and I have chosen my Thor fanfic because I am really close to the ending of Part 1. I will update more of this story when I get done with my Thor fanfic. I might update again before the story gets done, it just depends on the chapter completion and time.**

**Thank you: queen angelica for favoring the story.**

**SaChan22 and queen angelica for following the story.**

**Guest reviewers and grapejuice101 for reviewing.**


	29. Chapter 29: You Shouldn't Have Done That

_**Chapter 29: You Shouldn't Have Done That**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

The blood. The man's death. That's all Jenny was thinking about as she ran. She limped down the hall and opened the unlocked door with her handcuffed hands. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to go. She didn't hear the goons yelling at her or the Joker growling from behind. She didn't care how much pain she was in. She needed to escape. Screw the timing, she didn't want to stick around and watch this crazy clown kill another innocent man.

Gambol was her escape pod. He could've helped her. He could've killed the Joker and saved her, but he's dead. His blood was oozing out of his throat.

Jenny cried as she sped across the street and into an alley. Seeing nothing but the blood - _his _blood - in front of her eyes. She met a brick dead in. She kicked and punched and cried against the wall. She wasn't thinking straight. She didn't realize what a terrible mistake she just made. She could've ran to a nearby decent building or a police station, but she didn't. She came to this alleyway instead.

Jenny didn't realize it, until her hair was yanked back and her body was slammed against the brick wall. A strong grip was found around her handcuffed wrists, feeling the blade of the cuffs dig uncomfortably against her skin. She screamed and cried, not paying attention to what her captor was saying.

_"_Now Jen-_nay_, why? _Why?!_ Why did you do that?" Joker demanded with a growl.

Her mind had gone blank. She couldn't respond to him, she just sobbed. Joker gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"_ANSWER ME!"_

She didn't hear him, nor care for what he said. She didn't look at him, but through him. She could only see the dead man, all she could say in a hoarse, quiet voice, "How could you do it? How could you kill him? How could you kill that man?"

Joker didn't respond, though, he tilted his head to the side in deep thought.

"_WHY?!" _Jenny demanded.

Next thing she knew, she received a hard blow to the face. She gasped. Her jaw became agape and her eyes widened in shock. That punch traveled her back to reality. She wasn't in the pool room anymore. She was in the alleyway. She furrowed her brows, not recalling how she got there. All she could think about was the body. Not thinking about trust, loyalty, or her promise to her captor. What had she done?

"_Don't," _Joker emphasized the word in a quiet, threatening tone, "Talk to me like that. _Ever_. _Again-ah."_

Jenny was now trembling in fear, and tears were pooling out of her eyes. Her lips, her arms, and legs were quivering at the Joker's voice. She exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding it.

"I-I'm sorry," Jenny stuttered her apology. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Mean what?" Joker asked. "Run away? Talk to me like I'm your son? Well, I'm... NOT!"

Jenny inhaled through her nose and jumped abruptly in fright, clenching her jaw, refusing to say a word.

"As for your question," Joker continued as if nothing happened. "He died. People die. It's a natural thing."

Jenny's jaw dropped at his words. He's acting like the man died by a heart attack or something. The Joker sliced his throat, there was no natural cause about it.

"He was innocent," Jenny whispered. She jumped at Joker's high pitched laughter. Much to her relief, he released his hold on her wrists, slapped his hand against his leg while laughing. Jenny was confused. How was death humorous?

"What's so funny?"

Joker's scary cackle turned to giggles as he wiped the laughing tears from his eyes, "He's innocent?! HA! That's a good one, Jen-_nay - Ha! Ha! -_ and you acting all-so-_serious_ just really pushed it. He. He."

Jenny furrowed her brows, "Pushed what?"

Joker's laughter died down, and analyzed her face. His extended smile twitched, when he realized that she wasn't acting all fun and games.

"You were serious?"

Jenny didn't understand what he was talking about at all. Joker sighed and pressed her shoulders against the brick wall tightly. Propping one hand against the wall, next to her face, while keeping his grip on her shoulder with the other.

"Look kid, you need to understand that..." he paused to lick his lips, "... that _man_ is _not-ah_ _innocent_." He licked his lips.

Jenny didn't say a word. She stared at his nose, avoiding eye contact as possible, trying not to look at the scars - otherwise, there will be severe consequences.

"You see our good friend - little Gambol - is one of the crime _lords_ in Gotham." Joker noticed Jenny blinked in interest. "That's right, sweet-pea, he's one of those bullies who think he's better than everyone. _That_ right there, Jen-nay, was his downfall."

"You didn't have to kill him."

He shook his head in disagreement, "No. No. No. No. I _do_. 'Cause if I didn't, _I _would be dead... not that it's even possible. I'm just protecting my best interests, Jenny, and besides, that bozo is _crazy_ if he thinks that _he_ can teach _me _manners. So, I taught _him_ one important lesson..."

"What's the lesson?" she asked in a grumble.

He curled his finger, ushering her to come closer, "Come here."

Jenny slightly leaned forward, wondering what was that insane lesson Joker taught Gambol. Instead of answering her, he grasped her hair with one hand, while pressing his other against her throat, pushing her against the wall.

"NEVER BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU!" he screamed at her face, letting out a shriek of laughter.

Jenny gagged for breath, using all her strength to push him away with her body and not her hands, but it was useless. Air was escaping her lungs, she couldn't breathe. She writhed against his grip, begged for mercy; but nothing was working.

"You shouldn't have run, sweetie! 'Cause _now_..." Joker licked his lips, "_now I'm _going to have to punish you_."_

Jenny was about to faint, her eyes were watery. She couldn't breathe. Her instructor didn't teach her what to do if you're choked to death by a psychopathic clown _with_ your wrists handcuffed behind your back. If she ever escaped the Joker's clutches alive, she'll have to ask her instructor.

Jenny was relieved when Joker released the pressure from her throat. She immediately coughed for air against the Joker's face. He kept his grip in her hair, and his body tightly pressed against hers.

"P-Please! Cck! Please!" Jenny pleaded while gagging. She really needed an air mask, right now.

Joker raised his brows and smirked (at least, Jenny _thought _it's a smirk), "Well, since you asked nicely..."

Jenny felt a bit of relief. She thought she was off the hook for running away. Maybe her captor wasn't a heartless man after all... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in... but no air came out. She gasped for breath and her eyes snapped open to see the Joker's lipstick-red lips... on her bloody-red ones!

She writhed against his face, only to have the back of her head slammed against the brick wall and her bottom lip bitten down _hard_. She screamed in his mouth, still struggling to get away. She felt dizzy, the air in her lungs resumed to fade, her lips stung badly, her head was pounding and spinning like crazy.

As she felt his tongue poking against her sealed lips, she allowed him to enter her mouth. She attempted to do one thing - her last hope for escape - bite down his lip and tongue _hard._

He pulled back, but Jenny was done. She whipped her left leg forward - twice. One hit against the abdomen, and the other against the groin. He moved away a few feet and clutched his crotch, but didn't scream or yelp in pain - he laughed. He seriously laughed. He licked his bottom lip that formed a deeper shade of red.

Jenny collapsed on her knees, coughing and gasping for air, if her hands were free, she would've massaged her sore neck. Her head was spinning, she didn't have the strength to lift it. She wanted nothing more than to sleep - which she did.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce drove to the bunker with take out in his hand. He found Kathy in the chair, facing wide-eyed at the monitors.

"Nancy, I got you lunch!" Bruce called out.

Kathy didn't answer, her eyes were focused on the screens. Either she didn't hear him or ignored him, he's hoping the first option.

He was constantly checking on Kathy to see how she's doing with her hideout. She acted like everything was peachy, but her dark-circle eyes said it all. She slept on the table with a blanket over her at the first night. She also had trouble logging in the monitors or how to use the Bluetooth, Bruce gave her to keep in touch. Being the new brain for Batman was a lot harder than Kathy had predicted. Alfred made it look so easy.

Luckily, Lucius kept in touch and showed Kathy the basics. He was really helpful - Kathy and Bruce were thankful. Bruce was able to deliver an air mattress and a comforter to the bunker without suspicion. Kathy thanked him, but declined the bedding. She couldn't sleep - refused to sleep. She wanted to stay up just as much as Bruce and help find her little sister.

Bruce and Kathy worked together to find any evidence that can lead to Joker's hideout, but no such luck. Gordon sent police officers to every door step and found nothing. It was like Joker swopped down and vanished with Jenny to his Underworld down below.

Bruce tapped her shoulder, and she immediately whirled around and aimed her taser right at him. Luckily, Bruce was smart enough to dodge, grabbing her wrist to keep her from shooting.

"Nancy, it's me!" Bruce cried.

Kathy looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, panting for breath, still keeping her taser up, "Bruce?"

"Yes, Kathy, it's me!"

Kathy gasped and placed the taser back on the desk, "Oh my gosh, Bruce! I-I am so sorry! I-I thought-"

"You thought I was the Joker," Bruce said it as a statement than a question.

Kathy lowered her head in shame and nodded.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "He's not coming here, Nancy. You're safe. He doesn't know where you are."

Kathy completed the embrace and nuzzled her head against her abdomen, "I just keep seeing his face... a-and if he killed Jen-"

"I won't let that happen!" Bruce vowed.

"Bruce... please don't make promises you can't keep. We are having trouble finding him. You searched every alley, warehouse, and even the Narrows - no Joker!"

"I'll find her, Kathy."

"I? Do you mean _we?"_

"Kathy, when's the last time you had a good night sleep?"

Kathy paused to think, then asked, "What day is this?"

Bruce sighed placing the take out food in front of her, "You got to eat, Kathy, then you can take a break and-"

"I can't, Bruce!" Kathy pushed the take out food aside and single-finger typed Gotham's map on the keyboard. Bruce was shocked that Kathy was saying no to food. Joker was really changing her character, and the lack of sleep. "I'm committed to helping you. I told you-"

"I understand, Kathy, but you need your rest. What you're doing is unhealthy-"

"Alfred stays up all night with you. If he can be nocturnal, so can I-"

"That's not completely true, Kat. Sometimes Alfred sleeps on the job, which I don't mind - I can take care of the baddies myself. You just started helping-"

Kathy was about to retort, but Bruce cut her off.

"-and as much as I appreciate your assistance, you need a break. If you keep this up, your body will go down and we'll accomplish nothing."

Kathy silenced herself, instead of talking, she cried.

Bruce hugged her again and caressed her dark locks, "I hate seeing you like this, Kat." He kissed her head, "I hate you being here."

"It's a lot safer here than your place," Kathy said hoarsely.

"Yeah, but when I come here and see you like this, you look like a prisoner and I'm your captor-"

"You're no such thing, Bruce!" Kathy snapped, "You're my guardian angel!" She pushed herself off her seat to stand, but collapsed back in the chair. Guess from sitting down for hours, she had forgotten how to stand properly.

Bruce kneeled down in her level, so he can see her eyes. They were still dark circles around it, her face was losing her tan, her hair was earning tangles, her breath was the worst. It smelt like his late grandpa. He can taste it, when Kathy kissed him. As much as he want to make out with her, he couldn't handle her taste. What used to taste like strawberry now turned into... Bruce couldn't describe her now awful, other than his late grandpa. He pushed away gently, causing Kathy to furrow her brows in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"At least, eat something, Kat. You must be starving."

Kathy's stomach growled at the thought of food. Kathy wanted to protest the Habatchi steak goodness, but couldn't have the will power to go through. She turned to the take out bag and pulled out a can coke, a container filled with medium-rare steak and lots of spicy rice.

"Okay, fine. After I eat, we're going back to work, okay?"

Bruce shrugged, pulling out a chair for himself to sit and watch Kathy eat, "Fine."

Kathy started her meal with a drink. She opened the can and took a big gulp of the fizzy soda, then pulled it away from her lips with an _ah_, "I love it when it's cold."

"I should've gave you tea or something, you know the sugar only heightens your anxiety."

"Maybe," Kathy admitted, taking another long sip. "But at least it'll give me energy to work."

"So are my protein shakes."

Kathy wrinkled her nose in disgust, "You're out of your mind if you think I'll drink your crap."

Bruce's lips twitched with amusement, "Love you too, Kat."

Kathy continued eating. She thought it'll give her the boost she needed, but instead, she felt weaker and sleepier. Kathy yawned and rested her head on her hand. Bruce noticed that she's about to pass.

"Kathy, you okay?"

Kathy nodded, her eye lids were getting heavy, "Yeah, I-I... I'm fine..." She reached her arm out for the coke, "I just..." She was about to doze off, but quickly perked up, then resumed the drowsiness. She didn't realize Bruce had his arms around her, pulling her up from her chair.

"I got you, babe. I got you."

Even in her dreamy condition, she realized why she was acting like this, why the food was making her drowsy.

"What did you give me?" she asked in a whisper.

Bruce was impressed with Kathy using her brain, but wished she used her common sense as well.

"I'm sorry, Kathy, but you need to sleep. It's for your own good," he picked her up bridal style and led her to the air mattress.

"I-I... hate... I hate you," Kathy grumbled as she was placed on the bed.

"I know," Bruce said nonchalantly, placing the blanket over her, "But you'll thank me later."

Kathy was sleeping peacefully. Bruce didn't feel right about drugging her, but he had no choice. Kathy was sleep deprived. He understood her fears and nightmares, but she needed rest. She'll be better after a good night - afternoon's - rest.

He planted a soft kiss on her nose and whispered his love for her, then he turned to the screens and resumed Kathy's research of the Gotham City maps.

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey was making herself another cup of coffee, one for Harvey and one for himself. She needed the cream and sugar to calm her nerves. She recently watched Icky Vicky's gossip news, this morning. She was pissed off. Vicky accused Kathy of having an affair with Joker. How disgusting can she be?

She stomped her way to Harvey's office. As Harvey was reading through files, Lacey placed Harvey's drink with brute force. Harvey perked up when he noticed her presence.

"Somebody's in a mood," his eyes lowered back on the papers.

"No kidding!" Lacey snapped. "Did you see Vicki's show today?!"

Harvey sighed, tossing his paperwork back on his desk and picked up his coffee cup, "Yeah. Does that woman have a conscience or a brain? I mean does she even realize how much danger she's putting herself in? She might as well paint a Joker target on her back."

"Who gives a damn about Vicki's life?! Did you hear what she accused Kathy of?"

"She says a lot of things that make no sense, Lace. Why talk about it?"

"She said that Kathy and her family don't give a damn about Jenny! How could she say that?! And the part of Joker and Kathy having an affair! UGH! That... That _really pissed me off! PISSED-" _Her words were cut off when she smashed her fist on the coffee cup, spilling it all over Harvey's desk.

"Shit!" she cried as she and Harvey swiftly move the papers aside to keep it spilt coffee from staining them. "I'm so - so sorry, Harvey!"

"It's fine," Harvey waved off her apology as he placed the last file on top of the papers, away from the coffee. "Just get me some paper towels, would you?"

"Absolutely!" Lacey rushed to get some. It didn't long for Harvey to wait, she returned with a stack of napkins. They both took half the napkins and placed them on the stain, then started cleaning. They were wiping the stain side-to-side, circles, and up and down motions. They bumped into one another, expressed their swift apologies then continued cleaning.

Once the desk was wiped, they both dumped the wet napkins in the trash. They raised their eyes to see how close their bodies were along with their faces. They made eye contact and couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Lacey apologized, breaking the contact by lowering her head; only to have Harvey lift up her chin to resume the eye contact.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lacey," he whispered, tucking a lose curl - that fell from her braided bun - behind her ear. "You are upset about the news, and so am I."

"It's not just the news," Lacey grumbled.

"Then what is it about? Jenny?" Harvey assumed.

Lacey sighed, turning her head away from him, walking towards the desk. Harvey froze in his spot, analyzing Lacey's every move.

"Tell me something, Harvey..." Lacey whirled back to face Harvey, while sitting on the desk, "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

Harvey furrowed his brows at Lacey's question, slowly approaching her.

"I mean Kathy is a good doctor - had a lot better grades than me! But she got kidnapped - God knows how many times! Bruce was a good kid in the past - not that he isn't now - but he was a good kid; his parents were murdered, right in front of him. He must have needed lots and lots of therapy! But seriously, what did Jenny ever do to deserve this kidnapping?! She's a good girl! She is the sweetest, kindest, the most understanding person I've met! And yet... the Joker took her for his own personal game! He doesn't even know her! I mean why did he take her, Harvey! Why?!"

Harvey pulled her in embrace, catching Lacey off guard, "I don't know. I don't know why, Lace..."

Lacey exhaled, taking in Harvey's glorious scent. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling Harvey's hand running up and down her back.

"I don't know why bad things happen to good people... but I believe that something good is coming... The night is darkest just before the-"

"The dawn," Lacey finished for him, smiling with amusement, "Yeah, Harv, I know. I heard that speech a hundred times... but is it really true?"

Harvey pushed Lacey from the hug to face her questionably.

"Is dawn really coming?" Lacey asked in a serious whisper.

"Well..." Harvey pulled something out of his pocket, much to Lacey's dismay, it was that stupid coin. "One way to find out."

"No, Harvey," she placed a hand on top of Harvey's, before he flipped it. "I don't want you to flip the coin! I just want an honest answer!"

"So do I," Harvey insisted, pulling his hand from Lacey's touch. He professionally flipped the coin, but before he could catch, Lacey beat him to it.

"I'm serious, Harvey," Lacey frowned, "You may think this coin is fun and games, but this is Gotham's fate, we're talking about... you can't leave that to chance!"

Harvey smiled, unfolding Lacey's clenched hand that was holding the coin, "I'm not."

Lacey looked down to see that the coin landed on heads... again. She always wondered why the coin never landed on tails. She got her answer when she turned the coin over. She gasped and looked up at Harvey with widened eyes and jaw-dropping mouth in surprise.

Harvey kept his confident smile up, "I make my own luck."

That earned a playful hit against the chest.

"Ow!" he said while laughing and rubbing his pectoral.

Lacey grinned, couldn't take her eyes off the coin, "Does this mean that we're flipping a _real_ coin when it comes to paying lunch?"

Harvey chuckled, placing his hands on his hips, "We'll see..." He tucked the loose curl from Lacey's hair again.

"I should pin that," Lacey said indicating the curl, "It's getting obnoxious, and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Don't," Harvey shook his head, untucking the blonde curl back on Lacey's face. "I like it. It has that natural look... just like your million dollar smile."

Lacey grinned showing off her teeth, "Not as much as your billion dollar one."

Harvey laughed, "No. My smile isn't perfect. You should see what happens if I don't let my dentist whiten them every two weeks."

"You know... I've been meaning to ask, who is your dentist?"

Harvey shrugged, "Dr. Sweet."

Lacey snorted, "You serious?"

Harvey smiled, "Yeah. That's really his name..."

They both realized how close their faces were. Their lips were few inches closer from meeting. If Harvey leaned two more inches, his lips could've crashed against Lacey's.

"The dawn is coming, Miss Donaldson... Just wait and see," Harvey whispered, placing his hands on his desk - either side of Lacey's body.

Lacey's eyes drooped close, breathing shallow. Her heart was racing. Could this be it? Can she have that first kiss with Harvey? Her selfish self didn't think of anyone else except for this precious moment...

"Oh my..." a male voice grumbled, a voice that didn't belong to Harvey.

Harvey and Lacey drew themselves apart, facing the unexpected visitor - Lieutenant Gordon. She was right about one thing... Bad things happen to good people. Lacey quickly realized the mistake she almost made. Rachel was her best friend and Harvey's girlfriend. Lacey couldn't - wouldn't betray her like this.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gordon stammered, "I-I don't mean-"

"Gordon," Harvey greeted him with less enthusiasm, "fancy seeing you here. Question is... _what_ are you doing here?"

"Well..." Gordon scratched the hair in the back of his neck, awkward from seeing what he had almost walked in on. "I-I came to tell some news, you and Miss Donaldson will be happy to hear," he finished with a smile.

Lacey and Harvey perked up by his words.

"What happy news, Gordon?" Lacey said with a hopeful look in her eye. "I need something happy in my life right now. Did you find Jenny?"

Gordon's smile faltered a bit, shaking his head, "No-No, we didn't."

"The Joker is arrested?"

"No."

"Vicki is dead?"

Gordon blinked in disbelief by Lacey's question.

"Lacey!" Harvey scolded her.

"What?! You hate her too!"

Gordon sighed, "No. Nobody is dead... But..."

"But what?" Harvey asked. "Enough with the suspense, Chief. Spill it!"

"Nights ago, we were tracking down the mob's money, hoping to find Lau."

"The Chinese crime lord," Lacey assumed.

Gordon nodded, "Yes, and well..." He grinned, "We got him."

That sudden news brought astonished looks on the blondes' faces.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Did you expect certain scenes between the couples? Lacey and Harvey almost kissed! Joker and Jenny _did_ kiss! Kathy slowly losing her marbles, and gaining bad breath!**

**What's going to happen in the next chapter? How did Lau end up in custody when Batman wasn't involved? That's a riddle only you can solve.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, favoring, and following this story so far. I'll try my best to update when I have free time, which is on the weekends.**


	30. Chapter 30: Good with Calculation

_**Chapter 30: Good with Calculation**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"So how exactly did you manage your team to get him?" Harvey asked Gordon, watching the Chinese mob boss and his attorney through the one-way mirror.

"We didn't," Gordon admitted.

"Batman?" Lacey asked, while trying to get in touch with Rachel.

"No." Gordon replied. "Mr. Lau showed up at the GCPD with his Chinese guards with him."

"So wait, he turned himself in?" Harvey asked in disbelief, "Wasn't he trying to bail with the mob's money?"

Gordon handed him a cellphone, Lau's smartphone.

With curiosity in his furrowed eyes, Harvey looked through the phone to see what made Lau come here.

"Check the messages."

Harvey did that, starting with the most recent to the old ones. The first three were normal business, until he reached the fourth message. It was anonymous and creepy to the core.

_"Hey, Squealer, don't bail now. My games have just started. Come back to Gotham city and turn yourself in - J."_

"J," Harvey finished.

"Joker?" Lacey assumed

"He came to town because of a message?" Harvey asked in disbelief, "He was continents away from here."

"_That_ message was just a warm up. He was receiving these threats by mail and email, chocolates, photographs of his whereabouts."

"Chocolates?" Lacey raised her brows.

"They were not opened. We had the police look into it."

"And?"

"And they were no traces of... explosives, or deadly chemicals, or bloody bits or body parts to come with it. They were just normal chocolates. But the card that came with it - that was deadly." Gordon looked through his phone to see the picture of the card and read it, "_Roses are Dead. Violence will ensue. It's a new holiday. Lets celebrate. I hope to see you on our play date soon, because if I don't..." _He flipped a card over to see a picture of unsuspected Lau with cross bones around it. _"Love, Mister J."_

Harvey took the phone from Gordon to see pictures of Lau with Wayne Enterprises's CEO - Lucius Fox, himself in his office, walking hand in hand with his mistresses. They were stalk-like and really creepy.

"So... Joker went to Singapore and threatened Lau to come back to Gotham?" Lacey said it with unsureness in her tone.

"Doubtful," Gordon said, "Because he had Jenny at the time. Maybe he had some help on the outside. And It's Hong Kong, not Singapore."

She groaned when she received Rachel's voicemail for the fifth time. "Damn, Rachel is still not answering. I mean what's more important than this?!"

"Try leaving her a voicemail. That should probably get her attention," Harvey suggested.

Lacey walked away to do just that.

**~000~000~000~**

"So how are you holding up?" Rachel paid Alfred a visit to the hospital, but ran into Bruce instead. He left Kathy alone, hopefully she'll get some sleep.

Bruce exhaled, not taking his eyes off of Alfred's form, "Same."

"Any word from Kathy or her parents?" she asked curiously.

Bruce shook his head, "They want to come to Gotham to help, but I told them it's a bad idea." He left out the part that Kathy was still in Gotham, he couldn't give away anything that could endanger Kathy or expose him as Batman - no matter how close he was with Rachel.

Rachel nodded, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulders, causing him to perk up and give her eye contact.

She averted his gaze, turning her attention to Alfred, "What did the doctors say?"

Bruce sighed, "There's a twenty percent chance that he's going to make it..." He sniffled and continued in a hoarse voice, "But I told them Alfred isn't giving up that easy..."

"Are you going to cry?" Rachel asked, rubbing her hand up and down his biceps.

Being a stubborn man, Bruce denied it, but his eyes were watering a bit. He's normally an emotionless man, but death of loving friend really drove him mad. He covered his mouth and lowered his head, hiding the tears in shame.

"Hey..." Rachel tried to soothe him, "It's okay. Shh. It's okay. Ssh. Ssh. Alfred is going to be fine - he's going to wake up soon. Jenny will be found. Joker will be back in prison soon."

"Do you really believe that?" Bruce asked.

"I do," Rachel confirmed in a whisper, continued to caress Bruce's back. "The girls and I saw you and Jenny wrestle in the penthouse. She can really fight."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, she can... but she doesn't know the Joker or anything that happened in Gotham. The physical strength is there... it's just the emotional part of Jenny that worries me... I pray that it won't be her downfall."

"We're going to find her, Bruce. You have to believe that."

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"It's not mine," Bruce grumbled.

"No..." Rachel searched through her cluttered purse to find her phone. "It's mine."

"You probably should answer it."

"I know..." Rachel went to the nearest table to empty her contents - files, wallets, receipts, coupons, paperwork. Bruce stared in awe at how much of that junk can fit inside Rachel's tiny, black handbag.

"Still a hoard, I see," Bruce joked.

Rachel scoffed but smiled, happy to see Bruce smiling for the first time in days.

Eventually, the phone stopped ringing, but it was found in the bag's corner pocket. Rachel flipped the phone open to see 5 missed calls and one voicemail. They were all from Lacey. Whatever she's calling for, it must've been important.

Rachel pushed the button and listened to the message intently.

_"Hey, Rachel, it's me! I don't know why you're not answering, but you better call back ASAP. Listen, MCU has got Lau in custody! We're waiting for you to interrogate him now! Call me!"_

Rachel gasped and immediately threw the phone back inside her purse.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"It's Lacey. She said that Lau is incarcerated!"

Bruce widened his eyes in shock. He recalled agreeing with Gordon and Harvey that saving Jenny and stopping Joker was their number one priority. Batman didn't get Lau. How was he taken to custody?

"I gotta go! I'm sorry-"

"No. No. Don't be!" Bruce stood up, placing a hand on his hips, "Go. Go save Gotham!"

Rachel stifled her laughter as she dumped her contents from the table back inside her purse, "Bruce, that's Batman's job."

"And Dent's," Bruce added.

"Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie. It doesn't suit you." Rachel gave Bruce a brief kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the room. Bruce was staring at the door, thinking about what just happened. Not about the kiss, but about Lau. How was Lau taken to custody without the Batman's assistance? That's a mystery he wanted to find out himself.

**~000~000~000~**

"Why's Rachel taking so long?" Harvey asked. "She should be here by now."

"Why don't you interrogate Lau, Harvey?" Gordon suggested.

"Maybe, I will," Harvey adjusted his tie without taking his eyes of the prisoner who was leaning his head back against the chair with his lawyer in boredom.

With Rachel not around, Lacey figured that this could be an opportunity to put what she knew so far to work.

"I'll do it!" Lacey volunteered.

Gordon and Harvey glared at Lacey as if she was stupid.

"Excuse me?" Harvey asked.

Lacey shrugged, "Why can't I interrogate the guy?"

"Are you crazy?" Gordon demanded, "You're an intern-"

"And a law student," Lacey added, lifting one finger up.

"You know..." Harvey began, actually considering the idea, "There's no law that says you can't do this."

"Unless you're supervised," Gordon pointed out. He furrowed his brows at Harvey, "You're not really thinking about letting her do this?"

"Well..." Harvey looked at Lacey's pleading face, then back at Gordon, "She has been with the DA for a year, and showed up to every court session."

"Please, let me do this!" Lacey begged like a four year old. "I promise I won't let you down!"

Gordon and Harvey stared at each other, silently debating whether to let the DA's intern interrogate one of Gotham's mob lords...

**~000~000~000~**

Lau and his lawyer were waiting impatiently for action. They have been in that room for two hours.

"Seriously, is the MCU _this_ disorganize?" the lawyer asked rhetorically.

"This is Gotham City, after all, dear sir," Lau said. He may be a bit jumpy from the threats he received from Joker, but he's got the money and the people to bail him out - just like Maroni and Sionis.

They perked up when the door flew wide open.

"Finally!" the lawyer cried, "It's about time!"

They stared in awe as a young, blonde woman dressed in a black, short skirt, a white blouse, and in heels - the DA's intern had come play the game. Lau noticed two coffee mugs in her hands. Lau smirked, the girl was playing the good cop now. Fine, he'll play along, but he always get what he wanted.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, boys," Lacey set the coffee mugs down and slid it towards the two men. "Hopefully, these will make up the lost time."

The lawyer reluctantly took the coffee mug and sipped at it. He widened his eye slightly at the taste.

"I never tried sugar in my coffee before," the lawyer said.

"First time for everything," Lacey sat down on the single chair across the table, not taking her eyes off the attorney's client. "Like your first time in prison, right, Mr. Lau?"

Lau was staring back at her with a egotistic smirk.

She shivered a bit when his eyes roamed over her body, "Something wrong, Mr. Lau?"

"Forgive me, my dear, but I couldn't help but notice... a familiarity in your face... Have we met?"

Lacey stared at the ceiling in deep thought, before she quickly turned to Lau with an answer, "Nope. I don't associate with mob bosses." Lacey's lowered on his coffee mug. He didn't take the drink. "You haven't touched your mug, Mr. Lau. Not a coffee person?"

"I'm more a tea person, my dear girl," Lau replied. "Even if I did love coffee, I would not be surprised if you spike something in that drink."

Lacey's jaw dropped, acting mock-shock with a gasp, "You think I'll drug you? Who do you think I am?"

"A police woman."

"Wrong. I happen to be part of the DA's team."

The men snorted in laughter, but Lacey kept her poker face on.

"No, you're not!" the lawyer cried in amusement, "I know who you are. You are Mr. Dent's coffee girl. An intern." He scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment, "The DA is a joke! They seriously think sending the coffee girl to do the interrogating-"

"Lets not insult each other, sir," Lacey said calmly. "I don't feel like making enemies here... Well, technically, the mob is already my enemy, but let's not play dirty, today. For the next sixty minutes, how about we pretend to be friends?" She turned to Lau, "I know what you want, Lau. I know that the Joker got to you. It's okay. He's got everyone else in Gotham in a full on hemorrhage."

She noticed Lau's lips twitched, but kept his smirking façade. She's reeling him in.

"If you start by giving us the money you took with you to Hong Kong, Mr. Dent will be happy to make you a deal."

Lau's smirk stretched wider, "My dear girl, money is the only thing keeping me alive."

Lacey raised her brows and leaned back against her chair, her arms crossed, "Oh? Did the money protect you when the Joker sent you threats?"

Lau's face quickly fade, it was Lacey's turn to smirk.

**~000~000~000~**

Harvey and Gordon were watching Lacey going at it with Lau, couldn't help but commend Miss Donaldson. They insulted her for being just a coffee girl, but she stood her ground. She didn't let them get to her. Normal interrogators don't take kindly to that kind of abuse.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Harvey turned his head only to receive a proper greeting - a kiss on the cheek from Rachel.

"Where were you?" Harvey asked, placing hands on his hips.

"I paid an old friend a visit," Rachel replied casually, looking at the one way mirror. She froze when she saw who's interrogating Lau. "What's Lacey doing in there with Lau?"

"Interrogating him," Harvey replied.

"But... But I... What... Can she even do that? Can a law student interrogate the prisoner?"

"Relax, Rachel, it's perfectly legal. I'm supervising her, and as Gotham's district attorney, I think she's doing well."

"Really?" Rachel stared at Lacey who continued talking...

**~000~000~000~**

"That's right. The MCU told us what there is to know your time in Hong Kong. How you were stalked, receiving text messages, emails, mails, _chocolates..._ if you came here for protection-"

"What protection do you have?!" Lau slammed his hands against the table, "You can't even protect yourselves or a young, _stupid _American girl at that matter!" His lawyer pulled him back, told him to settle down.

"You were in Hong Kong!" Lacey used his tone, "Continents away from here! You have people to protect you! Now why did you come here, knowing the risks the Joker or the mob will kill you?"

"What are you suggesting my client?" the lawyer demanded.

Lacey raised her hands up defensively, "Nothing, Mr..."

"Brown," the lawyer replied.

Lacey nodded, "I'm not suggesting anything, Mr. _Brown. _I assume that's the mob's plan if your client cooperates." She turned to Lau for the answer to her question. He didn't reply.

"Why did you come, Mr. Lau?" she asked.

"You know why," he replied. "If I didn't, he'll kill me."

"And you think that being here, you're automatically in the clear? Are you sure that this was just a ploy to scare you?"

Lau fell silent, not answering right away.

"J... J could be anyone. J may be the Joker, but there's no real evidence to claim that theory. Face it, Lau, whoever this J is, he played you. Big time. He pushed the right buttons, and you fell into his hell hole. There's no escape from this. You might as well sign your name in the Book of Life, and pray that God will give you mercy."

Lacey stood from her chair about to walk out.

"Wait."

Lacey stopped and looked over her shoulder at Lau.

He inhaled deeply before saying, "I can't give you the money... but I _can_ give you my clients... _all_ of them."

Lacey raised her brows intrigued by this sudden proposition, but narrowed her eyes at him challengingly, "Your clients? You're an accountant. _Exactly_, what could you have on _all_ of them that we can charge?"

Lau smirked, "I am _very_ good on calculations, my dear. I handle all the investments. One. Big. Pot." He folded his hands on the table and quickly asked, "Is partying your occupation?"

Lacey furrowed her brows at Lau's sudden change of subject, "What?"

"I know I have seen your face before. I am positive it has something to do with wild parties at a nightclub."

"I think you're confusing me with some other chick."

"You sure?"

Lacey paused to think, before she replied, "Yes, I am sure." It may came out confident, but Lacey wasn't too sure with herself. She had thrown parties, attend parties more than she can count. Lau seemed very sure he knew her from one of the nightclub parties. She denied it, but second guess herself. Once she return her apartment, she'll begin investigating.

"One moment, please," Lacey walked out of the opened door.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Mr. Brown warned the woman.

Lacey rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

**~000~000~000~**

On the other side of the mirror, Rachel and Harvey were satisfied at how the interrogation turned out. They'll buy Lacey a wine bottle once they leave the building.

"RICO," Harvey said.

Gordon furrowed his brows in confusion, "RICO?"

"If they pull their money, we can charge them all in one criminal conspiracy," Rachel explained.

"Charge with what?" Gordon asked, still not getting it.

"In a RICO case, if you can charge one of the conspirators with a felony, you can charge-"

"All of them with it!" Rachel finished happily, "That's great." She turned around to see Lacey entering the room.

"About time you got here," Lacey said to Rachel, "We were starting to think-" she was cut off when Rachel hugged her tightly. Lacey was cut off guard by this sudden act. "Uh... Nice to see you, too, Rachel."

"Oh my gosh, Lacey! You did it!"

"Did what?"

"Your first interrogation and you got the guy to talk!" Rachel hugged her again, "I'm so proud of you!"

"T-Thanks, Rachel." Lacey looked over Rachel's shoulder to see Harvey giving her the thumbs up.

"You did well, Lace," Harvey commended her, patting her back.

Rachel pulled away and gave her best friend a stern gaze, "Now get back in there and get a list of names."

"The client list?" Lacey asked.

"Yes! Once we can get the names, we'll start a RICO case."

Lacey gasped, knowing fully well what a RICO case was. She quickly scampered inside the interrogation room, before she walked inside that door she casually walked in a professional manner.

"Mr. Lau..." Lacey greeted the mob accountant in a seductive tone with the same smirk, "Are you really going to give us that list of clients?"

"In exchange, I'll be guarded in county, 24/7."

Lacey nodded, "After you give the names..." She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, "Just out of curiosity... what's going to happen to all that money, once your clients are behind bars?"

Lau smirked, "Like I said before, my dear... I'm very good with calculation."

Outside the room, Gordon shook his head, "He can't go to county. I'll keep in the holding cells."

"What is this, Gordon, your fortress?" Harvey asked.

Rachel huffed, the last thing she wanted to hear was more arguing from the two men.

"You trust them over county?" Gordon asked.

"I don't trust them _here_," Harvey replied.

"We all don't trust anybody in Gotham!" Rachel snapped, "Can we drop it, please?"

The men sighed and returned to the mirror.

For the past five minutes, Rachel had written down a list of names Lau had mentioned in the other room. Gordon and Harvey were quite pleased by the number of people in Lau's client list. As soon as those people were behind bars, the better the town was going to be.

"Amazon Escorts!"

The trio perked up when Lau started talking.

"Excuse me?" Lacey asked with furrowed brows, crossing her arms.

Lau chuckled and pointed at her, "I know I have seen you before! You work for Amazon Escorts. Me and my colleagues had you and a couple of your girlfriends as companions at the Gotham Karaoke Bar."

Lacey frowned, but her lips started to quivering, shaking her head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not deny me. I remember The Chechen had you as a date. How was he, my dear? Too rough? Too hot? He said the beard tickled you in all the right places."

Not wanting to be humiliated by Lau's disgusting accusations, she fast-walked out of the room with her head held high.

"What the hell?!" Rachel couldn't believe what was said. Harvey and Gordon were confused, but Harvey was angry. How dare Lau say such things to Lacey! First it was Jack, now Lau.

"Lacey, are you okay?" Rachel asked Lacey.

Lacey sniffled and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Don't listen to him!" Rachel said with the hug, "We both know the truth."

Lacey exhaled and couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye, _'Oh, Rachel, if only you knew.'_

"I'll get my officers to take him away," Gordon exited the room.

"Come on, Lace," Rachel hooked her arm with Lacey's and offered her a genuine smile, "I'll take you to the nearest liquor store and give you the most expensive wine bottle ever!"

"Oh, Rachel, you don't have to-"

"I want to, now come on!" Rachel led her friend to the nearest exit.

Harvey was left alone. He stared down at the new-found prisoner stone-cold. He watched as Lau's lawyer left the room with his coffee mug. Lau was left alone in the room. Perfect.

Harvey stormed inside approaching the table that separated him and Lau. The Chinese accountant noticed the DA's presence, he greeted him with a cocky smirk.

"Ah, Mr. Dent, I presume." He held up his hand for a handshake, "What an honor it is to make your acquaintance." Harvey didn't shake his hand or say hello. Lau clenched his hand and placed it back on the white folded table.

"So... How does this work? Am I going to county, or I am going to stick around in this white room for another three hours?"

"I heard what you said about my intern," Harvey shook his head, "They're not music to my ears."

Lau let out a laugh, "All I said was the truth."

"Bullshit!"

"Maybe it is to _you_... You have no idea how dirty that blonde can be-"

Harvey grabbed the jacket of Lau's suit and pulled him up across the table to his eye level. Lau was astonished and caught off guard by Harvey's sudden demeanor act.

"DON'T talk about her like that! I will _RIP YOU OPEN!" _He finished with a animalistic growl. Lau was trembling and panting in fear, staring at the White Knight with widened eyes. He clutched Harvey's wrists that were clutching his suit jacket.

Harvey was acting like a totally different person. His teeth clenched, his pupils dilated and the color of his eyes darkened. His voice was deep and evil. This was a scary scene before Lau.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Harvey lifted his head and averted Lau's frightened gaze when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room with Lau. The defense attorney returned to the room.

"What are you doing with my client?!"

"Nothing, kind sir, we're just horsing around. Aren't we, Lau?" Harvey asked in a demeanor tone.

"Y-Yes. Y-Yes," Lau stuttered, "H-H-Horsing around. That is all."

Harvey slowly placed Lau back on his seat, giving Lau eye contact. Lau noticed his eyes brightened again along with his heroic smile. Harvey stuffed a hand in his pocket and said pleasantly, "It's good to have you back, Mr. Lau."

Lau was still trembling, staring at Harvey cautiously.

Harvey whirled around to see the defensive attorney with this filled coffee mug, but that's not what surprised him. He saw his intern standing right behind Mr. Brown, clutching her purse, her body quivering and her eyes widened in disbelief. She saw the whole thing!

_"Oh, crap! What have I done?"_

**A/N: Uh-oh. We got to see a little bit of Big Bad Harvey. How would this go with Lacey and Harvey? Would she be afraid of him now? Would she say a word about it to Rachel? And what about Lau's accusation about Lacey? Was he mistaken, or Lacey did have a secret, dark past?**

**Thank you all for favoring, following, and favoring this story so far. Thanksgiving break is coming up, so I have a little bit of free time to write.**

**I'm almost done with Part 1 of my Thor fanfic. My next focus would be this story and another one of my fanfics (haven't decided yet). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Lacey in action. Next chapter will involve a breakthrough on a case, Batman/Nancy Drew action, and a big bombshell that will shock you! Until next time...**


	31. Chapter 31: Discovering A Game

_**Chapter 31: Discovering A Game**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Nancy! Nancy!" Bruce rushed to Kathy's side, she was sitting on the chair, eating take out again and researching.

"What?" Kathy spun her chair to face her boyfriend. "What is it?"

Bruce picked her up and placed kisses on the lips, "I got some fantastic news!"

"You found Jenny!"

Bruce's face fell, "I-I'm sorry. No. I didn't."

Kathy scoffed and sat down on her chair, "Thanks for getting my hopes up!"

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I didn't mean to do that."

"Nothing is more important than finding Jenny."

"I know, but... I wanted to tell you that... Remember, Lau?"

"The Chinese guy that's probably doing something shady with the mob?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah... Well, the police has him in custody!"

He suspected Kathy to be thrilled - happy even. But what she did surprised him.

She turned back to the screens and shrugged carelessly, "That's nice, Bruce."

Bruce blinked in disbelief, "Kathy... I don't think you understand what this means. Lau has the mob's money and a list of clients that are criminals. Half of Gotham is probably going to jail!"

"That's nice, Bruce."

"How could you not be happy about this?!"

"Bruce, I am," Kathy turned her chair back to Bruce, "Really. But... There's more important matters to attend to."

Bruce lowered his head in shame, "You're right. You're right, I'm sorry, Kat." He placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. He stopped when he heard Kathy winced a bit. He looked down to see his girlfriend's face.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Jenny massages better," Kathy grumbled, tearing up at the thought of Jenny rubbing her feet while watching Psych on TV.

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I really am sorry."

Kathy sighed, placing a hand over Bruce's, "It's okay. You're only trying to help."

Their tender moment didn't last long when Kathy's cellphone ring. She quickly picked it up and saw the Caller ID. She was hoping and praying that it was her mother.

"Oh, thank God, it's Edward!"

Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion, "Edward? You mean Edward Nygma?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah."

"The Riddler?! The man who was your patient? The man who held the paramedics hostage and forced them to solve his riddles?!"

"Yes! Bruce! Yes! The Riddler! Edward Nygma is calling me!"

"You talked to him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Only recently. When I couldn't find anything about the Joker, I hired Edward to find anything that can help us get him."

"You... You didn't tell him that you're here, did you?"

Kathy scoffed, "How stupid do you think I am?!"

After getting released in Arkham, Edward wanted to solve mysterious and help people. He became a detective for the GCPD and a private investigator. Kathy was surprised to hear that Gordon hired him to be part of the team. But she supposed that Gordon was a man that gives second chances. Bruce wasn't a trusting man, he didn't give Edward any doubt that he had changed, no matter how many times Kathy assured him.

"Don't answer, Kathy," Bruce commanded firmly, placing his hand over her hand that was holding the phone.

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't trust him, Kathy."

"What does that got to do with anything?! Don't you want to know what Edward got on Joker?"

"I can find stuff about Joker myself."

"We have been doing that, Bruce, and we accomplished nothing!"

"Nancy," he said softly.

"Don't _Nancy_ me!" she snapped, quickly escaped Bruce's grip and answered the call before Bruce could take it from her. "Hello?"

"_Dr. Knightly!"_ the eager, fast-talking man spoke on the other line. _"I am so glad you answered!"_

"Hold on, Eddie, let me put you on speaker?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and mouthed out a word in question, "_Eddie?"_

Kathy pressed the button so she and Bruce can hear what Edward had to say. Bruce stayed quietly behind Kathy. If he made a peep, that'll draw suspicion from the former Riddler. Kathy was supposed to be far away from Gotham.

"Okay? What do you got?"

"_Okay! Okay! Well, I looked up online to see any suspicious activity that's Joker related."_

"And?"

"_And I found nothing!"_

Kathy's mouth became agape.

Bruce formed a smug look, silently telling his girlfriend, "I_ told you so."_

"If you found nothing-"

"_Let me finish!"_

Kathy closed her jaw at Edward's sudden mood swing. She needed to have a talk with him, once they find Jenny.

_"I begin to look through the Comic Con website, because... I use to go there all the time, before I went to prison. People are starting to dress up as the Bat. They're cool costumes if you ask me."_

"I don't mean to be rude, Eddie, but the point, please?"

_"...Right. Sorry..."_ He cleared his throat again as he continued, _"Get this, doctor? I found a video that seemed a little off."_

"What kind of video?"

"_Go to YouTube, and search Comic-Con 2006 air planes."_

Kathy and Bruce looked at each other, questioning Edward's command. Curiosity took hold on Bruce as he went ahead and searched the page online. A screen popped up YouTube, and the couple watched the video of three air planes, creating a message, listening to male voices in the background saying how cool the airplanes were. Once the planes were finished, it revealed a set of numbers - 1-800-395-9646.

"It's a toll-free phone number," Bruce stated, then quickly covered his mouth, cursing himself for letting it slip. Kathy casted him a glare. They're praying that the Riddler didn't hear that.

"_Ah! Bruce Wayne! Is that you?!"_ Edward asked cheerfully. "I didn't know you were with the good doctor. I thought she is out of town."

"He... He's not!" Kathy blurted, "We were... video chatting. Y-Yeah, video chatting. Right, Bruce?"

Bruce exhaled, relieved that Kathy came up with a good excuse faster than he could, "That's right, Kathy. We were just video chatting."

Now, they're hoping that Edward bought the lie.

_"...Oh."_ Edward's voice didn't say that he was convinced, though, he didn't question them any further. "_Well, you're right, Mr. Wayne. It is a phone number. And being a nosy man and all, I dialed the number."_

"And?!" Kathy was anxious, her heart was racing and breathing uneasily. She's dying to know what happened next.

"_Listen to this..."_ The couple heard Edward clicked a button, and they shivered as they heard a very familiar voice...

_**"Hi, Joker, here. I guess you're wondering what is going on right now. Hmm... Well, here's the kicker, we're going to play a game. Winners get prizes. Losers win nothing! If you want to make your life worth living for yourself and your young ones, you have to join the crew. If you want to join my crew, you're going to need to prove that you're up to the challenge!"**_

Edward cut the recording off, and resumed talking,_ "I can tell that it's automatic, and not really Joker speaking to me at this minute."_

"Sugar," Kathy cursed, "If that was really him, you could've traced the call to Joker's current location."

"_Yep, but it wasn't really Joker. Anyway, he instructed me to give him my email and phone number."_

"Did you?" Bruce asked.

Edward scoffed, "How stupid do you think I am, Mr. Wayne?!"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"So... the Joker set up a game for people at the Comic-Con?" Kathy asked.

"_Not just a game, Doctor. It's a reality game called 'Why so SERIOUS?'."_

Kathy shivered at that title, recalling the Joker asking her that at their last meeting.

"How does it work?" Bruce asked.

_"Players receive messages from the Joker, giving them specific tasks. If you do it, you'll receive notice and move on to the next task. If you don't... you lose, and you'll go home with nothing."_

"What kind of instructions?" Bruce demanded with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"_Mostly, it's putting the Joker's name all over the world and Harvey's."_

"Harvey? Joker is supporting Harvey?!" Kathy asked in disgust.

"_Hard to believe, I know."_

"According to the news," Bruce began, "Everyone across the country was wearing Harvey's buttons and T-Shirts of his stupid slogan, carrying posters of Harvey all over town, supporting him, even if they don't live in Gotham."

Bruce typed the keyboard, the monitors showed a bunch of people in Boston, California, and the Big Apple expressing their love for Harvey.

"Do you think it's because of the Joker's game?" Kathy gasped, "Oh my God! What if everyone was playing?"

"_Everyone, you mean a million?"_

Kathy gasped again, losing her breath, "A million people played?! How are we not hearing this? How are the police not getting this?!"

"_Half the GCPD and MCU are corrupt."_

"Not helping, Nygma," Bruce snapped.

"_Sheesh. Touchy,"_ Edward grumbled, typing in the background.

"How are the people supporting Joker?" Kathy asked.

"_Simple, really. Just paint your face and write a Joker message on a wall, then sent the pictures."_

Kathy narrowed her eyes, "Paint your face, you say?"

"Yep, and sent 'em to the clown himself."

Kathy gasped again, earning a worried look from Bruce and a voice of concern from Edward.

"Kathy, what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"_Doctor, are you okay?!"_ Edward cried through the other line.

"Oh my God! I just realized something, guys!"

"What is it?"

Kathy panted for breath, taking a sip of her coke, before she was able to talk, "A long time... When Johnny and I were together..."

_**Flashback...**_

_It was broad daylight, Jonathan and Kathy were walking out of Starbucks, holding hands and sipping their coffee._

_"It's time to go to work, Kathryn." _

_Kathy groaned and lifted her head back, "I don't want to."_

_"Too bad, my dear. We signed up to be successful doctors, we have to live up to that expectation."_

_"Why couldn't we go back to your place? Watch a movie, cuddle up in your couch, make out a bit?" she whispered the last part seductively in Jonathan's ear._

_"Mmm..." He smirked, wrapping his arms around Kathy's torso, leaning his head towards hers, giving her butterfly kisses on the nose. "That's a lovely thought, Kathryn. We should have our own session in my office. What do you say to that?"_

_Kathy smirked, "Did I ever tell you how amazing your ideas are?"_

_"Yes," Jonathan admitted, pulling her body closer to his; he whispered in a deep tone, "But I can't get enough of it."_

_"Hmmm," Kathy used her tippy toes to reach and give her man a firm, deep kiss that only lasted for a moment. Jonathan pulled away and placed an arm around Kathy's shoulder, giving her a bit of warmth from the current windy weather, Gotham's having this morning._

_"Lets go to Arkham and have that session, before we start separately."_

_"__Lets."_

_Jonathan led her down the sidewalk, towards their parked cars. Two men were walking past them. Kathy got a glimpse at their faces, but froze in her tracks to turn back and see their faces again. She could've sworn she saw their faces painted Joker-like. Two Jokers?! Jonathan's last session with the Jokers, she witnessed really gave her the creeps. She recalled the Joker staring at her as if she was meat._

_"Kathryn?"_

_Kathy turned to Jonathan, no longer had his arm around her shoulder, but held her freezing, bare hand. _

_Jonathan furrowed his brows, concerned when he saw the lost look on her face, "Are you okay?"_

_"Uhh..." Kathy looked over her shoulder to see the two men gone._

_"Kathy, look at me," Jonathan commanded._

_She faced her colleague with widened eyes, "Did you see that?"_

_Jonathan narrowed his eyes in confusion, "See what?" He took in his surroundings, analyzing anything out of place, "I don't see anything."_

_"I... I thought I saw something," she glanced behind her once more to see the men were still gone._

_"I'm sure it's nothing," Jonathan pulled Kathy towards him, resuming their original position - his arm around her shoulders. "Kathryn, come on. We don't need tardiness on our record."_

_Kathy still didn't get over the image of those two men painted black, red, and white. It must've been her imagination. Kathy gave in and ushered Jonathan to lead the way. She glanced behind her one more time, shaking the painted image out of her mind._

**Reality...**

"Kathy, are you sure?" Bruce asked sternly.

"I thought it was my imagination - my paranoia mind of Joker getting to me... but I could've sworn I saw two guys with their faces painted like Joker's, had lipstick and everything."

Kathy looked up at Bruce with widened eyes, "Bruce, what if the game lasted a lot longer than we thought? What if it's been playing over a year?"

"_That's a strong possibility, Doctor,"_ Edward said. "_Joker needed to narrow down the million that signed up to play his games."_

"How are we not hearing this game, if a million people had played?" Bruce asked suspiciously. "Do you know who's the winner?"

"_Now **that** I don't know._" Edward admitted, _"According to the Joker's voicemail, the goal is to be part of his crew to win the gold."_

"What if the crew was already made? How long did the game last?" Kathy spilled out questions more to herself than to Edward, "What if that is just a ploy to get new hired help? What if decent people are out there on the street, secretly working for Joker, and we don't even know it!"

Bruce clasped his hands, "You're onto something, Kathy. Maybe at end, the game turned into a more dangerous one."

"_Once you sign up to be part of Joker's crew, it isn't about money anymore, it's now a game of life and death,"_ Edward added.

"If you bail the crew, you die!" Kathy finished in horror.

"Just out of curiosity, Nygma," Bruce sent his suspicious gaze on the phone as if it was really Edward, "How did you figure you this out, if you didn't sign up?"

"_Simple, really, I hacked into his website."_

Kathy gasped, "Are you serious?!"

Edward chuckled, "_Why so serious, Doc?"_

Kathy frowned, clearly disapproved the response, "Not funny, Edward!"

"_Okay. Okay. Bruce isn't the only that's touchy! I get it! Sorry!"_

"Take us to the website, Nygma!" Bruce commanded.

Edward did just that, he showed how to get on the page in simple terms as possible. Bruce didn't need a genius to find the website, but he needed a hacker to access the firewall without detection.

The website wasn't public, the page was like headquarters. There were photos and videos the candidates have created. For a million people, the pages were long that can take ten years to go through every single one of them. The trio also found deleted emails and specific instructions about the tasks.

"_Click on the top candidates list on top_."

Bruce followed Edward's instruction and found a list that was narrowed down to thirty people. It held all their information like name, date of birth, phone number, address, criminal record, etc.

"We found the jackpot!" Kathy said happily. She knew that if they tracked down these thirty men, they would be one step closer to Joker.

"Yeah," Bruce couldn't believe it. "We did." Edward found things Bruce would never have found as Batman. "I hate to say this Nygma, but you did good."

Edward chuckled, _"It was nothing really. I just had to trace the cellular phone that was recorded on the infobahn, then access the data-"_

"Uh, Eddie, I don't need the details of how you did it," Kathy spoke politely. "How about you explain something else to me?"

_"Like what, Doctor Knightly?"_

"Like how did Joker pull this off? If the game lasted for a long time, how did he send the information? It can't be _all_ him, it's impossible! He was in prison most of the time."

"Well, you said that Joker can get out of his cell." Bruce said, "He can access any computer in Arkham."

"Yeah, but how and which computer?"

Bruce sighed, knowing that he had one choice but to ask the reformed criminal, "Nygma?"

_"Yes, Mr. Wayne?"_

"Is it possible to trace the IP address to the exact location in Arkham?"

_"I can try, but I need to have access in the Arkham computers."_

"I can give you my key to my office," Kathy volunteered. "And I am sure Jeremiah wouldn't mind you looking through the security tapes to see how the Joker escaped jail."

"_The police investigated Joker's breakout, and found nothing."_

"There's got to be something, the police might've missed!" Kathy cried, "Joker can't _possibly_ escape on his own! Someone must've helped him escape!" Kathy gasped, "What if we got a traitor working in Arkham?"

"That's possible," Bruce said. "Nygma, I think Arkham needs a few special guests, tonight."

The long silent tension had been interrupted by a phone ringing.

"_It's not mine!" _Edward stated.

"It's _mine_," Bruce pulled out his phone, check the ID, then turned away to answer, "Hello... Hey, Rachel, now is not..."

Kathy perked up and whirled around intrigued to listen in on the conversation. Why would Bruce be talking to Rachel?

Bruce perked up, "Oh, really?... That's great news!... Celebrate?..." Bruce looked down at Kathy who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Well, I can't right now, I'm busy... Yes... Yes, you and Lacey can come and pick it up... No - No, Lacey, I don't feel like drinking, right now, okay?... Alright... Alright, the passcode is 228626... Yes, 22...86..26... I'll be there as soon as I can... Okay?" He let out a chuckle, "Okay, bye."

He frowned as Kathy casted him a suspicious glare.

_"Awkward,"_ Edward mumbled as he begun typing.

"Bruce, why would you give Lacey and Rachel our alarm code and the key to our place?" Kathy demanded.

Bruce looked at Kathy and replied, "Well, for one, to pick up the coat that you borrowed from Lacey and didn't return."

Kathy rolled her eyes.

"And two, they wanted me to celebrate a small piece of victory."

"C-Celebrate? They found Jenny?!"

"No. Remember, that I told you about Lau?"

"Yeah, he is in custody."

_"Lau, the Chinese mob lord and accountant, is in prison?!" _Edward said with astonishment in his voice.

"Yes, Nygma, and get this, Kathy..." Bruce grinned, "We weren't the only ones that got a list of criminals."

Kathy furrowed her brows, "They got a list of the Joker's crew?"

"Not exactly. Lau gave out a list of his clients - the mob, his buddies, _all_ of them!"

Kathy widened her eyes slightly, "You mean?"

Bruce nodded, "That's right. All those people under Lau's name are going to get arrested... _All of them_."

"How many people are under Lau's name?"

**~000~000~000~**

_A week later..._

During the last week, Lieutenant Gordon and his men were hunting down every single man that was in Lau's client list. Maroni, The Chechen, Sionis, everyone from the mob were taken inside cop cars to the courthouse. Judge Surrillo was the woman holding the gavel, during the case. There were 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 220 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy murder, and 527 counts of obstruction of justice. The defendant pleaded not guilty of course. For now, the streets were looking better than before. All they had to do was find Joker and rescue Jenny.

Bruce ordered Nygma to tell Gordon what he discovered. Gordon called in Arkham and asked permission to access the computers and security cameras. Jeremiah granted the permission. Batman took data drives from every single computer and camera of the place, and sent the drives to Edward, who was currently looking into them. They all agreed to keep the thirty men in Joker's list quiet. If they showed this to the public it might endanger Jenny.

"549 criminals at once!" Mayor Garcia was leaning back against his chair in his office, facing Commissioner Loeb, Lieutenant Gordon, and Harvey Dent. "How did you convince Judge Surrillo to face this farce?" he asked Harvey.

"She shares my enthusiasm for justice," Harvey replied with a smile, "After all, she is a judge."

"Well, even if you blow enough smoke to get convictions out of Surrillo, you're going to set a new record out of appeals for quickest kick in the ass!"

"It won't matter. The head guys make bail, sure; but the mid-level guys can't. They can't afford to be off the streets long enough for trial and appeal. They'll cut deals and include some jail time. Think of all you can do at eighteen months of clean streets."

The mayor imagined that beautiful thought. He pictured himself walking home from work, knowing that a thug won't pin him at gunpoint. He will feel safe for the first time in forever...

The dream was interrupted by Loeb.

"Mayor, you can't-"

"Get out," the mayor commanded calmly. "Both of you," he gestured Loeb _and_ Gordon to leave. They complied. The mayor ushered Harvey to sit down across his desk. Harvey did just when Mayor Garcia started standing.

"Look... The public likes you," the mayor began, "No doubt about it."

_"Oh, here we go..." _Harvey thought to himself, knowing where this conversation was going. Garcia start off something nice and complimenting, then it begin to go downhill.

"That's the only reason that this might fly, but it's going to be on you," Garcia warned. "They're all going to come after you now, and not just the mob... Politicians, journalists, cops, and..."

"And Joker?" Harvey assumed.

Garcia sighed, resting his hands on his desk, lowering his head, but nodded, "Yes. Even Joker. Are you up to facing him? If you aren't, you damn well better be." He turned away to face the Gotham view thought his glass window, "Because if they have _anything_ on you, and these criminals are back on the street, followed swiftly by you and me..."

_BAM!_

Garcia jumped back into his chair with fright, facing something hanging in front of his window. Harvey quickly approached the window to get a good look at what it was. It was a lifeless person hanging with a rope around his neck, dressed up as Batman with his face like Joker. Did the Joker kill Batman? He noticed a card attached to the Batman's chest. It revealed to be a Joker card with a written message on it...

_"WILL THE REAL BATMAN PLEASE STAND UP?"_

**~000~000~000~**

After the court hearing and with Bruce's permission, they drove their way to Bruce's house and enjoy a glass of red wine, Rachel bought last week. Bruce wouldn't stick around to drink, they knew that. Now wasn't a good time.

Although, Lacey had a real motive for coming here. She wanted to talk to Kathy, though, she couldn't contact Kathy through phone or email. She knew that Kathy was supposed to be in a safe house, far away from Gotham; but she wanted to talk to her, be a friend, probably drink a few shots with her. Lacey knew that Kathy needed a drink right about now, with her sister kidnapped and all, and not to mention her parents. She was hoping that Bruce can help her contact Kathy. Surely, he stayed in touch with Kathy somehow.

"I still can't believe we convicted almost 550 criminals, today!" Rachel let out a laugh, taking a sip from her drink, "I mean that is huge! Record breaking even."

Lacey nodded with less enthusiasm, "Yeah. Great."

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion, "Okay. What's your deal? Harvey convicted 550 men and women that broke the law!"

_'I WILL RIP YOU OPEN!'_

Lacey exhaled shakily at her last encounter with Harvey. He was like a different person, she couldn't recognize. It scared her. He never acted this way before... There was the last time at dinner with Jack, when he called her a slut. Lacey understood Harvey's frustration with Jack, but it wasn't as bad as his encounter with Lau. He looked as if he was going to kill him. She avoided him at all cost this past week, including not showing up to the court hearing. She said that she had class to focus on, and it's the truth. However, she couldn't shake the image of Angry Harvey out of her head.

Lacey sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I-I just..."

"Just what?" Rachel asked.

Lacey took a swig from her glass and replied, "I just wish Kathy was here. I wish that Jenny didn't get kidnapped. I wish that Vicky Vale and the Joker were dead."

Rachel pursed her lips, but placed a comforting hand on her friend. Lacey made eye contact with Rachel's that held genuine sincerity.

"I know... I wish the same thing too."

"I hope Bruce can let me give Kathy a call. I miss her."

Rachel nodded, "I know you do, but as soon as Jenny is found and Joker is behind bars, she'll come home."

"I hope so."

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Rachel reached her hands towards the table beside her and picked up the home phone, "Hello?"

_"Uh... Hi, is Kathryn Knightly home?" A _man with deep voice asked.

Rachel furrowed her brows at that question. Didn't this guy watch the press conference? He should know that Kathy was not in Gotham.

"Who is this?" she asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"_My name is Bart, I'm from UPS. Listen, I got a package for her downstairs that she needs to sign."_

"Well... She is not home, right now-"

_"It didn't have to be her. I just need a signature, and I'll be on my way."_

Rachel felt her stomach clench, she had a strange feeling that there's something wrong with this. The man seemed a bit frantic, but maybe it was because he's in a hurry to deliver other packages in his truck.

"Um... Okay, I-I'll be right down," she said with caution.

_"Oh, and you need a wheelbarrow for this one," _Bart warned as he hung.

She looked at the phone questionably, before slowly placing it back on the handset.

"Was that Bruce?" Lacey asked, pouring a bit more wine in her glass.

Rachel stood up from the couch, "No. It was a UPS guy. He said he had a package for Kathy."

Lacey shrugged, "Probably something Kathy ordered online."

"He said we needed a wheelbarrow."

Lacey let out a laugh, "Maybe it's that new soda machine she always wanted.

"Come on," Rachel grabbed Lacey's hand and dragged her out, "I need your help carrying it." Lacey squeal in shock, causing a few drops of her wine to stain Bruce Wayne's $30,000 couch.

Once the reached to the reception area, they stopped a few feet from their tracks to see a large green and purple wrapped package with a cheep, tiny orange bow on top. It looked like a birthday present from someone _very_ shady.

Bart, the UPS guy, was resting his elbow right on the package, along with the clipboard in his hand. He gave a glance to the women, then gave a second glance to their eyes on the package. He raised himself and approached them with the clipboard. "I need a signature, ladies," he tapped the clipboard with his pen. "Right beside the x."

The girls knew immediately that this package wasn't ordered from Ebay. The colored package meant it came from one particular person.

"Just sign the dotted line, _please_!"

"Lacey, call Bruce and Lieutenant Gordon now!" Rachel commanded, ignoring Bart.

Lacey nodded, pulling out her phone.

"Gordon? Why the hell do you want to call Gordon?!" Bart demanded, "Just sign the papers, Lacey, and-"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Rachel held up her hand, silencing him, "How do you know my friend's name?"

Bart widened his eyes for a moment, before he returned the façade, "I-I..."

"Yeah!" Lacey casted him a suspicious glare, "How could you possibly know me?! The only bearded man I know is my Wacky Uncle Jared, and... And Wacky Uncle Jared" Her eyes roamed up and down his body, "and you're not Jared."

"And I don't see a UPS label on your uniform," Rachel gestured the man's vest. "I see plenty of UPS guys wearing them for brand, but not you. Why is that?"

"I-I... You see... I-I-"

"And why the hell are you carrying a holster?!" Lacey pointed at the holster tied to his waist. Bart looked down and shifted the holster back so the girls couldn't see.

"UPS guys shouldn't carry guns to work," Rachel said. Then she placed her hands on her hips and mouth became agape in realization, "unless they're not the UPS guy."

"Who the hell are you?" Lacey demanded. "_Bart_? Is that even your real name?"

Bart didn't answer, he quickly dropped the clipboard from his hand and took off.

"HEY!" Rachel didn't hesitate to run after him, and Lacey followed with the phone in her hand. The girls got a disadvantage, because they had on heels. They pushed through the crowd to track down the obese burly man.

"Get back here!" Rachel screamed to Bart. He, of course, ignored the girls and continued running.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Bart fell onto the sidewalk, clutching his leg and cursing out in pain.

"SHIT!"

Rachel and Lacey stopped a few feet from Bart. Rachel and the crowd nearby screamed and whirled around to see who shot the gun. Most of the people ran away from the sidewalk, avoiding to be the next victim. Rachel widened her eyes at her best friend behind her with a silver handgun in her hand with smoke coming out of it.

"You have a gun?!" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"YOU BITCH!" Bart screamed at Lacey, "YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!"

Lacey didn't put the gun back in her purse, instead it trained on Bart.

"Since when did you get a gun?!" Rachel demanded.

Lacey's eyes were on Rachel but kept her gun pointing at Bart, explaining why she possessed a weapon, "After the incident with Crane and Joker on the loose, you can never be too careful these days. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

The girls noticed Bart attempted to crawl away, while pulling out his own gun from his holster. They ran towards him, keeping him from escaping and shooting innocent people mainly themselves.

"Hey, you forget she has a gun!" Rachel kicked the gun out of the man's hand and continued to kick his stomach. He howled and curled his body like an armadillo, begging and pleading Rachel to stop kicking, raising his hand up in a defensive matter.

"Don't move!" Lacey commanded Bart as she called the cops with her free hand.

**~000~000~000~**

Bart was taken into custody, the police was questioning him why he ran and if he had any association with the Joker. Bart claimed his innocence and said that he was paid to send the package at Wayne's penthouse building for fifty bucks.

Bruce arrived at the police station, after getting a call from Lacey. He didn't mention the package to Kathy, not wanting to scare her more than she was already. Her main focus was to stay safe and keep in touch with Nygma.

At first, the GCPD assumed that the large wrapped package carried bomb inside.

From the other side of the glass wall, Bruce, Rachel, Lacey, Gordon, and Detective Ramirez were all watching the bomb squad scan through the package slowly, analyze any signs of explosives.

Gordon pressed the button, speaking to the squad through the intercom, "Any explosives, gentlemen?"

"All clear, Lieutenant. It's time we open it."

"Proceed," Gordon said. He looked over at Bruce. He too was shaken and anxious to see what's inside. Everyone was holding their hands, fearing the worst.

The head of the bomb squad took out a pocket knife and slowly cut through the purple laces that held the package together on each side. Once he cut two laces, the box fell apart, tearing the green wrapping paper in the process, revealing what's inside.

The girls screamed and held onto Bruce with tears watering her eyes. Gordon and Bruce widened their eyes with their mouths dropped at the bloody scene before them.

There was lifeless human being with parts of the wrapping paper on top of her. The bomb squad removed the trash to get a better look at this person. This person was a woman dressed tightly in blue stripped pajama pants and a blue tank top. Those were Jenny's clothes when she was abducted at the penthouse. The woman's hair was auburn brown, just like Jenny's. What horrified the people was her face. It was unrecognizable. It was faintly painted white with red lipstick applied on her lips and cheeks, that didn't extend her smile, it was the cuts from the corners of her mouth - like Joker's.

The two women were crying and holding each other.

"O-Oh my God!" Lacey screamed with tears falling from her eyes, "OH MY GOD!"

"I-Is she..." Bruce couldn't finish that statement. He prayed that this was a dream - a nightmare. He would wake up with Kathy sleeping right next to him. They would get a call from the family to hear that Jenny was having a great time at MMA camp. He wished for that to be true.

The head of the bomb squad placed two gloved fingers against the woman's neck, feeling for a pulse.

Gordon held the button. "Well?!" he demanded in a fear and sadness, mixed with anger in his voice.

"It's the girl, Lieutenant..." the leader replied with no emotion in his voice. "...She's dead."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! What better way to give thanks than update two stories in one day! Holy crap, I killed Jenny! How would Kathy take the news of her sister dead! Please review, I'm pretty a mob would be formed for killing a good character like Jenny. I also updated When Storms Come and Stars Collide. If you're a fan of that story, go check it out. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. You guys rock!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Bad Joke

_**Chapter 32: The Bad Joke!**_

_**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

Kathy was spinning around her chair, enjoying a bag of Lays chips and a can of coke. She was bored to death since her last contact with Bruce and Nygma. For the past week, it was the same routine. Bruce visited her, only to give her supplies and clean clothes or drive the Batmobile, give her a few kisses then leave. She was starting to understand what Jenny was going through a bit. There was a seventy-five percent chance that she'll die, but the quarter chance she was just treated like a prisoner and suffered the unknown. Joker was good at playing mind games, making you be in suspense of what's going to happen next. It's like the Jack in the Box, you crank it couple times, not knowing when Jack was going to come out. She hated that feeling, she hated surprises, Joker's especially.

Every night, she couldn't sleep, because it was the same thing over again. She dreamed of Joker, Jenny dying in her arms, her parents blaming her for their favorite daughter's death, then Joker's words before he killed her.

**"_Lets put a smile on that FACE-AH! HA! HA! HA!"_**

Kathy had to stop what she was doing, only to cover her ears, blocking _hi__s_ laughter. She might've gone crazy, but she could've sworn the laughter became louder.

_"Aww, having trouble?"_

Kathy whirled around at her chair to face the last man she wanted to see. Her hallucination was back, just to torment her.

"_Relax, Kathryn, I am not here to torture you. Your fears are doing that for me."_

"What do you want?!" Kathy demanded angrily.

Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head, "_Oh, Kathryn, it's not what I want, it's what you want."_

"I don't want you!"

"_You are lonely, are you not?"_ He questioned her, pacing across the Bunker, taking in his surroundings._ 'You know... I had a strange feeling that Bruce Wayne might be Gotham's vigilante.'_

Kathy didn't answer him, her attention was on the screen.

_'I mean he is the Batman. Shouldn't he at least give you a sense of protection?"_

"He already is."

Jonathan let out a laugh, "_You call this a safe house?! Some homeless man could've waltz in here anytime, and give you company you don't need."_

"Bruce is protecting me!"

"_He is treating you like a prisoner," _Jonathan stated calmly.

"HE IS NOT!" She threw the bag at her hallucination in frustration, but the bag went through him.

He looked down at the spilled chips in disappointment, _"Now that was a waste." _He looked up at Kathy's angry face that was screaming - GO AWAY! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU! He sighed, "_Look..." _He began, taking off his glasses, _"I understand that_ _I am the last person you want around, right now."_

"You think?!"

_"But I am all you got! Your sister is under Joker's care; your mother blames you for her daughter's kidnapping; your father is far away with her, I don't think he would ever blame anyone for this tragedy except himself; you can't talk to that blonde slut, because we can't risk exposing your whereabouts; and Bruce is out there in the real world, leaving you here alone. Now tell me... Who do you have left for company?"_

"I have Eddie," Kathy stated.

Jonathan chuckled.

"He is going to call back any second to give me answers."

_"Do you honestly believe that a man with mental health issues, can crack Joker's code?"_

"He's rehabilitated, and he found out about the game. I believe he can find the answers at any moment," she turned around to see him giving her a look as if he knew something that she didn't. "What?"

_"Are you having_ _schizophrenia?"_

Kathy widened her eyes in disbelief, "What?!"

_"S__chizophrenia. It's a disorder involving-"_

"I know what it is! If you think I have it-"

Jonathan let out a laugh, "_I don't think that, Kathryn..." _He pointed at her, "_You thought of it."_

Her face faltered in a scared face.

_"Let's see what are the symptoms? Uh... There are delusions, hallucinations, trouble sleeping-"_

"There is also lack of eye contact, not doing any social activities, and believing that their hallucinations are real. I know you're not real."

Jonathan smirked, "_Am I?"_

Kathy frowned, feeling her anxiety take over, "That's not funny!"

_"You're right, it's not... You are starting to crack, just like the Joker wanted."_

"Shut up!"

_"Don't worry, my dear kitty."_ She shivered when Jonathan's voice was straight behind her ear. _"It's our little secret, now here's another... You can't stand the idea that Joker already killed your dear sister. And we both know Jenny isn't what you call the best entertainer for the clown. And we both know that you are becoming Bruce's prisoner, even if the guy's intentions are good. And we both know that our connection is a lot stronger than your connection with Bruce."_

Kathy inhaled sharply, leaning back, closing her eyes, and running her fingers through her hair. She tried to clear Jonathan out of her mind, but the thought of Jonathan touching her, kissing her, and claiming her was making things worse for her. She could almost picture him real, even though this was a hallucination.

_"The reason why I am here with you now, is because you want me here."_ He ran his nose against her ear, roaming his eyes up and down her body. She looked so helpless even if this was all a dream._ "As I said... you can deny me all you want, but you want me. You wanted all of me."_

Kathy leaned her head back against the chair, almost imagined Jonathan kissing her neck, licking her most sensitive spot only he and Bruce know about.

_"Both mind, heart..."_ Jonathan moaned, tightening his grip on her arm,_ "and body."_

Kathy exhaled shakily, panting heavy at the thought of his kisses and touches. It almost seemed so real. She can almost picture his hands running down her sides and the front of her femurs.

"_I love you, Kathryn Knightly, always have and always will; and deep down, you feel the same. So why don't you just admit it?"_

Kathy didn't reply, she replayed the chant she made, '_This is all just a nightmare. Just a nightmare... Just a nightmare...'_

_"Your mind might be saying no, but your body is screaming yes," _he said with amusement. _"You may have angry feelings for me now, because of what I did to you, your friend, and Gotham... but you can't take away the feelings we have for each other."_

"You... You are insane."

Jonathan kissed her cheek, "_That makes two of us. We are all mad here. We both chose our paths, now we have to pay the price." _His lips moved against her neck to her clavicle, "_That's a price, I am willing to play."_

Kathy had to laugh at that. What Jonathan said was entirely inaccurate. His price for MPD and terrorism was supposed to be staying in Arkham. Did he do that? No. He decided to be a coward and ditched Gotham, taunting her in the process.

_"Is that what you want, Kathryn? To have me be in straight jacket and locked up?" _He asked in mock hurt.

"At least, you want hurt anyone."

Jonathan sighed, kneeling in front of her, cupping her cheek, wiping the tears from that escaped her eyes, "_You and I both know that I would never hurt you. I came back for you..." _

He raised himself up to give her direct eye-contact, causing her chest to heave, taking her breath away. Kathy tried to push the chair away from him, but she imagined his grip on her wrists, keeping her from leaving. This felt so real. What if her subconscious was right? What if she had gone mad? Right now, she was scared, confused, and soaked by Jonathan's closeness.

_"...because you need me, and you want me... just as much as I need you."_

Kathy widened her eyes, staring down at Jonathan's blue orbs that made her fall for him and terrified of him.

He ran his hand through her hair, leaning close to her personal space. She closed her eyes and panted heavily.

_"You may have the Bat at your side... for now, but he can never achieve the connection and chemistry that we have. We are real."_

Kathy shook her head, letting out a defiant whisper, the little bit of her free will, "No."

_"Yes."_

"No!"

_"Yes, Kathryn!" _He gripped her arms tightly, causing her to bolt awake, "_We are. We are real."_ He continued his faint, seductive whispering with a cocky smirk on his face. Kathy just wanted to smack it, but not with her fist._ "We belong together,"_ He butterfly kissed her nose._ "You and I. So in love. These things happen, but we will reunite as one, because this is so real, because this is so deep, because this is... so perfect."_

Kathy was breathless in lost from his loving words. She wanted this to be a dream, a dream she couldn't wake up from. A part of her wanted them to happen, in the past she did. He was gone, but now he's here, taunting her, torturing her, whispering things she wanted to believe. She could almost feel his lips close to hers. His breath against her face. They were so close. If she leaned a centimeter closer, she would've crashed her lips against his. She feared that if she kissed him and he faded away, she would fall deep into the black hole of insanity. He, the Joker, everyone was driving her insane. This was her price. A price to join the society of mad people. Would she be willing to pay her debt? By kissing him and be in a straight jacket - a straight jacket her former lover was supposed to wear.

Before she could react, much to her relief, her escape pod arrived. A ringing phone. She gasped and bolted wide awake, the phone woke her up from a nightmare that was waiting to happen, much to her hallucination's disappointment. She rushed through his body and picked up the phone from the desk, "Hello?"

_"D-Doctor K-Knightly."_

Kathy furrowed her brows, questioning the reformed Riddler's behavior, "Eddie? You found something about Joker!"

_"I-I did, but that's not why I called."_

"Eddie, you sound upset, what's wrong?"

"_Upset? How could I **NOT** be upset?! After watching the news report."_

Kathy's face held fear, "What news report?"

There was a long silence.

_"You mean you didn't know?"_

"Know what?"

"_Uh..." _That's when Edward realized he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Eddie, what news report?!"

"_Gotta go!"_

"Eddie, I am not kidding! Tell me what it is, right now or I swear to you I'll-" Kathy cut off, when she heard a long beep at the end of the line. She hung up and stared at the monitors curiously, "What news report was he talking about?"

She changed the station on the big monitor, and the first thing she saw was body in a bat suit slowly coming down. Kathy gasped and covered her mouth, widened her eyes as she stared at this horror sight. But what stood out was the big bold letters in white...

**BATMAN DEAD?**

"_Thank you, Mike. Here at GCPD, our sources claimed that_ _another body has been found. A young woman."_

Kathy's knees gave out, tumbled onto the ground staring at the screens with wide disbelief eyes. _'This can't be happening. This cannot be happening!_' she chanted to herself.

"_Auburn brown hair, dressed in blue top and stripped pajama pants. Same appearance when she was kidnapped. Her bloody-red mouth had been cut up like Joker's, face painted white. Though we cannot confirm that the body is the abducted girl - Jennifer Knightly."_

Kathy gasped, her heart skipped a beat. There's no way! No way, this could be Jenny's body! It can't be! There was only one way to be sure, it's to see for herself.

_"Do you really think it's a good idea?"_ Jonathan demanded. Kathy ignored him as she grabbed a pink hoodie from the duffle bag of clothes, Bruce provided her.

_"Kathryn, stop!" _Jonathan firmily commanded, "_Can't you see that this is one of Joker's ploys to find you and get to you?!" _

Kathy couldn't think straight, all she thought about was her sister. She needed to see her. She jogged to the flooring that took her back to the real world, out of her sanctuary. Bruce was going to be pissed when he sees her at the police station, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her sister found and the Joker dead.

**~000~000~000~**

The doors burst wide opened at the GCPD building. Bruce, Lacey, Rachel, Gordon, and the rest of the policemen were startled by frantic cries and screams.

"Let me through! LET ME GO!"

Bruce couldn't believe that she's here, when she should've been in sanctuary.

"Kathy! What the hell are you-"

"OH MY GOD!" Kathy froze in her spot and screamed as she spotted the body behind the glass walls. The hair color was enough to know that Jenny was confirmed dead. Kathy's first instinct was to go straight to her sister, to hold her, to sob for her, to tell her that she's sorry.

"Kathy!" Bruce grabbed her from behind, keeping her from going in. "Kathy, listen-"

"Let me GO! LET ME GO!"

"Dr. Knightly, please listen!" Gordon stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the dead girl. Kathy's leg swung against his knee caps, causing him to back away and rub his knees, wincing in pain.

"THAT'S MY SISTER, LET ME GO!"

"Kathy! Kathy!" Rachel and Lacey took a shot to talk to Kathy. Rachel grabbed Kathy's face, forcing her to look at her, "Kathy, please stop!"

"S-She's gone," Kathy broke down, her eyes were brimmed with her tears still focused on her sister's body. She tightened her hold against Bruce, began having a break down, "Oh my God! NO!"

Bruce turned her around, only to give her a hug, comforting her, "I'm so sorry, Kathy. I'm so sorry."

The attorney girls joined in the embrace. Bruce and the girls were crying but comforting each other. Jenny was not dead, but what's happening to her now?

**~000~000~000~**

According to the forensic expert that identified Jenny's body, she had forced head trauma and stab wounds on the shoulder, but that's not what killed her. She died by blood loss from her cut up cheeks and her sliced throat. Her hair was trimmed. However the trimmed pieces of her hair were taped at the ends. Poor girl.

The second body haven't been identified yet. The expert was still looking into it.

Both dead bodies were taken to the morgue for examination; while the others were inside Commissioner Loeb's office. Nygma joined in, telling everyone what he just found about Joker. Kathy was the only one sitting down on the single chair across Loeb's desk. Her eyes were tired, puffy red, and filled with tears. Ever since the news came up about two dead bodies, her parents' called. Kathy didn't want to talk to them, mainly her mother. She didn't know how to tell them. How could she tell them that Jenny was killed by Joker.

"So you mean to tell me," Loeb began, processing the new-found evidence. "That Joker created a reality game for the civilians, then threatened to kill them once they joined the crew."

Nygma nodded, folding his hands behind his back in a professional manner. "Yes, Sir." He held out a folder and handed it to Loeb, "These are the thirty men that are in Joker's current list and a hundred in his waiting one."

Loeb scanned through the pictures and info of the men that are currently playing the game... for their lives.

"I also investigated Arkham Asylum..." Edward shivered at the thought of that horrid place. "Granted permission, of course."

"And?" Loeb pressed.

"And get this. There were no _real_ security cameras installed in Joker's cell. Just the ones that look real, but just for show."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"What?!" Kathy cried. Jeremiah assured her and Bruce that he was willing to take extra precautions to security when it came to Joker. The fact that he put in fake cameras instead with corrupted guards was sick.

"What a cheapskate!" Lacey retorted.

Kathy stood up from her chair and stormed out, "I can't deal with this!"

"Kat!" Lacey called about to chase after her, but everyone told her to just let her go. Kathy needed to be alone, needed time to process what's happening. It's hard to grasp the fact that her sister was killed.

**~000~000~000~**

She was hesitate. She was scared. She was scared to walk in through that door to where they're keeping her sister's body. The morgue. She have never been to one before. She only saw TV shows describing the cold and dark, depressing room.

_'What have I done to step in this room? What has Jenny done to sleep in there?'_

When she walked in, two men had the body covered - _her sister's _body. He perked up as Kathy closed the door behind her. Suddenly, felt a change in temperature.

"Sorry, ma'am. You're not-"

"That's my sister," she informed them.

Both men offered her sympathy. They knew who she was. They didn't need to ask. They just stepped away from her path as she slowly approached _her_. _Sh_e was all covered. Kathy feared what she's going to look like once she removed the covering. According to the forensics, her throat was sliced along with her mouth, making an extending smile. Kathy couldn't see Jenny's face, when she found her lying down covered with Joker's wrapping paper, her hair and outfit was enough to know that it was her.

"Leave, please," Kathy commanded emotionless.

"D-Doctor Knightly, we haven't even cleaned her-"

"LEAVE!" Kathy snapped. She was thankful that they complied and left her alone with her younger sister.

Kathy stared down at the covered body, debating whether she was ready to remove her covering. Her fingers made contact with the cold blanket and slowly pulled it down, just enough to see her face.

She dropped the blanket with a gasp and covered her mouth in horror. Jenny's face. She wished that she gave the forensics time to clean her up. What had the Joker done to her? Tears were welling up her eyes, though, she didn't care. Her sister's dead, and she blamed herself for it. Jenny didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy, safe, have a life. She deserved to finish her education, get married to an honest man, have children, grow old! The Joker took that away from her.

Kathy's petite hand cradled under her head, another arm wrapped around her torso; pulling her sister into an embrace, crying onto her wounded skin.

"I-I'm so SORRY, Jenny! I'm so s-sorry!"

**~000~000~000~**

"And I figured out how Joker got out of his cell," Edward placed pictures of the strapped gurney, Joker was supposed to be in. The straps were ripped or cut apart. He pulled out a zip block bag out and tossed to Loeb's desk.

Inside was a glass letter opener and a keycard.

"What's this?" Loeb held up the bag still in question.

"This is how Joker got out, Sir," Edward explained. "Found them taped under his bed. His escape was more quiet and unnoticeable than last time, _that_ involved a bloody mess."

"He used a letter opener to cut the straps?" Gordon asked in disbelief.

"How did he get a hold of it, and the key card?"

"_That_ I don't know," Edward said with disappointment, "But that's a mystery I want to solve. But my theory... I didn't think he stole it, it was given. Someone is a traitor in Arkham."

Everyone was shaken at his theory. Who would dare give the clown a keycard, gaining him access to the asylum?

"Who would be dumb enough to let Joker out?" Rachel asked.

"Someone as crazy as him. You would be surprise to what people are capable of."

That comment got them scared, looking at each other with fear in their eyes.

"You said that you looked through the security cameras and tried to track down the Joker website," Gordon began. "Found anything about it?"

Edward stole a glance at Bruce who looked up at him with anticipation, then quickly looked back at the impatient commissioner, "Uh, no. No. No. It may take time to trace the Joker website, and as for the cameras, they were wiped clean without trace."

He noticed the dark suspicion look in the Gotham Prince's eyes. He knew. He knew there was more than what Edward was saying, but didn't say a word. The commissioner seemed to have bought what Edward said with an annoyed eye roll.

"Well, I advise you Edward to get back to tracing the website. I need to put the thirty men on the alert."

"Commissioner, I don't think that's-"

"Are you the leader of this investigation, Nygma?" Loeb snapped at Edward.

Edward closed his jaw, shaking his head, "N-No, Sir. I-"

"I think what Edward is trying to say, Commissioner," Gordon began, "that if we announced this information to the public it might risk everything. The Joker might kill them before we get to them. If the Joker kills them, then we would fall back to square one."

Loeb groaned, massaging his temples, resting his pounding head on his rough hands. After a minute of silence, he faced the group again, mostly on Nygma. "Trace the website, pronto!" He stood up from his chair. "I am going to get a cup of coffee."

Loeb left the office, Rachel and Lacey left to tell Harvey the news and find Kathy to comfort her. The last two people in the room (Gordon and Bruce) turned their attention to Edward.

"Okay, Nygma, you have about five minutes to tell us what you _really_ know," Gordon stated.

Edward widened his eyes at Gordon's bold approach for confrontation, but there's no hiding it now. Everyone except the commissioner seemed to have detected his hesitance.

"Edward, what do you know?" Bruce demanded.

"I lied about the trace," Edward admitted.

Bruce placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at Edward with suspicion, "You mean you have traced it?"

"It wasn't hard, to be honest," Edward said with a smile.

"Well, why didn't you tell Loeb that?" Gordon demanded.

"Because I believe Kathy doesn't want to morn her sister behind bars."

The men were appalled by his words.

"What?!" Bruce cried.

"Mr. Wayne, I traced the IP address to _her_ office, _her_ computer."

"How did the Joker hack into her computer?" Bruce demanded.

"Maybe because her passcode was easy to encrypt. _Ladybug123."_

"That bastard!"

"I believe the commissioner will think that Dr. Knightly is responsible, if he finds out," Gordon said. "He always believed Vicki Vale's ridiculous gossip. He will use the evidence and Vicki's rumors to charge Dr. Knightly for accessory to Joker's escape and prison contraband."

Bruce was beginning to panic, he didn't want Kathy to go to jail. He knew what the inmates were going through in Arkham by Kathy, but he didn't want to know what Blackgate was like. She was a pretty girl, who was going through shit right now. She didn't deserve this, what did she do to deserve this torture?

The men all jumped in fright when the commissioner returned to the office frantically. He didn't have coffee in his hand, but a DVD.

"What happened, Sir?" Gordon asked Loeb.

Loeb didn't respond. He inserted the disk in the player, grabbed the remote from his desk to turn on the TV. The reformed Riddler, the lieutenant, and the billionaire all stood behind the commissioner, intrigued but anxious to see what's happening this time.

The DVD contained a footage that revealed to be the clown dressed in purple in green, showing off that disgusting yellow grin, acting happy and cheerful as ever.

"_Good morning, Gotham City! Joker here, taking over your TV, and joining us is none other than..."_

Joker jumped to the side, showing the audience what's behind him. Two people were tied back-to-back on their chairs, gagged. A man and a woman. The man was dressed up as Batman. The woman with red hair was dressed up for success on TV. The woman was recognizable. They could never forget her face.

**~000~000~000~**

"Jenny, I'm so sorry that you were dragged into this mess. I really am." Kathy continued to hold and caress Jenny's head, wrapping the blanket around body as if she was five again. She rubbed her back with her free hand, hoping that her sister will warm up. "Poor Jenny. I really wish that they turn the heat up for you. You're so cold..."

She pressed kisses on the top of her head and murmured against her hair, "I know that I don't say this much, but... I really do love you, Jenny. You mean... the _world_ to me. I don't know how the Joker could kill you..." She sniffled, "You're so sweet, and kind, and gentle... you deserved better!" She pulled her head up so she can see her sister's face up close. She pictured seeing her hazel eyes and not her black powdered eyelids. "And... I promise, Jenny - I promise that I will do anything I can to destroy Joker! I will find a way... to kill him myself! He's going to pay for what he's done to you."

She laid more kisses on her forehead, "I promise."

She lowered her gaze on Jenny's hands that were resting on my lap. She immediately narrowed them in confusion. Her hands... They didn't hold any youthfulness in them. They were hands of a thirty year old. Another thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing her sapphire class ring... Did the Joker kept it as a prize? She lowered my sister down on the table to exam her hands some more. Her nails... They were buffed and evenly trimmed. Jenny's fingers were anything but! Jenny's hands were soft, but a little rough. These hands were the softest. Jenny never had a manicure before, and she always had the habit of biting her nails often.

She looked down at her scarred face, and noticed her hair. She noticed a few streaks that were bright red instead of auburn. She closely at the taped end hair pieces. They didn't match. It was close, but not a match. The rest of her looked like it was freshly dyed. Was this more than meets the eye? She turned away from her sister for a minute, only to soak a wash cloth. It's time to get rid of that awful make up!

**~000~000~000~**

"_Make your introduction, sweet pea," _Joker commanded, yanking the gag out of her mouth. The woman coughed and stuck her tongue out in disgust, letting out a few cries in agony. _"Come on, doll. Do your normal intro like... NOW!"_

The camera was shaking from the Joker's outburst. Everyone was curious to know who was holding the camera for the Joker. He normally filmed himself without help.

The woman managed to say her intro, but in a shaky, tremoring way, "_T-This... This is V-Vicki Vale..." She_ trailed off crying.

Everyone was astonished by the Joker's choice of victims, but not surprised. Vicki did make that gossip report about him, and it probably ticked him off. Vicki had the cards, but she didn't know how to play them right. So now, she had to pay the price - Death!

Joker turned the camera to him, zooming onto to his face, "_Yeah, Vicki Icky is a bit - uh - shy. Which is highly unusual. So allow me to fill in her place. This is Vicki Vale! Telling it like it is!"_

Joker let out a laugh that was chills down to everyone's spine.

"_Today's story is moi catching Vicki along with the B-man himself!"_

Joker hopped to the side, turning his attention on the guy with the suit, ripped the tape off the man's mouth. The man let out a yelp in pain.

"_Now tell us your name."_

"_J-J-Jack Ryder."_

_"Are you the real Batman?"_

Jack shook his head fiercely, "No! No!"

Joker tilted his head sideways in mock confusion, "No? No?!" He giggled, ripping the mask from Jack's head, "Then why do you dress up like him, huh?!" Joker waved the mask in front of camera, "Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

_"It wasn't my idea!" _Jack cried in defense, "_Please! Vicki - s-she told me - she was doing a cover story on him, and-and-and-"_

_"And? And? And?!" _Joker mocked Jack's stuttering. "_And I don't suppose you weren't trying to find me in the process-ah?!"_

"_No. No. No. I swear. I-"_

_"I think you need to glue your balls back on!"_

_"P-Please! D-Don't kill me!" _

Joker rolled his eyes and threw a knife at Jack's direction, it stuck in Jack's clavicle bone. He screamed in pain as Joker gagged Jack's mouth with a dirty cloth.

The audience noticed a slight feminine yelp, and it was too quiet to come from Vicki.

_"I really can't stand whiners," _Joker commented at the camera.

"_Y-You won't get away with this! You crazy bastard!" _Vicki cried, "_Batman will come for me! He will rescue me from - AAAAHHH!" V_icki screamed when her head was yanked back, ripping the red strands out of her scalp.

"_Now. Now. Now. Don't tattle, or I might accidentally rip a few more strands of that gorgeous hair of yours."_

Vicki was crying, _"P-Please!"_

Joker furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes at Vicki, "_Well, if you insist..." A _moment of hope died, when another scream and a rip was made.

"_What?"_ he asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. "_You said please. So let me ask you something, Vick, do you think Batman has made Gotham a better place."_

_"NO!" _Vicki screamed out in sobs.

_"No?!"_ He asked her mockingly, gently patting her rouge cheeks. "_No? No? No?"_ He jumped over to Jack's side, asking the same question, _"What do you think, Ryder? Do you think Batman has made Gotham a better place? Do you think he'll save you?"_

Jack shook his head, but wasn't looking at Joker.

"_Look at me, Jackie,"_ he commanded sweetly. When Jack was hesitate, Joker's patience was thinning.

"_LOOK AT ME!"_

Dead silence, but flinch movements were made. Jack raised his eyes, meeting the devil ones with his chin tucked.

_"Why are you doing this?!"_ Vicki demanded.

Joker shrugged, "_To rule the world. Eat more meat. Blah. Blah. Blah. But I'll settle for some dead reporters and creepers."_

Jack and Vicki were crying, and pleading him with useless promises.

"_Nothing personal, ladies and Bat. It's just business. This is me, telling it like it is."_

_"If this is about what I said about you last week - I am sorry! I really am! I was just doing my- MPH!" V_icki was cut off by Joker slapping a piece of tape over her mouth.

He held the piece of red extensions and waved it in front of the camera, ignoring the muffled screams. He dropped the hair extensions and gripped the camera, walking forward.

"_You see this is how CRAZY Batman has made Gotham! You want order in Gotham. Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in! Oh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die... starting tonight..."_ He was leaning closer to the camera, his lips almost touching the lens. "_I'm a man of my word-ah..."_

Everyone shivered at Joker's last words and his abrupt laugh. His laugh. It still haunted everyone's nightmares mainly Kathy's, and she's currently living it. Joker disappeared in camera view, planning to finish off the reporters.

_"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" _

Another voice was heard, it was feminine and sweet. The camera fell onto the floor, seeing a pair of boots running past the camera's view, wanting to stop the Joker from killing again.

Bruce rushed towards the TV and astonished at this, "JENNY!" Before anything could happen, the footage turned black, leaving everyone in a cliffhanger. He didn't hesitate to run and find his girlfriend.

After asking ten people, one of them finally managed to tell him where Kathy was at. She's inside the morgue. He abruptly opened the door to see Kathy's back facing him, "Kathy! There's something you need to know! The body that was in the box-" He stopped himself when Kathy faced him. Her face said it all. She knew.

"This is not my sister!" she stated. She stepped aside to show Bruce the truth. The body that was supposed to be Jenny's was much older and mature. Jenny's body was supposed to have arm muscles and curvy, this one was too skinny with barely any muscles.

The body was Vicki Vale.

Everyone knew what happened. Jack Ryder was stabbed and hanged outside City Hall. Vicki was trimmed, taped, stabbed, sealed, and delivered in a box, shipped to Kathy and Bruce's home. Joker played a bad joke on Kathy. The only question was asked in everyone's mind...

What happened to Jenny?

**A/N: It's confirmed! Jenny is NOT dead! Had you all fooled for a minute there, didn't I? Anyway, the next chapter will involve a lot of Jenny and Joker.**

**What do you think of Kathy's confrontation with her hallucination? Do you think she's about to crack? Can she fight her way through the nonsense and madness? Is Bruce going to find out about her hallucinations of her ex soon?**

**What about Lacey and Harvey? Will there be any rainbows and flowers for them, or will they hold nothing but fear?**

**Thank you all for those who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It means a lot to me that you show support for this tale. But for those reviewers (Guest reviewers specifically) telling me to just update, stop. It's getting obnoxious. I'll update this story when I have the time and space. For those who were patient, thank you.**


	33. Chapter 33: Terrible Games to Play

**Chapter 33: Terrible Games to Play**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**(Song of the chapter: The Devil Within by Digital Daggers)**

**Setting: 24 hours ago...**

_Why did I run? Why did I run!_

Jenny asked herself over and over again, beating herself for being so stupid. She had no idea how long she was stranded in her room. She tried counting the suns and moons that shined through her bar window, but she lost track when the devil entered the room.

All the things he had done to her. The playdates they had for her running away from him. The torture - the agony. All Jenny wanted was to go home and hug her family, and never set foot in Gotham again. She could still hear _his_ laugh, even when he's not here. She could hear herself scream, debating whether she's screaming right now or not. This was hell. Jenny couldn't think the way she used to anymore, not after the Joker put her through.

Her screams, his laughs, visions of merciless torment was all she could see and hear. Tears fell down to her tear-stained face. She didn't want to cry, with her hands handcuffed behind her back, she couldn't wipe them away. All she had was the filthy mattress to clean her tears, but it would only add more dirt to her face.

She knew she was already a mess. The latest torment she could remember, other than the beating, was when Bobby came into the room and told her that Joker requested her to dye her hair into a fiery red color.

_"No!"_

_"What did you just say, bitch?"_

_ "I... I said no. I-I'm not - I don't want be his doll."_

She refused. What a mistake. She was handcuffed at the time, leaving her vulnerable, giving Bobby easy access to her body. Joker had given him permission to do what's necessary to get her to submit.

She cried at the horrible memory. She wanted to block the torture away, but her mind was like a horror movie. It's a movie she can't turn off, even when she closed her eyes it's still there. She remembered the screams, how Bobby turned her body on her stomach with him straddling her hips and gripping her tangled locks.

When she thought the worse was about to pass, she opened her eyes to see sheered hair on the mattress. Her hair has been cut. When Bobby requested her to dye her hair again, Jenny submitted. When her hair was supposed to be long and auburn brown, now it's shoulder-length and bright red.

She continued to lie on her side and cry as the memory of her torment played through her mind. It was unspeakable and horrid. This guy was really a psychopath for doing these things to little girls like Jenny. Though, she was an adult now, she would never grow up after this. She would cling onto her mother like a four-year-old, and it's all because of _him_.

She didn't move when the door opened. She didn't want to look up to see who it was. All she can do was mentally prepare for what's about to come, but it didn't stop her from crying once more.

She still didn't move when she felt weight on the end of the mattress. Though, she did flinch when she felt a gentle touch on her tattered jeans. She was forced to lie on her back to face her captor. There was no eye contact. Only eyes to scars.

He didn't say anything, he looked expectant. He expected her to spill out apologies, which she did.

"I'm sorry, Joker," she pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "P-Please. I-I'm so, _so_ sorry. Don't. I'm sor- Don't hate me. I swear I-I will never run away like that again! I swear! P-Please!"

More silence, leaving Jenny in suspension. What felt like an eternity, he finally did something.

"Come here," he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. It was an embrace. She broke down on his checkered shirt. She wanted to hug back but the handcuffs made it difficult. He gave her assuring whispers saying that he's not mad, and that it's going to be okay. She wished for that to be true. It's not going to be okay, and there's no telling if he's still pissed with her for running.

"I won't do it again, I pro-"

"_Shush. Shush. Shush. Shush,_" Joker hushed her, caressing her recently sheered, colored hair.

She thought she was hearing things, but she could've sworn she heard a click behind her. She froze, not sure how to react, but much to her relief, it was only the handcuffs. She was free to move her hands. She was free to hug back. Even if she's hugging a psychopath, she needed comfort.

Before she could move, she felt a tight grip, holding her wrists together. Fear was racing her heart, along with her breathing.

"Now listen carefully, my dear," Joker began in a menacing tone, "I trust that we won't have a repeat of what happened last week."

_"Last week?!"_ Jenny finally got her answer of how long she was stuck in this coop.

"Because if there's a rerun of that moment, you will suffer worse than _death-ah_."

Jenny shivered and squeezed her eyes shut as Joker's warm breath hit below her ear that gave her the cold chills.

"Do you understand me?"

"Mm-hm," Jenny managed to make a sound of agreement. Joker tightened his hold on her, causing her to wince in pain.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Jenny let out a shaky breath, stated her promise, "I'll be good." She gasped when he finally released her wrists and continued to caress her back and hair.

"That's a good girl, Jen-_nay_. A _very_ good girl."

Jenny sighed with relief, so glad to hear that she's being a good girl. It meant that she's doing something right. She clung onto the Joker's jacket, getting used to his stench of ashes, grease paint, and blood.

"I _really _don't wanna hurt ya, Jen-nay. You are like a delicate egg that is on the verge to _hatch-ah_." The girl widened her eyes, shocked by Joker's words. "But if you continue to be bad, you will leave me no choice but to break you _early_. So be good for me."

"I-I will."

Joker pulled back only to roughly kiss her forehead. Jenny stayed still, waiting for Joker to pull away. His kiss only last for six seconds, before he pulled back to get a good look at her.

Jenny didn't want to look at his face as he was giving his cold dark stare. She didn't want to know why he was looking at her like that.

"You know..." he hopped out of the mattress, and pulled Jenny's beaten body up on her dirty feet. She stared at his scars, wondering what he's planning on doing. She held her breath and forced herself to stay still as Joker was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Though, she couldn't help but shiver at his touch. "Between you and me..." he leaned forward to her ear and whispered, "Bobby did a great job with your hair. It _really _suits you."

Jenny frowned as she took a look at her hair. She wished that she got a mirror to see her new style. All she know was that she hated this color. She wanted her auburn hair back.

He took her outside to shower again. She was definitely not used to the sun on her face from being cooped up in the room for so long. Her body was sore, bruised, and scratched from the beatings she received and other worst possible torments, she tried to lock away. Although, she didn't feel vulnerable about her body this time. Joker had already seen her body in her sports bra and panties. She took this shower opportunity to clean off every speck of dirt and blood on her body.

Afterwards, he gave her his clothes and belt to wear, and they had McDonald's breakfast together. The boys weren't in the warehouse. She was curious to know where they were, but she didn't asked. The only thing she did with her mouth was eat her Egg N Biscuit sandwich with cheese and a sausage patty. One question entered her mind with curiosity. _How did Joker know what I like from McDonald's? _She didn't ask him, because she was afraid that he will get mad. Silence was her only chance of survival. If he asked her a question, she would have no choice but to agree with whatever he said.

Joker broke the awkward silence between them by clearing his throat and stating that they're going out on another drive again. Jenny didn't bother asking why, whatever it was it can't be good.

"Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" Joker wondered, noticing her silence.

"Wouldn't that spoil the surprise?" Jenny asked, continued to eat her sandwich. She cringed when the Joker smiled at her with a devious gleam in his eye.

"All this time we've spent together, _that, _Jen-nay, was the best question you've asked-ah."

Jenny couldn't help herself, her lips twitched with amusement, but lowered her head. She didn't want to show Joker that satisfaction. She was thankful that the Joker didn't notice for he finished up this meal: hash brown in a packet, pancakes, and a kid size milk jug.

Once he finished, he didn't give her time to finish my chocolate milk. He pulled Jenny out of her seat and lead her to the van. Before she could open the back door of the van open, Joker grasped her upper arm, pulling her towards him. She turned to him with confusion.

"Nah-ah. Jenny. Not this time. Since my boys aren't around to keep an eye on you, you..." he tapped her nose playfully, "my dear, have the honor of calling shotgun." He opened the passenger door opened, shoving her to get in.

She obeyed and fastened her seatbelt without struggle. Whatever he wanted her to do, she'll do it. She didn't want to get in trouble again and face another few days in the flames of hell.

She was surprised that he didn't put the paper bag over her head and handcuffed her much to her relief, but instead he blindfolded her with a black/purple striped tie. She remained still and let him tie the thing behind her head. She couldn't see anything, except the bright light through the cloth. She could hear and feel the vibrations of the van, indicating that they're moving. She noticed that Joker was messing with something, until she heard a loud bass through the music.

_"__Shoot to thrill, play to kill_  
_Too many women with too many pills_  
_Shoot to thrill, play to kill_  
_I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will_  
_'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill_  
_I can't get enough, I can't get the thrill_  
_I shoot to thrill, play to kill_  
_Yeah, pull the trigger_..."

Jenny continued to listen to the song, it relaxed her. She thought of herself throwing punches, kicking against pads. She pictured herself back in MMA Camp, the place she should've gone. She should be working her ass off, right about now by her instructor. She should've had matches with boys and girls bigger than her.

Then the song changed into an opposite of AC/DC. It was a pop song from Kelly Clarkson.

_Here's the thing _  
_We started out friends_  
_It was cool, but it was all pretend_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Since you been gone..."_

What felt like an eternity, they finally made it to their destination. Joker commanded her to slowly unbuckle and take off her blindfold. She did and the first thing she saw was another warehouse in an ally.

"What are we do-"

"_Shhh," _Joker hushed. "You'll find out, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty self."

They both got out, and headed towards the back entrance. Before Jenny could touch the door, she gasped as Joker pulled her back to him.

"Remember your promise?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Be a good girl, or I won't hesitate to bring a big smile on your _FACE-AH_!"

Jenny inhaled through her nose sharply, nodding, "I'll be good."

Joker gave her a tight squeeze, before shoving her towards the metal door. Jenny turned the knob and opened the door, going inside first. Darkness was all she could see, except a small light bulb above. She jumped slightly when Joker shut the door behind them and grasped her arm, leading her down the hall. He opened another door that lead them to a brighter room.

Meat. That was all Jenny could see. Raw meat were stored in either sacks or hanging them upside down. They must've been in a meat house or something.

Jenny nearly jumped at the sound of clicks from weapons.

"Boss! Thank God! We thought you were a cop!" Bobby said, lowering his weapon.

"Do I look like a guy in a - uh - uniform, Bubba?" Joker asked sarcastically.

"No! No, Sir! Not at a-"

"Shut up!" Joker snapped, causing Bobby to snap his jaw shut. He turned to Steve, "Where's Bonnie and Clyde?"

Steve tilted his head at the direction towards another door. Jenny was curious to see what the Joker was planning or what's happening.

"Oh, Jen-_nay_."

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut, shivered from Joker's call.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you be a lady and open that door for Mr. J?"

Jenny didn't need to be asked twice. She quickly limped her way to the door, and used her remaining strength to open the cold, steel door. Joker was the first to go, but ushered Jenny to tag along. She slowly followed him inside and the first thing she noticed was how the atmosphere in the room changed. It was freezing cold. Meat was everywhere. What's going on? What's about to happen?

She got her answer when she found Joker standing behind two people. Tied back to back on two chairs, gagged. They were obviously mumbling off words, pleading for freedom no doubt. One of them caught her off guard. The man on her left was dressed like a bat, that's when it hit her.

"_Batman?"_

She knew what's going to happen to them. They were going to be apart of Joker's tricks and games. The same games that she played with Joker in the room of hell.

Images of her screams, torture, and that laugh appeared back in Jenny's head. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to block it as possible.

"Jen-nay. Oh, _Jen-nay."_

Joker was trying to get the girl's attention, but somehow her mind was elsewhere. He noticed that she was holding her ears. His new-found prisoners were not _that_ loud. He rolled his eyes and huffed in impatience as he waltzed towards his favorite captor and yanked her hands away from his ears. She gasped and stared at the Joker's eyes, but immediately looked back at the scars.

"W-What are you-"

Joker cut her off with a shush, and reached his hand inside his pocket, "My dear, sweet Jen-nay." Her gaze was on his hand, wondering what was he getting out of his pocket. A knife? A bomb? A crowbar?

Much to her relief, it was only a camera.

"I need you... to be my camera girl." Jenny took the camera from him, and turned it on. Before she could push the record button, Joker lifted the camera up to his face, "Camera on me, dollface."

Jenny nodded, "Do you want me to start-"

"ACTION!"

Jenny immediately started recording...

**~000~000~000~**

**(Jenny's POV)**

What the Joker was doing made me sick to my stomach. A part of me wanted to be the hero and save them from Joker; but I'm no hero. A hero would sacrifice his life and dignity for another. That's not me. I normally stay in the background in silence.

_Stay silent._

I shield my eyes and tried to block the victims' screams; and prayed to the Good Lord that time would fly. Joker can just finish them off, and I can go back to the funhouse and cry.

When was Joker going to be done? The longer he talked, the more the couple have to suffer... Wait. He's talking. The couple stuttering questions was keeping him busy. I looked over my shoulder slightly to see that Joker's henchmen were guarding outside. That gave me an opportunity to give a clue without the Joker knowing I have done it.

I hoped and prayed that someone would catch this message, before it's too late. Just when I got through in time, my hands jerk upward with the camera facing the host himself.

"You see _this _is how_ CRAZY _Batman has made Gotham_!" _Joker backed me away from the victims. I almost lost my footing, because he was going to fast_.__ "_You want order in Gotham. Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in!"

I nearly gasped at this revelation. The guy in the suit wasn't really Batman. The real Batman was alive. I heard legends and tales from Kathy about how amazing Batman was. She swore me in secrecy that Batman saved her life from getting raped. Can Batman save me, the same way he saved my sister? It had been a week since I was under Joker's care. Everyday that passed by, hope slowly faded away. What if Batman doesn't come for me? What if I'm stuck here, listening to the Joker's laugh every minute? When would this nightmare end?

"Oh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die... starting tonight..." He was leaning closer to the camera, his lips almost touching the lens. "_I'm a man of my word-ah..."_

I jumped at the laugh - _his _laugh. The next thing I knew Joker disappeared from my view. This was it. He was going to kill them. I couldn't think straight. He really was going to kill them. I wanted to stay quiet, but the brave part of me didn't like that. If something happened to them and I did nothing, I would never forgive myself.

"NO! Please don't!" I let the camera slip out of my grip and rushed towards the Joker for pulled out his knife to slice more throats. "WAIT! Don't do this! PLEASE!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes, gripping onto his purple coat sleeve, while tripping onto my bruised knees.

I looked up to see Joker clearly agitated. He was pissed. So much for being a good girl. Next thing I knew, an elbow jabbed against my jaw, pushing my body onto the hard ground. I slowly lifted my hand to touch the wound. Dark red. That's what I saw in my finger tips.

Images of the dead man appeared in my eyes. The man who said that he would help me. The man that Joker said was a bad man.

_"He died. People die, Jen-nay. It's a natural thing."_

Tears welled up at what Joker said. Nothing was natural about dying. Dying... It's a cruel thing to think about. If you're sick and the doctor can't do anything about it, that's different. But under these circumstances like murder? No! Absolutely not!

"Please don't!"

"WHY NOT?!"

I jumped at Joker's booming demand. His attention was no longer on the victims, but at me.

"Hm?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but apparently no words came out.

"Did you know what dear Vicki said about me? Your sister? She had plenty of things to say about her on TV. She told everyone that your sister - the good doctor - had an affair with little ole me. Tell me, Jen-nay..."

Joker kneeled in front of me. I slowly scooted away, but Joker grasped my leg that had the stitches. I screamed in pain, it worsened when the Joker pulled my leg towards him.

"Let go! Stop! Let go!"

His other hand grasped my jaw, squeezing it. I whimpered at his strong grip.

"Be honest, Jenny. You were upset that Vicki told lies about Kitten, weren't you?"

I took a glance at the crying woman in pain. I felt sorry for her. I can imagined what she's going through right now. I too earned cuts from the devil himself. I can understand her pain, and the want to go home. Then I remembered what she said on TV about my sister. She accused her of so many things that involved Joker. I disliked her, _strongly_ disliked her. However, just because she's a bad person doesn't mean that she had the right to die in agony.

I felt Joker's glove hand on my cheek, roughly turning my head towards him.

"Answer me!" Joker demanded, licking his ruby lips.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "I was upset about what she did."

Joker grinned, showing that yellow stained smile that disgusted me. My head was a foot away from him, and I could smell his rotten breath. He needed a dentist, immediately.

"I knew you were. Don't think I didn't catch that hatred in those pretty little eyes of yours."

"She had done bad things," I admitted, "but is this really going to be the answer to your problems. Just by killing her?"

Joker tilted his head to the side, confused by my words, "Why not? It's obviously going to make me feel better. I'm sure your sister will be smiling that Vicki and his boyfriend are buried six feet under."

"No, she won't." I argued softly. I winced as Joker's fingers dug into my jaw.

"Oh, she will. And deep down, I know you feel the same way as her."

I managed to pull Joker's hand off of my jaw. It's probably going to bruise.

Joker stood up, returning his task. Kill Vicki and Jack.

"At least give them a chance to live," I pleaded, crawling towards him.

Joker clearly ignored me, pushed out his switchblade. His hands lowered onto his first victim today. Jack Ryder as Batman.

"Please!"

Jack writhed against his bonds, leaning away from the Joker's blade. Muffling against his gag in pleas and in tears. Joker pulled his shoulder back, about to cut up this face.

"Make it a game!" I cried.

Joker halted, he didn't move his arm that was holding the blade. Jack didn't dare move, since the knife was a centimeter away from his mouth.

"_What-ah?" _Joker said.

His voice didn't hold any demeanor or any signs that he was intrigued. It was neutral.

I repeated myself, "I-I said how about we make their lives a game. T-The winner - If they win, they'll live. I-If they can't beat your game, they die."

Vicki looked at me as if I was crazy, and I didn't blame her. It was the only idea I had, I didn't know how I suggested this. But I know Joker loved to play games, especially when it came to torturing his victims. I know, I was apart of it. Could the Joker actually be considering this?

Joker laughed. He laughed and laughed, catching everyone off guard. What was the clown thinking right now? I received cold chills as he turned to face me with a grin.

He wagged his knife at me, "T-That! Jen-nay, _that_ is the best idea you ever had! _I _never thought of this before!"

I couldn't help myself, but smile back at him, "R-Really?"

"_Really?" _He mocked my tone. "Why so serious, doll? Of course! It's a great idea! Why not give these parasites one last game of their lives? And I know just how we can do it!"

He skipped his way to the door, pounding it. "Bubby! Stevo! Malcolm! Get your sorry selves in here!"

The men immediately went inside with guns in their hands.

"Yeah, boss?" Steve asked.

"Boys, give us six guns, will ya?"

The boys and I had a confusion look on their faces. What kind of game was Joker planning?

"Six guns?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"Did I stutter, Bub? Yes! _Six_! Unload all of them, except two. Bring them here, and don't tell me which two guns have the ammo."

The boys didn't need to be asked twice. They immediately did as they were told, and brought in the six guns. Two of them were loaded. They placed each gun on the white folded table. The Joker walked around the table, staring down at the guns, nodding with approval.

I used my strength to push myself up from the ground and slowly approached the victims. They were staring at me with teary eyes. I gave them the same look with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to them.

"Oh, Jen-nay!" Joker called for me. I whirled around to see Joker still looking at the guns, but he whistled and ushered to come to him. I feel like I was his house pet at that moment. I had no other choice but to come to him without take my eyes off of Jack and Vicki. Then, I glanced at Malcolm. I noticed that he had been staring at me with pity, but when I looked at him, he immediately averted his gaze.

"W-What game are you playing, Joker?" I asked him.

For a moment, I thought I saw his scarred lips twitch.

"Oh, I'm not playing this time, my dear girl."

I furrowed my brows at him in confusion, "T-Then w-what are-"

"_You _are going to play."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. Did I hear that wrong? For a second, I thought he said...

"What did you say?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "It's simple, _sweetie_."

I clenched my fists when he called me that name. I don't like being called sweetie, it's belittling.

"You pick a gun..." He picked the last one up from the front end of the table, "Like so." He forced it into my hands, "And don't pull the trigger. _Squeeze._ If no bullet comes out, then there's a great big chance of them living for another day."

My mouth became agape. He wanted me to... He wanted me to... kill them? _Me?!_

I shook my head, tears were running from my eyes, "No! No! I don't want to play!"

Joker giggled, "I thought you would say that. It's your call, kid. But if you don't want to play, I would have no problem killing them myself."

"NO! NO! NO!" I snapped, pleading with teary eyes. "I don't - I don't - Please don't make me do this! Why can't you let them choose?!"

"Well, it's _your_ idea. You want them to live? There's a 66.6% chance of that happening. Don't pull the trigger. _Squeeze."_

I looked at the gun of my hands. I could almost pictured myself pointing it at Joker and blowing his brains out. I glanced at Joker's scars, before returning my gaze at the gun.

"Oh yeah!"

I raised my eyes at him. What now?

"You can try to kill _me_ if you like."

I widened my eyes at his statement. How did he know what I was thinking? Was I obvious?

"You can use this gun at me, and there's a chance that _this_ gun has a bullet." He giggled, "But if you try and there's _no _bullet inside. That would be a whole lot worse..." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him. I leaned away from the blade in his hand. "I won't hesitate to slice your throat and _theirs_!" He glanced at the scared couple. He gaze turned to me, tapping the knife lightly on my nose. "So if I were you, I would be _very, very_ careful about where you aim that thing."

"B-But I never used a gun-"

"Don't say you haven't!" Joker snapped. "I know you have."

Again, I was caught off guard by his words. He was right. I have used a gun before, but it was only one time. My dad was teaching me and Kathy how to use a gun in case we were home alone and there was somebody breaking in. Unfortunately, I'm a lousy shooter, unlike, my sister. We trained at our grandparent's backyard.

I just had one simple question for him. How could the Joker possibly know that I used a gun before?

"Now, play the game, Jenny, or they die."

I didn't want to kill them. Joker can't force me to do this. I looked at the gun in my hands. Debating what to do. I could try to kill the Joker, but that would only lead me to my death and theirs. He was right about one thing, there's a sixty percent chance of saving them. But what if I picked a loaded gun. If I shoot them with a loaded weapon, killing them, their blood will be on my hands. I can't live with that.

I set the weapon down on the table. I could hear the couple muffling cries against their gag. I closed my eyes hoping to block the noise that was breaking my heart.

Joker huffed, "Now that is disappointing... but I knew you wouldn't dare."

I exhaled softly, keeping my eyes closed.

"You never had the guts. Now the blood is in their hands, thanks to you."

My hand clenched. _'That's not true. That's not true."_

"I mean you could've saved them. Shoot all four guns with no bullet and you would win. But no! No! You choose to be a crybaby scaredy cat! Just how I predicted."

_'Shut up, Joker! Shut up!'_

"I am disappointed... in _you_, Jen-nay. In you! A part of me thought that you could do this, but that was only - What? Ten - five percent? Maybe if your sister was here, she would have a higher rate of squeezing the gun!"

I opened my eyes and they no longer held sadness. They were exasperated.

'_Oh yeah? He thinks so, huh?'_

Before I realized what I was doing...

_BANG!_

My mind was clear and more cries were made. I looked up to see a bullet hole was made in the wall. Who shot a loaded gun? I had my answer when a loud hyena laugh was ringing against my ear. I finally realized what happened... The gun that Joker gave me was from the table to my hand.

I lost the game.

**~000~000~000~**

Eventually, at 12:56PM, Vicki and Jack joined the angels in heaven. At least, I hoped they went to heaven, they suffered hell already.

Joker ordered Malcolm to take me away to another room in the warehouse, while he finished up the bodies. The room Malcolm and I were in wasn't too bad, at least I wasn't freezing to my toes.

One thing caught me off guard was that there's a big box in the corner with wrapping and tissue paper and other things you need to wrap a present. Why did Joker have it? What was he planning on doing with that? Put a bomb in there?

"What is he going to do?" I asked.

There was awkward silence between us. It had been like that for a while. This boy must be scared to death if Joker caught him talking to me again. It may sound selfish, but I demanded company other than Joker's. I needed somebody sane to talk to other than him.

"Malcolm, _please_, talk to me."

Malcolm huffed still didn't say the word.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that Malcolm wouldn't give in. His eyes held sympathy for me, but his mouth was sealed shut.

We both jumped as the door burst wide open. Joker entered the room with Vicki Vale dangling in his arms. I adverted the sight of her. Blood was all over her. The blood loss drained the color of her face.

"Malcolm! Help the boys with _Bat-man_, will ya?" Joker commanded.

"Yes, boss," Malcolm jumped to his feet, and a millisecond later he was gone. He left me alone... with _him_.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, Jen-nay..." Joker set Vicki down on the ground, before he exited the room. He told me to wait and he'll be back. It didn't take long for him to return, only to drop a few items in front of me. A bucket of water with a sponge inside and a plastic bag. What's inside the bag?

"I need you to get my present ready for our special someone."

I cautiously opened it up and pulled out the items. Make up (mostly red lipstick, white powder, and a jar of black eyeliner gel), a hair dye kit (the color was auburn... wait a minute... That's my hair color!), and a set of clothes (not just any clothes, these were the clothes I wore before I was kidnapped: a tank top and pajama pants with a pee stain on front). I immediately knew what he was planning.

"You want everyone to think I'm dead?!"

Joker seemed a little agitated by my outburst, but answered my question anyway, "Not just everyone. I am sending the present out to Kitten. I bet she'll be thrilled to see you pretty head again."

"But she won't be seeing me! She'll be seeing Vicki's dead body!"

"We know that, but she'll eventually know that. Think of it as an April Fool's day prank."

"There's nothing funny about what you're doing, Joker!"

Joker let out an animalistic growl, pulling out his switchblade, "It seems that you have forgotten your promise. That's not very nice."

I froze at my spot, staring at the blade.

"You know... I don't think this is working out..."

I widened my eyes and stared at his scarred lips, not his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Joker sighed, "I don't want to do this, but... maybe _you_ should be sent to the good doctor, not Vicki." Joker licked his lips. "Dead, I mean."

I shook my head, immediately protest, "No! No!"

"Then I suggest you make Vicki Vale camera ready for her ultimate spotlight! Now!"

I obeyed. I did what Joker wanted me to do. He stuck around and watched my every move as I scrubbed, dressed, dyed, and applied Joker make up on Vicki. He also made me use pieces of my hair that was cut to tape the ends of Vicki's. That part was just sick! After that, he made me put her in the box, make it look like a present, and write the card to Kathy. I thought about writing a code for her, but Joker warned me what would happen if I tried that.

_"__Suffer worse than death."_

That's what he said.

Just as I was finishing up by stuffing green tissue paper inside the wrapped box, someone knocked the door.

"What do you want?" Joker demanded.

I peered my head over my shoulder to see Steve standing in the room walking towards Joker, whispering to him about something. They stopped talking when they noticed me staring at them. Joker pointed the knife at me, ushering me to continue working. I continued cutting squares of wrapping paper, but remained quiet, listening to their conversation intently.

"We finished up with Ryder's body. What do you want us to do with him?"

I stayed quiet, listening Joker doing something with his coat. I stole a quick glance to see Joker handing him three vials."

Steve stared at the vials, curiously, "What's this?"

"DNA," Joker replied, "Use them on my card, and make sure it's unnoticeable. Don't want to make it _too _easy for the GCPD."

Steve nodded, though he seemed to be confused as to why Joker wanted to give out DNA to the GCPD, "Yes, Sir... but what about the body?"

Joker shrugged, "Hang it by the mayor's window." He chuckled, "That would give him a scare. Take a picture of his reaction for me while you're at it."

I was so distracted by their conversation, I didn't realize the scissors had reached my index finger, until I felt it snip my flesh.

I gasped and muttered a curse word, shaking and whimpering in pain. I tried to be unnoticeable, but it seemed I have caught Steve and Joker's attention.

"Something wrong, _Jen-nay?"_ Joker asked in mock sweetness.

_'Yes! I cut my fucking finger, you dumbass!' _"Nothing," I replied innocently, "Just finishing up."

"Then finish up. We don't have all night."

"Yes, Sir." I looked at my finger to see it welling up in bright red. Lifting my finger to my mouth to suck the blood, I stared at the wrapping paper I was cutting that contained a few drops of my blood. I realized that I have paper. I don't have a pen, because Joker took it. My blood could be the ink I need to send a message to the police. I could tell him about the DNA on Joker's card that will be attached to Jack's body.

"H-Hey, Joker?" I called, staring at the blood on my finger.

I heard a slight groan in irritation from him. "_What-ah?"_

"You didn't give me tape."

Joker sighed, "Stay right there, and don't move a muscle. Okay, beautiful?"

My heart was racing when Joker and Steve finally left the room. I immediately tore a small piece of paper, began making a note. Before my wound scabbed, I squeezed my finger to draw more blood and quickly wrote my message. My plan was to put it inside the box, but my time was cut short. Loud but slow footsteps made it inside the room. I stuffed the note in my bra, before Joker snapped the box shut and sealed it with tape.

"Signed... Sealed... _Delivered," _ Joker muttered with a smirk.

I nodded, acting innocent. Joker whistled for Malcolm and Bobby to carry the box away, then he ordered me to clean up the room. I picked up the trash, and since there's no trash can, I put them all in a corner. I realized I needed to get rid of the note in my bra. Surely, the Joker won't notice. I quickly pulled the note out and tossed it with the trash. Hopefully, the police and Batman will figure out that we were here, and hopefully, they'll go through trash very carefully.

Vicki was ready to be shipped to Kathy's place. Please, God. Please let Kathy catch my sign and know that I'm okay.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone on Fanfiction! What better way to celebrate by updating two stories. I posted my Thor fanfic along with this one. If you're interested, go ahead and check it out. Anyway, there's a lot happening with Jenny right now. This was her perceptive about what happened to her during Vicki and Jack's death. Did you expect Bryan to be Joker's victim in this story? Just want to try something different.**

**I hope Jenny's character is okay. I tried not to make her a wimpy little girl, but if I made her a hero that would be OOC. I tried to picture myself in her shoes. What would happen if I was under the care of a psychopathic clown, I would be shaken to my boots about now. **

**Can Jenny escape the devil? Can the gang catch her secret messages? You'll see in the next chapter.**

**I didn't give you all a proper thank you recently, only because I was updating the chapters 10 minutes before class began. Now that I'm in winter break I have time. So here are the readers I would like to thank...**

**Thank you: Christineoftheopera, grapejuice101, guest reviewers, and Hopeful Guest for reviewing.**

**DarkDust27, woahtherePotter, Morbid Mello, skyfreedon, AshesMarie, mangadragon10122, eldergrayskull, Kirameki-klc, ShawneeSavage ****for adding this story to favorites.**

**woahtherePotter, Morbid Mello, Dem0nLight, windwolf1988, AshesMarie, sangheili13, Mary2397 for adding this story to alerts.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	34. Chapter 34: Another Warning

**Chapter 34: Another Warning**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**EDIT: 4/30/16**

**Present Day**

**(Kathy's POV)**

The story of Jack Ryder and Vicki Vale's death was all over the news. Everyone was in shock and panic about what they witnessed on TV. Lacey on the other hand was celebrating the end of Vicki Vale by drinking. We all scolded her for her insensitivity, but she pointed out that we hated Vicki Vale and she needed to be stopped. She was right, Vicki was a terrible person, but she was still human with flesh and bones, just like all of us.

Now that everyone knew that I was in Gotham the whole time, Bruce and I had no choice but to return to the penthouse. It was too risky to go back to the Bunker or anywhere else. I didn't feel right about staying here, but what option did I have? I can't leave Gotham, not with my mother hating me and my sister under Joker's care. If I stayed like a sitting duck, I might get taken, the same way Jenny was taken.

Thoughts were scattered inside my mind. I didn't know what to do anymore. I am confused, still in denial that this was happening. Why Jenny? Why did you choose to come to Gotham of all days, when Joker broke out of prison? I know you love me, Jenny, but why? Why can't you just be a good girl and went to Karate camp?

I was sitting on the couch, watching Joker's video again on TV, not touching the tempting chicken alfredo. Bruce had it delivered from Pascaule's. He didn't want to leave me alone here. My hallucination might be right about one thing... I felt like a prisoner, but it wasn't intentional. It was for my own safety.

"_May I say that I told you so?"_

I tightened the grip of the remote, not daring to look who decided to show up.

'_Leave me alone.'_

_"Aww, don't be that way, Kathryn. We both know that it's not my fault."_

_'Go away. You got what you wanted. Just leave me alone!'_

_"Kathryn, you and I both know that I would never want to put you in harm's way. I'm the one with common sense, unlike you."_

I huffed. This was torture. Why am I hallucinating Jonathan? Out of all people, _he_ had to be the one to show up in my life. He left me. He was a coward. He chose to leave Gotham on the run, instead of owning up his mistakes like a man. He was no man. He's a monster. He used me, he tried to kill Lacey and everyone in Gotham! He poisoned me... He never loved me.

My hallucination, unfortunately continued, "_I told you not to leave the Bunker, but you did. And now, Joker knows that you're here, and the target is on your back, once again."_

I decided that talking to him won't help with anything, instead it might worsen the situation. I decided to remain focus on the big screen.

"_You're still watching this?" _Jonathan asked. "_You have seen this - like what- fifty times!"_

"It was the last time, I heard her voice," I spoke out loud, more to myself than him. Before that there were sweet messages on the phone or facebook. I remember one particular message I read. It was a text message from Jenny, hours before I left with Bruce that night.

It said: _Hope you have a pleasant day at work, Kathy. Love you!_

It's a good thing I didn't delete it. It was the only thing that I have left from her. The Joker didn't only take Jenny, he also took her stuff - her wallet, her hat, her phone, anything a girl needed in a bag.

_"I'm a main of my word-ah... HA! HA! HA!" _The Joker once again left the scene, and I could hear Vicki and Jack muffled out screams in the background, and Jenny. She was crying, trying to talk sense into Joker. But it's too late for that. There's no saving Joker. He's too deep in the hole of madness. I should've come to that conclusion a long time ago.

"_You can't blame yourself for Joker's doing, Kathryn. You know that."_

_'Shut up!' _I snapped in my thoughts. Bruce was probably nearby, and I didn't want him to catch me talking to a hallucination. I think he knew how much I'm losing it. I haven't been sleeping or eating. I felt like a zombie. My body was slowly shutting down, but I have been fighting to keep going. Jenny needs me.

My hallucination raised his hands in defense, _'Hey, I am only here because you need me.'_

'_I don't need you!'_

_"You still don't get it, do you Kathryn? I'm in your head, because you keep me there. You need me for something."_

"Like what?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Lots of things. Like comfort, love, care-"

I laughed in disbelief, "Those are the things you're not giving me right now."

Jonathan continued as if I haven't interrupted, _"Or maybe help you."_

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Help me? What was there to help me with?

As if he read my mind, he continued, while looking at Joker's face on screen, "_You know something, Kathryn... Maybe you should stop catching the obvious and look deep into detail."_

Detail? What detail?! Bruce, the police, Edward, and I watched this video a couple times, and no lead. Jenny zoomed on Joker's face and the victims' torment the whole time! She should've at least gave us a glimpse of where she was at right now. She got the camera! She did!

Knowing that this was pointless, I decided to replay the video from the beginning again. Up to the point when Vicki was demanding why the Joker was being Joker.

_"To rule the world. Eat more meat. Blah. Blah. Blah. But I'll settle for some dead reporters and creepers."_

_Jack and Vicki were crying, and pleading him with useless promises._

"_Nothing personal, ladies and Bat. It's just business. This is me, telling it like it is."_

This was pointless. Really pointless. All I could see were the victims covered in blood and Joker's smile. All I could hear was the victim's crying, the Joker talking, and a shadow...

Hold on. Time out a second.

I rewined the tape again.

"_Nothing personal, ladies and Bat. It's just business. This is me, telling it like it is."_

In the background at the upper right corner of the tape, there was a shadow. Not just any shadow. At shadow of a hand doing quick signs. That's when it hit her!

_**Flashback: Five years ago...**_

_It was dinner time at the house, and I celebrated my A's on my report card by buying myself Italian with my parent's money. No, I haven't moved out of my parent's house yet, but I have an apartment back at college with a roommate who kept on locking herself in her room all day. It was shady and odd, but I didn't bother her, and she didn't bother me._

_It was the weekend and I'm currently staying at my parent's place. I was seated on the dinner table with my legs crossed Indian styled, eating chicken alfredo. Fifteen year old Jenny and Dad were having Subway, while Mom was enjoying a salad. Yum._

_While we were eating and talking, Jenny did the most annoying thing in the world._

_Distracting me by motioning her hands with signs. Sign Language_

_"Jenny!"_

_Jenny halted her mid-sign and turned to Mom, "Yes, Mom."_

_"Don't do that at the table."_

_"I'm sorry, Mom. I was just practicing."_

_"Practicing what? Annoying the family to death?" I asked rhetorically._

_Jenny shook her head, "No, sign language."_

_Mom, Dad, and I looked at her as if she said something crazy, which she did._

_"Sign language, Jen?" Dad asked curiously._

_Jenny nodded, "Yes, Sir."_

_"Why would you want to learn that?!" I demanded, "Do you have a friend that's death?"_

_Jenny shook her head, "No, but you never know when you meet someone who can only speak with that language." Jenny continued signing. "I would rather learn this than Spanish."_

_"I know one message you could try." I suggested._

_"Like what?" Jenny asked curiously._

_I have to laugh at Jenny's naivety, "Uh, shut up?"_

_Jenny scoffed and took a bite of her sandwich._

_"Now, Kat," Dad began, "Lets not start. I think Jenny learning sign language is... interesting. Besides we should all learn a different language."_

_I rolled my eyes, "I already have. Aced uno español y dos, recuerdan?"_

_We all curiously watched Jenny sign letters, wondering what message she was tapping._

_"What does that mean, Jenny?" Mom asked._

_Jenny shrugged, "Kathy's name."_

_I blinked taken back that she was signing my name. What possessed her to do it? I don't know. There's no telling what else was going inside her head._

**Reality...**

Sign language! I remember Jenny practicing that. I didn't know she was still learning it. Why didn't I think of this before?!

"_Bingo_," Jonathan mumbled behind me. I ignored him, couldn't help but smile at the TV. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy that something was going right.

"BRUCE! GET DOWN HERE!" I screamed, not taking my eyes off the screen. Hopeful tears were falling from my eyes. "Good girl, Jenny. Good girl."

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce and I were waiting for our expected guests to come. They needed to hear this. We received a call from the front desk, telling us that our guests have arrived. Bruce went down the elevator to escort them up.

The doors of the elevator opened.

"Mr. Wayne, Dr. Knightly!" Edward hurried inside, carrying a gray shoulder bag. He rushed towards me. "I came as fast as I could."

Bruce and Lieutenant Gordon stepped out of the elevator as well.

"You said you found something on the tape that was unnoticed, Dr. Knightly?" Gordon asked.

I nodded, "Yes!" I rewined the tape to the place where I heard Jenny. When the certain scene was done, Gordon and Edward looked skeptical, except for Bruce. I showed him the piece of evidence ahead of time. Bruce didn't have a clue about sign language. However, Alfred was an expert, but he's currently in a coma.

"What are we supposed to see?" Gordon asked.

I shook my head, "Here. Look up at the screen!" I rewined the tape again, pointing at Jenny's shadow. The men leaned forward to see Jenny's hand signing.

"Jenny is signing," Bruce explained as I rewined it again. I noticed how Edward amusingly raised his brows. Finally. The riddle man was catching on.

"Oh! Now, I see it."

"Do you know sign language?" I asked.

"Of course, but you need to zoom the camera for me to have a better look. He opened his bag and pulled out his Dell laptop. He quickly typed on his keyboard, until we saw him zooming the Joker's video. It didn't take long for him to figure out the message.

"What's she saying?" Gordon asked in a whisper. Edward immediately shushed him as he watched to the code intently. He rewined it again, and this time he decoded the message by writing it down on pad.

"What does it mean?" Bruce asked.

"I'm getting to that," Edward said with a hint of impatience in his tone, "Now lets see...**M**...**E...A...T...W...A...R...E...H...O...U...S...E...A...L...L...Y..."**

"Meat warehouse ally?" I spoke in confusion. "Is that where Joker killed Vicki and Jack?!"

"I know there are three warehouses in Gotham that stores meat," Riddler announced.

"I'll call it in!" Gordon immediately turned his attention to his radio, informing Commissioner Loeb this new found information.

Edward perked up and followed after the lieutenant, "Can I come?"

I couldn't help but be happy. This was a big step. I hope that Jenny could give out more messages like this one. It was our only chance of finding her.

_"That's right, Jenny. Be clever! You will be home soon!"_

_**~000~000~000~**_

(THIRD POV)

That night, the GCPD surrounded every meat warehouse they could find. Gordon tagged along. They were lucky they found the right warehouse on the first try. All the bloody evidence was there. The workers were on the ground, dead. They went deeper inside the freezer. Blood. It was everywhere. They also found a bullet hole on the wall as if somebody fired and missed. Vicki and Jack didn't have a bullet in their body, somebody must've fired the gun to scare them.

Outside the freezer, down the hall was another room. Another mother load of evidence. Dye supplies, bucket of bloody water, unused wrapping paper was hidden in the corner of the wall.

The police called it clear, but the crime scene wasn't thoroughly searched until _he_ showed up. Edward had done his own analysis. Joker brought the victims here a day ago, the taping was taken place in the freezer. One thing that he couldn't understand was the bullet hole in the wall. Edward had done research on Joker, and he hardly used guns to kill people. Why were there guns involved in the first place, if it only involved him, the victims, and Jenny.

Edward whirled around and nearly dropped his notebook in fright. Gordon and Detective Ramirez were in the room with him and noticed his startle. They followed his gaze to see the Dark Knight finally made his appearance.

"It's you..." he whispered to the knight in astonishment. He scampered past Gordon and Ramirez to get a better look at Batman. "You're him."

"_Nygma_," Batman greeted with no emotion to his tone.

Edward grinned when he was three feet from him. He got down to his knees and reached his hand out to the Batman's, quickly placing kisses on it, before Batman pulled away. Edward didn't care about the sudden rudeness. He finally got a chance to meet Batman. He had a lot of questions to ask him.

"You have _no_ idea what an honor it is to meet you! I followed your work. I watched you on the news, read about you on papers-"

"Nygma!"

Edward faced Gordon and Ramirez questionably.

"You can ask the Bat for an autograph later," Ramirez said, "Right now, we have a case to solve involving Joker."

Edward realizing how off he was. He raised his eyes back on Batman's that held nothing but darkness. He slowly lowered his head with his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment, raising himself to his feet and mumbled his apology.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Batman walked pass Edward to address Gordon.

"We analyze everything on the crime scene." Gordon sighed sadly, "Just a bullet hole on the wall and a bloody mess. Nothing else to go on."

"I have to disagree," Batman said.

Gordon furrowed his brows in confusion. Batman held his hand out that revealed a wrapping paper. Edward immediately took it with this gloved hands and analyzed it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Ramirez asked, having no clue.

"It's a note," Edward explained, before sniffing it. "Written in blood."

"I found it by the unused paper," Batman pointed at the trash at the corner of the wall.

_"DNA on card," _Edward read the faint message.

"Joker is trying to tell us something," Ramirez asked still confused, "Why would he do that?"

"Or Jenny," Gordon assumed. "It was hidden in the unused wrapping paper. Maybe she's trying to warn us who Joker is targeting without him knowing."

"I checked the blood sample. It's A+. It matches the girl's blood," Batman confirmed.

Ramirez smirked, "What a clever girl. Must run in the family."

"Yes, indeed," Gordon agreed. He turned to Edward, "Nygma, I need you to run a test on that Joker card and see what it contains."

"Yes, Sir! I'm on it," Edward saluted, writing down notes or a to-do list on his pad.

"I need a sample of the bullet hole," Batman demanded.

"Why?" Ramirez asked.

"Fingerprints," he explained.

"Ramirez," Gordon began, but Ramirez already knew what he wanted.

"I'm on it." As she walked out, she grabbed Edward's jacket and led him out the room, "Let's go, Nygma."

"Easy with the jacket, Detective," Edward warned him, "It stretches."

Gordon and Batman was now alone in the room.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Batman asked.

Gordon furrowed his brows, "Who? Nygma?"

Batman's silence and stern gaze was answer enough.

"I was reluctant at first, Batman, but... I have to give him a benefit of a doubt. After all, he was cleared by Dr. Knightly, and I trust her judgment. Don't you?"

"Of course," Batman replied quicker than intentional.

Gordon turned away from the Batman to stare at dye stain on the floor, "We have to find them before someone else gets killed. Do you have any idea where could Joker be..." He turned around to see Batman gone. He spun around, wondering where he went, "Don't you want the bullet sample?" Just as he asked that, Ramirez and Edward returned to the room.

Gordon turned to them, silently wondering why they returned.

"He took the sample of the wall," Ramirez said.

Gordon chuckled to himself. This Dark Knight was just full of surprises.

**~000~000~000~**

The next morning, Kathy was still in the loft with large body guards outside and a maximum security upgrade by Fox. Once he was finished with the upgrade, he and Kathy were sitting together watching Bruce run tests on the bullet sample that was found in the meat warehouse.

Bruce was running tests with duplicate walls that matched the one in the crime scene. He shot each of them with different guns. Then he ran a finger print scan on the real sample.

Fox was reengineering the bullet sample through the computer, until he and Kathy found a thumb print. It was match to a boy named Malcolm Nickelby, twenty-three years old, charged with armed robbery and drug disorderly conduct. He was one of the names listed from Joker's handpicked thirty men.

"Found one guy," Fox commented. He looked over at Kathy whose hands were shaking and shivering. Fox took note that Kathy was either cold or anxious. She was wearing shorts and a baseball T-Shirt. He removed his coat and laid it on Kathy's shoulders.

She accepted the gesture, and silently thanked him with a weak smile, "Thanks."

"We're going to find her, Doctor," Fox assured her.

"I don't know about that. You don't know her. She must be shaking right now, terrified. Who knows what the Joker would do to her-"

"And we also know that she's a fighter and clever," Fox pointed out. "We're not the only ones who is fighting to escape the Joker's black hole. Didn't you say that she left secret messages to the police?"

Kathy slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"And who knows how many more she'll store? If she continues this, we'll find her in no time."

Her cell phone rang, she picked it up and put it on speaker, "Nygma. What do you got?"

Fox raised a brow at Kathy's odd greeting, "No hello to the good man, Doctor?"

Kathy fought the urge to roll her eyes. There was no time to be polite. There was no time at all.

"_Doctor, I just wanted to call and check on you. I can't really talk about police work-"_

"Edward, I'm paying you to get information about the Joker investigation," Kathy pointed out. "I know you found something."

"_I am almost done, but I planned to inform Lieutenant Gordon about this first."_

"Tell us first, and I'll double the pay," Fox offered. Kathy turned to him, who gave her a knowing wink. Kathy couldn't help but feel relieved she hardly had enough money, because of time off from work, and it would be embarrassing to ask Bruce more money from him. He's helped her by paying her and Lacey's bills and rent.

_"Who is this?" _Edward asked.

"This is Mr. Fox, Mister Nygma. CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

"_CEO? Oh, wow!"_ Edward stuttered, "_What an honor. As tempting your offer is, I can't accept it. I'll just go ahead and..." _Beeps were made in the background, startling Kathy.

"What was that?!" Kathy demanded.

Edward made a nervous laugh, "_Oh, don't worry about it! It's nothing - wow, it's done already!"_

_"_What's done?"

"_Oh, I was assigned by Gordon to follow Jenny's instructions involving DNA in the Joker card."_

"And?" Kathy asked.

_"Well, it appears... the Joker card contained DNA from three people."_

_"_Joker's first targets," Fox assumed. He and Kathy looked at each other and leaned forward towards the phone, anxious to hear the names. Fox could see that Kathy was trembling, so he took a fatherly hand on hers for comfort.

"What are the names, Nygma?" Kathy said hoarsely.

_"Well..." _Fox and Kathy could hear Edward rustling something in the background, until he ended the suspension, "_Ah! Here we go! Commissioner Loeb, Judge Surrillo, and Harvey Dent."_

"What about Harvey Dent?!"

Fox and Kathy whirled around to see unexpected visitors in the loft. Bruce Wayne returned with Lacey Donaldson. They all held a worry look on their faces, especially Lacey.

"_Who is that?" _Edward then laughed full heartedly, "_Lacey Donaldson, is that you?! Been a while since we last met - well, technically, it's recent. You were there while I was telling Commissioner Loeb everything. We never got the chance to talk! Dr. Knightly talks about you all the time about how big a maneater you are, during our sessions..."_

Kathy widened her eyes at Riddler's sudden remark involving Lacey being a maneater. She turned around to see Lacey looking at her with an angry disbelief look.

"Oh, really?" Lacey asked.

_"Well, she was reluctant, but I was most eager to listen-" _A knock was made in the background, and a door was opened.

_"Mister Nygma, are you in there?" _A voice was heard from Detective Ramirez, probably coming for the DNA results.

_"Whoops. Time to go. I'll talk to you later! Okay. Bye!" _Then, Edward hang up.

Kathy jumped from her seat and rushed to her best friend, "Lacey, I-"

"What did he say about Harvey Dent?" Lacey demanded, catching Kathy off guard. The doctor thought that Lacey would ask about the maneater comment first.

"Mister Nygma was kind enough to tell Dr. Knightly about the Joker's targets before he could tell the police," Fox explained softly.

"He knows who Joker is targeting?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. He's targeting the good judge, Surrilo; Commissioner Loeb; and-"

"And Harvey," Lacey assumed in a frightened whisper.

Kathy confirmed it with a nod, "Yeah. I'm really sorry, Lacey-"

"I-I got to call him - no, Rachel!" Lacey stammered, looking through her purse for her phone, "I'll call Rachel and warn her! She and Harvey have to get out of here!" Lacey found her cell phone and unlocked her passcode to call Harvey, only to have her phone snatched by Bruce.

"What the fuck?! Bruce, what are you doing?!" she cried. She reached for her phone, "Give it back!"

Bruce put her phone out of reach. He looked at Fox and Kathy, they finally caught a dangerous light in his eyes. They knew that look all too well. Bruce Wayne had a plan.

"My apologies, Lacey, but we can't send Harvey Dent out of Gotham yet."

"And why not?!" Lacey demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Kathy, I am so glad Edward told you the names."

Kathy raised both brows at him in shock, "You are?" She was confused. She knew Bruce disapproved her newfound ally with The Riddler, they both knew how helpful Edward could be. But why was Bruce happy about this? What's he planning?

"I believe it's time we set a trap for our clown friend. His playtime with Jenny is over."

Fox, Lacey, and Kathy stared at Bruce, couldn't believe what he said. He found a way to save Jenny! Finally!

**A/N: They all got Jenny's secret messages! Now that they know Joker's plan early, are they able to save the three targets? I know there's not much excitement going on in this chapter, but there will be plenty of it in the next chapter (especially Joker/Jenny).**

**I can't believe it's almost a year since I wrote this story! Tomorrow is New Year's Eve! The next is 2016! I hope everyone has a great New Year's!**

**Thank you, grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, and guest reviewers for reviewing.**


	35. Chapter 35: Spring into Action

**Chapter 35: Spring to Action**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It was lunch time at the funhouse. The men and Joker were pigging out KFC and watching the news on the small TV set. Joker finally found trust in Jenny and let her out of her room. However, she was in charge of cleaning up and giving Joker a foot massage. Rubbing the Joker's feet wasn't so bad, other than times he kicked her face on purpose. His feet were surprisingly clean and soft. He should tend all his efforts of cleaning to his teeth. Everyone knew that he needed to make a major dentist appointment.

Afterwards, the goons were playing poker while Joker spent most of his time having target practice with knives. Jenny stood nearby, watching him. She was wondering why he didn't want to use guns. Guns were easier and quicker than knives. Knives were messy and take up a lot of time.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by Joker, right now. The way he was throwing the knife, how he was always in deep concentration, sweat dripping down his face. His coat was removed, so she had time to observe the muscles underneath the rolled up checker shirt. They were defined and slightly bulky. Jenny always preferred strong men with build. Secretly, she was attracted to some attractive married men that were in her MMA class, and one other handsome man that knew how to fight. She couldn't say his name out loud. If anyone knew she had a huge crush on this guy, people might think that she's a desperate slut.

Her breath caught in her throat when her hazel eyes met his black orbs. She immediately lowered her eyes and stared at the target board ten feet from them. She had to admit, the man knew how to throw. All five knives hit the bulls eye.

Joker cleared his throat, gaining Jenny's attention. He signaled her to come forth with a single finger. Not wanting to push his buttons, she slowly closed the distance between them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Turn around," Joker spun her around, facing the target board.

"What are you-"

"You're a smart girl, Jen-_nay_," Joker said, placing something in her hand, and closed her hand around it. "And a good girl, today. You cooked breakfast, you cleaned, you rubbed my feet. I think it's time for you to have a reward."

Her heart started racing. A reward? Joker was giving her a reward? She didn't know what to feel about that. She looked down at her closed hand, that revealed to be a knife. Joker's giving her a knife? What for?

"From what I have seen, Jen-nay. You have terrible aim."

'_You think?' She _pictured herself back at the meat warehouse, not pulling the trigger, _squeezing _the gun. A part of Jenny was relieved that she missed their heads. Blood wasn't in her hands. She did all she could to save them, but life wasn't fair.

"It's high time I teach you how to use a weapon _properly_."

Joker was standing right behind her, gently grasping her wrist, and teaching her how to throw a knife with perfect aim.

Jenny had done her best to keep quiet and not gag at Joker's stench. She was all for learning how to defend herself, but she was curious as to why the Joker would want to teach her things that could probably back fire on him. She could use the skills he taught her against him, but she wasn't dumb. She hated taking risks. She wanted to be a good girl for him. She didn't want to have another round of torture. She was thankful that Joker let her out of that dark room and not in chains like a dog. If she continued to be good, she'll be rewarded with more things.

The lesson was okay, but awkward. He was invading her personal space, placing a head on her shoulder, breathing and whispering things against her neck.

Joker handed her another knife for her to throw. She mentally prepare to feel his gloved hand around her wrist, but that didn't happen. She slightly turned her head to face Joker in confusion, silently asking.

"Are you going to be a big girl and throw it yourself?" Joker asked, taking a small step back.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me, doll face. Throw the knife _yourself-ah. Go_ on, Jen. Don't be shy."

Jenny looked down at the knife in her hand, then looked at the target that was ten feet from them. Joker's shots were mostly accurate. There's no way she could nail a bullseye on the first shot.

"I can't," Jenny whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah," Joker wagged his finger, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "Don't want to hear _that_."

"Joker, I can't!" Jenny argued.

"No, _Jenny!_" Joker cut her off with a slight frustration to his tone. "_Don't_ say you can't - you _can_. I know you can. You managed to pull the trigger."

_'Don't remind me,'_ Jenny thought.

"And I didn't believe you could do it..." Joker whispered with what Jenny didn't expect from him, honesty. "You didn't _disappoint_, yet-ah."

Jenny was silent, taking in his words. She didn't disappoint him, yet? Her insides was thrilled that she earned faith from somebody even if it was from a murderous clown.

"You just got to believe in yourself. T-That's something your family never taught you."

Anger was slowly rising to Jenny's veins. It showed when she clenched her fist into the knife. Her face showed tension, but held an act of innocence.

"Please, lets not talk about my family," she asked nicely.

"Well, why not? I'm only telling ya the truth, doll," Joker let out a giggle, "Heck, your sister had to stick around and type your papers, because you're scared to fail on your own."

_'How the hell could he possibly know that?!'_

"Change the subject, _please," _Jenny pressed. That didn't come as a question, but a demand. He was really pressing her buttons. If he continued to push her...

"And don't get me started on your mom."

'_No! Stop, Joker! Leave my mom out of this! Please!'_

"Stop it," Jenny growled.

"She has to hold your hand, everywhere you go! You were still holding it, when you were collecting your diploma. Now isn't that sad? Did you really graduate on your one some, or did they do all your homework? When will Jennifer Knightly stop being a pathetic little girl an-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A new voice cried, that held no feminine or sweetness. It held something dark and more evil.

He cut himself off when he spotted something flying right at him. It's a shame that he had great reflexes and learned how to duck. He peered over his shoulder to see it hit the TV. He and his goons looked over at the object that was on the ground. It's the knife that was supposed to hit the target board, the one that was in Jenny's hand.

They turned to her, who looked completely horrified, dumbfounded at what she just done. She covered her mouth and shook her head in disbelief, asking herself, _'What the fuck?! Not again!__'_

"What the hell, girl?!" Bobby demanded.

"O-Um -Oh my..."

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Steve said with exasperation, standing up as if he was ready to charge.

"I'm so sorry - I didn't - I didn't know what came over me..."

'_Again...' _she thought the last part to herself.

She stole a glance at Joker. His face. It was neutral. He didn't look angry or shocked that she almost killed him with a knife.

"I'm so sorry - I'm SO SORRY!" Jenny started crying and apologizing. She knew that it wasn't good enough. She knew that she would receive more torture from him. She turned around and put the handcuffs back around her wrists, quickly making her way back to her room. She would be waiting for him. Let the flames of hell begin again.

The goons stared at Joker with wide eyes, curious to know what he's about to do. Nobody dared throw a knife at the boss, not even Batman. Joker was standing there with his back hunched. They couldn't see the Joker's face, they were curious to see his expression. Was he shocked, angry, have the face that wanted to kill.

The only sound was made was the TV. With Vicki dead, Lydia Filangeri was taking over Gotham's Gossip. Right now, she was making an announcement about Harvey's fundraising event taken place at Bruce's loft.

That announcement caught everyone's and Joker's attention. The clown turned to the TV in interest. Lydia continued talking about everyone dressing up in Halloween costumes for the event, and that made Joker react. Surprisingly in a good way. He laughed and laughed, like a hyena.

"A costume party, and they didn't invite me?" Joker tutted. "Boys! It's time that we crash a party!"

**~000~000~000~**

(Jenny POV)

What did I do?! What did I fucking do?! It's official. My fate had been sealed. Joker was going to kill me as soon as he comes in the room. Here I am, handcuffed, lying on my side, crying my eyes out. I could easily picture what the Joker would do to me.

A faded memory of our _playdate_ flashed before my eyes.

_I remember the cold and darkness in the room. I was thirsty, my stomach growling. I was chained upright with my feet barley touching the ground. The cuffs were cutting my circulation. My head was spinning. My vision was blurry. All I could see was black, purple, green, and white._

_"Wakey, wakey, Jen-nay!"_

_"Please - Please, don't do this," I pleaded in a hoarse whisper. My throat was dry, I could barely talk._

"_Do what, Jenny? I barely touched you," _Joker cooed. "_Aww, what's wrong? You think I'm going to hurt you? I'm not the bad guy here - oh, no, no, no!"_

_I shivered, feeling his breath against my neck, "It's YOU! If only you hadn't ran away from me - Heck, if your sister hadn't made me mad, I wouldn't have met you! She is the one to thank."_

_'This is not her fault.' I repeated those words in my mind. I know the Joker's play. He wanted to corrupt me. Turn me against my sister and the good people in Gotham. That son of a bitch can try, but I know who I am. I know that my sister had nothing to do with this._

_"It's been five days, Jenny! Where is she now to save you? The cops? What about Batman? I'm sure he has better things to do than - uh - save the damsel in_ _distress-ah! _No_ one - uh - cares about you, Jen. It's about time you realize it. Your parents - maybe - but in time, they will simply replace you like a lost puppy!" Joker began to mock a child's voice, "Can I have 'em, daddy? Oh, please, please, please! I promise I'll take real good care of him!" Then, he mocked a father's voice, "Anything to make you happy, princess. Just make sure that people know she's yours." He giggled._

_Stop! Please, stop talking! I didn't know whether I said it out loud or in my mind. My voice inside me was screaming in pain._

_"I will, Daddy! I will! I will! I WILL!"_

_I could hear him rip the back of my tank top, instantly felt a torn stinging sensation on my back. I screamed, he laughed. The pain was endless after that._

I could still feel where he sliced my back. I needed drugs for the pain, ointment, or something!

Speaking of pain and knives, I still couldn't believe what happened in the living room. I threw the knife, just like I squeezed the gun at the meat warehouse. What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to stay in control, but the Joker... He said things that made me so angry, I lost it! If this keeps up... I don't want to think about the horrid possibility.

When can I go home? To my family and friends? When can I be rescued by the vigilante himself? He saved my sister, why can't he save me?

_"He has better things to do than - uh - save the damsel in_ _distress-ah! _No_ one - uh - cares about you, Jen."_

I tried not to cry, but those words hurt like the pain on my back.

I forced my body to stay still, when the door flew open. I closed my eyes when footsteps grew louder and closer. I forced myself to go to a special place, a place where I can feel safe, free, and happy. The beach, the house, the MMA gym.

Weight was pressed at the side of my mattress, my back side. Joker was right behind me. He pressed my shoulder blade against the mattress, until my full body was pressed against the mattress.

_'Please, don't hate me.'_

I didn't want to talk. I'm scared that if I say something, I will receive a slap. I'm already on thin ice with him.

A click was made, and I was caught completely off guard that Joker released my hands from the cuffs and caressed my trimmed hair.

"I am in the _mood_, today, Jen-_nay_," Joker announced.

He shifted me, until I was facing him. I looked up at him to see that he was smiling. He wasn't angry, but smiling. I forced myself not to exhale. Joker smiling can never be good.

"Do you know why I'm in the mood, today?" he said, straddling my hips. No. No. That was not a good position to be.

"I threw a knife at you?" I replied, knowing that silence could cause bruising to scalp. I mentally prepared for the worst, by trapping his leg with mine, resting my elbows against his kneecaps.

He giggled, shaking his head, "No. I have - uh - just invited myself to a special event at the Wayne's _penthouse-ah! _Brucie is throwing a fundraiser for Gotham's White Knight, and guess who's going to be there?"

I was confused. I tried to throw a knife at him, and he wasn't angry or mentioning it. He wanted to talk about Bruce Wayne. What's he planning?

"Who?"

"Why your sister, of course! I bet she'll be glad to see me, tonight."

I widened my eyes and tensed up, "Excuse me?"

"Your sister. I bet she's dressing up for the party. I'll give you the details of her costume, once I'm finished with my visit."

I got my reason. My sister. This was my punishment for throwing the knife, it had to be!

"Please, don't hurt her-"

"Or else what?!" Joker snapped, causing my jaw to tighten. "I promised a visit with her, and you know me... I'm _always_ \- uh - man of my word." He sat up and bounced on the mattress like a child - a monkey to be specific. A part of me wished that there's height on this mattress so Joker could fall and crack his head.

"I can't wait! It's time to get pampered and ready to go!" He hopped off the mattress and headed towards the door. Before he opened the door, he turned to me with a gleeful smile, "Oh, and Jenny... Just because I set your wrists free and give you access to the funhouse, doesn't mean I trust you alone with the turf, so... I have my boys keep an eye on you. But don't worry, princess, if they lift a hand on your pretty head, I'll blow them up to _shreds_." He said with a growl.

I widened my eyes, frightened, but a little relieved when Joker assured me that I shall not be harm while he was away. What am I thinking about? My sister was about to face Joker! I have to plan and save her! NOW!

"Joker, please just-"

"Gotta go! I need to put my face on!"

"Joker! JOKER! JOKER!" The door slammed shut as I slammed my fists against the mattress, still screaming his name. Screw being a good girl. It's time to stop being so damn scared of my life. This was the motivation I need to fight back. My sister needed help. Okay... How am I going to do this? How can I escape this warehouse and go to Gotham in a short amount of time? Think, Jenny! Think!

**~000~000~000~**

(THIRD POV)

It was nighttime in the loft. Decorations were everywhere. Everyone was dressed in Halloween costumes, and it's not Halloween yet. Bruce promised Harvey that he was throwing a fundraiser for him, and he's going to keep that promise. However, the timing and circumstances for this event was different.

The trap have been set. Everybody was against Bruce's idea of catching Joker, except Harvey. He was more than happy to be bait for Joker if they can put him behind bars and save Jenny. Rachel, Lacey, and Gordon never approved. They worried for him. They insisted that he and Rachel leave town, until Joker was caught or killed. With Harvey dead, who would be brave enough to rise and become Gotham's new DA? Carl Finch was killed and dumped in the docks. Everyone didn't want a repeat for Harvey.

As much as everyone else hated it, they all eventually agreed to go along Bruce's plan. Some guests that were dressed up were actually cops undercover. Guns were in their holsters and ready to go. The reason everyone was dressed in costumes was because some of the cops were recognizable. Lacey came up with an idea and disguised them by setting up a fundraiser/costume party.

Bruce was against Kathy's idea of dressing and coming with him to this party. She had already ordered a Tinkerbell outfit for herself and forced Bruce to dress as her Peter Pan. She really wanted to face Joker, but that would put a bad name for herself. She didn't care. She wanted to find that son of a bitch and demand answers from him. Where was Jenny?

Meanwhile, Gotham's White Knight and his queen made their entrance in costume. Harvey was dressed up as Rachel nicknamed him, the Scourge of the Underworld from the Marvel comics. He dressed the part. Had on the hat and white robe, he even had on the face of the skeleton. That's not all, he also had a tracker attached to him, incase something were to happen.

Rachel was holding onto his arm tightly, dressed in a blonde wig that was pinned up to a bun, dressed in blue with glass slippers. She was the villain's Cinderella, tonight.

"Rachel, please, everything is under control."

"What do you mean under control? You're basically a sitting duck here! Let's just go home and-"

"I go home? What about you, Rachel? I'm worried about _you_."

"Well, _I'm not _Joker's target," Rachel patted his chest, "You are!"

Harvey sighed, turning to face the cops, friends, and Bruce's rich people all dressed up, some of them were in masks to keep their identity sealed, "Well, while you're here... stay close to me."

Rachel followed his gaze to see the people, and instantly knew why he started tremoring. She chuckled playfully, "Harvey Dent, Scourge of the Underworld, scared stiff by the trust fund brigade."

Harvey scoffed.

"Now why do you have to be scared about? You got the whole mob and the Joker after you, and you're not running from them!"

"Yeah, compared to this, the mob doesn't scare me," Harvey said in a hushed whisper.

"Well..." she faced the chattering people behind them, "Gordon said that some of our guests are cops. Just pretend you're chatting with them?"

"How do I know that I'm talking to a real police man?"

"You could always ask," she suggested with a smirk.

"Rachel-" Harvey was cut off when a preppy voice was heard behind them.

"Hi, lovers!" He turned around, he and Rachel stared at awe at their intern's costume. Her hair was pinned up in a bun. Her makeup was natural but held glam. Her earlobes contained dangling silver earrings. She was dressed in glittery blue and glass slippers. She was wearing the same outfit as Rachel!

"Wow!" Harvey said dumbfounded, looking at Lacey then Rachel. Both girls stared at each other in shock.

"I don't believe this!" Rachel said, "Did you get your costume at Party City? He promised me that I'm the only Cinderella here."

"Uh, no. I had it made by my mother," Lacey explained sheepishly.

"Your mother certainly knows how to sew," Harvey said, roaming his eyes over the details of Lacey's dress. "You ladies should've shared a picture of your costumes, so you would save this disaster."

"Well, it's not a disaster. My dress is... and her dress is..." Lacey smiled nervously, "We're still friends, right?"

Rachel pursed her lips as if she was actually considering, "Well, I don't know..." She burst into laughter, "Yes! Of course, we're still friends!"

Lacey laughed with her, "That was so not funny."

"It was a little. Just admit it."

Lacey rolled her eyes.

Harvey cleared his throat as he began speaking, "Say Lacey, thanks again for setting this up. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Oh, um..." Lacey laughed nervously when she recalled her last moment with Harvey. She could never forget the snarl and rage by him.

_"I WILL RIP YOU OPEN!"_

"Lacey?"

She perked up at her friend's voice, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked in concern, "You seemed pale."

"Oh!" Lacey scoffed, "I'm fine. I-I'm just going to get a drink. See ya!" She dashed from the couple to catch up to the cute waiter walking by.

Before the couple could catch up to _her_, everyone turned their attention to the celebrity couple up the stairs, chuckling at Bruce's choice of costume. Peter Pan and his Tinkerbell. They slowly walked down the steps, arm-to-arm, greeting everyone with fake smiles.

"Sorry that we're late," Bruce apologized to the guests. "It took a while for me to pick a costume for tonight. Luckily, this girl, here, ordered me this ahead of time." He wrapped his arm around Kathy's curvy waist.

"Don't you mean it took a while for you to put it on?!" a deep male guest, dressed as cupid, commented. "Nice tights, dude!"

Everyone chuckled including Bruce.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have wings. I'm happy," the crowd oohed at Bruce's comment before he continued.

"Now where... is our special guest? Harvey Dent!"

Harvey was glad to have the mask on. Nobody knows that he's in a skeleton mask yet.

"I see him... as a white skeleton man with a hat! I know. Rachel texted me the details of your costume."

Harvey held back a groan as he received stares from everybody. The spotlight was on him. Lucky him.

"And where's Rachel Dawes?" Bruce asked. "She is my oldest friend."

Rachel as Cinderella raised her hand, approaching next to her scourge.

"There she is! Now when I first found out that Rachel is dating Harvey, I had one thing to say... The man with the lame slogan? _I Believe in Harvey Dent?" _The crowd chuckled at Bruce's joke. The billionaire offered Harvey a thumbs up, "Yeah, nice slogan, Harv." He cleared his throat, "But it got Rachel's attention and Lacey's... another good friend of mine who set up this memorable night-"

"Yes! Let's first give my good intern a round of applause for this!" Harvey announced. Everyone did just that, clapping at the other Cinderella who was enjoying a nice martini. She giggled and waved at the crowd, giving her thanks. The crowd slowed down, letting the billionaire continue his speech, explaining how much he believed in Harvey Dent. Kathy was impressed with him. Normally, Bruce could careless about politics, but he liked Harvey and what he's doing. Gotham needed a hero without a mask; and Bruce would do anything to make sure it stays that way.

Kathy finished Bruce's speech by giving a toast to Harvey, then the couple hightailed out of the room to talk privately about the plan for Joker's arrival. She hoped that Bruce's instincts were right, and he would come here for Harvey. Then, Jenny would be home free.

**~000~000~000~**

(Jenny's POV)

Joker was gone. If he didn't leave to go see Kathy, then I would've been happy, but I'm not. While he was gone, the boys chained my leg up to the leg of the couch for precautions.

Malcolm, Bobby, and I were watching wrestling on TV; while Steve was out having a smoke break. But his break was more than ten minutes. With him out, I can take care of these guys easier. There was a problem. They both have guns in their holsters. I need to at least get one.

I was all packed and ready to go, except my cellphone and a ride. Joker had my phone in his care, but getting a ride shouldn't be a problem. I believe it's time to start my escape before Steve or Joker comes back.

I pretended to be all dizzy by moaning and laying my head down on my lap. The boys noticed my act, Bobby was the first to speak.

"What's with you, bitch?"

I would've cried right now when he called me a bitch, but that wasn't important. Don't worry, I have plans for this black jerk!

"I-I don't - I don't feel so good," I moaned out, rubbing my temples.

"Not feel good like you're going to puke, or what?" I was happy to hear that Malcolm was finally talking to me.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

"Seriously, can't you just wait to be sick until the boss comes back?" Bobby demanded, "My show is about to start!"

"Bobby, she looks like shit. The boss will kill us if we let her pass out!" Malcolm said in a panic.

Bobby groaned, "Wait here." I watched through tired lids as Bobby got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen area. I continued to act all loopy and sick, until Bobby returned with a large glass bottle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Whiskey."

I widened my eyes at him, "I don't drink."

"It'll help. Well, it helps me with my headaches."

"How about water?"

Bobby growled and forced the bottle in my hand, "Drink it, bitch, or I'll give you something to really cry about."

I huffed, "Okay. Okay." I let the bottle touch my lips, while watching Bobby's face. Before the strong liquid reached my mouth, Bobby slowly turned to face Malcolm. It's now or never.

"I don't get why we're here babysitting, while the other boys have fun at Wayne's-"

The bottle was out of my lips and was smashed on the back of Bobby's head, knocking the guy unconsciously. I quickly reached the gun from his holster and aimed it right at shocked Malcolm. He stared at his buddy that was suffering a bloody head trauma.

"Take off the holster!" I commanded in a manly tone, no longer acting sick. My shaky hands gripping on the gun, but not _squeezing_.

Malcolm stood there dumbfounded. His hands were in the air as if pleading not to shoot.

"The holster!" I repeated, "Take it off! NOW!"

Malcolm complied. He took it off and dropped it next to him.

"Now unlock these chains!" I commanded, pointing at the chain around my ankle. "NOW!"

"Please, don't do this-"

"Get me out of these chains now!" I commanded, "Or I'll shoot you!" I pulled the hammer back, showing him that I mean business.

"Okay! Okay!" He rushed over to my side, took the key from Bobby's pant pocket, and unlocked the chain around my ankle. I can finally move my leg again. I stood up and kept my distance from Malcolm. His hands were in the air.

"Now get in the van! You're taking me to Gotham!"

Malcolm widened his eyes in fear, shaking his head, "No! Jenny, don't!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what's happening to you! I swear to God! I am!"

"I don't care!"

"If the boss comes back and knows what happened, he'll kill me," he whispered.

My face softened at Malcolm's plea. The last thing I wanted was for him or anybody in this warehouse killed, even though they treated me like dirt. But I have a family who needed me home. They come first.

"I'm sorry," I stated with sincerity, "But my sister is about to be killed by Joker! I need to save her-"

"He's not after your sister!" Malcolm stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?!"

"Tonight wasn't about your sister. She's not one of his targets."

"But Joker said-"

"He said that to scare you. He's actually coming after one person at the party."

"And who is that?"

"Harvey Dent."

I stared down at him, seeing if he was lying or telling the truth. He could be lying. Why should I take a chance and risk my sister's life for this guy's fib? I needed to find Kathy and let her know that I'm alive, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

"You're taking me out, whether you want to or not."

Malcolm's face fell in defeat. His fate had been sealed. After tonight, he was either going to jail or have his blood on the Joker's hands. Me? My escape will be successful, I'm going to save Kathy and go back home to my worried parents.

Hold on, Kathy. I'm coming!

**~000~000~000~**

Steve eventually returned from his forty-five minute smoke break. He froze in his spot when he saw that the garage door was opened and the last van was missing.

"What the hell?!" He walked inside to see the place empty. What was going on? He wondered. He got his answer when he found Bobby lying face down on the ground. "What the HELL?!" Steve rushed to his goon's side, shook him, and slapped him, until Bobby regained consciousness.

"What the hell happened, Bub?!" Steve demanded, "Where's the van?! Where's Malcolm and the girl?!"

"I don't know," Bobby sat up slightly, resting his elbow, looking down at his bloody hand. He touch the back of his head and winced in pain, "That bitch knocked me out."

Steve cursed as he pulled out his cellphone, "Fuck! We're in deep shit now!" He dialed the number and let it ring, until somebody answered with a _hi._ "Um... Sir... We have a problem... It's the girl... She escaped, along with Malcolm."

He closed his eyes, silently prayed that the boss would show him mercy. His heart was racing when there was nothing but silence on the other line. Bobby was staring at his goon buddy with anxiety, wondering how the boss was going to respond.

They got their answer when they heard a ticking in their person. They looked at their ankles, both wearing a tracker bracelet the Joker gave them when they were recruited. They assumed the bracelets were running out of batteries, but that thought was long gone.

Before they knew it, their bodies and the funhouse along with them exploded... Both men dead.

**A/N: Whoo! That was intense! Jenny is out the funhouse!... but for how long? Is Malcolm going to drive her to Gotham, or save his own skin? What do you think of the costumes for the characters? Harvey Dent - Scourge of the Underworld. Rachel and Lacey - Cinderella. Kathy Knightly - Tinkerbell. Bruce Wayne - Peter Pan (I dreamed about him in tights, and I found that hilarious!). Anyway, what's going to happen during the party. Will Joker be captured? Is Jenny going to be home free?**

**I don't believe this! It feels like it's only yesterday since I published this, but it was actually a _year_ since I published it! This story has achieved over 140 reviews, over 40 favorites and followers. Thank you all for you support for this story.**

**To celebrate the new year's and one year anniversary of this story, I uploaded more videos of this fanfic. Check them out now on youtube. The link to my youtube page is in my profile page.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, HopefulGuest, guest reviewers, and Rosie for reviewing.**

**Mich89 and Simana for adding this story to favorites.**

**Simana and Fanisa for adding this story to alerts.**


	36. Chapter 36: Mistakes Happen

_**Chapter 36: Mistakes Happen**_

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

During the party, Kathy and Bruce were quietly arguing about the plans for tonight, outside the loft. Bruce insisted that this was a little dangerous for her, and that she should stay hidden, once he got the word that Joker had arrived.

Kathy insisted to stay. She needed answers. She's dying to know why Joker was willing to punish Jenny for her own wrong doing. Jenny didn't deserve this torture. Kathy did. She brought this all on herself, the minute she decided to piss him off that night.

"I'm apart of this, whether you want it or not," Kathy stated in a deathly whisper.

Bruce sighed, running a hand over his face, "Well, I'm going to protect you, whether you want it or not."

"And everyone else in Gotham," Kathy added.

Bruce shook his head, "Not for long."

She furrowed her brows at him confusingly, "What?"

"Nancy... do you remember one night, I told you one day... I might have a chance to live a normal life?"

Kathy's mouth slightly opened in shock.

"It's coming, Nancy."

"Bruce... Are you seriously going to give up your symbol just for you to live a normal life?"

"For _us_," Bruce added, cupping her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I want to give it up for us. This is happening now, Kathy. Harvey, Gordon - they are the heroes. They've worked together and locked up half of the city's criminals, and they don't need a mask to do it. Gotham needs a hero with a face."

Kathy didn't know what to say or how to react. She was starting to enjoy helping a vigilante track down criminals, and wait for him to come home late. A part of her felt it would be nice to have a normal relationship again. When was the last time that happened? Her past relationships were anything but normal.

"We could have everything we hoped for," Bruce whispered, "Our future will be bright, a new dawn will be upon us."

Kathy could easily picture it. She pictured her true love getting down on one knee, giving her a proposal she'll never forget; letting him carry her upstairs to the bedroom and make love for the first time; preparing his arrival along with their future child. Could this dream really happen? She dreamed it with Crane, and that didn't come true with them. What made Bruce so sure that their lives will end up like a fairy tale?

"I have been living in the dark for too long."

"And I'll do whatever it takes for you to see the light again."

Kathy sniffled, slowly tearing up, caressing his cheek with her pink polished thumb, "I know."

Bruce leaned in to give his special girl a soft kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and couldn't help but giggle at Bruce's Peter Pan costume. Tights weren't for him.

"What are you laughing at?" Bruce asked with a smile.

She playfully smirked, "I'm laughing at how ridiculous you look in tights."

Bruce chuckled with her, "Well, I didn't pick this ridiculous costume out. You did."

She giggled once more, "But you look handsome. I'm sure you'll give Peter a run for his money."

"I don't think he has any money..." Bruce turned his attention to the door when he heard faint music inside and watched couples dancing, "You know... We never had our special dance. The last time I set up a dance for us, I wind up with another partner."

She nodded, "I remember."

"I know the timing isn't perfect, but I'm sure Jenny would most likely want you to live a little and dance with me."

Before Kathy could respond to that, their conversation was interrupted by Rachel. She walked outside with a click of her slippers and a straight face. What was she thinking currently?

"Nice speech, Bruce," she stated. "You really outdid yourself once again."

Kathy huffed, "Rachel, now is not-"

"You may be dating Bruce, Kathy, but I know him long enough to know when he's making fun of somebody."

"I meant every word," Bruce said calmly.

"Of course, we both know the real reason why you're pissed," Kathy narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "Am I right?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't like this. Harvey being bait."

"You understand why we're doing this, right?"

"It doesn't mean that I don't have the right to worry."

"Rachel, if it wasn't for Jenny leaving the message, and Edward telling us Joker's targets sooner; then we wouldn't have been prepared. Joker would've killed Harvey on the spot, and there was nothing we could do about it. But now, we're prepared. We got police protection and Batman."

Rachel furrowed her brows, "Batman is coming?"

Kathy stole a glance at Bruce, then quickly returned her gaze to Rachel, "Maybe! And you know Batman... he never disappoints. Right, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded, "Right."

Rachel sighed, "I hate it, though. You're practically handing Harvey on a silver platter."

"Only to lure Joker in," Bruce reminded him. "When we receive the word, we'll trap Joker, and Harvey will be safe."

Rachel turned to Kathy, "What about you?"

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "What about me?"

"Will you be safe from Joker? You mentioned before that he originally came after you, but grabbed Jenny instead."

The thought of being face to face with Joker sent shivers down her spine. Was she prepared to meet her demon? Was she ready to face one of the men that gave her nightmares? She had to! That son-of-a-bitch had her sister hidden somewhere. She needed answers!

Kathy nodded weakly and mumbled her reply, "Yes."

Rachel sighed, didn't take Kathy's words. Her shaken tone was answer enough for Rachel. No one was ready, even when the police was involved. They all hoped that Batman would be ready for what's about to come.

**~000~000~000~**

**(Jenny's POV)**

Malcolm and I took the last van in the funhouse. I was so glad that Malcolm was driving me back to Gotham. I would've drove the van myself, but I couldn't; because one: I don't have a license, and two: I don't know how to get back to Gotham. Still holding Bobby's gun at Malcolm, I kept my gaze in between him and the road.

"You don't have to worry about me and wear your arm out, Jenny. We both know you won't pull the trigger. Put the gun down."

I narrowed my eyes at him, tightening the hold of the gun, "I pulled the trigger before."

Malcolm snorted, "Yeah, but you miss Vicki's head by a few feet. Like Joker said: You're too soft to be a killer."

He was right.

"Okay... Let's say that I don't have the guts to blow your brains out. If you knew that strong possibility, then why did you agree to drive me to Gotham?"

Malcolm sighed, "Look... Jenny, I'm not a bad guy! Okay?"

I knew that wasn't a lie. Times when I was tortured or in Joker's deep grip, I would catch him giving me sympathetic gazes. Against my better judgment, I lowered the gun, but not all the way. My arms were tired out, so I rest them on my elbows.

"Why are you with Joker?" I asked softly.

"Because I'm in over my head. We _all_ are."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Malcolm fell silent for a moment, I figured he wouldn't tell me the story, but that changed quickly.

"I had this friend. He told me that there was this game. If you play and win, _you will earn prizes that would make my life worth living_!" He made a poor attempt of imitating Joker's voice. I couldn't help but giggle lightly. He turned his head towards me with a frown, he wasn't amused. I snapped my jaw shut and whispered my apology.

Malcolm shook his head, turned back to the road and continued, "It was a good deal at the time. My friend and I played. I advanced to the next stage, my friend didn't."

"So you joined Joker all because of a game?" I asked, not understanding his logic. "How does this game even work?"

Malcolm shrugged, "Simple. Send your info, pictures of yourself wearing makeup and a _I Believe in Harvey Dent _T-shirt."

I furrowed my brows once more. Joker's a fan of Harvey Dent? Didn't Malcolm say that he was one of his three targets? Then I thought about the game. There was a saying that if something was too good to be true, it really _is_. Maybe that's what happened to Malcolm and his friends.

"As I was playing, I realized how easy it was - _too _easy - just to win big money. I'm not stupid enough to believe in that sort of crap... but Joker is_ dangerous."_

My breathing quickened once he mentioned Joker.

"We were in too deep. When Joker mentioned that it's a game making my life worth living, he wasn't kidding."

"Didn't y'all try to bail?"

Malcolm snorted, "You really are gullible, aren't you?"

I huffed, that was a major flaw in my character I wanted to work on. Kathy was smart, but barely had any common sense. Me? I had common sense, but not this past week or two. My psychological and physical abilities were damaged. I would've been brave. I would've fought back. I would've kicked Joker's ass and escaped, but I was the quiet one in the family. I wasn't brave, emotionally strong, or smart. I was afraid. I never experienced anything like this before. All the training I have done at MMA went out the window the second I was tied to _that_ chair in _that_ funhouse. Clowns and guns terrified me deeply.

"There were more of us in the funhouse, and a lot more outside."

I pulled out of my train of thought and glared at Malcolm in question, "How many were in the funhouse?"

"After the original bank robbers were killed? Six. West and Collin. They tried to run, but the last thing I saw in them was two knives stuck to their skulls."

I widened my eyes and whirled back to the window. I shook my head sadly at two dead bodies at Joker's feet. I could see him giggling, watching life escaping the boys' eyes. Then, I furrowed my brows, realizing something else.

"Wait, you said _six_, there were only three of you alive and two dead."

Malcolm sighed sadly, "Yeah. Henry. Poor kid. He was called into Joker's office one day and experience just how unpredictable Joker can be."

The blood on the floor, that I mistaken for paint, that was Henry's blood.

"He told that the reason he agreed to play was money for college. He wanted to become a social worker and make the world a better place. He was a year younger than me."

I closed my eyes and blinked away the tears. I heard a bunch a sad stories in my lifetime, but this was just cruel. How can Joker do this? What made him decide to become a monster - a demon - Satan! What pushed him? How did he get those scars and fall in the hole of madness, and drag the poor souls with him?

I could feel Malcolm's eyes on me, and slightly gasped when I received a gentle touch on the cheek, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked at him to see the same sympathetic eyes he always gave me.

"Don't cry," Malcolm pleaded. "I'm so sick of you crying."

I sniffled, trying to wipe more tears away, "I can't help it." I exhaled shakily, "I am so sorry you have to suffer from Joker. I'm so sorry _y'all_ were forced to do his bidding. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Joker."

Malcolm shook his head, "Don't be. We were stupid."

"No, you're not!" I argued softly, shaking my head, "I don't believe you guys are bad people, you just made poor choices. The world is going through tough times..." I sighed sadly, "And I'm not looking forward to leaving the nest." I looked over at him to his eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel, and the other on the arm rest. I gently laid it on top of him and caressed it. His eyes made his way to my hand before quickly returning to the road.

"I'll pray for y'all. I really do hope y'all escape from this."

Malcolm groaned, "You're very sweet... Just like Joker said."

Joker said I was sweet? I dismissed that question right away and focused on the road. My heart was racing when we reached the city lights and a _Welcome to Gotham_ sign. Once we went passed it, he stopped the car.

I glared at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Look. I am in big trouble enough as it is! I don't want Joker to find me with you. I will tell you to go to GCPD. You aren't going to make it to Wayne's loft on time. Dead bodies will already be made, and I don't want you to be part of the pile. The GCPD is twenty blocks down to Old Gotham District."

"My sister needs me."

"Your sister wants you _alive_! Everyone wants you alive!_ I_ want you alive! You're officially Gotham's top prayers and most talked about. Please, go to GCPD and save yourself."

"Come with me," I pleaded. "Turn yourself in, the police can protect you from Joker!"

Malcolm smiled at me sadly, "I can't go there, Jen."

"Why not? If you tell the police everything, they could show your mercy. I'll testify and help you! I promise I won't let anything happened to you! Not after what you did for me."

"The truth is, sweetie, I am glad you knocked Bob out and pulled a gun on me. Against my better judgment, I wanted to help you escape. When I die under Joker's blade-"

"Please, don't talk like that! You're not going to die, Malcolm!" I snapped.

"_If _I die under the Joker's blade... I'm glad that I did something right in this fucked-up world. You don't deserve this, Jenny, and I'm sorry that we did nothing to help you when you were in trouble."

I shook my head and squeezed his hand, "It's not your fault, Malcolm. There was nothing you could do to stop him... Please, come with me."

"I'm sorry. I just can't... You need to get going before one of Joker's friends find us, and take the gun with you."

I sighed sadly at him, I knew I won't change the guy's mind. I unlocked the van, and before I could get out, Malcolm pulled me back in. I turned to him in confusion.

"Wait! There's one more thing!" He released my wrist and quickly removed his red hoodie, handing it to me. "Wear this."

I instantly took it from him and put it on over Joker's checkered shirt.

"Who knows how many friends Joker have all over the city. You can never be too careful."

Once I put it on, I gave him my thanks by placing a small peck on the cheek and smiling at him, "Thank you for everything."

"Thank me by doing one thing. Promise me, if you ever come across Joker or his men by accident, do the whole world and me a favor... fight back. Kill 'em if you have to, and don't hesitate. Your life is worth living, okay? You need to fight for freedom. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

The thought of shooting men disgust me. I never shot a man before. Violence was never my nature. I only took MMA because it was fun, not just because of the danger with it. Since Malcolm did so much for me, I had no other choice but to agree.

"I promise."

"Good... Now run. RUN!"

I jumped out of the car and did just that. I knew exactly where to go, and it's not at GCPD. Sorry, Malcolm, but I need to save my sister and kill the Joker myself.

**~000~000~000~**

(THIRD POV)

Lacey was growing bored at the party. This fundraiser didn't turn up as she planned. She never expected this to be a spider web for a bug like Joker. She never expected to wear the same costume as her best friend. She never expected to be tired of drinking wine. She chatted with a few of the rich people and cops in masks. Lacey couldn't tell which one was rich, because they were all snobby.

Leaning against the wall near the windows, she watched the people dance to the music and chat with wine glasses in their hands. She would've danced, but she had no partner. Her supposed ex was having a meeting with a client; and Nathan was at the orphanage, hopefully doing his homework.

Out of all the chaos that's happening to her, Nathan was the best thing in her life. He was a good kid, very intelligent. Not intelligent enough to help her with her papers, but he's very good at math. The last thing they spent together was two weeks ago. She couldn't come over to the orphanage last week, because of school, work, and the Lau's case; but she had talked to him on the phone. She was glad when he said that things were getting better for him. He was tutoring the bullies in classes, and was playing at the playground with the boys. He just had an interview with a couple who wanted to be parents so badly. Lacey was happy for him. After everything he had been through, he deserved it. She hoped that he'll end up in a happy family, grow up, go to a good school, get married, have kids then grandkids.

Lacey stopped herself when she thought of grandkids, it made her feel old. Speaking of old, she still needed to accomplishment a lot of things before earning grey hair. She knew she was thinking ludicrous. She was only twenty-four, still an intern at DA, and working on her law degree; still single and had no children. She wanted to accomplish it all before she reached thirty.

Knowing that she needed to stop thinking these thoughts, she walked around the room to find her best friend. She officially needed her as a psychiatrist at the moment. When she couldn't find her outside or on the dance floor, she escaped the crowd and out of the lighted room. She came across the dimly lit hallway around the corner. The easy way to find Kathy was to call her.

Lacey pulled out her phone to find her friend on her contact list. Meanwhile, dark figure hidden in the shadows was watching Cinderella distracted. He smirked behind his mask, knowing that he'll surprise easily. He approached her quietly, slowly removing his mask.

Once Lacey found Kathy's name on her contact, she stopped herself when she felt a presence nearby. Before she could turn around, an arm wrapped around her waist and a gloved hand over her mouth. She dropped her phone and struggled against the stranger's grip.

"Don't move, Cinderella," the stranger purred against her ear, "Otherwise I might have to take you back to my Underworld."

Lacey froze, no longer scared. That voice sounded familiar. Before she could guess who the mysterious man was, her back was slammed against the wall and a pair of lips attacked hers. God knows that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but to respond. She cupped the man's shaved face with one hand, running her fingers through his back. The man pinned Cinderella's arms against the wall, keeping her from escaping or taking control.

As they were making out in the dimly lit hallway, another Cinderella entered and froze in shock to find her best friend and the Scourge of the Underworld (her lover) kissing. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. How could they do this to her?

She marched over to the oblivious couple and shouted her boyfriend's name, "Harvey!"

The couple broke apart, their faces dumbfounded. The Scourge with his mask removed turned around in shock to see his girlfriend behind her. If Rachel was there, who was he kissing? He looked back at the girl in front of him, his mouth became agape when he saw Lacey. She was just as shocked as he was.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel demanded.

"O-Oh my GOD! Rachel - Lacey - T-The costumes," Harvey stammered. "I-I thought-"

"Yeah!" Lacey finally spoke, "He thought I was- I didn't know he was- He didn't know-"

"And you just went with it?!" Rachel asked her.

"No! Not completely, Rachel! But he thought I was you! I - you - we are wearing the same outfit!" Lacey looked at her friend, and she was stone cold. Lacey hated that look, that's the last thing she wanted from her friend was to be angry with her.

"You have to trust me on this, Rachel!" Harvey pleaded, "I have no idea! Please, believe me!"

Lacey stepped away from the wall she was pinned, "I-I should let you two talk this out. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" As Lacey was walking away, she placed two fingers on her lips. She could still taste the champagne on his tongue, smell his special cologne. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't say it out loud, but she enjoyed it. Harvey knew what he was doing when it came to making out in hiding places. Rachel was lucky. Thinking about Rachel, she felt guilty about what happened, but a sick part of her glad it did. She got her first kiss from Harvey Dent, and she loved every second of it!

Deciding against her better judgment, she hid behind a wall and eavesdropped their conversation...

**~000~000~000~**

After making two wrong turns, she finally made it to the parking garage of Wayne's penthouse building. Jenny managed to get past security for there wasn't security, because the guard was lying dead. She remained hidden in her hoodie to avoid being seen. She ran up the hill of the parking garage, but quickly hid behind a column when she spotted a police van, playing a loud song from the radio.

_"Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day_  
_Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play..."_

Jenny smiled, feeling relieved. They're the police. She could warn them about Joker, and they'll save her sister and herself. She quickly ran to the van and noticed a muffling noise through the back doors. She pressed her ear against it to hear thumping and muffles inside.

"Hello?" She knocked on the back door. When she earned a louder muffle, she knew that this door needed to open. She did, and instantly froze and gasped in surprise once she got a full view inside. The van wasn't empty, but there was a group of shaken men blindfolded, taped to their mouths, handcuffed behind their backs, and undressed to their boxers and wife beaters.

"_If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually _  
_You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me..."_

She jumped inside the van to ungag the nearest handcuffed man.

He was gasping for breath, shaking his head side, quivering as he spoke, "W-Who's that?"

"Who are y'all?" she asked.

He exhaled, apparently relieved that he was talking to someone that didn't tie his men and himself up.

"I-I'm Officer Tom, we are all from the GCPD."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock. _They are the police?_

"Who did this to you?"

"W-We were preparing to g-go undercover at DA's fundraiser to catch J-Joker."

Jenny's heart was racing after every word he spoke. So the police found her message after all. They were setting a trap for him.

"B-B-But w-we were under attacked! They took our guns a-and our costumes! Everyone upstairs is in danger, right now! HELP!"

Jenny gasped at that statement. Joker figured out the police's plan, and now the tables were going to be turned.

"Do y'all have a phone?"

"The radio is in front of the van! Call Gordon! Tell him the plan is falling apart!"

Jenny quickly went into the front, and she was thankful that the front was empty. She sat on the driver's seat and pulled out the radio. She had no idea how to use one of these. She pressed a button and spoke into it, "Officer Gordon! Officer Gordon! Are you there?"

There was no response. She repeated again, and there's still wasn't a response. She looked at the radio and saw the reason why it wasn't working. The cord to the microphone had been cut.

"Damn it! What do I do now?!"

She leaned back against her chair, thinking through her options, then stuffed her hands inside Malcolm's hoodie pockets. She froze, when she felt an ice cold object inside. She pulled the object and widened her eyes to see what she possessed - a cellphone - Malcolm's cell phone! This was perfect.

She quickly opened the phone and called the first person in mind - her sister. Kathy needed to get out of the loft before it's too late.

She dialed the number and prayed that Kathy would pick up.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce and Kathy went upstairs to his bedroom, only to walk in on a couple making out. Kathy cleared her throat, gaining the couple's attention who broke apart and blushed to see the owner of the bedroom and his girlfriend there. They fixed their clothing and stammering out their apologies.

Bruce kindly asked them to leave, and they scampered downstairs, rejoining their friends.

Kathy and Bruce ducked inside the secret passageway to get the Batman ready for Joker. Bruce had trouble removing the tights, because they were tight. Kathy had to assist him.

They paused when a phone started ringing.

"It's not mine," Bruce said.

Kathy pulled out her phone and looked at the ID number, "It's mine."

"Who is it?"

Kathy furrowed her brows at the unknown number, "I don't know." She went ahead and answered it, if it was another salesman, she would immediately hang up, "Hello?"

"_Kat!"_

Kathy widened her eyes at the voice she never thought to hear again, "Oh my God! Jenny?!"

Bruce perked up at the name. He immediately took the phone from her, ignoring her protests, he put it on speaker.

"Jenny, is this you?!" Kathy asked with hopeful tears in her eyes.

"_Yes! It's me."_

Kathy grinned while crying, "Oh, thank God! You are still alive! Are you okay?!"

"Jenny, where is Joker?" Bruce demanded.

_"You guys need to get out of there! NOW!" _Jenny went straight ahead to warn her friend and sister. "_Joker is coming there, and -"_

_"_We know, Jenny! We are ready to catch him," Kathy stated, "We got the police here, and -"

"_You don't understand! The police isn't with you!"_

Bruce and Kathy's face fell at that response.

"What was that, Jenny?" Bruce asked.

"_Joker's men are with you upstairs! The police are tied up in the van! Joker knows your plan! Get outta there!"_

Kathy gasped and turned around to see Bruce exiting the passageway, probably warning their friends of the danger.

**~000~000~000~**

Meanwhile, Harvey finally convinced Rachel that he never intended to kiss Lacey, and that it was silly misunderstanding. Rachel was still reluctant, but she forgave him.

Harvey, then, was leading the conversation into something more important.

"You know I have been thinking a lot of things," Harvey began.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"About life. How life is a precious gift."

"It most certainly is."

"And that we should never take it for granted."

"I agree."

"Yeah, it makes you think about things you can't stand losing, and about who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Rachel grinned, "That's a pretty big commitment."

"Well, not if the mob has their way," Harvey stated with a teasing grin.

Rachel's face fell, "Don't do that."

Harvey slowly nodded and mumbled his apology. He looked back at Rachel, his eyes no longer show teasing, "Alright, let's be serious..." He slowly got down on one knee and grasped his love's wrist. Rachel panted lightly, staring down at Harvey with expectance. She knew. She knew what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Lacey was watching Harvey lowering himself to the proposal stance. Her breath caught in her throat, tears glistened her eyes. She needed to leave to avoid witnessing another heartbreak. She turned away and headed straight to the balcony for fresh air.

"Rachel Dawes," Harvey began.

"Yes, Harvey Dent?" Rachel asked with a small smile.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my-" Harvey was cut off as his head was pulled back in a choke hold. Rachel widened her eyes in horror as Bruce was quickly knocking the poor man unconscious.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed. Out of all nights, at this moment, Bruce decided to interrupt a question that was probably going to change her life. She didn't what shocked her more. Bruce choking Harvey, or the fact that he's in his boxer shorts, right now.

Bruce dragged Harvey inside the supply closet and led Rachel in it.

"Bruce, what is-"

"He's coming here!" Bruce stated.

Rachel raised her brows and looked outside the closet in fright. Before she could ask any questions, Bruce grabbed a metal pipe and handed it to Rachel so no intruders come in, "Stay hidden and don't make a sound." With that being said, he exited the closet.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy gave her sister her full undivided attention, while Bruce was out, "Jenny, where are you?!"

"_At the parking garage. I escaped. Joker doesn't know I'm here."_

"You're here?!"

"_Yes. I had to come and save-"_

"Okay, Jenny, do me a favor and leave the building."

"_But what about you?"_

_"_Don't worry about me! I need you to go to GCPD, right now, and stay there! Do you hear me, Jenny? RUN!"

Kathy could hear a door open in the background, and panting noises from Jenny. Her stress heightened when Jenny screamed and a deep male voice was heard.

"_Where do you think you're going, pretty lady?"_

"Jenny!" Kathy called for her, only to hear static noises and the phone line went dead. "Jenny?! JENNY!" She dropped the phone and headed out of the passageway, but there was a problem. She didn't know how to get out of here. "Bruce! BRUCE! Let me out, Bruce! Help! Jenny is in trouble! Please help her! Dear God! Dear God! Please, help her!"

BANG!

Kathy jumped at that horrid sound. The chattering crowd from downstairs silenced. _He's_ here.

**A/N: I know. I know. I know you all hate the cliffys, but I had to stop right there. Finally, Harvey and Lacey kissed! Are they going to reflect back to the kiss or brush it off and move on? I posted a video of Harvey/Lacey on YouTube, along with Bruce/Kathy and Crane/Kathy. Check it now if you adore those couples. I hope you like it. **

**Can Jenny make it to the GCPD on time? Is Kathy going to meet her enemy face to face? Is she or Rachel going to be thrown out the window? Am I going to follow the movie exactly?**

**I only got a week left of Winter break, and I want to finish the next chapter ASAP. I'm glad to read that some of you liked Action Jenny. You'll probably see more of her in the next chapter or two.**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, Christineofopera, Guest, Jayce Greyford, and Dem0nLight for reviewing.**

**Dem0nLight for adding this story to favorites.**


	37. Chapter 37: Poor Choice of Words

**Chapter 37: Poor Choice of Words**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**Song for the chapter: Partyman - Prince**

BANG!

The guests were spooked at the noise. They whirled around and stared at the painted man with a gun in his purple gloved grip. The group of guests that were supposed to be cops pulled at the stolen guns and aimed at the horrified crowd. Their leader stepped out of the elevator, leading more clowns in with their party masks and their own guns.

"Good evening, ladies and _gentle-men!" _Joker greeted the guests, waltzing near the refreshment table. "We are... tonight's enter_tain-ment!" _Joker took a piece of shrimp cabob from the silver plate and ate the whole shrimp. "So sorry we're late. Traffic. You know how it is." He spoke with his mouth full, chewing it.

He snatched a wine glass from the woman's hand, spilling the liquid in the process. The woman in black stared in horror as he choked the white wine down in one big gulp.

"I only have one question..." He set it down on the wine table, addressing everyone.

"Who's ready to party?!" Joker gave a man with a groomed mustache and tailored suit a big shove while smiling, causing the man to fall onto his butt. "_Hm?" _Joker rolled his eyes when the mustache man trembled under his gaze, avoiding eye contact.

Joker straightened his back, slowly moving in the middle of the dance floor, "No, wait I lied. I only have _two_ questions... Where is _HARVEY DENT_?!" He scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome DA.

He patted a random guy's cheek, "You know where Harvey is?" He moved on to the next woman, who refused to look at him, "You know who he is?" He cupped the next guy's face, leaning in close, "You know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something. Just something little, hm?" He pushed the guy and rolled his eyes, "N_ope._"

As he was interrogating every guest, one of his men took over the music player and started playing a song that was from 1989, _Partyman _by Prince...

"Ladies and gents! Let's broaden our minds!" Joker screamed over the music while laughing.

_"All hail, the new king in town..._  
_Young and old, gather 'round (yeah)_  
_Black and white, red and green (funky)_  
_The funkiest man you've ever seen..."_

**_~000~000~000~_**

Jenny tried to run out of the building. She really did. But she got caught by a clown mask goon. He was aiming his gun at her, causing Jenny to yelp and drop the phone, cracking the screen.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty lady?"

"Um... Nowhere," she replied, "Just nowhere. I-I was just going out for a stroll. T-That's all!"

"Cut the shit! I saw you with the cops! You're calling the real police!"

Jenny shook her head, "No! No! No! I wasn't! I was on the phone with my sister! I swear!"

"Yeah, right! I'm taking you with me, and there's nothing you can't do about it!" He grasped her bicep, and pulled her towards him, placing the barrel of the gun against her back.

"No, please don't!" she pleaded, writhing against his grasp.

"Too late!"

She ceased her struggling, when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Promise me something. When you come across Joker and his men... Fight back!"_

Her heart was pounding, and her adrenal was pumping.

_"Fight, Jenny! Fight!" _The words of wisdom from her dad was heard. It's time for her sympathetic nervous system to kick in. It's do or die time.

She rotated her body, locked her arm with his that was holding the gun, and elbowed him in the jaw, and kneed him in the groin. The man cried in pain, dropping his gun. She attempted to elbow a nerve on his neck, but the clown grabbed her waist and slammed her to the ground. The Lord only knows how many times Jenny's head was slammed on the ground. Her hood flew off her head, revealing her face.

The clown froze to see who he's really fighting. "Well. Well. Well. If it ain't Joker's girl."

She struggled against his grip that was on her neck.

"Heard about your escapade. Where's our friend Malcolm at? Word on the street is that he rescued you... but I guess he left you all alone."

Jenny gagged, having trouble speaking.

"Joker will pay me big time, when he sees you in my grasp. Why don't we go see him, right now? Hm?"

She growled at him, trapping his leg with hers, and scissor-swept both of them with her on top, removing the mask to leave a single punch on his jaw.

"No, thank you!" She jumped off him and stomped on his abdomen and ran away, but she fell when a hand grasped her stitched-up leg. She screamed in pain, falling onto her side. The bald-head goon pulled her towards him, but she swiftly kicked his ribs and spun her other leg out of his grasp. She pushed herself up on her feet to run, but the same guy just won't give up. He grabbed her from behind and carried her towards the familiar white van that was parked a few feet from the police van. Her leg hit the door, keeping herself from getting close. The man stumbled back and hit another car behind him, causing its alarm to go off.

She pushed her leg in between his legs and swung it up, nailing his testicles. He released her body to get a hold of his special place. Jenny wasn't done yet. She took his head, and slammed it against the car a couple times. Hopefully, he'll pass out then.

**_~000~000~000~_**

"Harvey - Oh Harvey!" Joker taunted as he approached an bald, older guest, "Where have you gone? If you don't come out, I'll have to settle with your loved ones!" He snatched a piece of sushi from a tray, and gobbled it down.

_"__Party people - say it now: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!"_

"We're not intimidated by thugs," the older man said.

_"Somebody holler if you wanna party"_

Joker narrowed his eyes at the man, slightly bend his knees, eye leveling the man, "You_ know_..." He swallowed the sushi, placing his shotgun on the table, not leaving the eye contact of the bold man, "You remind me of my father..." He nodded slightly, before yanking the man's collar towards him, placing his pocket knife against the man's cheek. "I _hated _my father!" he growled.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, no pictures, please!_  
_Get it up, oh yeah"_

The man's eyes grew wide, officially terrified of the clown. Joker giggled at the man's face, then quickly sliced the man's cheek, causing everyone even the man to gasp and cry. Joker shoved the older man back in the crowd. The man tumbled onto the table, grabbing a napkin and placing it on this cheek.

_"Partyman, partyman_  
_ Get it up, get it up!"_

Joker skipped back to the middle of the dance floor, raising his arms in the air, and spinning around, "Where are you, Harvey! I know you're hiding! If you don't come out on the count to three, my boys will start shooting, until this room turns into a bloody _swimming pool!"_

The guests were clinging onto each other, crying.

_I rock the party, I rock the house_  
_ I rock the whole world, north, east and south_  
_ In the west - 17 horns blowin'_

"Ready? One... Two..."

_Partyman, partyman_  
_ (Lose me now boy)_  
_ Get it up_  
_ All hail the new king-"_

Right before he got to three, the song was cut short. Joker whirled around to look at his DJ with narrowed eyes, "What was that, Lawrence?! The song's not over!"

The goon raised his hands up defensively, "Sorry, boss! I don't know what happened. It wasn't me!"

"Party's over, Joker!"

Joker furrowed his brows, he and the crowd turned, following the sound of the voice. Who would dare interrupt Joker's fun? The voice came from the woman in her Tinkerbell outfit. She was holding the plug to the music player. Her face tried to form bravery, but everyone could see that she was nervous as the rest of the people here.

Joker's mouth opened, mocking surprise, "Well. Well. _Well." _He strolled towards her, fixing his greenish-blonde wave, licking his lips, "If it isn't Tinkerbell - no! It's the good doctor herself. And all dressed up. _Hmmm."_

Kathy crossed her arms over chest, puffing up with the pride she had left.

"I have to say... you look _adorable_ in that fairy get-up." He was finally face to face with her, giving her a grin, "Did you miss me?"

Kathy didn't reply, she offered him a cold stare. He gave her the same look, but his eyes traveled down to the skirt edge of her costume. He reached out to play with the skirt, but she stepped back from him. He raised his eyes at her, smacking his lips together.

"Why Doc? You look nervous." He shook his head, "You shouldn't be. After all, I'm the one who promised you a reunion. And you should know that I'm always the man of my _word-ah_." He giggled, turned away to spin around for one moment before he faced her once again. He clapped his hands together, causing Kathy to jump lightly in surprise, "That reminds me! I promised you a story about my scars." He pointed at his face with his knife, "Still curious to know how I got 'em?" He nodded, before cupping the back of her bun head, "Come here."

Kathy twisted her head away, "No."

Though, Joker was persistent. He tightened the grip on her neck and pulled her closer to him, "Hey... _Look at me, Doc."_

Kathy ceased her struggling when his knife was close to her lip glossed lips.

"See I had a wife who was young and _beautiful-ah_ like you. Who tells me... I worry too much. Who tells me I need to _smile_ more. Who gambles and gets in _deep_ with the sharks." He cupped her cheeks, still keeping the knife close to her mouth, "One day they carved her face, and we had no money for surgeries. She can't take it! I just want to see her smile again. Hm. I just want her to know that I don't _care_ about the scars! So..."

Much to Kathy's relief, Joker pulled the knife from her face and pointed at his own face, "I stick a razor in my mouth and did this..." He wiggled his head side-to-side, "To myself. And you know what?" He placed the knife back at her face, and looking at his eyes, they've darkened.

"She can't stand the sight of _me!" _He shook his head, "She leaves... Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" He finished the story with a yellow tooth grin.

Kathy finally gathered the courage to talk, "What did you do to my sister?"

Joker stopped and tilted his head slightly, looking at her questionably, "Your sister?" He straightened up and giggled, "Oh, you mean dear sweet _Jen-nay!_ She and I are having a real good time. I took real good care of her. We played games, we laughed, we kissed, we_ killed_!"

He cackled at her face. Her eyes widened at the last two lines.

"Why did you take her? She's just a little girl! She had done nothing to you! You never knew her! You were supposed to come after _me_!"

Joker stopped laughing and furrowed his brows at her, "Why Doc. If I don't know better, I think I spot a green monster up your nose." He pointed at her face with the knife. "What you just said sounds selfish. Not everything is about _you!"_

"Why did you take Jenny? What did she ever do to you?"

Joker shrugged, "Because it was fun! She's a fantastic player to my games, though, she's like you..."

Kathy inhaled sharply when he was at her face once again. She could smell his foul stench of grease paint and blood.

"She - uh - _squirms_ too much."

Kathy whipped her hand across the clown's grinning face, "Rot in hell!"

Joker snapped his head to the side, then slowly turned his head with an intimidating grim look on his face with his hand pressed down to his scarred cheek. Kathy tried to be brave, but her breathing had proven otherwise. She jumped again, when Joker cackled once more. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, up to the point where Kathy grew annoyed.

"S-Stop! Stop laughing at me!" Kathy cried.

Joker's laugh slowly died down, "Whoo-hoo. You are adorable, kitten!" He wiped the happy tears in his eyes, "It seemed like you have slapped _anyone _before in your _entire _life- he-he-he-ha-ha!"

"Piss me off again, and I'll bet you I can get it right this time!"

Joker straightened, regaining his composure.

"You got me, Doc! But _now_... Now is _my_ turn." He giggled once more. Before he took another step towards her, a sharp object pierced his wrist causing him to drop the knife. He looked down at the back of his hand and pulled out the sharp blade. It's shaped like a bat. There's only one person who owned a batarang like this. Joker turned his head, only to receive a hardcore punch from the Batman himself. Joker fell back on the ground. Blood dripping down his nose, but the pain never bothered him. Either that, or he used a different defensive mechanism by laughing. Joker's goons quickly protected their boss by fighting Batman.

As Batman was fighting the goons, Kathy looked up to see Joker's eyes on hers. Kathy hoped that he would leave her out of it. But knowing Joker, there's no telling what he would do. She caught a glimpse of Lacey was standing outside, watching the action through the glass door. She definitely wished that she joined her friend sooner. Joker narrowed his eyes at her, realizing that she wasn't looking at him. Just like their last meeting. He followed her eyes to see who she was looking at.

Kathy immediately turned back to Joker, who gave her a knowing grin. She gasped as Joker rushed towards the door, coming after to her friend.

"No! Joker, don't! Lacey, run!" She chased after him, right behind her was Batman, who finally defeated the last goon. The guests didn't hesitate to look through the windows, anxious to see what's going to happen next.

Once Lacey realized that Joker was coming after her, it was too late for her to come inside. She rushed at the edge of the balcony and looked down to see cars a thousand feet below. She screamed and squirmed when a pair of arms were wrapped around her. She reached inside her bag for her gun, but Joker beat her to it. He grabbed her wrist and forced the barrel of her gun against her temple.

"Drop the gun!" Batman commanded.

"Me?! I'm not the one holding the gun!" Joker replied. "She is!"

"Stay calm, Lacey!" Kathy said to her friend, "You're going to be okay!"

"I would stay calm, Kat. But you're not the one with a gun to your head!" Lacey snapped. "Get off me, you psycho!"

"Sure, Cinderella," Joker replied. "Why don't Batman take off his mask and show us all who he really is? Hm?" He spun her around, grasping her arm that was holding the gun, until her body was leaning towards the edge of the balcony. She screamed, feeling the wind through her hair and staring wide eyed at the long fall.

"HELP ME!" Lacey cried.

"Let her go, Joker!" Batman commanded.

"Yeah, just let her go, Joker!" Kathy pleaded terrified of her friend's life, "This is between all three of us! Let Lacey go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Let me go!" Lacey joined the plea.

Joker looked at all three of them with furrowed brows, "You want me to let her go? Okay!" Joker released Lacey's arm, and Lacey's body fell forward, falling over the rail.

Kathy screamed and covered her mouth in horror. Batman didn't hesitate to jump off the ledge to save Lacey. Kathy rushed towards the edge to see Batman got a hold of Lacey and they both fell down to land. She prayed that they're both okay... physically.

"You know..." Joker wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, "If you want her unharmed, you could've just said so. You people used very poor choice of words, and you're supposed to be smart."

Kathy elbowed him to the side and pushed him off her, "You sick, dementing, twisted FREAK!"

Joker's smiling face fell as if someone wiped it with a rag, "I-I'm - uh - lot of things, Kitten. But I'm. Not. A. _FREAK-AH!" _He swung his arm up and pointed the gun at her, "And you _will _regret saying that!"

Kathy panted heavily, stepping back towards the edge, holding on the rail for dear life. Tears were falling from her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm sorry! P-Please! Do what you want from me... Just don't torment my friends and my family anymore. They don't deserve this!"

"Oh, don't worry, my dear kitten." Joker put Lacey's gun in his pocket, "I'm not gonna kill you... No. I'm just going to hurt you! Really. Really. Bad!" He cackled. "Starting with your BFF, then your boy toys, your parents, your sister, and last but not least... _you_. Well, maybe in not that _particular _order, but I'll screw them the first chance I get."

"Don't do this, Joker."

"Too late, doll. My wheels are turning, and we both know what I get when my wheels turn." He backed away towards the door without taking his eyes off her shaken form. "This is going to be fun. Now..." He cleared his throat, "If you - uh - excuse me, I need to get going. I gotta date with a _certain _red head! I'll be in touch, Doc! Until next _time!" _He cackled as he left her alone in the balcony. She collapsed onto her knees balling her eyes out. She hoped and prayed that Jenny had escaped the man and was running far away from here. If she was hiding in a dumpster, she's safe from him.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny was still at the parking garage, wrestling with another goon. Once she managed to know the first guy cold, she stumbled to another goon who was closing the opened police van door shut. The second one wasn't as brutal as the first one. He was weak in the arms, but quick in his punches.

She was in a bad position. She was grabbed from behind once again, and her side was slammed against the van. She used her hands to push herself off and stomped the man's foot.

Jenny pushed herself out of his grasp and stumped onto the ground. The man was kneeling in between her legs. Bad place to be in. It maybe for rapists who wanted to get the goods in a woman's body, but there were ways to defend yourself in this position. Jenny grasped his sleeve and pulled it to the center of her chest, used her other arm to pull his head down. The next thing he knew, her legs were crossed around his single arm in neck, putting him in a triangle choke. The man was struggling, attempting to get out, but it won't do him much good. She used the hand on his head to push him further down, then took her other hand and pulled her crossed leg down, tightening the choke. The man gurgled noises, then eventually, he calmed down as he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Jenny waited a few moments, before releasing the goon from her lock.

She gathered her stuff and quickly ran towards the exit. She reached the parking garage exit to see a police car parked nearby. This was it. This was her ticket to safety.

"Officers!" she cried. She caught the men's attention by pounding on their doors. The officers jumped from the sudden knock. The driver rolled down their windows, while the passenger began talking to her.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Sir, you got to help me! Y-Your team is tied up in your - their van! A-A-And Joker is up there!" She pointed up the building, "And he-he-"

"Wait." The driver interrupted, "Aren't you the Jenny girl from the news?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir. But those people - they need-"

"Get in the back," the passenger officer commanded.

Jenny was caught off guard, "What?"

"We're taking you to GCPD, right now!" the driver explained.

"B-But those people-"

"We have back up, now get in! Did Joker say when he'll be back down?"

"I-I don't know. I e-escaped, and-"

"Get in the back, girl! Now!"

Jenny couldn't tell whether the officers were agitated or scared for their lives. Kathy did tell her to go to GCPD, immediately. These were the police officers. Any reason not to trust them?

Jenny complied and ducked her head inside the back. Before she could buckle her seatbelt, the driver floored the gas pedal.

**~000~000~000~**

Harvey finally came to with a groan, he see blurry images around him. He blinked a few times till his vision cleared a bit. He froze when he saw something move above him. Something in glittery, bright blue.

"Harvey..." the familiar feminine voice called out to him, "Harvey, are you alright?"

He moaned, feeling soft fingertips caressing his face.

"Lacey?" he questioned.

"No, Harvey, it's Rachel."

Harvey blinked once more, until his vison became crystal clear, "Rachel?" He sat, feeling his neck bruised, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Joker stopped by."

"J-Joker?" His mind finally clicked, wakening himself up from his nap, "Joker!" He immediately stood up and raced to the barricaded doors.

"Harvey, don't!"

"Rachel, these people are in trouble! I have to go!" Harvey pulled the pipe from the doors to open it.

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going as well."

"Rachel-" Harvey was about to talk her out of it, but he was interrupted.

"No, Harvey. Where you are... that's where I will be," she stated bravely.

Harvey sighed, knowing that he couldn't change her mind. He opened the doors and gasped when someone appeared before them. Harvey attempted to swing the pipe at the visitor, but the man caught it and threw it out of Harvey's grip. Harvey stared at the suited man with astonished eyes.

"Bruce, thank God!" Rachel cried with relief.

Bruce Wayne stared at the couple with neutral eyes.

"Jesus, Wayne!" Harvey placed a hand over his chest, "I could've hurt you with that pipe."

Bruce chuckled, smiling with amusement, "Uh-huh. Sure you will..." His face returned to serious, "Are you both okay?"

"I got knocked out, Wayne!" Harvey snapped, rubbing his sore neck, "Of course, I'm not okay!"

"At least, you're better than the guests in the room."

The couple expressed concern.

"What happened, Bruce?" Rachel demanded.

Bruce began walking, Harvey and Rachel didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Joker's what happened. It turned out he's one step ahead of our game."

"Wait, he knew we were planning to trap him?!" Harvey asked in shock, "How?"

Bruce sighed and replied honestly, "I don't know."

"Was anybody hurt?" Rachel asked.

"The guests were traumatized, Kathy is shaking and crying at the balcony, and Lacey just got saved by the Batman."

Rachel and Harvey widened their eyes in disbelief, "Lacey?!"

"Got thrown out by Joker, Batman jumped off after her, giving the Joker a chance to escape."

The team expressed anger, frustration, and disappointment. They thought they had Joker right where they wanted him; but it turned out he twisted all around, and now they were played. What's supposed to be a victory night turned out to be disastrous.

The police - the real police arrived dressed in uniforms, arrived to investigate the scene. Guests were questioned. Police _don't cross_ lines were taped by the balcony. There were tears, law suits were made, and out rage was expressed.

Harvey and Rachel rushed over to crying Lacey, and she was screaming out how she was dropped and was about to face the bowels of the earth. She demanded a ride home, right now. Rachel offered her a ride, and Lacey didn't hesitate to leave with her without saying goodbye. She needed to get out the loft, before she could be pushed off the building again. It's official. Her new fear was heights.

Bruce sat by Kathy's side, pulled into his arms, relieved that she wasn't hurt physically by Joker. The mentality was questionable. She tried to act brave, but she's obviously scared just as Lacey. She told him exactly what happened, and he was out raged.

"Mr. Wayne?"

They looked up to see Gordon, finally made it here on time.

"Hey, Gordon," Kathy greeted him sadly.

"Heard about what happened. Is everyone okay?" Gordon asked the stupidest question on the planet.

"Shaken - no doubt law suits will be made against me," Bruce replied.

"Harvey Dent-"

"I'm okay." Everyone looked over to find Harvey standing behind Gordon. "Got knocked out. I was hidden safe in the supply closet."

"Joker didn't find you?"

Harvey shook his head, "Nope."

Gordon sighed with relief, "Good."

"Lieutenant, what about the other targets - the commissioner and Judge Surrilo?"

Gordon huffed, shaking his head. Everyone knew that sign. It's not good.

"Judge Surrilo is currently taken into GCPD. Last time I checked, she's unharmed."

Kathy buried her face in to her hands, sobbing and clinging onto Bruce. The men exhaled with relief. Two targets were saved. Only one more.

"What about the commissioner?"

Gordon lowered his head, "I don't know."

Bruce and Harvey glared at him questionably.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harvey demanded, "You were supposed to save him?"

"My men and I were there at his office, Dent, but he was gone!"

"Have you tried contacting him?" Bruce asked with an emotionless tone.

"Called, texted, voice mailed, emailed - no response. It was as if he vanished!"

The team sighed, knowing what that meant. Commissioner Loeb was taken by Joker. After a few moments of silence, Kathy finally found her voice.

"What about Jenny?"

Gordon narrowed his eyes at her questionable, "What about her?"

"Right before Joker showed up, I talked to her. She said she escaped - she's alive, Gordon!"

Harvey widened his eyes, "She's alive?"

Kathy nodded, "Yeah... I hope she is. She came across some guy in the parking garage, and that's when we lost connection. I told her to run to GCPD!"

"Downstairs at the parking garage, you say?" Gordon asked.

"Yes!" Kathy snapped.

Gordon nodded, "Okay. But doctor, you should know that when we got there, we didn't see her."

Kathy felt a lump in her throat, her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"However, my team can check out the cams and see what happened to her."

Kathy closed her eyes, silently pray that she would be safe.

Then Gordon's phone rang, and he didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, Nygma?"

Harvey, Bruce, and Kathy stared at Gordon anxiously, waiting to see if any news came up.

"You looked through the cams, already?... What did you find?... She did?" Gordon chuckled. "They did?"

Kathy's heart was racing, not sure what's going on. She refused to get her hopes, but the way Gordon smiled, something good happened.

"Okay. I'll tell her right away... Okay... Thank you, Nygma... Yes, yes, I know you're happy to do it... Okay... Edward, I need to tell her, right now... Yes. Okay... We'll be in touch soon." Gordon hung up and stared down at Kathy with emotionless eyes.

"What? What did he say?" Kathy demanded, "Where is she?"

"According to the cameras in the parking garage... Jenny managed to kick the guy's ass. He's knocked unconscious, but was ran over by a white van, so he can't be questioned."

"Holy Shit! Is he going to be okay?!" Harvey asked.

"I'm not sure. Got strapped in a gurney by paramedics."

"What about Jenny?" Kathy asked.

"The cameras picked up on her coming across one of our patrol cars."

Kathy covered her mouth in shock, "You're joking!"

"I'm not. Your sister should be at GCPD by now."

Kathy began sobbing, but it wasn't because of sadness. It's because of joy. Her sister was alive and well, and she's safe in GCPD. Praise the Lord!

Harvey was happy with the news, he shook Gordon's hand, thanking him.

"Don't thank me, Dent. It was Jenny who escaped Joker. We didn't do anything."

"I want to see her!" Kathy demanded.

"You will, Dr. Knightly," Gordon assured her. "You will."

Finally. Finally, something had gone right. Judge Surillo was safe. Harvey Dent was unharmed. Now, Jenny was home free.

**~000~000~000~**

**(Jenny's POV)**

The road to the police department took a lot longer than I expected. We should've been here by now. To kill the time, I tried to strike up a conversation to the men.

"Thank you, guys, so much!" I stammered, "I-I don't know where I'll be without you."

"Oh, you shouldn't thank us, sweetheart," the driver responded, "We're only doing our jobs."

I didn't like the fact that the driver called me _sweetie or sweetheart_, but I let it go, because I knew that I'll be in sanctuary soon.

"So... officers, will it be okay if I used one of your phones?"

The cops looked at each other, and I couldn't help but noticed a look of amusement in their faces.

"Why do you need our phones, sweetie?" the passenger asked.

I furrowed my brows at their stupid question, "Well... I... my sister... She's worried about me. We didn't end our conversation properly, and I wanted to call back and let her know I'm okay."

"Don't worry about that, babe."

_'Babe?!'_

"You won't need to do that."

I narrowed my eyes, skeptical by the passenger's words. What these men were saying made no sense. Ten minutes ago, they were helpful and polite, but now...

What I thought their behavior was fishy, they kept driving with traffic light opposite of green.

"Guys!" I screeched when they sped through the light, almost colliding with other cars, "That was a red - that's was a freaking red light- that was a-"

"Sweetheart, here's a lesson for you," the driver said causally, "Red lights. They are _more_ guideline than an actually rule."

What's wrong with them?! We almost got into an accident! I get the police were in a hurry, because I could see their speed was eighty when the speed limit sign said it was forty-five.

"O-Okay, could you please slow down-"

"Not going to happen!" the passenger snapped. "We can't be late."

I furrowed my brows at him confusingly, "Late?"

"The sooner we get you to the boss the better."

That's when it all clicked.

"Oh my gosh... You two!" I pointed at them accusingly, "Who are you guys?!" I studied their reactions to see that they were clearly amused. They smirked at each other.

"Who do you think we are, babe?" the passenger asked.

"Obviously, not real cops!" I snapped, peering through the windows to get a clue to where we're going, but I had no clue, because I'm not familiar with this city, "Where are you taking me?!"

There was a moment of silence. The only thing I could hear was the blood pounding against my ears and my uneven breathing.

"Another lesson for you, sweetheart," the driver began.

_'Oh no!'_

"Never accept rides from strangers!" the passenger finished. They both laughed wickedly, putting masks over their faces.

I was officially terrified.

"HELP!" My first reaction was to bang on the windows, hoping to catch someone's attention. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The car next to us was talking on the phone with someone, obviously distracted. I tried to opened the doors with struggle, but they were sealed tight. As I was screaming for help and banging on the locked doors and windows with frustration, the _cops_ turned up the radio.

We were listening to a loud song from Three's Day Grace - _Animal I have Become. _This song definitely fit the theme of this situation. Kidnapped twice by a psychopathic clown. That never happened often. One abduction should be enough for a human being.

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one would ever change this animal I have become_  
_And we believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_And we believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal..."_

The boys were singing along, while I was banging against the police car cage barrier. I wanted much more than to strange the lives of these two evil men.

"You bastards! You fucking bastards!"

No matter how much I try to deny, I knew one thing... I won't make it to the long run.

**A/N: Jenny is kidnapped, but are the fake cops working for Joker... or someone else? Joker crashing the party was one of my favorite scenes from the movie. I was so excited to write this! **

**I suppose most of you are wondering when Crane will be coming back. SPOILER: Crane _will_ make his appearance once in every few chapters. We will witness what Crane's plans are in the story. Hopefully, he has good intentions.**

**People who are asking my link to the my videos, my channel - there's a link in my profile page.**

**I'm starting school this week - BOOOOO! Which means less time for me to write. Hopefully, I'll be free on weekends. **

**Anyway, thank you everyone for favoring, reviewing, and following this story. This story has over 150 reviews, almost 50 favs and followers! You guys rock!**


	38. Chapter 38: Cut Out

**Chapter 38: Cut Out**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Kathy's POV)

Changed from my Tinkerbell outfit to my sweatpants and T-shirt, I was driving in my brand new silver Jeep, a gift from Bruce. I conquered the traffic in order to get to my sister. I'm so excited I could barely breathe. I couldn't believe this. All the threats I received, I'm glad to know that my sister was home away from the bastard who called himself a clown.

I wanted Bruce to tag along and join the emotional reunion, but Bruce needed to go out and find Commissioner Loeb. I understood completely. I just hoped that Batman will save the guy on time.

'_No, you don't.'_

I shook my head at that annoying dark voice in my thoughts. A part of me was calling out that I hate the commissioner for being corrupted and didn't do much to save my sister. That part was right. But I don't have the right to say that I wish that the man died. He's a human being who made mistakes.

I rushed to the front desk and saw a policewoman on the phone.

"Excuse me?"

She lifted her finger up, indicating me to hold on. I couldn't wait anymore. My sister needed me.

"Excuse me?" I repeated with impatience.

The woman groaned and rolled her eyes, placing the phone against her shoulder, "Can I help you?"

"My sister-" I cleared my throat, "My name is Kathy Knightly, and I'm here-"

"We know who you are, Doctor. Just don't get why you're here."

"Um... My sister. Jenny. She should be here."

The police woman shook her head, "Your sister isn't here."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The woman huffed, "I said your sister ain't here."

"But Gordon said-"

"Look, Lady, if Miss Knightly was here, then I would know. A swarm of policeman including me would've questioned your sister about now."

My face faltered from excitement to confusion to anxious at the same time. If Jenny wasn't here, then what happened to the police car? It should be here now.

My thoughts were cut when my phone started ringing. I turned away from the lady to pick up the call, "Yes?"

_"Dr. Knightly?"_

I was relieved to hear the voice of Gordon, "Yes, what is it? What's happened?"

"I... I think you should sit down for this..."

My mouth became agape. My body froze in silence. I was listening to the words of Lieutenant Gordon, saying that something happened before Jenny went inside the police car.

My body gave out, my phone fell from his grasp, my mind gone blank. I couldn't feel a pair of arms dragging me to a nearby chair, nor hear them expressing concern. I was in denial to what's happened.

Gordon told me that Edward caught what an image of the parking garage, an hour before Jenny accepted the ride of the police car. The original cops in the police car were on the look out to see if Joker made it to the party on time. Two men in masks carjacked them, and locked them in a trunk. Jenny accepted their offer of ride, and they drove off with her, taking her to God knows where!

"How could you let this happen?!" I shouted.

"Take it easy, doctor," one cop tried to calm me.

"NO! I won't! I have to go! I have to get her back!"

I couldn't believe this was happening to me again, just when I thought something good was coming.

I called Bruce, and he expressed the same rage.

There were a lot of possibilities rushing through my head on what could happen to Jenny. Either she was smart enough to escape again, or she was still under the custody of the kidnapper. Why did Jenny decided to come here? Gotham wasn't safe. I wished she wasn't here. I wished we can beat the Joker's game!

I'm starting to think that we can't. He's too smart for his own good. I just have to slowly grasp the fact that Jenny wasn't going to make it this time, and that Joker will have Gotham under his feet. Me? I'll be six feet under by the time Gotham will burn.

**~000~000~000~**

(Third's POV)

It was still nighttime. Batman was in his batmobile, clenching his fist on the gear shift in frustration. He growled and repeatedly banged the wheel. What turned out to be a really good plan went downhill. Batman realized that Joker knew the party was a trap. He planned all this out, before they could put up the decorations. How? Batman knew it's dangerous to get inside a psychopathic mind, but he wanted to know the way Joker thinks so he could get him the next time. He wasn't sure if he could handle the outcome.

There was one thing he didn't understand. Why would Joker take Jenny again? He could've killed her, set her up for ransom. But he didn't. Wouldn't he have asked for money if he was really interested? Maybe he was keeping her alive long enough to get to Kathy. If that's the case, it's working. Kathy wasn't acting herself. What she came from a strong independent person to a helpless zombie. He wanted his Nancy Drew back. He wanted to see the sparkles in her brown orbs again. Her smile. How could she smile knowing that her sister was probably in the hands of Joker?

There was one thing that was bothering Batman. If Joker really wanted to get to Kathy, shouldn't he have kidnapped her instead? Batman jumped off the balcony to save Lacey, that would've been a golden opportunity for him to take her. But he didn't. Why? What's going on inside the Joker's mind?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud static noise from his radio. He reached over to the knob to change the channel, but a voice interrupted his movements.

"_Batman? Dark Knight, can you hear me? I know you can."_

Batman narrowed his eyes at that anonymous voice, "Who is this?"

"_Wouldn't you like to know, Dark Knight__!"_

_"_How did you-"

"_How did I hack into your primitive communications? Well, I will say that it wasn't hard. Any genius could do it... Well, the only genius in this city is me..."_

Batman did not feel right about this, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this caller. He decided to play along, while he attempted to trace the call.

"_But feel free to call me 'Mr. Sphinx'!"_

"What do you want?"

_"Did you hear about Jenny's bad luck? I am so sorry that you didn't save her on-"_

"I want you to answer my question!" Batman growled at the insensitive bastard for bringing up Jenny.

"_Direct. I like it! And so I will tell you. I, the Sphinx, am going to help you with your mission to save the corrupted commissioner."_

Batman didn't say a word, debating whether to trust this caller. He really wasn't the person to open up and trust unknown allies, just the ones who knew his secret. Alfred and Kathy were two of them.

"How?"

_"I hacked into the security footage and got a glimpse inside the GCPD, inside Commissioner Loeb's office."_

"And? Was he adducted?"

"_Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. The important thing is that I managed to follow his trail, and guess what?"_

Batman didn't ask. He just wanted to tell him where the commissioner was held captive.

"_He was headed to Blackgate prison. But you better hurry, Dark Knight, for he is going down to Death Row."_

Batman didn't know how Nygma figured out Commissioner Loeb's location. He couldn't ask for Mr. Sphinx already hung up. It didn't matter anyway. Batman turned his mobile around swiftly with a screech and headed straight to Blackgate prison, while making a call.

**~000~000~000~**

(Kathy's POV)

I left the police station, and on my way to see Lacey, feeling terrible about what Joker did to her, and it was all because of me. I needed a friend to cry on, and Bruce wasn't available. I would've cried on my pillow, but Gordon wouldn't allowed me to stay in the loft because it was a crime scene... _again. _I needed to tell Lacey the news about Jenny... I refused not to think about the things that she could be going through right now.

My phone rang and I looked to see it was Bruce. I answered.

"Bruce?"

"_Nancy, where are you?"_

"I am in the jeep, heading to Lacey's. Why?"

"_Go to the Bunker!"_

I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I stepped on the brake when the traffic was red. Did I hear that right?

"What? What did you say?"

"_Head to the Bunker, now!"_

Why did he want me to go back there? It was supposed to be my safe house, but not anymore. It was risky for me to go there.

"Why?"

"_Long story short. I know where Commissioner Loeb is, and he might be dead if I don't make it there on time."_

There was a lot to take in. He figured out where the commissioner was held captive. How? Okay, that question wasn't important at the moment. I was heading the opposite direction to the Bunker. When the light turned green, against my better judgment, I turned the car around, heading to the Bunker.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"_Access the map of Blackgate, and-"_

_"_Blackgate?!"

_"Yes, Blackgate, Kathy! Go to the bunker to access the maps for me, a__nd make sure no one knows you're going there!"_

That task could be difficult, because I made an illegal U-Turn. Luckily, no cop was available to pull over bad civilians.

"Okay! I'll be there as fast as I can! Be careful. Okay?"

Bruce didn't reply. He hung up. Rude.

**~000~000~000~**

(THIRD POV)

What Kathy didn't realize was that somebody was following her to the Bunker. A black SUV was parked ten feet from where Kathy parked. Two men dressed in suits were watching her go inside and didn't come out. They were keeping a close eye on her at the fundraising party, taking orders by their boss. They were curious as to why Kathy would come to an empty place like this. This was private property.

"What the hell is she doing here?" the passenger asked his partner.

"No clue."

"Report it to the boss."

The driver dialed the number, receiving a reply from their boss.

"_Any news?!"_

"Yeah, boss," the driver stated. "The Joker was there at the party, just like you predicted."

"_How's Kathryn? Is she okay?"_

"She's fine. The clown only laid a glove on her pretty head, and that's it."

They maybe hearing things, but they could've sworn that they heard their boss growl.

"The Joker tossed her blonde friend out the building," the passenger added. "And the Batman saved her ass."

_"Where is the bastard now?"_

"Not to worry, Boss," the driver assured him, "The Joker is long gone."

"_Was Jennifer with him at the scene?"_

"No. I guess the clown hid her away."

"I assumed he wanted her to have a good time at the party," the passenger said. "The song he was playing was catchy." He tapped his foot in rhythm, humming _Partyman._

_"Mr. Douglas!" _the boss's authoritative tone hushed the man's humming. The passenger quivered, worrying whether he would earn a taste of his boss's concoctions. "_I would strongly advice you to stop that racket and focus the task at hand. Where is Kathryn?!"_

"Y-Yes, S-Sir. S-She's fine, Sir!" The passenger assured his boss. "It's weird. She's parked outside a rail yard, and went inside a container and hadn't come out."

There was a long awkward silence. There was no telling how their boss would react.

"What is she doing there?"

"We don't know. Should we go inside and-"

"_No!" _the henchmen jumped at their boss's snappiness. "_It's too risky. I can't have you two screw up and wreck the entire operation. I'll tell you what. Stay out there, and call me when she comes out. Understand?"_

"Yes, Scarecrow," the henchmen agreed, revealing their boss's name.

"_Good." _With that being said, the boss hung up, leaving the men to - hopefully - fulfill their duties correctly.

**~000~000~000~**

With his hair trimmed and his face shaved, Jonathan Crane was all cleaned up and dressed up for an upcoming plan. It's high time the clown learned his place. The Joker was no more than instable patient in Arkham that needed more than shock therapy.

When he was chief of the place, there were no problems with the clown bailing out, until another naïve blonde took his place. What was Dr. Arkham thinking giving the reigns to this Harleen Quinzel character? She was young and a recent grad student. Her credentials were impressive, but if anyone deserved the position it should've been Dr. Knightly.

Thinking about how the lipstick-scarred bastard laying a finger on the girl's locks made Jonathan sick to his stomach. When he found out that Jennifer came to town and was under the clown's care, it made him want to puke.

He wished that Jennifer told him that she was coming here. She was honest with him about everything going on with her, but why did he keep this detail from him? Now he planned to rescue her, this was what Kathryn would've wanted. This could be the redemption that he needed for his love. This could be a win-win situation for everyone. The clown would be dead, Jenny would be saved, Kathy won't look at Jonathan as a monster anymore, and... He really didn't want to go into detail quite yet. There were a lot of possibilities of what could occur in his little plan.

**"_It's time to meet the big boys," _**his dark half stated.

Jonathan huffed, adjusting his tie and closing the brief case, "Soon. That clown won't know what's coming to him."

Scarecrow chuckled with him as they headed out the door with their recruits.

**~000~000~000~**

Batman managed to sneak inside the Blackgate prison, and the place was just as chaotic as the fundraising event. The prisoners were out of their cells, the stone walls were crushed, the guards were beaten badly. But no sign of Commissioner Loeb. Could Mr. Sphinx be wrong about this? Was Commissioner Loeb and Joker not present? Something happened here, and he was determined to find out.

"_Bruce!" _the sweet voice of his Nancy Drew screeched through his earpiece.

"Nancy, what's happened?"

_"Bruce, I looked through the monitors, and I received this email from an anonymous guy." _

_"M_r. Sphinx." Batman couldn't help but feel vulnerable. First he hacked into his communications, now he's sending emails. How did he know where to send his messages? Another thing to add on his to do list.

"_Yeah, how did you- you met the guy_?"

"Not directly. What did he give you?"

_"A video footage in Blackgate. Guess what I saw?"_

"Tell me!" he demanded with impatience. Now wasn't the time for suspense.

"I_ found Commissioner Loeb! He's still alive!"_

"Where is he? Where is the Joker taking him?"

"_I don't know the 'exact' location currently, but I know Loeb is at one piece and didn't look like he is there against his will."_

Batman was confused by what Kathy said, "Loeb is with Joker?"

_"Wrong. Loeb is with Sionis!"_

"Blackmask."

_"Wasn't he supposed to be in prison, along with the mob families?"_

"Apparently, he has been bailed out. Where were they last seen?"

_"In the west wing of Blackgate, exactly 12:21 AM. They-"_

They were cut off by a sound of a growl bouncing off the walls of Blackgate.

"_What was that?"_

Batman didn't say anything as he slowly approached the air vents and listened to the growl echoing inside.

_"Hurry, Bruce. There's no telling what's going to happen!"_

Batman opened the vent and went inside, he had a hunch of what the growls were. It was correct when he watched a big, scaly monster ripping a guard's body to pieces, smashing him against the wall. Killer Croc. The beast was supposed to be in Arkham. Why was he here?

"They say crime doesn't pay." The voice of Blackmask said, watching the scene before him through his coal skull mask. "But somebody needs to check the good police commissioner's pockets!"

When Killer Croc was done with the guard, he grasped onto the commissioner's arm and pulled him over his shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this, Sionis?!" Loeb demanded, "Why the hell is this freak here?! You said-"

"I know what I said, Gillian. However, the reason why I brought you here is because you are _LINED_ with my - uh - _money!"_

Loeb was stammering an explanation, but Sionis cut him off with a whistle.

"Zip it! I don't want to hear your excuses or - uh - _stories!" _Sionis shook his head, "No. I'm done, my friend. I'M DONE having a one-side relationship with you! Everything I have done for you, and what did you give me in return?! Unpaid debts and locking me and my friends up in the slammer! No. No more. Tonight, we're making some changes!"

The criminals in jumpsuits and the ones that were apart of Blackmask cheered as Killer Croc was carrying the commissioner away with Blackmask and his posse right by them.

_"That doesn't sound good," _Kathy said.

"No, it doesn't. I need to go to the execution chamber."

"_Okay. I'll give you the map of the building, and-"_ Kathy stopped herself as she heard Batman break out of the vent and beat up the baddies who were left behind. After five minutes, Batman defeated them without problem. "_I was going to give you the map of airvents to take you to the chamber without getting caught!"_

"I've been here before, Nancy, I'll handled the scum just fine."

"_Yeah, but we wasted time and energy. You need to save it for Killer Croc! That brutal beast is dangerous! I'm going to call Lieutenant-"_

_"_I _can_ handle him."

Kathy sighed. Sometimes she hated this side of Bruce Wayne. The one that was emotionless, rude, brutal, and possessed an ego. Didn't he realize that he can't do everything on his own? But he's Batman. He represented a symbol of hope for Gotham, her guardian angel.

Batman grappled, knocked out goons, and went through a couple more vents to get to the execution chamber. He quietly came out of the vent and approached a one way window to see the baddies on the other side.

Killer Croc threw Loeb onto the ground, the poor man struggled to get back on his feet.

"What's all this _really_ about, Sionis?" Loeb demanded. "Haven't _I _always come through for you?! Do you have any idea how many strings I have pulled to release you from prison?! Isn't that repaying a debt?"

"It _maybe_, Gillian," Blackmask patted the commissioner's back as if they were buddies. "But like I said before... there's going to be BIG changes to this city! And _unfortunately_ for you, _Gill_, you have been - uh - _picked_ to be _cut out_."

Loeb frowned, writhing against his men's grip, "What are you talking about?! I've been cut out?!" He continued to struggle as Blackmask's goons shoved Commissoner Loeb inside the execution chamber. "After everything I have..." The door slammed in his face. He continued talking but the glass was sound proof. No one could hear him scream and cry.

Batman hit the glass to beat up the men and Killer Croc, and save the Commissioner. But the glass was indestructible. He couldn't get through.

Blackmask pushed the button, and a green gas entered the chamber, poisoning the poor commissioner.

"Show's over, boys!" Blackmask cried. "Let's go!"

Killer Croc swung his arm knocking a goon to the window, causing it to crack. That was the spark Batman needed to break the glass completed. Batman ran through the glass window as soon as Blackmask and Killer Croc made their exit. Batman peeked through the execution chamber. Inside was foggy cause of the hazardous gas, but Batman managed to get a glimpse of the dark suited man on the floor. He knew right there that he was too late.

"_Bruce! Can you hear me?!"_

"Nancy... I'm..."

"_Bruce, are you okay? Did you find Commissioner Loeb?"_

"I did. He's dead, Nancy. I'm too late."

Kathy sighed from the other line, "_I know you did everything you could, Bruce. You can't save everyone remember that."_

"Blackmask must pay for what he's done. Send an anonymous tip to Gordon and tell him about Loeb."

_"I will. When can I see you?"_

"As soon as I pay Blackmask and Croc a visit-"

"_No!"_

"Nancy-"

"_No! Bruce, you are not going to go on a wild goose chase and get yourself killed!"_

"I won't! I can handle-"

"_Bruce... I need you right now. My sister is out there in God knows where, my best friend almost died! I feel responsible for what happened-"_

"Don't go blaming yourself, Nancy! This is not your fault."

_"I need someone to hold me and tell me that, Bruce. Find my sister and come back to the Bunker..." _Batman sighed as he was listening to Kathy's sniffles. She was crying. "_I need you."_

Now Bruce was torn about what to do. He so much wanted to comfort his girlfriend, but Black Mask killed a man. He needed to pay along with Killer Croc. To be honest, he never personally fought Killer Croc. He was big and strong, but so was Batman. Then his mind went back to Kathy, she was pretty depressed about the whole situation with Joker, Jenny, and Lacey almost killed. For that, he made a decision.

"Kathy... go to Lacey's."

_"W-What?"_

"I am only doing this for you and Gotham. Black Mask killed Loeb! He must pay for what he has done!"

_"Bruce, please don't do this!"_

"I love you, Kathy." For that, he cut off her communications with him.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy was left dumbfounded of what just happened. She called his name, begging him to come home to her, but once he hung up, she was stunned. He really was going to get himself killed. She couldn't believe him. He actually chose Black Mask over her! What kind of guy does that?

"That bastard!" She used the Bunker phone and sent an anonymous text to Gordon, telling him what happened and the location where Loeb was held. She grabbed her sweatshirt and stormed out of the Bunker.

She stepped inside the jeep with a frustrated slam on the door, and sped out the property. The two men were in their car, falling sleep after spending three hours stalking the girl. The passenger - Mr. Douglas - moaned lightly when he heard an engine roar loudly. He blinked a couple times to see the car lights shining brightly at him. He perked up when he realized what's happening. He turned to his partner, patting him on the cheek.

"Hey," he whispered, "Ray-Raymond."

_"No..." _Raymond moaned in his sleep, clearly dreaming,_ "_No, Mister Scarecrow, don't make me ride a pony. I'm 300 pounds." He snorted lightly, before dozing off.

When his partner was moaning but still sleeping, Douglas slapped the side of his face harder, "Wake up!" Then, he received a hard blow in the jaw. "OW!"

"What the hell man?!" Raymond the driver demanded.

"Look!" Douglas pointed at the spot where Kathy parked, "She's leaving!"

"Shit!" Raymond tossed the phone to Douglas as he started the car, "Call the boss!"

Douglass lost his grip on the phone, dropping it on the floor. He picked it up with shaky hands, "A-Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, the boss says to call when she leaves!"

"But it's almost 3:30 in the morning."

"Hey, if the boss asks us why we didn't call, it's on you! You will be on the hot table, when Scarecrow injects his toxin."

Douglass widened his eyes, horrified at the thought of facing his fears. He immediately dialed the boss's number, "Do I have to talk to him? You sound a lot braver than me."

"I'm driving, you dumbass!"

_"What did you call me, Mr. Finkles?"_

Raymond widened his eyes at the boss's voice. Douglass couldn't help but giggle on the inside, _'Who's in hot water now?!"_

**_~000~000~000~_**

_(__Jenny's POV)_

After struggling, kicking, and screaming; I was carried inside a building, blindfolded and handcuffed. I didn't make a sound - I could only hear footsteps. I'm assuming we're at the funhouse. Although, the trip back was a lot shorter than I remembered. Usually it would take a half an hour to get to Gotham. Now it was like ten minutes. _Where are we?_ I wondered.

I was thrown inside a room. One of the goons removed my blindfold.

Unfamiliarity. That's all I could see. I couldn't recognized the goons in front of me. Both of them were wearing black skull masks. What's up with that? The room I was in. It looked like an office/man's cave. It had a fire place, a longue chair in the center. Monitors and tons of cash piled up on the keyboard right behind me. I knew for certain that we're no longer at the funhouse. We're at a different building. I supposed I have come to the same conclusion. I have a different captor. However, _this_ funhouse looked a lot nicer than the one I stayed. Whoever owned this place must've had the dough.

The two men shoved me at the lounge chair near the lit fireplace. I stumbled with one knee on the seat and the other sticking out - my stitched up leg. I couldn't make myself comfortable because of the cuffs behind my back.

"Could you..." I finally spoke in a pleading sweet tone, hoping it would win over the goons. "Could you uncuff me, please?" I asked indicating the cuffs behind my back. They were really digging on my skin.

Looking at them with my puppy eyes, I couldn't tell what they were thinking, because of the masks they're wearing.

The man in the skull mask scoffed, "Nice try, sweetheart. The boss warned us about your act."

I frowned at his words. I don't want to be called _sweetie or sweetheart!_

"The boss orders us to get you comfortable." The overweight black mask explained, "He should be here in an hour or two. So I suggest you sit still and breathe when you can, 'cause once he gets here..." He chuckled, "The fun begins."

_'It already had begun, jackass!'_

"Excuse me, but... why are y'all wearing a black mask?" I questioned the thinner henchman. "I've already seen your faces."

"Not to worry, sweetie."

_Again with sweetie!_

"You won't be seeing this mask for a long time, until the new boss supplies with more the good faces. We'll be all set."

I furrowed my brows, confused by his words. The new boss? I looked around the room, questioning our location, "Where are we?"

"You know..." The overweight henchmen began in an irritated tone, "You're really starting to piss me off with the questions!"

I pressed my back against the chair, despite the cuffs digging against my skin, "Please, don't yell at me! I'm sorry!"

I could see his eyes closed through the eyeholes of his mask. He was breathing heavily as if he was trying to ease his high blood pressure.

"Whatever. Don't piss us off anymore, okay, toots?"

_Toots?_

"And whatever you do, sweetheart, don't do anything stupid," he added.

I didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions for they left the room and slammed the door shut. I immediately broke down, realizing the situation I put myself in.

I never thought I would be here. Back in the clutches of a bad guy. Why didn't I listen to Malcolm and just go to GCPD? I sniffled again at the thought of Malcolm. He risked his life because of me. I am stupid. A stupid, pathetic, worthless little girl. I don't deserve to live after what's happened. I hope he escaped Gotham. Away from Joker. Away from the cops. Away from the crime and corrupted.

The room was unusually silent. No laughter. No bad jokes. No gunshots. It was a peaceful silence. It was scary. I don't know what's going to happen, but I hope my new captor would treat me better than that monster laughing in Bruce's loft right now.

Dear God, please send angels around my sister, Bruce, and their friends; and keep them safe for me.

I used my strength to push myself off the chair, despite the stinging sensation on my leg. I limped towards the windows to see that we might be at some kind of factory or lab.

I could see the smoke from mixing chamber with a picture of a skull on it, identical to the one of the black masks. I could also see crates, the two men from before guarding the door, the rest was bad lightning for me to see. Whoever this boss was, he had a thing for skulls.

I stepped away from the windows, curious to look at the screen. I see visuals outside the building. Goons were guarding inside and outside the place. The top second monitor I could see the iron gates with a name written on top with lights. The name was backward but I understood what it said - SIONIS. What the heck was Sionis. I looked down at the desk and analyzed the black/white striped boxes with a bow on top near the piles of money on the keyboard. Janus cosmetics. I knew that brand. My sister bought a pair of this company's eyeliner and lip gloss for me, two years ago at Christmas. Was Sionis associated with this company? If it was, guess who's not spending a dime for their products? Looking back at the money on the keyboard, a part of me was tempted to stuff a couple hundreds in my bra. The angel part of me told me not to.

_'Be a good girl_,' it said.

But I almost killed two people, threw a knife at a clown, and I'll probably get killed. What else do I have to lose? I turned around with my back facing it, and grabbed a handful of bills with my handcuffed hands, stuffing them in my back pocket.

"Get your filthy hands off my money! _Now_!" the rough, deep voice commanded.

**A/N: Didn't expect different characters making their appearances, did ya? What do you think of Black Mask and Killer Croc? Are we going to see more of them in future chapters? The story of Commissioner Loeb's death was from Batman Arkham Origins. If you guys don't have the game... you're missing out - but seriously, if you don't have the game and don't know what I'm saying, just look it up on youtube. What do you think of Jonathan's appearance? I told you he'll show up once in every few chapters. Who do you think is keeping Jenny company in that room? Review your guesses. **

**By the way, I created more Batman fanfic posters on Deviantart. One is Lacey/Harvey; Joker/Jenny; and Batman/Kathy. Hope you like 'em.**

**I watched the first Suicide Squad trailer - the new one! I am super excited for August! I'm a Joker fan and a Jared Leto fan! I'm looking forward to seeing both on the big screen. I know that Jared won't be like the amazing Heath Ledger (RIP), but my mind is open for new things... most of the time. I'm really giving this new Joker a chance, so far I'm very impressed.**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you: Guest, grapejuice101, Christineoftheopera, PheonixWriter luvs Orochimaru, Alice Gone Mad for reviewing. **

**SwingingOnAStar, Anonymous Star Wars Fan 1997 for favoring.**

**SwingingOnAStar, PheonixWriter luvs Orochimaru, Anonymous Star Wars Fan 1997 for following.**


	39. Chapter 39: Paying A Price

**Chapter 39: Paying A Price**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Finally! I'm writing Lacey's POV)

I was slumping in my couch with Kathy's plaid blanket over me. Soft to the touch, warming my waxed legs.

Rachel was nice enough to drive me home. I was too shaken from the last hour.

I remembered falling and screaming. Thank God, Batman came to my rescue. He asked me if I was alright, I replied with one word.

_"Fine._"

It was a bullshit lie, I know I'm far from okay. I needed lots and _lots _of therapy from Kathy when all of this was over. A lot of things were going through my head. Was Harvey safe? Was Rachel safe? Was Joker captured? Did he take Kathy? Batman assured me that Harvey and Rachel were safe. I was thrilled, I literally planted a kiss on his lips. It had been forever since I've seen Batman. I remembered him saving my life at Arkham. We had unfinished business then. I didn't thank him properly for saving my life, and I think I fulfilled that with a kiss. I hoped that he's not married or his wife would kill me.

"Here. Drink this."

I raised my eyes at Rachel's direction. She was sitting down at the other end of the couch, offering me latte with cream and surgar. I don't want a latte. I wanted wine - lots and lots of wine.

As if she read my mind, Rachel shook her head.

"No, Lace. You have enough drinks in one night."

I sighed, went ahead and took the drink, "Thanks."

"I know it's stupid to ask but... are you okay?"

I scoffed, "You're right that was stupid to ask."

"I'm serious," she said, "Joker pushed you off the building that could've terrified anybody."

"It certainly terrified me! He took my only gun!"

Rachel sighed, pulling me in her arms, "Come here."

I sighed and leaned into her embrace. I relaxed with my head resting on her lap, feeling her caress my curly locks. All I wanted was to sleep and forget all this happened.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I groaned, pressing my nose against Rachel's knee.

Rachel sighed as she lifted my head up, standing up from the couch. "I'll go see who it is."

I closed my eyes as I listened to Rachel's heels clicking against the floor, her hand opening the door, then muffled voices. I thought about getting up and see who was at the door, but I was too lazy to move. I was so relaxed in my current state, right now.

"Lacey," Rachel called for me, returning to the couch. "You got visitors."

I bet it's Kathy and Bruce checking up on me.

"Lacey!"

My eyes grew wide open. I was definitely wrong. Weight was added on my body. Someone was hugging me. It was Nathan. When I see him, I immediately forgotten what happened to me. He was a beautiful angel that always lightened my day.

"Nathan!" I wrapped my arms around his frame, running my nails through his silky blonde hair. "Hi." I began crying, hugging him tighter.

"Lacey, give the boy room to breathe."

Nathan wasn't the only visitor here. I looked up to find Harvey standing there with Rachel, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had given me the pride and joy in my arms. He knew. He knew how to take my pain away. I don't know how I cannot be in love with him.

I loosened my grip to see the little boy with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi, Lacey."

I sniffled, studying the little boy's happy face. If I can't have a decent man in my life, then I'm so thankful to be part of this boy's life.

"Hi."

**~000~000~000~**

(Third POV)

Lacey was helping Nathan with his homework - helping wasn't really a good word to put it. Nathan already knew what he was doing. He should be tutoring the girl instead.

Rachel and Harvey were in the kitchen, watching Lacey and Nathan interact.

"It's almost as if what happened to her never happened," Rachel commented, drinking a glass of wine from Lacey's cabinet. She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "That was very sweet of you to do this."

"It was nothing," Harvey said with a wave. "I knew Nathan would put a smile on her face."

"I'm sure Kathy is smiling about now. With her sister at GCPD, and no longer with Joker."

"Yeah," Harvey wrapped his around her, "Like I told you before Rachel... The night is darkest just before the dawn-"

"The dawn is coming." Rachel finished with a smirk, "I know. We heard it before."

"But it's the truth. You see that?" Harvey gestured Lacey and Nathan on the couch, "There is a bit of light in the dark. We mustn't lose hope... You know..." He began with a smirk, "We still have unfinished business to discuss, Miss Dawes."

"Oh?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, we do," Harvey took her hands in his, "I have a question for you, and I want an answer."

"Okay."

"Rachel Dawes, would you do me the honor of becoming Rachel Dawes Dent?"

Rachel offered him a smile, though she was silent.

Meanwhile, Nathan was finished with his homework, and he was telling Lacey everything that's happened in the orphanage. Lacey listened to his story intently, while running her fingers through his hair.

"Is it true, Lacey?"

"What's true?" Lacey asked curiously.

"Is it true that Batman saved your life?"

Lacey paused her caress as she pictured falling...

_FLASHBACK..._

_Lacey screamed as she felt the cold air through her skin, her skirt lifted up, exposing her slender legs. She was spinning in circles, it was uncontrollable. This was it? Was this how she was going to end her life? She didn't do the things she wanted to do. She wanted to get married, have kids, do a job that she loved. Why can't she do that?_

_Suddenly, everything in her world turned black, but could still feel the breeze in her legs. The next thing she knew she heard a bang. This should be it._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Lacey turned her head to the side, surprised to see the man in the mask next to her. He saved her! The Batman saved her! She couldn't help but pant for breath while grinning. "I... I've been better..."_

_Then she remembered. Harvey Dent. Joker's third target._

_"What about Harvey? Is he-"_

_"He's safe," he assured her in a whisper._

_She forced herself to sit up, hovering her head over Batman's, "Thank you."_

_Before the Batman knew it, she placed her lips on his..._

Reality...

"Lacey? _Lacey?" _Nathan waved a hand in front of Lacey's, getting her attention, "Are you in Mars right now?"

Lacey blinked, regaining her senses, "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if Batman saved you."

"Oh." She nodded, "Yeah, he did. Second time."

Nathan widened his eyes in shock, "Second time? You didn't tell me you were saved by him twice."

She shrugged, "Guess it slipped my mind."

"You have to tell me what happened!"

Lacey chuckled, "Okay. Well... It started back at Arkham."

"The place for cuckoos."

"Exactly. Well, before we met, I..." Lacey was telling her tell to Nathan

Meanwhile, Harvey was still grasping onto Rachel's hand, waiting for Rachel to reply to his life-changing question. She was stammering and slightly shaking.

"You're speechless," he stated.

Rachel nodded, still not saying a word.

"I can understand why... but it would be nice if you give me an answer."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the way to speak. Even if she could speak, a knock was made on the door.

"I'll get that," Rachel pulled her hands from Harvey's grasp, and rushed towards the door. She opened and surprised to see a petite brunette on the doorstep. Kathy was standing in a T-shirt and sweats, her eyes bright red and nose runny.

"Kathy?"

"I-I'm sorry to b-bother you and Lace. I know it's l-late, but I - I just..." Kathy paused to take a deep breath.

"Dr. Knightly?" Kathy realized that Rachel wasn't her only visitor. Harvey appeared behind Rachel, expressing the same concern as Rachel. "What are you doing her? Shouldn't you be with Jenny?"

The name made Kathy tear up some more.

"Something happened to her," Rachel whispered as a statement than a question.

Kathy was balling her eyes out, "She's gone. She's gone, Rachel."

Rachel was awkward with Kathy's cry, but couldn't help but pity her. Kathy had been through hell, she had every reason to cry. Rachel comforted her by wrapping her arms around her, but was cut short by Kathy's arms. They were held up, keeping Rachel from getting closer, "Is Lacey home?"

Lacey pulled Kathy inside, taking her to the couch. She told Nathan if he could watch TV in the bedroom. Nathan wanted to know what's happened, but everyone insisted that he should stay in a different room.

Kathy was seated with a coke in her hand, explaining what she discovered in the police station.

"So Jenny wasn't rescued after all," Harvey stated sadly.

Kathy nodded, "Some crooks stole a police car and disguised themselves as cops, had everyone fooled including Jenny."

Harvey scanned the room as if he was looking for someone, "Okay, where is Wayne? He should be here to comfort you."

_'Catching Black Mask and his crocodile.' _"Busy," she replied.

He scoffed, "With what? Wayne Enterprises?"

"Harvey!" Rachel scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel! But it's clear that he needs to be here for his girlfriend, and not-"

"He's having a meeting with the FBI!" Kathy blurted out. "About tracking down Jenny and Joker."

Harvey's face softened slightly, looked like he was slapped in the face, "Oh... W-Well... why aren't you with-"

"I just can't deal with this, right now! I can't handle it!" If Kathy was telling the truth, she would've been happy to be by Bruce's side and yell at the police for not searching hard enough for her sister. But it's a lie to protect a man, who was hardly accomplishing anything! Kathy took a deep breath. She needed to pull herself together. She knew it wasn't Bruce's fault, or the police, just her - and her alone.

Lacey rubbed Kathy's shoulder despite her protests. She knew Kathy didn't appreciate being touched when she's upset, but she needed it.

"I'm - I'm - I'm..." Harvey slowly sank into his seat on the couch, "I'm sorry, Doctor. That was insensitive on me."

Kathy sighed, "Yeah, but we're all on edge. I don't blame you for snapping."

"I don't understand any of this," Lacey whispered.

"What is there to understand, Lace?" Rachel asked, "Joker took Jenny again."

"That's the thing, guys!" Lacey stood up, pacing back and forth the room, "The question is why! He was there at the party! He could've have killed Kathy anytime - no offense, Kathy!"

"None taken," Kathy grumbled.

"And if he wanted money so bad, shouldn't he asked for it already?"

"I don't think he wants money, Lace," Harvey stated. "I doubt he'll care for it anyway. Something else is going on inside that head of his."

"The Joker wants Batman exposed," Rachel began, "Do you... do you think he'll kill Jenny if-"

"If that's the case, Rachel, she would've already been dead."

"Isn't obvious?!" Kathy cried. "He did this because of me! He tortured my sister just to get back at me! What better way to punish someone than destroy someone you care about?!"

Everyone knew that could be the case.

"K-Kathy..." Harvey paused, debating whether he'll cross the line again, "I know this is difficult-"

"Too late," she grumbled.

"Right... Did Joker tell you anything before he left? Anything at all?"

She shrugged, sipping her soda, "Just that I'm going to pay for what I've done."

"Did he mention anyone that he'll target?"

"Just my friends, family, Bruce, then he'll kill me last," she took another sip of her drink, shaking her head as tears were dripping down her cheeks, "I can't do this now. It's too much."

"We're sorry, Kathy," Rachel patted Kathy's free hand.

Kathy nodded, "L-Lacey, do you think I could... stay the night? I-I don't think I could-"

"Of course," Lacey replied, "This is your apartment too! Stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks. I should go to bed."

Lacey nodded, "Okay, but first, I want to leave and drop Nat-"

Everyone turned around when they heard the door creak opened.

"Can you come in here?" Nathan asked.

"What's up, buddy?" Harvey asked.

"I turned on the news, and there's a fire!"

Kathy leaned her head back and sighed. '_Great. More chaos.'_

"Where?" Rachel demanded with furrowed brows.

"Just c'mon!"

Everyone went inside the bedroom to see the TV on with the News. There's a report about a fire in an abandon warehouse, thirty minutes outside of Gotham. No survivors found. Half of the building was burned to ashes. The Firefighters claimed it was caused by explosives, and everyone knew one person that could cause a lot of damage. Kathy's hoping that Batman would make it to that destination. Immediately.

**~000~000~000~**

(Jenny's POV)

"Get your filthy hands off my money! _Now_!"

I jumped at the rough voice nearby. I released the cash in my hands and looked around, finding out where the voice was coming from.

"It's bad enough that the freak is stealing everyone's cash, now we have to worry about little girls taking it too!"

"W-Where... Where are you?" I asked.

"Over here, little girl."

_Be a little bit more specific._

"Where?"

The man growled, though it wasn't as deep as Joker's. He's not here. Praise the Lord!

"Turn on the switch by the door," he instructed.

I did as told and made it to the light switch by the double doors. Before I could do that, the room turned cold as the double doors flew opened and the two henchmen who were guarding the door entered. They narrowed their eyes at me. I turned to run, but the stabbing pain of my leg was slowing me down. Next thing I knew I was being carried. One man holding my arms, the other holding my legs.

"Put me down! Put me down now!" I screamed desperately.

"Shut up!" the obese henchman snapped. He and his friend hauled me in an upright position on the longue chair, pinning my arms behind my back. "The boss is here."

I see footsteps meeting the hardwood floor, creeping inside the room. I didn't make eye contact. I kept my head down, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, look who graced us with her presence!"

I shivered, but the two men holding my biceps mistaken it for struggle. They tightened their grip on me, and I winced quietly, my arms fell asleep by the constrict blood flow. I kept my gaze on the waxed floor, forcing myself to think of something else. It was impossible, because of the boss's voice.

His voice. It was deep. It held an accent, I didn't know what kind though. I didn't care. I kept my head lowered, avoiding eyes. I didn't want to face him, but it seemed I never had a fair choice. I inhaled sharply, feeling his gloved hands pressing on my cheek.

"Eyes up here, pretty face," he commanded. When I didn't follow his instructions quick enough, he lifted my head so I can meet his eyes. I breathed out shakily at the sight of his dark coals. I stared wide-eyed, wishing I could look away. Those eyes were like black holes that could suck you out of existence. It was scary, but held a hint of curiosity. I was curious to know the man's game plan.

Just like his men, he was wearing the same black mask. The only difference was that he was dressed in a white tailored suit, while others were in dirty black jackets and jeans.

"So nice to see those pretty hazel eyes, again!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Again? What are you talking about? Who are you?!"

His eyes grew a deeper shade of black, I didn't know it exist. He released my jaw, next thing I knew I was slapped in the face. I gasped in shock. Did this man really slapped me?

"Now I am insulted, Jenny. I thought you would put the pieces together by now."

Okay, I've never been so confused in my life. I don't know who this guy was. I never met a man wearing a black mask before. I roamed my eyes across the room to see if there was any clue to the identity of this man.

Then it struck me.

That name on the sign outside. It said Sionis. I doubt I'll be right, but it's my guess.

"Sionis?"

The man blinked as if he was taken back, "Sionis?" he said, mocking my tone. He strutted back, before making dark eye contact with mine. Those eyes. They were intimidating, but I couldn't look away now. "Don't you mean _Roman Sionis? _Is there one here?"

I scrunched my brows together, questioning the stranger's words again.

I didn't have time to think, because the doors flew opened once more.

"Wonderful!" the man growled, pulling out something from his white-stripped pocket, "More guests!"

Two more men pushed a tied up man down to the ground. My heart stopped when I recognized the blonde boy.

"Malcolm!" I writhed against the men's grip, trying to reach out to my friend.

My friend's blue eyes met mine, "Seriously, Jenny? Can you not get caught for once?!"

I was taken back by his greeting. I understood the circumstances, but it would be nice to have a small, polite greeting.

"Missed you too," I grumbled.

BANG! BANG!"

I screamed at the sound of two gunshots. I turned my head to see who had a gun, and it was none other than Blackmask.

"Sorry to interrupt the union, kids," Blackmask chuckled, twirling his handgun with his fingers. He quickly kneeled by Malcolm, bringing the gun underneath the boy's chin, "Let me ask you this, Sir. Do you know a man name Roman Sionis?"

Malcolm didn't reply right away, he was trembling from the gun that was pointed straight at him.

"ANSWER ME!"

My body grew cold at the sound of the man's bark. His mood swings. His anger management issues. His yells caused you to jump abruptly, even the men that were holding me were scared.

"N-No, B-" Malcolm was cut off when another gun shot was made. Thank God, no blood was made.

The black mask character walked towards the light switch, the task I almost achieved. He flipped it on. The room became brighter, nearly blinding my eyes. I turned over and nearly collapsed at this sight. There was a man there also dressed in a white suit, and was hanging by chains and a chair. I stared with my mouth wide opened. Poor man. He was brutally beaten and he lost a tooth.

"And you sir? Does - uh - _Roman Sionis_ mean anything to you?"

"You son of a bitch!" the beaten man snapped, wanting nothing more than to pounce on Black Mask; not that I don't blame him. "You fucking bastard! You think you can do this to _me, _and get away with it?! Do you know who I am?! I am Roman Sionis, leader of this crime family! When my buddies find out what you did, you're a dead man! DEAD!"

Black Mask gripped the gun tightly, before whirling around, turning his attention to his tied up captive, and luckily it wasn't me.

"CAN'T. YOU. JUST. PLAY ALONG?!" At each word Black Mask struck the man's face, whipping it to the side at each blow. I flinched at every punch the new boss made. Blood was pouring out of hostage's mouth and nose. I so much wanted to scream at Black Mask to stop, but I couldn't find my voice. The last time I spoke up, I was forced to shoot a gun at the people I tried to save. I don't want to go through with that again. I was forced to watch an innocent man get beaten, until he was knocked unconscious and drooling out blood.

I pushed myself back against the couch. It's official. I'm terrified. I've never seen a man _this_ crazy before... No. That's not true. I know only one person who was crazy enough to beat the crap out of men like he can. Now I know who the beaten man was hanging from the ceiling (Roman Sionis, owner of this place), but who's the man impersonating this black mask character?

Black Mask turned around, undoing the latches of his mask. I couldn't look away when the back of his head revealed his hair. Wavy, dirty blondish-green. Blood ran cold in my body. I knew who the man was. I gasped lightly, casting my gaze on the ground. I didn't want to look at his face, nor his smile. I tried to imagine myself back two hours ago, safe and free. I had that taste for a moment, then it just slipped from my fingertips... again.

Next thing I knew, a pair of dress shoes appeared before me. He's turning his full attention on me. Was he going to beat my face with a gun too? I inhaled sharply, when I felt a surprisingly gentle touch on my cheek, it's gloved hand slowly caressed it.

"Eyes up here, Jenny," he commanded, no longer using that deep, macho voice.

I didn't obey right away, because I was still in shock. Man, I wished I did though; because I felt cold metal underneath my chin.

"Look at ME!"

I sat upright and raised my narrowed eyes at Joker's face. His scars, not his eyes. I could see the hammer on the gun pulled back. Was he going to shoot? He finally decided to use a gun?

In the corner of my eye, I could see the men changed their masks from skulls to clowns in an instant. This wasn't Sionis's factory anymore - this was Joker's new funhouse.

Joker pulled out a phone from his pocket that contained a cracked screen. It was Malcom's phone. "I - uh - _believe_ this belongs to you, little Malcolm." He tossed the phone carelessly at Malcolm's chest that fell to the ground, causing it to fly open, losing its battery.

He turned back to me, shaking his head in mock disappointment and clicked his tongue, "Oh, Jenny. _Jenny. Jenny_._ Jenny_. I left you alone with my goons for an hour, and already, I get a call about you leaving? I thought we were having fun! What's up? Talk to me!"

"Did you kill Harvey or my sister?" I asked.

He let out animalistic growl that caused me to tremble, "Why does everyone greet me with that same question?! _Did I kill Harvey? Did I kill Kitten?_ Can't I get - uh - simple hello?"

"Answer my question," I said politely, "And I might consider saying it."

Joker scoffed, shaking his head, "Uh... No! I'm the one that comes up with the rules, doll-face, not you! I thought I taught you better during our little playdates."

My eyes closed, having those horrid memories of our time together forced upon me. I remembered the beating, the screams, the shock, the starvation, the laughter, the never ending taunting.

I nearly gasped when he grasped my jaw with the gun replaced by a knife dangerously close to her lips. I froze still, refusing to have my lips sliced again.

"Did you honestly think that you could leave me that easy?" He clicked his tongue, "I'm disappointed in you."

I felt a twitch of guilt when he said the d-word. I shouldn't, but couldn't help but feel what I felt. I felt the same way when Mom said that word to me. I would always do whatever it took not to be a disappointment, but not in this case. Joker didn't earn any apologies from me. I sealed my mouth shut to keep myself from saying it.

He turned to the boy next kneeling before me and Joker, "And _you_."

Malcolm lowered his head, avoiding eye contact, just like I was doing before. Joker gripped his hair and yanked it back so he could have eye contact, "You got some _nerve_ driving around in _MY _VAN with _MY _TOY!" He pointed right at me with his knife.

My eyes narrowed at him and clenched my fist, _'He did not just referred to me as his possession again.'_

"I-I had no choice, Boss. She had a gun-"

"And did you really think she would pull the trigger? Where were you when Jenny and I killed Icky Vicki and Creepy Jack?! Hmm?"

I casted him a confused glare. _Jenny and I_ killed Vicki and Jack?

"I'm sorry, Boss," Malcolm said with submission.

Joker giggled inhumanly as he pulled out a handgun from his holster, "Oh, I'm sure you are... once I'm done with you."

A surge of pity went through me. Malcolm was going to suffer for my faults. All he tried to do was help me escape, and because of my decisions, he was going to pay the price. I would rather suffer another week of torture than witnessed my only ally receiving an extended smile.

Before everyone knew, Joker whipped his hand, hitting the guy in the jaw with the handgun.

"STOP!"

Everyone froze and turned to the supposedly quiet girl. Joker twirled the gun around and stared down at his re-found captive - me.

"Uh, what's that?" Joker asked in a low menacing tone.

"I... I said stop," I repeated in weakened confidence. "Look, I-I get it, Joker. You're angry. You hate me for leaving! I get it! But don't punish him for what I did! If you want to take your anger out on somebody, do what you want with me. Play with me in your torture chamber again, just leave him alone. Please?"

Now that's surprising. I managed to say all that with little stutter. Looking at the scars, I could see his face twitch a bit. He too must have been taken back by my words.

"Hmm..." he shoved the gun back in his holster, replacing it with a knife. "Answer this, Jen-_nay_. What would happen if I sliced his throat, right now?" Joker challenged. "Hmm?" He leaned forward where his eyes met with mine, but it wasn't direct contact. I was staring at his scars. "What are you going to do about it?"

Without thinking, saliva escaped my mouth. I spat him. Joker pulled back as soon as he felt the spit. He flicked his tongue against the left corner of his mouth to taste the saliva. He clicked his tongue and looked down at me. I lowered my eyes, mentally preparing a hard blow on the face or a yell from him.

"That was strangely pleasant," Joker commented, "I'm going to need to taste more of that."

I blinked and wrinkled my nose in disgust, but refused to comment. I'm thankful that I'm not getting a beating right away. Question: why am I not getting a beating right away? I'm just to blame as those two men tied in the room, who were suffering a great deal of pain.

Joker tilted his head to the side as if he found a new thought. He glanced at Malcolm then at me, "You don't want me to hurt our friend Malcolm?"

I shook my head immediately, answering his question.

"Then I'll tell you what." He kneeled in front of me, cupping my face, "I'll set him free from his employment contract..."

He trailed off.

I wasn't _entirely_ stupid, I knew there was a catch and it involved me, "And what do you want in return?"

Joker grinned, "You stay here with me like a good girl that you are!"

"No!" Malcolm cried, "Jenny, don't be stupid!"

"At-tah-tah!" Joker pressed the knife against his lips, shushing him. "That is rude. You can't interrupt a business discussion, and-"

"I'll do it," I declared quietly.

The two men turned to me in different expressions. Malcolm was shocked, while Joker was neutral with a grin.

"J-Jenny, please don't-" Malcolm pleaded.

"I'm kidnapped either way, Malcolm!" I snapped, laughing sadly with tears threatening to fall, "I lost! It's better if one of us made a deal with the devil to free one person than have it bad on both of us!"

I didn't want to do this either. This was like writing my soul out to Satan. But this was for Malcolm, the man who risked so much for me. I was in debt to him, and this was the way of paying it back.

"So touching," Joker said with mocking emotion, acting like he was about to cry. "Really it is."

"Are you really going to keep your promise?" I questioned him.

Joker gasped in shock, "Why Jen-nay!" He kneeled down in front of me, cupping my cheek. I tried pulling away, but Joker didn't want any struggle. "You act as if you don't know me at all! I'm a man of my word. The question is... do I have - uh - _your_s?"

Taking a deep breath, then exhaled shakily, I had no other choice then to say, "You have my word. Just let Malcolm go."

Joker snatched Jenny's wrist from the thug's grip and shook it. "You got yourself a deal, dollface!"

Joker aimed his knife at the thugs holding Malcolm, ushering them to take the boy away. I watched in sadness as my dear friend was dragged away, despite his protests. As long as he's safe and free, that's all it matters to me. I mouthed out my good byes to him before he disappeared from view. My good friend was gone.

Joker ordered the men holding me to let me go. I was skeptical, when he ordered them to leave, taking Roman Sionis with them. I watched as the unconscious man was unhooked to the chair and being carried out. As soon as they were gone, Joker closed the curtains, and locked the doors, adding fear in my body. He turned to me with his wicked smile.

What was he going to do to me?

"Ah, we're finally alone. At last."

Every step he took towards me, the more fear I felt. Every time we're alone, nothing good ever came. Next thing I knew, Joker straddled my lap waving the knife around. I forced myself to stay still and not tremble.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Poor Jenny. She is going to suffer under Joker's care. Joker is the new Black Mask. Can Batman figure that out? Can Kathy?**

**Thank you: Guest, Hope10, and Dem0nLight for reviewing**

**Emppuliinu, armamaril, madstar95, Alice Gone Madd for favoring this story.**

**codeclannad, Emppuliinu, madstar95 for adding this story to alerts.**


	40. Chapter 40: Going Numb

** Chapter 40: Going Numb**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**SONG: Numb ~ Linkin Park (female version, Dubstep version)**

(Jenny's POV)

"You know... I could never understand women. They always be treated like a queen, have everything handed to them on a sliver _platter... _but the next... They always RUIN IT!"

I trembled at his words.

"I can't believe you ran from me, Jenny! I treated you fair! I gave you everything a girl can need! Tell me, Jenny?! What went wrong?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Joker! I really am sorry! You said-"

"Ah, sh-sh-shush," he silenced me, by pressing the knife against my lips. "Don't worry, doll. I know you are... well, you _will_ be anyway." He cackled at my face, causing me to shake. He hopped off my lap and yanked me off the couch, pulling me against him, grasping my biceps tightly.

"I'm only laughing on the_ outside-ah_, my smile is just skin _deep! _If you could see inside I'm really..." Joker began to sniffle as if he was about to tear up, "crying, you might join me for a weep." He rested his head on my shoulder, making sob noises. Was this man really crying? If it wasn't the cuffs snapped around my wrists, I would've been tempted to comfort him.

"I-It's okay?" I said, not sure with myself. "I'm sorry about what I did. I should've never escaped. I know you have done so much for me." I leaned my head on his shoulder as he was rubbing my back, "But it's all behind us now. How about we start fresh? What do you think?"

Joker pulled back. His eyes didn't hold tears. He wasn't smiling. He was neutral. There's no telling what that man was thinking.

"I would like that, Jen-nay..." He stated, nodding to himself, "I would like that a lot."

I exhaled a breath of relief. I guessed things would turn out better than I expected.

"You know... What you did back there... Risking your life for your sister and Malcolm was all so... _touching," _he said with humor in his voice.

My moment of relief faltered. From his teasing tone, it could lead me to more bruises and cuts.

The next thing I knew I was pushed back into the couch, and I widened my eyes as Joker pulled out his knife once again. Before he could lunge at me, I swung my good leg, knocking the knife out of his hand.

I was scared but angry. I am tired of this - getting kidnapped _twice, _the torture, the beatings, able to escape but had a brief taste of freedom. I'm not going to let this clown stab me again.

The Joker giggled at my action, "Well. Well. The puppy's got some claws in her! Mommy would be proud!"

I kicked him in the abdomen. He took a few steps back, clutching onto his stomach, giggling.

"Don't ever bring up my mom again!"

He laughed louder and louder, until I couldn't take it. I wished that my hands weren't cuffed, so I can kick his ass.

"Huh? What do you know? You still have the fight in you, after all! Always my favorite _quality."_ He stepped towards me, but my legs forced him to stay back._ "Yo_u want to play _that_ game, _sweetie?" _Every word he spoke, it only added fuel to my anger. "Then let's_ play_."

Oh my gosh. We're really getting physical, right now. I was cuffed behind my back. I got a disadvantage. This wasn't fair!

I kicked the Joker's hands as he attempted to approached me. He quickly ran to the side, but I pushed myself off the chair, limping away from him. He picked up the knife and charged at me with a growl. He swung his arm, planning to stab me, but I ducked quickly and kicked him in the groin. He collapsed onto the ground, and I quickly ran towards the door. I banged my cuffs against the doors, hoping to break the double lock on the cuffs. Swiftly, I heard foot steps charging towards me like a bull. I screamed as Joker jumped closer towards me with an animalistic growl. I ducked and rolled away from Joker.

I got up and lifted my arms up... Wait a minute. I looked at my wrists and instead of them behind my back, they were in front. Yes! The rolling trick helped... sort of.

"Oh! Got around with the cuffs, eh!" Joker copied my fighting stance, attempted to stab me again with his knife. I ducked and dodged punches and his weapon. "Not bad... but let's make it tough." I didn't realize what he meant, until he started kicking. Suddenly, a stinging sensation hit the side of my thigh. I screamed, holding onto my leg. I looked down and saw that Joker had more than one knife. Joker's shoe had a pointy tip with blood covering it - _my_ blood.

Next thing I knew Joker under hooked my left arm, feeling a small breeze, until my back was slammed onto the floor. I looked up at Joker in disbelief, while holding onto my thigh. That move. It's a hip throw my coach taught me. How did the Joker know how to flip someone? That's when I realized I'm not the only one with martial arts. This wasn't good.

Joker jumped on top of me. Before I could struggle, Joker pinned my cuffed hands above me. I could feel my leg oozing out blood, beating with pain.

"Well, that was fun - _really - really _fun!" he said, panting for breath.

"Get off of me!"

"You were a good girl, weren't you, sweetie?" He continued, ignoring my agonizing screams, "Always willing to do good deeds for others. You know that, Jenny?"

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze as possible.

"_Hm, _Jenny? You know that?!"

He grasped my jaw, and tightened. I was forced to look into his coal eyes. I couldn't help but tremble in fear.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" I cried helplessly, forcing myself to respond.

"Yeah, you are, Jenny. A _really_ good girl. Always be sweet to everyone, be a friend..." he huffed, "Why you and Malcolm were becoming too friendly."

I seized my struggle and looked at him confusingly. How was Malcolm brought into this? What was he talking about?!

"I don't like people touching my things. I - uh - I don't. I don't like it!"

Of course! The Joker was referring to me as an object. I hated it!

"You freed the boy. I congratulate you... but you know what they say about good Samaritans like you?"

"What?" I couldn't help but asked.

Joker grinned maliciously, showing off his nasty grin.

"No good deed goes _UNPUNISHED!" _He sang-songed, growling at the last word.

I couldn't help myself, but screamed and cried, begging him to stop the torment. I knew that I'm going to be punished. One way or another. It's going to be worse than death, worse than the torment I went through in that dark room. Can someone kill me already?

"_Shush. Shush. Shush, _stay still, Jenny," he said, lowering the blade against my throat.

I froze still, biting my lip nervously, staring at the knife in silence. My eyes raised at his. I noticed how his eyes were roaming up and down my body. My eyes widened. Oh my gosh. He better not think about doing what I think he's doing!

"P-Please. Don't, Joker. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Joker looked up at me, then lowered his face towards mine. My lips were eaten alive by Joker's. His teeth nipping my bottom lip, drawing out more blood from me. I screamed against his mouth, that came out as, "MMPHH! MPH! MPH!" I could taste the blood, his teeth were blades. I shivered when his tongue was tasting the blood, but quickly pulled back, probably avoiding another bite from me.

His face was still close to mine. The only sounds were made were our breathing. I could still feel Joker's strong grip against my wrists. The cuffs were digging into my skin uncomfortably, cutting my circulation. The cold blade was still resting dangerously close against my neck, so I tried not to struggle.

"They have no idea what I have in store for you, Jen-nay." He whispered against my ear, grazing my lobe a bit with his teeth. He exhaled pleasantly against my neck, before pulling the knife from my neck. Hallelujah!

However, my prayers were unfortunately cut short.

Joker sat upright, releasing my wrists, roughly undoing the buttons of my plaid shirt. My eyes widened, staring at the Joker in disbelief, "What the hell?! What are you doing?! NO! NO!"

Joker didn't reply as he took the knife and ripped my white tank top, exposing my sports bra (that was showing cleavage) and my navel.

"Don't, Joker! Don't! PLEASE! STOP! PLEEEEAASEEEE!" I lifted my cuffed wrists to push him away, but he threw my arms back to the original position. He ignored my cries and pleas as he stared down at my form, while tracing my sternum with his blade. I winced at the cold sharp sensation. I turned my head away, refusing to look at him. Joker had a tight grip. He was going to do things that was worse than death and torture - every little girl's nightmare.

The reason why I took MMA lessons was to avoid that, but apparently, they didn't pay off. He was seated above my hips so I couldn't use it as a tool to roll myself in a more dominant position. His hand was strongly wrapped around my wrists.

"It's time to show you who's the boss, and who's MINE!"

I began crying. There's no escape from this...

**~000~000~000~**

(Third POV)

Kathy was alone in the apartment. Lacey took Nathan back to the orphanage. Harvey and Rachel went back home. She was kneeled before her bed. There was no other way to go, except try the next strategy - power of prayer. She admitted, she hadn't done this in a while. She prayed out loud, but they were short. She didn't speak to God directly with folded hands and eyes closed.

She rested her elbows on her bed, entwined her fingers together, closed her eyes.

"_Dear God... _I know I possibly made the worst decision I ever made in my life by associating people filled with sin... but I beg you to show mercy on my sister. Please keep her safe, Lord. Give her everything she needs to survive this horrid..." Kathy sniffled, before addressing the Lord in a hoarse voice, "She doesn't deserve this, Lord... She is a good girl!... and everyone needs good girls like her... _please!_ Let her escape! Hand her back to Mom and Dad! I can't live the fact that she's going to die because of me... I-I just can't! I-I just-"

She banged her fists against the mattress in frustration, spilling out tears and crying in agony. She rested her tailbone on the ground, leaning against Lacey's bed. She buried her face in her hands, breaking down.

A sound of the door closed and a flip of a switch was lit on. Kathy perked up as she met eyes with her best friend, whose eyes held pity for her best friend. Kathy's lips trembled along with her hands and legs.

Lacey approached her friend, kneeling before, "Do you want to be alone? Do you need anything?"

Kathy paused for a minute, before she gave a reply, "My sister..." She sniffled, "I want my baby sister to come home to me." She cried again, her body was numb, not realizing that her friend pulled her into a hug, despite the fact that Kathy didn't want to be touch when she's upset. Kathy didn't care anymore. All she could think about what her sister was going through right now.

**~000~000~000~**

_Inside a baby blue painted room, filled with American Girl posters, trophies, and medals. Three little girls (they looked almost eleven years old) were sitting on a small white table in the corner of the room, playing with their American girl dolls, having a pretend tea party with them. They were talking about school, their activities, all that sort of thing. It was Friday afternoon, it meant that it's a perfect time to have a sleepover. The weekly tests were done, and it was time to play._

_A mother entered the room with a smile, "Hey, girls. Pizza is here."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Knightly," one of Jenny's friends thanked her. She was African American with glasses, currently pouring fake tea with her Kit doll._

_"We'll be right down," The dirty blonde girl with braces replied, as she fixed up her Samantha doll's hat._

_Melissa nodded, before turning to her auburn haired daughter, "Jenny, did you finish your animal report?"_

_The short-haired girl (Jenny) dressed in shorts and tanktop shrugged, "Just got to have Kathy proofread it."_

_"Okay, give her the report, and she'll be happy to look at it."_

_Jenny nodded, "Okay."_

_Melissa gave the girls a smile, before exiting the room._

_Jenny set her Felicity doll on the chair, making sure she's sitting up straight, before rushing towards her dresser that contained pictures of her family and a jewelry box. She opened the box and smiled as she pulled something out. She rushed back to her friends, "I made you something."_

_Her friends looked at her in interest. Jenny smiled as she revealed three woven bracelets. One was blue and white; purple and green; and the other red and orange. Her friends stared at the bracelets with interest._

_"Oh my, Jenny," The African American girl said happily, picking up the orange and red bracelet, "These are pretty."_

_"They're friendship bracelets." Jenny explained, "I want us to be friends forever."_

_The blonde girl took the blue and white bracelet, trying it around her wrist, "Jenny, we will always be friends forever!"_

_The girls hugged sweetly, before the blonde girl stated that they race downstairs for the first slice of pizza. The girls did that, laughing and smiling..._

Jenny lied there still, feeling numb. After the screams, the pain, and laughter, everything was silent. Her shirts and bra was discarded and thrown by the chair. Her back was in pain from all the cuts the Joker's knife had created. Her insides and outsides were sore along with the worst part - her throat. No doubt her voice have been lost after all the screaming. Her eyes were bloody red along with her bottom lip.

Joker rested his body on top of her, placing kisses on chest, lapping his tongue as well.

"Isn't this beautiful?" he lightly asked. He placed a final kiss on the same, stinging spot, before moving up to her neck, her jaw, then her ear, "As much I want to stick around and spend the night playing games with you..." he giggled, taunting the traumatized girl. "_Un-for-tun-ately_, I have to tie up some _loose ends_."

He sat up with a pleasant sigh, tightening the belt around his pants. "Just remember what I told you, my little doll..." His eyes roamed down at her frozen body with an egotistic grin, "You're mine now, and I think I've just proved it. Did I not?"

Jenny didn't say a word. She could barely hear a thing. All she could hear was the beating from her wounded heart.

"I'll be back." He placed a kiss on her head, before he hopped up to his feet and skipped towards the doors.

As the doors slammed shut, Jenny woke up from her daydream. When Joker ripped her shirt and made cuts, she forced herself to step inside her fantasy - her emergency exit. Blocking away the pain that was forced upon her. Joker took a lot of things tonight. Her respect, her privacy, her soul, her body, and identity.

With the remaining strength she had left, she reached towards her tore up plaid shirt and pulled it against her body. She rolled over onto her side, covering herself with the shirt. A stinging sensation raced on her back and chest. Never had she experienced more pain in her life. She clutched the ripped cloth tightly, until her fingers turned pale white. She pulled her knees in an armadillo position, could only do one thing... cry. She continued with that emotion until she managed to fall asleep.

**~000~000~000~**

Ever since the news about the explosion, everyone's attention was at the scene. It may have been thirty minutes from Gotham, but the warehouse was abandoned and couldn't explode on it's own. It's caused by someone who lived there. Someone who had C4 explosives.

"Why would Joker blow up this building?" Detective Ramirez asked.

"Well, Jenny escaped, so I guess she knew where the Joker was keeping her, so he rigged the place up to get rid of evidence," Gordon explained. He noticed Ramirez staring passed him with wide eyes. Gordon turned to find the vigilante behind him. He chuckled sadly, "About time, you made it."

"Lieutenant..." Batman began in the cold voice, "I'm sorry-"

"I know." Gordon cut him off with his hand up, "It's okay. We did everything we could to save the three targets. We saved Judge Surrilo and Harvey, I believed that's what the... commissioner wanted." He knew that's a bullshit lie. The commissioner would rather save himself than others. He was a selfish character.

"I was told that the Killer Croc escaped, and he's working with Sionis." Detective Ramirez stated. "Why?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, let's check with Nygma and see if he found anything." As the three of them walked through the rubble of ashes. Batman stopped and spotted something on the ground. He picked it up and inspected it. It was a bracelet that contained very high residue with faded finger prints. This was a clue to what caused the explosion. He would enlighten this information on Gordon, but not yet. Too many nosy people around.

"Anything to indicate that someone was in this building, Nygma?" Gordon demanded.

"Nope," he replied. "I believe the place is empty - however, if there was an explosion, it would've vaporized the body leaving nothing but bones and teeth."

Gordon huffed, "Guess we have to search through the debris then."

"Ooh! Lieutenant!" Edward called after him, "I did find something!" He held up a plastic bag with a burnt piece a paper inside, but the upper left corner was still white untouched by the flames. "I think the Joker wanted to get rid of evidence."

"What do you think it is?"

"Don't know, but it's clear that Joker don't want us to find it. I'll take it to the lab, and-"

"I'll take it," Batman stated, reaching his arm out for the bag. Edward pulled away out of his reach.

"Nygma, the document," Gordon demanded, "Now."

Edward didn't liked this arrangement, "B-But I found it first! How come-"

"You did great work, Nygma, but if anyone is qualified for this job-"

"Gordon, the last thing I want is to question your decision, but I feel-"

"Give it to me, Nygma!" Batman snapped.

Edward frowned. Here in his hand evidence of what Joker was keeping, but it was about to be taken from him by this Batman. That's not fair! Edward had no choice. Commissioner Loeb was dead. If it was up to him, Edward would've gone home with the burnt piece of paper. But it's not the case. Lieutenant Gordon called the shots now.

Edward forced himself to smile, "Of course, Lieutenant." He handed Batman the paper. Batman snatched it from him, "You'll tell me what you'll find at the scene?"

"Of course," Gordon nodded, "And if you find Black Mask or that crocodile-"

"I'll bring them over to GCPD."

"Good. One way I'll see it, I don't think we'll find Sionis that easy. I heard stories that he's got a couple safe houses in this city for his protection. He's always paranoid..." Gordon cleared his throat, "The sooner that bastard and that beast is back in Blackgate the better it's going to be!"

Batman glared at Gordon questionably, "Blackgate?"

Gordon nodded in confirmation, "Yeah. Blackgate."

"Doc-" Batman forced himself not to give them Kathy's name, trying not to earn unwanted questions, "Waylon Jones was supposed to be receiving treatment in Arkham."

"He was but he was transferred in Blackgate. The medicine and sessions wasn't doing him or anybody good. That's why he was moved to that prison. I know because some of the men and myself helped with the moving.

"Dr. Arkham authorized it?" Batman asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You know... I still don't understand the Joker's current motive. Sure, he has robbed banks and held men hostage, but this... This time is different. I know he has loose screws, but I think there's more than that... What do you think, Batman?"

"Lieutenant," Ramirez began.

"Yes, detective?"

"He's gone," Edward replied.

Gordon turned around and saw that he's gone as well. He sighed, "Every time." He and Ramirez started searching if anything out of place. Edward froze in his spot, staring at the sky with narrowed eyes as if he was searching something - something with wings. When he couldn't find the dark knight, he turned around and tried to collect more evidence of Joker.

**~000~000~000~**

There was a meeting in a dimly-lit, abandoned soup kitchen. The mob bosses were released from jail, along with few of their men. They were free for the time being, but most of their money was gone.

"I told you," Chechan mob boss said, "I told you we should've hired that clown!"

Maroni raised a brow at him.

"He was right," the Chechan said, "Batman is the problem, and vermins like that needed to be cut out."

"Have you seen what that two-bit whack job has done in the past hour?" Maroni demanded, "He exploded a building, took down an entire police force, and then tossed one of your former escorts off the window!"

Chechan raised his brows in surprise, "Really?"

"Don't you remember that blonde at the Karaoke bar? Lau enlightened me on that night. If Gambol was here, he would've remembered that pretty face."

"How could Lau tell who I slept with?"

Maroni chuckled, "Believe me, I've seen the picture. She's prettier than my current wife and mistress combined."

Chechan sighed sadly at the thought of his poker buddy dead on the pool table. He knew that it's wrong to turn to the devil, but what choice did he have? Who should he be afraid of more - the bat or the clown? "So what do you propose we do? Kill the bat _and_ the clown?"

Another member cleared his throat, both mob bosses turned heads towards the man in a black skull mask. What they don't realize who their friend _really _was behind the mask. He was listening to the bosses talk with amusement. Kidnapping and pretending to be a boss was the second most fun he had done so far.

"Uh... I believe there's a problem with that, my _friends..." _Black Mask spoke in a deep tone, "It sounds like a simple solution... but it's not."

"He's right," Chechan agreed, "The bat is impossible to shoot! The clown probably stash our money to God knows where, only he knows where it is!"

"Why care about the money?" Black Mask asked casually, "I'm doing fine with my _make up_ business."

Maroni and Chechan looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Roman, why do you wear that damn thing?" Maroni demanded. "Take it off."

Black Mask narrowed his dark coal eyes at him, "If you don't mind_, Ma-ro-ni_, I want to keep it on. Gets me in game mode."

Maroni scoffed, "Whatever." He cleared his throat, leaning his elbows on the table, "Now back to the bat and clown, something obviously needs to be done..."

"I don't think the Joker cares if he lives or dies," Chechan stated. "He'd probably fall laughing like a hyena."

Black Mask snickered a bit before he cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"I don't think the clown cares for killing a soul, only collecting the debt," Chechan added. "There must be a way to get our money back."

"Like you said before, if we put a gun to his head, he won't care," Maroni said.

"Then maybe we should hurt him on the inside."

Black Mask scoffed, "What could that _freak-ah_ possibly care for? Friends, I _believe-ah_ he's a man of simple tastes - grenade... gunpowder... knives... C4 explosives."

"Drag queen make up," Maroni added. The men laughed at his joke, Black Mask chuckled as well, following the crowd well.

"Ha. Ha. You got me, Maroni. I've almost died in laughter."

"Ooh!" Chechan banged the table, beginning to speak, "How about that brat on the news? The one that Joker took twice!"

Black Mask cocked a brow in interest, along with Maroni who scrunched his eyes, leaning towards his friend.

"_Twice?"_ Maroni asked.

"Yeah. I heard from my men that Joker's men took out _all _the cops, including the ones posted outside. They gave her a ride, but they didn't take her GCPD."

Maroni scoffed, "Stupid girl."

Black Mask was silent, listening to the conversation intently.

"You seriously think that Joker cares for a little girl. She's adorable, but not as close as Harvey's intern."

Chechan chuckled, "Lucky man. Getting a taste of that blonde."

Black Mask snorted, "My friend, the guy is faithful to his assistant."

"So? I heard about scandalous affairs all the time. I mean look at you two. You're not exactly the type to stay committed."

"And you think that girl is the Joker's _type_?"

Chechan shrugged, leaning back against his chair, "Don't know. He _did_ kidnapped her without asking a dime from Bruce Wayne. The rich kid's dating her sister after all. I'm sure he would beg the clown to take all his money for that soul."

"And why exactly _her_ and not the doc?" Maroni asked, "She is a newbie, doesn't know a thing about this city!"

A door closed behind Black Mask. The men stopped chattering and turned their attention to their unexpected guest.

"I hope I'm not too late for the meeting," the guest said. The men watched emerged from the shadows revealing himself with a burlap mask over his head; the Scarecrow.

One of Chechan's men grumbled, "Great. More uninvited freaks."

"Crane!" Black Mask began with a deep chuckle, "Weren't you scared to be here?"

"Actually I have been here for a while, Sionis," Scarecrow replied, walking around the table with his burly men behind him. They pulled up a seat for Scarecrow at the end of the table. He sat down, setting his brief case on the table.

"What are you doing here, Crow-man?" Chechan demanded, "This place isn't for freaks!"

"I invited him," Maroni replied.

Chechan, Black Mask, and their men glared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Chechan asked.

"Because I have been Joker's therapist a lot longer than anyone else in Arkham," Jonathan began. "I studied his habits and pathetic gimmicks. Are you three going after the Joker?"

"I think we should accept his offer to kill the Bat," Chechan argued, "He gets his cut, we get back ours, the Bat is dead - everyone's happy!" He waved his arms above him dramatically.

"Yes... That seems... simple," Scarecrow said with amusement, "But if I know Joker, he isn't the type to be simple."

"And - uh - what _type _do you believe he is, _Johnny_?" Black Mask asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Simply put - a backstabber," Scarecrow replied, before turning to Chechan, "Sir, lets just say... you did accept the freak's offer..."

Black Mask's fist clenched at that offensive F word; although nobody noticed.

"...and lets just say... he managed to kill the Batman."

"Where are you going with this?" the Chechan demanded.

"I'm asking how do you know that he won't turn against you? How do you know that he won't throw a knife at your back? How do you know that he won't feed you to your own dogs?!"

Black Mask snorted, resting his feet comfortably on the table, "I guess that's something Joker would do? If he was here right now, he'll probably be offended by what you are saying to him."

"But it's the truth."

Black Mask didn't say a word after that.

"So what do you suggest?" Maroni asked.

"I have been listening on your conversation for some time, and I can't believe I'm saying this... but I agree with you," he pointed at Chechan, who widened his eyes in shock. Black Mask didn't react, he just sat there and waited.

"You think the girl has something to do with his madness?" Maroni asked confusingly.

"Maybe. Why else would he kidnap her twice?"

"You wish to help?" Chechan asked.

"Of course. I want this clown dead more than you do."

"What do you expect to get out of this?" Black Mask asked. "Why choose to get involve? You should be far away from Gotham, you won't get caught by Batman that way."

"_True," _Crane said smoothly.

"Do you want money?" Maroni asked, "Is that it?"

"Of course not. I have plenty thanks to our previous deals," Crane patted his suitcase, indicating the good stuff that was inside - fear drugs. "But I have unfinished business to take care of. That's why I'm back."

"Does _unfinished business_ mean your mistress?" Black Mask said with amusement.

Crane's eyes narrowed. The men might not see his face, but it's clear he wasn't amused.

"Is it true, Crane? You got yourself a girl who's just as crazy as you? You think _this..._" Black Mask gestured the whole room, slowly rising up to his feet. "...is what's going to take for her to leave a billionaire?"

Maroni glared at Crane, "We can't get personal, Crane. You know this."

Crane scoffed, "I assumed you heard of the rumors. Listen closely, gentlemen, the girl is not my concern. She was just the woman I need to push people out of my business. She was the person I needed for research and distraction."

"Oh come on, Johnny-boy!" Black Mask began slamming his fists on the table.

Crane raised up from his chair, catching a fabrication with Black Mask, "What did you just call me?"

Black Mask ignored him and continued as he paced with his hands folded behind his back, "We both know the truth. You crave the cat to snuggle up with you in your bed. You loved to hear her screams; taste her sweet kisses; feel her perfect, creamy skin. Hey, you could take her skin and put someone else in it!"

Crane's eyes widened. The men were staring at the skull man with disgust. Nobody could think of something that insane... except one.

"She was a good kitty, wasn't _she, Johnny-boy_?" Black Mask giggled. Yes, giggled. He was no longer using the macho voice.

The room was getting cold, and it wasn't from the air condition nearby. The men stared at their mob buddy with confusion and terror in their eyes. They knew the laugh. They heard before in their last meeting.

Black Mask continued to laugh, "Oh, I can't take this! This is - He! Hoo! HA! TOO MUCH!"

They all watched as the psychopathic man removed the skull mask, revealing his true face. Everyone was clearly taken back by the painted face and ruby lips.

"Joker?" Maroni said with disgust.

"Surprise!" Joker raised his hands up, grinning happily, "I do miss coming to these meetings." He hopped back to his seat.

Crane reached for his briefcase, while his men pulled out their guns. Joker's men on the other side had done the same. The crow versus the clown. The mob bosses and their own men were in the middle watching it with anxiety. Chechan crossed himself in Catholic fashion, praying that he won't be a victim tonight.

"A-tah-tah!" Joker began, clicking his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I wouldn't do that, Doc, and here I thought you were smarter than these clowns." Joker gestured the mob bosses in between them.

"I should give you another dose of my toxin!" Crane snapped.

"You could. I don't have doubt... but we both know what it does to me."

Crane remembered. All the times, he inserted the needle in the clown's skin, make him breathe in his fear gas and drink the toxic water. Each time, the clown would laugh. Not a hint of fear. It was aggravating. Surely, the clown was afraid of something, but what?

"And like you said before, Johnny..." Joker cleared his throat, beginning to imitate the former doctor's voice, "_How do you know that I don't have bombs rigged in this building? How do you know that my men won't kill yours first? How do you know that I still don't have grenades in my coat?"_

Everyone was terrified by Joker's words. Crane narrowed his eyes at the clown, while Joker was grinning at him. Neither of them made a move.

After moments of staring, Crane eventually groaned and sat down on his chair.

"Just as I predicted."

"What happened to Roman?" Maroni asked, trying to keep his composure.

Crane rolled his eyes at Maroni's obvious question. Were these people that dense?

"Oh! Him..." Joker turned to Maroni, "Don't worry about Roman. He's fine... well, _sort of_. I admit he lost his gold tooth, but he's crashing at my place, tonight. He's sorry he couldn't make it to this therapy session, but he - uh - sends his _regards." _He nodded, smacking his lips.

Chechan raised his trembling hand nervously as if he was the embarrassed student in class, "Y-You should know, Joker... I told everyone to take your deal. I'm on your side a hundred percent."

"And you were... uh... _fantastic!" _Joker clasped his hands together, "Now... Let's continue with our discussion _about..._ how to get rid of me. Hmmm?"

The mob and Crane knew that they were in for it now. There's going to be a blood bath, tonight. Crane wished that he take care of his unfinished business before he died.

**'We're dead men now, Johnny-boy. Any ideas on how to get out of this?' **His dark side asked.

"This will be tragic," Crane mumbled casually. "Real tragic indeed." His face was stone cold with or without his mask, but his eyes told all. They contained tears that refused to shed. Not in front of these men. Not in front of Joker. He forced himself to go numb and wiped away every emotion he had. The last thing he wanted to do was cry when he would be killed by his killer.

**A/N: Happy Easter to all of you! What better way to celebrate than update a chapter?! I hoped you like it - not sure you like the part where Joker had done naughty things to her. I would've been more graphic, but this is a rated T fic. If I decide to make a trilogy the next one will be rated M, or I might change my mind and change this story to M if there will be intense scenes.**

**Thank you everyone for supporting this story so far! I have big plans for this series. I promise you that there will be twists, and turns, and MADNESS! There might be scenes that are from the DK script, but some chapters will have a bit of AU. Can everyone manage to survive and stay sane, or will they be force to enter the emergency exit?**

**"Madness... is the emergency exit - HA! HA! HA! HAAAA!" - Joker "Killing Joke"**


	41. Chapter 41: Ace of Spades

**Chapter 41: Ace of Spades**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**(Kathy's POV)**

It was 12:00pm, and I just woke up. I didn't sleep well last night, couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Jenny's kidnapping, Lacey thrown out the building, Commissioner Loeb pronounced dead. It was all too much.

I was home alone, watching a rerun of I Love Lucy while eating chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream. That's when Bruce decided to call me. At first I didn't want to answer, after pushing me away last night. I think he was beating himself for what happened with Jenny and Commissioner Loeb. That being said, I answered.

_"Hey, Nancy."_

"Hey," I replied tiredly.

"_I have something you might want to hear."_

"If this is about the explosion outside of Gotham, I already know about it."

_"That wasn't all. Gordon told me an interesting fact about Croc."_

"Oh?" I asked, taking a bite from my spoon.

"_It appears that Croc was transported to Blackgate prison before Black Mask broke him out."_

I paused my mid-bite, and furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?"

"_Do you know anything about that?"_

"No, of course not! Croc should've been in Arkham Asylum! How would Dr. Arkham-"

"I don't know. I was wondering if maybe-"

"Say no more, Bruce! I'm going straight to that freakin place and give Arkham a piece of my mind!"

Bruce continued talking, but it was too late. I hung up on him. To begin my mission, I went straight to my clothes and dressed as if I was going to work, first time in forever. Ever since the Joker's return, I was pulled out of work by my own protection. It's been two weeks and a half weeks, and I hadn't heard anything from my coworkers. I only got a few text messages from Cash, saying that he missed my cute face. A couple from Harley, saying that she'll substitute my sessions with my patients, until the Joker's been apprehended. A few more from the staff about how they'll pray for my sister.

While I'm at it, I should be looking around the building and investigate new discoveries, something the police might've missed. It's the only way to figure out how the Joker escaped, how he hacked into my laptop, and why Killer Croc was no longer in Arkham.

I admit, I was pretty shaken at the thought of stepping inside the nut house, but what choice do I have? I need answers! Pronto!

**~000~000~000~**

(Jenny's POV)

Soreness and pain. That's all I felt when I woke up. My eyes blinked a couple times to see light. That never happened often during my captivity. All I could see was darkness. The light I get was when I was dragged outside to clean myself up.

My body curled into an armadillo position. My insides and lower back cramped badly. My shoulder stung every movement I made. My lower lip was split opened, feeling a slight bump with my tongue. I sighed, knowing that I just developed a cold sore. The worst part were my legs. My right leg, I injured at my first night of captivity, had stitches on the outer side of my lower leg broke apart. Blood was welling up, along with my left thigh. So much for fighting back. I tried not to move, knowing my body couldn't take it.

I forced myself not to think about the Joker's actions, but that was useless. All I could see was his ugly smile, hear his insane laugh, feel the cold blade dig into my skin.

During the torturous hour, my mind went elsewhere, dreaming about my childhood. Playing with my old friends from school, opening Christmas presents from Santa, singing worship songs at church, playing Guitar hero with Kathy. Now things have changed. I wished I lived my childhood years all over again. Things were simpler when I was younger. Not having to worry about life, responsibilities, getting my license, and problems with the outside world. The moment I graduated high school, my life had been absolute hell. I don't want to grow up. I want to be seventeen years old again. Live the simple life. I broke down at the thought of becoming a grown woman. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to go to college, not ready to drive, not ready to get a job, not ready to live alone, not ready to get marry and have kids...

Speaking of that. I was confused about one thing... Did Joker rape me? I remembered him ripping my shirt, but I felt my pants were still intact. Were they? I lowered my eyes to see my tattered jeans buttoned and zipped. Did that mean that he didn't touch last night? I hope so.

When Joker left me alone, I was relieved to have time for myself. Hopefully, my punishment for running away was over. I doubt it. Knowing Joker, I had to suffer a week for running away last time.

I kept still when the door flew opened. My eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, clutching onto my buttoned shirt tightly. I need a few more moments of peace, before the day of torture begins. My heart raced as footsteps slowly walked towards my direction. I prayed that it wasn't Joker. I prayed it wasn't Joker.

My nose inhaled sharply, hearing a musical hum from him. It was cheerful and happy. I don't know whether Joker's in a good mood or not. What I learned from Joker if he's smiling then he had a trick up his sleeve. His tricks were not good. I held my breath waiting for the beating to begin as I felt his gloved hand on my shoulder. His humming grew louder, same with his warm breath against my ear.

"Oh, Jenny," he sang-songed. "_Jen-nay.:_

I bit my lip, and tightened my eyelids shut. His closeness gave me cold shivers.

_ "_I know you're awake, you're not snoring like a swine. Wake up. Wake up."

Knowing I had no other choice, I blinked my crusty, puffy eyes open, but I didn't move.

Joker gently slapped my right cheek, "Get up, doll-face. Today's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirming - wake up!"

When I woke up, I realized a tray was set in front of me. That wasn't there before. It contained a McDonald's breakfast, ibuprofen, bandages, a small jar of neosporin, and a vase in the center that contained flowers. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What's the occasion? What have I done to earn sunflowers and roses? Was this Joker's idea of an apology?

"Come on, Jen-_nay_. Up. Up. Up." I winced as Joker hands lowered under my armpits, pulling me up into a sitting position. I realized two things.

One: I was sitting on an air mattress. Not the springy kind that gave me lower back pain, and it didn't reek - this mattress was clean and comforting to the touch. Although, it didn't heal my battered body filled with bruises and cuts.

Two: my wrists were still cuffed, containing red marks to my skin.

My back touched the longue chair. I moaned as I clutched my stomach. My cramps worsened. I thought when I was staying still was bad, but the pain was worse every time I move. I don't think I can get through this today. How could I?

Joker sat down on the longue chair behind me, picking up the tray and setting it down on my lap, "There you go, darling."

I didn't know whether I should go ahead or eat. I feared that I might do something without his permission.

"W-would..." I stopped immediately, my voice was lost, my throat was really sore - probably from all the screaming I did. I didn't want to talk.

"What's that, doll?" Joker asked.

"C-Can..." One word at a time, I swallowed thickly, letting the saliva comfort my inflamed throat. I tried my best to ask the shortest version of my question, "I... eat... now?"

"Uh... sure," Joker replied, sounded awkward, clearly not expecting me to ask that question.

I slowly opened the Mcdonald's bag and slowly ate the food, and drank my water. It was soothing to my throat. I needed it. Although, I wasn't entirely hungry. I should, but somehow, I wasn't. The reason why I'm eating it was because of Joker. He gave me this food, it would be rude to decline it and make him mad again. I hated it when he was mad.

"Don't forget to take your meds," Joker opened the bottle of ibuprofen, and poured a couple pills in his hand, but only kept two. "Open up." I did, letting the pills fall down my esophagus with a gulp. I took the large water to wash it down. I hope it'll help my cramps. I should probably take more than two pills.

I watched him pick up the Neosporin, until it disappeared from view. I gasped, feeling his hands undoing the buttons to my shirt. My first reaction was to lean forward, not wanting him to take my clothes off again. That only made him tighten his grip.

_"Hey!"_ He snapped in a deep voice. "Relax! I'm just gonna put the stuff on your back... unless you want your back infected, by all means squirm." Realizing his true intentions, I slowly leaned back into my previous position, but keeping my guard up.

"Good girl."

I closed my eyes, imaging myself in the bathroom as a seven year old, pretending it was my dad who's treating my wounds. The image was impossible when Joker was humming again. The tune was familiar, but I wasn't too sure what song he was singing, nor I cared.

What felt like an eternity, my shirt was removed from shoulders down. I gasped as his hands weren't gloved anymore. The touch was surprisingly warm. If it wasn't for Joker touching me and the pain on my shoulder, it would've been soothing.

Another eternity later, Joker covered my wounds with the bandages and covered my shoulders with the shirt, allowing me to button them up, much to my relief.

"I got you a present."

He held his hand out, showing me a small green wrapped box with a purple bow on top. I looked up at Joker with a confused look. What was he up to? He should've had me chained to the chair, giving me the same treatment, he gave me last week. But he was spoiling me with food and medicine. What gives? However, I'm not going to question him about it. I hesitantly took the gift and carefully unwrapped the gift. I took the top off, revealing a light-brown woven necklace with light blue, purple, and green beads strung in it.

I wanted to compliment the necklace, but my voice was keeping me from talking. The soreness in my throat was unbearable. So I gave him a thumbs up instead.

"Aww, what's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?"

I tried to communicate with him by tapping my throat, telling him about my throat.

"Can't talk?"

I nodded.

He giggled, "Not surprised. From all that - uh - screaming last night, I would be surprised if you didn't lose that cheery voice of yours." He took the necklace from my hand, "Here. How about you try it on? Pull your hair up." I did as I was told grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it up. A part of me feared that he was going to choke me with the gift. Suddenly, I heard a loud eerie noise from behind. I froze, skeptical of what I just heard.

Joker released the necklace, I was relived that he didn't choke me. I moved my empty tray aside and faced him questionable. I tried to talk again, "W-What..." I quickly grabbed a sip of my water, "was that... noise?"

At first, he tilted his head at me, confused, "Huh?" He blinked, straightened his head up all perked up, "Oh, I know what you mean."

Joker smiled maliciously, "Good question. C'mon! I'll show ya!" He hopped out of his seat from the side, skipping towards the monitors in the corner of the room. He waved me over, gesturing me to come along. If only it was that simple. I used the chair to push myself up on my feet. As soon as I took a step, pain was shooting up and down my legs. I tumbled onto the ground, earning knee scrapes from the hardwood floor.

"Shit," I cursed in a whisper.

I could've sworn I heard the man huffed in impatience. If I wasn't in pain, I would've rushed over to him in a second. I yelped as a rush of air flew through my face, and somehow, I wound up over the clown's shoulder. Blood was rushing towards my head, feeling light headed. I grasped onto his purple coat, holding on for dear life. My ride was short, when my butt touched the chair in front of the monitors.

"What you have around your pretty neck, Jen-nay," Joker began grasping my neck, but not as tight as I thought it would be. "...is a _very, __very_ special necklace fit for a princess. You'll love this too. You know why?"

I shrugged, indicating that I have no clue.

"Because you are free to roam around the mill anytime and anywhere you want... well _almost_ anywhere you want, but you get the idea."

This was a positive. I'm no longer trapped in a room, but everything comes with the price. What's the catch?

_"But-ah!_ I'm not stupid enough to leave you alone without any..." he cleared his throat, "precautions. _So! _I gave you a tracking device instead."

I widened my eyes, knowing the story behind this necklace. He wanted to make sure that I stay in this funhouse for a long time.

"And if you _somehow_ leave this place, I'll know, and... you'll break the deal."

I furrowed my brows again with confusion. The deal? What's he talking about?

Seeing my face, he explained further, "Why you letting Little Malcolm stay free, of course!"

I widened my eyes, and immediately stood up from my seat to face the clown with angry eyes.

"Don't worry. I haven't laid a hand on your _boyfriend's little head-ah!" _He emphasized the words with anger. His darkened at the mentioned of his name.

"He's _not_ my boy-_friend_!" I argued hoarsely.

He ignored my comeback and continued, "If you try anything to escape again - _one thing!" _He held his finger up, "I will beat him with a bat, give him a smile..." he showed off his dentist's nightmare teeth, approaching me, "... have him go through so much in pain, he would be begging for me to _slice his throat_!" We were face to face, and he leaned forward hissing the last word against my ear. I turned my head away from him, shivering in fear. "I know now that you don't value your life anymore, but I trust that you still value _his_."

The thought of Malcolm dead for my stupidity was scary to think about. Now Joker wanted to make sure I don't escape. I don't want Malcolm to die because of me!

I shook my head, feeling my eyes throb as more tears were welling up.

"Ah, shush, shush, shush!" He wiped the unwanted tears falling down my cheeks. I looked away from him. I don't want to see his face. I don't want to hear him. Thank God, I lost my voice, that'll give me an excuse not to speak to him! "Hush, my little Ace of Spades."

His little _what?_

"A bloody mess won't be made, just as long as you follow my rules... Now normally, I'm not a man of - uh... instruction, but with _you..." _He giggled, wagging his finger at me, "_you_ are the only exception, Jen-nay. That's why you have the special necklace, because you're the special one."

Goodie.

I showed off a fake smile.

Reaching behind my head, I planned to undo the necklace, until I heard Joker say...

"I wouldn't do that, Ace."

I paused my movements, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"Have a seat and I'll show you why," he offered, pulling up the chair for me.

Keeping my eyes trained on him, I limped my way towards the chair and managed to catch the chair with my hip before I fell onto the ground. He pushed the chair close to the desk.

"Keep your eyes on this, Jen-nay." He messed with the keyboard and clicked a couple buttons. What was I supposed to be looking at?

Joker rested his chin on my shoulder and pointed at the bottom left screen, "Right there, Jenny."

I followed his finger to see a footage of two men. I recognized them immediately - Steve and Bob! This was back at the old funhouse. This was obviously taken the night I escaped, because Bob was lying on the floor unconscious, and Steve was trying to help him up. They exchanged words, it was hard to understand what they were saying. There was no sound on the monitors.

Steve pulled out his phone to call someone.

The conversation was short, because the next thing I knew, they were looking down at there ankles for something, and then...

BOOM!

There was an explosion and the tape frazzled, making a loud eerie noise. Joker cackled in laughter, hopping up and down excitedly.

I stared at the screen in horror. Steve and Bob. Dead. I have never felt so guilty in my life. I was gasping for breath, not screaming, more tears were made.

"W-W...Why?" I managed to ask.

Joker grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Because they didn't follow my simple instructions... keep a close watch on you!"

I covered my mouth and stared at the screen in disbelief. These two men were dead... because of me! What the fuck did I do?!

"How does it feel, Jenny? Hm? How does it feel to know... that they would've been alive... if you hadn't tried to run off? Hm? You say that you're not a killer, but they're dead, because of you." He slapped my back, nodding his head, "You may have not done it physically, but you _are_ a killer, Jenny. Their blood is in your hands."

I buried my face into my cuffed hands, sobbing silently. Thinking the same thing over and over again...

_"What have I done? What have I done?!"_

"Oh, don't be down, Jenny. You did good. I never was fond of them anyway... I've even forgotten their names!"

"Steve and B-Bob!" I answered.

He snorted, "Whatever!"

"W-Why... did you... show me that?"

Joker paused, realizing the reason, "Oh! _That. _Well, back to the question, _why_\- uh - can't you take off your necklace? Well! It's simple really." He kneeled down in front of me, playing with the beads of my necklace, "C4."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Your beads are stuffed with it."

**~000~000~000~**

**(Kathy's POV)**

I made it to the Asylum by boat. Because of the incident in the Narrows last year, the boat was the only transportation to get to work. As soon as I stepped inside the building, I was greeted by Susan who expressed her cheerful greeting. I explained to her that I'm here to talk to Dr. Arkham. She called the guy, and she let me go.

I took the elevator towards his office. I should've knocked, but I was too impatient. I walked inside his office, while he was in the middle of a phone conversation. He held up his finger, telling me to hold on a minute.

I took my seat that was facing Arkham's desk, crossing my legs and folding my arms in a business like manner. Once he hung up, he leaned in towards me with his arms resting on his desk.

"Dr. Knightly, what a pleasure to see you."

I forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah, it's been a while, Sir."

"I hope you got my message about expressing my condolences. I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Any leads about her kidnapping?"

"A few, but it only took us halfway then pushed us back to square one."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It is what it is."

"So... what can I do for you?" he asked in a serious tone. The tone that was used to make this conversation quick, I don't have all day.

"Um... Well, Dr. Arkham, I heard about Killer - I mean Waylon Jones's transfer to Blackgate."

Dr. Arkham's eyebrows raised, "Oh."

"I'm curious... Why did you authorize the transfer? You and I both know that Blackgate doesn't have the treatment that we could-"

"It was a good option for this facility, doctor."

"How?" I pressed.

Dr. Arkham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Doctor, the staff tried everything to help. I understand your views on how everyone can be saved..."

I used to think that, but after what I witnessed twenty four hours, I learned my lesson. The Joker can't be saved, no matter how hard you try. He's in too deep, it would be hard to pull him out of the dark hole.

"There's just nowhere to go with the beast."

"So you decided to move him?"

"It was recommended by Dr. Quinzel, and I agreed."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. Harley? It was _her_ idea to move him? She told me on the first day that she always had an attraction to extreme personalities. Killer Croc had a big case. Why did she choose to skip that big opportunity? Since when was Harley the boss of Jeremiah? She was only the head of psychiatrist in Arkham. That's it! How could she be so stupid!

"Harley put you up to this?"

"_Dr. Quinzel _believed it's the best thing for this facility. After looking through the medical reports from the staff and his behavior, there's no other alternative for him."

"So... you're just giving him up, is that what you're saying?" I demanded, my voice raised a bit.

"I didn't say that-"

"Well, it sounds like it to me!"

"Dr. Knightly, watch your tone," he commanded in a fatherly like tone.

I ignored him, "Oh, another question... Why did you install prop cameras in Joker's cell?!"

He furrowed his brows at me, "Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it, Jeremiah-"

"Dr. _Arkham_. You may not be working now, Knightly, but I'm still your boss."

I sighed, knowing he's right, "Dr. Arkham... Mr. Nygma told me that you installed prop cameras in the cell."

"Well, when he was searching through the facility, he never confronted me about it."

"He shouldn't have to!" I snapped, standing up, "You and Eddie both know what you did! Doctor, Bruce and I came to you; and we told you what happened!"

"I remember."

"You promised me, Jeremiah!" I cried, feeling my emotions get the better of me, "You promised me that you'll have more security precautions!"

Dr. Arkham raised his hand up, "I understand-"

"Oh really?! If you understood, then why isn't Joker in his cell?! Why is he out, and have my sister under his blade?! How could you do this, Arkham, why?! Are we losing so much money, you decided to take a chance?!"

"I didn't do it!" Dr. Arkham exclaimed.

Silence was in the room. I stared down at him in confusion, while he removed his spectacles, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"What didn't you do?" I finally asked softly.

Dr. Arkham sighed, turning to me, "I didn't know about the cameras, Kathryn."

This was a surprise. This was the first time he called me by my first name.

"The rumors about the budget is true. With medical bills up the charts, and the doctors leaving because of _him_... My wife... We going through a rough patch at the moment." his voice held emotion, this was the first. This could probably be our first _honest_ conversation ever... other than time I told him about me dating Jonathan. This time I wasn't the only one with emotion.

"I put _everything _in this place. Arkham Asylum is _my_ home. It has been my family's home for generations... I can't lose it. It's all I have left. It's my livelihood."

The boss removed his stern mask, he was physically upset. I was torn.

"Oh..." I walked behind him, "I-I'm... so sorry, Jeremiah."

"I don't want your apologies, Doctor. I just want you to understand that I _maybe_ desperate... but I would never put good people like you in harm's way. You are one of my favorite doctors in Arkham, Kathryn. Doctor... _Mister_ Crane has gone off to God knows where, clearly unstable. Joker... That animal scared _half_ of employment out of this city, especially the good ones. I can't have Joker chase you away too. I beg you, Kathryn... please don't go."

I can't say anything else after that. What was there to say? He already knew I couldn't leave Gotham. Joker made me more determined to protect the people I cared about.

"Kathryn."

I stopped but didn't turn to face him. I didn't need to ask what he wanted. He continued, "I'm very sorry about Jennifer. You and your family are in my prayers."

There wasn't any appreciation or good byes. I nodded my head and turned away, exiting the office. However, I wasn't done here. There was only one person I have yet to see.

**~000~000~000~**

I went down to Jon - Harley's office, raising my hand to knock the door.

"She's not here."

I jumped and whirled around to find Officer Cash still in duty, "Aaron!" He welcomed me with opened arms, giving me a bear hug.

"It's so nice to see you! Are you back to work?"

I shook my head, "No. I just came here to say hello to the team. What have you been up to?"

"Well... This morning I was called in to join the officers in line for Commissioner Loeb's funeral."

I raised my brows, "Really? I thought they would-"

"Have police officers and not an asylum guard. Well, I have you know, Doc, I'm used to be apart of GCPD before Commissioner Loeb let me go."

"You hate him," I said it as a statement than a question.

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm going to be apart of my old team again. I'm not going to say anything crappy about a dead man, even though he's corrupt as hell."

I nodded in agreement, "Right." I glanced at the door, "You said that Harley isn't here?"

"Having a session with... I believe Miss Ivy."

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Harley kicked me out. Had two officers guarding the door as we speak."

"Well, how long will she be at?"

"You know the schedule. About an hour." He cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke with hesitance, "Listen... I heard about what happened at the fundraising event-"

I raised my hand up, cutting him off, "Aaron. Don't. Please don't."

He nodded in understanding, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I just... I just can't handle that right now."

"I understand... I didn't know you would be brave enough to come here."

"I feel the same way," I whispered, then a thought came to my head, "Hey, Aaron."

"Yes?"

I knew I shouldn't ask this, but I needed answers, "Do you... Were you..."

"Yes, Doc?"

"Did you install the cameras in Joker's cell?"

Cash shook his head, "No, but I was there during the installation."

"Who was with you?"

"Few guys."

"What are their names?"

Cash narrowed his eyes at me, approaching me slowly. I didn't feel intimidated by him. He was my friend after all.

"You want to figure out Joker's escapade, aren't you?"

I nodded, "I am. I am also curious as to why Harley would recommend Killer Croc be transferred to Blackgate."

He widened his eyes in shock, "Quinzel? It was _her_ idea to do that?!"

"That's what Dr. Arkham said."

"That bitch! I almost lost my job, expressing my feelings about that arrangement to Dr. Arkham; now I know the truth! And I thought Dr. Crane was the crazy one."

"I'm sure there's a legitimate explanation as to why she did it."

"Oh, come on, Doc! You and I both know there is none!"

"Well, I need to find out why she did it."

Cash looked over his shoulder as if he was making sure no one was watching. I furrowed my brows at him confusedly, "What?"

He turned to me and pulled out a set of keys in his pocket. I realized where this was going.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled.

"It's against the law to break inside a doctor's office."

He scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't done it before."

He's got a point. I sneaked inside the office before, only this time I wasn't fearing for my life, only my career.

"We could get fired."

"We both want answers, don't we? Come on, Doc. You were thinking about doing this too. Don't deny it."

I shrugged innocently, "I'm not denying anything." I watched him unlock the door, allowing me inside. "You'll stand guard, right?"

"I'll bang the door if she's here. If she comes, I'll do my best to lure her away. Wait sixty seconds after the bang."

I nodded before I stepped inside the office, letting Aaron close the door behind me.

**~000~000~000~**

**(Jenny's POV)**

I widened my eyes as if they were about to pop out of my sockets. My mouth dropped along with it. I was horrified. I didn't care about my voice, I was angry.

"YOU STRAPPED A BOMB AROUND MY NECK!" I immediately regretted speaking out. I clasped my throat, wincing from the shooting pain down my sore throat. It felt like the aftermath of my tonsil extraction all over again.

"Uh, yep!" Joker said as if it was the most casual thing in the world, stalking behind my chair.

I looked down at my necklace, completely horrified.

"Try and take it off, and it'll detonate itself."

I slumped against the chair, knowing there's no way out of this. I'm a prisoner, and Joker made sure of it. I was tempted to take it off, saving myself from the torture and the madness, but taking my own life was a scary thing I could never do. My parents... My best friends from school... Hunky Bruce Wayne... Malcolm... My sister... my personal doctor... My mother. What would she think if I just gave up my life without a fight. She was the one of the closest people, who truly cared about me.

"And I'll find no other reason not to kill your _boy toy!_" He said with a growl, indicating Malcolm again. He seemed to be very angry every time he's brought up. I'll make sure not to do that in the mere future. Anything to keep Malcolm and myself alive.

"So..." Joker whirled the chair around, so I was facing him. "Here are simple rules to follow... Don't try to escape. Don't try to play me or _lie_ to me. Do whatever I say and I won't take no for an answer. No_ cursing_. And _these_..." He indicate the scars on his cheeks, "are - uh - _off limits_." He snarled at me, giving me cold shivers. "If you touch them, I will not hesitate to give your cheeks a copy." Then he smiled cheerfully, "Oh! And the most important rule of all... Smile!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was he fucking joking? I mentally slapped myself for asking that. Of course he's crazy.

He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. I stared at the scars, refusing eye contact. "Smile for me, Jenny," he said with amusement.

Was he serious? How could I smile when I'm in pain? When I found out that two men were dead because of me? When I have a bomb strapped around my neck?! My breathing quickened at that last thought.

"_SMILE!" _He roared, yanking my hair back, causing me to jump, almost giving me a heart attack.

Not wanting to upset him anymore, I took a shaky, deep breath; and did what he ordered me to do. My lips curled, revealing my smile that required a retainer, a tooth brush and paste. It's been almost two weeks, and I'm worried that my teeth might shift.

I breathed through my nose in relief as the Joker was grinning back. He petted the back of my head, soothing the roots from my scalp that was uncomfortably yanked by him.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "That's what I want... you are a good girl, Ace." He pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back lightly.

I had noticed that he's starting to call me _Ace. Who the hell is Ace? _My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Joker's lips on my forehead. I would've pulled away, but I promised to be a good girl this time. If Joker wanted to kiss my head, I had no choice but to allow him. This was a nightmare. Can't he just ripped the necklace from my neck now, and I'll blow up to non-existence.

_"_Just keep me happy_, Jen-nay, _and then we'll both be laughing together," he whispered against my head.

Keep him happy. That's the only thing I have to do for survival. I can't escape from him. Not this time. He was the only thing I had left to hold onto, and that's pathetic.

Thank God, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. I felt his chest vibrate like he was growling against my cheek. Oh boy. I felt bad for the man who made Joker mad. The door cracked opened, and Joker shoved me back to the chair, feeling my body shoot up in pain.

"Fuck," I cursed quietly, immediately whipped my hand across my mouth. I just realized I broke one of Joker's rules. I prayed that he didn't hear it.

"_What?"_ Joker hissed.

The man in the clown mask trembled avoiding the boss's gaze, "T-The - We got everything p-prepared for the meeting, Boss."

I furrowed my brows, taking in what that guy said. Meeting? What meeting?

Joker's demonic behavior changed instantly. He giggled, "Excellent. Ace and I will be right down."

The goon nodded, heading out the door with a click. Joker turned his full attention to me.

"S-So... who is Ace... exactly?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on his scars.

He kneeled in front of me, stuffing a hand inside his purple coat, "My dear, Jenny... Since you're stuck with me for a while... It's time that you be apart of my little organization... That being said you need a name, and I know exactly what to call you..."

He pulled his hand out, revealing a denim cap... Wait. That's _my_ hat! The only difference was that the label was taped over by duct tapes with red writing on it - _Team Joker!_

"You, kid..." he shoved the hat onto my head, "are going to be..." He clasped his hands together dramatically, "my Ace of Spades!"

I internally groaned in frustration. This creep wanted me to play apart of his games, that made me sick. It's bad enough that he violated me, but now he forced a name I didn't want, and the worst part was that I have no choice! This was fucking hell! Just kill me now!

**A/N: Oh no! Jenny is forced to be on Team Joker! How can she survive as Joker's new recruit? Can Kathy find out what Harley is up to without getting caught? What about Bruce? Can he manage to solve this complicated riddle? What about Jonathan? Did he survive the Joker's visit?**

**Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. Your support means so much to mean.**

**I watched the third Suicide Squad trailer! YES! More Joker scenes! I'm so looking forward to the movie in theaters. Also there's the new Batman animated movie: The Killing Joker - starring Mark Hamill (the best voice for Joker) and Kevin Conroy (as the awesome Batman). It's official that the new movie will be rated R. I conflicted whether to watch it or not. I'm sure it will be the best, but some of the scenes I watched from the trailer really creeped me out! Like those three midgets with wings holding naked Gordon by a leash. They were creepier than Joker in my opinion!**

**One more thing, I uploaded another Joker/Jenny video. Check it out now on my channel. Hope you like it.**

**Until next time...**


	42. Chapter 42: Create a New Plan

**Chapter 42: Create A New Plan**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Third POV)

Kathy went through Dr. Quinzel's computer, and luckily, figured out the password. Once she entered the wrong password for the first time, the computer dropped the password hint.

_My middle name._

According to Harleen's file, her middle name was Francis.

Once Kathy was logged in, her first priority was to find Harleen's patient files. She scanned through a bunch of names, trying to find Killer Croc's (aka Waylon Jones) profile. But she came across a name that stuck out.

_John Doe (aka The Joker)_

Kathy couldn't take her eyes off the name that held her sister hostage, the name that haunted her nightmares, the name that pushed Lacey over the ledge of the building. She was curious to know how Harleen was making progress with him. But she remembered that Joker escaped right before his first session with Harleen. Poor girl. She was physically upset about it afterwards. However, curiosity took hold on Kathy. She wanted to look into Harleen's notes about him. Forgetting about Waylon Jones, she clicked on the Joker.

Kathy scanned through his profile, but shivered at his mug shot. That smile. It made Kathy want to turn off the computer and drop the plan to snoop in Harleen's office; but forced herself to keep going. Jenny needed her.

There wasn't much information about him. Only his height and weight. His age, blood type, his nationality, even his eye color remained a mystery. She continued to scan through the screen, and found a file of session tapes.

Kathy furrowed her brows at that, "Wait a minute."

She double clicked the file, and saw that these sessions tapes were recorded way back before her promotion as Head of Arkham. Kathy was horrified at the new revelation. It seemed like Harleen Quinzel wasn't as innocent as she made everyone believe. What was Harleen doing with Joker anyway? How did Harleen come across him in the first place? She was an intern at the time, she wasn't supposed to be near maximum security without supervision. Did somebody go with her? Kathy was her supervisor, she would never approve Harleen of going near the Joker at all.

Curiosity made Kathy click on the first session tape and listened the static noises in the background intently.

_"Dr. Quinzel overseeing Patient John Doe (aka the Joker-"_

_"Ah-ah-ah." _Kathy inhaled a breath, recognizing the voice instantly. _"Now Doc, we have been over this, you are to call me J."_

_Harleen cleared her throat, "R-Right. I'm sorry, Joker-J. Mister J. So I'll be having session one with... Mister J, right now... Good Evening, Mister J."_

_"Hi." Joker greeted back, emphasizing the word._

"Mister J?" Kathy questioned in disgust. The way that Harleen nicknamed Joker was so wrong. Why was she letting him boss her around like that? To gain his trust? Was that her motive for calling him that? She continued to listen.

_"Now are you comfortable?"_

_The Joker sighed,_ _"Comfortable as I'll ever be. We have another hour before I chain myself back into my bed."_

_"Alright, let's get started," Harleen declared, clicking a pen and taking notes on paper. "How did you sleep last night?"_

_"I can't complain."_

_"Did you have any dreams?"_

_"Mm-hm. I - uh - dreamt I found the cure for aids."_

_"Is that right?" Harleen's voice perked up, "That's a positive. What was the cure?"_

_"More aids."_

Kathy scoffed, clearly not surprised by this answer. Joker was definition of madness nothing positive ever happens when he's around. There was one question that left Kathy wondering, how did Harleen get passed the guards and have these secret sessions with Joker? She needed to look into it. One of them might be responsible for installing the prop cameras. Edward was right, there was a traitor in Arkham.

_Joker continued as if he owed her a reason why aids was the cure for aids_, "_You see - uh - when a negative meets a negative, the outcome could only be positive. Did you know that several lions in a congo tested positive for aids virus? I find that very fascinating, the deadliest animal in the planet carried the deadliest disease known to man, **but-ah** this leads us to a more... fascinating question..."_

There was an awkward silence between. The Joker was silently telling Harleen to ask the question, which she did.

_"Which is?"_

_"Who gave the lion the aids?"_

Kathy may have been hearing things, but she could've sworn that she heard Harleen giggle at his joke. She wasn't sure what horrified her more. The fact that Harleen called Joker _Mistah J _or she was laughing at his bad jokes. Was she _this _laid back to _every_ patient in Arkham?

"_Maybe, she is." _Kathy jumped at the voice of her ex lover. He was right behind her, staring at computer screen through his rectangle glasses.

"I thought you were gone," Kathy grumbled.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Kathryn?" _Jonathan asked rhetorically, "_You can't get rid of me, you know why?" _Kathy huffed, didn't bother asking, because Jonathan was going to answer anyway. _"It's because you need me."_

"Okay, smart-ass, since I need you so desperately, explain to me why Harley is seeing Joker before she got him as a patient."

_"Simple really... A morbid sense of curiosity,"_ Jonathan replied with a cocky smirk. Kathy grumbled at his face. "_Her long to fix a broken toy (I would say man, but Joker is anything but that). Her long to figure him out. She acts in selfish impulse, because she wants to know what he's like. In my professional opinion, I think she is naïve as you."_

Kathy whirled the chair around to face Jonathan skeptically, "Excuse you?"

Jonathan chuckled wickedly, "_Don't deny it, Kathryn. You were thinking the same thing."_

"I am not!"

Jonathan placed a finger over her lips, and another against his, silencing her with a slow shush, "_Now. Now, Kathryn. We don't want to attract the guard's attention. Who knows, he might take you away and place you under maximum security."_

Kathy shook her head, "I'm not crazy."

Jonathan shook his head as well, but keeping his smirk, "_No, my dear, you're not crazy. You don't have __schizophrenia you have to be born with it." _He continued to shake his head, "_No. You're insane as I am, and that's what you're scared of."_

Kathy leaned back against the chair, running her fingers through her hair, staring back at the screen. She didn't have time to listen to all the tapes, so she have to download them in her flash drive. Luckily, she have one in her purse.

As she was doing it, Jonathan kept on talking despite Kathy.

_"I am intoxicating, you accepted a part of me. You didn't put up a fight, when I inserted my drug in you. Now we're two of a kind."_

"_Shut up! Shut up!" _Kathy chanted, inserting the flash drive, watching it download before her eyes.

_"And at the end... we'll be back together, and you my dear..." _Jonathan leaned over her shoulder, placing his lips against her ear_, "We'll be my mistress of Fear."_

Kathy snorted, trying to hold back the laughter. If she was allowed, she would've laughed the same way as Joker. Jonathan was clearly deluded.

"You're out of your mind, if you think I would help you-"

_"I'm not crazy, Kathryn. Sure I have an annoying voice in my head."_

Kathy remembered his other half. How could she forget it?

'_Scarecrow...'_

_"But guess what, Kathryn? You have another voice in your head too. Me."_

As Kathy was waiting for it to download, she looked at her hallucination with enraged eyes. "Why are you here?" she hissed. "_Really_ here?"

Jonathan's smirk grew, "_Because you and I are the same. You want what I want."_ He stepped closer towards her, _"We need each other. Did you ever think of that?"_

"You're ridiculous. You think you can just pop up as some know it all brainac, and then shove it in my face like I'm some child who can't think for herself..." Kathy paused, realizing something. The meeting with Joker at max security, figuring out Jenny's code, all the ideas in her head. It wasn't from Jonathan. It was all her. All this time she was blaming it on her hallucination, but he's in her imagination. It's all in her mind. The ideas, the plans, the next move - it was all her. She was brave, she just needed someone to give her a push, and it was _him_. She didn't know why Jonathan was the number one pick, but she knew for certain that their minds were alike. No matter how insane it was.

"_About time you figure it out,"_ Jonathan grumbled. "_All of this is you, my dear. It's quite fascinating how the mind works, doesn't it?"_

"It may sound ludicrous, because if you're in my head... then I _am_ thinking like you."

The revelation was interrupted by a pounding on the door, and voices of Officer Cash talking with Dr. Quinzel.

"It's time to go," Kathy looked at the screen to see that it needed more time to download, but she didn't have time. She pulled out the flash drive and logged out the computer. She quickly ducked down under the desk, just in time for Dr. Quinzel to arrive in her office along to frantic Officer Cash.

"Why are you so jumpy, Officer?" Harleen questioned him.

"W-Well... there had been mice... Yeah, mice. Those pesky rodents were scampering across Arkham, and I thought I saw one heading towards your office."

Harleen giggled, "Well, I can assure you, Officer, that my door is locked nice and tight. No mice can get in here."

"I heard there's some in the vents too," Aaron added.

She scoffed, "Just get back to your job, Officer Cash. If I see one, I will alert you immediately."

"But-"

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my next patient."

Despite Cash's protest, Harleen kicked him out of her office with the door slammed shut. Kathy held her breath as she spotted a pair of stilettos in her view. She wished that she hid in the closet, because Harleen was sitting on her chair and scooting towards the desk. Her stocking knees barely touched Kathy's nose. '_This was going to be a long day,'_ Kathy grumbled to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to sneeze. Kathy shook her head mentally, cover her nose. She prayed that she could hold it in, until Harleen leaves. She didn't want to get caught. Not by her.

She needed a quick get away. Then she remembered Aaron mentioning a mice infestation in Arkham. It was a risk, but what other plan does she have?

_'Do it,' his voice commanded._

Kathy quietly made rat noises, before tapping on the wood of the desk. Harleen stopped what she was doing, skeptical. Kathy wasn't finished. She used the same fingers and ran up Harleen's foot as if mice were crawling over her. The perky doctor let out a screen, kicking her feet at Kathy's face. The brunette let out a cry, holding her nose.

"_FUCK! Her pointy heels really hurt!'_

Luckily, her cries were overpowered by Harleen's screams. She grabbed a folder and took off the room, screaming more in the halls. Kathy quickly got up and finished installing the patient files. Once it was complete, she pulled it out and quickly made her escape. As she exited the halls, she let out a cry when someone jumped in front of her. Lucky for her, it was only Officer Cash.

"Doc, I'm sorry, I tried to buy you time to escape, but she really insisted-"

"It's fine, Aaron. Don't worry."

"Whoa! Your face! You're bleeding!"

Kathy touched her face only to see blood from her scratched cheek, "Sugar."

"Let's go somewhere to clean you up."

"Good idea."

They continued fast walking, while Cash came up with another question.

"So what the hell happened to Quinzel? She disrupted the whole building by her screech!"

"No time," Kathy kept on walking and Aaron followed, "What I need is the employee time sheets!" The two stepped inside the elevator and continued the investigation together. "Right after I clean up."

"No problem, Doc," Cash replied with the same determination.

Kathy looked at the opposite of Cash, to see her ex standing by her. He offered her a gentle smile, silently stating his proud for her. As much as she didn't want to, her lips curled into a smile as well. She had to accept the fact that she was going mad, but it's the sacrifice she must make for her sister. She would be happy to sleep and see a therapist when her sister's kidnapper was dead. Once and for all.

**~000~000~000~**

(Jenny's POV)

I was relieved to leave the room, dressed in Joker's plaid shirt, leaving him in his white wife beaters. Since Joker tore my own clothes with his knife, I had to borrow his shirt for a bit, but my pants were still intact. If he offered his pants and belt to me, I would've refused. I refused to take my pants off. It's the only security blanket I have left. Before my abduction, I had plenty of security blankets. My music, my hat, my hair - he took all of that and made it into his. I could never get that back. He had seen me exposed, shredding my shirt and bra. He can't take my pants from me too. The pants. It was all I have left now. Sounds stupid, but it's a fact.

I was seated on a nearby chair close to the steps to the room upstairs. The pain was shooting up and down my legs and back. The pain medicine was slowly easing it, but my cramps weren't doing any wonders for me. Joker was close by, having a meeting with more of his men - Black Masks and his own combined. Steve, Bob, and Malcolm weren't included... sadly. I missed Malcolm. I may not feel the same way with Bob and Steve, but it's my fault they're dead. All I can do for them was say I'm sorry and mourn for them. I hope Malcolm was okay, and took my advice and go to the cops. I'm sure they can help him. But I'm almost positive that he left town, away from the madness, away from Joker, away the police... Good for him. He was one lucky man, who dodged a bullet.

Joker was giving everyone a motivation speech, and introduced me as the new member to his team. Everyone gave me a friendly welcome, and I replied just as sweet. How and when did I agree to be apart of this monster's madness? The night I sold my soul to save another. Now I have been initiated, basically branded. I was wearing my old hat that had TEAM JOKER taped across the sewed label of Florida.

Then he got to the topic of creating new chaos for _his_ city. This I have to listen to. It could create a plan to esc... no. It won't work. The necklace around my neck was keeping me from doing something stupid. The Joker was the only one with the key that could either set me free or blow me to shreds.

"In order to rule Gotham, _officially_, it's time that we get rid of our current king," Joker placed a newspaper in the center of the floor, and everyone including me (damn my curiosity) leaned forward to see what's on the paper. It's a paper of man named Anthony Garcia, the mayor of Gotham. His picture was decorated. His eyes had black circles around them, red paint gave him lips and an extended smile, and there were words - _Ha! Ha! Ha! - _all over the page, along with red X's and O's - hugs and kisses.

"The mayor won't know what hit him in my grand entrance tomorrow."

"Wasn't the bank robbery our grand entrance?" a low life thug in a black suit asked, raising his hand.

I personally thought him showing up in Bruce's place was _Joker's_ grand entrance.

Joker turned to him, "Of course not, Frosty. That was just the - uh - overture. Now the audience is hushed - expectant..." His grin grew, lifting his hands up, "The curtain rises."

"And then what happens?" The guy named _Frosty _asked.

Joker walked a few steps behind Frosty, "Oh, then we confront Gothamites with chaos."

"And then?"

Joker grinned bigger, staring ahead, placing his hands on Frosty's shoulders. I turned my head to see what he was looking at - nothing. I guess he's doing what mental people do and stare into space.

"Then they'll be bowing at my feet."

"And then?"

"Then I'll be crowned King of Gotham!" Joker patted his henchman's cheek like a football coach do to his players. "Now any other stupid questions?"

"How are you going to kill him?" I asked, quietly, more to myself than Joker. I bet Joker couldn't hear me, because of my ragged voice. Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true, because everyone was staring at me.

"Uh... What's that Ace?" Joker asked, stepping towards me. Oh, dear Lord, I wished I didn't say anything. I could feel him grip my greasy hair, tightened it when I didn't respond right away. "Hmm?" I noticed that he wasn't calling me _Jen-nay_ anymore. Maybe he gave me a new nickname, because I am on his team (against my will), just like he nicknamed that Frosty guy. There's no way that guy's name was Frosty.

"I..." I swallowed more, hoping the saliva could moisten my dry, burning throat, "How... are you... killing him?"

Joker pulled my head back, so I was looking at his face - his _scars_, not his eyes. I tried not to flinch when he burst out laughing. "F-For - _He! He_! - a new girl, you sure are the only one - _Ho! Ha! Ha! - _who comes up with the best questions here! HA!" Then he slowly fell into silence. The silence lasted from ten seconds to thirty. He didn't reply my question. Was he expecting me to ask again?

"_How_?" I pressed.

Joker giggled, lowering himself to my level, "Oh, Jen-_nay..." _Great, we're back to _Jen-nay_ again. "Just because I spill the beans with my plans, don't mean I give away _every-_single-detail, it just ruined the mood - the magic!" He pulled my hair down some more, "You know what I mean?"

"Mm-hm," I said with a brief nod, indicating my understanding.

"I figured you'll learn quickly," now it was my turn to earn a playful slap from him. "Do know what I just realized? What I just realized? I didn't give you a tour to this place." He snapped his fingers, "You, Frosty, get over here."

Frosty raised himself from his seat, he was taller than Joker, but fatter. His dark blue eyes narrowed in confusion, but was ready to do what his new boss said.

"Yes, sir?"

I gasped at the unexpected pull of my arm. Joker yanked me up from my seat, and pulled me close to him.

"Give this sweet thing a tour of this marvelous place," he placed his hands on my shoulder, squeezing them, before pushing me towards Frosty. I nearly collapsed onto the ground, but Frosty was nice enough to catch me and raised me up to my feet.

"Yes, boss! I'll take care of her."

"You better," Joker pointed at him with narrowed eyes. The way he said it came out as a threat - like a father would give to his daughter's boyfriend. "Make sure you don't take her to... you-know-where. I don't want the new girl to die on her first day of Team Joker!"

Frosty widened his eyes, clearly understanding what he meant. I wished I knew what he meant. Frosty grasped my bicep and led me to another set of double doors, out of the big chemical room. I was glad. It smelled funky like weed or perfume.

**~000~000~000~**

"So we walked all over this mill, and I showed you everything," Frost finished with a slap against his sides, "Any questions?"

I was sitting against a stone wall by the elevator door. Never have I been so exhausted and numbed in pain before. I was holding onto my abdomen, the cramps were killing me. The pain reliever wasn't helping one bit.

"Hello?" Frosty snapped his fingers in front of me to get my attention, "I just asked a question."

"Could you... give me a... minute?!" I snapped, trying to rest my sore voice, "I'm in fucking pain!" I covered my mouth instantly regretting what I just said. Frosty's eyebrows were raised, never expected me to snap either.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean to do that," I turned away, feeling the verge of crying some more, "I'm so sorry."

Frosty sat by me, but I didn't look at him. Then, I felt him patting my tattered jean knee. I held back a hiss, feeling a sting from my bleeding scab.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I get that you're under stress, him forcing you to be in this position and all. I would be too."

I blinked, clearly not expecting a response. I looked at him, bewildered, "Thank... Thank you, Sir. I... That's sweet of you... to say that."

"No problem."

Frosty maybe the only decent guy I met in Joker's territory other than Malcolm. I frowned at the thought of my one ally gone. However, it's not too late for me to make new ones. Frosty seemed okay. He actually understood my situation, and didn't act bitchy towards after two minutes of meeting like Bob and Steve treated me. Maybe if I be friends with him...

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Frosty."

I tilted my head, giving him a knowing smile, "Your real name."

"Oh... It really is Frost. Johnny Frost," he offered me his hand, and I didn't hesitate to shake it.

"Jenny. Jenny Knightly."

"I know. The boss talks about you coming here."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Wait, what do you mean... _me coming here_?"

"Oh, he was planning on taking you here, when Black Mask was out of power."

"Who is... Black Mask exactly?" I took a breath and a swallow to moisten my sore throat, "From what I understand he's the... owner of a cosmetic company."

Frost snorted, "He's more than that, sweetie."

I huffed, and Frost took noticed.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I-I'm sorry - Go ahead."

"Come on, Jenny. Don't give me that. When I hear huffing it's normally from the guys doing labor work. Me when my mom tells me to clean my room in the basement."

_Mom. Mom, I miss you so much!_ I sniffled at the thought of her worrying about me, must be suffering a heart attack about now. The thought my mom in that condition made me want to cry some more.

"Hey! Hey! Come on now! Don't cry!" Frost hushed me, "I don't like girls crying, they make me emotional. Look, Miss Knightly, I'm sorry for what you're going through - I truly am."

I sighed, "It's okay. It's not your fault..." I looked up at him questionably, "It _is_ not your fault, right?"

He chuckled, "No. I wasn't there when he took you. I was surprised. Normally, he takes me everywhere he goes."

"So... what are you? His personal assistant?"

"I'm his number two guy," Frosty said. Joker's number two guy? He's _exactly_ who I need for an ally. Maybe he can be my protector from the other henchmen, not Joker. But Frosty was good enough to be my friend. My mom told me the best way to make a friend was when you ask questions and be interested in someone's life and not your own. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

"Well, you sure are a-awesome. With you dressed up... in your suit, standing by the boss and all."

He chuckled, "Yeah. To have the job, the boss said that you got to have skill, brawn, and a lot of loyalty."

Now it's time for more compliments. That's what I do best. I'll be always kissing up my teachers' asses to be their favorite student. It worked all my life, and it always succeeded.

"You must work out a lot," I said, staring at the broad muscles tensing underneath his coat, while clutching onto my stomach, feeling the cramps kicking in again.

He chuckled, staring at his muscles, "Yeah, they do look good, don't they? _Whatsoever thy hand findeth to do, do it with all thy might_."

I looked up at him with a small smile, "E-Ecclesiastes."

Frost looked down at me, giving me a pleased smile, "Very good. So you're not only a sweetheart, but you're a smart Christian, too?"

I didn't know if he was asking me a rhetorical question or not. But I was forced into answering every question that was bestowed on me. I replied anyway.

"I did graduated at a Christian school."

He raised a brow, "How old are you?"

"Turned eighteen recently."

He snorted, "Holy shit, I thought you were sixteen. I knew the Joker's sick, but thank God he's not _that_ sick."

I furrowed my brows, confused by his words; but realized that we're talking about me. It's time that I turned the tables on him.

"So... How long have you been working for Joker?"

"Since the beginning of the chaos," he replied without hesitation.

"So... not long?"

Frost shook his head, "No, when Joker was robbing banks in Gotham, before he started holding people hostages like the Mayor."

"He held... the mayor hostage?" I asked in shock.

Frost nodded, "Oh yeah! But Batman ruined the plan, and sent his ass into Arkham. But hey, Joker's always one step ahead."

"How?"

"Well, all I know is that Joker has one special friend behind those asylum doors that was the key to his escape. I would be right outside as his ride out of the island."

Wow! For Joker's number two guy, he sure can talk a lot - a bit too much. I bet if the Joker was standing there, he would slap him silly for spilling the beans to me.

"So Joker's special friend... do you have any idea who he is... with you being the Joker's best man and all?"

Frost snorted, "No. I could've been the guy in Arkham, but Joker sent me to _work_ for Blackmask." I noticed that he quoted the word _work_.

"So he sent you to Black Mask to... attack him?"

"Well, not at first. I have to know every detail about Black Mask's operation, then me and my buddies attacked. Afterwards Joker took over, and..." My mind drifted off, when Frost continued talking. Man, talking to him bored me out. I should've paid attention, but it was like listening to my history teacher. I should've listened, but my teacher was old and boring. I have to say that Frost may be easier to talk to than Malcolm, but he's a freakin' blabber mouth.

"Miss Knightly? _Miss Knightly?"_

I perked up as my name was called, "Hmm?"

"Are you listening to a word I said?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sorry," I groaned, clutching onto my cramping abdomen, "I don't feel very well."

"I noticed. You gotta a cold sore there," he pointed at his own lips, indicating I have one in that area.

I nodded, "I know. I normally get one If I either bit my lip open or get a bad sunburn."

He formed a painful look on his face, "Ooh, but this looks nasty. I'll be sure to get you some abreva for that lip."

I smiled, "I would appreciate that thank you."

He patted my knee, "You're welcome, sweetie."

I held my breath to hold back the huff. I don't want him questioning me again, even though I so much wanted to tell him off for calling me _sweetie_.

"Look... You're a sweet girl. I can see that. But I must advise you to watch it. Joker doesn't like cry babies."

I furrowed my brows at him, urging him to continue.

"It would be humorous to him for a short period of time, but at the end, it would be tiresome and he might kill you. Just like Tiffany."

"Who's Tiffany?"

"Black Mask's girlfriend."

I widened my eyes. Joker kidnapped and tortured Black Mask, but killed his girlfriend too?! He was the definition of the devil. He was pure evil.

"Well..." He stood up on his feet, offering his hand to me, "I guess we should get going. I'm sure the boss has plans for you."

I took his hand, and he pulled me up, "Wait, one question."

"Yeah?"

I debated whether to ask, but he's so nice. The only thing he could do was say no. "W-What... What did Joker mean... when he said you not to... take me to _you_-_know-where?"_

Frost widened his eyes, shaking his head, "Oh no! No! Forget it, Miss Knightly! It's not safe for you. It could kill you!"

"What will kill me?" I asked.

Frost sighed, "Just... forget it. Let's go!" He began to drag me back to the elevator, and I stumbled right behind him.

"How can the place be dangerous if I don't know where it is?" I demanded as we were in the elevator.

"Trust me, sweetie. The less you know, the better it is for everyone!"

"Where exactly is this dangerous place? What is it?"

"Miss Knightly, please, I can't! If the boss knows what I told you, he'll kill me!"

"I w-won't say a peep! I swear!"

"You don't understand... The Joker always finds out!"

The last time I convinced a friend to help me, he almost got killed. I lost Malcolm as an ally, I can't afford to lose another. I decided to drop it... for now. Frost was relieved when I apologized. We continued having small talk on the way back to Joker. Let the fun begin.

Thanks for Frost's assistance, he carried me back to the _board room_ (aka the mixture room of chemicals). He set me down, before opening the doors and letting me go first. How gentleman of him. As I limped inside, the scene changed instantly.

The henchmen scattered, camera equipment was everywhere, there was only one chair with a camera facing it.

"Look who's finally finished with the tour!" I whipped my head to see Joker waltzing towards me and Frost. My arm was locked with the bulky man's. He was my shield. I don't want to be near Joker.

"Did you have fun touring with Frosty, Ace?" He locked my free arm and pulled, but I attempted with resistance. Joker gazed up at Frost, giving the poor man a silent warning. He cleared his throat, commanding him to let go of me. I didn't want Frost to let go, he was so nice to me, but I knew Frost had no choice but to obey. He unlocked my arm, letting Joker pull me towards him.

"You have perfect timing, Jen-_nay_," he said, whispering against my ear, "We were about to start."

"S-Start what?"

"Start our broadcast, and guess who's starring?"

"You?"

Joker let out a laugh, his scars twitched, he was clearly amused to what I said. "I admit it was fun being the star, but I decided to be generous. Guess who I'm giving the chair this time?"

Oh dear Lord, Joker wasn't talking about me. Please Lord, Joker wasn't talking about me!

He gave me a pat on the cheek, before cupping both to face him with seriousness.

"You, my little Ace, will be the star!"

**A/N: So Ace (Jenny) has a new ally. Johnny Frost! I pictured him to be like Jim Parrack (the actor who will play the character in Suicide Squad)! So looking forward to that movie! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you will read Jenny on camera in the next chapter. What is Joker going to make her say? You'll have to wait to read.**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! Your support means a lot!**


	43. Chapter 43: Dragging People into Messes

**Chapter 43: Dragging People in Messes**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: just so you know, I have rewritten Chapter: Another Warning. I recommend you read it before reading this chapter**

(THIRD POV)

Bruce couldn't believe that he lost Black Mask and Killer Croc. He had Killer Croc at the rooftop of Blackgate, but dived into the waters of Gotham and escaped. He didn't understand why Black Mask would kill Commissioner Loeb. The corrupted cop was on his payroll, and he bailed Roman and his buddies out of jail. So why get rid of him the next night?

He was debating Kathy's arrangements at the moment. After what happened at his penthouse, Kathy was reluctant to come back. She was staying at Lacey's currently, but was the place safe? Joker hadn't broke inside the apartment, but there's hardly any security precautions. However, with Bruce having the security alarms at his place, Joker still passed it. It appeared that Lacey's place was the safest place in Gotham, now. If Kathy was safe from Joker, that's all it matters.

Later that night, he was standing in the rooftops, fooling with his radio. He was hearing a mix of voices and conversations. He immediately stopped when he came across the dispatcher radio.

"_Your name, Sir?" a_ woman asked,_ "Please state your-"_

"_Lacey Towers. You'll find Loeb's killer there!" _An anonymous, disguised man voice stated.

The police sped to Lacey Towers to find Black Mask. According to Batman, he witnessed Loeb's death, and Roman Sionis was responsible. The anonymous caller said that Loeb's killer was in Lacey Towers, and Gordon and Batman knew that Lacey Towers was Roman's safe house. Gordon gathered his men and detectives, bursting through the doors with guns prepared to fire.

The first thing they see when they rushed inside were two bodies. One was a blonde woman dressed up in white like an angel, hanging from a chandelier. Below her were tables and chairs all burned to ashes. A fire happened here. Another was a man lying on the ground dressed in a white suit and black mask. Roman Sionis? Dead!

Edward Nygma went straight to work, identifying the bodies, time, and cause of death.

"What do you got Nygma?" Gordon asked.

"Well, there are two bodies. The woman from the ceiling died from gunshot wound to the chest. The other died from knife slash to the throat."

"This is Joker's doing," Ramirez stated, looking down at Black Mask's body, "He created the extended smiles, his face was painted white, red, and black."

Edward gazed up at her through his glassy lens as if she was clueless, "Wow! Thank you, Captain Obvious. I would have never guessed!"

Ramirez clenched her fist about to knock the smug man's teeth, "Why you little-"

"Enough, detectives!" Gordon snapped, stepping in between them. "Don't start this please, this has been stressful enough as it is!"

The detectives looked at each other, before parting their ways.

"This crime took place days ago." The police and Nygma turned to face Batman, who made his appearance through window. "The male victim isn't Black Mask."

"What makes you so sure?" Gordon asked, placing hands on his hips.

"I saw Black Mask last night with Waylon Jones. And what I know from Black Mask's paranoid history, he..." Batman pointed at the male victim lying helplessly on the ground, "must be his decoy."

"Why would Roman send a decoy to this place?" Ramirez asked.

Batman held up a cellphone, handing it to Nygma's gloved hands.

"What does it say?" Gordon stepped behind Edward to read a recent text message from the female victim to Roman.

_Tiffany: I'M SCARED - HURRY!_

_Roman: I'm my way._

_Tiffany: Who the hell is Joker?_

_Roman: Nobody that matters._

_Tiffany: OOABKLE;_

The last text from Tiffany, the female victim was off. It must be when the Joker attacked her. Batman was right. The crime scene took place a few days for the female victim, but what about Sionis? Was the male body his or the decoy's?

"I say it's Sionis," Edward stated, "I checked the prints on the wall over there! It's his!"

"Yes, but I found a piece of white suit attached to the window..." Batman pointed at the direction where he found it. It was at the balcony window, near Tiffany's body. "And it doesn't belong to the male victim." That's not all he noticed. There was a table that have been smashed, and dry blood stained the floor and glass. There had been signs of struggle. It seemed like a fight happened here. Who won or lost? That was the question.

He had taken samples of blood to find a match.

Edward held back a growl in annoyance, as he was watching Batman investigating the scene. The _Batman thinks that he's better than me -Ha! We'll see about that!_

A cop rushed to the detectives, Gordon, and Batman. He seemed in a panic.

"What is it, officer?" Gordon asked the young man with concern.

"You guys better come see this! It's disgusting!"

Everyone followed the cop to the kitchen, and opened up the oven. What they saw was disturbing.

"Oh dear God!" Gordon cried in horror.

Ramirez covered her mouth and looked away, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Edward stared at the oven with widened eyes, "Fascinating!"

Ramirez looked at him as if he was nuts.

"I need to identify the body before your men contaminate it," Batman told Gordon.

"_Us _contaminate it?!" Ramirez turned to Batman enraged, "It's because of _you_ that poor guy is-"

"Detective!" Gordon held his hand up, shutting the woman up. He nodded at Batman to proceed.

"But Detective Gordon," Edward was about to protest, but Gordon held his hand up at him.

"Let Batman handle this!"

Edward's jaw clenched, stay silent, but his eyes darkened. Gordon and Ramirez walked away from the kitchen, leaving Batman and Edward behind. Edward leaned against the counter, folding his arms as he stared at Batman. He looked like a child who was forced to be in a time out.

"Do you think Black Mask is dead?" Ramirez asked Gordon.

Gordon huffed, staring at Gotham's view "I have no idea."

Another random cop turned on the TV, showing the news report.

_"We hate to interrupt your program, boys and girls!"_

The detective and lieutenant turned their attention at the screen, recognizing the nasally voice. Joker's face was once again on TV.

"_But we have a special guest coming to you live! And just to warn you, she's a bit.. uh - shy." _Joker giggled, turning the camera around to face the star, "_Say hello to Gotham, sweetie!"_

Nobody would expect Jenny to appear on TV... alive! Her skin lost her color, her hair was dyed redder and cut shorter, her eyes were puffy and red (probably from all that crying), her lips were chapped with a multiple core sore on her bottom lip, she was hearing cheap TEAM Joker hat on her head.

"_H-Hi Gotham." _She adverted her eyes from the camera. Everyone can tell that she hated being on TV. Batman was nearby, staring at Jenny's face in a revelation.

"You're still alive," he whispered.

**~000~000~000~**

**(Kathy's POV)**

I was with Aaron, checking out the guards who clocked in at the time of Joker's escape and when the prop cameras installed. There were a few names on the list: Henry Smith, Frank Boyles, William North, Aaron Cash, Maria Andrade, and Zack Franklin. The guards were a good place to start investigating. They were in charge of keeping the Joker in. I need to figure out who clocked around both times to narrow my list.

"Who was in charge of guarding Joker around 9:00pm?"

"When Joker made his escape?"

I nodded.

"Maria, Zack, and Frank." Aaron replied. "Around the Joker's escape, I was changing shifts with Maria, but by the time got there, Joker's cage was opened, the boys knocked out cold and Maria was dead." Aaron sighed heavily, "Poor kid. It was her second night working at Maximum Security."

"As sad as her death was, we can't eliminate her as a suspect. Joker can be unpredictable, remember?"

"He would blow up his help?"

"Remember what happened to two of his men at the old hideout?"

Aaron shook his head, recalling that memory of watching a warehouse in flames, "You're right, Doc." He pulled out the sheet when the prop cameras were installed, "I know William, Henry, Zack, Frank, and myself were helping with the camera installation in the Joker's cell."

"So the three people I should be looking into are Zack and Frank, because they were around both times."

Aaron raised his eyebrows at me expectantly, "You said three. Who's your third suspect?"

I gave him a smirk, "Aaron Cash."

Aaron gasped, placing a hand on his chest, clearly offended, "You think I'm responsible for that clown's escapade?!"

I shrugged, "Hey, you can't trust anyone. Not even your friends."

"I think you're being paranoid, Doc."

"How can I not be?"

Aaron paused before he patted my shoulder, "Point taken, Doc."

"Lets just say that if you aren't involved (and I pray that you are not) then you have nothing to fear."

"So are you going to interrogate me and the others now?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm going to leave that to a professional."

"And who might the professional be?"

"You know Aaron," I stated walking out of the room, and Aaron followed.

Aaron had about ten minutes to start his shift, and since I missed my dear friend here at work, we decided to go to the break room and have coffee with him. Well, he had coffee, I had soda. We were talking, enjoying each other's company. For a minute there, I almost forgot all the problems I had. It was nice to live a stress-free life for a change. I enjoyed chaos-free for months, until Joker returned and Jenny came to town.

As Aaron was talking about his eldest child graduating high school like Jenny, my phone went off.

"You should probably get that," Aaron suggested, sipping his coffee.

I nodded to see that the Caller ID showed Bruce's name. I sighed, answering it, "Hey, Bruce, I-"

"_Turn on the news,"_ he commanded his deep, disguised voice. He must be out as Batman, right now. I didn't bother asking why, because it was a stupid question by now. Even if I wanted to ask, Batman hang up on me. I asked Aaron to turn the news, which he did.

I expected breaking news from Mike Engel, but what I saw almost made me fall out of my chair.

"Jenny?"

_"Gotham City. Don't be scared anymore... I am alive and safe..."_

Watching her on the news broke my heart. Her hair was sheared up to her shoulders. I remembered the last time I saw her that length. It was back when she was fourteen. She would always beg Mom to take her to Great Clips to have it layered, but regretted two weeks later. To be honest, I loved her hair that length, it suited her. Just when I was about to get used to her long length, Joker cut it. That bastard! But that left me wondering about this picture, why cut someone's hair when you're planning on killing her? That's when I realized that after all that's happened, Joker wasn't planning on killing her anytime soon. I was relieved but scared of what other plans he had for her.

He started his plans by forcing her to read off a piece of paper live on camera. She was terrified of talking in front of people. Her voice was shaky along with the hands that was holding the paper. Her skin was ghostly pale. Her eyes were red from crying. Her voice... Her sweet voice was now scratchy probably from screaming. I'm so sorry, Jenny. I'm so sorry.

_"You don't have to worry... about f-finding me. The J-Joker is taking... care of me. He opened my eyes... and made me realize... all the good things from his... perceptive..."_

This wasn't Jenny talking. This was a puppet that Joker created for himself. Jenny was a timid girl who submits very easily, having no choice but to do what the puppet master wanted.

"That son of a bitch," Aaron grumbled, staring at the screen with folded arms and narrowed eyes.

_"This isn't the... missing girl you know from posters... and the news. I am the Ace of Spades telling you all... to follow him."_

I could hear Joker repeating her words in mumbles, giggling while pulling each read paper off Jenny's hands. I could hear people from outside, who were watching this as well, expressing their hatred for Jenny for saying that. If only they knew her perceptive.

_"GCPD. Batman... Citizens from Gotham... Stop... Stop and think..." _Jenny placed a hand on the arm of the chair and began tapping nervously. Please, Jenny, give us something to tell us where you are?

"_Think about this city... Think about the chaos... Think of the destruction you caused, Bats... for not doing as the Joker requested. You failed to take off the mask... The commissioner is dead, because of you... A girl fell out of a building, because of you! Now a few more had died in Lacey Towers, because of you... There are more bodies to kill if you continue being stubborn... And-"_

_"Uh, Ace?" _Joker interrupted.

"_Y-Yeah?"_

_"Could you please stop the tapping, it's distracting?"_

I noticed Jenny's eyes widened slightly, but quickly masked it by nodding in submission.

_"R-Right... S-S-Sorry." _

_"Keep going. Tell Batman and the City of Gotham what they should do."_

Her eyes lowered back on the paper. She placed her left elbow on the arm of the table, while resting the paper on her lap, using her free arm to turn the page of her script, "_Joker is a miracle... A generous man..."_

I noticed her hand moving. Three fingers on top thumb; next, clenching her fist with her thumb sticking out; then lowering her three middle fingers, sticking out her thumb and pinky... Oh my gosh, she's signing again! Edward better catch it on, but if Jenny slowed down I might be able to catch the alphabet.

_"He is going to give you a second chance, Bats... Take off the mask, or more bodies will be made... is that what you want for Gotham? Sacrificing innocent people just to keep your identity a secret? What good would that do? For your loved ones... For the GCPD? For the people of Gotham? For the cat in Arkham..."_

"Cat in Arkham? We don't have cats here, Dr. Arkham is deadly allergic."

"Joker is talking about me," I responded, trying to figure out Jenny's secret message. All I got was M-A-Y-O-

_"Nobody is safe now. This city is Joker's now. He will spread the madness that you ca-"_

_"What are you doing, Ace?" _Joker demanded, cutting her off.

Jenny didn't look up, "_I-I'm not-"_

"_Yes, you are! What are you doing with your hand, Jen-nay?" _His voice was menacing like a lion.

I widened my eyes. Oh no. He's onto her. He knows about the signing.

Jenny stammered an explanation, but Joker didn't want to hear it.

"_Boys, cut the camera!"_

That's when Jenny lost it. Trembling body, sobbing eyes, quivering lip, a deep hoarse voice. She didn't care if her throat was sore. She needed the message to get out loud and clear. "_He's coming for you, Mayor! He's going to kill you! YOU'LL BE DEAD AT THE FUNERAL-"_

The camera tipped over, not letting me see Jenny's view. A gunshot was heard, screams and laughs were made, and the image was gone.

_"_JENNY!" I screamed for her, rushing towards the screen. I already know that she wasn't dead, he didn't kill her. Joker shot the gun to scare me, tricking me into thinking she's dead again. But just because he spared her life, didn't mean that he wasn't going to punish her for being a spoiler.

"Batman needs to get her out of there," Aaron said the obvious.

No kidding!

**~000~**

**(Jenny's POV)**

Ever heard the quote "_When you care for someone more than they deserve, you get hurt more than you deserve?" _That's how I feel. I expected a beating from Joker, a slash, or have jeans torn up in front of the men. But I was wrong. Instead of punishing me for my behavior, Joker decided to punish someone else for my behavior and made me watch.

Joker ordered his number two guy to sit on the chair, and to my horror it was the man who gave me the tour of the mill. Johnny Frost.

I broke down crying on my knees as two men were holding my arms, forcing me to watch Frost get beaten by a crowbar. I begged Joker to stop and promised that I won't betray him again, but Joker wanted to make sure that I truly learned my lesson.

"See this is what happens if you drag your friends into this crazy game of ours!" Joker said to me, overpowering Frost's crying.

I closed my eyes, blocking the sound of the crowbar meeting flesh, Johnny's sobs, and Joker's laughter. I wanted to see myself at the beach with a special friend, but that's not what I saw when I closed my eyes.

I saw myself back at the old Funhouse, receiving torment from him for running away from him. I remembered the loud sirens that almost burst my eardrum, his laughter, the pain.

_Flashback..._

_When I was sleeping on the bloody mattress, I remembered it being dark outside because of the crescent moon_. _I remembered being rudely awaken by a dark figure with a rag in his gloved hand. He pulled my tired body up, blind folded me, before leading me into another room. I remembered trembling, loosing my footing, and the stranger dragging me. It was like three o'clock in the morning. I had a hard time thinking straight with the torment I went through this past weekend._

_I was set onto a wheelchair with the blindfold on. The door slammed open and shut, and footsteps came closer._

_"J-Joker? Is that you?" I asked quietly._

_"Who did you expect, sweetheart? Batman? Sorry to disappoint you, Jen-nay, but he's not coming to find you anytime soon." He yanked the blindfold off of me. I winced at the bright light blinding me._

_"What do you want?" I pleaded helplessly._

_"Oh, we're going to play a game," Joker said cheerfully._

_"But it's in the middle of the night!"_

_Joker pulled my hair back, looking at me in the eye, while I looked at his ruby scars, "Don't you think I know that, sweet-cheeks?!" He pushed me upright. Right before me was a table with three pictures. A black man in uniform, a woman sitting with a gavel in her hand, and a handsome man with a button attached to his suit. I couldn't read what it said on the button, because it was blurry and too small. The man was holding hands with a young woman I recognized - Rachel Dawes._

_"What's this?"_

_"Just a game. I call it. Pick a life."_

_I widened my eyes at him, I hope the rules were a lot different than I imagined._

_"Here's an easy question for you, Jen-nay - two actually. First question..." he giggled, resting his chin on my shoulder, "Should we kill all three?"_

_"What?!" I asked in shock, "NO!"_

_He snickered once more, turning my face to face him, "You see, Jenny? That's easy enough. You just decided to not kill all three. But the next question is tricky... __All you have to do is choose which one of these citizens who you would spare."_

_"What?!"_

_Joker ignored my shock and introduced the black and white pictures before me, "Meet Commissioner Loeb, corrupted cop from GCPD, happily married with a beautiful, baby girl - Miriam."_

_I shook my head, tears staining my cheeks, "Please. Don't kill him."_

_"Now here's Judge Surrillo, spunky old thing, not married but have two children and a grandchild on the way." He stepped to the right and pointed at the last picture, "Now here's my favorite player of the game. Harvey Dent-ah! The new DA who thinks that he can fix Gotham. He is currently dating his lovely assistant. I'm predicting that he is popping the question to her anytime now. Oh, they are one adorable couple, don't you think?"_

_"You can't make me do this!"_

_"I'm not forcing you to do anything," he whispered, giving me empty reassurance, "I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can always stay back and watch me end all three lives."_

_"NO!"_

_"But you can spare one of them. You see..." Joker licked his lips, "Batman has issues. He thinks that he's God, that he's invincible, and that he can save everybody in Gotham without a scratch on him."_

_"Not everyone can be saved..." I whispered. Joker can't be saved. No matter what the doctors do for him in Arkham, he's in a black hole he can't get out of. What happened to him that made him this way._

_Joker stared down at her, before giving her a swift nod, "You're right, dollface. Not everyone. I mean look at you. Where is a Dark Knight to help you? I'm the one to turn to now. Now choose."_

_I shook my head, "No!"_

_Joker huffed, "Choose, Jen-nay, or all will die."_

_"I-I CAN'T!" I cried with tears staining my cheeks._

_"Choose, Jen-nay!"_

_I shook my head, mentally hearing a clock tick, each tick meant that time was running out for all three souls._

_"Choose! Now!"_

_I scanned through all three pictures, going through my options._

_"NOW! Three! Two! ONE!"_

_I screamed as my hand raised and slammed on the table with the chosen picture under me..._

I gasped, sitting upright wide awake. My nightmares had come back to life when I'm back in my room or Sionis's office. I don't what to call this place, but this was the place where I was exposed to Joker for the first time. He scarred me, stole a piece of me. Things I couldn't take back.

I needed to get out of here. I rather sleep on the floor by the boiling room than stay here for another minute.

My mind went back to Johnny Frost. Poor man, forced to play a big part of my punishment. I needed to find him so I could apologize. I doubt that he'll forgive me, so much for having another friend here.

A quiet sigh brought me back to reality. I turned to the side and froze at the sight. Sleeping Joker next to me. He was on his side with his arm reached out to my side of the bed. How long has he been here? Was this the first time he slept next to me?

Looking at him closer, he was unusually silent. He looked peaceful. Besides the makeup and green hair, for a minute I thought he was just a man dressed up as a clown, not a psychotic hyena. I wonder what he looks like underneath the paint. As much as I want to clean off his face, I don't want to risk waking him. All I could do was stare.

What I usually hear from Joker was his humming, his teasing, his slaps on my cheek or backside, and his laugh. I shivered, getting chills at the thought of his evil, psychotic laugh. That bastard. Why me?! Why did he choose me to torture? Was it because I was weak? Was it because I'm Kathy's sister? Why couldn't she get captured and suffer a few blows from Joker?! Maybe enjoy a few of his minds games along the way...

_Oh my gosh. _What was happening to me? Why am I thinking like this? I would never wanted my sister in pain. What was wrong with me? It seemed like he was affecting me more than I thought. Before Joker, I would never think negative thoughts like this. I never wanted anything happen to my family. Three times in one week I've experienced the rage. I snapped. I needed to stay in control. If I lost my control, there's a bigger chance of him winning. I can't let that happen. I made a promise to Malcolm about fighting back, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I just needed to be smart like Kathy. There was only one way to do that, and it's something I don't want to do... Play along with his games.

Remembering the main task at hand, I slowly crept out of the bed and room to find Johnny. Joker did say that I could go anywhere, not outside the mill. There was one place Joker did mention Johnny not to take me. But where? If they really care about my safety should they enlightened me the detail? I mentally shook my head at the question. This was the Joker. He didn't care if I lived or die! Did he?

Dismissing the question, right away, I limped my way out the door, carefully not to wake him.

Walking downstairs, I spotted a group of men playing poker, another counting money, another taking drugs. I coughed and gagged when a hint of skunk hit my nostrils, catching the attention of the men.

"Well! Well!" a man smoking a cigarette, greeted me with gapped teeth, "If it isn't Joker's slut."

I blinked away the tears. His insult hit me in the chest like a tumor. Just because I'm used to the physical pain, didn't mean that I have overcome the emotional part.

"You kicked me in the ass, bitch!" I immediately recognized another man who tried to kidnap me back at the parking garage. He was playing poker with his buddies. Decided against getting into another fight with these men, I continued walking down the stairs and towards another set of steps to another door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" the first man cried.

I stopped and turned to see the men staring up at me with hatred, disgust and (much to my dismay) lust (I guess they're not used to a girl being here).

"What?" I grumbled.

"We asked you a question, bitch."

I puffed with pride and snapped, "This bitch is looking for Frost!"

The men chuckled, one of them made a kitten purr.

"Check it out, guys. Joker's girl got claws."

"Look if you're not going to tell me where he is, I'll find him myself," I turned away to look for him through the mill.

"He's in the longue, watching Jeporady," another man spoke up.

"Where is the longue?" I asked sweetly.

The first man who spoke to me, took a puff from his cigarette, "Go through that door to the right wing to the elevator, all the way down. You'll find him."

I nodded, giving them a faint smile, "Thank you." I approached the door, and before I opened it, I turned to them again, "And I'm so sorry." Maybe I was imagining things, but I think the men were taken back by the sincere apology. They didn't say a word, nor did I expect them to. I continued my task to find Frost.

**~000~000~000~**

**(Kathy's POV)**

I was driving back to Lacey's, planning to call Bruce about what I discovered. It has been days since we have seen each other. I hated this - the separation, the loneliness, the ignorance. I missed Bruce. I get that he's working hard on finding Jenny and protecting me and my family, but Jenny was my sister, I should be involved in the search.

No wonder Jonathan kept coming back frequently. He was right. I needed him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID at my GPS to see Harleen's name on it. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why would Harley be calling me at this hour? Curious took hold as I politely answered, "Hey, Harley, how are you?"

"_Dr. Knightly," _Harleen greeted me coldly. I was taken back. When I first met her, she was a cheerful intern, but ever since she got that promotion, she was becoming cold like Dr. Arkham and... Jonathan.

"So how are y-"

"_We need to talk. Can we meet at your place?"_

"Um... I am staying at my friend's house right now, do you want me to come to your ho-"

"_Your friend's place is fine,"_ Harleen cut me off. Thank God, Lacey didn't mind guests, except when she's having a hangover.

"Okay, is something wrong?"

"_I know you were in my office."_

My mouth dropped at her bold accusation. I had no idea what to say. Even if I wanted to say a word, Harleen wouldn't let me.

_"Give me the address to your friend's place, and we'll talk."_

"Once I gave her the address, she hung up. I knew that I'm in hot water now, my job was at stake same with Aaron's.

"I'm screwed."

"_Not exactly, Kathryn," _ I didn't see Jonathan, but I can hear him in my head.

"What do you mean _not exactly? _We both know that breaking inside a doctor's office is prohibited."

"_True..." _Jonathan chuckled, "_But so is giving unauthorized interviews to patients..."_

A light bulb in my mind lit up. Jonathan was right - I was right, technically - Harleen was having a session with Joker while she was an intern. Dr. Arkham didn't approve of it, I never approved her doing it. My lips faintly curled into a smirk.

"It seems like my job isn't the only one screwed."

I received goosebumps when I heard Jonathan and myself chuckle mentally. For a minute there, I thought I was having a conversation with Scarecrow, and it didn't scare me one bit.


	44. Chapter 44: Loyalty is Key

**Chapter 44: Loyalty is the Key**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

~Third POV~

Kathy parked her jeep to the old apartment building where she's staying with Lacey. As soon as she entered the apartment, she spotted her blonde best friend with her blonde colleague, sipping juice while chatting away.

"So you and Guy are tying the knot?" Lacey asked with a smirk.

Harleen giggled, tucking a loose string of hair behind her ear, "I-I don't know about that. W-We have been apart, because of our jobs."

"Harley, let me tell you this. Couples with different interests and point of views, is one of the many reasons the relationship ends. If I were you, I would try to connect the guy like candle light dinner."

"Oh, I want to. Believe me."

Kathy closed the door behind her with a slam, catching the women's attention. "I'm here, Harleen."

Harleen nodded, standing up on her feet, "Good. We need to talk."

"I'm well aware," Kathy said coldly.

Lacey looked at both women awkwardly, she could tell that it's not going to be a girl's night out. "Um... I-I'll leave you two be," Lacey picked up her designer handbag and long white coat, "I have been meaning to go to Rachel's place to talk about the mob case."

"You don't have to leave," Kathy said.

"Oh! Believe me, Kat. I do!" Lacey stepped outside with a slam, leaving the psychiatrists alone.

"Look, before you get mad," Kathy began, placing her hands up defensively, "I wasn't planning on waltzing inside your office uninvited."

"_Waltzing in_? Is that what you call it, Dr. Knightly?" Harleen scolded her, crossing her arms over her chest, "You broke in my office! I should have you arrested! I can go straight to Dr. Arkham tomorrow, and tell him what you and Officer Cash are up to!"

"Cash?!"

Harleen scoffed, "Don't think I'm an idiot, Doctor! Cash tried to keep me away from my office, I didn't know why... until now. He didn't want you to get caught! You two should be fired, what you did was illegal!"

Kathy's face formed neutral, deep in thought, before she nodded slowly, "Okay... Why don't we go to Jeremiah?"

Harleen blinked, caught off guard. She didn't except Kathy to allow Harleen to tattle.

"I'm sure he wants to know why I snooped in your office..." Kathy's lips twitched into a knowing smirk, causing Harleen to step back but kept a brave face.

_What is she up to?_ Harleen wondered.

"But I'm sure Jeremiah wants to know why you are having unauthorized interviews with the Joker?"

Harleen widened her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I-I don't know... You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do I? Because I have this," Kathy held up a dark blue flash drive for Harleen to stare in horror.

"Are you after my job, is that it?" Harleen asked quietly, "Are you jealous that I'm head of Arkham, and you are not?"

Kathy scoffed, putting the drive back in her jean pocket, "Please! I could care less about that promotion! You know fully well that I turned it down, because of _him_."

"You mean Mistah J?" Harleen let out a gasp, realizing what she just said, "I-I mean-"

"Yes, Harleen, _Mistah J!"_ Kathy said coldly, "I came back to Arkham to talk to you about why you sent Killer Croc in Blackgate, but _this_..." she patted her pocket where the flash drive was kept, "is far more interesting."

"You can't show that to Dr. Arkham!" Harleen pointed an angry finger at Kathy.

"And it's okay for you to snitch about me?"

Harleen averted Kathy's dark orbs, her lips quivered as if she would burst into tears.

"If I am going down, Harleen, so will you," Kathy stated, "What you did was just as bad! Going behind my back and talk to _him_, knowing how dangerous he is!"

"He is not..." Harleen stopped herself from finishing the statement, knowing that could lead to a fighting debate. She looked up at Kathy, "You are just like him."

Kathy furrowed her brows, "Who?" '_She better not be talking about the Joker, because if she is-'_

"Dr. Crane," Harleen whispered.

Kathy's face softened in silence.

Harleen hesitantly continued, "When Pamela mentioned you and him, it got me curious. So I asked and researched. From what I heard from the other doctors, you two used be a couple."

Kathy raised a brow at her, but stayed quiet.

"T-They were rumors in Arkham... after you left."

_"What kind of rumors?" _The question was silent but it was understood.

"The doctors said that you broke Joker out... that you have gone crazy! That you are planning to become Scarecrow's mistress and spread fear in Gotham."

Kathy was clearly taken back by the rumors. Were the doctors really thought of her as crazy? Sure, she dated a man with a split personality, but she was far from considering to be his mistress.

_"You're just as insane as I am..." _Crane's words reached her ears, causing Kathy to hold her ears and massage her scalp. The doctors were right about one thing... she had gone crazy, other wise she wouldn't have a voice in her head.

"I didn't want to believe them, Kathy! I truly didn't... but looking at you was like watching Dr. Crane's video interview."

Kathy had enough and finally spoke up, "Do you seriously think that I would be stupid and release a clown who (by the way) threatened my life?! Lets not forget that he has my sister, Harleen, MY SISTER!"

Harleen's eyes watered, nodding in agreement, "You're right... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to accuse you for doing something so... horrifying and unforgivable."

Kathy sighed in frustration, "Who spread the rumors, Harleen? Who said those things about?"

_"Does it matter, Kathryn?" _Crane asked.

"Everyone. It all started when Joker bailed and you left Arkham."

_"And you said that they were your friends. It's interesting how fear can twist a person's perceptive of another."_

"I'm really sorry, Kathy," Harleen said. "I'm sorry for treating poorly. I'm sorry that your sister is dragged into the Joker mess."

"And I'm sorry for going through your stuff," Kathy apologized back with a groan. She really hated apologies.

_"Enough! I'm tired of this tearful remission!"_

Her mind was right. She needed to know why Harleen transferred Killer Croc to Blackgate.

"Why did you suggest Arkham to move Waylon Jones elsewhere?" Kathy asked. Harleen widened her eyes, not expecting the demand.

"Dr. Arkham said that he wouldn't say anything..."

"Well, he did... _to me. _Now why?!"

Harleen's eyes brimmed with tears. Looking at Harleen the head of Arkham was like looking at her when she was the shy intern. Deep down. She might still be the shy intern.

"You should've seen his face."

"Who's face?" Kathy asked.

"_His _face..."

**Flashback: Night before Joker's escape...**

_The night in Arkham Asylum, Harleen was walking with clicking red heels back down to Level II Maximum Security. She was having another interview with the Joker, one week before her promotion. Jeremiah Arkham told her that she got the job this afternoon. She was so excited, she couldn't wait to see her patient without the secrecy._

_The guards were asleep, just like she wanted it. The sleepy drug in their coffee really helped. She stepped inside to see Mistah J._

_"M-Mistah J?" Harleen called for him. Her reply was a painful moan. Confused, she flip on the switch to see the Joker in his bed. What she saw horrified her. Bruises, cuts, scrapes, clutching his ripped-sleeve arm, his ghost-painted face was smeared._

_She gasped, placing a hand on the glass, reaching out to her patient, "Mistah J?!"_

_Joker groaned, "I... I - uh - don't think I'm up for an interview tonight, Harley."_

_"What happened to you?" she asked._

_Joker giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm sure the guards would kill to see me like this. Laugh at me in this - um - condition."_

_"The guards did this to you?" She asked in horror._

_Joker's smile extended, "Oh, I wish... but a bigger fish beat them to it."_

_"What happened, Mistah J? Talk to me!" Harleen pleaded. What was wrong with her? She wouldn't be this concern over her patient. Whatever happened to him, he probably deserved it._

_Joker huffed, while clutching his rib tightly, still keeping a smile, "If I tell you, could you quit whining? It's annoying."_

_"Please, I need to know. You are going to be my official patient soon! You are my number one concern."_

_Joker raised a brow, "Aren't I your patient already?"_

_Harleen formed a smile, "I - uh - I talked to Dr. Arkham today... He gave me... He gave me the job! We don't have to hide these secret meetings anymore."_

_"He gave you the promotion?"_

_Harleen nodded._

_Joker grinned, "Huh? Didn't expect it to be so soon."_

_Harleen furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you mean? Did you not have faith in me?"_

_Joker scoffed, wagging his pinky at her, "Now, Harley, don't put words in my mouth."_

_Harleen lowered her eyes in shame, even if Joker was in a beaten stage, he still intimidated but excited her at the same time._

_"Now that I think about it... I will miss these moments together."_

_"W-What moments?"_

_"The secrecy. The thought that we're about to be caught by Arkham at any moment... Like Jeremiah's wife catching him having an affair. It's exhilarating really."_

_"It.. It was exhilarating, isn't it?" Harleen admitted._

_"I figure you would think so."_

_Harleen looked up at Joker's face, looking at her with an over the top grin, his eyes sparkled... No one had ever looked at her that way... Guy hardly looked at her that way._

_She cleared her throat, lowering her gaze again, "Now... Now about your injuries?"_

_Joker sighed, lying his head back, staring at the ceiling, "Crocie, my little harlequin. Killer Croc and I were having a... discreet-ah. Let's just say that he accused me of stealing, and he got angry."_

_"Did you?"_

_Joker scoffed, "No! The only thing I'm guilty of is cheating in a game of cards. It's funny how the guards didn't catch him beating me to a pulp."_

_"You didn't get caught sneaking out of your cell," Harley pointed out._

_Joker glared at her, "And what prove do you have?"_

_"The rose. You placed a rose inside Kathy's office."_

_"I could have people do my tasks for me. Ever think of that? And even if I did sneak out, the cameras won't catch my every move." He huffed, "So much has changed in this asylum. They used to follow my every move, but now... now they're just - uh - lazy."_

_"Their laziness would make it easy for you."_

_"True... But-ah! Their incompetence are making it easy for you to come down here. How you get passed the guards? I don't want to know, but it's a shame that prisoners get away with stuff so easily. If I were Arkham... I would've sent Croc away from the innocent patients here."_

_"I'm sure they would send you away."_

_Joker giggled, "Who would you rather have? Me or a mutant that eats raw meat for breakfast?"_

_"The mutant," Harleen stated._

_Joker glared at Harleen, and she stared back. She tried to be brave, but his intense gaze terrified her._

_"Really?" Joker asked._

_"How does that sound? I would rather have the crocodile than you."_

_"It sounded force."_

_Harleen's face fell, glaring down at her paper, "I... I should probably go."_

_Joker stared back at the ceiling, "Sure... before the guards wake up from the drug you gave them."_

_Harleen glared at him in disbelief, "How... how did-"_

_"Like I said Harley," Joker grinned at her with his yellow teeth, "I have people on the outside, and you should get home too. Don't want to upset your boy-toy."_

_Harleen bit her lower lip, glaring down at her wrist that had a small bruise a size of a thumb print. She scampered out the door, away from the giggling clown..._

**_REALITY..._**

"The crocodile was hurting my patient, and I didn't want that beast hurt anybody else. I was thinking of the patients' welfare. It was a smart decision on my part."

Kathy crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at her Harleen in disbelief, "Are you serious, Harleen? The patients' welfare?! What about the doctors?! They needed protection more than them! You used Joker as an excuse to send the mutant out?!"

Harleen scoffed, "Of course not! I am thinking of the doctors to-"

"Did you know that Croc was involved in Commissioner Loeb's death?"

Harleen widened her eyes, "N-No, how-how did ya-"

"The police enlightened me. And because of your _stupidity!" _Kathy pointed the finger at Harleen angrily, "Killer Croc could be anywhere in the sewers, planning to attack the people in Gotham!"

"Croc wasn't supposed to get out! Mistah J said-"

"There you go again!"

"W-What?!"

"You are calling him Mistah J again! What you are doing with him, what I heard from the tapes, Harleen, is unprofessional! Worrisome actually!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't! The fact that you went behind everyone's back and sympathize that piece of-"

"I don't sympathize him. He really was in pain, and Croc just to-"

"Did it ever occur to you that Joker got those injuries from the guards that abuse him every hour for his smart mouth?! Did it ever occur to you that he already knew the plans for your promotion and used you to convince Arkham to transfer Croc into Blackgate so he could use that beast to help..."

Kathy trailed off her anger, slowly realizing the revelation. Black Mask didn't kill Commissioner Loeb. Sure, the black mask and white tux was at the scene, but was it really him? Could it be possible that Joker planned to kill Commissioner Loeb with Killer Croc's help?

Harleen scrunched her brows together at Kathy's paled face, "K-Kathy, are you okay?"

"I have to go!" Kathy turned to the door.

"Go?" Harleen asked confusingly.

"There's something I have to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Harleen, I know Joker didn't get out of Arkham without some help. Somebody in Arkham is a traitor."

Harleen widened her eyes, "H-How do you know that?"

"Like you said, Joker has people from the outside... Harleen, you need to stop and think about your feelings for the clown."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her face flushed pink, "T-There's nothing between us! I already have a man in my life!"

"Joker is manipulative. I know that if you're capable of sneaking in his cell to see him... what else are you capable of?"

Harleen crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you accusing me, Doctor?"

"No... You know what, maybe I am. Your loyalty is questionable at the moment."

"Look, I'm sorry you feel threatened and betrayed. I should've told you that Joker have given you that rose in the first place, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to promote myself. I don't want to be an intern for the rest of my life."

"I have to ask, Harleen... Did you help Joker escape?"

Harleen huffed, "No!"

Kathy narrowed her eyes at Harleen, who stared back with the mirrored look. After moments of a stare down, Kathy turned back to the door with her hand on the handle, but still didn't leave, "Harleen?"

"What?"

"If I find out that you're lying to me... If you're the reason why my sister is with him..." Kathy looked over her shoulder, sending Harleen with an icy cold look, "I'll bury you!" With that being said, she exited the apartment, leaving Harleen shaking.

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey was walking down the empty streets, heading to Rachel's place. She called a taxi to take her to Rachel's, but quickly changed her mind and went to a nightclub instead. She texted Rachel to come over and drink, but Rachel declined. Her friend replied that she was busy at the office. So Lacey was alone... as always. She would've gone to the orphanage and hang out with Nathan, but it was late. It was his bedtime. He would always watch the Gotham News at nine before snuggling up to his red security blanket. She witnessed him in his sleep. He was the most adorable in that state.

_"__You hang out with him. You care for him. You help him out with his homework. You should be his mother and adopt him."_

Lacey thought about what Harvey said - a million times. She so much wanted to have kids, but when she got a job and a husband. She got a job, she's studying to be a lawyer, but would she have time and effort for a child right now? Would she be a good mom? That was the main question.

She's twenty-four years old, time was fading so fast. She's tired of being alone. Sure, she have Kathy and Rachel, but they both have men in their lives. The couples could be engaged, get married, bear kids. She wanted to have that! At first, she fantasized Nathan as his son with her wonderful blonde Superman - Harvey Dent. What a childish day dream it was.

"Ma'am?"

Lacey's eyes perked up at the handsome bartender who looked like a college student, "You okay?"

Lacey nodded, massaging her temples, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Should I call you cab?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

She sighed sadly, staring back at the glass.

_"And if he hasn't come to you, and he's with someone else, then maybe he likes you only as a friend."_

What Kathy said was true. Harvey only liked Lacey as a friend, and nothing more. She thought about quitting, so she could protect her feelings, and allow Rachel and Harvey to kiss in the office. Every time they kiss in front of her, it's another needle to her chest. She wanted to get drunk, but she had class in the morning. She needed sleep. She stepped outside the club, forgetting to pay the bill.

She leaned against the club wall outside, waiting for a taxi. She tilted her head, watching a couple of girls have a smoke break before going inside giggling. She sighed, if only her friends were with her right now.

"This isn't the place to be gloomy, Miss Donaldson."

Lacey whirled her head to the other side to find a familiar boss staring at her with a charismatic smirk - Don Maroni. His body weight had shifted onto his left. He was dressed for success, while lighting up a cigarette.

"I wasn't gloomy... until now," Lacey spat coldly at Maroni.

"Well, let me remedy that," he pulled out a box of cigarettes, offering one for the blonde.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"I would rather not have wrinkles, thank you."

Maroni shrugged, placing the pack back in his coat pocket, "Your loss."

There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Lacey hoped that the cab will be here any second. She didn't want to talk to Maroni. She want to hear him gloat about his bail.

"It's a lovely night outside."

Lacey didn't talk, just ignoring.

"The moon is full. The birds are chirping. The streets are quiet-"

"Shut up!" Lacey snapped.

Maroni glared at her for a moment in disbelief, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, and you have been in my _last _nerve! You are just as bad as that clown!"

"Compared to him. I'm not insane."

Lacey scoffed, turning away from him. Maroni lowered his eyes at Lacey's long, leather boots, before raising up to her trench coat. He wondered what she would look like under all the cheap clothes.

"Has anyone ever tell you that I like my women feisty?"

Lacey scoffed again, "No. I wouldn't know, because I'm not your woman."

"Perhaps..." Lacey shivered, feeling a cold hand against her blonde locks, tucking it over her opposite shoulder, before caressing her ear, "Perhaps we could change that."

Lacey stepped away, glaring at Maroni in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

Maroni chuckled, taking a puff from his cigarette, before stepping on it, "C'mon, Lacey. I heard great tales about you in the bedroom. I'm curious to see how you work."

"Don't you have a wife and a mistress already?"

"My wife is at home... My mistress..." Maroni glared at the doors, "Is inside drunk, jumping and giggling like an idiot." He turned back to her, playfully tug her trench coat, "We have about... lets say ten minutes tops to get out of here and get ourselves a room."

"Fuck off!" Lacey slapped his hand away.

"Now don't defy me, sweetheart," Maroni pointed at her, "I want to see if the boys say about you are true."

"Get away from me," Lacey was pushed against the wall, her legs in between his, hands pressed against chest while his hands rested both sides of her head.

"C'mon, sweetie. Show me how you can have a good time. I'll pay you extra."

"No!" Lacey fumbled inside her handbag for her gun. Since Joker took hers, she bought herself a new one. It was smaller, but a silver color like her old one.

Maroni cupped both her hands and slammed his lips against hers. She screamed, biting down his bottom lip, causing him to pull back. She didn't stop there. She slapped his cheek with her rings scratching his face. He touched his scratched cheek, before glancing down at the blood her ring caused. He looked up at the girl, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"You little-" Before he could come any closer, somebody grabbed hold of his collar and swung him against the wall. "What the hell?!"

Lacey stepped away from the wall to stare at her savior. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Keep your prying hands to yourself, Maroni!" he spat, pointing his lawyer finger at the mob boss.

Maroni chuckled, "Harvey Dent. Fancy finding you here. I figured clubs don't suit you."

"How about you go FUCK YOURSELF?!"

Lacey shivered, it wasn't from the cold. She almost forgot Harvey's temper. She witnessed the last time she had seen Harvey this angry.

_"DON'T THREATEN ME! I WILL RIP YOU OPEN!"_

She remembered the snarl, the knitted brows, darkened blue eyes, Lau's terrified face. Her expression almost matched Lau's.

"Temper. Temper. If I didn't know better I think you are two-face." Maroni clicked his tongue.

"Leave my intern alone. You may be free, but you will someday rot in a cell where you and your buddies belong."

"Yeah... Good luck with that," Maroni trailed off, glancing at the blonde, "If only you knew... who she really is. What she does on the streets at nighttime. Maybe you already knew, and liked to be entertained. I suppose your girlfriend doesn't give you special needs."

Harvey raised a hand up to punch him.

"Harvey, STOP!" Lacey raised a hand as well. The last thing she wanted was a fist fight.

Harvey glanced at the blonde, seeing her face brought him back to the day at the interrogation room. Her quivering lips, her rapid breathing matched her heartbeat, her big blue eyes meeting his dark blue in shock. He could never forget how she left him. She ran from him. She was scared of him. He was surprised that she didn't mentioned to Rachel about the encounter.

Refusing to make another mistake, Harvey lowered his fist, earning a shove from Maroni.

"Get out of my sight!" Harvey commanded.

Maroni chuckled, "You and your mistress are lucky my boys aren't around. They would've taken such good care of you." He stepped away from the wall, coming in between Harvey and Lacey. He faced Harvey, his smug face fell into seriousness, "I'm not the enemy here."

Harvey scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, "You're not?"

"No. I am not the one who shot a little girl on TV. Find the sick son of a bitch before he kills another man, or he might decide to kill the good doctor inste-" His breathing was cut short, a long arm wrapped around his neck, squeezing. Lacey was doing the rear naked choke to him. Maroni patted Lacey's arm, trying to release her, only to have her grip tighten. His eyelids slowly drifted shut. Once Lacey finally let him go, he tumbled onto the ground unconscious.

Harvey approached her, reached out to her arms in comfort, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lacey pushed his arms away, refusing touch. As much as she wanted to be close to him, there were million reasons why it can't be possible. His temper scaring her was one of the big reasons.

"I-I'm fine," Lacey stammered, tucking a curl behind her ear, "It's a good thing Rachel and I signed up for self defense classes. I wouldn't have learned to knock him out."

Harvey nodded, glancing around the area, "Why are you here? Don't you realize that you're not safe?"

"I realized that when somebody pushed me off a building," Lacey snapped, "I should be asking you the same questions. You are part of the Joker's hit list."

"I was getting fresh air, besides... the clown doesn't scare me."

Lacey frowned, "Aren't you a little?"

Harvey sighed, "Lacey, let me take you home."

"I can go home myself. The bartender called a taxi for me."

Harvey shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively, tightened his grip when she protested.

"No, No. That's okay. I-I-I can go home myself," She took a step back, stumbling and almost tripping back with her sandals. Luckily, Harvey grabbed her arm and pulled her back, preventing a twisted ankle. Lacey was pulled to his chest, and she gaze into his eyes. They longer hold anger or darkness. Finally, his eyes brightened to a normal blue color. Harvey cupped her face, caressing her cheek. She sighed heavily, leaning against his touch.

He lowered his gaze, breaking eye contact, making Lacey realize that her arms were around his neck. She quickly pulled back, breaking his hold.

"I'm taking you home, Lace, it is not a question," Harvey said firmly.

Knowing that she can't talk him out of it, she nodded in defeat. She was screwed, totally screwed.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy returned to the bunker, careful not to be followed. She approached the screens to see that it's been turned on. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the keyboard, her eyes stared at the screens showing the footage of Jenny's teary face.

"Black Mask didn't kill Commissioner Loeb," she stated, spotting _him_ at the reflection of the glass from the screens.

Batman approached her with a neutral face, using his same deep voice, "I figured... There was a murder at his safe house."

"And?"

"His girlfriend and decoy were killed, and another body butchered and stored in an oven."

Kathy glared at the Dark Knight in disgust but anxious, "Do I need to know who's in there?"

Dark Knight shook his head, "No. All you need to know that your sister isn't in there."

"I know he didn't shoot her."

Batman frowned, his eyes were questionable, "What makes you so sure?"

"If he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't have cut her hair... He's torturing her just to torture me." Kathy sighed heavily, "Joker killed Commissioner Loeb that night. He convinced Harleen into transferring Killer Croc to Blackgate."

"And he was there at the safe house and killed three people... Joker spooked Sionis's girlfriend..."

Batman could picture the crime scene happening. Tiffany coming in the room, carrying her suitcase. He remembered the text messages between Roman and Tiffany.

"So Black Mask sent her there for protection... it was anything _but_ safe."

He could vision the purple coat clown standing in the shadows watching the unsuspected girl texting Roman at the kitchen counter.

"They didn't know it was a trap."

The Joker sneaked behind and yanked the blonde's ponytail back, before slamming her head against the counter, giving her a concussion and hanging her unconscious body at the ceiling.

"Sionis is known to be paranoid, that's why he lasted so long, so he sent in the decoy to check up on Tiffany..."

The man in the mask waltzed in the safehouse with a gun in his hand, but unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Joker laughed as he attacked behind him, slashing his throat, giving him a smile. One of the blood samples, Batman took, at the smashed table didn't match the male victim. It was Roman Sionis.

"Sionis was at the scene, giving himself the element of surprise..."

Roman appeared at the balcony with a gun in his hand, stunned to see his girlfriend struggling and his man sliced up. He planned to sneak attack the clown responsible, but he wasn't quiet enough. A squeak from the floor was heard, Joker turned around, and Roman jumped on him. A piece of his suit was stuck to the sliding door.

"There was a fight."

The table smashed. Punching, kicking, and headbutts were made.

"Sionis lost..."

Joker dragged his body next to the male victim.

"The Joker didn't hesitate to kill the decoy, but he kept Roman alive."

"Why?" Kathy asked.

Roman's phone contacted Commissioner Loeb. His voice commanded him to meet him at Blackgate prison. Loeb didn't hesitate to get in Black Mask's car, not having a clue about his sealed fate.

Batman didn't reply, he continued with the story, "All that remained was to tie up loose ends."

Joker forced a gun in Roman's hand, then pulled the trigger, shooting Tiffany in the chest, killing her instantly.

"What kind of person forces to kill the ones he loved?" Kathy asked in a horror whisper.

Joker dragged struggling, tied-up Roman out of the safe house and into his van. The van sped up, exiting the Lacey Towers's parking area.

"Joker has Roman hostage, too, using him as a pawn."

She let out a laugh, "Did he plan to kill the commissioner the whole time?"

Batman stared down at an image of Joker who was smiling on camera with sleeping Jenny in his arms. He didn't reply her. If he were to be honest, he didn't have an answer to her question. They thought they knew him. They used to think that way. They thought he was a clown coming up with plans to kill and rob for money. That's how he was in Gotham. But when he escaped and returned months later, he became an enigma. His reasons were more than just money. They had no idea what his goal was for Gotham, but it wasn't pretty.

"So we just wait until the Joker kills the mayor? Wait until he tortures Jenny some more?!" Kathy demanded, raising her voice at every word, "I'm not going to lay down and let Joker have one more SECOND with her!"

"Nancy!" Batman cupped her cheeks, "Enough!"

"I'm sick and tired of doing nothing!" Kathy cried through tears, "You promised me that we would get her back!"

"You have been up all night with the police, in our condo, in here!" Batman pulled her into a hug.

"But that's not enough!" Kathy pushed him away.

"You figured out that Joker is Black Mask. How you managed to make Dr. Quinzel talk..."

"Don't ask," Kathy mumbled. "We need to find him, Bruce."

Batman raised the girl's chin up, meeting his dark gaze. His voice no longer held the deep malice voice he used as Batman, "I know."

Kathy sniffled, letting him lowered his head into a sweet kiss. They came apart with their foreheads touching. Oh, how she missed moments like this with Bruce. She wished that tonight was peaceful, instead of tracking down a maniac and his captive.

Knowing that this moment can't last long, Batman stepped back, returning his attention to the screens. Kathy followed right behind him, "Lets see... If Black Mask was really Joker in disguise, then he must be hiding in his places."

"I tried finding him. He's not in his houses or gambol spots."

"Did you try the mill?"

Batman paused, considering that option. Would Joker really be hiding in the mill? The biggest and easy place to find him?

"He might be there, Bruce," Kathy tried reasoning him. "He could be hiding there, right now!"

Batman played the tape that Jenny was in today. The couple watched it all play out, until the moment Joker pulled the trigger.

"_He's coming for you, Mayor! He's going to kill you! YOU'LL BE DEAD AT THE FUNERAL-"_

_The camera tipped over. Jenny was out of view. A gunshot was heard, screams and laughs were made. _

Batman paused the video, "There."

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "There? What's there? What are you looking at?"

Batman rewind the video, pausing a moment before Joker pulled the trigger, zoomed to the lower left corner behind Jenny and the men grabbing her. It's a wooden crate with a logo stamped on it. _Janus Cosmetics._

_"Y_ou were right, Nancy... Joker is hiding in the mill..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay right here, and access the map to Sionis's mill."

Kathy nodded, sitting down in front of the screens, putting on the earpiece. She exited the video to see a scattered pieces of paper on screen like Bruce was working on a puzzle piece.

"Who are you? The Riddler?"

Batman looked at the screen to see what she's talking about, "At the explosion of Joker's former hideout, I found a burnt piece of paper. Cleaned it up, and it showed me this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I never had time to piece it together. Riddler was about to take it."

"Why didn't you let him solve it?" Kathy demanded.

"Because I don't trust him."

"Well, do you trust me?" Kathy asked.

"Do you have to ask? You can work on the puzzle, but get the map set up for me," Batman jumped in his batmobile, "I will find, Jenny."

"I know you will," Kathy said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Be careful, okay."

Batman didn't respond. He started the tank, the hood covering his form. He speed to the spot where the tank would be pulled up, out of the bunker, speeding towards the mill.

Kathy went straight to work. She had two tasks at him. Being Batman's navigator, and putting the pieces together on the paper Bruce found at Joker's hideout. Let's hope that they'll rescue Jenny soon...

**~000~000~000~**

Joker stirred in his sleep, waking up with a stretch. His gloved hand touched the empty side of the mattress. He blinked his coal powered eyes a couple times to see his red-head bed mate wasn't sleeping next to him. He sat up, recalling what happened before he - somehow - passed out on the bed, when he was carrying her to the mattress. He was supposed to drop her to sleep then leave. He wasn't the type to sleep next to a woman in bed. He had bedded women in his time, but he usually kick them out once they have done the deed. He hated body heat next to his body, invading personal space, moist skin against his, hot breath tickling his chest. How he wind up asleep next to Jenny? He didn't know, nor he cared.

Where did she go was the question of the night.

She must've left to find Frosty. Joker had to giggle what happened downstairs. He gave Frosty quite a _workout, _and Jenny fainted right when the fun began. Blood was oozing out of Frosty's arm. Joker was actually easy on Frosty tonight. He could've done a whole lot worse. Like giving him a _permanent _smile. He couldn't injure his number two guy too badly. But he had to do it. The girl needed to be taught a lesson. He assumed that she'll learn the first time by receiving a beating, but he was mistaken. What better way to punish her than hurt her on the inside - like beating Frosty with a crowbar. Hopefully, for both their sakes, she'll learn now not to do things she shouldn't do. Same rules apply for number two guy. Frosty should know better than to get too close to toys that belong to him - only him.

Joker was willing to bet that Jenny left to find her new BFF and make amends. She could try, but if Frosty wanted to keep his cheeks intact, he should stay away from her. Malcolm, unfortunately, had to learn that lesson the hard way.

Enough with the past, Joker pulled out his tracker from his purple pants pocket to see a blinking red dot moving towards an elevator from the right wing of the mill. His smile stayed the same, his original poker face. There's no telling what he thought of the girl heading to a place, he didn't want her to go...

Oh well... let the fun begin once again...

**A/N: For the first time, I wrote a brief section with Joker's POV. I'm nervous because I don't know if I'm writing in chracter or not. Please tell me if you like it or not. Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! You guys rock!**


	45. Chapter 45: Let Her Go

**Chapter 45: Let Her Go**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Jenny felt a bit uneasy as she went down to the elevator. It wasn't anything like a typical lounge. It was dark and cold, and filled with a metallic and deadly aroma. The scent hit her nostrils, fighting the urge to puke.

She was in a cave like basement. Cobwebs and dust were collected in shelves. Broken beer bottles and dead mice were everywhere. Jenny didn't turn around, right there. She should have. She heard a man's bloodcurdling scream and an animalistic growl.

She wanted to scream out for Johnny, fearing that he was attacked again. However, her sore pharynx and fear was keeping her from reaching out to him. Her feet were clued to the stone ground, listening to the man's pleas. It contained an accent that didn't belong to Johnny.

She tensed when the screams ceased along with the growl. Loud sniffles echoed against the walls.

"I can smell... _blood_," The voice wasn't human. It was an animal. Jenny knew who he was talking about. She figured earlier why she was suffering cramps. Mother Nature decided to pay her a monthly visit.

"I got your scent!" the growling voice declared, before she heard a stomping motion.

Jenny's natural reaction was to run. She was no Hercules. She was a little girl who had a stitched up leg and a bloody period.

She limped her way back to the elevator, luckily she didn't leave the sanctuary that far. She pressed the up button frantically, the closer the stomps were, the faster she pressed the button.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Jenny pleaded, praying that the elevator was opened.

The doors finally opened.

Jenny widened her eyes and screamed, stepping back, tripping on a stone flooring that was out of place, landing on her bruised gluts. Someone was already inside, waiting for her with a large grin.

The Joker shook his head in disappointment, "Jen-nay. Jen-nay. Jen-nay. Why do you always try to spoil the surprise? My early Christmas present for Gotham."

Jenny tensed, feeling a presence behind her. The stomping had stopped. Her breathing was the only noise that was made. It grew louder as the stranger from behind crept closer, sending a tingling sensation down her back and neck, body hairs sticking up.

Tears didn't fall. She was too scared to do anything. She sat there in shock as a large, cold-blooded hand rested on top of her tiny shoulder. The size didn't scare her, it was the fact that the hand contained scales. She breathed in and out through her mouth rapidly.

"Ace, meet Crocie. Crocie, meet Ace."

Her sympathetic system forced her to scream even when the creature picked her up like a rag doll. She kicked, elbowed, tried to fight but the creature was too strong.

"Your prayers have been answered, Jen-nay. I have just been informed that the - uh - Bats is on his way." Joker said nonchalant, ignoring Jenny's scratchy cursing.

"Rot in hell! Put me down!"

"Let's go upstairs and see him, shall we?"

**~000~000~000~**

Batman knocked out snipers and guards, passed through security doors and guns, finally arrived at the place where Jenny was filmed. In the chemical room.

_"_This is the place," Batman stated, staring at crate.

"_Any sign of her?" _Kathy asked in the other line.

"No, but it doesn't mean that they aren't here."

Agony screams were heard upstairs. He recognized the accent, it was coming from Black Mask's office.

"Get me out of here!" The mob boss cried.

Batman went upstairs and analyzed the little office. The prisoner was hanging by a chair with a bag over his head. He didn't cut him free just yet. He first noticed a mattress nearby the fireplace with a small blood stain. Then, a tray with an empty McDonald's bag and a vase filled with flowers.

_"Oh my God!"_

"What?" Batman asked curiously.

"Am I invisible?!" Roman cried angrily. "I can't breathe in this damn bag! CUT ME FREE!"

Batman ignored him, listening to his girlfriend.

"_Those flowers. Sunflowers and irises... Those were her favorites. How the hell did Joker know that?!"_

Batman didn't feel right about the whole Jenny situation. At first it was thought to be an encounter that happened in wrong place and time. But now... The more they find things a bit strange even with the Joker's unpredictable behavior, the more they think that there's more to the story.

"I know you're here, Batman! Hurry before he gets back!"

Batman perked up at Roman's voice. He approached the man tied to the hanging chair, ripped the bag from his head. It revealed to be Roman all bloodied with cuts and bruises with a missing tooth.

"Get me out of this thing!"

Batman cut the rope, letting Roman to fall onto his face. Batman kicked him onto his side and grabbed his shirt collar, "Where are they?!"

"Who?"

"Joker and the girl! Where are they?!"

"Go to hell!" Roman snapped.

"Wrong answer!" Batman punched him in the face, the chest, his ribs.

Kathy was at the Bunker, listening to the sounds of punches and Roman's grunts, flinching at every noise. She wanted to scream at Roman or go to her Jeep and drive to their location. She knew that was a suicide idea. She tried to distract herself by solving the puzzle Batman was working on.

"By my count, I got twenty more ribs to break!" Batman threw the last punch before he pulled Roman up to his face level.

"You think that will make me talk?! After what _he_ has put me through! The torture! Turned my man on me! Stole from me! Murder my woman! He's _my kill_ not yours!"

"You listen to _me!" _Batman growled, "There is a little girl in trouble. If you don't tell me where she is now, he will kill her!"

"Kill her?! Ha!" Roman showed off a weak toothy grin, "The last time I checked she was in the basement without any restraints."

"Where is _she_?!"

"From what I heard, she is now a new member of Joker. Learning the ropes so to speak."

Not wanting to hear it anymore, Batman threw one more punch, before pushing Roman down onto the ground. He clicked a few buttons on his armor, a screen appeared with a heart rate monitor, "I can control your pacemaker remotely. Do you want to see what 250 beats per minutes feels like?"

Roman widened his eyes slightly, but quickly masked it with a smug face. Batman knew fully well that the mob boss had a pacemaker implanted in him, suffering prolonged QT syndrome. Anything that races his heart rate can lead to cardiac arrest.

"You wouldn't?" Roman challenged.

Before Batman could reply, a big hand grabbed his throat, and threw him across the room.

Kathy widened her eyes, trying to reach out to Batman through the ear piece, "Batman! Bruce! Can you hear me?!"

Batman didn't reply. He forced himself up on his feet, face to face with the reptile he chased after.

"Waylon," Batman declared, standing up.

Killer Croc picked him up again, throwing him through the window. Batman fall onto the ground in the chemical room. He wasn't alone. The men he knocked out were awake with guns pointing at him.

"Nice of you to drop in," The clown was on a chair with his feet on the Janus crates. He snapped his fingers, commanding to have one of his men hit Batman in the back of his head. Batman dropped flat onto his stomach.

"And just in time," Joker added.

Killer Croc jumped through the broken window, and landed behind the Batman, grabbing him by the throat.

"You know," Joker hopped from his chair, circled around the crate, waved a knife in his hand, "I have been wanting to have moments like this with you, Bats. Oh, how I missed you!"

"Where is she?!" Batman growled.

Joker glared at him in confusion, "Who?"

Batman flexed his hamstring, nailing Killer Croc's groin, freeing him from his grip. He rushed towards the Joker, but the sounds of warning gunshots stopped him.

"Oh! You mean my little Ace of Spades."

"She is not your anything, Joker! Where is she?!"

The double doors from the right wing were opened. Two men in black coats locked both arms of the eighteen year old with guns pointing to her head.

"And speaking of which," Joker hunched his back slightly, looking over his shoulder to see the red head.

The goons shoved Jenny onto the ground.

"B-Batman!" Jenny pleaded in tears. One guy was holding her right bicep, while the other pointed a gun to her temple. "Help me!"

"SHUT UP!" The goon with the gun snapped, pulling the barrel back, ready to shoot.

"Ah! Ah! Ah-ha!" Joker wagged his finger at the goon as if he was scorning a child, "No need for that."

The goon furrowed his brows through his clown mask in confusion, before pushing the barrel back to it's original position.

"Joker!" Batman caught the clown's attention, "Let the girl go. She is innocent."

"Innocent? Let her go?!" Joker question the Batman's words as if _he_ was the insane one. "Oh, Batman, if only you knew..."

Batman's eyes met the girl's teary red ones. Her eyes used to be hazel so sweet and filled with light, but now the light was gone from all the crying and pain.

"You have no idea how much fun she is having here."

"Fun? Look at her! Does she look like she's having fun?! You are holding her against her will! "

"Against her will?" Joker asked again, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "How do you know if I took her against her will?"

Batman didn't bother answering the obvious question. They both know that cameras were involved, capturing their every move at the scene.

"From what I heard, she likes a bit of an adventure..." Joker turned back to the girl, who was trying very hard to avoid eye contact with him. "Isn't that right, Jen-nay?"

Batman noticed the interaction between the clown and the girl. Something was off with Joker's behavior. He wouldn't be looking at the girl like that for so long. Batman's analyzing was interrupted by Croc, who kicked him from behind. Batman grabbed his leg before it contacted his back. They briefly wrestled, until Killer Croc was on top, strangling Batman. The Bat pulled out a batarang and threw it against his face. Even when Killer Croc earned a scratch across his eye and cheek, his hold didn't budge. He became angry. Killer Croc opened his mouth, attempting to eat Batman alive. Batman used his hands to keep his mouth from coming closer, even when the crocodile snapped his mouth shut a couple times.

"You know what?" Joker lifted his hand up with his knife in the air, stopping the crocodile from taking a bite of the Bat by electrocuting the collar around his neck with his remote.

Killer Croc growled, feeling the jilts of shock through his body. He glared at the clown angrily, "You said you wouldn't do that!"

"Did I, Croc ol boy?" Joker asked. "Come now! I had to stop you from eating my favorite toys. What's the point of a play date, if the date is dead?!"

Killer Croc groaned, having no choice but to stop his attempt and pull back, forcing the Batman to sit up for view.

"I got an idea! Lets test this little theory of ours! Question of the night: is little Jenny here against her will? Let's find out, shall we?" Joker waved his knife at the two goons that were holding the girl.

The goons glared at each other with confusion, before they hesitantly release the girl. Jenny stumbled with her hands and knees on the ground.

"Up! Up! Up! Jen-nay! Up! Up! Up!"

Jenny hurried, only to make her tumble back onto her knees. Her leg wasn't doing her wonders. The goons forced her to get up on her feet, before letting her go. Jenny groaned, feeling a sharp pain down her shin and thigh.

Batman could see the swelling on her lower leg. She might be suffering a fracture in the fibula bone. She was so weak. Her breathing was shallow, a cut hidden behind her huge plaid shirt. She was holding her stomach, she looked like she was about to pass out. She needed medical attention.

The girl glared at Joker to see if he was serious.

"Go on, Jen-nay. If you are here against your will, then who am I to stop you from running into the Bat's arms. Be free, Jenny! Cry and hug the Bat! You are a hugger, aren't you?"

Batman glared at the clown with narrowed suspicious eyes. Something was up. This was all too easy. Joker wouldn't let her go, unless there was a trick up his sleeve.

"You know the old saying... When you love someone, set him free!"

Kathy was disgusted when he said the l word. It made her want to puke. That freak knew nothing about the word. Nothing! She didn't know what to think of this situation. Joker letting Jenny go with Bats? That couldn't be right. Although, there's no telling what's going through the clown's head. Maybe he was screwing her head. Scaring her into going with him instead of Batman. Maybe there was a threat that Kathy was unware of. Batman better fix this situation and take Jenny home.

"C'mon, Jenny," Kathy whispered, "Just run to Batman. Run to Batman. He will fix this. He has to."

The girl limped her way towards the Bat with hope. She so much wanted to run, but her leg was keeping her from going further. She wanted to be rescued, and she hoped that tonight was the night.

Batman attempted to save her the trouble and run towards her, but the guns around them keep him from going. He didn't care if he got shot, the girl was his main concern. What if she was in the line of fire? He didn't want to injure more than she already was.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! No cheating, Bats. Let the girl decide, or we'll have a _blast__."_

Jenny froze in her spot, remembering the assurance Joker gave her. She looked up at Batman with widened eyes, lightly placing her fingers on the beads of her necklace.

"Jenny? Why did you stop?" Joker asked in mock concern.

Batman was curious as to why Jenny stopped, "Jennifer?"

Jenny replied by sign. Tears welled up in her eyes as her fingers formed the alphabet. Four fingers up, then dropped them forming a shape of an o, three fingers over thumb, four fingers up again. She tapped the necklace around her neck again. Batman didn't need Riddler as a translator to know what she was trying to say. B-O-M-B in her necklace. No doubt Joker had the remote.

"Jennifer, it's going to be okay," Batman assured her. "I promise... Just stay calm." He held his hand behind his back, hiding a batarang.

"We're waiting, Jenny," Joker said with a smug look in his face. He knew the girl took his hint, but acted like she didn't make a decision. There were times when words spoke louder than actions. "Time's almost up."

Jenny collapsed onto her knees, clutching her stomach. Her menstruation cycle wasn't helping the situation one bit.

"Joker, stop this!" Batman tried to reason with Joker, "Let her go! She needs medical attention - Now!"

Joker turned away from the Batman, "Keep your trap shut, Bats! In case you haven't - uh - _noticed, _I _am_ letting her go! Well, Jenny, what is your decision? We're not getting any younger here!"

Jenny glared up at Batman, her eyes were getting redder from the tears. She made her decision. She wasn't free. She was forced to decide. Sure, Jenny wanted to choose Batman, blowing herself up in the process. But Batman, the goons, and Johnny Frost. They'll all be in the blast, joining her. If Joker had friends to keep an eye on Malcolm... Oh, Malcolm. No doubt that they'll kill him if she died. She couldn't risk anymore lives. Not tonight. She was already guilty about what happened to Frosty, Bob, and Steve.

"I-I'm sorry," she hoarsely whispered, "I-I can't leave! P-Please. Please tell my mom- Tell her-"

BANG!

Jenny's words were replaced with a scream and gunshots. Jenny covered her ears in shock. One minute, Batman was standing tall, cool and collected, about to surprise attack; but the next, he was on the ground with gun shots at his armor plates and Killer Croc was beating him once more.

"BATMAN!" She attempted to run after him, but the two men from before held her down. She couldn't help but stare in bloody tears as the Batman was struggling to get out of Killer Croc's grasp. "No! No!"

Two more shots were made, only this time it wasn't for Batman. The two men who were holding Jenny fell onto the ground with gunshot wounds to the chest.

"What the hell!" Jenny screamed, covered her ears, and continued to cry. Her hands began to shake to see a blood stain on her shirt.

The goons still have the guns pointed at Batman, but was in shock to what just happened.

Batman couldn't believe what he witnessed. Joker killed two of his men. Those men were doing what Joker ordered them to do. Why did he kill them?

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Batman demanded. Killer Croc threw a punch at his face, until he bled from his nose and gums.

"W-Why?!" Jenny demanded, avoiding to see Joker's face and the dead bodies, "You didn't have to do that! They did nothing to you!"

"These two... were very, very bad men, Jen-nay, and all the things they have done..." Joker shook his head, clicking his tongue, "You really don't want to know. They _deserved _death, just like ME!" He pointed the gun (Lacey's gun) against his temple, while laughing.

Batman sneered at Joker's smug face. Joker put away the gun, replacing it with his knife.

Jenny attempted to crawl away from the bodies, but another pair of arms grabbed her biceps and pulled her up on her feet. She limped against his grasp, struggling to get out of arms. "Let me go! Let me go! MPH!"

"As I said before," Joker continued, covering Jenny's mouth with his purple gloved hand, "When you love somebody, set him free... and he will always come back to you... Well, Jenny... You came back to me. Are you _really_ here against your will?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Batman cursed at the clown, "I swear to you-"

"Ah-tah-tah!" Joker held the knife up at Jenny's waist with one hand, while keeping her mouth covered, "To be honest, Bats..." He glared down at Jenny's face, "I don't really care much for women..." He pressed his nose against her hair, taking in her scent. Jenny turned her head to left, flinching at his advances. Batman stared at the scene before him in disgust. He thought the Joker's games and antics were disgusting, but this was the most disturbing yet.

Joker let out a pleasant sigh, pulling his nose away, resting his chin on top of her head. "But this one... she's just... How should I put it?" Joker grinned, "_Special. _Don't you agree, Bats? Do you think she's special? I think so."

Batman threw an elbow against Killer Croc's face, but Killer Croc threw him across the room. As they were fighting, Joker released his grip around her waist, and pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

Jenny muffled cries and pleas against his gloved hand. His shushes silenced her.

"Hey, Mitch!"

_"Y-yeah, Boss."_

_"_Get the van, ready. It's time to go!"

_"Yes, sir!"_

Joker put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, tightened his grip back around the girl's waist, "Well, I love to stay and chat some more, Batman, but I have plans for Gotham: give coroners a pay day with bodies all around, explode every building I can touch, drive people mad! Oh, and there will be another death involving the Mayor. I'm sure Jenny told you that!"

Jenny bit his gloved hand, making him yelp in surprise never pain. He laughed every time a painful event encountered him.

"Oh, Jen-nay, so much fight in you! I LOVE IT!"

"He will kill you, you sick son of a bitch!" Jenny cried. "You will rot in HELL!"

Joker cackled once more, "Oh, you are so cute, Jenny! Acting all so tough, but here's the thing, sweetie..." he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I am already rotting in hell."

Kathy was listening this all play out with teary eyes. She could hear Killer Croc beating Batman up, the doors closed along with a cackle and screams, her own frantic breathing. She already called Gordon earlier, he and his team were on the way.

She couldn't believe this was happening again! What was supposed to be a successful rescue turned out to be another nightmare. Joker turned it all around - again. Jenny won't be safe with him. She'll never be safe.

She threw her ear piece across the wall, continued to sob against her sleeves.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Kathy repeated the words, banging her fists against the keyboard. She raised her eyes at the screens, the puzzle piece that Batman hadn't solved was still there. Joker had an hideout outside of Gotham, no one could guess to find him. But he burned the place along with papers and bodies. There must be a reason why he did it. Jenny couldn't tell the police the hideout's location. She was terrible with directions. She couldn't figure out which pedal was gas or brake in a car. No. He was destroying evidence. What evidence? She started the puzzle to find out.

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey was looking around in Harvey's apartment with wonder. She haven't been to his place before. It wasn't exactly how she vision it. She pictured it to be modern like Bruce's apartment. It was contemporary and small fit for one person. The kitchen had black and white tiled floors. The living room and bedroom was combined. Two armchairs with a long sofa in between, a chessboard as the coffee table, a fireplace below a small flatscreen TV, a pool table close to the kitchen. Her favorite part was the bed, snuggled in the corner of the red painted wall. The only room that contained a door was the bathroom.

"Nice set up," Lacey mumbled, stumbling onto the long sofa.

Harvey watched her every move from the kitchen, "I'm glad you like it." He opened the fridge, "Are you hungry?"

Lacey shook her head, "No. If anything, I want to sleep."

"No," Harvey disagreed, "You need food in you, soak up the alcohol in your system. Do you like peanut butter?"

"Pfft!" She smiled with amusement, "Nope!"

"Um... Okay. How about a ham and cheese sandwich?"

Lacey scoffed, "Whatever. Anything for you to stop you from being bossy?"

"And I thought you would be funny when you're drunk," Harvey opened a bag of bread and got out a box of ham, cheese, and a bag of tomatoes and lettuce. He was prepared to make a classic sandwich.

Lacey was looking at the ceiling in la, la land. She could almost vision Harvey on top of her, shirtless with his charming smile. She wanted to feel his chest hair, his stubble chin, the thing in his-

"Ready!"

Harvey's voice interrupted her dirty mind, wiping her fantasy away. She opened her eyes to see Harvey standing before her with a plate of sandwich in his hand.

"Here ya go. The Dent Classic."

Lacey sat up, taking the plate from him. She took a bite, and chewed slowly. She really wasn't a fan of cold subs. Shredded cheese wasn't her favorite either.

"You're not the world class chef, are you?"

Harvey let out a laugh, "What? No thank you?"

Lacey raised a brow at him.

Harvey sighed, "Well, if you're too involved in your work, you never have the time or day to learn how to cook."

Lacey giggled, forcing to take another bite of the sandwich. The more she ate, the more she felt better, no matter how nasty the sandwich was.

"Mm, thanks."

"Feeling better?"

Lacey nodded, "Yeah..." She slowly furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-Why did you bring me here?"

Harvey's amused smile fell, afraid to hear that question, "I-uh... um..." Harvey began, rubbing the back of his head.

"You could've left me at Rachel's. Why didn't you?"

"I just want to know... if you were okay."

Lacey raised a brow, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"About... About what a happened... back at the interrogation room."

How could Lacey forget?

_"DON'T talk about her like that! I will RIP YOU OPEN!" He finished with a animalistic growl. Lau was trembling and panting in fear, staring at the White Knight with widened eyes. He clutched Harvey's wrists that were clutching his suit jacket._

_Harvey was acting like a totally different person. His teeth clenched, his pupils dilated and the color of his eyes darkened. His voice was deep and evil. This was a scary scene before Lau and her._

"You... You really freaked me out," Lacey admitted with hesitance, avoiding eye contact.

"I know," Harvey nodded, "And um... I'm sorry. I-I'm not that person - I mean I admit I have a temper, but Lau... You shouldn't have seen that. I'm sorry."

"Have you ever snapped at anyone before?"

Lacey thought she was seeing things, but she could've sworn that his fist clenched.

"Not all the time... Remember the story I told Nathan about how I was being bullied as a kid and my dad would abuse me?"

Lacey nodded.

"Well, that one time I ever snapped, I hurt somebody because of my temper... I never expressed anger after that."

"But you did!"

"That was!" Harvey stopped to calm himself, before he could snap at Lacey again, "That was a slip up. It would never happen again."

"But it did happen again! What about Maroni?!"

Harvey clenched his jaw, refusing to argue.

"Harvey," Lacey stood up, but felt a bit light headed from the drinks. She rubbed her temples, but focused on the situation at hand. "Harvey, you can't _force_ yourself not to express anger. Everyone has to be angry sometimes. You can't just hold it in."

"Lacey, I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm fine. I can control myself."

"Harvey."

"Really, Lace. I'm fine."

"Harvey, I care about you," Lacey grasped his hand, instantly feeling an electric spark. She stared into his dark blue eyes, almost lost in them. "More than you know." She didn't know whether she said it out loud or in her mind.

Harvey fell into silence, looking into her crystal eyes as well. Her words. He had no idea how to feel about that. He didn't know what to think about the spark when their hands touched. It sounded cliché, but these moments happen in storybooks. Gotham wasn't a storybook. It was cruel world of reality with a pinch of madness.

"I care about you too, Lace," Harvey whispered.

"You do?" Lacey didn't mean to ask that. _Damn Harvey Dent for driving me crazy._

Harvey scoffed, breaking the trance they had moments ago, "Lace, of course I do. You have been my best friend since day one. My girlfriend's best friend. You have our back, support me and Rachel at every obstacle we faced. I know you have been busy with school and working with us, Nathan, and Dr. Knightly having issues with Joker and her sister... But you are... Wonder Woman."

Lacey let out a laugh.

"I'm serious! You are!" Harvey laughed with her. "You join forces with Batman and use your powers to help other people."

"Love to, but I prefer to be just a normal civilian. Thank you very much."

Harvey smiled, making Lacey smile. He was back. Back to his charming, goofy self. She loved this Harvey. She hoped that she won't have to face his dark side again.

"So..." Harvey began.

"So..." Lacey mocked his tone.

Harvey's eyes darted towards the pool table, "Ever play pool?"

Lacey glared at the pool table, before turning to Harvey, "Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

Lacey smirked, "I may had experience as a kid, but forgot how to play."

"Well... I guess we should refresh your memory. Up for a round?"

"Sure."

Harvey rolled the balls in the triangle that held them together, before placing them in the center.

"So who's going first? What are the wages?" Lacey asked, rubbing talk against the tip of the pool stick.

"Wages?" Harvey raised a brow, "Didn't know we're gambling."

"A quarter per ball."

Harvey scoffed, "Pfft! Are you afraid to lose? Make it a buck."

"Fifty cents."

Harvey paused before he hesitantly nodded, "Okay. How do we decide who gets to go first?"

"You know fully well how, Harvey. Flip your coin. Heads for me. Tails for you."

Harvey scoffed again, putting a smug attitude, "You know fully well what would happen if we flip my coin."

"Well, like you said, Mister Dent. Make your own luck, only this time... I want to go first. Ladies first, isn't that what a gentleman always say?"

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants. Since I'm a gentleman, I let you go first."

Lacey smirked, knowing that she was going to win some money and spend time with her dream guy all night. She almost forgot about the chaos and wrong in Gotham.

After two rounds of pool, Harvey won two dollars in the first round, while Lacey won more than that in the second. She started off rough, not having a clue about how to play. Harvey showed her how. When Lacey lost two dollars, she insisted that they play again only this time they" raised the stakes to win her money back. A dollar per ball. He agreed with a cocky grin on his face. What he didn't realize was that her dad was a pool shark and taught her daughter how to play. When Lacey spent little of her time in college, she used to hustle the guys in clubs, winning two dollars per ball. Harvey should be lucky that he didn't lose as much as she would take.

"Wow! What a beginner's luck!" Lacey said happily. "I just won... How much, Harvey? Ten bucks?"

Harvey glared at her with furrowed brows, "You hustled me, Lace. _I _was supposed to be hustling you."

"I'm glad you appreciate the irony." Lacey patted his cheek, before holding her hand up, "Cough it up."

Harvey sighed, pulling out his wallet and gave her the winning money.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure doing business with you," Lacey joked.

Harvey chuckled, "I gotta hand it to you, Lace... Didn't realize that you are a pool shark."

"Never underestimate my capabilities. I do more than make coffee."

"I never though you were just that, Lace," Harvey said.

Lacey chuckled, but slowly stopped, realizing that Harvey was serious. He really thought of her as more.

"Oh..." Lacey lowered her head, forcing herself not to blush, but she could already feel the heat on her cheeks, "Y-You didn't?"

Harvey shook his head, "No... You are special, Lace. Very special. You are the best friend I could ever have."

Lacey grinned, tucking a curl behind her ear, "Well... If you want... I could hustle the mob for your own entertainment."

Harvey scoffed, "Yeah, maybe you should give them a taste of revenge. The things they said..."

Lacey's face fell, "What things?"

Harvey turned to her with widened eyes, before turning away, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's nothing, Lace. Don't-"

"Harvey, look at me," Lacey commanded.

He met her gaze that was all serious. No more joking Lacey. This was becoming a discomforting conversation.

"What did they say about me, Harvey?"

Harvey wanted to talk her into thinking that it was nothing, but nothing always meant something. Knowing that she won't back down, he sighed in defeat, placing hands on his hips, "Um... They... They said that they know you. That... y-you are a hooker, a call girl..." He lowered his gaze on the ground, "An escort..."

Harvey was becoming very uncomfortable, continued to rub his head, clearing his throat.

Lacey turned around. Harvey couldn't see her face, couldn't tell what she's thinking.

"B-But," Harvey continued, "That's bullshit talking. I know you, Lace. Y-You wouldn't... You wouldn't do something like that!" He chuckled, but noticed that Lacey wasn't laughing. He slowly stopped with a frown. This was bullshit, right? The mob wasn't actually telling the truth, right?!

"Lacey?" Harvey asked the silent question.

"They call me their dream _Barbie."_

Harvey's frown deepened, "W-Whoa! Whoa! What?! Barbie?!"

Lacey sighed, "It was when I dropped out of college. I was eighteen, trying to make a living for myself. My parents were mad that I bailed college, but they let me stay until I had a decent job and house. I didn't want to be the lonely, fat ass hag still living with her parents, so... I booked clients with Amazon Escorts."

"So... So you work... at an Escort Service?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"So you..." Harvey didn't want to finish the question, because picturing it in his head was gross enough.

"Yeah. I did. I hang out with the mob bosses. Chechen was my regular - his favorite _Barbie Doll._"

"My God," Harvey whispered.

The thought of her past exposed to her boss and friend wasn't only humiliating but heart breaking. She didn't want Harvey to look at her any differently. She wasn't the whore anymore. She changed. She got a job, an apartment, friends who cared, about to receive a degree for law in seven years.

"Harvey, please! T-That was a long time ago! I was young and stupid!"

Harvey was silent, not looking at her. His hands were in his hip and chin.

"I ended it! I left and got a decent job as a waitress... but then I met Rachel, and she opened doors I never thought I could enter. You, Rachel, Kathy, Bruce, and Nathan! You guys helped me so much! Even when I complained about the homework, you still pushed me to succeed... P-Please! Don't look at me like that stupid girl who made mistakes!"

Harvey finally made a statement - a question, "Why did you leave Amazon Escorts? They pay well."

"My... As I was called in accompany by two other girls to escort business men..." She scoffed. "Thank God for the traffic, because by the time I arrived the _business men _took the two hookers away."

"They were the police," Harvey stated.

Lacey nodded, "I realized that the job was too dangerous, and I couldn't go to jail... So I ditched my last pay check and the job." Another minute of silence. "Harvey... You... Can you please say something?!" Lacey pleaded. Tears were welling up her eyes, "Like I told you before... I'm _not_ that person! You have to believe me! Please!"

Harvey silenced her by his stare. Her jaw snapped shut once blue eyes met blue eyes.

He slowly approached her. His hands on his hips. His lips sealed tightly. His eyes were unreadable. Lacey swallowed the lump in her throat, preparing for the worst. The disgrace, the termination, the arrest. Harvey could call Rachel and tell her everything, and she would shun Lacey as well.

What he did next surprised her.

Hands cupped her oval shaped face, caressing them with his thumbs. His breath of whisky brushed against her lips. His eyes brightened bright blue.

Lacey didn't exhale quite yet. She needed to hear the words, "A... Are you going to arrest me?"

"Why would I do that?" Harvey asked. "Amazon Escorts are known to wipe files of their former escort, so there is no evidence there. All there's left is mob bosses talking BS about my intern."

Lacey bit her lower lips, holding back her relief grin, "So... So you won't-"

"I won't tell anybody," Harvey stated. "I will take your secret to my grave."

"You will."

"You are my friend - my _best_ friend. You are one of the people I care about very much. I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love." He brought her face closer to his. Forehead touching forehead.

Lacey's ringed fingers rested on his waist, didn't realize that she released the grin, "Oh Harvey. I care about you to..." She had no idea what she was saying the emotions and liquor was taking over her mind and body. "More than you will ever know."

Before Harvey could process her words, before they were stepped closer, Lacey's world had turn black.


	46. Chapter 46: Men Down

**Chapter 46: Men Down**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**Warning: Contains Graphic violence, blood, body parts, foul language, cannibalism, and upsetting deaths. I should change this to M. What do you think? You can probably answer that after reading the chapter.**

Kathy was getting scared, and it wasn't for Jenny, but for Bruce as well. He was almost killed and got caught tonight. Killer Croc got away, leaving Batman with fractures, bruises, and a bloody lip. He had took down tough guys, but Killer Croc wasn't somebody a person shouldn't mess with. He was bigger, bulkier than Batman. He was a beast.

Kathy warned him. She warned Batman how badass Killer Croc was, but he was too hard headed to listen. Now he was almost caught by GCPD and fell into unconscious for five minutes. Luckily, he had the senses to wake up and escape the Mill, before the police arrived.

"How are you going to explain to your colleagues about your lip?" Kathy asked, rubbing neosporin on Bruce's split lip with a cotton swab.

"I ran into a drunk man at a club."

Kathy pulled away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"You have a girlfriend, who's sister got taken by Joker, and you're partying at a club?!"

"A bar. I needed a drink after talking with the GCPD and the FBI about Jenny's current whereabouts."

"You don't drink," Kathy spat.

"But they don't know that!" Bruce retorted.

Kathy sighed, putting the stuff away, "You need heal your injuries by resting. You'll be Batman again, until we pass Square One... again."

"The funeral is in the morning," Bruce pointed out, "He is going to kill the mayor, Nancy."

"I'm well aware. But Batman doesn't come out during the day."

"But Bruce Wayne can."

"No, he can't!"

"Nancy-"

"NO!" Kathy snapped, "Don't, _Nancy_ me! In case you are really a bat and that you're blind, let me tell you that you are severely injured thanks to Killer Croc. I told you what he's capable of, but you are too stubborn to listen! You are hurt! You need to rebuild your strength before you go back out there and find another dead body!"

Kathy looked at Bruce neutral face. She didn't know who she was talking to anymore. The man who would take her out to dinner and give her sweet kisses during an I Love Lucy sitcom, or the man who dressed up like a Bat and protected Gotham.

"The only reason I am here, right now, is because of you and Jenny. Those two people are my _only_ priority, right now!"

"He is keeping her alive, Kathy."

"Yeah, but for how long?! You told me how she looked tonight. She is getting weaker and weaker every minute. I doubt that she has any proper nutrition in her. And that BOMB around her neck?! MY GOD! What if something happens and she blows up?!"

"Kathy..." Bruce reached out for her, but Kathy swatted his hand away.

"No, don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't bother me! I'm going to solve a puzzle!" Kathy stomped back to the screens, and continued to work on the shredded burnt piece of paper.

So far, she decoded a few printed words. It looked like it was an information document for someone's medical history. She decoded the words: age, medications, previous surgery. The difficult part was the sloppy writing that wasn't typed. It would've been easier if it was. There was also big bolded letters that was hidden at the bottom. They were burnt black when it found at the fire. The computer made them clear but blurry letters. It needed another round of clean up. She did just that, working on that part of the document next.

Bruce was staring at Kathy with the same neutral face. His eyes glistened with guilt and pity for his girlfriend. He wished that this didn't happen to her. She had gone through so much. She suffered a broken heart from Scarecrow, almost killed by Ra's Al Ghul, and had her mind twisted with Joker's games. There were times that he caught her in the living room talking. He didn't know if she was talking to herself or some invisable friend. He would've questioned her, but she would deny it. What if she was on the edge of Madness, and Joker was dragging her with him and Jenny. That wasn't going to happen.

She was right about one thing. He was being stubborn. He was stubborn about the Joker's threat. Take off the mask, or more people will die. The Mayor was Joker's latest target. If he doesn't rescue him, then he had no choice but to give in. It would ruin him as Bruce Wayne, but there won't be any choice at the matter. Kathy, Jenny, Alfred, Rachel, Fox, and Gotham were more important to him than his secret identity.

He couldn't get up and walk on his own. He used the swirling chair Kathy used to aid his injuries to get close to Kathy again. He wanted to see how she was making progress with the piece of paper he found at the explosion.

She was distracted with headphones in, listening to Avril Lavigne.

He felt the desk vibrated through his finger tips. Looking down, Kathy's cellphone buzzed with a missed call from her mother - Melissa. It had been forever since the mother and daughter had a conversation. The last talk didn't end well. Melissa lost control, and Kathy was to blame. Bruce could understand why Melissa said the things was because she was scared and confused. Kathy should understand that. She graduated her major in psychology after all.

Without her looking, Bruce accessed her cellphone and realized that Kathy had forty voicemails from her Mom and Dad.

He listened to the last message from her mother.

_"K-Kathryn..." _He could tell from her voice that she had been crying. A hot mess. "_L-Listen. It has been weeks. I know you are still angry for what I said, but I hoped you got my first message. If you did, then you know that I am sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. It wasn't your fault that sicko took your sister. At that time, I lost it... Anyway, your father and I talked and... And we decided to come to Gotham."_

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want Joker to endanger two more innocent people too.

"_I know you and Bruce want to keep us safe, but Jenny is our daughter, not just your sister. We should contribute just as much as you. You are not alone, Kathryn. You were never alone! You should've told us what happened to you at the Narrows. You are only grown up if you can admit that you needed a hug from time to time... I'm sure if Jenny was with you, she would do that... Don't push us away! You have a man who loves you, a mother, a father, friends to be by your side. You must know that... Please give me a call. I want to talk to you... I love-"_

The message ended.

Bruce glared at distracted Kathy. He should tell her to give her mother a call, before her parents board the first flight to Gotham.

Before he could utter a word, Kathy glared at him with scared eyes.

"Bruce..." she began nervously.

Bruce furrowed his brows, "What?"

"I... I decoded some of the writing, and I..."

Bruce glided his chair closer to her, looking at the screen, "And?"

"And I found something odd."

Bruce glanced through the pieces that have been put together. The blurry image of the double bolded print have been cleaned. What he read made him skeptical as well.

**_Pensocola Dentist Center - Patient Form..._**

**_Name:_** _Jennifer Knightly_

**_DOB: _**_5-23-1988_

**_Sex: _**_F_

**_Address:..._**

**_City/State: _**_Pensacola/FL_

**_Social Security Number:..._**

**_Allergies: _**_Steroids, nuts_

_**Medications**..._

**_Past Injury or surgeries..._**

**_Emergency Contact..._**

"This is Jenny's medical form. How - Why would the Joker have that?!" Kathy cried with rage and confusion. Did he obtained this before or after her kidnapping? If he was coming after Kathy in the beginning, why would he care about Jenny's well being? If he had a dentist form about her, what other documents did he have? Did he go to Florida to obtained these after his escape?

That's when everything was slowly coming together...

"_On July 18, in around 10:00pm, eighteen year old, Jennifer Knightly was abducted from the Wayne penthouse by none other than the homicidal madman we all know to be the Joker."_

_..._

_As Bruce and Kathy were interrogated by a cop with questions, Lieutenant Gordon explained to them about the calling history through the condo's phone._

_"At 9:30, a couples calls came from Wayne Protection and another from Bruce Wayne. Before that at 9PM, there was another from a blocked number. Around 9:55, two calls have been made to 9-1-1."_

_..._

_"Why did you take her? She's just a little girl! She had done nothing to you! You never knew her! You were supposed to come after me!" Kathy demanded angrily._

_Joker stopped laughing and furrowed his brows at her, "Why Doc. If I don't know better, I think I spot a green monster up your nose." He pointed at her face with the knife. "What you just said sounds selfish. Not everything is about you!"_

_..._

_"Now..." Joker cleared his throat, "If you - uh - excuse me, I need to get going. I gotta date with a certain red head!"_

_..._

_"A cop car was at the parking garage, and Jenny got in the car with them... They didn't go to GCPD," Gordon told Kathy over the phone._

_"NO!" Kathy cried, breaking down in tears, dropping the phone._

_..._

_Images of smiling Joker holding Jenny unconscious appeared on the Bunker screens._

_..._

_Jenny was on camera, warning the mayor about his upcoming death, before a gunshot rang._

_..._

_"I know he didn't shoot her."_

_Batman frowned, his eyes were questionable, "What makes you so sure?"_

_"If he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't have cut her hair..._

_..._

_"Joker!" Batman caught the clown's attention, "Let the girl go. She is innocent."_

_"Innocent? Let her go?!" Joker question the Batman's words as if he was the insane one. "Oh, Batman, if only you knew... __From what I heard, she likes a bit of an adventure..."_

_..._

_Joker held the knife up at Jenny's waist with one hand, while keeping her mouth covered, "To be honest, Bats..." He glared down at Jenny's face, "I don't really care much for women..." He pressed his nose against her hair, taking in her scent._

_Joker let out a pleasant sigh, pulling his nose away, resting his chin on top of her head. "But this one... she's just... How should I put it?" Joker grinned, "Special."_

_..._

Kathy blinked, "Oh my God..."

"I don't care much for women, but she is just special," Bruce mumbled the words the clown stated before.

"That's what he said before he left with her," Kathy explained.

"Do you know what this means?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to believe it. The records, her favorite flowers, Joker's behavior, extra precautions for her to stay with him, the timing - her arrival in Gotham right before his, now that's more than just a coincidence. When she picked up that anonymous caller at the loft, Joker expected somebody to answer... but he wasn't expecting me to answer, it was her..." She grasped her locks, pulling her hair slightly, "Oh my God, I am so stupid!"

They didn't want to believe it, but if the Joker had more than one file of her, then it'll prove their new theory.

"Jenny was Joker's first target all along, not you," Bruce stated.

**~000~000~000~**

Beautiful Saturday in Gotham. Perfect but sad day to hold a funeral for the corrupted former commissioner. Officers and horses lined up in their places. Reporters were with the civilian crowd on the sidewalks, announcing what's about to come. SWAT teams were by windows, aiming their guns at anything that was out of the ordinary. Protecting Mayor Garcia was everyone's priority.

Cash was on horse with the other officers with a dead serious look on his face. He didn't want his family to come, in case the worse was about to come. No matter how much he wanted to see his proud wife and children.

Harvey was seated next to his beloved on stage with the other officers, including Lieutenant Gordon. Sobered Lacey, much to his dismay, was with the civilians, watching the whole thing play out in boredom with a hint of anxiety. She got a number for an emergency cab if something were to happen.

The blonde's mind couldn't stop thinking about Harvey. How close they were. Her mind was so foggy from that night, she didn't know whether she kissed him or not. Harvey didn't say anything about. He said that he crashed on the couch, while she slept in his bed. _His _bed. She recalled the scent of his cologne on the pillows and sheets. The only thing missing was Harvey.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy realized what day it was, when she woke up at noon with drool on her pillows. At first she was confused as to how she was back at her apartment. The last thing she remembered was solving Jenny's document paper, and contacting Edward about how the document was obtained. The reformed Riddler went straight to work, even if it was four o'clock in the morning.

Her eyes widened, realizing that the day was the funeral and Bruce mentioned about attending in his battered shape. She couldn't let him go. Sure, the mayor's life was at stake, but Bruce can't save him in his condition.

She didn't have time to change clothes, have lunch, or brush her teeth. She grabbed her keys and head out the door.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce, ignoring Kathy's orders to rest his injuries, was speeding on the streets with his red motorcycle with a red helmet over him. This time he was prepared for the worst.

...

Around that time, the funeral began. Guards in uniforms lined up with guns. Civilians were on the side walk. Men's hats were removed for respect, except the guards. Mayor Garcia was making a speech for the deceased commissioner.

"Commissioner Loeb has dedicated his life to law enforcement, and to the protection of his community."

...

It didn't take long for Kathy to figure out that he took a motorcycle, and not a _subtle_ car. She honked the horn, trying to get passed traffic. The funeral was a couple turns ahead. She used her GPS just in case she made a wrong turn. Every second counts at this moment.

"_Make an immediate left turn."_

Kathy furrowed her brows, staring at the GPS. The arrow was pointing straight, the direction of the traffic. This was weird.

_"Make an immediate left turn, please," _the GPS repeated.

Kathy fooled around the buttons on the GPS, but the screen was still there, "Sugar. Why isn't this thing working?!"

"_Left turn, please."_

Honks were heard from behind, cars up ahead moved in green light. Kathy was about to floor it, ignoring the GPS's command, until she heard it say...

"_I said turn left, not straight, you dimwit," _the voice changed into a deep anonymous voice_._

Kathy widened her eyes, did the GPS really talked to her, "E-Excuse me? What did you say?"

"_Turn left, Kathryn."_

"Who is this?" Kathy demanded.

_"A special friend. The one who emailed you the blueprints to Blackgate Prison."_

"Mr. Sphinx."

_"Ding. Dong."_

_"W_hat do you want?"

Honks were made again, agitated that Kathy didn't go immediately. Now there's a red light.

_"No time to explain. Now be a good girl, and turn left. Oh, and don't bother contacting anyone. Come alone."_

Kathy knew better than to trust this stranger. She should involve Bruce, but he's currently busy saving the mayor. Mr. Sphinx did help her out with the blueprints, but how could she trust a faceless man?

"_Left turn, Kathryn."_

Kathy sighed, annoyed by the honks from behind. As soon as the light hit green, she made her decision. Turning the wheel, she made the immediate left turn, away from the funeral.

...

_"_Clearly, he wasn't a man who minced words," Garica continued, "nor should he have been. A number of policies he enacted as commissioner were unpopular policies that flooded in my office with angry calls and letters."

Cash huffed, standing in line with the men in navy with an armed gun in his hand.

Gordon was looking at the windows, trying to figure out where the Joker could make his move.

...

Bruce parked his bike out of sight by the stage. He was currently standing in the roof top with a binocular in his hand. He captured each officer's face, recognizing if one of them was the Joker or one of his goons. He studied the folders of Joker's goon list, every face and scar he saw in the pictures.

He scanned through the crowd to found one man that caught his attention. He was quivering and smiling.

It wasn't Joker, because of the hair, eyes, and scars. The man's face wasn't on the list, but Bruce didn't like the way the man was acting. The black officer behind him didn't seem to like it either.

...

_"You have arrived at your destination," _the GPS stated. Mr. Sphinx didn't talk to her after making the left turn, much to her relief. Now she had no choice but to talk to him again.

She was parked in an alley way, back entrance to an old apartment building, away from the streets of Gotham, her night light.

"Okay!" Kathy tapped on steering wheel in frustration, "I'm here! Now what?!"

Her phone immediately started ringing.

"Ugh!" She picked up her phone from her cup holder to see that she received a text message from a blocked number.

_"Look up. Can you see me?"_

Kathy stepped out of her jeep and looked up at the windows. She scanned every window to see that it was closed or the blinds were covering her view. Suddenly one window caught her attention. A hand stuck in front of blinds, waving at her.

She replied, "_I see u. Which room r u in?"_

She received another text message, glancing down it said...

_"Room 13B."_

Kathy hurried to the back door of the apartments and rushed thirteen flights of stairs to reached to her destination. She hated this. The fact that she came here without a legitimate explanation, exhausting herself from the number of stairs, and she was certain that this could be a trap from the Joker. Even if Joker forced Mr. Sphinx (or if he was Mr. Sphinx) then Jenny would be with her, and they would have a deadly reunion. She's also mad that Bruce Wayne wasn't at home where he should be resting, or by her side, right now to carry her up the tiresome stairs.

What felt like hours, she finally made up the thirteenth flight of steps, and stood before the door labeled 13B. She knocked the door, only to push it cracked open.

She furrowed her brows, glancing inside the room curiously, "Hello?"

She cautiously stepped inside the room to see that it contained a couch and TV, sleeping bags, and a small window at the corner wall. The hairs in her arms raised, giving her a shiver of chill bumps on her arms and legs. She didn't like the dead silence and the empty room one bit. She hidden a mace spray behind her back, preparing for the worst.

"Mr. Sphinx? Are you in here?"

Another dead silence.

A couple more steps, the door slammed shut with a click. Kathy rushed towards the door to open it, but no avail. She looked at the knob to undo the lock, but there wasn't one. She was trapped in here.

...

"We must remember," Garcia finished, "that vigilance is the price of safety. Thank you."

"Stand by!" The lead guard commanded, "Honor guard. Attent-ion!" Every guard stood straight and tall. "Post arms!" Guns were raised.

Gordon's eyes went straight to the guards with guns. What if...

"Ready! Aim!" Gunshots were fired.

What if the clown was in line with the good men, right now?

...

Bruce pulled out a rifle from behind. His red and black jacket covering, aiming at the suspected fiend. Cash got the right idea. Once the lead guard repeat the words again, he will aim, but not at the sky this time...

"Ready! Aim!"

...

Right next to the suspect was a guard with wild dark eyes and scars extending his smile. The Joker without the make up. He and his schizophrenic ally aimed their guns at the mayor, but Gordon was one step ahead. Gordon jumped and pushed Mayor Garcia out of the way, just when the bullets fired. One bullet nailed Gordon straight in the back. Cash turned and shoot the schizophrenic in the leg, forcing the man to miss his shot.

Everyone realized what happened, screams and gunshots were heard. The crowd scattered like mice.

Bruce didn't have a chance to fire his gun, because of the people running to get into their cars and homes. Even if he didn't miss his shot, Cash already beat him to it.

The schizophrenic was on the ground, clutching his leg. Cash was on top of him with the help of his men, handcuffing the son of the bitch.

"Stay down! Stay down!" One of the officers commanded the schizophrenic.

On stage, an officer pushed Gordon off the mayor, pulling him up on his feet. Another checked on Gordon to see if he was alright, but the lieutenant wasn't moving. Harvey rushed Rachel off the stage to get in the cab. They met with Lacey who was terrified.

"We got to go!" Lacey cried, opening the door for Rachel and Harvey.

Harvey released Rachel's hand, glancing at the crowd, "I'll be right back."

Rachel and Lacey were dumbfounded when Harvey raced back to the crowd.

"Why are you going back?!" Rachel demanded.

"What the hell?!" Lacey tried to rush after him but two cops were holding her and Rachel back. She recognized the cops, and hoped to never see them again. The grey haired, obese cop and his brown haired partner named Charlie.

"Well, well," the grey cop said, "It seemed like fate brought us all together again."

"Let us go!" Rachel commanded, writhing against Charlie's grip.

"No, can do, Miss Dawes," Charlie declined, opening their police car door, "You two are coming with us... again."

The girls screamed Harvey's name as they were forced to get inside the police car. The cab that Lacey managed to catch, drove off.

...

"My leg!" the crazy man cried, pressing onto the wound tightly. "IT HURTS!"

"Well, the leg will be the least of your worries by the time I get through with you!" Cash cried.

Suddenly, the air turned colder. A loud growl interrupted Cash's train of though. He raised his head to see where it was coming from. He didn't have time to react, before another monster crashed the funeral.

Killer Croc made it just in time for lunch. Just like Kathy, he didn't have his meal. Terrified screams grew louder as the crocodile grabbed two cops that were aiding the mayor and the lieutenant.

Mayor Garcia stared in horror as the two brave men were devoured by the mutant creature.

Bruce Wayne was aware to what's happening. He opened his bag to pull out a grappling hook, no time to head back downstairs. He went down back to his bike. It's time for the crocodile to know his place.

...

Kathy froze when screams were heard from the outside. She was too late. The threat has been delivered and she didn't find Bruce. Was he okay? Was he injured again? She rushed to the window to get a view of what's happening, only to view her jeep getting carjacked by thugs.

"Hey!" She banged at the window, using her strength to open the window (but it was locked as well), "HEY!" Even if she could manage to open the window, it was too late. The thugs started the jeep and backed out of the alley.

She turned around to try again at the door, but gasped at a presence in front of her. The most familiar figure was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed, hair trimmed, clean shaved, specs polished, a smug look on his face. That annoying smirk.

"Hello, Kathryn," Jonathan greeted her.

...

Cash ordered his men to take the suspect to the ambulance, raising his gun at the foul beast. Croc's back was facing Cash, giving the officer a chance to fire. Once the gun was shot, Killer Croc whirled around, facing Cash with the leg of Mayor Garcia's in his mouth and blood smeared across his scaly face. He ducked down and leaped after the officer. Cash fired a couple times, until Killer Croc grabbed him by the throat, yanking the gun from his hand.

Cash used both hands against the crocodile's grip, prying him off him. Every struggle Cash made, his breathing was cut shorter and shorter.

"I dreamed of this moment for so long, Cash," Croc growled, "I always wanted to taste your flesh in my mouth!"

"Bring it, bitch!" Cash spat, "I ain't afraid!"

Croc chuckled, "We'll see..." Croc opened his mouth to take a bite, but his collar sent sparks through his body, shocking pain through his nervous system. He snapped his jaw shut, taking Cash's hand with him. Cash let out a wail of pain, clutching his bitten arm, feeling the blood escape his body.

Croc tilted his head to see what caused his shock collar to spark. Joker told him that he was the back up plan. He allowed him to eat the Mayor, some of the officers, and Cash, civilians were off limits... for now. What did Croc do wrong this time?

Another spark of pained Croc. He noticed a familiar batarang stick against the collar. He threw Cash out of the way and pulled the sharp blade out of his collar. He looked ahead to see a man in red and black on a bike, not afraid, waiting for him. He smiled when the scent his nostrils.

"Batman is out in the light. Big mistake!"

Bruce started his bike and dashed away, having Killer Croc chase after him.

...

Unpainted Joker mumbled words under his breath as he entered the back of the white van. He commanded Frosty to drive.

"Did you get him, boss?" Frosty asked.

Joker growled, "No. The noble Gordon blocked my shot."

"Is he dead?" an obese goon behind him asked. "Did ya kill him?"

Joker rolled his eyes, but grinned, "Well, Kilson, I nailed him on the back where his heart is beating... _was _beating." Joker giggled, and his men joined him. The clown immediately frowned, "What are you doing, Frosty?! Start the car!"

Frosty widened his eyes in fear, but quickly nodded, "Yes, sir!" The van started and sped off.

Joker peered over his seat to find a little girl curled up in the back. Her shirt raised, showing off her stomach. Her skin paled with sweat. Her Joker hat was covering her face, but he could tell she was asleep by her snoring. He took a closer look at her bottom lip, seeing the herpes simplex spread. Two cold sores were touching each other.

"Ace missed the show," Joker stated, "Why did she miss the show?"

"We... We tried to make her stay awake, boss," Luke spoke up from the passenger seat.

"Oh?" Joker raised his brows, fooling with Lacey's gun in his pocket, "You tried?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke stuttered, "B-But she said that she didn't feel too good, and she dozed off. We figured fresh air and sleep could do her good."

Joker turned back to Jenny, seeing that her head was resting on the seat with her feet propped up by the van window, elevating her bandaged leg.

"You know..." Frosty began, "I have been thinking... about what Batman said."

Joker snapped his head towards Frosty's direction.

"A-And... what if he's right? You know? M-Maybe, we should drop her off to Gotham Gener-" Frosty's jaw snapped shut, feeling a pistol against his neck.

"Uh, Frosty," Joker began, "Did I pay you to _think-ah?!"_

Frosty shook his head, "No, sir."

"No? Then what did I pay you to do, then?"

"D-Do as you say."

Joker pulled the gun back from Frosty and placed it back in his coat pocket, "Then do as I say, and DRIVE THE VAN!"

Frosty jumped at Joker's animalistic tone, and sped away from the chaos that Joker created. During the ride, Kilson was listening to voices in his head, pleading them to stop talking. Frosty didn't utter a word as his eyes were glued to the road. Luke didn't say anything as well, but he took a peek through the rear view mirror.

He couldn't help but saw Jenny still being a sleepy beauty. Her swollen leg was brushed by Joker's gloved fingertips. The Joker was watching her sleep, while caressing her leg. Why would he do that? Jenny was supposed to be a stupid hostage, who was following and rebelling orders right from left. Could it be possible that Joker had grown... _attached to her?_

Lukas shook his head at that horrid thought. The Joker caring someone? Lukas had to laugh at his own joke.

Joker snapped his attention to Lukas, "What's so funny, Mitch?"

Lukas widened his eyes, afraid of what Joker might do if he caught him peeping at the forbidding moment between the clown and his captive, "N-Nothing, Sir. Just picturing Killer Croc as Godzilla."

Joker's eyes narrowed, staring at startling Mitch through the ride back to their _new_, _temporary _hideout.

...

Bruce continued to lead Killer Croc away from the funeral and towards the dark tunnel bridge. Killer Croc knocked a bunch of cars out of his way to get closer to the bat. Bruce entered the bridge, turning off his headlights, knocking out the lights inside the tunnel, darkening the bridge. He parked to the side, waiting for his prey. The crocodile was slowed down by a bunch of cars in his way, buying Bruce time to prepare.

Finally, Killer Croc entered the tunnel bridge, taking in the scent.

"Ah! I got your scent, Batman! Death is coming your way!"

He stomped inside the dark tunnel.

"I bet you are wondering... why I agreed to help Joker... Well... When we were in Arkham, he promised me freedom and an all-I-can-eat buffet! All I had to do was wait and suffer Blackgate, before he let me out to attack the commissioner. Good thing, he kept his end of the deal well. The Mayor tasted sweet... like wine."

Bruce shield his eyes shut, tightening the hold of his rifle.

"And Cash... His arm was just the appetizer. When I get through to you, he will become the _main_ course! Gotham civilians are mine. Joker and I will make them writhe!..." He sniffed some more, catching an unusual scent from the Bat.

"Funny... I smell vanilla... Are you wearing perfume, Bats? Didn't know you have a thing for girlie stuff!" He laughed louder, shaking his head, "No. It's a woman... You have a woman in your life, don't you Bats?"

Bruce stayed silent, trying to keep himself in check. '_J__ust a little bit closer, Waylon. Come closer.'_

"Ah! You do! That's so _sweet! _I have to say..." Killer Croc sniffled some more, "That scent... It's familiar... It's been so long." He growled in frustration not recalling the scent from anywhere. "When I get through to you and Cash, I'll trace that annoying smell! I will find your girl, Bats! I will have her wriggle like a worm on a HOOK!"

That does it.

Killer Croc's taunting laugh was cut short by a pierce sting attached to his scales. He reached his arm back and yanked the source of pain off him. He opened his fist to see a tiny dart. Suddenly his body was going numb. His mind became foggy. His mouth was drooling. What was happening to him?

Batman didn't kill him. He just sedated him.

Killer Croc turned around, not realizing feet met his face, knocking him out unconscious.

**~000~000~000~**

"Oh, Jonathan!" Kathy exhaled with relief, placing a hand on her chest, "Thank God, it's you!"

Jonathan raised a brow at her.

"I thought you were that creep from the phone!"

Jonathan didn't utter a word.

"So what are the words coming out of wise-ass Johnny, today?" Kathy asked.

Jonathan's facial expression changed from ego to confused, but still didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say I told you so? Or I shouldn't have listened to Sphinx?! Or I should listen to my inner thoughts and stay put at my place!"

Jonathan didn't reply.

"Well, I can't, Jonathan! I can't stay put, knowing that Bruce is being the hero and saving the mayor, right now. That hard head. He is suffering fractures from Killer Croc at the Steel Mill, but apparently, Bruce thinks he's God... so typical! Just because he goes out in a bat suit, doesn't mean that he's invincible!"

Jonathan was known to be cool and collected, but what Kathy just said widened his eyes in disbelief. Never have been this shocked in his life. Kathy didn't noticed as she continued.

"Now, I am trap in here with you in my head!" She sighed, leaning against the wall, "So... What is the plan to get out of here? What is my inner Jonathan thinking right now?"

That's when Jonathan finally uttered a question.

"Bruce is the Batman?" he asked intrigued.

Now it was Kathy's turn to be confused.

"Uh, yeah! Of course, he is. I know that, and since you are in my head, you know that too." She stared at him, wondering why Jonathan would say that. Was he trying to mess with her head again?

She scoffed, "You know what? Whatever! I don't have time to deal with you." She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan demanded, pushing his back off the wall.

"Calling Bruce."

"Don't," he firmly commanded.

Kathy glared at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean_ don't?! _I'm trapped in here with no explanation. I don't want to play the Sphinx's games any minute. I want Bruce to pick me up."

"That's not going to happen, Kathryn."

Kathy's frown deepened in confusion.

"And why is that?" Kathy challenged Jonathan with her arms folded. "Are you going to help me come up with a plan to get out of this hell hole?"

Jonathan stepped closer towards her.

Kathy didn't know why, but she had an odd feeling about her latest encounter with her hallucination. Something about him was... off. He wasn't talking much, and he was surprised when she mentioned Bruce as Batman. How could he be? He was her hallucination after all.

Her instincts forced her to step back as he crept closer. Her back was touching the window, Jonathan was now standing before her. Toe to toe. Face to face. No touching, though.

Kathy stared into his crystal blue eyes that reflected her face. This can't be right. When she looked in her hallucination's eyes, she saw nothing. Why was she seeing herself now?

Their eye contacted lasted briefly. Jonathan's eyes lowered at Kathy's smartphone in her hand. A swipe of his hand, and the smart phone was out of her hand. Kathy gasped when his cold skin touched hers. His cold hand touched her hand. She felt it.

Next thing she knew, Jonathan threw the phone across the room.

She turned back to him in shock, shaking her head in denial. _No. It can't be. He's not real. He's not real_. She tested the theory by running through him, but his body pressed her against the wall, a hand covered her muffled screams.

"Shh," Jonathan hushed her, staring back at her widened golden-brown eyes, "I apologize in advance, Kathryn."

Kathy felt a pierce sting against the right side of her neck, then her body slowly weakened. Her eyes blurred, her legs gave out, collapsed against her _alleged _hallucination's hold. The last thing she saw was Jonathan's face, before her world turned black.

**A/N: Jonathan is baaaack! It had taken forever, but the Reunion is going to happen! In the flesh! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter! How would Kathy and Jonathan interact? How is Jenny going to handle Joker physically? She's not looking too good. Thank u readers for taking the time to read + review! You guys rock!**


	47. Chapter 47: A Bliss

**Chapter 47: A Bliss**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Joker cackled when the news broadcast through the radio. Lieutenant Gordon was dead. Mayor Garcia was dead. Most of the cops and civilians were either terrorized, shot, killed, or lost a hand. The downside of using backup for his former target was that the backup was taken back into custody. Killer Croc was knocked unconscious by a sedating drug. How could somebody be brave enough to come close to a eleven foot, 580 pound monster like Croc?

Joker grinned at the idea to his little question. The Batman. It seemed like the Joker wasn't the only one who bends the rules. Oh, the Batman! How the dark knight intrigued him. He had done something that nobody had ever done. The Batman surprised the Joker. Surely, the Batman wouldn't survive the Killer Croc attack and the gun shots to his armor chest. But the Batman did. He flew back on top of the food chain. Joker loved it. Batman was alive and still refused to give in - hallelujah. How many people can the Joker kill before Batman decided to take off the mask.

_Oh, the Batman!_

The moment they met at the mayor's office. Batman took him down with a batarang and threw a punch, locking him away in Arkham. The thought of the Joker's plan failed really ticked him off. But then... He heard stories, the news about Batman. How good and safe he made the city. How many criminals he scared. How many broken bones and teeth he gave.

The second time they met, at the charity event for Harvey, he didn't miss the rage and fire in the Bat's eyes. Looking at him was like staring at his own reflection.

Finally... Joker found someone he could actually relate to. Batman proved himself to be a worthy opponent.

Something happened to the Bat made him the way he was. Something that made him snap. Not to madness. But up to the point that forced him to dress up in tights underneath the armor. It had to be a bad day.

Joker understood it first hand. All it took was one bad day to make him the way he was today. Everybody's got to have a bad day. But some bad days could drive you mad. Insane! One bad day could change everything!

Perhaps they won't be the only one with a bad day, once Joker takes over the town.

Mayor Garcia was dead. Somebody needed to take his place, and Joker was happy to nominate himself. All those who object could suffer hell, first.

The van pulled to a stop to their new hideout, in an alley way, back door to an old apartment building. Their host doesn't realize it, yet, but she's going to have guests in her household.

"We're here," Frosty stated.

The three little pigs - Frost, Lukas, and Kilson - stepped out the van to unload the goods. His little bunny was still asleep in the back, shivering even when the heat was on. No doubt the girl was running a fever.

Poor little Ace - his side project. How she disappointed him, yet again. She missed the show. The mayor's demise. He gave her a front row seat, and this was how she thanked him. She craved entertainment, and he gave it to her. She was becoming a bit predictable and weak for his taste. He should save himself the trouble and kill her. By now, death was best thing for both of their problems. There were times when he saw her crying or whimpering, he just wanted to stick the knife deep till she bled out.

However, he couldn't do that. Why? Because he saw something in her. Something that sparked his interest. There were moments when she decided to lose her cool and throw a knife at him. Other times, when she decided to pull the trigger. She missed, but she _squeezed_. He won't give up on her just yet, not until she decided to let go, lose her cool, squeeze the gun again (only this time, she won't miss).

"Oh, Jen-nay!" Joker called out for her.

No response.

"Jen-nay!" Joker tapped her shoulder, shaking her awake.

She groaned, blinked her eyes slightly open.

"C'mon, Jen-nay, you can't pass out on me forever. I already forgave you for missing the show I put for you."

Jenny didn't respond as she slowly grasped his hand, using her strength to pull herself out of the van, but a few tugs tired her out, and her body was still on the seat.

"I-I can't..."

Joker huffed, "Seriously, kid? Are you this lazy?"

"I... My head is killing me," Jenny whispered, staring at the ceiling space in thought, "I feel like... I'm going to explode."

Joker nodded, "You probably will... The neckline will do that, if you don't get OUT!"

Jenny lifted her hands, covering her ears, "Oh God! My head is spinning."

Joker rolled her eyes, "Okay, that's it."

He physically grasped her arm, and yanked her out of the van, causing her to yelp and fell onto the floor. Joker didn't let go, he continued to drag her until she was out of the van and into his arms.

Jenny gasped and winced at the sunlight hitting her eyes, blinding her, making her feel weaker. She so much wanted to welcome dreamland with open arms.

"Jen-nay!" Joker hissed, feeling her weight becoming heavy, "You got to stay awake now."

Jenny shook her head, "I-I'm sorry... I-I can..." Jenny lied her head back against Joker's shoulder, she was out cold.

"Jen-nay," Joker wrapped his arm around her waist, while using the other to turn her head to face him. She was ghostly pale and unconscious. He tapped her face a couple times, thinking that she'll wake up, "Jen-nay, c'mon. Jenny!" He slapped her harder, but still didn't received a response. Now he was becoming angry.

"Damn!" He scooped the girl up bridal style, turning his head over his shoulder for his three little pigs, "Boys... BOYS!"

Lukas didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes, sir." Kilson and Frosty joined him in line, waiting for their boss's order.

Frosty noticed the girl in Joker's and knew that something was wrong, "What's wrong with Ace?"

"One of you drive around for medical assistance," Joker ordered, ignoring Frosty's question. "Frosty, do me a favor and go upstairs and let her know of our arrival."

"B-But sir-" Frosty stammered. His idea was to take the girl to the hospital. Joker couldn't risk getting caught by bringing a doctor in the hideout. Witnesses will be in the building, listening to every word and scream.

"Did I stutter, Frosty?!" Joker snapped, "Go up and let our host know we're here! Oh, and if she tries anything: scream, fight, kick butt - just knock her out anyway necessary."

Frosty glared at Jenny who looked dead already. She was dying. If she didn't have proper help, she would be good as dead. Joker was slowly killing her without taking her to medical treatment. But Joker's the one with the cards. If you play them wrong, you'll have to pay a big price. He turned away and went inside the back door to the apartment building, praying for the girl's recovery.

"Joker, we can't have a doctor come here!" Kilson whispered. "It's too risky."

Joker pulled a gun from his pocket, while holding his toy, "Do you want to repeat that? Don't forget that someone will take your voices away. Keep this up, and we'll be hearing children in your head all night long!"

Kilson nodded in submission, running inside the van, starting the car and drive away.

"C'mon boys! Let's go in _home sweet home."_

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey was preparing everything for Rachel's arrival. She received a call from Harvey that Rachel needed to come stay at the apartment for a while. Lacey didn't understood why he wanted Rachel here that contained no security systems, no cameras, or bolted locks. The only thing she had for protection was her self defense training and a gun. Lacey understood that he wanted to protect his girlfriend safe, but why here?

A wine bottle and take out food were resting in the middle of the coffee table, an episode of Gilmore Girls was airing on TV - all she had to do was wait for her friends to arrive.

It didn't take long for Rachel with only her purse.

"No suitcase?" Lacey questioned.

"Harvey told me to go straight here," Rachel explained, entering the apartment, placing her handbag on the couch.

"Well, we have the same size. I'll let you borrow my clothes."

Rachel offered her a smile, "I like that." She glanced in the living and noticed the take out refreshments and Gilmore Girls.

"I figure that after what happened we both could use a drink," Lacey explained.

Rachel chuckled, sitting down on the couch, "I think you read my mind."

Lacey sat down next to her, opening the take out boxes filled with habatchi steak and chicken, sushi, fried rice with spicy sauce.

"Take out?" Rachel asked.

"And Gilmore Girls. All we need is my other best friend to get here."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see if Kathy was around.

"She's not here. She's probably with Bruce, having another meeting with the police."

"Would she be okay with me being here?"

Lacey shrugged, "Don't know. But this is my apartment, Rachel. I'm free to invite people to stay whenever I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now stop and get a drink."

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head, "Okay! Okay!" As Rachel was getting a wine glass and plate set up, Lacey noticed something off about her left hand. One of her fingers was glimmering on the lamp light.

"Uh... Rachel," Lacey yanked her friend's hand to get a better look, causing her friend to drop the paper plate.

"Wha - Lacey!" Rachel yanked her hand back, "What are you doing? You're lucky that I didn't have chicken in my plate."

"You're wearing a ring," Lacey stated quietly, staring at the jewelry around Rachel's finger.

Rachel followed her gaze, her smile crept back in her lips, "Oh! That. Harvey gave it to me."

"Why are you wearing it on your left hand? Wearing in on that hand would make people think that you are-"

"Engaged?" Rachel raised a brow with an amusing smirk.

The word hit Lacey's chest like a wrecking ball. She heard it, but couldn't process it. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel cried, "I didn't expect you to be _this _speechless!"

A lump got caught in Lacey's throat. She gulped, moistening her lips with her tongue. She didn't know how to approach this.

"Got the ring this morning," Rachel explained further, "I was going to tell you, but..." her face fell at the thought of the funeral, "After all that's happened... I couldn't think about it."

"You're engaged?" Lacey asked.

Rachel was taken back by Lacey's words. The girl finally spoke, but asked the obvious question.

"Yes! Lace, you knew that Harvey proposed to me at the fundraising event. I would've said yes... but I wanted to be sure that he was the one." She smiled, "I think I am."

Hearing Rachel's talk, seeing how happy that Harvey made her, who was Lacey to stand in the way of that? What kind of best friend would she be if she said that she didn't want her friend to be happy with the man she loved.

"Rachel... I'm..." Lacey took a pause, forcing herself to mask her emotions with the perky grin, the cheerful laugh, the applause, and sisterly hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She held Rachel tightly, grinding her teeth, the smile was in place.

Rachel pulled back, relaxed, "Thank you, Lace. I just want you to know that I will take up on your offer."

"M-My offer?"

Rachel scoffed, playfully hitting Lacey's arm, "Your offer of being my maid of honor, of course!"

Lacey had to giggled at her own stupid question.

"What offer do you think I was talking about?!"

Lacey shrugged, "I don't know."

"Listen," Rachel began with a blush, "I don't have doubt that you will order me a stripper for my bachelorette party."

Lacey offered a teasing smirk, "You know I will."

"Yeah, but please... keep it clean, okay."

"Oh, Rachel," Lacey stood up from her seat, "I thought you knew me so well. You know I can't make any promises. Although, I can promise you the best wedding and the best bachelorette party ever!"

Rachel laughed, "That's why I want you to be my maid of honor."

Lacey nodded, before glancing her way towards the door, "Um... I'm going to call and see if Kathy is coming. I-I'll... I'll be right back."

Rachel nodded, "Okay." She glanced her ring, once again, admiring the shine in the diamond gem. No doubt that Harvey spent the ring more than he should.

Once Lacey was alone, she took the opportunity to cry. Never have she felt so heartbroken before. How could Harvey pick Rachel? Why couldn't he dated Lacey first?

_"If he doesn't feel the same way about you, then maybe he's not the one for you..."_

Kathy warned her what might happen if she continued to be obsessed with Gotham's DA. Lacey continued to love him anyway. Now her heart was shattered into a billion pieces. No glue could put her heart back together. Hopefully, a small council session with Kathy would help...

Lacey was about to make the call, but realized that Kathy might be in the police station with Bruce. She didn't want to interrupt anything.

_"Oh! You think I'm in love... sent from above... I'm not that innocent!"_

Brittany Spears interrupted her trail of thought. Her phone was ringing the song.

Lacey looked at the Caller ID, and to her surprise, it was Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce. How is-"

"_Is Kathy with you?" _Bruce demanded sharply.

Lacey was taken back by his sudden question, "Uh, e-excuse me?"

"_Kathy, Lacey! Is she with you?!"_

"I thought she was with you."

_"No! I called her in her cell, but she hasn't picked up. We were supposed to meet, but she never showed."_

"Is she in Arkham? Is she at the police station-"

_"I looked everywhere for her, Lace! Shit, she might-"_

_"_Bruce, I know that you're upset, but you need to calm down-"

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Lace!" _Bruce snapped. "There was a freakin' crocodile eating people left from right, what if Kathy was-"

"She's not! She wouldn't do something stupid and..." Lacey realized that statement was incorrect. How could she forget the fact that Kathy stayed behind in the Narrows, when the fear gas exploded all over. They had thirty minutes to exit through bridge, but Kathy chose to save her doctors instead. What an idiot!

"_Do you know where she could've gone?!"_

"No," Lacey shook her head, "Look! Go to the police station and report it. I'll meet you there." Before Bruce could protest, she hung up. What Lacey thought Harvey and Rachel engaged was bad, she didn't know what happened to Kathy.

She looked at a picture on her nightstand of the two girls together drinking can cola, making funny faces. "Where are you, Kat?"

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce hung up with frustration.

"Well?!"

Bruce turned around to face a woman who was a splitting image of Kathy - her mother, and a father who Jenny possessed her looks from. The sisters' parents arrived an hour when he arrived from the funeral.

Bruce shook his head, earning a panic attack from the parents.

"Oh my God!" Melissa cried, "He's got Kathy too!"

"We don't know that for sure-" Dave was interrupted by his wife.

"We do! That psycho took both our babies, and the police and this vigilante are doing nothing about it!"

Bruce stayed quiet. The last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with a scorned mother.

"They are doing everything they can, Melissa."

"Well, they're not doing enough!" Melissa snapped, before turning to Bruce, "Bruce, can you get that lieutenant on the phone?"

Bruce shook his head, "I can't do that, Mrs. Knightly."

Melissa's frown deepened, "Why ever not?! We need to talk to Gordon, immediately!"

"You don't understand, Mrs. Knightly. He's gone."

Melissa scoffed, "Gone?! Gone where?!"

Bruce and Dave made brief contact. Dave knew just by looking at him, he knew what he was saying. The father sat down on the couch, running his hand over his face.

"I mean this is Gotham City. A clown has taken both my daughters, surely whatever it is can't be more important-"

"Melissa!" Dave spoke up, agitated, "Don't you understand?! Gordon is DEAD!"

Melissa's angry face softened immediately. She turned to Bruce questionably, "I-Is that true?"

Bruce nodded in silence.

"W-What - What happened?"

"Joker planned to kill the mayor at Commissioner Loeb's funeral," Bruce explained, "Gordon got in the way, saving the mayor's life just for a moment."

"What do you mean just for a moment?" Melissa asked.

"A mutant named Waylon Jones arrived and attacked the city. He... ate the mayor, and...injured the cops in his way."

Melissa covered her mouth, holding back the puke. Never have she felt this nauseous since the day she saw pictures of her daughter and Joker.

"So there's no good cop left to turn to?" Dave asked.

Bruce paused, trying to think of any cop to trust other than Gordon. He remembered Kathy mentioning a friend in Arkham. A security guard named Cash. But from what he heard he was intensive care at Gotham General, his hand was wiped clean by Killer Croc. That mutant was going to pay for every poor soul he devoured in Gotham.

"I don't know," Bruce replied. "But I do know that I have a powerful friend. He was close to rescuing Jenny, last night."

"Then where is she?" Melissa's voice grew back to rage.

"The Joker turned the tables on him."

Melissa huffed, "Not surprised."

"Melissa," Dave began, rubbing his temples, "Don't-"

"Why? It's true, isn't it? It's all having to do with that sick perverted son of the bitch! It's bad enough that he took my babies, but then he's sending pictures to torment us!"

Bruce looked up at Melissa with furrowed, confused brows, "Pictures?"

Melissa turned to Dave, "Tell him, Dave! Tell him what the clown sent us! You are Jenny's father, you should be pissed off just as much as me."

Dave shook his head, "No. I don't want Bruce to see my daughter that way."

"Mr. Knightly, it's okay," Bruce assured him, "You can show me."

Dave was hesitant, but Melissa didn't want him to stall. She snatched the phone from his pocket, and showed Bruce the last message that was sent from Jenny's phone. "This is what he sent us."

Bruce looked at the phone and stared in horror pictures of Jenny. Unconscious and undressed. Scars, bruises, and blood was all over the girl's topless body. No breasts were showing, but Joker explosed her upper chest, her abdomen, her scared teary face, and mostly her back. He didn't miss one particular mark on Jenny's shoulder blade. A mark that would last forever. A mark that would haunt her forever. He branded her, wounded her, possibly raped her.

The message was crystal clear when he found a recording voicemail from Jenny's number. He played and listened intently. He could hear muffled screams in the background, and pounding stomps on wood. Since the message was sent days ago, no doubt that it took place inside the Steel Mill, inside Roman's office to be exact.

He could hear Jenny's pleas for Joker to stop, but the sound of a knife tearing fabric continued. The Joker was tearing off her clothes.

_"Please, don't do this! STOP!"_

"_Don't worry, sweetheart. This won't hurt as bad as the first time."_

_"No, STOP - Please! Please! PLEASE!"_

Bruce's fist clenched as he listened to heavy breathing, smacking kisses, moans, and screams. His blood pressure boiled to a breaking point, the screen cracked.

"Bruce!" the parents pulled him back to reality. He realized what he had done. He handed the phone back to Dave, but after he slyly took the memory card from the phone.

"I'm - I'm so sorry," Bruce apologized. "I'll buy you another one."

"Don't worry about it," Melissa said, "It's just the screen that's broken not the entire phone."

"That bastard is going to pay," Dave stated. "He took my little girl's innocence."

_"Innocent? Let her go?!" Joker question the Batman's words as if he was the insane one. "Oh, Batman, if only you knew..."_

_Batman's eyes met the girl's teary red ones. Her eyes used to be hazel so sweet and filled with light, but now the light was gone from all the crying and pain._

_"You have no idea how much fun she is having here."_

Bruce inhaled sharply at the statement, picturing the psychopathic clown on top of an angel like Jenny was too much. He needed to do something. Get angry. Beat something.

_"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stubborn," Kathy's words echoed in his head._

He growled, fighting the urge to throwing something out the window. Alfred was in a coma; Jenny got kidnapped by Joker; A few people were brutally murdered and placed for show; Black Mask was used as a pawn; Lacey was pushed off a building; Commissioner Loeb, Lieutenant Gordon, and Mayor Garcia were all dead, grieving parents' were tortured by a recording and pictures of their younger daughter sexually assaulted; and now Kathy has gone missing.

This was too much.

"He'll do more than just pay. He has to DIE!" Melissa snapped.

"We can't do that," Bruce spoke.

Melissa turned to him in disbelief, "And why not? Didn't you know what the police are doing? Nothing! They are letting that bastard get away with everything he has done in here! They should shoot him, beat him, murder him!"

"It's not that simple. Joker will get captured by Bat-"

"Oh yes! The Dark Knight! I applaud him for saving Kathy's life, but he isn't doing a good job saving my other daughter and all the lives here! If he thinks that capturing Joker and sending him back to Arkham will make this all go away, it won't! The clown will get out, and he will cause mayham again!"

"Mrs. Knightly, please-" Bruce begged.

"No! No, I won't calm down! You don't know! You don't know what it's like to have something taken from you, and you have no choice but to stand there and watch it all happen! Have you ever lost a child, Mr. Wayne?!"

Bruce glared at Melissa with narrowed, before standing up, towering over the scorn woman, who seemed taken back by the rage in Bruce's face.

"No," Bruce stated calmly. "But I have lost people, I cared about _very_ much. My parents were murdered in front of me."

Melissa's face fell in disbelief. Dave looked up at Bruce with sad eyes.

"Alfred is fighting for his life in a coma. And Kathy, the woman I love, is missing. And do you honestly think that I don't give a SHIT?! And that I'm not ANGRY! I want nothing more than to choke the life out of that miserable piece of filth - the Joker!"

He noticed how Melissa's eyes followed down to his fists that were now pale white from tightness of his grip. He immediately loosened them and sat down back on the couch.

"But if I do that..." Bruce continued in a softer tone, "I will go down in that dark place with _him_..." '_And take all of Gotham with me,' _he added silently.

Melissa's eyes teared up, same with Dave. She sank down on the couch next to Bruce, placed a motherly hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, I am so sorry," she whispered hoarsely with tears watering her eyes and cheeks.

"Me too, Mrs. Knightly," Bruce replied in a whisper.

Dave picked up the condo phone, "I'll call the police, I want every cop to search every building for Kat."

Bruce peeked at the glass window to see the Bat signal had lit. No doubt that the GCPD formed a mob, trying to convince him to turn himself in.

Before he does that. He needed to pay someone a visit.

**~000~000~000~**

Her mind was relaxed, fell into a bliss. No longer thinking about her current problems. Her body was number. Her eyes saw nothing. Just the peacefully darkness. All that was moving was her chest rising with inhalation, then slowly sank down with exhalation.

Was she dead? Was she in a coma? She had no idea, but she embraced the black. She was no longer in frustration, sad, or scared. She was relaxed.

A click was heard, and a door slowly opened with a squeak. Footsteps met the hardwood floor. Definitely hardwood. Kathy wanted to open her eyes to see who graced her with their presence. However, her body was tired, her eyelids were too heavy open; but her ears were opened to listen muffled voices. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell that there's men talking. She wished that they could speak up louder.

The Lord answered her prayers as the voices came closer to her form.

"Where do you want us to put her?" the timid male voice asked.

"Take her to my room," Another firm voice commanded. Where had she heard this voice before? "Give her some blankets as well. The A/C is on, and she's already freezing."

If Kathy wasn't heavy with drowsiness, she would've wake up to see who was touching her bare arm, giving her chill bumps.

The same voice chuckled at the sight of goosebumps and hair was standing up from her arm, "If she's close to waking up, let me know immediately. I don't care if I'm in the basement with my work, just let me know."

"Yes, sir," the timid voice replied. The guy sounded terrified of his boss. "Yes, Mr. Scarecrow."

_"Scarecrow?" _Kathy didn't have time to process everything, because her body and mind drifted back to dreamland.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny's vision was foggy. Her body felt like it was covered in weights, she couldn't move. Her stomach was growling from need of food. Her throat was parched and scratchy. Another thing that caused her discomfort was a hard stick underneath her tongue.

Her ears perked up by a click of a gun. She knew it was a gun. She have been with Joker long enough to know that sound.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" the nasal growl from the clown asked.

"She's... She's suffering malnutrition," a deep male voice stated, pulling the stick out of her mouth. "She needs plenty of rest, increase of calories and nutrients, and I'll provide her medicine to improve her appetite."

"What about the leg?"

Jenny inhaled sharply when she felt a tap on her swollen calf.

"Requires RICE treatment, and like I said she needs nutrients in her system. Malnutrition slows down the healing process. I should also prescribe ice for that cold sore on her lip."

"Anything else?"

"Well... if you want her to recover fully, she needs to go to a hos-"

Another click was heard and whimper was made by the doctor. It's clear that Joker was threatening him with a gun.

"Sorry, Doc, but she's not going anywhere. Appreciate the help, Tommy, but I'm afraid that you have to go."

"B-But - You're not going to kill me? Or keep me hostage?"

"Kill you?! Hold you hostage?" Joker giggled, "Why would I do that? You cooperated. You didn't resist. You came to help, even if it was from a clown like myself."

Jenny was curious to see what her doctor looked like. Her eye lids opened slightly to see a blurry image of a man with dark hair and tanned skin. This doctor looked familiar, reminded her of someone she liked. Someone she felt close to in one day.

"B-Bruce?" Jenny whimpered, lifting her hand out, reaching out to him, "Bruce?"

The doctor was torn between the girl reaching out to contact someone even if it wasn't the man she thought he was, and a sadistic clown who was staring at him with his dark, evil eyes.

Jenny's eye closed when she didn't feel a touch from _Bruce._

"Yeah, now that I think about it. You do have Bruce's good looks. Are you his evil twin or something?"

The doctor didn't reply, listening to the clown's cackle.

"Look," Joker began, pulling out a knife, bringing it close to the doctor's face. "I think it's best for you, if you _get out_-ah. I would keep you here, but it's crowded here enough as it is."

"Then why not kill me?"

"Because I might need you back again soon. To see if my little Ace is good to go out."

"But who's going to get supplies for your_ bunny's_ recovery?"

_'I'm referred as a bunny-rabbit now?'_

"I have someone to take care of that. All I need from you is a list of prescriptions I need to treat her. Have it ready?"

"Yeah, I'm clear that steroids and nuts aren't required for treatment. I appreciate you informing me about that detail."

Now Jenny was confused. How could Joker possibly know of her allergies? The more she found out about Joker's knowledge, the more she's suspicious about his motives for keeping her here. He should know things about Kathy more than he does her. Maybe, Joker obtained information about her when he kidnapped her. That's a possibility.

Jenny's right arm went numb for holding it out so long without movement.

"Oh, and Tommy?" Joker began.

Jenny could hear a bag zipped up. The doctor must be ready to leave.

"Yes, Joker?"

Jenny forced herself to stay still by the surprise punch the doctor received. She forced herself to keep her eyes closed and her breathing normal as possibly, even when the doctor was gasping and grunting in pain.

"Don't refer... to Jenny... as a _bunny_... again."

"I-I said she's yours-"

"That's right, Tommy. She's _mine_. And only _I _call her the way I want to call her. Got it?"

"Y-Yes. I understand, Joker."

Jenny was impressed to hear the doctor maintaining his composure. Men would've quivered and begged Joker to spare his life. He sounded quaky, but he's keeping himself together a lot better than Joker's henchmen she met. Maybe that's why Joker didn't kill him, not only because he needed him, but because he's not scared. Jenny kept that in mind.

"My boys will escort you out, blindfolded."

"I understand."

"Oh, and don't bother telling anyone about this encounter. I'll know if you do."

"You know I wouldn't dare, Joker. It's doctor-patient confidentiality. HIPPA."

Patting echoed her ears. Maybe Joker was giving the doctor a good pat on the back.

"Good. Good. Glad to hear that you're keeping the code, Tommy. Don't want anything happen to your friends."

"They don't know I'm here," Tommy retorted, "I just got back in town, that's when your buddies adducted me."

"I hope they gave you a warm welcome."

"You mean a hit on the head?"

Joker chuckled, "Now. Now. Tommy. Don't get sassy with me. Just be grateful that I found use for you." Joker whistled, and more footsteps were heard. "Boys, take the good doc out of here."

Doctor Tommy didn't resist, he let the men escort him out.

As soon as the door closed, Jenny felt goosebumps on her skin. She wasn't alone. She was never alone. With _him_ in the room, she was never alone. Jenny turned her head to the side and about to move her sleeping arm back, but a glove hand grasped it. Jenny would've cried or attempted to pull her arm back. But she didn't dare move. She tried to keep her breathing normal. Just for a few minutes. Jenny pictured herself at the beach. That would be her happy place, her emergency exit. She needed this peace. Although, she was curious as to what Joker was going to do in her unconscious state. She was surprised to feel him caress the top of her hand, not before his lips replacing it.

This was odd. This was so normal. It was scary. She never thought Joker could behave like this. Kissing her hand as if he was her lover.

Jenny immediately forced that out of her head. It was an insane thing to think about. Joker was a crazy loon keeping her hostage just to get back at her sister. She was a pawn. That was it. Nobody could look at her the way the boys look at Kathy. Never in a thousand years. The last thing she wanted was to become insane for the Joker. That's Stockholm Syndrome. She won't have that.

"Oh, Jenny..." Joker began deeply. His voice changed. It wasn't nasally, but more manly. Total opposite of Joker. This was so out of Joker's character. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

_'What am I doing to him? What the hell does that mean?!'_

"It would be a lot easier if you haven't caught my eye, but you did. Because of you... I could never let you go. Not after everything that's happened between us. You're mine now." He placed kisses on her palm again, "Mine. Mine. _Mine."_

Why was Joker doing this? What's the point of her being here, if he was sick of her? Why couldn't he just kill her or let her go, so he wouldn't have to put up with her anymore? What's the truth behind his madness? Who was the man she just encountered, kissing her hand and whispering things that was not so Joker like? His voice. There was something odd about it. Jenny couldn't quite place it. Maybe if she could dig deep and know Joker, then maybe... No. Jenny couldn't fix the Joker. That's a suicide to her mind. She'll drive mad and could never come back to the light. However, there's more to the Joker than meets the eye, and Jenny was too curious to understand him. But how could she help him? How could she pull him out of the hole without her falling down with him.

Just when she was about to enjoy Joker's tender touch, a door opened with a loud squeak and bang. The Joker immediately let go and leaned back against his chair, acting nothing had happened. It was like he didn't want anybody to know what he was doing, Jenny didn't blame him, but disappointed that he had to stop.

"What-ah?" His voice returned back to the nasally happy clown everyone feared and hated.

The door closed and footsteps clicked on the ground. Jenny guessed those shoes were heels. She assumed this visitor was a woman, because of the seductive _mmmh_, escaped her mouth.

"What did the doc say about her?" the woman asked. Jenny could feel her nails on her good leg, toying with the filthy pant leg.

"Malnutrition," Joker replied.

"Aww." The woman raised her nails up to Jenny's wavy hair, twirling it with her index finger. "Poor girl."

Joker cleared his throat, warning her to stop touching Jenny.

...

The woman raised her head to meet Joker. Dark hair, same colored eyes, healthy pale skin with soft pink painted lips. She was dressed up in black. She was beautiful, not gothic beautiful, but deadly gorgeous. Joker knew not to underestimate her capabilities. Her skills were required for his current task.

"Possessive much?" the woman asked teasingly. "You think girls are my type, clown?"

"Possessive? Maybe. Your type?" Joker giggled, "Not my business. If you're -uh - into c_ats-ah_... Although that's what you are, aren't you, Selina?"

Selina Kyle, also known as The Cat in papers, was a world-class cat burglar, conning wealthy men, shoplifting for food and hydration, and breaking in jewelry stores to pawn diamonds for money or keeping them because they're beautiful to wear.

"You're the Cat?" Joker asked rhetorically.

Selina huffed, "What are you doing here, Joker? As you can see..." She gestured the messy apartment around them. Clothes in racks, her furniture was antique, the kitchen was small only had a mini fridge and sink. The only thing that made the home heart-warming was an adorable striped kitten drinking milk from a bowl by the kitchen window.

"This isn't a good place for a hideout. Don't you have a mill to use?"

"In case you haven't heard, the Bat found me, so I have to cross that out as my royal palace."

"You got the Mayor's office to take over. Garcia is dead, remember? Your crocodile killed him."

Joker grinned, "Yes, he is! But I can't take over. Not quite yet. There's some lose ends to tie up, before I take my place as..." Joker propped his feet up on the foot stool, "The Clown King of Gotham!"

"And she's going to be the queen?" Selina pointed at the unconscious girl on the couch... they thought she was unconscious. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Joker cleared his throat to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I - uh - I'm here."

"Frosty explained it to me, when I caught him holding Holly at gunpoint."

"Ah, yes, Holly. Shame that she decided to show up and go mad on my men at the wrong place and time. She should know that we are friends."

Selina scoffed, "Friends? If that's how you describe us, whatever."

Joker widened his eyes, placed a hand over his heart in a mocking hurt manner, "You're saying we're not?"

Selina put her teasing aside, and showed her true colors. Her eye narrowed at the grinning Joker, "You filthy, piece of trash. You ditched me at that jewel heist fiasco! They took me to jail!"

"But you got out," Joker pointed out, "Using your sweet siren, no doubt."

Selina rolled her eyes, Joker continued.

"Besides, that was a long time ago. Lets not dwell on the past... I certainly don't."

"You know... maybe this is the time to call this square," Selina began, "I mean what's going to stop me from escaping my home and report your sorry ass that you're here, and we'll see how you'll like being locked up in a cell. I'm sure this poor girl wants to be free from your captivity," Selina lowered her gaze at Jenny, continued to play with her hair, like a kitty addicted to yarn.

Joker huffed, "Still hold a grudge? I see." He shook his head in mock disappointment, "It's a shame that we have to do this the hard way. Cooperate with me, and I probably won't give my men permission to use your BFF at any way they desire."

He noticed that her lips twitched, unamused, but she quickly masked it. She was always good at masking her emotions.

"Holly?" Selina let out a chuckle, "You think I'm worried about Holly? That chick can take care of herself. Threaten me all you want, do whatever it is you wish with Holly, but you got nothing on me. I would rather die, then be in your presence and hide from the cops for another minute. Death is a new way to get out of this fucked up town."

"But you'll miss out all the fun!"

Selina frowned.

Joker looked at her face, before he smacked his lips, leaning close to her direction in a business like manner, "Okay, how about this? Help me out, and I'll help you."

Selina raised a brow, "How are you possibly going to help me?"

"Not giving you my smile is one of them," Joker grinned, giving Selina the shivers. "_And-ah... _I have a few business men that offered me money for Batman's head. Do what I want, and I'll split my half with you."

Selina's face fell into consideration. Joker kept his face still, but knew what Selina was going to decide. She had something that every burglar and wealthy people have - it's greed.

"Is this a trick?"

"Boy scout's honor," Joker held three fingers out, "I'm not pulling your leg this time. You'll be richer, and can afford a bigger apartment... but then again..." Joker glared at the apartment he was in, "I love this place... it's cozy."

"Yeah, it's a real charmer," Selina murmured sarcastically, looking around the place, before glaring at Joker, "The boys sent me up here for a task. What is it?"

Joker snapped his fingers, pointing his index finger at her, "Glad you ask." He held up a piece of paper, handing it to Selina, "I need your skills to get supplies for Jen-nay. Food, prescription - see anything that a healthy person should be eating, get it?"

"Didn't the doctor give the girl a medical prescription? I shouldn't have to break in the pharmacy, right?"

Joker shook his head, "Course not. Just get things to make a healthy person fat. And I want the supplies back by the end of the night."

Selina huffed, "Whatever. The sooner the girl is better, the sooner you get out of my house!"

"That's the spirit!"

**A/N: Thank you, everyone who favorite, reviewed, and followed this story. Up next is a confrontation you can't miss - Jonathan and Kathy!**


	48. Chapter 48: An Overdue Confrontation

**Chapter 48: An Overdue Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

_Snakes. It was all she could see in her dreams. The scales and fangs shined, tying her body down to the metal table. She_ _writhed and screamed for help. Someone came, but it wasn't her Batman lover. His head was dressed in a sack, his crystal eyes shined through the holes, staring down at her. Her ex-lover had come to torture her, only she's facing his dark personality._

_"Having trouble?" Scarecrow cooed, tilting his head slightly._

_"P-Please! Please!" Kathy begged, crying louder when the fang threatened to pierce her skin. "Please, don't kill me!"_

_"Oh..." Kathy lifted her head up to see another man, hovering his head over hers. "We're not going to kill you!"_

_She wanted to scream, but something gagged her to keep her from speaking, and the scariest part that it was slithering. A live snake gagged her mouth._

_"We're just going to hurt you... Really. Really. Bad-ah!" The clown above her wasn't a human being, he was acting like an animal same as his scarecrow partner._

_Laughter echoed the walls as she looked down to see a black cobra sliding up towards her belly button, before he made his strike..._

Kathy jumped upright and let out a yelp, panting heavily. Looking down at herself, she was covered in sweat from a dozen blankets on her. She realized that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. It was a small bedroom with rose patterned wallpaper, vanity dresser, a rocking chair in a corner with dolls back in the 1900's. This room was suited for a great grandmother. She realized there was a window seat nearby. Looking through the pale yellow blinds and maroon curtains, she could tell it was dark outside.

It was dark outside. Kathy realized that she missed her meeting with Bruce at the Bunker. He should know by now that something was wrong, and he's searching for her right now as Batman.

Having enough energy, she turned to the side, planting her feet firmly on the carpet floor. Pushing herself off the bed, she took a look around the room. Her attention was at two doors with a dresser in between. She opened the door to the right, and immediately coughed at the dust that flew to her face. She fanned it away to get a glimpse of old dresses and nightgowns. She could tell almost immediately that the house she was kept in was abandoned. She looked at the right corner beside her to see a marble cane. She picked it, inspecting the sharp handle. She gasped, spotting faded blood at the curved tip. Whoever this lady was who used to live here was very abusive.

She closed the door and turned to the side. Immediately widened her eyes and gasped, backing away to the wall by the nightstand, holding the cane against her chest.

The man, who could be in her mind, leaned against the doorway. His glasses were removed along with the smug look of satisfaction. Instead of wearing a dressed suit, he was wearing a cotton white T-shirt and sweatpants. This Jonathan hallucination was serious but causal. How could she imagine him in this way, or could it be possibly that he was real?

Kathy refused to believe that. She said the words out loud.

"You're not there," Kathy stated, pointing at him with the cane.

Jonathan raised a brow, but stayed silent.

"I _know _you're not there." She closed her eyes, pressing her lips together, "_Mmm. _You. Are. NOT. _Real_!" She opened her eyes and widened them again. Jonathan was still there. He never went away, or disappeared in a different location. He stayed put in that particular spot by the door, blocking her escape.

Jonathan huffed, slapping his hand against his leg, "I'm _real, _Kathryn."

Kathy parted her lips, breathing heavily in shock. Her feet still glued to the ground. Her eyes locked with Jonathan's crystal blue, debating whether this image was a lie or truth.

Jonathan took a step forward, reaching his arm out for Kathryn, "Would you like to pinch me?"

As he was coming closer, she held up the cane to keep him away.

"N-No. Y-You just... Just stay right there." He didn't listen as he came closer, passed the handle. Kathy's fear grew and her body shivered with fear. "Please, stay away! H-Help please... SOMEBODY HELP!" Kathy screamed, only to earn an eye roll from Jonathan. "HELP!"

"Kathryn, you of all people should know that line is helpless. My men are downstairs. They're not going to do anything, unless _I _say so. So I _suggest, _you be a good girl, and _calm_-"

Jonathan didn't finish his statement as his chest was poked by the cane, another strike in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Kathy immediately widened the cracked door and ran through, only to get tripped by Jonathan's hold around her ankle.

She turned her body on her back, nailing in the face with her free foot, releasing her. She pulled herself up on her feet, and sped downstairs, leaving the cane behind that flew at the end of the hallway. Her mind couldn't process anything, other than getting out of this house, away from him. She screamed, feeling a pair of arms around her waist. She was kicking, screaming, sinking her nails deep into the stranger's arm until it bled.

"I got her, Boss!" the goon stated.

Kathy screamed, spotting more than one of Jonathan's assistance standing from the couch in the living. They were enjoying Fear Factor on TV, until a little girl ruined the suspense.

She spotted Jonathan at the foot of the steps, staring down at the sight before him with disapproved eyes. She noticed a gash at the side of his head caused by the marble cane.

"Let her go," Jonathan commanded.

The goon that was holding her looked up at him with confusion, "B-But boss-"

"All of you leave," Jonathan commanded firmly. Nobody questioned him further. The goon, that was holding her, dropped her, racing with his buddies out through the hallway. Kathy got up and turned around to the front door, only to find it lock. She whirled her head over her shoulder to see Jonathan in that same spot, watching her like a hawk. She raced to where the goons were heading, saw that the exited through a glass back door in the dining room. She opened it to see that it was locked as well. There was only one way to get through, and it was to break it open. She picked up a folded chair about to throw it at the glass door. The only thing that stopped her was _his _voice.

"Kathryn, enough!"

She found in at the entrance to the dining room. He was looking at her as if he was looking at one of his patients. She wasn't crazy. She wanted to leave.

"I wouldn't do that. The glass is indestructible. You can't break it, even if you used a car."

He was lying. He had to be lying. Kathy threw the chair, and just as Jonathan said, it was indestructible. She was trapped with him.

"I told you," Jonathan murmured.

Kathy leaned back against the door, trying to process what just happened. Jonathan Crane - former head of Arkham, her ex-boyfriend, the Scarecrow, the terrorist in Gotham and her dreams - was standing before her, only this time it's for real. Jonathan was really here. She wasn't hallucinating him anymore. He was here. She had no idea what to say or do, her natural instinct was to scream and bang the door, hoping the neighbors would hear and call the police.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny managed to open her eyes, but her body was still aching in pain. She noticed that she wasn't in the van. Her vision with the doctor was real. Joker holding her hand and kissing it was real. The woman who entered the room, interrupting the tender moment was real.

Her eyes took in the messy apartment, and a few men sleeping on the floor. She scanned each man to identify Joker, only to get interrupted by a squeak from a door.

She perked her head up to see who was there. A woman dressed in black like Kim Possible would wear, cat ears, and a mask. What was with people dressing up as a persona? Next, she's going to meet the Mad Hatter, because lets face it. Everyone was mad here. Jenny learned that the hard way.

"Hey, look who's up," Selina pulled the goggles up to reveal her face.

Looking at this Catwoman, Jenny knew that she was pretty. Any man could fall at their feet and worship her. How she wished to have a trimmed body like hers.

Jenny was about to talk, only to get a shush from the Cat.

"Not so loud," Selina warned her, pointing a sleeping body nearby the couch. "He's sleeping."

Jenny lowered her gaze to see Joker with his coat removed, revealing his checkboard shirt. Just like the other guys, he was sleeping in a sleeping bag with his hand on her leg. She tried not to move, worrying that she'll wake him.

"I have to say..." Selina captured Jenny's attention. "You are looking better than before. You looked like a corpse the first time I saw you."

Selina didn't look much older than Jenny only taller, she noticed. She had to be in her early twenties, somewhere between Kathy's age and Jenny's.

"UM... I- uh - I'm sorry," Jenny reached her hand out to introduce herself, only to see a tube attached to the back of her hand. She followed it, spotting a fluid bag hanging on a coat rack with a clothes hanger. How clever.

"Yeah. Doc said that you are low on food and water, so Joker got me to steal this," Selina held up a bag that contained food and Jenny's prescription.

"S-St-steal?" Jenny questioned her.

Selina shrugged, "Yep." She picked up a yellow bag that contained vitamins perhaps, "Joker would kill me if I gave you this before him..." She shrugged, "Mm, I'm not worried. He'll get over it."

Jenny began to panic, "U-Uh-Uh, my-my doctor should-"

"He's not around, sweetie. And it's not like I didn't do this before."

Jenny didn't say a word as she watched Selina lowered the fluid bag down to one level, before raising the vitamin bag, inserting the tube with the original fluid tube. She opened the secondary tubing, watching the liquid flow down to Jenny's bloodstream.

"I'm Cat by the way," Selina introduced herself.

Jenny nodded, before she could talk - try to talk, Selina interrupted.

"Yeah, don't bother. I know who you are. You are the most talked about in Gotham."

_'So I heard.'_

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Cat decided to return her attention to the bag to find a jar of antibiotic. She handed Jenny two pills, "For your leg."

Jenny grabbed the pills, but required a drink to wash it down.

Selina didn't need to ask what she wanted. Jenny's attempt to talk made her throat all dried up. Why not moistened it with a drink.

"Be right back," Selina walked to the kitchen, letting Jenny wait for her. The teen couldn't help but stare at the sleeping clown. Oh, how he was almost human like when he's in that state, even with the make up on.

How she wished she witnessed more than the chaotic Joker she encountered numerous times. This type of Joker was peacefully, but abnormally scary. His touch before was soothing and warm... Jenny shook her head mentally at that thought. What was she thinking? How could she allow herself to think such things? Not again. What was the Joker doing to her?

_'What the hell are you doing to me?' Joker asked._

_'What am I doing to you, Joker?' Jenny asked the same question, "What about me? What are you doing to me?'_

Selina returned with a carton of milk in her hand, handing it to her, "Drink the whole thing. I got more in the bag."

Jenny didn't hesitate to pop the pills and chug-a-lug. Selina gently placed a hand on top of the jug, stopping her from raising it up to the point that she'll spill it on herself.

"Hey, slow down. You'll get a stomach ache, if you drink it that fast."

Jenny flushed, stuttering her apology.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I know that you're hungry."

Jenny nodded, feeling a cold chill through her body.

"You cold?"

Jenny nodded again. Selina stood up from the arm chair, grabbing a white fur coat that was lying on a pile of clothes around the coat rack. She tossed it to her, "Here. Doubt you'll wear the sleeves, because of the IV, but I'm sure you can use it."

Jenny smiled, wrapping with warm cloth around her shoulders, "T-T-T-Thank... Thank you."

Selina shrugged, "Hey, it's what I get paid for."

Jenny furrowed her brows at her. _'So she works for Joker?'_

"I know what you're thinking," Selina began with a hiss, "And don't even go there. I let you guys stay here is because Joker is giving me his half of the dough, and... I have to say that you are adorable."

Jenny stayed silent, debating whether she should be insulted or grateful.

"S-So... T-This is... your place?" Jenny asked, looking around once again.

"Yeah, it's not as much as the Steel Mill you and Joker were living, but it's something."

Jenny nodded, agreeing that it's small, but it's charming, "I like it." Jenny smiled at Selina, "I know that Joker is paying you to let us crash here and steal stuff for me, but... I want to thank you."

Selina was taken back by what Jenny said, "So it's true."

Jenny tilted her head in confusion.

"You _are_ sweet. Hardly met people like that in my life. I don't know whether to like it or be annoyed."

Jenny offered her a bigger smile, but Selina's still look neutral.

"Look," Selina began, kneeling down next to Jenny, placing a hand over Jenny's IV one, "The reason why Joker took you, it's none of my business."

"He took me to get even with my sister, Kathy. She's a doctor in Ark-" Jenny fell silent when Selina raised her hand up.

"Like I said... _none of my business_."

Jenny nodded with an apology.

Selina huffed, "Quit saying sorry. It's getting obnoxious."

Jenny wanted to apologize again, but thought better of it. She's a people pleaser, she didn't want anybody to get mad.

"But I have to say that Joker hates timid girls, crybabies, and wealthy stuck ups. That's all I know when I worked with him, a year ago... before he ditched me."

Jenny listened to Selina intently, taking in every information she was offering. Everyone was asleep, so tonight was a one-time thing.

"I think the reason why you possessed scars is because he wants to push you to come out of your shell."

Jenny shook her head, "He punishes me for defying him."

"He wants a challenge, and I think you are the top of his list. Nobody is sweet here, baby. This is Gotham City."

"Bruce is sweet, he's rich but the most generous and most down to earth person, I met."

Selina scoffed, "Pfft! You got a thing for the guy?"

Jenny fell silent.

Selina raised a brow at her intrigued, "That was supposed to be a rhetorical question. You _really_ got a thing for Bruce Wayne?"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She didn't know how to say it, except denial.

Selina giggled, "Ooh, Miss Jenny has a thing for her sister's bo."

Jenny covered her face, keeping herself from turning red.

"Looks like Gotham's sweet angel isn't as innocent as she looks."

"N-No, I-I-I-"

"Don't worry, Jen," Selina leaned in and whispered her ear, "Your secret is safe with me." Selina pulled away to look at the fluid tube, closing in the secondary tube, returning the fluid bag back to its original position.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Good," Jenny replied, releasing a soft yawn.

Selina shook her head with a smile, "You really are adorable, but bad too."

Jenny's face fell, only to receive a smirk from Selina.

"I think we're going to have so much fun together after all."

Jenny's face twitched into a small smile, leaning back against the couch.

"Well, I'm going to crash in my bed. Get some sleep, okay, sweetie?"

Jenny nodded as Selina walked close to the bed to pick up her night clothes, changing outfits in the bathroom. Jenny closed her eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Maybe, this kidnapping won't be so bad after all with Cat around.

**~000~000~000~**

"Somebody HELP ME!" Kathy screamed, banging the glass door.

"Enough, Kathryn. Enough," Jonathan spoke to her calmly but fatherly, slowly approaching her, "I understand that you're scared and confused, but just take deep breaths and listen."

"Last time..." Kathy whispered hoarsely, "Last time, you tried to kill me."

Jonathan tensed up at the flashback when Scarecrow had taken over, his dark side drugged her, threatened her, and almost killed her.

"Kathryn..."

Kathy widened her eyes, seeing him come closer to her. She quickly ran at the end of the table, away from Jonathan, "Don't come any closer! Don't touch me! Don't come near me!"

Jonathan raised his hands in surrender, "I'll stay here - I won't move, Kathryn. I'm sorry. I'll stay here... I won't move."

Kathy breathed heavily, staring at her captor with teary eyes. When he noticed her calming down a bit, now was the time to start explaining.

"We have so much to discuss, I don't know where to start."

'_Obviously,' _Kathy would've said it out loud, but a lump caught in her throat, keeping her from speaking.

"That night at the Narrows... The man you saw in Arkham... You must know that it wasn't me."

"I... I know that," Kathy stated plainly. "I know that you... helped a man named Ra's Al Ghul terrorize Gotham."

Jonathan nodded, "I did."

"Why?... _Why?!"_

Jonathan sighed, rubbing his temples, "It's a complicated answer, Kathryn."

"There's nothing complicated about it, _Crane. _You are small man trying to get back at the world that did you wrong. And you got a friend in here..." Kathy tapped her own skull, "To motivate you. You're _sick_, Jonathan! SICK!"

Jonathan pressed his lips together, trying to keep himself together, "I am sure that your boyfriend told you about my involvment. The Batman. Bruce Wayne."

Kathy frowned, turning away from him.

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. You pretty much admitted it to me. Don't understand why, but you did. But now that I think about... It makes perfect sense."

Kathy stayed silent, cursing herself for spilling the beans.

"If you think I'm going to blab, don't. I don't honestly care who the Batman is. I think he is just a cowardly man in costume, gaining vengeance on evil. The evil that killed his parents."

"You don't know him like I do, Crane."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, isn't that your name, Crane?"

"Stop calling me _Crane_. Only you are allowed to call me Jonathan."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know me better than anyone. You are the only woman I care for."

"Don't tell me that! Don't tell me that you care about me! You used me from the start!" Kathy spat.

"No."

"Yes! You played with my feelings for over a YEAR, Crane! In all that time, I defended you to people! To my friends, the Arkham staff, Rachel, Bruce, Falcone, and Ra's. I chose you over my best friend, who tried to warn me about you from the beginning! And _this _is how you return the favor? Going behind my back and plotting to terrorize Gotham and kill ME!"

"Kathryn, I am so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to kill you."

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it! Just let me go!"

"Kathryn, please listen to me."

"Nothing you say is going to change anything!" Kathy shook her head, staring at him with teary eyes, "I-I don't even know who you are!" She broke down, resting her hands on the tables. Teardrops staining the table cloth.

Jonathan's heart tugged at the sound of Kathy's whimpers and the sight of her tears. Kathy being upset was the last thing he wanted to do. He approached the side of the table, while she hurried around until they were facing each other across the table.

"Back at that Japanese restaurant," Jonathan began, "when you dumped food on me, humiliated me in front of everybody... I admitted I wanted revenge. I took my time and effort just to make you talk - to know what your greatest fear was..." Jonathan slowed down to hear Kathy's whimpers grew louder. "And then make you pay, put you in a strait jacket for, b-but - but I promise you, Kathryn!... I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you."

Kathy shook her head, pleading him to stop, "Don't."

"I have lied about a lot of things-"

"Jonathan, DON'T!" Kathy shouted.

The man didn't stop. He continued to spill the truth, staring at her with honest eyes, "I may have lied about a lot of things... but I have never lied to you - not ONCE - about how I feel about you."

Kathy tilted her head, staring at him, analyzing his face to see if he was lying or telling the truth. Her emotions were too much for her to figure it out. She let out a sob, wiping her tears from her eyes, not caring that she smeared her make up.

"When we're starting getting serious between us, I swore myself to protect you, one of the reasons why I couldn't let you know about me!"

"Well, you sure did a good job with that!" Kathy spat sarcastically, "Scarecrow almost killed me! Ra's Al Ghul was about to take me out of the country! Scarecrow tried to kill _me!_"

"And I am so sorry for that! I didn't know that I would lose control."

"Well, it happened. And there's nothing you could do to change that." Kathy looked around the dining, looking for another way out. "Why am I here, Crane?"

Jonathan sighed, "Isn't obvious? I'm doing something your boyfriend could not, I'm protecting you from Joker."

"I can handle Joker just fine!"

"You don't understand," Jonathan shook his head, "I spoke to him."

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "W-What do you mean _spoke to him? When?"_

"I'm sure you're well aware about Joker using Roman's persona." Jonathan stared at her distraught face, took it as a sign to continue, "Well, Maroni and his men invited me to their hideout to help get rid of Joker. But what we didn't know that Black Mask failed to attend..."

_FLASHBACK: Back at the closed restaurant..._

_"I have to say, Crane..." Joker began, circling around his chair, "The way you risked your butt, showing up - uh - here in Gotham just for a girl is really... really - uh - touching."_

_Jonathan stared down at him with narrowed eyes through the mask, clenching his fist into a color white._

_"It's a shame that I have to kill Doctor Kitty soon," Joker stated casually._

_Jonathan widened his eyes, restraining himself from running and strangling the clown himself, "Excuse me?"_

_"You see... Your mistress really upset me, Crane. Broke my heart. I gave her a gift that could raise her salary, and how did she thank me?"_

_There was a moment of silence, until one of Joker's men spoke up, "By declining the gift."_

_Joker whipped his arm back. The next thing everyone knew, the goon was dead. Knife to the throat. Clear, accurate shot._

_"He interrupted," Joker explained._

_Everyone was gruesome with Joker's behavior, except Jonathan. He was used to this action. Jonathan rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table._

_"But what's-his-name was right. She declined me. Ignored me. I don't appreciate being - uh - ignored. Don't you, Crane? I'm sure you understand that first hand."_

_Crane didn't reply, continued to listen._

_"And Kathy... well... she is becoming too whiny for my liking. Which is why she has to go."_

_"I swear to God if you hurt her-"_

_"Hurt her?" Joker giggled, "Relax-ah, Scarecrow. There's no - uh- need for threats. I got a - uh - proposition for you... Something that would make both of us happy."_

_Crane raised a brow behind the sack, listening intently._

REALITY...

"You were going to be his next target, Kathryn. And he offered me an alternative. I stay out of his way, or he will kill you."

Kathy pursed her lips, nodding, "So you lured me to an apartment as Mr. Sphinx, then kidnapped me to prevent me from rescuing my little sister? Are you kidding me, Crane?!" Kathy was no longer sad but infuriated. How dared he do this to her?

"Kathryn, enough. I am not that Sphinx character. Although, he did offer to help me get you."

"Who is he?"

"_That_ I can't tell you."

Kathy's mouth dropped, "You didn't know, did you?! You trusted a stranger to lure me in the apartment?! What if he turned the tables on you?!"

"Trust me, Kathryn. I am not an idiot. I know who he is, I just couldn't tell you because it's based on the conditions. _You..." _Jonathan pointed at Kathy, shaking his head in disappointment, "However, do not, and you were stupid to take the bait."

Kathy didn't reply after that, hating the fact that he was right.

"I didn't take you to prevent you from doing anything. Believe me, I don't want that bastard hurting that sweet girl for another minute. If I were in your shoes, with a sibling to protect, I would've done anything I could to track down the son of the bitch!"

Kathy rolled her eyes, _'Yeah, right!'_

"I took you outside of Gotham, because I don't trust Joker keeping his word. I needed you here to be safe."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-What do you mean _outside of Gotham?"_

Jonathan sighed, "This place used to belong to my grandmother. It's an abandoned farmhouse, no would bother looking for us here."

"How far are we from Gotham?"

His eyes narrowed at her form. He could tell from her face that she was thinking, thinking about ways to escape. "Don't even think about it, Kathryn. You're not leaving here anytime soon. Not until Joker is either arrested or buried six feet under."

Kathy glared at him with an evil eye. That look could give Jonathan the chills. He wasn't scared, but he got the chills. It has been an eternity since he saw that look from her. The look that turned the Scarecrow on.

**"Wow! _She may be a bitch, but she is a hot one. Damn, why couldn't she be our mistress?! We would've had so much fun together!"_**

Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes tightly, attempting to block out Scarecrow. After his conversation with Kathryn, he was going to quickly take the pill, before Scarecrow decides to take over.

"He's speaking to you, isn't he?" Kathy whispered.

Jonathan didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough.

Kathy inhaled sharply, slowly heading towards the entrance to the hallway, "I-I should-"

"Kathryn..." Jonathan began, composing himself. "You don't need to be scared of me."

"Scared of you?!" Kathy snapped, "Jonathan, I _loathe _you! AND your little friend!"

Jonathan closed his eyes, trying to block out every hateful word _his_ Kathryn had to say.

"If you think you're going to prevent me from saving my sister, if you think you're keeping me safe by trapping me in your crazy hag's place, you're WRONG! DEAD WRONG! Bruce will come for me, and you'll be sorry!" Kathy exited the dining hall, rushing upstairs to her new room.

Jonathan sighed when the door upstairs slammed shut. He couldn't hear it, but he could tell that she's going to cry. He didn't want to witness one of Kathryn's moods, but he felt like he did the right thing. Jennifer was stolen out of Bruce/Batman's condo. If Joker could overcome the security, he could surely take Kathy away as well. Being with the Batman would put her in danger. Jonathan needed to prevent that. He needed to keep her safe.

**"When are _you going to tell her about your plans to rescue Gotham's sweetheart?"_**

Kathy or Joker may not know it, but Jonathan does have a plan to rescue Jenny. It's already set in motion. If he rescued Jenny and killed the Joker, then there's a slight chance that Kathy would forgive him. Up to this point, he knew that there's no way that they could reconcile their relationship. But if she could forgive him, then he's fine with it.

_Jonathan sighed heavily, 'Not tonight, she's too involved with her emotions to process anything at the moment. I am giving her time to cool down, before we could talk again.'_

**'Any chance of going to her room and test her out again, maybe even take her-'**

_'Even if I wanted to, which I don't, no doubt that she locked the door. Not that I blame her. You're repulsive!'_

**_'You were hiding out and stalking her - day and night, and I'm repulsive?! Please!'_**

Jonathan grumbled under his breath, feeling tiredness swept over him. He decided to call it a night, but not before taking his nightly pills to prevent his friend from taking over. He should contact his men that were soaking wet from the rain outside. He shook his head. _Nah, they'll figure it out._

**_'You are bad.'_**

_'No. For the first time in forever, I decided to be lazy.'_

Scarecrow snickered in his head, before Jonathan took the pill and go straight to bed.

**A/N: And that is the Jonathan/Kathy confrontation. I hoped it live up to your expectations. I've been looking forward to writing this union in so long. Just to celebrate the reunion, I created another video for the couple. It's now uploaded on YouTube. My channel link is on my profile page, if it doesn't work, my username is and always will be - Starswim. **

**Thank you, guest reviewers and PasoFinoLovrr for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you, readers, for taking the time to read, favorite, or followed this story. You guys rock! For those who are giving me guest reviews telling me to just update and no other comment... Stop! It's freakin' obnoxious! Please!... and thank you.**

**So anyway, what's coming up in MILG? You just got to wait and see...**


	49. Chapter 49: Visit from an Old Friend

**Chapter 49: Visit from an Old Time Friend**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The next noon, Kathy was able to calm down, listening to Jonathan's plan while eating Tony's cheese bread sticks.

"So you planted a mole in Joker's team?"

Jonathan grinned, "Yes. He is my top guy and eager to please me. He was recruited three days after my meeting with Joker and the crime bosses."

"And he took the bait? Just like that?"

"Apparently."

"So... does he call you for updates?"

"Not much. We're trying to keep his undercover operative a secret. He actually contacted me, last night."

Kathy perked up at that statement, "W-What did he say? Did he say anything about Jenny?"

Jonathan sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "To be frank, Kathryn... She's not doing well."

Kathy closed her eyes, imagining that wasn't the case. She wanted to picture her sister smiling and happy. But staying with the Joker more than a day, nobody was safe.

"A doctor came by their hideout and said that she is suffering malnutrition."

"Did he tell you where they're staying?"

"Yes. Some girl's messy apartment, close to the Narrows. The Cat is her name, apparently."

Kathy narrowed her eyes, seemed to recall the name before on the papers, "Cat... Isn't she that cat burglar that was breaking into houses and jewelry stores?"

"Her real name is Selina Kyle."

"So a girl is involved with Joker's schemes... I have to get Jenny out of there."

"Once I get a call where Joker is making his next move, it'll be my turn to twist his plans. I'll get your sister, and you two will be safe."

"Your turn to twist his plans?" Kathy cocked a brow at him questionably.

Jonathan's face fell.

"Is that why you're doing this? Just to get even with him?"

"K-Kathryn, that's not-"

Kathy tossed the bread stick on a plate, "I suddenly lost my appetite." She stood from her seat, "I'll be watching TV with the guys."

"Kathryn, please-" Jonathan grasped her arm, causing her to glare at him angrily, silently warning him to release her or else. "I'm planning this for us. To get your sister back."

"There is no us, Crane. You never gave a damn about my sister. You never gave a damn about me! All you can think about is you and your experiments!"

Jonathan sighed, trying to keep his patience under control, "I know that you're angry and upset, right now."

"Don't tell me how to think and feel," Kathy snapped. "You don't have the right!" She yanked her arm from him, "You shouldn't have come back, Crane. You should've stay hidden like a rat that you are!"

"I want you to trust me, Kathryn. Just trust me on this plan."

Kathryn huffed, grabbing her plate of bread sticks. She didn't feel like watching TV, right now. She wanted to be alone, "I'm going upstairs."

As she went up the steps, Jonathan rubbed his temples, knowing that the task to gain Kathy's trust back would be difficult than he imagined. Once he rescues Jenny, then surely Kathryn can see the light and know the truth.

He truly loved her.

**~000~000~000~**

**Two weeks later...**

School buses appeared in Gotham. It was now the middle of August, people suffering the heated atmosphere. For the past week, chaos had grown worse, but it wasn't from Joker. It was from the people of Gotham. Ever since the mayor's funeral, the city was protesting, threatening to leave town, demanding that Batman should turn himself in.

The Joker hadn't made his move since the shooting and Killer Croc attack; but that didn't give people any comfort. They were terrified of what he might do next. Everyone kept their guard up, mentally preparing for the worst to come.

One afternoon, Bruce drove back to Gotham General, checking up on his butler, who was sleeping heavily. There was one thing that was out of sorts in the room. A huge vase filled with colorful flowers with a card sticking out. He plucked it out of the plants to read the note.

_Sorry for losing my temper, my bad._

_Get well soon, old man_

_J_

His blood pressure rise as soon as he flipped the card back, revealing a Joker card. He immediately ripped the card to shreds and along with the bouquet of flowers and dumping them into the trash can. He breathed heavily, sitting on the chair by Alfred. His eyes contained dark circles around them from a lack of sleep.

The Batman tracked down Kathy's phone, but it led him to an empty apartment. No note. No card. Nothing. He tried to interrogate the crocodile to see if Kathy's abduction was part of the Joker's plan, but no dice. Apparently, the clown never told him much except commands. They both made a deal that if Joker gets him out of his tank prison, the mutant will devour many people as he pleases.

He tried very hard to keep his work on the down low now that Kathy's parents were in town. He noticed the couple close to their breaking point, how confrontational they were to each other. They did their part and pled to the Joker to release their daughters and to Batman to remove his mask.

Melissa Knightly was cooling down and now grieving with Bruce. She was becoming like his mother. Oh, he so much missed the loving mother feel. He missed his mother dearly. There wasn't a day or night that goes by that he won't think about her and his father. He wondered what they would say right now if they were alive.

"People are dying, Alfred," Bruce began coldly. "Gordon is dead. I couldn't save Jenny. I couldn't protect the woman I love. I don't know what to do. I wish you were awake to tell me anything. I need you, Alfred. I wish you could open your eyes and tell me what to do."

There was a long moment of silence, before Bruce heavily sighed. He placed a hand over Alfred's, resting his head on his arm. A part of him was hoping for something to happen. Hoping that something could go his way. But this was Gotham City. This was place where nothing good would come its way.

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered.

Suddenly, a twitch was made underneath Bruce's hand. Bruce perked up, raising his head up, meeting Alfred at eye level contact.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked with hope in his voice, "Alfred, can you hear me?"

The patient's head shook slightly, mumbling without moving his lips.

"_Alfred?" _Bruce pressed.

"M...Mmm..."

"Alfred, open your eyes! Come on! Just open your eyes, Alfred! That's an order!"

Those were the words Alfred needed to snap his eyes wide open.

Bruce's smile widened, allowing the tears of joy to fall from his eyes.

"M-Master... Master Br..." Alfred tried to make out the words in a clear sentence, but Bruce cut him off.

"Alfred, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"I... I you," Alfred agreed softly. His chapped lips curled upwards with relief, "I you, Mas... Master Wayne."

As soon as the man woke up, Bruce called in the doctors. Nurses came in, examining the patient.

"Don't give me anything to doze me off," Alfred said to the nurse, "I have enough beauty sleep, thank you very much."

The nurse giggled, "Well, you did put up a real good fight, good sir."

"Yes, he is," Bruce agreed, before turning to the nurse questionably, "When can he come home."

"Um... I can't exactly give you the details. I'll have the doctor come in and take a look."

Bruce nodded, allowing the nurse to leave. Happy to have some one and one time with Alfred.

"Exactly, how long was I asleep, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Too long!" Bruce stated. "The doctors were afraid that you wouldn't make it."

Alfred scoffed, "Dash the doctors. You shouldn't let them underestimate me."

Bruce shook his head, "I told them they were wrong, Alfred. That you were going to make it..." Bruce frowned, recalling the first night when Alfred was put into a deep slumber. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Alfred's smiling face slowly fell, and stared at the wall ahead of him. His forehead wrinkled along with his furrowed brows. "W-What happened to me?"

"Yes, Alfred. Do you remember anything?"

"I... I..."

The heart monitor began to beep louder and more rapidly. Bruce whirled around to see that Alfred's heart race was growing higher and higher. He didn't want to risk Alfred getting into cardiac arrest or worse. After all, Alfred did just woke up from weeks in a coma.

"Alfred," Bruce placed a reassuring hand on top of his, "It's okay. It's okay, don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"The girl. Miss Knightly! Is she?"

"Alfred, stay calm!" Bruce urged him.

Both men were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Whoa! There!" the dark haired and blue eyed man in a white coat waltzed inside casually with a clipboard in his hand. "Take it easy, old man. Let's not raise your blood pressure."

Bruce narrowed his eyes in disbelief, recognizing the handsome face anywhere, "Tommy?"

"Mr. Elliot?" Alfred asked.

"It's doctor now, actually. Okay, Alfred, let me just check your pulse." Dr. Elliot used his stethoscope and placed it over his chest, asking Alfred to breathe in then out. Next, he worked his way down to his abdomen, then over his radial pulse. Alfred inhaled sharply from the temperature on his skin. After moments of silence, Dr. Elliot pulled the cold metal away with a chuckle, "Sorry. Always forget to warm this thing."

Bruce stood from his seat, opening his arms for his long term friend, "Tommy, it's been a long time!"

Dr. Elliot returned the hug, patting the billionaire's back, "It has. I haven't seen you since Princeton."

"Are you living the dream, Tommy?"

"Well, judging by the scrubs underneath my coat, and just finished working on a young boy's heart, I say I am living the dream. Did you ignore the big guy's wishes and become a lawyer?"

Bruce chuckled, "Um... Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Then what are you doing in your spare time? Become a bank clerk?"

"Actually, I own my family's company now. Wayne Enterprises."

Thomas raised his brows, "Wayne Enterprises? But isn't that guy... ugh! What is his name?"

"Doesn't matter. He's gone now. Not going to allow anyone to mess with my company again."

"Amen." Thomas turned back to Alfred who was smiling, clearing enjoying his employer having a reunion with his old time friend. The doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard, "Well, I would love to stay and catch up with you, Brucie."

"But?"

"But unfortunately, I am not the old man's doctor. Just want to stop by-"

"That's going to change!" Bruce interrupted.

Thomas furrowed his brows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Let me put it lightly for you, Tommy. I want you to be Alfred's doctor."

Thomas let out a disbelief laugh, "Bruce, I just started working here for two weeks. I'm sure the real doctor will be pissed."

"Don't care," Bruce stated, "If anyone is going to be in charge of our health, it should be you."

"Don't you want to check his credentials, first, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"The hospital hired him, did they not?"

"I appreciate it, Bruce, but I think we should take time before making that decision. Besides, I want to sit down and get to know the new Bruce Wayne. After all, it's been eight years since I saw the old Bruce Wayne. The doctor should be here soon, but the way I see it..." Thomas turned to Alfred with a smile, "I think your butler will do your laundry by the end of the week."

"That's good to hear." Bruce nodded with a relief smile, "It's good to see you, Tom."

"Same here, Brucie. I'll see you later." Thomas turned to the exit, but stopped by Bruce's voice.

"Hey, Tommy?"

Thomas whirled around, facing Bruce, "Yeah?"

"You didn't..." Bruce's face fell, seemed reluctant to ask the question, "You didn't return Gotham that long to hear about..."

Thomas suppressed a sigh, "I heard. I didn't bring it up, because I know you didn't want to talk about it and not cause a scene."

"I appreciate that, Tommy. Thank you."

"You are in my prayers. You know that, right?"

Bruce nodded, "I do."

Thomas glanced at the clipboard, "I... I should go check on my patient. Take care, Bruce."

Bruce didn't say anything, even when Thomas left the room. He turned back to Alfred, and returned to his side.

**~000~000~000~**

As Thomas was walking down the hall, he clutched his chest, feeling a sharp pain inside him. He quickly checked his pulse with his watch to see that his heart rate was racing up, but not from natural cause.

He had been summoned by none other than the devil himself. The little boy had to wait. His own life was on the line.

He removed his coat and clocked out of the hospital, and went outside to the parking garage to see a car already waiting for him. The driver stepped outside, revealing to be Johnny Frost wearing a burglary mask, and the clown masked passenger was Luke Mitchell.

"Couldn't your boss leave a text message, instead of doing _this_?!" Thomas breathed normally, pulling his shirt up, revealing stitches over his chest where a pacemaker was implanted. Before he woke up from unconsciousness, the Joker planted an assurance policy inside Thomas. The pacemaker was basically a pager for assistance; or if Thomas decided to break his HIPPA rule and expose Joker's whereabouts, he would put Thomas in cardiac arrest.

"You know the boss doesn't want to do things simple, Doctor Tom," Mitchell breathed through his mask, pulled out a rag from his pocket, blindfolding the doctor.

"Don't worry, Doc," Frosty assured him while handcuffing the doctor behind his back. He led the doctor to the van, "It'll be over before you know it. Watch your head."

Thomas sighed as he was forced inside the back of the car with his body lowered on the floor, avoid being seen by the police. The goons went back to their seats and drove off.

**~000~000~000~**

With medication, nutrition, and the IV in her system, Jenny looked perkier than before. The cold sores disappeared, the cramps were gone, no more visits from Mother Nature. She was finally able to walk to the bathroom without assistance. She had a limp from the soreness of her leg, but it was feeling much better than the first two weeks in Joker's captivity.

Ever since Joker and Jenny moved to Selina's apartment, Jenny was more uplifting with a woman in the house. Selina was a woman figure Jenny would like to look up to. Selina wouldn't take crap from anyone. When Kilson tried to hit on her, yesterday, Selina hit back, leaving Kilson with a broken wrist.

When Joker wasn't around, usual at nighttime when he's asleep, Selina would drag Jenny to her room to have quiet talk. Selina would teach her how to be badass, how not to be self conscious, how to feel sexy. One night, Jenny watched Selina hustle the goons in a game of poker. Jenny would love to use her tricks, but she was too afraid of what might Joker think.

Jenny had small talk with the boys that were working close to Joker. She knew that there was more of Joker's goons, but they had families at home or vans to sleep and hide from the cops. There were three men she remembered.

Frosty was Joker's secondhand man. Definitely, a kiss up and a big talker. He had been working with the Joker from day one. Helped him with heists, robberies, and escapes from Arkham. When Jenny saw him again, she had the strength to apologize, but he told her not to sweat it. He had suffered worse from Joker's beating. That night, he said, was the lightest punishment the Joker ever made him suffer.

Luke Mitchell was a recently hired help, probably a last minute replacement for Malcolm. '_Oh, Malcolm. I hope that he's okay.'_ All she knew from him was that he had a girlfriend to come home to when he wasn't working. He tried to keep his relationship status on the down low, incase Joker wanted to use leverage. He hardly talked much, but Jenny knew that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Finally, Kilson. She didn't know his first name, he didn't give her that much detail. He was a delusional guy who claimed to hear voices. He used to be a prisoner in Arkham, until he was able escape thanks to the terrorists that were responsible for gassing the Narrows. Joker recruited him, promising that his voices will be taken away. '_Replacing them with bright lights - like Christmas,' he said._

Today, Joker was outside to greet the boys and the Doc downstairs. Selina complained about how she could never get stuff done in her home, but can accomplish stealing items from stores and homes so easily. Jenny offered to help, hoping that'll give her time to exercise before the Joker came back. All this time, during recovery, Joker wanted her to stay on the couch, keeping her leg elevated.

"Can't let you do that. It's my mess," Selina said.

The girls cringed when they heard the toilet flush for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. Kilson had been taking forever in the bathroom, probably ate something that didn't agree with him. They didn't want to imagine going in there by the time he got done.

"But I don't mind. You've done so much for me, I want to repay you somehow."

"I already am getting paid. Joker is giving me half his dough, remember? It's fine."

Jenny pushed herself out of her couch, resting her weight on her good leg. It was still sore, but it wasn't shooting pain like last time.

"Well, I don't care. I want to help."

Selina smirked with a wicked chuckle, "You're trying to kiss my ass, aren't you?"

"No, just want to be a friend and help you get work done."

Selina's face fell. A friend? Sure, she associated with Holly, but she never considered her as a close friend, just a partner in crime. Jenny... Selina didn't know whether to consider her a friend or not. She was a sweet girl, sweeter than everyone else in this pathetic world.

"Oh..." Selina turned away, picking up her white fur coat, and putting it on a hanger.

Jenny wanted to slap herself for saying that. A friend! Selina was probably laughing on the inside, thinking it was some sick joke. Selina would never look at her that way. Who would? Jenny had a few friends in Florida, but not very close.

Her friends from school were probably traveling to their dream college without goodbyes. She wondered how they're doing. They must be enjoying the life as a college student - a whole new experience. Different than moving up to middle school or high school. Dorms were involved, and people that were old enough to drink and talk dirty without worrying about parents catching them.

It seemed like every time she wanted to get close to somebody, they will always leave. Always.

Luckily, the questionable friend conversation was forgotten after hearing Kilson making a few grunts in the bathroom, and talking to his _voices._

She shook her head, dragging the coat rack that had the IV attached to her hand, picking up a few clothes, "Y-You know... w-when I have to clean my sister's room in exchange for her to do my research paper... I would try to have fun cleaning."

"Have fun cleaning?" Selina raised a brow at her, putting her coat on the rack behind her.

"Why not?" Jenny spotted a dusty radio on the book shelf. She limped her way towards it, turning on the radio. It had a loud screech for a moment, but after turning a few different channels, the radio was playing a rock song from the 90s.

_Hot-shot (shot), give me no problems._  
_ Much later baby you'll be saying never mind._  
_ You know life is cruel, life is never kind._

Jenny swayed her hips a bit, smirking at the Cat. Selina chuckled, shaking her head.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Come on. I learned that if you have to do work, just try to find a way to have fun with it! Come on!" Jenny tossed the clothes in the air, catching one shirt, putting on the hanger, while singing the song quietly.

Selina couldn't believe what she was seeing. She expected Jenny to be quiet and more sheltered, but this was a side she'd never seen from Jenny. The last thing she wanted was to be outshined by this girl. She didn't want to be uptight when it came to cleaning. Joker wasn't around, and the music was overpowering Kilson's groans and the sound of his BM splashing the toilet water. So why not?

She rushed to the kitchen, under the sink, pulling out a dust cleaner and a duster. She whipped her hair side to side, singing and imitating Kim Wilde's British vocals.

_"Kind hearts don't make a new story.." _Selina sang.  
_ "Kind hearts don't grab any glory!" _Jenny sang with more confidence.

_"We're the kids in America!_  
_ Whoa - oh!_  
_ We're the kids in America!_  
_ Whoa - oh!_  
_ Everybody live for the music-go-round."_

Selina was dusting the shelves, while Jenny was putting the clothes in hangers. The toilet flushed again, only this time, Kilson managed to get out of the bathroom, zipping his jeans. He was having a headache by the sudden loud music. He squinted his eyes at the sight of the dancing girls.

"What are you girls doing?!" he demanded.

It was a miracle that the girls heard him, but they kept smiling and dancing.

"Oh, good. You're out," Selina said, slapping the dusty cloth against her thighs.

"Is your stomach feeling better?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine," Kilson snapped, "But seriously, what are-"

"Here! Make yourself useful," Selina tossed a broom at him. The man had no reflexes, so he dropped the broom on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it questionably, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Shake your ass while sweeping, big guy!" Jenny said while jumping with her bad leg flexed in the air.

Selina laughed at Jenny's choice of words, while Kilson was flabbergasted, "You heard the teen! Shake your ass, big guy!"

_La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la_  
_SING!_

Kilson slowly swayed his hips, retracting then protracting his head in the beat of the music. The girls laughed as they bumped their hips against his playfully. Kilson continued to sway as he swept the dirt floor.

_La la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la_

_..._

Meanwhile, Joker greeted the pigs in the van. The two goons opened the back door, revealing the blindfolded and handcuffed doctor.

"Tommy-kins! So nice of you to join us!"

"Hey, Joker," Tommy grunted as he was dragged out of the van.

"How was the trip?"

"It almost took my breath away... _literally_."

Joker giggled, "I'm sure it did." The giggles came to sudden halt, when the men heard loud music coming from upstairs. He was hoping that it wasn't coming from his apartment. He glared at the two men wearing the burglary masks, "Boys."

"On it, boss," Frosty and Mitchell raced upstairs to the apartment.

...

The boys busted the door open, didn't expect a dance number inside. Jenny was out the couch and hanging clothes on coat racks while whipping her hair. Selina was doing sexy sways to the beat while dusting the furniture. Kilson was shaking his booty as he was sweeping the kitchen floor.

_Come closer, honey that's better._  
_ Got to get a brand new experience._  
_ Feeling right._  
_ Oh don't try to stop baby._  
_ Hold me tight._

Jenny stopped jumping, realizing that the men in masks were here. She wasn't afraid of them, because she knew who they were. She was just a little embarrassed that they walked in on her dancing.

"As much as we love to watch you ladies dance," Frosty began.

"And laugh at the sight of Kilson," Mitchell added, snorted at Kilson who wasn't paying attention.

"But the Joker-"

"Don't stop now, Jenny!" Selina cut him off, while tossing a rag to Frosty, "Come on, boys. Lighten up."

"Guys, the Joker can hear you from outside. Do you want us to get in trouble?" Mitchell asked with worry in his voice.

"The clown wants to have fun, right?" Selina asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Frosty was cut off again.

"Then dust and dance!" Selina said. "I'm sure he would love to walk in with smiles!"

_Outside a new day is dawning._  
_ Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere._  
_ I don't want to go baby._

The boys were torn to what to do. The Joker wouldn't like it if he caught Jenny out on her feet. However, Jenny hadn't smile in front of him. She only smile when they were keeping her company. If he saw her smiling, then that'll bring him in a lighter mood.

And the way they were cleaning house, it looked like it was fun.

"O-Okay," Frosty went to the radio, lowering the music volume, "Just keep it down a bit. Don't want to attract neighbors."

"That's fine," Selina took Jenny's good hand, leading her to the kitchen, "C'mon, Jen, let's do the dishes."

Jenny grabbed her ivy rack as she was dragged to the sink.

_ New York to East California._  
_ There's a new wave coming I warn you._

Frosty was dusting the shelves as Mitchell was folding blankets.

_We're the kids in America!_  
_ Whoa - oh!_  
_ We're the kids in America!_  
_ Whoa - oh!_  
_ Everybody live for the music-go-round._

Five adults, all acting like five year olds again. Where had the good times go?

_La la la la la la_  
_ La la la la la la_  
_ SING!_  
_ La la la la la la_  
_ La la la la la la_

As the girls were doing the dishes, with Jenny washing and Selina drying. Jenny accidentally sprayed the water at Selina's shirt. Selina squealed at the cold temperature. Jenny's mouth became agape.

"Selina, I am so-"

Jenny didn't finish her apology as Selina splashed the water from the sink at her. Jenny gasp, jumping back against the counter. Jenny and Selina started the water fight while squealing and laughing.

_We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids in America_

The boys weren't paying attention as they were swaying with the beat, while doing their chores.

_We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids in America_

What they all didn't realize was that a certain clown and doctor already arrived, bewildered at what's happening. The goons froze, their smiles wiped from their faces. The girls were distracted from what's happening around them.

_We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids_  
_ We're the kids in America..._

Jenny rushed around the kitchen counter, laughing and avoiding Selina's splashes, and immediately ducked as Selina decided to throw a sponge at her. Instead of hitting her, it hit someone square on the face. Jenny turned around and widened her eyes at the sight of Joker behind her, covering her agape mouth. She had no idea he was here. How long was he standing there? Her face turned pink at the thought of him and that cute man behind him (who resembled a bit like Bruce Wayne, except for the blue eyes and bushy eyebrows).

Joker's face was soaked along with his green-blonde hair. A patch of his white skin was removed. A tan spot on his skin was revealed.

Frosty awkwardly turned off the radio while Ryan Seacrest was talking about a newcomer country star.

Joker looked around to see how the atmosphere suddenly changed, "Oh, don't mind me! The place was starting to get entertaining."

A snort reached his powder ears. Joker whirled back to Jenny, who's hands were still covering her mouth. She muffled of what sounded like... laughter. His Jenny laughing?

"I'm sorry, Jen-nay, but... did you just snort?"

Jenny shook her head, but then snorted again in laughter.

"Oh, please tell me what's so funny. I'm a man who loves to laugh," Joker showed off his cheesy grin, removing her hands from her mouth to see that she was grinning and laughing. Oh, that laugh was adorable along with her pearly whites.

"T-The look on your face when the sponge hit your f-face!" Jenny couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help it. She needed something to uplift her mood.

He stepped closer, making her hold her breath. The smile was wiped from her face. His hunch body language always spread the menacing vibe like wildfire. He tilted his head at her questionably, before he could even ask, Selina spoke up.

"Who's the handsome devil?" she asked, winking at the doctor. His gaze lowered as his cheeks contained color.

Joker glared at Thomas, "Oh, _him_. Ace, you remember Dr. Tommy, right?"

Jenny furrowed her brows, shaking her head, not recalling the name.

"Well, word on the street is that he's the best doc in town. And I need the best to make my goons happy and healthy."

Thomas didn't want to call himself the best, but decided to keep that comment to himself. He cleared his throat, "Alright, Miss Knightly, I will like you to sit down, so I'll take a look at you."

...

The Joker was siting at a lounge chair with his feet resting on a stool. Selina was sitting by Jenny, playing with her ponytail.

Thomas wrapped a new bandage around her leg, and patches on healing cuts created by Joker. He offered her a gentle smile, giving her an instant feel of attachment to him. He seemed such a nice guy, and so cool and collected when he was around with the Joker. Jenny admired him for that.

"I'm surprised, Miss Knightly," Thomas began. "Most people suffering malnutrition would be staying in bed longer than a month."

Jenny smiled, "I'm feeling a little better."

"Is there any time you feel fatigue or nausea?"

"When I started eating more than I was used to, but now, I hardly feel sick, just tired."

"Good," Thomas pulled out a wrapped sucker from his pocket, offering it to Jenny, "Want it?"

Jenny took it politely, "Thank you, Sir." She unwrapped it to see that it was grape flavor. She didn't have any sugary sweets other than grapes for the past few weeks. During her treatment, she had been drinking water and milk instead of soda. Salads and ham instead of KFC chicken or the McDonald's burger.

As she was sucking the candy, Thomas stood up, addressing to the Joker, "She is improving. The swelling from her leg has gone down. I recommend you continue giving her the rice treatment."

"And?" Joker urged him to continue.

"And if she was to walk, she would need a cane to keep some weight off her foot. Don't let her force her body to do more than it can handle right now."

"Question - uh - if she were to go out and... I don't know - have a night in town..." Selina perked up, listening to Joker intently while keeping her new friend entertained. "Would that be okay?"

Thomas shrugged, "If her body is up to it. It's been two weeks, so I wouldn't risk it... but if you insist in taking her for fresh air and socializing. No alcohol or drugs. And make she continues to have water intake."

Joker grinned, patting Thomas's like he was a football coach, "Good. That's - uh - _exactly _what I want to hear. Appreciate the visit, Doc."

"Um, Joker?"

"Yes?"

"What about... you know..." Thomas pointed at his chest, indicating the pacemaker inside him.

"Oh!" Joker giggled, "_That. _Well, _unfortunately_, Doc. I can't remove that."

Thomas frowned, "What? I did everything that you asked!"

"That you did, Tommy, and I can't thank you enough for your service."

"But why can't you get rid of _this_?!" Tommy growled, quiet enough so Jenny couldn't hear.

"Because you know my situation, Doc. I need assurance that you won't blab. But if you do _blab-ah_, I'll make sure that would be your last."

"You know I wouldn't, Joker. So when will you decide to get rid of this?"

"Hmm..." Joker tilted his head to the side, "Let me think... hm... Never!" Joker cackled, gaining everyone's attention.

Thomas lost it. He decided to drop his composure. He wanted to kill the clown for what he's doing to him, "You SON OF A-" He didn't have time to finish that sentence. He tensed up, hearing a click of guns, feeling cold metal against the back of his head.

"A-tut-tut," Joker pulled out knife, lightly teasing the blade against Thomas's cheek, "Now. Now. Doc. Let's not to do something, you'll regret. I might have to put a smile on your _face-ah. _Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

"Self-inflicted or a source of attack." Thomas assumed, trying to act cool. The Joker knew better. Deep down he's just as terrified as the rest of them.

Joker giggled, "Yes."

"Which?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "A little of A, a little of B."

Jenny sighed heavily, gaining eye contact from the Joker. He was looking at her, expecting her to cry and plead for the doctor's life. Instead... she looked... bored? No way! The Joker was anything but boring! How could she be bored with him?! She wasn't crying. Although, she was staring at his scars again. The stare at his scars was a bit obnoxious. However, she was expecting him to do something. Kill the doctor, perhaps.

Let's twist that around a bit.

"You know what?" Joker pulled the knife away, "I changed my mind."

The goons looked at each other. Selina narrowed her eyes in suspicious. Jenny blinked with an exhale, probably relieved to see no blood spill, today.

Thomas furrowed his brows in confusion, "Y-You're not going to kill me?"

"No. I have better plans for you... just not today. It could be tomorrow, or next week, or maybe even next year. I don't know!" Joker couldn't help it, but there was something off about the doctor. He couldn't put his finger on it. There's something inside him that was different than the other doctors. Looking at him was like looking at Dr. Crane, and Crane snapped into madness and obsession. Maybe this doctor can snap just as much as Crane. He bet his best lipstick on that theory.

"But anyway, I have to get ready for tonight, so if you don't mind..." He waved the knife in his hand, signaling the boys to do their part. Kilson forced the doctor to put his arms behind his back, handcuffing him, then Mitchell blindfolded him. They both carried him away with struggle. "Don't fight it, Doc. And don't let the door hit ya on the way out-ah!" He giggled for a few seconds before turning back to three people by the couch, looking at him expectantly. "I think that went well." He pointed his knife at Frost, "Frosty, make sure they escorted the doc back to where he comes from, while keeping it on the down low."

Frosty nodded, hurrying out the apartment.

"Selina, I want you to go shopping."

"What?" Selina asked.

"Just steal something dressy and sexy. We're going out, tonight."

"To where?" She pressed suspiciously.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"_Because _it's a surprise! Get it? Don't want to spoil anything in front of..." He trailed off, his eyes on the red head, who avoided eye contact.

She glanced at Jenny, then back at Joker. Realization kicked in, now knowing fully well what Joker's intentions were. "Uh-huh!" Selina shook her head, "No way! I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Why not? You think I would hurt her?"

"Yes!"

Joker frowned, "Look, I wasn't lying when I said I needed my rabbit to dress up for the occasion. Go out there and get Jenny something to wear!"

"Well, I don't know her size. Why can't she come with me?"

"Jen-nay, what's your dress size?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know... a size six." Jenny didn't want to wear dresses. She hated dresses. She was forced to wear one during senior pictures and graduation by her mother.

Joker analyzed her, before nodding, "Yeah, she looks like a six." He turned back to Selina, "Get her a size six."

Selina shook her head, "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Jenny sighed, "Cat, it's okay."

Selina glared at her in shock, "No, it's not okay! I don't want your blood staining my carpet or something much worse." She held back the cold shiver that was running down her spine. She tried not to imagine the worst possible outcome between the girl and the clown, and it didn't involve death.

"Has your backbone gone soft, Cat?" Joker asked curiously.

Selina sent daggers at Joker's way, "Excuse me?" Joker was about to repeat himself, but she cut him off. "You know what? I don't want to hear it!" She stood from the arm of couch, glaring at the red head, "You're on your own, sweetie. Good luck."

Jenny pressed her lips together, swallowing the next hateful words that threated to escape her mouth.

Selina casually waltzed out her apartment, slamming the door shut. They both can tell that she was pissed by what Joker said about her going soft. The Cat was never soft. She's a cold hearted thief.

Joker exhaled happily, setting his butt on the other side of the couch, "Alone at last. You know... I'm glad that you're doing better - I really do. We never have these moments together. Don't you miss IT, Jen-nay? Don't you miss our time together?"

"Yes," Jenny replied with a nod. Somehow, she didn't seem as scared of him as she was before when they met. It seemed like she was growing accustomed to him. That was an odd way to put it. Nobody should be accustomed to the Joker's unpredictable tricks and jokes. But she received so much torture from him, she had grown used to being at his mercy, having his grip wrapped tightly around her tricep, feeling the blade dig deep to her skin.

"You seem different, today," Joker commented.

"Different how?"

"You're more in... _high spirits_ than you were in our first day together." He giggled, "And I'm glad I didn't miss the show you put on! The way you shook your booty earlier..." He gave her a low wolf whistle, making her face flushed. "Who knew you can dance like that with one good leg?" He saw her dancing and singing. He was never going to let that down. She covered her face, hiding the shame and redness of her cheeks. He shook his head, "Oh, no! No! No! Don't go shy on me, Jen-nay. I loved it. Maybe next time, you can put on a little show just for me."

'No way, Jose!' Jenny wanted to say that out loud, but she really don't want to have another dispute with the Joker. Not today. She was thankful that she put him in a happy mood with her lousy dance moves.

She nodded, "Maybe."

"You didn't stop me, you know," Joker quickly changed the subject.

Jenny furrowed her brows confusingly, "Stop you from what?"

"Stop me from killing the doctor."

"You were really going to kill him?"

"_Considering_ it, my dear. I was _considering to kill _him. When I put my knife at someone's face, you usually throw a tantrum. Why didn't you do the same with the doc? He was nice to you."

"He was," Jenny agreed. "But why care about my reasons why I didn't try?"

"Just my sixth sense of curiosity kicking in, Jen-nay. Consider me like the little girl who decided to follow the white rabbit."

"Only the girl fell into a rabbit hole and could've die from a fall or suffer a major head injury."

Joker burst into giggles, "HA! He! He! He! Ha! T-That's..." Joker wiped his eyes, "That is _so _true, Jenny! She could've die from a fall, but the author decided to be nice and let her float down the hole. Boring!" He cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "Now about my question..."

Jenny shrugged, "I realize that there's no point. Whenever I step in, I always get punished. Like you said, no good deed goes unpunished."

"So you were going to... stay out of the way, and let me kill him?"

"Why not? It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway. I'm the prisoner, and you're the prison guard with the remote, remember?"

Joker nodded, tapping his chin with the knife, "Maybe, but - uh - I don't want our relationship to be like that, Jen-nay."

"Then what do you want our relationship to be, Joker?"

"I don't know... something like..."

Before Jenny could react, a whip of air hit her skin, releasing a scream. She whirled around face a knife that was now stuck to the wall. She turned back to the Joker in disbelief, "Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"See?" Joker leaned back his chair, "_That _is the kind I don't want. You still don't trust me."

"You're the freaking Joker! I course I can't trust you! Who would be stupid enough to do that?!"

Joker paused, smacking his lips, "Point well made, Jen-nay. Maybe I don't want you to trust me. Maybe I do or don't want you to be scared of me... Maybe I like the mixture of both. Maybe I do want to kill you, but want play with you at the same time."

Jenny sighed, rubbing her temples. Talking with the conflicted clown was giving her a splitting headache. Her eyes remained on the scars, not his eyes.

Now it was Joker's turn to huff, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare at my scars like that? Do these puppies fascinate you? Did I tell you how I got them?"

"Please don't."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't tell me another one of your ludicrous stories."

"Ludicrous?" he asked in disbelief, "I always thought my stories have that great punchline."

"If you want to tell me how you _really _got 'em. By all means, tell the tale. But it's clear that you don't want to, so please do us all a favor and don't waste anyone's time by lying about it, mostly to _me._ Please."

"But aren't you curious?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Joker. Besides... it's none of my damn business."

Joker paused again, taking in Jenny's words carefully. She did make a fair point. He appreciated her not to drop the top twenty questions, his former doctors usually ask him. It wasn't their business or hers. What she said didn't matter anyway. Like she said before, she was prisoner - guest was like he would call it, and he's the host.

"Fine!" Joker leaned back, caving in, "No more stories."

"Thank you."

"BUT-AH!" Joker lifted his finger up, "I have one condition of my own."

"And what's that?"

"Two conditions, actually. One... Look me in the eye more. How I would _love _to see those hazel eyes of yours! Let me ask, are those your mommy's eyes or your daddy's eyes?"

"Daddy's," Jenny replied.

Joker nodded, "I thought so. I love to see them, if they weren't staring at my _scars._"

Jenny closed her eyes, flinching slightly, but covered it by running her fingers through her trimmed dyed hair, "A-And what's the second condition?"

Joker's mood completely changed, and he was grinning, extending the smile by his scars, "Smile more. You look so _beautiful _when you smile, and that laugh! Ha! Your laugh is like a siren song I could listen to all day long. It's sweet... like cotton candy!"

"I honestly don't know if I can do that," Jenny said honestly. "My style for comedy is a lot different than yours."

"You might think that at first, but I'm honoring your condition. At least you can do is _try_ and hold your end to my terms. Who knows. You might like it. Just like your mother always say, 'You never know, unless you try it first'."

Jenny turned her head slightly, questioning Joker's words. How did he know her mother said that? If she tried to open that can of worms, that would lead to disaster. They'll fight, and he'll definitely stain Selina's carpet with Jenny's own blood.

She was the captive, it's her job to keep her captor happy. Whatever it takes. If smiling and laughing at his bad jokes would keep him happy, she would try. She was sure she wasn't going to like, but she'll try.

"Okay."

Joker blinked, clearly not expecting that answer, "W_hat-ah?"_

Jenny couldn't help but smile at Joker's face, "Huh. I just agreed to your second condition, and I'm already smiling on my free will. Maybe _this..." _She gestured the space between, "might work after all."

She pushed her feet off, using the coat rack as her leverage, "I need to go to the restroom, may I please be excused?"

Joker waved his knife in the direction to the bathroom, allowing to pee freely, "Go hit the can. Knock yourself out. Must warn you, Kilson released a mother load in there by that fried chicken."

She groaned, "Don't remind me. Hope Cat don't mind me using her perfume."

"I'm sure she would."

"Well, I don't care. The bathroom needs a refreshing scent."

"I'm afraid that's - uh - going to take more than just a perfume bottle to accomplish that task."

She giggled. The second time today. Joker was on a roll, and he's not even trying.

As she was walking past him, Joker's arm stuck out, blocking her way.

"Hold it!"

Jenny glared down at him questionably, "What?"

"You said second condition. What about my first?"

"You agreed to accept _one _of my conditions. I will agree to _one _of yours. Equality, Joker. That's the key." She pushed his arm out of her way, limping towards the bathroom.

"Why is looking at me in the eye such a bad thing?" Joker asked curiously.

The door opened, but Jenny didn't go in. Not yet.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason people look at your scars is because your eyes are more intimidating?"

His eyes? Intimidating? Really? Before Joker could ask for details, the door slammed shut. The girl was free to pee and spray perfume in the bathroom. Hope she'll enjoy herself, because tonight, will be a crazy night for both of them. Oh yes. Tonight, Jenny will have a taste and enjoy the sweet madness. Whether she want it or not.

**A/N: Hush is in the house (aka Thomas Elliot) When is his persona gonna appear in the series? Will he survive the Joker's threat? Joker planting a pacemaker inside Elliot was an idea from the comics. Hope you like it. Also I pictured Dr. Thomas Elliot to be like Lee Pace (so handsome! Loved him as Ronan from Guardians of the Galaxy and Roman from Possession!**

**Thank you: PasoFinoLovrr, LadyRedStar, Guest, waterlily91, jasmine n underwood, DRAGONZ RULE, and jamiexlacoy for reviewing. Thank you readers for taking the time to favorite, read, and follow this story. You guys rock!**


	50. Chapter 50: Sweet Like Your Personality

**Chapter 50: Sweet Like Your Personality**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: This is fiftieth chapter you guys! And hopefully close to the end too. Thank you readers who took the time to read this, review, favorite, and follow this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be a big scene between the Crow and the good Doctor (specifically Kathy).**

During her two weeks of captivity with the Scarecrow, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. At least he respected most of her wishes that involved privacy. She had her own bedroom. She wasn't restrained except being kept in the house all day. She was allowed to have fresh air, only when Jonathan was with her. He could never trust his boys with her. He threatened them, saying that if she was harmed at any way, someone will take a trip downstairs to his basement.

Kathy finished taking a shower in the bathroom down the hall. Wrapping a towel around her body, she realized that she had forgotten to bring clothes with her. She used the clothes that she wore before her kidnapping, only when they were clean. Most of the time, she had no choice but to wear Jonathan's dress shirts, pants, and a belt. Definitely a belt. She had to wear her bra and panties. Instead of putting them in a washer with her clothes, she would wash them in the bathroom sink with soap.

She creaked the door open and called out Jonathan's name through the gap.

"Crane!"

"Yes!" Jonathan shouted from downstairs.

"Could you bring me some clothes?! I forgot to bring them with me!"

"I am a little busy, right now, Kathryn!"

Kathy huffed, "Well, can you send one of your men to do it?"

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"Well, what am I suppose to do?!"

"Hurry to my room and pick something out!"

Now it was Kathy's turn to ask Jonathan's question, "Are _you_ CRAZY?!"

"It's fine. Nobody is up there. I'll make sure of it. Now please go change!"

His word was final. Which means that she had no choice but to go out with a towel around her. Making sure the coast was clear, she opened the door and frantically ran down the hall into his room.

Jonathan's room was a lot small than her room. It was painted pale green with only a wooden cot bed and a dresser. No desk or a closet. There was hardly light in the room except for a lantern on his dresser. Her room had light, storage, and a big bed. Either he was having his grandmother's room ready for her, or his grandmother couldn't afford anything for Jonathan when he was a child. If that's the case, then Jonathan had came a long way from poor to decent, until he became the Scarecrow.

Kathy admitted that there was so many questions she would like to ask him. How long has he been the Scarecrow? When did he rely on experimenting fear? What was he planning to do to her, once she was no longer use for him? She debated to know that answer.

She opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a white buttoned shirt, a pair of black pants from another drawer. She dressed up in the clothes that were too big for her, especially the pants. All it's missing was a belt. She remembered where he put them. He had a stash of belts underneath his bed, since there was no room in the dresser. Kathy lowered herself, while keeping her pants high above her waist, peeked under the bed to find the stash. She grabbed one, but she didn't raise herself. She noticed a leather briefcase right beside it.

Curiosity took hold. She shouldn't snoop through his stuff; but he made her live a living nightmare, it's only fair that she took a peek through his stuff. She wanted answers. She deserved answers. Taking the belt _and_ briefcase, she raised herself up on her feet. First, she must take care of her loose pants by tightening them with a belt. Once her pants weren't threatening to fall to the ground, she realized that she needed the code to open it.

She tried to remember the time when she saw him enter the code.

_Flashback..._

_Jonathan and Kathryn rushed inside the vehicle, escaping Falcone's penthouse. They achieved their goal and stole the photos Falcone used to blackmail them._

_"Let's go! We don't have time!" Kathy cried, fastening her seatbelt._

_Jonathan was in the driver's seat, but he didn't start the car. He was focused on the briefcase on his lap._

_"Jonathan, forget opening it! Let's go!" Kathy commanded frantically, starting the car for him._

_"Here," Jonathan tossed the case to Kathy with the pictures on top, "Put them in."_

_"What's the code?"_

_Jonathan sped out of the parking garage, and said, "Turn it to Z100."_

_Kathy glared at him in confusion, "You want me to turn the radio on."_

_Jonathan glared at her as if she was stupid, before paying attention to the road, "Sure."_

_"Jonathan, you hate listening to that station! You would turn it off if I ever turn it on."_

_"Maybe, tonight, I will allow you to be in charge of the music, just to keep your mind off things."_

_Kathy sighed, "Thank you." She changed the station to Z100, now listening to Shakira singing 'Hips Don't Lie'. She would've shook her own hips, during that song, but now she wasn't in the mood. She just committed a crime, she didn't know how she could cope with it._

_"So... um... Johnny, the password?" Kathy asked awkwardly, indicating the briefcase._

_Jonathan huffed through nose, "Forget it. We are going to burn it when we get home."_

_Kathy sighed, glared at the folder that contained her dark secrets and his._

**Reality...**

How could Kathy forget that night? The night when Falcone got arrested, Jonathan had a splendid idea by breaking inside Falcone's place to steal evidence against them before the cops arrived. She didn't know why she decided to help him, but she knew that she loved Jonathan and would've done anything for him.

But there was something off about that conversation in the car. Was he talking about the radio or something else?

She decided to try it, and use her favorite radio station as the code.

Z-1-0-0

_CLICK!_

The briefcase snapped open. She couldn't believe that worked. She never thought that he would use her favorite station as a password. Maybe he does think about her more than just research. What was that exactly?

She opened it widely to see unorganized files scattered inside the case. Mostly papers of formulas and notes. She didn't understand pharmacology back then, she still didn't understand it now. Bags of powder, pill bottles, empty syringes - what a Scarecrow needed to scare a man. She raised her brows at a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He's a smoker. When? How long? Why? When she dated him, she never saw him touch a cigarette or smell the nicotine in his breath. Did he do it out of plain sight and covered the evidence with mouth wash?

Attached in the upper case was a picture.

Kathy's face softened at the image. She tugged it off to get a closer look. It was a folded picture of her and Jonathan happy, smiling, holding each other's arms. If Jonathan didn't care about her, why would he carry a picture of them around.

_'Because he loves you, big dummy!'_

Kathy wanted it to be true. She just didn't have the heart to believe it. After everything that's happened, how could she believe a word he says ever again?

The sound of the door snapped shut behind her, making Kathy whirled around and gasped at Jonathan's appearance.

No questions were asked. No explanation was necessary. He knew what she was doing, and he didn't bother to snap the case shut.

"Don't mind me, Kathryn," Jonathan said coming over to her, standing by the bed.

"I thought..." Kathy swallowed the bile that was stuck in her throat, "I thought you were on the phone."

Jonathan shrugged, leaning against the dresser, "Call ended five minutes ago. Didn't see you come down, I just want to make sure you were okay."

"You could've knocked."

"I did." Jonathan chuckled at her shocked face, "I suppose you were too occupied with my things to reply."

A moment of awkward silence was made between them. Kathy was supposed to ask questions, but she couldn't find the words to speak. The atmosphere was freezing, but it was hot outside and no air condition was inside, not even a fan.

"If you want honest answers, you might as well ask now."

Kathy glanced at the opened case. The first thing came to mind was the cigarette pack. She picked it up and turned to Jonathan.

"No," Jonathan stated firmly.

"No what?" she asked.

"No, I didn't smoke when we were together."

"But when did you? Don't tell me that you were holding it for a friend."

"No," Jonathan shook his head then huffed, "I started after the silent breakup. I was too stress with work and you, I needed something to take my mind of things."

"Stressed out with me?" She asked with narrowed eyes, "How was _I _stressful?"

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, "That's a complicated question, Kathryn. The thought of you not forgiving me is one of them."

Kathy's head tilted, pressing that question further.

"The thought of not holding you at night in our bed."

'_Our bed? Doesn't he mean his bed?'_

"Not having a chance to have a real relationship with you publicly. We were always in hiding, and when the secret was out... I am sorry for that by the way."

Kathy tossed the pack back in the case, her eyes still trained on the case.

"I'm surprised that was your first question. I was expecting you to ask about my work."

Kathy shook her head, "I thought I need to know... but not anymore."

"Why?" Jonathan pressed.

Kathy inhaled sharply with her nose, feeling her eyes burn with tears. No. She refused to give him that satisfaction. She wiped her nose clean, while giving him an explanation in a hoarse voice, "Because it's pointless. Don't you think? What's done is done."

"Kathryn, we must talk about what happened-"

"Why?!" Kathy demanded, "Why do you want me to do that, Crane? Do you honestly believe that you are going to manipulate me again into believing what we had was _real?"_

"Our relationship was real!" Jonathan snapped back.

"Yeah, right! Why should I believe anything you say?! You lied to me! You terrorized Gotham! You tried to kill my best friend and Bruce!"

"Do you love him?"

Kathy blinked, taking back by that sudden question, "What?"

"Do you love him, Kathryn? Do you love, Bruce Wayne?" Jonathan asked softly, surprisingly soft.

Kathy was silent still couldn't believe that he asked that. Why would he care?

"It doesn't matter!" Kathy cried, overcoming her speechless silence. "What I do is none of your business, Crane."

"You're right."

Again. Kathy was surprised by his response. He wasn't trying to put up a fight. What happened to the man who would fight for anything he believed in. They have argued two hours as to why they shouldn't tell Lacey about their secret relationship. They argued yesterday when Kathy demanded that he let her call Lacey or Bruce to let them know that she's okay. She lost that fight. Today, he was letting her take the reigns in the argument.

"You were right about one thing... as much as I don't want to hear it... What you do with the Batman is none of my business. If you gave yourself to him like the other sluts he dated, it is not my place."

Kathy whipped her hand across Jonathan's face, knocking his glasses off. Jonathan closed his eyes, turning his head back to Kathy, not bothering to pick up his specs or touch his cheek that was heating rosy pink from her slap.

"For your information, Crane," Kathy hissed, "Bruce did _not_ have sex with any of those girls! He isn't a playboy you think he is. That was just a cover for his real image. And in case you're curious, no! We did NOT have sex! He never _once_ pressure me into doing it, unlike you, who always play with my strap or the hem of my skirt every time we made out!"

"Didn't you just tell me that what you do with him is none of my business?" Crane retorted.

Kathy's eye twitched.

"And as I recall, you never once minded me touching you that way. In fact... you moaned for me to continue teasing you!"

Kathy whipped her hand again, but this time, Jonathan caught her wrist to keep it from meeting his face. Kathy tried the other hand, but it seemed like he knew what she was about to do. He grasped both wrists and pinned them around the bed post.

"I suggest you don't try that, Kathryn. I allowed you to hit me once, but don't try to make a fight when I am just stating the truth."

Kathy clenched her jaw, staring up at his crystal eyes in silence. How the pair would make her fall onto her knees and be caught under his hypnotic command. Whatever he wanted her to do, she would agree without hesitation. It's a flaw that she wanted to overcome.

"Now will you stop this pathetic argument and admit the facts I bestowed upon you?"

Either the bed was moving or Jonathan. Because she felt his breathing against her rose colored lips, his nose teasing against hers making a butterfly kiss, their lips inching closer to remake the spark that they once made. Kathy was growing lightheaded by the painful grip around her wrists and the idea of making a mistake that could cost her relationship with Bruce. It was almost two weeks and already Kathy might develop a case of Stockholm Syndrome.

Kathy leaned her head back against the bed frame pole, and whispered, "I'll stop if you just admit it."

"Admit what?" Jonathan whispered.

"Just admit that you are a liar and that you never loved me."

Jonathan pressed his lips tightly together, releasing Kathy from his hold. He took a few steps back and turned away, only to pick up his glasses that were resting on the rough carpet floor.

"Why can't you say it?" Kathy demanded loudly, getting over the trance that Jonathan put her on. "Why can't you just admit that you never loved me!"

"Because if I give you that satisfaction then I would be lying to you. I promise you that I wouldn't."

"You are lying, Crane! You don't love me!"

"Yes, I do!" Jonathan copied Kathy's firm angry tone. "You can say a lot of things about me, Kathryn, but you can't tell me how to feel!"

"If you love me, Crane, then why didn't you stop?!" Kathy demanded.

Jonathan's face softened.

"If you were serious about our relationship, then why didn't you stop with your fear obsession? Why couldn't we just have a normal life together?!"

"Haven't you met Ra's, Kathryn?"

Kathy nodded, "Of course, I have."

"Then you know why. That man doesn't play games. He would kill anything that stands in his way from succeeding. If I backed out, he would've killed me then come after you."

"But he already did, Crane! He did come after me! He kidnapped me while you were trying to kill Lacey!" Kathy huffed, "After the plan failed, if you truly loved me... why didn't you turn yourself in? Get the help that you need?"

"We already discussed this, Kathryn."

"When?!" Kathy demanded, "I don't remember asking-"

"You did," Jonathan admitted, "You asked me that same question that night."

Kathy narrowed her eyes at him questionably, "What night?"

"The night in your apartment."

Kathy's blood ran cold. What was he talking about? They never had a conversation in their apartment. Did they?

"I opened your window, while you and your friend were sleeping. I was recovering my injuries. I should've rest in hiding, but I didn't have the patience. Before I turned back to fear, before I started having beer and a smoke, I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to explain why I did what I did. Remember, Kathryn?"

She remembered. That dream she supposedly had.

...

_"If you love me so damn much then why didn't you stay and get help?!" Kathy demanded in sobs, "Why did you leave?"_

_"I'm a wanted man now, Kathryn." Jonathan gripped her shoulders, pleading her to understand his intensions. "You must understand that I couldn't get arrested. They'll send me to Arkham! You know what it's like in there, and what they do to patients! And..." Jonathan paused, holding back what he was going to say._

_"And what?" Kathy asked curiously._

_"And..." Jonathan took a deep breath before speaking, "And I thought it would be better for you if I stayed gone. I couldn't put you through any more of this nightmare I'm dealing with."_

_"Then why did you come back?"_

_Jonathan raised his hands, cupping her face and staring into her dark eyes. "I want to see you," he replied in a whisper. "I missed you. I want to see your lovely face again."_

...

"That... That was _really_ you?" she asked quietly.

Jonathan nodded in confirmation.

Kathy remembered after that conversation. How she fell into temptation and kissed him. Feeling his teeth grazing her neck, whispering her name over again.

"I thought you took my word for it when you kissed me," Jonathan let out a sad chuckle, "I should've stopped you, but I missed holding you. I didn't want to stop you."

...

_"Kathy... Kathy..."_

_That was the first time he called her by her nickname._

_Kathy cupped his face and pressed her lips against his roughly. She led him towards the couch and pushed him. His back fell against the cushions, allowing her to straddle his hips and kiss his bruised cheek lowering it to his earlobe._

_Her body shivered, listening to his moans and her name being called._

_Jonathan noticed his tie was on the coffee table and her small fingers attempting to undo the buttons of his shirt. He wanted to let her have control and allow himself fall into the carnival of lust._

**_'Ooh! We're going to bang the virgin now?!" _**_Scarecrow asked excitedly. How he wished that he could take control and have her play his own games that could pleasurable for both of them... mostly him._

_Jonathan snapped his eyes open, realizing one important fact. Two facts. One: Kathy was quick when she unbuttoned his shirt. Two: Kathy's virtue was at stake. He figured that she thought she's dreaming this. If she were to woke up and realizing that she gave herself away unknowingly, she would have more to deal with. No. He couldn't let that happen. As much as he love to make love to her, he couldn't do that to her. She was more dear to him than anything else._

_Kathy lowered her lips to kiss his chest, but quickly froze, feeling a painful sting against her wrist. She raised her head to see Jonathan holding her wrist, watching him insert a drug in her system with a syringe._

_"W-What did you put in me?" She asked panicky. She would've yelled, but her body was slowly drifting to unconsciousness._

_"Not to worry, my dear Kathryn," Jonathan threw the syringe out of his way, pulling her up towards him only to embrace her warmth one last time. He kissed her head and murmured, "When you wake up, it will all just be a dream."_

_..._

"I sedated and carried you back to your bed," Jonathan let out a laugh, "You should've heard your roommate, she was amusing when she moans some random man's name in her sleep."

Kathy didn't know what to think. The aftermath of the Narrows, she would dream and have hallucinations of him. Out of all the encounters, she never thought that one of the meetings were real. How many times she saw Jonathan as the real deal? Was she going mad?

Tears prickled her eyes and cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair.

Jonathan's face fell at the sight of her, "K-Kathryn? Are you alright?"

"No!" Kathy snapped, "How could I be okay?!"

That's when she had the meltdown. She used the bedpost to keep her from falling. Her knees gave out the second when Jonathan told her about their intimate encounter.

"I used to see you!"

Jonathan blinked at her questionably. Was she talking about when he was stalking her? He thought he was careful while watching her and Bruce kissed before departing for work.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I vision you. I saw you everywhere I go!"

"You mean... You have hallucinations of me?"

"Yes! Back when I confronted Joker, you were there! When I was alone in the penthouse, you were there! I was sneaking in Harley's office, you were there!"

Now Kathy was starting to scare him. All this time, he wanted to protect her from going mad. But now, he's afraid that it's already too late.

"How long were these delusional episodes happening?"

"Don't!" Kathy snapped, extending her index finger at him, "You are not my doctor! I am not CRAZY!"

"I never said that, Kathryn. I never said you were. I am concerned for your wellbeing."

"Don't!" Kathy shook her head, "I don't know why I said it! I shouldn't have told you this!"

"Are you still having them, now?"

"No!... Not when you are present."

"Kathryn..." Jonathan began coming close to her.

"Please stop!"

"I think Batman didn't cure you completely."

"What?!" Kathy demanded, taking a step around the pole to keep a safe distance from him.

"I think the toxin is still in you. I need to run some tests-"

"NO! NO! NO!" Kathy stared up at Jonathan with widened eyes, raising an angry finger at him, "Stay away from me! Keep your toxins and drugs away from me!"

"Kathryn, let me help you-"

"I don't want you to help me! You shouldn't have taken me!" She pushed Jonathan firmly to keep a safe distance from him, "Look! I believe you when you said that you want to get Jenny back. Whether it's because of Joker or you really do care about me - I don't care! But as soon as Jenny is rescued... It's time to leave Gotham."

Jonathan placed a hand on his hips, "I understand... I understand you want space. Maybe a trip away from Gotham a couple weeks can do you some good-"

"No!... I mean _you_... You need to leave... For good."

Jonathan huffed, "Kathryn, this isn't going to help you work through this-"

"I don't want to work through this with you! Maybe I have these hallucinations is because my mind is telling me to get some closure with you. Well after this, the door will be closed between us, and it's going to be locked tight. Terrorize somewhere else, Jonathan! I don't care where you go, just don't come back to Gotham! Stay away from me! If you come back to Gotham and get caught, you'll be sent to Arkham. And if that happens... I'll be working some where else. I don't want to hear your name or see you in a straight jacket - I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear from you! EVER!"

Jonathan continued to stare at her in silence. She noticed some emotion in his eyes. Did she hit a nerve to his ego? Was he angry? Sad? Guilty?

Kathy had enough with this. She ran out of his room and into hers with the door slammed shut.

Jonathan faced his briefcase that had a picture of them on top of the drugs and papers. She saw it. He knew she did. Surely, she could see that he cared about her a little. But she was stubborn. The most hard-headed girl he has ever come across - worse than Rachel Dawes or Lacey Donaldson.

He slammed the briefcase shut and threw it across the room. Not caring if it broke the only light he will have in the room.

A quiet knock interrupted his thoughts, "D-Dr. Crane-"

"WHAT?!" Jonathan snapped at Douglas, who was standing by the door with a phone in his shaky hand.

"P-Phone call, Sir. I-It's from-"

Jonathan didn't let Douglas finish the sentence. He snatched the phone from him and turned away to have a conversation with the stranger on the other line, "Yes?"

_"Scarecrow, sir."_

Jonathan's blood pressure returned to normal slightly at the voice of his mole, "You better bring good news!"

Jonathan's mole he planted in Joker's so-called team, chuckled, "Yes, Sir. Joker has a date with Maroni, tonight at the _Spotlight_ night club."

**'Say isn't that the club where we killed that school boy?"**

**'**_Shut up!'_

**_'Geez, Crane, I'm just stating the facts! I actually missing going there. Terrorizing our victims, teaching the kids about peer pressure - Ha! Ha! It's funny, that they never get the chance to learn their lesson-'_**

"BE QUIET!"

Silence and cold tension was in the room and in the other line. Jonathan could hear the mole breathing nervously.

"My apologies," Jonathan said softly, rubbing his temples.

_"I-It's fine, Sir. You should let the bosses know that the trap for Joker is set."_

"Just for confirmation... Miss Knightly will be present with Joker?"

"_Affirmative. The Joker was asking Dr. Tom for the okay. Cat is out getting the girl something sexy to wear, right now."_

Jonathan tightened his grip on the bed post, "Good. As soon as Joker is gone and Jennifer is safe, you will be rewarded handsomely."

_"Thank you, Sir... Uh, boss..."_ The mole began in a shaky tone, "_Joker's right hand man is coming back to the car! I better go!"_

**~000~000~000~**

_"Absolutely... Take care, Mitchell."_

Jonathan hang up.

The mole, now identified as Luke Mitchell, snapped his phone shut and quickly put it back in his pocket.

Frosty stepped in the driver's seat, glaring at Luke questionably, "Who were you talking to just now?"

Luke smiled with a shrug, "My girl. Told her that I am going to miss dinner tonight."

"Shame. Better than standing behind Joker and be his bodyguard while he shakes hands with Maroni."

"Do you think he'll use that 'shock your hand' trick on him?"

Frosty chuckled, starting the car, "Maybe. No telling what he plans to do with Maroni. Now let's head back to the apartment. Joker and the girls are waiting for us."

"Yes, Sir," Luke smirked, not because of Joker, but because of what's going to happen to Joker. Maroni and Black Mask were both in on it, other than himself and Scarecrow. Maroni set up the meeting, while Black Mask calls in for assistance of capturing the clown. Then he and Scarecrow will take Jenny back while killing the clown. Poor girl. She doesn't deserve to suffer anymore from Joker's games. It's time the piece of shit got a taste of his own medicine.

**~000~000~000~**

As Lacey was doing her homework, she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see smiling Harvey standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"She's not here," Lacey said, staring at the flowers.

"I know. She is at the hospital with Bruce and Alfred. He is awake you know, happy and well."

She nodded, "I know."

Harvey offered the flowers to her, "These flowers are for you."

Lacey narrowed her eyes at him questionably, "For me?"

Harvey smiled, "After all that's happened... and Kathy missing... I thought coming over and sending you flowers will do the trick."

Lacey hesitantly took the bouquet of roses, giving it a quick sniff. They smelled sweet, just like his light personality. "They're beautiful." She widened the door, offering Harvey to come inside.

"Thank you." Harvey stepped inside and noticed a laptop and a binder with papers on the coffee table, "Homework?"

"Got a research paper due next Friday. I have been neglecting to do it-"

"You weren't neglecting, Lace. You have been busy, and that's a difference."

Lacey sighed, "I appreciate that, Harv. Do you want coffee? Cream? Sugar?"

Harvey wrinkled his forehead, noticing something off about Lacey. "Um... are you okay, Lace?"

"Okay?!" Lacey let out a laugh, "Of course I am okay. Just want to have coffee with a good friend... while I am trying to do a fifteen page paper that has to be fully annotated utilizing a bibliography that has to include at least four published - no online stuff! Also I have midterms the day after that include reading comprehension! And I have to help Rachel plan her wedding, while helping you take down the mob! I am trying to be there for Nathan, while worrying about my best friend. Who is probably tortured by Joker! And-"

Lacey was caught off guard by Harvey who wrapped his arms tightly around her, rubbing her back. Lacey couldn't process what was happening now. Was Harvey really hugging her? All she could do was stand still, waiting for Harvey to pull away.

When he finally did, she had to ask the obvious question.

"What was that for?"

"You needed it."

Lacey nodded, "I'm..." She sniffled, "I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lacey. What you can do now is accept my help," He started to remove his coat and loosen his tie.

She widened her eyes at the sight of him removing some of his clothes, "H-Help."

Harvey stopped and looked at Lacey, nudging his head towards the laptop, "Your homework."

Relief and disappointment washed over Lacey. She covered her shock with a laugh, "Oh! Right! Um... M-My homework-"

"Yeah," Harvey sat down on the couch, placing her laptop on his lap, "I have done tons of papers worse than this. There are a few loop holes Gotham law knows nothing about."

"Really?" Lacey rushed to his side, glancing at the screen that showed three and a half page paper, "You can do that?"

"Brew up the coffee, Lace. We got work to do..."

Lacey rushed to the kitchen to brew up two cups of lattes.

**~000~000~000~**

Dressed in a cocktail black dress, Selina was in her bedroom, putting on silver hoop earrings, "Are you ready?"

It took almost an hour for Jenny to take a _long_ shower and change into the outfit Cat _bought _for her.

"I can't go out in public looking like this!" Jenny cried through the door.

Selina scoffed, "Hey, I teased a security guard's crotch to get that dress. Least you could do is be grateful!"

A sigh was made on the other side, before a click on the locked door. It slowly opened, gaining Selina's attention.

Jenny stepped in the bedroom in white socks, a mini ruffle peach dress that barely covered her whole booty, and a leather jacket. Jenny's screamed toughness but sweet, just like her personality.

This wasn't normal. Captives weren't supposed to get ready for special events like this. They're supposed to be locked in a room tied up and gagged. Jenny was willing to bet that Joker had an ulterior motive for tonight. She didn't know what it was, but it was bad for everyone, but funny for him.

"Do you have anything in your rack that can cover my legs?" Jenny looked down at her sore leg with a bandage around it, while pulling down her dress skirt, attempting to cover the rest.

"You are fine," Selina stated, putting on her ruby lipstick. "The boys aren't going to pay attention to your legs anyway. So glad that you have been provided with a razor. Otherwise we will have a clown, three idiots, a cat, and an ape."

Jenny scoffed at Selina's self conscience insult, while continuing to attempt to cover her thighs. Thank goodness, that the upper part of the dress wasn't showing cleavage as much.

"Stop complaining," Selina led her to a chair in front of the vanity mirror, "Come with me." Jenny sat down, trying not to look at her reflection. The last thing she wanted was to take a glimpse at the damage Joker has done to her.

Selina moved Jenny's head in place where she wanted, getting starting with her hair. Jenny's red hair was still wet, so a cute braid will do.

"Do..." Jenny began the conversation, happy that her voice returned from weeks of soreness, "Do you know what the Joker is planning, tonight?"

"Nope," Selina said bluntly, twisting Jenny's hair up, leaving little part of the front alone, "You should know... The Joker hardly tells us anything anymore."

"What do you know?"

"If I told you, he might kill me."

"He probably said that to scare you."

Selina let out chuckle, "Mm... That's what I use to think... but when he came back... it changed."

Jenny scrunch her brows questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Selina twirled Jenny's front hair into a small curl with her finger, before turning her body around, so she could do her makeup. "Before he was thrown in Arkham, his motives is the same as mine - get rich. We teamed up once for jewel heists than selling them in jacked up prices."

"But?" Jenny pressed.

Selina frowned, "When he returned from Gotham, months after his grand escape... his motives changed. It wasn't about money anymore... He started killing people... for no reason."

"Do you ever wonder why?"

Selina smirked, "The last time someone asked that, he was killed."

Jenny gulped at the thought of herself dead.

Selina chuckled at her face, "Don't worry your pretty head. Other than Frosty, you survived longer than I predicted."

"How long did you think I last?"

"To be blunt, one day."

Jenny scoffed, "Love how you put faith in me."

"I'm thinking realistic, sweetie."

Jenny frowned, only to earn a reassuring pat from Selina's sponge covered with foundation.

"But you know what I also think?"

"What?" Jenny grumbled.

"I think you're starting to get under Joker's skin."

Jenny looked up at Selina as if she was crazy, "How? If you ask me, I would say he gets under mine."

"Look, Jenny, I believe there's a more as to why Joker took you."

"Didn't you say that is none of your business?"

Selina shrugged, placing concealer around Jenny's eyes, upper lip, chin, and nose, "Maybe, but I noticed the way he interacts with you. When you were asleep, I caught him holding your hand. Another time, he kissed your head."

"He... he did that?"

"He looked concern... well concern wouldn't be the right word for it, but I know he doesn't want you dead."

Really? Jenny noticed a few non-Joker-like moments from him, but he was abusive and rude. He doesn't have a bone in his body.

"And I also noticed how you act towards him."

Jenny narrowed her eyes, silently asked what she meant by that.

"Don't be shy, Jenny," Selina cooed. "It's okay to admit that you have some attachment with him."

"I have to, Cat!" Jenny cried, "He's my captor. I want to make him happy, so he won't kill me! I want him to believe I am fun to be around."

Selina frowned, "Sweetie, you don't want to be involved in his type of fun. That would get you killed."

"But didn't you say that I need let Joker have his way with me so I can get what I want?"

"I was talking about a wealthy man and a cop! Joker is no man!"

Jenny sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything. Just proceed with caution, and when the time is right... pounce."

"When? How will I know when is the right time?"

Selina finished touching up Jenny's face, "You'll know." She smiled and stepped back to get the full view of her creation. "_Purr_-fect," she purred as if she was a real live cat. "Ready to see your look?"

Jenny widened her eyes, fear was kicking in. "Um... A-Actually, C-Cat. If you don't mind, I would like to skip that-"

"Jenny," Selina scolded, "It's high time you start putting your armor on, and stop hiding like a crybaby. Remember, what I told you? Joker hates crybabies. It's a miracle that you survived."

Jenny sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see herself. What if she got a black eye, a bruise cheek, or a hickey in her neck? She didn't want to face it. No way.

"If it gives you some comfort... you look decent."

"How decent?"

Instead of telling her, Selina swiftly turned Jenny's chair so that she was facing the mirror. Jenny gasped, but it wasn't terror. She was surprised. Her face looked entirely differently in a good way.

Her eyes didn't contain dark circles, her freckles and beauty marks were covered. Her hair was pinned up in a braided ponytail with a single red curle dangling her face. Over all, she didn't look too bad.

"And the finishing touch," Selina opened a box that contained red wired earrings close to matching Jenny's dress.

"Wow," Jenny said about the earrings.

"You like?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, they are going to look good on you."

Selina laughed, "Sweetie, these are for you."

"F-For me?"

"Yep. Try them on."

Jenny took the pair, and put them in her ears, "I love them..." She stood up from her seat, and gave Selina a hug, "Thank you so much."

Selina was taken back by the kind gesture. She was only paid to let Joker, Jenny, and his goons stay at her place; steal supplies; and make the girl pretty. She never expected this sweet girl to think of her as a friend.

"Thank you for being so good to me."

Selina pulled away, clearing her throat awkwardly, "Yeah... um... no problem, sweetie." She noticed tears welling up Jenny's eyes, "Hey." She lifted Jenny's chin to face her, "You look pretty. You'll give the men a run for their money."

Jenny chuckled, flushed a bit at Selina's statement, "I-It's not that. My sister... well, we used to do things like this one time. I..." Jenny sniffled, "I just miss her that's all."

"You are going to see her again."

"When?"

"I honestly don't know, but nothing lasts forever. Joker's antics won't last forever."

For Gotham's sake, Jenny hopes that Selina was right.

"I... I suppose we shouldn't keep Joker waiting. Let's go," Selina guided her out of the bedroom and outside the apartment.

...

Downstairs to the door of Selina's apartment - Joker, Holly Robinson, and his goons were waiting for the girls to come.

"How long does it take for girls to get dress?" Kilson asked impatiently.

"You want pretty girls, don't ya?" Holly asked.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect them to take-"

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend."

Frosty glanced at the stairs, but quickly double take when he saw Selina coming out with Jenny, arms locked together.

Selina was walking confidently like she own the place, while Jenny was keeping her head down to keep herself from tripping on her long boots that matched her black leather jacket.

The girls earned whistled from the goons especially Holly. The blonde was wearing a simple red dress and white fur coat.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Selina snapped, releasing Jenny only to seductively twirl around for the boys. She noticed Joker's gaze, it wasn't at her, but at her recent creation. "Like what you see, Joker?"

Everyone watched the Joker whose face was neutral, slowly circled the girl as if she was his prey. Jenny knew the Joker was looking at her, but refused to see his face. Did he think she was pretty? Or ugly? Why would she even care from someone who wears clown make up?

"She looks like just any other pretty girl in a nightclub," Joker replied.

"Nightclub?" Jenny asked.

"Yes! I - uh - might as well tell you my surprise, Jen-nay. We're going to the Spotlight. A nightclub not to far from here. Where you can dance, drink, go crazy. You'll love it!" He placed an arm around her waist.

"Sounds like fun," Jenny played along, but deep down, she was terrified. She never been to a nightclub before. She didn't want to drink or go crazy. She would rather stay at the apartment. Although, it's a golden opportunity to get some fresh air. After all, she had been in Selina's apartment for two weeks.

"It is," He turned back to his goons, Selina, and Holly, "Ladies and gents, get in the van. We'll be right down."

They all did just that, Selina was reluctant to tag along. She didn't want Jenny to be alone with the sociopath, but was dragged down the stairs by Holly. Only two people left were Jenny and Joker.

"Now, Jen-nay," He tightly grasped her biceps, while she looked at his scars. "I trust that you will be on your best behavior, tonight."

"Y-Yes, Sir," Jenny agreed.

"Do I need to tell you what happens if you try anything?"

Jenny shook her head, "No, Sir. I will be good."

"That's my girl," Joker whispered, rewarding her with a rough kiss on the forehead while squeezing her arms. She held back the wince at his tight grip. No doubt she earned two fresh bruises.

_'Smile,' _Jenny could hear the command in her head. She forced herself to smile at him without waiting for him to tell her. She noticed his lips twitch for a moment. Did she please him? She hoped so.

"Remember, what I said that you are - uh - just like any other pretty girl, Jen-nay?" Joker asked.

"Yes."

"Well, between you and me, cupcake. If you keep that smile on your face, your prettiness will go far and wide, and those models will have to catch up."

Jenny raised her brows in disbelief. Did he just say that? Did he just say that she was pretty? Her cheeks heated a bit.

"If we're lucky, we might have a dance tonight."

It was a promise. And Joker was always a man of his word. He pushed her close to the steps before she could even utter a word.

They made it to the van and headed towards the nightclub.

They had no idea what was waiting for them.

**~000~000~000~**

Ghastly opera music echoed against the walls, the mysterious figure hummed off-key with the melody. A rubber gloved hand gathered his supplies, ready for tonight. He picked up a brown bottle with a sunshine label on it.

"Heaven - GHB - Pure Ecstasy"

Once his supplies was zipped in a bag, he picked up a newspaper article involving the Joker and Jenny.

"_You perfect child are perfect. Mother shall be please." _ The male voice sang off key to what the orchestra was playing and the male opera singer was singing,_ "But the clown... I'm coming for you, Clown! You shall be perfect, my darling__. Y__ou my clown belong to meeeeee..."_

He tossed the paper on his table and exited his hideout, ready to put his plan in motion.

**A/N: The mole is revealed - Luke Michelle! I was surprised nobody guessed that one in the reviews. I must ask, doesn't his name sound familiar to you? It should. He is Jonathan Crane's favorite henchman.**

**Anyway, will Jonathan's plan to get Jenny back succeed? Can Kathy see the light and forgive him? What about another mystery villain at the end of the chapter? Is he involve in Scarecrow and the mob's plan, or does he have his own motive? Who is he? You'll find out soon enough.**

**Thank you: ladymoonscar, PasoFinoLovrr, Crazygirl98, Guest, Cassandra Jackson, DRAGONRULZ, LadyRedStar, waterlily98, x ToxXik x for reviewing.**


	51. Chapter 51: Watch the World Burn

**Chapter 51: Watch the World Burn**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

5 Hours ago...

Bruce stayed by Alfred's side, until the sun has set. He enlightened everything to Alfred as much as he didn't want to talk about it. Alfred refused to rest, he wanted an explanation to what's been going on in the outside world.

"I am so sorry about Miss Kathryn, Master Wayne," Alfred whispered. "I know you were trying so hard to protect the girl."

Bruce sighed, "It's all my fault. I should've gave in and turned myself in when I had the chance. The Commissioner is dead. Mayor Garcia is dead. Gordon..." Bruce sighed, rubbing his face while clenching his jaw, "He is gone, too, Alfred. I can't save everyone. Gotham is going down because of me."

"If I may, Master Bruce," Alfred interject. "Now is not the time to doubt."

"I can't do it. I can't stop _him_. I thought that before he was just another loon craving for riches and attention, but now.. this time is different. I don't know the Joker's motive at all. I can't defend Gotham. I can't even defend my own home. Today, you get the day to say 'I told you so'."

"Today... I don't want to."

Bruce raised a brow at him questionably.

Alfred explained, "I may have not been supportive of what you do, but now, I understand. You must go. They need you out there."

Bruce huffed, pouting like a four year old child. Alfred knew that look. What his employer needed was motivation.

"Remember what Miss Knightly taught you?"

Bruce closed his mouth, not answering right away.

"You can't do everything and save everyone... not on your own. It's high time you realize that you're a man... not an island."

This time Bruce was listening. Actually listening. He was taking in the words carefully and allowing the advice to digest. How he should've listened to Kathy. She was right. He had forgotten that he was just a man.

"And a man's strength comes from not just brawn and intelligence, but from his allies," Alfred coughed a couple times, inhaling his nasal air mask. "Gotham needs you, Master Wayne."

"No," Bruce disagreed, "They need us... the GCPD... Harvey... Kathy... and Gordon." Even though Gordon wasn't here, but Bruce believed that he was still with us in spirit.

"And as for the clown's questionable motive... There is an interesting story to go with it."

"I am sure you will be asleep half way through," Bruce joked, remembering how the nurse put the drowsy medicine in Alfred's system, when he refused to rest.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you the lesson, Master Wayne."

"Okay," Bruce urged him to continued.

Alfred took a deep breath as his eyes were getting heavy, "Some men aren't looking for anything logical... They can't be bought, bullied... reasoned, or... n-negotiated with... Some men... just want to watch the world burn."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Knock. Knock," A soft voice said.

Bruce perked up to see his childhood friend by the door, "Rachel."

She smiled, approaching the hospital bed, "How's the patient?"

Bruce glanced at Alfred who was already fast asleep. "Fine. He put a good fight... I really don't want to see him sleep again."

"I talked to the doctors," Rachel stated. "They didn't think he was going to make it."

"Well, Alfred proved them wrong. Like I knew he would."

Rachel lowered her eyes at Bruce, "How are you holding up?"

Bruce sighed, "Alfred waking up is the best thing happening to me, right now."

"What about Kathy's parents?"

"Still hanging there. Nygma is with them, trying to find out information about a document Batman discovered at the explosion, weeks ago."

Rachel furrowed her brows, "What about Kathy? Did the police or Batman found out anything?"

"No! Rachel, they didn't!" Bruce snapped, "All they found was her cellphone at an empty apartment! She was lured there, when she should've been at home!" He sighed, running fingers through his hair, "Sorry. That... I know you are worried too. I... I just don't know what to do."

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Bruce. I am sure they will find the girls and stop Joker's antics."

Bruce didn't say a word after that. He stood up from his chair, glancing at Alfred, silently saying farewell, then wishing Rachel good fortune before he left.

"Don't give up hope, Bruce!" Rachel cried. "Don't give up hope!"

Before he left the hospital, Bruce went to the restroom. He was on the toilet, cleaning himself before flushing.

The bathroom door opened and slammed shut. Bruce was still inside, listening to someone panting heavily, clearing having a panic attack. Once Bruce was finished with his business, he zipped his pants and took a peek through the gap off the stall.

He spotted another good friend, Thomas through the door, pacing back and forth in a nervous matter.

"Okay. Okay. Get yourself together, Tom," he muttered. "Your heartrate is 170, and your blood pressure is 160/100 - calm down... he isn't jacking your heart anytime soon. He is not going to fuck your heart anytime soon."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He is not going to race your heart anytime soon? What does that mean? He watched Thomas taking off his scrub top, revealing the lump of the pacemaker over his chest with stitches across his pec muscle.

Thomas grasped the bathroom cabinet, "Why can't he take it off?!" He banged the cabinet angrily two times. No doubt that caused a dent to the cabinet. Never have Bruce seen him in this manner before. He didn't want his friend to hurt himself so he decided to reveal himself.

Unlatching the stall door, Bruce stepped out, "Thomas."

Thomas whirled around and held onto the cabinet, staring at Bruce with wide eyes. Looking at him was like looking at his reflection. Thomas's face was just like Bruce's face when he was speechless.

"Bruce! W-Wh... How-"

"Thomas, who planted that-" Bruce was cut off by Thomas who placed a hand over his mouth.

Before Bruce could protest, Thomas shushed, placing a finger over his lips. His eyes were teary and pleading. "Shut up, Bruce. He might hear us," he hissed.

_'Who?'_ Bruce silently asked.

Thomas led Bruce near the faucets, rushing towards the door and locked it from the inside. How Thomas got a key to the bathroom doors? Bruce would never know. Then, Thomas turned on all the faucets and flushed a nearby toilet, rushing back to Bruce, whispering against his ear.

"Joker took me. Right when I first arrived. He planted me this pacemaker when I was knocked out cold by his men."

Bruce wasn't surprised as to why Joker took him. Jenny wasn't looking too good the last time he saw her. Joker must've ordered his men to grab a doctor to heal Jenny.

"How is she?" Bruce whispered.

"She's doing good. Her prognosis has improved. She was in bad shape before."

"Where is he keeping her?"

"I don't have a clue," Thomas admitted, "His goons blind folded me and tied me up so I won't try to figure out where I was. He said that he would remove this once I helped Miss Knightly, but he didn't. He threatened me. He said if I told anyone he-"

"Thomas, why didn't you to go to the police? They have experts that can remove that thing."

"Would you if you have a pacemaker stuck inside you, and only the clown has the remote?!" Thomas hissed, "I didn't know what to do! I stayed quiet. I knew he wasn't going to hurt her-"

"Thomas, please. He's got my girlfriend and her sister-"

"No, he didn't," Thomas argued.

Bruce narrowed his eyes confusingly, "He didn't what?"

"He didn't get your girlfriend. I have seen her pictures on the papers. He's got Jennifer, but I didn't see Kathryn. There was another girl in his place. Sexy girl dressed in black. She didn't seem to mind Joker's presence. I figured she's working for him."

"Do you know her name?"

"I don't know. I think I heard Jennifer calling her 'Cat' once."

The Cat. The cat burglar wanted in Gotham. She was known to con men and steal whenever she wanted to survive. She got away when he investigated the jewelry store.

"Any other names?"

Thomas shook his head, "No... But if you want the police to find him, Joker did ask me if it was okay to take the girl out."

"Where? Tommy, where?!"

There was a pounding knocking on the door, a voice questioning why the door was locked.

"Look," Thomas began, "All I know is that he is taking her out tonight. I also overheard his guys talking while driving me back to the hospital. They were mentioning a guy's name. Maroni. I think he's meeting him somewhere, and wanting to tag the girl around."

Joker meeting Maroni? He knew Maroni's favorite place to go and chill - Club Spotlight. Tonight, it's time to end this once and for all.

**~000~000~000~**

3 1/2 hours ago...

Walking down the steps, Kathy finally cooled down from her last encounter with Crane. She found him again, although he doesn't seem to notice her. He was packing up his case, and having a chat with his men.

"Listen up, gentlemen," Crane began, "The Joker is going out tonight with Miss Knightly. Last I heard from Mitchell, he will be at the Spot. Maroni will be at the scene as well, and Black Mask will send in his man to take down the clown, and you'll be meeting up with them to rescue the girl. Her safety is our main priority. Drop the girl off to GCPD, once she is retrieved. Do not make unplanned stops, unless I give the word."

A goon named Ty raised his hand, "What if we run out of gas?"

As Crane stated his answer, Kathy realized one thing. Crane was going to get Jenny back tonight without telling her. Jenny was her sister, she should be notified of the plan. Was Crane going to allow her to tag along? Doubt it.

"Kercher, stay here and make sure Kathryn is in her room and stays there," Crane commanded. "If you think about hurting her, I will give you another trip down to the basement."

Kathy got her answer. She quickly, but quietly went upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She spotted a window by the shower. That gave her a brilliant idea.

Kercher stomped upstairs as Crane and his were preparing for the mission. Just as he was about to approach the grandmother's bedroom, he heard the water running. He assumed that she was taking a shower.

Actually, she was using the curtains as a rope and climbed down the window. A van and a car were parked by the barn. She didn't know which vehicle to sneak into, until she spotted an overweight guy and his skinny partner approaching the scene. Luckily, it was dark, giving her little view; but she quickly hid behind the fence, hoping that her shadow won't give her way.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but spotted them loading cases in the trunk of a car. Now she knew which car to take. Eventually, they disappeared and she quickly opened the back door and slid on the car floor, shutting the door behind her. Few minutes later, the driver's door opened. She didn't see who was sitting on the driver seat, until she spotted a mask being tossed in the passenger side. The Scarecrow mask. Jonathan Crane was driving the car, and she was the only one joining him on the ride.

"Time to end the game, Joker," Jonathan whispered, before starting the car, and driving away.

**~000~000~000~**

Present time...

It didn't take long for Jenny, Joker, and the whole gang arrive at their destination - The Spotlight. Teenagers and adults were gathered under the shade where the yellow and red sign was shining on the street of Gotham. Frosty parked the van behind the club where a guy in a tux was guarding the back entrance.

"Here we are, ladies and gentle-_men!" _Joker cried. He slid the van door open, he and Frosty were helping the ladies out of the car, before Kilson and Luke could get out.

As Joker was helping Jenny out, he tightened his hold around her wrist. She was holding back the wince, staring up at his scars with narrowed eyes.

"I am not going to try anything," Jenny assured him.

Joker didn't say a word. He released her wrist, but slightly pushed her, urging her to move. Jenny stumbled a bit from her high leather black boots. How she wished Selena picked her out a smaller pair. Speaking of Selina, she saw Joker escorting off the van, but then whispered something to her, while gripping her bicep. Selina rolled her eyes and yanked her arm off him.

"If you ever grab me like that again, I will scratch your eyes out!" Selina threatened, stomping towards Jenny, and linking her arm with hers. "What an asshole."

"What did he say?" Jenny asked quietly.

Selina sighed, "Don't worry about it, sweetie."

Frosty helped Holly out, but kissed her hand before releasing her.

The girl raised a brow at him, "What am I? A call girl?"

"If you are, you are the prettiest call girl I have ever seen," Frosty stated.

Holly scoffed, yanking her hand out as if she was disgusted, but her cheeks told a different story. They were beet red, and it wasn't from the blush she was wearing. Holly hooked her arm with Selina and asked, "Do you think we'll get lucky, tonight?"

"Shut up, Holly. The night isn't about us," Selina spat.

Holly frowned and grumbled, "Whatever."

The gang approached the guard, and Joker did all the talking.

"Would you like to see my card?" Joker asked.

The guard shook his head, "No. The boss is expecting you, Joker. He's upstairs."

Joker ordered Frosty and Kilson to tag along, while Luke kept an eye on the girls. He didn't trust Selina alone with Jenny, not that they could blame him. Selina was the type to be sneaky and deceiving.

Inside was a circus. Literally. People were partying while watching a circus act in the middle of the dance floor.

The girls and Luke were heading to the bar to get a couple drinks.

"Three Gin and Tonics," Holly commanded the scrawny bartender. "Want anything, handsome?" Holly asked Luke.

Luke shook his head, "No! No! No drinks for me."

"Really? Not even a shot?"

"No, I don't drink."

"Are you like a recovering alcoholic or something?"

"Maybe," Luke teased.

"How long?"

Selina casted a dark look at Holly, "Seriously?"

Holly threw her hands up defensively, "I was just asking!"

"Can I have some water, please?" Jenny asked the bartender politely, yelling over the booming speakers. The bartender didn't seem to hear as he was too busy with the ordered drinks.

"Baby, I don't think he can hear you," Holly stated bluntly.

Jenny sighed, casting her eyes back on the crowd. Some were hopping up and down cheering for the trapeze artist flipping across the room. Jenny applauded at the outstanding performance. Others were dancing to the beat, humping against each other. No way she wanted to join the crowd. Too claustrophobic and hot for her.

"Besides, I ordered you a drink already," Holly said, taking the drinks from the bartender.

Jenny stared horrifically at the glasses of clear liquid with ice and a slice lime in it. She screamed for the bartender to get her water again, but he still wasn't paying attention to her.

"You're hurting my feelings, girl," Holly said with mock hurt as she and Selina took the glass. "You should take the drink. You might like it."

Jenny shook her head, "I don't drink."

Holly giggled, "Seriously? All kids drink! Where have you been?"

"I was in Florida. Thank you very much," Jenny spat, clearly not liking Holly one bit.

"Hey, that's where I want to get a drink," She clicked glasses with Selina, then take a long sip. She sighed in satisfaction, "I would have sex on a beach! Have you ever had sex on a beach?"

Selina and Luke looked at each other, clearly uncomfortable.

"No," Jenny replied. "Why would I do something like that?"

She didn't realize that Holly was talking about the name of the drink, not the actually activity.

Holly scoffed, "Oh no. You're not the girl who has been sheltered by cults as parents?"

"No!"

"Well, obviously, you're a Virgin Mary, never had a drink, never had a boyfriend-"

"Do me a favor... what's your name again?" Jenny asked with bitter sweetness in her tone.

"Holly."

"Okay, Holly. Holly, do me a splendid favor and..." Jenny took the drink that she was offered and threw at Holly's red dress. The girl gasped and stared at the stain that looked like she peed on herself. Unlucky place to spill. "Shut the FUCK up!" Jenny roared, causing the three adults to jump slightly in disbelief. Did this sweet innocent girl snap like Joker? Her attitude changed 180 like him. "Don't tell me what the FUCK I am! I already have everybody on my back telling me want I can or can't be! The last thing I need from you is to come around here like you FUCKIN' own the place and tell me what to FUCKING do! I have a family who loves me and cares for me - do you have a family, Holly?"

"I used to," Holly said quietly, looking at the ground.

Jenny's face softened, "What happened?"

"I..."

Holly raised her eyes to meet Jenny's lips. That was weird. No eye contact was involved. When Jenny was looking at lips was when she was afraid of that person - Joker in particular. Was this happening? Was Holly afraid of Jenny?

"I ran away from home?" Holly admitted softly.

Jenny went back to the angry emotion, "Why?"

Holly scoffed, looking up at the ceiling, "They didn't approve of my choice of lifestyle."

"And what lifestyle did you choose? Not going to college? Have sex before marriage? Drink and do drugs whatever - whenever you want to?"

"Well... The first part, basically. They said I was fucking retarted."

"I hate to say it, Holly, but you are!"

Holly frowned, "I don't need you to tell me what I am."

"Well then, stop being a hypocrite and tell me what I am! How about that?"

Holly fell into silence, not sure how to react.

"Do you ever consider the reason why your parents are strict is because they care?! They want you to have a better future, and not wind up in the streets, getting paid to FUCK somebody, huh?! Maybe they want you to get a decent job and a house, get married, and have amazing children! My parents want that for me! They want that for me and my sister! My sister gets good grades, got a job as a shrink in Arkham, and has a hot billionaire as a boyfriend, and acts like a lazy ass princess in Gotham, and they're proud of her. They talk about her all the time... A lot more than they ever talk about me..." she admitted the last part quietly. She quickly regained her senses back on the subject, "So do us all a favor! Go to church and pray! Go home! Make up with your folks! Go to school! And get a decent job and boyfriend who loves and kills for you! And then lets see how you are five years from now!"

Luke raised Jenny's empty glass, "Amen!" Selina and Holly glared at him, who shrugged questionably, "What?"

"Oh, and by the way..." Jenny raised her finger up to get Holly's attention, "I had a boyfriend. He's sweet, handsome, charming, funny, and the most down to earth person ever!"

"Did you two do it?"

Jenny blinked, "Does it matter?"

Holly suppressed a chuckle, "Huh, you didn't. No wonder he left your ass."

That did it for Jenny. Next thing she knew, her knuckles met Holly's eye. Before Holly could fight back and call her a 'bitch', Selina and Luke stepped in. Selina pushed Holly away, telling her to go.

Jenny let out a sob, rubbing her temples, resting her head on the counter.

Luke joined her, trying to comfort the girl. "Are you okay?"

Jenny shook her head, "No... Was I too hard?"

"Don't go there, sweetheart!" Selina commanded her as soon as she made Holly disappear. "You did good. You stood your ground and didn't take bullshit. You surprised me, but you did good."

Jenny's lips twitched at the sound of Selina's approval.

"Yeah, you were great," Luke patted her shoulder, "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

Luke asked another bartender for bottle water. The bartender was dark skin, obese, and have a white dress shirt and pink bow tie.

"Right away, good sir. I will get that water for girl," the bartender replied.

"Hey, Jenny," Selina tugged her bicep, "I ordered us some onion rings, want some?"

"But the doctor said to lay off greasy food."

Selina giggled, "Come on! One ring won't hurt, would it?"

Jenny knew she shouldn't chance it, but it was one onion ring. What can happen?

...

One ring turned into many. Selina, Luke, and Jenny were devouring the basket of rings, while enjoying their drinks. When Jenny received the bottle of water, she noticed the seal was broken, meaning that bottle was used. Luke and Selina demanded that someone give her a clean and new drink.

The first bartender they met did that, giving her the glass instead of the bottle. Jenny drank it so fast, her stomach was already churning in somersaults .

Selina convinced Jenny to dance in the crowd and watched the circus act, leaving Luke behind at the bar.

The song, 'I Write Sins not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco, was playing in the beats, the girls hopped and screamed to the beat.

"Is this fun or what?!" Selina screamed out.

"YES! So much fun!" Jenny almost forgot everything that's happened. She forgot the need to apologize Holly, the body heat around her, the soreness from her leg, weeks of recovering from malnutrition, captivity and torture from the Joker. She almost forgot it all.

When things couldn't get any better, two mimes appeared on stage, pushing the box in the center. One of them was tapping his chin, glancing through the crowd, trying to find a volunteer. He found one, his eyes lied on the girls. Specifically the red head.

Jenny looked over her shoulder, then realized the people around her was looking at her. "He's not pointing at me, is he?" she whispered at Selina, trying to hid at the stage level. At first, the mimes were waving at her to come on stage.

One of them reached his arm out for his. She shook her head, backing away, "No. No. I don't..." She trailed off as both of them kneeled down, pumping their hands against their chests like a heart beating.

Jenny denied the offer again, only to get a cheer from crowd, urging her to come on stage and do the act with them. If she got caught on stage, people will recognize her. If people recognize her, they will call the cops. And if the cops arrived, Joker will throw a fit. And everyone knows what happens when Joker throws a fit... BOOM!

"I will do it, handsome," Selina raised her hand.

The mimes glared and pointed at her with a frown, shaking their heads, then pointed straight at Jenny.

It's obvious they weren't going away, until Jenny stepped on stage.

"Keep your head down and avoid eye contact. You will be okay," Selina advised her.

Against Jenny's better judgement and dignity, she accepted the mime's offer as their volunteer for their magic act.

They pushed her into the box and closed it behind her. They waved their hands at the box a couple times, before they slowly opened the box. Much to everyone's amazement, she was gone.

"Where did she go?!" The voice from Luke cried at the back of the room. Selina glanced upstairs to where she spotted Maroni with her mistress and bodyguards along with Frost, Kilson, and a very angry Joker. This wasn't good.

The crowd oohed and awed, clapping their hands as the mimes proved the trick was legit by pushing the back door to the box open. Jenny wasn't inside the box, nor behind it. They sealed it tight again, waving a couple times, then opened again. Much to everyone's relief, Jenny appeared, keeping her eyes locked on the ground, but smiling. The crowed cheered as Jenny stepped out, but not before she was offered two roses by the mimes. She took them and nodded her thanks to them, before jumping back on the ground.

"So how was it?"

Jenny let out a giggle, "They had a trap door in the bottom."

Selina scoffed in laughter, "Some magic trick, huh?"

"Yeah!"

They went back to the bar and spotted Luke and Frosty.

"Hey, boys, done already?" Selina asked.

"Joker wants to see you, Jenny," Frosty stated nervously.

Jenny frowned, "W-What's wrong?"

Frosty raised his eyes behind her, and the next thing she knew, strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

She suppressed a gasp, knowing fully well who's behind her.

"Let's go get some fresh air, Jen-_nay_, right _now." _By the tone from his voice, he was pretty pissed. What for? Jenny didn't do anything wrong.

Selina immediately jumped for her defense, "Joker, she didn't-" She was cut off by his menacing glare.

"Don't worry, Cat," he said with little assurance, "Jenny and I are going to have a civil-ized chat. Isn't that right, Jen-nay?"

Jenny nodded, trying not to piss him off even further.

"Good, let's go," he growled, leading her out towards the back entrance.

The obese bartender that gave Jenny the unsealed bottle, held out another one for the girl, "Here is your water, you young pretty thing."

Joker rolled his eyes, snatching the drink from him, pushing the girl outside. He ripped the two roses from her hand and threw in the trash.

Jenny stumbled against the brick ally wall, turning her head with a gasp, quickly dodging at Joker's surprise punch. His fist met the brick wall. He pulled his hand back, giggling while biting his scar lip. That must've hurt.

"Your reflexes are improving, I see," Joker muttered, shaking his abused hand.

"Is there something wrong, Joker?" Jenny asked softly, hopefully trying to butter him up with her award winning smile.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, gorgeous!" Joker spat, "You went up there! Why?! Why did you go up there?!"

"I didn't want to!" Jenny argued back. "They forced me! I didn't think anybody would notice-"

"Somebody might, Jenny! Don't you get that?! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"I... I'm sorry!" Jenny pleaded.

"Uh-huh. Sure you are," Joker muttered sarcastically.

Jenny huffed, "Didn't you say that I needed to have fun?! That I needed to smile more?!"

Joker closed his mouth, nodding with full movement, "Yes, Jen-nay, I - uh - _did_ say that. But you know what I also said?" Before Jenny could ask, she was shoved against the wall, one hand against her throat, and the other wrapped tightly against her bicep. "Not to do anything STUPID!"

Jenny forced herself not to cry, but that gave her a force to actually do it.

"And you did, didn't ya?" Joker's voice instantly went soft. He awed wiping the incoming tears from her eyes. "Aww... Is my little bunny upset?"

Jenny scoffed, "You know what? Yes! Yes, I am upset!"

"Why?" he asked innocently, tightening the hold around her neck, "This is a fun place, isn't it, Jen? I saw you eating and dancing with Cat. You don't look like you're here against your will, aren't ya?... Speaking of which, we still didn't have a dance."

Jenny grasped his pinky that was holding her throat, that was squeezing tighter at every word.

"How about it, Jenny? Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Jenny furrowed his brows at his choice of words. Dance with the devil? Pale moonlight? What?! She shouldn't bother to ask. Joker says a lot of things that don't make sense to her or anybody.

The club was now playing 'Crazy in Love' by Beyoncé. It echoed little outside, but they can still hear it. Jenny was so distracted by the upbeat music, she didn't realize that lips already met her lips. Her mind was in a bliss. It was spinning like crazy. She can feel the air escaping her lungs as the hands were wrapped around her neck. They loosened a bit, luckily. His tongue was poking against her lips, demanding entrance. She hate to admit it, but Joker was a pretty good kisser. Her mind was distracted by the music and the warm, soft lips she didn't care about the situation or who was kissing her. She wanted gentle comfort. If kissing a clown was the way to have that comfort, so be it. She opened her mouth, allowing the entrance. Tongue massaged against tongue. Teeth grazed bottom lip.

She remembered kissing like this once. It felt like a century ago. She wanted to relive the feeling again. She raised her hands to cup his face. What a mistake. One touch against scarred cheek caused the kisser to pull back and slap the kissy.

Jenny gasped and turned to Joker in shock, not bothering to touch her now colored cheek.

"You just can't stop breaking the rules, could you?" Joker growled, rubbing his powered-lipstick cheek roughly, until the tingly sensation went away.

Jenny blinked, officially confused. Wasn't he known for breaking the rules? Didn't he say before that the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules? Selina and Frosty said that Joker hated crybabies and wanted someone who loved to put up a fight. This man was confusing and giving the poor girl a headache.

"What do you want?" Jenny demanded, slapping her hands against her sides in surrender, "Please tell me! What do you want?!"

Joker shrugged, "I want a lot of things, Jenny."

"I am trying, Joker! I am trying to be what you want! I am trying to be happy for you, tonight!" Jenny pleaded helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "And the one time I was actually happy, you are upset! Please tell me _exactly _what you want!"

Joker placed a hand against her cheek, gently caressing, "I know that you are trying, sweetie."

Jenny sighed.

"But honestly, I don't want you to try anything. I could be asking you to be sweet. The next, I could probably be asking you to be sour. I saw what you did to Holly..." He whistled, "Haven't seen you mad in a while... It was refreshing really! I am sure that wicked slut got what she deserved, right?!"

"Yes, but why ask both ways? Why not pick a side?"

"Don't you understand? Choosing a side is boring! See..." He licked his lips, "If I choose a side-ah, people will know my end game. It will give everything away! And there will be no punchline!"

"What exactly is your endgame?"

Joker paused, looking at the sky in deep thought. He was silence for a minute then cackled, "Honestly, haven't thought of one. I just do things. I don't plan... not anymore. What I noticed is Batman and the cops... They both plan, and... Look where their plans got them? Blood on the streets and an angry mob!" He opened the bottle and took a swig of the drink, licking his lips and sighing at the cool parch, "Now that's cold." His eyes returned to Jenny's then smiled, "Aw, don't be surprised, Jenny. You should expect nothing less from me."

Jenny rubbed her temples, mentally exhausted from Joker's mind games. When will they end?

"I was considering your question actually. As you know, I want the Batman to turn himself in!" Joker nodded, "Yeah. I do."

"Why?" Jenny pressed, "Why expose Batman?"

"Jen-nay, Batman is known to be a party pooper these days. He's always there to ruin my fun - TWICE!"

This time, Jenny didn't flinch at the harsh tone.

"He stopped me from spilling blood at the Mayor's office. He hid Harvey away, when he knew I just wanted to chit-chat with the guy. I am curious to know when I get a wedding invitation from him."

"B-But-But you ruined his plans a couple times! You played him when he tried to save me! He failed to save the police and the mayor! Why expose him, when you two could start something big!"

Joker furrowed his brows at her questionably, "Like what?" He took another long sip of her water.

Honestly, Jenny didn't know what she was getting at. She was just ranting, trying to find an excuse to save Batman. The last thing she wanted was to plant an idea in his head, but why bother? He wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"I-I don't know! You two are completely opposite, but similar. You two can be like Yin and Yang! Light vs dark. Good vs evil. Fun vs serious. Bat vs clown. JUST think about it... If you expose him now, where will the world be without Batman? Where will Joker be without his equal?"

For the first time, Joker was actually quiet. He opened his mouth, then closed it back. He was really speechless. Was he actually considering her logic? If he did, what did she just drag Batman into?

"You could never have an opportunity like this in a lifetime, right?"

Joker took another sip of water, before throwing it over the trash can, cupping her face, "You know something, Jen-nay... I don't know what I'll do without you."

Without me? Jenny wondered.

Joker shook his head, "I really don't." His mouth twitched a couple times. "And I am sure you feel the same. Without me, Jenny. Without me as your guide..." He tucked a curl behind her ear, "you are just a cute puppy - ready to grow! But right now... it's struggling."

Jenny widened her eyes, spotting the knife in his hand, raising it to eye level.

"It's trying to escape the leash around its neck. But with me, Jenny..." He pointed at himself with the knife, "I could help it. Take my little knife..." He lightly pressed his knife in between her eyes. Jenny froze still, refusing to be cut by his blade.

"Cut the leash, and the puppy will be free. Such a nice thought, isn't it?"

"But it will be too weak to survive on its own," Jenny recited, realizing that she heard his line before.

Joker shrugged, "Struggle is a nature's way of strengthener, I suppose."

Jenny scoffed, letting out a laugh. Joker's face faltered, confused as to how he missed the punchline.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Jenny continued laughing, shaking her head.

Joker frowned, irritated by her slow response, "Why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry! What you said was hilarious!"

Joker tilted his head at her, "What?"

Jenny nodded, while smiling, "Yeah! You just stole a line from John Locke."

"No, I didn't it!"

"Yeah, you did!" She pointed at him accusingly, "First season of Lost. John Locke explained to Charlie about a moth escaping it's cocoon, take the knife and gently widen the opening!"

Joker waved it off, "Mine was completely different."

"It's the same thing!" Jenny chuckled, "And to think I thought you were a little more original than that!" She shook her head, "I am disappointed. I expected things better from you!"

Joker lifted his arm again, reading to hit her again. He was actually slower than last time, giving Jenny more time to dodge. His fist hit the wall again, bruising his knuckles once more.

Jenny gasped as Joker's body unexpectedly leaned against her frame. She raised her arms, attempting to push him off.

He gave her sloppy kiss against her cheek, before murmuring, "You are going to be the death of me, Jenny..." His body slowly slide down on her body. Jenny furrowed her brows as she watched him sink to the ground, passed out.

"Joker?" she kicked him slightly, trying to get a response to him. "Joker?"

She huffed, "If you're trying to trick me with the 'I'm dead' joke again, I am very disappointed in you."

He didn't get a response.

"Joker?" She kicked him harder, risking her body from getting brutally punished by him. "Joker, this isn't funny! I am going back inside!"

He still didn't respond. In fact, he was lifeless on the ground.

_'There must be something really wrong with him.'_

She didn't want her conscious to be right, but against her better judgements to leave him be, she kneeled down to check for his pulse. It was slow, but steady just like his breathing. His heart was beating. He must really be asleep. Did he take pills on the way here, or what?

Before she could head inside to get Frosty and Selina, a door slammed shut beside her.

"What is wrong with the clown?" a male voice asked in sing-song. He was talking as if he was talking to a child. Jenny didn't turn around, her eyes still locked with Joker's coal eyelids.

"He is asleep, and I don't know why. I think he had too much to drink."

"Clown did have too much to drink. Clown drank the sleeping water that was meant for my Galatea."

Jenny's face faltered at the man's choice of words. She turned slightly to face the stranger questionably, "I am sorry, what did you- MPH!"

Arm wrapped around her waist, another over her mouth and nose. Jenny could smell a fairly sweet scent. What was it? She was lifted up from the ground. She kicked and struggled, fighting to get out of the stranger's hold. She screamed against the cloth, but no dice.

"My apologies, Galatea. Pyg thought water could help. Pyg thought it would be easy. However, Pyg was left with no other choice." The man cooed.

"ARRRGH! MPH! MPHHH!"

"Fear not, my lady," The man cooed sweetly, "Galatea shall be in peace after this..."

Jenny's struggles slowly ceased. Her mind fell into a heavenly bliss. Her body went limp against the man. She was asleep, same way as Joker.

The man was hoisted her up, bridal style, carrying her back to the white parked van. Luke was wrong to leave the van keys and wallet on the bar. Now Pyg was free to take his Galatea and his challenging project back to his place.

He opened the front door, laying the girl down gently on the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt. He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, admiring the ivory perfection. Although, he was disappointed by the new hair cut and dyed hair, but he can easily perfect that. She was everything he hoped for.

"Mother shall be please."

He was reluctant, but he had no choice but to leave her for only a minute. He slammed the door shut, turning his attention back to Joker, carrying him over the shoulder, tying him up with handcuffs before throwing him in the back.

"Pyg can fix you, Clown. You shall be perfect like the others!" He let out a loud snort, then slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" The man turned, revealing his pig mask to the clueless man, Luke Mitchell, and his companions. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Pyg chanted 'no' quietly. "Pyg, must leave! They can't have what Pyg possessed."

He hurried to the driver's seat, locking it behind him. Joker's men banged on the windows. Selina took off her shoe, attempted to break the windows. They were all shouting in protests and threats. However, Pyg started the van and sped away from the club. Leaving the circus and the idiots behind, taking his prizes with him... and his prizes alone.

...

"Who was that guy?!" Frosty pressing Luke against the wall with his feet barely touching the ground. Luke gagged and coughed from Frosty's tight gripped. As soon as Joker and Jenny were taken, Luke accidentally spilt out, saying, 'He wasn't supposed to take Jenny, too!'

Frosty and Selena were surprised by his outburst. Kilson was leaning against the trashcan, holding onto his stomach and head, demanding his voices to stop.

"I don't know!" Luke insisted. "I wasn't told! All I know is that Joker was supposed to be taken, not Jenny!"

"What plan, Lukie?" Selena said sweetly, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Like I would tell you!"

Selena tilted her head slightly, "Hm... I see... then would you tell me if I use this?"

Luke widened his eyes as Selena pulled something from under her dress. It was a thirty inch whip that was wrapped in a hoop. She held onto the handle and made a fierce strike inches close to Frosty and Luke's heads.

"Jesus, Cat! Watch it!" Frosty cried, instantly releasing Luke, and backing away from the whip. Luke was about to escape, but Selena pushed him against the wall with her heel, striking the whip again right above his head.

"Don't, Cat! STOP!"

"What was the plan?" Selena demanded firmly, "I know that you are not in Joker's side. Tell me, Luke, are you working for the mob?"

"NO!"

"Who then?" She whipped against his skin, his hand. He cried out in pain, seeing blood well up from the back of his hand. "Tell me. Or I will slice you apart. Piece by piece."

"Okay! Okay!" Luke raised his hands in surrender, "I'll tell you! I work for Scarecrow! Okay? Scarecrow!"

"The wimpy man in a potato sack?!" Frosty questioned, "Why him?"

"Don't underestimate him? He can really scare you to bits! Don't forget what that sick bastard did to Gotham a year ago!"

Frosty closed his mouth in silence. Luke was right.

"What was Scarecrow's plan?" Selena asked.

"It was a team up plan really. To get back at Joker! Scarecrow and the mob devised a trap for Joker. Maroni set up this meeting. Black Mask sent the guy to take out Joker, while Scarecrow meets the guy and Black Mask, so they can kill him as revenge. Our guys are coming over to take Jenny back to GCPD, and she would be saved after the capture. She wasn't supposed to get captured. And that guy wasn't supposed to steal the van! He took the keys!"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. Black Mask didn't say."

"How could he afford a hitman, when Joker stole his power and money?" Frosty asked.

"I don't know! I was just the mole for the operation, that's all!"

Frost glared at Selena and asked, "Do you believe him?"

Selena turned to quivering Luke, who was silently pleading for her not to hit him. She shrugged, "Yeah." Before Luke knew it, he was kicked right in the face with Selena's heel. "That was for Jenny."

"I-I didn't know-"

"You, the Crow, and the mob are idiots! C'mon, Frosty," For that the two left him there.

"What do we do now?" Frosty asked.

To make matters worse, a certain batmobile already made its appearance at the front entrance of the club. The people outside was staring at awe. Kilson was with them, only he walked closer to it. He touched it. What a mistake. Sparks of electricity zapped at Kilson, making him screech and fell back onto the ground. The crowd oohed painfully at Kilson as they watched him grunt and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Oh, crap," Frosty mumbled, seeing the Batman flying across rooftops, taking Maroni with him.

Selena smirked, tucking her whip back under his dress, "Well, Frosty. I think we just found our solution."

Frosty grasped her arm, turning her around to face him, "Are you crazy? Do you want to get ca-" He gagged when two fingers were forced into his trachea.

"You should know better than to touch me, Snowman," Selena whipped her arm back and adjusted her dress, "Besides... The bat doesn't have a clue to who I am. I will be fine." She waltzed to an empty car. Without anyone looking, she lock picked it and got in with Frosty.

"How are you going to drive without keys?" Frosty asked.

Selena smirked, got down under the wheel and rewired the car, causing it to start. She got back up and glared at Frosty.

"You were saying?"

Frosty was lost of words. Selena was officially the girl that every bad guy wanted, including him. He bet Holly could never rewire cars like Selena can.

Selena sped out of the club, ready to put on her Academy Award Winning performance.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny woke up with the sound of a man singing opera. It wasn't her type of music. She would much rather listen to Gerald Butler from Phantom of the Opera. His voice was decent.

Once her eyes were opened, the first thing she noticed was that she was trapped in a cage fit for an ostrich. It was cylinder shaped and quite large. She can fit her hand through the bars, but she couldn't get out without a proper key. She also noticed how dirty the place was. Blood. It was all so could see on the ground. She almost threw up at the sight of the walls. Bodies dressed in hospital gowns were each hanged with painted signs attached to them.

REJECTED! IMPERFECT! WRONG! CAN'T BE FIXED!

Jenny immediately saw flashbacks of bodies, Joker created. The blood, the life that was leaving the victims' eyes - she could never wipe the image from her dreams again.

At the very center of the room was a certain clown-faced man strapped to an operating table, dressed in the same color hospital gown like the other bodies. It was odd that she wasn't wearing the gown as well. Why? What happened to them at the club? What's going to happen to them? Who brought them here?

"Joker?" Jenny hissed. "JOKER!"

"Do not fret, my pet. You are safe with me."

Her blood ran cold at the familiar sing-song voice. She followed the voice behind her. A figure was hiding in the shadows.

"Who...Who are you?" Jenny questioned.

"I am your one and only my darling. I am your Pygmalion."

Jenny's eyes widened as she watched the man stepped out the shadows revealing himself. He was wearing the mask, but she recognized his body and voice. It was the same obese, black man at the club. He was the bartender who gave her the unsealed water bottle.

"But you can call me 'Pyg'."

Jenny gulped and shivered at his sudden urge to snort. He really sounded like a pig.

**A/N: DUH! DUH! DUUUUH! Sorry, had to do it. Think I ruined the moment, didn't I? Anyway, now you know the villain's identity from the last part of the last chapter - Professor PYG!**

**I have done research and watched the Pyg in action at Arkham Knight. He is SUPER CREEPY! He is the most disturbing Batman villain I have seen, more than Joker and Zsasz. And don't get me started on his voice! Almost made me deaf, listening to him sing! For this casting, I picture him to be like Clarence Williams III.**

**Anyway, not only was Jenny kidnapped... again, but Joker as well. Will the two escape? Will Batman come to their rescue? Am I going to write the Joker vs Batman showdown like the movie?!**

**I read some theories about who is the Sphinx. You will find out in due time. I am up for more theories.**

**Thank you: Hannah Solo, LadyRedStar, DRAGONRULZ, ladymoonscar, Guest, PinoFinoLovrr, and waterlily91 for reviewing. Also thanks to those who gave this story a chance by reading, favoring, and following it. You guys ROCK! **


	52. Chapter 52: Greek Tragedies

**Chapter 52: Greek Tragedies**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: Must warn you, there will be disturbing events, psychological trauma, mental/physical abuse, torture, violence, blood, and a brutal death. I really should change this to M. Maybe I will in the next sequel.**

"Are you telling me that she is _still_ in the shower?" Jonathan asked the other line. He already made it to his destination two hours ago, waiting for Joker's arrival. He called in Kercher to check on the girl, only to find out that she was _still_ in the shower. Something wasn't right. She already have taken a shower earlier today. She didn't need another one, unless...

Jonathan hung up the phone right in the middle of Kercher's rambling excuse. He started the car and drive forward. He was parked at the docks, a little outside of Gotham territory. There was boat house and a gravel road. No traffic. He was free to drive in circles as he pleased. Which was exactly what he's going to do.

He was driving slowly, then jerked the wheel making a sharp U-turn, hearing a yelp and a bump in the back.

"SUGAR!" she cursed.

He immediately stopped the car, his suspicion was confirmed. Much to his dismay, Kathy was here.

"Come up to the front, Kathryn."

His head was swiftly slammed against the car window. No broke glass was made, only a minor bump to his skull.

"Are you crazy?!" Kathy demanded, jumping into the passenger seat. "MY GOD! You could've just confronted me, not bash my head!"

"Well, I received a fair share of justice from you. Now we're even."

Kathy groaned, rubbing her bump.

"You overheard us, didn't you?" Jonathan assumed calmly.

"You damn right I did!" Kathy snapped, "I wasn't going to let you go get my sister out there without me." She looked outside and saw that the van wasn't anywhere. Before she could asked the goons whereabouts, Jonathan interrupted.

"If you were listening to the whole meeting intently, Kathryn, then you should know that I am not getting your sister. My men are."

"What?!" Kathy cried.

"Sadly, we are going to meet Joker, any minute now."

"What?" Kathy repeated.

Jonathan sighed, "My men are getting your sister, and dropping her off to GCPD. While you are going to stay here, while I torture and kill the clown responsible for the damage he caused you and your family."

"Joker... He's coming here?"

Jonathan nodded in confirmation, "Black Mask is going to join us as well."

Kathy didn't expect this. Instead of seeing her sister, she was going to see Joker. She didn't know whether to be angry or determined. She wanted the Joker to suffer. She wanted him to pay.

**~000~000~000~**

Looking at Joker, he was still sound asleep and strapped to the table. He was not an option for her rescue. In fact, it was his turn to be the victim of another crazy man. This guy was wearing a pink bow tie with a bloody white dress shirt, an apron, yellow rubber gloves, slippers, and a pig mask. He was disturbed. Jenny didn't know if he was a butcher or a failed opera singer. She noticed posters of opera and circus show times hanging in between the dead bodies.

"Pyg has been searching for one person who is unique and _right_, his whole life. Finally, after all this time, you are here. My Galatea."

His what? Jenny was officially confused.

"W-What do you want from us?" Jenny asked quietly.

"What I want?!" Pyg snorted, making Jenny shiver once more in disgust. "My darling, is perfection."

She glanced at the dead bodies, reading the signs again. She supposed these people didn't live up to his standards. What if she couldn't live up to his perfection? She suppressed a gasp at the horrible thought. She didn't know if this was the worst thing that's happened to her, or living with Joker for so long. The worst part was that she has been kidnapped for the third time! How embarrassing!

"Perfection?"

"Yes! Look around you! This world is full of people that are wrong. And is up to Pyg to make all of us better. Tonight, I am going to fix the clown." He pointed his rubber glove at the sleeping clown, "I heard horrid tales about him. He is unique but wrong. He is a challenge. Pyg likes a challenge. Pyg can fix him, too."

"Did you receive that trait from your mother?"

Pyg widened his eyes in amazement, "H-How did you know that?"

"I just know," Jenny whispered. She understood Pyg's insanity a little bit. Which was a scary thought. But somehow she could see how he possessed that trait. All Jenny's life, she grew up to live up to her mother's standards. Try to be sweet, innocent Mom always wanted. Little did she know that Jenny had made her mistakes. She wasn't sweet, nor was she innocent. That was gone a long time ago. Pyg didn't know that, but she decided to keep that to herself with her life on the line. He wanted perfection, Jenny has to deliver that.

"Then you understand! I knew it!" Pyg cried happily.

Jenny offered him a sweet smile, "I-I do. I do understand." She was glaring at the clown. His scarred mouth twitched.

"W-What's going to happen to him?" she asked, trying not to act so nervous.

Pyg followed her gaze and laughed, "Perfection, my dear! Perfection! He must be fixed!"

"Yes... but how?"

Pyg snorted, wagging his finger at her, "All in good time, my darling. All in good time. Galatea will soon watch Pyg fix clown. Pyg will show Galatea how perfect he shall make that monster."

As much as she's relieved to see Joker restrained, she couldn't help but worry. Why was she worried about Joker? All he has ever done was put her through hell.

'_I saw him holding your hand... I saw him giving you kisses... I don't care much for women, but this one is just special... You lived longer than I though you would... __He doesn't want you to die... What are you doing to me, Jenny?... What would I do without you?... You are going to be the death of me...'_

All the voices echoed inside her head. Could the Joker actually care for her more than he led on? She remembered the kiss in the ally way. How his lips were soft and warm, opposite of his cold heart.

As much as she wanted Pyg to hang him up dead as a reject, she didn't have the heart to do that. She needed to get themselves out of here fast, escaping Pyg and that horrifying opera. The music was giving her a headache.

"First," Pyg lifted the finger up, "We must discuss preparations."

"Preparations?"

"Preparations for our future."

Jenny's blood ran cold, not liking where he's going with this.

"Mother brought Pyg to this city for a reason. Pyg hated police for the imprisoning injustice. They locked Pyg up in that cell like an animal, keeping Pyg from continuing his work. Doctors overdosed Pyg with medicine that will not take the pain away. They never understood Pyg."

Why does he keep saying his name, instead of saying 'I'? Jenny was tired of asking stupid questions, when she already knew the answer. He was insane.

"They said that Pyg has a chemical imbalance. They said that Pyg is sick... But thanks to Scarecrow, Pyg escaped his cell, and was allowed to continue his work. To make beauty out the ugly... Pyg would never thought he would find his beautiful sculpture - his work of art - his Galatea... until tonight."

Jenny widened his eyes as Pyg got down on one knee and presented her with a genuine diamond ring. Oh no!

"Pyg and Galatea must wed and live happily ever after!"

**~000~000~000~**

"I want the Joker." Batman stated, holding smirking Maroni off the ground.

"From one professional to another - if you're trying to scare somebody, pick a better spot," Maroni stated with a smug look on his face. "From this height, a fall won't kill me."

"I'm counting on it." Batman released Maroni who screamed with nothing to help his fall. He collapsed on the hard concrete with snaps of a joints out of place. His legs.

Batman flew down and landed softly, grasping Maroni's face. Looking at Maroni, he was light headed from the fall.

"Where is HE?!"

"I-I don't know... I don't know where he is..."

"He was supposed to meet you at Spotlight!"

"We met... but he is going to be taken care of now."

Batman tightened his grip on Maroni's dress shirt, "What are you talking about?"

Maroni let out a chuckle, "We got a plan, you see. A plan that would never do to the clown... My money will be back, and the clown will be dead!"

"What plan?!"

A roar from an engine and the screech of brakes were made nearby. Batman glanced up to see a woman running towards him, looking scared. He could hear her heart racing.

"S-Sir! B-Batman!" the famous Selena Kyle panted from breath, cuing the tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Sir! It was awful! Dreadful!" She acted like the total damsel in distress. "I was at the club, too. I called your name to stop, but you didn't hear! I had to tell you what-"

"What happened?" Batman demanded roughly.

"An hour ago, there was an abduction. I was outside smoking, but then I saw a man taking two people!"

"Two people?"

"Yes! I am sure it was the sweet little girl in the papers."

"Jenny?!" Batman released Maroni, letting his head thud against the groan, earning a moan from the mob boss.

Selena nodded, "I think so... and he also took the clown too."

"Who is he?! Who took them?!"

"I-I don't know! I didn't see his face! He was wearing a mask! A pig mask! He stole a van!"

Batman glanced inside of Selena's car and spotted a man in the passenger seat. He scanned the man's face to see his name through his eye vision goggles.

John Frost. Several counts of armed robbery, manslaughter, and destruction of property.

His name was on the list of thirty men, Joker recruited.

_'There was another woman.' _Thomas's voice echoed inside Batman's head_,__ 'A woman dressed in black... She didn't seem to mind Joker's presence. I think I heard Miss Knightly calling her 'Cat' once.'_

Instead of grasping the Maroni, now his attention was Selena. He grasped her abused arm tightly, growling at her like a dangerous animal. Selena winced, caught off guard with Batman turning against her.

"Ow! Let go of me! What is if with men manhandling a lady?!" Selena tried to use different ways to escape Batman's hold, but no dice.

"I know you are working for Joker, _Cat_," Batman accused her.

Selena frowned, stopping her tears. So she wasn't as slick as she thought. She may have underestimated Batman's abilities.

Frosty noticed the transaction between the Cat and the Bat. He got out of the car, pulling out a gun at Batman, "Hands off the pretty lady, Bats!" Next thing, he knew. A wire was attached to his leg, and he was flying and hanging by the roof. He was screaming and waving his arms around like a lunatic.

Selena had no choice, but to stop her distressing performance and laugh at Frosty's girly scream, "Gee, nothing gets by you, huh, Handsome?"

"Where are they?!" Batman demanded.

Selena scoffed, "Hey, I wasn't lying! They were abducted, I just don't know where the Pig Man was taking them." There was an awkward silence between them. Batman was sending a dagger glare, it was as if Batman was demanding more words.

"Joker set up a meeting with Maroni. I was supposed to make Jenny pretty and give her a time of her life. That's it!"

"Why work for Joker?"

Selena wanted to slap him, right there. "You insulted me, Batman. I don't work for Joker. He and his goons broke into my apartment, held my neighbor at gunpoint, telling me that they were going to crash there for a while."

"Did Joker kill your neighbor?"

"No, she is still alive. Instead of threatening to kill her, he offered me half of the mob's money in exchange for my services."

"My money!" Maroni interjected.

Batman kneeled down, and yanked Maroni's collar up, forcing the man to sit up. Although, his body was still limp from the fall.

"Was the man, who took Joker and Jenny, part of your plan to kill Joker?"

"Yeah!" Maroni admitted. "Don't ask me who it is. Sionis sent him there to pick the clown up. Scarecrow's men was supposed to pick the girl up and go to GCPD. I didn't know the nut took the girl, too. That wasn't part of the plan."

Scarecrow? He was in on this, too? He's back for real this time? Thomas did say that Kathy wasn't with Joker, but could it be possible that Scarecrow was responsible for Kathy's abduction?

Batman pushed Maroni roughly against the ground, turning his attention back to Selena. She raised her hands up defensively.

"Hey, you can't do both, Batman. You can't arrest me, and save a girl. What's more important?"

Batman has a point. He couldn't arrest them.

However...

Selena stared down at Batman with narrowed eyes. Her arms were tied together over her head, her legs were dangled few feet from the ground. Next to Frosty, she was also hang by Batman.

"I will let the GCPD take care of you, instead."

Batman pulled out his grappling gun and aimed at the nearby roof.

"At least do a splendid favor... for Jenny," Selena called out to him.

Batman still held the gun up, but he stood still, listening to the Cat.

"Kill that clown. The world is better off without him."

Batman glanced at the woman in silence.

"Jenny is a sweet girl. She is suffering enough as it is. She doesn't deserve to die along with Joker. That is just cruel."

"You care for her, don't you?" Batman asked, earning a frown from Selena. She didn't say a word after that. What was she supposed to say? That she cared for the girl like a little sister? That would break her Cat tough appearance.

"You won't catch them in time!" Maroni screamed out as Batman flew away. "You hear me! They will be dead!"

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny was out of her cage, empting the contents from her stomach and into the trash can. It goes to show that God has a wicked sense of humor. All her life, she prayed for a dreamy, romantic proposal by a hot, older man.

Well, she got proposed by an older man, old enough to be her grandfather. And judging by the mask and sweat stains on his dress shirt in the summer weather, no doubt, he would be hot underneath the warm clothes.

Pyg was behind the girl, pulling her hair up, so the puke won't get into her hair.

"It is sad that you trimmed your hair and colored it," Pyg commented. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Jenny gagged and cough again in the trash can.

There was laughter that gained Jenny and Pyg's attention. Finally, Joker was awake from his slumber, acting like himself even when he was captured. He was laughing like a hyena.

"I-I can't do this! This is - HA! HA! HAAA! Too much!"

"How long were you awake, Clown?" Pyg demanded, pointing at Joker accusingly.

"Long enough for me to join Jen-nay in the trash can! But as you can see..." He nodded his head towards the straps around his wrists and ankles, "I am - uh - a little tied-up-ah in the moment."

"Then you should know Pyg's plans for you and Galatea. Stories say that you are broken, cannot be fixed, but I can! I can fix you, Clown. Make you perfect!"

"Ah... As lovely as that sounds, Piggie, but nobody can fix me." Joker grinned. "Besides, how are you going to repair my scars? Plastic surgery?"

"Pyg can try. Pyg will make you_ PERFEEEECT!" _Pyg sang the last word off key. Jenny and Joker wanted nothing more than to cover their ears.

"Well, it can't get anymore painful than the lousy performance you're giving." Joker looked at the ceiling, noticing the opera music, "What is that racket, Piggie? Are we - uh - near a garbage dump or a construction site?"

Pyg frowned, officially offended, "_That_, Clown, is _Turandot, Act III: Nessun dorna!"_

"Well, it sounds like a _wail-ing_ swine got squashed by - uh - mallet," Joker giggled. He noticed Jenny scoffed, but he can tell that she was smiling. She thought it was funny, too. Pyg stomped towards the clown, wagging his finger at him.

"Pyg shall teach you manners, Clown! Pyg shall make you enjoy the art of music!"

"The only thing I would love to listen to is Jenny's iPod. Have you heard of Carrie Un-der-wood? She is a doll, Piggie! A real doll!"

Pyg scoffed, "Never heard of that rubbish!" Pyg whirled back to the girl and saw that she was standing upright, holding her stomach and forehead. He grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, "Are you alright, my darling?"

Jenny nodded, "I am okay. Sorry about the mess in the cage-"

"Uh-ba-ba," Pyg pressed his large gloved finger against her pale lips. "None of that, Galatea. Pyg can clean mess." His face contorted into concern, "Pyg is curious why Galatea is sick, and... why is Galatea crying? Does Galatea not like the gifted ring from Pyg's mother?"

"No!" Jenny wiped her unwanted tears, ruining her eye make up. She wanted to run, screamed out no to Pyg's proposal. She wanted to escape this place, leaving behind Joker and Pyg. She wanted to possess wings and fly home back to Florida with her family. "No, of course not... I was..." She looked at Joker, who staring at her. She lowered her gaze when she spotted his dark eyes. They shook her to the core. They were telling her not to do something stupid.

"Galatea... Galatea was only disgusted by the clown's imperfection!" She didn't want to look Joker to see his reaction by what she said.

"Yes," Pyg agreed. "He is wrong, is he not? But fear not, Galatea. He shall be fixed. Now, about our union..."

How could Jenny forget? She wanted to puke again at the thought of kissing him and calling him her husband. Kissing Joker wasn't bad at all. She would much rather do that, than kiss Pyg's lips. And lets not forget what comes after the wedding... Jenny tried not to think about it for she will throw up again. Everything was happening so fast. She just met the guy, no first date involved, and he wanted her to marry him. She was really scared, right now.

"Can we... can I talk to Mom, first?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Why?" Pyg demanded. "I spoke with our mother in spirit. Mother says that you are the one."

"What about my mom? Doesn't she have a say? She is going to be your mother-in-law."

Pyg gasped happily, "So this means Galatea accepts the proposal?"

Jenny forced herself to nod and listened to Joker giggle. No doubt he found her situation humorous.

"Sure... but we have to talk to my parents, first. It's tradition."

Pyg nodded, "Absolutely, Galatea. Pyg apologizes. Pyg was just excited to be wed to the most perfect girl in the world, he forgot about his in-laws."

Joker cackled, murmuring words to himself. No doubt that he was making fun of her. Jenny heard him say 'Jenny is perfect? Perfect girl? She _sure_ looks perfect.' Joker better keeps his mouth shut about her. She knew she wasn't perfect, but Pyg does not need to know that.

"It's okay," Jenny said sweetly. "So... can I call them now?"

"Certainly."

Jenny was excited. She was finally able to speak to her family. This was a miracle.

Pyg pulled out his slider phone and handed it to the girl, "For it is the last time, you will hear their voices again."

Jenny's blood ran cold. Her eyes watered. Last time speaking to her family? She needed to be careful what to say, but wanted to speak her peace with her family. If tonight was the last time, she was going to speak to her family, then it will be the last night she will live. She would rather die, than not live another day with her family. She was tired, sick of fighting. It was time to say good bye.

**~000~000~000~**

"What the hell are these, Nygma?!" Dave spat angrily on the phone, while he and his wife were reading the papers Edward faxed them.

"This is what Kathy tasked me to do, before she went missing. You see she obtained a copy of a burnt piece of paper from the explosion scene outside of Gotham. Joker's former hideout."

"Uh-huh," Melissa whispered without taking her eyes off the papers.

"And so she wanted to find out what sort of papers Joker obatained. So I contacted your dentist office, Pensacola Christian Academy, pediatrician, hospital, and even city hall. They showed me the information that was last obtained two months ago."

"How did you get these when they only give them to family?" Dave demanded.

_"I have a degree in law and MD, good Sir. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."_

Dave blinked, taken back by Edward's sudden rudeness. He glanced at the papers, and the only have information on one person.

Jennifer Rose Knightly.

Birth certificate, medical records, school records, etc...

Edward cleared his throat, acting like nothing happened, "_Anyway, the person who obtained these documents was from you, David. You signed them off."_

"What?! No, I didn't! Why would I want to have my daughter's information, when I already know her allergies, past surgeries, and suffering Business Math in senior year."

_"Well, your signature matched the one beside the dotted line. Either it was you who signed, or it was forged."_

"You mean... How did that son of the bitch matched my signature?!"

_"That I didn't get too far. Joker left Gotham for a long time. Long enough to visit your family, stalk you all, and decided to gather information on a little girl."_

"Why would he want information about our younger daughter?!" Melissa demanded. She wasn't angry, but scared.

_"Isn't it obvious, Mrs. Knightly?" Edward asked. "Jenny arrived the same time when Joker robbed Gotham Bank. Coincidence?"_

All this time, Melissa was blaming her eldest daughter for not protecting her sister. They all thought he was after Kathy, but really, Jenny was the main target, and nobody knew it... until now.

"What does he want with my baby? Why her?" Melissa's cell phone vibrated on the counter. She looked at the ID, and it said Unknown Caller. Was it Kathy?

On the other side of the line, Edward switched on the phone trace, giving Melissa permission to answer.

She answered, "Hello?" Heavy breathing was made on the other line, along with sobs. "Hello?"

_'M-Mom?"_

Her heart dropped, recognizing the sweet voice she loved.

"Jenny?!"

Dave perked up at the name, demanding that Melissa put the phone on speaker.

_''It's me, Mom," _Jenny confirmed.

Melissa put the phone on speaker, "Oh, baby! Where are you?! Are you okay?!"

_'I-I'm-I'm fine. Don't worry."_

"Don't worry?!" Dave cried, "How can we not?! You have been kidnapped! Is _he _with you?"

_'Don't worry about him. I need you to listen to me... I have given little time, so please-"_

"Sweetie, we are in Gotham!" Melissa stated, "We are going to find you! The police, your father, and I are going to find you."

There was a moment of silence. One moment scared the parents. Feared that she hung up.

"Jenny, are you there?" her father demanded.

Breathing was made on the other line. "_I-I'm here."_ Jenny's voice broke the parents' hearts. They wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss her nightmares away, telling her that everything will be okay. But they couldn't. They couldn't find a way how. The fact that their child was in the hands of a murdering, raping, psychopathic clown was simply heartbreaking. "_I just want you to listen to me. Please... Please listen."_

"We're listening, honey," Melissa stated quietly.

Jenny took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure, but when she started the message, she broke down, "_Mom... Daddy... You guys are the most perfect parents in the world. You gave me everything I wanted... And... And I love you... so much."_

The parents broke down into tears. Edward was listening to the conversation, tearing up at the girl's heartfelt goodbye.

_"A-And Kathy... you are the best sister ever. You help me with my homework. Trying to help me understand math. You always bring me up when I was down. I love you, Kathy, and I always will... And I am really sorry. Please don't ever forget me."_

"Jenny," Dave began, "We are going to find you."

"_I have to go. I love you."_

The parents widened their eyes in horror.

"Jenny, don't hang up on us!" Melissa commanded.

_'I am going to be so happy," _her voice was completely opposite. It was melancholy.

"Jenny, please don't!" Dave warned her. "They are tracing the call!"

"_Bye."_

"NO!" The parents cried, then groaned in irritation.

"She hung up!" Dave said.

Edward looked at the screen to see the time is still running. The phone hasn't disconnected. He perked up and clicked on his headset, "No, she didn't! She kept the line going on purpose. She is helping get a trace!"

The parents cried, but they weren't sad this time. They were crying for joy and hope. Tonight, they were getting their daughter back. Kathy would be so proud of her sister, they were.

...

Edward was watching the blinking dot of his screen beep, moving from one location, then zooming closer to a specific place where Jenny was at. As he was staring, his Bluetooth rang against his ear. He pushed the button, "Can't talk, I'm bus-"

_"Nygma!" _the rough voice boomed against his ear.

He froze, couldn't believe out of everyone else _he _called him.

"Batman?!" Edward was stuttering out question. What was Batman calling? What does he want?

"_I need you to gather information on Circus of Strange."_

Edward furrowed his brows in confusion, "Circus of Strange? There are worse things to investigate, and you decided to-"

"_Now, Nygma!" _Batman returned to Spotlight, and realized that the circus came in town. To him, they looked shady, even though Bruce hated magicians. Their presence was the same night Joker and Jenny were kidnapped. More than coincidence. He believed the circus was a distraction, so the Pig Mask can snatch them from everyone's noses.

Edward jumped and immediately typed on his computer, "Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Information about the circus appeared on screen. "It's a circus. Travelled across states and performed acrobats and magic tricks."

_"I know that. They made their appearance in a nightclub, Spotlight. That's where Joker and Jenny were abducted."_

"Abducted? You think the circus abducted them?"

"_Have you ever seen a circus act in a nightclub, Nygma?"_

Edward paused, "Not that I know of, I was in Arkham, remember?!"

_"Who runs the circus?"_

Edward scrolled down to see the name, "Lazlo Valentine." He widened his eyes, instantly recalling that name. "Oh dear."

"_What?"_

"Lazlo Valentin rings a bell. He was a prisoner in Arkham. A delusional schizophrenic wanting nothing more than to make everything perfect. He was locked in solitude three times for attempting to _fix_ an inmate. I did my best to avoid that cretin as possible."

_"Is he still a prisoner?"_

Edward shook his head, "No. He escaped when Jonathan let out all the inmates in Arkham, last year."

_"Jonathan?"_

Edward cleared his throat, "Crane. I meant Dr. Crane. Scarecrow as you would like to call him." He decided to change the subject, "You think Mr. Valentin took the two?"

_"Search for any properties owned or leased by the suspect."_

It didn't take long for Edward to find a building, Lazlo leased, few miles away from Club Spotlight. Shady place. Calling it 'Pretty Dolls Parlor'. The name sounded creepy and uninviting. His leased expired shortly after his arrest.

"And I am sure you want the address?"

"_Yes."_

"Sending it to you." Edward clicked on the button, sending the address to the bat. "By the way, Bats... why asked me for your help? You admit that you don't have the intellect like mine?"

"_Kathy trusts you," _Batman admitted. "_Call GCPD and SWAT, tell them to go to the location."_

"Wait! Wait! Jenny called and-"

Batman hung up.

"DAMMIT!" Edward returned to the screen, and shortly after the call with Batman, the call from Jenny was traced. Just as Batman suspected, the call was located at Pretty Dolls Parlor. He didn't hesitate to make the call to the SWAT team and GCPD, "All available units. Joker and the victim are at Pretty Dolls Parlor. I repeat! Pretty Dolls Parlor!"

"Nygma,_ how did you gain access to police radio?" _a cop asked.

"No time! Just GO! There are two crazy people in there with Jennifer Knightly - armed and dangerous!"

**~000~000~000~**

"Did Galatea tells her parents about her wedding?" Pyg asked.

"No," Jenny answered honestly. "If they're not invited like you said, then what's the point? I told them my good bye, and that I am going to be happy."

"And you will!" Pyg assured him, cupping her face, "You will be happy."

"Don't I get an invite?" Joker asked.

Pyg chuckled, shaking his head, "Maybe, my dear clown. It depends on your perfection. If you are perfect enough to be my dollotron, then you shall be joining the ceremony."

"D-Dollotron?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Yes, Galatea. He shall be a dollotron like my successful work."

"You mean there are others?"

"Yes! Like to see?" Pyg rushed to a nearby door, opened it.

Jenny really wanted to throw up. She was forced to go downstairs and witnessed people trapped in cages. All of them were in gowns, but alive. They were wearing masks. White masks. They were alive, but there was no light in their eyes. They would be dolls, creepy zombie dolls. They might as well be pronounced dead.

"Aren't they darlings, Galatea?" Pyg asked. "Aren't they perfect? And here's the best part..."

Jenny widened her eyes when he noticed a butcher knife in his hand, "Whoa! Whoa! What is the knife for?! PYG!" She covered her mouth, holding back a scream as she watched Pyg grabbed a man's arm and sliced his forearm, drawing blood.

"How does it feel, my darling?" Pyg asked his doll.

"Nothing... Nothing at all," The dollotron stated emotionless. It seemed like he was immune to pain. What has Pyg done to him? These people are living a fate worse than death. Joker will suffer worse than death, unless Pyg can't fix him.

"What does Galatea think of her new dolls?" Pyg asked.

"H... How did they end up like that?"

"You mean how I made them beautiful?" Pyg grasped her hand, leading her back up the stairs. "Follow Pyg. Pyg shall show you."

The two made it upstairs, and Joker was still in his table.

"How was the view, Jen?" Joker asked. "By the way, Pyg, when did you say you are planning the wedding? Need to order a suit."

Pyg chuckled, "Aw, but Clown doesn't need to order one. Pyg has one already made for his dolls."

Jenny noticed the way Joker clenched his fist. She could tell that he was not amused, and didn't want to be played like Pyg's toy.

"So where is the honeymoon going to take place?"

"Joker, don't..." Jenny covered her mouth, trying not to puke. She tried to avoid that conversation the whole night. The last thing she wanted to picture was her small self underneath Pyg's heavy body. If she was going to die that special wedding night, she could die from suffocation.

"There shall be no honeymoon."

Jenny felt instant relief. Thank God!

"Pyg must keep Galatea pure. Pyg must keep Galatea safe."

Joker cackled, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Simple." Pyg hurried to the corner of the room and slid a bucket filled with white liquid.

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion, skeptical of what he's going to do with that, "What is that?"

"That, my dear Galatea, is ivory cement." Pyg explained. "Remember how Galatea used to be a statue from the start, before Aphrodite granted Pyg's wish to have her as his bride."

Jenny didn't know Greek Mythology well. All she remembered was the story of Hades and Persephone. Somehow she saw some similarities between her and Persephone. They were both raised by dysfunctional overprotective parents, but were taken by a dark man. Joker was Hades - cold, evil, dark, and always rely on death.

Jenny nodded anyway, "Yes."

"Well, as much as I want to touch your skin and hold you in my sleep every night... the world is a cruel, cruel place. Until the world is perfected again... I must keep you safe."

"You mean... You mean you are going to make me become a statue?" Jenny was horrified. She thought the Pyg was already insane, but that wasn't the word to describe him anymore. He was disturbing, foul, retarted, had gone off the deep in to crazy. She thought Joker was insane, but Pyg was worse. At least Joker didn't try to cover her in cement, letting her life wither away like a live mummy.

"After we are wed. Pyg must keep Galatea pure. _Pure like the angel abooooove!_" _he _sang.

Jenny covered her ears, trying to block Pyg's awful singing.

Joker giggled, then laughed, then cackled like a loud hyena.

Pyg glared at Joker, clearly annoyed by his laughter, "What is Clown laughing at?"

"Oh, Piggie, if you only knew the truth. You seriously think that Jenny is _pure_?"

Jenny shook her head, secretly telling the clown to shut up.

"What is Clown talking about?"

"Let me break this to you, gently... Jenny isn't perfect. Far from it! She has a temper. She curses like a sailor. She throws things at ya! And best of all... Jenny's virginity is '_detached'." _He air quoted the words with his fingers, "_'Taken', 'No longer pure', 'Filthy like a sewer'."_

Pyg widened his eyes through his pig mask. Jenny covered her mouth, completely horrified.

"Y-You... You-"

"_I-I... I -_ No." Joker responded, mocking Pyg's shaky voice, "I didn't take her. Tell him Jenny. Who is the lucky guy who bang ya?"

Jenny didn't want to be apart of the Joker's game, "He's lying! He's trying to trick you!"

"My Galatea. You have been in his care for weeks. Please tell me-"

"No! We didn't do it!" Jenny gave him a big smile, "I saved myself for you! I swear!"

"She is lying!" Joker sing-songed. "I have known her longer than you have, Piggie. And do you know how I can tell she's lying?"

"Joker, stop!" Jenny cried, wagging an angry finger at him, "I am warning you!"

Joker ignored her and cried out, "It's because she's smiling! Her smile is just as big as mine when she lies!"

"Shut up! Shut UP!" Jenny ran to kill the man herself, but Pyg was holding her, keeping her from going near the clown.

"She got under the sheets with a cute surfer dude, a lot younger than you! Don't believe me? Check the computer. There are medical records to show that she is taking birth control. Still is! I am the one who is making sure she doesn't give birth in my funhouse!"

Jenny felt sick to her stomach. Joker gave her birth control pills behind her back.

"Silence, CLOWN!" Pyg threw the table up with little strain, and the Joker shook with the table that landed on the ground with a loud bang. Jenny's mouth became agape, underestimated the lunatic's strength. He pointed at the smiling clown, "You have caused trouble, Clown, trying to break Pyg and Galatea apart with your lies."

Joker extended his hands up in surrender, "I am just speaking the truth, Pyg. You're lucky I didn't give you details on how the two did it."

Pyg threw a punch at the clown's mouth. Joker's yellow teeth leaked red with blood. Joker licked his lips, moaning at the metallic taste.

"Mm... Sweet. Like cherry pie. Let me ask. Does your mom make a great pie? Because I am- MPH!" Joker was cut off when Pyg gagged his mouth with a belt. Although, he continued to muffle against the gag.

"It's time to begin your perfection, Clown," Pyg stated. "Pyg shall fix you real good with a help of this." Pyg pulled something out from underneath Joker's table. Jenny didn't notice a drawer there. She gasped at the sight of scissors, knives, gauzes, sewing kit, and a large butcher knife. Pyg chose his weapon from the back of the drawer that revealed to be a pink paddle with nails sticking to the side. Jenny had a feeling that paddle was worse than her father's belt.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenny demanded sounding scared.

"What? Oh this?" Pyg smiled, "Galatea, Pyg calls this, _Mother's Little Love Hand. Pyg's _mother bestowed this upon him, when he did not act perfect. Pyg admits, he never uses this for his dolls, until there was one doll who refuses to behave!" He spat at the clown, who was smiling underneath the belt. "Remember how you asked how my dollotrons become perfect?"

"Y-Yeah," Jenny said nervously. She should stay quiet and let Joker get a taste of his own medicine. He deserved it. He put her through pain. He put her through every torture session she could remember.

"Well, Galatea, there can't be perfection without a little pain. This clown will learn perfection _twice _as fast with the help of Mother's Little Love Hand!" Pyg raised the paddle high about to hit the clown. The clown was smiling, waiting for the beating to begin.

"STOP!"

Pyg quickly stopped and whirled around in confusion. Jenny raised her hand up, commanding him to stop. Why? Before Pyg could ask, Jenny blurted out the reason.

"You can't do this to people, it's abuse! An assault! Manslaughter! MURDER!"

"Pyg is doing no such thing, Galatea. Pyg doesn't hurt. Pyg heals-"

"This is not the way to improve people!"

"Not improve. Perfect-"

"I hate to tell you, but there is no such thing as perfection!" Jenny dropped her act of playing along with the insane like she should. She had enough. This was too much. She had to put reality through the man's thick skull.

"No matter how much we want to believe that, there isn't!"

Pyg shook his head, muttering no.

"Joker isn't perfect - far from it! The world out there isn't perfect! You and I are far from perfect. I mean have you heard your singing? Joker is right, it does sound like a swine is dying!"

"Enough, Galatea."

Joker muffled against the belt, trying to talk.

"Pyg, if you lay a hand on Joker's head, I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" Pyg wondered.

"Or the police will come here and KICK YOUR ASS! They'll be here any second to THROW your huge ass in jail!"

Pyg slammed the paddle, but he didn't hit Joker. Instead, he hit the metal table, inches from Joker's side. Jenny couldn't help but gasp, worried that Pyg might hurt him.

"Galatea has disappointed Pyg," Pyg mumbled. "Galatea proved Pyg different. Galatea doesn't see things the way Pyg does."

Joker groaned, knowing that he wasn't going to be the first to be in pain. Jenny took a hesitant step back, while Pyg stepped forward, keeping his grip on the paddle.

"Pyg doesn't appreciate the way that Galatea described humanity. Does Galatea know what Pyg visioned when he looks at her? Pygs sees himself at her age."

"Oh dear God," Jenny mumbled.

"Naïve... Pathetic... Lonely..."

"Ugly!" Jenny added.

Pyg tightened his grip on the paddle, "Is Galatea calling Pyg ugly?!"

Jenny widened her eyes, shaking her head, "No! No! No!"

"I am not ugly, girl! You are! You are calling yourself ugly! Not me! NOT ME!" Pyg snorted, making high pig cries. Jenny covered her eyes, trying to block Pyg's noises. Next thing she knew, she was pulled in uncomfortable embrace by Pyg. He was caressing her hair, rubbing the small of her back. He was invading her personal space, making her want to cry.

"Pyg will help you, Galatea," Pyg said in a hoarse whisper. _"Pyg will help you. Pyg shall fix you. Shall make you perfect._" Pyg sang and pulled back, grasping her biceps. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "_Galatea shall see things the way Pyg sees them. She will see."_ Pyg's voice was no longer sad, but determined, "_But before Pyg recreates Galatea. Pyg must destroy her. Desssstroooooy!"_

Jenny opened her mouth, didn't know what to say, except, "P-Please... Please just kill me and then sing! Please! I can't take it!"

She heard a muffle laugh from Joker. Was her plea supposed to be a joke? Well, the Pyg can't sing. Listening to his off-key tune was far worse than death.

Pyg ignored her plea, stepping back while looking at his paddle. He glanced at the girl, "_Remove your clothes, my darling... So daddy can rebuild youuuuu!"_

Jenny flinched away, covered her eyes, and cried. She waited to meet her faith. Was this how this was supposed to end? Spend the rest of her life in torture and abuse? On the plus side to this whole situation was that she managed to say good bye to her parents when she had the chance.

A knife stuck in Pyg's arm, forcing him to drop the paddle.

"Surprise!" Joker cackled, riding on Pyg's back.

Pyg elbowed the clown's face, managing him to get off his back. He kneeled down to pull the knife out.

Jenny was surprised that Joker managed to get out of the straps. She noticed the paddle on the ground and quickly picked it up.

"Did you actually think you could fix me?" Joker gestured to himself, "Look at me! Nobody could perfect my smile in a million years! Speaking of which, do you know how I got these scars?"

Pyg let out yell, pulling the knife out and launched at the clown. The two tackled, and all Jenny could do was watch while holding the love handle tightly. She noticed an iron gate door behind her and a button right beside it. Could it be her escape? Could she actually leave her captors there and fight for her freedom?

**~000~000~000~**

Batman made it to his destination. The police and SWAT team were running late. He decided to bring it upon himself to go in. He was worried that he was too late.

Batman ran down the stairs, through the opened iron gate into the circular room. The first thing he noticed was a smashed radio, but what caught his attention was the blood. It was a real mess.

Pyg, Lazlo Valentin, was on the ground with blood flowing out of his head. Batman examined the injuries to see multiple bruises to the face, puncture wounds on the skull and carotid artery, a knife wound to his left shoulder. He checked for a pulse in the radial artery, and nothing.

Professor Pyg was dead.

Right when he was about to stand, he felt a presence. He swiftly turned to see two shadows by the exit.

"Batman! You made it!" Joker cried happily, stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself holding Jenny with a knife around her neck.

The girl was cover in blood - Valentin's blood. Her face was pale, her eyes were bloody red that matched her dress, her bottom lip was quivering, her cheeks were stained with tears and mascara.

"Didn't know how, but who cares! You sure did miss one heck of a blood bath! But who knows... Maybe you're just in time for another round..." Joker pulled the girl's hair back, exposing her neck. The pointy end of the knife was dangerously close to her neck.

"It's over, Joker," Batman stated, "The police and the SWAT team are on their way. There's no way out."

"Over?" Joker shook his head, "Oh, Batman... It will be over..." His face changed into anger, "When I _say_ it's over." His attitude changed back into his smiling self, "As a matter of fact, I was just - uh - getting this party started."

Batman's eyes lowered at the murder weapon in Joker's hand. A pink paddle with nails sticking out, covered in blood.

"Hey, you can't pin this on me, Bats," Joker lifted up the paddle, revealing cursive writing on it. _Mother's Little Love Hand. _"As a matter of fact, I would call this act of self defense. You probably won't - uh - believe me, but-"

"Valentin abducted you and the girl. I know. It was all the mob's plan to get back at you for stealing the money."

"Valentin? So that was his name? Kinda reminds me of the holiday. And Maroni and his pals setting me up to die? Couldn't they have - uh - found a better man to do the job?"

Batman wasn't much of a talker, but talking to Joker was the only way for the police to get here soon. The more Joker talks, the more Jenny has time to stay alive.

"You knew the meeting was a trap?" he accused.

Joker chuckled, "You sure are the World's Greatest Detective, aren't you?! I did have my suspicions. Maroni did sound pushy over the phone. Too pushy, I would like to call it."

"Why go if you knew it was a trap?"

Joker shrugged, "Why not? It would be interesting to see what they would do. I was a bit disappointed about how it turned out. Hired another clown for murder?! Ha! But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures! That's what I heard."

"The girl wasn't supposed to be apart of the abduction."

Joker looked down at the girl, running the knife down her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Jenny held still, closing her eyes, whispering words to herself.

_"Blood... Blood... He has a lot of blood..."_

"Really? I thought the mob sold the girl away to Piggie as his new bride. Do you see the bucket of cement over there? He was going to make her become a sculpture - keep her safe and pure from the crazy world we live in. And people thought_ I_ have gone looney! She would make a lovely piece of art though. Pretty to look at."

Joker smacked his lips, "But anyway, enough chit-chat. I can see that you're not much of a talker. Let's just fight anyway."

"You are going to use the girl as your shield?" Batman asked. "This is between you and me, Joker."

Joker cackled, "She has a little fight in her, I give her that." He roughly pushed Jenny away, "But you got a point, this is between you and me." He hopped and raised his arms up, ready to fight. "Sit tight, Jen-nay. Everything will be okay."

Batman slowly approached the clown. He took the first swing, but Joker ducked.

"Miss me!"

Batman attempted to punch Joker again, although Joker ducked again.

"Miss me!"

Batman threw a kick, but Joker jumped back.

"Now you got to kiss me!" Joker stuck his tongue out, licking his lips.

Batman growled, launching at the clown, earning a few hits from Mother's little love hand. He took the paddle from Joker and smashed it against his knee, breaking it in half.

"Hey, no fair!" Joker pouted like a child. Batman pushed Joker swiftly. Joker stumbled back a bit. Batman pushed him against the wall, until Joker created a hole on the wall. "You know..." Joker stood up, dusting his gown off, "Pyg should fix that... Oh wait! I forgot! He's dead! HA!"

Batman growled, grasping his hospital gown and lifting him up in the air.

Joker giggled, "So that's why you do it. All this violence. You _like _the way it feels. It's what you need-" Batman roughly slammed him to the ground, and punched him in the face. Joker's only response was a cackle.

"Go on do it! Finish me off!" Joker challenged. "I _know_ you want to." Another punch was made to the face. "C'mon! Hit me again! DO IT!"

Jenny's eyes were on the match between Batman and Joker, but all she could see was the blood. The blood that stained her hands and dress. She could see the life that left Pyg's eyes. There was blood. Lots of blood.

Batman threw another punch. He was so angry. He could look back all the things Joker has done. Killing the innocent, threatening Kathy, injuring Alfred, kidnapping Jenny, throwing Lacey out the building.

"C'mon, hit me! Hit me!" Joker commanded, spitting out the blood oozing out of his gums and nose.

Batman let out a yell in rage, raising his fist to hit him again.

"HIT ME!"

Batman slammed his face, but not at Joker, but on the tiled ground, inches form Joker's head. Batman panted for breath, staring at his fist.

"You're not going to kill me, aren't you?" Joker asked. Batman didn't reply. "No? Well, that's a mistake." Joker quickly hooked his leg over Batman's, same with his right arm, and rolled him over, hopping right on top of Batman. His knife was out, ready to cut Batman's mask. "Now lets see who is under that mask, shall we?"

"You can't," Batman whispered.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Oh, and why not? Are you ugly in there? Don't mind me. Look at this pretty face..." Joker gestured the scars on his cheeks, "I don't judge."

"Not that..." Batman shook his head, "You just ran out of time."

Joker furrowed brows, confused to what Batman meant, until he heard a click behind him. A gun pressed at the back of his head. Joker let out an annoyed growl.

"Could you please just give me a minute?!" Joker asked impatiently, but was ignored. He was forced to roll onto his back to see a familiar face in a SWAT team uniform. A man thought to be dead.

"We got you, you son of a bitch," Gordon said out of breath, pressing the gun against the clown's forehead.

Joker released the knife, putting his hands up in surrender.

Jenny was questioning her reality now. She saw the Joker gunned down. Lieutenant Gordon was alive when he was supposed to be dead. Batman returned to rescue her. Pyg was dead, covered in blood. Oh, the blood!

_'Was this for real? Am I really saved?'_

**A/N: This is it! Jenny is rescued! Joker is arrested! Gordon is alive! Longest chapter I made in this story so far (almost 9,000 words), but I wanted to go ahead and finish this up, instead of leaving another cliffhanger.**

**Thank you: Guest, LadyRedStar, Cassandra Jackson, LunaWolfSunTigress15 for reviewing. Thank you those who are taking the time to read, favorite, and followed this story. You guys rock!**


	53. Chapter 53: Stay in Control

**Chapter 53: Stay in Control**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"What is taking Sionis and his guy so long?" Kathy demanded.

Jonathan sighed, "They should be here any moment now."

"Should I call and see if Jenny has made it out?"

Jonathan pulled out his phone, "If you want."

Kathy reached out to take it from him, but he quickly snapped his hand back. She was about to ask what the big deal was, until he explained.

"_I _will be dialing the number," He stated, pressing the buttons on his phone, while keeping it a distance from her.

"Why?" She questioned him, "You don't trust me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Sure," Kathy answered right away.

"Really?" Jonathan looked at her with a cocked brow.

Kathy shrugged, "You haven't gassed me or drug me in my sleep... You haven't done that, right?"

"Kathryn, scaring a patient in his sleep is less fascinating than when he is wide awake."

"Why? Doesn't it make you curious to see what their nightmare is about?"

"Yes. But I prefer a spoiler, watching them scream out their fears to me." Crane handed the phone to her.

She put it up against her ear, hearing it ring a couple a times, until she heard a goon's voice on the other line.

"_D-Dr. Crane?" _She recognized the voice immediately. Being a captive with Crane for so long, she had time to know the men and their voices.

"Douglas, it's me," Kathy said.

"_M-Miss Knightly?! Why are you calling me? If you think I am going to help you escape-"_

"Have you guys found Jenny?"

There was a moment of hesitant silence.

"_Well, Sionis's guy took the Joker."_

"Okay, but what about Jenny?"

"_He should be on the way by now," _clearly, Douglas was stalling, and Kathy didn't like it.

"Douglas!" Kathy snapped impatiently, putting the phone on speaker so Crane could hear, "Your boss is listening to you, right now. How about you tell him what happened to Jenny?"

"_It wasn't our fault, Boss!" _Douglas pleaded. _"We arrived at the scene. Like you told us to. No pit stops, no nothing!"_

"And?" Jonathan questioned him, "Why haven't you told Dr. Knightly that you found Jennifer?"

Kathy blinked. It has been an eternity since Jonathan addressed her as a doctor. Jonathan was acting very professional towards everybody, but very informal with her. Almost. He would always call her Kathryn, not Kathy.

"_She's gone, Boss!"_

"What do you mean 'gone'?!" Kathy cried angrily.

Douglas was stuttering out his explanation. He didn't know which one should he be scared of more: the doctor who was carrying fear toxin in his trunk, or another doctor who was dangerously angry right now. There was the saying: Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

"Douglas, put someone else on the phone, please," Jonathan commanded. "I will deal with your cowardly act later."

_"S-Sure, Boss." _Douglas whimpered, passing the phone to another victim.

_"Hello?" _The voice of Ty answered the phone call. He sounded more confident than nervous. Jonathan and Kathy appreciated that.

"What's the status?" Jonathan asked.

_"Well, boss, the plan somewhat worked. Sionis's guy took Joker, but he also took Jenny."_

Jonathan and Kathy glanced at each other for a brief moment.

"What do you mean, he took Jenny?" Kathy demanded, "Didn't the guy know that she was supposed to go to the station?"

"_How should I know? Black Mask was supposed to enlighten everything to the guy."_

"Where's Maroni?" Jonathan asked.

"_Gone too. Batman arrived before us, and snatched him away."_

"How do you know that?" Kathy asked.

"_Luke is here, and told us what happened. Got beaten pretty bad, though."_

"Put him on the phone, please," Jonathan commanded.

After a few minutes, Ty finally found Luke. Mitchell told them exactly what happened, except the part where he was assaulted by a girl. A man in a pig mask stole his keys, and kidnapped Joker and Jenny.

The couple froze at Luke's brief description of the kidnapper. It matched the one they encountered in Arkham.

"Oh my God," Jonathan breathed out.

"Oh my GOD!" Kathy cried, "Does Sionis know who he hired?!"

_"What? What's happened?"_

"Sionis hired an insane fugitive! He is going to have Jenny killed!"

"You don't know that, Kathryn," Jonathan stated. "Maybe he will come. Maybe he wants double money for bringing Jennifer here."

"Money? Jonathan, Black Mask doesn't have a cent on him when Joker took over his empire and stole his money! What if Pyg twists everything around, and don't come?! You know about his obsession with perfection! He is a schizophrenic with a serious OCD issue. If he tries anything, I will kill him."

"Kathryn," Jonathan warned.

"I'm serious!" She widened her eyes and clenched her jaw and fists. She looked just like Joker when he was angry. She was scaring him a bit. "I will kill him!"

_"Is - uh - is everything okay?" _Luke asked.

Jonathan snatched the phone from Kathy and hung up. He turned to her, "Kathryn, you need to control yourself."

"I am in control!" Kathy snapped, glaring at him angrily. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Jonathan raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Like _that_! You are looking at me like I am your patients... I am NOT crazy!"

"Never said you were."

"But you were thinking about it! You are, right now! Aren't you?!"

"Kathryn, how about you go outside, get some fresh air-"

"Don't patronize me!"

**_'Ooh. Somebody is about to crack!' _**Scarecrow stated, **'and it's not us this time!'**

"Do you have a gun?" Kathy asked.

Jonathan glared at her sharply, "What?"

"Do you have a gun? Black Mask hired a crazy, right? Shouldn't we take some precautions?"

Jonathan huffed, clearly annoyed by her antics, "Listen, Kathryn, I get that you have trust issues, right now, mainly with me, and not to mention, _angry_ with me, but allow me to say this... SHUT UP!"

Kathy snapped her jaw shut, continued to widen her eyes at him in shock. He had never told her to shut up before. What a jerk.

**'Whoa! Didn't expect that from you, Johnny boy!'**

_'Well, she is getting obnoxious.'_

**'_Like a nagging wife.'_**

Jonathan refused to reply to his other half, instead he continued to address Kathy, "You are becoming an irksome passenger, nobody wants; and worst of all, you are freaking me out a little. So sit still and keep your mouth shut! Or I will have to sedate you."

She couldn't believe what Jonathan just told her. Not the sedating part, but the part when he said that she was freaking him out and _scaring _him. He never admitted that he's scared of her before. That's when she realized her snappy behavior. What was happening to her? She's a psychiatrist, she should know how to stay in control. The only thing she could say now was an apology.

"Crane, I'm-"

"Not a word," Jonathan snapped. "Please."

Kathy sighed, leaning against the car door. Staring at the nightsky. What time was it? 1:00AM? She heard him huff beside her, opening the glove compartment.

"If it makes you feel any better..." Jonathan began. Kathy looked over and saw a black handgun inside. He pulled it out, but quickly snapped his hand back with the gun in his hand as Kathy attempted to grab it. "No, Kathryn!"

"But-"

"No," Jonathan said firmly, "Someone who is stable should take the gun."

"And you're saying that I am NOT!?"

"Don't you realize your behavior, tonight? You practically ran the hot water in the bathroom, so you could sneak in here. I applaud you for that, but I don't tolerate any vexing."

"Well, I guess neither of us should use the gun, since we're not _stable," _she air quoted the word. "The last time I checked, I wasn't experimenting patients with a toxin."

**'Oh, that bitch did not just say that!'**

Jonathan glared at her with narrowed eyes, and she stared right back at him with the same expression. His fists clenched at the steering wheel. His head twitched. He could feel Scarecrow slowly taking over.

"Kathryn," his voice changed. It was filled with anxiety than angry.

"What?"

"Get my medicine," he commanded.

"What?"

"Get my medicine!" He snapped. "It's in the glove compartment!"

She widened her eyes, quickly searching for the orange bottle inside. She didn't want Scarecrow to take over. She would rather have her ex as company than the guy who tried to kill her. She finally found it, handing it to him.

Jonathan opened it and swallowed the pills down without water involved.

"Are you okay?"

Jonathan sighed, leaning his head back, running his fingers through his hair, "It will take some time, but it should work."

She sighed as well with relief. She glanced at the opened glove compartment, then quickly did a double take. She noticed a small velvet jewelry box inside. What was Crane driving with a jewelry box around. Without Jonathan looking, she took it out to see what was inside.

She nearly fainted at the sight.

It was a silver ring with a diamond embedded on it. It was an engagement ring! Why would Jonathan be carrying _that_ around?

"Jonathan," she whispered in disbelief, "W-What is this?"

She didn't turn to see his reaction, because she was too fixated with the ring. She could've sworn she heard him mumble a curse word beside her.

"Uh..." Now it was Jonathan's turn to be loss for words, "That is a ring."

Kathy scoffed, "I know it's a freakin' ring! Why are you carrying that around?"

"I was... I was hoping to give it away... when we move to Florida."

Kathy glared at him sharply, not understanding his words one bit.

"Remember my plan for us to move out of Gotham?" Jonathan asked.

Oh, she remembered. He was frantic to leave, not bothering to make proper arrangements. It was sudden, caught her off guard. He said he wanted to leave was because of the drama with other people, specifically Lacey and Rachel bothering them. After the exposure, she thought he was leaving was because the police was onto him and wanted to run away from the law. But now... with this ring sitting before her, she wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

"I was planning to give it to you once we settled down. You used to want a condo, correct?"

No response. Jonathan continued anyway.

"If I wanted to spend a life with someone, it should be with someone who would make me smile everyday. Someone who I would wake up to see a beautiful vision sleeping next to me. Someone who would..." Jonathan let out a laugh, "Someone who would force me to take a picture in a photo booth, while making crazy faces! Someone who would make me feel human."

Kathy didn't say a word. She just stared at the ring as if it was hypnotizing her.

"But things changed. I look back and wonder if I stayed with you that night and not go to Arkham. I wanted to try and make amends with your friend. I truly did. But that bi..." Jonathan took a deep breath. He had to stay in control. The last thing he wanted was to say something that would set Kathy off. This was the longest time she was ever quiet in his care. He didn't want to screw it up.

"Lacey wouldn't take it, then everything spiraled out of control. I couldn't protect you. I was stupid and chose the plan over you. That was a mistake. I didn't expect you to forgive me afterwards... All the time when I ran away from the law, the only thing I could think of was how to make it up to you. I had that chance when I found out about Jennifer. I was thinking maybe- just maybe - that Kathryn would at least forgive me... but I realize that might not ever happen." He sighed, "And I must learn to live with that."

Kathy was speechless. He was planning to propose. Really propose. If he was using her, he wouldn't go that far and offer a lifetime commitment with her. She noticed an engraving inside. She planned to pull it out to get a closer look.

Bright lights flashed in front of them. A black SUV pulled in the drive way and parked right in front of Jonathan's car.

He huffed, "They're here." Jonathan closed the ring box, breaking Kathy's trance. She blinked a couple times, taking it what's happening. Sionis finally arrived. Did his guy travel with him along with Joker and Jenny. "Let's go." He exited the car, and she slowly followed.

**~000~000~000~**

"Everyone back away! Back away!" the bomb squad forced a ton of citizens, police, and doctors out of the way. Jenny was sitting in the back of the ambulance, still in denial as to what's happening. Nothing good ever happened to her for the past few weeks. Surely, this was just another hopeful dream.

The bomb squad arrived to detonate Jenny's necklace that Batman enlightened the police that was rigged by C4. The police managed to steal Joker's personal items. Knives, grenades, pacemaker remote, a tracker, and a ring. A class ring. Jenny's class ring. Why he took that from her? They had no idea.

"Is this for real?" Jenny asked another person who approached her. For the last half hour, she was asking everyone whether it was just a dream or real. Each person, she asked, assured her that it was real. She was safe. "I-I want to see my mom," she pleaded. "When can I see-"

"Don't worry, Miss Knightly." A bomb squad member assured her, "Once we have this removed, you will be with your mom in no time."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Now do you have any electric items with you?"

"No."

"A lighter?"

"No."

"Chemicals, guns - that sort of thing?"

"No. I don't have anything with me."

"Good. Good. Good. We don't want anything to trigger your necklace."

Jenny nodded. The bomb squad member took a metal device to scan her neck. It was beeping steady like a heart monitor. She had to breathe in and out, trying to get rid of this anxiety. What if the bomb squad couldn't get rid of her necklace? What if they failed and she dies?!

"Jenny! Jenny!"

Jenny perked up at the familiar anxious voice from a pair of parents. Her parents. Mom and Dad were here.

"Mom? Daddy?" She whispered, staring at the scene before her. The pair was stopped by a random police officer. They were screaming at him and pointing at her daughter. This was all too real. She was scared that her mind was playing tricks. Was this really happening to her right now? She had been with the Joker for too long, she didn't know what was real and what was just plain madness.

Her dad pushed the lieutenant out of the way, and the two ran to her.

"Jenny!" the girl almost cry when she heard her mother's voice again. It has been so long. She heard her voice on the phone, but listening to her mother's voice in person was too much.

The bomb squad member, who was scanning her neck, stopped what he was doing and stepped right in front of her protectively, blocking the parents' view.

"Guys, you need to step-"

"Don't tell us to step away!" Dave snapped, "She's my daughter!"

Jenny widened her eyes at her dad's voice, "Daddy!" She didn't care about the situation she was in. She wanted to hug her family. She duck under the bomb member's arm that was blocking the parents' way, and jumped into her father's arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, caressing her hair. Melissa stepped right behind him to see Jenny's face. Looking at her mother, her eyes were bloody red from crying, although she was smiling. She got her daughter back. She finally got her daughter back.

"Mom!" Jenny reached her arm out for her mother, who held it tightly, refusing to let go.

"Sweetie! My baby!"

There was so many things Jenny wanted to say to her. She remembered the lie she told her parents before they left to Hawaii on a business trip. She told them how she was going to have fun in MMA camp, when she was really coming here. She planned the trip for months, she kept it from them. Now she paid the price for her lies and secrets. Karma was really a bitch.

"Mommy, I-I-I... I am so sorry!" Jenny apologized in sobs.

Melissa hushed her, assuring her that it was alright. There was nothing for her to be sorry about. The danger was over. She was home. Finally home. She kissed the top of her head to prove it.

"You are so brave," Dave applauded her, kissing her head, "You are a fighter, Jenny."

Jenny had to smile. She didn't feel like a fighter or a survivor, but she didn't want to think of herself as a victim. That word was degrading.

The bomb squad member cleared his throat for their attention. Dave reluctantly put her daughter back on the ground and faced the bomb member.

"I hate to break this - uh..." He sniffled. He was clearly just as emotional as them. "Union, but... we got a bomb to detonate."

The parent's widened their eyes in horror.

"Bomb?!" Melissa cried worriedly.

Jenny instantly remembered, rushing back to her seat at the ambulance, only to get pulled back from her mother. She refused to let her daughter go, not that Jenny could blame her. Jenny didn't want her to release her hand either.

"Mom, Joker gave me this necklace," she didn't touch, but she tucked her chin in to get a look, "It's a bomb."

"Oh my GOD!" Dave cried.

"Which is why we need to remove it, now. If you don't mind..." The bomb squad member trailed off.

The parents stood by each side of their daughter, holding her hands. They refused to go anywhere. This was their daughter. If she died, they'll die. The member knew that he couldn't talk them out of it. He was a father too. If his child was in this girl's situation, he would've done the same. He continued to work, but making sure that the parents weren't in the way.

"Sweetie," Melissa began, tightening her grip on Jenny's hand, "Where is your sister?"

Jenny furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about? Isn't she with you?"

"No," Dave replied. "Your sister is missing. The Joker took her."

Jenny widened her eyes, "If he did, he didn't say anything about it to me! I haven't seen her!"

"Sweetie, are you-"

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure. How long was she missing?"

"About two weeks," Dave replied.

Jenny's heart sank. When she thought she was safe, her sister was in danger. This couldn't be happening. She thought they could go home, but now she has to worry about her sister.

"W-Where's Bruce?"

"We talked to him," Melissa replied, "He is going to meet us at the hospital."

"Mom, I-"

"Jenny, you need to go to the hospital," Dave said softly, "You have been held captive for weeks. We want to make sure you're okay." His word was final. Jenny had no choice, but to agree.

Another man made it to the scene. Lieutenant Gordon in a SWAT team uniform.

"Miss Knightly," he began.

The parents glared at him, widened their eyes in disbelief. Dave opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Bruce told the parents what happened to Gordon. He was believed to be dead.

Gordon could see the questions spiraling in their brains. He went ahead to explain.

"I am sorry. I had to pretend I was dead. It was the only way for me to track down the Joker and protect my family as well."

Dave stood up, not letting go of his daughter's hand, using his free hand to shake Gordon's, "We understand. Lieutenant, I want to thank you-"

"I have done nothing, Mr. Knightly," Gordon offered Jenny a smile, "If your daughter didn't let the phone run longer, we wouldn't have found her. I should be the one thanking her."

Jenny smiled back. She didn't speak, though. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. But no words were needed. Gordon understood.

She also remembered a certain someone who tried to save her once, but saved her the second time. She had to thank him.

"Where is he? Where's Batman?"

"Gone," Gordon replied. "Gone before too many cops showed up. He prefers to keep a low profile."

Jenny nodded, "Wish I could thank him."

"He probably won't care. He's just glad that you're safe."

"Where is that son of the bitch?" Dave asked, looking around the area for_ him_.

"We got him. Ankle cuffs, hand cuffs- you name it. We got him locked tight," Gordon assured him.

"I want to see him."

Gordon's face contorted, "I... Sir, I don't think-"

"Don't you realize what he has done to my daughter?!"

"I understand-"

"No, you don't!" Dave hissed, pointing an angry finger at him, "You never had your child abducted, and you have no choice but to stay there and wait for your daughter to come back! Don't tell me you don't understand, Lieutenant, when you never experienced it! You didn't know what he did to my family. He-"

"Dave!" Melissa cut in, "That's enough!"

Dave glared at his wife and traumatized child. His face instantly softened at the sight of Jenny. The poor girl suffered. And he wasn't there for her when it happened.

"Jenny needs us, right now," Melissa stated, patting her daughter's hand.

"She is right. You should stay with her," Gordon insisted.

Dave sighed, "I'm sorry."

Gordon shook his head, "No need. I am a father too. I would've done the same thing."

Dave squatted down by her daughter, watching the bomb member with a different device. It was like an X-Ray vision. They could see wires underneath the beads.

"What is going on, Son?" Gordon asked the bomb member.

"There are a couple wires in there, but no signs of radiation."

"What?" Jenny asked with raised brows.

"No radiation. There are wires, but no signs of anything explosive."

_'C4,'_ Joker said,_ 'Radiating explosives. Your beads are stuffed with it. Try and take it off, and you'll detonate yourself.'_

"B-But... he said..." Jenny trailed off. She felt a yank and multiple beeping sounds. He unlatched the necklace, causing Jenny to gasp and cry. She waited for the explosion to happen. She held onto her dad for dear life. She waited... and waited... until she heard the man say...

"This is not an explosive device," he stated.

She sat up with teary eyes, and looked at the necklace. The latch was beeping red, but that was it.

"But... But he said... He said there was C4!" Jenny argued, "He put a tracker on me!"

"He may have put a tracker on you, but there were no signs of explosives. This is a tracking device. Nothing more."

Jenny's mouth became agape. All this time, she was too scared to touch it, let alone bathe with the necklace. Joker made her believed she was carrying a weapon. He lied. He lied to her. She agreed not to let Batman save her, when she didn't know that she was duped. What other lies has Joker told her?

She ignored the hugs and kisses from her parents, for they were relieved that problem was over and done with. She watched a pair of coroners take Pyg's body away that was covered in a black bag. She also noticed a police car where a certain someone was in the back seat.

He noticed her sitting there by the ambulance. He was frowning before, but he looked at her with a gleaming smile. She blinked, completely caught off guard. He was arrested, going to jail for a long time. How could he be happy about that?

_'It's not over, until I say it's over."_

She hoped that wasn't the case. She was hoping that he was spilling out more lies. He lied about the bomb, what if he lied about his statement? She was led inside the ambulance with her parents, removing the view of Joker from her sight. The doors slammed shut, and she was heading to the hospital.

Her train of thought ended when she felt a soft kiss on her temple.

"I love you, Sweetie," her mom whispered.

Jenny realized that she was lying down on the stretcher. Her head resting on the soft pillow. She turned to her mother and said the fainted words.

"I love you, too," her eyes lids slowly closed. She drifted in a deep slumber. For the first time, she might actually have a good night's rest.

**~000~000~000~**

"Where is he?" Batman demanded, walking down the halls at the police station with Gordon. He was really relieved to see Gordon's face again. After hearing his side of the story about faking his death, Batman applauded him for being brilliant. He was also glad to hear that Gordon had just been promoted to become the next commissioner. Since the mayor and the commissioner died, everyone saw that it was fitting to see Gordon taking the leadership role. Gordon humbly accepted the offer.

"He is in a cell with some of his friends, hasn't spoken a word since the arrest. The police searched through everything we can about the Joker, and guess what?"

Batman gave him a look, silently asking the question.

"We found nothing. No matches on prints, DNA, dental. Clothing is custom, no labels. Nothing in his pockets but knives, remotes, and lint. No name... no other alias."

"The pacemaker was used to control Dr. Thomas Elliot's heart. He is taken to surgery right now to have it removed."

"Why would the Joker want-"

"Miss Knightly was suffering malnutrition the past two weeks. Joker needed him to strengthen the girl again."

"My God. What that poor girl has been through. Thank God that she found a way for the police to come."

Batman furrowed his brows in confusion, "What happened?"

"She was allowed to call her mom, but instead of hanging up the phone, she let phone line run a bit longer, allowing us to trace the call. Clever, isn't she?"

Batman nodded in agreement, "Yes, she is."

Gordon cleared his throat, "Anyway, Joker's goons has been apprehended. We captured Martin Kilson at Club Spotlight. He was causing a disturbance, and one of the waiters called us in. He was identified and arrested on the spot. He was complaining about stomach pains though, took a real shock with your car."

Batman suppressed a chuckle, sorry that he missed that, "Who else?"

"Joker's main henchman, the one you hang at the alleyway: Johnny Frost. He admitted to us that he was Joker's ride for escape, hoping that the court will give him a lighter sentence."

"What about the Cat?"

Gordon furrowed his brows in confusion, "Who?"

"Cat. The cat burglary wanted in Gotham. She was hanged with Frost."

"Well, according to the report, a woman was never at the scene. Only Johnny Frost."

Batman frowned. She escaped and left Frost behind. That was one cold woman. He may have underestimated her. He didn't even know her real identity. He'll find out. He'll find her and take her in himself.

"She was there at the scene. She knew about Jenny and Joker's whereabouts."

"She is working for Joker?"

"I'm not sure," Batman admitted.

"Oh, and our forensics identified the bodies."

"And?" Batman asked.

"And get this, those bodies were reported missing the day when the circus arrived in their town. The Circus of Strange was traveling across the states along side Lazlo Valentin, also known as Professor Pyg."

"Was the whole circus involved in the man's madness?"

"Once they heard the truth, they broke down into guilt. One of our guys had to stop a mime from swallowing a broken glass." Gordon cleared his throat awkwardly, before changing the subject, "So this plan that the crime lords and Scarecrow cooked up..."

"It almost succeeded, but they should know better than to rely on a madman to kill another."

"Agreed."

"Any news about the girl's current whereabouts?"

"She is escorted safely with her parents at the hospital. The necklace she wore, thought was a bomb, turned out to be just a tracker."

"So he lied."

"Yeah. I guess he was trying to scare her into cooperating. We are taking him to the interrogation room now, that's where we come in. If Joker has Dr. Knightly, we need him to talk."

Batman had so many questions for Joker. As to why he took Jenny? _Really _took Jenny. And why did he have information of her? That information was obtained by Edward Nygma, who passed the information to the parents and Gordon, then Batman. The documents proved that there's more to Joker than it was led on. Jenny was his target all along, but why? Why her? How did he escape Arkham? Who was the mystery traitor in Arkham? But the most important question of all was Kathy. Where is she? Where was the love her life gone? If anything happens to her, someone will get hurt.

They arrived in the room, Gordon led him to the back where he can't be seen.

"Remember... no matter what he says we can't let him get to us. We must stay in control."

"I know," Batman said in a rough grumble.

"I will go first, but if he still refuses to talk, you will have your chance."

Batman didn't utter a word, even when the lights were out and the lamp was on. His mind was going through all the things he could do to him. He wanted to beat Joker to death for everything he put the people he cared about through, especially Jenny. She was a sweet girl, living a care-free life until Joker took that away from her. She will never be the same again. Her eyes confirmed it. She will never be the same. Kathy was suffering insomnia and anxiety because of him. Their parents had to see pictures of Jenny's suffering, and was forced to do nothing because of him. Gordon almost died. The mayor and Loeb really died. Officer Cash lost a hand. Joker must pay.

His heart was racing as the door slowly opened and footsteps clicked against the floor. The lamp light reflected on the clown's face. Batman noticed a gleam in his face. He was hoping to see anger, scared, or maybe guilt that he was going to jail... again. But all he could see was amusement. It was as if he didn't mind being here. As if there was something going on in his head that everyone wasn't seeing.

It was time to make the clown crack once and for all.

Time went by after the cops left the clown alone with Batman. The cops figure that the clown would do something when he thought he was alone. But the Joker wasn't stupid. He knew he was being watched. He didn't utter a word nor make any sudden movements. It took a lot of will power from Batman not to hurt him right there and now.

He lost the chance as the door opened again, revealing the commissioner. That's when the Joker finally spoke.

"_Evening, Com-mis-sioner."_

**_A/N: Up next is the interrogation scene! That is one of my favorite parts of the film other than the party crashing scene. Don't worry readers, I won't stop writing this story until it's finished. I want to finish this up before I focus on my other stories. It's close to being done... maybe... It depends on what I want to add to the story. _**

**_I have ideas planned for the third book after this. Yes, there will be a third part after this, how could it not?... Unless I kill all the characters on this one... which I won't... not all of them anyway. It will be titled "In the World of Madness". But it won't be based on Dark Knight Rises... not yet anyway. There will be more DC villains and heroes, characters that appeared on DKR will appear in the next book like Catwoman. New story lines. New sparks of romance. Also I will recast two of my OCs, because they will be a little more older. It will be rated M, and it will be darker than this one. Just for warning._**

**_Next topic, I have been meaning to put up a disclaimer in the last chapter. The last bit with Pyg and Jenny, and the paddle was from my favorite Harry Potter play: A Very Potter Sequel. I was going to give credit, but I completely forgot about it. I thought I was forgetting something when I uploaded the last chapter. But thanks to ladymoonscar, I remembered. Thank you for reminding me, ladymoonscar. I appreciate that._**

**_I watched the Killing Joke. Not in theaters but got it on iTunes. I have to say... I LOVE Mark Hamill's portrayal of Joker, and the looney song. I miss his voice in Batman movies and games. He was fantastic as Joker, and the only person who could pull off the character (other than Troy Baker) But what I am disgusted and furious about was the thing they added with Batman and Batgirl. I almost threw up at the "intimate" scene between them. I thought I could get through it, but I couldn't. It was disgusting! What happened to Nightwing or Robin? Barbara is better off with either of them than Bruce! Just saying!_**

**_My rant is over. On to my next topic... SUICIDE SQUAD! The movie is coming next week and I am SUPER - SUPER excited! My friends and family are annoyed by me talking about it constantly. They said I have weird taste in movies, but who cares?! I have my opinions and they have theirs. Anyway, I am a major fan of Jared Leto, and I can't wait to see more of his portrayal of Joker. I saw clips between him and Harley, and so far I was blown away! Especially with the KISS! Not expecting that. August 5, I will be in theaters! Afterwards, I might make another Joker fanfic but with Jared Leto's portrayal. Maybe..._**

**_Fangirl moment over. Now onto thanking the readers._**

**_Thank you: Hannah Solo, Emi Trix and Luna, Guest, ladymoonscar, TheLitlleRainCloud, DRAGONRULZ, Cassandra Jackson, LadyRedStar, waterlily91, and LunaWolfSunTigress15 for reviewing._**

**_Also to the readers who favorite and followed the story. You guys rock!_**


	54. Chapter 54: Dealing with the Devil

**Chapter 54: Dealing with the Devil**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Evening, Com-mis-sioner," Joker greeted the promoted officer.

Gordon tossed a set of folders on the table, before taking a seat across from the prisoner.

"You know... that was an interesting joke you pulled off, weeks ago. I shot you dead, but you weren't really dead!" Joker giggled, "Good one, Gordon. Good one!"

"We're not here to talk about me," Gordon stated, "Lets talk about you."

"Me?"

"About your actions. There are things that need to clear the air."

"_Clear the air?" _Joker mocked Gordon's macho police voice. Gordon frowned with disapproval. "I see. Well, I am the type that likes to see through a clean glass." Joker leaned his elbows against the table, "What do you got?"

"Lazlo Valentin," Gordon pulled out a folder, revealing graphic pictures of the man's body.

Joker let out a giggle, "Him?! That's what needs to clear the air?"

"What's your side of the story?"

Joker shrugged, "Simple. He kidnapped me, planning to whack me with a stick and put Jen-nay up for a center piece. It was self defense really. I gave him a good ole fashion spanking with his momma's love hand."

"So you killed him?" Gordon asked for confirmation.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Wow, how could you have guessed?" He waved his cuffed hands, urging him to move on, "Next."

"Let's talk about your escape."

Joker giggled, "Now _that_ was disappointing."

"What is?"

"You want to talk about things that happened months ago and ir-rev-el-ent, when we should be talking about something more important."

"Like what? Jennifer Knightly?"

Joker's face lips twitched, but his amusement stayed the same. Gordon noticed that his fists clenched at the mention of the name. "Ah, my little bunny toy."

Batman was in the shadows, clenching his jaw, his muscles tensed up. He wished that he was allowed to hit him, right now.

"What about her?"

"Why did you take her?"

Joker shrugged, "Do you believe in fate, Commissioner?"

Gordon stayed quiet, not wanting to respond to his questions.

Joker continued, "I actually stopped by at Wayne's castle to see the - uh - good doctor, but that girl just happened to be there. She seemed much more fun to play with - I mean did you see what she did to Brucie's kitchen? - Sparks fly (literally), so I took her."

"Dr. Knightly. Was that who you intended to take?"

"Not take. _Borrow. _I promised Kitten a reunion, and I'm always a man of my word."

"She was your primary target?"

"I wouldn't call it _that_, but sure."

"And you took Jenny. Just for fun."

"Just for fun." Joker confirmed, "It was interesting to see how the good doctor re-_act_ to the sit-u-ation."

Gordon nodded, pulling out a folder from the bottom, "Okay, if you were after Dr. Knightly, then how did these documents of Jennifer Knightly appear in your former hideout?" He opened the file revealing information on the girl. "Look familiar?"

Joker glanced at the files, before quickly raised his eyes back at Gordon. He was no longer amused. His face contorted into anger. He didn't say a word to his defense. For the first time Joker was speechless.

Batman and Gordon were happy to witness how the tables turned on him.

"You are telling me that you were mainly targeting Dr. Knightly, but you have information on her sister. Information that was obtained months before your return."

Joker stayed quiet, narrowing his dark eyes at Gordon's intently. A cold chill shivered down Gordon's spine.

"What is wrong, clown? Loss for words?" Gordon asked softly. "I expected more."

"Can I have my phone call?" Joker asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"What?"

"My phone call. I want - I want my phone call," Joker demanded, "Every prisoner has a right to have one phone call, you know."

"Who are you planning to call?" Gordon asked, "A lawyer? Nobody wants to take your case. They are reluctant to approach you, let alone talk to you."

"Because they're scared of little ol' me," Joker licked his lips, "Maybe they should know better than question my..." Joker cleared his throat, "_insanity."_

"And the doctors will say the same thing. You will be locked up in Arkham for life, one way or another."

"Are we done? Cause I got a bone to pick with somebody." Joker asked in boredom.

Gordon sighed, "Soon... But first..." Gordon unhooked the cuffs around Joker's hands, standing up from his seat, "I am going to need a cup of coffee."

The amusement returned in Joker's face, "Ah, the good cop - bad cop routine?"

Before he left the room, Gordon turned around, facing - what the clown thought it was him- but it was actually the Dark Knight, signaling him to make his move. "Not exactly." The loud buzzer rang as Gordon exited the room.

Joker leaned back against his chair, officially bored, but not for long. The bright lights flickered on, and the next thing Joker knew, his head was roughly slammed against the table. Joker squinted his eyes shut, his vision was blurry. He blinked a couple times to see something dark appear in front of him.

The Dark Knight came out to play. This should be fun.

"Ah, never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the neck-"

Batman punched the Joker's hand lying on the table with all his strength.

After closing his eyes to embrace the pain, the Joker simply stated, "See?"

"You wanted me, here I am."

Joker smirked, "And here _I _am. I know it's been couple hours since our last playdate, but it felt like an eternity." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, gazing at Batman's dark orbs. "I missed you," he stated deeply and sounded like he was honest at that very moment.

Batman frowned, officially confused by the way Joker was talking to him. I missed you? Joker wanted to expose him to the public and wanted to kill him? How c

"You know..." Joker leaned back against the chair, "you didn't disappoint, Bats. In _some_ ways. You let the mayor and the former commissioner die. Then, you didn't take the chance to finish me off. How many people do you think are mad and disappointed about that? I am sure Maroni and his drink buddies are. There's no going back now. You changed things." He snorted, "Forever!"

"Then why try to kill me?"

Joker let out a hyena laugh, shaking his head, "I don't - I don't want to _kill you_! What fun would that be? What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No! NO! No you... You and I... are equals. You complete me!"

"We are nothing alike!" Batman snapped, "I don't go around stalking a young girl and her family."

Joker's face faltered.

Batman was impressed to see how the tables were turned on him again. It's time to give him a taste of his own medicine. "What you said is bull! You planned on taking Jennifer Knightly from the start. Why? I think you want to torment the doctor and the family, just for your sick fun. If you were really after Kathy, you would've done it already. If you really wanted money, you would've demanded it."

Joker raised a brow in interest.

"You killed all those people for control. A small man want to have the world involve with him-"

"Don't talk like one of them, you're NOT!" the Joker yelled angrily, finally having been pushed to his limit. "Even if you like to be." He stated, finally beginning to calm down.

Batman turned his gaze at another folder, pulling out to see revealing pictures of Jenny. Scars, cuts, blood, bruises, tears. They were all there.

"Remember these?"

Joker looked at the folder, and again, the smile was wiped from his face, "Possibly."

"Possibly? You send those pictures to Miss Knightly's father and a recording."

The entire atmosphere of the room changed. It grew cold, and so was Joker's attitude.

"What?" Joker growled, emphasizing the 't'.

"You recorded yourself and Miss Knightly. Having your way with her at the Mill," Batman tossed a small recording at the table, pressing play.

The two of them and the cops from outside were listening to the pleas, the screams, the laughter, and moans and groans. Every noise, Batman noticed, Joker's fist clenched tighter and tighter. What was the clown's deal? Didn't like his laugh in recording?

Gordon wanted to cover his ears, not wanting to hear it. He was sure the cops didn't want to hear it as well. He noticed Detective Ramirez was tearing up at the little girl's cry.

Finally, Batman stopped the recording, gazed into Joker's eyes. He expected amusement, proud of his work, or maybe turned on. But that wasn't the case. He was surprised, speechless, and angry.

"She was just a little girl," Batman said, "A sweet, innocent girl. And you took everything she stood for."

"How did you get this again?" Joker asked.

"You did, Joker! You sent it to her father and the pictures!"

Joker giggled softly, "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I DIDN'T!" Joker slammed his fist on the table. He was vulnerable. Batman didn't expect this confession. "I may have done things with the girl in more ways than one, but raping someone is not in my vocabulary."

Batman stared down at Joker, trying to detect a lie. He couldn't find any. Either the Joker was good at lying or he was seriously telling the truth.

"I admit," Joker raised his hands up defensively, returning the calm demeanor, "I snap the pics just to show Jen-nay."

"Show her what?"

"Who she belonged to. When she takes a good look, she will know. She will know that she isn't the sweet one she pretends to be. Like I said before... if only you knew. If only you or anybody else knew... who she _really _is."

Silence lasted between them for a brief moment, until Joker giggled.

"What's so funny?" Batman demanded.

Joker giggled louder, wiping the tears from his eyes, "You surprised me again, Bats. I figured you were going to ask the question."

"What question?"

"The question to why you're _really_ here." Joker folded his hands together, "Oh, don't try to play dumb with me, Bats. You don't give a damn to why I took Jen-nay. No. You are here for a different reason."

"Which is?"

"You know," Joker licked his lips, "it was interesting how you addressed 'Dr. Knightly' as Kathy. It's like you knew her personally."

Batman's muscles tensed at the mention of her name.

"Does Brucie-Bill know you are fooling around with his girl?"

"She is missing," Batman stated, avoiding the question.

"Of course, she is," he said, not acting surprised.

"Where is she?" Batman growled, clutching the table.

"There it is... the important question of the night!"

"Where. Is. SHE?!" He roughly demanded. His pupils dilated. He was keeping his composure, but the clown was clearly pushing his buttons.

Joker squinted his eyes at him innocently, and pointed himself in a mocking manner. "Are you accusing _me_ of taking her? Remember, Batman, you said that if I wanted the Doc, I would've taken her already. I already have my girl, I don't need another one! Oh sweet Jen-nay. I do so much love talking about her."

Batman was coming close to his boiling point. He should've beat him to death when he had the chance.

Joker pointed at him accusingly. "Who did _you_ and Bruce leave Kitten with? Hm? Gordon's people?" Joker licked his lips, "Assuming of course they are still his people and not the mob's... Does it depress you, Commissioner?" Joker addressed Gordon, knowing that he was watching.

Gordon was staring at him through the two way mirror intently, not saying a word.

"To know... just how _alone_ you really are?" Joker licked his lips, "Does it make you feel responsible for Mayor Garcia and Loeb's sealed fate-ah?"

Batman tossed the table across the room along with the components on top. He hovered over the Joker's smiling face, "We are not playing your games. Where is Kathy?"

"Why ask me? When you should be looking for her ex? She is with him, right now."

Her ex. Jonathan Crane. Scarcrow. Batman's suspicions were right. Scarecrow has Kathy. The team up between Scarecrow and the mob, no doubt Kathy wanted to be in on the rescue mission.

Batman grabbed the collar of Joker's shirt, pulling him up, meeting his face, "Where are they?"

"What's the matter, Bats? Jealous that she's with him, and not you?"

Batman slammed him against the wall, "Where are they?"

"Do you want to hear a story? It's a good one actually." Batman was about to reply, but Joker lifted his hands up in surrender. "Let me tell my tale, and I will tell you where they are. We got plenty of time, while I wait for my phone call."

Batman didn't want to do it. He could punch him till Joker has no teeth left. But if playing a part of his game was the way to get Kathy back, fine. He'll play, and he'll beat him. He flipped him onto the tossed table and stood in front of him. Joker let out a laugh, sitting up Indian-like, clapped his hands together.

"Great! Glad you agreed! I am a great storyteller..." Joker cleared his throat, "It all started at the Mill. Once upon a time there was a little bunny rabbit curled up in her bed, snoring like a swine. And her clown prince was on the computer, going through a broken man's emails. The prince recently took over the broken man's castle, money, and even his gold tooth. He will have to show it to you when he gets out."

Batman growled, but continued stare, urging him to finish the story quickly.

"Oh, the things he read in that hour! Most of the emails were really amusing. Most of them were from his mistresses, talking dirty. Now I don't want to go details, but all I could say is that the prince eagerly responded, until - BING!" He lifted a finger up, "New mail came in. At first, the prince thought it was work. So he clicked on it to delete it. But that wasn't the case. It was an anonymous message from a guy name Mr. Sphinx."

Now Batman was curious. Who exactly was Mr. Sphinx? He slowly got an idea who.

"There was something interesting about this guy. He wasn't talking to the broken man. No. He was talking to the new boss!" Joker smiled big, gesturing himself. "He knew the prince took over the kingdom. The prince asked him how, and do you know what Mr. Sphinx said?"

Batman didn't answer.

"He told the prince to kiss his behind, it's none of his business. Anyway, he made a proposal to the prince. _Business_ proposal, mind you. The prince spares a man's life an exchange for juicy information. And curious as the prince was, he was the man of his word. He agreed. So Mr. Sphnix told the prince that there was a rotten apple in his palace. The prince demanded a name. Who would dare try and turn on his ruler? Mr. Sphinx delivered the rotten apple's name. He was the guy the prince recruited recently as his knight. The prince let him join his family. But it turned out he was really Johnny-boy's little puppet."

So Crane sent a guy to be the mole of Joker's operation. That's how they can set a trap for the clown.

"So the prince confronted the rotten apple, threatened to make a smile if he didn't tell the prince anything. Oh, he confessed it all! The rotten apple told the prince that Johnny-boy and his crows are planning to slay the prince and take his bunny away."

That was a new revelation. Joker knew. Joker knew the mob's plan to take him down, but he agreed to go and get himself and Jenny kidnapped? Why?

"At first, the prince wanted to make a smile for the apple, but the prince was merciful. He decided to spare him for the heck of it. The rotten apple was going to be in trouble anyway by his real leader. The prince wanted details about this plot. He wanted to see what would happen. Anyway, the prince, his bunny, and his piggies arrived at a club... And I am sure you know what happened after that. But before the rotten apple was recruited, the prince made a warning to Johnny-boy. And it seems Johnny-Boy's got a very. Short. _Memory. "_

Joker's voice grew dark at the last statement. It was angry. It said nothing but revenge.

"The prince told Johnny-boy what happens if he doesn't stay out of the Prince's way, and now... he is going to pay a very high price."

"And what price is that? His life?" Batman wondered.

"Better!" Joker leaned forward and whispered, "His mistress."

That did it for Batman. He stomped by the door and used the chair keep the door shut before Gordon could intervene. He has been doing the police way, now it was time to do things his way. He threw a punch at Joker's already blood mouth, "Don't make me break all your teeth."

Joker giggled, wiping the blood that was dripping from his nose, "What if I don't care? Are you going to punch me to death? Like you should've done at the parlor?!"

"I am considering it."

"Well, you have no choice but to break your one rule. You have to play my little game if you are going to save one of the pair."

Batman's face faltered in confusion, "One of the pair?"

**~000~000~000~**

**One hour ago...**

"Okay, next question," Harvey began, flipping another cared, "A "what" is one that often disposes of only one part of a lawsuit?"

Lacey raised her brows, "Um... Final degree?"

Harvey pressed his lips together in a painful expression. He flipped the card over, revealing it to Lacey, "Close. Interlocutory Degree."

Lacey groaned, putting a pillow on top of her face, "I am going to fail."

"Stop it," Harvey removed the pillow from her, "You are not going to fail. It just takes time that's all."

Lacey yawned, "I need coffee."

"Well... I guess we could take a break."

"Great! I'll make us more coffee," Lacey smiled, heading to the kitchen to make another round. Luckily, there were two more coffee packets for them to have. It was a shame that there weren't enough for Rachel.

"Say Lace," Harvey began.

"Yeah!"

"You have been my best friend for how long?"

Lacey paused for a moment, before pouring the milk into the machine, "I say about a year."

"And you are bluntly honest."

Lacey blinked, caught off guard with his statement, "I... I could call it _that_. I would say truthful."

"Then would you mind giving your best friend an opinion?"

"Maybe. What's up?"

"Rachel and I are getting married."

Lacey didn't want to talk about it. It was painful enough, but he helped her with her papers and study, it was only fair she returned the favor, "Yeah, and I am the maid of honor. And my ex is your best man."

Harvey chuckled, "Yeah." Then his face faltered into seriousness. "But... Lacey, do you think I am ready?"

Lacey stopped what she was doing and glared at Harvey questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Harvey sighed, "I mean I love Rachel. Don't get me wrong! I love her!"

"But?"

"But what if it's too soon? What if Rachel and I need time?"

"Well, it's a little late for that. You proposed to her."

Harvey glared at her, "Not helping."

Lacey raised her hands up, "Sorry!" She approached him, leaving the coffee maker running. She sat down beside him, resting her head on her hand that was resting on back of the couch. "What made you question yourself all the sudden? You seem like the kind of guy who can take what he wants."

"I know, but I have been flipping a coin."

So that was it. Harvey was relying on his coin to help him solve all his problems.

"Harvey, your coin is a double head."

"Not my coin. A different one. I was paying a bill one day, and decided to flip a quarter for the heck of it. I said heads if my marriage will be a happy one. Tails... it won't. So I flipped it, and it showed tails. I flipped it again, and it showed the same god damn tails!" He pounded on his pillow in frustration. "What if my coin was flipping tails all along, and I didn't know it. What if marrying Rachel is a mistake, and-"

"Harvey!" Lacey raised her hand up, "I get the picture. You are having cold feet."

"I... I guess I am. I never acted this way before. I thought marrying Rachel was the best for me, but I had this feeling. Feeling that something is pulling me back."

"Okay, did it start when you flip that coin?"

Harvey shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know how I feel."

Lacey sighed, scooting closer to Harvey, "Look, Harvey, you can't rely everything on a coin."

"I know, but that's why I came to you. You are the only one who commented how ludicrous my slogan looked."

Lacey giggled, remembering that funny but embarrassing time.

"Anyway... what do you think I should do?" Harvey asked. "Do you think I am doing the right thing? Marrying Rachel?"

Lacey wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that he's better off with her than Rachel. But there was a lot of downsides to that option. Rachel would find out and don't forgive her. Lacey would make a fool of herself like a real love addict. But worst of all, Harvey will reject her and be awkward with his friendship with her. She had no choice but to listen to Kathy's advice. Move on. If Harvey couldn't see that she loved him, then so be it.

"Harvey," Lacey began with hesitation, "I... I can't tell you that."

Harvey's face fell, "That's not what I want to hear."

"Well, hear this... I can't tell you what to do. Nobody can. Not even a stupid coin."

"Now I am offended," Harvey teased.

"My point is only you..." she tapped his chest, "Only you can decide what's right and what's wrong. You should follow your heart. Listen to it, and it will always come to you."

"Well... It's kinda hard to listen to it, since my heart doesn't possess a voice box."

Lacey scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Hey, take what you can get. Okay?"

Harvey sighed, "Fine."

"Hey," Lacey clutched his hand with an assuring squeeze, "It's going to be okay, Harvey. Just know you have friends with you, whatever you decide. We just want you to be happy."

Harvey smiled back, squeezing her hand back, "Thanks, Lace... I will."

Then there was that awkward moment between them. Not sure what to say or do. But Harvey got an idea.

"Hey, Lace?"

Lacey moaned, resting her head on the pillow, "Yeah."

"The coffee?"

Lacey widened her eyes, completely remembering that she abandoned the drinks. She quickly went over to the coffee maker to finish up the drinks, "Sorry about that, lost track. I am sleepy."

Harvey glanced at his watch, widening his eyes slightly, "Ooh. Look at the time. It's way pass our curfew. We have been doing this for a couple hours."

Lacey looked at the door, waiting for it to be open, but nothing happened, "Wonder what happened to Rachel."

"No idea. Visiting hours at the hospital should be over." Harvey turned his phone on to see a dozen missed calls and messages from his fiancée. Not good. Most of them were demanding him to pick up his phone. Others were asking why he wasn't answering. The most recent one was a voice mail from her. He listened to it intently.

_"Harvey Dent, it has been hours and you still haven't picked up your phone. I know you are not busy, I know your work schedule. But anyway, call me back. I have great news! I am in the hospital, right now, waiting for Jenny. Yes, the Jenny! She is alive and found! Jim Gordon is alive and found! Joker is finally arrested and is locked up at MCU! Hopefully, 'that' would get your attention. So yeah, call me ASAP. Love you."_

The beep ended the message, leaving Harvey stunned.

"Here we are," Lacey came back with two mugs in her hands. "I also added a little more sugar to boost the energy." She noticed Harvey's face and the phone on the ground. "Uh... Is everything okay?"

"Okay?" Harvey turned to Lacey with a big grin, standing up to pick her up and spin her around, "Lacey, it is MORE than OKAY!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Lacey lifted up the mugs, trying not to spill, "Harvey, I got hot coffee!"

Harvey set her down, cupping her face, "Who cares! Lacey, you wouldn't believe the news!"

"What news?"

"Jenny is found!"

Lacey widened her eyes, "J-Jenny? She is-"

"And Gordon is alive!"

Lacey's mouth dropped, "Gordon is alive!"

"And Joker got arrested!"

Screw the coffee, Lacey was celebrating. She set the coffee down and brought a smile on her face, "Oh my gosh! He is?! Seriously?!"

"Dead serious! Come here!" Harvey spun her around again, and she was laughing and squeezing him tight.

After a brief moment of celebration, he set her down, "We got to go! We got to go!"

"I will go get my purse!" She rushed to her room to get her things. She didn't if she was walking out the door in her pajamas. This was a happy night that didn't require formal wear... unless she was on camera with Harvey then maybe she should be more professional.

"I will meet you at my car. We are going to the hospital together," Harvey declared.

"Okay, but I need shoes."

There was a knock on the door. He supposed that it was Rachel, and she lost her key again. He went by to answer, but was welcomed with a punch in the face. Three men in clown masks barged in the apartment, manhandling Gotham's White Knight.

Lacey ran back in the living room and screamed at the sight before her. Harvey was on the ground with a bloody nose. Three clowns were on top of him, attacking him.

"HARVEY!"

The clowns turned to the girl, and Lacey knew she was in hot water. She ran inside her bedroom and locked the door before the men could catch her. Harvey opened one eye to see two guys banging on Lacey's bedroom door, trying to break in.

"Lacey-" He was cut of with another punch. Harvey turned his attention to the guy on top of him. Before the guy could throw a punch, Harvey blocked his attack and wrestled with the man.

Lacey was in her room, opening up her purse for her gun. She pulled back the safety and hid beside Kathy's bed that was near the window. The door broke open, giving Lacey a chance to aim and shoot him. The man jumped back with two bullets on him. When she thought she was in the clear, she ran out the room to shoot Harvey's attacker, only to get grab by another goon, who hid behind the doorway after his friend got shot.

"Hey! LET ME GO!" She screamed, clawing a man's arm, while stomping his foot.

The man was manhandling her, carrying over his shoulder. Lacey called for Harvey, while writhing against the man's hold.

"Lacey!" Harvey was flipped on top, and legs were wrapped around his neck with his arm sticking out. The man pulled Harvey into a triangle choke. Harvey struggled, but nothing helped. Eventually, the air escaped his lungs, his circulation was cut short. His world faded away into darkness.

**~000~000~000~**

**Present time...**

"What are you talking about?!" Batman demanded.

"Oh, didn't I say?" Joker licked his lips, "Johnny-Boy and his mistress are curtain number one. Curtain number two! Our new contestants are... drum roll please... Gotham's White Knight and his blushing bride to be!"

Harvey and Rachel! They were in danger too! Another punch was thrown at Joker's face.

"Where are they?!" Batman demanded.

"You know for a while there... My bet was on Dent as the Cape Crusading outlaw. But if Harvey is trapped then that would cross my list of guesses."

Batman hit him again, earning a psychotic laugh from the clown.

"You have _nothin_g to threaten me with," Joker taunted, scooting towards the white brick wall as the Batman came closer to kill, "Nothing to do with all your strength."

Batman once more lifted him up by his collar and held him a few feet above the ground. "I think I do..." the Batman stated darkly, causing the Joker's smile to falter slightly, though only for a moment.

"Don't worry, I am keeping my end of the deal. I told you my story, and now I'm going to tell you where they are. Both couples. And that's the point - you'll have to choose the two. The psycho docs are at Avenue X at Cicero." He licked his lips, "And the heroic attorneys are at... the docks, close to the Narrows."

With the information finally in his possession, he threw the Joker down onto the ground and, without a second glance behind him, stormed out of the room.

"Who are you going after?" Gordon asked hurriedly. He was waiting outside the interrogation room, when he tried to intervene. He followed right behind Batman, while rounding up his crew.

"Kathy and Crane," Batman stated, getting in his batmobile.

"We'll get Dent and Dawes!" Gordon stated, he and his men are heading downstairs to their police cars, "The Gotham Docks!"

Batman dialed back a number, he was so sure was Mr. Sphinx. If he doesn't get to Crane and Kathy on time, then he was sure that Mr. Sphinx can call and warn them first.

"_Hello?" _the voice greeted in a happy melody.

"Nygma, contact Crane. He and Kathy are in trouble."

"_Uh..."_ Edward was caught off guard by Batman's demand_, "I am not sure what-"_

"I know you are Mr. Sphinx, Nygma. I traced your emails and calls. You helped Crane by luring Kathy in that apartment, so he could take her."

Edward chuckled but not in a nervous way, but more sinister, _"Well, aren't you the World's Greatest Detective."_

"Nygma, call him! NOW!"

_"Sorry, Dark Knight. That I can't do. You see Joker's helpers are on the way now to exterminate the number one issue in this situation. And that is the good doctor."_

"Why Kathy? She is your friend!"

"_Is she? What about you, Bruce Wayne? Are you my friend?_

Batman nearly stopped the tank, couldn't believe his ears. Did Edward just address him by his name?

"_Don't play coy with me, Dark Knight. You think you can fool everyone, but you can't fool me. You are not the only one who can figure out a secret identity. I was interested as to how the Dark Knight could obtain such impressive equipment. And then it dawned on me. The only place in the world he could get the stuff is Wayne Enterprises."_

"Nygma! There is no time for games!"

_"It is easy to pose as an employee and hack into the computer system to notice these irregularities,"_ Edward continued like he was having coffee with a friend without hurry. "_Who knew the Wayne Enterprises Library can be useful. The whole division of Apply Science just... disappeared overnight. The online conversation of how Bruce Wayne is asleep during meetings. I pulled out old files and found blueprints of a certain tank. Don't tell me it's not the same tank that has been pancaking cop cars in the evening news."_

"Nygma, you are about to make a huge mistake!"

"_Not really. You think you can outsmart me, and get away with it. Well, I know the truth, Bruce, and I am taking you down!"_

This was exactly how Batman suspected. Edward had gone nuts, becoming an ego-driven narcissist, and he was putting Kathy in danger and trying to blackmail Bruce.

_"You will not beat me."_

"Is that what this is about? Winning? This isn't a game, Nygma, you are dealing with dangerous people!"

"_Joker will keep his word. He gave specific orders to spare Jonathan's life."_

Why he wanted Jonathan safe? Batman got an idea, but he honestly couldn't care.

"You think you can take Joker's word for it? He lied to Jenny, Nygma! He told her that there was a bomb around her neck, when there wasn't. If he lied about that, what makes you so sure he's honest about this?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I swear to God, Nygma... If anything happens to Kathy, I will hunt you down, and make you wish that you are dead."

"_And so will you, Bruce Wayne, when I get through to you. But I digress. I will make the call. But tomorrow morning at 10, I expect ten million dollars in my account, every year for the rest of my life; or I will give into Joker's demands and let the whole world know the truth."_

"Nygma, I am going to tell you, what you told Joker when you exposed Crane's plot to him... Kiss my ass!"

Batman can hear him growl in the background.

"_Fine. Have it your way, Bruce. But if you change your mind, my account is waiting."_

Edward hung up. Batman knew that he needed to beat the traffic. He decided to upgrade.

"EJECT SEQUENCE INTIATED"

The tires of the tank skid, until a metal rod popped out beside the second tire. Batman pulled the levers, ready to move.

"GOODBYE!"

Batman exited the tank, now riding a bat biker. The tank self destruct, once he was out. He sped passed the cars, trying to reach his destination on time.

**~000~000~000~**

"I want my phone call. I-I want it! I want my phone call," Joker demanded the cop that was standing guard.

"That's nice," the guard replied.

"Question: how many of your friends have I killed?"

The guard huffed, "I'm a twenty year man, and I know a difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you, who would just enjoy it. And you killed six of my friends."

"Six?" Joker whispered in disbelief, "I'll be sure to do better next time."

The guard was tempted to strangle the clown, right there.

"Do you know what I use a knife?" Joker asked curiously but rhetorically, changing the subject. "Guns are too quick. You can't savor all the... little emotions. You-You see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are. So, in a way, I know your friends better than you ever did! Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

The guard had enough. Screw the rules and regulations. He wanted to enjoy making the clown squirm. He removed his jacket, walking towards the clown, popping his knuckles.

"I know you're going to enjoy this," the guard said.

"Mm-hm."

"But I am going to enjoy it _more."_

Joker cracked his neck to one side. It's showtime.

...

Moments later, officers put their guns up, aiming at a clown who was holding the guard at knife point. They all demanded Joker to let him go now. The guard encouraged the cops to shoot the clown.

"What? What's that?" Joker asked the cops mockingly.

"What do you want?!" A cop demanded.

Joker paused, then shrugged, "I just want my phone call."

The cop complied, tossing a cell phone to him. The guard tried to struggle, but Joker hushed him while dialing a number.

...

Meanwhile, Johnny Frost was watching his goon buddy getting examined by paramedics and cops. The whole time, Kilson was complaining about stomach pains, until he collapsed.

One paramedic rolled up Kilson's shirt, revealing a contusion inside him.

BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone was confused as the device inside Kilson started ringing.

"Is that a... phone?"

Three beeps later, an explosion happened. Flames erupted, breaking the windows and destroying the MCU property.

Johnny Frost jumped back, taking cover. A bunch of paramedics and cops were killed along with Kilson.

Joker was the last one standing in the room with dead cops caught in the explosion and the guard with his throat slashed. He continued addressing the phone as if nothing happened. He dialed another number, only this time a person answered.

"Hey, Bertie. You ready to play?"

**~000~000~000~**

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kathy demanded, confronting Black Mask. He came out of the car alone, but no hit man, Joker, nor Jenny with him. Once he confirmed that he hired Professor Pyg, Kathy wanted to beat him to a pulp. She slapped him a couple times, until his cheeks turned bright red. Jonathan had to pull Kathy back to keep her from committing murder.

"Hey, I would've hired Zsasz to do the gig, but it required a big dime. Joker stole everything from me, remember? I got nothing! But the Pyg offered his services for free."

"And how did that work out for us?" Jonathan asked calmly, but very annoyed. Why the bosses decided to let Sionis hire a hitman, he will never know. They're a bunch of idiots. So much for the plan to work. Now they have to track down Pyg. "Kathryn, start the car."

Kathy wanted to continue ranting at Sionis, but she knew that they're running out of time. They have to go after Lazlo. She got in the driver's seat, started the car along with the radio.

He pulled out his phone to dial Luke's number, only to have a call from Edward (aka Mr. Sphinx).

"Mr. Nygma," Jonathan greeted smoothly. "What do I owe-

"_You got one minute, Crane. GET OUT!"_

Jonathan was caught off guard by the message and immediate hang up from Nygma. What was going to happen?

Kathy changed the radio, but stopped when she recognized the voice of Summer Gleeson.

"_Breaking News: Just hours ago_, _the police and Batman has tracked down the Joker and his victim, Jennifer Knightly, at Pretty Dolls Parlor, an abandon beauty salon, used to be run by Arkham's former inmate Lazlo Valentin."_

Kathy gasped, "Hey, guys! Listen to this!"

The men joined her by the driver's door, listening to Summer intently.

_ "Bodies were found inside, but we have no clue as to whether it was caused by the Joker or Lazlo Valentin. All we know so far is that Lazlo is found dead at the scene, Joker is finally arrested, and the girl is safe and sound, ready to return home to her family. The Knightly family request some privacy as they want Jennifer to recover wounds at Gotham General."_

Kathy was crying, but not for sadness this time. It was joy. Jenny was found and rescued. She was already united with their parents. Now it was time for Kathy to do the same.

"They are at Gotham General, I have to go!" She scooted at the passenger said, allowing Jonathan to drive. She looked up at him to see his reluctance.

"Jonathan, the Joker is behind bars. My sister is safe. I need to go to her."

Kathy was right. She was needed there, but what about Jonathan? What's going to happen to him if he lost his love again?

Kathy gazed at him with narrowed eyes, clutching onto his hand, "Jonathan, please. You have to let me go."

Jonathan didn't utter a word.

"Look, you can drop me off. I won't tell them about you. I won't let them find you. You can run away, not having to worry about getting arrested."

Sionis rolled his eyes at the soap opera scene before him, "Well, I am off. I am sure the boys would like to have a midnight drink by now. Pleasure working with you, Scarecrow."

Jonathan turned to Sionis to shake his head, but stopped, noticing a pink dot on his tailor suit that raised in between his eyes. Jonathan widened his eyes, knowing exactly what it was.

"GET DOWN!" He warned, dropping low as a loud bang of a gun was heard. Kathy screamed as she watched Sionis's body go limp. He dropped to the ground with a thump, blood was oozing out of his head.

"Jonathan!" Kathy cried, unlatching the door open, wanting to see if he was okay.

"Kathryn, stay in the car!" Jonathan commanded. "We have to go."

Two more shots were heard, but there were no more blood baths this time. The back tires deflated by bullets, keeping the couple from leaving the docks.

"Don't try to run and hide again, Crane!" a voice shouted. "It won't do you any good!"

Kathy and Crane turned around to see a black van parked a few feet away with the front facing the water.

Two men in trench coats were carrying fire arms and the shorter man was in the middle. He had dark haired, dressed for success, but wearing sunglasses when it was only nighttime. He wasn't carrying a weapon, although, he was wearing a wide smirk across his face. He looked mad, not angry mad, but mad like insane. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Crane... is that any of your friends?" Kathy asked.

Jonathan didn't reply as he stared at the shorter man intently.

"Shame. I wanted to aim at your head," the leader man said. "But that will spoil the fun."

"Do we have a problem?" Crane asked calmly, keeping his composure.

The man scoffed, turning to his men questionably, "You hear that, men? The crow just asked me if there is a problem! Can you believe that?"

"Seriously, what is the issue?"

"No. No. Don't try to hurt my feelings, Crane. Surely you remember me."

"Hard to tell. You are wearing glasses when it's night out!"

The shorter man sighed, removing the glasses and tucking it in his suit pocket. He glared at Crane with his dark blue eyes. When Crane didn't recognize him right away, he got mad.

"You should know better than to run away from unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" Crane squinted his eyes at him, still not understanding the guy as to his identity or business for coming here.

Kathy got out of the car and stepped behind Crane, peering over his shoulder at the men curiously. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped and whistled, "Well, look at here."

"Kathryn, get in the car," Jonathan hissed.

"Why do that, Crane? Why not introduce your girlfriend?"

"Leave her out of this!" Jonathan snapped, "I don't know who the hell you are-"

"Maybe not. Disappointing really. I thought you were a shrink who analyze things well. But let me help you out. You might not know me, but you sure did know my father." When Crane didn't reply, still confused, the man decided to give a bigger hint.

"Carmine Falcone. The name is Alberto Falcone, his son."

**A/N: Ooh! This is SO INTENSE! (Yes, I stole Suicide Squad's Joker line) Not only is Crane and Kathy in danger by a raging son, but so are Harvey and Lacey! Rachel is safe, but how will she react to her fiancée and best friend in danger? Who will survive? Will Lacey have the guts to tell Harvey her feelings for him, seconds before they might die?**

**In case you are not a Batman expert, Alberto Falcone is the son of Falcone. He was known to be the Holiday Killer who murdered his siblings out of jealous rage and upset that his father didn't include in the family business. In this story, Falcone's son is out for revenge for what Crane did to his father.**

**Uh-oh! Nygma knows the Bat's identity! How could he do this to Kathy when she treated him like an equal? What was the relationship Nygma has with Crane? Why did he want to spare his life? The answer to that will reveal later on.**

**Some of you misunderstood when I say that I am recasting two of my OC characters. Some might think that I am going to kill my OCs, and bringing two back. That wasn't what I was talking about. I mean change actresses for two of my characters, and keeping one the same (because I like her). Am I going to keep all three? You never know with me! The next chapter should answer that question.**

**Sorry Jenny fans! She isn't in this chapter, but she will in the next. Some of you asked what's going to happen to her after her captivity with Joker. Well, the damage has already been done in many respects. She has changed from who she once was. She had seen things, did things that go against her family's morals. At the end... you might be able to witness who she will become whether it's the strong fighter like Elizabeth Smart, Patty Hearst, and the Cleveland girls; or the woman that is going to fall into the dark hole like her former captor. **

**I am so glad that some say that my characters aren't Mary Sue. That's what I have been trying to avoid the whole time. I wanted my characters to be real, someone who you can relate.**

**Thank you: Hannah Solo, DRAGONRULZ, LadyRedStar, Guest, X ToxXik X for reviewing. Thank you, readers for adding this story to favorites or alerts. You guys ROCK!**


	55. Chapter 55: In Their Last Moments

**Chapter 55: In Their Last Moments...**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Falcone's son?" Kathy asked.

"Sir, I met _two _of his kids. Son and daughter," Jonathan said. "Sofia and Mario Falcone, but I never met you."

"He had _two _sons and daughter!" Alberto corrected him. "I was the youngest."

"Sorry. I just don't know you... Although..." Jonathan looked at the ocean in deep thought, "I do remember Mr. Falcone slapping a young man for whinnying about something during our meeting."

"I wasn't whiny!" Alberto argued, ushering his men to point their shotguns at the couple. Kathy and Crane's first instinct were to raise their hands in surrender.

"What do you want?!" Kathy demanded.

Alberto smiled, "Simple, sweetheart. Crane's head on a platter, but I have no problem taking yours first as the appetizer."

Kathy was pushed behind Crane. He held his arms out, shielding her protectively.

"Sir, I know you are upset, right now," Crane began.

"That's a mild way to put it," Alberto snapped, "You put my father in the looney bin!"

"Wait," Kathy raised her finger up, asking curiously, "You're Falcone's son. Aren't you suppose to be involved in his crime family, not Maroni?"

Alberto frowned, "No. Mario, my brother, was supposed to take over, but if something happened to him, then my sister takes over; and if anything happens to her-"

"You take over?"

"Wrong!" Alberto snapped. "My father didn't want me involved anything in his family business. He would rather have his Italian rival take over than his own flesh in blood!"

"What about your siblings? Did they want to take over?"

Alberto chuckled, "If only they had the chance to have a say in the subject."

Realization dawned on Kathy. She and Crane weren't facing a vengeful son, but a sociopathic killer.

"You killed them," she whispered.

The young Falcone didn't hear Kathy. He just continued ranting how he should've had the business and not his siblings. Then, he said something that caught the couple's interest.

"I expected Joker to give me Scarecrow, but I didn't expect him to give me the Scarecrow and his girl. Now _that_ is a bonus!"

Jonathan clenched his fist, "Joker put you up to this?"

Alberto scoffed, "Duh?! Think of us as partners."

Jonathan suppressed a laugh. Joker wasn't the type to partner up with anybody. He was the type to work alone, but have his clowns killed for his own fun.

"What did Joker tell you?" Jonathan asked. In truth, the former doctor didn't give a damn as to how they became buddies, but this man clearly has a massive ego and big mouth. He might buy himself and Kathy some time by having Alberto give them an earful monologue.

"The truth. Months ago, I stopped by at the Asylum, one night by a phone call from Dr. Arkham. He wanted to tell me about my father's prognosis. So I did go to the nut bin, but instead of finding Jeremiah Arkham in his office, I found two guards taking me to _his _cell. Instead of killing me, as I thought he would, he gave me some encouragement. That I should make the man responsible for my father's current condition pay. I didn't know how, but Joker already had a plan. He said the plan would take time, but it was foolproof. He made me an offer. If I help him escape, he'll give me Crane."

"You helped him escape?!" Kathy cried angrily.

"I have one of the guards from Father's payroll to install the prop cams - Frank Boyles was his name."

One of the suspects from Kathy's list. Frank Boyles was responsible for Joker's escapade. He was the traitor in Arkham.

"I also gave Joker the key to gain him access in and out of his cell. I didn't know why he took so long to escape. He could've gotten out the second I gave him the key. But he did told me that leaving was easy, staying gone was the issue. He was right. He needed supplies, a ride, and goons. I hired a man to create the website for Joker to recruit the nastiest scums in the planet. I had Boyles arrange Joker's choosing by hacking into one of the doctor's computers. You know, to let him decide who is best to work for him."

"_My_ computer," Kathy grumbled to herself.

"Didn't know how the police didn't catch the goon contest sooner? It was world wide! It was all over the news! But who cares?! The cops here are stupid! The Why So Serious website was a waste anyway. Joker killed the first ten chosen, and a virus shut down the program."

Jonathan and Kathy smirked, knowing fully well who send the virus. Nygma did good.

"What happened after Joker's escape? Did you contact him after that?" Kathy asked, holding onto Crane's hand that was crossed behind him. She grasped the sleeve and noticed something hard tucked under his sleeve.

Alberto sighed, "He said that he will give me what he promised, but he had to stay low before he makes a move. I arranged him a ride out of Gotham. Every exit was blocked, the only way out was to fly."

"Did he say where he was going?" Jonathan asked, releasing Kathy's hand, returning it to his side.

Alberto shrugged, "Said something about a family visit."

Family visit. Kathy's family. He was in Florida around the time of his disappearance. Jenny must've caught his eye, so he got information on her. He must've known that she planned on coming here and not MMA camp. How was the question.

"How did you know Joker will keep his word?" Kathy asked. Under Crane's sleeve was his cellphone. She didn't hesitate to stay behind Jonathan and quietly called for backup. Instead of speaking to the 911 emergency services, she tucked it in her pocket, allowing the cops to trace the call. "How do you know he will stay gone or worse, turn on you?"

"Easy! I accompanied him on the trip. I had to stay low too, I mean after all, I did kill my siblings. Time went by. Joker returned to Gotham in July. We kept in touch. He was creating chaos, while I was tanning my bod and making a few phone calls in Florida."

"What phone call?" Jonathan asked.

The short man curled his lips into a grin, "It's easy to make a man kill a corrupted cop in a prison cell."

Kathy furrowed her brows confusingly, "What do you mean?"

Alberto chuckled, "I _mean_ a man would do desperate things just to keep his secret to the grave."

"Could you be more specific, Sir?" Jonathan asked calmly, "You are making no sense."

"Alberto groaned, "I blackmailed a man into killing Loeb!"

Kathy was in shock, but still confused, "Joker killed Loeb."

"No. Joker was in Black Mask's mill, having his fun with the Knightly girl, but he didn't wear the mask at Blackgate."

"Then who did?"

Alberto tsked, wagging his finger, "Uh-uh. I promised him that I wouldn't spill the beans. I am always a man of my word. I would've killed the former Commissioner myself, but two deaths is enough to dirty my manicured hands. However, I am pretty sure you will find out in due time. Anyway, I returned to Gotham when Joker alerted me where Scarecrow and Black Mask are going to 'kill him'," Alberto cackled, a laugh that didn't suit him. "What they didn't know was that Joker already had a few tricks up his sleeve."

Kathy and Crane widened their eyes in shock. Joker knew. Joker knew the plan all along. There was only one way he knew. Someone must've spilled. When Jonathan ever escaped this mess, he will personally take care of the culprit, and it won't be friendly.

"I admit, I lost faith that the clown would keep his word. That he was using me to play games, but now..."

Alberto nodded his head at the obese goon, who pulled back the safety of his gun.

"Now I know that Joker _is_ the man of his word."

**~000~000~000~**

"Harvey! Harvey!"

A pair of blue eyes opened in the dark. He woke up with a splitting headache and sore throat. He couldn't move a muscle. He looked down to see that he was tied in a chair, and around him were oil drums with a scent of gasoline.

He felt a rattle behind him, making him realize that he wasn't the only one here. Tying up behind him was his best friend, crying in distress.

"Harvey, please, don't be dead!"

"L... Lacey?" Harvey whispered, rising his head up slightly at Lacey's voice.

"Oh! Harvey!" Lacey leaned back, sighing with relief, "Thank God! Are you okay?!"

"I-I don't know... Where are we?"

Lacey exhaled some air, before she talked, "They... They took us to the warehouse. They said... They said Joker has a plan. They said..." Lacey let out a sob, "They said that one couple isn't going to make it... and... and Batman has choose who to save."

"Who is the other couple?"

"I-I don't know! I don't know! We are going to die! They are going to kill us! Batman isn't going to make it!"

"Lacey! Lacey, stop!" Harvey commanded. She stopped ranting, but only whimpers were made from her. "We have to find a way to get out of this dump. We are not going to wait to be rescued. If Batman chooses the other pair-"

"Oh my God-"

"Lacey, listen to me! We have to work together and find a way out! There has to be a way to get out of these ropes."

"There isn't a way! There's no chainsaw or a knife anywhere!" She cried in disgust, "Ugh! The gas is killing me! I am about to pass out-"

"Lacey, don't you dare. Come on. I need you! I need you to stay with me now. We have to rely on each other. Okay?"

Lacey let out a sigh, nodding her head, "Okay."

Harvey looked down at the chair he was sitting, it was made of wood. It wasn't very sturdy, maybe with enough leverage, it can break.

"Lacey, let's try something out, okay?"

"What?"

"On the count of three, we are going to jump and break these chairs."

"But the drums-"

"Don't worry about it. We need to get out of this chair. Okay?"

Lacey sighed, willing to try anything to get out of the chair. For a while she was holding her legs tightly together, trying not to pee on herself.

"Okay, ready?"

Lacey nodded, "Yes."

"One... Two..."

"Wait!"

"THREE!"

One second apart, they both lifted their bodies up and sharply tumbled onto the ground, breaking the chair and loosening the ropes.

Lacey cried out in pain. The wood scraped her side, ripping her camisole.

Harvey's foot accidentally knocked over an oil drum, it poured onto his pants and shoes along with Lacey's sweatpants.

"Lacey!" Harvey yanked the ropes out from his wrists and turned to her, "Lacey, are you okay?"

Lacey nodded, slowly getting up on her feet with Harvey's assistance.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine," Lacey replied, gazing under her left arm. She felt a sting in the rib cage. The wood scratched her side, causing little bleeding.

"Come on!" Harvey pulled her through the oil drums, towards the door. By the time, they made it, Harvey jiggled the knob and pounded the door. No dice. The door was sealed tight. There were no windows or another exit. They're trapped in this room. Although, Harvey refused to give up. He banged on the door, calling for help.

"Can't anyone hear us?! Hello?! GET US OUT!"

Meanwhile, Lacey kneeled by an oil drum, breaking down into sobs.

Harvey ceased his call, noticed her cry, "Lacey." He hurried to her side, cupping her face, caressing it with comfort, "Lacey, everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's not! Joker is going to kill us! Can't you see? You are the one who is not afraid to stand up to him! You are a threat!"

"Lacey, the police and Batman are coming. There is no way that they will choose which couple to save."

"How do you know?! What if they have no choice?!"

"Lacey, I promise you... I won't let anything happen to you."

Lacey gazed up at with bloody red eyes, "You promise?"

Harvey had to say something to make Lacey feel better, "I promise. No one is going to hurt you. No one."

Lacey didn't believe him, but she fantasized his words to be true. She nodded, grasping him tightly around his neck. Harvey pressed a kiss on her temple, rubbing her back, saying that everything will be alright. Joker won't win. Batman and the cops will come. They will be saved. Deep down, Harvey wasn't sure if that would be possible. What if Lacey was right? What if they had no choice?

**~000~000~000~**

"Falcone," Crane began, taking off his glasses, "I understand that you are hurt and angry, and if killing me will make it all better-"

"It will!"

"If it does, then..." Jonathan took a deep breath and said, "Then do what you must and shoot me."

"Crane!" Kathy cried in shock.

"Shoot me, but spare Kathryn," Jonathan pleaded, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Alberto chuckled, "How sentimental. So the Master of Fear can love, after all. As much as I love to spare the young, pretty thing... I can't."

"Why not? A life for a life, is it not? I drove your father mad, shouldn't you teach me a lesson and kill me?"

Alberto nodded, "You're right... A life for a life... However... I want to make you suffer a bit. I want you to feel what it's like to have someone taken away from you without warning... Only in this case... you will be warned. Go on, Crane. Go on and tell your girlfriend that everything will be alright. That you love her. That you will protect her with all your heart. That's what I told my father... before he kicked me out his office."

Jonathan looked over his shoulder, at the corner of his eye, he found Kathy behind him, crying and shaking. A pink dot was on her forehead, one of Alberto's sniper men were ready to shoot.

"Go on, Crane," Alberto ordered. "Tell her. Tell her! TELL-"

Immediately, Alberto was cut off by a ringing phone. His phone. He groaned, lifting up a finger, "Pardon me one moment, please." He pulled out his phone and answered, "Hello?... Oh, Joker, you're out already?"

The couple perked up at the name. Kathy clutched onto him, while Jonathan was holding her protectively. Joker was out of jail? This has to be a joke.

Alberto's smiling face grew darker, "Yes, I am ready to play. I am with the Scarecrow and his kitten now... You want me to start the timer now? Alright, give me a moment, and I'll check back with you when I am done... Don't worry, I will... Okay, ciao!"

Alberto hung up, dialing a number from his phone.

"Excuse me? Did you say 'timer'?" Kathy asked.

"Why yes. You see you are not the only people whose lives are in jeopardy."

"Excuse me?!" she repeated angrily.

"Yes, Joker has a game for the Bat, you see. Only two can be save, while the other two dies. Joker made sure that the other couple won the chance."

"You son of the bitch, when Batman finds you-"

Alberto laughed, "My darling, Batman won't be here to find you! Don't you get it?! He is riding, right now, to Dent's current location."

"Dent? As in Harvey Dent?"

"And his assistant," Alberto added, "I ordered my men to grab them, tie them up, and then... guess what? In about five minutes..." Alberto grinned, then pressed the send button on his phone, "BOOM!"

Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes were in danger. Joker tricked Batman into saving them, than Kathy and Crane. That's when Kathy knew that there wasn't the chance for them to be saved.

**~000~000~000~**

"Oh my GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Lacey cried at the sudden beeping noise. What was it? Harvey peered over the drums to see a clock on top of a barrel. The timer was set to five minutes.

"They set the timer! They set the timer!"

"Lacey, look at me. They are coming for us!"

"They won't make it! Five minutes is on the clock! FIVE. FUCKING. MINUTES!"

"Lacey, stop! It's going to be okay! We just have to-"

"I love you, Harvey!" Lacey cried without thinking.

"And I love you-"

"No!" Lacey shook her head, "No, Harvey. I _love _you."

Harvey stopped and stared at Lacey in confusion, "Lacey, w-what do you mean?"

"I love you, Harvey Dent!" Lacey cried in sobs. "I have loved you for a long time!"

"Lacey," Harvey shook his head, "Let's not talk like that. They are coming-"

"No, no, no, Harvey. I need to - I need to tell you the truth. When I have the chance, please!"

Harvey fell into silence, allowing Lacey to talk as she pleased.

Lacey took a deep breath, spilling the words the came to mind, "W-When we first met, the first time that I saw you... my heart fluttered. I never felt this way about anyone before." Lacey sniffled, letting out a sad sigh, caressing his cheeks, "You are strong, kind, brave - you are the guy, every girl dreams of having. I tried to fight it off. I tried distracting myself, trying not to think about you... But it always comes back to you. You made me fall in love you... and you broke my heart over and over again."

Harvey ran a hand over his face, processing every word Lacey was saying.

"I love you, Harvey Dent, and I should've told you a long time ago, before it's too late..." Lacey sighed, "...before it's too late. Before we get _blown _to ashes, to a billion pieces, before we die."

"Lacey..." Harvey cupped her face.

"That's all I wanted to say. I only wished that we have a chance to call our friends and family and tell them goodbye. Some closure, you know."

"Lacey," Harvey began with force command. Lacey fell into silence, gazing into Harvey's eyes. "I want you to listen. Are you listening?" Lacey nodded, understanding what's about to come. The rejection. That they're going to leave this place, and that he was going to marry Rachel, and Lacey get her law degree. That would be the end of it.

"You have your chance to talk..." Harvey glanced at the clock to check the time, but forced Lacey to keep her head still, so she won't count down the minutes they have. "Now it's my turn," Harvey glanced back at Lacey's blue eyes. "I want to be honest with you. Okay?"

"That's why you got elected, Harvey," Lacey said teasingly, "When did you ever lie?"

"Only once."

Lacey furrowed her brows confusingly, "W-What do you mean?"

"When we kissed at Wayne's place."

Lacey knew where this was going, she shook her head, "Harvey, please don't! Please don't go there! What happened was a mistake-"

"When we kissed," Harvey continued, ignoring Lacey's protest, "I knew it wasn't Rachel."

Lacey was quiet, narrowing her eyes at him. What did he say?

"It was you the whole time," Harvey smiled, playing her bottom lip with his thumb, "I wanted to stop myself, but I couldn't. You tasted like cherry... I do love cherries... And I also love you, Lacey."

Lacey shook her head, "Harvey, don't - Harvey, please, don't say that you love me too. Saying I love because we are in this situation is cruel!"

"But I'm not lying, Lace," Harvey said, "Can't you tell if I am?"

Lacey didn't respond for she was overwhelmed with the situation and this torturous confession.

"You broke my heart when you were with Allen. I was a coward. I planned on asking you out several times, but I just didn't have the courage. I was fearless with many things, but you... You scare me. Worse than Wayne's rich friends. You turn me into a cockroach."

Lacey let out a laugh.

"That's why I dated Rachel, because I knew I wouldn't have a chance with you."

"But... But Rachel is your fiancé, my best friend."

"Rachel is great - wonderful person."

"She doesn't deserve this. I don't want to do anything to hurt her! You are supposed to love her!"

"I did at the time... but my heart and the coin always picked you. Why else would I have second thoughts about the wedding? It has always been you, Lacey. Always you."

Lacey sighed, placing a hand over Harvey's that was touching her cheek.

"We are getting out of here, one way or another. And before we leave, I want to do one simple thing."

"And what's that?" Lacey asked.

Harvey didn't reply as his lips met hers into a desperate but gentle kiss. Lacey widened her eyes in shock, processing what was happening. '_Was Harvey kissing me? Was he kissing me when explosives were about to go off?' _If this was a perfect way to die, Lacey couldn't deny it. She needed him. She needed her first love to be with her now. Minutes before she dies. She cupped Harvey's cheeks, kissing him back.

They didn't bother, counting the seconds they have. They just focused on their lips, showering each other kisses, squeezing each other desperately tight. They whispered the last words they could think of.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..."

They both ended up against the wall in a heartwarming embrace.

**~000~000~000~**

"So Crane... you sure have been quiet. You got anything you wish to say? A cheesy comeback? Like '_You're not going to get away with this'_ or '_One day you will pay'? _Or what about your mistress? Got anything to say to her?"

Crane carefully placed his hands in the edge of his coat, "Yes, actually... I do have something to say to her."

Alberto slapped against his sides, "Well? Get on with it? My men's trigger fingers are getting itchy."

Crane nodded, before he swiftly turned to her, "GET DOWN!" He jumped on her as the men were shooting guns. Crane pulled out his gun and aimed at the two men holding the guns. Alberto watched as the couple squirmed to try and defeat his men.

"Are you okay?" Crane asked.

"Not really! We are in a shooting match!" Kathy screamed over the gun shots.

Crane opened the trunk with the bullets denting the car doors and breaking the car windows. Crane reloaded his gun, "I'll hold them off. You run."

"What?"

"Kathryn, there is no time to argue. I want you to run. They want me dead more than you."

"But you will die!"

"As long as you are safe..." Jonathan trailed off, but Kathy understood what he was trying to say.

Crane crawled out of his hiding place and opened the passenger door as a shield. He aimed and shoot at the second, big man's head. One man down. He quickly jumped up and shoot two bullets in the first man's chest and abdomen. Two men down. All there was left was Alberto. He didn't have a weapon in his hand.

Kathy watched Crane shooting the men in horror, staying in place. She knew she should run, but her fear for Crane's life planted her feet on the ground. She peeked inside the trunk and noticed a mask and a case of toxins. The Scarecrow mask. The mask that haunted her in nightmares. She looked down at her wrist to see the watch that Crane used to surprise attack people. She quickly gazed back at Crane to see if he was still alive.

Crane came out from his sanctuary to shoot Alberto, but the short man quickly pulled a gun from his pocket and took a shot at Crane.

Kathy let out a scream, watching Crane jumped back onto the ground with a thump.

"JONATHAN!"

She crawled out of her wall of sanctuary and towards the opened passenger door. She saw Crane lying there. Two bullet were inside him. He was clutching his body and grunting with agonizing pain.

"Jonathan, please! Please stay with me! Please!"

Jonathan tilted his head to the side, gazing up at her. She noticed a tear - an actually tear - was falling down to his cheek and onto the dirty ground. Jonathan has never cried before, seeing him in this vulnerable state made Kathy break down.

"Stay awake! Please! Please don't you dare close your eyes!" Kathy begged.

Crane was whispering something, but she couldn't hear. All she could hear was her plead and sobs.

Suddenly, a fist scratched her skull and roughly pulled her hair up. Alberto approached them, beginning the final act.

"Now let's finish this up, shall we?" Alberto aimed his gun at Kathy's head, while keeping his fist in her hair and his gaze at Crane's limp body. Jonathan was looking up at Alberto, shaking his head, silently pleading Alberto not to do this.

"Say goodbye when you can, Crane. For she will be taken from this world right before your eyes," Alberto shoved her onto the ground next to Crane. Jonathan wanted nothing more than to put his body on top of hers as a shield. However, Kathy was thinking the same for him. She covered his body with hers.

"It will be okay, Jonathan," she whispered.

Jonathan shook his head. He wasn't able to talk, but the message was clear.

_'Please, don't kill her'_

"There is no other way," Kathy whispered, "Jonathan, I... I forgive you. I forgive you..."

Those were the words, Jonathan didn't expect to hear. Tears welled up in his eyes, clouding his vision. He gaze went straight to the sky, dreaming of her smiling face.

Alberto rolled his eyes at the sweet tender moment between the two, "Enough of this." He pulled the safety back and pressed the metal against Kathy's head. Kathy began to sob without looking away from Jonathan.

One moment later...

BANG!

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey and Harvey weren't giving up without a fight. They tried banging for help and breaking the door open. They used an oil drum, emptying it, using it to break the door. No dice. If the timer was down to fifteen seconds, they both agreed to stop and say their last goodbye in each other's arms. Just when time was almost up, a louder bang was heard outside of the room.

They ceased what they're doing and gazed at the door confusingly.

"What was that?" Lacey asked.

She got her answer when the door was kicked wide open by the Dark Knight himself. They both fall back and stared at the Batman in disbelief.

Lacey gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Harvey's mouth became agape, too. There he was. The Dark Knight arrived only twenty seconds to spare. This was proof that God was on their side.

"Come on!" Dark Knight commanded roughly.

Harvey didn't hesitate to get up, pulling Lacey up with him. They all ran outside just in time for the explosion. The couple watched in horror as the flames blazed through the building. They could've died in there. That could've been them vaporized into the blast.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"We're fine," Harvey whispered. "We're fine."

Lacey didn't talk for she was crying in Harvey's arms. He was squeezing her back, kissing the top of her head.

Harvey turned back to Batman and asked, "There was another couple in danger. Who were they?"

"Dr. Knightly and Crane," Batman replied roughly.

Lacey glared at him with widened eyes, "W-What?"

"They were both tricked into playing a part in Joker's game. He set this up. He planned to get himself caught and locked up at MCU."

"My God," Harvey grumbled.

"What about Kathy? Is she okay?" Lacey asked softly.

Batman paused, before he reluctantly told the truth, "I don't know. Commissioner Gordon is after them now."

Lacey pressed her face into Harvey's chest, praying while crying. She hoped that her best friend was okay. Although, she can't say anything about Crane.

**~000~000~000~**

The sounds of laughter and screams, and the sight of blood and Pyg's body forced Jenny to wake up with a gasp. She expected to find herself in Cat's apartment with goons and Joker with her.

But what she saw was unexpected. She saw her mom sleeping on a chair, holding her hand. She gently squeezed her hand to see if it was real. To her shock, it was real. Her mother was on her right, and her father holding her hand as well on her left. She was with her mother and father again. But where was Kathy? The family puzzle wasn't complete without her? She gazed in the dark room, seeing the heart monitor to her right and the nurses passing by through the glass window on the door. She was in the hospital. She remembered passing out in the ambulance, clutching onto her mother's hand and the brown blanket the police provided her, after her rescue.

An IV was stuck inside the back of her hand, once again. She was in a hospital gown. The thought of people changing her clothes without her approval was nauseating to think about. She was forced to undress in front of a clown once, she didn't want anybody else to see her nude.

The first thing she loved about coming was that the bed was clean. So clean. It smelled like hand sanitizer and old people, it was odd. Jenny was used to smelling blood, gun powder, and tangy aftershave. That was the smell of Joker.

She wondered if she can take a shower. Was there a time limit to the hospital's shower? She remembered cleaning with a hose and bar soap for two minutes, and showering in Cat's apartment for two and a half. The room was clean, but she felt dirty. She hoped a shower can get rid of the strange feeling in her skin.

She searched for the pager to call in a nurse, accidentally waking up her mother.

"Sweetie?" Melissa mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

The women's voices woke up Dave with a snort.

"W-What?" he mumbled.

"I am sorry, Daddy," Jenny apologized.

Her father waved the apology away, "Don't sweat it, Jen. It's okay."

"What are you looking for?" Melissa asked.

"I... Would it be okay if I take a shower?" Jenny asked.

Melissa raised her brows, didn't expect that question from Jenny, "Sweetie, it's almost 5:00AM. Don't you want to sleep for a bit, and then get checked out?"

Jenny nodded, "I... I guess that's fine. I will sleep."

"No," Dave disagreed, "Jenny, if you want to take a shower, you can shower."

"But it's late," Melissa retorted.

"So?" Dave asked.

"So we should have her check out before she cleans out the evidence," Melissa argued with a hiss, silently ordering Dave to shut up. Jenny knew her voice. It was the trigger needed to start a fight. Jenny didn't want to witness another clash between mother and father. Not tonight. Not tonight of all nights when she just came home.

"Evidence?" Jenny asked, "Mom, what evidence?"

"Don't worry about it, Jenny," Dave said, paging the nurse with the button. "You want a shower, you can shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You don't need to ask permission."

Jenny gazed down at her entwined hand with her father's mumbling the words, "I had to."

The parents' faces softened into pity, squeezing their daughter's hands tightly, reassuring her that everything was okay.

The nurse arrived shortly, also taking back by Jenny's request. She asked if Jenny was sure, if she wanted to get checked out first. Jenny was certain, at least she thought she was. All she wanted was to be clean. Her dad was on her side, why couldn't the women. The nurse removed the IV, and guided her to the bathroom. The parents asked if it was okay to leave her there alone.

It was only a shower a room connected to where she sleeps. It may not sound a big deal, but after being gone for so long and worrying if Jenny was going to make it, it was a very big deal to them.

Jenny nodded, confirming that it was okay, but asked how long she can shower. The parents and the nurse assured her that she can shower as long as she wants. Before Jenny went inside alone in the bathroom, she hugged and kissed her parents. They eventually let go of her hand, leaving her alone to shower.

Jenny turned on the shower, setting the clean white towel onto the ground. She gazed down at her leg that was stitched up and bandaged nicely. Just as nice as Dr. Elliot's bandage. The swelling reduced, but there was redness around it. She slowly removed the gown and turned to get in the shower. As she closed the curtain, she stopped and noticed something across the room. A mirror. A clean mirror.

Cat had two mirrors. One in her bedroom and a small magnify glass size in the bathroom. She only looked at one of them once, it was the time when Cat showed Jenny's face with make up on. To remind her how she's beautiful.

Jenny gained an opportunity to see her full body in the mirror for the first time. What she saw was not what she wanted to see. She saw scars. Everywhere. The cuts were small across the arms and abdomen. They grew larger on the legs, especially with a certain cut that was bandaged. Faded bruises were everywhere as well. Although, two fresh ones rested on her biceps, size of a thumbprints. The Joker's thumbprints. Her whole skin lost color. Her paleness matched a vampire's skin.

She gazed at her hair. It was bright red, the color didn't suit her at all. Joker may think it does, but he's clearly delusional. Jenny was like Lucille Ball, except the length. Lucille had a perm, while Jenny's was wavy shoulder length.

Her attention was on her back. It looked like it had been slashed by a whip and burned by a match. She narrowed her eyes a thick scar on the other side of her shoulder, she turned the other way and gasped.

What she saw wasn't just a scar, but a brand. A large J was carved into her shoulder blade. Tears beaded her eyes as her fingers lightly brushed the damaged skin. A flashback of the torturous night she got it flashed before her eyes.

_'Please! Please! Stop it! PLEASE!'_

'_You're mine, Jen-nay, and I just proved it, did I not?'_

Water trickled down Jenny's hair and skin. The girl tucked her knees under her chin, rocking her body back and forth. Tears dripped from her eyes along the snot from her nose. The curtain was closed, the door was locked. The shampoo and conditioner bottle and soap bar was almost gone.

All this time, she tried to wash away every scar, bruise, and blood stain she could see. She had been branded by Joker. She didn't want him to be right. She didn't want to belong to him. She wanted to say that she was hers, and hers alone. But how could she say that with the big J showing off like that. How could sHe go to the beach in a trikini again? Wear a sweater for the rest of her life? There was no way she could reverse that J. She didn't know how she could go through her life without thinking about _him._

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital room, Melissa and Dave Knightly were having a conversation with Commissioner Gordon. The couple were holding each other's hands, listening intently about their older daughter's fate. Silently, Melissa clutched onto Dave and started crying. Dave was holding Melissa tightly, also in tears.

They feared to hear the four little words that was every parent's worst nightmare.

"_Your child is dead."_

**A/N: I almost broke down writing this heartbreaking chapter. I have nothing to say about this chapter, because if I do I might cry. I will expect an angry mob in this chapter's reviews, not that I could blame you. Kathy Knightly was based on someone I know and love very much, most likely a sister to me. But just like one of my reviewers said before, it's hard to not to be attached to your OCs, and harder to kill them off. (sniffles and clearing my throat). **

**Although, I can talk about how Lacey finally admitted her feelings to Harvey, and he kissed her. I know the scene looked cheesy, but if you're dying with the man you love, would you have done the same? So Harvey isn't Two Face in this book, at least... not yet. Don't worry Two Face fans, I have plans for Mr. Dent in the next book. **

**Anyway, how would Bruce react to the news of Kathy? What about Jenny? How would she go on without a sister? And what about Crane? Is he dead as well? Am I going to follow the plot and have Joker blow up a hospital and come after Jenny?**

**Let's talk about something happy! Suicide Squad is tomorrow! The movie isn't out, and already I heard about negative reviews from Rottentomato . com. Well, I don't care what the heck the critics say! I am going to see the movie anyway, especially watch a certain clown with his harlequin. **

**I set up a poll what to write next after one of my published stories is finished. Either Suicide Squad, Guardians of the Galaxy, Gotham, or Once Upon a Time. If you don't mind voting after reading this, that will be great. If guys want while I still have the time, I might make a preview chapter for each choice to see what you think about it before voting. **

**Anyway, onto thanking the readers!**

**Thank you: TheLitlleRainCloud, Guest, waterlily91, PasoFinoLovrr, Guest, DRAGONRULZ, LadyRedStar, and Hannah Solo for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you to the readers for taking the time to read, favorite, or follow this story. You guys ROCK!**


	56. Chapter 56: Nothing Else Matters

**Chapter 56: Nothing Else Matters**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: Just so you know, I changed one thing about Jenny. Nothing major. You'll see what I mean while reading this.**

The dawn has risen. Commissioner Gordon informed Harvey Dent and Lacey about Crane and Kathy's sealed fate. The couple was fine and refused hospital treatment. After the bombing incident, they were interviewed by police, while they ask them what happened to the other couple. The cops didn't answer any of their questions, only Gordon. He broke the news to them gently.

"They're dead?" Harvey whispered.

Gordon sighed, "I'm sorry. We were... too late. Their bodies weren't at the scene by the time we got there, but... there was a lot of blood, up to the point that both victims were under fatal."

Lacey was in tears with three tissue papers crumbled together in her hand. It absorbed her snot and tears. Harvey was holding her, rubbing her arm up and down with comfort.

"It's confirmed that Dr. Knightly and Crane were murdered by Falcone's son, Alberto Falcone."

Lacey let out a cry, burying her face into Harvey's shoulder, "Oh God."

"Alberto Falcone? Carmine had another son?" Harvey asked.

Gordon nodded, "Yes. We found him at the docks, clearly lost his marbles. He was working for Joker the whole time, and he was responsible for the murder of Crane, Dr. Knightly, along with his siblings - Sofia and Mario Falcone; and the accomplice to attempted murder... your murder."

"Where is that son of the bitch now?"

"Who cares about that?!" Lacey snapped. "My best friend is dead! Where is her family, how are they taking it?! What about Bruce?! He must be devastated!"

"Alberto is taken to Arkham under suicide watch. I informed Mr. Wayne and the doctor's family of what occured."

"And?" Lacey asked.

"Well, they reacted the same as you. Not too well."

Lacey sniffled as more tears flooded down her cheeks, ran her mascara and eyeliner, "What those poor people have been through. Is Joker trying to twist the knife? They have been stabbed enough! Can't that bastard just leave them alone?!"

"Lacey, hush," Harvey shushed her, whispering that everything was alright, they'll get through it, Kathy was no longer suffering in this cruel world, she was watching them in heaven. He turned back to the commissioner, "Where's Rachel?"

Lacey ceased her tears at her other best friend's name. Rachel? Guilt was written on Lacey's face. Harvey may not act like it, but she didn't forget what they have done. Their love confession, their kiss. If she found out... No, she wasn't going to find out. How could Rachel forgive her when she learned that her best friend was making out with her fiancée. What about Harvey? Was he going to tell her? Was he going to forget what happened? Would he continue to live a lie with Rachel? He loved Lacey. He said the words himself. But what if he said that just to make Lacey feel better? That was most horrible question in mind.

"She is with Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth, right now. She and Pennyworth are trying to ease Mr. Wayne's pain."

"How could they do that? He just lost the love of his life," Harvey cleared his throat. "If anything happened to my girl, I would..." He trailed off, and Lacey gazed up at him questionably. He wasn't looking at her. Either he didn't notice or simply ignoring her stare. Was he talking about Rachel? Half of her wished he wasn't.

"How could that clown bastard escape?!" Harvey snapped, changing the subject.

The Joker. He escaped from jail, and his imprisonment didn't last long like the last time.

"I don't know," Gordon admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Harvey's eyes darkened in rage. He was close to snapping again. "Joker shouldn't have been locked up at MCU!"

"It was a mistake," Gordon stated calmly, "He has been interrogated by Batman and told us where you and the former doctors were hiding, but even that was a lie."

"Well now, thanks to you, he is free. His accomplice is free. Lau is free! You and the damn cops in this city can't do the job right!"

"Harvey, stop!" Lacey cut him off. Harvey finally gazed down at her, his eyes instantly softened. "It's not his fault. Just leave him alone."

Harvey looked up at Gordon and sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Gordon. I didn't mean it."

"I know this is hard," Gordon accepted the apology with a nod, "It's hard for both of us."

"What's going to happen to Jenny? Joker is out, he might come back for her. She and her parents need to leave!"

"Dr. Knightly is dead," Harvey said carefully, trying not to upset Lacey anymore, "Jenny won't be used for torment anymore."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Dent," Gordon objected.

Lacey and Harvey turned to Gordon with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Gordon looked around to see a bunch of nurses and cops passing by. He led them away so no ears could catch their conversation, "Let's go somewhere more confidential."

**~000~000~000~**

"Bruce... you... you should at least eat something," Rachel offered a bag of Lays chips to him. Bruce didn't respond. He was sitting down beside Alfred with his hands folded and head lowered.

"Bruce," Rachel pressed.

"Miss Dawes," Alfred began, "It will be best if you let Master Wayne have a moment to grieve."

Rachel paused, looking at the broken hearted man. She eventually nodded, "I had been meaning to talk to Harvey and Lacey. I am sure they are worried and distraught as well." She gave Alfred a kiss on the forehead, then kneeled down in front of Bruce so she could look at him, "Bruce... if you need anything - _anything_ at all, let me know."

Bruce didn't utter a word or made any movement.

Rachel sighed in defeat, standing up to leave the room, "I really am sorry about Kathy, Bruce."

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She remembered the rough moments between her and Kathy, mostly about Crane. After the Narrows incident, their relationship was acquaintance, but nothing more. When Rachel heard about her childhood friend dating Kathy, she couldn't help but feel envy for her. They said plenty of threats, they don't mean. Threats that sounded deadly. If Rachel could take back for every horrid thing she said to Kathy, she would. Rachel was in love, but not with Bruce. Not anymore. That was over and done with. She moved on. She wished she took the chance to patch things up with Kathy, but didn't. For that, she could never forgive herself for it. Kathy was dead. There was nothing she could do about it now.

As soon as Rachel was gone, it was down to Alfred and Bruce. Awkward silence invaded the room.

"Should I excuse myself, Sir?" Alfred offered. He had the strength to walk. He had been meeting to check on the Knightly girl and her parents to see how they were holding up.

"Alfred," Bruce finally spoke.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Did I bring this on her? I was meant to inspire good, not madness or death."

"You have inspired good," Alfred retorted, "but you spat on Gotham's criminals. Didn't you think there might not be some casualties? Things were always going to get worse before it gets better."

"What if... what if Kathy didn't know about Batman? Do you think-"

"Don't you dare, Master Wayne," Alfred said firmly. "There was nothing you could've done to change what happened. Remember what I told you at your parent's burial? It wasn't you. It was never you. It was _him_ and _him_ alone. Dr. Knightly believed what you stood for, what _we _stand for. She does not wish for you to give up now."

"I was going to ask her to marry me, Alfred," Bruce stated sadly.

Alfred's face softened.

"When we rescued Jenny, I was going to give her a ring," Bruce sniffled.

"I am sorry, Master Wayne. I don't know what else is there to say, except that."

The silence was interrupted by a vibrating phone. Bruce pulled it out to see it was a text message from the Sphinx himself.

_"Bat, allow me to give my condolences about Kathy. She was the closest friend and best doctor I have ever had." _

Bruce had to scoff at that part. Friend? Kathy was a friend, but Edward wasn't. Friends don't backstab friends in the back. Why Edward did it? Bruce could hardly care less. Edward snitch the rescue plan to Joker, and Kathy and Crane paid a price because of him.

"_Crane was a good friend too. He understood me like Kathy did. He even said I was a good friend. Nice guy. He loved your girl with all your heart. He would go on and on about her. Anyway, I am sure you don't want to hear Crane's fantasy about Kathy, so let me get straight to the point. __I warned the docs about the attack, but that wasn't enough. Now I lost two close friends today, Crane and my former doctor. Bring me my money now or I will tell the world who you really are."_

That had to be most unsentimental text message he ever received in his life. He thought breakup texts were bad. The mayor was dead. Loeb was killed in front of him. Batman loved Kathy, and she paid the price for it. Joker was out of prison. He will do anything he can to protect her family as Bruce Wayne. Not Batman. Batman had done nothing for this city except construction. What's the point of fighting this? Exposing himself might end the Joker's games. It might not. Bruce didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered without Kathy. Nothing else mattered.

He replied.

_"Speak away, Nygma. I'm done."_

Edward didn't get a reply after that. Bruce was sure that Edward didn't expect the answer. It didn't matter. Not anymore.

"Who was that?" Alfred asked curiously.

"It's done, Alfred. I have done what I should've done a long time ago... Last night is the last of Batman," Bruce stood up to leave, ignoring the questions from his butler.

"What are you talking about, Master Wayne? Master Wayne?!"

**~000~000~000~**

"Honey, would you like anything else?" Melissa asked her daughter.

Jenny was enjoying the cookie dough blizzard from Dairy Queen. The hospital food was terrible so Melissa ordered Dave to get some of Jenny's favorites: Subway footlong, a small carton of macaroni salad, and a large blizzard. Jenny was stuffed, but refused to stop eating.

The whole morning Jenny was tested by doctors to see she caught anything. Jenny refused to test, but their parents insisted. She had no choice but to agree. It was stressful, not to mention embarrassing.

"I fine, Mom. Thanks," Jenny took another big bite of her blizzard. She turned to her dad who was looking at her with sad eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's... It's nothing, Jen," Dave assured her with a smile. "Just tired... and worried about your sister. That's all."

"They are going to find her, Dad. Batman will find her. He found me, didn't he?"

Melissa and Dave made brief eye contact, they both agreed to not mention Kathy's death to Jenny. With all the torment she had been through, they don't want to add more burden on her shoulders. They will tell her when the time was right. Now wasn't the time. It was also not the time to mention about Joker's escape. They don't want to scare her anymore than she was now. They made sure that there was police protection guarding Jenny outside the room and hospital. They also wanted no one else to say a word to Jenny before they can, even if people don't agree with them, mostly Bruce and Lacey.

Dave nodded in agreement, "Yes, he did, sweetheart. He did."

"You know..." Melissa began, rubbing her daughter's head, "Bruce is a nice man. He is arranging a flight back to Florida."

"Florida?" Jenny asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, don't you wish to go home?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, but what about Kathy? She is missing! Don't you think that we should stay until she is found?"

"You're right, sweetie," Melissa said, "But your father and I feel that Gotham isn't the place for us to stay, right now. We got you back. We can't let anything happen to you."

"But Joker is behind bars. He can't hurt us, right?"

"Yes..." Dave paused, trying to find another excuse.

When the silence was too long, Jenny casted a suspicious glare at both of them, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" the parents said together.

Jenny's frown deepened, "Okay, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Sweetie," Dave made a chuckle, "You got some ice cream on your chin." Dave pulled out a napkin from the subway bag, "Here, let me clean it off."

Jenny didn't realize what her dad was doing, until she saw the napkin coming close to her lips. She immediately jumped back against her mother, staring at her father with widened eyes. She could've sworn she saw Joker. When she got whiny to his liking, he would stuff a napkin like that in her mouth just for her to shut up.

"Whoa!" Dave raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

The horrid flashbacks appeared before Jenny's eyes. She thought she was reliving the punishment again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jenny covered her mouth, cowering into her mother's arms. "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

"Jenny!" Melissa hushed, "It's alright. Jenny, stop! It's okay!"

"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" Jenny sobbed, clutching her mom's T-shirt until her hand turned white.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Dave apologized with watery eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you. He is not going to hurt you again! I promise!"

The parents continued to comfort her daughter, trying to bring her back to reality. They didn't realize how much damage the Joker caused, until now. They thought he hurt her physically, but the emotional was damaged to. All their lives, they tried to bring up Jenny's confidence, come out of her shell; but all of it came crashing down like a tidal wave. It was heartbreaking to see their child in this state. The saddest part was that she was eighteen years old, an adult. But she had the mind of a child. A small, timid, vulnerable child.

They all didn't realize that two police detectives came in the room, rushing to the bed to see what's happening.

"What's wrong?" the male detective asked.

Dave looked at the police detectives with the same saddened eyes. He couldn't explain what happened now. How could he?

The woman detective urged both parents to let go of the girl.

"No!" Melissa cried, holding onto her daughter, who slowly eased her breathing.

"Ma'am, I am Detective Sarah Essen," the woman detective introduced herself, showing off her badge, "and this is my partner Harvey Bullock."

The male detective raised his hand in greeting, "Hey."

"Now would you mind letting go of your daughter, so we can speak to her, please?"

"Are you serious?" Dave asked. "My daughter has been with us no more than six hours. Can't this wait?"

"I am sorry, Sir, but it's procedure," Detective Bullock said with genuine sincerity. He turned back to the mother, "Ma'am."

Melissa didn't want to, but she reluctantly loosened her grip on Jenny, holding her up so she could face the police. Jenny's eyes were still watery, but she managed to calm down and realized her reality.

Sarah pulled up a chair next to Jenny's bed, offering her a warm smile, "Hello Miss Knightly. I am Detective Essen from MCU."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Jenny said defensively.

Sarah Essen chuckled, "Oh no, it's not that at all. We just want to ask you a couple questions about what happened. Now you can decide how you want to be questioned. Would you like to have your parents stay with you, or one of them? Or do you want them to leave? Or would like my partner to leave and we talk, or vice versa? Or are you okay with both of us here? You are free to choose."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Normally, there was a law about questioning minors with an adult present, but Jenny wasn't a minor anymore. However, looking at her frantic state, Jenny needed her family more than ever, right now. Sarah Essen was willing to make an exception and let the girl decide.

Jenny glared at her parents, then at the male detective. No doubt that he knew that she didn't want him to know the details of her weeks with Joker. If Dave was around when she talked about the intimate details, he would get pissed and do things that would keep the whole family from leaving Gotham. However, she didn't want to be alone without her family, and she was very close to her mom than her father, except for MMA. Jenny would tell her mom everything... almost everything. This "Essen" character seemed nice, talking to her wouldn't be too bad. It would be like talking to Cat. Jenny didn't want to admit it out loud, but she missed Cat as her friend.

"I want my mom to stay..." Jenny replied, "and only you can ask me questions."

Melissa let out a sigh, relieved to hear that her daughter wants her here. Dave, however, was about to object the arrangement, but Detective Bullock stated that he wanted to ask him a couple questions as well. After her daughter's reassurance, he reluctantly left with the cop.

"Okay," Essen opened up her pad and ready to take her notes, "You ready?"

Jenny nodded, earning a praise of encouragement from her mother. She was determined to keep Joker in prison. Blackgate prison. She believed that Joker didn't deserve to go to Arkham. He used to scare her by mentioning how he could come out anytime and strangle Kathy when she wasn't looking; or how he can make people do his bidding whenever he wished. He was the King of Arkham. It was time to take his crown away.

"Now, Jenny, I am not going to ask much; but at anytime, you are uncomfortable with anything, please don't hesitate to say so. I just want to know a couple things that are important for the case."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened at Pretty Parlor. What did Lazlo Valentin do to you and Joker?"

Lazlo Valentin. That was the crazy man's name? It didn't matter, Jenny went ahead and explained what happened.

"Well..." Jenny began, "He drugged my water, but Joker drank it and passed out. Pyg knocked me out and took us to his place. I woke up in a cage... and Joker was strapped to a table."

"And then?" Essen asked.

"Then..." Jenny tried not to gag as she said his persona, "Pyg was crazy. He was obsessed! He thought I was perfect! He wanted to perfect Joker with a paddle and wanted me to marry him!"

Melissa and Essen were astonished by the last five words Jenny said. They were on the verge to puke themselves.

"I-I didn't want to, but I knew that if I wanted to keep us safe I had to play along."

Essen perked up and furrowed her brows in confusion, "Us?"

Jenny blinked. Did she say that? She thought she said 'me'.

"Me! I meant me! Pyg showed me his dolls..." Jenny started to tear up again at those victims of Pyg's abuse. They were currently zombies. Could they be saved? Were they going to be okay?

"What... What's going to happen to them? Those people... will they be okay?"

Essen sighed, "As far as I know, they are taken into a clinic where they will be cared for and hopefully get the help they need."

Clinic. Jenny knew that was a polite word for mental institution.

"So what happened after you saw the victims?"

Jenny paused and closed her eyes. Images of herself chatting with Pyg, calling her mom on his cell, Joker jumping and attacking Pyg.

"Joker stuck a knife in Pyg's arm, and the next thing I knew they were wrestling."

"What did you do?"

What did she do? The memory was hazy. She remembered picking up the paddle, but how Joker managed to take it from her was the question. She remembered Pyg on the ground with blood oozing out of his head. He was calling out a name.

_"Mother... Mother... Mother..."_

That name hit Jenny close to home about her relationship with her mother.

"Miss Knightly? Miss Knightly?" Detective Essen called for her attention, but what really pulled her back to reality was her mother squeezing her.

Jenny looked up at her mother.

"You okay, honey? Do you want to stop?" Melissa asked.

Jenny shook her head, "No... I-I'm fine."

Essen nodded, "Okay... Let me ask about the locations. Where did you stay with Joker at the time of your captivity?"

"A lot of places. I'm not _exactly _sure where I was, I am terrible at directions."

"Just as much as you remember. It's okay."

"Um... One was at a warehouse it was about an hour away from Gotham. It felt like an hour. I'm not sure. The Joker blindfolded me when we were on the road."

Essen nodded, "I know what you're talking about. It's the warehouse, Joker exploded?"

"Yes."

Essen wrote down the address, "Anywhere else?"

"Um..." Jenny paused, "There was a factory that used to belong to Sionis."

"The Steel Mill?"

Jenny nodded, "I guess. Batman tried to rescue me at that time, but... Joker was one step ahead... He always is."

"Okay," Essen took down to what Jenny said. "Where else?"

_'Cat's apartment.'_

"In some apartment... It didn't have much of view. I mostly stayed on the couch, because I wasn't feeling well at the time. The Joker got me a doctor to make sure I was feeling better." Jenny snapped her jaw shut, not meaning to say the last part out loud.

Essen furrowed her brows in confusion, "The Joker brought a doctor for you?"

Couldn't lie to the cop, not directly lie, Jenny nodded. She didn't want to throw the doctor under the bus. What the detective was really interested as to why the Joker would risk getting caught and get medical treatment for Jenny. Joker was the type to leave the help die. Jenny was originally a pawn to get the former Dr. Knightly's attention.

"Do you know the doctor's name?"

"Joker called him, Tommy."

"Thomas Elliot," Essen stated.

"You know him?" Melissa asked.

Essen nodded, "Yeah. Last I heard, he's taken to surgery."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock, "What why?"

"I am sorry, Miss Knightly, I don't have authorization to obtain that information. Only family members."

"Well, is he going to be okay?"

Essen sighed, "I honestly don't know, Miss Knightly."

Jenny sniffled, feeling her mother's lips on her head and another squeeze.

"It's okay, sweetie," Melissa cooed her, "It's alright."

Essen cleared her throat, "Okay, as much as you can remember, can you please list them the names of Joker's accomplices for me?"

The first name that came to mind was Frosty. Johnny Frost, Joker's number two guy. He was nice to her, and forgiving when Joker punished him for Jenny. Eight hectic minutes she had to watch Frosty being beaten to death, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt terrible, but at least he had a heart and made her feel better. The thought of throwing him under the bus gave her the same butterflies to her stomach.

"I... I'm terrible at names," Jenny said half-truthfully, hoping Essen can take that as an excuse and move on.

The heartbeat monitor started racing. Jenny inwardly cursed at herself. 'Damn that machine!'

Essen raised a brow at her, catching on to her hesitation, "May I remind you, Miss Knightly, that these are criminals. They need to be put away for what they had done, allowing him to brutally torture you."

"You don't know anything!" Jenny snapped, instantly regretted it. She could care less if she talked back to Holly, but smart mouthing to a cop would put her in cuffs. "I-I'm sorry," her voice softened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are right. I don't know anything about what happened. Once we capture Jok-"

"Criminals!" Melissa butted, "Once they capture the _criminals _that are helping Joker, sweetie, they will make sure that they will never hurt you or anybody again."

Essen furrowed her brows at the mother, who silently shushed her. It's clear that Jenny didn't know that the Joker was out. She supposed that Melissa did it to protect her, trying not to scare her.

Jenny knew that she couldn't get out of this question. She had no choice, but to say the names, "There is one guy. Frosty. He is Joker's number two guy."

"Frosty? As in John Frost?" Essen asked.

Jenny nodded as the detective wrote the name down. She also mentioned Luke Mitchell; Kilson; Holly Robinson (surprisingly, Jenny wasn't guilty throwing her under the bus); Bob and Steve, who were blown to bits by Joker. She skipped Cat's name. She was determined to keep her name out of the notebook. Cat helped her, now it was Jenny's turn to return the favor.

"Okay, Miss Knightly, one last question." The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as the detective asked carefully, "Did... Did the Joker force you into doing anything... you didn't want to do?"

Jenny clenched her jaw, recalling a lot of things he forced on her.

"Don't answer that, Jenny!" Melissa cried, pointing a finger at the detective, "I don't know who you think you are, coming in here, having the audacity to ask that! What kind of question is that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Mrs. Knightly-"

"Did the Joker force you into doing something you didn't want to do?! Of course, he did force her! How could he not? He is a perverted psychopath coming onto a child!"

"Ma'am," Essen raised her hand up with a firm, official voice, "I understand that you are angry, right now, and that you don't want to hear-"

"My husband is right about one thing. You people don't understand. You never had a child taken from you. No, not one child - but_ two. TWO kids._ That piece of SHIT tormented them for his own sick games! He did this to them - to _my _family! Jenny is traumatized! I had to hold her hand as doctors test her to see if she had caught a disease! See them invade my daughter while she is weeping and squeezing my hand! She didn't want anybody touching her the way he did! It will take YEARS for her to get over what she had gone through! Kathy..." Melissa broke down, "My baby girl. With all the hell she had been through this past year."

Essen noticed Jenny burying her face into her arms, knees tucked under her chin, her forearms covering her ears, blocking her mother's words. The girl didn't like her mom's yelling. How could she?

"Mrs. Knightly, let me understand by asking the girl what happened," Essen said calmly. "It's important that she tells me so we could nail him for sexual assault."

"He molested her."

"I understand that," Essen said with a hint of impatience. The mother was going to be the death of her. "But she is eighteen years old, no longer a minor, we can only charge him with sexual assault." She turned back to Jenny, "Miss Knightly?"

Jenny perked her head up when her mother tapped her knee for her attention, "Yes, I'm sorry?"

"I need you to answer me this important question. Did Joker rape you, or touch you inappropriately?"

Jenny looked over at the window nearby her room. How was she going to answer that, when she didn't remember most of the torment. All she could see were fuzzy flashbacks of pain, the screams, the laughter, his scars. All she could see were the scars and yellow teeth. No eye-contact.

"I know this is hard for you. If you like, you can talk to a nurse, or I'll leave you to your mother."

She closed her eyes and vision herself back at the ally, outside of Club Spotlight. She could hear 'Crazy in Love' echoing in her ears. The touch of his soft lips. How could someone so cold could have soft lips. She should've been repulsed by her tongue tasting his yellow teeth. Surprisingly, it tasted the same as white teeth. She tasted mint. Definitely mint. Maybe he chews gum or use Listerine mouthwash.

She groaned, couldn't believe she was thinking about this about a guy who gave her the J scar and lied to her about the bomb around her neck. She could never forgive him for that.

"Miss Knightly?" Essen called for her attention.

"No," Jenny replied, her voice raised into high pitch, "He, um, he didn't."

Melissa widened her eyes in surprise by that response, "Sweetie, he-"

"You weren't there, Mom. He didn't! Sure, he... I mean no! He never does that to me. He only does mind games and pain." Jenny finished with heaving breaths, jumping at the sound of the heart monitor beeping again. "Shit," she whispered, quietly enough so her mother or the detective couldn't hear.

Detective Essen closed her notepad, standing up from her seat, "Okay... I guess that will be all for today. Thank you for your time. I am sure we will meet again for more answers when new questions come up."

"I afraid that won't happen," Melissa stated bluntly, "We are leaving Gotham, today. We are going to put this behind us and move forward with our lives."

"How could we move forward without Kathy?" Jenny asked with the same tone as her mother's, "You seem to forget her quite a lot."

"I didn't forget her!"

"Then why are we leaving her when she is out there?!"

Essen glared at Melissa in disbelief, "You didn't tell her?"

Melissa let out a huff, running her fingers through her hair.

"Tell me what?" Jenny challenged.

"Wait till your father gets here. Then we'll talk."

"Mom-"

"I _said_ we'll talk about this, when your father gets back," Melissa's word was final.

Jenny huffed, no point in arguing with her. Melissa thinks her daughter was stupid, but she didn't have a clue.

"Thank you, Detective Essen. Have a nice day," Melissa said with force politeness.

Essen nodded, "You too. Take care." For that, she quickly left the girl alone with her mother.

**~000~000~000~**

"I am pissed, right now!" Sarah cried, walking with Bullock.

"Why? About what the Joker did to her?" Bullock asked.

"No! The victim's mother! The girl doesn't know about Joker's breakout or what happened to her sister!"

Bullock widened his eyes slightly, but blinked the shock away, "I'm... I'm sure she had a reason not to tell her. I mean, the girl is in a fragile state, right now. Remember what we walked in on?"

Sarah huffed, "I know, but-"

"Let it go, Essen. It's not your place or business anyway. The whole MCU has a bigger fish to catch."

Sarah nodded, knowing that Bullock was right. She couldn't wait to nail that son of bitch for what he had done, especially shooting her new commissioner. She had coffee with Gordon, every morning. They were like best friends. The fact that Sarah had to get coffee by herself for the past two weeks was wrong. It didn't feel right without her buddy around.

But after what happened last night, she was angry but relieved to see Gordon back from the dead; and even happier when Gordon was voted to be the next commissioner. Commissioner Gordon. It had a nice ring to it. Now she was ready to work with again, getting back at that homicidal clown.

"Yes. Lets go find Gordon to know our next move."

Bullock smirked, "Are you sure that's what we're finding him for?"

Sarah frowned as Bullock made kissy noises at her. She scoffed, "Oh, fuck off! We got work to do."

Bullock laughed at the sight of her flushed face. Bullock can see it crystal clear. Essen had a thing for the married man, whether she admitted it or not.

**~000~000~000~**

"Mom," Jenny began.

"Jenny, not now," Melissa snapped, closing the door. She approached the bed, facing her daughter with narrowed eyes, "Why did you lie?"

Jenny blinked, "What?"

"Why did you lie about Joker not forcing you?"

"He didn't, Mom. We didn't do anything. Are you calling me a liar?" Jenny squealed.

Melissa's face softened, "Sweetie, your voice gets pitchy when you lie."

Jenny closed her eyes, knowing that the jig was up.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We kissed, Mom."

Melissa huffed.

"I know that's not what you want to hear, but that's all he did... in a... odd, affectionate kind of way."

Melissa casted a disapproving glare at her, making the girl gaze down on her knees. "Jenny, what he did to you, to us was not affectionate. I can't believe you said that. I know there's more to this story, and once we get the results from that rape kit."

"Mom, why are you so sure that I am not pure?"

"Because I know that you aren't, Jenny!" Mom cried.

The room grew cold, and the tension had risen. Jenny could feel the chill bumps rising from her skin. Her face contorted into a scared one.

"W-What... What makes you-"

"Don't try it, Jennifer. I love you, but I hate the lies. This lie ends now."

Jenny closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears leaking through.

"I know that you had sex, before you came here."

Jenny bit her lip, gazing down at her knees, refusing to see her mother's eyes. "How?"

"I found birth control pills in your room, Bruce's guest room. I didn't want to believe that my sweet girl was doing it..."

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know," Jenny quickly covered her mouth, couldn't believe she said that.

"Oh, really?" Melissa put a hand on her hip, "Could you care to enlighten me?"

Jenny sniffled, didn't want to say a word.

"How long - Look at me, Jennifer Rose."

Jenny gazed up at her mother immediately.

"How long have you been sexual active?"

Jenny hesitantly told the truth. She told her everything about her lover, a guy she met in MMA class. How they go out without Melissa or Dave looking. How her first time was at her birthday in a Disneyworld hotel. The last time was the week after that. They only did it three times. She told Melissa how he would never agree to have sex with her, unless she gave the okay. It the most special night of her life. Two lovers coming together as one. Jenny was scared how her mother reacted, but it felt good to finally come clean with the secret she kept for so long. Melissa and Dave won't be reluctant to call the cops, but Jenny won't let them. She was eighteen years old when they did it. She can refuse to press charges, and there was nothing her parents could do about it. What they did together was nothing to be sorry about. It was consensual.

The last time Melissa checked, Jenny's lover was currently out of town with family issues; and there was no telling whether he was true to his word and coming back.

"Mom..." Jenny asked nervously. "Please say something."

Melissa had been strangely quiet. She was listening, really listening. Something that Melissa failed to do, when they were in Florida.

"Were you guys using protection?" Melissa asked.

Jenny bit her lip, while nodding, "We used a condom the first two times. The last time, I used Plan B."

"I can't condone what you did, you know that right?"

Tears watered the girl's eyes, "I'm sorry, Mom... Pl-Please don't hate me."

Melissa finally looked at her daughter, before Jenny could realize it, she was pulled into a hug. Sobs were made between the two.

"No... I could never hate you, Jenny," Melissa muffled against Jenny's hair. She pulled back, cupping her daughter's face, so she was looking at her, "Don't ever think that. You are my little girl, whether you wasted your virtue or not. But more importantly, I love you."

Jenny sniffled, "And I love you, Mom. So much."

"But I must be honest... I am disappointed."

Jenny let out a sob. She knew it. She let her mother down.

"But not much at you, mostly at myself." Melissa shook her head, "I should've done more."

"Mom, you had some much on your plate!"

"I was paying attention to your father and sister, I forgot that you have needs too. I practically failed you as the parent. Right now... You need family support more than ever."

Jenny sniffled, feeling snot dripping from her stuffy nose with all the crying, "I don't know how I can anymore. I close my eyes and see... _him_."

"Honey... what this man has done to you... was terrible. He had stolen weeks of your life that you can never give back... but the best thing - the best punishment you can give him... is to happy."

"How can I be happy? After everything that's happened?"

"We'll find a way. You, me, your father..."

"Kathy in spirit."

Melissa widened her eyes, her mouth agape, clearly loss for words. Did Jenny said what she thought she said?

"I know she's dead, Mom. I can see it by the look on yours and Dad's face. I am not an idiot, Mom, I know."

Melissa bit her lower lip. She really wished that Dave was here, but it didn't matter anyway. Jenny knew more than her parents gave her credit. Melissa was impressed but sad too.

Jenny pulled her mother into a hug as she broke down into tears. Melissa hoarsely whispered more apologies. All Jenny could do was sat there, rubbing her back. Jenny wasn't crying anymore. She was out of tears.

Eventually, Dave returned with Bruce beside him. Judging the sight, Dave figured that Melissa told Jenny about her sister without him. He joined the hug and cried with his wife.

Bruce Wayne stood by the door and watched the broken family. He dropped by, only to listen on the private conversation between the mother and daughter. There were things that fathers shouldn't hear unintentionally. He had to lure him away from the door so he won't her daughter's exploits with an old boyfriend.

He noticed Jenny's eyes at him. She reached her arm out for his, offering him love and comfort. Against his best interests to decline and leave them be, he could never say no to the sweet face. He approached the family cautiously, careful not to disturb. But that fear was quickly dismissed when Dave wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Jenny wrapped her arm around his waist. They hold onto each other, picturing Kathy with them with a smile on her face. They had a feeling that she's with them now, smiling. In Heaven. In peace.

**~000~000~000~**

_"Aww, finally a breeze!"_

_The man in specs looked over at his beloved. They two were sitting on folding chairs, watching the sunset behind the ocean."_

_I can never have time to see a sunset like this," his beloved sighed in awe, curling her toes into the sand, interlocking her hands with his. "__It's beautiful."_

_"I agree... but not as beautiful as you," he smiled._

_S__he scoffed, "You are a cheesy romantic, you know that?"_

_He chuckled, "But you love it anyway."_

_She giggled, turning her attention back to the ocean. It was getting dark. They needed to go back to their home. However, the man had a plan. A wonderful way to end the day. He got up from his chair and got down on one knee, still holding onto his beloved hand."_

_Then I suppose you will call this cheesy as well, yes?"_

_She looked down and nearly fainted at the sight of that vintage engagement ring inside the box._

_"Kathryn Noelle Knightly," he began._

_His beloved covered her mouth, tears were welling up in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk for she was utterly speechless._

_"I know we rushed things and left the city in complicated circumstances, and this might be too soon for us. But I want you in my life, for the rest of my life. You are the only one who would make me breathe again. Make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"_

_Teardrops landed on her palm that was covering her parted lips. All she could do was nod and hold out her left hand for his, allowing him to slip on the ring._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Yes!" she finally spoke, "Yes, Jonathan! Absolutely a hundred percent yes!" She giggled and bounced in her chair excitedly as the ring stayed in her third finger. That's when it dawned on her. "I'm engaged!"_

_"We're engaged," he corrected._

_"We're engaged! We're engaged, Jonathan!"_

_He pulled her into his arms, picking her up and spinning her around. They were engaged. They were getting married in the Sunshine State. The man's first question was confirmed. The proposal was cheesy, but they loved it anyway._

_"I forgive you, Jonathan," she whispered in his ear._

_BANG!_

_..._

Jonathan opened his eyes with a gasp, remembering the gunshot.

He was no longer at the docks with Kathryn nor Alberto. He was in a hospital. At least, he thought it was the hospital. Why was he here? He got shot... twice. Why wasn't he dead? More importantly, where was Kathryn?

"Jonathan."

The soft voice captured his attention. He turned to see that mesmerizing vision next to his heart monitor. She was holding his hand that had the IV insterted in him.

"Hey..." she offered him a smile, "You're going to be okay."

The weight of worry was lifted from his shoulders. He squeezed her hand tightly, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them.

He blinked seeing that Kathryn was not there. He looked down at his IV hand that grasping on the bar of the hospital bed tightly. It was a dream. She wasn't there.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Jonathan turned to the other side to see an elderly nurse by the IV bag.

"It's time for your medication, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter? He remember using an alias on the run. At the heat of the moment, the first thing that came to mind when making up a name, regrettably, was Harry Potter. Every time he had to show the fake ID, people will ask him about the book character. How funny it was to have the name. They joked if Jonathan had possess the lightning scar. He wasn't a fan of the series, but Kathy did say that he reminded him of that character. That's where the name came from.

Kathryn? Where was she?

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but the air mask kept him from speaking, only breathing. He reached his hand to his face to pull the mask off.

The nurse widened her eyes in protest, "Sir, you must keep that on."

"Where is she?" He demanded roughly. "Where is Kathryn?"

"Sir, you need to-" she was interrupted by the heart monitor that was beeping rapidly.

"Kathryn! KATHRYN!" Crane called out to her. "Where is she?!"

The nurse didn't answer him. Instead, she paged for assistance. Doctors came in, sedating the frantic patient. He was calling her name, even when they put him back to sleep.

**A/N: I hate to disappoint some of you, but sorry that Joker isn't in this chapter. He is only mentioned. However, he is not forgotten. How could he be? **

**Yay! Jonathan is alive. How did he get to a hospital when the police was too late to save him and Kathy? Is he in Gotham General? How did Alberto get caught by the police? Did Jonathan's men find him and Kathy, or someone else? What happened to Kathy's body? How would Jonathan react to Kathy's death? **

**Surprise about how Jenny reacted? Well, her parents did make it obvious. But you are going to see a bigger reaction when Jenny finds out about Joker's escapade. ****Also she is not a virgin! She lost it before Kathy! And the worst part is that Melissa knew about it. Who is Jenny's lover? You'll find that out in the future. But I will say this guy is from the comics, but not introduced in the movie.**

**Jenny tried to protect Selina Kyle and Frosty, and considering them to be her friend. Could it have anything to do with Stockholm Syndrome?**

**Sad moment when Bruce admitted about planning to propose to Kathy. Talk about heartbreak. I am a terrible person, I know.**

**Let me introduce the two police detectives - Tommy Lee Jones as Detective Bullock and Elizabeth Mitchell as Sarah Essen. In the comics, Essen and Gordon were married, but in the movie, Gordon was married to Barbara. How would that interesting paring play out? I ship Gordon/Essen, in my opinion.**

**I finally got to watch Suicide Squad, and I have to say I love/hate the movie all at once. I love the characters! They were in incredible as if they were that character. The movie was hilarious, the ending made a man next to me squeal like a little girl. What I don't like was how Joker was hardly in the movie. I understand that it's not about him, but they cut off the best Joker quote in the movie "I can't wait to show you my toys" That was disappointing. I hope that when the DVD comes out, there will be an extended edition with more Joker.**

**I am thinking about writing a SS fanfic, after this book. Thinking about it. I have other stories that need to be finished too. I got the plot all set. But I am in debate. I want to write a Hades/OC OUAT fanfic as well, that plot is set as well. I am down to two in still debating. The OC for my future OUAT fanfic is Nattie from my Hercules fanfic. If you haven't read the story, I encourage you all to check it out.**

**Now onto thanking the readers.**

**Hope10, Guest, LadyRedStar, DRAGONRULZ, Hannah Solo, x ToxXik x, waterlily91, grapejuice101, LitlleRainCloud, and PasoFinnLovrr for reviewing. Also thank you readers who favorite or followed this story. You guys ROCK!**


	57. Chapter 57: The Dawn is Coming

**Chapter 57: The Dawn is Coming**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked her.

Jenny casted him a glare, silently asking if he was joking. What kind of question was that?

"I'm sorry. That was a ludicrous question. I know that you're not-"

"I don't know if I'm okay," Jenny admitted. "To be honest... I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"You will," Bruce gave her some assurance by taking her hand and squeezing it lovingly. Jenny offered him a quick smile, before returning the squeeze.

Bruce convinced the parents to get something to eat for themselves, that he'll look after Jenny. The parents were reluctant, but Jenny assured them that she'll be fine.

"I should be asking you the same question," Jenny said. "Are you okay?"

Bruce paused, thinking about Kathy. Her smile, her laugh, her face - all taken away by this madman. All because he was too stubborn to turn himself in.

"She did everything she could to find you, you know," Bruce told her. "I mean everything."

"I know. Mom and Dad told me that she was working with Batman."

"That's right. They have been working together."

"He saved my life... and I never got a chance to thank him."

Bruce suppressed a chuckle, "Well, I am sure he knows your appreciation."

"Yeah, but I would feel a lot better if I said it to him."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"What is going to happen?" Jenny asked.

Bruce sighed, "Well... I arranged you and your parents a flight back to Florida, this afternoon. Staying here is not an option anymore."

"They... They said they don't know where Kathy's body is."

Bruce closed his eyes, the last thing he wanted to talk about was a body, specifically Kathy's body.

"Do you think she's really dead?"

"Jenny, the police said that she and Crane were under fatal. There was a lot of blood at the scene enough for two people."

The girl perked up.

"Just because there weren't any bodies-"

"Whoa! Wait!" Jenny interrupted, "Crane? As in Jonathan Crane?"

"You didn't know?" Bruce asked.

"Know that Dr. Crane is involved in the mad shooting? No!" her voice squealed. "I can't believe it!"

Bruce took a moment to analyze Jenny's body language and facial expression with narrowed eyes. He was surprised that Jenny didn't know about Crane's persona. Although, he shouldn't be surprised. Jenny's parents or Kathy didn't break everything down to her.

"The police looked through your cellphone," Bruce began. "It was in Joker's possession when he got arrested."

"I'm surprised he still had it."

"But... the police found text messages and phone calls between you and Crane."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. That's right."

"So you have been talking to him for almost a year, during and after his relationship with Kathy," Bruce declared.

"Yeah. He used to be my shrink."

"Your shrink?"

"Yeah..." Jenny sighed, "This is so embarrassing."

"Jenny... I was planning to be your brother-in-law."

That comment gained a sharp stare from Jenny. She looked surprised but sympathetic towards Bruce. If Kathy was alive, and the couple got married, Jenny would've welcomed Bruce into the family... once she gets over her crush on him. However, it was too late to pop the question, now that Kathy was dead.

"I want us to have a relationship when you can tell me anything with no shame. Just like your relationship with Kathy, only... leave out the feminine parts out, please."

Jenny giggled, "Um... To tell you the truth, Bruce..." Jenny cleared her throat, becoming serious, "I didn't have that relationship with Kathy anymore. We never did for a while. Nobody understood what has happened to me... what I went through."

"Maybe if you let us in and talk about your troubles with Joker-"

"It's not just about Joker, Bruce. It's about... what I struggled with... before I came here."

Bruce leaned back against his chair, perked up in interest, "What happened?"

Jenny sighed, "I was a fat kid, Bruce. You have seen old pictures of me with a double chin."

"You're not fat."

Jenny scoffed, "Thanks, but that's not how I look at it... I was very jealous of Kathy. Very jealous. I didn't have much friends as her..." Her eyes began to water, "I didn't have a guy looking at me as you and Crane looked at her. She was very pretty, very bright..." She sniffled, "Educated... skinny."

"Jenny-"

"I was very insecure about myself. I had no one to turn to. I could never tell Mom much, because she had a lot to deal with. Although, we were very close. She helps me with my homework... _Helped_. Mom and Kathy helped me with papers and tests, because I wasn't very good at them, especially science and math."

Bruce seeing Jenny about to cry, was like looking at himself in the mirror. That was the exact reflection of himself when he tries to toughen up his emotions, especially with his troubled past.

"But I could never... tell anyone anything. If I did, I would add a lot of burden on their shoulders, or look at me like I was crazy. But Crane didn't. He never pushed me away..."

"He saw you."

"Yeah, in the most embarrassing way possible. It was back last summer, while Dr. Crane and Kathy were together. Kathy brought him to the house, introduce him to the family. I didn't expect Kathy to ever bring a boyfriend in the house... ever! I think she was embarrassed of us."

Bruce chuckled, remembering how he begged Kathy for him to meet her parents, but she denied that immediately, every time. She was very sneaky when flying back home for Jenny's graduation without Bruce noticing, for he wanted to meet and support Jenny.

"I didn't know how to talk to guys much, so I distanced myself. I would either be at MMA practice or in my room."

"So how did he convince you to be your shrink?"

Jenny sighed, staring down at her folded hands, "One night, when I thought everyone was asleep, I went downstairs to have..." Jenny paused, realizing where the story was headed. She immediately dismissed it, and said that it was nothing, but Bruce won't have any of that.

"Don't you dare, Jenny, you were doing so well."

"I know, but-"

"Whatever it is, I won't judge you. You have to believe that. I can't be as bad as losing your virginity before Kathy."

Jenny widened her eyes, avoiding eye contact. Her cheeks was flushed, "Y-You know a-about that?"

"I overheard you and Mrs. Knightly talking."

"Did you tell Dad?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. In fact, I tried to distance him from the room as much as possible."

"Really?"

Bruce nodded.

Jenny smiled slightly, "T-Thank you. If he heard then he would have a cow. Both of them were convinced that Joker raped me."

"Did he?"

Jenny ran her fingers through her head, "I honestly don't know..." Her mind quickly gained flashbacks of the torture Joker put her through. It was like a black and white movie. She clenched her fists into her hair, wincing in pain through her skull, trying to force the images out of her head.

"Jenny?" Bruce thought against the idea of touching her. He heard from the cops that she was freaking out early when Dave was trying to give her a napkin. He waited for Jenny to return to reality on her own.

Eventually, Jenny cooled down, smoothing sections that was stick out from where her fingers roughed up the waves of her hair.

"Jenny?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine. It passed," Jenny assured him, exhaling softly.

Bruce nodded, "Good... Would you mind returning the favor by talking to me about what happened with Crane?"

Jenny groaned, knowing that she couldn't get out of this, just like how she couldn't get out of telling Mom how she lost her virginity.

"Okay... I wanted to lose weight, just like Kathy. MMA was making me fit, but the sport was gaining me muscles instead of losing the pounds."

"Don't tell me," Bruce realized where this conversation was headed, "You have been taking diet pills."

"I couldn't do the diet thing like avoid bread and carbs. I didn't have the will power to do that, so I didn't have a choice! That night..." Jenny paused to take a deep breath, "I decided to have a midnight snack and take my daily pills. Crane was sleeping on the couch so I had to be quiet."

"But you weren't quiet enough."

"No. He woke up..." Out of nowhere, Jenny giggled something to herself. Bruce asked what was funny, but Jenny quickly dismissed it, changing the subject. "Anyway, he caught me with a big carton of macaroni salad, chocolate ice cream, Sunny D, and a small jar of my pills. He noticed that I was taking more than I should, and when he asked if Mom knew I was taking them, he could immediately tell I was lying. I broke down and begged him not to tell."

"Did he?"

Jenny shook her head, "He didn't. He didn't even tell Kathy. Instead, we talked all night." She sighed sadly, sniffling her runny nose, "He understood. What it's like to be alone. What it's like to have no one by your side. He and Kathy were leaving tomorrow, so he gave me his number to call him if I wanted to talk. He said that it doesn't matter if I'm asleep, don't hesitate to call."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Stuff," Jenny stated, not giving away anything specific. Bruce knew that he couldn't push her. He was thankful that the girl was talking instead of pushing him away.

"Did you talk about... things your parents don't know about?"

"My overeating habits. He said that when I eat more than I should, I am really stuffing in emotion that I refused to say out loud. He's right. I do keep things to myself."

"Did he help you?"

"I stopped when I talked, and that's when I lose the weight. But things went awkward after his breakup with Kat. I feared that he never wanted me to talk to me again... but during that time, I met _him." _Jenny smiled at the mention of the _him_ character.

"Your mystery guy?"

Jenny nodded.

"How did you meet him?"

"We ran into each other one day. I returned his wallet, he dropped. We met again at MMA class. He was new, so Coach paired me up with him so I can help him learn the ropes." Jenny paused, giving Bruce direct eye contact, "Look... I can't tell you the whole story. All I know is that he left and promised that he'll come back."

"Do you think he will come back?"

Jenny sighed, "A part of me wanted to hold on and say that he is... but after what's happened... I don't think I believe that anymore."

"So you went back to talking to Crane?"

"Only one time. A week before I came here."

"Why did you come to Gotham, Jenny?" Bruce asked suddenly.

Jenny glared at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I am serious, Jen," Bruce leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at her as if he was interrogating a criminal, only he refused to use brutality. "Why did you decide to come here?"

From the look on her face, the question clearly caught her off guard.

"I... I told you I wanted-"

"I know what you said about visiting your sister, but I don't believe it anymore. There are many ways to get in contact with her, you could've talked to her at home. She visited you during your graduation, you couldn't be missing your sister that much."

Jenny turned away, eyes glued to her folded hands, knees tucked underneath her chin.

Bruce sighed and said softly, "Jenny... I know that this isn't any of my business."

"It's not," Jenny grumbled.

"But I care about you too much. Even if..." Bruce paused with hesitation, "Kathy isn't here... I still want to be close to you and your parents as if you are my family... You are my family now, Jenny. Please, Jenny, just tell me."

"My life sucks, Bruce," Jenny admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" Bruce pressed.

Jenny took a deep breath, before she spoke slowly and quietly, "Ever since Kathy left Florida, I thought people will start looking at me for a change... I thought that attention will be on me. But that wasn't the case. My old friends and teachers constantly ask how she was doing in Gotham. My Mom would rather stalk her every move than watch me fight tournaments. She and Dad would fight... constantly about her. Every night, they were screaming, waking up the neighbors. It's like I have been sucked into a darker hole. I craved company. Someone who could see me and not my sister for once! I thought Jason could be that person!"

Bruce made a mental note of the name of Jenny's lover. He watched as Jenny began crying once more.

"We did talk. We did have sex. He knew my mistakes, and he accepted them. Not like Mom and Dad. Mostly Mom wants me to have a perfect child. She breathes down Kathy's neck to be that Mary Poppins character. I thought being the perfect child will gain their attention, but it didn't. But Jason didn't care if I was perfect. He didn't... And I loved him for it... But he left too! Just like my friends at school! And Kathy who would rather live high in the rich than spend time with her sister! My parents would fight and fight, until I had to run! I have no one! I didn't have anyone pushing me to be who I could be. To see how I can be my own person. But I don't! And because of that my life is SHIT!"

Jenny clenched her fist, "Sometimes... Sometimes I wished I lived far away. Where I can meet people who would see me and not Kathy. Sometimes... I wished I could just end it all and jump off a bridge... Sometimes I wished that Kathy have never left. Life wouldn't be so bad if she didn't. But other times... I wished I was born the only child! That would make my life a whole lot better!" Jenny covered her mouth, couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. She could only say these things to Jason and Jonathan. Bruce was neither one. He was Kathy's boyfriend for crying out loud.

"I-I'm sorry," Jenny stammered out her apology, "I honestly didn't know what-"

Bruce quickly dismissed her apology, "You said that your parents fight... just how much?"

Jenny sighed, "Enough for me to hear that they're getting a divorce." Bruce blinked in shock, but his face stayed neutral. "I had it with the drama. I was so sick of being pushed away all the time. I had to get away."

"You could've gone to MMA camp."

"That was in Florida. I needed to get _away_. I needed time away from Florida - away from the BS. I thought Gotham would be a good place for it. You were so nice to me. So welcoming. You, Rachel, Lacey, Alfred..." Jenny trailed off, realizing one person who Joker brutally injured. "Oh my God. Alfred!" She widened her eyes, glaring at Bruce pleadingly, "H-How-How is he-"

"He's fine," Bruce assured her. "He had been in a coma, but he's wide awake and stronger than ever."

Jenny sighed with relief, leaning back against the bed, putting a pillow over her head, "At least one thing goes right."

"Jenny," Bruce removed the pillow from her face, sitting right by her. "You might think I don't understand you, but I do."

Jenny nodded, but her face said that she doesn't buy it. "Yeah, okay."

"I mean it, Jenny. I do. My parents died right in front of me, and I did a lot of things (I was not proud of) to get away from the hurt and pain."

Jenny's face softened, "Like what?"

Bruce shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I don't want you to think that you are alone in this. You have your parents (who love you, and would risk dying in this city for you). I know you might think they don't love as much as Kathy, but that's far from the truth. You know what Kathy confessed to me?"

Jenny didn't reply, but she didn't protest. She allowed him to answer.

"She says she's mad how your mom talks about how special you are."

Jenny's face softened, "Really?"

"Yeah. She would say how sweet you are, how responsible you are, how you gained common sense. She almost mentioned how Dad talks constantly how you kicked ass in MMA."

That comment earned a giggle.

"How he wished that Kathy would take fight classes like you do. Kathy basically said that you were the favorite child, no doubt."

Jenny lowered her head, now ashamed how she threw her parents under the bus like that. She hoped that Bruce won't say a word to them about it.

"You also have me, Alfred, Rachel - you got everyone around you. I know this is hell, right now. But it will get better. The night is darkest just before the dawn, but dawn is coming."

Jenny's lips twitched a smile, only briefly, "Hey... That last part is good. You should use it."

"Too late," Bruce grumbled, "I stole it from Dent."

Jenny burst out into laughter. Bruce laughed with her. They continued laughing and hugging it out. They may not be family by blood or in-law, but that was okay. They were still family, no matter what. At that moment, Jenny stopped looking at him as a potential crush. She saw a brother. A brother to depend on and protect.

**~000~000~000~**

Harvey and Lacey left with Gordon, clearly flabbergasted by what the new commissioner told them. After what they learned, this changes everything. What they thought about Joker. Everything to know about him.

As they were walking down the halls, they spotted a smug man with a cane in his hand.

"Oh, great, more trouble to deal with," Lacey folded her arms, giving the mob boss the cold stare.

"Ah, Lacey," Maroni cooed, "So nice to see you again. And Mr. Dent, you are alive and well... Shame."

"You son of a bitch," Harvey grumbled. "I am glad that someone did a real number on you."

Maroni frowned. He did look like a mess. Black eye, bruised face, and a broken leg. Batman beat him pretty badly.

"Dent," Gordon warned.

"Congratulations on the new promotion, Commissioner," Maroni said with false sweetness. "Good men like you should know how to handle the craziness going on out there. It's too much."

"Well then, maybe you should've thought of that, before you let the clown out of the box."

Maroni chuckled, "From what I told your men, I did no such thing. I attempted to bring the clown down as much as you."

"And look where that got you?!" Lacey snapped, "Dead partners and humiliation."

"Lets not forget that pretty friend of yours. The sweetheart's sister," Maroni clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "Shame what happened to her. But... she should've thought of it before getting involved with the crazy."

Lacey wanted to rip his head off as much as Harvey, "You son of a bitch-" She was pulled back by Harvey.

"Are you done, Maroni?" Gordon demanded.

"I am, but you aren't," Maroni replied. "Do you want him?"

Gordon stepped forward, "Excuse me?"

"The clown. Do you want him?" Maroni repeated, refusing to say the madman's name.

"Do we want Joker's head on a platter?" Harvey asked rhetorically. "Doesn't everyone, including you?"

"Keep your sarcastic trap shut, Dent. Do you want to find that piece of shit, or not?"

Gordon put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the smug boss, one of the three crime lords standing and breathing. Maroni, Lau, and Chechen, who had no problem with the clown.

"Where is he, Maroni?" Gordon demanded.

"I can tell you where he will meet the Chechen this afternoon."

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny's parents were in the cafeteria with Alfred, eating Subway. Alfred was allowed to dress and leave the hospital. Release papers were signed, and he's ready to go at anytime. But the butler wasn't leaving, just yet. He was keeping the parents company, ordered by Bruce Wayne. It was so good to work again.

"You sure you don't want a bite, Alfred?" Dave asked softly.

Alfred shook his head, "No, Sir. You need the food more than I do."

Dave nodded, without saying a word. He and Melissa were reluctant to order some food. They had Alfred give the guy their order, for they were too distraught over losing their eldest child. They were forced to eat for their strength.

Melissa was playing with her salad with a fork, still loss for words, until another person joined their table.

"Bruce!" She cried in shock, "Why aren't you with-"

"She's fine," Bruce stated, sitting down across from her, "There are guards out front. She insisted on taking a shower."

"Again?" Dave asked.

Bruce nodded.

Dave sighed, "Okay. How is she holding up?"

"Okay," Bruce stated. "She is doing better than all of us combined."

"Maybe," Melissa scooted back from the table, "Maybe I should go check on her."

"Mrs. Knightly, I assure you. She is fine," Bruce grumbled.

Melissa perked up, "How could she be fine? She lost her sister!"

Dave rolled his eyes tiredly, "Melissa-"

"Don't 'Melissa' me, Dave!"

"Mrs. Knightly," Alfred joined the conversation, "It has been difficult-"

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Melissa snapped, then quickly realized who she was yelling at. Normally, she wouldn't be disrespectful to elderly people, but she was pushed to her limit combined with lack of sleep. "I'm... I'm sorry, Alfred."

"No offense taken to heart, Madame."

"So when do we leave?" Dave asked Bruce, changing the subject.

"Four o'clock sharp," Bruce stated.

"Good. The sooner we leave this pathetic city, the better."

"When you leave... can you do something for me?"

Dave nodded, "Absolutely. After what you have done for us, right, Mel?"

Melissa nodded in agreement, "Of course. What is it?"

Bruce sighed, leaning forward with his elbows, resting on the table, "Take good care of Jenny."

Dave and Melissa blinked, taking back by his demand.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked with a disbelief laugh.

"I mean... be there for her. She deserves that."

"And you think we don't?" Melissa asked, clearly offended.

"If I may be so bold-"

"No, you may not! I don't know what you two were talking about in the room." Melissa snapped, "But how dare you!? How dare you think that we don't-"

"And maybe you should stop putting her in the dark for so long."

"That's enough, Master Wayne," Alfred hissed.

"I would listen to your butler," Melissa warned, "Shut your mouth."

"Why didn't you tell her about Crane?" Bruce demanded.

The parents paused, not replying right away.

"The man almost killed your eldest daughter with a fear gas. Don't you think that maybe Jenny should get an idea to who she is talking to?"

"Jenny never talks to that son of a bitch!" Melissa said defensively. "She avoided him in the house! She hides in her room all day when he was there that summer!"

"She talks to him," Bruce stated, earning disbelief looks from the parents and Alfred. "She has been talking to him for months."

"She... She never told us this," Dave said softly.

"Did you tell her?" Melissa asked.

"No. I thought it would be best if her parents told her themselves that she has been talking to the insane who almost killed Kathy." Bruce moved on to a different question, "Did she also tell you that she is abusing diet pills?"

Another stunned silence from the pair.

"Or that her Christmas wish is to have a nose piercing, but refuse to do it, because she knows you don't approve? Or that she knows that you two are getting a divorce?" Bruce pressed.

"A divorce?! What?! I don't know what she is telling you!" Melissa demanded angrily. "But our marriage is none of her concern. We're not getting a divorce."

"Melissa," Dave placed a hand over hers, "Stop."

"Dave and I don't yell," Melissa said with false sweetness.

"It's okay."

"We _don't _yell!" Melissa hissed, looking like she was about to explode at any minute.

"She overheard you two saying it," Bruce stated. "Yelling about it to be precise!"

Dave sighed, "Look... Melissa and I have been talking about it."

"Dave!" Melissa protested.

"But we were planning on telling the girls when it's confirmed. We didn't mean for Jenny to hear it herself and made her feel..." Dave trailed off, rubbing his temples.

"Did you know why she really ran away from Florida?"

Alfred blinked, clearly flabbergasted of his employer's rant, "Master Bruce, I don't think-"

"So she could get away from her heartbreak, the drama between you two, and-"

"Whoa! What heartbreak?" Dave demanded, "Jenny doesn't have a boyfriend!"

Melissa sighed with recognition on her face that made Dave snapped.

"You knew?! Without telling me, Mel?!"

"Your wife is right, Sir," Bruce whispered, "You and your wife don't know what's going on with Jenny, and do you know why? It's because you don't know your own daughter."

Dave was clearly offended as much as Melissa, "Bruce, I appreciate your concern with Jenny, but I believe we know her just fine. You are not her father-"

"I never said I was."

"We give her what she wants. We give her love, a roof over her head, food - everything she needs we give it to her."

"You don't give her the respect she deserves. You underestimate her as the sweet infant who can't be treated like a grown adult! She is an adult! An eighteen year old girl, not eight! She needs -_ wants_ her parents now for support! She wants to grow! She feels alone! Even when you are there in the house with her, she feels alone!" Bruce took a deep breath, noticing stares from people around the table. To be honest, he really don't give a damn.

He leaned in closer in a hushed tone, "All I'm saying is that if she continues feeling unsafe and unwanted, she will try leaving again, and you know she will. Maybe the next time, she might fly out of the country."

That statement paled the pair's faces.

"I'm not going to let that happen, and you two won't that either." Bruce stood abruptly from his seat, "I am going to call the plane early. And while I am gone, I suggest you think about what to do next. Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Knightly."

Bruce left the cafeteria, not noticing the butler following him and calling his name. The billionaire stopped abruptly, his eyes met then double take at the widescreen TV nearby. It had Nygma's face on television with Mike Engel. A long banner across titled - "The Identity of the Batman Revealed".

"Master Bruce?" Alfred noticed what Bruce was looking at, and immediately stood right by him to watch. "Say... Is that the man, Miss Knightly treated in Arkham?"

Bruce didn't respond, listening to Nygma intently, waiting for the reveal, waiting to hear the shocked gasps from the people when they know the truth.

_"Harvey Dent didn't want to give into this maniac," _Mike began interviewing him, "_Do you think you know better than him?"_

_"I strongly believe that once the Batman is revealed he might see things a bit differently."_

The phone started ringing, interrupting the conversation.

_"It looks like it's time to take a few calls," _Mike pushed a button, "_Hello caller, you are on the air."_

_"Hello, Mr. Engel, this is Harvey Dent speaking," _the caller identify himself.

Edward cleared his throat, adjusting his tie nervously.

Mike chuckled, "_Harvey, we are just talking about you. I have been meaning to talk to you about what happened-"_

_"I will like to say something to Nygma, Mike. If you don't mind?" _Harvey asked.

Mike waved, ushering Harvey to continue, "_Yes, by all means, say it. What's the message?"_

_"Thank you, Mike. Um... Nygma," _Harvey's voice grew deeper as if he was getting a cold, "_Have you gone mad again?"_

Mike and Edward blinked, taking back by that question.

_"Uh," _Edward chuckled, "_I can assure, Mr. Dent, I have not gone, as you would like to call it, 'mad'."_

_"Then what are you doing? Do you know what's going to happen if you expose the Dark Knight? What this will do to this city?"_

_"You heard the clown, Dent! He wants Batman's head on a platter! People will die if we waste more time! Cops are either killed or injured. The mayor was killed! The former commissioner was killed! Dr. Knightly was killed!"_

"_Yes," Mike interrupted in a melancholy tone, "It was a tragedy to lose the good doctor in Arkham, also known as the girlfriend of Bruce Wayne. On behalf of GCN and myself, I wish him and her family our deepest condolences. It's going to take some time to overcome this tragic loss."_

_"That is exactly my point, Mike!" Edward argued._

...

Meanwhile, Jenny emerged from the shower, dressed up in a red hoodie and blue jeans. It was hot to be wearing heavy clothing, but it was the only way to cover the scars. She was bored to death, so she turned on the TV. The first thing that popped up was the GCN channel. She also saw a thing banner across the screen stated that Batman was going to be revealed. She turned up the volume and sat down on the bed, listening intently.

_"Why should we suffer anymore losses by protecting this vigilante?!"_

_"It is a tragedy," _Dent retorted, during the phone call, "_But that's not why you are turning him in, you are doing it because you're scared. Scared of what Joker is going to do."_

_"You think I am the only one? People almost died! You and your girlfriend almost got killed?! We got no mayor! Things are worse than ever!"_

_"Yes, they are. The night is darkest just before the dawn... but I promise you... The dawn is coming."_

Jenny smiled, recalling how Bruce Wayne said it to her. She have to admit the way Harvey Dent said the quote was better than Bruce's. It gave her comfort, hope. She wished that there were more good people like Bruce, Harvey, Kathy, Gordon, and Batman... especially Batman. She would say Kathy, but her sister refused to take self defense classes. How stupid was that. Even if she was in heaven, she wouldn't regret that decision.

_"One day," _Dent continued, "_Batman will have to answer the laws he has broken; but to us, not to this madman."_

Edward nodded, and Mike seemed teary eye from the sweet speech Harvey put together.

"_Wow, that is uplifting," _Edward commented, "_And very touching."_

From that tone of voice, Jenny knew what it meant.

_"But I am doing everyone a favor, especially for that little girl."_

How dare he? How dare he speaks for her? Doesn't she have a say? She wanted to call and argue that narcissist piece of garbage, but there were two issues with that situation. One: she doesn't do well on TV. Two: she doesn't know the GCN phone number.

_"Do you really think that Joker will stop if you do this? Do you really think he'll keep his word?"_

Edward huffed, "_Well, at least, we have one scum to worry about."_

Suddenly, an angry woman took over Harvey's call, it sounded familiar.

_"Listen, you son of a bitch! If you do this, I swear to GOD I will FIND YOU!"_

_"Lacey," _Harvey's voice was in the background, "_Give me the phone."_

_"Do you hear me? I will find you!"_

_"Okay!" _Mike said with a grin, "_Let's move onto the next caller! Thank you for your time, Mr. Dent. If you want to talk about what happened during your abduction, please let me-"_

_"FIND YOU!" _Lacey cried.

Mike hung up then chuckled with Nygma, "Women."

Edward nodded, but his face was paled. He didn't want to show it but he was nervous by that threatening call, "_Aye. Women."_

Jenny rolled her eyes as Mike stated that the show will return after commercial.

**~000~000~000~**

Selina Kyle escaped her arrest with Johnny, ditching him to the cops. This morning she received a phone call from the clown. The conversation was casual, it was weird from a guy who just escaped prison. He told her the he no longer needed her services, and the mob's money will be stored in abandon warehouse by the boats.

She entered the building to see a pyramid-size pile of money. It was like a Sweet 16 cake she never had, with gagged Mr. Lau as the candle on top.

"Well, well," she strutted, "Happy Birthday to me."

The white-face freak show came out from behind Lau with a cheeky grin, "And Happy Hanukah." He jumped and slid down the pile of money, landing gracefully onto the ground. "Ta-da!"

Selina Kyle smirked, looking around the warehouse. The only thing she saw was no only the money and Joker, but more of Joker's goons and three dark pit bulls barking maliciously.

"Afraid of dogs, Cat?" another male voice said teasingly.

Selina turned at the familiar voice. Behind Joker was his number one henchman - Johnny Frost.

"I am surprise, Clown. I didn't know you have a soft spot for the help," Selina cooed.

"Oh, I don't," Joker shook his head in disagreement, "Frosty is going to be needed for another task, and only he can help be do the job. Afterwards, who knows, maybe I can put a smile on his face." He giggled. Selina and Johnny laughed with him, but Johnny's was more nervous than amused.

"So where is the husky goofs in the suits?" Selina asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. One of them couldn't make it to the party, while the other..." Joker giggled, waving his hands towards the dogs. "...is playing with his poochies, one last time."

Selina didn't bother to look at the last remains of the mob boss's body. Her only distraction was on the money, and the little Chinese man on top. "Is the guy on top my added bonus?"

"Maybe," Joker teased. "Would you like him to be your added bonus?"

"Maybe," Selina teased back. "Although, I am more fascinated with the whole platter than the sauce on top."

"True. True," Joker nodded, pacing around in circles.

"Just for curiosity, Clown-"

"Isn't that supposed to kill the cat?" Joker asked.

Selina chuckled, "You should know I love the danger behind that phrase. But just to be serious... what are you planning to do once you leave here?"

"Ooh," Joker paused, then nodded himself, "You know that's an interesting question, Cat, I honestly don't know. I could be... slicing a cop's throat. Or..." he backed away slowly, "Rob a bank... or... _Burn_ a house down!"

His men right behind him carried tanks of gasoline.

Selina furrowed her brows in suspicion, "What are they-" She immediately got her answer as the men poured the tank onto the pile of money - _her_ money. "What the HELL?!" She strutted towards the men only to get stopped by Joker who pointed his gun at her. "At-tah-tah!" He briefly turned to see the men in action. Lau, on top, was shaking his head and mumbling his pleas against the tape across his mouth.

Selina had to stop them from burning what she earned. She pulled out her whip from underneath her dress and quickly whipped the gun from Joker. He laughed as the whip sliced the back of his gloved hand.

Before the Cat could begin the fight, a sharp sensation strikes the back of her leg. She collapsed and cried in pain, grasping her foot that had a bullet stuck inside her ankle. Two men grasped both arms, and Selina's reaction was to writhe against their grip.

"It seems you're stuck in a sticky situation, huh, _Se-li-na?" _Joker pulled out a cigar from his pocket, putting it up to his lips. "This must be deja vu for you, right? Like the last time we worked together. Remember that, Cat?" He got out a lighter and lit the long stick. He immediately pulled it out of his mouth, immediately not liking the taste, "I don't - uh-_ un-der-stand _how he can smoke these things. Not good for mind, body, mostly your lungs."

Selina huffed, sending daggers to the grinning clown, but forced herself to act calm and collected, "Look... I don't honestly care for what you do to this _city_... or what you planning to do once you leave."

"Mm-hm."

"But I have to say... things will run a lot smoothly for you... if you deliver what we agreed."

Joker tilted his head slightly, "See..." Joker shook his head, "No. Here's I do things, Cat. I don't run things smoothly. You wanna know why I don't run things smoothly?" He pulled the cigar from his mouth, blowing the stench in Selina's face.

She turned her head with a smile that's covering her disgust, "Mmm, how charming, Clown. Taking a girl's breath away." His thumb and forefinger dug deep into her jaw bone, forcing her to look at him.

"Because it's boring," Joker finished. He straightened up, blowing the end of the cigar out. "And I don't do boring. But don't worry, Cat. You can have _my_ half." He threw the cigar into the pile and it lit up in flames. The bills burned along with Lau. Selina's body limp against the goons' hold. "All you care about is money!" He squatted down in front of her, "This town deserves a better class of criminal... and I'm gonna give it to them. This is _my_ city. People will be bowing my feet. Like you are doing at this - uh - very moment-ah."

Selina spat at his shoe, sending daggers at Joker, who seemed nonchalant about her action.

"Freak!" That comment gained a reaction. He slapped the woman on the face with a rubber squeak from his gloves.

"One day you will learn, Cat that this isn't about money. It's about... sending a message." Joker ushered his men to take her away.

As the men began to drag her away, she cried out, "You won't have her. Do you hear, clown? Jenny knows that you are out and where you are now!"

"Hold it!"

The men halted their movements, looking at each other questionably. Were they not allowed to have fun with the feisty cat, tonight?

Joker approached the Cat again with hungry eyes like he was ready to pounce his prey, "Cat, do you honestly think-ah that I would give much thought on a red head wench like Ace?"

"Maybe not." Selina replied, "But I am just letting you know that I wouldn't come here without a backup plan. If I go down, I am taking you with me."

"And what backup plan would that be?"

Selina smirked, "For you not to see your Ace of Spades or the light of day, again."

Joker arched a brow at her in interest, "Wow. You really blew me away with that, Cat. And to think you don't have a soft spot and don't care for little girls. So Jen-nay isn't at Gotham General, right now?"

"No, she's not."

There was a moment stare down between the two, until Joker quickly cackled.

"You're bluffing, Cat. He-he! You're bluffing!"

"Fine! Go to the hospital! But she won't be there!"

"Uh-huh," Joker waved his hand at his men to continue taking her away. All Cat can do was grunt in pain from the bullet in her ankle as she dragged into another room. "Be careful, boys!" Joker warned, "The cat has claws!"

He turned away from the Cat and dogs that were chewing the remains of the Chechen, and turned his attention to Frosty.

"What are you going to do now, Boss?"

"Simple, Frosty. I am going to be a man of my word, tonight."

"How?" Frosty pressed.

Joker formed a smug grin, patting Frosty's cheek like a football coach would do to his players, "Me to know, and you to find out."

Frosty sighed, expecting that answer any less, "You're getting her back, aren't you?"

"Me to know, and you to find out, Frosty," Joker insisted.

"Boss, get a load of this!" a goon cried out. The Joker and Frosty noticed a television screen with Mike and Edward's faces on it. The news clearly stated that Batman was going to be exposed by the Riddler himself.

"Hey, what do you know?" Frosty grinned, "They decided to follow your demand. Great news, huh, boss?"

From the look on Joker's face it was clearly opposite. It was menacing.

"Boss?" the goon in front of the screen asked.

Joker didn't answer. He pulled out the Chechen's phone and dialed a number.

"Not tonight, pal," Joker murmured, turning away from the boys and the TV screen.

**~000~000~000~**

"_Who is this?"_ Mike Engel asked curiously.

_"I have a vision of a world without Batman." _The City of Gotham grew cold at the very familiar voice on television. Every cop, civilian, and Nygma all received a cold chill down their spine. Nygma was the most nervous, his face was pale white.

_"The Mob ground out little profit, and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time. And it was so... BORING! I have a change of heart. I don't Mister Nygma spoiling everything for me, but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Ed-ward Nyg-ma isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I'll blow up a hospital."_

Bruce and Alfred took action immediately. They rushed back to the parents in the cafeteria, and the couple was still there with their food untouched.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knightly," Bruce began.

"What now, Bruce?" Dave demanded softly, still affected from their last confrontation.

"You need to leave," Bruce continued with worry in his voice. "Get your daughter out of the hospital now!" The parents perked up, standing from their seats.

"Why? What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"The Joker. He is coming here."

"What?!" Dave cried out.

"There is no time to explain, get your daughter and go straight to Wayne Enterprises. A helicopter will be parked on the rooftop. Alfred will call a cab."

The parents didn't give a second thought, they immediately followed instruction and hurried straight to their daughter.

"Come with me," Bruce instructed. "I am dropping you off at the Bunker. I need you plugged in, checking Gordon's men and their families."

Almost immediately the crowd was getting bigger with frantic doctors and nurses. Cops were pouring inside the building, warning everyone to evacuate.

"Looking for?" Alfred asked, pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Hospital admissions."

Luckily, the doors opened with a bunch of people coming out. Bruce and Alfred quickly got inside, heading down to ground level.

"And you will driving the bat-pod, Sir?" Alfred asked as the elevators were closed.

"Middle of the day, Alfred? Not very subtle."

"The Lamborgini then. It's _much _more subtle."

...

After calling in Lacey and Harvey, telling them the horrid news, Rachel was hurrying out of the hospital, fighting through the crowd. Harvey mentioned staying to find her; but Rachel insisted that he should leave with Lacey. She got her own car, she'll call once she makes the escape.

"How many buses do you have?" A nurse yelled.

"How many patients can we fit?" another yelled.

"Can you get my son inside?" a frantic mother demanded.

A few doctors were rolling a hospital bed by Rachel. She caught a glimpse of the male patient who looked like he was under high medication with his gown showing off his chest and a patch over his heart. He must've had surgery in his heart.

The patient and Rachel made direct eye contact for a brief moment, until it was broken by the doctors. Just when she was about to resume her escape plan, she heard one doctor crying out, "We need to get Thomas Elliot out of here!"

She froze, immediately heard the name before. She whirled around, eyes glued to the hospital bed covered by doctors.

"Tommy?" she quickly ran after the bed, finding a bit more information on that particular patient.

**~000~000~000~**

Selina managed to knock out both men inside the room with a wounded ankle. Triangle locks always get to the perverted low lives every time. She peered through the blinds to see no sign of Joker, his men, or the dogs. No doubt that they left to go after Jenny.

Her phone vibrated against her chest. She took the phone out from her bra and answered the call.

"Hello... Yes, he's out..." Selina pursed her lips, "I don't know, maybe ten-fifteen minutes ago... Okay, if I hadn't have men's hands on me, I would've told you sooner... Oh, you heard that he's coming?... Yeah, I highly suggest you call the Crow's pinheads and get her out..." Selina scoffed, "Sweetheart, I highly doubt he will be going to Gotham Memorial... Look, If you want to get _him_ out that's up to you, but I am telling you Joker won't be going to Gotham Memorial..." Selina sighed, "Alright, call the men away... Okay. Buh-bye."

She hung and exited the room where the money was turned to ash along with Lau. She sighed sadly at his burn remains.

"You might want to use Aloe for that burn, Honey," She suggested lightly to the dead man, quickly hurried out of the warehouse before any witnesses decide to come here.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny was staring at the screen with anxiety, but not a trace of disbelief was shown on her face. She wasn't exactly surprise that Joker was out. She knew he was capable of many things. If he could get out of strapped table, he can certainly get out of jail.

What got her tick was that no one - _no one _ever mentioned to her that Joker was out, and he was coming for her... except one person. There was one person who showed up to the hospital last night, while her parents were out distraught over the horrifying news with Commissioner Gordon. The person had to climb ten stories high and break into the window. How this person climbed, Jenny didn't want to know.

Another that stood out to her was what Joker said at the beginning.

_"I had a vision of a world without Batman."_

It was her who gave him the idea in her head. He listened to her. He really listened to her. He saw that exposing Batman was a mistake. There was a downside to that revelation. Instead of Batman getting killed, now the man on TV with an ugly striped tie was the new target in Gotham. A part of her felt sorry for him. A part of him. This man sticking his nose into something where it doesn't belong was his just desserts.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the cops mumbled outside. They were talking to someone, but it didn't sound friendly.

"You can't go in there!" a cop yelled in protest.

Jenny immediately jumped off the bed as her battlefield wall, and grabbed a weapon under her hospital bed. A steel rod from the shower that was holding the curtains up. Then hightailed by the door, ready to surprise attack. She was prepared to fight back, doing whatever it took to not go with _him_.

She winced at the sound of the men's cry and two large thuds against the tiled floors. The cops were down. He's coming in.

The door burst wide opened, three people entered the room. All three wore doctor scrubs and surgical masks. Although the middle one, way shorter than the two tall ones, had a pink surgical cap.

Jenny raised her rod, preparing to swing and knock out three men. But that thought quickly demolished when she realized that there's three against one. She could take down the short man, no problem, but what about the two big guys. It was best to quietly leave and find her parents.

One step was all it took for the door to slam shut, blocking her escape.

The short, pink doctor saw her and had his hand pressed against the door.

Jenny raised her rod to swing with a yell, but the doctor quickly removed his mask, revealing himself. Jenny quickly stopped and stared at his face with thin lined lips and widened eyes. There was no telling what she was thinking about. Although, surprise wasn't written on her face.

"Jenny, it's time to go," one of the tall doctors stated.

**~000~000~000~**

Jonathan was awake again, physically calm but mentally freaking out. He didn't have clue to what happened last night, or where was Kathryn? His thought was interrupted by the frantic doctors, running across the halls. He stared at the halls in confusion. Scarecrow would be pleased by fear invading the entire hospital, only if he was the one causing it. This time, Scarecrow was just as skeptical as Jonathan.

The nurse from before rushed inside, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah," Jonathan grumbled.

The nurse removed the IV from his hand and the splinter for the heart monitor. "I know this is sudden, but you are release from hospital care."

Jonathan furrowed his brows in confusion, "And may I ask why?"

"This hospital is being evacuated at this time, and it's a request from your fiancé."

Jonathan raised his brows in confusion, "My fiancé?"

"Good thing too. We are about to be out of room in the bus."

"Hey, honey."

Jonathan whirled around to face a woman in heels, dressed in a summer dress, sunglasses and sunhat. She had wavy, brown hair. Too wavy. From the way she dressed and looked, Jonathan knew that she was far from Kathy. That theory was confirmed when the woman removed her glasses, revealing her blue eyes, and spoke with a New Jersey accent.

"Time to take ya home, baby."

Jonathan closed his eyes, suppressing a groan of irritation. He knew that woman behind that brown wig of hers.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

**~000~000~000~**

The parents rushed out of the elevator to take their little girl back. The cops were on the ground, motionless.

"What the FUCK!" Melissa cried.

Dave immediately checked both their pulse, while Melissa rushed inside the room. He sighed, thanking the Lord that they're still alive.

"DAVE!" Melissa screamed for him.

Dave went inside the room, shaken to see the bed empty and clothes missing from the closet. He checked to see if Jenny was in the bathroom, but much to his dismay, she wasn't.

"Oh my God," Melissa broke down into tears when she held up a piece of paper that was planted on bed. Dave stepped right behind her to see the note written in pen.

It said:

_Dear Joker,_

_THE JOKE IS ON YOU, CLOWN! I'M OUT!_

_GUESS YOU HAVE TO TAKE A RAINCHECK WITH THAT DANCE, YOU PROMISED ME. _

_SORRY, CLOWN._

_Love, Jenny_

_PS - JK! I'M NOT REALLY SORRY! HA! HA! HA!_

Her parents couldn't believe it. Jenny knew. She knew that Joker was out and was coming after how. But how could she escape without their involvement? They could've left the hospital together. Leave Gotham together. There was no time to debate and think. They needed to leave. They turned, but gasped at the sight of a tall bearded man dressed in scrubs and surgical mask.

They crossed paths with Frosty the Snowman with Lucille Ball in candy stripes, stepping right in front of him.

"Hiya, Mom and _Daddy_," the nurse greeted with them with a deep masculine voice. The parents linked their arms together, staring at the nurse in fear when _she _removed the mask and revealed his ruby scars.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated last week, and a lot of you (including myself) hate cliffhangers. I apologize. If it makes you feel any better, I have written the longest chapter in the book so far, and had been working on a trailer for the upcoming third book of this Saga ~ A World Called Madness. Still tweaking the title a bit, debating what sounds better. **

**Breaking News: Jenny is gone! Only this time, she outsmarted the clown and escaped the hospital with three comrades. However, this time her parents will be in the Joker's hot seat, just like Nygma! Can Batman save him? He has too, he's Batman after all!**

**Most of you are wondering what happened to Kathy's remains. What happened the night Crane and Kathy were attacked. Fear not, the story will be told when it is ready to be told.**

**Anyway, back to this chapter, a lot of people returned in this chapter. Harleen Quinzel is BACK! But what's up with the wig? Joker is also back (Again, what is up with the wig?)! I told you he is not forgotten. And Selina! Wanted her to have confrontation with the mischievous Joker. He played her, but she had tricks up her sleeve as well. Who was she talking to at the end of the chapter? Rachel is back as well! Haven't heard from her in a few chapters, but how did she know good ole Doctor Tommy? Did she used to be friends with him like Bruce? Also I wanted to put in a Bruce/Jenny moment. I wanted their relationship to be like older brother and little sister.**

**Thank you: LadyRedStar, PasoFinoLovrr, DRAGONZRULE, Hannah Solo, Guest, and Hope10 for leaving sweet compliments and love for the last chapter. I also want to thank the readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and add this story to your alert list. You guys ROCK!**


	58. Chapter 58: Empty Promises

**Chapter 58: Empty Promises**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Bruce managed to protect one person, today, one of the few he debated to protect. He tracked down the police van where Edward Nygma was kept inside, while Alfred sent a notice to Commissioner to watch out for two officers whose families have been admitted to the hospital - Detective Ramirez and Officer Berg. Officer Berg was one of the officers in the van with a gun in his hand. Gordon managed to take the shotgun from him before Berg could take the shot.

Bruce made it in the nick of time to find a black pickup truck attempting to smash the van, killing the officers and Nygma instantly. Bruce sped the car enough for the truck to make his mark and smash Bruce's car instead of the van.

EMTs were checking on Bruce Wayne, who received a whiplash and a pounding headache. Saving a man, a lunatic even, would always come with a price.

Gordon stepped out the police van to meet the hero of the day, "Mr. Wayne?"

"Sir," Bruce grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That... That was a very brave thing you did."

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked innocently, pretending not to know anything.

"You weren't protecting that van?" Gordon pointed at the vehicle he just stepped out.

"Why? Who's in it?" Bruce turned around to see officers escorting Nygma out of the van. The two exchange knowing glances. They didn't utter a word, but the silence communication was clear.

"Mr. Wayne, as you may know," Gordon began, "Going to the hospital isn't a option."

Bruce nodded.

"We can go to MCU, and you will be treated there," Gordon offered.

"I'm... I'm fine, Commissioner, believe me," Bruce stood up from the ground, dusting himself off. He took a step forward towards Gordon.

"Did you know if... Miss Knightly's parents-"

"They got her out," Bruce confirmed. "They're heading straight to Wayne Enterprises. My helicopter will be taking them out of this city."

Gordon sighed with relief, "Good. And your butler?"

"At home."

"Good. I will arrange you a ride back to your place if you like. I am sure you want to be with your butler-"

"Actually, Commissioner, I was actually going to MCU to talk to you."

"About?"

"Kathy."

Gordon's face faltered a bit. Instead of answering, he led Bruce to an available vehicle parked for him. Gordon opened the door for him, "Bruce, I get that this is hard for you, but-"

"How did she die?" Bruce hissed.

"Blood loss. What caused it? The detectives can't say, because their bodies were missing."

"It's funny... I was talking to Jenny earlier, and she mentioned a massive shooting."

Gordon raised his brows in interest.

"No officer including you mentioned that detail. Kathy's parents didn't know anything about a shooting. How could Jenny know if there was?"

"She knows," Gordon whispered.

Bruce furrowed his brows in confusion, "Know what?"

Gordon gently pushed Bruce inside, "Get inside, and don't say a word."

"Commissioner, what's going on?"

"I will explain it to you, once we get to MCU," Gordon stepped inside the vehicle with him, commanding the officer to drive. Bruce didn't know what's going on, but he had a feeling that there's more to Kathy and Crane's death than what the police was telling him.

His thoughts were instantly interrupted by a loud BOOM that nearly shook the van.

"Southeast," Gordon grumbled through the windows, "Gotham General." He pulled out his walkie-talkie quietly speaking to the officer without Bruce hearing it. "Did you clear the building. He got a loud yeah as his reply along with sirnes. He turned back to Bruce.

"Are you sure that-"

"They're safe," Bruce assured him, at least, he hoped they're safe.

**~000~000~000~**

Jenny was in the interrogation room of MCU, along with a few officers. She refused to say a word, trying to process what happened during the rescue. Two doctors were identified, while one remained hidden.

As soon as she arrived, the 'doctors' commanded her to get out and stay there. She stepped inside has been recognized by a young cop. He was a little older than her, but he was good looking. Dark haired and eyes. Jenny was a softy for the tall, dark, and handsome type - like Bruce Wayne and Jonathan Crane.

"Would you like some coffee?" he offered.

"I don't drink coffee," Jenny replied.

"Something from the soda machine then?"

"Do you have water or juice?"

The officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I will be right back." The young man left, minutes before Gordon entered with Bruce Wayne. The billionaire was demanding answers, and Gordon assured him that everything will be explained in time.

Bruce stopped his ranting when eyes landed on Jenny's. He turned to Gordon, before whipping back at Jenny.

"What are you doing here, Jenny?" Bruce asked. "You're supposed to be with your parents."

"Certain people picked me up first."

"Are your parents with you?"

"Not that I know of." She peered over Bruce's shoulder, facing Gordon questionably, "Are my parents here?"

Gordon shook his head, "Mr. Wayne confirmed that they will be taken straight to Wayne Enterprises. Right, Mr. Wayne?"

"They should..." Bruce confirmed, but his voice showed that he was unsure of himself. He pulled out his phone, "But I will feel better if I check on them."

"You do that. I will be back."

Bruce began to protest, but Gordon and an officer already left the room. He groaned, dialing the number. After seven rings, Melissa picked up.

_"H-H-Hello?"_

"Mrs. Knightly, this is Bruce."

_"Oh!" Melissa let out a shaky sigh, "It's you. B-Bruce, Dave and I couldn't find Jenny. We didn't know if she-"_

"She's fine. Jenny is with me, right now."

_"She's... She's with you?"_

"At MCU, right now. Do you want to talk to her?"

"_Um, sure."_

Bruce took note how shaky and messed up, Melissa sounded. It's probably because the parents were shaken about the idea that their daughter might've been caught in the explosion. Thank God, that they have the brains to get out of the hospital before Joker blew the building up.

Bruce handed the phone to Jenny, and the girl took it from him.

"Hi Mom," Jenny greeted sheepishly.

_"Jenny, baby! Are you okay?!" _Melissa cried, sounding like she had been sobbing.

"I'm fine, Mom. I was worried about you and Dad."

"_Baby, why didn't you stay there? We could've left the hospital together."_

Jenny wanted to say that three doctors picked her up, but dropped the idea immediately. That would only lead to unwanted questions.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I-I just... I just didn't want to take the chance of _him_ finding me. I'm sorry, Mom."

_"No. No. No!" _Melissa took a deep breath, "_Don't be. It's okay, sweetie. Your father and I... we were just worried sick that's all_."

"Ask her if she and Mr. Knightly made it to the helicopter," Bruce commanded.

"Hey, Mom. Bruce wanted to know if you and Dad made it to Wayne Enterprises."

_"Baby, we made it out, but we didn't dare leave this city without you."_

"Mom, you need to go."

"_Sweetie-"_

"I'm serious, Mom! I'm fine! I'm with Bruce and a whole lot of officers protecting me. You and Dad need to go without me. I'll be fine."

Jenny expected a protest, but the response was completely opposite.

_"Okay."_

Jenny blinked, "What?"

_"I-We-We trust you. We'll go home."_

Jenny sighed with relief, "Good."

"_But at least do something for me, sweetie. Promise me... N-No matter what happens stay exactly where you are. No matter what."_

"I promise, Mom. I won't go anywhere."

_"Listen to Bruce. Do exactly as he tells you. He and the police will be keeping you safe."_

"Okay," Jenny felt bad that the pressure was now on Bruce, when it shouldn't be his responsibility to take care of her.

_"I love you, Jenny. So-so-so much."_

Jenny smiled sadly, blinking the tears away, "And I love you, Mom, so-so-so much... Can I talk to Dad?"

_"Um... Y-Yeah, sure. Um... Here-Here he is now."_

Jenny smiled bigger at her dad's voice.

_"Jenny?"_

"Hey, Daddy."

_"Jenny, you scared half to death."_

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. Just please go to the helicopter, please?"

_"We will... We will, pumpkin. Just listen to your mom. Don't go anywhere you're not supposed to. Stay at the place at all times."_

"I will, Daddy."

_"Good. No matter what happens?"_

"No matter what happens," Jenny promised.

Daddy exhaled shakily, earning a laugh from his daughter.

"I will be okay, Dad. No need to get all worked up."

"_How can I not be?" T_hen he quickly said, "_L-Listen, sweetie, your Mom and I have to go now."_

"Oh, okay, Daddy. I will be sure to call you if changes are made."

"_Um... Y-Yeah. Yeah, you do that, sweetie,"_ the sound of his voice was almost identical to her mother's melancholy tone. _"I love you, Jenny. I love you and your sister."_ He cleared his throat, "_Bye, sweetheart."_

"Love you, Daddy. Bye."

"_B-Bye..."_

Jenny hung up, passing the phone to Bruce, "They're leaving now."

"Really?" Bruce questioned, "Just like that?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. They knew that I will be safe with you and a dozen officers."

Bruce nodded, resting on the table, staring across Jenny with a suspicious glare, "What do you know, Jenny?"

Jenny blinked, "I-"

"Don't try, Jenny. What do _you_ know?"

Jenny sighed, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what?"

"Cat. She showed up at the hospital, last night."

"Cat?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She's a friend."

"A friend?" Bruce asked, still not believing that she and anybody related to Joker could be friends. Although, part of him won't be surprised. Who would hate a sweet angel like Jenny. He did took note that Cat made a request to kill Joker to end Jenny's misery. And he found it odd how her name wasn't mentioned in Jenny's list. They were trying to protect each other. Cat scratches her back, and Jenny scratches back.

"Yes. She was the one who told me that Joker broke out of prison."

"She did?" Bruce blinked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't _you_?" Jenny retorted.

Before Bruce could reply, the doors opened. They turned their attention to Commissioner Gordon entering the room with his hands on his hips along with Detective Essen and Bullock.

"What the hell is going on, Gordon?!" Bruce demanded. "I don't know what you or _you_..." He casted a glare at Jenny whose face seemed innocent, as if she had no idea. "...are not telling me, but I am determined to find..."

Bruce trailed off as another person walked inside the interrogation room. The doctor with scrubs and a pink cap.

Bruce's mouth became agape, staring at the person in disbelief, "Oh my God."

Jenny's lips twitched into a happy grin.

The doctor in pink was 5'1, brown eyed, and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them sheepishly. "I'm alive."

Jenny rushed to the girl and hugged her tightly, lifting her up slightly.

Kathy returned the squeeze, grinning, "I'm so glad you're here." She gazed up at Bruce who was staring at her in disbelief. He was speechless.

Jenny set Kathy down, then quickly gave her a quick slap on the face. Quickly enough for the cops not processing the assault in their heads.

Kathy whipped her head to the side, turning her eyes at Jenny in disbelief, rubbing the sting on her cheek, "Again, Jenny?! You hit me once for Mom and Dad, what's this one for?"

"For Bruce," Jenny said with a shrug. "He was pretty distraught when Gordon told him that you were dead."

Kathy's eyes met Bruce's once again. She sighed, knowing that she had to give him a long explanation as to why she did what she did. She approached him with an innocent grin, "Bruce?"

Bruce slowly reached for her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, confirming that he hasn't gone mad. She was real, not a scratch on her.

"Nancy," Bruce whispered.

Kathy nodded, "I'm okay, Bruce."

Bruce pulled her into a tight embrace, giving her biggest hug he could give. The same as Jenny, he picked her up, caressing her hair with one hand.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry," he whispered against her neck.

"For what, Bruce?" Kathy demanded. "You didn't do anything-"

"Exactly, Kathy," Bruce set her down, meeting her gaze with guilty eyes, "I didn't do anything to keep you safe-"

"Bruce, you have done so much. You have done everything you could to find my sister and keep my family safe."

"Then why, Kathy?" Bruce sat down, grasping her hands, "Why did you do this?"

"She wanted to protect us from Joker," Jenny explained softly, walking near the couple.

Bruce snapped his head at Jenny, "You knew she was alive."

Jenny confirmed it with a nod, "I found out last night by Cat."

"Cat?" Gordon asked, "One of Joker's accomplices."

"So you lied," Detective Essen stated with a motherly glare, the one that caught her child stealing a piece of candy at Dollar General.

Jenny didn't respond, right away, but the answer was clear.

"Kathy, what happened that night?" Bruce demanded, grasping her deltoid muscles, "I need to know."

Kathy sighed, "Long story, but I am willing to say it, because you and Jenny deserve to know the truth. As many of you know that Alberto Falcone was working for Joker. He wanted revenge on Crane, so he didn't hesitate to put a few bullets in him and myself..."

**_FLASHBACK: LAST NIGHT..._**

_"It will be okay, Jonathan," she whispered._

_Jonathan shook his head. He wasn't able to talk, but the message was clear._

_'Please, don't kill her'_

_"There is no other way," Kathy whispered, "Jonathan, I... I forgive you. I forgive you..."_

_Alberto rolled his eyes at the sweet tender moment between the two, "Enough of this." He pulled the safety back and pressed the metal against Kathy's head. Kathy began to sob without looking away from Jonathan._

_One moment later..._

_BANG!_

_The gun shot has been fired, but no pain or blood was made as Kathy expected._

_Alberto froze, turning around slightly, seeing a dozen officers pointing their weapons at him._

_"FREEZE!" Gordon commanded. "Drop the weapon now, Sir."_

_Alberto, at first, was confused as to why they were here. Joker assured him that he would lead the cops to Harvey and Rachel. Alberto quickly masked his shock with a chuckle, "Don't worry, good man, I will..." If he was going down, so will Crane. "Just as soon as I take care of a rat issue." _

_He turned back around and find Kathy gone. He widened his eyes in shock. He only saw Crane lifeless, but gas mask was over his face. He swiftly turned back around, facing a burlap mask. Scarecrow's mask. The same mask that put his father in the looney bin. Before Alberto could make his move, Kathy made hers. She lifted her arm up and sprayed gas at Alberto's face._

_Coughing and wheezing, Alberto gasped at the sudden change of scenery. He saw the Scarecrow with bleeding red eyes. The image of the cops changed into a copy images of his father and siblings._

_Alberto tripped over Crane's arm, shuffling himself away from the Scarecrow monster, not paying attention to the gun he dropped on the ground. He screamed and begged for his father's help. He heard his siblings say that it's his turn to suffer hell. His father shook his head, declaring that he was a sad excuse for a son. Scarecrow picked up the gun and aimed at the man._

_"Don't worry, Albert. You will be joining your father soon."_

_Alberto grasped his hair, covering his eyes with his elbows, letting out a yell in agony._

_..._

_The police struggled to restrain the psychotic son. The young man was kicking his feet, writhing against the men's grip, calling out for his father, demanding to keep Scarecrow away from him._

_Kathy, with Crane's mask in his hand, wasn't listening to Detective Essen's questions. Her attention was on Crane. She was adding pressure on Crane's bullet wounds._

_"Jonathan, if you can hear me, please say something," Kathy commanded Crane. He didn't respond. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier, about to close._

_"Dr. Knightly," Ramirez called her firmly for her attention._

_"Ramirez," Gordon appeared behind the woman detective, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think now is the time for questioning."_

_Ramirez sighed, knowing that he had a point. It's been ten minutes, and she didn't get a word out of Kathy. She walked away, leaving Kathy along with Gordon and the patient who closed his eyes._

_"Dr. Knightly, are you okay?"_

_Kathy added pressure to the wounds, "Will he be okay, Gordon?"_

_Gordon placed two fingers over Crane's radial artery, "He has a strong pulse, Doctor. The EMT should be here any minute. They will check both of you out in the hospital."_

_"No."_

_Gordon furrowed his brows in confusion, "Excuse me?"_

_"No... Joker... Nobody can know that Crane and I are alive."_

**_~000~000~000~_**

**REALITY...**

"Gordon did a great job when it comes to faking deaths," Kathy continued the story. "Before the EMT's arrived, he told his officers to not radio the incident. What _really _happened. We used Alberto's dead goons's blood to make it look like two people died with major blood spill. Bullock and Gordon had EMT training. They resuscitated Crane as we drove him to the hospital. Some of the officers stayed behind, telling them that no bodies were found... only blood."

"Why did you do this?" Bruce demanded again, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Weren't you listening, Bruce?" Jenny asked, "To protect us from Joker."

"Joker escaped prison," Kathy stated, removing the cap from her head. Her dark curls tumbled down onto her shoulders. "He knew about Crane's plan to rescue Jenny. Who told him? I don't know."

Bruce pressed his lips together, keeping the name from coming out. If he said it out loud, then that would lead to questions.

"He wanted to get caught, and have the police lock him at MCU."

"What did he expect to gain from all that?" Jenny asked.

"Lau," Gordon stated. "A Chinese mob boss. He was keeping some of the mob's money behind in China, but was forced to turn himself in to the police."

"If Joker knew I was alive," Kathy continued. "He would either continue gunning Jenny or decide to come after you, Bruce, or my parents. I couldn't let that happen."

"Well, you sure fooled me, Kathy." Bruce released her hands, and walked away from her. Hands on his hips, avoiding eye contact. Kathy can tell that he was pissed with her doing this. She hoped that he understood her reasons, but a part of her couldn't blame him. He was grieving over her for hours. He thought that he failed her. He thought that she was dead. How was it fair to make him suffer like that?

"Bruce," Kathy pressed, only to get no response.

"What happened to Crane? Will he be okay?" Jenny asked quietly, couldn't help but worry for her shrink. He was the only person she can talk to, really talk to. She didn't want to know what would happen if she lost him.

Kathy sighed, "I checked up with him, early this morning and was told that he is stable." That comment earned a dark glare from Bruce. She went to see him? After what that bastard put her through. "That he will be okay. If nobody was putting pressure to his wounds, he wouldn't have made it. He was sleeping when I saw him."

"When did you tell Jennifer that you were alive?" Gordon asked softly. "You were supposed to be staying at my place."

"I didn't go see her," Kathy admitted, "but someone else did it for me."

"Cat," Jenny declared.

"She broke inside the guest room. I guessed she followed me, questioning why I didn't go see Jenny." Kathy perked up, "Oh, and Gordon. She wanted me to tell you that only idiots hide spare keys in the front yard.

Gordon grumbled to himself that he needed to change locks to his windows and doors.

"Anyway," Kathy continued, "I begged her to keep it quiet, but what she told me struck me."

"What did she tell you?" Jenny asked.

"She asked me if my family had suffered enough. I knew it would be upsetting for my parents to hear that they have lost one child. And Jenny, you have been tortured enough by Joker already, you would've been crushed if you knew the lie."

Jenny nodded.

"So Cat risked herself getting caught just to play my message for you."

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"_Hey, Jenny," Kathy's voice in Jenny's ears brought joyful tears. _

_J__e__nny was dressed in her towel, sitting by the bathroom wall, across from Selina Kyle. While her parents were out, she took the golden opportunity to hear her sister's voice. Finally. After weeks of waiting._

_"I know that you might be pissed at me for not seeing you, but you must understand everything before you decide to drop the bomb on Mom and Dad, telling them I'm alive... Well, first off, I don't want you to do that."_

_Jenny's face contorted in confusion._

_"I need everyone to know I am dead. Gordon probably told Mom and Dad that, and they might be devastated. Same with Bruce. But nobody can know I am alive... not yet. Here is why. Joker is out of prison."_

_Bile was forming at the base of her throat. Her eyes and nose were burning with tears and snot. Joker was out. Oh no!_

_"The only reason he came after you in the first place was because I did something stupid. I lit fire that shouldn't be lit. He figured that I would pay by tormenting you or anybody else I cared about. He took you as an opportunity to use you as the bait."_

_Jenny exhaled shakily, placing the phone on her other ear._

_"If he knows I am dead, there shouldn't be any reason to come after you anymore. He will move on to a different game. In the morning, I want you to convince Mom and Dad to leave Gotham. I don't want them to stick around for another minute. I am putting my faith and trust in you to do that for me. You are a terrible actress and liar, I know, but I least look convincing."_

_Jenny giggled at her last statement._

_"I know that you want to leave just as much as they do. I can't have them stay, waiting for me to come home. I will return to you as soon as Joker is either dead or put away in thousand pound chains. Joker must be stopped, Jenny. You need to understand why I am doing this. I love you very much, Jenny, and I will be back very soon. Please, I am begging you... Don't say a word about this message to anyone. Okay? I love you."_

_The message ended. Jenny pulled the phone from her ear, giving the buttons a kiss, pretending it was Kathy's forehead. "I love you, too."_

**_REALITY..._**

"But Joker came back for her again," Bruce stated angrily.

Kathy sighed, "Yeah."

"Then he must know that you're alive," Jenny said.

Gordon shook his head, "No necessarily. We kept everything on low profile. Nobody knew Kathy was alive, except us, Ramirez, Cat."

"What about Luke Mitchell, and that Malcolm Fischer guy," Detecive Bullock added. "Those punks helped get Jenny out of the dump."

"Malcolm?" Jenny asked, trying to suppress the hopeful smile that threatened to show. Oh, Malcolm. How she missed him.

Bullock nodded, "Yeah. Two got caught, wanting to have a lesser sentence in jail time by helping you get your tiny booty in MCU."

Jenny wondered who the other doctor was. She recognized Luke's voice when he spoke to her in the room, but wasn't sure about the other doctor. She should've know it was Malcolm. His eyes were blue. It's been so long, she had forgotten what he sound like. He hadn't spoken to her during the escapade.

"When I heard his message on TV, and the evidence Gordon presented me..." Kathy sighed, "I realized the truth."

Jenny exchanged glances with Bruce, not sure what Kathy met. Although, Bruce knew what evidence they were talking about, but didn't say anything. Noticing the girl's face, Detective Essen dropped the folder down along with the Jenny's phone in a plastic bag.

Bruce took a seat at the table with Jenny. The two watched Kathy open the folder, pulling out documents, presenting them to Bruce and Jenny.

"What's this?" Jenny asked.

"You, Jenny," Essen stated sadly, "Every bit and pieces of information, all about you."

Jenny narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why do you have this?"

"Not the right question, Jenny," Kathy said, sorting the papers, "The question is why does _Joker_ have this?"

"J-Joker? B-But my dad's signature, he-"

"Joker has been stalking you in Florida for months, Jen. Ever since his escape, he had tried to get information on you."

Jenny's heart dropped. The Joker? Stalking her? If it was true, it would explain why he knew her allergies, her favorite 'Happy Meal', the loss of her virginity. How Joker managed to obtain _that_ information, Jenny refused to find out.

"Maybe it's because of you, Kathy," Jenny suggested, "To get back at you."

"It may seemed the Joker fooled everyone into thinking that, but we don't think it's true anymore," Gordon stated sadly.

Jenny furrowed her brows, still confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure, you want to know?" He asked softly.

Jenny nodded vigorously, "Yes! I am ready! I am a big girl! I am tired of not knowing the truth! Please, tell me!"

Everyone exchanged glances, until Kathy nodded.

"Very well. He traveled to Florida to stalk you and our parents. Gaining information, enough to know how to forge Dad's signature."

"But why does he care about..." Jenny scanned through one of the papers, "...how I am struggling math?"

"I first tried to contact Arkham to know if he said anything that would give us a reason why he would use you," When Kathy said Arkham, she really meant Harleen Quinzel. She talked to her about Joker, while convincing her to help out with Crane. The blonde didn't have a clue about Joker's message. She was driving, listening to pop music.

Kathy continued, "And I was told that he never once mentioned me or you. He was normally random. Saying one thing to another. Not helpful, really."

"But I spoke to Dr. Thomas Elliot," Bruce spoke up, "He was forced into treating Jenny with a pacemaker in his chest. He confide in me the same thing, Luke and Malcolm told the cops in question. They witnessed the interaction between Joker and Jenny in a very... odd non-Joker like way. I don't want to picture it, but they told me Joker would stare at Jenny, hold her hand, wrap his arms around her-"

"His grip isn't exactly gentle, Bruce. I have the thumbprints to prove it." Jenny explained. "It was supposed to scare me into submitting to him. He beats me and sliced me to bits. If that's not Joker, I don't know what is!"

"They caught him giving you kisses either on the hand or forehead," Bruce continued. "Sleep beside you on the couch or mattress."

Jenny slowly slid down in her chair, feeling her cheeks heating up. She noticed the look of disgust on Kathy and the officers' faces.

"And when Batman and I interrogated the clown," Gordon explained. "Normally, he would act careless, random, but proud of his accomplishments. But when we brought up you, his behavior changed. It was different. I don't know how to explain, but he gets a bit defensive with you."

"Tommy also said that when Joker annoyed him with questions about your health," Bruce added. "His voice was neutral but his face... It was different. It showed... almost concern about you."

"So you're saying... there's more a reason why Joker took me?" Jenny asked cautiously, not believe the story herself.

"I know it's hard to believe," Kathy said steadily, "But the fact that Joker risked getting caught, trying to find you a doctor for your condition - that has to be a red flag. When I heard that he was blowing up a hospital, I knew he wasn't done with you. If he knew I was dead, he wouldn't come after you; but he did. Which means he gave me the golden ticket by falling into the trap of motive. He wants you, Jenny for another reason, and it doesn't have anything to do with me... at least not at first."

Jenny inhaled shakily, running her fingers through her hair, letting out a disbelief laugh, "Please tell me this is the joke."

Bullock snorted, "I think she hang out with the Joker too long."

Essen elbowed him sharply in his beer belly, "Shut up, Bullock!" The rough looking detective let out an oof, clutching his body, grunting in pain.

"Ow, that hurt, bitch," Bullock grumbled.

Gordon ignored the two detectives and focused on Jenny's question, "Believe, ma'am. I wish it was."

Jenny turned to Kathy with narrowed suspicious eyes, "Why are you telling me this now? Why am I not in the helicopter with my parents, right now? Why did you bring me here if I was in danger?"

"Because _I _ needed to make sure that you are protected," Kathy stated. "I couldn't trust anybody here in this city. I would've stayed in hiding, but I need to make sure that Joker didn't get you again. So I called Gordon for assistance. Officers were scattered, trying to evacuate other patients from hospitals. So he brought me Joker's former help - Luke and Mac."

"They agreed to help anyway possible in exchange for a lighter sentence," Gordon explained. "Trackers were on them, in case they decided to escape."

"Not only that," Kathy retorted, "They said they don't want Jenny to get hurt." Kathy let out a giggle at the sight of Jenny's sweet face. "I think she affected them."

"It's her gift," Bruce added, smiling at Jenny.

Jenny offered a small smile, before letting it fall instantly.

"Do you have any questions?" Gordon offered, "Anything at all."

Jenny nodded, "One actually." There was a moment of silence, making them wait impatiently for her question. "When can I see Malcolm?"

That question surprised everyone.

"Nope, sorry, Sweetie," Bullock snapped, "Out of the question."

"He's not the bad guy, Sir!" Jenny retorted.

"I agree with Bullock," Bruce argued softly, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"He helped me escape the first time!" Jenny snapped, "He took care of me! He made sure I wouldn't get caught! He risked everything for me! He deserves at least a thank you."

"Send him a thank you note," Bullock advised.

Jenny let out a growl in frustration, running fingers through her hair.

"She might be right about the life risk part," Essen joined the debate. "When we found him, he wasn't looking too good. After his recovery, he cooperated and told us everything about Joker, including his hideout at the Steel Mill."

Jenny's heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean, he didn't look good? How was he?"

No one replied.

Jenny scoffed, pleading to Gordon, "Please, sir. I owe him my life for what he has done for me."

"Jenny, if he wanted to talk to you, he would've said something during the rescue," Kathy said.

"I want to know why! Why didn't he say something? I need to see him! Please?!" Jenny pleased again, only this time she was crying. Who could say no to a puppy face like Jenny's? Gordon, against his judgment, agreed to let Jenny have a few minutes with the prisoner.

Kathy, Bruce, and the detectives were forced to stay out of the way as the officers took Jenny to the cells. She wanted to be alone with him.

**~000~000~000~**

As Jenny was passing by the cells, she heard whistles from male _and _female prisoners, cooing for her attention. Jenny ignored the attempted reach and winks as she and the officer reached the end of the hall with an empty cell... At least, she thought it was empty.

"Fischer!" the officer called. "It's your lucky day. You got a visitor."

Jenny's breathing turned shallow, watching a shadow twitch. His scrubs hid him well in the dark. The only thing that stood out was his golden hair. He clearly didn't want anybody finding him. But why? Jenny went around the cell so she could face him. His body turned when she crept closer to his spot. He didn't want her to see his face. Why?

"M-Malcolm?" Jenny said softly, reaching through the bars to touch him, only to receive a loud bang in the bars.

"No touching!" The officer stated firmly.

Jenny jumped back away from the bars, stuttering her apology. She could've sworn she heard a light chuckle from prisoner. She tried again, only keeping her distance from the bars.

"Malcolm? Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here, Jen?" Malcolm grumbled, refusing to look at her. That reply was unexpected. She was hoping for a happy union.

Jenny scoffed, "Malcolm, I know that you rescued me at the hospital."

Malcolm sighed, "So much for confidentiality."

"Malcolm, what's wrong? Why won't you let me in? What has happened?"

"A lot has happened, Jenny."

"Like what? Can't you see that we are alive and well? We are free from Joker."

"We maybe alive, but we are not certainly well."

"What do you mean? Malcolm, look at me," Jenny commanded.

"No."

"Malcolm, look at me!" She tried again with a firmer tone as if she was her mother.

"If I do, you won't look at me the same again. Only an ugly beast."

Jenny sighed, "Malcolm, I have witnessed horrible things in the past few weeks. What happened to you can't be that bad! Please, look at me."

"Oh? So you won't run away if you see..." Malcolm swiftly turned his head, revealing his face to her. "T_his," _he hissed at her challengingly with gritted teeth.

Jenny blinked taking in his cute face... which wasn't exactly cute anymore. It has been damaged, carved by a knife. A small letter J was written underneath his eye. Two more cuts were on both cheeks, creating a masked smile just like Joker's. It was swollen red like it had been stung multiple times by wasps.

His eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Jenny didn't utter a word. All she could do was stare in horror with an opened jaw.

"As I thought," Malcolm grumbled, turning his back on her, expecting her to run and scream.

That's when Jenny made her move.

"Malcolm, what happened to you?" Jenny asked in a whisper, refusing to make movement. She didn't want to admit that the new face freaked her out a bit, but she forced herself to look pass it. Deep down, Malcolm was still the same, scars or not... she hoped.

Malcolm scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course I do, that's why I asked," Jenny retorted, gaining little confidence to her voice.

Malcolm turned back to Jenny to see that she hadn't move an inch from her spot. She should be running. Why wasn't she running?

"I'm not going anywhere without an explanation. Joker said-"

"Joker said things for you to do his own bidding," Malcolm snapped. "Don't you see? He played you. He used me as leverage for you to cooperate with him. He thought we were lovers like the Princess Bride," Malcolm snorted in laughter, "Never thought he would watch that kind of movie."

Jenny was silent, but she quietly asked how he did it. How he damaged one of his helpers?

Malcolm sighed, "Jenny, don't worry about me. You made it out. Why can't you leave this city while you still have the chance?"

"I am not leaving this city without seeing you again, Malcolm. I care about you. You have to believe that," Jenny reached out to touch him again, only to receive another bang on the bars from the officer.

"Ma'am, you have been warned already," he growled. "Stay away from the bars."

Jenny huffed, pulling her hand back to her side, "I know he lied to me already. Many people are keeping me in the dark."

"I thought your sister told you the truth."

"She did, but I have a feeling that she's still hiding something from me. Everyone is. I don't need you to hide something from me too. Please, Malcolm, tell me the truth."

"Are you sure, you want to know?"

What was up with that question? Jenny confirmed with a nod.

Against his better judgment, he gave in. He told her the truth.

"After you sacrificed your will to save me, he had his men lock me up in Sionis' safe house. He visited me a couple times, gloating. How he will win Gotham's soul. How he will end my pathetic life, right there and now. Mind games, basically." Malcolm shivered.

"What else did he do? When did..." Jenny gestured his face, "You know."

"You can say it, Jen. How he cut my face, made me a freak... like him?"

Jenny inhaled her runny nose sharply, "I was gonna to say how you were found by the cops, but if you want to put your face in the equation, fine. I don't give a damn. I want to know what _exactly _that son of a bitch did to my friend."

Malcolm's hand twitched, completely didn't expect foul words to come out of that sweet mouth of hers. Joker was right about one thing. He changed her. And he didn't like it. He wanted the vulnerable sweet Jenny back.

"Tell me," she demanded coldly.

Malcolm hesitantly continued, "The night the cops found me, Joker stopped by again. This time, he brought a friend... my best friend."

Jenny's blood pressure started to build, "He kidnapped your friend?"

"Haven't spoken to Rufus in a while, but I still cared for him. Before I could demand an explanation, Joker showed me something..." Malcolm closed his eyes, hesitant to speak.

"Showed you what?"

"Pictures. On your phone."

From his reluctant silence, Jenny grew nervous. What kind of pictures did Joker took on her phone?

"Of you and him in bed together," he finished.

Jenny gasped, covering her mouth in horror. One minute she was in shock. The next she was grasping the bars of the cage tightly, gritting her teeth, snarling like an angry gorilla in a cage. "He did _what, _Malcolm?!"

The officer standing by, noticed the transaction between the scarred boy and Jenny. He stomped towards her, "Ma'am, I warned you-"

"SHUT UP!" Jenny snapped at him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All the prisoners, Malcolm, the officer froze in stone silence. Never had they expected her, of all people, to drop the f word.

The officer shook away his shock, and masked it with a cold stare, "Ma'am, don't push me. I told you not to-"

"Look at him, Sir! He is not hurting me! Give it a rest, please!"

"Ma'am, you are trying my patience. Touch those bars, one more time, and you will be escorted out of here. Is that understood?"

Jenny suppressed and eye roll, and muttered a 'yes sir'. The officer stepped back, giving the two some space, but enough for him to keep an eye on them, a closer eye on Jenny.

"Malcolm, say it again. What did he take pictures of?"

Malcolm forced himself to reply. He didn't want to admit it, but Jenny's new behavior scared him a bit. He used to be smitten with her, especially when she tried to point a gun at him with shaky hands.

"He took pictures of your skin and scars. His brand on your back. He was trying to get to me. It worked. It's bad enough for me to hear the moans and pleas..."

Jenny was getting overwhelmed. One minute, she wanted to be angry, the next, she wanted to cry at her current vulnerability. Joker was treating her like she was an American girl doll. Not only did he brand her as his own, but showed her off like a little trophy.

"Hear?" Jenny asked.

Malcolm nodded, "He recorded you two. He said that you wanted it. At first, I heard your screams... but then you moaned like you wanted him to touch you."

That did it. A teardrop fell down to her cheek. It would seem that he raped her, and weirdest part of this whole thing was that she didn't remember it. All she could hear was herself screaming and his laughter. Sights of pictures of victims, the blood, the torture, the scars - _his_ scars.

"You don't remember him touching you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I... I don't remember most of anything," Jenny admitted, "Only brief flashbacks."

There was an awkward silence between them, until Jenny remembered the friend Joker brought with him.

"Did Joker kill Rufus?"

That question made Malcolm break down in tears, making Jenny almost regret that question.

"I-I'm sorry, Malcolm. I... I didn't mean-"

"The clown sliced him up in front of me... Like a butcher," He whispered hoarsely, his eyes watery, "I could almost see his detached head in the oven..." He quickly shook his head, "No. No, you don't need to hear this. I told you enough."

Jenny shushed him, wanting to rub his hand or give him a kiss on the cheek - do something.

"I'm so sorry," Jenny whispered. "If there's anything, I could do-"

"Yes... Leave Gotham! For good!" Malcolm stated, staring at the bars across from him in deep space. "This isn't your place, Jenny. You shouldn't have come. It was a mistake for _me_ to come here, and now I have to live with the consequences. I should've fought back. I should've saved Rufus. I should've protected you-"

"There was nothing you could've done, Malcolm! Nothing!"

"I wanted to die that night. Right there in that penthouse. I wanted to die. I wanted him to end my life, right there. So I begged him to finish me off."

"But you survived."

"Because he ran out of time. The police was right outside. Joker left me with a bleeding mouth. Batman found me first. He stopped the bleeding, before the paramedics could. They managed to stitch me up, but the scars still stand."

Jenny shook her head, "This is all my fault."

Malcolm perked up, facing her in disbelief, "Jenny, no-"

"If I tried not to push you to be my friend, none of this would've happened to you."

"Jenny," Malcolm leaned in closer to her, their faces inches from another. They would've been closer if it wasn't for the bars in between them. "I don't blame you for what happened. How could I? I wanted to protect you. I wanted to take you away..." Malcolm let out a laugh, "I was hoping in a few months time if we were free, I can... maybe... just maybe."

"What?"

He smirked, "I could take you out on a date."

Jenny grinned. A real grin. Third time today. Did she hear that right?

"A-A date?"

"Yeah, it was stupid," Malcolm chuckled, turning to face the cell, "I am going to jail, and my face is fucked up. How could you date an ugly man like me?"

"How could consider going out with an anti-social girl like me?" Jenny asked out loud.

"You don't see it, do you?" Malcolm asked quietly.

"See what?" Jenny demanded.

"That you are the sweetest and the most down to earth person, I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You want to act mean and tough like those brutal women, but you're really not. You looked at me more than a few seconds and didn't scream. When your sister first saw me..." a smirk crept in his lips at the doctor's expectant expression. "I repulsed her. She made sure that my smile was covered, so I wouldn't scare you to death..." His face fell when a thought came to him. "Joker did tell me something before he gave me a smile."

Jenny blinked, "What did he tell you?"

"That if he can't have you... then he would make sure no one can."

Her heart skipped a beat. Did Joker say that he wanted to kill her? If he did, wouldn't he have done it already?

"What I mean is that he would get rid of anyone who would come between you two. Giving a guy this..." Malcolm gestured his face. "He said that if you don't like an ugly clown, then he would make sure that every guy looks like him. An ugly beast like him."

Now Jenny knew that there's more than what Joker led on. Kathy and the others were right. This wasn't about Kathy anymore, but more. He was jealous, possessive, and violent. Kind a guy, Jenny tried to avoid. Joker and Malcolm may look alike, but they weren't alike at all.

"You see..." Jenny began. "The difference between you and him... is that you are not ugly."

"Are you blind? Look at me!"

"I am, and I still see the man who helped me escape from the real beast. You helped me when Steve and Bob didn't. I owe you my life, Malcolm."

Malcolm stared at her without saying a word. How could she repay him? Going out on a date was out of a question. If her parents see his face right now, they would give her electric therapy. Making sure he had a lighter sentence would help. He didn't do much with Joker, except pick up guns for him. There was one other way to repay him. It wasn't much, but it showed gratitude.

She leaned forward, lips and nose through the bars. Before Malcolm could realize it, they kissed. It wasn't long, only brief; but it earned a loud cheer from the prisoners, begging Jenny to kiss them. Knowing the she was going to get kicked out any minute by the cop, she pulled away.

"Wow," Malcolm whispered with a small grin.

"Yeah..." Jenny whispered back, but a different reason. She expected a spark, a tingly in her stomach. Fireworks in her brain. The confetti in her beating heart. She wanted to be driven mad with love, but she didn't feel any of that with Malcolm. Kissing him was like kissing a frog who didn't get turned into a prince. It was disappointing really. There was only two person capable of making her feel this way, and none of them was with her.

"I guess a beauty can love a beast."

"You know what, Malcolm? You are no beast in my book."

Malcolm smiled slightly, "Such a sweet girl."

"Okay, Ma'am. That's enough," the officer stepped behind her, commanding her to come along.

Jenny nodded, "Fine." She was standing up from the ground, without taking her eyes off of Malcolm. "I... I have to go."

"I know," Malcolm whispered tiredly.

"I will make sure nothing bad happens to you," Jenny promised, "My sister has friends who can help! I can convince her-"

A prisoner snorted behind her, "Good luck with that, baby."

"Shut up, asshole! Nobody asked you!" Jenny snapped, earning a wicked laugh from him. Her jaw clenched along with her fist, she was coming close to hitting the pervert.

Malcolm couldn't help but worry for Jenny. He noticed a slight change in her behavior. One moment, she was sweet and content. The next, she snaps and get angry. He remembered how she threw a knife at the TV, and shot and miss Vicki Vale and Jack Ryder's heads. She almost reminded him of one person. His worst nightmare. Malcolm didn't want that to happen to Jenny.

"Jenny," he called for her.

"Yes?" Jenny turned to him sweetly.

"I know I made you promise a lot, but make a promise with me, again."

"What?" Jenny asked as she was dragged away by the cop.

"Promise me that you won't let that son of a bitch win. Promise that he won't get to you!"

"I promise," Jenny stated. She and the cop were coming around the corner.

Malcolm chased after her, grasping the sleeve of her jacket, "I'm serious, Jenny! Promise me!"

"Let go, Sir," the officer commanded.

Malcolm ignored him, continued addressing Jenny, "Don't fall into his craziness! Don't go mad as he is!"

The officer managed to free Jenny's sleeve from Malcolm's grip.

"Jenny, please, promise me!" he begged.

"I promise," Jenny squeaked just before he disappeared from her view. She had a feeling that she won't see him again after that moment. It was basically a kiss good bye... Forever.

One thing was certain. She didn't know whether she could keep this promise or not. The clown was already under her skin, but for Malcolm's sake and everyone else, she refused to fall into the hole of madness without a fight.

**A/N: Whoo! A lot of things are going on in this chapter! I might have fooled some of you, but some might know better. KATHY IS ALIVE! Finally, the untold story has been solved. M****alcolm is back too! He and Jenny kissed! Aww! Too bad that they are not going to get involved. Sad really. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sure it's a lot to take in. Sorry that there is no Joker in this chapter, only a major mentioned. He will be back soon. Pinky swear!**

**Thank you: PasoFinoLovrr, Hope10, Hannah Solo, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you, readers, for taking the time to read, favorite, follow this story; or all the above. You guys ROCK!**


	59. Chapter 59: Emotional Break

**Chapter 59: Emotional Break**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kathy and Bruce were standing outside the interrogation room, watching Jenny eating chips and listening to the younger cop who provided her chips and juice.

"I can't believe she kissed that scar face lunatic," Kathy grumbled, after hearing the cop's story when he took her to see Malcolm.

"Maybe there was more than meets the eye, Kat," Bruce suggested with a hostility edge to his tone, "Maybe the guy was just one of the Joker's victims. Maybe Jenny knows that the guy has feelings, even though he looks like _him_."

Kathy scoffed, glaring up at him with folded arms, "Really, Bruce? You're not still mad at me, are you?" A moment of silence was in the room. "I thought you understood why-"

"I am not mad at you about faking your death. You have reasons. Same as Gordon's when he faked his death."

"But you are not looking at me, and you sound pissed."

"Maybe it's because I am, Nancy," Bruce leaned his back against the window, finally looking at her with narrowed eyes. "I am mad that you stayed with a man who almost killed you."

Kathy blinked, surprised at what Bruce just said. Crane? Was that it? Was that why Bruce became upset?

"It's not what you think," Kathy attempted to assure Bruce, but he was no fool. He never was a fool.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So he asked if you could work with him on getting Jenny back, and you went with it?"

"It didn't start it off that way! I was angry as hell at Jonathan! I really was!"

"Jonathan?" Bruce asked.

Kathy rolled her eyes, "That's his name, is it not?" Bruce didn't reply. Kathy scoffed, "I don't know why you are upset about this."

"I am upset that you put yourself in danger with him. Do you have any idea how many enemies he made? Many that wanted to put a bullet in his head, and will use you to do that?"

"But I am alive, aren't I? I used his toxins as my defense..." Kathy blinked when she suddenly realized what this was really about, "Why are you jealous of him, Bruce?"

Bruce glared down at her as if she was a lunatic, "Are you kidding me, Kathy?! Why would I envy a terrorist-"

"Bruce, you have the same look as him, every time I bring up my past exes! Are you seriously lying to a woman who's got a Masters degree in Pyschology?!"

Bruce continued to stare down at her without saying a word.

"Bruce?!" Kathy pleaded.

Bruce gazed up at the girl inside the interrogation room, eating her chips and chugging down the bottle, "Did you take a look at Jenny's eyes? Really look at them?"

Kathy faced Jenny who nodded at everything the cop was saying, but Jenny was really bored to death by the man's talk and would rather be alone. Kathy didn't look at Jenny's eyes because the red hair was in the way, too red for her Jenny's look in Kathy's opinion, and she was too far away.

"What about them?"

"They are losing their light in them, Kat. I lost my light when my parents were shot and killed in front of me. It took me years to have the spark again."

"You gained it back by being..." Kathy trailed off, trying to keep the word to himself but enough for Bruce to understand. He nodded. "I admit that Jenny's behavior is... a little off. The cop told me that she was ready to rip his head off, whenever he told her not to touch the jail bars. She will need trauma counseling, first off, and we will slowly work our way up."

"Are you planning to be her counselor?"

"Who else is she going to trust?"

"Crane," Bruce hissed out as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Kathy whirled to face him in shock, "Jonathan?"

"She told me that if she was ever forced into doing therapy, she wanted Crane as her shrink."

Kathy's mouth dropped, "Since when did she ever talk and trust Crane? She never talked to him when I brought him-"

"They talked, Kathy. They just didn't tell anybody."

"Why didn't Mom and Dad tell Jenny about him? They knew from the start, why didn't they mention this to her?"

"They thought it was unnecessary, since Jenny never spoke or cared about him... But they were wrong. So when are you going to tell her?" Bruce asked.

Kathy sighed, "She's going home soon, I doubt that there's-"

"Don't, Kathy!" Bruce scolded her, "She needs to know."

"Yeah, but-"

"She wants Crane. She will be persistent."

"She won't."

"And just how do you know? After all that's happened, do you expect her to be the same sweet Jenny who would always say yes to cleaning up your room?!"

"No!"

"If you don't tell her, Kathy, she will find a way to contact him again. How do you think she will feel when she finds out that he is heading a one-way ticket to Arkham, and not one person told her?"

"He is not going to Arkham!"

"Why?!"

"Because he escaped the hospital."

Bruce blinked in disbelief, "He... escaped? With two bullets inside him, Nancy?!"

"The doctors removed them," Kathy grumbled.

"Just how do you know he escaped?" Bruce asked.

Kathy sighed, "I asked someone to pick him up for me."

Bruce raised his brows at her, and folded his arms, "Who and why?"

"Doesn't matter. She owed me a favor, and-"

"She?" Bruce pressed.

Kathy took a step back, raising her hands up to keep her distance from her menacing boyfriend. He stepped forward, towering over her with his 'Batman' stare. She felt like she became the crooks interrogated by him.

"Bruce, you are not getting anything from me! Yes, she got him out before Joker exploded Gotham General."

"You mean... You mean to tell me that he was in that hospital with Jenny and her family? This whole time?!"

"No!" Kathy argued, "He was in Gotham Memorial. I couldn't take a chance of Joker exploding that hospital too, so I sent Harley..." Kathy immediately stopped herself from spilling the name, but it was too late. That was a "blabbermouth Lacey" moment, right there.

"Harleen Quinzel," Bruce stated. "That's who helped you."

Kathy sighed, "She owed me for going to see Joker behind my back, and suggesting to Arkham about transferring Croc to Blackgate. She felt really badly about how _that _went down, so she insisted on helping me out. I didn't have to beg or mention Joker exploding the place."

"Where are they now?"

"I am not telling you. You can interrogate me all you want, but I know that you won't hurt me."

"I won't..." Bruce paused, before continued, "...But I probably will go, tonight, and see Miss Quinzel-"

"No!" Kathy cried. "You won't see Crane again, after today. He will be gone! For good!"

"Kathy, do you have any idea what you have done?!" Bruce hissed.

"I don't know, Bruce, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me," Kathy snapped, turning her body away from him. She had enough, arguing with him. She didn't want to fight. She planned to buy a soda from the vending machine, only to have her body pulled back against him.

"You are an accomplice to a fugitive," Bruce hissed against her ear. "He is a wanted man, Kathy."

Kathy yanked her small form out of Bruce's grip, fighting the urge to slap his face, "After what Joker is doing to this city, I doubt that this city wants a scarecrow here."

"Are you kidding me, Kathy?!" Bruce growled, "Did you forget what he put us through? What he did to you and this city? _This_ is what I am pissed about!"

"About what?"

"I am worried that you will become Jenny with Joker!"

Kathy's face softened and her mouth opened, but no words came out. She was shocked by Bruce's statement.

"The police told me that Jenny lied about him not raping and touching her."

"Oh my God," Kathy whispered, covering her mouth and looking at the former-virgin she knew and loved. No doubt that Jenny was suffering the case of Stockholm Syndrome, but Jenny didn't show any sympathy towards Joker or pleasant when she was with him.

"I am worried that you will be feeling the same with Crane."

Kathy sighed, thinking about Crane's story and the ring. She knew that he loved her. It might've been a little obsessive and dysfunctional, but the love was still there. When she wasn't with him, he will always be with her. She could see him right in front of her now, smirking triumphantly. They both know how she feels about him. But allowing the feelings to show publicly will be impossible. She and Crane were impossible. There's no way they could form a relationship now. He's gone, and she will never see him again. At least she had the locket and, now, the engagement ring to keep forever. Bruce can't know about them. Nobody can know any of it.

The door opened to see the dark-haired cop coming out from the interrogation room.

"Um... I am sorry to bother you, Mr. Wayne and-"

"It's fine, Officer..." Bruce glanced at the man's uniform to find his name tag. "Blake," he gazed back at the man's face with a pleasant smile.

The man nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to be rude, but Jenny says that she can hear you guys yelling, and it's annoying her."

Bruce and Kathy looked at each other in shock, before turning to Officer Blake.

"How much did she hear?" Kathy asked nervously. The last thing she wanted was for Jenny to know Crane herself, giving Kathy no chance of telling her.

"All of it was muffled, but it was enough for Jenny to tell that you two are arguing about something."

"Thank you, but we aren't fighting... anymore," Bruce assured him. "We're okay."

Officer Blake nodded, "Good. Because the last thing Jenny needs is for her to hear you guys fight. She's been through enough."

"Right," Kathy agreed. "Excuse me." She walked passed Blake and went inside the room with Jenny. Kathy knew that she dropped a few bombs on Jenny with the revelation of Joker's motive and escape, and Kathy escaping from death. But Jenny needed to know about Crane. There was no other alternative. Bruce was right, Kathy needed to give Jenny a good reason why Crane can't be her shrink anymore.

Officer Blake was about to go inside as well, only to be stopped by Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"Officer Blake," Bruce began, pulling him away from the door, "I think it's best to give them alone time."

"Well, somebody needs to guard the room."

"Few minutes," Bruce pleaded.

Officer Blake glared at the girls inside who were hugging. The last thing he wanted was to intrude the sisterly love. He agreed, but stated firmly, "Five minutes."

Bruce nodded, "Let's go have a cup of coffee to kill the time." Bruce leaded him away from the interrogation room, buying Kathy time for her to tell Jenny everything. _Everything._

**~000~000~000~**

"So?" Jenny asked.

"_So?" _Kathy repeated after her, mocking her voice teasingly.

Jenny chuckled, holding Kathy's hand.

"So what did you and... the cop talk about?"

Jenny paused then shrugged, "I am not sure. My mind drifted."

Kathy giggled, "What about you and... that guy?"

"You mean Malcolm?"

"Yeah," Kathy nodded, "He seems... nice, I guess. He's like you, he's a little quiet."

"He said that he repulsed you."

"No," Kathy denied.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, but the teasing smile was there.

"No," Kathy pressed. "I was worried that he would scare you... unless you have already seen-"

"Uh, no, his face surprised me, too."

"But you kissed him."

Jenny scoffed, hitting her sister's hand gently but teasingly, "Stop. Nothing is going to happen anyway. My parents would kill me if they found out-"

"Don't worry, Jen. Your secret is safe with me."

Jenny sighed and smiled with relief, "Good."

Kathy's face fell slightly, "Do you have... any other questions? About Joker? About-"

"I'll think of something in time," Jenny whispered, relaxing her face muscles into a straight frown.

"I wished you had a great summer," Kathy said quietly. "We could've been laughing and eating ice cream by now."

"But we aren't," Jenny stated simply.

Kathy sighed heavily, "This is my fault."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Could you stop?"

"I'm serious though, if I had stayed with you or... kept my personal life out of Arkham, none of this would've-"

"Okay! Could you stop making it about you?!" Jenny demanded.

Kathy snapped her jaw shut.

"You said so yourself. This isn't about _you_ anymore. This is about _me_. What _I _am going through! You're not the one who has been tied up to a chair more than twenty four hours! Or have no choice but to piss your pants while sleeping in that same damn chair!" Jenny wiped her nose from her sleeve. All Kathy could do was watch her sister's distraught state with sympathy. "Stop blaming yourself, when you weren't the one holding the knife. We both know that Joker is capable of a lot of things! He would've found me either way. So shut up about you, okay?"

Kathy sighed, nodded, "You're right. I'm... You're right. I'll stop. We'll focus on you, and trying to make _you_ better."

Jenny didn't reply, but Kathy took it as an exception to her apology.

"You know I am here for you, right?" Kathy demanded. Her face grew neutral like the face she wore when interviewing her patients.

"Of course."

"No matter what," Kathy insisted. "You can tell me anything."

"Yeah," Jenny narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, "Where is this going, Kat?"

Kathy rested her back against the chair, "Nothing."

Jenny groaned, "I hate that word!"

"It's nothing really," Kathy insisted, but then added, "But... I was thinking that when this blows over... when you go into trauma counseling..."

"Ah," Jenny nodded in understanding, "You think it's a good idea for you to be my shrink? I thought you can't be personal with your patients."

"I can't, but... Well, you're my sister, Jenny, and... I-I want to make sure that you receive the help you need, and-"

"Kathy," Jenny smiled sheepishly, "I... I appreciate you trying to help and everything..."

Kathy's face fell, she knew that tone of voice. That voice was heading to sweet rejection.

"But?" Kathy asked, but obviously knew where this was going.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Kathy."

Kathy scoffed, "Don't worry about my feelings, Jenny. Just spill it." Kathy was mostly worried about hurting Jenny's feelings. Out of the two, Jenny was more sensitive and emotional than Kathy.

"I actually wanted Dr. _Crane_ to help me," Jenny whispered.

Kathy mentally prepared for that to happen. Bruce warned her ahead of time that Jenny wanted Crane.

"Crane, huh?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. Surprise?"

"Shocking. Jonathan never told me that you two talked."

"We do. And I am glad that Jonathan did his job and not tell you."

Kathy felt a little left out and slightly hurt by Jenny's statement. She thought she was prepared, but the tug in her heart said otherwise.

"Why?" Kathy pressed.

"Because if we worked together, and I told you stuff... I would feel like you would be judging me."

"Never!" Kathy shook her head. "I would never judge you."

"I'm sorry, Kathy, but I'm just comfortable more with Dr. Crane. That's all. I hope that you understand."

Kathy sighed, "Well, _I_ am sorry, Jenny, but I can't let you talk him anymore."

Jenny leaned back, folded her arms, looking at Kathy in disbelief like _she _was the one who hit _her, _not vice-versa, "What?"

"It can't work. I appreciate what he did for you in the past, but he can't help you, not anymore."

"Just because you two broke up-"

"That's not the reason, Jenny. It doesn't have anything to do with that."

"Then why?" Jenny asked.

Kathy licked her dry lips, looking away from Jenny for a brief moment, thinking of the way to tell her.

"Kathy, why?!" Jenny demanded with an angry edge to her tone

Kathy groaned, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table, staring down at her sister with a seriousness in her voice, "Okay, Jenny, I am just going to say it. You can't be with Jonathan anymore is because-"

"Doctor Knightly?" Detective Ramirez walked inside, interrupting the conversation.

Kathy suppressed a groan, facing the female detective, "Yes?"

"We need you ASAP."

Kathy scoffed, "C-Can this wait?"

Jenny jumped in the conversation, "Don't worry about it, Kat. We'll talk later."

Kathy was about to protest, "But-"

"This will only take a minute, Dr. Knightly," Detective Ramirez insisted.

Kathy huffed. So much for telling Jenny the truth. She turned to Jenny apologetically, "I will bring the boys back to-"

"I actually want to be alone for a while," Jenny said.

Kathy's face fell, "Are... Are you sure?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. I will be fine. I... I just need time alone... for myself."

Eventually, Kathy decided to give her space, leaving her sister time to process everything that's happen.

"Okay, but if you want-"

"Please go, Kathy," Jenny insisted.

Kathy reluctantly left the room with Detective Ramirez.

Jenny took her time to look at the papers on the table, every detail, every information, trying to come up with a theory as to why Joker would decide to do this to her. Really do this to her. Out of everyone in Gotham, why was she so damn special?

_"He showed me pictures of your scars," _Malcolm voiced inside her head.

She spotted the zip block back with her phone inside. She took it out to see the pictures herself. There it was. Every photograph contained every part of her skin, every scar he created. There was a picture of himself, holding her bare sleeping form with a cheeky grin. She covered her mouth, threatening to cry. The first time, she saw his eyes on camera, she quickly avoided it by moving on to another photo. That big J on her shoulder popped up on screen, dripping blood down her back. All she could do was stare at it, receiving more flashbacks of the horror. All Jenny could do was close her eyes and held onto the phone for dear life, until the flashbacks were over.

_"He showed me a recording of your screams and pleas."_

Jenny returned to reality, quickly exited the photo gallery and went to voice memo app. No recordings were made in her app. Where was the recording Malcolm heard. Maybe Joker send it to Malcolm's phone, but that wouldn't have made sense. Joker had Malcolm tied up with no route to escape.

She looked every phone app to see how Joker played her phone in her absence. The music stayed the same. One song that was played many times was Carrie Underwood - _Wasted__. _What was up with Joker listening to Carrie Underwood? He didn't seem the type to love country music. Second on her most listened to list was ACDC - _Shoot to Thrill. T_wo great songs, songs that Jenny will be sure to never listen to again.

She wondered if Joker messaged anybody for her. She went to the message app to find an unread message from Dad. She clicked on it and read...

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! _

_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AND GLOAT! HOW DARE YOU!"_

Jenny's jaw dropped when she found the reason why her father was upset. She saw the same photos that Joker took that night and a recording. She played it, and listened to the screams and laughter, she kept hearing in her mind over and over.

The laughter brought her flashbacks. Seeing the victims' faces. She remembered Joker naming the victims one by one, forcing her to choose one to spare. She remembered the former commissioner. Joker mentioned that he was a husband, a father, but a corrupted cop. Whether he was a crook or not, she picked him to spare because he had a family, the others didn't. But he got killed.

The second round of the game, the last night in the Funhouse, he forced her to choose to spare either Mayor Garcia, Roman Sionis, or Sal Maroni. She was in a bad state, but forced herself to play or everyone dies. The last face she touched was a man with dark haired - Mayor Garcia. She supposed she picked him because he had was a good leader with family. The next day, he was devoured by Killer Croc.

Whether it was real or mind games, but her hazed memory showed her a pair gloved hands holding up two photographs. One with a dark-haired couple, the other was a blonde man and his fiancé. She didn't know which she picked, but she had a feeling which two.

That's when Jenny realized that she didn't help pick Joker who to save, but who to kill. She didn't realize the game until she thought long and hard about the two victims. Those innocent people became victims because of her. The mayor and former Commissioner Loeb died because of her. Kathy and Crane almost died because of her. It was her fault.

The flashbacks and laughter grew stronger, fogging her brain. Her emotions took over, having enough of listening to _his_ laugh mixed with _her_ laugh and screams.

_"He said that you wanted it. You moaned for him."_

She denied it. No way could she want Joker. No way. Why was she thinking about his kisses? Why was she thinking about laughing with him? Why was she thinking about touching him? Thinking about his kill? Thinking about her _friends... _his goons? Why did she even consider them friends when they were supposed to be criminals?! Why did she feel sad that she won't sing and dance crazy with them? Why did she smile at the time they all danced in Cat's apartment? Why did she miss her time in captivity? It didn't make sense. She should be happy that she escaped and returned with her sister and parents, but she really wasn't. Why?!

Her family taught her right from wrong. Wrong from right. What she wasn't supposed to do, and what she should do. There were rules: Don't lose your purity. Save yourself till marriage. Don't use foul language. Be careful who you associate with. Don't go near any bad influence. Don't do something stupid that will cost your life in jail. Be happy.

For the past few months, the parents had no choice but to check off every rule that Jenny broke. She lost her purity, refused to wait till marriage. She cursed behind everyone's back, at least not anymore. She associated with criminals and considered them to be friends. She helped Joker kill people, even when she didn't physically pull the trigger or draw blood. Mostly important rule, she broke, was her current happiness. She wasn't happy, not now, and possibly never.

She didn't realize that she flipped the table. She didn't realize that she was throwing papers and her phone everywhere. She didn't realize that she was in Bruce's arms, fighting and crying against his grip. She didn't realize her sister, the detectives, and Officer Blake returned, watching her emotional break down, listening to her apologies, claiming her faults, denying everything about Joker.

**~000~000~000~**

It was 5:50PM, and a lot has happened, other than Jenny getting sedated and carried out of the interrogation room. Gordon received a call from one of his officers that one bus with fifty people including GCN reporter, Mike Engel, were missing.

Kathy walked with Detective Ramirez to do a quick psychiatric evaluation on Luke and Malcolm. Luke was stable, but by the time they reached Malcolm...

There was silence. No words. He was lost in the dark. He felt broken. It was sad to watch his current state. She hoped for her sister's sake that he will be taken care of, provided well.

Kathy made another diagnosis with Jenny. It's too early to tell, but Kathy believed that Jenny was developing PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). Normally the symptoms developed within three months after a life-changing event, but she supposed Joker sped the process a bit. The flashbacks (Bruce mentioned), the nightmares, the guilt, the violent outbursts - all show that Jenny might have the condition. The teen needed medication, counseling, go to support groups, and stay a thousand miles away from Gotham City. Bruce read her mind and called in another helicopter for Jenny. She didn't need to be here, she needed to go home. The only reason Kathy brought her here was because Jenny needed to be safe from Joker. She wanted to make sure he didn't have her, first.

Bruce left MCU, after making the call, to put on his _other_ suit. He wanted to track down Joker before he tracks down Jenny or hurt anybody else. Gordon left before hand to investigate the missing bus and try to bring in SWAT teams and the National Guard.

The reporter was found... only he was with Joker on TV. They were in a dark, unidentified room with a white banner and words written in red as the background: BREAKING NEWS. Red lipstick extended Mike's quivering lips. He was holding a stack of papers to read off from. A script written by Joker.

_"I-I'm Mike Engel for Gotham Tonight," _Mike began with his normal greeting. "_What would it take to make you people want to join in?"_

They could hear the nasal voice of Joker, repeating every word from Mike.

"_You failed to kill the loon from Arkham, and to think you didn't care for crazies like him. Now I have to get you off the bench and into the game."_

Joker giggled, snatching the used piece of paper from him, forcing the reporter to continue reading.

_"Come nightfall, this city is mine. And anybody left here are going to play by my rules. If you refuse to be in the game, get out NOW!"_

No doubt people have left their houses and into their cars, making a drive towards Gotham's exit.

_"But the bridge-and-tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise. Ha-ha. Ha-ha."_

Joker pulled the camera back from Mike's view, showing his face slightly to turn off the camera. Thank goodness, Jenny wasn't awake during the breaking news, otherwise she would've flipped out again.

Speaking of Jenny, it was time to check on her. The girl should be asleep in Gordon's office. Kathy crept inside the room with a squeak from the door, and there she was, Jenny was asleep on the couch with a blanket over her. It was dark in the room, but the blinds on Gordon's windows shined little light from the room outside. She cautiously crept closer to the teen, lightly touched her shoulder moving up to her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Jenny," Kathy whispered.

Jenny moaned, blinking her eyes slightly opened.

"Jenny," Kathy repeated, "Time to wake up."

Jenny jumped upright from the couch with wide eyes, startling her sister. Kathy stepped back, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Jenny, it's okay, it's me! It's me!"

The girl panted heavily, wiping sweat from her forehead, relieved to see that it was her sister and not... _him_.

"It's okay," Kathy assured her, rubbing her back, allowing Jenny to hug her. "It's only me."

"What - how - happened?" Jenny asked, rubbing her throbbing headache, "What happened?"

"You suffered a nervous breakdown. We had to hold you down to put you to sleep."

Jenny covered her face, clearly embarrassed, "I.. I don't know what happened. I... I am sorry."

Kathy shushed her, holding her tightly, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"It is... I helped Joker kill-"

"Don't say it," Kathy cut her off. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did," Jenny argued hoarsely, "He made me choose. I-If... He said that if I didn't ... he would... would... I thought I saved you, but I actually picked you for him to kill! You and D-Dr. Crane!"

"Jenny, this is not your fault," Kathy repeated, kneeling down in front of her, grasping her hand. Jenny squeezed it tightly, enough for Kathy to suppress a whimper from the strong grip. "Okay? Did you hold a gun to my head and shoot?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Exactly. You didn't kill me, Jenny, or try to."

"He made me shoot the reporter and the cameraman," Jenny admitted.

Kathy kept her composure, trying not to act surprise, "Did the bullets hit them?"

"No, but-"

"There you go. You didn't kill anybody, Jenny. You didn't kill Loeb or the mayor. That was all him. All him. Okay?"

Jenny didn't necessarily agree, but she nodded, "He has to pay."

"I know."

"He sent pictures of me to Dad, making him think that I was..."

Kathy exhaled shakily, understanding what she meant. "I promise you... You are going to make it. You are a strong woman, Jenny. You are a fighter. I can't honestly say how many people survive Joker more than an hour... because there's hardly any."

Jenny leaned back against the couch, wiping more sweat with her red sleeve. It was a little toasty in Gordon's office, Kathy noted.

"Jenny, do you want to take that off? You are hot-"

"No!" Jenny snapped, wrapping herself protectively, "I'm fine." The last thing Jenny wanted was to show the scar to Kathy. She couldn't. She couldn't have Kathy look at her more than she was looking at her now. Pity. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, belittling her. She wanted to show Kathy that she can pull off the happy mask, Mom always taught her to do.

'_Be happy," _her Mom voiced, "_Be happy."_

No point in arguing with her, Kathy nodded in defeat.

"Can I... I..." Jenny took a deep breath then whispered, "I want to call Mom. Where's my phone?"

"Jenny, you will be going to Wayne Enterprises," Kathy stated. "Once I receive the word, a police car will be taking you straight there."

"Why do I need to go-"

"You are going home, Jenny. A helicopter will take you back to Florida."

Jenny didn't argue. She needed to leave. This city was killing her, physically and emotionally. Away from the madness, Jenny will eventually gain her sanity back... eventually.

"Okay," Jenny whispered. "I still want to call Mom."

Kathy sighed, raising herself up to her feet, "Well, you can't use your phone, because you cracked it."

A thirty-five dollar phone has been wasted. It was a shame, but a relief. Joker used that phone, and Jenny wanted to get rid of anything that was Joker related. When she gets home, she will delete songs she listened to in the van, and start listening to new songs she hadn't heard before. There was an upcoming country star, Kathy started listening to, maybe she will listen to the songs and see if she's a fan.

"But you can use Gordon's phone," Kathy pointed the device on his desk.

"Thanks," Jenny sat down on Gordon's chair, picked up the phone and dialed the number. She looked up Kathy who was staring at her with anticipation. "Um..." Jenny pulled the phone from her ear, and put her hand over the speaker, "Do you mind?"

This time, Kathy hesitated. The last time Kathy left Jenny alone, the teen went berserk.

"I don't know-"

"I promise I'll behave myself, now please, Kathy. Go!" Jenny promised, putting the phone back against her ear.

Kathy huffed, eventually taking her leave. She had other things to do anyway, like contacting Bruce about the Joker search, and Alfred to see if the helicopter made it in. She prayed that Jenny will control her emotions. It has been a hard day for everyone.

The phone was ringing slowly and steadily. Jenny tapped her fingers against the desk, then quickly exhaled as she leaned back against the chair. Her heart skipped a beat, when the line picked up with a beep.

"Hey, Mom. It's Jenny-"

_"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny, where are you?!" _her mother spoke frantically.

She sighed, "Mom, don't worry I'm okay. I am still in MCU. I am just calling to tell you I'm coming home-"

_"Jenny?!" _this time her dad was screaming filled with frantic worry.

"Mom! Daddy! It's okay! Everything is fine!"

_"That's what I keep telling them, too, Jen-nay."_

Her whole body froze at the very, familiar, nasal voice. Her heart was racing, her head was throbbing, her hands were quivering in fear along with her breathing. This had to be a dream. Maybe she was hearing things that weren't there. Maybe she was having another flashback episode.

"H-Hello?" Jenny tried again.

"_Hello, Jen-nay. Miss me?"_

_'You're dreaming, Jenny,' _the teen thought to herself._ 'You're dreaming.'_

_"Hello? Jenny?! I know you are still on the line, I can hear you breathing!"_

_'You're dreaming, Jenny. Dreaming! He is not real! He is not real!' _Jenny chanted in her head like a creepy child song.

Joker sighed on the other line, _"You know you haven't been very nice to me, Jen-nay. I wanted to surprise you with flowers and chocolates, but all I got from you was this note! I have to take a raincheck with our dance?!"_

Jenny bit her lower lip, repeating her line over and over in her head.

_''But as luck would have it, instead of finding you in that cozy little bed in the hospital, guess who I ran into?"_

_"JENNY!" _The frantic cries of her parents were made in the background.

That's when Jenny realized her reality in the most horrifying way possible. Joker has her parents. They were going to die. Jenny stood up and gasped, opening her mouth to scream for Kathy.

"_Don't!" _Joker growled coldly in warning. The tone that Jenny knew too well. She was in thin ice with the clown, and she didn't want to break it and fall in the cold water to her death... Her parents' death, actually. _"If you do anything to draw attention to yourself - one thing-ah; you will leave me no choice but to hurt them both-ah!"_

Jenny clenched her jaw, pressing her lips together, placing a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the scream that threatened to escape. She was out of breath, coming close to passing out.

"_Understand, Jen-nay?"_

"Mm-hm."

"_What? Sorry? I didn't catch that."_

"I... I understand," Jenny breathed out, immediately covering her mouth again, not trusting herself that she would scream involuntarily. "Please..." Jenny muffled against her hand, "Please don't hurt them."

_"Good girl. Now... Do you have a place where we can be... alone?"_

Jenny peered through the blinds to find all policemen distracted. Kathy was not to far, but her ear was planted on the phone, probably talking to Bruce. She nodded frantically, "Y-Yes."

"_Good. Go there."_

Jenny quickly closed the office door, locked it, and rushed back to the phone, "I'm here."

_"Good girl," _ Joker praised,_ "A 'very' good girl. You are still a good listener after all, aren't ya?"_

"Why are you calling me? My sister is DEAD!" she squeaked, "You can't hurt her anymore - physically or emotionally! Why are you doing this to me?!"

_"You - uh - probably won't believe me, Jen, but... You kinda grown on me a little... I missed..."_ Jenny could hear the saliva from his tongue on the other line. No doubt he's licking his lips. "..._our playdates. I missed Batman, too. You are right, it would be boring to expose him now in our little game."_

"What do you want?!" Jenny demanded, raising her voice slightly.

_"Sh. Shush. Shush. Shush," _Joker hushed her, "_Now, Jen-nay, don't push me. Or my finger might... slip-ah! BANG!"_

Jenny covered her mouth, muffling her gasps and screams when a gun shot, the Joker's laughter, and cries from her parents were heard. He didn't kill them. It was a warning shot, threatening her to submit and cooperate.

"How do I know if their voices-"

_"Are real?" _Joker finished for her. "_How do you know that you are not hearing things? How do you know that it's not all in your head? You know, Jen-nay_."

BANG! The parents screamed again. They were begging Jenny not to come in the back ground.

"_Or do you?" _He challenged her with a small giggle.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Jenny sat down, rolling the chair towards the desk," Please! Whatever it is, I'll do it! Don't hurt them, please! They're all I got!"

_"I don't know, Jen-nay. I am debating. You really hurt my feelings today with that note. And the fact that you accused me of lying?" _Joker clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

_"But I digress," _Joker continued, ignoring her frantic pleas and apology, "_Mommy and Daddy don't have to die, tonight. BUT-AH..."_

Jenny's right leg was shaking along with her quivering hands. It was a miracle that the phone was in her hand and she had the ability to talk. Her head was pounding rhythmically, taking in every word from the clown.

_"That is entirely up to you. Jenny-kins, are you listening?" _he asked in sing-song.

"Yes," she whispered.

_"Good! Communication, Jenny, that-ah is the key. You know it really is a miracle that I found you. I thought you already left town, until that billion dollar boy toy spilled the beans! He should really be careful to who he's talking to on the phone. You will never know if you have a nosy body peeping through the phone lines."_

Joker had her parents the whole time!? Was he there when Bruce called her parents, too?

_"And now! Here we are! Together again... almost!"_

Jenny huffed, "Please...Just tell me what you want me to do."

Joker cleared his throat, "_Baby, I thought you are smart. Isn't obvious? I want you to go for a ride in my van with Frosty. It is__ parked in the back of MCU. Ride with Frosty, and your parents will be free from my grasp."_

"I can't! Police are everywhere! They will analyze my every move, and-" Jenny quickly covered her hand, keeping her from talking about how Kathy will know the truth through her. Joker can't know about Kathy. Not a chance. He hurt her once, and Jenny will make sure that he won't hurt her sister again.

_"You know you underestimate yourself far too quickly. You are a smart girl, Jen. Figure it out, because if you don't... BANG!"_

Jenny didn't jump this time at his abrupt voice, only flinched at his cackle. She thought the flashbacks that threatened to expand her mind. She groaned, massaging her scalp, messing her hair in the process.

"_Jen-nay? Oh, Jen-nay?!"_

"What?" Jenny managed to talk, because she understood her reality and fantasy. What she was seeing in her mind wasn't real. She was on a chair right now, talking to the homicidal madman.

_"I want to know if you under-stand my instructions, or do I have to repeat myself?" _he growled threateningly.

"I-I understand."

_"Good, because it's a real shame if you have to miss the fireworks, tonight."_

"Fireworks?" Jenny asked. She leaned forward slightly, putting her other hand over her ear. "Where _exactly_ are you?"

_"Ah. Ah. Ah. No spoilers, Jen-nay," _He scolded her like a parent with his child. "_Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we? Just get in the van, like a good, clever, little girl you are; and Frosty will bring us back together. If you try anything or warn the cops... well, I think you get the picture."_

"I won't tell," Jenny promised.

"_Good girl. I can't wait for us to meet. R__emember, Jen-nay... I owe you a dance."_

The phone clicked, disconnecting the line. Jenny allowed the phone to slip from her grip, dropping it and letting it hang by the cord. She pushed her chair back, standing up and pacing around in circles.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Jenny broke down crying, then quickly wiped them away, remember why she needed to see Joker, again. Her parents. They mean everything to her. There was a fifty percent chance of them being dead. Joker was never a man of his word. He would never hold true to his deal. But she must take the chance. She knew he won't hurt her. If he did, she would've been dead a long time ago. He wanted a dance. She had no choice but to deliver for her family. She peered through the blinds to see the cops distracted, but Kathy was coming back to the office. She quickly rushed back to unlock the door, before Kathy could knock.

Kathy blinked, surprised by Jenny opening the door first, "Hey."

"Uh... H-Hi, Kathy," Jenny greeted back with a large smile.

Kathy raised her brows in concern, "Jenny... are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Jenny cleared her throat, trying to sound convincing. "I mean yeah, I'm fine... I think talking to Mom helped some."

Kathy's face was neutral, but she nodded slowly, "Okay. L-Listen, Jen. I talked to Bruce and... and the car is out waiting for you. C'mon."

"No! Wait!" Jenny grasped Kathy's arm, stopping her from leaving. Kathy turned back with a surprised glare.

"Jenny, what is it?" Kathy demanded softly.

"Kathy... I-I am hungry."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I feel a little light-headed, um... would you- would you mind getting me something from the vending machine?"

"Uh, sure," Kathy nodded, pulling a few dollars from her pocket, "I have two dollars left. What do you-"

"Some chocolate or juice will be fine."

"Chocolate and juice?" Kathy scoffed in laughter, "Interesting combination, Jen."

"Please?" Jenny pleaded in a whisper.

Kathy sighed, "Okay. okay. I was trying to lighten the mood. I will be back shortly."

"Please! Take all the time, you need," Jenny insisted.

"I will hurry," Kathy insisted as she rushed out of the room, trying to find the nearest vending machine. As soon as Kathy was out of view, Jenny quickly removed her sweatshirt and replaced it with Gordon's spare jacket that was hanging from the coat rack. She put it on, and used the hood to cover her head. She paced out the room, through the halls. She didn't know the directions to the back door, but she will figure it out. She hoped that no cop will notice her.

As she fast-walked past one cop, her shoulder collided with his.

"Oh, sorry, bro," a cop apologized.

"I-It's fine," Jenny mumbled in a man's voice, trying to walk some more. But unfortunately her escape plan came to a halt when the cop spoke to her.

"Miss Knightly?"

Jenny let out a groan, but forced a smile as she turned to face the handsome cop who gave her juice. Officer Blake.

"Hey," she greeted sweetly.

The officer nodded, greeting her the same, but his tone held suspicion, "What are you doing? With the hood on?"

"I... I..." Maybe if she told half the truth, he might take her out the back. She took a risk and told the truth, "I needed to go and get some fresh air."

"You can't go to the front," Officer Blake stated, "We don't want to risk Joker or his followers finding you."

"I was hoping I go to the back. The hot air in here is driving me crazy."

Officer Blake scoffed in laughter, "Well.." He pulled the hood down from her head, "The heavy sweatshirt and jeans aren't helping the situation one bit."

Jenny chuckled with him, "Yeah. I can see why."

"So do you mind..." Officer Blake gestured the jacket, silently asking if she can take it off.

"Actually, I do mind," Jenny shook her head, "I don't want to be rude, it's just..." Jenny sighed, "You might not understand but-"

"Not to worry, ma'am. I do," Officer Blake stepped past her, commanding to follow him, "Lets go get some fresh air."

Jenny quickly followed after him. A few turns down the hall and down three flights of steps later, they came across a grey pushing door with lock and key. Officer Blake took his card out and swiped. The lock lit green, allowing the pair out. Officer Blake opened the door, waving her to go out. He was a gentleman, and Jenny appreciated the manner.

"Thanks," she murmured stepping outside. She first spotted the white van parked near the dumpster. Just like Joker said, Frosty was in the driver seat waiting for her to join him. She frantically took a couple steps, but stopped Frosty shaking his head, silently telling her not to come. Confused, she turned around and immediately understood why.

What she didn't count on, as she felt a small breeze against her face, Officer Blake was outside with her. He rested his back against the brick wall, gazing at her with folded arms.

"Um... I-I wanted to get air my own, if you don't mind."

"Ma'am," Officer Blake sighed, "I know that you have been through a lot."

Jenny nodded, but didn't utter a word.

"But I am doing my duty as an officer by keeping you from getting taken again."

"Joker escaped here. I doubt he will come and-"

"I am not leaving, Miss Knightly," his word was final.

Jenny sighed, knowing that arguing him about it would lead to suspicion. She needed to find a way to get the cop out of the way, before Frosty decided to do something about it.

"I... I understand."

Bile was caught in her throat when she spotted a pink dot on the cop's forehead. She whirled around. Her head wasn't facing the van, but her eyes were. She spotted Frosty with a sniper gun. She quickly slid her hand across her throat, three times, silently telling him not to do it.

"Good, I am glad you agree, even though you think I am a bug."

Jenny turned back to the cop with widened eyes. She shook her head, dismissing the insult of himself, "No! Not at all!"

"C'mon, Miss Knightly. I am not an idiot. I know that the last thing you want is to have another civilized chat with another cop."

"That's not it at all!" Jenny insisted. "It's just... It's just crazy for me, right now! People breathing down my neck. My parents treating me like a wounded bird. My sister becoming Mom. I..."

Officer Blake nodded, "Say no more. I get it. But this is for your protection. We do it, because we care."

"And I am glad that there's people like you around..." Not for long if Jenny didn't do something. She kept gazing at the van, but tried not to look too long for it might catch Officer Blake's attention.

"So how's the fresh air?" the cop asked.

"Fine," Jenny replied, turning back to him. "What about you?"

"Oh, I had enough fresh air, every day. Life as a police officer is hectic you know."

"I know what you mean..." Jenny forced herself not to turn around, but walked closer to Officer Blake, covering his body from Frosty's shooting range. She knew that Frosty won't hurt her. As long as she was in his way, Officer Blake will be safe.

"You know... I consider becoming a cop," Jenny stated.

Officer Blake perked up, raising a brow in interest, "Really?"

"Mm-hm. I dreamt of adventure. I wanted to become the undercover cops on TV that bust predators and thieves. You know... make a difference, so that no crook can hurt anybody else."

Officer Blake offered an approve smile, but had to ask, "What about now?"

Jenny paused to think, then shrugged, "Don't know. For now... I want to stick to watching the action on TV."

He chuckled, nodding in understanding, "Yeah. You should take it easy for a while."

Jenny smiled, then his face quickly fell when she spotted the same pink dot from his head to his jaw. Jenny followed the direction of the laser ray to see that Frosty moved the van out of hiding.

This time, Officer Blake noticed. He turned to see what Jenny was looking at, but Jenny quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him out the way. There was no gunshot. Either Frosty put on the silencer, or he didn't shoot, knowing that Jenny might stand in the way of killing the cop.

The pair stumbled back and fell onto the concrete ground. Jenny cried out in pain as her head slammed against the concrete and the weight of Officer Blake's body on top of hers. She fluttered her eyelids open to see a pair of dark ones reflecting her hazel ones.

There was a brief flashback the first time she saw _his_ eyes. She remembered how the temperature grew cool against her insides. How she was sucked into the dark, and was scared that she couldn't come out. She luckily escaped as Joker slammed her head against the tile floor, knocking her out cold. After that night, she refused to make eye contact again.

The vision ended, realizing that Officer Blake was still on top of her. He, too, was staring down at her with an open mouth. Finally, the cop made words, instead of allowing bugs to make home in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked roughly.

She nodded in confirmation, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her head.

Officer Blake pushed himself off her, peering through the dumpster to find the white van parked without authorization. He placed a hand on the holster where his gun was kept hidden, threatening to pull it out if the stranger made his move.

Before anybody could register or do anything, Officer Blake gasped for breath as an arm locked around his neck, and the other holding his head. He was put in a rear-naked choke. He struggled and fought. The person's legs was wrapped around him, using her weight to make him fall back with her. She squeezed and pulled her shoulder back, tightening the choke.

Officer Blake grabbed her bicep, but it was too late for him. Cutting of circulation to the brain, his vision fogged, his body relaxed. He was slowly put into a good night sleep. Jenny immediately released him, checked his pulse, making sure he was still alive. Much to her relief, he was only asleep.

She tugged his jacket off, revealing the gun trapped in his holster. She gazed back at Frosty who was about to get out and drag her inside the van. She quickly ran towards the van, and slid inside the passenger side.

"Was that necessary?" Frosty demanded, "Save a lot of time if I killed him."

"He's alive, and you should be thanking me" Jenny retorted.

"For what? Making the boss wait another forty-five minutes?"

Jenny scoffed, "No! I saved you from another blood spill. One person you don't have to worry about when judgment day comes."

Frosty chuckled, starting the van, "Appreciate your care, Jen. But we both know where I am going." He sped out of the MCU parking lot without detection. The breeze from the opened window gave some air for Jenny to breathe. As soon as Frosty started the car, she realized where she was going. She was going to see Joker, and no doubt he will be pissed with her for what she did.

Frosty noticed her nervous-wrecking state, so he decided to make her feel better, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about what happened."

"Was he mad?" Jenny asked.

Frosty winced, not replying right away.

Jenny inhaled sharply, knowing what that meant.

"Hey. Relax, sweetheart. We both know that he's not going to hurt you... much," he added the last part of the sentence meekly.

She sighed, "How comforting." She gazed at him questionably, "What did he do to Mom and Dad? Where are they?"

"Your parents are fine. We have them tied up, not a scratch on them."

"Really?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Yeah. The last I seen them, they're gagged upstairs at the Prewitt building - oh, shoot!" He cursed himself, knowing how much he spilled the beans. He basically told her where Joker was at.

"What's in the Prewitt Building?"

"Don't," Frosty shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Jenny."

"Frosty-"

"You will know when we get there. Oh!" He perked up, clearly remembered something. "Joker wanted me to give you something. It's in the back."

Jenny looked over her shoulder, peered over her seat to find a large box wrapped in purple and green. She remembered seeing that kind of wrapping paper when she... Jenny shook her head, refusing not to picture the awful time again. The past memories would lead her to grief and guilt. She tried to take her mind off it by reaching to the box and hooked her pinky and ring finger around the silk cloth holding the box together, pulling it onto her lap.

"What is this?" Jenny asked.

"Open it and find out?"

Jenny read the card attached to the bow, that said:

_For my little Ace of Spades._

_-J_

She looked up at Frosty with narrowed eyes as he was trying to pay attention to the road.

"Okay, if I open this and it's either alive or-"

"Just open the fucking box, Jen," Frosty commanded tiredly. He didn't want to fight with her. He liked her too much to fight.

Having no other alternatives, she ripped the paper, strings, and bow to see her present. Once the lid was removed, she looked down at the present with relief that it wasn't alive, but annoyed knowing what he wanted her to use the gift, tonight, when they meet.

"Really, Frosty?" she asked.

Frosty shrugged, "Boss's orders. Don't want to make him mad, do you?"

"Who does?"

"Batman."

Jenny snorted, "Yeah." She pulled down the sun visor down with a mirror attached to it, seeing her puffy hazel eyes surrounded by redness from all that crying back in MCU.

"You know," Frosty began reluctantly, "You may not be thrilled to be back, but... It's good to see you. I missed ya a little."

Jenny sighed, "Between you and me, Frosty... I think I miss you too."

She began mentally and physically preparing for her arrival at Prewitt Building. She had a plan, and she prayed that it won't affect her future stay at the good place when judgement day comes. If this plan forces Jenny to join Frosty in hell, then she will drag the Joker with her. She needed to stay strong. She made a promise not to let Joker win, and she won't let him... Not this time.

**A/N: Ooh, Jenny is on the way to Joker! Wonder how the interaction will turn out between them. Will Batman save Jenny in time? Officer Blake? Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm...**

**Ooh, Bruce and Kathy are having a tiff. Will that affect their relationship? Is Kathy going to have second thoughts with Crane? Where is Harleen taking the former doctor? More questions that need to be answered in the future chapters.**

**Anyway, Breaking News: I got a new job! Can't tell you what, because it's confidential like my name and age. The upside is that I will receive the bacon, the dough, the mon-ay! The downside is that I don't know if I will have the time to write as much as I used to. I will try to take every golden opportunity to write, but if I don't update as much, then you know why. School, family, work, life are my top four excuses.**

**Thank you: Guest, waterlily91, DRAGONZRULE, PasoFinoLovrr, LadyRedStar, Adela, Hannah Solo, grapejuice101, x ToxXik x for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story! You guys, ROCK!**


	60. Chapter 60: I'm Your Puppet

**Chapter 60: I'm Your Puppet**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Nygma returned home safely, after the crazy ordeal he had been through. He couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne saved his life, him of all people. Nygma betrayed Kathy and Crane, he didn't expect Batman to save him.

He must leave. He must leave Gotham. Although, he was on parole. One step outside of Gotham, and he will return to Arkham for life. He didn't know what to do, except hide in a corner and wait for everything to pass over. In the meantime, that's exactly what he's going to do. He hurried in his bedroom, scooted the dresser, revealing a key pad. He typed in his code with shaky fingers.

With a loud buzz, he went straight down through the trapped elevator. He flipped on the switch, and automatically, the lights came on, including multiple computer screens.

He hurried to the monitors, passing his workstation that revealed to be a bulletin board filled with newspapers, pictures, secret files, and right in the middle of all of them was Bruce Wayne's picture with a bat symbol drawn around him.

He typed in his computer to view every citizen and prisoner in Gotham getting in line to ride the ferries out of Gotham. Everyone was frightened, fighting their way into the boat as fast as possible.

If Crane was here and watching this with him now, Scarecrow would've approved. Oh, Crane, how Edward will miss their civilized talks. To avoid sobbing like a little girl again, he quickly typed on the keys till all the screens turned light violet-blue with faded images on each screen. He could hear static voices in the background.

_"I need every officer to search every street, every parking garage for that missing bus!" _The voice of Gordon commanded his officers. _"If found do not approach the vehicle, god knows what that son of bitch will do!"_

Edward scoffed, "Good luck with that Gordon."

He heard a loud buzz from behind and swiftly turned to see the elevator coming down again with nobody in it.

"What the..." He got out from his chair and fast-paced himself to elevator and looked up to see who was the intruder. He couldn't find anybody. Maybe the elevator had a malfunction. That couldn't happen again. He was traumatized enough with surprises. He turned back around and let out a scream.

The tall Dark knight was standing in front of him, although he wasn't looking at the frightened man. He was staring at the screens in wonder. Edward demanded answers, as to how he knew to find him _here_ in this basement, and how he went pass his security system.

Batman ignored the man, "So that's how you did it."

"Did what?!" Edward wagged an angry finger at him, "You have no right! You have no right to invade my home, especially in that outfit, _Bruce_!"

Batman turned to face Edward with narrowed eyes, looking like he was ready to punch.

Edward took a hesitant step back with hands up in surrender, "Now. Now. Lets not be hasty-"

"Tell me what this is?" Batman demanded, gesturing the monitors, ignoring Gordon's voice in the background.

Edward scurried past him and headed straight for the screens, "It's a little something I cooked up to win information, Mr. Wayne."

"You had every camera installed in Gotham," Batman stated. "You turned every cellphone in Gotham into a microphone and a high frequency generator/receiver."

Edward snorted, "If you want to be technical about it-"

"You violated the secrets of Wayne Enterprises. You stole Fox's concept for your own personal game. You knew everything that has been going on in Gotham. This is an invasion to people's privacy."

"You might say that. Imagine how many dirty secrets I have from dirty cops like Mike Wuertz. Right about now, I predict he is drinking his 5:00 coffee in Gotham's café."

"What about Joker? What do you know about him?"

"Joker has been using Jenny's cellphone during her captivity. I accessed it to see any history behind it. Although it was hardly used much except for graphic pictures, recordings, and Carrie Underwood. I could only hack into phones at the times, not even thinking about using Fox's sonar concept. _That_ was after your ordeal with the crocodile."

Batman clenched his fist and stepped forward.

"Don't worry," Edward assured him, "I didn't see _all _of the pictures myself, I just scanned through before sending them."

"Sending them? I don't suppose it was you who send those pictures and a recording to Mr. Knightly?"

"Joker thought he deleted the recording, but he didn't know anything about the recycling app. Doesn't the father need to know what his daughter is going through right now?"

"You traumatized her parents!"

"I helped them! Did you think it was easy to send those pictures?"

"It might've been for you! You ratted out Kathy and Crane's plan, and _almost _had them killed."

Edward raised a brow, "Almost?"

"Give me a reason why I saved your life?! And not go ahead and turn you into the cops, right now, for multiple parole violations?"

Edward froze with a touch of fear in his eyes, "Don't you have a clown to catch?"

"That's why I am here."

Edward raised a brow, not sure what he meant.

"I need to find this man, Nygma..." Batman explained with a huff. "I need your help."

Edward perked up at the last word, "Help? You want _my_ help?"

Batman plugged in flashdrive in the computer, "This is an audiosample." He ignored Joker's speech about blowing up a hospital and explained his plan to Nygma, "If Joker talks within range of any cellphone in the city, you can triangulate his position."

"Shouldn't Fox be the one-"

"Lucius wouldn't allow it. I need someone who will be willing to spy thirty million people."

"So you turned to a reformed crazy?"

"He isn't exactly _reformed_, is he?"

Will Batman tell? Will he mention this to his best friend, Gordon?

Edward took a moment in consideration, before he asked, "If I help you... are you going to take me back to Arkham?"

"_I _won't," Batman assured him. "As long as you keep quiet about me-"

"Please, Bruce! I don't want another hour of hell, thank you very much!"

Batman walked away, not saying a word, leaving behind an earpiece for Nygma to put on so they can communicate. Edward sat down at his chair and went straight to work.

**~000~000~000~**

The van pulled up by the Pruitt building that was currently in construction, right next to a school bus.

"Is this the place?" Jenny asked, sitting the backseat.

Frosty sighed, "Yep. Try not to give the clown too much trouble, okay?"

"Are you serious? What about _me, _huh?! What about the fact that he gave _me_ too much trouble?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Frosty gave her a sympathetic look, "Truly, I am."

"If you are sorry, then why can't you help me and my family escape?"

"You know exactly why, Jenny. I can't get caught helping you."

"Do you even _want_ to work for Joker?"

"Jenny-"

"Do you?!" Jenny pressed.

Frosty paused.

Jenny sighed, "If you wanted to work for Joker, you would've said so already."

"If I betrayed Joker, he would kill me."

"Aren't you worried about Batman and the cops? What about what they would do to you?!"

Frosty groaned, running a hand over his face, wiping the sweat that was dripping from his forehead.

"The Joker must die!" Jenny stated.

"And who is going to kill him?" Frosty challenged. "Batman? We both know he doesn't kill people! He had chances to do it, but he refused to take it."

Jenny inhaled sharply, glancing at her right high leather boot in deep thought. She didn't necessarily like high heels or boots that covers almost her whole leg, but the boots only reached her knee, halfway covering her new fishnets stockings.

A tap at the passenger glass window interrupted her thoughts. Frosty sighed, rolling down the window, revealing a man dressed in a white doctor's coat.

"You brought the chick?" the man asked.

Johnny nodded his head towards the back seat, gesturing that he fulfilled the girl's request.

The man looked at Jenny, whistling wolfishly, "Damn, wish I was the boss, right now."

Jenny folded her black and white checkered arms over her white, skull, Ace of Spades tank top that was tucked in her high-waist, tattered black shorts.

"Watch it, pal," Frosty warned him menacingly. "If you try anything, I will be sure to get the boss's permission to cut your balls off myself!"

The doctor stepped back, raising in his hands in surrender, "Alright. Alright. Geez, Frosty, chill out! I was sent down here to make sure, she's straight."

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion, "I'm not gay!"

The doctor let out a laugh, "Wow! Even with that makeup she's cute and funny! But seriously, kid, get out of the car."

"She will get out in a sec," Frosty assured him. He rolled the window up, just as the doctor began to say something. Frosty turned to Jenny, "Be ready, Jenny. Believe it or not, I don't want anything happened to you or your parents."

Jenny nodded, "I know." She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, leaving the van with Frost's covered in Jenny's dark plum lipstick.

After the brief search with the doctor, he escorted her inside an elevator.

"Have fun, Ace," the doctor cooed, waving at her as the doors closed.

The girl revealed her face that was covered in powered white, black charcoal for the eyes (only the left had a shape of a spade) and the color of midnight plum applied to her lips. She waved at the smirking doctor. "You too, you bastard," she said quietly.

Doctors and people with clown masks were on each floor. What supposed to be doctors tied up and be the hostages, they were actually holding the guns. The clowns had their hands tied and huddled together in a group. Joker planned to throw the SWAT team off. She prayed that no one will get killed tonight... almost. She glanced down at her the same leather boot, the same foot. She quickly looked ahead, inhaling sharply, tightening the hold of her ponytail that was pushed down by her new black beret hat.

Once she gets on the top floor, there was no turning back. Although, there was no way she could turn back, if she was given a choice. Her parents' lives were at stake. She needed to save them, if they don't make it after tonight, at least she gave her all to protect them.

The doors opened, she made it to the top floor. She peered through the empty space that had a large opening to see the beautiful night skyline, hesitantly stepped outside to take a closer look.

BARK! BARK!

Jenny jumped back with fright, turning around to see three large hounds. They didn't look too friendly. The dogs leaned back, growled at frantic face, ready to pounce at any moment. Luckily, there was a leash tied to their necks, keeping them from jumping and devouring her. The mutts were one good reason why Jenny hated dogs. She kept her distance from dogs big or small. She didn't even go near Kathy's pet beagle. Puppies were the only exception. They were vulnerable, sweet, quiet - mostly quiet; until they learned their new surroundings, then they get loud and jumpy.

She remembered the task at hand, rescuing her family, "Mom! Daddy! Joker?! Where are you?!"

"Jenny! Jenny!" The sound of her mom's frantic cry caught her attention. "Jenny, where are you?!"

"Mom!" Tears of joy and hope leaked through Jenny's eyes. She ran around the room to find her parents.

"Jenny!" Her father cried.

Jenny came across a grey-blue sheet covered in paint, reaching her hands up to pull the filthy cloth down.

"There you are, sweetie!" Her mother said with relief. Jenny's froze in confusion. It was the words that caught her off guard. It was the tone. It was cool and collected. Knowing Mom, she was never cool and collected even if Joker was her captor.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" Her father asked.

Bathroom? What?

"I don't wanna go out there!" a sound of a nasal child stated stubbornly.

Jenny pulled the sheet down and widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Baby, you are a cute little mouse," Her father assured his five-year-old child.

"I look awful!" The child interjected with red, teary eyes.

Her parents weren't here. Behind the curtain was an old television with a home movie playing.

Jenny remembered that night on tape. It was her Kindergarten Christmas play - _Twas the Night Before Christmas_. She was cast as the little mouse in the play. All she had to do was get on stage and stand there with a lot of people watching her. Back then, she had stage fright, still had them today. She was a nervous wreck when Joker forced her to read a script on camera for the people of Gotham. She remembered complaining about the markers that drew grey whiskers and a pink nose on her face, the mouse costume. She didn't want anything to do with that! She was afraid that she would look ridiculous compared to the adorable sugarplum fairies. Kathy had to do this play when she was five years old. She was given a choice - either be the kid narrator or be the fairy. She was cast as the sugarplum fairy at her Christmas play.

The teen watched her mom kiss on her mouse whiskers, careful not to leave a lipstick behind.

"Jenny, you do not!" her older sister argued in the background. "You are a star!"

A cackle drew Jenny out of her thoughts, whirled around to see a certain clown coming out of the shadows.

_"Twas a night before Christmas... in all through the house..." _Joker recited the line from the story. "_Not a creature was stirring, not even a..." _Joker's eyes laid on her, taking in her new look. The outfit looked good, a little skimpy with the legs, but it fits her. She executed the make up well. He didn't expect her to draw out an ace shape around her left eye. Nice touch. The cute ponytail and the beret was like icing on the cake.

"Well, the mouse was stirring with a few blows, still is." Joker giggled, until he took a deep breath and exhaled the next two words out slowly with his cheesy grin. "Hi, Jen-nay."

Jenny avoided eye contact, but showed that she was pissed at him. He set her up. He tricked her into coming here. How he managed to get a home video of this, she didn't know or cared. She was too focused on her family's current location.

He walked over to the television, and paused the video, watching the five-year-old girl receiving hugs from her older sister who was holding the camera while crying.

"It really was a shame you didn't get the spotlight. You could've killed the crowd with that costume." Joker faced her, "You were a - uh - hard-head, weren't you, Jen-nay? Refusing to get your picture taken, didn't like the stage - I _long_ for the stage and the light on _meeee_."

"They are not even here," Jenny accused him.

"I looked through the tapes-ah," Joker continued, ignoring Jenny's statement, "Hope you don't mind me borrowing them), and saw you acting out again on your very first swimming lesson. Gave me laughs."

"I wasn't that bad a swimmer," Jenny whispered defensively.

"Did you see your dive?" Joker asked rhetorically, "You dip your head first, not your belly." Joker demonstrated the motion with dramatic moves in the arms. "It really isn't that difficult." Joker was taking her face with both hands, puckering her plum lips, "I thought I could never picture you in this... I considered giving you a dress for the occasion, but I figured..." He shook his head, "Nah, she would never wear it, she hates dresses. As much as I want to, this look suits you ten times better."

Jenny muttered words through her parted lips, that weren't crystal clear.

Joker leaned forward to peck her lips, but she yanked her head back, out of his grip. It would seem that she was holding a grudge against him, but he believed that he can turn that frown upside down.

"I missed these moments, Jen, don't ya know that?" he patted her cheek that left a sting before pulling away. "And we both know you miss it, too."

"Where's my mom and dad?!" Jenny demanded.

Next thing she knew, her body was slammed against a wood panel with her head slammed and her throat wrapped by Joker's gloved hand. Her beret was threatening to fall down, sliding down over her eyes. At least, she didn't have to look at him.

"I apologize for giving you false hope, Jen-nay. But I can't have them around and ruin date night."

He killed them. Joker killed them. The saddest part was that Jenny wasn't even surprised about it, but she felt the need to cry, although her tear ducts were out of the salty substance.

Joker stared at her quivering lips for a moment, before sighing, "You know... I honestly don't want any hard feelings between us, Jen-nay."

"No hard feelings?!" Jenny cried in disbelief. "You killed my family, Joker! How the hell could I forgive you for that?!"

"Ah-tah-tah," Joker grasped her wrists pinning them behind the post, "Don't test me, Jen-nay. You know what happens when you test me."

Jenny pressed her lips in a fine line, squeezing her eyes shut, recalling the time when Joker was really angry. She grunted in pain, as her brain spilt the images of the two of them together. Why can't they go away? Why can't they stop? All she could see was black, white, and red - mostly red.

"Are you going to behave, tonight?"

"Why should I?" Jenny retorted. "You just made me become an orphan."

Joker giggled, "No, I didn't."

Jenny's shoulders continued to tense. He's lying. He had to be lying. "You're bluffing!"

"Nope. They are alive and well. I only sent them away, so we could have clown bonding time."

"Where are they?!" she repeated.

He sighed, "Must we talk about them-"

"They are the only reason why I am here!" Jenny argued.

Joker paused, then his face contorted in mock hurt, "Jenny, that hurts."

"Tough!" Jenny snapped. "We had a deal, you're supposed to be a man of your word."

"Oh, I am, Jen-nay," Joker used his free hand to fix her beret so he could see her face. "There are fine... well, sort of."

"Sort of?!"

"Don't be like that, Jenny. Be a good little girl, and I will tell you where they are."

She didn't utter a word. She couldn't tell whether he's lying or actually told the truth. He lied to her before, he lost a lot of integrity from that. However, for her parents's sake, she will cooperate... for now. She looked at her right boot at that thought.

"Come over here," He lead her to the middle of the floor, ignoring the barks by the elevator. He tapped her shoulders, commanding her to wait here. She huffed, suppressing an eye roll.

What seemed like an eternity which was really twenty seconds, music echoed in the building. Jenny furrowed her brows, before whirling around to face the Joker, who was holding his hand out for hers.

"C'mon, give it up, Jen! Stop pretending that _this_ is not what you wanted. I promised you a dance, after all." Joker grasped her hand, yanking the girl against his body with a yelp from her. He tightly wrapped his arm around her waist, beginning to sway into the music.

Jenny froze to her spot, not really sure how to start, until she heard a rough whisper against her right ear.

"I hear that practice is _much_ more fun than the real thing?"

_Pull the string and I'll wink at you, I'm your puppet_

All Jenny could do was sway with him, allowing him to take the lead. No doubt that Batman will figure out the situation and try to find her and her parents. In order to buy him time, she will have to play the part for Joker, be his little Ace of Spades.

_I'll do funny things if you want me to, I'm your puppet_

Jenny pulled back to look at his scarred lips, laced her hands behind his neck, "I haven't danced like this in a while."

"Oh?" Joker wrapped both hands around her back, pulling her close.

"Mm-hm. Don't be mad if I stepped on your foot by 'accident'."

He giggled, "I wouldn't worry about that, Princess." Joker stepped back, forcing her to step forward. She stepped back, while he stepped forward. They repeated throughout the song.

_I'm yours to have and to hold_  
_Darling you've got full control of your puppet_

"What's going to happen, Joker?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hm..." Joker breathed the warm air against her hair.

"What's going to happen after tonight?" she repeated.

He giggled, spinning her around, until she was a little lightheaded. "I am thinking grape soda in ice and bear skin rug at the big house."

She pulled back to gaze at his scars, "Big house?"

_Pull another string and I'll kiss your lips, I'm your puppet_  
_Snap your finger and I'll turn you some flips, I'm your puppet_

_"_Sure, dollface. We know that the mayor is dead, and his seat is getting colder every day. The way I see it... somebody needs to keep it warm for him."

"Would you humbly accept the nomination?" she asked sarcastically.

He giggled twirling her around some more, "Accept it? I will gladly take the leadering position, no nominations needed. Gotham needs to understand the new principles - the cops, the lawyers, the mob - everyone! This city is mine, Jen-nay." He stated with a growl. "Everyone including Gotham's White Knight will be bowing at our feet before the next dawn rises."

"Our feet?"

"Yes, Ace-y. I am the king," he dipped her, before pulling her back up to meet his face. "And you're the queen." He tapped her nose, playfully. Jenny forced herself to smile. He thought of her as a queen? How flattering, but delusional. He sighed in ease, pulling her in a warm embrace. "As if we were made for each other..." He twirled her. "Beauty and the Beast!" he cried joyfully. "Of course, if anyone else calls you 'Beast', I will rip their lungs out."

Jenny fought the urge to puke, "How comforting."

_Listen, your every wish is my command_  
_All you gotta do is wiggle your little hand_  
_I'm your puppet, I'm your puppet_

He nodded, "You have no idea."

"But you are forgetting one thing, Joker," she said in sing-song.

"And what's that?"

"Batman."

They stopped swaying, so Joker could look at her. He was grinning widely.

"He will try to stop the fantasy from happening. The cops and SWAT teams will come. How are you going to escape from this?"

He growled into his chest, continued to sway, "I have ways, princess. Trust me. Uncle J will take care of everything."

Jenny held back a sigh, closed her eyes as she was dipped again and brought back up to meet the Joker's scars abruptly. What she learned from Joker was that she couldn't trust anything he says. If he blind folded her and told her to do a trust exercise with him, there was a ninety-nine percent chance that she will fall to her death. No doubt he will leave without looking back. That's his madness. He simply doesn't care about anyone or anything. She's starting to believe that he's not planning anymore. When something gets in his way, unexpectedly (like the hospital), he will twist it all around and turn it into another one of his puppet shows. She was one of his puppets with invisible strings, his little toy.

_I'm just a toy, just a funny boy_  
_That makes you laugh when you're blue_

"We are _all _mad, Jen-nay."

_"_How am _I _mad?" Jenny pressed.

"You are. Buried deep within. It came out and about, but then it quickly sucked right back in by the time the - uh - party poopers showed up. I wanted you to let it all go. Why do you think I chose you?"

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion, "Exactly _why_ did you take me?"

_I'll be wonderful, do just what I'm told  
__I'll do anything for you_

"Did you stop believing the original concept?"

"The plan that involved getting back at my sister? Yes! The police showed me everything. You might as well tell me your real agenda."

"Oh! So you want honesty?" Joker asked, until he sighed dramatically, "Fine."

He twirled them around the room. Now, Jenny wanted to be sick.

_I'm your puppet, I'm your puppet_

"See..." Joker licked his lips, "It all started with a plan. Using your family to twist the mind of our good friend, Dr. Knightly. I escaped, beginning the game. I showed up in your little home beach to get to know all your faces before I turn yours and her world upside down." He tightened his hold around her waist as they swayed. "But then something happened."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

He stopped them in the middle of the floor, back to the start.

"I _saw_ you... for the first time," Joker growled. He stopped swaying, pulling her face up to meet his face. Jenny widened her eyes, shocked to see his dark coal eyes. The room was getting colder by the evening breeze, forcing her body to shiver. Her muscles and joints tensed. Her lips quivered, and her eyes began to water. He was piercing into her soul. She hated it.

What she saw in Joker's eyes was the entrance to his funhouse - his madness. She was terrified. She tried to look away, but he pressed her forehead against his, making sure that their eye contact wasn't broken.

_'Fight, Jenny!'_ the voice of Malcolm motivate her. _'Promise me that you won't fall into his madness. Promise me!'_

"You act like little Miss Perfect, don'tcha? You tried of being Mommy's little helper? Your Daddy's little angel? Your sister's little maid?! You were the black sheep in the family! And it's not because of you were a mute! You have secrets! Dark secrets! You have dreams building up in that pretty little head of yours. Never thought they would be sooo... _intense__._ Only I have the key to unlock those secrets! Oh, what I witnessed. What I read. What I _heard-ah_!"

Jenny let out sob, trying to pull away from eye contact. This was too much! She needed to leave.

_Pull them little strings and I'll sing you a song, I'm your puppet_

_Make me do right or make me do wrong, I'm your puppet_

"Who knew one itty-bitty plan can turn into something big?! Something unexpected. How was I to know how deep is our connection?" he asked with mock joy in his tone.

"Please stop," she said quietly. "You have to let me go!"

Joker sighed, "I can't, Jenny. Don't you see? You are a hypocrite. You needed someone. You dreamed of someone who could whisk you away on a flying carpet! Someone who can show you the way out of your personal shell. Show you the world you never thought you could see through those beautiful, hazel eyes of yours! Escape the nightmare of that ghastly divorce, your parents are cooking up!"

He knew about the divorce, too?! How much did he know about her? Scratch that - what are things he doesn't know?

"H-How could y-you know about these things?" Jenny demanded in sobs.

Joker paused, before he replied calmly, "Because you are special."

_'Oh no, not that line! It's so cliché,'_ Jenny thought. All he said was bull. She wasn't special. She was just like any other person in Gotham, vulnerable and scared of this clown. Although, her body couldn't help but swoon at the thought that he was thinking about _her_. Her! Not Kathy or Batman, just her.

"We are _freak_s!" he growled.

Jenny blinked, "Excuse me?!"

"A freak-ah like me. I know it's hard to hear, but it's high time you put on your big girl panties and face the truth."

_Treat me good and I'll do anything_

"And what truth is that?" Jenny asked.

_I'm just a puppet and you hold my string, I'm your puppet_

_Darling, darling, pull the strings, let me sing you a song any day_

Joker caressed her cheek in the most affectionate way possible. Jenny didn't flinch at his touch this time.

"That you need me, Jenny," he stated quietly. "You need me."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock, no longer protesting the heavy eye contact. She noticed a brief change of color to his eyes. It held a spark of green in them. Just a spark, but it did so much. It chased her fears away, making her realize that there _was _more to Joker than meets the eye... literally.

Before she could say a word, he released her and swiftly slammed his head against hers, knocking her out cold onto the ground. Her beret fell out of her head, landing a few feet from them.

He squatted down to free her waves from the ponytail. "That's why I took you, because I want to help." He caressed her tangled waves for moment, before grabbing both arms to drag her body away.

_I'm your puppet baby, you can sing for me all night long_

_Honey, yeah_

**~000~000~000~**

The ferries were hurrying out of Gotham. Each pedestrian on each boat was trying ease their fears. They kept telling themselves that they were getting out, safe and sound, away from the madness.

Suddenly, each boat's lights started flickering, the engines were shutting down, stopping their movement. The captains were attempting to radio each other, but no communication was made from the other line. The radio stopped working.

...

Batman listened to the crackling noises from the ferries by his earpiece, "Nygma, there is something going on with the ferries."

Nygma was typing in his computer, turning his attention to the boats.

...

The captains on each boat went downstairs to find barrels with explosive.

"Holy shit," the captain from the prisoners boat cursed, seeing a being gagged and tied up. Dave Knightly was a stowaway, and he was forced to hold a wrapped up box - orange and green - with a pink bow on top.

...

"Sir!" a red bearded sailor from the civilians boat rushed upstairs, holding something on each hand. Another wrapped up present like the prisoner's boat, and a shaky woman's hand. Melissa Knightly faced the civilians with scared teary eyes. "You wouldn't believe what I found in the engine."

"Who is she?" The man in military uniform asked.

"Found her tied up downstairs with bunch of explosives ready to blow, and she was holding this!" he handed the coast guard the package. As the man opened it, the sailor lead the woman to one of the seats next to a woman with children, removing his jacket to place it on her shoulders.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked.

"He... He's got him..." she mumbled.

"Who's got who?" he asked.

"M-My husband," Melissa looked down at the photograph of Dave knocked out, gagged, and tied up with Joker's face right behind him.

...

"He has my wife!" Dave cried, showing the exact same picture of Joker, only Melissa was there tied up instead of Dave. "You need to turn the boat around!"

"The engine stopped working," A young sailor explained.

The captain from the prisoner's boat unwrapped the package, opened the box, revealing a small detonator wrapped in tissue paper.

"Oh my god," a sailor mumbled as he and everyone in the captain's deck watched the captain shakily take the device out of the present.

"It's a detonator," another sailor mumbled.

"Why the hell did _he_ give us a detonator to our own bomb?"

A screech from the intercom caught everyone's attention.

The speaker cleared his throat before he began speaking with his nasal voice, "_Tonight, you are going to be apart of this little social experiment."_

_..._

Nygma was listening to the cackling voice of the Joker, the voice that haunted him, today.

"_Through the magic and ammonium nitrate, I am ready, right now, to blow you all sky high!"_

"The voice is in the ferries, but it isn't the source," Nygma declared.

"_Where is it coming from?" _Batman demanded.

"I'm getting to that, Mr. Wayne!" Nygma hurriedly typed on his computer.

...

_"If anyone attempts to get off the boat, you all die," _Joker declared.

Melissa watched with teary eyes how the children next to her were holding onto their mother in a tight grip. She was thankful that her child and husband wasn't with her in this situation, but sad that she didn't get to say goodbye. What she didn't know was that her husband was on the other boat, thinking the exact same thing.

...

Dave followed the captain and sailors downstairs where all the prisoner were kept in cuffs. He tried his best to avoid eye contact from the monsters.

"_Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat."_

Murmurs and whispers were made in disbelief. Dave was holding onto his bare arms, feeling the dread of cold win against his skin.

_"At midnight, I blow you ALL up! IF, however, one of you pushes the button I will let that boat live."_

_..._

Batman was waiting for Nygma to state Joker's location, until he heard a beep from the other line. He answered.

_"Bruce! Bruce!"_

"Nancy, what is it?"

"_It's Jenny! S-She's gone!"_

Bruce lowered his head, taking in Kathy's frantic words intently, "What do you mean she's gone?"

_"The police and I looked everywhere for her! I turned away for only minute to give some food for the trip, but when I came back she was gone! Officer Blake was found outside unconscious. He said that Jenny knocked him out! The cameras saw her leave in a truck!"_

"Did the cameras identify the driver?"

"_Yes. It's Johnny Frost!"_

"One of Joker's henchman."

"_Yes! Why, Bruce?! Why did she leave with him?!"_

_..._

Nygma perked up at the beeping sounds and sight of Joker's form on of the screens, "Batman, I found him! I found Joker!"

"_Nygma?!" _Kathy asked.

There was dead silence of disbelief from the other line. "D-Doctor Knightly? But-but- I-I thought-"

"_Where is he, Nygma?!" _Bruce demanded.

"UM-Um-uh..." Edward looked at the screen, before declaring the location. "Prewitt building."

Batman didn't hesitate to start his engine with a roar and ride down the empty street.

_"Since when did you decide to work with Batman, Nygma?" _Kathy demanded with hate in her tone.

"T-Take it as gratitude for saving my life."

"_Even when you don't deserve it!"_

"D-Doctor-"

"_Bruce told me what you did. You make me sick!"_

"D-Dr. Knightly, y-you'll be even sicker if I tell you who is keeping the clown company."

"_Don't tell me_," Bruce huffed.

"Jennifer Knightly," Nygma declared.

Bruce sped the bike, contacting Gordon to tell him the Joker's exact location.

**~000~000~000~**

_"So who is it gonna be? Harvey Dent's most wanted scumbag collection or the sweet and innocent civilians?"_

Jenny's eyes lids grew strong as she regained consciousness. One thing she noticed was that her head was throbbing from the head butt, she received. Next, she smelled blood, bringing her back to her flashbacks. She saw red. Everything was red. The blood was spilt from Gambol's throat. Blood was spilt from her leg, Sionis's mouth, Pyg's head. Her heart race at the thought of Pyg's body. Out of all the bodies she had seen, his was most traumatic.

She licked her lips, tasting the metallic penny mixed with lipstick. Her nose was bleeding, running through her plum lips to her powder chin, down to her pale neck, and white top. She pulled her hands to wipe the blood, but realized that both hands were bound behind a wood post, her legs were tied together with duct tape. She attempted to free herself, but the tape was too strong for her. So many layers to break through.

_"You choose."_

Joker was on the phone with his three pooches around him. All three were keeping their guard up and baring their teeth at Jenny as if she was meat. She cringed at the dogs' gaze.

"Oh, and y_ou might want to decide quickly, or the people on the other boat might not be quite so noble."_

Joker ended his conversation and stared at the skyline in deep thought. It was a shame that his back was turned, there was no telling what's going on inside that brain of his. One of the dogs barked loudly, catching the clown's attention. He turned around and smiled at Jenny's bleeding face.

"Aww, Snow White has awaken from her slumber. That's good." He skipped towards the girl, towering her, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah," Jenny spoke honestly. "It was nice to dream nothing... until I wake up with a pounding headache!" She groaned, closing her eyes, leaning her throbbing skull against the pole.

Joker clicked his tongue, "Sorry about that, sweetie, but I needed you tied up, right now."

"You said that I can trust you, but why can't you trust me?"

"I trust that you won't be calm after I tell you what's about to happen, tonight."

"What?"

Joker cleared his throat, commanding her to open her eyes, pointing at the skyline behind the dogs. "You see the night sky? What do you see?"

"I don't see anything. It's too far and your dogs are in the way."

Joker paused, then huffed, "Fine-ah. I will tell you what I see, Jenny. I see a clear night sky about to have a late Fourth of July celebration."

The fireworks. Joker mentioned it on the phone.

"So your goons are setting up firecrackers outside, right now?"

Joker cackled, "T-That's! That's a good one, Jen!"

Jenny huffed, "Enlighten me. What's causing the fireworks?"

Joker returned his sights outside, "You may not see it, but there are two ferry boats stranded outside in the deep sea."

Jenny's heart was filled with dread, knowing where this was going. She thought she heard something about this when she was asleep.

"No!"

Joker smiled gleefully, "Yes! Now you guessed it! Although, the twist is... _I _won't be the one blowing their lives up to smithereens!" He giggled, jumping up on to his feet, throwing his hands in the air, feeling proud of his plan.

"What are you talking about?!" Jenny asked in horror. _He better not give me the remote. He better not!_

Catching on to what she was thinking, Joker wagged his finger at her, "Oh, no! No! No, sweet-ums! You can lay your head back and relax. I am not going to force into killing more people."

Jenny sighed.

"But-ah! We are going to sit back and watch which boat will blow which."

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion.

Joker groaned, rolling his eyes, kneeling by her side, "Thought you were smart, Jen. Can't you fit the pieces together?"

Which boat will blow which? There was no way that the Joker will give them the remote to their own bomb. Unless...

"You gave them the remote to the other boat."

Joker clapped his hands, "Someone give this girl a gold star, because she solved the puzzle!"

"You can't honestly think that they are dumb enough to blow each other up, can you?!"

"Oh! On the contrary, Jen! They are. And do you know why?"

Jenny didn't respond, right away.

"Let's just say I gave them a proper motivation, and if you're lucky, there's a small chance you won't be an orphan, after tonight."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock. He doesn't mean... He doesn't mean that her parents were separate by boat? They can't be in the ferries! They can't!

"Davie believes I have his wife. Melly believes I have her husband. Their task is to try and convince their boat into blowing the other boat, before they blow up themselves. A test of love if you will."

Jenny's mouth parted, she couldn't believe this. One of her parents might be the one to push the button, and she will lose one of them or worse, both. She reacted.

"You SICK! TWISTED! DEMENTED SADIST!" Jenny kicked the Joker's knee with both legs. Joker giggled, rolling backwards away from Jenny.

"Now there's the taste of a firecracker," Joker mumbled.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"Ah-ah!" Joker held up a remote from his pocket, "Now, Jenny, don't make me push this. Don't even think for a second that I won't."

If it wasn't for the tape around her legs and wrists, she would've kicked his ass right now. The most frightening thing about this was that eye contact was involved. She looked into his eyes. She got over her fear of Joker's orbs with family as the proper motivation.

"You are a killer! A cold-blooded killer!"

"Hey, I can see fire in that eyes of yours," Joker commented. "I like it. All it needs is a smile, and you will rocket sky high!"

"Why are you doing this?! Why my parents!" she demanded.

"See... that's the thing," he shrugged, "It's complicated. Call me old fashion, but - uh - isn't there a great satisfaction with a solid ending?"

Jenny bared her teeth, though she wasn't smiling but snarling. She didn't want to go through this mind game again.

"That... is the method to my madness. It's the pull of the trigger. Think about it! The very definition of death itself, a permanent ending of a person or organism - C'mon! How comforting is that?" he gleefully said with a unattractive grin of his.

Jenny raised her legs to kick him again. He slammed them down and jumped on top of her thighs. She blew out air with a grunt, bumping her head in the process.

**A/N: We are getting closer and closer to the ultimate showdown! The parents are found on each boat. Will they be tempted to explode each other without knowing, just to save each other? Nygma is back again! And he is helping Batman instead of Fox. Will he return to Arkham after violating his probation? What do you think of the Joker/Jen scene? I thought the song 'I'm Your Puppet' suit the story of their twisted relationship? Will the Batman get to Joker on time and save Jenny? Or will Jenny save herself and take matters into her own hands? Can the Joker push the girl over the edge? To the madness?**

**The trailer for the upcoming story is finished. I won't publish it on YouTube, until this story is complete. We both know that Kathy and Lacey will be back in the next book. I don't want to be a spoiler and tell you if Jenny will survive the final showdown at the Prewitt building or not. I will tell you that Kathy's actor portrayal will be recast, because she will look a little older in the next book almost thirty. I am thinking Tatiana Maslany from Orphan Black. I am debating whether to change Lacey's actor or not? I like Ashley Benson, she is awesome!**

**Thank you: PasoFinoLovrr, Guest, LadyRedStar, Yami Mizuna, beladelsirine, Hannah Solo, and DRAGONZRULE for reviewing. Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. You guys, ROCK!**


	61. Chapter 61: Madnesss is Like Gravity

**Chapter 61: Madness is Like Gravity**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**A/N: There it is. The chapter everyone is waiting for! Hope you enjoy!**

"I just do what I do best!" Joker pinned Jenny's back against the pole. "I took Gotham's plan and turned it on themselves. Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hmm?"

Jenny didn't dare reply. She was writhing against her restraints, trying to escape so she could choke him.

"You call me a killer, but the truth is... I complete things; I give the people what they really want. To feel complete-ah. Batman is complete with me. Dent-ah is complete with his assistant! Com-mission-er Gordon is complete with his job. Your sister - she craved completion with the Scarecrow. You... You crave completion, don't ya, Jen-nay?" he licked his lips.

"Everyone does, Joker," Jenny said with a huff.

"Who doesn't?"

Jenny blinked, realizing what Joker said about her sister, "Wait! What was it you said about Kathy and a scarecrow?"

"Kitty and the Crow. That's who I am talking about?"

Jenny furrowed her brows still confused, "Who is this scarecrow?"

Joker raised his brows in disbelief, "Ho-ly Smokes-ah!" He let out a laugh that rang Jenny's ears.

"What?" Jenny asked.

All Joker could do was laugh.

"What?!" Jenny pressed, "What's so funny?!"

"Hoo-hoo-hee-he! You mean - you mean nobody told ya?! I know your parents kept a thing or two from you about the divorce, but this is just SAD-AH!" Joker licked his lips.

"What are you rambling about this time?!" Jenny demanded in frustration.

"Sweetie, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this. You might wanna sit down-"

"I _am_ sitting!"

Joker looked down, reminding himself that he was sitting on her lap, "Oh! Good-ah, because you are in for a rude a-waken-ing, dollface."

**~000~000~000~**

At the ferries, the civilians put the decision to a vote. Everyone had a piece paper, sharing pens to write down whether or not they should blow up the boat or not. Melissa, with her husband's life on the line, said yes on the paper.

The captain named Liberty and an US army officer were counting the votes.

"The tally is 140 against, 396 for," Liberty declared.

The vote was in. The boat decided to blow the other boat. Melissa's heart clenched, debating whether she was doing the right thing, but this was for her husband. She won't lie when she said that she married an ass-hole, had a tough time talking with him, about to sign her name for a divorce. After all that time, deep down, she still loved him ass-hole or not. She would do anything for the man she married, the father of her two children.

Then she thought about the prisoners on the other boat. Were the scumbags, really scumbags? Could it be possible that some of the prisoners have families of their own? A wife or husband to come home to?

Melissa immediately erased the thought in her head. She was far too selfish to think such things. She needed her husband alive. If she were going to be blown after this, at least, Jenny would have a father to come home to. She still haven't figured it out that her husband was thinking the exact same thing on the other boat.

"So go ahead!" An African American civilian insisted, "Do it!"

Liberty was still hesitant, "We're still here." He looked at the clock, only ten minutes till midnight. "That means they haven't killed us yet, either."

...

The prisoners and Dave were commanding the officer holding the detonator to turn the key and push the button. Dave attempted to grab the remote from the man, but an officer blocked his way, shooting his gun in the air, telling everyone to shut up

"Listen, I have a wife!" Dave declared.

"We all have wives too!" An older prisoner snapped.

"Yours isn't held hostage at gunpoint by a demon clown!"

Other prisoners joined him on the rant, telling the guy to blow up the other boat.

The man holding the remote was still hesitant.

**~000~000~000~**

"You're lying!" Jenny cried. "This is Dr. Crane we're talking about!"

"He's Mista Crane now, sweetheart. I know this is a lot to take in-"

"This is bullshit! If he really was a terrorist, my family would've told me!"

Joker smacked his lips, "Don't know how to respond to that. Don't know why they wouldn't tell you." He snorted, "And people thought _I _have gone looney."

"Why should I believe _anything_ you say?! You lied to me about the necklace! You lied about the locations to Batman! You say you are a man of your word, but you're really not! First, you try to kill a man who helped me with my teen years! Next, you are saying his name in vain! What do you expect to gain from that?! What did the poor guy ever do to you, huh?!"

"Hmm..." Joker tapped his chin, "Let's put this in a _whole_ _different_ per-cep-_tive-ah_, shall we? If that's true. If I _lied_... What _do_ I expect to gain from it?"

Jenny tried to think of an explanation to it. Why would he lie? If it wasn't for her headache from that blow earlier, she would've have the time to dig for answers.

"Between you and me, sweetheart, the toxins he inject me with did have some sort of affect on me. All I saw from his smoke bombs was me. Just me. The face I look in the mirror everyday, nothing to put me down. Nothing to threaten me with. I have nothing to lose. You do though, sadly. But if we are lucky, it won't be for long."

She huffed, so he always say.

"You know what - You know what I noticed, Jen-nay? One..." he lifted his finger up, "Bad day. That's all it takes to twist a sane being around. One day you will be lost in a carnival of delights!" He licked his lips.

Jenny didn't want to hear this. If it wasn't for the tape around her wrists, she would've covered her ears.

"You try to find ways to take the pain away. Drugs, murder, steal, lust-ah!" he licked his lips. His eye grew hungry at that thought. "That's how the emergency exit is made, Jen. You can just step outside and _close_ the door, leaving every bits of pieces of your past behind! You can lock them away."

"Is that what you did?"

Joker paused, smacking his lips in deep thought, "May-_be_."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Hm... Let me put it this way. If I am going to have a past..." He glared at her, "I prefer to be multiple choice!" He cackled at the sight of her face. It's official, he has gone looney-tunes.

As crazy as it sounds, and she was a shamed to think this, but he was right. Jenny has been hurt for too long and tried everything to make it go away. She thought love was the cure. She thought losing weight was the cure. But what would happen if she escaped all that by going through the invisible door in her mind. Can she stay the same? Will she be happy? Will she go mad like Joker? Every day she was reminded by Joker that she can never be normal again. Her fate has already been sealed. She didn't how she can fight this feeling anymore.

"Aren't you tired, Jen-nay?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes."

"Then let me help you. Let me take you to that door, and _after-wards,_ it will be entirely up to you whether to open it."

She widened her eyes at Joker's raised hand. Was he going to hit her? She closed her eyes, mentally preparing for the worst. She jumped, but it was wasn't from the pain. It was the soft, tickling sensation down her cheek that sent electricity down her spine.

Jenny blew out more blood from her left nostril, trying to breathe from the sudden heat between them. Joker licked his gloved hand, wiping the blood from her nose, before applying it on her faded plum lips, making it reddish-purple color like the pomegranate fruit.

"What a beautiful mess you are," Joker whispered. "Makes me think back on how sweet and naïve you were."

Jenny lost control, leaning into his affectionate touch as he caressed her Snow White cheek. If it wasn't for the current situation, she would've thought this as romantic.

"You have come so far, Jen-nay. I am proud of you."

"I don't care," she whispered as Joker closed the gap between them.

Bright red against dark red. Taking all the control, Joker slipped a hand behind her neck, pulling her face against his in a tight grip. Blood was dripping from Jenny's nose, staining their cheeks and chin. Joker didn't bother pulling away, in fact, he long to taste the metallic water.

Jenny remembered their last kiss. At the alley way of Club Spotlight. She could almost see herself, replaying the scene again. Beyoncé was in the background. Joker's tongue was slipping inside her mouth, although her teeth was in the way.

He pulled back slightly, saying in a gruff whisper, "C'mon, baby. Open up for me. _C'mon."_

Jenny didn't have any control to the situation. She missed this. She missed the power of lust. She missed sex. Would it be so bad if she gave in just for one night? Yes, but her mind didn't have any say in the situation. It blocked out the warnings, the images, the hurt. The pain was going away. She used to dream of romance like the Disney fairytales. How her prince charming would sweep off her feet into the sunset. Live happily ever after in a Cinderella castle. So much for happy endings. No doubt that she will have hers anytime soon.

Joker pulled her hips forward, widening her knees apart to get in between her legs. Her pelvis was on his lap, teasingly brushed against his pelvis. He snapped his hips forward, causing Jenny to open her mouth, inviting his tongue in her mouth. She could taste it. The swashing penny, her thick red water mixed with his saliva. Jenny used her legs to push Joker's hips against hers. A part of her wished that they weren't wearing any clothes right now.

Her body grew even hotter as the Joker's hand slipped inside her shirt, running the glove over her tummy, teasing poke her navel in and out.

"Oh god," Jenny snapped her head back, allowing Joker to bite into her neck, sucking on to her most sensitive spot. She moaned at the sensation, tightening her grip around his hips. She wished that her hands weren't bound, so she could pull the Joker closer. It took a while for Jason to know her special spot, why did it take Joker to figure it out no longer than ten seconds.

She waited with anticipation, hoping that his hands could go a little higher. As if reading her mind, he slowly raised his hands, meeting the hem of her sports bra. He wished that he bought some sexy undergarments to go with the outfit. Who knew _this _ was happening, tonight. He brought his head up, meeting Jenny's face.

"Those sweet lips. They are kissable." Joker lightly traced the lining of her lips, before playing with her bottom lip, "You know you should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how."

"And I suppose you are that person," Jenny assumed, still drunk from her loss of self control.

Joker giggled, "I might be..." His lips twitched in a teasing smirk, "Although, I am the only man over eighteen and under sixty who is around to show you a good time." He ended with a wink.

The loving moment officially ended for Jenny. She scoffed, biting his gloved hand, making him pull his hand away with a yelp. He slammed her legs down and hopped out of the trap.

He snickered at her feistiness, "Forgot to eat your supper, Jenny?"

"Seriously? Why do you have to ruin the moment by stealing another line?!" Before Joker could ask, she added, "Gone with the Wind. The 1930 tragic love story. It's a classic just like the Wizard of Oz."

"You kids watch the classics, too?" Joker asked rhetorically, "Are you sure you're eighteen and not eighty?"

"Nana forces me to watch it with her, every time I come over at her house," Jenny rolled her eyes. "Like I said before, If you are trying to be romantic, try a line more... I don't know, original."

Joker snorted, slapping her across the face. Jenny didn't flinch this time. She took the pain.

"What do you think this is? Edward Scissorhands?!" he asked rhetorically, "This isn't a Nicholas Sparks movie, kid."

"Edward Scissorhands is from Tim Burton!"

"Don't correct me!" Joker snapped.

"Didn't you say before that our story is like Beauty and the Beast?"

He raised his hand to hit her again, then calmly lowered it in a tight fist, "You're right. You're right. I am the beast from the furry tale... but in this twisted version, the beauty will be just like him. And she knows it, too."

What has she done? She just made out with the devil and was an eager participant. Her lips were swollen from his painful kiss, no doubt her neck would form a hickey. What was she going to say if she was asked how she got them? Who gave it to her? She could say that the Joker forced her, but she was a bad liar. Nobody knows her tell, but certain people do, people who were going to be disappointed when they found out this encounter. This was lust. That's all there was. Joker doesn't love. How could he? The Joker took her to the line of madness, and she was tempted to cross over it. She almost let him rip of her clothes and do it against the pole. She tightened her legs together, trying to ignore the sparking sensation between her legs.

"You're right, Joker. This isn't a love story. If it was, it's a terrible one, because the beast in this tale don't know anything about love."

"Wow, that hurts!" He spoke in mock hurt. "If you truly look, Jen-nay, the beauty in this story will understand that love isn't all about hearts and flowers. And sadly for her, the beast would rather make smiles than make love... although, there is nothing wrong making a beast with two backs from time to time." He finished with a wink.

Jenny sighed sadly, knowing there was nothing she could do to change that flaw. He was the Joker, and the Joker was incapable of feeling that emotion. "And that's why I feel sorry for him."

That statement wiped the smile off his face and into a snarl. He didn't take kindly to that quote. Who knew this conversation would end in pity? Her eyes read pity, not fear or angry like before. No one ever pitied him. This was new, and he hated it.

He grabbed her throat, slamming her head against the post. The pressure was intense and uncomfortable.

"Do you feel sorry for me, now?" he growled, his eyes darkened into coal black like his soul. "Hmm... You think you can fix me? You think you can be the hero like your fairy tale books? Kill the beast and make him a new man?! Do you really think-ah..." he smacked his lips, "that I care what you or any-one _thinks_ of me?!"

Jenny cleared her throat, trying to tuck her chin in the Joker's grip, but Joker wouldn't budge. Without any oxygen to the brain, she felt a little lightheaded. "It's... It's not... what I think... It's what... God... thinks."

Joker let out a cackle, loosening the grip around her neck. Jenny gasped for breath, sad that he didn't end her sooner. It would save so much suffering in her part.

"Tell me, Jen-nay. Where was God when he let me in to Brucie's penthouse, hm?" he challenged her, licking his lips with that taunting grin. It was saying that he won. He would never be brought down. He was immortal The Joker will last forever. "Where was he when I took you in my little playhouse? All the games we played? All the fun we had? Hm?"

Where was he? Where did he go when all this happened? The longer she stayed quiet, the more Joker's confidence grew. He knew that he beat her. He was going to win. He can control over Gotham including her. But there was a tiny bulb in her brain, giving her a message. A comeback. Was it a message from God, perhaps? Was this conversation from Jenny actually God talking to Joker, trying to show the clown reason? Joker played with her mind all the time, now it was high time someone played with his.

"You know... where he was, Joker," She stated hoarsely, wishing for a glass of water. "The time we don't see him... is that... we're too scared to look."

That comeback wiped the smirk off his face again. He abruptly stood from her lap, going through his pockets.

"You act all cray-cray... a badass, but all I see is an act... A man using a mask to cover his real face."

He growled, couldn't find what he was looking for. He went straight to an old, wooden table, gazing underneath it, to find an empty floor. She was getting warmed up.

"You are scared! Scared of being alone, forgotten! Because that's how I used to feel! I can see it! I can see it in your eyes, when all this time, I tried to avoid them!"

To be honest, she had no idea what's going on inside his brain, but she was happy to poke at it to see how he would react. What he would do? Would he laugh, or take offense to it?

He turned around and found one of the dogs eating what he was looking for as if it was a chew toy. He whistled for the dogs to go away and leave their chew toy behind. The dogs scampered away from their new master, letting the Joker pick up a roll of duct tape covered in drool and teeth marks. He sighed with relief, thinking it was time to shut the girl up.

Sirens echoed outside the building, she heard people screaming downstairs. He's here. The Batman was here.

"Here comes a Dark Knight," he muttered, whirling around, quickly preparing for the show.

"This doesn't have to be this way, Joker!" Jenny said, gaining confidence to what she's saying without guilt. "God is waiting for you to open your heart. You can ask him to take the pain away, and say... I'm ready to change! Don't you wish to stop this madness?! This pain buried deep within you! You claim that you don't care, and if that's the case, I wouldn't be sitting here, rambling- MPH!"

Joker smacked the tape over her mouth, giving her cheek a loud pat, "That's enough talking, Preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. Now, as I much as I love for you to join me on this magical night, tonight, but unfortunately, for you..."

He rose back to his feet, pulling out the remote.

She widened her eyes. He was doing it. He was blowing up the boats, and she was forced to watch. She continued to struggle the tape around her wrists, while blowing the tape applied to her mouth. She tried not to swallow the foul taste of blood and drool.

"Our story that we created so _beautifully_ together is going to end... right now."

She muffled against the tape, continuing to struggle.

"Now. Now. I'm not really asking you, sweetheart. You don't get a vote. You had your chance. Do you know what's going to happen next?" He playfully ran his thumb over the key. One turn. One push, and everything will blow in flames. "Or do you want to be surprised?" he asked playfully.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. She did her best. There was no changing to this clown. The best thing to happen for everyone was for him to die, tonight. Does he want to be saved? Does he even want live? Was he waiting for someone like the Bat to end him? That resolution was original, yet cliché. All she knew was that he doesn't care, he truly doesn't care. At least that's how he was acting from the outside, no telling what he was playing on the inside.

"And for the record, Jen," he looked down at the detonator in his hand, "I could've killed your parents, hours ago. The switch has a light touch." He cooed with a child like voice, "Like pinching a baby's cheek... and then BOOM!"

He cackled at the girl's expression, she jumped in surprise, muffling words against the tape. He ignored her and continued, "Their bodies will rocket sky high! Ugh! I want to do it so badly!" He sighed happily, before his face instantly fell in mock sadness, "But then you would hate me, Jenny. I want you to like me, even if you are rambling words I will probably - uh - forget-ah." Joker licked his lips. "I am so torn, and this doesn't happen to me often. Only you, princess, and that makes me wish I have never met you."

Her body softened in surprise. Did he really admit that she made him feel differently? He must be acting! He has to be!

"All the things, you do to me, Jen-nay. All the things you do."

The dogs barked for their master's attention. The Joker looked over his shoulder, and Jenny peered through Joker's purple coat with widened eyes.

After taking down SWAT teams, saving hostages from gun shots, the Batman was here, ready to fight back.

"Oh, you made it, I'm so thrilled," the Joker stated sarcastically, taking a few steps forward as he glared at the dark figure. Jenny and Joker both know the truth. Joker was glad to see Batman. Now he felt whole. There was his Yang to his Yin.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman demanded.

The Joker merely studied him for a moment before sending the dogs after him. He glanced at tied up girl, who was writhing and kicking, trying to escape the post. He giggled at her for moment with a wink before turning his attention to the Bat. He watched him toss one dog over the rail, into his death. Whatever happened to the no killing policy? Batman was on the ground with two dogs on top. The hounds were gnawing the suit, growling and snarling. The Joker made the same noise as the dogs, grabbing a broken lead pipe from the ground, hurrying towards the Batman to join the beating.

Jenny whined, slamming her body against the pole, hoping to break it. A sharp sensation torn her wrist, making her scream in agony.

Joker continued to beat Batman with the lead pipe, not having a problem of letting off a bit steam from his last conversation with the girl.

**~000~000~000~**

Five minutes were left on the clock. Nobody has yet to turn the key.

"He has my wife," Dave repeated. "He would kill her if the other boat doesn't explode!"

"Would you kill hundreds of people for that clown?" the man asked.

"For my wife-"

"Would you?" He pressed.

Dave angrily pushed the guard out of his way, snatching the detonator from him, ignoring his protests. He held onto the device in a tight grip, but his fingers weren't on the key. He was hesitant, forced to think thoroughly of the man's question. Was thousands of innocent lives worth it for one being? His pride and joy? Yes, but when he had the remote, he conscience kicked in.

Standing right behind him a tall bulky man covered in tattoos was staring down at him, growling for the father's attention. Dave swiftly turned, gazing up at the tough man in fear.

"You don't want to die. You don't want your wife to die." The man shook his head, "But you don't know how to take a life. Give it to me."

Dave widened his eyes at the man's command.

...

At the civilians boat, everyone was silent. Melissa looked around to see if anyone was willing to do the work for her.

"He has my husband, people!" she pleaded.

"Would you be willing to get your hands dirty?" a bald man across from her asked.

"When it comes to mowing the yard, yes, but not like this. I don't want to, but I have to save him."

"How do you know if the clown isn't pulling a trick on you?" Liberty asked. "What if the clown is doing the same thing to your husband on the other boat?"

Melissa stared ahead with teary eyes.

"Have you ever thought of that? Huh?!"

She let out a sob, earning a comforting rub on the arm from the seven year old child. Melissa looked down at the little girl, who offered her hand. She gazed up at the mother with silent permission. It was granted. Melissa gladly took the child's hand, crying her eyes out.

After thirty seconds, she slowed down the tears, wiping them away.

Meanwhile, a business man in a black coat rose from his seat, puffed up with pride, "She doesn't want to get her hands dirty? Nobody wants to get their hands dirty? Fine!" He slowly approached Liberty and the US army guardsman, who was holding the package with the detonator inside.

"I'll do it!"

"No!"

People turned to see Melissa standing up, no longer crying.

"I will do it," she stated. "My oldest daughter died. I am close to losing the man I loved, the father of the only child I have left. Jenny needs a father! Those men on the other boat had their chance for a free life! They made their choices! Why should we suffer and die, too?!"

The business man nodded with approval, sitting back down on his seat, exhaling with relief. He honestly didn't want to take hundreds of lives. He didn't want to play. He wanted out.

The mother and wife grabbed the detonator and slowly grasped the key handle, taking a deep breath about to turn the key.

**~000~000~000~**

Batman grunted in between beat after beat. He managed to push the Joker off of him with his feet, tossing two more pooches over the rail. He rushed to Jenny's side to free her bounds.

Jenny blew against the tape with all the air she had in her lungs. When she was out of breath she blew again, slowly feeling the sticky pain peel from the peach fuzz on her upper lip. She turned her body to the side, using the pole to stick the tape on it, gaining her words back. She was about to cheer Batman on, until she spotted Joker sneaking up behind him.

"Batman, behind you!" She cried, continued to squirm against the tape.

Batman turned to receive another blow from Joker with a lead pipe, sending his nemesis right into a net trap.

With him now on the ground, the Joker took his opportunity to get a stab him. "All the old familiar places," he stated just before Batman pushed him away defensively, causing him to stumble back a few feet.

Jenny kicked her boots off, freeing her legs from the tape. Now, she had to free her hands around the pole.

Ripping the net, escaping the trap, Batman got up on his feet, stumbling around for a moment. His night-vision switched off. Nygma told him to stand by, but by the time the night vision worked again, it was too late. Joker rushed up to him with a surprise attack with the same lead pipe. Batman fell back with breaking glass around him, pinned down, dangerously close to the edge of the building.

"We really should stop this fighting. Otherwise, we will miss the fireworks," the Joker said humorously.

"There won't be any fireworks," Batman replied angrily.

"And here... we..." he said slowly, counting down the seconds, anticipating a loud blast. The explosion. The fireworks. "GO!"

**~000~000~000~**

One minute left until midnight.

"Give it to me," the black tough man commanded Dave. "And I will do what your wife would tell you what you should've did, ten minutes ago. Give it to me."

Dave didn't want to fight or argue anymore. He didn't want to take lives for Joker. There were so many lives at stake on the other boat. If Melissa was here, she would tell him to stay out of the way. This was not his choice to make if the civilians should live or die. He did what the prisoner wanted, and handed the detonator to him. Almost immediately, the prisoner tossed it out of the window and into the sea.

Everyone looked up at him in disbelief. Dave had no words to say. He was flabbergasted, not expecting anything from a brutal man that must be serving life for violence. Who was he to judge? He was a failure as a husband and a father. He let his wife down, and he let his daughters down.

All he could say in a whisper, his eyes filled with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry, girls."

...

Melissa was still holding the key about to turn the key. She had that nauseous feeling in her stomach, about to puke. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Only yesterday, she was enjoying Big Brother on a rainy day with her husband in Hawaii. Today, her world turned upside down. Kathy was dead, her husband and Jenny was in danger by a psychopathic clown. If she don't do this, not only will she die but her husband will die with her.

Gazing up at the clock, it was dangerously close to midnight. The prisoners haven't made their move. They had all the time in the world to kill this boat, but it didn't. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe there were decent people in the other boat. Who was she to judge? Liberty did have a point. What if Joker was lying? Just like he lied about planting a bomb around her daughter's neck. What if her husband was thinking the same thing on the other boat.

This was wrong. Really wrong. What was she thinking right now? Was she willing to take dozen of lives for her own personal game? What would Kathy say if she was here. This was wrong.

She made her choice, "I'm sorry."

She slowly returned the detonator in the box with quivering hands, quickly returned to her seat, joining the mother and children in a sobbing huddle. The civilians watched the clock, waiting for the big boom, holding onto each other with teary eyes and tight grips.

**~000~000~000~**

The Joker waited with a smug look on his face. There should be fireworks by now. Only there was no sign of destruction. He looked over his shoulder to check the time. It was thirty seconds passed midnight, and so far no one had made a move. Were the ferries cowardly enough not to take a life? Did Jenny's parents not have the heart and soul to kill for the ones they love? That's when he realized one thing. One disappointing thing. His social experiment failed.

"What were you trying to prove?" Batman demanded with a grunt. "That deep down everyone is ugly as you?!"

Joker growled, shaking his head, muttering one word over and over again. "_No. No. No. No. No. No. No." _This can't be right. This can't be happening. Where was the fun? Where was the chaos? Where were the fireworks?!

"You're alone!" Batman stated coldly.

"You can't rely on everything these days," Joker whispered to himself angrily, "You gotta do everything yourself, don't we?!" He threw the pipe behind him, pulling out the detonator from his pocket, "That's okay, I came prepared. It is a funny world we live in. A cruel one, really. Well!" The cheerfulness returned to his tone. "Hope you enjoy the show!"

Before he could even turn the key, cold metal was pressed to the back of his head. He froze his movements.

"You are not killing anymore people, _tonight_," an unfamiliar, deep voice growled behind him.

Batman raised his head up to see what was happening, but the metal that Joker trapped his neck with and the Joker's head in the way kept him from seeing. Joker swiftly turned to see his puppet free from her strings.

Jenny took a couple steps back, keeping a safe distance from the clown, aiming her choice of weapon at the clown. A black handgun. The gun that she stole from Officer Blake. The same gun she hid inside her boot. The same gun that wasn't found when the idiot 'doctor' searched her.

"Whatcha doin', Jen-nay?" he asked, the anger slowly melted way, replaced with amusement.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Joker? Have you seen a gun before?" she asked rhetorically, "Have you?!"

"Jen-nay, baby," he began, standing up to take a step closer to her.

She raised her gun, giving him a dirty look, "Stay right there."

Joker raised his hands up in mock surrender, "Dollface, Jen-nay, sweetheart, why don't you put that thing down before you hurt yourself." He cooed, "And let the big boys take over." He turned back around to focus on the Bat.

"Get away from him, Joker!" She commanded. "If you push that button, if you take a step towards me, if you go near Batman - I will _personally_ pull the trigger, and that's a promise!"

Batman perked up, instantly knew what was going on. Jenny was threatening to kill Joker. No doubt she won't pull the trigger, but he can't afford to take any chances.

"Jenny, DON'T!" he cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Jenny snapped with a voice that didn't suit her. It was more deep, more animalistic, more like... _him_.

Joker cackled, now interested at this twist of plot. His bet was that she will give up the fight at the end, but it was adorable to see Jenny in her current state. With the clown make up and all, it turned him on. If she gave consent, he would be happy to take her in front of the Bat. Now he was being a pervert.

"Jenny, this isn't you-"

"He's mine, Batman! Stay out of this!"

"Yeah, Batman, stay out of this," Joker agreed, dismissing his nemesis with a wave, not taking his eyes off her.

"And YOU shut up!" she commanded him.

He giggled once more. He quickly gazed at the pole where he duct taped his pet. The wood was broken in half caused by brutal strength. Now the girl was an animal. He took note of her right wrist with a big gash across the antebrachial region. It was oozing down her elbow and into her plaid shirt and shorts. Doesn't she know that blood was hard to remove in cotton fabrics? And the outfit wasn't cheap! Although, the sight of blood on her made him even more hungry.

"There she is," he whispered, "My little monster returns from the dark to kill."

"I am not your monster, Joker! I was never your Ace of Spades! Your queen! Your bunny! Anything! This isn't my world! You try to make me become something that I am not!"

"Could've told me sooner," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I warned you, Joker! I warned you over and over! I offered a way out, but you never listen!"

"I never listen to you?" he scoffed, "Babydoll, I might have a massive ego, but c'mon! You are the only one in the group that has a brain. Okay? You and Bats are the only bad asses in town that are worth listening to. Even if I don't agree with your morals, your code... Are you ready to cross the line, tonight?"

"I'm considering it."

"Well, I suggest you act fast. Batman might beat you to it, and all you could do is watch," he took a step forward with his hands up.

BANG!

Joker froze, hearing the bullet hit a medal rod behind him. The bullet was a warning.

"You think that I am playing?!" she cried. "You have no idea! There were people, Joker! People you killed! And you have the nerve not to remember their names!"

"I don't forget-ah. The names just slipped from my memory."

"What about the two men you blew up, huh?! Do you remember?"

"Who?" he asked simply.

"What about my parents? Kathy? Gordon? The mayor? The commissioner? Malcolm? Everybody was hurt because of you!" Joker didn't respond, instead he rolled his eyes. Jenny let out a growl, "Don't you see?! You are a cancer, Joker! And you know what doctors do to get rid of cancer."

"They cut it out."

"Bingo!" She pulled the safety back, showing that she meant business.

"Jenny, this is what he wants!" Batman grunted, trying to pry the bars off him.

"SHUT UP!" Joker and Jenny snapped at him in unison.

"Bats, you must be blind," Joker ran his fingers through his hair, "Can't you see we are in the _middle_ of something here?!"

"Jenny..." Batman panted for breathing, attempting to push the bars off him again.

Joker returned his attention to the girl with a teasing smirk, "Sorry about that, doll. Where were we?"

"I am holding a gun that will kill you," Jenny replied.

"Then by all means, sweetheart. Do it!" he challenged her. "I dare ya! Destroy the only thing left you can hold onto!" He took a couple steps forward, forcing Jenny to pull back the safety.

"I have people, Joker! People who truly care for me!"

"Who else will you go, baby?" Joker licked his lips. "Your Mommy and Daddy? They are never getting back together anytime soon. Malcolm? He is already off the deep end. Cat? She deserts everybody! As for your sister? She is watching us from heaven above-"

"Kathy and Crane are still alive!"

Joker ceased his movements, furrowing his brows at her questionably, "What-a?"

Batman let out a yell, couldn't believe it. Why, Jenny? Why did you risk your sister's safety in this mess?

"Oh! You mean - You didn't know?!" Jenny mocked his voice, keeping the gun firmly at Joker's head. "Here's your rude awakening, Joker! They survived your attack! Mr. Dent and Lacey lived too! Bottom line, Joker - you lost! _Miserably!_"

After moments of cold silence, a smirk crept up across his cheeks, "Did I, Jen-nay? Did I lose?" He took another stepped closer.

BANG

Another warning shot above his head.

"I am warning you! Stay away!" she cried in black tears running down her pale cheeks. She looked like a mime, a frantic mime.

"Remember what I told ya, Jen-nay," Joker didn't take the gun from her. Instead, he gave her a big advantage by pressing his head against the gun, making sure she won't miss this time. His hands were in the air, showing that she has the power. "Don't _pull_ the trigger, _squeeze-ah. Squeeze." He_ hissed. "And then lets see what happens next. If Batman is lucky, it might have no more bullets."

"It's loaded!" Jenny stated.

"Then I guess he's screwed," Joker licked his lips.

She wasn't just doing this for her sanity. She was doing it for the people in Gotham, all the families and victims he hurt physically and mentally. He took everything from her - her respect, her morals, her soul, her will - everything! She was his puppet with strings, but tonight, there were no more strings on her. Once she _squeezed _the trigger, she will leave a free woman. Can she do it? Can she take a life? What would her family and friends say when they find out that she killed the Joker? Would she be ready to face her judgment when her day comes? After all, Joker was made with a pulse and flesh.

"C'mon!" he cried.

She didn't dare pull the trigger. She remembered her promise to Malcolm. If she pulled that trigger, then she will go mad... Just like him.

Jenny sniffled her nose, tears streaming down her powdered cheeks, lowering her gun. She couldn't. She couldn't kill him.

He let out a growl in frustration and disappointment. She knew she was in for it now. She was in for the kill, and she was ready for it. He grabbed her arms, kicking her feet, tripping her onto the ground. He threw the gun over the rail, before mounting her. He threw a punch against her face, grabbed her throat, but didn't choke her yet.

"It is a shame, really."

"What did you expect? I am not a killer!"

Joker laughed, "Are you pretending with me, right now, Jen-nay?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Joker snorted, "As if you don't remember."

Her confused face said it all. Her eyes were blank, not having a clue. She really didn't remember. She didn't remember at all. She was really good at telling lies to herself, trying to make her feel better.

"Wow... You don't remember, do you?" His lips pulled into a smirk, "But I digress. I find the past such a worrying anxious place, too. Memories is so treacherous, you know."

"What are you talking about?!"

"It was you, Jenny. You were holding the paddle. You spanked him... on the skull-ah!"

Her mind was in denial. She knew who he was talking about. She didn't kill him. Joker did.

He leaned forward till their lips were almost touching, whispering with a heating breath, "You killed Pyg, Jenny."

Jenny widened her eyes in shock, adverting Joker's gaze. "No," she whispered.

Joker pulled her chin up to meet his face, "Oh yes! You took the paddle..."

Jenny could see it now. She vision the story in her head as Joker told the tale.

"And then you whacked him! _Hard-ah!" _He licked his lips.

She could see Pyg's eyes in shock. The Joker's face when she hit the pig. They were so surprised. He was looking at her as if he was about to be roadkill. It was so quiet - so quiet. The nails stuck to the pig's skull. He yanked it out and stared at the love hand in disbelief. He raised his head to Jenny, who was on the verge to cry.

"His spat his last words. _Mother," _he mocked his voice. "_Mother. Mother."_

With a thump, he was on the ground with blood oozing out of his skull, and all Jenny could do was stand there and stare.

He giggled, "I had to use a crowbar to get him off me. That pig weighed a ton, baby."

Jenny began to cry. She didn't want to believe it. No wonder the memory was so foggy that night. She was in shock. She tried to push the memory away, and pretended that nothing happened. All she could see were the flashbacks. The silence. She remembered getting on her knees and wept for the dead man. She remembered hearing Joker's words as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_You did what have to do, Jen-nay. No shame in that."_

Then he yanked her by the hair, and that's when Batman arrived at the scene.

"I really thought it would be a whole lot easier for you to kill, afterwards." He pulled back, cupping her face, "But you prove me wrong. Once again, Jen-nay. You only wanted me as a com-pan-ion. Just as much as I want you!"

"That's not true!"

"Then why not pull the trigger?" He licked his lips. "Why come here?!"

"To... To..."

"Ah-ah! Don't play the I-wanted-to-save-my-parents card, Jen-nay. No! When you received my call, you knew this was a trap-ah!" Joker licked his lips, wagging his finger at her. "You know me well enough not to go near me. But you couldn't resist me, Jenny, could you?! Why else would you have gotten so close to me?! You could've pulled that trigger and blow my brains out yourself-ah!"

He returned his hands around her neck, tightening his hold on her. She gasped for breath, instinctively, placing her hands on top of his wrists.

"Shame that our story has to end so tragically, Jen-nay. It was fun while it lasted."

He cackled, tightening his hold on her, choking her, "I guess the beast only kills the beauty, after all."

She let out a cry in agony, snaking her under his left and on top of his right forearm.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them. Her colored eyes matched his. They were dark. She quickly had brief flashbacks of standing before a body covered in blood, while she was holding onto the paddle tightly. She could smell the blood, tasted it. She saw nothing but red.

"But don't worry, Jen-nay. You will see your family again. When I get through to them!"

Batman reached for his gear to cut the bars.

From what she learned in this position, you have about ten seconds to escape before you die. She placed her left thumb against his right antecubital region, adding pressure. He yelped, bring his arm down. Jenny tucked her chin in his hands, no longer choking, but coughing for air. She placed her left leg over his right, lifted her hips to roll him off. She quickly crawled away from him.

He snickered, getting up on his feet, pulling out a knife from his pocket. His favorite possession.

"Get up!" he commanded.

She crawled away from him, not getting on her two feet.

"I said..." Joker growled running after her, "To get. UP!"

Jenny swiftly turned and surprised attacked him with the lead pipe he used on Batman. Joker jumped back while snickering. She swung fiercely at him, while he taunted her with a laugh. She remembered the pain and torture, he put her through. The anger inside of her begged to beat the man to death. Not just for her, but for others.

He clicked his heel of his shoe, popping the knife out. He threw a kick. His leg met her pipe. Joker hopped, feeling the nerves jolted up and down his leg. She quickly swung the pipe, meeting his stomach. Another swing on his spine. He threw himself on the ground, releasing the knife from his hand.

"YOU. VILE. PIECE OF. SHIT!" She screamed in between hits. Joker's skin was darkening into black and blue. All Jenny saw was red. "You FUCKING ruined me! You RUINED MY LIFE!"

A normal person would be screaming at his last moment before death, but the Joker. He laughed. He laughed to his dead like a monkey falling off a tree. He welcomed death.

Just as she was about to hit again, another hand yanked the pipe from her.

"Jenny, stop!" Batman held onto her, just as she was about to charge the clown. "STOP IT!"

"I can't! He has to die! Can't you see?! He has to!"

He swiftly turned her around, so she could face him. He cupped her face so they could meet eye-to-eye, "It's over! It's over! Stop!"

Jenny ceased her struggle, trying to piece together her reality. She was facing Batman, but what happened with Joker. She turned around, despite Batman's protest and widened her eyes in shock. At first she laughed. She laughed as like it was some kind of joke. But when she saw the bruises on Joker's face, the blood stain on the lead pipe in her hand, the look on Batman's face - she began to cry, gasping for breath, covering her mouth in horror, while dropping the pipe. She looked around the room in a frantic panic. There was no denying it now. She opened the door. She crossed the line. It was already crossed way before tonight, and she didn't know it at the time... until now.

"What is happening to me?" she whispered.

The voices of the SWAT team echoed from downstairs. The thought of getting arrested for both murders frightened her. She was going to jail.

"Jenny," Batman began softly.

She sharply glared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Jenny," He repeated. "It's okay."

"Please! I can't! I don't - I don't want to go to jail!" she cried. "I don't want to go to jail!" She sobbed, clutching onto Batman's suit. "Please! Help me, Batman!"

Batman caressed her hair, assuring her that everything will be alright. Batman used a small gun-like weapon from his tool belt, and shot it silently against her neck. He held her body against him, mentally preparing for the effects to take place.

Jenny continued crying, shouting, cursing, until her body was forced to slow down. She felt lightheaded, ready to fall asleep in a split second. That's what she did. She collapsed into Batman's arms as he slowly set her down onto the stone ground.

Batman gazed sharply at the Joker, who pulled himself up with all the strength he had left. He leaned his back against the railing. His nose was dripping with blood along with his mouth.

"Well, this is disappointing," he growled, finally realized the hold up. What happened to his ultimate death? Batman saved him. That's what happened. Joker licked his lips, earning nothing but silence from the Bat. "You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?" He licked his lips, adding pressure to his wound. "You won't let me die out of some misplaced self righteousness. And _I_ won't let you die, because you're just too much fun!" Joker giggled. "I think we are destined to be together. Like one BIG-AH happy family! How does that sound?"

"No," Batman shook his head. "You will rot in a cell with padded walls! The end!"

"No. No! The end of the _beginning_! This is just the overture! Our story is gonna be epic! Chaos! Mayhem! Anarchy! MADNESS!" Joker grinned, "And soon this city will join in on the fun!"

"This city just showed you, that it's full of people ready to believe in good!"

"Until their spirits break completely. Imagine it! Their reaction as they read the Gotham Gazette headline: Gotham's Sweetheart Goes Mad! It may not happen tomorrow or the next. But soon, this city and the Knightly family will take a good look at the _real_ Jennifer Knightly and all the things she has done," he said as he glanced at the sleeping mime with a light shining in his eyes

Batman's head slowly rose, sensing a motive. A true motive to Joker's scheme. Why he had chosen to do the horrendous things in Gotham?

"You didn't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you? You need an ace in the hole. Mine's Jenny. What you just witnessed was a taste of what is about to come. She will do great things, when the time is right. If I'm lucky, I might see her again; and this time, she will succeed in killing me as her second victim!"

Batman gazed down at the girl before him. Her chest was rising slowly, before sinking down at the exhale. For a brief moment, when he saw her beating up Joker he thought he saw _him_. He needed to protect her - physically and emotionally. Her sanity was at stake. He imagined the outbursts from before. Imagine how much it would escalate if Jenny didn't get help, right away.

What kind of a sick twisted being would do this to a little girl?

Beat her, torture her, play games with her, twist her mind, and for what?! Just to get back at the city?!

"How could you do this?"

"It wasn't hard, really. All I had to do was show her the truth."

"Which is?!"

Joker leaned forward with a cheeky grin, "We are linked."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him in confusion.

"Body, mind, and soul. All of the above, cupcake!" He threw his free hand in the air dramatically. "If my body is gone, I won't actually _be _gone-ah."

That statement dread his insides. He would be lying if he said The Joker's words didn't spook him

"I will always be with you, Bats!" he smiled lovingly along with that child-like voice of his. "I told you that you complete me. In the flesh. In your mind. In your dreams. Forever! See, madness as you know is like gravity; all it takes is a little PUSH!" The laughter emerged from his smudged ruby red lips, once again, filling the entire atmosphere with freezing dread.

Batman had enough of this. He quickly picked the girl clown up bridal style and began stalking towards an alternative exit. Just in time for the SWAT team to arrive. The Joker watched his pet leave with the bat, replaced with the crowded SWAT team crowded around the Joker, pointing their weapons at him.

For a brief moment, he slightly altered his laugh. An anguished sound seemed to come from within him, realizing that tonight might be the last time he saw his little monster. His little Ace of Spades. Forever.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So much has happened! But the sad part is that it's the end of the Dark Knight movie. Onto the aftermath, seeing what happens to everyone! It's been a year and eight months since I published story. The thought of the story getting close to the bitter end leads me to tears.**

**So Jenny live the showdown! I will announce that she will return to the next story, and will be recast like Kathy's character.**

**Official OC cast in the upcoming book...**

**Kathy Knightly: Tatiana Manslany**

**Jennifer Knightly: Shailene Woodley**

**Lacey Donaldson: Ashley Benson**

**Also there will be another couple paring in the next book with a new OC. She will be introduced in the trailer and at the end of the story.**

**Thank you: PasoFinoLovrr, ladymoonscar, Guest, Hope10 for reviewing the last chapter. Also special thank you to all the readers who read, followed, and favorite this story. You guys ROCK!**


	62. Chapter 62: A Reprieve

**Chapter 62: A Reprieve**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Nobody uttered a word about what happened at the building. Where Joker was arrested. Where Jenny wounded the clown.

Kathy came out of hiding as soon as she heard what happened to her parents. She rushed over to the docks where the ferries departed. She received a faint surprise from her mother, but a bear hug and tears from her father.

They received a call from Bruce, telling them that they were at the police station and Jenny was in the interrogation room with Gordon, Essen, Harvey, and Rachel. When they asked why, he told them that she was confessing to a murder. They immediately rushed to police station, only to get hold back Officer Blake and Bruce Wayne.

They demanded to go inside with Jenny. But the girl made it very clear that she must do this on her own without any help. She was an adult now. She made her choice.

Kathy ran into Lacey who almost fainted like her mother. Instead, Lacey slapped Kathy in the face then pulled her into a hug. She commanded Kathy not to fake her death, ever again. Kathy assured her that she can't make any promises she can't keep, but will promise to give her a notice if she was planning on faking her death again. Lacey laughed, squeezing the petite girl to death.

"Lacey?"

Lacey perked up at her name being called, turning around to face Officer Blake, "John?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah," Lacey replied. "He used to visit the kids at St. Swithins." She faced Officer Blake with a pleasant smile, "This is a nice surprise. How are you doing?"

"Um, I have been better," He replied with a shrug, "It's not every day you get caught in a rear naked choke and then pass out." Before Lacey could ask, he stopped her by raising a hand up. "I'm fine, Lace. Although, I wish we could use a drink, right about now."

"I don't blame you," Lacey replied. "It's not every day you get kidnapped in your home and then get tied up with explosives." It was John's turn to be confused and ask for details, but Lacey did the same thing John had done, assuring him that she's fine.

For the past five minutes, Lacey was complaining about getting coffee. Kathy insisted that she can go have coffee, and she will give her the details later. Lacey invited Officer Blake to join her. At first he refused, then she had to practically drag him away from the group, saying that she needs protection if anything happens by the coffee machine.

What felt like hours, which was actually thirty minutes. The DA, Commissioner Gordon, and Essen escorted Jenny back to the front entrance where her family and friends were waiting for her. Jenny had her clown make up removed and her wrist was bandaged up. She was provided with an ice cold water bottle.

Kathy's heart began to race when she first saw Jenny, really saw her. The sister's eyes met, and Kathy began to cry. To think that Jenny was more emotional than Kathy. The girls rushed for a tight embrace. Kathy whispered how much she was proud of her and love her, reached to her tippy-toes slightly to kiss the top of her head.

Jenny didn't say a word to her, only enjoyed the moment with her sister. It has been months, after all.

"Jenny, baby!" Melissa pulled Jenny into a hug.

Jenny didn't understand why they were hugging her. She just confessed to murder. She didn't deserve their love.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Jenny apologized, receiving a kiss on the head by her father. "I'm sorry that I let you down."

Melissa scoffed, "It is not you, sweetheart.

Dave dismissed her apology with a wave, "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you had to do, okay?"

Jenny's face fell, remembering the Joker said those exact words when she killed Pyg. Now the truth was out, it was up to the police whether to press the murder charge on Jenny or not.

"Yes, that bastard forced you." Melissa looked up at the officials with hope, "Right?"

Commissioner Gordon's face contorted, "Not exactly."

"What?" Kathy asked.

Rachel began speaking, "As you know, Lazlo Valentine was the ring master of his circus, going across country, kidnapping and brutally torturing his victims. Mostly end up locked up or killed."

"According to Jenny's testimony," Harvey continued, "He was going to '_perfect_' Joker and forced Jenny to become his wife, binding their marriage with Jenny as his statue."

"She felt captivity with the devil she knows is a lot better than the one she doesn't," Gordon finished the story, "Pyg was coming after her, so she had to take matters into her own hands."

"So it's self defense," Bruce assumed.

There was an awkward pause in the room. The family were waiting for a response with anxiety and stress.

"Well?" Kathy demanded.

Rachel nodded, "Yes. It was. As what Mr. Knightly pointed out, Jenny did what she had to do to survive."

"So that means..."

"The DA and MCU won't be pressing charges," Gordon announced with a smile.

Relief was lifted off everyone's shoulders. The family and Bruce thanked the DA and Gordon for everything. Hands were shook, hugs were made. Everyone agreed to have a reprieve from the madness. It was time to go home.

Lacey convinced Commissioner Gordon to let Officer Blake have a night off. After hearing about how he got knocked out by a girl, he needed to gain confidence back from that humiliation. Being the generous man he was, Gordon allowed it. The pair walked out, but not before Lacey and Harvey cast each other a glance. No telling what they were thinking. No doubt they needed to talk after what happened between them. Were they going to forget that their moment at the warehouse never happened? Will Harvey go on marrying Rachel? Or drop everything for Lacey? It was too soon to make a decision. When this didn't get it even more awkward, Rachel offered to have a night drink at her place. Before Lacey and Harvey could refuse, Officer Blake accepted her offer.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce escorted the parents and Jenny outside. He noticed the look on Jenny's face. Everyone was smiling with joy, except her. It was filled with depression, even when Bruce drove them and Kathy back to the penthouse.

Kathy and Bruce watched Jenny and her parents step out of the vehicle, heading inside the penthouse.

"They think she should be happy with the news," Bruce began. "Joker is in custody. Jenny won't be charged for murder."

Kathy sighed sadly, "Jenny killed a man. She is never going to be herself again, is she?"

"Maybe not. But hopefully it will get better. There's always dawn."

Kathy turned to him, grasping his hand in hers, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"There's always dawn, Nancy," Bruce repeated. He cleared his throat, "About what happened at the station-"

"You don't have to, Bruce," she offered.

"No, Kathy, I need to. You were right. Tonight, I was a hypocrite. I got Nygma to help me find Joker, while you helped Crane save Jenny. That being said..." He squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she softly replied. "I know that Crane deserves to serve time for what he did, but he can't stay in Gotham."

Bruce didn't want to hear an explanation, nor care if he was here or not. As long as he stays away from Kathy and not hurt anyone else in Gotham, he didn't care if Crane flew himself to China.

"You do realize that you need to leave Gotham, too, right?" Bruce stated.

Kathy slowly nodded, "My family needs me, right now. Just until everything calms down."

"With the Joker back in Arkham? Nothing will ever calm down."

She sighed, "Don't remind me." She opened the door and stepped out the car. She peered under the hood, staring at Bruce question, silently asked if he was coming. He declined, saying that there were loose ends that need tying. He needed to pick Alfred up from the Bunker. With the slam on the door, Kathy rushed inside the penthouse, preparing to return home, back to Florida.

**~000~000~000~**

Chaos escalated in Gotham, especially when Joker was in custody.

The next night after the traumatic event with the Joker, police showed up at Nygma's doorstep, gunning him down on the spot. They received an anonymous recording of Nygma admitting he made several parole violations. Alfred made the call, ordered by Bruce Wayne. Edward can't blame Bruce for breaking his word. After all, Batman wasn't the one who brought him in. Hopefully this time, Edward will be locked away in Arkham with the key thrown away.

The DA received folders, stored in Alberto Falcone's safe house. Just like Carmine Falcone and Edward Nygma, Alberto holds leverage on men and women for blackmail. People from the police station, MCU, churches, City Hall, and Arkham Asylum.

...

The most shocking news involved Jeremiah Arkham.

It was revealed that he was part of Alberto Falcone's list of blackmail and under Sionis's payroll. The last night of freedom, Jeremiah spent most of it confessing to his sleeping wife Lisa of his sins. Before and after blackmail.

He admitted to having an affair with another woman - Alyce Sinner, second in command of Arkham Asylum also in Sionis's payroll. He admitted that he knew about the Joker escape operation. If he didn't cooperate, not only did Falcone say he would spill the beans about his affair. When Arkham says he didn't care, then Falcone's son asked the question that brought the doctor to tears.

"_Is your wife more important than your hospital?"_ he asked.

Jeremiah was hesitant, saying that his wife was more important and cooperated.

When it came down to wearing the mask, Arkham refused to wear it. Big mistake. Falcone wanted him to remain loyal throughout the entire operation, so he sent his men to rough up Mrs. Arkham a bit, forcing her to be in a coma and then pronounced brain dead on the hospital bed of Gotham Memorial.

That left Arkham no other alternatives, but to put on the mask he was forced to wear. Sionis's black mask. The mask he wore to get inside Blackgate prison and murder the former commissioner in cold blood. He felt nothing but remorse and regret.

With Arkham no longer running the asylum, there was no telling what the future holds.

...

Mayor Garcia's wife escorted herself and her children out of Gotham, hoping that Canada will be safe without having to worry about running into a robber every few seconds.

With Garcia dead, Gotham immediately started a new campaign for mayor.

Certain men nominated themselves for the leading position. Roger Garcia was one of them. Quincy Sharp the warden of Arkham Asylum was another nominee. Nobody thought that he would considered joining the race. It was too early to name the official candidates. Everyone was hoping that Harvey Dent could run for mayor. He did such a great job as DA, it would be amazing for Gotham if he took his leadership to another level. There was no confirmation from him whether he would take the lead or not.

**~000~000~000~**

The sisters were cozying up at the beach, watching the sunset behind the ocean.

"I miss this, don't you?" Kathy asked.

"Mm-hm," Jenny hardly spoken much since they returned home. Their parents assumed that she will be better with help. She's a free woman there was no need to worry.

The first few nights were pretty rough. Because of Jenny's past addiction to diet pills, Melissa made sure that Jenny gave her the right amount of sleeping pills and anti-depressants. Jenny wanted somebody to sleep next to her. The family took turns. Jenny couldn't sleep, knowing that somebody wasn't in bed next to her. Someone always slept next to her, holding her tightly against his chest. He was always there.

During the day time, Jenny would sometimes asked if this was real. If this was the dream. She worried that when she wake up, she will be facing him. She often received flashbacks. She had to grasp a sheet, a chair, the door, her own hair; and hang on until the nightmare was over. No doubt she was different. She acted different, even looked different than she once was before Gotham. The minute they settled in Florida, Jenny asked Mom to purchase a hair coloring kit. By herself, she dyed it raven black. The family was so used to seeing her auburn brown. They wanted her color to be like that; but Jenny picked the color, and everyone had no choice but to get used to it.

"So what's going to happen to Arkham? With the guy arrested in all?" Jenny asked.

Kathy sighed, "Not really sure. They are considering making Blackgate a mental hospital, too. But I don't think the prison don't have space or the money for it. They may consider transferring prisoners outside of Gotham."

"And you? What's going to happen to you?"

Kathy shrugged, "Without Arkham, I suppose everyone is out of the job, including me."

"I'm sorry."

Kathy huffed, "Not your fault. I used to believe the only reason I ever set foot in Gotham was because of Arkham. A golden opportunity for my career."

"But then Crane came along."

Kathy paused, lowering her head in deep though. She wondered how Crane's life was now. Was he still using his Harry Potter alias? Was tanning his bod in California or Mexico, out of the country? She couldn't be sure. She couldn't take her mind off the ring he gave her. If Gotham was normal, if Crane was normal, if their relationship was normal, would things turn out differently? Would she get married and have kids with Crane? Would they moved back here and start a new chapter in their lives? It's too late to say. What's done was done. There's no going back.

"Yeah. He, Lacey, Bruce-"

"You like Bruce, don't ya?"

"Of course. He's a great guy."

"So is Crane. He talks about you, you know."

Kathy turned to Jenny in disbelief, "H-He does?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and grumbled, "All the time. He wanted to know how are you doing or what you have been doing, did you have a boyfriend yet? Too many questions, leaves me wondering why he couldn't ask you himself."

Kathy shrugged, "Beats me."

"Oh, I think you do."

Kathy turned to Jenny with furrowed brows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Let me ask you something..." Jenny began filled with a hateful hostility edge to her tone, "When were you going to tell me he has gone looney?"

Kathy's mouth became agape in shock. Did Jenny really ask her that? "I-uh-uh-"

"Is it true that he is the Scarecrow?"

"Jenny-"

"Don't try to grovel," Jenny snapped, "I know he terrorized Gotham with fear gas."

"Jenny, I have been meaning to tell you!"

"So it's true?"

"Yes, but-"

Jenny let out a merciless laugh, "You know. It took a lot of energy not to throw my laptop across the room, or I may have been looney myself."

"Jenny, I know that you're upset and betrayed-"

"Upset?!" Jenny stood up from the beach, giving Kathy the false sweet smile that didn't match her voice, "Betrayed? That's a simple way to put it! You and Mom and Dad never told me!"

"I was going to tell you!"

"Or really? When?"

"At MCU. When Bruce told me that you wanted Jonathan to help you, I knew that I had to come clean."

"Why didn't you?!"

"Because I was interrupted by Ramirez! She wanted me to do a quick psychiatric evaluation on Joker's henchmen-"

"Those henchmen are my friends! At least _they _had the balls to be honest with me, but my family doesn't and that makes it sad!" Jenny deserted Kathy on the beach, running across the sand as the sky darkened filled with the stars and the gibbous moon.

"Jenny!" Kathy wasn't fit, but tried to follow the footprints before the waves washed them away. By the time she reached the last washed up footprint she was gone. She knew that she had to return home and bring her tools to find her. She used the phone GPS tracker created by Lucius Fox himself. She logged in and tapped on Jenny's new phone number. Before leaving, she took a flashlight when the moon had risen. She had about two hours to find her before the lifeguards start kicking the beach goers and crab hunters out.

She walked to a very unfamiliar place in the beach. The family never gone past the Shrimp Basket restaurant and under the bridge. At least, she thought the family didn't. After all, she left Florida a lifetime ago.

The GPS said that Jenny's phone was close, meaning she was in the ocean. "You gotta be kidding me, Jen." She returned to the starting point and paid of the lifeguards to rent a boat for her. For someone who was dating a rich man, she only had a debit card with her. She was nervous of going out there. Sharks and the tides will come at night.

She sailed her way to Jenny's location, using the GPS and a nightlight that came with the boat.

The GPS lead her to a small cave with a rowboat parked by the entrance. She tied up the boat to the rocks, thanks to Alfred's teachings, and stepped her bare feet in the water that was knee deep. Her feet was poked by shells and sand dollars. Her legs tickled by swarming see-through fishes. The cave was dark but a flashlight wasn't necessary. The moon was shining through the ceiling hole of the cave, sand was in the very back, wet from the waves.

She finally found a girl nestled near the cave walls, holding a picture.

"Jenny?"

The sister perked up with fright, immediately putting the picture away. How did Kathy find her?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Go away!" Jenny commanded.

"Jenny, please?" Kathy pressed. She sighed when Jenny repeated herself for the second time. Kathy had no choice but to approach her sister, leaning against the cavern wall, not trusting the place one bit. "Jenny, I am so sorry for keeping this from you. I know the truth meant more to you than anything."

"Why didn't you?" Jenny grumbled.

"I honestly didn't think you liked Crane. I mean, you never spoke to the guy when I brought him over last summer."

"Well, I did. I did like him. I was in a bad place, worrying about my weight and my social life."

"But you lost weight, and you look good."

Jenny snorted, "Thanks a lot, Kathy. Thank you. Thank Mom. Thank Dad for keeping me in the dark about it, this whole time."

"I feel bad. Okay? I feel bad that no one told you-"

"Someone did told me," Jenny finally faced Kathy with darkened eyes, "The Joker told me, and that's the sickest part about this whole thing. I least he had the respect and some decency to treat me like an adult, not a child!"

Kathy mentally cursed herself. Out of everyone who told her, it had to be Joker. Jenny was showing signs that she thought of him as someone who she can depend on when it came to the harsh truth. The thought made Kathy's stomach flip in nausea.

"Don't forget that he lied to you."

"So what?! That doesn't justify what you didn't do!"

Kathy sighed, "You're right. And again... I'm sorry."

"How exactly did you find me here?"

"GPS phone tracker," Kathy replied. "Curtesy from Mr. Fox."

Jenny rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the picture she thrown out.

"What'd ya got there?" Kathy peered at the small box crafted by the cavern wall that had a small hole nearby. Jenny must've used it as a drawer to keep all her personal stuff a secret. On top of the stash was a couple huddled together, smiling in Splash Mountain. "Is that Jason?" She remembered his face at graduation. He seemed... off when she met him at Jenny's graduation, but she brushed it aside thinking he was nervous about meeting her. She and the parents had no idea that Jason and Jenny were more than friends at the time.

"It was my birthday," her sister whispered. "He took me out to Disney World while Mom and Dad left for a business trip. Mom and Dad was going to reschedule, but I insisted on them leaving."

"So... this was your date with him?"

"Where we made love for the first time."

How could Kathy forget? Jenny gave away her virginity to an older boy.

"This is the place where we made love too..." Jenny looked down at Kathy's feet and chuckled, "I'm sure that the dried semen is nearby."

Kathy widened her eyes with yelp, she jumped away from her spot, causing Jenny to laugh louder.

"Kidding!" Jenny assured her. "Calm down, I'm just pulling your leg."

Kathy exhaled with relief, sitting next to Jenny, "You haven't done that in a while."

She looked at the pictures from the drawer to see every picture of Jenny and Jason. One from MMA, another singing Karaoke wearing cowboy hats, another dressed formal with a lilac corsage around Jenny's wrist. The same flower that was stored in Jenny's drawer. Jenny had a prom? Mom and Dad told her that she refused to go to the banquet (another word for prom in private school). Maybe Jason set this up their own secret prom, so Jenny can have him as a date and won't regret not having one. The last photo involved the two kissing in front of Cinderella castle with fireworks.

All of these pictures had one thing in common. Jenny looked happy, really happy and loved. The last time she heard about Jason was that he left Florida with family issues and never came back ever since. Jenny must've been heartbroken by the revelation, but her face looked content once she looked at the photos.

"How was it?"

"What?"

Kathy blushed, feeling awkward for bring it up, "You know... the it?"

Jenny chuckled at Kathy's beet red face, "Exhilarating."

"Did it hurt?"

Jenny shrugged, "A little bit after two times. It was a little awkward doing it here, because - well, I did have sand in odd places."

Kathy giggled sheepishly, feeling very awkward talking about this, "Okay. That's enough!"

Jenny laughed loudly that made Kathy laugh with her. Kathy definitely miss this. Laughing, sharing secrets, and bonding with her younger sister. It's been a while since they have ever done anything. They went out for ice cream in Gotham, but that was it.

"Do you love him?" Kathy asked.

Jenny paused then sighed, "I... I can't honestly say that right now. I have a hard time understanding what love even is. I just learned it from romance novels and Disney movies."

"You'll know it," Kathy assured her. "And maybe some day, you might do 'it' again with another guy who loves you. And you two will be so happy."

"What about you?" Jenny asked. "Are you happy with Bruce?"

"Of course," Kathy replied quickly than she should.

Jenny stared at the water and sighed, "It takes courage to follow your mind, but it takes everything to follow your heart."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion. Was Jenny trying to tell her something?

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know who said that. It remembered it from Literature. It was the only thing that stood out for me."

Did she know about Kathy's fatal attraction to Crane, couldn't help but feel sparks when she was with him again. She saw him in her mind again. He was sitting right next to her. How long was this going to last?

_Jonathan's silent breath met her ear, and whispered, "Until you heed Jennifer's advice."_

Follow her heart? That's easier said than done. The real Jonathan was gone, and she will never see him again.

"Can you promise me something?" Jenny asked.

"Sure," Kathy said.

"Promise me that you won't keep me in the dark again."

Kathy's face fell, couldn't help but worry for her sister, "Of course."

"I'm serious, Kate," Jenny clenched her jaw, tensing her muscles, "I hate secrets. I despise them."

Obviously. If Jenny was angry about the secret with Crane, how many more secrets will it take to drive her mad?

"Being honest. Truthful. It's the only thing that matters to me."

Kathy nodded, "I will... as long as you promise to accept therapy."

Jenny scoffed.

"Jenny... What happened to you was terrible."

Jenny packed the pictures up and stuck the drawer back in the cavern wall.

"But you can't go every day, beating yourself up about what happened-"

"Why shouldn't I?!" Jenny snapped, standing up on her feet, "Why shouldn't I beat myself about what happened? What if... What if this is my punishment?"

Kathy shook her head, "No."

"What if he is right? What if I can't escape the locked door? What if I burn in hell for-"

"Jenny, don't! Don't say that!"

"I KILLED A MAN, KATE!"

"Yeah, that man was going wrap you in cement and leave you to die! You heard what Gordon said, it was self defense-"

"It doesn't matter!" Tears pooled down to Jenny's cheeks, shaking her head slowly, "Bottom line is that Lazlo is dead. He is never going to be alive to pay for what he has done to his victims. He is never going to serve time in jail. He is never going to apologize or see his family ever again; because _I _killed him!" She pointed at herself, "Me! I killed him, Kate, and I don't know how I am going to live with that!"

Kathy watched her sister kneel on the sandy ground with water around her, sobbing and clenching her fingers into her raven hair. She slowly approached her sister, lifting her chin so Jenny can face her.

"Jenny... In that moment, it was either you or him. He died, because of what he was going to do to you."

"And Joker," Jenny added weakly.

"You think no one understands what it's like. I've been there. It was either me and Crane or Alberto. Falcone had a gun to my head. He shot Crane. Either he was going to kill me, or I have to beat him at his own game."

Jenny met her sister's gaze in interest, "Did you kill him?"

Kathy shook her head, "No, but I used Jonathan's toxins to drive him mad. He is going to spend the rest of his life in a world of madness. Just like his father. You did Pyg a favor. If he was alive and didn't try to hurt you, he still had to pay for what he has done. He was the most disturbing patient we had in Arkham. He was serving life in a cell, high dosage in medication. Tell me... which is the worst punishment? Life in a cage... or death?"

Jenny was silent, not sure how to answer that. Both options sounded awful. When someone dies, there was a small chance, the pain and sorrow will go away. He might spend his afterlife in peaceful heaven. Everyone has to die someday.

Kathy sighed, taking her sister's hands, "We are going to get through this... together." She pulled her into a hug, making Jenny return it. "I love you, Jenny, never forget that."

Jenny didn't say a word. She only held onto her sister for dear life.

Kathy looked up to the hole in the cave to see the stars were out and moon was shifting slightly to the right. It was late. It was time to go home.

"C'mon. We better get back before the rental boats close," Kathy pulled Jenny up on her feet, and the two walked in the water holding hands. "How did you even find this place?"

"When Mom and Dad argue, I always run away. Jason found me and took me to this place. It's deserted. A perfect place to think..." Jenny smirked, "And fuck."

Kathy blinked, "I thought we were done talking about 'it''!"

Jenny laughed, "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Let's go home, okay?" Kathy helped Jenny drag the rowboat into Kathy's. No way Kathy would let Jenny row the boat in the dark. Her boat was slower than Kathy's anyway, and it didn't have an engine.

"Kathy?"

"Yes?"

Jenny bit her lip in hesitation before she slowly asked, "Before we go home... can we stop by... at a tattoo shop?"

Kathy widened her eyes, taken back by her sister's request, "What? W-Why do you need to go there?"

"I always wanted something done. I just never had the courage to ask for it."

Kathy let out a laugh, "Mom already fainted when she found out you had sex. She would kill you if she sees a tattoo on your butt."

"Yeah, but it's _my_ body."

Kathy couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. Jenny was standing her ground, whatever she wants, she wasn't afraid to get it. No matter what people think. Kathy liked this new confident Jenny. Once Jenny gets better, she will turn into a young, independent woman who will have a swarm of boys begging to go on dates with her.

It will get better. Tomorrow will be a new day.

**~000~000~000~**

After recovering from the hospital, Joker's sentencing took place. The jury already found him guilty of all crimes. There was a big debate on trail if Joker should stay in Arkham for treatment or get comfortable in his new home in Blackgate Penitentiary.

Under the circumstances, the Knightly parents refused to let Jenny testify, make contact, or show her face in Gotham, ever again. Instead, Bruce Wayne made his appearance in court on behalf of the victim, Jennifer Knightly. He refused to make eye contact with the defendant. All he knew was that the Joker was wearing a muzzle so he won't interrupt or make wise crack jokes during trial.

Rachel escorted Bruce through the fence, standing before the judge, standing by Bruce's side.

"Good day, your honor," Bruce Wayne greeted the judge, "I am here on behalf of Jennifer Knightly, a very good friend of mine." He lifted the envelope up, "I have letter from the family who like to say a few words."

"Very well, Mr. Wayne," Judge Surrillo granted permission, "You may proceed."

"Thank you, your honor," Bruce opened the letter, cleared his throat to begin reading for the court out loud.

_"Before we begin, we want to take our time and thank the Gotham Police Department, the Major Crimes Unit, the FBI, the SWAT teams, The US Military for coming together to bring our daughter home. We give a special shoutout to Commissioner James Gordon from MCU for taking the wheel and risking his life to make this world a better place. He is an amazing officer and leader to all of us. I can't think of any other man who can do it without wearing a mask. We want to add the GCN in our thanks for telling the story of our little girl, keeping our daughter's name alive. The district attorneys and prosecutors - Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, and Lacey Donaldson - and the honorable Judge Surrillo for bringing justice for our family."_

Lacey's name made everyone skeptical. Lacey was the coffee girl, that was it. Lacey couldn't help but smile at the family's appreciation, she earned a high five from her best friend.

_"People of Gotham, friends, neighbors - God Bless you, we love you, and we thank you for your support and kind words._

_This summer has been unexpected for all us. We had a low key life in Florida. We had friends, family, and the water close by. We were just like any other family. We laugh, we cry, we fight, we love, then the circle goes on and so forth._

_Our daughter, Jennifer Knightly, is a one of a kind person you can't hate. Once you meet her, you will fall in love with her sweet voice, her laugh, her smile. What we love most about Jenny is her kind and gentle spirit, the desire to make people happy. When you feel down, she will be there to try and bring you back on your feet. That's the kind of person she is, and that won't change after what happened. She loves, and she **is loved!"**_

Bruce referred that last part to the Joker, reminding him that Jenny was never alone. She has a family and friends who love her and will take a bullet for her. The whole ordeal proved it. Thankfully, the muzzle was on the Joker's face for he might be mocking the letter or say something that's inappropriate.

_"She will go to college, fall in love, change the world. And if she chooses, she will get married and have children._

_On trail, today, Joker committed a vicious crime against our daughter, our family, everyone around us. And it is our job - as parents - to make sure he pays for it. _

_But my eldest daughter, Kathryn Knightly, is a wise young woman."_

Bruce had to smile when her name came up. He felt the burning sensation in his eyes, feeling the need to sniff his runny nose and wipe his eyes. He never thought he could be so emotional while reading a letter.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

Watching the billionaire choked up like he did, made everyone feel the emotion with him. Rachel offered a tissue for Bruce, but he declined. He continued in a dried throat, hoarse voice.

_"She made us understand that the desire for vengeance, to get even, is what started the fight in the first place. Feeling angry and sad - all of it is not the way to douse the fire, but adds the gasoline to the flame._

_Today, from this day forward, we will close this chapter for good. Tomorrow, we will begin to heal. We refuse to let the Joker's antics bring us down as a family. We refuse to dwell in sorrow for what he has done. Changing it from a nightmare into triumph. Even though the kidnapping brought us apart for many months, it actually holds us closer together as a family. We understand our daughters' capabilities as independent young women, and we couldn't have been more proud. They possessed the will to fight and survive. We, as parents, brought us closer as one when our marriage was falling apart._

_It's too early to say that we forgive the Joker, but we can't honestly forget._

_It's up to our daughter whether she wants to tell her story, but for now, she declines. 'It's too soon,' she says. She wants to heal from her scars, and learn to live with them. We request privacy. No reporters, no press, no questions. Not yet._

_On behalf of our daughter, she will like to say a few words for not only to her captor but to Gotham as well."_

Bruce cleared his throat, continuing to read the letter.

_"Everyone, don't pity me. Don't feel sorry for me. Don't feel sympathetic towards me. Don't degrade me with words that would make a person feel worthless. I refuse to call myself a victim but a survivor. The Joker may have taken my summer away, but it's an adventure I will never forget. It taught me things I could never learn at home, not only about the world around me but mostly myself as a person. It strengthened me, when I was once weak. It gave me courage when I once cowered in fear. I have suffered a great deal of hell, but now it is Joker's turn to take my place in that hole as a prisoner, as a puppet. _

_I request to give anyone who was involved in Joker's scheme much leniency. For I have already forgiven them. From the outside, they look tough and crazy for working for the clown, but really, they are just scared and they need help. I pray that they will receive that help and have a better life once their chapter of crime closes for good._

_As for the Joker, I can't honestly say the same. I am currently walking in the dark, searching for light. I felt the urge to get angry, when I shouldn't. In time, I will find my way back. In time, I might forgive and forget you, Joker, but not now. You deserve a life in Blackgate, not a place where you can be on top of the pyramid like Arkham Asylum. I don't have the right to say you deserve to die, but you deserve a life paying back to the people you did wrong. What I can do for you is pray. Pray that you might find a way in your heart to unlock that door and escape it and never look back. I really do._

Bruce refused to turn to see how the Joker react to Jenny's words.

_I am closing this off by saying to everyone, don't lose hope. According to Genesis 1:4-5 in the Bible, God says: _"'_Let there be light,' and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness." Your light will be separated from the dark. The sun will shine in your city again. I will smile and pray when that day comes. _

_I love you all, thank you for all you have done, and God Bless." _

Bruce returned to his seat. There was no applause, only silence. The fight wasn't over yet.

A doctor named Hugo Strange from Russia, took the stand to have his say on the psychoanalysis on the Joker. He stated that the Joker was random and incapable of going through the entire evaluation. The Joker refused to talk about the _survivor, _Jennifer Knightly, refused to talk about what happened, only made smart-aleck. Either he was really a psychopath, or just smart so he could steer clear from Blackgate. Bruce Wayne couldn't help but feel odd about the doctor, and it's not because of the name. He can tell that Strange wasn't corrupt by the mob, that's a plus.

Now it was time for Joker's sentencing. The judge stated that because of the lack of ownership and security at Arkham Asylum, the Joker will move from his old home in Arkham and forever stay in Blackgate Penitentiary. However, the clown will receive psychiatric help and medication when available. The victim will also earn $10,000 dollars in restitution. That brought smiles to everyone's faces almost. Bruce finally met Joker's gaze to see his reaction to the sentencing. Bruce couldn't see his face because of the muzzle, but he was willing to be bet that Joker will miss Arkham Asylum, but the clown does like a new challenge on how to get out. He was smiling as always.

**A/N: Finally! A chapter that didn't require murder and cliffhangers. I wanted to cool the story down with a good aftermath. Anyway, this story only has maybe 3 or 4 chapters left. After that, I will upload the trailer for "A World of Madness" the third part of the series. Thank you: kiki, Hope10, Hannah Solo, djmick, and Guest for reviewing. Also a pleasant thank you to all the readers who read, favorite, and followed this story! You guys ROCK!**


	63. Chapter 63: Bad Time

**Chapter 63: A Bad Time**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Kathy was eating frozen yogurt with Jenny, going through a list of doctors Jenny can go see. Kathy was enjoying cake batter with cookie dough and cheesecake. Jenny was gaining weight with vanilla and chocolate duo with fruit, cookie dough, and brownies. Not only the yogurt was for bonding time but for celebration.

The girls returned home from the tattoo shop, where Kathy had her navel pierced. Not only was Jenny a copy cat and got a navel piercing, but she had a nose piercing and a tattoo on her shoulder, where her J scar took place. It was a bird cage with little birds flying out. It represented her freedom. It's a reminder that she won't have to endure the nightmare, ever again.

When her parents saw Jenny's new look, they were surprisingly calm, especially Melissa. The woman didn't scream bloody murder this time like she did when Kathy asked to get a navel piercing for her fifteenth birthday. The girls supposed their parents now accepted the fact that they were growing women, they needed to grow their own way and their own choices.

"What do you think of... Dr. Snyder?" Kathy showed a picture of a man in his late forties.

"Sounds nasally?"

"Yeah, but he's got a great resume."

"I just don't feel comfortable with another guy, right now," Jenny took a bite of her ice cream, "Try... a female doctor."

"Okay. Okay. Your choice." Kathy flipped another page, "How about Dr. Cassidy? I can ask her to set up a video chat, and you guys can talk."

"Didn't she gossip trash about you behind your back?"

Kathy sighed, "Good point. I can forgive but I won't forget."

Their conversation was interrupted by a ring from Kathy's bluetooth.

"Oh, it's probably Bruce," Kathy stated with a smile, taking a bite from her ice cream, "Guess he wants to make sure we're okay."

"Fifteenth time he called. Is he worried that you'll find a cute guy here?" Jenny joked.

"Can you blame him?"

The girls giggled, eating another bite of their yogurt.

"I can decline," Kathy offered.

"No. No," Jenny shook her head, talking with her mouth full. "Go ahead."

Kathy pushed the button, answering the call. "Hello?" She greeted with a flirty tone of voice. The caller didn't respond at first. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Kathryn."_

Kathy froze in recognition, she was no longer smiling. Jenny ceased her eating, looking at her sister in concern.

"_I hope Jennifer is well."_

"Jonathan?"

Jenny widened her eyes in disbelief. Was Dr. Crane on the phone? Or Bruce called to _talk_ about Dr. Crane?

"_Who did you expect? No! Wait! Don't answer that."_

"I thought you left the country by now."

_"I would've been arrested on the spot if I tried. My face is everywhere you know."_

"Why did you call?"

Jonathan sighed, "_Only to give you a brief warning. Expect a call from the Batman in about an hour... maybe forty-five minutes tops_."

"Why?" Kathy demanded, "Where are you?"

"_At a payphone. Listen, I can't talk long, I'm out of quarters. Just expect the call from him. That's all I am saying."_

"Jonathan-"

_"I will see you soon, Kathryn."_

"Jonathan, please, wait-" Kathy was cut off by the beep. It was the end of the call. She went limp against her seat, trying to process what just happened.

"Was that Dr. Crane?" Jenny demanded.

Kathy slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"What did he want? How did he even get your new number?"

"Jenny... I think he is turning himself in!"

Jenny nearly dropped her spoon at that revelation. Kathy was about to become her mother and faint. Was this happening? Was he really coming back for her? Was he truly getting the help he needed? This was what her inner conscious was telling her all along. He loved her. Really loved her.

As much as she wanted to stay with her family and support Jenny, she couldn't stay. It was time to come back home. Back to Gotham.

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey bossing everyone around in phone calls. As the maid of honor it was her duty to make Rachel and Harvey's wedding magical. Rachel watched in disbelief, witnessing her friend yell at the bakery for messing up the cake order.

"We asked for chocolate cake, not a white chocolate cake! What kind of bakery are you?!"

Rachel could hear the lady on the other line cursing at Lacey, "It doesn't matter whether white cake looks good in a wedding cake or not! When the bride and groom ask for chocolate cake, they want chocolate - Hello?" Lacey's mouth became agape in disbelief, "Did that bitch hang up on me? She just hung up on me!"

Rachel bit her lower lip, holding back the laughter from Lacey's rant.

"That stupid bitch!" Lacey slammed the phone down.

"Hey!" the girls perked up at Harvey Dent's voice. He entered the DA's office with an amused smile on his face. "Don't take it out on the phone."

"Well, the head baker is a bitch," Rachel said. "They didn't make what we asked for, and the wedding is-"

"The wedding is in three weeks, I want to make everything perfect for you two," Lacey stated.

"And that's why I chose you to be my maid of honor," Rachel stated with a smile.

"Because she throws the best bachelorette parties?" Harvey asked, laughing at Rachel's beat face. He remembered Rachel scolded at Lacey for kidnapping and tying her up in a chair, forcing her to watch a hottie strip in front of her. Everything was fine, until the stripper was caught stealing jewelry from Rachel's bedroom. Luckily, Lacey learned self defense and aimed a gun at his hand, stopping him from leaving before the cops arrived. The stripper had to walk to the police car not only in handcuffs but in his briefs as well. Lovely picture to post on the Facebook.

"Shut up! The venue looks beautiful, the food is to die for, the music is great, and the dress..." She squealed like a fan girl from a rock band concert.

"I take it looks beautiful," Harvey assumed.

"Mm-hm, but you can't look, it's bad luck."

Harvey snorted, "I don't believe in bad luck, Rachel. I make-"

"Your own luck," the girls finished in unison, leaving Harvey dumbfounded. The girls giggled at his face.

Harvey clapped his hands, "Okay. Are we ready for another sentence hearing?"

Rachel stood up from her seat, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt, "Yes. We should go to the court by now."

"Today, won't be that bad," Lacey stated. "I mean this is Joker's henchmen, they're sentencing, and Jenny specifically request much lienecy on them as possible."

The couple nodded.

Rachel picked up the folder, "Let's go, Harvey."

"A-Actually, Rachel..." Harvey began with hesitance, looking at Lacey. Her smiling face twitched, silently asking what the heck he was doing.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"I - uh - I want to talk to Lacey about..." Harvey ran a hand through his hair, "The guests. I want to let her know 'certain' people she needs to look out for." He mumbled through gritted teeth, "Like Auntie Stella."

Rachel widened her eyes, remembering the woman all too well. "Oh. Okay. Just don't talk too long, okay? The hearing is ten minutes tops."

Harvey nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, he turned so the pair landed on his cheek. Rachel was a little taken back by rejection, but remembered Lacey was there. She waved, walking out the door.

Lacey smiled and waved at Rachel, until she closed the door. The entire atmosphere changed in an instant. Lacey's smiling mask was removed into anxiety. Harvey placing his hands on his hips.

"So... what is it about Auntie Stella?" Lacey asked, pretending not to think where this conversation was heading. They were alone, again. For the first time in weeks.

"Lacey..." Harvey began, approaching to her, "We need to talk about what happened."

"Oh? So _now_ you want to talk?"

"I didn't know what to say."

Lacey snorted, "So what you said in the warehouse was the heat of the moment? An act?"

"I didn't say that," Harvey retorted, approaching her to cup her cheeks and kiss it all better; but Lacey wanted none of that.

"We betrayed Rachel, and you expect us to move pass it like nothing happened?"

"I loved Rachel," Harvey whispered.

Lacey sniffled, "Thank you, Harvey. Thank you for clearing the air. Now if you excuse me, I have coffee to brew." She tried to escape the office, until the next set of words stopped her.

"I _love_ you, Lacey!"

Lacey looked over her shoulder, staring at him in disbelief, "You love me?"

"I loved Rachel, but I love you. I have been in love for you for a while. That was the truth."

"Then why admit it out loud? Why go through all this in silence for so long?!"

"I... I didn't know you felt that way about-"

"Don't!" Lacey snapped, wagging a finger at him, "Don't pin this on me. Communication works both ways, Dent. You think you can marry Rachel, and then come onto me? I'm not some whore anymore! How is this fair for either of us?!"

"It's not!"

"If you love me, really love me, you should've told the truth."

"Lacey, give me time."

"Cancel the wedding," Lacey teared up, "Call it off. Tell her that you can't marry her, before it's too late. I don't how I can live my life with this lie. I want to be free, and live my life with you and Nathan. But you loved me and respect me enough to let me go and marry Rachel, then let me go. You can't have it both ways."

Harvey wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling his nose, "I... I can't, Lace."

Lacey's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey, but I can't."

Lacey let out a disbelieving laugh. Was this really happening? Were they really crying in the office, five minutes before trial? She can't do this. If Harvey didn't have the balls to admit his feelings, then Lacey shall choose for him.

"Then allow me to do you a big favor, Dent." Lacey went through her purse and tossed a folder on his desk. Harvey gave her a questionable glare, when she didn't respond, he opened the folder and scanned it through.

His mouth nearly dropped, sharply turned to Lacey in sick disbelief, "What the hell is this, Lace?" He slammed the folder onto the ground, demanding his question louder, "What is _this_?!"

"What does it look like, Harvey? I am resigning."

"You planned this?! For how long?!"

"Since you played pretend. Rachel is my friend. She deserves a man who should be honest with his feelings."

"Lacey, please don't-"

"If Rachel asks why I am leaving, tell her that I need to focus on law school. It's getting harder to balance the two."

"Lacey-"

"I am going home, right now, Harvey. If Rachel asked, tell her I am having a stomach bug. You are a good storyteller, I am sure she will buy it."

"Lacey, please. D-Don't. Don't do this."

"You made your choice, Harvey," Lacey wiped the tears from her eyes, before gaining the courage to open the door, "Now you must live with it."

Harvey opened his mouth but no words came out. He was stunned. Horrified. He realized the next revelation. Lacey Donaldson (a very good friend, a confidant, the one he loves) was leaving him, really leaving.

"Goodbye, Harvey Dent," she exited the office with her head held high and never looked back. "For I am not sure I believe in him anymore."

As soon as she was gone, Harvey was in the room, cursing and banging his fists against the desk. What had he done? What had he done?

Lacey was in a taxi, watching the courthouse disappear from view. Tears leaked through her eyes, and she will continue to cry all the way home.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy returned to Gotham, expected what she expected all along. Jonathan turned himself in police custody. He was right. Bruce did call her forty-five minutes after the call. The Scarecrow was currently locked in MCU. She had to see him, to understand why he did it. Why couldn't he run? Why couldn't he disappear for good? Bruce wasn't happy about the situation one bit. He expected Kathy to come home, running to his arms, but really she was running into Crane's.

Kathy wanted to go to MCU, but Bruce stopped, telling her it was too soon to go. She just returned home, feeling jetlag. She insisted, but the police wouldn't allow any visitors any more, for they were probably interrogating him by now with questions.

She gathered the courage to move back in with Bruce, taking her stuff away while comforting depressed Lacey. The blonde told her the truth of what happened in the warehouse, Kathy was surprised that Harvey returned the gesture but didn't have the balls to admit what he did to his fiancé. He proved himself to be sly, manipulative, dishonest jerk. Kathy told her that she deserved better. She also offered her blonde friend if she wanted to live her in the penthouse. Lacey declined, saying that she didn't want to get in the way, that she was okay, and she have important things to do, here, in the apartment than in the penthouse.

Rachel contacted Kathy through phone. It has been forever since they talked on phone, the last was when Rachel harassed her with phone calls about Crane. Rachel told her how happy and relieved that Kathy was alive all along. She also told her that Jenny would be okay with the goons' sentences.

Jonny Frost will serving seven years in Blackgate; Luke will be serving five years with a hundred hours of community service; Malcolm will be serving three years while receiving psychiatric help. Kathy nor Jenny could blame Malcolm needing help. He was in a bad place the last time they saw him. He needed to heal the scars from inside than out. On top of that, Jenny will receive $10,000 dollars in restitution. Bet that could pay Jenny's college tuition, if she ever decided to go to college.

**~000~000~000~**

Two weeks later, Kathy finally convinced Bruce to take her to Blackgate prison, where she wanted to visit a couple of friends, Crane wasn't one of them. Bruce stated that he will pick her up in exactly 8:00pm sharp.

Searched through purse and pockets, Kathy made her first visit to Jeremiah. This time with a thick glass was separating them. At the same time they unhooked the phones and began talking with hesitation.

"You shouldn't have come," the former doctor whispered, "If you expect an apology or an explanation-"

"I heard your story, Dr. Arkham." Kathy interrupted, trying to make Jeremiah feel a little bit better about himself. Even when the police arrested him and the Psychiatric Board removed his license, he was still her boss and a doctor in her book. "If anything happened to the ones I love, I would do anything to protect them. I am sorry about your wife."

Jeremiah sniffled, trying to keep his composure, which was a hard task for his eyes were burning. The doctors took his dead wife away just about when he tried to say goodbye. The police had to restrain him as he watched his wife leave with blurry vision.

"Don't," Jeremiah raised his hand, silencing her, "Don't say it. I brought this on myself, and dragged you and my wife along with me. I have to pay for what I have done. I should be apologizing to you and your sister."

Kathy sighed, "Jenny might not be in the right place to forgive, but I can. I already forgave Crane for almost killing me. If I can do that, I can forgive you, no matter how much you betrayed me."

Jeremiah wiped the unwanted tears from his eyes, "You were always my favorite, Kathryn. You and Penelope Young."

"Who is on the top between me and her?"

"You are the only doctor who visited me since my arrest... Is Arkham still running?"

"For now. Without you, without anyone running the place, they will shut down Arkham and sell it to the highest bidder. What do you think will happen to the patients?"

"No doubt they will transport them here. Without any medication or psychiatric help, they might as well rot for the remainder of their days, alone in their madness."

"I don't want that to happen. Arkham is a small part of me. If it dies, a part of me will die with it."

"You truly care for my home?"

"I do."

Jeremiah nodded, "Then you must take over."

Kathy widened her eyes in disbelief, "What?"

"Your heard me, Kathryn. I am allowing you to obtain my home before anyone else does."

"Why? Why me?"

"For one thing, you are dating a man with money." Kathy snorted at that explanation. "Two: you are incorruptible. You want to run the place your way, then the mob's. You are not in a mob's payroll. The hospital needs someone who knows right and wrong, and can overcome the madness."

If only he knew.

"I don't know."

"At least, think about it, Dr. Knightly. Think about what will happen to Arkham. Do you want the new owner to make it into a five-star hotel?"

Kathy shook her head immediately, "No. Even if it was a hotel, I doubt anyone will go there anyway."

For the first time, Jeremiah smiled. Really smiled. Been forever since that happened. It was a good feeling, but immediately felt guilty because of his wife."

"You should get some sleep, Dr. Arkham," Kathy spoke with seriousness, "Insomnia is not good for the mind."

Jeremiah huffed, "How can I get some sleep in this place? Voices are everywhere, and guards watching you like a hawk, especially in the shower."

Kathy suppressed an unwanted shiver down her spine.

"Time's up, Knightly," a booming voice spoke behind her.

Kathy whirled around startled, facing the older gentleman in uniform - Warden Carlson Grey, he sounded warm hearted with his southern accent, but his actions were cold as ice.

"Your visit with the doctor is over, Dr. Knightly. Hang up the phone."

"But my hour isn't up, Warden Grey," Kathy retorted softly.

The warden didn't want to hear it. He snatched the phone from her and commanded the guards from the other side to take the former doctor away.

Kathy stared in disbelief, "What the hell?! What are you doing?!"

Warden Grey hung up the phone, commanding Kathy to come with her in a very hateful tone of voice. Kathy would've declined, but he was the warden of Blackgate, she had no choice but to cooperate. She followed right behind him, demanding answers.

"What is this about, Warden? You are being very rude."

"My apologies, Miss Knightly, but I must escort you off the premises of Blackgate."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Just come outside with me, Knightly, and I will be happy to tell you. Or do you wish for me to bring my men out?"

"I am not being difficult, Warden. I just want to know what I have done wrong."

"Follow me, Dr. Knightly."

...

Eventually, Kathy followed the warden outside where she was supposed to meet Bruce in three hours. She couldn't help but wonder why Warden Grey was still around. He was a corrupted cop from Sionis's payroll, and was very good friends with Gillian Loeb. Sionis was shot and killed in front of her. How could he possibly bail out of jail? Must've changed sides with the mob, she supposed. She couldn't tell who was worse Loeb or him? So far, Grey was winning.

"Okay, what is going on, Warden?!" she demanded, "What gives you the right to stop my conversation with Arkham?"

"I only stop visits when I find the behavior between the two inappropriate."

Kathy was taken back, "What did you find that was unsuitable?"

Warden Grey held up a clipboard, "I couldn't help but notice your visitation schedule, Miss Knightly."

"_Doctor _Knightly," Kathy corrected him with a hiss, slipping a hand in her purse.

"It shouldn't be," Warden Grey grumbled.

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"It says here that you were planning to visit the Former doctor Jonathan Crane (aka the Scarecrow)."

"Yes, sir. My visit has been approved by the prison. I don't understand-"

"I am afraid that I have to decline your visit with him, today."

Kathy scoffed, "What?! This is completely unethical! You can't do that! You have no authorization to take away visitation rights without a good explanation!"

Warden Grey formed a smug look on his face, folding his arms across his chest, "As the warden of Blackgate Penitentiary, I think I am completely authorized."

"I am going to see the superintendent about this."

"And tell them what?" the warden challenged, "That I wouldn't allow to see your psychotic boyfriend of yours?"

Kathy's eyebrows furrowed, her grip on her purse tightened, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Now. Now. Let's not pretend to be the sweet innocent cat, Miss Knightly. Cause we both know that cats have claws."

Kathy pursed her lips, resisting the urge to punch the guy.

"Don't you think I don't know your story with the Crow? How you dated him? How you were with him around the time your sister was still with Joker? Two girls with two psychopaths." Grey clicked his tongue, disapproving the scenario. "Not a good reputation for your family, is it?"

"I should say the same to a guy who is working under two mob bosses, and pays a guard to abuse an inmate. You are corrupt, Grey. You are a disgrace to the uniform."

"Wow. You wounded me, Doctor," Grey spoke sarcastically, "You blew me away. If Mr. Wayne was around, he would be pleased."

"Okay," Kathy took a deep breath, exhaled softly, taking a different approach, "I understand that you lost your beer buddy."

Grey's face was wiped like a rag on a dusty table.

"And you blame Arkham for what he has done-"

"He joined forces with the clown to kill him!"

"No, that's what happened. Joker planned the whole thing out with Alberto Falcone's help. They tricked Loeb and blackmailed Arkham to pull it off! And I think the worst part about this, is that you are blaming yourself, because your friend died in _your_ prison!"

Grey raised a hand, planning to hit her; all Kathy could do was stand there with no fear. If he hit her, she will file a lawsuit. Grey wasn't stupid, just have a lot of anger issues. He slowly dropped his hand to the side, sending daggers at her.

"You..." he growled, "You are exactly what I thought you were. When I first saw you on TV and your face online; I know what you are."

"What am I, Warden Grey?" Kathy asked.

"What the people say about you in and out. A billion dollar gold digger. I am willing to bet that you can cozy up with the Wayne boy and ask him about funding money to that dreadful mental institution of Arkham's."

How did he know that she was going to do that? She wasn't planning on doing it, but talking to the warden, right now, gave her the proper motivation. These inmates don't need a sadistic warden like Carlson Grey. They need a man like Quincy Sharp. He may be disgusted with the criminals in Arkham, but he follows protocols and never abuses his power. She might consider voting for him as mayor.

"It doesn't matter what I do," Kathy spat. "That's none of your business! My family isn't your business! I don't know what you heard or spread, but my life-"

"With Power of Arkham in your hands, you can visit the Crow anytime you want. You can be his Scare-_cunt_ again."

Kathy stepped back and her mouth dropped in disbelief. He did not just say that! He did not just called her a slut!

"Must run in the family, I mean look at your sister. She helped a clown kill. Not surprised if they hook up from time to time."

That did it. She whipped her bag, hitting him square in the face, knocking off his specs along with his body on the ground.

"You son of a bitch," she growled, wagging her finger at him, "Never. Speak. About my family. Especially my sister. Ever. Again!"

Grey let out a merciless laugh, standing up on his feet, stumbling a bit, wiping a speck of blood from his scratched cheek, "Lady. You are going to regret that."

"Not as much as you are going to regret what you said just now!"

The roaring tires from Wayne's sports car came to a screeching stop. Bruce exited the car, rushing to the pair.

"Kathy," he called for her.

"Oh, look who it is," Warden Grey cooed. "Your hero coming to save the day."

"I just got your pager, and I was on the way to work. Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"She is fine, Mr. Wayne," Warden Grey said with soft assurance. "Your lady and I were just having a chat."

"He waved my visitation rights," Kathy explained, earned a glare from Bruce. "And he also spoke my family's name in vain!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the warden, noticing a scratch on his left cheek. The warden chuckled.

"Now. Now. The girl is getting upset over nothing. I am only keeping my prison at its best interest, making sure... nothing happens like... I don't know... a breakout or something with a certain Crow."

"Do you really think Dr. Knightly is stupid enough to do that?" Bruce demanded.

"Maybe not. But who knows?! After what went down between the two of them, anything is possible."

"Remember who you are talking to, Warden," Bruce warned.

"Yes. I know who you are, Son, but your money and power don't affect here. This is my prison. But let me be clear with you. As a father would say to his son... Watch out for little girls in a short skirt, who knows what kind of trouble they are in."

That did it to Bruce. He decided to give the warden much injury by throwing a punch that knocked the warden down.

"Bruce!" Kathy watched in horror as Bruce was beating the old man up to death. "Bruce stop!" She grabbed Bruce's jacket, only to get elbowed in the face by Bruce.

Two prison exited the gate to see the fight playing out. They immediately took action, breaking up the fight and putting Bruce Wayne in cuffs. Despite Kathy's protests, they took the billionaire away, alerting EMT for Grey. Kathy looked down at the beaten warden who didn't seem to lose his dignity like he did just now. Instead he was smug. Got the Wayne boy right where he wanted him. Kathy was determined to wipe the smile from his face. This wasn't over.

**~000~000~000~**

Father Reilly was in his office, talking to one of the nuns on the phone, "Oh, dear, what a shame. I will see to it that your class will have a substitute..." He looked up and noticed Lacey standing by the door way. "Y-Yes, I... I will... Hope you feel better, Sister Agatha. May God bless you... Okay... Good-bye." He hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Lacey apologized. "I can come back some other time."

"Oh no, no, Miss Donaldson. Please, come in," Father Reilly waved her inside.

"Thank you, Father. I hope you have a good day so far."

Father Reilly sighed, "Well, Sister Agatha called in sick, so I might have to take over her class in twenty minutes."

"I can back later," Lacey insisted.

"Oh, don't be silly. Although..." Father Reilly leaned his body back against his chair, "I couldn't help but wonder your presence. Nathan's classes don't end until three."

"I understand. I not here for Nathan... Well, technically, I am, but not the way you think."

"Oh?" Father Reilly raised a brow in interest, "Please, enlighten me, Miss Donaldson. What is it that you wish?"

"Well... I want to take Nathan home."

Father Reilly nodded, still confused, "I thought we agreed that you may until eight o'clock."

Lacey let out a laugh, shaking her head, "N-No, I-I mean... I want to stay with me... forever."

He widened his eyes in disbelief.

"I want to adopt Nathan Machin, Father Reilly."

**~000~000~000~**

"Lacey, it's me again. Please, call me when you get this!" Rachel begged, leaving a voicemail. "I... I admit... I was a bitch to you when I found that you quit. It was bombshell, didn't expect it. I just want to know if this will affect you coming to the wedding or not." Rachel snorted, "Wow! That sounded really selfish. Scratch that... I hope you feel better from your stomach flu. Call me when you get this. I want to know if you are okay, if I should bring chicken soup or not. Okay? Okay, love you girl. Again, call me. Bye." Rachel exhaled dramatically, hanging up the phone.

It was almost a week till the wedding. Lacey and Rachel barely talked after their last get together in Harvey's office. When Harvey told her that Lacey quit, Rachel was upset, not because Lacey quit but the fact that Lacey didn't tell her ahead of time, her best friend.

Rachel admitted that she didn't handle it well when talking - yelling at Lacey on the phone, even when Lacey didn't sound well. She wanted to make it up to her friend with chicken soup and a get well soon bear. She went by Dollar General just do that.

"Let's see..." Rachel scanned through the cans to find the Campbell soup she wanted to purchase. All she found was tomato, celery, vegetable, and mushroom soup with a couple more cans of ravioli and mashed potatoes. Mashed Potatoes in a can? Who knew! "Ugh! Where is it?!"

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned to face a very familiar doctor up from his bed, "Tommy?" She smiled, making him smile.

"Hi. It's been a while."

"Yeah, since when we were kids. I - I..." she approached him, forgetting the task in hand, "I have seen you at the hospital, you were recovering from surgery. They never told me what happened to you. I had to find out where they relocated you. Bruce never told me you were back."

Thomas cleared his throat, "I have talked to Bruce a bit and Alfred. How is the old man doing by the way?"

"Good. I gave you flowers."

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, I saw that. It was thoughtful. I knew it was from you."

"Oh?" Rachel raised a brow, "How did you guess? I forgot to put my name in the card."

"You brought daffodils. I believed you said that they were your favorite flowers. Sometimes when we played hide and seek in Bruce's greenhouse, you pluck a plant or two."

Rachel smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would've sent you a thank you card, but I don't know where you live. If I did, it might seem... stalkerish."

"Understandable."

"It's good thing I ran into you. Bruce told me about the engagement. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Rachel gazed at her ring, showing it off to her old friend, "Getting married next week."

"Oh wow!" Thomas widened his eyes with amazement. "Any plans for a honeymoon?"

Rachel snorted, "Yeah. In my place."

"Aww. So no cruise or Switzerland?"

"Nope. Job as a DA assistant never gets a day off."

"What a shame," Tommy cleared his throat, "So what brings you to Dollar G?"

Rachel paused. Why did she come? She looked at a can of mashed potatoes in her hand, then her mind clicked, "Oh! You see my friend - well, she is in bed with the stomach flu."

"Wow, two bad news in one minute. That's a bummer."

"Worst part is that she's my maid of honor."

"Why, this is getting more depressing."

"Yep. I am trying to speed the healing process so she can come. It just wouldn't be the same without her."

"Right," Tommy looked at the can, "Well, I wouldn't recommend mashed potatoes... In a can? Do they do that?"

"Apparently."

"I have seen mashed potatoes in a box, but never-"

"I know right!" Rachel giggled along with Tommy. "I was actually looking for chicken noddle soup. Helps the sick, you know."

"That may be true..." Tommy smirked, "But as a doctor, I can recommend one other thing besides broth."

"What's that?"

"The BRAT diet."

Rachel let out laugh, "The what?"

Tommy curled his finger in a teasing manner, silently telling her to follow him. Doctor's orders.

**~000~000~000~**

After driving back with Bruce's car, Kathy returned to the penthouse and have Alfred pay for Bruce's bail with an earful explanation how Bruce was arrested for assaulting an officer. Only Alfred, Bruce, and Mr. Fox had full access to the Wayne account, unlike her.

What felt like an eternity, the elevator doors opened, revealing Bruce Wayne escorted by Gordon, Officer Blake, and another cop.

Kathy rushed to Bruce's side, hugging him. Bruce would've hugged her back if it wasn't for the cuffs around his wrists.

Alfred thanked Gordon for bring the man home. Kathy demanded the officers to remove the cuffs from Bruce. Gordon nodded at Officer Blake to do unlock the shackles, freeing the billionaire.

"Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Wayne," Officer Blake stated. "Most people can't get away with beating an officer."

"Believe me, I don't consider being disrespectful to man in uniform, but the warden asked for it," Bruce spoke, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Well, consider yourself even luckier," Gordon added. "I spoke with Warden Grey. If it wasn't for the recording Kathy set up for Grey in her purse, Warden would have sued your behinds with everything you got. He will drop the charges."

Alfred silently thanked the Lord with relief.

"Thank you, Gordon," Kathy thanked him, feeling a bit proud of herself. She knew that Warden Grey would say something that was either harassment or basically inappropriate. So she recorded him, aware of the one-party recordng law in New Jersey.

Gordon nodded, "Don't mention it. Just... don't do this again. We have enough crazies in the streets already."

"Yes, sir," Bruce stated.

"Alright, I believe we should get going," Gordon pushed the elevator door open.

"Don't you wish to stay and have a drink?" Alfred offered.

"On duty," Gordon politely declined, stepping in the elevator. "Let's go officers." Both his men were distracted. One was looking at the high ceilings in wonder, while Officer Blake was looking at the table, seeing a sticky note on it. The officer quickly stepped inside along with the first.

Once they bid goodbye and the elevator doors, the weight has been lifted from their shoulders.

"I shall fix you a glass of juice and a toasted bagel sandwich, Master Wayne," Alfred declared, "Would you like anything, Miss Knightly?"

"Same thing but a coke instead," Kathy replied.

Alfred bowed his head, hurrying to the kitchen, "Right away, madam."

Bruce and Kathy were alone, finally. The couple embraced.

"I was so scared, Bruce," Kathy whispered.

"It's okay, Nancy. It's over."

Kathy pulled away, sniffling her nose, wiping the unwanted tears, "I don't know what would happen if you went to jail."

"Not like that's going to happen. Even if I was guilty, I would've paid a big fine, pick up garbage, and wear an ugly vest."

Kathy sighed sadly, "I know that bastard deserved it, but... you shouldn't have done that."

"I honestly planned on throwing him a single punch, not many," Bruce frowned.

"What happened?" she asked softly, caressing his cheek.

"_He_ happened, Nancy," Bruce whispered. "I felt like I was there again with Joker. Like I was really punching him... to his death. I heard your voice... a whisper. Only the Joker's laugh overpowered it. I couldn't stop."

Kathy sighed sadly, "I think... Jenny isn't the only one who needs counseling."

Bruce snorted, "Kathy, I have been through my life without therapy. I am-"

"After what we all been through, nobody should be fine."

"He's in jail now. I am sure that Blackgate's security will be a lot better than Arkham's... Speaking of Arkham... How did that go?"

Kathy shrugged, "I forgave him. He wanted me to take over the business."

Bruce widened his eyes in disbelief, "Did... Did you say no?"

Kathy shook her head, "No. I told him I will think about it."

"Think about it?!"

Kathy scoffed, pulling away from him.

"What is there to think about? Do you know how many crazies put you through hell? Scarecrow? Joker? Ivy? Riddler? Scarecrow-"

"You already said Jonathan's persona!" Kathy snapped, then slowly realized what this was about, "Is that why you don't want me to buy Arkham, because of-"

"He shouldn't have come back, Kathy. If the guards weren't outside his cell, I would've kicked his ass for what he-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kathy raised her hand, silencing him, "You... You visited Jonathan?"

Bruce was silent at first, trying to find the words, but he exhaled in defeat. Kathy knew what that meant.

"When?"

"Last night."

Kathy scoffed, "Last night? And you didn't say anything!"

"I tried to warn you-"

"No, you told me that it was a bad idea to see him! Why - What the hell did you tell him?!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "I told him that he made a big mistake coming back here... I also told him that if he tried anything, I would kill him."

"Did he mention knowing who you were?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. He said that he wasn't going to say anything."

"And you don't believe him," She said it as a statement than a question.

"In a crazy world we're living in? I don't know what to believe."

Kathy rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "I still wished you told me."

Bruce sighed, "You're right... I'm.. I'm sorry. I... I was jealous, lost control - again, I'm sorry."

Kathy nodded, "Okay."

"This wasn't how I planned tonight," Bruce whispered in confession.

Kathy narrowed her eyes, confused, "What... What do you mean?"

Bruce cleared his throat, reaching a hand into his pocket, "I was planning on setting up dinner on the rooftop with décor. Have a grilled steak and buttered rolls with Coco cola as the champagne bottle." He pulled out what he was looking for. "Once we finished our meal and enjoyed small talk, then..." Kathy widened her eyes as he lowered himself on one knee, "And then I will get down on one knee, like this and-"

"Stop," Kathy covered her hands over his, leaking tears from her eyes.

There was a long minute of silence. Alfred creaked the door opened with two treys in his hands. Once he noticed what he walked into, he quickly crept back inside.

Bruce felt a sting of rejection to his heart. She was going to say no. He supposed this was better than wasting money on steak and flowers.

"I can't do this," Kathy whispered, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't say yes to _that_, yet."

Bruce perked up, interested in her choice of words, "You can't say yes, _yet?"_

Kathy shook her head, "No, I can't. I have a lot of issues to work with. I must have a proper closure with Jonathan, Bruce."

Bruce groaned in frustration, knowing that was coming.

"I have to," Kathy pleaded, begging him to hear her explanation. "How can I move on with my life without it? If I commit myself to you, and don't have any closure; I would live my life wondering... wondering what would happen with Crane. What would happen if I didn't have any proper good bye? A part of me still have feelings for him, and will never forget my time with him. That's the truth. And they won't go away, till I go crazy with regret. If I say yes, and I didn't have closure... How would this be fair to you?"

Bruce looked away in silence.

"I am not going to put you through that, and you know I am right. Also... I really want to help with the inmates and doctors. I really want to have a say of what goes on in Arkham Asylum. I want to make sure that what happened to Joker does not happen again. Arkham needs incorruptible, Bruce. I love working in Arkham. It needs me! If you want us to commit, no more secrets. No more being overprotective. No more solo acts. You need to be a man and accept help from time to time. That's how a marriage works. We need to be a team. A team that is faithful and work well together as one. These are my terms. If you can't do that... then you should let me go, right now."

Bruce faced Kathy, raising himself up on his feet, their hands never removed from another.

Kathy held her breath, wondering what he was going to say next.

"If this... closure... and... Arkham..." Bruce began quietly, "If that's what you really want... then I will do whatever it takes to make it happen."

Kathy looked up at Bruce, releasing a gasp with relief, but refusing to form a smile just yet. She was right. A marriage wasn't just about loving each other, it's about a partnership, a compromise. Bruce wasn't really used to teaming up with someone. If he wanted to marry Kathryn, he needed to work on it.

"I will buy off the property. You will have control over everything!" He offered a smile, and she had no choice but to smile back. "I can have Fox add security systems and locks, and cameras - _real_ cameras all over the place!"

Kathy giggled.

"It will be Arkham Asylum 2.0!"

Kathy laughed.

"And... Once you deal with Crane..." Bruce asked with anticipation.

"Then I will think about your proposal, even if this was..."

"Too soon?"

Kathy nodded, "I came back to Gotham and found out my ex is in jail. My sister needs to have the best councilor in the country! Lacey is going through heartbreak! You just got arrested, today! A marriage was the last thing in my mind, but don't get me wrong!" She removed the top of her hand, raising it up, speaking with assurance, "It's not a bad thing, it was unexpected. That's all!" She placed her hand back over Bruce's.

"I understand. I will wait." The couple have yet to remove their hands, and the silence lasted for a minute. "You can come out, Alfred," Bruce commanded. "We know you're listening."

Alfred, busted, entered the living area with two treys, "I am sorry to intrude, Master Wayne. I have supper ready for you and Miss Knightly."

"Thank you, Alfred," Kathy headed towards the stairs, "But first, I need to put on pajamas. I will be right down."

"Very well, Miss Knightly," Alfred set the trays down on the table. Bruce opened his hand that revealed a velvet box_. _"It is a shame she said no, Sir."

"Yeah," Bruce agreed, "But she has a good reason. That's what I love her. She doesn't sway easily."

"Do you plan on properly proposing to her again, sir?"

"Of course." Bruce sat down and put on an episode of I Love Lucy, "I will allow her to talk to Crane, and if it's meant to be with us, then I will ask again."

"But what happens if she falls in love with Dr. Crane, again?"

Bruce glared at him, "I thought my family paid you to support and take care of me?"

Alfred suppressed a snicker, "I have a bloody flaw call 'curiosity', Master Wayne."

"You should get rid of it. That's what killed the cat."

Kathy returned to Bruce's arms, enjoying a bagel sandwich, laughing at Lucy's craziness. Bruce laughed with her on the outside, but couldn't help but think about what Alfred said. What if... What if Kathy fell in love with Crane all over again with just one visit? Would she be true to her word and really say goodbye?

**~000~000~000~**

It was eleven o'clock at night. Jenny was in her room, watching the Monsters INC movieon TV. There was nothing better than watching a Disney classic, before going to bed. She waited for her father or mother to come in and go to sleep with her. It has been weeks, but she still didn't feel ready to sleep on her own... yet.

It has been torturous without MMA classes. Every time, she was in someone's grip, she would always see _him_. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, nearly killed her partner. She almost broke his neck with the brutal guillotine hold. The coach felt like she was unstable in the ring, but she had been with him since she was seven. She was like a daughter to him. But safety came first in his fighting academy. He was left with no other option but to dismiss Jenny. He gave the parents a refund from the monthly pay. She was allowed to come back when she was proved to be stable in the ring.

Without fighting, her anger and frustration grew worse. When she heard something or saw something she didn't like, she would run off and jog, leaving her parents in desperate worry. Often the flashbacks grew worse. She had to stop in the middle of her run, kneel down, held onto her hair, and cried; receiving stares from the patrons.

She needed help. She got that. Until she found a doctor who she liked, she will talk. For now, all she could do was struggle.

Her phone buzzed against the nightstand. She picked it up to see a text message with a number she couldn't recognized.

_"Hello, Miss Knightly. This is Officer Blake. I am not sure you remember me. I am the guy you knocked out, weeks ago. Still received bruises from that, fyi. I would've called you, but I doubt that you would answer the phone to strangers. If you don't, I would give you praise for that. Anyway, just want to know if everything is okay with you. Give me a call, if you want to talk. Here's my number."_

Jenny could see the blue numbers below the text. She couldn't believe the cop was texting her in the middle of the night. How did he get her number? Why was he contacting her? What did he want from her? Did he want an apology? It would be the right thing to do.

The door opened, revealing her mother.

"I will be with you in ten minutes. I just have to shower, first."

Jenny nodded, "Okay. I will be waiting."

Melissa offered a pleasant smile, before closing the door.

Jenny stared at the phone again in debate. Can she do it? Can she call him? If she can overcome the Joker, surely she can have the balls to call and apologize. The cop deserved it, after all. Before she could change her mind, she dialed the number and waited with anticipation for the click or voicemail. She hoped he won't pick up. She didn't feel like talking or apologizing. If he doesn't answer, she could always call him back... eventually.

_"Hello?"_

Jenny mentally cursed herself, but squeaked with the fake friendliness, "Hi, Office-Officer Blake. T-T-This is Jennifer Knightly. You texted me, and - yeah, you texted me, t-thirty seconds ago."

_"Yeah. I am relieved that you called... I mean not that I wasn't waiting or anything. I just didn't expect it to be soon."_

"Is it a bad time?"

"_No! Never better! I am having take out at home with my dog, Rufus."_

"How... I want to know how you got my n-number."

There was an awkward paused. Officer Blake didn't think about how creepy it was to call the number when the girl didn't offer it to him.

"_Your sister had it laid out on the table. I wasn't trying to be stalkerish. I figured that would be my chance to call and check up on you."_

"So... basically, a survivor evaluation?"

The cop chuckled, "_You can say that."_

"Well, you are just doing your job. If you want to know how I was doing, shouldn't you be asking my sister?"

_"I feel better hearing it from the horse's mouth. So how are you doing?"_

Jenny huffed, "Okay, I guess. I have good days and bad days... Most of the time... especially on the night... It's all bad."

_"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Miss Knightly-"_

"It's okay. You have been on the force for how long?"

"_About six or seven years."_

"How old are you?"

_"Twenty seven. Why do you ask?"_

Jenny blinked, that's almost as old as Jason. She shook her head, couldn't she brought him up again, of all people.

"Nothing," Jenny responded, quickly finding an excuse, "You just seemed younger. I am only trying to say, when you are new to something different, you have to learn to get used to it."

_"Oh."_

"So... What do you want?"

_"Well... I want to commend you for giving the henchmen leniency. And how brave you were for admitting what you did. And most of all, I want to see if you're okay."_

"Is that all? You don't want an apology?"

"_An apology?"_

"Yeah, you mentioned I knocked you out, gave you a bruise." Jenny sighed, "I am sorry about that. Joker had my parents, and Frosty was going to shoot-"

"_You don't have to explain yourself."_

"I don't?" Jenny asked.

_"Of course not. You saved my life. You kicked my ass, when no girl ever did that before. It was strange, but a learning experience nonetheless."_

Jenny smiled, leaning back against the bed, suppressing a chuckle. No doubt that her mom will be back shortly. She didn't want Melissa to walk in while she was on the phone. It would only earn unwanted questions and embarrassment.

"Hey... My mom will be coming in soon. I... I... really should get going."

_"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure! Maybe we can talk again sometime-"_

"I'm sorry, Officer Blake..." Jenny sighed, "I don't - I don't want to be rude. I-it's just - I think it's too soon for me to do that. You're a nice guy, but no offense, this is creepy... I-I mean, you did take my number from my sister's table."

"_Oh..." _

Now this was getting more awkward. No doubt that this cop wanted more than a professional evaluation. How he got this number was unprofessional. He wanted more. Just as much as Jason wanted more.

_"It's okay," _he assured her. "_I understand. Maybe if you ever come back to Gotham-"_

"Believe me when I say this, Sir. I will never set foot, or my parents will ever allow me to set foot in Gotham ever again."

_"Again, I understand. But when there is a twist of fate..."_ What part of 'no' doesn't the man get?_ "Perhaps we should talk again. I can show you the best coffee shops."_

"I don't drink coffee."

_"Oh..." _This girl was driving a hard bargain. _"What do you like?"_

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know. Subway sandwiches."

_"Okay then. The next time I see you in Gotham City, I will show you the best subway shop in the city."_

Doubt it would happen, but Jenny took the bait anyway.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"_Great. I will talk to you later, Miss Knightly-"_

"Jen," Jenny interrupted.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Jen, or Jennifer, or even Jenna. You can call me either one, but don't call me 'Jenny' or Miss Knightly, not again."

_"Okay... Jen. You will have to call me 'John'."_

John? That name reminded her of Frosty.

"What's your middle name?"

John Blake let out a laugh, "_Actually... that was my middle name."_

Jenny furrowed her brows in confusion.

John explained further, _"My real name is Robin. Robin John Blake."_

Jenny pursed her lips, slowing taking in the name, "Ro-bin. Robin." She nodded, "I like it. Better than John. You should use that name more often."

_"Maybe... T__ake care, Jen."_

He hung up, just in time for her mother to come in with a T-shirt and pants with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Who was that, sweetie?" Melissa asked, removing the towel from her hair, "I thought I heard you talking."

Jenny shrugged, placing her phone on the nightstand, "Just a friend checking up on me, Mom... A very nice friend."

Melissa nodded, setting herself down on the bed, "That's good, sweetie. Maybe you should catch up with your friends some time."

"Maybe."

The women settled in bed with the TV and nightlight on. They snuggled together, under the sheets, holding onto each other. Jenny couldn't help but think of the conversation with Robin.

He was right about one thing. There was no clue what fate had in store for her. Her heart was holding onto Jason, debating whether he will come back for her or not. It has been weeks. Maybe he took what he wanted and never gave in return.

But with Robin, he sounded sincere. He wanted her to be better. She might be crazy, but she thought he was asking her out. Totally unprofessional. But who was she to judge? She slept with an older man before marriage, and killed a man three times her age. Maybe it was too soon to think of this. Maybe... Maybe, fate might take a hand and steer her path to this nice guy, who was a cop. Half of her don't feel comfortable with the situation. She still was trying to find the meaning of love. But another part of her, hoped to see Robin in person.

Maybe.

**A/N: Jonathan is BACK in GOTHAM, BABY! Will Bruce make the reunion happen, just so Kathy can accept his proposal? Will it backfire? Speaking of proposal, will Kathy say yes?**

**Yes, Officer Blake is actually Robin from the Dark Knight rises. I will tell you, he will make his appearance in the next book. Most of you will guess that there will be a paring between him and Jenny. Not if the Joker could help it! Also right after I re-casted Jenny to be Shailene Woodley, I saw Joseph Gordon-Levitt's trailer -Snowden- and guess what? It had Shailene Woodley in the movie! Wow! What a crazy coincidence! I had no idea she was in it with Joseph, until I saw the trailer!**

**For those who didn't subscribe me on youtube and is a fan of Joker/Jenny, I made another video of the paring. It's on YouTube, right now. I was planning to upload it after the story, but I am impatient. If you want to see it, by all means watch away.**

**Poor Lacey. Her heart is broken. Will Harvey ever admit to his real feelings? Can she handle being a mother to Nathan?**

**Thank you: Hope10, Hannah Solo, Guest, djmick for reviewing. Thank you, readers for taking the time to read, favorite and follow this story! You GUYS ROCK!**


	64. Chapter 64: Let's Not Waste Time

**Chapter 64: Let's Not Waste Time**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Bruce Wayne wanted fulfill Kathy's requests. Starting off by trying to buy Arkham Asylum.

Unfortunately, he was outbid by an anonymous buyer. Outbid?! He was Bruce Wayne, nobody can outbid him! How was that even possible?! The craziest part was that Jeremiah Arkham signed over the ownership to the buyer, when he said that he wanted Kathy to takeover Arkham.

From what Bruce Wayne know from the buyer, he goes by the name, _Terry Kase._ A retired entrepreneur from Germany. Sold his pharmaceutical company, The Gene Industry. Decent looking man in his late sixties. No criminal record. He contacted Mr. Kase, and explained the situation to him, only to receive reassurance, that he had good intentions for the mental institution; that he wanted to meet him and Kathy with his associate for an agreement.

They meeting was held at Wayne Enterprises with Kathy, Bruce, Fox, and the two associates on the board room table. The reason that Fox was present, because he's CEO of the company they're having the meeting in; two, Bruce doesn't trust any bank clerk or attorney, only Fox. It has been fifteen minutes since the appointed time and neither Mr. Kase or his partner showed up.

"This is so unprofessional," Bruce grumbled gazing at his watch.

"Well, for your sake, Mr. Wayne, let's hope that they both don't fall asleep during the meeting," Fox joked.

"Very funny."

The door opened, revealing Jessica the secretary of Wayne Enterprises.

"Mr. Wayne, someone is here for the meeting," she said.

"Finally," Kathy whispered as two men and herself stood from their seat to greet the business man. Instead of two people coming in as promised, only one showed up. An older gentleman with specs, holding a binder. Bruce blinked in recognition, he saw this man before.

"Mr. Kase, sir," Kathy assumed.

"Oh no, my dear," The man chuckled, everyone detected a Russian accent from him. "Forgive me, but Mr. Kase flew back to Germany with important matters to attend to."

"And this meeting is not important for him?" Bruce snapped, only to earn a pat from Kathy telling him to be polite.

Fox addressed the man with a pleasant smile, shaking his hand, "Then you must be the associate. I am Lucius Fox, CEO of the Wayne Enterprises."

"Pleasure. My name is Professor Hugo Strange."

"I remember you," Bruce stated, shaking the doctor's hand, "You were evaluating the Joker in court."

"Why yes!" Doctor Strange sat down with a friendly smile. "What a relief. For a minute, I thought you recognized me by my _strange_ name."

Everyone laughed for a brief minute, before clearing their throats, trying to be serious.

"Do you mind if I look at your resume?" Fox asked.

"Oh no! Please! By all means! Look away!" Strange slid his binder to Fox, who opened and scanned the book.

"I have a question," Kathy raised her hand as if she was in school again.

"Yes, my dear?" Strange folded his hands in a professional manner.

"That accent. Are you from Russia?"

"Now don't let this fool you. I am no communist. Well... I was brief member of the party, but," he chuckled, "It's not a party for me."

Kathy giggled with him.

"I was there for medical reasons. I was a scientist. In Russia, I was a chief of psychology, pharmacology, and a professor at Moscow University."

_'Just like Jonathan,'_ a voice said in her head.

"Yes..." Fox read a page from the binder, "That's what it says on your resume." He closed it and slid back to Strange. "I am impressed."

"Спасибо," Strange said, earning confused looks from the three. "Oh, forgive me. It means _thank you_ in the Russian language." The three awed in understanding.

"Why did you leave?" Bruce questioned him.

"I left as soon as I discovered Arkham Asylum!"

"I imagined it's just as bad than the mental institutions you run in Moscow," Kathy assumed.

"No, Arkham is worse! It is a challenge, my dear girl. A challenge. I arrived in Gotham to employ in the facility, until I heard it was up for sale."

"How did you meet Mr. Kase?" Bruce asked.

"We were close friends in Europe. Pool buddies, if you will. I wanted to make Arkham Asylum new and improve, so I called for investment."

"So Mr. Kase doesn't really care for Arkham, only you?"

"That's right. Although, he loves my vision of what to do with it."

"And what's your vison?"

Lucius Fox cleared his throat, "I am sure we will get to that once we start the meeting."

"Of course!" Strange opened his binder and handed each person a copy of the property deed and a contract, "When my business partner received a call from you, Mister Wayne, I feared that you would outbid the place."

"Well, I couldn't," Bruce assured him. "And congratulate Mr. Kase for it."

The strange man chuckled, "Yes. He gave me your concerns, thinking that I would change it into a burger joint."

"Burger joint wasn't the word I used."

"Then, fear not, my friend. For I have better use for Arkham Asylum, and I don't think I can do it without your help, Doctor Knightly."

"My help?" Kathy raised a brow in confusion.

"Yes. What you didn't know is that Mr. Kase rented half of the Blackgate estate."

"Really, why?"

"Where else are we going to help the sick while Arkham is reconstructed?"

"Reconstructed?" Bruce pressed.

The meeting didn't take that long. Doctor Strange made a contract with terms that set right for the couple. Strange will run the facility, but he will put Kathy in charge when it comes to the staff and patients. If anything goes wrong, she will speak with Strange, and he will finalize the decision. Arkham Asylum will be rebuild bigger than before with better security. Strange will have new set of guards from Russia, guards that were not corruptible. In the meantime, he will settle with the help in Blackgate prison. Kathy was relieved that she and Aaron Cash would be keeping his job, after all.

During the meeting, Bruce was giving suspicious stares, and asked more personal questions. Strange was happy to obliged, but Fox and Kathy were not amused. The last thing they wanted was for Bruce to scare away any chance they have of owning Arkham. Luckily, Strange paid no mind and was happy to see Kathy and Bruce signed the agreement, with Fox as a witness.

One of Kathy's wishes were granted, and this wasn't as bad as what was about to come. Her next wish involved her ex, Jonathan Crane.

**~000~000~000~**

Lacey was reading through the parent care guidelines, given by Father Reilly, while eating bananas. When she told him the news that she wanted to adopt Nathan, he laughed at first. As he processed her face to see how serious she was, he tried to talk her out of it.

She demanded an explanation, he responded, saying that she didn't have what it takes. To be a parent, Lacey needed to be fit financially, care for the child attentively at all times, selflessly putting Nathan first than herself.

Now that Lacey quit working for Harvey, she admitted that making a living for two can be a little difficult. She can work at Gotham Café again, while getting ahead of her schoolwork. That's easier said than done. If she did that, she would solve one problem, but break one of conditions: be attentive to the child at all times. Why was this so difficult? Why can't she be like Kathy and have a million dollars stuck in her wallet. She would live the life she wanted without hard work.

Father Reilly recommended that she can't mention this to Nathan, for it would only give him false hope.

She sighed, closing the book and stared at the strapless peach dress sticking out of her closet.

Rachel stopped by last week to give Lacey food for her stomach flu. The BRAT diet she said. Bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast along with green and ginger tea to drink. Lacey felt bad that she lied to her friend, but it was the only way to get out of the wedding and avoid Harvey. She debated whether to put on the peach dress and go to the wedding rehearsal, fulfilling her duty as the maid of honor. Lacey was still mad and awkward with Harvey, but Rachel was her friend, she gave her word. She couldn't let Rachel down.

Making her decision, she hurried. Slipping the dress and heels on, putting on light make up, braiding her hair into a bun. She picked up her purse and the phone to call Rachel, letting her know that she was better and on her way to the church.

She groaned, reaching Rachel's voicemail, "Hey, Rachel, it's me. Great news: the BRAT diet worked. I am coming to the church now! Don't replace me with Cousin Abby, okay?! I want to be there for the toast! Okay? Bye!"

She hurried down the stairs and made a sharp turn, running her body into someone, dropping her things. "What the hell?!" She squatted down to pick up her stuff without looking at the pedestrian, "Could you watch where you are going?!"

The man let out a quiet laugh, "It's good to see you, too, Lacey."

Lacey froze, slowly raising her head up to meet the familiar, beautiful blue gaze of Harvey Dent. Was this a dream? Was her mind manipulating her into seeing things that wasn't there?

He helped her pick up her things and handed them to her. Their fingers bruched gently against one another.

"Hi, Lacey," he greeted her.

Lacey overcame her trance, and slapped him in the face.

Harvey whipped his head to the side, rubbing his stinging cheek, "I... I guess I deserved that."

"What the hell are you doing, Harvey?!" Lacey demanded. "Your wedding rehearsal is an hour away! You have to go!"

"Lacey," Harvey placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I may be pissed with you, but Rachel is my friend! She is your fiancé!"

"Lacey."

"I have to support her, like it or not! No matter how much I loathe you, right now!"

"Lacey, there is no wedding rehearsal," Harvey stated quickly.

Lacey froze, widening her eyes in shock. She opened her mouth to find the words, but couldn't speak. No wedding rehearsal? What happened? Did Aunt Stella went crazy again?

"Did... Did Rachel caught my stomach flu?" she hesitantly whispered.

Harvey shook his head, "We both called it off."

"Called the rehearsal off?"

"Not just the rehearsal," he carefully said.

Lacey's mouth dropped. He didn't mean.

"There is no wedding, Lacey," Harvey stated. Lacey widened her agape mouth, couldn't believe what he just said. Harvey offered to talk in her apartment. When she couldn't talk, Harvey led her upstairs, back to the apartment. He set her down on the couch and offered some coffee. What was this? Another social chat? Lacey found out that Harvey and Rachel broke off the wedding. How could this not be a big deal?

"What happened?" Lacey demanded.

Harvey sighed, "Where to start... I was planning to tell her the truth, last night... about us."

Lacey motioned him to continue.

"But then Rachel started it. She said that marrying me just didn't feel right to her. Said that we lost the spark we once had."

"Did you tell her?" she asked. "Harvey, did you tell her?"

"I was going to... but... I didn't know if there is a someone else."

Lacey sighed, folding her arms.

"Look..." he began, "I don't expect anything. I don't deserve anything from you. I want to apologize for making a big mistake by being such a moron and a coward, this past year."

Lacey blinked.

"And making a bigger one at the office."

Harvey kneeled down in front of her, grasping her hands, "I want to have a future with you, Lace. No lies. No more secrets. I want us to be together."

"But Rachel is my friend."

"Yes...but haven't you heard, take a leap of faith?"

"Many times. That's how creeps got my phone number, and I have to change it every few months."

Harvey furrowed his brows in confusion, but Lacey waved it off, telling him to continue, "I still love you, Lacey Donaldson."

Lacey sighed, "One question?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to be with me, would you mind having a kid with me?"

Harvey blinked, "Right now?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, walking into the bedroom. Harvey hesitantly followed, not feeling right about doing this. There was nothing wrong with sex, unless the woman intentionally wanted to get pregnant. This was wrong, but the bile in his throat and the tightness in his pants told him to shut up. He was mentally preparing for Lacey to strip, but instead, she picked up some papers and handed them to Harvey.

He scanned through the papers, finally understanding what she meant, "You want to adopt Nathan."

"You were right, Harvey. Nathan is like a son to me, my best friend. I want to be the best mother for him, before someone else takes him away. If you want to be with me, this is the price you need to pay."

Dating a girl and adopting a kid. Harvey didn't expect this at all, but he knew Lacey wanted a family. Sometimes men date mothers with children, and it turned out well at the end. Well, what he saw in movies. Besides, he liked Nathan, and wanted was best for him. Maybe, he and Lacey could be what's best for him.

"So where do I sign the papers?" he asked.

That question brought Lacey to tears. Harvey pulled her into an embrace, caressing her hair. Lacey pulled her head back to see Harvey's handsome face. She placed a hand to his cheek, pulling him into a sweet kiss. No words were needed. Her actions spoke volumes. She loved him. He loved her. Nothing can go wrong.

"What the hell?!"

The couple broke apart, not expecting to see a woman standing by their doorway. Rachel in her casual pantsuit. Thank goodness, she wasn't dressed in bridal gown or this would've been even more awkward. The couple's hearts split in two to see Rachel's red face.

"Rachel!" Lacey cried in shock.

"What the hell is this?!" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel," Harvey stepped away from Lacey and towards Rachel in a calm demeanor. "You must-"

"My ex-fiancé making out with my best friend," Rachel slapped her hands against her sides. "This is a surprise."

"Rachel."

When Harvey was in close range, Rachel whipped her hand across his face. Lacey covered her mouth at the sound of skin meeting harshly against skin. Harvey rubbed his stinging cheek.

"You son of a bitch," Rachel hissed. "You lying, sick son of a bitch! How could you? How could you do this? With my best friend! My maid of honor?! What the hell?!"

"Rachel, you broke it off," Harvey said. "I asked if we are going to see other people, you said-"

"I said maybe in the mere future, not thirty seconds after! My best friend, Harvey?!" Rachel threw a punch at his jaw, "How could you?!"

"Rachel," Lacey's voice gained daggers from her best friend's glare. "I-I-"

"You-you what, Lacey?!" Rachel shoved Harvey a side to pounce at Lacey. Like a lion to its prey. "You loved him?! This whole time?! You were supposed to be my friend!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"To what?! Hurt me?! It's a little late for that! We were supposed to be like sisters for God sakes!"

"I'm sorry-"

"How could you do this to me?!"

"Rachel!"

"I hate you!"

Those three little words was like the actually knife, stabbing Lacey's heart. It pained her. She didn't want this. This was why Lacey couldn't spill her feelings to prevent this. It was too late, either way. She just lost a sister, a best friend. The woman who helped turn her life around. The woman who was there when no one wasn't. Lacey teared it all up by one confession. A price that she needed to deal with herself.

"I hate you! I hate you," each time Rachel said the words, angry tears spilt from her eyes. "I hate you... I NEVER want to see you EVER AGAIN!"

No other words were exchanged. Rachel was already out the door, leaving the couple stunned. No words were needed for they didn't know what to say or do.

**~000~000~000~**

Jonathan was escorted out of prison and into an office, dressed in a straight jacket. His legs were cuffed to the front legs of a chair. He was waiting for answers, when he demanded some with no reply.

"Would you mind telling me what the-"

"You might want to keep your mouth shut," an officer snapped.

Jonathan huffed, continued to stare at the desk before. He continued looking even when the door opened with a click.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Doctor?" another officer asked. "Warden Grey-"

"Warden Grey isn't in charge of this whole facility, is he?"

Jonathan was draw out of his trace, listening to the woman intently. Could it be?

"Whatever you say. Do you want us to-"

"If I wanted protection, I could've done this over at the visiting room. I need to be alone with the patient."

Both guards huffed and walked out of the room with a stomp from their feet and the door slammed shut. Jonathan refused to give himself away with false hope by turning around. He was in denial that the woman was her. Bruce Wayne wouldn't allow this. Warden Grey wouldn't authorize this.

The woman finally stood before him dressed in a plaid blouse and leggings. There was only one person he knew wore plaid, and it was her.

She smiled graciously, setting down files - his files - on the desk without taking her eyes off him. Vice versa. Maybe Jonathan was crazy after all. Maybe this was all a dream. He was going to wake up soon.

"Hey, Johnny," she whispered.

Jonathan swallowed the bile stuck to his throat, attempting to keep his professional composure, but failed. He was at a loss for words. He honestly had no idea what to say.

"How are you? she asked.

No reply.

"You look better than I expected. I'm surprised they let you shower, fearing of your capabilities."

He would've chuckled with her, but he was too shocked to say anything.

"Whoever created your file was obviously inaccurate with your diagnosis. Don't worry, Jonathan, I will take care of-"

"Why are you here?" he finally spoke in a hushed tone.

Kathy sighed. Why was she here? There were a lot of theories and possibilities.

"I am sure you are aware that Bruce Wayne showed up in the prison-"

"He told me," Kathy nodded. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" he pressed.

Kathy sat down on the desk, "Well... I am curious as to why you came back. I wanted to see if they're treating you okay. I-"

"Am I okay?" Jonathan huffed, "That is an understatement, Kathryn. You have no control or state of mind in oneself. You were told what to do 24/7 - what to wear, when to sleep, how to shower without any privacy. The guards giving you meaningless death threats. One was balling his eyes out that I traumatized his five year old son with the hallucinogen."

Her body tensed at the mention of children involved in his terror act.

"I have nothing left to lose, Kathryn."

"Then why come back?"

"I am sure the Batman-"

"I want to hear it from you."

Jonathan paused, trying to think of a way to explain this complicated equation, "Well... To put it mildly... When you are on the run from your trouble present... you have no idea where to run to. What are you supposed to gain from running when you lost everything?"

"A new start... a new life... Freedom-"

Jonathan scoffed, "Freedom? Believe me, Kathryn. I am not free. When I lost everything, last year, my freedom vanished. I am still a prisoner in my mental mind. He will be there to tell me what I should do, how to act, how to react."

"You are here to gain that freedom back."

"I would blame the whole thing on Scarecrow, but it's my fault for not taking action sooner."

Kathy widened her eyes, surprised by his words, "That takes a lot of courage to say that, let alone take action."

Jonathan nodded.

Kathy pulled up a chair and sat across from him, "But that's not entirely why you are here."

Jonathan's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"I forgive you, Jonathan... but we both know that 'this' can't work anymore."

Jonathan pursed his lips.

"Bruce asked me to marry him."

She expected him to react, but she still got that cool collected façade.

"I am assuming that you are not official, because you are not wearing a ring," Jonathan replied.

Kathy glanced at her left hand, then her eyes remained on Jonathan, "No. I am not."

Jonathan chuckled, amused, "If you are here to ask permission, don't let me get in the way of your happiness."

Kathy tilted her head with narrowed eyes. Was he upset? Did he actually mean those words?

"Kathryn..." His smirk was wiped, immediately changed into serious business, "All I want for you... is to be happy. You have been through hell and back for so long." His lips twitched, but his voice became hoarse. Was he about to cry? He's always good at keeping his emotions in check.

"How is it fair for you that I stand in the way of your happiness?"

"That's why I am here... for closure," she whispered. "I think we both deserve that."

Jonathan cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, grunting in pain.

Kathy's shoulders tensed with concern, "Are you okay?"

After a moment of silence and Kathy repeating her question, Jonathan opened his eyes, "It's fine. I'm fine." He exhaled shakily.

"What did _he_ say to you?" she asked.

Jonathan snorted, "He told me to 'shut up, Johnny-boy, you have idea what you're saying'."

"Do you?" she challenged. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Kathryn, I may be declared insane, but that doesn't mean I can't speak my mind."

"But do you actually mean it?"

"Bruce is a great guy, Kathryn... But his persona will put you in danger. I risked your life with Scarecrow... I don't want him to risk your life with his double life. He may say that he'll protect you, but how do we know that he'll keep his word? Take it from me."

Kathy exhaled softly and whispered, "I guess we have to see, won't we? I am used to this world of madness."

"Of course... I heard that you are taking the lead of Arkham with a new partner."

Kathy nodded, "You heard right."

"You know what this means, do you?"

"Yeah... do you mind?"

"It will make it harder for me to stop loving you." After a moment of silence, he declared the words. "I still love you, Kathryn Knightly, and I want you to be happy. Never forget that."

Kathy's face softened, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she immediately wiped them.

"Hey," he cooed. If it wasn't for the jacket, he would've kissed her tears away, "Don't cry. Don't cry. We're okay."

Kathy gasped for breath, a tear drop fell to her cheek. She clutched the locket that Jonathan gave her. He noticed that she kept it. All this time, she kept it. He wondered if she still had the ring, he was supposed to give her.

"We're okay."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to stop loving you?" she asked.

The two stared at one another, waiting for someone to say something, do something.

"Perhaps... It's best if you should go," Jonathan whispered.

Kathy slowly nodded in agreement, removing the necklace from her neck, until she heard Jonathan say this.

"Keep it. I doubt they will let me take it in the cell."

He was right. The prison wouldn't let him.

She put it in her pocket, offering a sweet kiss on the cheek. A kiss goodbye with a soft whisper against his ear.

"Goodbye, Jonathan."

She slowly with hesitation pulled away, feeling the cold air surrounding her. The cold dread in her spine, realizing that it was over. Really over. The chapter has come to a close.

She headed for the door, and tried to fight the temptation of looking back.

...

Bruce was standing outside of his car for almost two hours. He was asking himself what's been keeping her. Was it hard to say good bye and leave? Did something happened? Did Scarecrow come to play? A coroner van speeding past his car didn't do wonders to his fear. His instincts took over, and followed the van.

He caught to the van that was parked in the back of the prison, demanding answers. What has happened? Who died? The driver commanded him to step away, and let them to do the job. Bruce snapped that his girlfriend was inside, the official assured him that he will find out who died once they depart.

Avoiding another assault charge, Bruce paced around the van, worrying and praying. He grabbed his cellphone and called Kathy, only to receive voicemail. He send her text messages, voicemails. When he received nothing, he cursed, throwing the phone, hurrying inside.

He ran in the prison, calling out to Kathy, struggling against the officers' grip, demanding answers.

...

Kathy exited the room, feeling the cold air around her. The windows outside indicated that it was nighttime. She felt vulnerable when she left Jonathan. She thanked the officers for their help, only to be stopped by one of them.

"Doctor Knightly?"

"What? Yes?" she asked hurriedly. Did she do something wrong? What did the cops hear or see?

"Um... We received word that Bruce Wayne is in the building, holding in contempt."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-What? What happened?" The guard was about to reply, but Kathy cut him off. "Never mind. Where is he?"

The guards instructed that there's another guard, waiting to escort her to him. She nodded her thanks, and left them alone to put Jonathan back in his cell.

As the guard escorted her, he gave her a stare with a raised brow, making Kathy feel vulnerable.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, ma'am... you just missed a button on your shirt, that's all."

Kathy widened her eyes and looked down at her plaid shirt. He was right. She skipped a button. She quickly, fixed herself and whispered her thanks. She exhaled, shakily, covering her chest. He asked if she was okay, and she replied nonchalantly that she's fine.

Eventually, they found Bruce in holding cell, he was frantic to get out and hold her.

"Bruce, what happened?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head, a loss for words. She demanded that the guards open the cell. When they did, Bruce didn't hesitate to give her the biggest bear hug that almost squeezed her to death.

"B-Bruce... Bruce!" she struggled out of the power in his grip, nearly suffocated when he kissed her. She pulled back, asking what's wrong.

"I... I didn't know where you were," he whispered.

Her face softened in guilt.

"Bruce... I-I'm sorry. I had to turn my phone off. I thought you understood-"

"The coroners showed up, Kathy. I didn't know..." He trailed off, refusing to say it.

Kathy understood and apologized for worrying him. His response was giving her soft kisses on the forehead. She told him it's best to leave or else they run into Warden Grey again.

"It's too late, I already did," Bruce grumbled, as they walked together, escorted out by the guards.

"What?! What did he say?" she asked.

"He was basically mocking me, rubbing in how I am suffering the same dilemma in his prison the second time."

"Is that all?"

Bruce shook his head, "He mentioned who was really in the body bag."

Kathy furrowed her brows in confusion, "Who?"

Bruce glared at the guards, then whispered to wait until they get in the car. Kathy asked again, but Bruce insisted that they should wait till they get in the car.

**~000~000~000~**

Melissa was cooking chicken Alfredo in the oven, until the phone rang in the Knightly household. She huffed, picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"_M-Mom."_

She frowned at the voice of her eldest from the other line. Judging by her voice, she didn't sound happy. "What's wrong?"

"_Um... Is... Is Jenny with you?"_

Melissa looked over her shoulder, making sure that Jenny and Dave weren't back from the beach, "No. Why?" Her heart clenched in fear, "Did... Did that psycho escape-"

"_No. Mom. He is still in Blackgate. But something did happen."_

"Kathryn Noelle, tell me what is going on or-"

"_He's dead, Mom,"_ Kathy whispered.

Melissa's shoulders tensed, "What?! Who?!"

Kathy sniffled her nose, "_One of Jenny's friends. That guy who was working for Joker."_

"Who, Kathy?" Melissa pressed.

"_Malcolm, Mom. He is dead. He hung himself, this afternoon."_

Melissa held onto the kitchen cabinet, her shoulders relaxed. How the poor man died was terrible, but she wasn't surprised that he did it. She saw his picture, it's clear he was in bad shape.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought Jenny should know the truth."

"Tell her? Kathy, don't you know that Jenny is suffering enough-"

"_Mom, she needs to know! She deserves to know! We are all on thin ice for not telling her about Jonathan or the pictures Joker sent to Dad. You have to tell her the truth."_

Melissa jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut. Jenny and Dave were home.

She looked over her shoulder to see Dave's arm around Jenny's shoulder, smiling and laughing. Jenny looked so happy. It was a real shame to mess that up.

_"Mom, you have to tell her!"_

"Okay. Okay," Melissa whispered, "I will. I need to go, Sweetie, she's home. I love you." She didn't hear Kathy's reply as she already hung up the phone.

Jenny and Dave greeted Melissa, dripping water on the kitchen floor with their wet hair and towel.

"I just mopped there," Melissa grumbled.

Dave chuckled, "Sorry, Mel." He grabbed a washcloth and wiped the puddle with his feet.

Melissa sighed, turning to Jenny, who was smiling.

"The chicken smells good," Jenny commented.

Melissa nodded, "It's almost ready... Did you... have fun with Dad?"

"Mm-hm. We spotted dolphins outside."

"And..." Dave held up his phone, showing a picture of big sandy sea turtle, the two created together, "We made sand turtles."

Melissa smiled at the sight of Jenny grinning ear to ear on camera, riding on the big turtle, "It... It looks good."

"Thanks," Jenny said. "Daddy says that we can go miniature golfing and ride go karts at the Track center."

"If it was okay with your mother," Dave added.

Melissa would've said no, because of the price. But how could she say no to Jenny after all that's happen? "We will see about our schedule."

Jenny's hopeful smile grew bigger.

Dave was smiling too, but it faltered at the sight of Melissa's melancholy face, "Mel, are you okay, babe?"

Melissa perked up, "Oh. Um... I-I'm okay. Your sister called..." she trailed, her lips twitched.

Dave and Jenny waited with anticipation.

"And?" Dave pressed.

"Is everything okay, Mom?" Jenny asked.

Melissa paused, before she nodded with a smile, "Yeah... Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Kathy called to make sure you're doing okay."

Jenny shrugged, "We talked this yesterday. Sending more pictures of therapists."

"You need to pick one, eventually, Jen," Dave stated. "Don't you want to get better."

"Of course, I will feel a hundred percent better, if we ever go to Sea World or Disneyland?"

The parents chuckled.

"One vacation at a time, sweetie," Melissa whispered. "One at a time."

**~000~000~000~**

The next few nights, Bruce and Kathy couldn't stop talking about what happened with Malcolm. Both of them couldn't believe the news in Blackgate, couldn't picture Jenny's reaction to Malcolm's death. Luckily, his suicide wasn't opened to the public, described as the Joker's helper but a man. Bruce bribed the reporters to keep it off the news for Jenny and Malcom's family's sake. Surprisingly, they haven't heard a word of Jenny's reaction. They thought about contacting her to see if she was okay, but left her alone to grieve, at least, they thought she was grieving.

One night they finished an episode of the _Andy Griffith Show, _planning to prepare for bed. It was late, past midnight. Bruce couldn't help but notice how Kathy's body was shifting a lot, covering her chest, too quick to respond a reply. She was nervous, frantic. Something was off about her. He didn't it was her working in a building where the Joker was kept. Or nervous about taking ownership. He wanted to do anything to chase all her fears away.

"She was so close to him," Kathy whispered, staring that conversation again. "Can't believe he took his own life like that. So suddenly."

Bruce caressed her back, murmured words while kissing her head, "I know. It just shows how fragile life can be."

"Yeah, it..." Kathy sat up to face Bruce, "It also shows that you can't take anything for granted. You will never know when it will take it away from you so quickly."

"Right, you can't. It's true, Nancy. You must enjoy every moment, life can offer. But we shouldn't worry. I mean... Malcolm made a choice, and he chose to end his life sooner, when he could've great things after three years in jail with parole."

"Yeah, I would rather not waste any more time waiting."

Bruce narrowed his brows in confusion, "Waiting for what?"

Kathy answered by leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. It was soft at first, but it became more intense as Kathy cupped his face and moved her body to straddle his lap.

Bruce fisted her locks with one hand, while roaming his other hand up and down her back.

Kathy pulled her head back, placing sloppy kisses against his neck. Bruce immediately reacted. Instead of moaning for more as much as he wanted to, he grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back with a nervous chuckle.

"I... I think we should stop before this get out of hand."

Kathy shook her head, "But I don't want to stop."

Bruce's face fell in disbelief, "What?"

"What... What I mean is..." She cupped his face, running her thumb against his cheek bone lovingly, "I don't want to wait, anymore. I'm ready."

Bruce leaned his body against the cushion, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I do," she whispered.

"What... What about your promise? What about waiting for marriage?"

"Everything that has happened. Life is so short. What are we waiting for? I mean... we put the brakes on us, because we think we aren't ready. I know what I want, and you know what you want."

"Of course, I do. But I am not going to force you-"

"Who said anything about forcing me, Bruce? I am the one who is bringing this up, not you. I know you want this to."

Bruce nodded slowly, "I do. If this is what you want..."

Kathy silenced him with another kiss on the neck, sucking his neck muscle like a vampire drinking blood. If Bruce was a victim, he would already be dead without putting up a fight. Kathy's lips felt good on him. So good.

Kathy moved her lips up to his ear, nibbling it slightly. She breathed out a hush whisper, a command.

"Take me upstairs."

Bruce immediately obliged, standing up with his arms around her waist. Kathy wrapped her legs around him, breathing and placing kisses against his neck. He carried her upstairs and kicked the door open.

In disbelief, the whole scenery became even more intense.

The room was dimmed with a bunch of lit candles on the dresser, the nightstand, and by the bed that was covered in rose petals with a shape of a heart.

Bruce nearly dropped Kathy, couldn't believe what he was seeing. When did Kathy have time to do this? Did she plan this? Did she know what they're going to do?

"When..." Bruce moaned, feeling a soft kiss against his cheek. "When did you-"

"I had a little help," Kathy dropped back down to her feet, smirking at Bruce's face. "I wanted to give Alfred and the maids the night off."

Kathy planned this. She wanted to make the scene romantic and sexy. Was this why she was nervous? Because of tonight? She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and it didn't take long for them to put the bed for good use other than sleeping.

**(A/N: Sorry Smut fans, this story is rated T after all. Just have to wait till the sequel.)**

**A/N: WHOA BABY! Didn't expect to read a sex scene, did ya? I know most of you wished that Kathy didn't lose her purity before marriage or lose it with Bruce. Sorry, Katrane fans. But there is a reason behind this, that will shake everyone's world. I have it all planned out for the next book. You don't want to miss it.**

**Most people were thinking why Melissa didn't tell her daughter about Malcolm. Jenny will go insane when she finds out on her own. SPOILER ALERT: She will find out, but she will take the news in a whole different turn.**

**Harvey and Lacey are together! But Rachel pulled her name out of their friendship list. Can Rachel be happy again, and eventually forgive the two?**

**Hugo Strange is in the house. Most of you know that he was the bad guy in Arkham series and Gotham. Will he be a bad guy in my series? Maybe.**

**We are getting closer to the end. Some of you already missed Joker. He will come back. His story doesn't end after the hearing. How could it!**

**Thank you: Guest, LadyRedStar, Hannah Solo for taking the time to review. Thank you, readers for reading, favoring, and following this story. You guys ROCK!**


	65. Chapter 65: Life Changing News

**Chapter 65: Life Changing News**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

**Eight-Nine weeks later**

Lacey and Harvey were sitting across from the little boy, staring at him eating ice cream with anticipation.

Nathan couldn't help but feel anxious with two pairs of eyes on him, "Um... Am I in trouble?"

The couple giggled. Harvey shook his head, "No, of course not, Nate."

"Then why do you look like you have seen a ghost?"

Harvey and Lacey looked at each other, silently asking if they should tell him now or later.

Nathan put down his ice cream cup and leaned back against the chair, "Okay... what's going on?"

Lacey sighed, "Um... Nathan..."

"As you know..." Harvey held Lacey's hand, "We are together."

Nathan smiled and nodded, "Yeah... I have been rooting for you guys for so long. So surprise it didn't happen sooner."

The couple blushed, couldn't believe the kid was smart enough to see their hidden feelings.

"So... are you guys getting married or something?"

The couple immediately shook their heads, crying out _'no, not yet!'._

_"_Okay, then why are you so nervous?" Nathan asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Well..." Lacey bit her lower lip, "Harvey and I have been together for weeks and has been coming over a lot."

"Yeah... so?"

"We have been talking..."

"And," Harvey interrupted, "We feel it would make sense if we lived together."

"Okay, good," Nathan took another bite of his ice cream, "Don't see why you are so nervous?"

"That's not why, Nate," Lacey continued with hesitation. "Harvey and I are going to live together, but there's only one thing missing..."

Nathan raised a brow, silently asking what was missing.

"It's you, Nathan," she stated, putting her hand over his.

Nathan's mouth became agape, his eyes widened. Did he hear that, right?

"Nathan, you have been a big part of our lives," Harvey explained, "It would make a lot more sense if you come live with us, instead of visiting us."

"Yes!" Nathan didn't hesitate to exclaim his answer, "Oh, yes!" He knew it. He knew that this day would come. He knew that someday he will be a part of a family again. The best part was that his best bud, Lacey and the amazing Harvey Dent, DA of Gotham.

"Not so fast," Harvey held his hand up, beginning to talk in a serious business matter. "There are a few conditions. Father Reilly was very hesitant with this arrangement, but he allowed you to come with us as foster parents."

Nathan nodded, still saying yes.

"Now, Lacey and I are not getting married anytime soon, but until that happens, and this arrangement works out without complaint, we can adopt you. This is not going to be easy, because... we know nothing about being a parent... But at anytime you are uncomfortable or wish to go back to St Swithins, you can go back if you wish."

"But we want nothing more than for you to be a part of this family," Lacey insisted. "So... If you want to pack up and-"

Nathan didn't let her finish. He hugged her, crying out yes over and over. His dream was coming true. He was going to have a family he always wanted. Nothing can go wrong.

Harvey peered over Nathan's shoulder to see a couple men putting up posters. Red, white, and blue colors around the blue-eyed, pale haired man. Another candidate for the mayor race.

"Vote for Oswald Cobblepot, and Make Gotham Safe Again!"

**~000~000~000~**

Rachel was sitting at Gotham's Café, drinking a vanilla latte, the same latte that her friend used to present her every morning at work. Everywhere she turned the reminder of her ex best friend was there. How could Lacey do this to her? She shouldn't have feelings for Harvey! They shouldn't have betrayed her. How long has it been going on? Rachel didn't know nor cared.

As soon as she found out of the love affair, she hesitate to quit her job and move out of her friend's and boyfriend's place without saying a word. She had been ignoring phone calls and apologies throughout the entire thing. She was currently staying at a small apartment with shady neighbors, but at least the place had a reasonable price that was easy to pay bills.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" an elderly waitress asked.

"One chocolate frappuccino, please," a familiar girl voice demanded.

Rachel perked up and turned her head to the left, spotting Kathy dressed in a pant suit and white blouse. There was something wrong about this picture. Dark circles were around Kathy's eyes from lack of sleep, the glasses was terrible at hiding the evidence. The blouse was hugging tight around the bust. Has she been gaining weight. Kathy was also not smiling. She would normally have the smiling face that annoys you, but now, she had the resting bitch face.

"Kathy?" Rachel asked.

Either Kathy didn't hear her or ignored her.

"Since when did you drink coffee?" Rachel asked.

"When I feel like it."

Kathy responded, but it was far from pleasant. Rachel blinked at the sudden rudeness. What's her deal? Was Kathy mad because of what happened between Rachel and Lacey? Kathy should know that Lacey was to blame. That slut had it coming to her, when she started messing with her best friend's man.

Rachel noticed the way Kathy was holding onto her stomach. Was it that time of the month? Was that why she was cramping?

"Kathy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kathy insisted.

"Okay... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I quit, remember? I am sure Lacey explained to you why."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Nobody said a word, until the waitress returned with the chocolate mocha. Kathy paid for the drink, and brought the straw up to her lips. Rachel raised a brow in concern, seeing that the straw close to Kathy's lips, but the doctor wasn't drinking it.

"Aren't you going to drink that?"

Kathy slowly set the cup down, holding onto her stomach.

"Kathy?" Rachel pressed. Before she knew it, the mocha was on the ground, and a puff of air met her skin. Rachel whirled around to see Kathy rushing to the bathroom, and against her selfish instincts, Rachel followed.

Rachel really should've followed her selfish instincts, because the smell of nausea hit her nose and the sight of puke met her eyes. They were surrounded by disgusted girls, watching Kathy puking her guts out. Although, she was throwing up in the toilet, but on the tiled floor. Rachel spotted a teen holding up a camera phone, filming Kathy.

"Hey!" Rachel snatched the phone from the teen's hand, throwing it in the trash, ignoring the girl's protest. Rachel pulled Kathy's hair back, rubbing her back in comfort, continued giving that gesture as they made it outside.

...

Kathy was resting her head against the table outside in content, soothed by Rachel's gentle rubbing against her back.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked.

"I... I feel bad..."

"Obviously."

"I... I mean about... leaving with all that puke-"

"Don't worry about it. They have people inside that can clean it up," Rachel assured her. "Now what's happening with you?"

"Mm," Kathy responded quietly, "I haven't... been feeling well for a while." She moaned, feeling Rachel's cool hand against her head.

"Did you eat anything unusual?"

"Bruce and I think I have food poisoning with the orange chicken from Panda Express. I don't... normally get sick from it... but that was when I started throwing up." Talking about food made Kathy want to puke again.

"If you have food poisoning, maybe you shouldn't have gone-"

"That's what Bruce said, but with work and new hired help, I had to go."

"But you're here."

"Yeah, because of Strange... H-He caught me puking in the interview room, so...so he insisted that I go home... I haven't eaten anything, so I figured a drink would help."

Rachel stared before speaking, "How long has this been going on?"

"Almost a week in a half."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor-"

"I'm fine," Kathy rose from her seat, feeling a little unstable at the moment.

"Are you okay-"

"I am fine!" Kathy snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Because you are yelling when I am trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" Kathy paused, realizing how she was treating Rachel. She groaned, rubbing her temples, "I... I am sorry, Rachel... I don't mean it... I am probably too stressed out with work and all... Anyway, thank you for taking me out," Kathy took a step. "I think there is something funky in there." She gestured the café, earning a raised brow from Rachel. "I'll... I'll see ya..." She took another step, feeling her head spin in circles, stumbling onto her feet.

"Kathy!" Rachel caught her, asking if she was okay. Kathy insisted she was okay, but her body said otherwise. She was not fine. Something was wrong. Rachel immediately called a cab and led Kathy into the backseat. While Kathy was resting on the car window, Rachel demanded that the driver take them to Gotham Memorial hospital, immediately.

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy came back to reality to find herself in the hospital with Rachel, surprisingly, by her bed side, "Rachel... what... where-"

"You nearly scared me to death, Kathy!" Rachel snapped. "I thought you would be... or you were in..." Rachel trailed off, trying to soothe her heart rate.

"How long was I out?" Kathy asked, confused.

"About twenty minutes through the drive to the ER."

Now Kathy was beginning to worry, and Rachel wasn't doing anything to calm her nerves. She never passed out before by natural causes. The last time, she didn't get enough to eat and was dizzy from the low blood sugar. Was she diabetic? Was that why she was sick? Throwing up from that awful chicken and smell of coffee didn't do wonders for her health.

"Did you contact Bruce?" Kathy asked nervously.

"What was I suppose to do?"

Kathy huffed, mentally preparing for Bruce to storm in like the Bat and play the overprotective hero. She nearly jumped, didn't expect the door to open. Much to her relief, it was only two women. One dressed in scrubs and the other dressed in candy stripes.

"Doctor Knightly?" The nurse began sweetly, "My name is Dr. Baker, and this is Bianca, our volunteer."

They greeted each other briefly, trying to focus on the serious matter at hand. Rachel explained the doctor, Kathy's symptoms and Kathy confirmed it with a nod. Then, the doctor asked a couple questions.

"Have you been lightheaded throughout the whole week of nausea or it has been longer than that?" Dr. Baker asked.

Kathy shrugged, "I don't know... With work and all... I-I guess it was longer than two weeks."

Dr. Baker wrote it down on her notes, "Okay... How often do you throw up? Every time you eat a meal? Or when you-"

Kathy held her stomach at the thought of food, "No. Not all the time. I can eat anything I want to get my hands on, except for the orange chicken." She covered her mouth, thinking that she was going to puke at any minute, "Look, don't mention anything about food. Okay? I was already disgusted by the smell in the café."

Rachel held back a smart-aleck comment, knowing there's not point in arguing a moody lady.

Dr. Baker raised a brow, "One question, Doctor... When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Kathy and Rachel widened their eyes, taking back by her question.

"What?" Kathy asked.

Dr. Baker repeated herself.

"I... I have been cramping a lot, and I have been bleeding but it was only little. My doctor said that I would be bleeding less, because of the pill I have been taking."

Rachel glared at Kathy in shock. The pill? Since when did Kathy have sex? The perfect virgin who vowed to wait till marriage? Where was that girl?

Dr. Baker nodded, "Okay, Doctor... Would I like you to do is..."

Bianca held up an empty cup for Kathy, handing it to her.

"You want me to pee in this?" Kathy asked.

The doctor nodded, "And a blood test to be sure."

Kathy huffed, slowly easing up from the bed, heading to the bathroom. Rachel asked if she can help, but Kathy declined.

...

Rachel stepped out briefly to get herself some coffee from the hospital cafeteria. It wasn't as big as Gotham General, but the food was just as mediocre.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned, smiled at the sight of Dr. Thomas Elliot, "Hey, Tommy."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, approaching her. "You're... Your friend isn't in surgery, is she?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that! She is fine... Thank you for the recommendations, you have given me. It was really helpful." She swiftly turned back to the coffee, but a large hand wrapped around her wrist. She gazed up at him, whose brows scrunched with concern.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You do realize that we used to be close, right?"

"So?"

"So, you shrug a bit when you lie."

Rachel huffed, "Must you be so observant."

Tommy smirked, "Part of the job." He gazed at his watch, "I am on break and my next surgery isn't until the next hour. Why don't you tell me one of your crazy stories about life?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. As if she had a choice, knowing Tommy, he wouldn't back down until he gets his way. Eventually, they sat down and Rachel told her story up until the part when she had to take her frenemy to the hospital.

"Jeez," Tommy shook his head, absorbing every detail of her story. "That is rough, Rachel, I am sorry."

Rachel huffed, "Yeah. Whatever. Thanks."

"I mean it, Rach. No guy should do that, especially thirty seconds after a breakup."

"I wished I knew their feelings about each other, before they put me through the wedding sham."

"Didn't you have the slightest idea of their involvement?"

Rachel shook her head, "No." Rachel paused, "I mean... I don't think-"

"You don't think?" Tommy folded his hands, "Let me ask you something, Rach... Why _did_ you decide to end the relationship?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know."

"Liar," Tommy accused her, teasingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I guess... Well... I felt like we lost the spark we once had. I figured if we drift apart then-"

"Then you two will have the spark again."

"Exactly... I just didn't expect to walk in Lacey's room to find the two kissing!" Rachel chugged her coffee, pretending it was a shot.

"Hey, slow down, cowgirl," Tommy placed a hand over her cup, setting it down gently. "You are not hurting your friend by doing that, you are damaging yourself."

"She is not my friend."

"C'mon, Rach. I know you are not the type to hold grudges."

"Sure, I can. I had a strong dislike with Dr. Knightly, but I had to take her to the hospital."

Tommy snapped his fingers, "My point exactly. If you didn't give a damn about Kat, you wouldn't have taken her to the hospital. You care. It's in your nature, and that's okay."

Rachel huffed, leaning back against her chair, sipping her coffee more slowly.

"I can see you are really upset about this. Now what to do about that..." Tommy tapped his chin, in mock consideration, "Oh, I know... Let's say I take you out for mini golfing, tonight."

Rachel blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, mini golfing. You are still competitive, are you not?"

"Tom, you know I suck at golfing, especially if it wasn't a big course."

"So? I'll teach you. I figure a little competition would lift your spirits, and maybe afterward, we go out to dinner. Winner's choice."

Rachel raised a brow, "Golfing... and dinner? Didn't you use the same duo when you take girls out as a teen, Tommy?"

Tommy widened his eyes in disbelief, "Um, no... I... I figured since you are sad and... we haven't seen each other in a while, I-"

Rachel raised her hand, silencing him, "Just kidding, Tommy." She rested her hand on the table, "Fine. I will mentally prepare going with you to Hooters for dinner."

"Who said anything about Hooters? What about Pascale's or Chedder's, or how about McDonald's?"

Rachel giggled, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Before Rachel could respond, her phone rang. She didn't hesitate to pick up, knowing it was from Bruce. The billionaire demanded to know where she was and what happened to Kathy. Rachel assured him that Kathy was getting a few tests done. That didn't calm Bruce down one bit. He repeated his first question, knowing that Rachel had to end the nice conversation with Tommy and find Bruce.

Tommy escorted her to the front entrance of the hospital, but met Bruce down the hall.

"Hey, Brucie," Tommy greeted him with a tease.

"Where is she?" Bruce pressed, not in the mood for sweet greetings.

Rachel and Tommy took him to the room Kathy was held.

...

"Bianca?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Bianca asked, adjusting the IV that was attached to Kathy's hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Aaron Cash, would you?" Kathy was gaining her speech back, and no longer feeling sick. After gaining fluids from the IV, she was feeling much better.

Bianca smirked, "How'd you guess?"

"You look like him, except the new hook on his hand," Kathy raised her left hand, curling her index finger, indicating a hook.

Bianca shrugged, "I get that a lot. Mom says me and my little brother are in the lucky side of the family."

"Your dad told me that you graduated high school."

"Mm-hm. I am studying to be a nurse."

Kathy smiled, "Good for you." She silently wished that Jenny had a plan, but understood the need to take a year off. Those two were the same age, they could've been great friends.

The door busted open, revealing frantic Bruce, Rachel, and Dr. Elliot. Bianca raised her hands up, defensively, stepping out of Bruce's way. He came charging like a bull. Kathy was prepared for Bruce, she waited to hear his stupid questions. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Blackgate did this to you? Who do I need to sue?

"She is fine, Mr. Wayne," Dr. Baker came right in with the clipboard in her hand, only to get snatched by Dr. Elliot. He scanned through, perking his brows in interest.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel asked Tommy.

"What exactly happened today? I thought you were at work, Kathy," Bruce asked his girlfriend.

"I was, until I was sent home after throwing up, today."

"You said that you recovered the food poisoning."

"I thought I did!" Kathy argued.

"It's not food poisoning," Dr. Baker stated, earning confused glares from Kathy and Bruce. If it wasn't food poisoning, then what was wrong? Did she have the flu? Diabetes? Cancer? The thought scared her.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Bruce demanded.

Tommy smiled, "Nothing."

That comment deepened their confusions.

"Nothing?!" Kathy asked angrily. "I am throwing up non-stop, and almost passed out in the car!"

"You did passed out in the car," Rachel retorted.

Kathy ignored her and continued her rant, "Are you telling me that nothing is wrong?!"

"What I mean is nothing _serious _is wrong with you, Doctor Knightly," Tommy handed the clipboard back to Dr. Baker. "Congratulations... you are pregnant!"

Time has stopped in an instant. What did he just say? Pregnant? That couldn't be right! Kathy was on birth control, that should've prevented the pregnancy, right? The nausea, the dizziness was that the early signs of pregnancy? Along with the mood swings, the spotting in her panties, and a big of weight gain? If she was pregnant, it would've made a whole lot sense. But Kathy didn't want to get pregnant! She wasn't ready to be a mother! Looking at Bruce's face, who looked like he was about to pass out at any moment, he wasn't ready to be a father either.

What the hell were they going to do?!

**~000~000~000~**

Hugo Strange was in his office on the phone with the superintendent of the prison, "Good. Good. Everything is good so far... No! No, the Clown has yet made his move... Do not worry, Sir. I assure you, he will be caged in his cell for eternity."

He perked up at the door, spotting a blonde in specs. Doctor Harleen Quinzel has graced him with her presence. He ushered her inside with a polite grin, bidding his goodbye with the stern man on the other line.

"Dr. Quin-zel, what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

Harleen nodded, tucking a curl behind her ear, "Very well. Thank you, Dr. Strange. I..." She gazed at the floor, hesitant.

Strange frowned in concern, "What troubles you, child?"

"Oh! I-It's nothing, um..." Harleen was still hesitant. Hugo insisted that she sits down, hoping and praying that she didn't get what Kathy caught, today.

"Tell Professor Strange what is on your mind," he cooed.

"Well, sir... Um... I was wondering if - with your permission - I be... help Mister - The Joker's treatment."

That demand wiped a smile from his lips, before it quickly brought it back up again with a laugh. He laughed like she was telling a joker. At first, Harleen laughed with him, but soon she was no longer amused.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, my child, you are adorable."

"I am?"

"Why yes. For a second there, I thought you were asking me to put you with the clown!" He laughed louder, making Harleen's frown deepened.

"I... I wasn't joking, Sir."

That comment wiped the smile from his face in an instant. Surely, she was joking. But judging by her face, she was dead serious.

"Oh, come now, Miss Quinzel. You cannot be serious."

"I am, Sir," Harleen stated, officially offended by Hugo's remarks. "I am highly qualified, and trained to handle anything." She was about to hand him her folder that had a list of references, patients she treated in this facility, and her credentials.

Hugo raised his hand up, refusing to take the folder, "I have seen what you are capable of, Miss Quinzel." His lips curled with a teasing smirk, "I also know how much of a naughty child you were."

Harleen narrowed her eyes in confusion, "I don't follow."

Oh, she was pretending to be naïve with him. Hilarious.

"Don't play немой with me, Miss Quinzel. Dr. Knightly has brought your past activities to my attention."

Harleen's eyeballs looked like they were going to fall off at any moment. She couldn't believe it. The flash drive. Kathy showed him the flash drive.

"The matters you have taken to help your patients is admirable, but worrisome."

"Y-You... You can trust me, Professor Strange! I have been with the Joker almost as long as Dr. Crane! I have known the Joker better than the Scarecrow ever did-"

"_No one_ knows him, Dr. Quinzel," Hugo Strange snapped. "No one! Letting a girl like you go near a psychopath is completely ludicrous. Not to mention far more dangerous and way too big of a risk for us to take. We have another chance of running the mental facility. We simply can't afford any liability, right now. Dr. Knightly and I talked, and we agree to let the clown be for a while."

"So... we are going to leave the clown to rot in the cell forever? Isn't our job to try and rehabilitate every patient that is thrown at us, no matter the difficulty or the cost?"

Hugo Strange leaned forward with squinted eyes. Something was off about this picture. Harleen's behavior. It's not like any other doctor he met in Moscow. He thought that Kathy would be like her when he found about her past relationship with one of the patients - Dr. Crane. He was surprised that Kathy haven't asked to be the Crow's doctor or brought him up. She was professional. Harleen Quinzel was anything but professional.

"If someone is going to take Joker, someone who is more... (please forgive me, child) _qualified_, then that someone shall take the wheel. But I will not allow to remake Arkham's mistakes."

Harleen's mouth dropped, "And you are saying that I am not qualified?!"

"My dear girl, you do understand, who we are talking about, do you?" he asked softly. "We are talking about the Joker. The clown who has killed many people without remorse, destroyed property, stole the life of an innocent family - a young girl."

"Please don't," she pleaded, trying not to think about that awful time.

"It is interesting why the clown didn't kill her, unless he felt something for her." Hugo wagged his finger, "She might be the key to crack him."

"Not to disrespect, Sir, but I think you got the wrong idea! Nobody knows exactly what happened between the two of them except for-"

"For the girl and the Joker," Hugo finished with a smug smile.

"Maybe if I talked to him and find out the truth, then maybe-"

"You mean if _someone _talked to him," Hugo corrected her. "I am sorry, Miss Quinzel, but like I said before..." He rose from his chair, gathering a few papers. "We can't afford any screw ups right now. We must prove ourselves that Arkham Asylum is incorruptible! We need people who will not fall under the Sin of Gotham. A resolution must be made!"

"What resolution?" Harleen asked.

Hugo sighed happily, gesturing Harleen to get out of his office, "As much as I love to explain this to a lovely lady like yourself, but I must not waste time. I have a meeting to attend and must prepare-"

"But what about-"

"You know the answer, Miss Quinzel. Goodbye and goodnight."

Ignoring the woman's protest, Hugo Strange slammed the door in her face and headed straight for his computer. He was prepared. Prepared for what's ahead.

**A/N: Yes! Kathy is having a baby! Didn't you guys catch my hint in the last Author's note? How can Bruce and Kathy handle the situation? Will Kathy's baby put an end to Kathy's mixed up feelings for Crane? Speaking of him, how will Crane take the news?**

**I hate to drop the bombshell, but the next chapter will be the last for this story. After I update the epilogue, I will upload the trailer for the third part of this saga - A World Called Madness. **

**Some of the characters you read were teasers for their upcoming plots - like Robin, Catwoman, Penguin [He will be cast as Phillip Seymour Hoffman (RIP). Sorry, Robin Lord Taylor fans. I love Robin, but I want to keep this in Nolan Universe], also the Riddler by David Tennent, Hugo Strange by Robin Williams (RIP), Thomas Elliot by Lee Pace, and Harley Quinn by Brittney Murphy (RIP). Another main villain will make his appearance in the book, and he will be involved in twisting a relationship. Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter. I pictured him to be like Michael Sheen (Love him as Aro from Twilight).**

**Most of you are wondering, where is the fourth OC I promised to reveal? Well, I already revealed it. Bianca Cash will be the new OC character for the third part. She will be a medical student, same age as Jenny's. I pictured her to be like Keke Palmer. Who will she be paired with? That's a riddle that only you can figure out before the trailer.**

**Thank you, readers, for taking the time to read, comment, favorite, and subscribe this story. You guys ROCK!**


	66. Chapter 66: The Epilogue

**Chapter 66: The Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

The ride home was awkward. Bruce and Kathy didn't know what to say or react. The radio was mute, Kathy wasn't in the mood for music. Their minds was focused on the third addition in the vehicle. The small, invisible addition in Kathy's tummy.

A baby.

Kathryn Noelle Knightly was having a baby. Will it be a boy or a girl? It didn't matter. The question was it going to be staying in the Wayne house? Were they ready to have a kid?

When Alfred heard about the news, he was silently thrilled. He always dreamed of Bruce having a child with the woman he loved. It was his wish for a long time. Although the timing was a bit off, but it was better than no time at all. He didn't bother to talk about it, because it only earned awkward silence.

...

Bruce was downstairs, beating a body back, training. Kathy was upstairs in the bathroom, showering. When she got down, she stepped out, careful not to slip. She walked past the mirror to get a towel, but stopped. She looked at herself with the mirror at every angle, really looked, mostly at the slightly changes to her body. Her eyes, her teeth, her swollen breasts, and mostly her stomach.

It didn't have the roll like a real pregnant woman, but she can tell that she gained some weight. She hesitantly placed a hand over it, waiting for the kick, a sign to show there was life inside. Dr. Baker informed her that the baby won't start moving until seventeen more weeks. Kathy was currently eight weeks pregnant.

Whether her stomach was swelled or not, life was growing inside her.

Tears rolled down her face. A life. An innocent life was inside her.

What was she going to do? How was she going to tell her family? The mental hospital? Lacey? Lacey would be thrilled, because she was adopting Nathan with Harvey. Her parents? They would be stunned, but they would understand and welcome their grandchild into the world, hopefully. Jenny? Kathy was sure that Jenny would love to spoil her nephew or niece. Kathy started working again. How could she cope doing her duties while being pregnant?

One time, she watched a movie about a teenager getting pregnant and went through a lot of complications. She learned that having a baby was nice and sweet, if only you were ready. Once the baby was born, it's not about you anymore. It's about what you can do to make the child's life better. Could she and Bruce do this? Could they put their child first?

The parents' lifestyles was anything but normal. His father was a Bat at night. His mother worked in a mental institution and nearly got herself killed many times. If they wanted the child to have a normal life, they would have to give up things that could harm the baby. If she was keeping the child and was protecting it, no doubt, she will leave Arkham. But what about Bruce? Would he give his life as the Batman for his child? They were parents now. Life wasn't about them anymore. Like it or not.

It was too soon to make assumptions or seal their fate. They needed to talk about this. They can't hold their silence anymore.

**~000~000~000~**

Bruce continued to beat the bag as if it was a real body, thinking that working out can make his problems disappear. Only it hadn't. All he could think about was the baby. A small baby slowly growing inside of his girlfriend. His baby. What was he going to do?

"What are you going to do, Master Wayne?"

He huffed at the voice of his butler, sitting on the couch, watching his master sweat and drift in deep thought.

"Now is not a good time, Alfred," Bruce said, continued to beat the bag.

"When will it be a good time? You are going to be a father soon, and beating this bag won't make it disappear."

"I know it won't!" Bruce snapped.

Alfred watched his master growl, nearly yanking the bag from its hook and throwing it across the room. Instead, Bruce sat down on the couch, wiping sweat with a white towel, Alfred provided for him.

"Miss Knightly is pregnant with _your_ child. That is a fact. It may not be planned, but... we both agreed that babies are no mistake."

"No, but we certainly didn't plan this," Bruce grumbled.

"Permission to ask, Sir... Are you upset because of the baby, or it is because you're upset of how it happened?"

Bruce glared at his butler dead in the eye. How Alfred could see right through him, he would never know.

"There is no doubt that you want a child with Miss Knightly-"

"Yes... But I can't be happy, Alfred. I can't be happy about this child. How can I when I ruined Nancy's life?"

"So you _are _guilty," Alfred assumed.

"I should've used protection. I should've pulled out or..." Bruce stood up from his seat, "We shouldn't have done it at all!"

"But it happened. It is done," Alfred placed both hands on his master's shoulders with a firm gaze, the same gaze Thomas Wayne would've used on his son. "It is time to put someone else first other than Miss Knightly. You have an unborn child waiting to step into the light. To be held. To be fed. To be loved," Alfred couldn't help but smile. "It is time to take responsibility, Master Bruce. You are a father, now."

Bruce huffed.

'You are a father, now'. Who knew those small words struck him so much?

**~000~000~000~**

Kathy went back in the bedroom, towel drying her hair. She opened the drawer for panties, but spotted a note on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it carefully.

_"Meet me at the rooftop - BW"_

It was from Bruce. No doubt they wanted to talk about the baby somewhere in a more private matter. She went upstairs, dressed in a Pensacola T-Shirt, light red jacket, Nike shorts with purple flip flops. It was a cool beginning of November, almost her birthday. What better way of God giving a gift then giving her life in her belly along with major side effects.

Once she stepped outside on the rooftop, she was immediately taking back by the sight before her.

The rooftop was decorated. Normally, this area would be empty, nothing but Gotham's view. Now, there were lounge chairs, pots of beautiful flowers, a table with red cloth over it, along with food and a large coke bottle in the middle instead of a wine bottle. Perfect place for a romantic date. Music was in the background with a soulful man singing. Standing near the roof's edge was a tall, dark man dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He didn't seem to notice the woman's presence.

That moment, right there, was deja vu. This was the perfect scenery from her dream. All that's missing was her. She wasn't dressed in white. It was too cool for that, and her body was far from perfect - weight wise.

"Bruce?"

The soft voice brought Bruce out of his train of thought. He gave her a small smile, approaching her.

"If I had known this was a dressy occasion, I-"

"You look beautiful," Bruce whispered, standing before her.

That comment earned a hearted laugh.

"Beautiful? Bruce, you must be wearing your night vision goggles. I am far from beautiful."

"You are, Kathryn," Bruce cupped her face.

"Bruce..." Tears were dripping from her eyes. "Look at me! I am fat! I am pregnant! This was not how I want my life to go!" The hormones were clearly kicking in, again.

Bruce sighed, casting his eyes down on the ground, "This is my fault."

Her eyes softened at that quote, immediately shaking her head. "No! No! No! I-It's not, Bruce!"

"I wasn't wearing protection."

"I didn't give you time to prepare. I was caught up in the moment to not even think..." She huffed, staring down at her stomach. "What happened, happened. And now..." Both hands were placed on her stomach. "Now I am going to live with that choice I have made. I am going to have this baby. It is a part of me now. And... I fell in love with that part. If you don't want to be a part of it, fine. But if you are going to stay and help me take of him or her... Then, you must give something up for his sake... and I don't think you are ready for it."

Bruce met her gaze, "Kathy... Remember at the fundraiser, when I told that when that day comes that I give up my symbol, we will have a normal life? It's happening now. For real..." He trailed to look at her growing stomach. "Gotham needs a hero, but not Batman. Someone else needs him more." A hand was placed over her stomach, "Someone who can watch him, protect him, be there for him... love him..." Bruce bit his lower lip. For the first time ever, he felt the need cry. Really cry. Seeing Bruce in this state torn Kathy's heart.

She grabbed his other hand, placing over her stomach, with her hand over his, "He needs you, Bruce. Not Batman. You. He needs _you_ as a father now."

"And you as his mother."

"He needs both parents."

Bruce looked up to her eyes and whispered, "And that's exactly what he will get."

Kathy watched as Bruce got down on one knee, this time, she didn't stop him. He presented her with a princess cut diamond ring. Kathy bit her lower lip, holding his hand, waiting for him to ask the question. The question that every girl dreams of hearing.

"Kathryn Noelle Knightly... I know this is unplanned... and crazy, but I love you. I loved you since the moment I walked past you at Dollar General... Will you do me this great honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Together? Raising our child together? Bruce Wayne Jr. or... Nancy Drew Wayne?"

Kathy giggled, easing Bruce's tension.

"Will you marry me, Kathy?"

A smile was brought to her lips. Kathy cupped his face to kiss his face, he pulled back, waiting for her reply.

"Yes!" Kathy cried, tears streaming down her face. Happy tears. "Yes, Bruce. I do! I will!"

Bruce grinned, standing up to place the diamond ring on her finger. He held her tight against his chest, but not enough to hurt her or the baby.

Eventually, their embrace turned into a slow dance. A dance they never had. Bruce was smiling with his lips meeting her neck. Kathy was resting on his shoulder with arms looped around his neck. Her face told a different story though. It was fear and guilt. Guilty of what exactly? She was getting married to the father of her baby? What could go wrong?

According to her conscience, something did go wrong, and Bruce Wayne or anybody can't know about it.

_Flashback..._

_Kathy was leaving, trying not to look back, until something struck her. Her right fist was around the door knob, but she didn't supinate. Luckily the blinds were covering the windows, so she won't confused glances by the guards outside._

_A shadow reflected on the walls, but it wasn't hers._

_Kathy turned swiftly to face the man still in the straight jacket. His eyes darkened, same as hers. They both know that they were not going anywhere... not yet._

_No longer in control, Kathy reached behind her for the door knob for the small lock. She turned with a silent click. That's all the action she needed to prove that she wanted more than just closure._

_Kathy approached him, keeping her eyes on contact with his, not looking down. Her hands raised to meet the buckles of his straight jacket that was holding the buckles together._

_What was wrong with the two of them? Didn't Kathy clearly state that it was over? What was she even doing? She realized one thing was for certain. If she left now, she would never see him again in the flesh._

_One unbuckle undone. _

_This would be the last time. The last time that she might be with him._

_Two buckles undone._

_To taste his sweet lips._

_Third buckle._

_To feel him under touch._

_Fourth buckle._

_To hold him in her sleep._

_That was the last buckle she needed to undone to free this man from his captivity. His arms were free. The jacket was removed, revealing his new, orange, inmate shirt. Without hesitation, he grabbed her arms, pushing her against the wall, making her gasp at the rough contact._

_This rough act turned gentle as he caressed her cheeks about to pull her towards him. However, she beat him to it, grabbing his shirt, smacking hers lips against his._

_They both know there's not take backs, no turn backs, no regrets. She needed him as much as he needed her._

_The kiss broke to gain some air, only for Kathy to realize that her plaid shirt was removed, revealing her white camisole. She looked up to him, gaining a silent question._

_'Is this what you want?'_

_Was it? Her first time to be in an office with guards, right outside, knowing that they could get caught at any minute. That thought didn't cross. She was with him, that's all it mattered._

_Answering his question, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it upward. He helped her take the shirt. She ran a hand over his lean, pale body; taking in every detail to her memory. Every freckle, every bruise, every scar - The scars that were created by bullets - the same bullets he had taken for her. He loved her, and she was willing to show him how much she meant to him._

_She locked her hands around his neck for another passionate kiss. She felt his hands carefully roaming over her body. Her hair that came undone from the band, her back, down to her small, rounded bottom. She gasped against his mouth, nobody even Bruce touched her there._

_With one swift movement, he pulled her legs up along with her body. Her legs hooked around his waist as he carried her to the couch. A comfortable place to continue their desperate act._

_The couple didn't realize or cared was that Kathy's phone was buzzing in Kathy's purse. A frantic call from Bruce Wayne. The only thing the couple heard was their panting and deep breaths._

_Soft whispers escaped her throat, while he devoured her neck and slowly raised his hand under her camisole._

_"Johnny... Johnny..."_

**REALITY...**

Kathy blinked, noticing tear drops dripping from her eyes. She continued to stare at the ring while slow dancing with her fiancé. Nobody can know what really happened that night... Nobody...

**~000~000~000~**

The door slammed shut, waking up the prisoner from his slumber.

"It isn't a school day, Mom!" he cried in protest as if he was ten again.

He was face to face with an older man, a familiar man. A professor with a strange name, he encountered before. The professor was trying to be a mind reader, trying to pick his brain. The prisoner took an immediate dislike to him. Worst of all was his breath. Smelled like he was chewing a red onion flavored bubble gum with a hint of death.

"Ah... the strange man graces me with his presence!" Joker called out.

"It is good to see you, Mr. Joker. How are you this evening?"

Joker shrugged, moving against the restraints of the gurney and the straight jacket. Unlike Jonathan's jacket, Joker's was the kind that keeps his whole body together, head to toe.

"I can't complain. Better than sleeping on the ground."

"You are a positive man," Strange commented.

"I call it being realistic. I mean - uh - do you know what they scrub the floors with?" Joker licked his lips, "You never would've guessed!"

Strange cleared his throat, staring at the folders in his hand, before gazing up at the clown with a pleasant smile, "We are not here to discuss floors. Mr. Joker. I am here to talk about someone that will spark your interests."

"Ooh!" Joker cooed, "Girl talk. Okay, who are we gossiping about today? Arkham? Crane? How are they liking the jacket? It keeps them warm, keeps them safe, and keep..." Joker looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly, "certain liquids inside."

Strange's face flushed.

"Oh! How about the Com-mis-sion-er?" Joker abruptly focused on the subject at hand. "Is he still alive, or playing dead? Like Dr. Knightly? I heard she is running the place? Back from the dead and she is not running away. Brave girl. Cash? How is his hand? Still inside Croc Ole Boy's tummy? Or Maybe Dr. Quinzel?" He sighed pleasantly, "Sweet kid. I sometimes do miss that lovely voice of hers." He rolled his eyes at the though of her Brooklynn accent.

"Jennifer Knightly."

The smile instantly fell from the Joker's face. It was neutral. No telling what the clown was thinking at the mere mention of his former puppet.

"Let's talk about your time with her."

"Why do we need to discuss the past?" Joker asked, still keeping his face neutral.

Strange chuckled, "She isn't exactly the past, is she, Clown? What happened between the two of you? How were you taken into custody with a few broken ribs, bruises, and-"

"I got a better idea, Pro-fes-sor?" Joker announced, "Let's talk about my childhood? I haven't told you the story of my time with the dentist!" He smiled, showing off his yellow teeth. "It involves a finger."

"That sounds like a classic, but... I prefer listening to the one where you lied to the police, making them believe that _you_ have something to do with a man's death?"

"Careful, Strange," Joker said icily, his fists curling and un-curling rapidly, but his face held a calm demeanor, "Don't let the cat out, if you can't train it to put it back in?" He licked his lips, watching Strange open a folder.

"Recognize him?" Strange asked, holding a picture of a battered body.

Joker leaned forward, scanning the picture for a brief second, tilting his head questionably, "Looks familiar, do I know him?"

"Why, of course, Clown," Strange insisted. "Let me refresh your skull... This man is Lazlo Valentine. The man, Jennifer Knightly confessed to killing. The man, you said you killed."

"Did I?" Joker tilted his head the other way, acting confused.

"You didn't tell the police or Batman that it was Miss Knightly who brutally murdered him, why?"

Joker huffed, blowing the hair of from his eyes, but the strands dangled in front of him.

"Was it not your task to drive her mad?"

"You know..." He met Strange's eyes, they were dark and cold. "You know the old saying, Doc?"

"What old saying?"

Joker licked his lips, "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. If I told you, I might have to kill you."

"You and the girl know the answer. Why is she worth protecting than the rest of us?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "I am sentenced to life in a cage. There is nothing you can say or do to make me squeal. If that's why you are wasting my time, I wish to return to my - uh - silent slum-"

"I can get her back for you."

Silence lasted for a long minute. Strange scanned the Joker's face and body language. It was stone cold like his eyes. Was he in shock? Surprised? He was speechless. Strange's comment must've caught him off guard. Strange was supposed to be the head of the asylum. A man representing the incorruptible. Why would he want to bring a captive back to her captor?

When Strange realized that the clown wasn't going to talk, he continued. "In exchange for answers, I will bring her to you on a plate."

Those words brought something out of the clown. He laughed and laughed like a hyena.

"You..." Joker giggled, "You honestly think... You can pick up the phone and ask Jen-nay to swing by to see me?! You are as crazy as the rest of them!"

"And why is it crazy?"

Joker snorted, slowing down his laughter, "I mean let's be honest. Her parents for starters. They wouldn't dare let her be who she is, let alone setting foot back in this city if it became Disneyland."

"You said that they won't let her be who she is. Who is she, Joker? Who is this Jennifer Knightly, you speak of? People think that she is a survivor? A fighter? The victim of a pedophilic clown-"

"She is dying, Strange," Joker interrupted him.

"Oh?" Strange raised a brow in interest. "Why do you say that?" He asked curiously, leaning slightly forward with anticipation.

The Joker clicked his tongue. "Now that she is home 'free', she is starting to see things in a whole different light."

"Like what?"

"Lets just say... She doesn't know what to do without me. See, with me, she got the excitement she needed. Everything she ever craved is wrapped up into me. She was free!" the Joker stated with a satisfied smirk across his face. "She will see things how I started seeing things, and trust me, Pro-fes-sor, it is not a pretty picture. You can get in line for the ride, but I doubt you want to step in with us." He licked his lips, "But I digress. What are you saying about a re-sol-ution is crazy talk. Your gold-digging partner-"

"My _silent_ partner_," _Hugo hissed, "and I are creating a resolution for this city."

Joker raised a brow with a suspicious glare. Was he talking about Kitten as his partner? Did Kathy become the Mistress of Fear after all? Knowing her, she was far from silent. What kind of resolution was the professor talking about?

"With your help, we might get what we both want. It may take time, but it will be worth it."

Joker giggled, "And I told you that I am in a cage-"

"I will allow you to transfer."

"To where?! Another cell? I missed my old cell in Arkham. It's bad enough that I need to get used - uh - to my new home, but forced to move into _another_ home-"

"It's a bigger prison. That won't require restraints." Strange opened the folder another folder, holding it up for the clown, "And it will have lots of fresh air."

Joker titled his head, pursing his lips, "It has 'Arkham' in bolded print."

Strange chuckled, "Yes, new and _improved... _only it is not an asylum anymore."

"Then what do you call it-ah?" Joker licked his lips

"It is called... Arkham City!"

His head slowly came back down until his eyes were level with his with a neutral face, "Lots of fresh air, you say?"

"And a woman by your side. _If_... you cooperate."

Joker stared at Strange, pursing his lips, until it slowly curled into a wicked smirk. Oh yes. It was time to make a comeback, and Strange agreed.

**~000~000~000~**

"So I did what you suggested," Jenny was jogging, talking to her therapist, Kathy recommended, through her Bluetooth, "I took the career aptitude test online to see if there was something I could major in... Well... I don't think a Costume Attendent would do me justice... Because it requires patience, and you know how I am with that!"

Jenny entered her house through the garage to see a note written from her parents. They were working, and they told her to call the minute she sets foot in the house. She huffed, wrinkling the paper and throwing it away.

"What?" Jenny paused, listening to the therapist on the other line. "Oh! It's so-so. My parents were shocked that they will become grandparents, I guess they hoped that one of their kids isn't sexually active..." Jenny snorted, "No! The only guys I am interested in is far away from me..." Jenny huffed, "Stop it, he is just a friend. I can't exactly talk to him... I can't talk to him either, he's in prison... I can do that?" A hopeful smile crossed her lips, until she hurriedly grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen drawer, "What's the number?" She scribbled the number down, "Okay... Okay..." She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Isn't that illegal?... Huh... Well... I guess I can call him." She smiled, "Thank you, again. Y-Yes, I will call. Okay? Thank you, again! I will take the medications, okay? Bye." She hung, ending the hour conversation with a huff, "Ugh, what an annoying accent."

She grabbed the home phone and dialed the number. She waited for the other line to pick up, until...

_"Blackgate Penitentiary Prison in Gotham City. This is Warden Carlson Grey speaking."_

Great, another accent.

Jenny cleared her throat, "Um... H-Hi. Um, Sir. I-I am calling to-"

"_Ma'am, to be blunt, I am a busy man, I don't have all day. Set your peace so I can get back to work."_

"I am sorry, Sir. My name is..." Jenny paused to make up a fake name, "D-Dorothy Fischer. A-And I was wondering if I can speak with one of the prisoners."

_"Ma'am, this is a prison. Not a kid's camp. If you want to speak to one of the bad boys, you must complete an application and-"_

"Sir, I just want to know if he is there and okay. Malcolm... Malcolm Fischer... He's my cousin, a very good friend of mine. I found out he is in prison without word, and I wanted to see how he is doing that's all! Please, Sir!"

The man huffed in the other line, while Jenny was silently proud of her lying skills. It was a little pitchy, but only her family, Joker, and Jonathan knew her tell, not him.

"Please, Sir, I-"

_"I can't do it, ma'am."_

Jenny sighed, "But is there something-"

"_You don't understand. I can't. I would love to help you, but I can't."_

"Why?" Jenny demanded, "Is it against your regulations?"

_"Worse... Sweetie, the kid is dead."_

Her body froze. She immediately reacted.

"What?! What the hell did you just say?"

She heard him curse quietly on the other line.

"_I guess no one told ya, huh?"_

"Tell me what? What do you mean Malcolm is dead?! There are thousands of-"

"_I am sorry, kid, but he is dead."_

"How do you know?!"

"_Because he was admitted by the coroners, and the only reason why his name rang a bell, because of his fucked up face and his shitty choice of occupation."_

Jenny let out a gasp, covering her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. This has to be a dream. It has to.

"What... What happened?" Why did she ask that? Did she really want to know how he died? A beating? A sexual assault gone bad? What Warden Grey said was worse than that.

_"He hung himself in solitude. How he got out of that jacket of his, don't know how."_

He hung himself? No. No, he would never do that!

"When?"

"_Ugh, more dates... I would say... almost three months ago?"_

Jenny collapsed onto the floor, dropping the phone with her. She was in shock. Three months. Her friend was dead for three months. And nobody told her.

"_Ma'am? Ma'am? I am sorry that this comes to a shock to you. If it makes you feel any better, the Wayne punk provided a nice funeral for the family. Don't know why you didn't attend. Ma'am... Ma'am?"_

Jenny picked up the phone, "I... I..." What was she supposed to say? She just found out her friend was dead!

"_Would you like to hang up and grieve?"_

Without any response, she nodded her head, sobbing against her hand, "Mm-hm."

Warden Grey huffed, "_I am sorry, ma'am. I truly am. I bid ya a good night."_

Jenny would normally end the greeting with a thanks or a goodbye, but she hung up without saying a word and dropped the phone from her hand again. She sat there, processing the words over and over. Malcolm was dead. He killed himself. Why would he do that? He was supposed to get help! Why?! Why didn't Kathy tell her this, why? This doesn't make any sense. She let out a cry, running to her room, letting her emotions take over.

She turned the music up in high volume, paying attention to the music.

**(A/N: Try listening to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence or Live and Let Die by Wings - either song is great, and both fit this theme)**

Tears streamed down her face, holding her ears with clenching white fists. Her mind buzzed with fear and anxiety. How could this happen? Why can't things go right for a change? Why can't she have parents who love each other? Why can't she have a sibling who was there for her instead of lying for months? Why does she feel empty inside? Why can't she have a normal companion? Why can't she be 'herself' and nobody freaks out? What if he was right? What if she can't depend on anyone for trust, when you can only receive betrayal? Why does her life have to suck?!

_"So you see, Jenny..."_ the familiar voice brought her more pain. "_When life sucks, just dance!"_

"STOP IT!" Jenny pleaded, clutching her hair, watching the horrifying flashbacks play back over and over.

"_And since life 'always' sucks, always dance..."_

She remembered her brand. The carving J with a tattoo of a bird cage around it with birds coming out. The flying birds represent freedom, out of their cage for life. Live what they want to be. But why did she get the feeling that she wasn't free of all... mentally and emotionally.

"_You got the talent, kid. So you are my nominee..."_

She remembered the Killing Joke. The people's faces when she made the kill. So surprised. Her splitting anger. So surprised. They were afraid of that dark side. Nobody wanted to see sweet ole Jenny become a monster. But what if that's all she was hidden in that façade? Would they still love her then? What a joke!

_ "You may not understand..."_

All of this... It was one sick joke!

_"So just dance with me..."_

Okay... Let's dance.

She pulled the sheets from her bed, threw her American Girl dolls against the wall, tore papers from her desk. She screamed, cried, danced, and repeated the circle over and over again. The one friend who she could depend on died. Her sister broke her word. Her parents were splitting up. She had no one. No one to love. No one to depend on. No job. No life. No freedom.

_"Always dance... Always dance..."_

They didn't have a clue. They didn't know who she was. She wasn't branded as a murderer, even when she killed. The cops never asked why she did it. There was no understanding. They figured it was a poor little girl with no mind, so brutally terrorized with fear. It was all self defense. But was it really? Was it really self defense?

_"Though, they will try to stop us, always dance..."_

He... The Joker understood, and that's what was sad. Her own family didn't understand her. But fear not. They will understand. They all will. And they will see. They will see 'her' for the first time. She was done playing pretend. Time to make a choice, a change. Time for action instead of words.

_"You were born for my control, so step into my trance..."_

Jenny opened her eyes to see herself holding a picture of Kathy holding her sister, smiling. They were happy, they were loved. But did Kathy loved her? Did she really? She raised her other hand, not sure what she was holding.

_"Always... Always... ALWAYS..."_

She slammed her fist down, revealing a pen with ink oozing out, marking her target.

"_Dance..." _The voice finished in a whisper.

Jenny was looking at the picture. Kathryn Knightly covered in ink. She blinked, realizing what just happened. What she had done, then broke down in tears.

Then slowly became hysterical.

Unexpectedly, her sobs reformed to giggles.

Her giggles turned into laughter.

Her laughter turned psychotic.

The laugh was thrilling, fulfilling even. She haven't laughed this much in a while. It was scary, but she didn't mind. She was used to the fear, anyway.

**A/N: [Cueing the song 'Control' by Hasley]**

**Yes, those last quotes italicized - Always Dance - are the lyrics from AVPSY. Don't sue!**

**Anyway, that is it, guys! The final chapter for Madness is Like Gravity! It is sad but it is not over yet! The third installment for the Madness Saga is coming soon, and the trailer is up on YouTube! I encourage you all to check it out!**

**I am currently working on other stories that need to be finished, so I am going to pause this story until I gather plots and plans for the sequel. The ending is a cliffy, I know, but the story basically tells you what's going to happen next. **

**Lacey and Harvey are taking in Nathan. But how long with the happiness last? Kathy and Bruce are getting married and having a child! But will she keep her love affair a secret? Is the baby really Bruce's? Don't panic Katrane fans (Kathy and Crane), because this isn't the last you have seen of this paring. Hugo and Joker are secretly plotting! Arkham City is in the works! Jenny is going mad! What kind of deeds will she do?! As for Bianca Cash, I guess most of you caught my obvious hint. If you guessed the Riddler as her interest, then you are right! There will be a Riddler/OC paring happening in the next book! I am looking forward to it!**

**The next installment will get darker and be rated M, so be prepared! Don't worry. I will warn you all when there is certain triggers that will make you cringe.**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! Your support gave me the encouragement I needed to finish this story! Because of you guys, it has reached 350 reviews and 70 favorites and followers! You GUYS ROCK!**


	67. Sequel to MILG is Here!

Hello, my fellow readers! For those who didn't follow me, only my stories; just to let you know that the third installment for the Batman Madness Saga ~ The World Called Madness ~ is published. Fair warning, it is rated M. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the story! You guys Rock!


End file.
